Little Angel Lost
by Ryo-Oki
Summary: Ms. Hinako is sick, possibly dieing and only her favorite student can help. Part Six of a new Side story has just been uploaded. Hope you all enjoy it. 12-07-12
1. Fallen Angel

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
in high school.  
  
**********  
  
  
Chapter 1 Fallen Angel  
  
  
Ranma and the rest of the students sat quietly in class waiting for their  
English teacher Ms. Hinako to show up. It was not like her to be late for class,  
even if this was the first day of a new school year. Most of the students,  
including Ranma did not seem to be too upset though. Most were still half asleep,  
having spent their summer getting up later than they did during the school year.  
  
Outside of the classroom and down the hallway, near the stairwell, a rather  
small 8 year old girl in a poor fitting yellow dress leaned against the wall. She  
was breathing heavily and seemed to stop walking every few steps in order to keep  
her balance.  
  
"Of all the days to get sick, It would have to be the first day of school.  
Those little delinquents are probably making a mess of my nice clean classroom.",  
the little girl thought to herself.  
  
"I wish I could stay home and have someone to take care of me, but that  
hasn't been an option for many years.", the little girl thought sadly to herself.  
  
Back inside the classroom, Ranma and the rest of the students saw the door  
to the class open and their teacher Ms. Hinako enter. It was obvious to even the  
most dense student in class that something was wrong. They saw their teacher almost  
drag herself to her desk and sit down quickly in her chair. She was sweating  
quite profusely and was even shaking a little.  
  
As Ranma saw his teacher move quite slowly to her desk he decided to examine  
her ki. He did not like what he saw. He ki was fluctuating wildly, almost   
disappearing completely at times. The last time he saw such an erratic ki  
signature was when he almost failed to save Akane from Saffron.  
  
Akane saw Ranma staring at their teacher and frowned.   
  
"What is that pervert looking at her for. He should be looking at me. That  
is if I even wanted him to look at me.", Akane thought to herself.  
  
"Are you alright teach. You don't look so good and your ki is unstable.",  
Ranma said to Ms. Hinako, surprising everyone in class.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a little cold. It will go away in a day or two.  
Besides you are to cough cough learn about proper sentence structure  
today. My health is cough my own business.", Ms Hinako said.  
  
"Are you sure? It looks a little worse than a cold to me.", Ranma said.  
  
"She said she was alright, now stop harassing the teacher you pervert.",  
Akane said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, tomboy.", Ranma said back.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!", Akane yelled while stomping toward Ranma with her  
mallet held high.  
  
"STOP IT!! Cough Cough I am not feeling that well today, and the  
last thing that I want to deal with is one of your petty arguments.", Ms  
Hinako said to Ranma and Akane.  
  
"But the pervert called me a....."  
  
"I don't care what he said. Sit down and be quiet unless you want  
me to punish both of you.", Ms Hinako said while holding up a 50 yen piece.  
  
Ranma and Akane wisely chose to keep quiet at that moment and settled for  
glaring at each other from their seats.  
  
"Now that, that is settle we can.....we can start that is.....", Ms Hinako  
tried to say but she felt her dizziness from earlier getting worse and a few  
moments later collapsed on the floor convulsing violently.  
  
"Ah hell, I knew it wasn't a cold.", Ranma said out loud as he quickly went  
over to the now unconscious Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Damn, she is not breathing.", he said causing the class to react in shock.  
  
As Ranma was performing CPR on his teacher, he noticed Akane glaring at him.  
  
"Great, she probably blames me for making the teacher sick.", Ranma thought  
to himself.  
  
As he continued to try and revive Ms. Hinako, Ranma noticed her heartbeat  
begin to slow down and eventually stop.  
  
"Oh no... Well I hope this works.", Ranma said as his hands began to glow  
blue. Eventually both he and Ms. Hinako were enveloped in a blue aura, causing  
the students in the class to move away from them.  
  
Since his return from Jusendo Ranma had been thinking a lot on how he  
had managed to save Akane. At first he thought that her spirit or soul has  
heard him cry out and returned to him, but the more he thought about it he  
came to realize that he had managed to save her because he forced some of his  
own ki into her, as he held her in his arms, thereby saving her life. At least  
he hoped that is what happened, for he was trying to accomplish the same thing  
right at this moment with Ms. Hinako.  
  
Somewhere or possibly sometime else, an adult Ms. Hinako found herself  
walking through a thick white and gray mist. The mist went on in all directions  
as far as she could see. She could not even tell what she was walking on.  
  
"Hello, Hina-chan, It's been a while.", a voice said from behind her.  
  
Ms. Hinako spun around as an elderly women in her 80's approaching her.  
As the woman walked closer Ms. Hinako suddenly realized who it was.  
  
"Grandma!!!", she said in shock. "But your.....dead."  
  
"So are you dear. Well at least for the moment.", the elderly woman  
said while smiling kindly at Ms. Hinako.  
  
"I don't understand. What happened to me. I was in my classroom, try to  
teach those delinquents to behave when I became dizzy and....", Ms. Hinako's  
voice trailed off.  
  
"Come over here dear and sit next to me.", the elderly woman said.  
  
"Sit on what?", Hinako said in confusion.  
  
There was a bright flash and she suddenly found herself in a large  
arboretum. She found herself surrounded by all sorts of tropical plants and  
flowers.  
  
"This is one of my favorite places to visit.", the elderly woman said  
to a very confused Ms. Hinako.  
  
Ms. Hinako sat down on a stone bench, next to a large pond, next to her  
grandmother.  
  
"Look in the pool Hina-chan and tell me what you see.", the woman said  
to Ms. Hinako.  
  
As Ms. Hinako looked into the water she saw herself laying down on her  
back in the classroom. Ranma Saotome hovered over her with his hands on her  
chest. Both of them were surrounded by a bright blue glow.   
  
"I don't understand grandma. What is that delinquent doing to me?", Ms.  
Hinako asked in a quiet and scared voice.  
  
"That boy is something else. He has actually found a way to call your   
spirit back to its body by using his own life force as a catalyst. The things  
that boy could do only if he didn't spend so much time obsessing over nothing  
but martial arts.", the women said while slowing shaking her head from side  
to side.  
  
"Why would he want to save me? We are always fighting. He even tries to  
prevent me from punishing the students by touching my.....", Ms. Hinako tries  
to say while blushing.  
  
"The elderly women snickers and says, "He cares about you, and all of   
his friends. Think about it. He even cares about those who attack him daily,  
such as that foolish amazon boy and that boy with the pig curse. I don't  
think that Ranma is even capable of hating someone."  
  
"He cares about me?", Ms. Hinako says quietly.  
  
"Yes he does, which is why he is now in the process of saving your life.",  
the elderly woman said.  
  
Ms. Hinako notices her body begin to shudder again and starts to feel  
disoriented.  
  
"Grandmother, what is happening?", Ms. Hinako says in a panic.  
  
"There is no need to worry Hina-chan. You are simply going back to your  
own body now.", the elderly woman says are Ms. Hinako's spirit fades from sight.  
  
"Good luck grandchild. I am sorry I was not there to help you more  
often.", the elderly women says as a tears begin to fall from her eyes.  
  
Alone once again, the elderly woman's form begins to shimmer and change.  
Where once their was a very old woman their now stands a young voluptuous  
woman with long silvery hair and deeply tanned skin. She has a blue triangular  
tattoo on her forehead and a blue diamond tattoo on her cheeks just under and  
to the side of her eyes.  
  
As the now young woman begins to leave a new voice calls out, "Just what  
are you up to now you old meddler.  
  
The young woman sighs and turns around to face the very familiar voice.  
Just as she suspected the source of the voice is a young girl about 12   
wearing a black and red jumpsuit and wearing a large mallet across her back.  
  
"What I am doing is none of your business!!", the young woman says to the  
girl a lot more forcibly than she intended to, causing the girl to jump back.  
  
"I am sorry, but please do not try and interfere this time. What I am   
trying to do is personal, and I do not need or want any help alright.",  
the young woman said.  
  
"Why were you pretending to be that woman's grandmother.", the little  
girl asks.  
  
"Who says that I was pretending.", the woman says as she fades from   
sight.  
  
"What are you up to now Urd?", the young girl says out loud to herself  
before she also fades from sight.  
  
**********  
  
Back in the classroom the glow slowly fades away from Ranma and Ms.  
Hinako. A few moments later Ms. Hinako begins to stir.   
  
"Grandma, is that you?", she speaks softly as she feels herself being  
supported by someone.  
  
"Now that is something that I have never been called before.", a familiar  
voice says.  
  
Opening her eyes Ms. Hinako sees that she is being held rather close  
to Ranma in the manner that a parent would hold a small child. Ranma helps  
her up off the floor and into her chair at her desk.  
  
"Do you know happened?", Ranma asked Ms. Hinako  
  
The young teacher slowly moved her head from side to side, still unsure  
of what had just happened to her.  
  
"You collapsed on the floor. When I went over to check up on you I noticed  
that your breathing and heart had stopped.", Ranma said quietly.  
  
"I think I remember. I was in some sort of cloud of fog. I couldn't see or  
hear anything until a voice called out to me. I saw my grandma, but she has been  
dead for many years. She lead me to some sort of garden. I saw myself in a pool  
there. You placed your hands on my chest and we both began to glow. Grandma said  
that you gave me some of your ki. If it wasn't for you I would be dead now.",  
Ms. Hinako said as she began to shake.  
  
"He brought her back to life?", one girl in the class said softly.  
  
Akane sat at her desk stunned. She remembered hearing from Kasumi that  
Ranma had brought her back to life at Jusendo, but she remembered very little  
of it. She was glad that Ranma had saved their teacher's life, but she was a   
little frightened at how strong Ranma was growing as a martial artist. Would  
she ever be as strong as he. If she couldn't, would he even want her around  
any more.  
  
Ms. Hinako tried to stand up, in order to begin to start teaching the  
class again, but she found herself prevented from doing so a light touch  
on her should from Ranma.  
  
"You are fine for the moment, but your ki is still slowly draining away  
from you. If it keeps up you will collapse again in a couple of days.", Ranma  
said to a very frightened looking Ms. Hinako.   
  
"I don't know how to stop the ki drain permanently, but maybe Dr. Tofu  
does. Let me take you to his office to see if he can help.", Ranma said to  
Ms. Hinako.  
  
Ms. Hinako nodded yes and Ranma picked her up in his arms and began to   
leave the classroom with her, by way of the windows.  
  
Before he left he turned to Akane and asked her to tell the office what  
had happened. She agreed and blushed when he had actually thanked her for  
helping and smiled at her, before he leapt out the window and off into the  
distance.  
  
From her classroom on the floor below, Nabiki sat staring out the window.  
She was trying to stay awake in her senior business management class. Its a shame  
she already knew more about the business world than the instructor did.  
  
A soft thump sounded outside. She looked back outside to see Ranma  
leap down from the floor above, apparently carrying Ms. Hinako. He then leapt   
across the yard and out over the wall.  
  
"Well now isn't this interesting.", Nabiki thought to herself as   
she smiled.  
  
***********  
  
Ranma arrived at Doctor Tofu's office minutes after leaving the school.  
He was glad that for once he didn't run into any of his fiancee's or jealous  
rivals. He entered the clinic just as the Doctor was escorting an elderly woman  
out of the door.  
  
After the woman left Doctor Tofu had Ranma bring Ms. Hinako to one of the exam  
rooms. As he examined her, Ranma explained what had happened during class, and how  
the diminutive teacher had almost died.  
  
"So do you think you can do anything to help her doc?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I am not sure. By all rights she should be dead right now. It is only  
your own ki inside of her that is keeping her alive. From what little I   
have heard about her, she has the ability to drain ki from others is that  
correct?", Tofu asked Ranma.  
  
"Yah, that's doc. She drained us whenever we were "delinquents" in  
class.", Ranma said with a snort.  
  
"I wonder if her ability has lead to her present condition. I will need  
to consult several texts, but even then I feel that I am somewhat out of my  
league. Her ability almost seems like magic, and the only person I know that has  
some experience in that department is Elder Cologne.", the Doctor said.  
  
Doctor Tofu left the room to call Cologne as Ranma waited in the exam  
with Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Why did you save me?", Ranma heard Ms. Hinako say.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ranma said somewhat confused by the teacher's  
question.  
  
"I mean why did you save me? We have never gotten along. I hear what you  
and the other students say about me each day. Even the other teachers do not  
really want me there. If I was gone everyone would be happier.", Ms. Hinako said  
is a despondent voice.  
  
"Why are you talking like that. We may not get along, but that doesn't mean  
I would want to see you die. I already saw one person die before and I don't want  
to have that happen again.", Ranma said sadly much to Ms. Hinako's shock.  
  
"Who died?", Ms Hinako asked, before apologizing for asking such a personal  
question.  
  
"I'll tell you that story if you tell me why you thought that no one cares  
about you.", Ranma asked.  
  
"Except for the few times I saw Grandma, no one has ever wanted to be  
around me, even my parents. Daddy left soon after mom became pregnant with me. Mom  
always told me has this ruined her life and how much fun she and daddy had   
before I came along.", Ms. Hinako said as tears began to fall.  
  
"Your own mother told you that?", Ranma said in shock.  
  
"Yes, she said that and other things, especially when she was drunk.", Ms.  
Hinako said to Ranma.  
  
She was about to ask Ranma to tell his story now, when the doors to the exam  
room opened and Doctor Tofu entered with Cologne. Ranma was asked to wait  
outside while they examined Ms. Hinako.  
  
**********  
  
In her room at the temple, Urd watched the scene unfold between   
Ranma and Hinako in the exam room. To say that she was angry was an  
understatement. How could her daughter threat her granddaughter so poorly.  
  
"One of these days daughter, you and I will "talk" about how poorly  
you have treated Hina-chan.", Urd said quietly to herself.  
  
She had an idea on how her grand daughter might be cured of her condition,  
but she would need to "borrow" a certain text from the vaults in Asgard. The  
question is, could she sneak in and retrieve the book without being noticed.  
  
As Urd disappeared through the television set in her room there was a knock  
at the door. Since nobody was there to respond the door was opened a few moments   
later and the little girl with mallet seen earlier walked into the room and shut  
the door behind her. She started to rummage around to see if she could find  
out what her older sister was up to when she heard a loud click. Looking down   
she saw that she had stepped on some sort of switch.  
  
A voice rang out saying, "It's not nice to search other people's rooms  
Skuld."  
  
This was followed by a loud bang and an equally outraged scream a few  
seconds later. Stepping out of the room Skuld was now covered from head to toe  
in a bright green and pink neon dye.  
  
As she staggered out of the room, eyes swirling and mumbling something  
about ice cream, she walked straight into her other sister Belldandy. The older  
girl was at first shocked to see her little sister in such a mess, before  
she began to giggle then laugh.  
  
"It's not funny.", Skuld pouted.  
  
"You were looking around Urd's room again weren't you?", Belldandy  
asked.  
  
"Maybe...", Skuld said evasively.  
  
"Skuld, you know that you are not supposed to spy on your sister. Now  
why were you invading her privacy.", Belldandy asked.  
  
Skuld explained how she had "somehow" stumbled onto Urd speaking to the  
astral, (spirit), form of a young girl and who the girl turned out to be.  
  
Belldandy sighed and shook her head as if she knew who the little girl was  
and why Urd seemed to upset.  
  
"Do you know who that little girl was, Belldandy?", Skuld asked.  
  
"Yes, I do.", Belldandy said quietly.  
  
"Who was she?", Skuld asked, while wondering why Belldandy now seemed  
a little sad as well.  
  
"I can not say. If you want to know you will have to ask Urd.", Belldandy  
said.  
  
"It's probably something perverted again. She is always into things like  
that.", Skuld said.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile up in Asgard, Urd was presently fleeing as fast as she could from   
a rather large groups of angry Valkries. In her arms she held a rather large  
and glowing book.  
  
She skidded to a halt in front of Freya's Sports Bar and Grill and was  
about to leap into the large screen TV when the Valkries burst in through  
the door.  
  
"Stop her, she has stolen the Book of Osiris.", one of the Valkries said.  
  
Urd soon found her path bared by a large blond man holding an  
equally large hammer.  
  
"Urd, you know you are not allowed to "borrow" books such as that anymore  
after the last incident.", the man said.  
  
"Sorry Thor, no time to talk.", Urd said as she leapt toward the man and  
kissed him straight on the mouth.  
  
Thor's eyes went wide, and so did his arms causing his hammer to  
fly into the Valkries knocking them down. A few moments later he fainted with  
a rather large smile on his face.  
  
"Heh, heh, still got it.", Urd said, as she posed briefly before leaping  
though the TV and back to Earth.   
  
She had momentarily block the view of the game being shown, but since it  
was only a Viking's game and they were doing as poorly as usual, nobody really   
seemed to care.  
  
In his office Kami-sama received word at what had just happened concerning  
on of his more troublesome offspring and a certain book.  
  
"Well she wants to save her granddaughter on her own. Well I won't interfere  
yet. But I hope she realizes what may happen if she is not careful with that tome.",  
Kami-sama thought to himself.  
  
*********  
  
Back on Earth in Dr. Tofu's office, he and Cologne had just finished  
examining Ms. Hinako and were not pleased by what they had found.  
  
"Ranma, will you please come back to the examination room.", Dr. Tofu  
asked as he entered the waiting room.  
  
As Ranma entered the exam room, he saw Cologne trying to comfort a now  
crying Ms. Hinako.  
  
"I take it you do not know how to cure her.", Ranma asked the doctor.  
  
"No, not yet. Cologne and I have discovered that Hinako's ability to   
drain others is somehow responsible for her present condition though.", Dr.  
Tofu said.  
  
"So it might be the old pervert's fault that she's so sick now.", Ranma  
said to Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Cologne-san and I are not quite sure of that yet, but it is a strong  
possibility, so until you can determine exactly why Hinako's condition is  
deteriorating and then come up with a why to halt and reverse its progress,  
we require your help.", Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"What can I do?", Ranma said.  
  
"I am glad you asked son-in-law. For the next week you are going to   
provide our patient with a little bit of your ki as you did earlier today.  
This should allow her to live without growing weak for the time being.  
Hopefully by the end of the week Dr. Tofu and I will have made some progress  
of solving her condition.", Cologne said.  
  
"I suppose that's not too bad. It didn't take long to help her the first  
time.", Ranma said.  
  
"That is not quite all that you will have to do.", Cologne said with a grin.  
  
"What else do I have to do?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Since her body is now under some strain, to say the least, Hinako-san will  
not be able to drain anyone for the time being. The shock of changing forms could   
kill her in fact. Because of this, she will be defenseless for the time being. She  
has told both Dr. Tofu and I how she is usually treated at the high school and it   
would not surprise us if someone chose to take advantage of her weakness. Because  
of this you are going to lookout for her and walk her back and forth from the clinic  
to the school each day.", Cologne said.  
  
"So I have to be a bodyguard and a babysitter as well for the next week. Oh  
joy what fun that will be.", Ranma said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry I am sniff, such a bother. sniff I don't mean to be in the  
way, but it always seems to turn out that way.", Ms. Hinako said sadly.  
  
"Great, now I am making children cry.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Ranma walked over and sat down next to Ms. Hinako berating himself for  
forgetting so quickly about what Ms. Hinako had told him about her life  
growing up.  
  
"I guess it must be hard being a 30 year old in an 8 year olds body.",  
Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"Ms. Hinako, I am sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to.", Ranma said,   
surprising everyone present with his sincerity.  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry for me.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"It's not that. Its just.........well, you know what you told me earlier  
about your life.", Ranma said.  
  
"It's ok, I can forgive you this time if you do something for me.", Ms.  
Hinako.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I want some candy or maybe ice cream.", said a giggling Ms. Hinako, as  
Ranma picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Go for a walk in the park after too. Its   
important to retain a positive frame of mind if you wish to be healthy all  
long as possible.", Dr. Tofu said.  
  
Ranma left the clinic walking hand in hand with Ms. Hinako. They looked  
liked they could be brother and sister to all who saw them pass by on the way to  
the ice cream shop.  
  
"Sigh, what a weird day this has been. At least nothing else can happen.",  
Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!", an irritating and very familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Why am I not surprised...", Ranma thought to himself, as he moved Ms.   
Hinako out of the way of the incoming idiot.  
  
"So Ryoga, to what do I own the displeasure of your company today.", Ranma  
snickered  
  
"Curse you Ranma, you make my life hell!", Ryoga exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, what else is new. So what is it this time. Did Akane throw you out of  
bed? Were you served bacon for breakfast? Oh, wait a minute I know. You have   
an itch in an embarrassing place.", Ranma said.  
  
"How did you know...", Ryoga started to say before stopping.  
  
Ranma snorted once and Ms. Hinako fell over laughing.  
  
"Oh.....He is a naughty delinquent.", Ms. Hinako snickered.  
  
"Jeez Ryoga, you're even more of a pig than I thought.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, how dare you embarrass me.", Ryoga said as he finally charged  
Ranma with his umbrella.  
  
"You don't need me to do that P-chan, you do a good enough job of that  
on your own.", Ranma said as he casually ducked to the side.  
  
"As least I don't go out with little girls. Shame on you cheating on Akane   
with her.", Ryoga said as he pointed at Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Even you can't be stupid P-chan. Oh that's right you followed me all the  
to Jusenkyo for a bread fight. Never mind you are that dumb.", Ranma said to   
a now enraged Ryoga.  
  
"That's is piggy get nice and mad. I have a present for you.", Ranma   
thought as he started to lead Ryoga into a spiral.  
  
Ms. Hinako was growing very impatient as the fight went on. Although  
she had the intelligence of a 30 year old, she more often than not had the  
patience of your average 8 year old, when she was in her child form. This  
meant that she was tired of waiting for her ice cream. She wanted it NOW.  
The best to get it she thought is to stop the fight, but since she can not  
drain anyone at the moment, without hurting herself she had to find another  
way of stopping the fight. Laying against a nearby building she saw the answer  
to her problem.   
  
She grabbed a hose and turned on the faucet. She then ran over toward the  
two immature, in her opinion, martial artists and squeeze the trigger on the  
nozzle. Water shot out into both fighters producing a now wet red headed girl  
and a small black pig who was trying to bite the redhead.  
  
"What did you do that for?", A soggy Ranma-chan said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Your fight was taking to long and I'm hungry." Ms. Hinako said as she  
picked up the little pig and glared at it.  
  
"You're a very bad delinquent piggy picking on Ranma. He saved me and was  
taking out for ice cream. You should be nicer like him.", Ms. Hinako said to a   
shocked Ryoga.  
  
"Curse you Ranma. How dare you brainwash this little girl.", Ryoga tried to  
say. Unfortunately all that came out was a few loud "Bweee's".  
  
"Better put the piggy down and wash your hands before we eat. After all you   
don't want to catch whatever gave him that little itch of his.", Ranma-chan said  
with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Ms. Hinako "eeped" once and threw P-chan into a nearby alley with the rest  
of the garbage and went over to rejoin Ranma who was complaining about being  
a girl again.  
  
"You shouldn't complain about being a girl. You look cute that way, sister.",  
Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Sister?!?", Ranma said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, you are going to pretend to be my sister. That way we can get lots  
of free ice cream from the nice man behind the counter when he sees us walk in.",  
Ms. Hinako said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"You've done this before, haven't you?", Ranma asked.  
  
Ms. Hinako only smiled in reply to that question.  
  
**********  
  
Back at her room in the temple Urd was presently looking through the book  
that she had just "borrowed" with a wide-eyed expression on her face.   
  
"So many spells, so little time.", she said softly with a grin on her face.  
  
"Now lets see what we have here. Lightning storm. No that's not it. Transmute  
to diamond. Hmmm.... No Belldandy would only complain about not working for it.   
Raise dead. No, not quite what I am looking for. Ah, now what this... Soul Transfer  
and Restoration. Now that sounds like an interesting spell.", Urd said while   
licking her lips.  
  
"The purpose of this spell is to regenerate the soul or spirit of an   
individual who through spell or natural causes is losing their life force. A donor   
gives a little bit of him or herself to the injured each day until the injured is  
restored to normal.", Urd read the passage in the book to herself.  
  
"I wonder how this would affect Hina-chan, especially given her unique  
condition.", Urd thought to herself.  
  
After several hours a bleary-eyed Urd put the book down and sat back  
on her bed. The Restoration spell seemed to be the best bet to save her  
granddaughter's life. The only question was how to cast the spell without  
drawing attention to who she really was. If necessary she would reveal herself  
to the mortals, but Kami-sama might be a little upset if she just walked in,  
proclaimed herself a goddess and cast a spell on the shocked mortals.  
  
"I could write it down on a scroll and disguise it as a chi technique.   
After all some of these mortals seem to believe that anything can be done if  
one was an experienced enough martial artist. I think I know just how to   
deliver the scroll as well.", Urd thought to herself, as she began to copy  
the spell from the book to the scroll.  
  
**********  
  
At the ice cream shop Ranma-chan watched his teacher inhale a sundae  
that was almost as large as she was.  
  
"I know I eat a lot because of my training, but how do you manage to eat   
so much and stay thin?", Ranma asked in his usual subtle fashion.  
  
My chi drain ability give me a rather strange metabolism. I can eat as  
much as I want and never gain weight. All the excess energy I can just  
fire off or use for other things as if I drained someone.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"What sort of things?", Ranma said suddenly interested in the chance  
of learning new techniques.  
  
"I can show you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. People  
think I am already weird. I don't want to make it worse.", Ms. Hinako said  
sadly.  
  
"You don't need to be so sad. I've been called a lot worse than that,  
mostly by my own father. It only matters what you think of yourself.", Ranma  
said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Not off of us have your level of self confidence, but if you promise  
I will show you a small example of what I can do.", Ms. Hinako said as she  
stood up from her chair.  
  
"Were going now?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Of course, I am not going to put on a show for everyone in this shop.  
Come to the park, I know a secluded section where we won't be disturbed.",  
Ms. Hinako said.  
  
*********  
  
It had been a couple of hours since Ranma had first carried Ms. Hinako  
away from the school and rumors were starting to circulate about what had just  
happened to the little chi vampire. Nabiki had sent out of her underlings to  
scout out Nerima, but so far no one had seen either Ranma or Ms. Hinako until  
one of Nabiki's new freshmen recruits happened upon them as they were walking   
to the park.  
  
Ms. Hinako led Ranma to a deserted area of the park that bordered a new  
industrial area. This part of the park seemed to be suffering by being so close  
to the new area as several trees and flower beds were obviously dieing.  
  
"Why are we here?", Ranma asked Ms. Hinako.  
  
"You will see.", Ms Hinako said as she started to glow.  
  
The trees and plants seemed to gain their color back and in many  
instances started to grow as waves of warm yellow energy spread out from Ms.  
Hinako. Ranma could only stand their and gape as the area seemed to   
regenerate itself. Eventually the glow faded and Ms. Hinako almost collapsed  
on the ground breathing heavily. Ranma was so busy watching the grass grow,  
literally, that he failed to realize that as Ms. Hinako began to glow, so did  
he.  
  
Ranma wasn't the only one who was stunned. Nabiki's newest recruit sat  
stunned behind a row of hedges, the video camera in her hand still running.  
What she saw bordered on magic that she had seen in some anime or manga  
series.  
  
"See I told you I could do some strange things with my chi.", Ms.  
Hinako said to Ranma.  
  
"I don't think it was chi or ki. I can usually detect its use, especially  
since you were obviously using a large amount of something when you healed those  
plants.", Ranma said.  
  
"If it wasn't my ki or chi, then what was it.", Ms Hinako said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe magic.", Ranma said.  
  
"In any case, whatever it was it obviously has drained you a little, so  
we should return to the clinic to have Dr. Tofu look over you.", Ranma said.  
  
"No, its not necessary, I am always a little tired when I do things  
like this. I don't think it will hurt me. Can't you just take me home for now,  
we can see the doctor tomorrow before school when you give me my next chi  
treatment.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to see you collapse like you did before.",  
Ranma said to a now smiling Ms. Hinako  
  
"Its nice to know that someone cares. Maybe grandma was right when she  
said that you were not a delinquent.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I don't know if I would go that far, after all I have a reputation to  
live down to.", Ranma said as Ms. Hinako giggled.  
  
Ms. Hinako's smiled seemed to fade and she turned toward Ranma with a serious  
expression on her face.  
  
"Ranma, remember what I asked you before. Please don't tell anyone about  
what I showed you today, people already think that I am strange enough as it  
is.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I'll have to make up something then. If I don't tell everyone, especially  
Akane, I'll just get pounded again.", Ranma said sadly.  
  
"I thought you were getting along better now. I even heard rumors that you  
had saved her life.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Well we aren't fighting as much as we used to but she still gets jealous  
over the slightest things. Its hard at times wondering if what you are going  
to say, even by accident, is going to get you pounded or punted over Nerima.",  
Ranma said.  
  
"It can't be all bad?", Ms. Hinako said in a concerned voice.  
  
"No, not all the time. When she smiles I can't help but just stand there  
stunned and smile as well. But if I try to hold her hand or even talk to her,  
something always goes wrong. Either someone interrupts, or Akane gets mad for   
some reason, or even worse, our two idiot fathers ruin the moment by talking  
about planning a wedding, since we now "getting along" together.", Ranma said.  
  
"It will probably work out, but if it doesn't, well you are only 17,  
you can still meet someone else. Either at Furinkan or in whatever college  
you choose to. We can talk about this later. Now you have to take me home. A   
little girl like me shouldn't be out after dark.", Ms. Hinako tease as Ranma   
snorts in response to her joke.  
  
********  
  
After dropping Ms. Hinako off at her home, Ranma ran back to the Tendo  
Dojo and decided a short nap on the couch was in order. For some reason he  
felt very tired.  
  
"Must be that healing technique I tried out.", Ranma thought to himself  
as a large bald martial artist was in the process of trying to sneak up on his  
snoozing son.  
  
As Genma's foot lashed out he was surprised to find it caught with little  
effort by his still sleeping son. He was soon thrown through the back door, into   
stone wall surrounding the property and bounced off into the pond. Ranma,   
through all this still appeared to be asleep.  
  
Genma could only Growf in frustration as waited outside for his panda  
form to dry off somewhat. If he came inside wet, Kasumi would refuse to feed him  
until he cleaned up the floors.  
  
A couple of hours later Akane and Nabiki came home from school to find   
still asleep on the couch and a now only somewhat damp panda walking toward   
furo to change back to its human form. In her left hand Nabiki was holding a   
small videotape and smiling much to Akane's confusion.  
  
Moments later Ranma woke up to see Nabiki hovering over him and   
smirking about something. Not his first choice of people to wake up to, he  
admitted to himself. Now on the other hand if it had been......  
  
"How is Ms. Hinako doing?", Akane asked Ranma, thereby interrupting his  
thoughts.  
  
"Its kind of a long story. How about I tell you and everyone else at  
dinner, ok?", Ranma said to Akane.  
  
"Alright Ranma.", Akane said as she walked off.  
  
"Did you want something Nabiki?", Ranma said as he stood up from the  
couch and stretched.  
  
"We will talk later Saotome.", Nabiki said as she walked away wondering  
exactly what it was that she had seen on the tape, and how she could use it  
to her best advantage.  
  
"Now what was that about?", Ranma thought to himself as he watched  
Nabiki walk away, while admiring the view.  
  
"She is almost as cute as Akane, but with a sexier edge to her.", Ranma  
thought as his eyes went wide with what he had just thought about the too  
sisters.  
  
"Why would I think 'that' about 'them'?", Ranma mumbled to himself.  
  
************  
  
Looking on from her room in the temple, Urd caught a brief of Ranma's   
thoughts and smiled.  
  
"Now I wonder what could have caused him to think that?", she thought  
to herself with a smile on her face, while already knowing the answer to that  
question.  
  
Outside Urd's room, her sister Belldandy stood, with a slight frown  
on her face. She had just received a message from one of the Valkries, that  
she knew, that Urd has borrowed something that she shouldn't have. Belldandy  
didn't like to interfere in her sister's life, but Urd sometimes had a   
tendency to act at times without thinking. She meant well, most of the time,  
but she tended to be reckless as well.  
  
Belldandy sighed, knocked on her sisters door as she slid it open and  
said, "Urd can we speak for little while?"  
  
Urd smiled and tried to look sincere.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Belldandy?", Urd said.  
  
"I have heard that you have just returned from Asgard with something that  
you borrowed from the archives.", Belldandy said.  
  
"Oh.....Who did you here that from?", Urd said.  
  
"A friends of mine, whose job it is to guard the archives.", Belldandy  
said.  
  
"One of the Valkries then.", Urd said with a snort.  
  
"She said that you borrowed the item in question without permission and  
then ran away from the guards and even molested poor Thor before escaping.",  
Belldandy said with a blush.  
  
"I molested no one. All I did was kiss the poor fool. It's not my fault   
he has such a low tolerance for affection. As if I would actually need to do that  
to someone to get them to faint.", Urd said in no small modesty.  
  
But why did you go to Asgard in the first place. It's not like you to do  
something do reckless....well most of the time.", Belldandy said quietly.  
  
"I need to help someone.", Urd said.  
  
"Who is it?", Belldandy said, already knowing the answer.  
  
"It's personal, I'd rather not talk about it.", Urd said.  
  
"Urd, please I am your sister. If you need help with someone all you have  
to do is ask.", Belldandy said as she put her hand on Urd's shoulder.  
  
"It's very difficult to talk about. I need to correct some mistakes that  
were made several years ago. Maybe then, 'she' will have a better life.", Urd  
said to Belldandy.  
  
"Who are you talking about Urd?", Belldandy asked.  
  
"I am talking about my granddaughter, Hinako.", Urd said to Belldandy.  
  
"Maybe this time she will finally tell me the whole story of what happened  
sixty years ago.", Belldandy thought to herself.  
  
"What!!! A granddaughter!!!", a high pitched voice yelled just outside  
the door to Urd's room.  
  
"So much for privacy.", Urd said as she watched her younger sister  
Skuld enter her room without permission yet again.  
  
Urd was still somewhat amused by the sight of her sister. The dye the   
girl was covered with was resistant to magic and would take another 3 days to  
wear off.  
  
"What do you mean 'granddaughter' you old woman?", Skuld rudely said  
to Urd.  
  
"Mind you manners squirt, or next you turn plaid if you come in again  
without permission.", Urd said with an almost evil grin on her face.  
  
Skuld 'eeped' and jumped behind Belldandy, who could only shake her head  
in frustration at the antics of her two sisters.  
  
**********  
  
In a place far removed from Earth or Asgard for that matter, a young  
woman with blond hair and wearing a curious leather outfit, was busy typing  
away on a computer while lamenting her lot in life.  
  
"Stupid, Lilith, stupid H-sama, everyone else gets to leave for the   
day, but do I....Nooooo, I get stuck get doing paper work. Its bad enough I  
haven't had a date in 300 years, but to stuck in the office for probably the  
entire weekend. My life sucks.", the young woman thought to herself.  
  
"Mara, come to my office.", A voice shouted out from behind the young  
women, causing her to sigh audibly and rub a strange v-shaped scar on her  
forehead.  
  
"What is it now Lilith?", Mara says with no small annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Now that is no way to talk to your superior. You had best improve your  
attitude little girl. After all your performance as of late regarding a certain  
three goddesses has been rather pathetic.", Lilith chastised Mara.  
  
"So what is it you want me to do?", Mara asked a suddenly smirking Lilith.  
  
Lilith's formal light attitude seems to disappear suddenly and she looks  
harshly at the younger demoness, causing Mara to flinch back.  
  
"Something very important has recently come to my attention. Father, err..  
I mean H-sama has requested that you and another be put in charge of retrieving  
a run-away from Tartarus. To make things more interesting, you will be working  
with an operative from Asgard.", Lilith said to Mara, who could only look on in  
shock at that announcement.  
  
"Who will I be working with?", Mara asked, hoping that it wasn't who she  
thought it would be.  
  
Lilith smiled evilly and said, "You will be working with your dear cousin  
Urd of course."  
  
A loud torturous screamed echoed throughout the hells for several minutes,  
warming the hearts of the demons within. They weren't sure who was being   
tortured, but they were impressed by the results.  
  
"Are you done now?", an annoyed Lilith asked Mara.  
  
"Why her?", Mara asked.  
  
"Because Hild has a special hatred for the run-away in question and while  
she trusts her daughter enough to capture the demon in question, she doesn't  
trust you.", Lilith said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"So who, or what is the run-away and why does ol' Hild hate the little  
creature so much.", Mara asked.  
  
"The creature's name is Xverfm. He is a demon fourth class of perversion.  
As to why Hild wants him caught, well he.....", Hild whispers the rest to Mara.  
  
"You must be joking. Everyone is in an uproar over that. There must be   
more to it.", Mara said while not believing that she had to waste her time  
retrieving such a useless creature.  
  
"There is, but it would take far to long to explain, but I can tell you  
this. If this creature is caught and the damage he has caused not cured, the   
doublet system might be revoked and the heavens and hells will be at war with  
each other for the first time in over 5000 years.", Lilith said to a now very  
white and shaking Mara.  
  
"You can't be serious?", Mara managed to squeak out.  
  
"Very serious.", Lilith said ominously.  
  
"So where is the demon presently hiding at.", Mara asked meekly.  
  
"He is in a small, but very chaotic district of Tokyo, Japan,  
know as Nerima. You are to meet with Urd at the temple she is living at and  
proceed to Nerima. From what I have been told Kami-sama himself is contacting the  
goddesses to let them know of your arrival, so you shouldn't need to worry  
about being attacked.", Lilith said to Mara as the later prepared to leave  
for midgard and her appointment with her "dear" cousin.  
  
Mara appeared outside the temple where her, choke cousin lived and  
was about to enter when a metallic clanking was hurt nearby and a strange  
small, snowman, shaped robot stepped in front of her and began to point some  
sort of tube-like weapon at her.  
  
"Get lost you little junk pile, I have permission from Kami-sama himself  
to be here.", Mara said to the little robot, who did not appear to believe her.  
  
"Fine, you want to do things the hard way, be my guest.", Mara said as  
a fireball began to form in her hand.  
  
Inside the temple a loud series of "booms" were heard and three goddesses  
and a mortal rushed out to see what was happening. They were further shocked to  
see a large lightning bolt streak down from the heavens and forcibly separate  
Mara from Skuld's 'pet' robot Banpei.  
  
"A little late with the message aren't you?", Mara yelled to the sky.  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile back at the Tendo Dojo, dinner was ending and Ranma was   
explaining to everyone present what had happened at school earlier and what  
condition Ms. Hinako was in.  
  
"So Ranma I heard that the little chi vampire got sick in your class  
today and you had to take her to see Dr. Tofu.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Nabiki, you should show more respect toward your teachers.", Nodoka  
said.  
  
"Actually, it was worse than that. During class she stopped breathing  
and her heart also stopped. She was actually dead for a short time, before I  
used my ki to revive her.", Ranma said as the family now starred at him.  
  
"You brought her back from the dead?", Nabiki almost screeched.  
  
"My dear son, is so manly.", Nodoka gushed.  
  
"So is she alright now Ranma?", Soun Tendo asked, somewhat surprising  
everyone at the table.  
  
"She will be for a week, after that I don't know.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean, Ranma.", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Dr. Tofu wants me to come in each day for the next week with Ms. Hinako  
and use my ki to help her survive, but he and the 'old ghoul' said that it  
would only be effective for one week only.", Ranma said.  
  
"What happens after that?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"She will probably get weaker, and after a month Dr Tofu believes that she  
will die.", Ranma said sadly, surprising himself and others.  
  
"Of course she can not use her chi draining technique anymore. The strain  
might kill her, so Dr. Tofu wants me to walk her back and forth from her home  
to school, to make she that nothing happens to her.  
  
"That's very noble of you son, I expect you will protect her to the best  
of your abilities.", Nodoka said.  
  
"Does Ono, err... I mean Dr. Tofu know why she has suddenly become so   
ill?", Kasumi asked why blushing lightly.  
  
"It's the old pervert's fault. When he taught her that technique it messed  
up her ki some how. Whenever she drained a person, a little bit of her ki was  
permanently lost. She has very little of her own ki left and it is draining  
away. Stupid old man. Because of him she will probably die. If this is what  
"Anything Goes" stands for I'm sure I want to be part of it any longer.", Ranma  
said as everyone, except for Nodoka face faults hard.  
  
"You can't be serious boy, think of the future of the school.", Genma   
said in a panic.  
  
"I can always create my own school.", Ranma said.  
  
"No the schools must be joined.", Soun's girlish voice yells out.  
  
"Ranma, you are at the age now, where you must begin to make some  
important decisions about your life for yourself. Think carefully before  
you give up the family's school though. Even if that disgusting old man has  
shamed the school, you can still bring honor to it. Perhaps starting your own  
branch of it, free from "his" teachings.", Nodoka said.  
  
"I don't know, mom, but I'll think about it.", Ranma says much to the   
delight of the two fathers who dance around the room singing about the schools'  
being joined.  
  
"Idiots...", Ranma sighs quietly to himself.  
  
As the two foolish fathers are celebrating and Ranma is mumbling to   
himself, Nabiki thinks about the videotape in her room that her underling  
gave her today. She is not quite sure exactly what was happening in the park,   
but from what Ranma has just said about Ms. Hinako's condition and what Ms.  
Hinako said on how she is treated on the tape, Nabiki decides that maybe she  
will just hold on to the tape for a while.   
  
If Ms. Hinako does die, when then there will be no harm in selling the tape,  
after all after all she does need to make money to support her family. At least  
that is what she is trying to tell herself as she begins to feel somewhat sick to  
her stomach for some reason.  
  
Ranma looks over at Nabiki he asks her what she wanted to talk about earlier.  
She tells him to forget about it for now. She will talk to him later if she needs  
him. Ranma, used to Nabiki's rather callous attitude toward him, just ignores it  
while wondering if there is anything he can do to hel save his teacher's life.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Well here ends the first part of a new Ranma fic, which I hope will be a   
little different from the crossover fics that people have read before. As you   
might have guessed Ranma, Ms. Hinako, Urd and Mara will play larger roles in this  
story that the rest of the Ranma and OMG characters probably will, but I can not  
guarantee anything yet.  
  
Next chapter will focus mainly on Urd and how she first met her husband  
during the closing days of World War 2. It should be interesting. Hope you have  
enjoyed what you have read so far.  
  
Ryo Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net 


	2. First Meetings Part 1

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
in high school.  
  
**********  
Chapter 2 First Meetings Part 1  
Mara slowly raised herself off the ground and onto her feet. As far as she   
was concerned this day could not get any worse. It was bad enough that she had to  
work with her erstwhile cousin, but now Kami-sama seem to be using her for   
target practice. At least the little junk pile was down for the count as well.  
  
The phone rings in the house and Belldandy goes inside to answer it,  
already knowing who might be calling.   
  
"Why are you here Mara?", asked a somewhat annoyed Urd.  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat your favorite cousin?", Mara asked with her  
eyes wide, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Don't call me that?", Urd yelled.  
  
"What you two old women are related?", Skuld said a little too loudly for  
Mara's still ringing ears.  
  
"Her mother Lilith, is my mother, Hild's, sister. So we are cousins.",   
Urd said, much to her mortification.  
  
"No wonder both of you are so much alike.", Skuld said to Urd and Mara.  
  
"Such a little rude little girl you are. No matter, we have ways of   
dealing with such rudeness where I come from.", Mara said as she advanced  
toward Skuld, while holding a rather large bluish colored fireball in her  
left hand.  
  
"Stay back or I'll let you have it.", Skuld said as she pulled out  
her trusty mallet.  
  
Mara made her fireball disappear and grinned evilly at Skuld.  
  
"Why that's an even better idea. Thanks for the idea squirt.", Mara  
said as she pulled out a large wooden spatula, which resembled one carried  
by a certain chef in Nerima.  
  
Mara pulls out a large black marker and writes something on the spatula  
and shows it to Urd who begins to snicker.  
  
"What's so funny?", Skuld asks nervously, wondering why her dear sweet  
old sister isn't fighting the nasty evil demon for her.  
  
Mara spins the spatula and show the words written on it to Skuld.  
  
"Board of Education for Skuld", Skuld reads the words out loud, before  
her eyes suddenly go wide.  
  
"You would dare", Skuld says while beginning to back up at a faster  
and faster pace, while Mara follows.  
  
"Belldandy help!!!", Skuld screams out, as Mara is chasing her around  
the yard with her rather large wooden spatula. Urd, in typical sisterly concern,  
is presently rolling on the ground trying to not laugh herself half to death.  
  
"Oh Urd Kami-sama is on the phone and he wants to speak....to...you",   
Belldandy manages to barely speak out as she watches her youngest sister  
being chanced around the yard by Mara.  
  
"Thanks Bell, I have it.", Urd says, as she takes the phone from   
Belldandy.  
  
Urd listens quietly for a moment before suddenly yelling out, "Are you  
out of your mind.", into the receiver of the phone.  
  
This proved to not have the best of ideas as shortly thereafter another   
large lightning bolt streaked down from the heavens and stuck a certain  
Norse 'goddess of love'.  
  
Skuld seeing her sister suddenly somewhat crispy on the ground stopped  
short causing Mara to slam into her and fall on top of her.  
  
"Oh My!", Belldandy said.  
  
"Get off me you pervert!", Skuld yelled from underneath Mara.  
  
"Oh please, as if I would even be interested in you. Even your little  
robot has more curves than you do.", Mara said as climbed off of Skuld.  
  
A short time later Urd woke up and found herself staring up at the living  
room ceiling in the temple. As she sat up she noticed Skuld glaring at Mara and  
Mara smirking back at Skuld. Belldandy was nearby looking at Urd with some   
concern.  
  
"Are you alright Urd?", Belldandy asked.  
  
"I'll live Bell. I just have to remember not to yell at the Boss to his face  
anymore.", Urd said.  
  
"You yelled at Kami-sama!", Skuld practically screeched.  
  
"Tsk.Tsk. Cousin, dear I am disappointed in you. Surely you know that you   
never insult your superiors to their face. You do it behind their back. You  
are not thinking clearly. It must be that goddess blood interfering with your  
demon half.", Mara said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"So why are you here Mara?", Belldandy asked, hoping to get to the bottom  
of the matter before any more fights or accidents broke out between her two  
sisters of Mara.  
  
"As hard as this maybe to believe Hild asked Kami-sama to help her track down  
a run-away demon. One who's presence in Japan right now could lead to the repeal  
of the doublet law. At least that is what Lilith told me. She didn't exactly go   
into details.", Mara said to three now stunned goddesses.  
  
"Now as for why Hild wanted Asgard to get involved, well.....she.... that  
is she doesn't exactly trust me and wants to daughter to help out.", Mara  
said in a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
"Why did you call Urd your cousin?", Belldandy asked Mara.  
  
"Because her mother, Hild is the sister of Lilith, who as you know is  
H-sama's daughter and my mother.", Mara said.  
  
"You are the princess's of hell daughter, and you are related to Urd?",  
Skuld asked.  
  
"Yes and you have no idea what it is like living with that woman  
constantly staring over your shoulder. I swear she treats me like a little  
fourth class demon at times.", Mara pouted.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I always wondered why you two were so much alike, now I know.",  
said Skuld with a smile on her face.  
  
"We are not the same.", Mara and Urd said at the same time, causing Skuld  
to fall over laughing.  
  
"So who is this demon that we are supposed to capture?", Urd asked Mara.  
  
"Lilith said the little creature's name was Xverfm, or something like that.  
He used to be an incubus, that somehow collected enough power to become a fourth  
class demon. So he shouldn't be much of...a....problem.", Mara managed to  
say as she watched Urd began to glow blue and arcs of electricity began to   
flow out from her in all directions.  
  
"His name is Xverfm?", Urd asked in a cold, almost dead voice, that caused  
Skuld to hide behind Belldandy and Mara to back away from the suddenly very  
scary goddess in front of her.  
  
"Not only is that bastard responsible for my granddaughter almost dieing,  
but he caused me to break a very important promise long ago. When I see him  
next I'll kill him. I'll rip his head off and shove up his..", Urd tried to  
say as tears began to fall form her eyes, shocking everyone around her.  
  
"Urd please stop.", Belldandy said, worried over her sister's sudden   
psychotic behavior.  
  
Mara felt a cold chill go though her. If what Urd said was true, then  
the little demon had injured an agent of the heavens and if she should die,  
the doublet system falls.  
  
"If what you say is true, Urd, then we have to capture the little incubus   
and prevent your granddaughter from dieing or we are all screwed.", Mara  
said.  
  
Urd managed to calm down a little. Well at least electricity wasn't  
arcing through the room anymore.  
  
"I already have a plan which should save her, without any problems  
hopefully. But I will need you to help with my plan.", Urd said to Mara.  
  
"If you want me to help you with that, you will have to help me  
with the little demon, without complaining, and I want to know how exactly  
you came to have a granddaughter.", Mara said with a slight tinge of  
jealousy in her voice, that only Belldandy seemed to notice.  
  
"Alright, if that is what it takes, I will tell you how this all  
started over 60 years ago.", Urd said.  
****************  
  
(Flashback, Tokyo Japan, 1939)  
On a small farm just outside of Tokyo a young boy, almost 11 years old  
is checking on his family's meager crop growth this year. It not been a   
good year so far. His father had been called away to fight some war going on  
in Mainland China. Rumors were circulating that a small group of American   
pilots were now helping the Chinese and Japan was in danger of losing to the  
pilots in battle. The boy sighed and looked toward his house where his mother  
and younger sister were busy with the daily chores.  
  
He wished his father was still here. He didn't understand why his father  
had to fight, especially since he was always told to avoid fighting unless  
no other option was left. He couldn't remember anything about the Chinese  
attacking his country, so why were they fighting. His aunt had even married a  
Chinese man and was currrently living in mainland China.  
  
When the fighting had first started, his mother told him to forget it  
about and never mention her sister and her new husband in China. If word got  
out about this, the family might be shunned by the neighbors, or worse  
"investigated" by the government. People tended to disappear, his mother said  
after these "investigations" were concluded.  
  
It was nearing noon, so the boy started to head back toward the house  
in order to get cleaned up for lunch. Once inside he was greeting by his   
mother.  
  
"Get cleaned up Hiroki, lunch will be ready in a few minutes.", the  
boy's mother said.  
  
"Mother, when will father be returning home?", the boy said as his  
mother sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Hiroki, how many times have we gone over this. Your father will return  
when his duty to the army is finished.", she said.  
  
"But you have never told me why he had to leave to begin with.", the  
boy said, while wondering if his mother would actually explain something  
to him for once.  
  
"Hiroki, you know that our country is suffering from a shortage of many  
goods and land enough for farming. Your father is helping us and the rest of   
our countrymen by fighting to secure new lands and goods for ourselves.", the  
women says with obvious pride.  
  
"But what about the people who already live there. If we have to fight  
them in order to take their lands, isn't that stealing?", the boy says in  
confusion, oblivious to the fact that his mother seems to be turning a   
fascinating shade of red due to her son's question.  
  
"Hiroki Kurata, how dare you say such a thing! We are not a country  
of thieves. We are fighting to protect and improve our way of life.", Mrs.  
Kurata said.  
  
"But, does that still make it right. After all Aunty and Uncle are over  
there now. What if they are hurt of killed in any fighting.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Do not talk back to me young man. You are far too young to understand what is  
going on, and I told you never to mention your aunt and uncles again. She   
disgraced our family by marrying that man.", Mrs. Kurata said excitedly.  
  
Hiroki could only sigh and roll his eyes at his mother's stubbornness.  
His aunt was the nicest woman he had even known. She even treated him better  
than his own mother did most of the time. How could a person like that cause  
his mother to shun her so?  
  
He quickly finished his lunch and hurried back outside. As usual his  
sister had taken their mother's side. The boy was so distracted with his thoughts  
that he did not notice a flash of light nearby and the sounds of cursing that  
soon followed.  
  
Urd, goddess second class, and Norn of the past, was presently having a   
very bad day. A massive outbreak of bugs had occurred in the world tree computer  
and all simulations run had showed that this would lead to chaos on midgard  
for the next several years. No one was quite sure how bad it would get, but   
their were talks about it leading to another war, like the one that had   
happened a little over 20 years ago when the computer was first being  
tested.  
  
She and her sister Skuld had tried to minimize the damage, but there  
was a power surge and she soon found herself physically blown away from the  
computer and deposited in some muddy field in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Looking around she noticed a young boy about 100 meters away, who   
appeared to be talking to himself. She might as well talk to the boy to  
find out where she was. First though she might have to change her  
appearance. She noticed the boy's manner of dress and Asian appearance and  
made herself resemble a your girl of about 12 years old.  
  
As Urd approached the boy she began to scan his aura. She caught glimpses  
of sadness, pride, confusion, and traces of anger. Hardly any happiness.  
  
"I wonder what is causing him to be so sad. I wonder if he could use a   
friend. Besides Mara, I haven't had a friend since I was his age. Besides  
he is kind of cute. Bet he will be a real stud in a few years.", Urd  
thought to herself, before blushing at the boldness, even for her, of her  
thoughts.  
  
Hiroki was started out of his daydream when he heard a girl's voice   
behind his loudly say, "Hey could you tell me where I am?"  
  
As Hiroki turned quickly toward the voice he was stunned by what he  
saw. A cute, no very cute girl about his age was standing near him. She looked  
Japanese except for the fact that she had emerald green eyes and black hair  
with silver streaks running through it. She was smiling at him and blushing  
slightly. He knew it was wrong, but he could not help but stare at her.  
  
Urd noticed the boy staring at her and could not help but tease the  
boy a little.  
  
"Well I know I am beautiful, but there is not need to stare that  
much.", Urd said to the now blushing boy.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness.", Hiroki said while bowing.  
  
"Feh, no need to be so formal. If you want to apologize all you have  
to do is answer a question for me.", Urd said.  
  
"What's the question?", the boy said.  
  
"Could you tell me where I am at the moment?", Urd said.  
  
"Um...., well you are on my family's farm. Tokyo is about 20 miles to the  
east of here.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Tokyo... That's is Japan right?", Urd asked as Hiroki boggled at her  
silly question.  
  
"How could you not know that?", the boy asked in shock.  
  
"Well you could say that I am not from around here?", Urd said with a   
smile that had the poor boy blushing again.  
  
"Mind if I ask you a question?", Hiroki said to Urd.  
  
"What's the question?", Urd said.  
  
"What is your name?", Hiroki said as Urd almost fell over in embarrassment.  
How could she have forgotten to introduce herself.  
  
"My name is Urd, Urd Omikami", Urd said, while hoping the last name she made  
would satisfy the boy's curiosity.  
  
"My name is Hiroki Kurata.", the boy said while bowing formally.  
  
"There is no need to be so formal, after all we are friends", said in   
a confident tone of voice.  
  
"We just met. How can we be friends?", Hiroki asked.  
  
"You mean you do not want to be my friend?", Urd sniffled while  
pouting in a manner all "young" girls are experts at.  
  
"I'm sorry, of course I'll be your friend, please don't cry.",   
Hiroki managed to say to Urd, who was now smiling again.  
  
"Heh, I'm so shameless.", she thought to herself.  
  
"Well since we are now friends I can show the proper way that friends,  
in my homeland, greet each other.", Urd said while developing Hiroki in a  
full body hug.  
  
Back at the Kurata home, Hiroki's little sister Kagomi was looking at the  
back door when she saw that her older brother was talking to some foreign girl.  
At least she though she was foreign. After all most girls do not have large  
streaks of silver in their hair. She was further shocked when the girl hugged  
her brother a few moments later. Mother would not like this. She always told them  
to avoid foreigners, especially after aunty ran away with one. Yes mother must   
know this, and if Hiroki got in trouble for it, well that was his fault.  
  
Back in the field, Urd noticed that her new friend was not moving  
for some reason.  
  
"Now you can't possibly that shy can you?", Urd said to the presently  
immobile Hiroki.  
  
"Well then if that is the case, then there is only one way to wake  
you up then.", Urd said as she smiled evilly at Hiroki who managed to   
look nervous, even without moving.  
  
Urd leaned over and gave Hiroki a gentle kiss on the cheek, which  
not only served to wake the boy , but somehow also managed to cause him  
to leap five feet up in the air in shock.  
  
"Ah good, you are still alive. I was beginning to worry about  
you.", Urd said to a still somewhat shocked Hiroki.  
  
"You kissed me?!?", Hiroki managed to squeak out.  
  
"You didn't like it?", Urd said teasingly.  
  
"No, I mean yes, I mean....", Hiroki trailed off.  
  
"Would you like me to do it again?", Urd asked, while starting to wonder  
why she was being so agressive with a boy that she had just met.  
  
Hiroki nodded in response.  
  
As Urd approached Hiroki and bent down to kiss the shorter  
boy's other cheek she heard a voice practically shriek out behind her say,  
"Get away from my child you Gaijin whore!"  
  
A little while earlier Mrs. Kurata was in her home when her daughter told  
her the shocking news of what was going on outside in the field. Imagine the  
nerve of her son, not only seeing a girl without her permission, but a   
foreign one at that. She would not stand for it. It was bad enough her own  
sister had to run off to marry on of "them", but she not allow her  
family's honor to be sullied in such a fashion.  
  
As she ran outside. The scene was even worse than she imagined. That  
horrible foreign girl was trying to seduce her son. How could such a young  
girl know about such things anyway. As she watched the girl try to kiss her  
son again she shouted out for her to stop. She would teach the impudent  
little girl a lesson.  
  
After Urd heard someone shriek out behind her she felt someone grab her  
roughly by the shoulder and spin her around. This did not please Urd one bit.  
Admittedly she had not been down to earth in many years, and was unfamiliar with  
the local customs, but she could see why someone had reason to treat her so  
poorly.  
  
Urd knocked the woman's hand away, glared at her and said, "Why are   
you trying to attack me? I have done nothing to warrant such attention."  
  
"You will stay away from my son. I will not have another one of your  
kind soil my family's line.", Mrs. Kurata.  
  
"Mother that is enough! Urd has done nothing but act kindly toward me.",  
Hiroki said while blushing a little.  
  
"How dare you speak back to your mother. What has this little slut done  
to you to cause you to defy me.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"You will not speak to me in that manner.", Urd said softly at first.  
  
"I can understand if you are a little shocked at seeing us kissing   
after just meeting but I meant no disrespect toward your son, but I will  
not tolerate being call a 'slut' among other things, just because of your  
petty minded prejudice.", Urd said as her voice raised higher and her eyes  
because to glow blue with small arcs of electricity moving over them.  
  
The woman took one look at the 'obviously' demonic girl in front of  
her and ran off shrieking back to her house yelling something about Onis   
invading the land.  
  
Hiroki, who was standing behind Urd, could not see Urd's face and thus  
did not understand why his mother had suddenly started babbling about Oni.  
Maybe father's absence was starting to get to mother. He hoped not. Having   
to watch his grandmother start to lose her touch with reality before she   
died was bad enough. To have it happen to his mother, while she was still  
young was very bad indeed.  
  
Urd turned around to face Hiroki with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I am sorry that I have caused you trouble with your mother. I only  
came to your home hoping someone could tell me where I was and maybe spend  
some time making a friend.", Urd said.  
  
"You don't have a lot of friends?", Hiroki asked Urd.  
  
"I have one, but my sisters do not approve of her, so we do not see each  
other that often. I wish I could see her more though.", Urd said.  
  
"It sounds like we have the same problem. Mother never approves of   
anyone I try to meet and your family seems to not like your friends as well.",  
Hiroki said to Urd.  
  
"I guess I should leave for now. Maybe I can see you again in a   
couple of days. Maybe your mother will calm down by then.", Urd said.  
  
"So I will get to see you again?", Hiroki said.  
  
"Yes you will.", Urd said in a more cheerful tone of voice that she  
was using before.  
  
She began to walk away and just as she disappeared from sight, while   
walking over a small knoll, she managed to regain her link with the world  
and faded from sight in this world, only to reappear back in Asgard.  
  
As Urd reappeared in the home she shared with her sisters, she began to feel   
weak. Perhaps she should have waited a day before trying to teleport back to Asgard  
without using a transport medium. She was still weak from being thrown to midgard  
by the bug infection in the world tree computer.  
  
She managed to make her way to the living room couch and lean back   
before she fell asleep, drained by her recent ordeals.  
  
Some time later, Urd wasn't sure how long, she awoke to find herself  
looking up at her sisters, who had a very worried look on there faces.  
  
"Are you alright Urd? Skuld and I have been looking for you for  
hours. We were about to ask Kami-sama for help when we felt your presence  
reappear back at home?", Belldandy said.  
  
"I'm ok Bell', just a little tired. The power surge managed to send me to  
Midgard and it took me a little while to get back.", Urd said sleepily.  
  
As Belldandy was about to ask Urd if she needed anything, the phone  
rang and Belldandy went to answer it, returning a few moments later with a   
confused expression on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong Belldandy?", Urd asked.  
  
"Kami-sama was just on the phone. He wants to see you and discuss the  
'little adventure' you had on Midgard.", Belldandy said to a now somewhat  
nervous Urd.  
  
"What did you do down there?", Skuld said in an accusatory tone of  
voice.  
  
"That's none of your concern, little sister.", Urd said as she sat up  
on the couch and began to stretch.  
  
"Well I suppose I shouldn't keep Kami-sama waiting.", Urd said as she  
began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Urd, nothing happened down on Midgard, did it. You are alright?",   
Belldandy asked while placing her hand on Urd's shoulder.  
  
"No need to worry Belldandy, Kami-sama probably just wants to see if I   
am alright as well.", Urd said as she walked out of her house and over to  
Kami-sama's office.  
  
Urd stood nervously outside of Kami-sama's office. It seems that she had  
spending a lot of time here recently due to certain indiscretions, but she  
could not think of anything that she had done recently that would get her  
"sent to the office".  
  
As she was about to knock on the doors, they swung open by themselves  
and a deep booming voice from within told her to enter.  
  
"Did you want to see me father?", Urd asked.  
  
"I heard that there was a problem earlier on and you ended up   
being forced down into Midgard. You are not hurt are you my child.", Kami-sama  
said to Urd.  
  
"No father, it just took a little while to reestablish my link with   
Asgard, before I could return.", Urd said.  
  
"Well then that leaves us with one less problem to deal with.", Kami-  
sama said to Urd.  
  
"Are you talking about the bug infestation in Yggdrasil? Has it really  
gotten that bad father?", Urd asked, with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Unfortunately it has become very serious. The recent outbreak will  
cause much grief in Midgard for the next few years. I fear a new war will   
break out that will dwarf previous wars. Because of this certain mortals will  
have to be watched. They would have normally made great strides in improving  
the lives of their fellow man, but because of this war their destinies will  
be altered. I need you to watch one such mortal. Will you do this for me  
daughter?", Kami-sama asked.  
  
"Of course father. Who is this mortal.", Urd asked, while hoping that  
this baby sitting assignment did not interfere with the time she planned to  
spend with Hiroki.  
  
"The mortal's name is Hiroki Kurata.", Kami-sama said while trying to  
keep a smirk off his face as he watched his daughter's eyes open wide in   
shock.   
  
"That was the name of the boy I met when I crash landed in Midgard. He  
was very nice to me.", Urd said very quietly while looking at the ground and  
running her foot back and forth over it.  
  
"What a strange coincidence.", Kami-sama remarked.  
  
"Isn't it though.", Urd said sarcastically, while getting the feeling  
that her trip to Midgard wasn't an accident after all.  
  
On her home Urd was confused. Mortals and immortals did not usually get  
together, even as friends very often. It tended to cause problems, usually of  
a destructive nature. A demon might become curious and pay a visit. Some local  
priest would sense something and usually declare the immortal a fraud and the  
mortal a heretic. Nope, nothing but problems. So why change everything now, and  
why does the chance to spend time around Hiroki seem so pleasing.  
  
"He is just a young mortal and I am a goddess. I have lived for....err a  
few years now. Maybe I do need a friend, who doesn't care if I am half  
goddess and half demon.", Urd thought to herself.  
  
When Urd returned home, her sisters were curious as to why Kami-sama  
wanted to see her, but she couldn't say. Kami-sama had "asked" Urd not to give  
any specifics on her mission, except to say that she was going to be spending  
some time in Midgard, off and on for the next few years.   
  
When Urd had asked Kami-sama why she had to keep her mission a secret,  
earlier, he had mentioned something about not giving other goddesses ideas  
before it was "meant to be" or some such drivel, in Urd's humble opinion.  
  
"So when are you leaving again.", Skuld asked Urd.  
  
"That anxious to get rid of me are you.", Urd said.  
  
"Well things due tend to be quieter around here when you're gone",   
Skuld said while smirking.  
  
"Well then you will happy to know that I will be leaving in two days to  
visit Midgard again.", Urd said.  
Two days later Urd did indeed return to Midgard, unfortunately her  
aiming , like last time was a little off and she landed face first in the  
same field she did last time.  
  
Hiroki heard a splash behind him and saw his new friend face down in the field.  
  
He snickered and said, "Are you all right Urd?"  
  
"I'm fine.", the '12 year old' Urd said.  
  
"How did you manage to sneak up on me out in the middle of nowhere then  
suddenly fall on your face.", Hiroki asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"I can't tell you that.", Urd said.  
  
"Why not?", Hiroki replied.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu.", Urd said while winking with one index finger  
poised on the edge of her mouth.  
  
[Thud]  
  
"Decided to join me down her.", Urd said to Hiroki, who was now down on the  
ground with her and now just as muddy.  
  
"Sigh.. Well I guess we had better get cleaned up. There is a river nearby  
where we can get cleaned up.", Hiroki said to Urd as he helped her up off of  
the ground.  
  
On the way to the river, Urd found herself leaning against Hiroki. She   
wasn't sure why, She wasn't usually this forward.... Well at least not often, but  
something about him was different. She wasn't sure what but found herself   
wanting to find out.   
  
She didn't have time to think about her feelings for long, for as they   
eared the river, Hiroki and Urd found themselves being encircled by five  
older boys. Most appeared to be about 14, but the oldest, who appeared to be  
their leader appeared to be about 16.  
  
"Well, what do we have here, two muddy peasants.", the oldest boy said.  
  
"What do you want Akito?", Hiroki almost sneered at the leader of the  
group that had surrounded him and Urd.  
  
"You will address me as Tendo-sempai as per the respect I am due as your  
superior in every way.", Akito said arrogantly.  
  
"Oh I am showing you the respect you deserve, Akito-chan.", Hiroki said  
to Akito.  
  
"You shall be punished for not knowing your place, but first I must   
greet this lovely young lady.", Akito said as she took a longer look at Urd. A  
look which appeared to be quite lustful and made Urd start to feel sick.  
  
"I want nothing to do with you, pervert.", Urd said, while not believing  
that he would make a pass at a girl who appeared so much younger than he.  
  
"I see my dear you are not aware of whom you speak to. I am the scion of  
a noble family with proud samurai lineage. You should feel proud to have the  
attention of one such as I. After all, I could choose amongst a number of  
young ladies.", Akito Tendo arrogantly said.  
  
"Noble lineage, hah!. More likely you are just a perverted little boy  
who has to try and seduce young girls, because no girl your own age wants to  
have anything to do with you.", Urd said to a rapidly reddening Akito.  
  
"Oh you have met him before.", Hiroki said to Urd as Akito seemed to be  
now turning almost purple now.  
  
"Very well then, I challenge your for your woman.", Akito said as Urd  
fought down the urge to just fry the bastard where he stood.  
  
"First of all, Urd is not "my woman". She is a friend. Second I would not  
insult her honor, by fighting over her as if she were a prize at a carnival.",  
Hiroki said to Akito.  
  
"Then I shall just smite you for the enjoyment of it and when your woman  
sees what a pathetic boy you are, she shall wish to be mine.", Akito said as  
Urd began to turn green just thinking of doing anything with the little pervert.  
  
"Defend yourself.", Akito yelled as he leapt toward the smaller Hiroki.  
  
As Akito's foot neared Hiroki's face, Hiroki pivoted to the side while  
wrapping his hands around Akito's outstretched leg and twisted. Akito rotated in  
the air and landed on the ground on his head, causing no real damage.  
  
Urd seeing the younger boy fighting off someone much larger than him tried  
to move to interfere, but found herself surrounded by Akito's thugs instead.  
  
"Now where do think you are going little girl.", one of the thugs said.  
  
"Anywhere I want.", Urd said while landing a rather nasty roundhouse kick  
to the boy's temple, sending him flying off into a nearby tree.  
  
Two more boys charged Urd head on, but were surprised when she seemed to  
disappear right in front of them. They were not even aware of Urd reappearing  
right behind and tapping a pressure point on each of the boys' necks,   
knocking them both unconscious.  
  
The remain boy took one look at the vicious little girl in front of  
him, who now even seemed to be glowing a little and took off screaming into  
the woods.  
  
At the sound of the other boys' screams Hiroki and Akito briefly stopped  
to fight to look on in shock as a small girl knocked out 3 much larger boys.  
  
"A veritable goddess. I must have her.", Akito said out loud, drawing an  
almost terrifying glare from Urd.  
  
"You have been hanging around that idiot Tagasuki Kuno too much   
Akito-chan, you are starting to sound like him.", Hiroki said in a disgusted  
tone of voice.  
  
"Just for that you have forced me to use my ultimate technique. Behold  
the mighty demon head.", Akito said as large illusion of what Urd guessed  
the boy thought I demon should look like. She wasn't very impressed, and quite  
to her shock neither was Hiroki.  
  
"Oh please, you have been trying to scare me with that since I six. You  
should know it doesn't work on me anymore.", Hiroki said and he walked through  
the demon-head image and back-handed the larger boy across the face.  
  
"Go home Akito, you are not wanted here.", Hiroki said.  
  
"I would listen to him if I were you, unless you want to end up like your  
friends.", Urd said, while turning toward Akito and letting the lightning flash  
across her eyes, as she did to Hiroki's mother.  
  
Akito began to back up slowly, before running off, abandoning his three  
still unconscious underlings on the ground.  
  
"Well that was fun. So do you want to get cleaned up now. I'll even help   
you wash your back.", Urd grinned mischievously to an embarrassed Hiroki.  
Walking back from the river, Hiroki was quite distracted. It was bad  
enough that he had to wash up next to a girl [blush], but to have her wash his  
back as well. Still it was nice in a way, but he did wonder where Urd had   
to get the soap and towels from. He didn't remember seeing her carrying them  
earlier. She had somehow even managed to get new clothes for them, since their  
old ones were hopelessly dirty and torn.   
  
"Maybe she is some sort of good luck spirit.", he thought before laughing  
silently at such a silly thought.  
  
When they reached Hiroki's home, his mother was waiting at the door and  
it was obvious she was not thrilled to see her son with Urd.  
  
"Hiroki, why are you with this gaijin again, and what happened to your  
clothes. You were not behaving inappropriately were you.", Mrs. Kurata said  
to her son.  
  
"It's nice to see you again as well. Besides you have no reason to be  
angry with your son. He has always been a perfect gentleman around me ,and  
even defended my honor from a group of thugs. The new clothes are a gift  
since his old ones were damaged in the fight with that perverted Tendo  
boy.", Urd said.  
  
"Hiroki you did not fight with Tendo-san again did you. I have told you that  
it not honorable to fight a member of a noble family when one is of our  
station.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"Our Station? What in the nine hells does that mean.", Urd thought  
to herself.  
  
"Mother, Urd and I were attacked without provocation. Akito is nothing  
more than a bully. He even made quite rude and dishonorable comments to Urd.  
He acted as if she was some sort of whore to be claimed. He even wanted to   
fight me for her. I hardly see how someone like that is noble.", Hiroki  
said, wondering how his mother and father could have such different attitudes  
on life, yet still have gotten married.  
  
"It has been my experience that the only difference between nobility  
and the 'common folk' if the amount of inbreeding that goes on in the  
family.", Urd said in a disgusted tone, while Hiroki's sister Kagomi giggled  
in the background at that comment. She had to deal with Akito's little brother  
at her school everyday and he was just as arrogant as his older brother.  
  
"His family is still quite powerful young lady and could make things  
quite difficult for us if they chose to.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"That won't happen mother, Akito's father knows that the boy is a   
pervert, and definitely doesn't approve of his actions. He has told me that  
himself.", Hiroki.  
  
"You have spoken to Tendo-san?", Hiroki's mother said in shock.  
  
"Yeah, he comes to our school quite often to teach Kendo to the older  
students, he is quite kind to everyone, and doesn't try to act like he is  
better than everyone.", Hiroki said.  
  
"But, he is nobility, why would he spend time with common children at  
your school.", Hiroki's mother said.  
  
Urd was starting to wonder what was wrong with this woman, was she insane,  
terminally insecure about her role in life, or did she like being  
subservient to others. Some people were like that you know.  
  
"Father and I have been trying to tell you that the old ways of the   
nobility and the samurai are dead. Tendo-san does not agree with them and  
has even spoken his disapproval of the military trying to bring back the  
old ways.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Still I do not approve of your fighting, or your associating with this  
girl and I want you to stop.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"No I will not. There is nothing wrong with Urd. Father would approve of  
her and aunty would as well. The only person who seems to not like her is you  
I do not want to disobey you mother, but you have managed to chase away every   
friend I have had for some reason or another.", Hiroki said as he walked past  
his stunned mother into the house with Urd, who had a rather smug look on her  
face.  
Several miles to the south a small disk of light appeared in a forest   
near a small village. A small being stepped out of the portal smelling of   
sulfur. It resembled a small imp or gargoyle from the old legends of the  
area. As it began to move away from the portal its form seemed to change to  
that of a very short old man with a small mustache. The old man pulled a large  
sack out of nowhere and leaped off into the night with a war cry that seemed to  
send shivers down the spines of all the women in the nearby village.  
  
The 'old man' bounded into a nearby village licking his lips in   
anticipation of all the lovely young ladies he would visit tonight when he sensed  
a being suffering from great sadness and frustration.  
  
"Ah what wondering feelings. Nothing like misery and pain to make a   
this old man's night.", the old man said to himself.  
  
Peering around a corner of a building the old man saw a teenage boy with a  
look of dejection on his face. Curious to what was causing his misery and how  
he could improve upon it, the old man bounded over to the boy.  
  
"What happened to you boy? You look like you just lost your best  
friend.", the old man said is his best compassionate voice.  
  
Akito Tendo looked up from his pouting and saw a small and very old  
man addressing him.  
  
"You wish something of me honorable elder.", Akito said.  
  
"Very impressive. You show manners toward your elders. You must have  
a noble upbringing.", the old man said worming his way into the boy's  
confidence.  
  
"It is good to see that some still recognize true nobility when they see  
it, but to answer question, yes I am troubled by a recent event.", Akito said.  
  
"Care to tell it to this traveling pilgrim. Perhaps I could help you  
with your problem.", the old man said.  
  
"You are a monk, well versed in combat perhaps. Yes.... Maybe you can  
help me with a problem. In exchange I can provide food and shelter for you  
while you stay in this humble village.", Akito said.  
  
"That is very kind of you lad. I shall except your offer. But first I   
have some errands to attend to. If you would care to meet with me in the  
Sakura glade outside of village, in 4 hours, we can discuss this problem of  
yours.", the old man smiled evilly, which was unfortunately not noticed by  
Akito.  
  
Back at the Kurata farm, Urd had just left, saying that she must return   
her family. Much to Hiroki's shock, she refused his offer of an escort, saying  
that she would be in no danger, and did not want to trouble anyone.   
  
After Urd had left Hiroki's mother ushered him into her room, saying that  
she had something important to discuss with him. He reluctantly followed.  
  
"Hiroki there is much we must discuss before you see that woman again. I  
know you seem infatuated with her and think that I am being unreasonable, but  
I have seen her type before.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
Hiroki opened his mouth to replay, but was cut off by his mother.  
  
"Some girls her age like to use their new found femininity to take  
advantage of boys your age, either by teasing or other things. Since you are  
not getting to that age where you might wish to return their affections there  
are things that I must teach you.", Mrs.' Kurata said to a now very nervous  
Hiroki.  
  
Some three hours later, they had finished their talk and Hiroki emerged  
from his mother's room with a bright red face a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Urd wants to do 'that' with me. That cant be right. Mother must be over  
reacting. Sure we did kiss and she did seem to enjoy washing my back when  
we were down by the river, but to do 'that'. I guess I could speak to her when  
I see her again. I only hope she doesn't think that I am a pervert for  
speaking about such things though.", Hiroki thought to himself.  
  
As Hiroki was thinking about the talk that he had just had with his mother  
Akito Tendo was approaching the isolated sakura glade outside of town, for his  
meeting with the strange little monk. As he reached the center of the grove a   
voice rang out.  
  
"Ah good you are on time. Perhaps you might be worthy to learn a small  
technique of mine, provided you uphold your end of the deal that we discussed  
earlier.", the little man said.  
  
"I can provide you with shelter and food for one week, if you can help  
me with a little problem, but first I must know the name of the man that I am  
dealing with.", Akito said.  
  
"You can call me......Master Happosai, traveling monk ,scholar, and   
and expert in all things arcane.", the little man smiled.  
  
"I am not sure I wish to deal with one who can cast the dark arts.",  
Akito said.  
  
"I didn't say I was a mage, boy. I said I was familiar with them, and  
have great experience fighting them.", Happosai said with a confident grin on  
his face.   
  
"Now why don't you tell me your name now lad, so that I might know  
who I am dealing with.", Happosai said.  
  
"My name is Akito Tendo, heir to a proud and noble samurai family and I seek   
your aid in ridding this valley a foul little peasant who seeks to deny my noble  
person access the silver haired goddess, who is often in the company of the  
little peasant.", Akito said.  
  
"Sigh, the boy is insane. Why do I always have to make deals with   
idiots? Although his description of the girl does remind of dead old Hild-chan,  
but I would have felt her presence, if she was here.", Happosai thought to   
himself while shuddering slightly at what Hild would do to him if she caught  
him.  
  
"Very well boy I will help you fight this 'foul peasant' for you by   
giving you a few objects that are made in great secrecy in my order, but you  
must promise never to reveal where you had gotten them.", Happosai lied with  
a straight face.  
  
"I will not reveal your secrets monk, if I am successful in defeating my  
sworn enemy.", Akito said.  
  
"Then look closely at what I have for you.", the monk said as he pulled  
what looked like several small firecrackers from his gi.  
  
"Surely you are not suggesting I use these toys against my enemy.",   
Akito said in a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
"Oh they are not toys, my boy. Now listen closely to what I am about  
to tell you about how these little toys can destroy your enemy.", Happosai  
said with an evil grin that sent shudders down the spine of Akito.  
Back at the Kurata home, Hiroki's sister, Kagomi, was presently teasing  
her older brother about his new girlfriend.  
  
"So what did you and mom talk about in there for so long.", Kagomi  
asked her brother.  
  
"That's none of your business.", Hiroki said.  
  
"It was about you kissing that girl wasn't it.", Kagomi said in a  
sing-song voice.  
  
"How did you know about that?", Hiroki said.  
  
"I was the one who saw you and told mother.", Kagomi said while sticking  
out her tongue at her brother.  
  
"Why you little brat.", Hiroki said while advancing on his sister.  
  
"You behave yourself or I'll tell mother you are being mean to me and you  
know that mother likes me better.", Kagomi said in a taunting voice.  
  
Hiroki glared at his little sister, causing her to move back. He then left  
through the front door, slamming it on his way out, while wondering what else  
could go wrong.  
  
As he walked along the river bank near his home, Hiroki saw a familiar and  
definitely unwelcome sight approaching him.  
  
"I am not in the mood right now to play with your Akito-chan. Go Away.",  
Hiroki said.  
  
"Silence peasant, after tonight you will show me the respect that I   
deserve and that silver-haired goddess of yours will know that I am the  
superior man.", Akito said as he pulled what appeared to be several small  
fire crackers from within his coat pocket.  
  
Back in her home in Asgard, Urd felt a cold chill run down her  
spine. She wasn't sure how, but she knew her friend was hurt and needed  
her help. She wasn't about to abandon him. Without waiting to tell her   
sisters where she was going Urd teleported back to midgard to a sight that  
caused her blood to run cold.  
  
A few moments earlier, back on midgard. Hiroki looked at Akito who was in   
the process of lighting several small firecrackers and could not help but be   
amused.  
  
"So this is your great plan to show how superior you are. You really are  
pathetic. You do realize that don't you.", Hiroki said to Akito.  
  
Akito did not reply, much to Hiroki's surprise. Instead he threw   
one of the small firecrackers at Hiroki, who moved a couple feet away. It  
wasn't far enough. The little device exploded with a force that blew Hiroki  
several feet through the air to land in the mud near Akito's feet.  
  
"I see you now know your proper place. Simply turn over your silver  
haired goddess and all will be forgiven.", Akito said.  
  
Hiroki's reply was to roll over on to his back and bring his foot up  
into Akito's crotch, hard.  
  
With a high pitch squeak Akito fell over and curled into a little ball  
before he fell unconscious.  
  
"How pathetic. Well if I wish my free lodging for the week, I guess I   
must destroy you myself.", Happosai said, while seeming to appear out of  
nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?", Hiroki said to the strange little man in front of him.  
  
"Oh me, nobody special, merely a traveling monk.", Happosai send with an  
evil grin on his face.  
  
"You gave Akito those bombs didn't you. Figures the idiot never could  
fight his own battles. So why are you helping him? You must realize he is  
completely insane.", Hiroki said.  
  
"We made a deal. Beyond that is not your concern. So be a good boy and stand  
still so that I can destroy you.", Happosai said while suddenly lashing out with   
a kick that sent Hiroki flying even farther than the previous explosion did.  
  
As Happosai approached the fallen Hiroki the air began to hum and portal  
that seemed to formed of electricity formed in the air. Out stepped Urd in her  
adult form. Happosai stopped dead when he laid eyes on her.  
  
"Hild-sama..no....", the little man said as he began to back away in   
fear for his life.  
  
Urd, sensing that Hiroki while hurt, is still alive, turns toward the  
little man and says, "I smell a demon. You wouldn't be responsible for   
hurting this boy would you.", Urd says with each word being said louder  
than the previous.  
  
"Please do not kill me Hild-sama. I didn't mean to steal your   
lingerie, besides why do you care about this mortal.", Happosai babbled   
out as quick as he could.  
  
"I am not my mother, but when I am through with you, you will wish that  
I was.", Urd said while snapping her fingers, which caused a golden colored  
sphere to surround and enclose Happosai.  
  
"I my not be able to destroy your form permanently, you little imp, but  
I can make sure that you are put through hell before you are banished back  
to where you belong.", Urd said as reddish black tendrils of plasma began to   
move about the inside of the sphere, striking Happosai and causing him to  
shriek out in torment.  
  
"Now be gone with you.", Urd said, while banishing Happosai back to  
hopefully an unpleasant welcome back in Niflheim.  
  
Urd walked over to Hiroki and picked the smaller boy in her arms. She  
laid back against a tree and placed Hiroki in her lap.  
  
"I am sorry I must do this, but it is for the best for now.", Urd said  
as she began to changed Hiroki's memory of the fight, so that he believed  
that he and Akito had managed to knock each other out and to erase all  
memories of the little man that he met.  
  
"I promise you that I will never let any demon put you in such danger  
again. I will protect you no matter what, even if I have to sacrifice myself  
to do so.", Urd said somewhat surprised by the strength of he feelings for  
the boy that she still barely knew.  
  
"Maybe Kami-sama was right. You are special if you can get a 'selfish   
old woman' such as myself to make such a promise.", Urd said as she kissed  
Hiroki lightly on the cheek, then hugged him close while stroking his hair.  
She then teleported him back to his home and tucked him into bed.  
  
"Good night sweet prince.", Urd says, before leaving to rejoin her sisters  
back in Asgard.  
Meanwhile in Niflheim, a certain little demon is presently running for  
his life as several other demons are presently trying to claim the bounty  
that Hild has placed on his head.  
  
"Curse you Hild, and curse that bitch of a daughter of yours. I swear  
no matter how long it takes, I will find some way to punish you for what   
you have done to me.", the little Incubus, Happosai, said as he   
continued to run from his demonic pursuers.  
Authors Note:  
  
Well I had originally intended to covers Urd's relationship with  
Hinako's grandfather in only in chapter, but as it turns out it will  
take longer than that, possibly 1 or 2 more chapters. I will get back to  
dealing with the Ranma cast in the present time, eventually, just not  
quite yet. Then again, this is a cross over so characters from both  
series deserve some 'screen time' so to speak.   
  
If you have any comments of constructive criticism on this story  
feel free to right me at ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
Ryo Oki 


	3. First Meetings Part 2

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
in high school.  
  
**********  
Chapter 3 First Meetings Part 2  
Hiroki awoke early the next morning, to the sounds of his sister screaming  
at him to get up or be late for school.  
  
"Oww! I think my whole body hurts. What was that idiot Akito doing with  
those bombs anyway. At least I didn't lose, but I would have preferred to not  
get knocked out with him. ", Hiroki thought to himself, unaware of what really  
happened due to his memory being altered.  
  
"I'm glad Urd wasn't there. I wouldn't want to see her hurt.", Hiroki thought  
with a smile beginning to grow on his face.  
  
"You're thinking about something naughty aren't you.", Hiroki's sister  
Kagomi said while walking in the room.  
  
"You are supposed to knock before you enter my room, you little Oni.",  
Hiroki said to Kagomi.  
  
"The door was already open, and mother sent me to make sure that you get  
your lazy butt out of bed. So what are you going to name the baby?", Kagomi  
asked Hiroki.  
  
"Baby!?! What are you talking about?", Hiroki asked.  
  
"Well, you kissed that gaijin girl, didn't you?", Kagomi asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what does that have to do with it?", Hiroki asked.  
  
"Everyone knows you have a baby when a boy kisses a girl.", Kagomi  
said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Where did you here that from, one of your stupid little friends?",  
Hiroki said to Kagomi.  
  
"Myami, is not stupid, she is almost 10 and very smart.", Kagomi said.  
  
"Not that smart, if that is what she told you.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Well then, how do you make a baby then.", Kagomi asked.  
  
"Ask mom, I am sure she will enjoy answering that question.",  
Hiroki said to Kagomi.  
  
Kagomi left the room and a few moments later a loud "What did you say!",  
was heard from another part of the house. Hiroki could only laugh in   
response.   
  
"Maybe I'll go take a look and see how shocked mother is by Kagomi's  
question.", Hiroki thought to himself.  
  
After a somewhat tense breakfast, Hiroki left for school, way ahead of  
his sister, who was still bothering their poor shell-shocked mother.  
  
Halfway to school, Hiroki saw a very familiar face, who appeared to be  
waiting by the side of the road for someone.  
  
"Hey handsome, going my way.", Urd said to a blushing Hiroki.  
  
"Urd, what are you doing here and wearing that.", Hiroki said, while  
wondering why Urd was wearing the girls uniform for his school. She did look  
good in it though, especially give the modifications she made to it. He had   
never seen a girl in a skirt that only reached to mid thigh before.  
  
"I have some good news, father says he approves of us seeing each other  
and even allowed me to attend this school, instead of the private tutors that  
I usually have. So we now see more of each other, and maybe you can introduce   
me to some of your friends.", Urd said, while taking hold of Hiroki's arm.  
  
As they approached the school, Hiroki noticed that several of the students  
were openly staring at Urd and many of those were being quite rude toward Urd,  
because of what she was wearing. He wasn't surprised. Her 'modifications' to  
her uniform were quite scandalous, considering all of the other girls' skirts  
were well below their knees.  
  
Urd, also appearing to be quite well developed for a 12 year old and   
Akito noticed more than a few jealous stares from many male students as he  
walked up to the school with Urd on his arm.  
  
Up in a classroom facing the entrance to the school, two 10 year old  
girls were looking out the window, watching their fellow students walk by,  
or rather one was watching people go by, the other was just staring out into  
space with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"Really Kozue, can you stop that? You are embarrassing me with that   
silly expression.", one of the 10 year olds said to the other.  
  
"Huh... Did you say something Mitsuki?", Kozue said.  
  
"Yes, I said stop staring like that you are embarrassing.", Mitsuki  
said to Kozue  
  
"I can't help it, every time I think of him it happens.", Kozue.  
  
"Give it up, he is older than you and definitely not interested. He has  
told you so many times before.", Mitsuki said.  
  
"He is just confused. Besides how can he turn down such a wonderful  
girl as me. I'm young, sweet, come from a wealthy family. Why I'm almost  
perfect.", Kozue said.  
  
"Not to mention demure and modest as well.", Mitsuki said.  
  
"Self-confidence is a good thing. If you want something in this life  
you have to go get it and hold on with both hands. Besides I know he doesn't  
have a girlfriend yet.", Kozue said.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I don't think anyone has ever seen him with a girl, still  
I doubt that he is.....Oh WOW who is that?", Mitsuki said while pointing out the  
window at a certain couple, who were now walking into the school's gate.  
  
Kozue looked out the window at what her friend was pointing at and her mouth   
dropped open in shock. The object of her affection, one Hiroki Kurata was  
walking into the school with a girl on his arm.  
  
"So he doesn't have a girlfriend huh?", Mitsuki snickered before  
noticing the sad look on her friend's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Kozue, I didn't mean to upset you.", Mitsuki.  
  
"Look at how that girl is dressed and how she is throwing herself at  
Hiroki-kun. Doesn't she have any shame? He can not possibly like a girl who  
acts like that.", Kozue said.  
  
"He doesn't seem too upset to me.", Mitsuki said.  
  
"He is just in shock, but don't worry I'll save you from that hussy  
Hiroki-kun.", Kozue said while striking what she thought was a righteous  
pose.  
  
"Well this should be interesting.", Mitsuki said as she watched her  
friend race out of the room to 'save' the object of her affections.  
  
Down in the courtyard Hiroki found himself surrounded by many of the   
students for some reason, many of which were female. Many of the students  
were curious about who the girl on his arm was and whether or not she  
was available, despite the fact that Urd still held Hiroki's arm against  
her chest.  
  
"Why do so many of the girls seem to be interested in talking to me  
now, they always ignored me before.", Hiroki whispered to Urd as they   
began to move away from the crowd.  
  
"That's easy. When a girl sees a boy with another girl, particularly an  
attractive one such as myself, she has proof that the boy is desirable in   
some way or another. If a girl though, always sees a boy by himself, then   
she may start to think that there is something wrong with him.", Urd said.  
  
"But what if he is just shy, or doesn't have that many friends?",   
Hiroki asked Urd.  
  
"I didn't say it was a fair way to judge someone, but that is just the  
way many girls and some older women think. Too bad though, because it is   
usually the quiet or shy guys that make the sweetest and most devoted  
boyfriends, vs. the arrogant loud type, like your 'friend' Akito.", Urd said  
to Hiroki.  
  
"I don't think I would ever call him a friend.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Hiroki-kun!", a voice shouted out, causing Hiroki to sigh.  
  
Urd turned toward the sound of the voice and saw a very excited ten year  
old girl rapidly running toward she and Hiroki. A few seconds later the little  
girl was tightly glomped onto Hiroki's other arm, much to his annoyance.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing with my Hiroki-kun?", Kozue said  
excitedly to Urd.  
  
"Why Hiroki dear, I didn't know you like younger women.", Urd  
snickered.  
  
"Kozue, get off. I am not your 'Hiroki-kun'.", Hiroki said to   
Kozue as he tried to shake to the little 'octopus' off his arm.  
  
"You are just saying that because this big breasted.....girl has   
you confused for some reason, or you would realize that we are meant to be   
together.", Kozue said to Hiroki.  
  
"So Hiro-chan, who is this competition for my affections toward you.",  
Urd said, in a silky voice why pulling Hiroki's arm tighter between her  
breasts, causing Hiroki and squeak and Kozue to turn almost purple with  
outrage.  
  
"Stop that you hussy. I won't have you do such naughty things to him. If you  
do not leave him alone, I will punish you.", Kozue said while trying to sound  
somewhat imposing.  
  
Trying very hard not to laugh Urd said, "You sound just like that idiot  
Akito Tendo, my wonderful Hiroki beat the other day.", Urd said.  
  
"Yeah!!!! You beat up my idiot brother again.", Kozue cheered.  
  
"Brother!?!", Urd said while looking somewhat sick.  
  
"I am afraid so. Urd let me introduce you to Kozue Tendo, sister of  
the idiot you mentioned earlier.", Hiroki said.  
  
"You forgot to mention that I am your best friend and fiancee' as  
well.", Kozue said, while looking at Hiroki with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"You have a fiancee?", Urd asked.  
  
"No I do not.", Hiroki said to Urd.  
  
"Kozue you should stop telling people that. You know how it gives them the  
wrong idea. I don't even want to think about what would happen if my mother  
heard of such a rumor and believed it.", Hiroki said to Kozue.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't mind it if it were true.", Kozue said with a  
sad tone in her voice.  
  
"I know, but we are friends alright, nothing more.", Hiroki said as he  
finally managed to remove Kozue from his arm.  
  
"Now why don't you get to class. I'll see you at lunch as usual,   
alright.", Hiroki said to Kozue.  
  
"Alright, see you then...dear.", Kozue giggled as she ran off.  
  
"You have lunch with her?", Urd asked somewhat surprised.  
  
"Everyday.", Hiroki replied.  
  
"Why would you if she is such as pest toward you.", Urd said.  
  
"Because, besides myself she only has one other friend, and they  
have different schedules so they can eat together during lunch very often.  
No one should have to spend lunch eating by themselves. That's just not  
right.", Hiroki said to Urd who smiled at him.  
  
"You are just too nice for your own good Hiro-chan.", Urd said   
while pinching his cheek as they walked into the school building together.  
  
By 2nd period, Urd was already bored and in danger of falling asleep  
altogether.  
  
"How do these people actually expect their children to learn  
anything if all they teach them to do is memorize facts from a book. They  
place more emphasis on following directions than learning to think for  
one's self.", Urd thought to herself.  
  
As she looked around the room Urd noticed that several students seemed  
to be having trouble keeping up with the lesson, but instead of speaking out  
and interrupting the flow of the class, heaven forbid, they kept silent and  
seemed to grow more confused as time went by.  
  
"This is stupid.", Urd accidentally said allowed.  
  
The teacher looked up from the book and said, "Is there something  
wrong Miss Omikami?"  
  
"Several things.", Urd snorted. "First of all, how you expect anyone  
to learn if all you do is read to them and expect them to memorize a bunch   
of worthless historical facts. Second you seem completely oblivious to the  
fact that several of the students are having trouble keeping up with the  
lesson such as it is. Do you care more about just getting through the   
material than helping the students?", Urd said in a challenging voice.  
  
"I suppose you can do better?", the teacher arrogantly said.  
  
"Much better.", Urd said.  
  
"Then please enlighten us with your 'wisdom'.", the teacher said.  
  
For the rest of the hour, Urd did just that. Having lived though much  
of what was being discussed, and having an active link to the world tree  
computer gave her knowledge that no teacher in the school had. Her flair  
for describing the past in a dramatic sense also had the students  
attention riveted to her instruction. By the end of the hour, she even   
managed to help a couple of the students catch up a little, but she would  
need to work with them for the next couple of days.  
  
"I wonder if they wouldn't mind being tutored.", Urd thought with  
some surprise at much she enjoyed teaching and helping the other students.  
  
By the end of the hour the teach was both shocked and outraged. How  
dare this little half-gajin, by the look of her' dare contradict his lessons.  
Never mind the fact that he did dare her to teach, that was beside the point.  
  
When the bell rang, signifying time for the teachers to change   
classrooms Urd smirked at the teacher and said, "If you need any help   
tomorrow I am available."  
  
The teacher only grunted in response and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
"How did you do that?", One girl asked.  
  
"Do what?", Urd replied.  
  
"Stand up to the teachers. No one even talks back to them, even if they  
feel that something is wrong.", the girl replied.  
  
"You never be afraid to ask questions, and you should never assume that  
just because someone is in a position of authority over you that they deserve  
respect. Attitudes like that only cause some people to be taken advantage of  
by arrogant fools.", Urd said as the class stared at her of saying such  
shocking things.  
  
"Your girlfriend is something else.", one the boys sitting next to   
Hiroki said..  
  
"She definitely is not like all the other girls.", Hiroki said as he  
looked at Urd in a mixture of awe and affection.   
  
"Before the next instructor cam in Urd sat down next to Hiroki and  
said, "So how did I do."  
  
"You were amazing. You even taught Sato-san something, and I didn't  
think anyone could make that guy learn. But I fear that you made an enemy  
out of the teacher. I don't think he appreciated you showing him up in   
class.", Hiroki said.  
  
"He's nothing. If worse comes to worse, I am sure father can arrange  
for him to teach at a new school.", Urd said, while up in Asgard Kami-sama  
could only roll his eyes at his daughter's bravado and hubris.  
  
At lunch Kozue raced to the tree where she usually ate lunch with   
Hiroki, but stopped short once she caught sight of Urd, sitting on the  
lap of her Hiroki. The poor boy seemed to be in shock, and she was even   
trying to feed him. who does that girl think she is.  
  
Kozue was about to yell at the little hussy when she heard  
Hiroki laugh at Urd's antics and even smile at her. He didn't seem  
upset. Maybe her friend Mitsuki was right. Maybe he did like the little  
gaijin. But what about her. Who was she supposed to be with. She only   
wanted to be Hiroki. She started to turn away, a tear slowing moving  
down her cheek when she heard a voice call out from behind her.  
  
Hiroki was enjoying his lunch with Urd, even if she did tend to be a  
little bit more forward than he liked, but she seemed to be enjoying herself,  
so he decided not to say anything unless she became too forward. He looked up  
from eating his lunch and noticed Kozue just standing there looking at him.  
  
He was about to call out to her, when he noticed what appeared to be a   
tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Why is she crying?", he thought to herself.  
  
As she started to turn around and walk away Urd whispered to him, "Go  
get her and bring her back. All of us need to talk."  
  
Hiroki was about to ask about what they need to talk about when Urd  
pulled him off the ground and pushed him toward Kozue.  
  
"Kozue, what is wrong.", Hiroki asked when he was just a couple feet   
behind Kozue.  
  
Kozue turned around and Hiroki could see that she definitely had a   
few tears on her cheek.  
  
"Are you all right?", Hiroki said as he put a hand on Kozue's  
shoulder.  
  
"I guess we won't being eating lunch together anymore since you  
have Urd. I didn't believe Mitsuki earlier when she said that you and  
Urd seemed to be close. I guess I was wrong. I won't disturb you  
any longer.", Kozue said sadly.  
  
Hiroki smiled at her as he wiped a couple of tears off her face and  
said, "You don't have to do that. Urd and I are a couple now I guess, but  
that doesn't mean that I want to stop being your friend and eating lunch  
with you. I would miss you at lunch if didn't come around any more."  
  
Kozue's mood seemed to change quite rapidly, much to Hiroki's  
shock and he soon found himself glomped onto by the hyper little girl,  
much to his confusion.  
  
Urd could only watch the scene taking place in amusement. The poor  
boy didn't even seem to realize how much his words were affecting  
the girl. She would probably be even more attached to him as time went  
by, if he doesn't lay down some ground rules fast.  
  
Hiroki lead Kozue over to the tree where Urd was eating. Kozue now   
seemed more embarrassed, instead of sad at what had just happened.  
  
"Would you mind if I eat lunch with you?", Kozue said to Urd.  
  
"I don't mind, and I know Hiroki doesn't mind either. We should talk  
about a few things though, if we are to see each other every day.", Urd said.  
  
"I think I know what you are going to say, and I will try not to be so  
rude of jealous toward you in the future, but I am not giving up on Hiroki so  
easily though.", Kozue said while causing Urd to sigh and Hiroki to   
face fault.  
  
"I know I seem like a silly little girl to you, but I do love him and  
always will. He was so brave when we first met. I will never forget what he  
did for me.", Kozue said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"How did you first meet?", Urd as Kozue.  
  
"We met last year. I asked father to transfer me to this school, since  
I had grown tired of the private tutors he had hired. I wanted to be around  
boys and girls my own age, but their were problems. My foolish brother kept  
showing up at this school and bullied and threatened any boy who tried to   
talk to me. After that no boy came near me, and even worse many of the girls  
who 'boyfriends' were threatened or hurt somehow blamed me.", Kozue said.  
  
"One day they decided to get even and pulled out to a field far behind  
the school and began to hit me.", Kozue said sadly as Urd gasped in shock.  
  
"A little while later, I am not sure how much time had passed, but just  
as one girl was about to start kicking me I heard a boy's voice cry out  
for everyone to stop. Many of the girls were shocked at being discovered and  
ran off. They didn't want to get in trouble I guess. Hiroki had to physically  
almost pry one girl off of me. She was angry since my idiot brother almost put  
her brother in the hospital.", Kozue said as Hiroki shivered as he remembered  
that day.  
  
"Hiroki picked me up in his arms and carried me back to the school   
as I cried into his shoulder. He was so gentle and tried to comfort me as we  
were walking back. When he left me at the nurse's office I knew that I had found  
someone to love.", Kozue said while blushing.  
  
"So you were saved by a 'handsome prince'?", Urd said much to   
Hiroki's embarrassment.  
  
"Yes! Now do you understand why I care so much for him.", Kozue said.  
  
"I do, but you must understand how Hiroki feels about you and how he  
feels about me." Urd said.  
  
Hiroki at this point was becoming somewhat nervous. He had hoped that it  
wouldn't be that hard to talk Kozue out of being so affectionate toward him. He  
did save her, but that shouldn't have caused her to be so fixated on him,  
could it? Like most boys his age and some a lot older he still was confused by  
why girls were and were not attracted to some boys.  
  
"Maybe she will lose interest in time.", he thought to himself. He really  
didn't believe she would at the moment, but he could hope right?  
  
After lunch was Hiroki's favorite time of the day, Kendo class. He enjoyed  
the tutoring provided by Tendo-san. He thought, often of how such a man could  
have such an idiot for a son.  
  
Perhaps it was due to the influences of the Kuno clan. They maybe wealthy,   
but everyone knew how they actually made their money. It was amazing that they had  
not been executed for their crimes, but Hiroki guessed that the money they made   
from their opium trade went a long way to pay off certain officials, who would look  
the other way.  
  
As he was lost in thought, Hiroki did not notice, until it was too late,  
someone sneaking up behind him and wrapping their arms around him.   
  
See the kendo armor on the person's arms, Hiroki thought it was one of  
his classmates trying to grapple him to the ground. He was about to try and  
reverse whatever trick they were trying to pull when he felt the person behind  
him kiss him on the back of the neck.  
  
"What the @$$@#???", he thought as the person behind him began to   
laugh with a definite female voice.  
  
"You need more practice Hiro-chan. It was too easy to sneak up on  
you.", the person said as Hiroki spun around and noticed that it was Urd  
who had snuck up on him and was, for some reason, wearing kendo armor.  
  
"Urd why are you hearing wearing that armor?", Hiroki asked, while still  
being somewhat disoriented over the shock of the kiss.  
  
"I'm here to take the class with you of course.", Urd said.  
  
"But your a girl.", Hiroki said.  
  
"You finally noticed.", Urd said with an with a Cheshire cat grin, as  
she put her arms around him again.  
  
"But girls aren't allowed in the same kendo classes as the boys.",  
Hiroki said.  
  
"Bah, that's just because they are afraid of losing to the girls. You  
might be surprised how well we can do if you put our minds to it.", Urd said  
to a somewhat exasperated Hiroki.  
  
"You should listen to your girlfriend Hiroki-san, she sounds quite wise.",  
a new voice spoke out from behind the couple.  
  
Turning around Urd saw a man in his early 40's with a large brown   
mustache and a big grin on his face. He was wearing a kendo uniform and  
seemed quite amused by the way she was hanging onto Hiroki.  
  
"Tendo-sensei!", Hiroki squeaked in surprise.  
  
"Nice to see you again Hiroki-san.", Mr. Tendo said to Hiroki.  
  
"Well now, who do we have here.", Mr. Tendo said as he looked at Urd.  
  
"Could you be the 'Silver-Haired-Goddess', my idiot son has been   
constantly talking about for the past day?", Mr. Tendo said as he noticed that  
Urd wince at the mention of that name.  
  
"Has my son done anything improper young lady. You seemed somewhat upset  
by that name?", Mr. Tendo asked Urd.  
  
Both Urd and Hiroki told Mr. Tendo about Akito's actions the previous  
day, or at least what Hiroki remembered of that day.  
  
As they finished their story Mr. Tendo could only shake his head in   
shame at the actions of his dishonorable son.  
  
"Please accept my apologies about how my son treated the both of you.   
He will be punished. You have my word on that. I will also be by to see  
your families to apologize to them.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"You don't need to do that sensei.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Nonsense my boy. Besides I have always wanted to meet the family  
of one of my favorite students.  
  
"My family is presently away and won't be back for quite a while.",  
Urd said hoping that the man would accept her excuse.  
  
"You do not live by yourself I hope. You are far too young for that.",  
Mr. Tendo said to Urd.  
  
"Oh no, my sisters and I live with....our family servants, and father doesn't  
like guests to show up when he and mother aren't there.", Urd said.  
  
"Very well, but when your parents return I will want to speak to them.",  
Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"So shall we begin class now.", Mr. Tendo said as he began to walk toward  
the gym.  
  
"But what about Urd being in the class.", Hiroki said.  
  
"She is more than welcome to join us, unless you are afraid that you might  
lose, as the young lady said earlier.", Mr. Tendo said with a grin on his face.  
  
After class everyone was quite impressed with Urd's abilities. She had   
managed to defeat all who challenged her. Even the instructor had only managed  
to score one hit against her.  
  
"I must say that I am quite impressed with your skills my dear. Did your  
father train you?", Mr. Tendo asked Urd.  
  
"No, my mother saw to most of my training. Father was busy running his  
'business' most of the time.", Urd said.  
  
"Well she did an excellent job. You should take some lessons from her  
Hiroki. After all I can not be around all the time to instruct you.", Mr.  
Tendo said.  
  
"I'll consider that sir.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Good, now how about tomorrow after your school is out I pay a visit to  
your family.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"I don't see a problem with that. I'll tell mother that you are coming.",  
Hiroki said while worrying about how that meeting would turn out.  
  
Urd, seeing the worried look on Hiroki's face said, "Don't worry Hiro-chan  
I'm sure your mother won't embarrass you too much." Then she reached out and  
tickled him in the side causing him giggle, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"Would be nice to be that young again.", Mr. Tendo thought as he watched  
the antics of the two young 'friends'.  
  
Urd followed Hiroki back to his home after school, curious to how his mother  
would react to the news that she would have a certain guest in her home  
tomorrow.  
  
"Mother, Mr. Tendo and I believe Kozue and Akito, his children, will be  
coming over for dinner tomorrow.", Hiroki asked his mother while berating himself  
for not thinking of a more subtle way to break the news to his excitable mother.  
  
"What!!!", Mrs. Kurata shrieked out. "Tendo-san is coming here?. How could  
you give me so little warning. There is so much to prepare for one of his  
station....", Mrs. Kurata continued to prattle on Hiroki sighed and Urd  
giggled at her antics.  
  
"Mother there is no need to get so excited. I don't even know if he   
intends to stay long. I think he is just coming over to apologize for his son's  
actions toward Urd and I the other day.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous child. One his ancestry does not apologize to one  
of 'us'. He will more than likely ask you to apologize for insulting his son.",  
Mrs. Kurata said in all seriousness.  
  
"Are you going to be in for a shock.", Urd snickered as Mrs. Kurata  
spun around and glared at Urd.  
  
"You will not be here tomorrow girl. I do not want to insult Tendo-san  
by having a little gaijin like you here when he honors us with his  
presence.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"Mother, Mr. Tendo has already met Urd, and she has made a rather favorable  
impression on him.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Especially, since I so able to beat him every time during the kendo  
matches at school.", Urd said in all lack of modesty.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that the school would allow someone like her  
to participate in a mans' sport.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"Mr. Tendo insisted on it, when the other instructors complained. You  
still haven't realized mother that you are the only one that keeps holding on  
to these outdated 'samurai traditions'. I wish father and aunty were still here.  
I wonder where they are right now. I hope that they are alright.", Akito said.  
  
"I am sure that they are fine Hiro-chan. From what you have told me, your  
father sounds like the type who could take care of himself.", Urd said.  
  
Later that evening Hiroki and Urd were once again down by the stream, but  
instead of needing to get cleaned up this time they were laying back against a  
fallen tree and looking up at the stars. Hiroki noticed that whenever he and  
Urd decided to go out at night, the weather always seemed to be a little   
warmer than usual. Almost as if someone had arranged for their 'dates' to  
go as smoothly as possible.  
  
Urd snuggled close to Hiroki, who began to blush in response. Normally, Urd  
never spent a lot of time out in the country, so to speak. She had always  
preferred to more lively areas of Asgard, but somehow she didn't mind the slow   
pace of life, when she was with Hiroki. She started to notice some of the things  
that Belldandy always seemed to be talking about: The sound of the wind   
blowing gently through the trees, The soft cooing of the nightingales overhead,  
and the way the moon cast a yellow warm glow over everything.   
  
"Hmmmph, I starting to think like one of the girls in those silly   
novels that Belldandy likes to read.", Urd thought as she frowned.  
  
"Is something wrong Urd?", Hiroki asked, noticing Urd's frown.  
  
"No Hiro-chan nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something  
silly for a moment.", Urd said.  
  
Umm.... Urd...", Hiroki said.  
  
"Yes Hiro-chan.", Urd said while wondering while Hiroki suddenly  
seemed to be nervous.  
  
"If I know my mother she will insist on a formal dinner for Mr. Tendo,  
when he comes to visit tomorrow. If that happens will you come as well?",   
Hiroki nervously asked.  
  
"You mean as in a formal date to introduce me to your family and friends.",  
Urd asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Well mother has seen us together, but still hasn't really accepted you. If  
she turns this into a formal occasion with Mr. Tendo and others that she will  
probably invite, she will have no choice but to accept you. Mr. Tendo likes you,  
as well as Kozue in her own way. I can't imagine anyone else not liking you.",  
Hiroki said.  
  
"You are very sweet, Hiro-chan. I would love to meet everyone, especially  
if you are my date for the evening.", Urd said as she leaned over and kissed  
Hiroki gently on the lips.  
  
Hiroki, already nervous about asking Urd was overwhelmed by the kiss and  
fainted. Urd just pulled her unconscious boyfriend closer and enjoyed the rest  
of the evening with him sleeping on her shoulder, before she returned him to  
him home later that night.  
  
Later that same night, Urd was laying down on her bed in her room back  
in Asgard, thinking about the upcoming party.  
  
"If this is a formal party I will have to bring someone to escort me  
there. It would be strange for a 12 year old girl to suddenly appear at the  
door in front of everyone.", Urd thought to herself.  
  
"Who could I bring though. I don't think mother would be a good choice,  
and father always seems to be busy. Maybe I could ask someone to pose as one  
of my parents, but who. It would be far easier just to ask father. Well  
there would be no harm in asking I guess.", Urd thought as she rolled out  
of bed and began to make her way to Kami-sama's office.  
  
While walking to the head office Urd kept glancing around her at all  
the gods and goddesses walking by while trying to decide if anyone them would  
or could be able to pass as one of her parents. She had already told Hiroki  
that her mother wasn't Japanese, but her father was. That was true at least  
in part. Kami-sama was a little bit off all nationalities. If only Hild could  
keep better control of her emotions. One wrong word or insult directed toward  
her and Hild would most likely do something rather unpleasant to the offender.  
No that would definitely not score any points with anyone at the party,  
especially Hiroki.  
  
Urd entered the main office and went over to greet Kami-sama's   
secretary.  
  
"Hey Hilda, is father in?", Urd asked already knowing the answer, but  
some formalities must be maintained after all.  
  
"Yes he is, would you like to speak to him?", Hilda asked.  
  
As Urd was about to answer the doors to Kami-sama's office swung open  
and a voice from within asked her to come in.  
  
As she entered the office Urd saw Kami-sama bending over his desk in the  
process of trying to shape a bonsai tree. He didn't appear to be having much  
success at it.  
  
"Ah daughter, please come in.", Kami-sama said, then noticing Urd  
looking at the somewhat uniquely shaped tree he said, "I can not seem to   
'get the hang of it' as the Americans' say. Oh well I never said that I was  
perfect.", Kami-sama said as Urd face-faulted at his joke.  
  
Pulling herself off the floor Urd said, "Father, Hiroki's mother is going  
to be giving a formal party for one of the local 'noble' families and Hiroki  
has invited me to join him for the party, but it would look rather strange  
if a '12 year old' girl were to just show up at their doorstep unescorted, so I  
was wondering if you could possibly come with me.", Urd said nervously.  
  
Kami-sama looked at his occasionally headstrong daughter and smiled. It had  
been a long time since one of his children had asked him to help out with their  
personal life, but if her left the office for only a short time, who run things  
while he was gone.  
  
"Daughter I would love to help you, but there is no one to right now to run  
the 'office' if I were to leave. Hilda is greatly overworked. I could not trust, I  
am sad to say, Zeus or Odin to run things even briefly. Apollo or Athena normally  
could help out briefly, but they are now busy preparing for the upcoming conflict  
in Midgard.", Kami-sama said.  
  
"I thought you might say that, but I hoped that just once we could go out   
and do something together. I miss the times we spent together when I was younger.",  
Urd said in a melancholy voice.  
  
"Perhaps your mother is available.", Kami-sama said.  
  
"I thought about it, but you know mother. Her temper tends to get the worst  
of her. One wrong word or insult and someone at the party will end up roasted.",  
Urd said.  
  
"True. Your mother is a wonderful woman, who, I love dearly, but she does  
have her faults.", Kami-sama said.  
  
Kami-sama sat silently for a few moments before he said, "There is one  
person whom you could ask. She would make a good substitute mother and she   
already knows you quite well.", Kami-sama said with a smile on his face, which  
made Urd nervous for some reason.  
  
"Who is it?", Urd said.  
  
"Why your dear aunt Lilith of course.", Kami-sama said.  
  
"Oh no anybody but her. That's all I need, the 'aunty Mame' of the  
underworld showing up at the party.", Urd thought to herself.  
  
As Urd began to imagine all the trouble her aunt could cause, she failed  
to notice her father talking on the phone and the excited voice that was   
speaking on the other end.  
  
"It's all settled then.", Kami-sama said loudly, shocking Urd out of her  
revelry.  
  
"What is?", Urd said with a growing feeling of dread.  
  
"I was just on the phone with your aunt. She would be thrilled to   
help pose as your mother. It seems she doesn't often have a chance to visit  
Midgard and is greatly looking forward to accompanying you.", Kami-sama said  
as he began to smile at a very dazed looking Urd.  
  
"There is no need to worry daughter. I admit your aunt, can be somewhat  
exuberant at times, you don't have to worry about her harming anyone.", Kami-sama  
said to Urd.  
  
"You can meet her at her home in Niflheim, and do not worry about being  
bothered by any of the demons or your old rivals down there. I doubt Hild or  
Lilith would ever let anything happen to you.", Kami-sama said.  
  
As short time later Urd returned home wondering how this would all turn  
out. She had nothing against her aunt. In many ways she even admired the woman.  
Lilith taught her just about everything she knew about how to get closer to a  
man, and that was the problem. It wouldn't do for her 'mother' to flirt with  
other men, or women for that matter. Lilith tended to be a little flexible  
when it came to romantic relationships.  
  
In Niflheim, Lilith, daughter of H-sama, just finished her call with   
Kami-sama. TO say she was pleased with what she had just heard would be an   
understatement. Usually, high ranking demonic and angelic figures did not  
travel to Midgard to often. Their auras tended to attract the attention of   
demon-hunters or followers. Now was different though. Not only would she have  
a chance to visit Midgard, a place she had not seen in over 500 years, but she  
would also have the chance to see her darling niece.   
  
Lilith walked over the full length mirror in her office. She would have   
change her appearance somewhat. This did bother a little. Not that she was vain  
mind you, but she was rather proud of her appearance. Still the sight of an  
attractive woman with large red bat wings and a cute little tail, in her  
opinion, would tend to cause some people to take notice of her.  
  
"Well before I decide on a disguise, I should see what the current  
fashions are in... Japan was it? I do not believe I have even visited that  
part of Midgard.", Lilith thought to herself.  
  
After looking over the current customs and 'proper' way for a woman to  
act and dress, Lilith was not pleased at all.  
  
"They expect a woman to act like some doll and dress like that.", Lilith  
thought while glaring at her computer screen showing Japan's current customs.  
  
"Well they are going to be in for a surprise. I refuse to act like a   
submissive little doll for anyone. Besides you have to be forceful in life to  
get that what you desire.", Lilith thought.  
  
Lilith closed her eyes and the image in her mirror began to shimmer.  
Her bright red hair began to change to almost a bright metallic silver,   
similar to her sisters. The tail and wings disappeared and she began to  
grow younger. When she opened her eyes Lilith liked what she saw.  
  
"My, my, my, I am so gorgeous I even impress myself.", she said out loud.  
  
Lilith now appeared to be in her mid 20's with waist length silver hair,  
emerald green eyes, and slightly pale skin. Her figure was very close to Urd's  
adult form, with a slightly smaller bust line. Her choice of dress was...  
somewhat different. Her outfit may have started out as a traditional kimono,  
but most of them did not have thigh length slits on both sides and a neckline  
that showed more cleavage than most dresses would 30 years later in Midgard.  
Overall Lilith was feeling very pleased with herself. The only thing that would  
please her more would be to see how her little niece looked in her new 12 year  
old form.  
  
It had been many years since Lilith had the opportunity to act as a mother  
and a chaperone of sorts. Perhaps she would do a better job than she did with her  
own child. Maybe she should spend more time with Urd and Mara after this little  
get together was over.  
  
Lilith walked over to her desk, switched on the intercom and said, "Mara  
dear would you mind coming to see me for a second. I have something to   
discuss with you."  
  
Out at her desk, Mara could only sigh. Her mother was using her 'perky'  
voice. That usually meant trouble for those around her.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should see what the 'senile old woman' wants.", Mara  
thought to herself.  
  
As she entered her mother's office, Mara took one look at her mother and  
promptly fell over.  
  
"Oooohhh, I didn't think that I was that stunning.", Lilith smirked.  
  
"Do I even want to know what you are doing?", Mara asked while pulling  
herself out of the dent in the floor, that she had just made.  
  
"Ah Mara dear, be a good daughter and look after the office while I am  
away. I have an important social gathering to attend to.", Lilith said.  
  
"What sort of 'gathering'?", Mara said, wondering what her eccentric  
mother was up to this time.  
  
"That I can not say, but don't worry you won't be alone here. Your   
grandfather has decided that he had not seen enough of his darling  
grand daughter and will be by shortly.", Lilith said.  
  
"Grandfather, H-sama, is coming here just to see me? Something does not  
add up here.", Mara thought the last part to herself.  
  
"Now if you excuse me I must be off.", Lilith said with a smile as she   
faded out from the room.  
  
Urd had arrived at Lilith's home a short while ago. Finding no one there  
yet she decided to snoop, I mean walk around the home. One room in particular  
had caught her attention. Walking in, she couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"Mara, dear even at your age, you are still living with your mother.",  
Urd thought to herself as she made her way around the very cluttered room.  
  
Hearing the front door to the house open, Urd quickly exited the room  
and made her way to the front of the house. Well given its present size, I   
suppose mansion would be a better term.  
  
Lilith entered her home and came face to face with a sight that brought  
a silly grin to her face.  
  
"Oh aren't you so cuuuuttttee", Lilith squealed out as she picked up the  
12 year old looking Urd from the ground and swung her around, much to Urd's  
shock.  
  
When the world seemed to stop spinning, Urd noticed that Lilith was   
looking more like her sister Hild, than her usual self.  
  
"You aren't going to be wearing that outfit are you?", Urd asked  
Lilith, while noticing how 'unusual" her kimono was.  
  
"Of course, and I have a matching one, just for you. Of course its a   
little more conservative, given your present age. After all I wouldn't want  
anyone to think that my 'daughter' is 'easy'.", Lilith said.  
  
Lilith snapped her fingers and Urd did indeed find herself in a   
matching kimono, except that the leg slits only went up to her knees, and  
the necking, although still v-shaped like Lilith's was a lot more modest.  
Still, given how conservative most kimono's were, Urd thought it was still  
a little much. She did like the color though. Her and Lilith's outfits were  
almost bright emerald green with gold and platinum highlights. Urd also  
approved of the emerald pendant that she now found herself wearing.  
  
"That idiot Akito, had better not try and glomp me again, or he is   
going to be kicked in a sensitive part of his anatomy.", Urd thought to  
herself.  
  
"Before we go aunty, please promise me that you will try and act a  
little more conservative than usual. I want to make a good impression on  
Hiroki, and I won't be able to if you flirt with everyone there, especially  
the female guests.", Urd said.  
  
"Don't worry dear I won't embarrass you that much. Well no more than a   
parent usually does to their darling children when they are in public.",  
Lilith said as Urd glared at her.  
  
"You promise... No flirting, right?", Urd asked.  
  
"Oh very well, I will try to behave myself.", Lilith said as she crossed  
her fingers behind her back and gave Urd her most innocent smile.  
  
For some reason though, Urd felt even more nervous after seeing her  
'mother' smile at her.  
  
"So how will we be arriving at the party. I hope you do not intent for us  
to just teleport in.", Urd said.  
  
"Of course not. After all 'our family' is quite wealthy and we will be  
arriving in a fashion appropriate to our station in life.", Lilith said.  
  
What is this 'appropriate fashion'?", Urd said.  
  
"I have a car waiting for us at a private home, a few miles from your  
beloved's home", Lilith said to a lightly blushing Urd.  
  
"My blushing already. I simply can not wait to meet this boy. You will  
introduce him to your 'mother' right.", Lilith said as Urd began to look a little  
ill.  
  
Urd and Lilith appeared at a private estate just outside Tokyo and made   
their way to their awaiting car, which caused Urd to stop short.  
  
"Kami-sama, do you know what this is.", Urd said while pointing at the  
rather large automobile in front of her.  
  
"I think, father called it a Deusenburg, or something like that. Why do you  
ask. It is appropriate for this situation is it not.", Lilith said.  
  
"We will definitely be noticed, that is for sure.", Urd said.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way.", Lilith said.  
  
"There is one more thing.", Urd said to Lilith.  
  
"What is that daughter.", Lilith said.  
  
"I told a few people that the reason I was always alone was that my parents  
were away on a trip. So we should come up with some excuse to explain your  
presence at the party.", Urd said.  
  
"Should be simple enough. All we have to say is that I became rather tired  
or bored with all of the travel and decided to come home early. It was merely a  
coincidence that I came home in time for the party.", Lilith said.  
  
"I suppose that will do.", Urd said.  
  
Back at his home, Hiroki was trying on a western style suit, that seemed to  
be gaining in popularity in Japan.   
  
"Stupid suit and tie. Who came up with such an uncomfortable way to dress?  
Hopefully Urd will like it though.", Hiroki thought.  
  
"Hiroki are you almost ready?", his mother called from beyond  
his bedroom door.  
  
"Almost.", he replied.  
  
As he left his room, he saw his sister in her new pink kimono and said,   
"Amazing you actually don't look like an Oni for once. You are actually  
almost cute."  
  
His sister, shocked by the 'almost compliment', was unable to say  
anything in response.  
  
A few miles from the Kurata residence. Mr. Tendo and his children  
were riding to the party and Tendo-san was trying to get the even stubborn  
Akito to admit that he had wronged Hiroki and Urd, and he WOULD apologize at  
the party even if it killed him. Kozue on the other hand was dreaming about  
how stunned Hiroki would be when he saw her in her new western style formal  
gown.  
  
"Hiroki.", she accidentally sighed at loud, much to the amusement of her  
father and horror of her brother.  
  
"Careful daughter. Your 'beloved' seems to be already spoken for. I hope  
you are not intending to develop some of your brother's bad habits.", Mr.  
Tendo said to an embarrassed Kozue.  
  
"Indeed dear sister. You will stay away from that peasant. It is bad enough  
you must associate with the lower classes at school, but to mingle with them  
socially is quite unacceptable.", Akito said to Kozue.  
  
Mr. Tendo could only sigh in response to his son's stubbornness.  
  
When they did arrive at the Kurata home, Mr. Tendo seemed surprised by   
the amount of guests.  
  
"Hmmm, I could have sworn I told Hiroki that a formal reception was not  
necessary.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"It's not his fault daddy. Hiroki-kun's mother probably wanted to impress  
you. She is kind of old fashioned, and a little strange, Hiroki has told me.",  
Kozue said to her father.  
  
"The peasant doesn't even have for his elders, yet I must apologize to him.  
Oh the heavens must weep in shock at such a tragedy.", Akito said.  
  
"Sounds like brother needs more of his medication.", Kozue jokingly  
said.  
  
"Or maybe a nice long trip to visit his aunt in Hiroshima.", Mr. Tendo  
thought to himself.  
  
When they arrived at the Kurata home, they were greeted at the door  
by Hiroki.   
  
"So lad, I see the gathering was a little larger than I had  
expected.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"Yes, well mother was a little excited about your coming here, and   
things sort of 'snowballed' from there.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Hi, Hiroki. What do you think?", Kozue said in her best kawaii voice  
while spinning around once to show Hiroki here new dress.  
  
"You look very pretty tonight Kozue.", Hiroki said, while wondering why  
the girl suddenly had sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Ah, you are here to Akito-chan. I must admit I am surprised.", Hiroki  
said to a silently fuming Akito.  
  
"My son has come to apologize to the way he has treated you and   
Miss Urd.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"Urd has not yet arrived. I had invited her, but with her parents  
away I am not sure whether or not she would feel comfortable coming to this  
party.", Hiroki said in a somewhat melancholy voice.  
  
"You here that daughter. Your dear boyfriend has only been away from   
you for a short while and he is already pining away for you.", a sultry  
voice spoke from the entrance to the Kurata home, causing everyone present  
to turn toward the door.  
  
Hiroki turned toward the door and stopped dead at the sight of Urd  
and someone, a relative he guessed, dressed in two rather unique outfits.  
  
"Kami-sama. She must be over two meters tall.", Hiroki thought   
while staring at Lilith.  
  
At least he was capable of thought. Many of the other men there were  
simply staring blankly, much to the annoyance of their wives, who were not  
exactly being quiet on their opinions regarding Lilith's and Urd's style  
of dress.  
  
"You were worried I wouldn't be here for you Hiro-chan? You should know   
better than that. I would not miss a chance to be introduced to all of your  
friends.", Urd said as she walked up to Hiroki, took him by the arm and let  
him back to her 'mother'.  
  
"So this is the young man, who my daughter can not stop talking about. I am  
impressed, you are a little cutey.", Lilith said to a blushing Hiroki.  
  
"Mother don't embarrass him.", Urd said.  
  
"I also want to thank you. Urd-chan said you defended her honor from some  
pervert who attacked her in the woods.", Lilith said as several guests began to  
whisper among themselves about that piece of information.  
  
"I attacked no one. I was saving her from this peasant.", Akito said, while  
wondering while everyone, including his father was not looking at him in pity.  
  
"So you are the pervert in question. I will say this only once: You will   
leave my daughter alone from now on, or there will be many volunteers from my  
homeland willing to defend the honor of their princess.", Lilith said while  
glaring down on Akito.  
  
This new declaration caused a new series of whispered conversations   
amongst the guests.  
  
"Why in the nine hells did she have to go and say that. Okay, mother is  
technically a princess of hell, and Kami-sama is well....Kami-sama, but she  
could have at least kept quiet about that.", Urd thought to herself.  
  
In the back of the room, Mrs. Kurata was having second thoughts on how  
she treated that 'dear sweet girl' earlier. A princess in the family would go  
quite far in enhancing her family's prestige. The fact that Hiroki seemed to be  
quite taken with her was a nice bonus. Maybe she wouldn't have to arrange a   
marriage for the normally shy boy when he was older after all.  
  
Kozue, now hearing of Urd's heritage sighed and began to wander away   
from the group of people now surrounding Urd and her mother. Her father had  
apologized to the two women on behalf of the Tendo family and even seemed to  
treat Urd as if she was one of his own daughters. How could she ever hope to win  
his love now.  
  
A couple hours later Kozue was out on the back porch looking out at the stars  
and starting to feel sorry for herself when she heard someone call to her  
quietly from behind.  
  
"Mind if I join you.", the voice said.  
  
Turning around she saw the woman, who had been the center of the attention  
for most of the party, Urd's mother, Lilith, or so she thought.  
  
"Why are you out here all alone?", Lilith asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Why not. It's not as if anyone misses me anyway. Even Hiroki-kun hasn't  
even realized that I'm 'missing'.  
  
Lilith leaned against the railing and motioned Kozue to join her.  
  
"This maybe hard to believe, but Urd was quite insecure when she was  
younger.", Lilith said.  
  
"Why, she must have been cute as a child, not homely like I am.", Kozue  
said quietly.  
  
"You are not homely little one. In fact I can tell that you will be quite  
beautiful when you are older.", Lilith said.  
  
"Really???", said with some hope in her voice.  
  
"Yes, really.", Lilith said.  
  
"So why was Urd so insecure when she was young.", Kozue said.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be proper to say too much, but I can say that it  
was because who her parents are.", Lilith.  
  
"You mean Urd was teased because she is not all Japanese.", Kozue  
said.  
  
"It was something similar to that. Let us just say that her father and  
I come from quite different families.", Lilith said.  
  
"Still, I wish I could be just a little more like Urd.", Kozue.  
  
"Do you now?", Lilith said with a grin.  
  
Kozue nodded.  
  
"Perhaps something in the future could be arranged, but I would   
require a favor from you in trade.", Lilith said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Kozue asked in confusion.  
  
"If my family needs help in the future with a problem, no matter what  
it might be, you must be willing to help if you are able.", Lilith said.  
  
"I will do it.", Kozue said.  
  
"Are you sure. This isn't something to take lightly. You might find  
what you have to do to be somewhat unpleasant.", Lilith said.  
  
"I wouldn't have to steal anything or hurt anyone would I?", Kozue  
asked.  
  
"No, nothing like that.", Lilith said.  
  
"Then I agree.", Kozue said in as much courage as she could.  
  
"Very well then.", Lilith said as she placed her hand on Kozue's   
shoulder and said a quick spell that enveloped Kozue. When it was done,  
Kozue remembered nothing of it. The only sign that something had changed  
was if one was to looked deeply into Kozue's eyes.  
  
Her normally beautiful green eyes, now had small specks of gold  
'floating' in them.  
  
Urd and Hiroki finally had managed to get away from his mother, who  
now seemed to adore Urd and wanted to know everything about her, when they  
came upon a strange sight on the back porch. Lilith was sitting on the   
railing with Kozue in her lap, who seemed to be almost asleep.  
  
"What's going on here?", Urd asked, while hoping that her 'mother'  
did not do anything to poor little girl.  
  
"We were just having a private talk.", Lilith said.  
  
"About what?", Urd said.  
  
"If I told you that it wouldn't be private then, now would it.", a  
smug Lilith said to an annoyed Urd.  
  
Kozue seemed to come around and the first thing she focused on was  
Hiroki, who was looking at her in a concerned manner.  
  
"What is it Hiroki-kun?", Kozue asked.  
  
"I was worried about you Kozue-chan. No one had seen you for a while  
and I was afraid you had wandered off somewhere in the dark.", Hiroki said  
to a suddenly happy Kozue.  
  
"You were worried about me?", Kozue said  
  
"Of course, you are one of my best friends, besides I need a partner  
for the next dance. Would you like to join me?", Hiroki said.  
  
Kozue was off Lilith's lap and glomped onto Hiroki's arm before  
anyone had a chance to even blink.  
  
"Why don't you two have fun for a little while, while I stay here and  
have a talk with my daughter.", Lilith said.  
  
As Hiroki and Kozue went back inside Urd turned toward her 'mother' and   
said, "What are up to now 'mother'? You didn't do anything strange to Kozue  
did you?"  
  
"You care for her Urd? Strange considering that she is a rival for your  
'Hiro-chans' affections.", Lilith said with a smirk.  
  
"She is a very sweet girl. She reminds a little Belldandy when we were  
both younger. I don't want to see anything more happen to her.", Urd said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Lilith asked.  
  
Urd gave Lilith a brief review of what she knew of Kozue's life from   
talking to her and Hiroki.  
  
"You have no reason to worry Urd-chan. I have no intention of ever harming   
that girl. I only wish to help her out in the future.", Lilith said.  
  
"What sort of help?", Urd asked.  
  
"Now that my dear... Is a secret.", Lilith said as Urd resisted the   
urge to drop kick her 'mother' into the next time zone.  
  
Inside the house, Hiroki and Kozue had just finished their dance  
together. It was over far too soon in Kozue's opinion, but she realized that  
she was probably lucky to even have one dance. After all how many boys would  
even consider leaving someone like Urd for even a second to dance with a   
friend in order to cheer them up.  
  
"Both of you look quite well together. You wouldn't be thinking of dating  
my daughter as well would you Hiroki.", Mr. Tendo said in jest.  
  
"DADDY!, we are just friends.", Kozue said while blushing.  
  
"I know dear, but you do look cute together.", Mr. Tendo said as Kozue  
seem to turn an even deeper shade of red.  
  
As midnight approached the party seemed to be winding down. Most of the  
guests had left, with the exception of the Tendos and Urd and her 'mother'.  
  
"We had best be going now. It is quite late and poor Kozue seems to   
almost falling asleep.", Mr. Tendo said to Hiroki's mother.  
  
"It was a pleasure having you over Tendo-sama.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"No need to be so formal. After all are children do appear to be   
close friends, so there is no reason we can not be as well.", Mr. Tendo  
said to a stunned Mrs. Kurata.  
  
As they left Lilith mentioned to Urd that perhaps it was time they  
left as well. Who knew what trouble Mara was causing while Lilith was away  
from the office.  
  
Once everyone had left Hiroki was alone in his room thinking about  
everything that had happened. He had a suspicion that there was more to Urd  
than she had told him, but her turning out to be a princess from some small  
kingdom in Scandinavia. He would have never guessed that. As for her mother,  
best not to think of her too much. The way she looked in that dress......  
  
"Much not have 'bad' thought about Urd-chan's mother.", he thought  
to himself.  
****************  
Back in the present Urd suddenly stopped her story and looked off into the  
distance as if expecting something to happen. A few seconds later a ding, similar  
to an oven time echoed throughout the house and Urd raced off with an almost  
giddy expression on her face.  
  
"Now what was that about?", Skuld said to no one in particular.  
  
"I am not sure, but I intend to find out.", Mara said with a devious  
grin on her face.  
  
The rest of the temple's residents and Mara, made their way to Urd's room   
and found Urd bouncing around the room with all the energy of a certain  
pig-tailed martial artist. She was holding a scroll in her hand and was grinning  
broadly.  
  
"The poor old woman has finally lost it.", Skuld said.  
  
Mara said nothing about what she saw. She was too busy taking pictures  
of Urd's antics. She wasn't sure what she would do with the pictures, but they  
might come in handy in the future.  
  
Urd, seeing Mara in the doorway, grabbed onto her, pulled her close and  
spun her around the room, much to the poor demoness's confusion.  
  
"Is..um... everything all right Urd.", Belldandy asked.  
  
"Everything couldn't be better.", Urd said as she let go of Mara,   
who spun into the wall as Urd released her.  
  
"Owww.", quoted Mara from the bedroom floor.  
  
"So what is it that you are holding?", Belldandy asked Urd.  
  
"This scroll is the key to finally curing my granddaughter of her  
affliction. All I need to do is somehow deliver it to a certain doctor, then  
everything will proceed according to plan. I'm such a genius. Oh ho ho ho.",  
Urd laughed as everyone stared at her.  
  
Pulling herself off the floor Mara said, "Fine you deliver that scroll,  
but afterwards we have to start looking for that little wannabe demon."  
  
Urd pulled out a broom from her closet and let it hover about 3 feet off   
the floor. She hopped on and motioned Mara to do the same.  
  
"You must be joking.", Mara said.  
  
"Are you afraid that you will fall off.", Urd teased Mara.  
  
Mara snorted in response and tried to look somewhat dignified as she down  
in front of Urd.  
  
As Urd and Mara flew off toward the 'center of dignity and culture' known  
as Nerima, Belldandy could not help but notice Mara beginning to blush as Urd  
whispered something to her, then began to laugh  
  
As they entered Nerima a young woman in a dark cloak seemed to be   
tracking their flight.  
  
"Hmmm, Kami-sama was right they both are up to something.", the woman   
said as she came into the light before disappearing from sight.  
  
In the Tendo Dojo, a very old and shrunken little pervert felt a chill  
run down his spine.  
  
"Perhaps it would best if I took a little vacation for a while. Something  
in the air is not quite right.", the little pervert said to himself.  
End Part 3  
Author's Note:  
Well this chapter has taken longer than I expected. March has not been a   
good month for yours truly. What with far too much school work, not to mention  
being in and out of the hospital twice for surgery, I am glad that March, and  
April for that matter are gone..  
  
As for the next chapter, I will probably spend most of it in the present,  
with Urd continuing her story of her life later on in the chapter, Of course, I  
might change my mind and alter this a little. No matter.  
  
Hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. If you have any questions or  
polite comments you can write me at ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Ryo Oki 


	4. Trials and Tribulations of the Present

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 4 Trials and Tribulations of the Present  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Ranma....."  
  
"It's time to wake, you do not want to be late do you?"  
  
Underneath the covers of his futon, Ranma was trying his best to ignore  
  
the voice that was trying to get him to wake up so early in the morning.   
  
Another question came to mind; Why was he waking up to the sound of only a   
  
soft voice?  
  
The morning sun was brightly beaming into the room causing Ranma to  
  
squint his eyes when he opened them. He was shocked at first. There appeared  
  
to be an angel in front of him, asking him to wake up.  
  
"Beautiful.", he said softly as his vision began to clear.  
  
In front of him was a now smiling and blushing Kasumi.  
  
"I'm sorry I embarrassed you Kasumi. I thought you were an angel.",  
  
Ranma said as he watched Kasumi turn even redder.  
  
"Come down to breakfast Ranma. You have to leave early to pick up   
  
your teacher.", Kasumi said as she left the room smiling.  
  
Ranma quickly got up, was in and out of the restroom and furo, and  
  
down to see Kasumi in the kitchen faster than usual.  
  
"Kasumi, about what I said earlier...", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"That's ok Ranma, I know you did not mean what you said.", Kasumi said  
  
a little wistfully as she served Ranma his breakfast and left the room.  
  
"Man, I can't even start my day sometimes without causing problems.",  
  
Ranma said to himself.  
  
Ranma found Kasumi sitting on the couch in the living room. He sat down  
  
beside her and much to both their surprise put his arms around her and  
  
pulled her close to him. Neither noticed the slight yellow glow that he was  
  
beginning to emit.  
  
"You have no reason to feel insecure about yourself Kasumi-chan. You are a  
  
very beautiful and sweet woman.", Ranma said as he bent forward and kissed Kasumi  
  
gently on the lips.  
  
"Oh my.....my...my..my.", Kasumi said as Ranma, realizing what he had just   
  
done, quickly grabbed his lunch and bolted out the door as if Akane was trying  
  
to force feed him some of her food again.  
  
"What is wrong with me? First I think that Nabiki is sexy, then I   
  
almost make out with Kasumi. What's next, am I suddenly going to latch onto  
  
Shampoo next time I see her and yell out 'Wo Ai Ni'.", Ranma thought as he  
  
shuddered at the thought of how the perky little Amazon would take such an  
  
action.  
  
Watching from high above, two women were sitting on a flying broom,  
  
of all things, watching a certain panicked pig-tailed martial artist  
  
running rapidly through the rooftops.  
  
"Oh, who's the cutey.", Mara said.  
  
Urd frowned as she noticed who Mara was referring to.  
  
"We don't have time for you to chase down boys. We have a demon to   
  
catch remember? Besides I know that he is already seeing someone.", Urd said  
  
a little more forcefully than she intended to.  
  
"Sounds like someone is jealous. What is he your secret lover? I didn't  
  
think that you like young men Urd. Shame on you .", Mara said sarcastically   
  
to Urd.  
  
"He is not my lover!! Just stay away from him, alright?", Urd said  
  
while trying to calm down.  
  
"If you say so.", Mara said.  
  
Down below Ranma couldn't help feel that someone was watching him.   
  
Admittedly that wouldn't be too uncommon, but for some reason he felt the  
  
person that was watching was above him.  
  
"Maybe the Kami are trying to mess up my life again.", Ranma  
  
grumbled as Urd sneezed from up above.  
  
Ranma managed to reach Ms. Hinako's house without incident, much to his  
  
shock. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Five minutes  
  
later he was still waiting. He turned the knob and found out that the door  
  
was unlocked. He tried calling into the house, but no one answered.  
  
Entering the house he was struck by how large it was. He didn't think that  
  
teachers made a lot of money, but from what little he knew about art and  
  
furniture, he noticed that the home was filled with many expensive pieces. He  
  
entered the kitchen and found Ms. Hinako asleep sitting on top of one  
  
of the bar stools. She had appeared to be making her lunch before she fell  
  
asleep.  
  
As he was trying to pick her up, she jerked awake and almost screamed  
  
when she noticed someone trying to grab onto her.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you. I tried ringing the doorbell, but no one answered  
  
and when I came in I found you asleep.", Ranma said.  
  
"I guess I am tired. I hope the doctor finds a cure soon. It seems to get  
  
harder to stay awake each day. Soon I probably won't be able to wake up at all.",  
  
Ms. Hinako said with tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Now don't say that. I'm sure the Doc and the old ghoul will find a cure   
  
for you. But in the mean time you have to not think about that. Being sad all  
  
the time will only make you sicker.", Ranma said while wishing that he was  
  
better at talking to people.  
  
"You really think that they will be able to help me?", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Yes they will, not why don't you go lay down on the couch and I will  
  
make your lunch for you, then we can go see the doc and get you 'charged up'  
  
for the day.", Ranma said.  
  
"He's making my lunch for me. Only grandma used to do that. He is nice.  
  
Maybe He isn't such a delinquent after all.", Ms. Hinako thought as she laid  
  
down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Ms. Hinako awoke to a strange sensation. She felt as if she was  
  
flying. She could feel the air moving past her face, but then it would stop  
  
briefly, and continue again. Opening her eyes, she found out that she was   
  
indeed flying through the air, or rather falling at the moment. She let out  
  
a brief scream before she stopped moving again. She felt herself being lowered  
  
to her feet and found herself looking at a concerned Ranma.  
  
"Jeez, that's twice today I scared ya'. Sorry about that.", Ranma said  
  
while scratching the back of his head.  
  
Looking around Ms. Hinako found herself outside of Dr. Tofu's office.  
  
"How did we get here?', Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"Well, we were running a little late, so I figured that since you were  
  
asleep it would be easier and quicker if I carried you here by roof-hopping.  
  
I guess I didn't think about what would happen if you woke up early.", Ranma  
  
said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not angry at you, but next time let me know if you plan  
  
on doing anything like that. It might be kind of fun.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
Ranma lead Ms. Hinako into the office where the doctor and Cologne  
  
were waiting for them.  
  
"So how are you feeling today, child.", Cologne asked.  
  
"Tired.", Ms. Hinako answered.  
  
"Well after today's treatment you should feel a little better.",   
  
Cologne said.  
  
"At least until tomorrow.", Ms. Hinako said quietly.  
  
As the treatment started Ranma concentrated and began to 'push' some of  
  
his ki into Ms. Hinako, causing a blue aura to once again spring up around him.  
  
While he was doing so a small yellow aura was once again 'pushing' into him  
  
from Ms. Hinako. It wasn't much, but it didn't go unnoticed by either Cologne  
  
or Dr. Tofu.  
  
After the treatment was over Dr. Tofu asked Ranma to join him in his  
  
office, while Cologne was examining Ms. Hinako.  
  
"So what's the problem doc. We have to leave for school soon.", Ranma  
  
said to Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Ranma, while, you were healing Hinako-san with your ki, she was also  
  
affecting you. It didn't appear to be ki though. Do you have any idea what it  
  
might be?", Dr. Tofu asked Ranma.  
  
"Nope, no idea at all.", Ranma badly lied.  
  
"Are you sure. Maybe it might help us to cure her.", Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"It has nothing to do with her ki doc. Beyond that I can't say anything  
  
else. You can ask Ms. Hinako if you want to know more.", Ranma said.  
  
Ms. Hinako refused to say anything to either Dr. Tofu or Cologne, so  
  
she and Ranma were soon walking to school. Ranma holding Ms. Hinako's hand as  
  
one might lead a little sister to school.  
  
"Thank you for not saying anything about my abilities to the doctor. I   
  
don't think that I am ready yet for anyone to find out about some of the  
  
things that I can do.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Your welcome, but the doc did make a good point. Maybe you can use  
  
your ability somehow to help cure yourself, or maybe we can work together to  
  
cure you if the doc or the old ghoul can figure out what your ability  
  
actually is.", Ranma said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
Ms. Hinako was about to respond when a voice called out from behind them.  
  
"Airen!!", a very perky voice shouted out.  
  
"Sigh, just what I don't need now.", Ranma thought as he turned around  
  
to see Shampoo wearing a school uniform, with a very short skirt.  
  
"I definitely don't need this.", Ranma thought as Shampoo twirled around  
  
showing Ranma her uniform and 'accidentally' flashing her panties at him.  
  
Ranma turned bright red and began studying the ground as Ms. Hinako gave  
  
Shampoo a 'death glare' much to Shampoo's surprise.  
  
"That outfit is totally inappropriate for wearing to school. Do you want all  
  
those little delinquents staring at you all day.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Shampoo no care about little school boys. Only care about airen, and no  
  
mind if Ranma sees. Maybe after school, airen want to do more than look.",   
  
Shampoo said in a seductive voice.  
  
"So why are you in a uniform anyway?", Ranma said while trying to ignore  
  
what Shampoo had just said.  
  
"Great-grandmother sign Shampoo up for school. She said shampoo need to   
  
learn how to speak better, and Shampoo want to spend more time with airen. She  
  
also want Shampoo to help protect little teacher, because Ranma can't be with  
  
teacher all the time, especially is teacher have to go to little girl's room  
  
or into locker room.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Now Shampoo have to go ahead and register, but Shampoo see airen at  
  
lunch, or maybe Shampoo get lucky and have same home room as airen.",   
  
Shampoo said as Ranma wondered what he had done in a previous life to  
  
deserve all that seemed to happen to him.  
  
"I don't want to spend time with her. She is only saying that she has  
  
to protect me as an excuse to get closer to you.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I'm kind of used to it. All the fiancées' want something from me. It  
  
would be nice if one of them would treat me more as a friend and not as some  
  
sort of object for them to tease or play with.", Ranma said as he and Ms  
  
Hinako began to walk off toward school.  
  
Just around the corner, yet another fiancee, Ukyo, was about to greet   
  
'her Ranchan' when she heard Ranma talk about how he thought all his   
  
fiancées treated him.  
  
"So Ranchan doesn't want anyone to be too close to him, but how could  
  
he not want his 'cute fiancée' to be near him. Maybe I should try something  
  
else. That Amazon bimbo shampoo is always trying to molest him and that little  
  
@#*$#* Akane is always hitting poor Ranchan. Maybe if I did just try and be  
  
friendly and not mention the engagement he will become closer to me.", Ukyo  
  
thought as visions of her and Ranma ran through her head.  
  
Ranma and Ms. Hinako were making their way slowing toward the school, much  
  
to Ranma's annoyance. He had wanted to roof hop, but Ms. Hinako said it wouldn't  
  
be dignified for her to arrive in such a fashion. Besides, she had a few things to  
  
discuss with Ranma before the entered the school grounds.  
  
"So do you know what your responsibilities are for the day now?", Ms. Hinako   
  
asked Ranma after briefly explaining what his new 'job' in the class was.  
  
"I guess so. If anyone is being a 'delinquent' you want to asked them to  
  
go out into the hallway and hold the water buckets as usual.", Ranma said.  
  
"And if the student is being difficult?", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Then I have to 'escort' them out. At least for the boys.", Ranma  
  
quickly said.  
  
"For the boys and girls, even your fiancées.", Ms. Hinako quickly  
  
scolded him.  
  
Ranma was not happy at being told that. What was he supposed to do if  
  
a girl was being a 'delinquent'. He couldn't just sling her over his   
  
shoulder and carry her out like a sack of rice. He didn't even want to think  
  
about what might happen if Ms. Hinako ordered Akane out of the classroom.  
  
As they approached the school gates, Ranma noticed Shampoo leaning against  
  
them, with her uniform somewhat disheveled, and a scowl on her face. As Ranma and  
  
Ms. Hinako got closer, they noticed about 30 boys laying on the ground   
  
unconscious with various injuries and a certain kendoist face down on the   
  
ground with his arm bent in a way arms were not supposed to bend.  
  
"What happened Shampoo?", Ranma asked while walking up to her.  
  
"When Shampoo come out of office, stupid boys start saying not nice   
  
things about how Shampoo is dressed, then they tried to touch Shampoo in   
  
not nice places. Shampoo teach them what happen to annoying males who try to  
  
attack Amazon women.", Shampoo said.  
  
"What about the 'blue blunder' over there.", Ranma said to Shampoo  
  
while pointing to the unconscious Kuno.  
  
"Stupid stick boy come along after Shampoo beat up pervert boys. He  
  
babble something about Shampoo being his 'Valkrie of Love' or some such  
  
drivel before he try and glomp Shampoo. Shampoo knock stick away from stupid  
  
kendoist then dislocate arm. He still not give up so Shampoo use bonborri  
  
as golf club and hit kendoist in very sensitive part of anatomy.", Shampoo  
  
said as Ranma briefly shuddered.  
  
"Don't you think that was a little much?", Ranma asked Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo do favor for Japanese. Now no one have to worry about  
  
stupid stick boy having kids of own.", Shampoo said.  
  
"So now that Shampoo do Ranma favor by getting rid of stupid stick  
  
boy perhaps Ranma so favor for Shampoo.", Shampoo said in flirtatious  
  
voice that made Ranma nervous.  
  
"What favor is that?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Shampoo find out that she have same homeroom as airen. Maybe airen  
  
walk Shampoo to class?", Shampoo asks as she holds out her arm.  
  
By all rights Ranma should have just walked off with Ms. Hinako  
  
towards his home room. It would solve a problems or at least prevent  
  
a couple. The problem was the idea of walking arm and arm with Shampoo  
  
almost felt like a good idea. She was definitely cute, and the way  
  
that skirt showed off her tanned firm legs......  
  
"I am so doomed....", Ranma thought as he found himself taking  
  
Shampoo by her arm and leading her toward class with Ms. Hinako holding  
  
his other arm and frowning at Shampoo all the way to the class.  
  
Most of the students had already entered their classrooms, so Ranma  
  
was hoping that no one saw him walking into the building with Shampoo on   
  
his arm. One girl did though and she was presently talking to another girl  
  
on her cell phone about what she had just seen.  
  
When they reached the classroom, Ms. Hinako asked Shampoo to wait outside  
  
until she could introduce her to the class. Ranma and Ms. Hinako entered together  
  
and Ms. Hinako motioned for Ranma to wait by her desk until she could make a few  
  
announcements.  
  
The class was somewhat surprised to see Ranma and Ms. Hinako walk into  
  
the class together without Ms. Hinako making some sort of comment to Ranma  
  
about being late.  
  
"I have some good news and bad news for all of you today class.", Ms.  
  
Hinako said as the class became silent.  
  
"The good news for you, is that do to an accident the other day I will  
  
not be able to drain any of you if you misbehave.", Ms. Hinako said as a few  
  
of the students cheered at this revelation.  
  
"The bad news for you though, is that Mr. Saotome here had "volunteered"  
  
to punish anyone who tries to be a delinquent.", Ms. Hinako said as most of  
  
the boys in the class glared at Ranma and some of the girls had what one  
  
could only call lecherous expressions briefly formed on their faces.  
  
"So you'll punish me if I misbehave Ranma?", one girl asks.  
  
"I guess....", Ranma says while wondering what he is suppose to do if  
  
any girl 'misbehaves'.  
  
"If I am bad Ranma, will you spank me?", a girl with bright blue   
  
eyes and long brown hair in twin ponytails, says to Ranma.  
  
"I won't have to do that will I?", Ranma says to Ms. Hinako while  
  
trying to stop twitching.  
  
"No you will not. Ms. Kanzaki I do not stand for any perverted   
  
remarks in my class, from either the boys or the girls. Is that   
  
understood.", Ms Hinako said to the girl.  
  
"Geeze, Akari is hornier than usual isn't she.", Hiroshi whispered  
  
to Daisuki.  
  
"She's been that way even since she broke up with that blue-haired  
  
girl. I think her name was Kris, or something like that. Besides haven't  
  
you heard her before how she would like to do 'thing's' with Ranma's girl  
  
form.", Daisuki said a little too loudly as several people giggled and  
  
Ranma and Akari turned bright red.  
  
"That is enough of that now people. I have one more announcement to make  
  
before class starts. We will be having a new student today. Would you come in  
  
now Shampoo.", Ms. Hinako says as a very familiar purple-haired Amazon walked  
  
into the class.  
  
"Wow!", all the boys in the class seemed to say at once.  
  
"Would you introduce yourself Miss Shampoo.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Shampoo is my name, and I am starting school here to learn more about  
  
Japanese, and to be closer to airen.", Shampoo says as she smiles quite  
  
seductively at Ranma.  
  
{Thud} {Thud}  
  
Several of the boys in the class fall over at seeing that smile.  
  
"Shampoo also here to help protect little teacher. Great-grandmother  
  
ask Shampoo to do so and Shampoo not stupid enough to refuse. Shampoo not  
  
here to be bothered by little school boys. Boys who try and 'touch'   
  
Shampoo end up like perverts laying concrete outside.", Shampoo said.  
  
"That's very interesting Shampoo. Now Mr. Saotome you may return to  
  
your seat and Ms. Shampoo you may sit next to Mr. Saotome I guess.", Ms.  
  
Hinako said as Ukyo glared at Shampoo and Akane almost growled?  
  
Once seated Ranma looked over to see Ukyo with a hurt look on her  
  
face for some reason, and Akane glaring at him as usual. He turned away but  
  
them came face to face with Shampoo smiling at him while casually moving  
  
some of her hair out of her face and sighing.  
  
"Damn she looks so cute like that.", Ranma thought before rapidly  
  
looking away and trying to squash any emotions he was somehow feeling  
  
for Shampoo.   
  
Ukyo noticed the blush on Ranma's face and the scowl Akane was  
  
giving him because of it.  
  
"What's the matter Akane, wish you were the one next to Ranma trying  
  
to flirt with him the way Shampoo is.", Ukyo said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Right, like I would want to do anything like that with the pervert.",  
  
Akane said.  
  
Ukyo snorted and said, "Well that's one thing you and Ranchan share in   
  
common; you are both bad liars. You like, maybe even love Ranma just as much  
  
as Shampoo and I do.", Ukyo said quietly to Akane.  
  
"That's not true.", Akane whispered.  
  
"Then why do you get upset when he is with another girl. Why do you   
  
always hit him for being 'perverted'. Either you like him or you get some sort  
  
of sick pleasure by beating up on him. Maybe that even 'turns you on.", Ukyo said  
  
to a now very red Akane.  
  
"I do not get 'turned on' by hitting Ranma.", Akane yelled out, causing   
  
everyone in the class to stare at her.  
  
"Hmmmm, Shampoo think that make sense. Violent girl always hitting boys and  
  
saying how much she hate them. Maybe Akane just violent lesbian who enjoys  
  
hurting boys.", Shampoo said as the boys sitting near Akane began to move their  
  
desks away from her.  
  
"I am not a lesbian, I just don't like boys.", Akane said.  
  
"Is that not same thing.", Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma was watching all of this taking place and was getting a sinking   
  
feeling about how this was going to end.  
  
"That is enough! Ranma shows these girls outside and if they refuse to  
  
leave, carry them out.", Ms. Hinako said while pointing to Ukyo and Akane.  
  
"Hey what about her? Why doesn't she have to leave?", Akane said while  
  
pointing at Shampoo.  
  
"Because she is here to help maintain discipline.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
Ranma got up from his desk with a sigh and made his way over to   
  
Ukyo's desk.  
  
"Sorry Ucchan, but you are going to have to stand outside the class  
  
for a while.", Ranma said.  
  
Ukyo looked up at Ranma and was tempted to refuse to go, so that he  
  
had to pick her up and, {blush}, carry her out, but she remembered what  
  
she overheard Ranma tell MS. Hinako earlier and decided to walk out of the  
  
classroom without a fuss. After all she was the nice and supportive fiancee.  
  
It would just take a while to convince him of that.  
  
As they left the classroom Ukyo noticed the hurt look on Ranma's face.  
  
"What's wrong Ranchan?", Ukyo said in all sincerity.  
  
"I just wish you wouldn't fight with Akane. It only makes my life  
  
more difficult when you do.", Ranma said to Ukyo.  
  
"Ranchan, you know that while I sometimes my pick on her, I do not   
  
start all the fights between us, but you always choose her side over mine.  
  
Why do you do that?", Ukyo said to Ranma.  
  
"Because I don't have much choice in the matter.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"If I took your side or Shampoo's side in an argument against Akane  
  
do you have any idea what I would have to put up with when I returned to the  
  
dojo.", Ranma said.  
  
"No, I don't.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Well first I would probably be attacked by my worthless old man,  
  
for not showing respect toward my fiancées. Then Akane's worthless father would  
  
start yelling and crying about how the houses won't be joined. Nabiki would  
  
probably make some sort of threat, and Kasumi would look at me like I had  
  
done something wrong. Finally, mom would probably say something about how  
  
upsetting your fiancee is not manly or some such drivel. It's far easier to  
  
just let Akane have her way at times, then deal with all that.", Ranma said  
  
to Ukyo.  
  
"It's not like you to take the easy way out Ranchan.", Ukyo said.  
  
"No, but I mean its not like its a fight I can win, or some sort of  
  
contest. I suppose I could say something to them about how its is not always  
  
my fault, but I'm not good at talking to people. All the old man even taught me   
  
was how to fight.", Ranma said.  
  
"You seem to be speaking pretty well right now.", Ukyo said.  
  
"I guess I have gotten a little better at talking lately, but I still have  
  
trouble saying what I mean at times and I usually just end up hurting  
  
someone's feelings when I do, which is why I hate having to deal with so many   
  
fiancées. No matter who I choose someone will be hurt, and unlike my old man,  
  
who could care less about anyone, I don't like seeing anyone hurt.", Ranma  
  
said to Ukyo.  
  
"So it would be better if you had more friends and less fiancées, right  
  
Ranchan?", Ukyo said hoping her just thought of idea would work.  
  
"Yeah, things would be a lot easier if that was true.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, if you want we can just be friends for a while. I'm not giving  
  
up on the idea of being your fiancee, but if you are more comfortable with  
  
being friends, I don't mind.", Ukyo said to a relieved looking Ranma.  
  
"You really mean that?", Ranma said to Ukyo.  
  
"Yes I do.", Ukyo said while trying to ignore how cute Ranma looked  
  
while now smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you.", Ranma said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Your welcome.", Ukyo said while now blushing, then kissing him lightly  
  
on the cheek, much to both their surprise.  
  
"Are you two done now making up.", a high pitched voice said from the  
  
door of the classroom.  
  
"Honesty I told you to escort her out side, not for both of you to  
  
discuss your life's' stories.", Ms. Hinako said sarcastically.  
  
Both Ranma and Ukyo open their mouths to reply, but they were cut off  
  
by Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Never mind trying to apologize or explaining what you doing, just  
  
as long as this little talk, help prevents any future outbursts in class.",  
  
Ms. Hinako said.  
  
Ranma walked into class to retrieve his other fiancee, but stopped short  
  
when he saw her glaring at him, mallet in hand.  
  
"What is that on your cheek, Ranma?", Akane asked angrily.  
  
Ranma put his hand on his cheek and noticed that Ukyo was evidently  
  
wearing lipstick when she had just kissed him.  
  
"Oh that's just where Ukyo kissed me.", Ranma said in a surprisingly  
  
calm voice.  
  
"Kissed you!! You pervert!!", Akane said while swinging her mallet.  
  
Unfortunately things did not go according to the usual plan. As the mallet  
  
came down, Ranma stepped quickly to the side, causing said mallet to strike and  
  
rebound off the floor, hitting Akane right between the eyes knocking her out.  
  
Ranma could only look toward the heavens and wonder how this would be   
  
blamed on him.  
  
"Shampoo always wanted to see that happen.", the perky Amazon said, while  
  
trying to not fall on the floor and laugh herself silly.  
  
**********  
  
While Ranma was having his troubles Urd and Mara were waiting on a roof  
  
across the street from Dr. Tofu's office. They had been waiting there for   
  
a couple of hours and neither of them looked very happy.  
  
"This is starting to become annoying. Is he going to be in there all  
  
day.", Urd mumbled.  
  
"He hasn't stopped seeing patients since early this morning I bet. Isn't  
  
he supposed to spend lots of time golfing or chasing nurses.", Mara asked while  
  
thinking about what the demon surgeons in Niflheim were like.  
  
"I just need him to leave for a few moments so I can place the scroll in   
  
the office, then hopefully my 'little angel' will be alright.", Urd said.  
  
"Is that what she is?", Mara asked.  
  
"What?", Urd said, not really paying attention to what Mara had said.  
  
"I said, Is your grand daughter an angel?", Mara asked.  
  
"I don't really know. Her mother was a demi-god, but her father was a  
  
nature spirit. She could be and angel or maybe a goddess third class if she  
  
regain her true form, but right now I can't say exactly what she is.", Urd said.  
  
"Her father was a nature spirit? You mean like......", Mara trailed off.  
  
"Yes something like 'him', but not exactly. I told her to stay away from   
  
'them', but she wouldn't listen. I'm not surprised. I fell for one of them,   
  
but I had no one to tell me otherwise. Maybe if I was a better mother...",  
  
Urd's voice trailed off as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Mara was becoming more than a little nervous about how Urd was acting.  
  
She was used to seeing a happy Urd, an angry Urd, even an almost manic Urd, but  
  
not a sad and introspective Urd. She was at a loss on how to respond to this  
  
situation, until a long ignored memory came to light and she acted upon it.  
  
Mara walked up to Urd and pulled the surprised goddess into hug and just  
  
held her there until the tears stopped.  
  
"You remembered, even after all this time.", Urd said to a still somewhat  
  
confused Mara.  
  
"What do you mean?", Mara asked.  
  
"When I broke up with Troubadour all those years ago, it was you who  
  
talked and comforted me when I was feeling so sad. We were so close then. I  
  
remember Skuld getting to upset when I used to call you my sister. Do you  
  
remember?", Urd asked.  
  
"A little I guess.", Mara said.  
  
"What changed? Was it because I chose to stay on Earth those years  
  
ago.?", Urd asked.  
  
"Yes, Mara replied while looking down.  
  
"Why?", Urd asked while cupping Mara's chin and raising her head to  
  
meet her own.  
  
"When you left, you wouldn't tell me why. You said that you could not,  
  
that it was some sort of secret, but I thought you just didn't want me around  
  
anymore. I thought you had found someone else, and I was being abandoned  
  
again, by someone I thought was a friend.", Mara said.  
  
"That's not it at all, I just had no choice. I didn't want anything to   
  
happen to our friendship, but I wanted to stay on Earth. Do you know why?", Urd  
  
asked Mara.  
  
"From what you have said of your past earlier, I think I no why. If  
  
that's true then I want to apologize.", Mara said.  
  
"Apology accepted.", Urd said while pulling Mara into another hug and kissing  
  
her lightly on the cheek.  
  
Mara for her part could only blush and turn away before Urd could see the  
  
silly smile forming on her face.  
  
Urd was about to ask why Mara was refusing to look at her when they both  
  
heard a door shut and lock across the street. Looking down, they saw Dr. Tofu  
  
leaving his office, medical bag in hand.   
  
"Good he's finally leaving.", Urd said.  
  
"Good timing too.", a still somewhat red Mara said as they both   
  
teleported to the roof of Dr. Tofu's office before phasing through the  
  
room and into the building.  
  
The room that they had phased into, appeared to be a large storage room.   
  
Book and scrolls were scattered around the room. At a quick glace most seemed  
  
to deal with manipulating ones ki and chi.   
  
"Well now, where would be a good place to drop you off.", Urd said at loud  
  
while tossing the scroll up and down in her hand.  
  
Part of the books in the room appeared to have been already categorized and  
  
placed in shelves.  
  
"These are probably the book that the doctor and that strange little   
  
troll creature have already looked through.", Mara said as she pointed to the  
  
books on the shelf.  
  
"Well then if I just slip this scroll in with the others on this table,  
  
then nothing should go wrong.", Urd said.  
  
"Assuming that they continue their research tonight, they might   
  
start reading the scroll tomorrow.", Mara said.  
  
"They should be able to figure it out in a day or two. Plenty of time   
  
for my little 'angel' to begin healing.", Urd said.  
  
As they were about to leave they heard they front door open a voice  
  
say, "Oh Dr. Tofu are you here."  
  
"I thought the door was locked.", Urd said.  
  
"I don't know, that's what it sounded like when we were outside.", Mara  
  
said.  
  
"Dr. Tofu are you here.", the voice said again.  
  
"Hmmmm, that voice sounds familiar, I'll go check.", Mara said with a  
  
mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Be careful, we are not supposed to be seen, remember.", Urd said.  
  
"Alright, mom, all be careful.", Mara said while sticking her tongue out  
  
at Urd.  
  
Phasing through the wall invisibly, Mara saw a young woman in her early  
  
20's she guessed.   
  
"Probably one of the local housewives. I bet the young doctor has a whole  
  
bunch of 'fans' like her.", Mara thought to herself.  
  
"We might as well go now, there is no one outside but some housewife.", Mara  
  
said to Urd as she phased back into the storeroom.  
  
"I wonder if it is who I think it is.", Urd said.  
  
Urd and Mara left the storage room, entering the exam room. Peeking through  
  
the window of the door, Urd noticed that it was indeed who she thought it was.  
  
"I was right it is her.", Urd said.  
  
"You know that housewife.", Mara said.  
  
"Yes, she lives in the same house as the boy you were drooling over  
  
earlier.", Mara said.  
  
"My what a kinky girl. She's 'playing' with that young stud and the  
  
doctor. Very impressive.", Mara said to a now confused Urd.  
  
"Ah no that's not quite right. She lives with Ranma, but is not dating  
  
him or the doctor.", Urd said.  
  
"Now how would you know his name?", Mara shot a lecherous glance at Urd.  
  
"Because he is the one whom I chose to guard my grand daughter until she  
  
is healed.", Urd said.  
  
"So that is why you were so protective of him." Mara said.  
  
"Yes, now let's leave before someone finds us here alright.", Urd said.  
  
Arriving back on the roof, Urd pulled her broom from her personal  
  
dimensional pocket and hopped up on it.  
  
As Mara was getting on the broom she said to Urd, "Now that we have  
  
dropped off your scroll, we can resume looking for that little demon, right?"  
  
"Ah, well.... There is one more thing I would like to see.", Urd said.  
  
"Fine, but lets be quick about it. The last thing I want to deal with  
  
is a cranky Hild, who wants to see that little pervert punished NOW.", Mara  
  
said to Urd.  
  
Urd and Mara were hovering invisibly just outside Ms. Hinako's classroom  
  
window watching a young girl teach a high school class.  
  
"Why do they have a little girl teaching here?", Mara said.  
  
"She is older than she looks. You can blame that little @**$@ demon for  
  
how she looks now.", Urd said.  
  
"So that is your grand daughter?", Mara said.  
  
"Yes, that is my 'little Hinako', Urd said.  
  
"We should go now.", Mara said to Urd after they had been   
  
watching Ms. Hinako for a while.  
  
"Alright.", Urd said as she angled the broom upward and they began to   
  
climb into the sky to continue their search for a certain little pervert.  
  
**********  
  
Kasumi was about to leave Dr. Tofu's office when the door opened in   
  
walk Dr. Tofu and Cologne.  
  
"Why Kasumi fancy meeting you here of all places.", Dr. Tofu said  
  
as he began to dance around the office.  
  
{Whack} {Thud}  
  
"Kasumi dear, the doctor and I have a lot of research to conduct today.  
  
Would you mind coming back some other time.", Cologne said to Kasumi as she  
  
looked at the unconscious doctor on the floor.  
  
Kasumi left the office wondering why Elder Cologne had to knock out  
  
dear Dr. Tofu if they had research to do. She had the nagging suspicion that she  
  
was overlooking something, but wasn't quite sure what it might be.  
  
The morning seemed to move by far too slowly for Ranma's liking. He  
  
wasn't very comfortable being the one that had to enforce discipline in class.  
  
He admittedly was rather amused when Daisuke was hanging outside the window by   
  
Shampoo holding onto his ankle. You figure he would have enough sense not to  
  
make one of 'those' type of comments to Shampoo. Ranma's amusement was short  
  
lived though when, after bringing the little pervert back into the room, Shampoo  
  
had said that she would not mind if Ranma did 'that' to her whenever he  
  
wanted too.  
  
This of course let to another round of arguments between Shampoo and  
  
Akane, forcing him to actually have to carry Akane outside of the room. He  
  
was surprised that Ukyo stayed so calm. He was afraid that he would have to   
  
carry her out as well. It was nice to see at least one of his fiancées  
  
behaving themselves. Now if he could only figure out why Ukyo had such a   
  
happy grin on her face as she watched Akane fight with Shampoo.  
  
When lunch time finally rolled around Ranma was about to leap out the  
  
window as usual when Ms. Hinako asked him to stay. Shampoo was going to stay as  
  
well until Ms. Hinako said that she wanted to talk to Ranma alone. Shampoo seemed  
  
a little annoyed by this, but she left without saying anything.  
  
"So how do you like your first 'day on the job'.", Ms. Hinako asked  
  
Ranma.  
  
"It's ok I guess, but I wish everyone would just behave. It's hard   
  
having to keep an eye on them all the time and trying listen to what you were  
  
trying to teach us.", Ranma said.  
  
"You were trying to listen to the lesson?!?", Ms. Hinako said in a  
  
shocked tone of voice.  
  
"Well you told me a little earlier about how hard your life has been, so I  
  
have been feeling a little guilty lately about how I have been treating you.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"Thank you Ranma, that means a lot to me.", Ms Hinako said as she started  
  
to pull out her bento from her desk drawer.  
  
"What are you doing?", Ranma asked.  
  
Looking down at her bento Ms. Hinako replied, "Eating lunch of course."  
  
"Don't the teachers usually eat together.", Ranma asked.  
  
"They are always somewhat nervous when I am around, so its easier if I just  
  
eat alone.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"You could eat with me and the others. I don't mind and I don't think they  
  
will...I hope.", Ranma mumbled the last part to himself.  
  
"I.....think I would like that.", Ms. Hinako said as Ranma began to lead   
  
her towards the door of the classroom.  
  
"Can we go the other way.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"The other way?", Ranma asked.  
  
"You know, out the window.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"If I do that you will have to hang on tight alright.", Ranma said as  
  
Ms. Hinako nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
As they were about to leave a squeaky voice from the door of the classroom  
  
yelled out, "Hold foul sorcerer."  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile down in the school courtyard, Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane were  
  
eating their lunches under a tree and surprisingly not fighting each other.  
  
"Where is Ranma-honey? He was going to meet us here right?", Ukyo said.  
  
"That baka better show up to eat the lunch I made him.", Akane.  
  
"If that case, Shampoo hope airen stay far away so not get poisoned   
  
on kitchen-destroyer's so-called food.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my food.", Akane said as the bento she held  
  
hiccupped, then burped on its own.  
  
"Oh yeah, looks perfectly normal to me.", Ukyo said sarcastically.  
  
Akane was about to respond when one of the windows in their classroom  
  
exploded outward and a certain kendoist, screaming in a high pitched voice,   
  
went flying out the third story window high into the air, before slamming  
  
face first into a large oak tree, then sliding down to the ground.  
  
He was followed shortly there after by a middle-aged man wearing a  
  
tacky Hawaiian shirt and a now flaming palm tree on his head. He too slammed  
  
into the tree and ended up crashing down on top of the kendoist.  
  
"Ranma get exercise before lunch it seems.", Shampoo said.  
  
A couple moments later a very wet and female Ranma exited the  
  
building holding hands with an upset Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Airen ok?", Shampoo asked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought you took care of Kuno earlier Shampoo.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"Shampoo did beat up stupid stick boy. Maybe he too dumb to realize he  
  
should not be fighting.", Shampoo said.  
  
"What about our 'esteemed' principal over there.", Ukyo said.  
  
"He attacked after I kicked Kuno's butt, yelling something about not  
  
showing respect to ones superiors or something like that.", Ranma said.  
  
As Ranma began to sit down Ms. Hinako said, "Ummm.. you might want to   
  
wring the water out of your shirt. You can see your.. you know.", Ms. Hinako  
  
said to Ranma while blushing.  
  
"Yeah I guess.", Ranma said as he began to wring the shirt out in front  
  
of everyone, causing them all to blush.  
  
"You are not supposed to do that in public, you pervert.", Akane said.  
  
"Why not my body is nothing to be ashamed of.", Ranma said in an almost  
  
Nabiki like fashion, causing Ukyo to snicker.  
  
"Shampoo not sure but think that maybe airen's breasts getting bigger.",  
  
Shampoo said as Akane starting choking on her drink.  
  
"It's possible you know. After all Ranma's female form is probably aging  
  
along with his male form. She is simply not done growing yet.", Ukyo said.  
  
"I hope I at least getting a little taller when I am girl. It would make it   
  
a lot easier to walk with these things.", Ranma said while unconsciously  
  
hefting her breasts in her hands.  
  
"You really shouldn't touch yourself like that in public, big sister.",  
  
Ms. Hinako said while giggling.  
  
"Little teacher right. Should only do things like that in private, while  
  
thinking about air...., er ah never mind.", Shampoo said as everyone was now  
  
looking at her including a bright red Ranma-chan.  
  
"Umm Shampoo, you have, you know....", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"Shampoo not want to talk about this anymore.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Fine then, lets just eat.", Ukyo said, while being thankful that she  
  
didn't accidentally talk about some of the fantasies that she had about her  
  
fiancee.  
  
Ranma, now somewhat dried off, sat down against the tree that they were  
  
all near and Ms. Hinako sat in Ranma-chan's lap.  
  
"Here you go. Now eat all of the lunch I made you if you want to   
  
stay healthy.", Ranma said as pulled his and Ms. Hinako's lunch out of   
  
'stuff space.'  
  
"Ranma sound like mother. Maybe going to adopt little teacher, after  
  
teacher get well.", Shampoo teased.  
  
"Ranma is too young to my mother, but she makes a nice big sister.",   
  
Ms. Hinako said as she hugged Ranma, who surprisingly hugged her back.  
  
"Ah how cute.", Ukyo said while pulling out a camera and taking a few  
  
shots.  
  
"Maybe airen's mother like picture of that. Show that airen be good  
  
mother and father to children.", Shampoo said as she briefly fantasized about  
  
coming home after a long day and seeing Ranma taking care of the kids. Then after  
  
the kids went to bed they would......  
  
"Maybe the pervert wouldn't be such a bad 'mother' if we got married and  
  
ever had....", Akane thought as she began to blush.  
  
Ms. Hinako looked down at her bento and seemed disappointed for some   
  
reason.  
  
Ranma noticed this and said, "Is something wrong? I may not be as good  
  
of a cook as Kasumi, but I thought I did alright."  
  
"It's good, but there is no candy.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Of course not. You can not have candy for lunch. You need to eat 'good'  
  
food if you are to stay healthy.", Ranma said  
  
"Ranma definitely sound like mother .", Shampoo said while snickering.  
  
"So I can't have any candy?", Ms. Hinako said while giving her best  
  
'little girl pout'.   
  
"After school, you can have a little, but not before then.", Ranma said  
  
while now trying to sound parental.  
  
About halfway through lunch Ms. Hinako began to yawn.  
  
"Are you tired already. I thought the treatment should last a whole   
  
day.", Ranma said with some concern in her voice.  
  
"It's not that. I just get sleepy when I eat a lot. I haven't done  
  
that in a long time, but your food was too good to waste.", Ms. Hinako  
  
said to Ranma, who seemed very pleased by the compliment.  
  
"Well we have about a half an hour left. You can take a short nap if  
  
you want to.", Ranma said.  
  
Ms. Hinako fell asleep shortly thereafter with Ranma-chan holding her  
  
close and stroking her hair as she slept.  
  
"If this scene get any sweeter Shampoo going to need dentist.", Shampoo  
  
jokingly said to Ukyo.  
  
"No argument there.", Ukyo said as she took a few more pictures.  
  
Watching Ranma hold there teacher close Akane had to fight off an urge   
  
to lay down next to the them. She was wondering what it would be like to have  
  
a family and be close like, but she anytime she was even the slightest bit nice   
  
to the 'pervert' her whining father and his idiot friend started to plan a  
  
new wedding. She wasn't ready for that and didn't want to be married or have  
  
kids for a few years yet. The question was, how to make everyone understand  
  
that without losing her temper and Ranma in the process.  
  
"Sometimes I feel that maybe we are just not meant to be together.",   
  
Akane thought to herself as she sighed sadly, causing Ukyo and Shampoo  
  
to look at her and nod knowingly.  
  
The rest of the day came and went without incident, but as Ranma and  
  
Ms. Hinako exited the building they noticed that the large tree that they had  
  
been sitting under during lunch as now roped off and a sign around warning people  
  
to stay away as the tree was do to be cut down the next day due to disease.  
  
"Ranma can we meet back here later on tonight?", Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"Why?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I want to save that tree from being destroyed, and I think that you can  
  
help me do it.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"You mean using that same ability you used earlier in the park?", Ranma  
  
said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"I have been thinking about how interested you seemed in my ability to  
  
heal the land, and I think you might be able to do the same using your ki, as you  
  
used it to heal me.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
As they were leaving the school grounds, it appeared that almost all of the   
  
students had left already, so they were somewhat surprised to find Akane waiting  
  
at the front gate for them.  
  
"Um, why are you still here Akane?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, I.... want to see you.", Akane said while looking down at the  
  
ground.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma said, while wondering why Akane was acting so shy.  
  
"You are walking Ms. Hinako home aren't you.", Akane said.  
  
Before Ranma could reply Ms. Hinako said, "We are going out to get some  
  
ice cream first."  
  
"We are?", Ranma asked.  
  
"You said we could have dessert after school, and I want to have some  
  
ice cream.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I guess we are going to get some ice cream.", Ranma said to Akane.  
  
"Oh, alright.", Akane said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Ask her if she wants to join us.", Ms. Hinako whispered to Ranma.  
  
"She was kind of mad at us earlier. Are you sure that is a good idea.",  
  
Ranma whispered back to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Yes I am, not go do it.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Akane, wait up.", Ranma said as Akane stopped and faced Ranma.  
  
"What is it.", Akane said.  
  
"Would you... I mean... You know.... Come to the ice cream parlor  
  
with us.", Ranma asked  
  
"Really!", Akane said sounding happy.  
  
"Yes.", Ranma replied while thinking how cute Akane looks when she is  
  
happy.  
  
On their way to the ice cream parlor Ranma had managed to get himself  
  
rained on by a passing cloud. The fact that nothing else in the area seemed  
  
to be wet was not exactly a shock to him. So Ms. Hinako once again found  
  
herself holding hands with an irritated redhead.  
  
"Oh don't be so grumpy big sister. At least this way you get your ice  
  
cream for free.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
Sitting in the ice cream Parlor, Akane was both awed and disgusted at how  
  
quickly Ranma and Ms. Hinako reduced the clerks behind the counter to drooling  
  
idiots. They couldn't seem to do enough to please the sexy little  
  
redhead and her 'little sister'. She was also annoyed that all she had to eat  
  
was the single scoop of ice cream that she paid for, while Ranma and their  
  
teacher were walking back to the table with their arms full.  
  
"Is that all you want Akane?", Ranma asked looking at Akane's ice cream  
  
cone.  
  
"That's all I can afford right now.", Akane said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Go thing I got you this then.", Ranma said while putting a rather large  
  
strawberry sundae down in front of Akane.  
  
"You bought this for me?", Akane asked while practically drooling over  
  
the sundae.  
  
"Well I didn't have to pay for it, but I saw you looking at the picture   
  
of it over the counter and I thought you might like it.", Ranma said shyly.  
  
"Thank you Ranma, Akane said as she reached over and squeezed the little  
  
redhead's hand, who blushed in response.  
  
Outside the parlor, a certain large panda was walking by when he saw his  
  
'worthless' son and his fiancee holding hands and smiling. The panda took off  
  
running back to the dojo, while waving around a sign that said, 'Now the  
  
houses will be joined.  
  
They sat in the ice cream parlor for a little over an hour in that time  
  
Ms. Hinako was surprised that Ranma and Akane seemed to be very friendly with   
  
each other.  
  
"You know we have been here over and hour and you seem two do seem to be   
  
couple.", Ms. Hinako said to the other two girls.  
  
"We don't always fight.", Ranma said.  
  
"Just a lot of the time.", Akane sighed.  
  
"Why is that. Do you two not like being around each other?", Ms. Hinako   
  
asked Ranma and Akane.  
  
"It's not that, its just we really can't be around each other or something  
  
seems to happen.", Akane said.  
  
"What happens?", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Either some challenger or one of my 'fiancées' shows up causing fights. Not  
  
to mention that anytime Akane or I even act the slightest bit friendly towards each  
  
other our idiot fathers start babbling about a new wedding and having the houses  
  
joined. I swear if pop tries one more trick to get us married I'll sell him to a  
  
zoo or a panda breeding program. You think after the second wedding, they would  
  
learned their lesson but they are just too stubborn.  
  
"Second wedding? I never heard anything about that.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"That's because it really wasn't much of a wedding. Our fathers decided that  
  
the reason that we were never close is that we were just too shy.", Akane said.  
  
"The way they picked to cure us of our 'shyness', was a disaster.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"What happened?", Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"Well Kasumi had made some lemonade earlier and left it out on the counter  
  
for everyone. After she left the kitchen though, we found out later, that pops  
  
snuck into the kitchen and added something to it. He never would say what, but  
  
after me and Akane drunk the lemonade, things started to go a little hazy. Both  
  
of us seemed a little silly and even flirted with each other.", Ranma said.  
  
"After a while they led us into the dojo where a priest was waiting. We   
  
were so out of it we really didn't understand what was going on.", Ranma said.  
  
"So did you go through with the wedding.", Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"No, just as the priest began to speak, mom walked into the dojo  
  
looking for me and she wasn't happy with what she saw. Pops and Tendo tried to  
  
make it sound like it was our idea to get married, but when she saw the  
  
condition Akane and I were in, she knew the truth.", Ranma said.  
  
"I take it she was more than a little angry.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"She led Akane and I into the house and laid us down on the couch, then went  
  
back into the dojo. A little while after that loud crashes and screams came  
  
from the dojo. Mom came out looking angry and waving her sword at the two  
  
idiots, who looked like they had just been attacked by an army.", Ranma said.  
  
"So at least you didn't have any other troubles that day.", Ms. Hinako  
  
said to Ranma and Akane.  
  
"That not true. Ranma and I fell asleep on the couch and while we were  
  
unconscious Ranma fell over was laying on top of me with one of his  
  
hands resting on my breasts. I didn't take that very well when I woke up.",  
  
Akane said.  
  
"What did you do?", Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"When I woke up I felt sick and I had a horrible headache. When I found  
  
Ranma touching me there {blush}, I lost my temper, called him a pervert, and  
  
smashed him into the floor.", Akane said while looking ashamed.  
  
"I wasn't even awake yet, so When I did wake up hours later, I felt  
  
horrible. I felt nauseous, I had a large bruise on my head, and I heard  
  
mom screaming at pops downstairs, which was not doing anything for the  
  
headache that I had.", Ranma said.  
  
"As I was getting some aspirin, mom told me about what had happened. I was  
  
so upset with both of them that I bash both of them out through the back door and  
  
into the koi pond. Then I ripped their shogi board in half in front of them and   
  
said that next time it wouldn't be the board that would be damaged.", Ranma said.  
  
"That's doesn't sound like you Ranma-kun", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I was hurt and sick, and I guess I went a little overboard. At least  
  
Akane thought so as she smashed me with her hammer for hitting her worthless  
  
father.", Ranma said as Akane started to look a little upset.  
  
"My father isn't worthless.", Akane said.  
  
"He's not different from my old man.", Ranma said.  
  
"How can you say that. My father never hit or abused us like your father  
  
did to you.", Akane said as Ms. Hinako seemed a little shocked by that  
  
revelation.  
  
"No, but he all but abandoned you for ten years. You had to raise   
  
yourselves, while he did nothing but sit around feeling sorry for himself.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"Perhaps it would left now. Talking about this only seems to make making   
  
the both of you angry.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
As they left the ice cream parlor, Ranma had to walk Ms. Hinako home,   
  
while Akane walked back to the dojo.  
  
"So Ranma will you be able to meet me tonight back at the school.", Ms.  
  
Hinako asked Ranma as they walked back to her home.  
  
"I guess. I don't see why you need me though. I'm not good with plants or  
  
making things, grow, just destroying stuff.", Ranma said.  
  
"Well then perhaps its time you learned. I have noticed that the times  
  
we have spent together with you healing me have affected me somewhat and I   
  
believe they have you as well.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"What I mean is this.", Ms. Hinako said as she suddenly jumped up to   
  
the roof of a nearby building, then quickly jumped back down again.  
  
"It appears that I can use some of my 'magic' if you will to jump  
  
up to the rooftops like you can. If this is so, perhaps you can use your ki  
  
to help heal the plants like I can.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if that were true.", Ranma said.  
  
Ranma walked Ms. Hinako back to her and was starting to leave when, he  
  
heard Ms. Hinako sigh as she opened the door and was entering the house.  
  
"Is something wrong.", Ranma asked.  
  
"No, its just...", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Just what?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Sometimes I get tired of eating alone every night. I guess I am just  
  
lonely.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Well, if you like you can come back with me to the dojo for a while.   
  
I am sure Kasumi wouldn't one more guest. Besides your pretty small, I don't  
  
think that you can eat that much.", Ranma teased.  
  
"Meany, picking on little girls like myself.", Ms. Hinako teased back.  
  
"Have to have some fun in life, you know. Seriously though I can   
  
relate to being lonely at times. I know it sounds strange considering that  
  
I live in a house full of people, but we are not exactly close. Pops and old  
  
man Tendo only care about themselves. I don't think Nabiki really cares  
  
about me, except as a means too make money. Kasumi, I don't think that she is  
  
quite all there at times. She is either really good at playing dumb, or she just  
  
notice anything that happens around her. As for Akane, well you heard what happens  
  
anytime that we try to do anything together.", Ranma said.  
  
"So do you have anyone to talk to.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Sometimes I talk to the doc about 'little things', or sometimes  
  
mom is willing to listen, but she has her little weird outlook on what life  
  
should be like, so I really can never be that honest with her. There is one  
  
person who, I seem to talk a lot with lately, which is surprising considering that  
  
we never got along too well before.", Ranma said.  
  
"Who is it?", Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"It's you.", Ranma said quietly.  
  
"Me?!?", Ms. Hinako said in a surprised tone of voice.  
  
"I know it sounds weird. When the doc and the old ghoul first 'asked' me  
  
to look out for you. I wasn't happy at all, but now I am glad that I did.", Ranma  
  
said to Ms. Hinako, who was now staring at him.  
  
"Your glad you are spending time with me?", Ms. Hinako said  
  
"Yeah, I mean your not a rival or fiancee, or something like that, so I   
  
guess I feel a little more relaxed around you. I suppose that might be the  
  
reason I talk about more stuff with you. I never told anyone else about my   
  
problems, except for mom and maybe Ucchan a little, but even then I hold back.  
  
Since there is nothing between us I guess I feel more open and relaxed. I can  
  
actually think before speaking sometimes now.", Ranma said.  
  
"You thinking, my that is amazing.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Careful you, saying things like that is a tickling offense.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare?", Ms. Hinako  
  
"Wanna bet?", Ranma said as he advanced on Ms. Hinako, who took off  
  
giggling in response.  
  
"They ran all the way to the dojo, Ms. Hinako still giggling all the  
  
way. Ranma even giggled once himself, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"Well someone is having fun.", Nabiki said as she stepped out from the  
  
gate just as Ranma and Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Nabiki, what are you doing out here?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Lets just say I came to warn you.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Warn me about what?", Ranma said.  
  
"I should charge you for this, but considering how upset Akane is about this  
  
I'll tell you for free just this once.", Nabiki said.  
  
Ranma was a little concerned. Nabiki did not usually give out information  
  
for free unless something bad had happened.  
  
"So what's wrong.", Ranma said.  
  
"Well it appears a certain panda saw both you and Akane holding hands   
  
and smiling at each other in the ice cream parlor earlier, so he came to the  
  
conclusion that you two were now in love with each other and that now would  
  
be a perfect time to have another wedding.", Nabiki said.  
  
"He did what?", Ranma said in a menacing tone of voice, causing Nabiki  
  
to step back, some what nervous.  
  
"Both our fathers already tried to get Akane into a wedding dress, and she  
  
did not take it too well.", Nabiki said.  
  
"What did she do?", Ranma asked.  
  
"It was the first time I had ever seen her mallet father into the floor  
  
and your father into the pond. She is not very happy right now. I don't know how  
  
she feels about you right now, but I would stay away from her for a while if I   
  
were you.", Nabiki said.  
  
"We were just starting to become friends, maybe, but now this stupid   
  
stunts of theirs has screwed everything up. Maybe it just....", Ranma  
  
started to say then stopped himself.  
  
"Just what?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Never mind it's not important.", Ranma said to Nabiki.  
  
"Well it looks like we won't be eating her tonight.", Ranma said  
  
to Ms. Hinako, whose stomach grumbled in response, causing the girl to  
  
blush in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm surprised mom went along with this. She was pretty angry after  
  
the second wedding disaster.", Ranma said.  
  
"She doesn't know. The two cowards were not going to tell her until  
  
after the wedding was over, that way she couldn't object.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Perhaps she should know. Do you want to go see mom 'little  
  
sister?', Ranma said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Ok, 'big sister'", Ms. Hinako said while smiling, and Nabiki  
  
looked on somewhat confused.  
  
"Big sister? Never mind I don't want to know.", Nabiki thought to  
  
herself as Ranma and Ms. Hinako walked off.  
  
************  
  
"Are you sure your mother won't mind us dropping in without calling  
  
first?", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"She won't mind, but if you really want to get on her good side, act  
  
like an innocent little girl and compliment mom on her looks. Do that and she  
  
will do anything you want.", Ranma said.  
  
"Oh, that's sneaky.", Ms. Hinako giggled.  
  
"I know. I think I must be spending too much time around Nabiki, some  
  
of her bad habits are starting to rub off on me.", Ranma said while smiling.  
  
When they arrived at his mother's house, Ms. Hinako did what Ranma had  
  
suggested and soon Nodoka was cooing over Ms. Hinako as if she were her own  
  
daughter.  
  
"I am so glad you came over and brought this darling girl to visit. It  
  
gets lonely here at times.", Nodoka said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I can't visit that often, but its hard to get away  
  
from the dojo, without being followed by some fiancee or challenger.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better. You are not the only one who lives  
  
alone. I spend most of my time by myself. After school, Ranma can bring me over  
  
and we can spend some time together if you don't mind.", Ms. Hinako said as   
  
Nodoka picked up the little teacher and hugged her as if she were a small  
  
child, which. well technically was true at the moment.  
  
"There is something that we need to talk about, that happened earlier.",  
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
"Oh dear, I know that voice. Your father has done something foolish again  
  
hasn't he.", Nodoka said.  
  
"Earlier today Ms. Hinako, Akane and I were at the ice cream parlor, and  
  
we were actually getting along all right for once. But later I found out that   
  
pop came by, saw us holding hands and ran off toward the dojo, where he and  
  
Mr. Tendo called a priest and were going to hold a wedding as soon as I got  
  
there.", Ranma said.  
  
Nodoka set Ms. Hinako down on the floor, went over to the fireplace and   
  
grabbed her sword off the mantle.  
  
"It appears 'dearest' did not learn his lesson the first time. Ranma,  
  
you and Hinako-chan may accompany me, or you may escort back to her home if  
  
your prefer.", Nodoka said.  
  
"I'll go. Perhaps I can 'persuade' pops not to try and pull something  
  
like that again.", Ranma said.  
  
When they arrived at the dojo, Ranma and Ms. Hinako walked in  
  
with Nodoka back a few paces, curious to see how her husband would react when  
  
he spotted Ranma.  
  
As he entered the door Ranma was rushed by both fathers. Moving Ms. Hinako to  
  
the side Ranma, Ranma leapt over both father, grabbed them by the back of their  
  
gi's on the way down , and slammed them both into the far wall, hard.  
  
Ranma glared at the two idiots and said, "Haven't you learned your  
  
lesson yet. Their will be NO WEDDING until I am ready. Do you UNDERSTAND?",  
  
Ranma shouted at them.  
  
"Ranma, you will marry my daughter!", Sound said as a 'demon head'  
  
formed in front of him.  
  
Ranma shook his head, pointed one finger at the image and released  
  
a small ki bolt, destroying the demon head instantly, much to Soun's shock.  
  
"Please, that was pathetic. You forget I had to fight a demi-god  
  
not long ago. After that, anything you can do it petty in comparison.",  
  
Ranma said in a menacing voice, much to everyone's shock, Ranma included.  
  
"Boy you will marry Akane. To think that my own child has so little  
  
honor. What would your mother think?", Genma said dramatically.  
  
"Why don't you ask me that question yourself, instead of  
  
presuming that you have the right to speak for me.", Nodoka said as she  
  
stepped out of the shadow of the doorway, causing Genma to go pale.  
  
"No-chan, what are you doing here?", Genma laughed nervously.  
  
"Don't 'no-chan' me husband. You were told to forget about any  
  
idea of arranging any more wedding ceremonies until the children  
  
themselves decided that they were ready.", Nodoka said.  
  
"But dear, earlier today they were...", Genma tried to say.  
  
"I know all about that. They were trying to get along and   
  
possibly get to know each other a little better, when you and your  
  
foolish friend set back Ranma's and Akane-chan's relationship back to  
  
'square one' again. The more you push them together, the more they will  
  
resist. Why can't you see that?", Nodoka said.  
  
"It is their duty to marry. If they are not happy at first, that   
  
doesn't matter. They have an honorable duty to fulfill.", Genma said, while  
  
trying to sound wise.  
  
"Somebody get a shovel, it's getting deep in here.", Ranma said,  
  
causing Ms. Hinako to giggle.  
  
"So let me see if I understand this correctly, husband. All you  
  
care about is joining two schools, who were started by a worthless little  
  
pervert, over what happiness of your child.", Nodoka said while almost   
  
growing at Genma, who began to back up.  
  
"I'm glad you understand, now we can have the wedding.", Genma said.  
  
"Oh I understand alright, and it forces me to make a decision, I had   
  
hoped I could avoid. Since you seem unable to think about anyone but   
  
yourself and how this marriage would benefit you, I am canceling this and  
  
all other engagements you have arranged.", Nodoka said causing Soun to   
  
start crying and Genma to start yelling.  
  
"Are you insane woman, you can't end this engagement you do not have  
  
the....urk....", Genma try to say but had to stop as the edge of a rather  
  
sharp sword was now against his neck.  
  
"Not another word from you husband if you wish to still have your head  
  
atop your shoulders.", Nodoka said.  
  
As Nodoka continued to berate Genma, Ms. Hinako walked over to Soun and  
  
glared at him.  
  
"I used to like you, because you were nice to me, but if this is how you  
  
treat your children, I want nothing to do with a mean old man like you.", Ms.  
  
Hinako said to a shocked Soun Tendo.  
  
Sitting at the to of the stairs, unseen by anyone, Akane sat in silence.  
  
She was not sure how to feel about what she had just seen and overheard. On  
  
one hand she was glad that she wouldn't have to marry anyone when she was so  
  
young, but if the engagement were all off, she might not see Ranma ever again.  
  
Not that she liked the pervert mind you, of course not, but someone had to keep  
  
him out of trouble and make sure that he behaved himself.  
  
Ranma wandered over to the head of the stairs and saw Akane staring down  
  
at everyone. She looked stunned, happy briefly, then said. She seemed to be  
  
changing emotions every few seconds. He walked up the stairs and sat next  
  
to her.  
  
"So you heard?", Ranma said.  
  
"Yes.", Akane said quietly.  
  
"Are you glad it happened?", Ranma said.  
  
"I am. Akane said while sighing.  
  
"Oh.", Ranma said.  
  
"I am not ready to get married. I don't know, maybe someday, but not  
  
yet. There are so many things I would rather do.", Akane said.  
  
"Maybe we could try and be friends, like you said when we first met.  
  
After that, we can see where it goes.", Ranma said.  
  
A little while later Nodoka, left to return to her home, with Genma in  
  
tow. The poor little panda was soon to be in for a rough night. Ranma had  
  
left at the same time, walking back to Ms. Hinako's house, where he would stay  
  
for a few hours until they both left for a certain 'project' that needed to be  
  
done at the school.  
  
Akane watch from her bedroom window as Ranma walked off with his mother  
  
and their teacher Ms. Hinako. She still was shocked that no one was now going to  
  
force her to marry someone she, admittedly did not know that well. She saw  
  
Ranma everyday at school and at home, but they rarely spoke to each unless they  
  
were fighting. Today was the first day in a long time that they had actually  
  
spoken to each other without insults or fighting in a long time.  
  
Ranma was the first boy in a long time that did not treat he as if she  
  
were some prize in a contest. Kuno and the rest of those perverted boys only  
  
wanted to date her and no doubt do some very hentai things to her. Ranma, on   
  
the other hand, acted like she almost didn't exist half the time, the  
  
insensitive jerk.  
  
"If he leaves who will I end with. Assuming father hasn't arranged any   
  
more engagements that he forgot about, I probably won't even be able to find  
  
a halfway decent boy until college.", Akane thought to herself.  
  
Downstairs, out in the yard, Akane wasn't the only one thinking about  
  
Ranma's leaving. Kasumi was taking down the laundry, and it was obvious to  
  
anyone watching that, her heart was definitely not in her actions today.  
  
"You are going to miss our little 'aquatransexual', if he decides to  
  
leave aren't you.", Nabiki said as she walked up to Kasumi.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Nabiki.", Kasumi said in her best, 'I'm so  
  
dumb I couldn't possibly have any hidden agendas' voice.  
  
"I saw the kiss Ranma gave you this morning.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You saw us, I mean...", Kasumi tried to say.  
  
"Well technically the camera in the living room saw you, since it was  
  
too early for me to be up, but yes I did see the kiss. I'm surprised the boy  
  
had it in him.", Nabiki said.  
  
"He has been acting more polite and affectionate lately. I even heard   
  
he let Shampoo hold his hand as he walked his teacher to school.", Kasumi  
  
said.  
  
"Where did you here that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways.", Kasumi tried to say in a 'Nabikiesque' fashion,  
  
causing Nabiki to snicker.  
  
"So now that he is free, what are you going to do about it.", Nabiki  
  
asked Kasumi.  
  
"I don't know. It is obvious that Akane cares for him, even if she will  
  
not admit it. Ukyo and Shampoo care for him, and who knows how many other  
  
girls out there are attracted to him. How about you Nabiki, do you have any  
  
feelings for Ranma?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Well he is cute, but I really can't ever see myself with him, not that  
  
he feels anything toward me anyway. Maybe the first time Akane 'gave' him to me  
  
I made had made something work out between us, but not anymore. He is not the   
  
type to settle down and stay in one place for long, and that is what he would  
  
need to do, for a while at least, if I chose to go to college and either start  
  
a business or sign on with a large corporation.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I can't really see him wanted to stay and only teach at the dojo either.",  
  
Kasumi said.  
  
"Which raises a good point. If you plan to pursue Ranma would you be able  
  
to give up your life here and follow Ranma on any adventure he manages to get  
  
himself involved in Kasumi?", Nabiki asked Kasumi.  
  
"It might be good for me to leave the house for a while. I haven't ever  
  
been, well anywhere.", Kasumi said while sounding a little sad.  
  
"Well if you do get close to Ranma, try and get him to be a little more  
  
affectionate, than just giving you a kiss on the cheek. After all woman your  
  
age does have needs after all.", Nabiki said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Nabiki your horrible.", Kasumi giggled  
  
"Merely pointing out the truth. Kami-sama knows I could use a little   
  
affection myself.", Nabiki thought the last part to herself.  
  
"You won't tell anyone at your school about Ranma and Akane breaking up  
  
will you Nabiki. Akane already seems upset, she really doesn't need any more  
  
stress in her life.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I don't know, that information could bring in a lot of money for us.",  
  
Nabiki said as Kasumi gave her 'the look'.  
  
"But I suppose I could not say anything as a favor to you.", Nabiki  
  
quickly said.  
  
"That's very nice of you Nabiki.", Kasumi said.  
  
"No, I'm just getting tired of having to support the family all the  
  
time anyway. You implied that you have not had much of a life Kasumi, well  
  
that is one thing we have in common. I am going to graduate high school this  
  
year and you know how many boys I have dated or even held hands with.",  
  
Nabiki said to Kasumi.  
  
"No, I don't Nabiki.", Kasumi said.  
  
"None.", Nabiki said.  
  
"At least you got Ranma to kiss you once. Nobody has ever wanted to do  
  
that with me.", Nabiki said as a lone tear fell down her cheek, much to   
  
Kasumi's shock.  
  
"You could try and be a little nicer to Ranma. Maybe he might see that you  
  
are not the 'mercenary' that some people think that you are.", Kasumi said while  
  
wiping the tear from Nabiki's cheek.  
  
"I'm not sure even how I could get closer to him. I can't just walk up to   
  
him and tell him that I'm lonely and could use a good kiss.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I can't tell you how you should act when you are around Ranma, you will  
  
have to decide that for yourself, but if you are nicer to him, I know he will be  
  
nicer to you.", Kasumi said.  
  
*************  
  
At his office, Dr. Tofu was just seeing his last patient for day. He had  
  
several more patients than he believed he would have to treat, so he had been   
  
unable to research Ms. Hinako's condition as much as he would have liked to.  
  
Perhaps he would find something in one of his texts tonight.  
  
As he looked through his texts, one scroll caught his attention. It  
  
appeared to be vellum with some gold epigee decorating the sides. He did not  
  
recall seeing it earlier, but maybe it was dropped off by Elder Cologne   
  
earlier. Opening it he began to read and as time went by his faced changed  
  
from one of concentration to shock. He would have to speak with the elder  
  
tomorrow, but if what he read in the scroll was correct, then perhaps he  
  
could cure that poor girl Ms. Hinako after all.  
  
Ranma waited with Ms. Hinako, at her home, until it was midnight,  
  
whereupon they decided that they could now sneak into the school without  
  
being noticed.  
  
It only took a few moments to reach the school by roof hopping, and  
  
when they arrived Ranma set Ms. Hinako down and they approach the tree that  
  
Ms. Hinako wanted to save.  
  
She placed one hand on the tree and began to glow with a soft yellow  
  
light. A few seconds later, she stopped looking quite worn out.  
  
"Are you alright?", Ranma asked looking at how tired Ms. Hinako seemed  
  
to be.  
  
"I'll be fine, but I need help. The tree is dying, so is the grass near it.  
  
It's been poisoned somehow, whether on purpose or on accident I don't know.", Ms.  
  
Hinako said to Ranma.  
  
"What can I do?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I want you to place one hand against the tree, and the other on my   
  
shoulder. I think I can use your ki in conjunction with my abilities to heal this  
  
area.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
She started to glow again, but this time a blue radiance joined with  
  
Ms. Hinako's yellow, as she began to feed energy into the area. Nothing  
  
seemed to happen at first, but as the glow increased the tree seemed to  
  
come almost alive. Branches were strengthened, flowers began to bloom, even though  
  
it was the wrong time of year for it to do so. As the process continued though  
  
Ms. Hinako found that she couldn't stop. She began to panic.  
  
"I can't stop, Ranma help me!", Ms. Hinako said in a panic.  
  
Ranma tried to cut off the supply of ki to his teacher. There seemed to  
  
be resistance at first, but as he pulled his hand away there was a bright flash  
  
and a loud popping noise at Ranma and Ms. Hinako were knocked off their feet.  
  
As the spots faded from their eyes Ranma and Ms. Hinako looked around in   
  
shock.  
  
"Kami-sama what happened?", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
Ranma could only stare in silence at what he was seeing. The tree looked   
  
perfectly healthy but what was shocking was what had happened to the entire  
  
front concrete quad of the school. The are looked like somebody had started a  
  
nursery in front of the school. Dozens of different types of flowers grew  
  
in rows and where the flower beds were not, grew large grassy pathways.  
  
"I think we over did it.", Ranma managed to say after regaining his voice.  
  
"We should leave. If anyone catches us here, we would have a lot of   
  
explaining to do.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Lets go then.", Ranma said as he scooped up Ms. Hinako and leapt off  
  
into the night.  
  
***********  
  
A few moments earlier Urd and Mara were flying back toward the temple  
  
after a very unsuccessful day of demon hunting.  
  
"I swear, where could that little bastard be hiding.", Mara said.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he has to be somewhere is this city. We would have  
  
detected him if he used any sort of magic to escape.", Urd said.  
  
The little pervert demon in question was presently hiding in a lead  
  
lined room, that he had built under the dojo, so that no supernatural creature  
  
could detect him. He had fled there after briefly catching a quite sighting  
  
of Urd and Mara as they flew by. Fortunately, for him, he was able to mask  
  
his presence for a brief time.  
  
As they were leaving Nerima both Urd and Mara felt a burst of mana  
  
sweep through the air. Someone had just used a lot of magic and they were  
  
curious to find out exactly who that person might be.  
  
They arrived at the source of the mana, just in time to see Ranma  
  
leaping away, while holding onto Ms. Hinako.  
  
"That was your granddaughter and her 'hunky' protector wasn't it?",  
  
Mara asked Urd.  
  
"Yes, it was, and look what they did.", Urd said as she pointed to the  
  
school's new "botanical garden".  
  
"If she can do this, do you have any idea what your granddaughter is?",  
  
Mara asked.  
  
"I have an idea, but I am not quite sure. There a few people who might  
  
know, but I don't think that they would be very cooperative.", Urd said as  
  
she and Mara left the school grounds before anyone could find them.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning Ranma was walking to school with Ms. Hinako and  
  
Shampoo again, much to his frustration. He tried making sure that he   
  
completely avoided the area the Cat Cafe was located in , but Shampoo  
  
had found him and was latched onto his left arm like a barnacle.  
  
"Ranma no like walking with Shampoo.", the perky Amazon said to Ranma.  
  
"I don't mind, I guess.", Ranma said as Shampoo frowned.  
  
"Maybe think Shampoo too ugly, too fat.", Shampoo said, while trying to  
  
sound like Ranma was hurting her feelings.  
  
Ranma looked over at Shampoo, who was looking at him with wide eyes, her  
  
lower lip trembling and started to panic.  
  
Now, don't cry Shampoo.. I...I don't mind you being here.", Ranma said.  
  
"You know think Shampoo ugly,", Shampoo said.  
  
"Of course not, if anything, you are very pretty.", Ranma said while  
  
instantly regretting that he had said that out loud.  
  
"Shampoo wait very long time to hear airen say that.", Shampoo said as  
  
she glomped even tighter onto his arm and sighed happily.  
  
"Naive idiot.", Ms. Hinako thought to herself as she watched Ranma fall  
  
for Shampoo's crying act.  
  
As they approached the school Ranma had to fight off the urge to cringe.  
  
The school yard was even more overgrown than he had thought. People were   
  
wandering around in shock, amazed at what happened. Besides the flowers that  
  
he had noticed last night, four full grown sakura trees had evidently grown  
  
and were now covering the yard in pink blossoms, creating a very romantic  
  
setting, which several of the boys seemed to be taking advantage of. Many girls  
  
it seems were being offered flowers by the boys.  
  
"Shampoo think she seeing things. Whole school look like garden.",   
  
Shampoo said.  
  
"No your not seeing things.", Ranma sighed.  
  
Shampoo looks around and notices other girls being flowers, except for  
  
one person who seems to be standing by themselves, holding onto a single   
  
flower with a sad expression on her face.  
  
Ranma notices where Shampoo is looking and says, "Is that Nabiki over  
  
there? Why is just standing there?"  
  
"She appears to be sad. Look at the expression on her face and who  
  
she is looking at.", Ms. Hinako says.  
  
"I think I know what is wrong. Shampoo will you walk Ms. Hinako to class,  
  
I have something to do first.", Ranma asks.  
  
"What Ranma going to do?", Shampoo asks.  
  
"I'll tell you at lunch. For now will you do this for me.", Ranma says as  
  
he smiles at Shampoo, who blushes in response.  
  
As Shampoo and Ms. Hinako walk away, Ranma walks to a nearby flower bed and  
  
picks up a handful of green roses.   
  
Nabiki is surprised when a pair of hands suddenly covers her eyes and voice  
  
whispers to her, "You don't need to stand out here all alone. There are people who  
  
will be friends with you if you give them the chance."  
  
Nabiki quickly turns around and finds, Ranma of all people, standing in   
  
front of her.  
  
"What are you doing.", Nabiki says somewhat shocked.  
  
"Well Shampoo noticed you here by yourself, then I saw who she was looking  
  
at and I well.... want to see if you are alright.", Ranma says to a confused   
  
Nabiki.  
  
"You just want to see if I was alright?", Nabiki asks.  
  
"Well I did see you looking at one of your 'associates' being given flowers,  
  
like the one that you are holding on and I thought you might like some as well,",  
  
Ranma says as he pulls out a half dozen of the green roses from nowhere and   
  
hands them to Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki seems shocked. She just looks at Ranma of a minute before saying,  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"Well just because I not engaged to anyone in your family anymore, doesn't  
  
mean that I would just ignore all of you. When Akane was sad earlier about our  
  
engagement being broken up, I offered to be her friend and she accepted. Would  
  
you like to be friends as well?", Ranma asked Nabiki, who smiles at him and   
  
says that she will.  
  
"Interesting, both you and Akane do have something in common.", Ranma said  
  
to Nabiki.  
  
"What is that?", Nabiki asks.  
  
"You both have cute smiles.", Ranma says to a shocked and blushing Nabiki.  
  
  
  
"Do mine ears doth deceived I, or is foul demon Saotome now seeking to lure  
  
the mercenary Nabiki Tendo into his clutches as he has the fierce tigress Akane  
  
and the shy and demure pig-tailed girl.", an annoying voice says from nearby.  
  
"Go away Kuno, on one wants to listen to you.", Ranma said.  
  
"Fiend!! I shall smite thee for thy perversions toward the 'gentle  
  
flowers of womanhood' in this institution.", Kuno says as he charges Ranma with  
  
his bokken held high.  
  
"I don't have the time for this today.", Ranma says as he points the palm  
  
of his hand toward the charging Kuno. A bolt of blue chi energy shoots forth,  
  
slamming into the insane kendoist and sending him into the schools wall,   
  
collapsing part of it around him.  
  
"I feel better now. I'll see you at lunch Nabiki-chan. ", Ranma says as  
  
he runs off toward class.  
  
"We would make a horrible couple. Kasumi would be better for him, but it  
  
was sweet of him to try and cheer me up, and admittedly I wouldn't mind maybe just  
  
spending a few nights with him.", Nabiki thinks as she walks to her own class.  
  
*********  
  
Across Nerima at Dr. Tofu's office, the doctor has just finished showing  
  
the scroll that he discovered the previous night to Cologne.  
  
"Well elder, do you believe that this might be of some use to our  
  
patient?", Dr. Tofu asks.  
  
"I can not say. The scroll is written as if someone thought it might be  
  
some sort of chi technique that one could learn, but it reminds me more of a  
  
white magic ritual spell, such as those our ancestors used centuries ago. I   
  
must admit this is a bit outside of my knowledge. True spell magic was lost  
  
over 2 centuries ago. I barely remember seeing it practiced when I was a young  
  
Amazon.", Cologne said.  
  
"Then is it too dangerous to attempt to use the scroll.", Dr. Tofu asked.  
  
"It might be, or it might not. We will have to leave that decision to   
  
our patient and son-in-law, for if I am reading this scroll correctly he will  
  
have to permanently give up some of his chi to empower this spell.", Cologne  
  
said.  
  
  
  
"But if it works, then I believe Ms. Hinako's chi degeneration will be  
  
stopped. She will probably begin to age normally, hopefully.", Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"I would like to study this scroll though for at least another day   
  
before we decide on anything. We still have 5 more days before the present  
  
treatment stops being effective on Ms. Hinako.", Cologne said. In the mean  
  
time I will ask Shampoo to bring them by the cat cafe tomorrow after school.  
  
I should have a better idea about what we are getting ourselves involved in.",  
  
Cologne said.  
  
***********  
  
The morning classes went smoothly for Ranma, and Shampoo. It seemed  
  
Akane and Ukyo had learned their lesson the other day and had only been   
  
glaring at each other throughout the morning instead of yelling. He was  
  
somewhat disturbed when Nabiki had walked by and smiled at him in a way that  
  
Shampoo often did, when she wanted to show her airen that she wanted him, right  
  
now. She was probably just teasing, but maybe she had taken what Ranma had said  
  
to her this morning too seriously. After all Ukyo seemed to become somewhat  
  
obsessed with him when he called her cute, maybe Nabiki was the same way?  
  
Outside the entrance to the girls locker room, a certain little pervert  
  
was skulking around hoping to add to his collection of 'pretties' without being  
  
spotted. He knew that he was taking a chance with that demon and goddess  
  
hanging around, but he was starting to get weak.  
  
As he exited the locker room the ground next to his feet seemed to explode  
  
outward for some reason.  
  
"Going somewhere Xverfm?", a voice said from behind him.  
  
Turning around Xverfm, a.k.a Happosai saw the two people he really didn't  
  
want to see. He immediately recognized, Urd, from their earlier encounters. He  
  
didn't know Mara, but he could tell from her markings exactly what she was.  
  
"It has been a long time. You caused the deaths of two people very close  
  
to me. Now it is your turn to suffer.", Urd said in a voice that seemed to   
  
freeze the air around her.  
  
Without saying anything, Xverfm took off in the opposite direction, toward   
  
the school's new 'garden' while lighting and fireballs exploded around him.  
  
Many students were jolted awake from their English lecture by   
  
explosions coming from outside.  
  
Rushing to the windows, the students saw a familiar old pervert being  
  
chased by two very beautiful, but strangely dressed women in their 20's.  
  
"Wow look at that babe.", one boy said while pointing at Urd, who was  
  
wearing her red battle uniform.  
  
(author's note: Watch Oh My Goddess the Movie if you are not familiar  
  
with what this outfit looks like.)  
  
"How about her friend.", one boy drooled while pointing at Mara, who   
  
was wearing a skin tight dark blue leather half shirt and shorts.  
  
Urd and Mara had cornered the little pervert and hand out his   
  
punishment when he pulled out a dozen of his 'firecracker' bombs.  
  
"You don't seriously think that those will harm us.", Mara scoffed  
  
"Who said that they were for you.", Xverfm said as he tossed them into  
  
a nearby storage facility and sped off away from the field as fast as he could.  
  
The facility exploded in a hail of shrapnel heading towards the softball  
  
field, which was occupied by the freshman girls' class. Their shrieks drew  
  
Mara's and Urd's attention. Stopping their pursuit of the little demon, Urd  
  
covered the girls as best she could with an energy dome as Mara began to power  
  
up a very powerful plasma beam. As the beam began to built in intensity, even  
  
the students in the building began to feel the heat it generated. There was a  
  
bright flash and everyone moved away from the windows to avoid any possible  
  
damage. All of the shrapnel and most of the surrounded field in a 50 foot radius  
  
was blasted flat. Some areas were fused into glass. The area was quickly cooled  
  
by Mara who absorbed the heat that she had created, and Urd was able to lower  
  
her shield.  
  
Students began to pile out of the building, curious to see who the strange,  
  
and evidently very powerful women were. Urd saw her granddaughter exit the building  
  
and was going to walk over to her when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You know that's not allowed yet.", Mara said.  
  
"I know but..", Urd tried to say.  
  
"We have to catch that little #*$&#$, before he tries to harm anyone else.",  
  
Mara said.  
  
"Your right, dammit. Lets go.", Urd said and she Mara flew off out of the  
  
school, right past a very surprised elder Amazon, who had detected the magical  
  
energy expenditure from the cat cafe.  
  
Cologne stopped in front of the students who were standing behind  
  
Ms. Hinako and several other teachers. She looked around at the damage done  
  
and could only shake her head in amazement.  
  
"What happened here child?", Cologne asked Ms. Hinako.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. That old pervert Happosai was here being  
  
chased by those two woman that flew off. They seemed quite mad at him for  
  
some reason.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Let us hope that old fool does not lead them back here again. They  
  
could destroy the school and most of the city if they wished.", Cologne.  
  
"What were they, some sort of martial artist.", one of the girls  
  
in the crowd asked.  
  
"No something far more powerful. From what I felt as they went past  
  
they are both very powerful supernatural entities, possibly even a goddess or  
  
a demoness.", Cologne said.  
  
"Your joking. Gods and demons don't exist do they?", one boy said.  
  
"Right, tell that to the one who tried to bury me under a mountain.",  
  
Ranma said from behind Ms. Hinako as several student were now staring at him.  
  
"The question is what were they doing here?", Cologne said.  
  
"I think I know.", a quiet voice said from behind one of the teachers.  
  
"Come out here and tell me what you know child.", Cologne said.  
  
Out of the crowd stepped a young girl, most likely a freshman, with  
  
long brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pink ribbon in her hair.  
  
"What is your name child?", Cologne asked the obviously shy girl.  
  
"My name is Kuzuha.", the girl quietly said.  
  
"So you know why those to 'women' were chasing Happosai.", Cologne  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes. I was in the locker room, when that horrible little man  
  
entered. I hid in my locker hoping that he wouldn't find me. It's very bad  
  
when he catches one of us in the locker room alone.", the girl said while  
  
starting to shake.  
  
"What did you see or here, when you were in the locker room.", Cologne  
  
asked in as kind of voice as she could manage.  
  
"I heard the tall one with the silver hair tell the old man that he would  
  
pay for killing two of her friends.", Kuzuha said.  
  
"That could be bad. If that fool has caused the gods or demons to hunt  
  
him for such a crime, then none of us our safe until he is caught. There are   
  
several beings on both sides who would not care if innocents are hurt as long  
  
as they accomplished there goal.", Cologne said.  
  
"But they saved us.", one of the freshman softball players said.  
  
"What was that?", Cologne said.  
  
The girl explained how Happosai had caused a building to explode and  
  
how the two women had saved the girls on the team instead of chasing after  
  
the little pervert.  
  
"If that is so, then we are somewhat in luck, but I would not feel   
  
completely safe until Happosai is dealt with. There is no excuse for his  
  
endangering of innocents. If I catch him, I will have no problem what so ever  
  
turning his sorry hide over to 'them'.", Cologne said.  
  
As everyone started to go into the school again, Cologne considered  
  
stopping Ranma and Ms. Hinako and telling them about the scroll, that the  
  
doctor had found. But since she had not had time to look over it as of yet,  
  
she decided not to tell them.  
  
"No sense offering false hope.", she thought as she pogoed back off  
  
towards the cat cafe.  
  
****************  
  
At lunch that day a few of the freshman girls had set up a table in   
  
the courtyard and were selling bouquets made from the flowers that were  
  
growing there. As Shampoo, Ranma, and Ms. Hinako exiting the building,  
  
Shampoo took one look at the flowers and started drag Ranma off towards   
  
the table.  
  
"Shampoo, what are you doing?", Ranma said.  
  
"Airen buy flowers for Shampoo?", Shampoo said while putting on her  
  
best 'kawaii' expression.  
  
"We can just pick them from the ground you know, they are all over  
  
the place.", Ranma said.  
  
"Not same thing. Buying prove you care about Shampoo, not just use as  
  
excuse to get free food all the time.", Shampoo said.  
  
One of the girls at the booth held out an arrangement of purple flowers  
  
at Ranma.  
  
"These would match your girlfriend's hair quite nicely. Would you like to  
  
purchase them.", the girl said.  
  
Ranma looked over at Shampoo, who seemed annoyed that he had not  
  
immediately answered the girl.  
  
"Alright, how much are they.", Ranma sighed.  
  
"Only 300 yen.", very cheap for an arrangement of this quality.", the  
  
girl in the booth said.  
  
Ranma paid for the flowers and handed them to Shampoo, who still   
  
seemed annoyed for some reason.  
  
"After school Ranma, you and I will have to talk about a couple of   
  
things.", Ms Hinako said.  
  
As they approached the tree where they usually ate, Shampoo and Ms.  
  
Hinako noticed that Nabiki had joined them and the other girls today, and  
  
she was holding a small vase filled with about half a dozen green flowers,  
  
like the one they saw her holding that morning.  
  
"Shampoo surprised, who give mercenary girl flowers?", Shampoo said thus  
  
proving that it was not only Ranma who could his foot in his mouth at times.  
  
"Are you jealous Shampoo?", Nabiki said.  
  
"Shampoo not jealous, Shampoo have flowers airen bought.", Shampoo said.  
  
"You bought Shampoo flowers?", Akane half growled.  
  
"That's ok, because you are not the only one Ranma gave flowers to.",   
  
Nabiki said, much to the other girls' surprise.  
  
"So that's where you were this morning Ranma-kun.", Ms. Hinako said with  
  
a grin on her face.  
  
"Well you saw how sad she looked. I just wanted to cheer her up.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"You didn't do it out of pity did you?", Nabiki said with a hint of sadness  
  
in her voice.  
  
"No, I did it because I didn't want to see you sad. Besides you are not that  
  
bad of a person. Your not nearly the mercenary some people think that you are.",   
  
Ranma said.  
  
"Well I guess that is a compliment, but you really have to work on your  
  
technique some more.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Fine flirt with my sister, or Shampoo all you want. What's next are you   
  
going to make out with Kasumi when you get home.", Akane said as the others  
  
laughed at that idea.  
  
"No, already did that already.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Back at the Tendo dojo, Kasumi suddenly sneezed.  
  
"I wonder if someone is thinking about me. I wonder if it is...", Kasumi  
  
allowed the thought to trail off. "That's silly I am too old for that to happen.",  
  
Kasumi thought as she sighed.  
  
Sitting in back of the others, at her grill, Ukyo was unsure of how to   
  
respond to this latest development. Sure, she told Ranma that she just wanted to  
  
be friends earlier, but she hoped that her more casual attitude would affect  
  
him somehow. Ok, it was only this morning that they talked, but still he could  
  
have at least bought or even just picked flowers for his 'cute fiancee' as well.  
  
She needed a new approach, but had no experience in dating. Sure she tried  
  
to practice with Konotsu a couple of times, but it's hard to date someone who   
  
looks better in a dress than you do, and even doesn't have to change sexes to  
  
do so.  
  
Up on the clock tower of the school, a figure in cloak, watched the   
  
interactions between the teens in interest. She seemed to be particularly   
  
interested in the quick glances Nabiki gave Ranma when no one was looking  
  
at her.  
  
"I wonder how she really feels about him. Perhaps I should keep a   
  
closer eye on her.", the figure thought as it disappeared from sight.  
  
After school, Ms. Hinako 'asked' Ranma to stay for a while so that she  
  
could 'discuss' a few things with him.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?", Ranma asked Ms. Hinako.  
  
"I wanted to talk about how poorly you treated Shampoo this  
  
afternoon. She does think of you fondly, despite how often you seem to   
  
ignore her or hurt her feelings.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I don't treat Shampoo bad. Besides I did give her the flowers if  
  
that is what you are talking about.", Ranma said.  
  
"Only after she practically begged you. For better or worse, she is  
  
your fiancée and does love you. She was quite hurt by how you seemed to care  
  
more for the feelings of someone you are not engaged to than her.", Ms.  
  
Hinako said.  
  
"You mean Nabiki, but that's different. If I did anything like that  
  
for Shampoo the next thing would be that she would be glomped on tight, and  
  
wondering when we would get married and start the honeymoon.", Ranma said.  
  
"If you have no intention of being her husband then tell her so. Of   
  
course that means you will probably not get any more free food from her, as  
  
Shampoo said earlier. You aren't just seeing her for the food are you.", Ms.  
  
Hinako said.  
  
"Well no, not all the time.", Ranma said now feeling a little ashamed.  
  
"Well then, next time she offers you anything, offer to pay for it and  
  
tell her the reason why you are paying. If she still wants to give it to you  
  
then there is no problem. At least it will prove somewhat that you are not  
  
taking advantage of her.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I guess I can do that. At least that idiot Mousse, will be happy to her  
  
that, although who knows how the old ghoul will take it.", Ranma said.  
  
"So what about your other fiancées?", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Ucchan said that she just wanted to be friends, so I guess I am safe  
  
there, and as for the Tendo's....well.....", Ranma hesitated.  
  
"Well what?", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Mom decided to break off all of those engagements, because of how   
  
pop and old man Tendo kept interfering in Akane's and my 'relationship.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"I wonder if that's why Nabiki was looking.....", Ms. Hinako said  
  
quietly.  
  
"What was that?", Ranma said.  
  
"Oh nothing.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
A short while later at the Tendo dojo, Kasumi was getting dinner  
  
ready for everyone a hour earlier than usual. She appeared to be in a hurry  
  
and it was obvious that she was nervous about something.  
  
"There that should take care of everything, as long as it simmers at  
  
a low temperature. I'll have to get Nabiki to look after the meal. Poor Akane  
  
may want to help, but I don't feel like spending half the night cleaning up the  
  
kitchen again.", Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
"Nabiki would you come into the kitchen for a moment.", Kasumi yelled   
  
up the stairs.  
  
"Is there something you wanted sis?", Nabiki said as she entered the   
  
kitchen a few moments later.  
  
"Yes, I have to go out this evening...to visit a sick friend. Would you  
  
mind looking after dinner, while I am away.", Kasumi said hesitantly.  
  
"A sick friend huh, jeeze and I thought Ranma was a bad liar. So who is  
  
he sister dear.", Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know what you mean.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Sure you don't, but since you hardly ever get out, I won't pry this time.  
  
But if you go out with this guy again, I want 'details'.", Nabiki said.  
  
"There isn't much to say.", Kasumi said as she rushed by Nabiki and   
  
upstairs into her room."  
  
"Hmmmm, haven't seen her move that fast since she dated that American  
  
guy, during her last year of high school. What was his name.... Ken, something  
  
or another. I could follow her, but she always notices when I do that.",   
  
Nabiki said as she looked over the food and hoped that she could call on what  
  
little cooking skills she had to prevent anything from burning.  
  
About 15 minutes later Kasumi came down the stairs wearing an ankle  
  
length blue skirt and white sweater with blue trim. Nabiki saw her and could  
  
only shake her head.  
  
"Is something wrong Nabiki?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"No, not if you want to dress like one of the teachers at my school.",  
  
Nabiki said.  
  
"If you want to attract a guy's attention, you are going to have to  
  
wear something different, and I have just the thing.", Nabiki said with a   
  
grin on her face that seemed to disturb Kasumi.  
  
Umm.... I don't think I can wear this.", Kasumi said while looking at  
  
herself in the mirror at the outfit that Nabiki had chosen.  
  
"Of course you can. I can guarantee if your 'friend' doesn't show any  
  
attention to you after seeing you he is either a eunuch or he's gay.",   
  
Nabiki said.  
  
Kasumi sighed. The dress was very nice, but it was so short and she  
  
really didn't feel comfortable.   
  
"I tried wearing that dress earlier, but it just didn't fit. You  
  
definitely have a better figure than I do.", Nabiki said in a disgusted  
  
tone of voice.  
  
"But...but...", Kasumi tried to say.  
  
"No buts, young lady. Go out and have fun, and if you chose to spend the  
  
night, don't worry about daddy. I am sure I can think of some excuse as to why   
  
you won't be here.", Nabiki said to a now very red Kasumi who reluctantly  
  
started to leave the house, hoping that 'he' would not mind being seen with  
  
her as she appeared now.  
  
**************  
  
After dropping Ms. Hinako off her home, Ranma was running back to the  
  
dojo when he noticed an elderly man trying to right and overturned stall, and not  
  
having very much success at it.   
  
"Need any help?", Ranma asked while inhaling the wonderful smells coming from  
  
the man's shop.  
  
"You like chocolate do you lad.", the man asked.  
  
"Um maybe...", Ranma said, not at all sure as if eating chocolate was a manly  
  
thing to do.  
  
"Tell you what, help me clean up here, and I give you a 2 pound box of   
  
Belgian chocolates that I just got in stock. I am sure a boy of your age has a  
  
lady friend or two who wouldn't mind such a gift.", the man said.  
  
"One of the girls at the house I am staying in likes chocolate.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"Girls?, as in plural... Lucky lad. Oh to be young again.", the man said  
  
melodramatically.  
  
"Well, it's not really like that.", Ranma said.  
  
"If you say so.", the man said as Ranma help him fix the stall in front  
  
of his store.  
  
After leaving the store, Ranma was once again racing home when he  
  
rounded the corned to the street the dojo was on and stopped dead in his  
  
tracks. Just leaving the dojo was Kasumi, at least he thought it was Kasumi,  
  
wearing an outfit that could only be described sexy. She was wearing a black and  
  
white checked minidress with thigh high white stockings, no garters thankfully,  
  
with black bows on the front of the stockings and a white headband instead of just  
  
tying her hair off in a pony tail as she usually did. Nabiki had surprisingly lent  
  
her a black pearl necklace and bracelet.   
  
"Oh my goddess, she looks beautiful.", Ranma thought as he saw Kasumi and  
  
remembered how he had kissed Kasumi earlier.   
  
"Seeing her like that makes me want to kiss her again.", Ranma thought, then  
  
berated himself for thinking that way about Kasumi. Besides she was probably going  
  
to go see the doc. Maybe he finally got over his problem and had asked her out.  
  
Walking away from her home Kasumi noticed Ranma come around the corner, stop  
  
suddenly and stare at her, while blushing badly.  
  
"Does he like how I look?", Kasumi thought as her heart began to beat   
  
faster.  
  
"Hello Ranma.", Kasumi said as she walked over to the still immobile   
  
Ranma.  
  
"Hi, Kasumi. Are you going out on a date or something tonight.", Ranma  
  
asked.  
  
"How did you guess?", Kasumi asked while shyly smiling.  
  
"Well you um.. look different than usual. You look very pretty.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"Why thank you.", Kasumi giggled.  
  
"Why do I sound like a dork all of a sudden. I mean it's not me Kasumi  
  
is going out with.", Ranma thought.  
  
As Ranma was thinking Kasumi's began to feel her nose twitch. There was  
  
only one thing that could cause that, and it was very close by. She then  
  
noticed a large box that Ranma had been holding off to the side.  
  
"What is that you are holding Ranma?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"It's a present I was going to give you.", Ranma said.  
  
"A present for me?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"I was helping this old guy fix his store and he offered to pay me  
  
with some stuff from his store. I was going to refuse at first, but I   
  
remembered how much you like chocolate so I brought you this.", Ranma  
  
said as he handed the box the Kasumi.  
  
"Belgian chocolates.", Kasumi said in awe.  
  
"You like them don't you?", Ranma said.  
  
"They are one of my favorites.", Kasumi said while smiling at  
  
Ranma with a starry eyed expression on her face.  
  
"Too cute....Can't resist.", Ranma thought as he tried to resist  
  
the power of Kasumi's 'kawaii' attack.  
  
"He thinks that I am pretty and he gave me chocolate. He deserves a  
  
little reward for that.", Kasumi thought as she walked up close to Ranma and  
  
kissed him on the lips in the same way that Ranma had kissed her earlier.  
  
"Kasumi.....Should you be doing that? What would your date think if he  
  
saw us do that. Not to mention what my psychotic... I mean sweet fiancées,  
  
think if they saw that.", Ranma said then thought the last part to himself.  
  
"I don't think that he would mind.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Why is that?", Ranma said.  
  
"Because the man I was going to ask out tonight is standing right in  
  
front of me.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You mean me.... Why?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I have been doing lot of thinking lately, which may surprise some   
  
people.", Kasumi said with a smile. "Even since you kissed me that morning I  
  
started to feel different. Perhaps it gave me more confidence, or perhaps it  
  
just caused to 'wake-up' and realize that maybe there is more to my life than  
  
just being the family 'maid' and 'cook'. I am not suggesting that we marry or  
  
even become engaged, but I would like the chance to get to know you better. If  
  
we find out that we like being with each other, we can continue to date. If it   
  
doesn't work out then we can both go our separate ways and no one will be hurt.  
  
Despite what father may think, you are not honor bound to any of us in my   
  
opinion. Who we choose to marry is our own choice. Father just has to realize  
  
that his 'children' are not his slaves and we are not living in the feudal  
  
era of the samurai anymore.", Kasumi said as she began to lead Ranma away   
  
from the dojo.  
  
"Where are we going?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Well earlier at the market, I was fortunate to win 2 free dinners at  
  
a new Italian restaurant that is opening up. I know that you like Italian food,  
  
and since the restaurant has an all you can eat pasta bar, I couldn't think of a  
  
better person to bring with me. Just promise me one thing Ranma-kun.", Kasumi  
  
asked.  
  
"What's that Kasumi?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Try not to bankrupt the poor owner of the restaurant.", Kasumi said with  
  
a mischievous grin.  
  
"Ill try Kasumi....-chan, I'll try.", Ranma said.  
  
As they walked to the restaurant, Ranma felt very nervous. Every guy who  
  
saw Kasumi just stopped and starred or drooled at her. It was rather gross in his  
  
opinion. Kasumi was obviously very pretty, but there was more to her than just  
  
her looks.  
  
Several of then men had considered approaching her, but they were held back  
  
by the looks Ranma was giving them, and the fact that he was glowing a dim yellow  
  
color, which went unnoticed by either Ranma or Kasumi.  
  
When they had arrived at the restaurant, Ranma was surprised at how nice   
  
it was. At the few 'all you can eat' places that he and pop had visited and  
  
promptly thrown out of, the atmosphere was usually described as grungy  
  
at best. This place though reminded him of some of the pictures he had seen  
  
on television of the cafes in Rome or Venice.  
  
The dinner invitations that Kasumi had one entitled them to sit at one  
  
of the best tables in the restaurant overlooking the small garden next to a  
  
large picture window that they were sitting near. Despite how quiet the   
  
place seemed to be, Ranma couldn't help, but feel on edge. This did not go   
  
unnoticed by his lovely companion, Kasumi.  
  
"Is something wrong Ranma-kun?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"I guess not... I just get nervous when it is too quiet around me for  
  
too long I guess.", Ranma said.  
  
"You are expecting a ninja or two, to jump out of the rafters and   
  
challenge you to a duel.", Kasumi jokingly said.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time.", Ranma said in all seriousness.  
  
"I guess your life tends to be a little more exciting than most.",  
  
Kasumi said to Ranma.  
  
"Unfortunately.... It might be a little better if people didn't keep  
  
showing up waiting to collect on some debt pops owes them, or trying to  
  
marry me, because of some lame deal pop made to make me their fiancée.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"You traveled with your father for ten years. In all that time were  
  
there even any pleasant times you had with him.", Kasumi said to Ranma.  
  
Most of the times were a pain, usually literally as well as figuratively.",  
  
Ranma said to Kasumi.  
  
"Do you mean your father abused you?", Kasumi said while frowning, which  
  
surprised Ranma.  
  
"To abuse someone you have to realize that you are hurting or want to   
  
hurt someone. Pops is so stupid at times though, he doesn't even realize that  
  
what he is doing can hurt someone. I mean even today he still doesn't seem that  
  
upset over the neko-ken 'training' that he put me through.", Ranma said.  
  
"So all of your memories of the time you spent with your father are  
  
bad ones?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Well, there were a couple of times he was alright, I guess. I even remember  
  
one time, when I was almost proud of the old fool.", Ranma said to Kasumi.  
  
"Really? What happened?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Pops has one, other weakness besides food. He tends to become upset   
  
whenever a woman cries, and if that woman is a little girl, he completely falls  
  
apart.", Ranma said.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so that is where you get it from.", Kasumi teased Ranma, who didn't  
  
seemed to be bothered by her teasing.  
  
"Anyway, pops and I had just returned to Japan from China. Since he was  
  
too cheap to pay for a boat or plane, we had to swim back. As we reached the   
  
shore, pops and I just collapsed. I wasn't used to swimming as a girl, and pops  
  
wasn't used to swimming as a large hairy animal.", Ranma said, causing Kasumi  
  
to giggle.  
  
"So what happened next?", Kasumi asked.  
  
After about an hour or so of laying on the beach, we got up and pops started  
  
off towards the house of an 'old friend'. As we were leaving the beach we heard   
  
the sound of someone crying so we decided to investigate.  
  
Flashback Sequence  
  
Ranma-chan and Genma-panda were just leaving the beach that they had  
  
crawled up onto earlier, when they heard what sounded like a girl sniffling  
  
and crying.  
  
"Where is that noise coming from.", a panda sign said.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?", Ranma-chan said as she began to look around  
  
for whoever was crying.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Ranma and Genma came up on young girl dressed in   
  
a dark purple outfit. The girl couldn't be more than 4 or 5 at the most. The girl  
  
took one look at Ranma, yelled out "Momma", and glomped onto Ranma for all she  
  
was worth.  
  
"Ummmmm.", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"Care to explain how you have a child, 'boy'.", a panda sign said.  
  
"Baka panda. She just thinks that I am someone else.", Ranma said.  
  
The panda just snorted in response, causing to look at the panda for  
  
the first time and yell out, "kitty."  
  
"No he not a.....kitty, thankfully.", Ranma said.  
  
"Doggy?", the girl asked.  
  
"No he's not a doggy.", Ranma said.  
  
"What is he?", the little girl asked.  
  
"He is just a big smelly panda.", Ranma said causing the girl to giggle.  
  
"Smelly panda. Smelly panda.", the girl sang, much to Genma's mortification.  
  
"Can I pet it?", the girl asked.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose if 'Mr. Panda' behaves himself, it is alright",  
  
Ranma said to the little girl.  
  
"Yeah!", she said as the tackled the panda to the ground.  
  
"Strong girl.", a panda sign said as the girl start scratch the panda's  
  
ear and rub his big white tummy.", much to Genma's pleasure.   
  
"Geeze pop, a little attention and you fall to pieces.", Ranma said in   
  
a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
"A little more to the left.", a panda sign said as the girl continued  
  
to rub his tummy.  
  
An hour later Ranma was becoming quite annoyed at his father. The foolish  
  
panda now had the girl riding on his back as galloped across the beach, the  
  
girl squealing in excitement as the raced across the beach.  
  
"Shouldn't we at least try and find her parents?", Ranma yelled out to  
  
the panda as he galloped by again.  
  
"That won't be necessary.", a woman's voice said from behind Ranma.  
  
Spinning around saw a very beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. She  
  
had long viridian green and red eyes much to Ranma's shock. Ranma could not  
  
stop staring at her.  
  
"Thank you for finding and taking care of my daughter for me.", the  
  
woman said as she bent down and kissed Ranma-chan on the cheek, causing  
  
the poor girl to blush.  
  
Genma, seeing Ranma with an obviously affectionate woman, quickly  
  
trotted back over towards Ranma. After all he had other plans for the boy,  
  
and the woman would only get in the way.  
  
"Did you have a good time Hotaru-chan? The panda didn't hurt you  
  
did he?", the woman said while giving a death glare to the panda.  
  
"No Setsuna-momma, he is a very nice panda.", Hotaru said.  
  
"I'm glad, but we have to go now, your father is waiting for us  
  
at the hotel, remember.", Setsuna said.  
  
"Alright momma.", the girl said as she and the young woman walked  
  
off and out of sight of Ranma and Genma.  
  
"That woman looked like she knew you pop, considering how she was  
  
glaring at you. So who was she?", Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Never saw her before.", the panda sign said.  
  
"Fine pop, be that way.", Ranma said as he and the panda began to  
  
walk off towards a certain dojo for the first time.  
  
As Setsuna and Hotaru rounded a corner of a street near the beach  
  
a long man in his mid 20's appeared in front of them.  
  
"I see you met 'them' the man said.  
  
"I did. Hotaru was playing with Ranma and the panda. She even surprised  
  
the poor boy by calling him 'momma'.", Setsuna said.  
  
"He is going to go through a lot of useless 'crap' for the next few years.  
  
I wish there was something I could do.", the man said.  
  
"You know that we can not interfere in another timeline. The only reason that  
  
we are even here to begin with is because our dear little girl decided to bang my  
  
staff against the 'gate' and ended up here.", Setsuna said.  
  
"I know I just feel sorry for him. What if he ends marrying one of those  
  
two horrible little girls. That violent little tomboy Nabiki and her sneaky  
  
little sister Kasumi. I wouldn't wish those two on anyone.", the man said.  
  
"They are not like that is this world. I checked a little before we came  
  
though. Ranma should be alright after a couple years of hardship, but is should  
  
turn alright in the end....Hopefully.", Setsuna said.  
  
"I guess we should just leave then.", the man pouted.  
  
"Now, none of that dear. We have to leave, so stop looking so sad.   
  
Besides I want you in a good mood tonight.", Setsuna said.  
  
"Why is that?", the man said.  
  
"Because I thought 'Ranko' and I could 'play' a little tonight.", the   
  
women said with a seductive smile on her face, as she gestured towards the  
  
space in front of her and glowing portal opened in front of them.  
  
"Mommy and mommy are going to be naughty again.", Hotaru giggled as the  
  
three disappeared into the portal, which closed behind them.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"That was very nice of your father to take such good care of that  
  
little girl.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Yeah, he surprised me to. I wonder whatever happened to them. I haven't  
  
seem them sense. I guess they were just visiting the area.", Ranma said.  
  
"You sound sad Ranma", Kasumi said.  
  
"Promise that you won't tell anyone this, But when the little girl  
  
hugged me and called me 'momma' it actually felt nice.", Ranma said as Kasumi  
  
stared at him with her eyes now the size of saucer plates.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to ever have kids myself in my  
  
girl form, but after spending ten years with nobody but pop, it was nice to  
  
have someone show me a little affection.", Ranma said as he saw Kasumi   
  
smile at him.  
  
"It appears that there is more to you as well, Ranma and not just  
  
your father.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What do you mean.", Ranma said.  
  
"What I mean is that under the occasionally rude and insensitive  
  
exterior is a very kind and sweet young man.", Kasumi said to Ranma who  
  
was now holding his head down and staring at his plate for some reason.  
  
"I had a talk with Ms. Hinako today, or rather she talked and I   
  
listened.", Ranma said while trying not to show how much Kasumi's compliments  
  
affected him.  
  
"What did she tell you?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"She said that is was wrong for me to keep using some of my fiancées  
  
for 'nothing but free food.' I never thought of it that way. On the road I  
  
went without food for days at a time. If someone offered you free food, you took  
  
it, no questions asked. I guess I still think of my life like that, even though  
  
I have a home of a sorts. I still respond to things as if I am on the road. I  
  
talked a little with Ukyo today, and we agreed to try and be friends more often  
  
and fiancées' less. She hasn't given up on me yet, but she has agreed to not be  
  
so forceful in trying to 'win me' from the others. With the engagements between  
  
our families gone that just leaves Shampoo.", Ranma said.  
  
"Shampoo doesn't seem like the type to stop pursuing you.", Kasumi said.  
  
"No, she isn't, and unlike Ukyo or the 'deal' between our two families,  
  
having Shampoo as my fiancee is my fault. I didn't steal Ukyo's family  
  
business, or make a pledge between our two families, but I did defeat her in  
  
combat. I didn't know about their laws, I was only trying to save my worthless  
  
father. Maybe I should have let them turn him into a rug. Life would have been  
  
much easier.", Ranma said.  
  
"You don't really mean that do you Ranma-kun?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"I guess not, but I still am 'honor-bound' to marry shampoo, or at least  
  
try and find someone else to defeat her.", Ranma said.  
  
"It's a shame you can not do something for the amazons to make them honor  
  
bound to you.", Kasumi said.  
  
Ranma sat very still for a couple of minutes then smiled at Kasumi.  
  
"You know I think you might be on to something Kasumi-chan.", Ranma  
  
said as he reached over and gave Kasumi's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
As the food was brought to the table, both Ranma and Kasumi ate without  
  
speaking much to each other. Ranma was presently thinking about what he might  
  
be able to do to get Shampoo off his back and Kasumi seemed too nervous to   
  
speak much, a fact with Ranma actually noticed.  
  
"You haven't said a whole lot this evening Kasumi-chan. Why don't you  
  
tell me a little bit about yourself. I can tell their is more to you than just  
  
a being a housewife, like the others seem to think.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Kasumi said innocently.  
  
"For starters I you left this in the living room the other day.", Ranma  
  
said while holding up a book.  
  
"My sketchbook?!? I thought father had hidden it again.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Why would he do that. From what I could tell, they drawings in here are  
  
very good. He should be proud to have such a talented daughter.", Ranma said.  
  
"Father said that until I am married, it is my job to take care of the  
  
family.", Kasumi said sadly.  
  
"No offence Kasumi, but that's a bunch of crap. It's his job to take care  
  
of his family, not yours. He has done nothing but sit on his butt for ten years,   
  
while the three of you tried to raise yourselves, and I won't stand to see him  
  
treat you that way anymore.", Ranma said.  
  
"What are you saying Ranma?", Kasumi said, a little upset by how angry seemed  
  
to be getting at her father.  
  
"Look, I know that I am not engaged to either you or your sisters, but I   
  
still, like to think of you as friends, maybe even a bit more in your case. So  
  
I am not going to let him and pop just sit around and do nothing while he treats  
  
all of you so poorly.", Ranma said.  
  
"If he keeps on treating you like a servant, then you should refuse to do  
  
anything more for him. He can fix his own meals, wash his own clothes, etc. Even  
  
on the road, even pops did not expect me to do everything for him except cook.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"He doesn't know how to cook?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Well he can cook, but its just, well... bad. It doesn't glow in the dark or  
  
move around on its own like Akane's, but you wouldn't want to eat it if you can  
  
avoid it.", Ranma said.  
  
"I guess you are right. I do seem to spend half my time picking up after   
  
your father and my own. If I didn't the house would be a mess. I don't I would know  
  
what to do with the free time I would have if I didn't.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I could help your with your drawings. I could be wrong, but it looked like  
  
you were trying to tell the story of all the adventures all of us in Nerima  
  
had gone through. I could tell you some things that you do not know, and I could  
  
even help you with your drawings.", Ranma said.  
  
"You can draw?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"It's one of the few things you can do when you travel, that doesn't cost a   
  
lot to do. Not that pop ever approved of it, but I gave up listening to what he  
  
had to say about anything but martial arts years ago.", Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi was about to speak when she noticed a frown on Ranma's face as he  
  
looked at something behind her.  
  
"Well now I see that your taste in women has improved 'femboy'."  
  
Turning around, Kasumi noticed that one of Ranma's 'friends',   
  
Pantyhose Taro was behind her with the Amazon Rouge, on his arm.  
  
"Taro-san, would you and Lady Rouge like to join us.", Kasumi said  
  
as Ranma began to cough.  
  
"Now Ranma-chan that isn't polite. Besides he is one of your friends  
  
isn't he.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Ranma-chan?!?", Taro snickered.  
  
"So what of it.", Ranma said sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Means nothing to me. You should be happy. At least this girl isn't likely  
  
to hit you when you shoot your mouth off all the time.", Taro said with a   
  
smirk on his face.  
  
"So Lady Rouge, what bring you and Taro-san to Nerima this time.", Kasumi  
  
said, hoping to avoid any more arguing between Ranma and Taro.  
  
"We are here for our four month anniversary.", Rouge said to Kasumi.  
  
"Aren't anniversaries every year?", Ranma asked.  
  
"That's what I thought.", Taro snorted.  
  
"An anniversary is whenever a woman says it is.", Rouge said as   
  
Kasumi nodded in affirmative.  
  
"Must be some 'chick thing'.", Taro said, earning him a glare from  
  
his companion.  
  
"So would you like to join us.", Kasumi asked again.  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude, unless Taro-chan wants to be alone.",  
  
Rouge purred, causing Ranma and Taro to shiver for different reason.  
  
"Actually I wouldn't mind eating with you. I am curious to why  
  
Ranma dumped the little violent one. I was beginning to think that he enjoyed  
  
the beatings he got.", Taro said.  
  
"We broke up after our foolish fathers planned another wedding, without  
  
our consent and mom got so mad at them she broke all the engagements.", Ranma  
  
said, after everyone had sat down at the table.  
  
"So you are not engaged to each other?", Rouge asked Kasumi and Ranma.  
  
"No we are starting out as friends and seeing if it goes anywhere from  
  
there. I didn't even know Kasumi felt anything for me until she asked me out  
  
today.", Ranma said.  
  
"Now that is surprising. So you saw something you liked and went for it.",  
  
Taro said to Kasumi.  
  
"Well I.....", Kasumi tried to say while blushing.  
  
"Don't tease the poor girl. It takes a lot of nerve for a woman to ask out  
  
a man.", Rouge said to Taro.  
  
"So how did the perky little Amazon take the breaking of your engagement  
  
to her. I don't her or that little troll of a grandmother of hers would give  
  
up so easily.", Taro said.  
  
"Well they do not know yet.", Ranma said.  
  
"Are you afraid of what they will do?", Taro said.  
  
"I can handle Shampoo and the old ghoul.", Ranma said in indignation.  
  
"I wasn't talking about fighting them. I meant what are going to do when  
  
the Amazon starts going into hysterics when you dump her. You are a sucker for  
  
any woman who cries. Both you and the pig-boy seem to have that flaw.", Taro said.  
  
"It isn't that. I have to wait until Hinako is cured before I say anything  
  
or the old ghoul will be too distracted to help her.", Ranma said.  
  
"Who is this Hinako?", Rouge asked.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi told Taro and Rouge a little bit about her life, and how  
  
'unusual' it is thanks the little pervert Happosai.  
  
"One more thing the old pervert deserves to die for.", Taro said.  
  
"If he's dead, how can you change your name then.", Ranma asked Taro.  
  
"I went back to my village recently with Rouge and I talked to some of   
  
the elders. They informed me that if the person who named me dies, then I can  
  
choose my own name.", Taro said.  
  
"So you plan to kill him?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Why you plan to stop me?', Taro said.  
  
"What you do with the old freak is your business. I won't stop you, but I  
  
won't help you either.", Ranma said, surprisingly everyone by what her said.  
  
"You mean you don't care if he lives or dies. I am surprised to hear that  
  
from you.", Taro said.  
  
"You wouldn't be if you saw what the old freak almost did today.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"What did he do?", Taro asked.  
  
"He was being chased through the school this morning by what the old ghoul  
  
thinks are a couple of demons. He escaped when he threw some of his bombs into  
  
a building that was right near a group of freshman girls playing softball. If   
  
these 'demons' did not deflect the blast, all the girls would have been  
  
seriously hurt or even killed.", Ranma said to everyone else at the table.  
  
"I didn't even think the freak had so little honor. For that he deserves  
  
to die. If these demons don't catch him I will.", Taro said.  
  
"You mean we will.", Rouge said while squeezing Taro's hand in her own.  
  
The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well. Ranma and Taro managed  
  
to get through the evening without fighting.  
  
As the four were leaving the restaurant Rouge said, "The dinner went   
  
better than I expected. Maybe we can do this again sometime."  
  
"I guess that you be ok.", Ranma said.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?", Taro said to Ranma in a surprised tone of voice.  
  
"You are not that bad.", Ranma said to Taro.  
  
"That was almost a compliment. Perhaps you should stay with Kasumi, she   
  
seems to have had a good influence on you.", Taro said.  
  
A short while later Taro took off into the air in his cursed form with  
  
Rouge riding on his back. It seems he promised her a flight through the city  
  
and she wanted to collect on that promise.  
  
"Just remember to stay away from Jubaan this time Taro-chan", Rouge  
  
yelled out as they flew through the air.  
  
"Right, as if those little girls were any challenge the first time  
  
we fought.", Taro thought.  
  
"So where would you like to go now Kasumi-chan.", Ranma asked.  
  
"I think that we should go home now.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You aren't having a good time?", Ranma asked a little hurt.  
  
"No that's not it at all.", Kasumi said, noticing the hurt look  
  
on Ranma's face.  
  
"Why go home so early then?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Because we should tell father about how Happosai behaved today, and  
  
then father could throw him out of the house.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I doubt either your father or mine has the courage to do that. If   
  
anything they will tried to make-up some excuse for old pervert's behavior.",  
  
Ranma said to Kasumi.  
  
"Be that as it may, I still will tell father that I do not want 'him'   
  
in the house anymore.", Kasumi said.  
  
"She's so cute when she tries to be forceful, and I can't believe I told Ms.  
  
Hinako I though Kasumi was dense. Hmmm, I probably shouldn't mention that to   
  
Kasumi.", Ranma thought as he and Kasumi walked back to the dojo.  
  
********  
  
Ranma and Kasumi stood outside the entrance to the dojo. Both appeared to  
  
be a little nervous.  
  
"I guess we should go in now.", Ranma said to Kasumi.  
  
"The longer we wait, the harder it will get. Besides we have nothing to   
  
be ashamed of. It's not like we went to a love hotel.", Kasumi said, then   
  
blushed realizing at what she had just said.  
  
Ranma was too shocked to say anything at first, until her heard a soft  
  
thump come from behind the outer wall of the dojo.  
  
Looking inside the compound, Ranma and Kasumi saw Nabiki sprawled in the  
  
ground. It looked like she fell off the wall.  
  
"Oh dear are you alright Nabiki-chan?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"You and Ranma went to a love hotel?", Nabiki asked in shock.  
  
"Of course not silly, we still hardly know each other.", Kasumi said.  
  
"But you just said...", Nabiki tried to say.  
  
"No, you just misunderstood. Perhaps it would be better if you didn't  
  
try and spy on everyone so often, then you wouldn't jump to such a silly  
  
conclusion.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Ranma is who you were originally going to go out with right. You were  
  
not going to see the Dr. Tofu.", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Dr. Tofu can be silly at times, and I suppose it is funny how he likes   
  
to act like a clown when I am around, but he almost 35 after all. I couldn't  
  
have a relationship with someone that much older than me.", Kasumi said.  
  
"So Ranma do you now want to marry my other sister?", Nabiki said in  
  
what Ranma thought sounded like a hurt voice.  
  
"I'm not marrying anyone now. I am still too young. I like Kasumi, but I  
  
am not in love with her or anyone else right now.", Ranma said.  
  
"So you are not dating Kasumi exclusively then?", Nabiki said.  
  
"Um......I guess so. Why do you want to know?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, I have my reasons.", Nabiki said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Nabiki I certainly hope you do not plan to sell this information to  
  
anyone at school. I think you have caused enough trouble for now. If this  
  
gets out, how do you think Akane will feel.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Then you plan to talk to her?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes, along with Ranma. Hopefully we can make her understand. Remember  
  
thought we are dating, not engaged. If Ranma asked Akane out, or she asks him  
  
out I will not stand in their way.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What about the other fiancée's?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I have no interest in them. Ukyo already knows, and I plan to talk to the  
  
old ghoul and Shampoo soon.", Ranma said.  
  
When they entered the dojo, Ranma was happy to find out that the two fathers  
  
had evidently left earlier, to find out what happened to Kasumi. Evidently they   
  
didn't believe that anyone would ask Kasumi out on a date as Nabiki told them.  
  
While Ranma, and Kasumi to an extent, were relieved that their fathers were  
  
not their, Nodoka had come over and brought Hinako with her. Both of them were  
  
shocked at how Kasumi looked.  
  
"So Kasumi-chan who is the man who asked you out.", Nodoka said, while   
  
ignoring the fact the Ranma was standing next to her.  
  
"No one asked me out aunty. I asked someone out.", Kasumi said.  
  
"That's not proper. A young lady should not ask a young man out it makes  
  
her look desperate.", Nodoka said without thinking, causing Ranma to frown out  
  
how his mother's words affected Kasumi.  
  
"Well at least its obvious where Ranma gets his cluelessness from.",   
  
Nabiki thought.  
  
"I am not desperate, and I am old enough to decide for myself what is and  
  
is not proper.", Kasumi said, actually sounding angry for once.  
  
"So who did you ask out.", Ms. Hinako said as Nodoka looked at Kasumi in  
  
disapproval for daring to contradict one of her 'elders'.  
  
"It was Ranma, whom I asked out.", Kasumi said as all eyes in the room  
  
were now fixated on Ranma.  
  
"So you want to marry him now?", a new voice said from the stairs.  
  
Coming down the steps, and stopping in front on Ranma and Kasumi, was  
  
a very angry Akane.  
  
"Neither Ranma nor I are going to marry anyone right now. I asked him   
  
out and her agreed because we both like each others' company.", Kasumi said.  
  
"How could you do this to me?", Akane yelled at Ranma.  
  
"Do what. We both agreed earlier to be friends. All the engagements  
  
were broken remember. If someone asks me out and I do not mind, I will   
  
accept.", Ranma said while catching Akane's hand as she tried to slap him.  
  
"Let me go!", Akane yelled as Ranma released her hand and she prepared  
  
to try and hit him again.  
  
"Akane behave yourself.", Kasumi scolded, causing Akane to freeze in   
  
position.  
  
"You still don't get it, no matter how many times I have tried to  
  
talk to you. I am not your fiancee anymore because of your temper and the  
  
fact that you never trust me. Its always hit Ranma first, then maybe ask  
  
questions later. If this continues, I am not sure if I even want to be your  
  
friend. If that happened I would be very sad. I still feel something for you  
  
Akane, but you make it harder to remember what that is everytime you lose your  
  
temper and try and use me for a punching bag.", Ranma said.  
  
"Fine then marry her for all I care.", Akane said as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Does anyone ever listen to what I say?", Ranma asked himself out loud.  
  
About an hour later, after everyone except for Akane, who was still up in  
  
her room, had calmed down, the front door banged open and the sounds of off  
  
key singing and grunting flowed through the room.   
  
Walking into the living room, was a very drunk Soun Tendo and an   
  
equally drunk large panda.  
  
"Husband I thought you went out to look for Kasumi. Its seems though  
  
that you have spent more time in the local bars though.", Nodoka said.  
  
"We couldn't find her?", a panda sign said.  
  
"Probably didn't look very hard. Face it pops, sometimes you two are no  
  
different than the 'old freak', you only care about yourself.", Ranma said.  
  
As the panda was busy pulling out signs telling Ranma what he thought   
  
about be compared to the 'master', Sound had noticed how Kasumi was dressed and  
  
responded in a predictable manner.  
  
Kasumi was annoyed that her father had the audacity to not only say that  
  
she was dressed in a shameful manner, but she had left the house on a date   
  
without his permission. As if she was a little child that had to ask her  
  
father for permission to do anything.  
  
Lured down by the sounds of several people yelling, Akane was watching  
  
everything from the shadows on the hallway. She was about to leave when   
  
something happened that definitely caught her interest.  
  
"So who is this boy you saw tonight?", Soun demanded of Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi turned away and kept silent.  
  
"Kasumi you will answer your father?", Soun now shouted.  
  
Kasumi spun around and glared at her father, causing him to take a  
  
step backwards. The glare he was receiving very similar to one his dear  
  
departed wife often gave him, when she was displeased with how he was  
  
acting.  
  
"I will not tell you, for if I do you will only interfere and I will  
  
not have my life ruined they way you ruined Akane's and Ranma's.", Kasumi   
  
said to her father.  
  
Ranma was so busy listening to Kasumi yell at her father, much to his  
  
amusement, that he did not notice a rather large panda walk up behind him and  
  
wack him over the head with a rather large table lamp.  
  
"That will teach the boy some manners.", a panda sign said.  
  
Two people in the home did not share Genma's opinion at the moment. As  
  
the panda started to leave for the furo he noticed his wife starting to pull  
  
out her Katana and Kasumi blocking his path and starting to glow?!?  
  
"How dare you hurt him. Ranma has done nothing but try and help out  
  
everyone one here, while you have done nothing but make everyone's life  
  
more difficult. He was the first person in over four years to except my  
  
invitation to go out and you are not going to ruin my chances with him.",   
  
Kasumi yelled in frustration and began to glow a bright yellow, causing  
  
everyone to gasp out loud.  
  
"You are not longer welcome here until you apologize.", Kasumi almost  
  
hissed as the yellow glow about her condensed in her palm before firing out  
  
in a yellow beam of energy which slammed into the panda and blew him out the  
  
back door and through the outer stone wall of the compound.  
  
Her energy spent, Kasumi collapsed onto the floor, ending up laying right  
  
next to Ranma.  
  
"What was that. Nabiki said after she regained her voice.  
  
"Years of built up frustration. Believe me I know the feeling.", Nodoka  
  
said to Nabiki, who took a moment to realize at what Nodoka was hinting at.  
  
"Oh my!", was all Nabiki could think of to say.  
  
When Ranma was knock out Akane had planned to pound the panda, but when she  
  
saw how Kasumi had defended Ranma, she almost fell over. How did do that and why   
  
did she feel so strongly towards Ranma. It didn't make sense, unless they had been  
  
dating for a while and had somehow managed to keep it a secret from everyone. Not  
  
wanting to think about and drained from all the pent up emotion of seeing and   
  
hearing her sister defend Ranma, Akane decided that going to bed early was the  
  
best thing that she could do at the moment.  
  
"Well now that is not quite what I had in mind, but it will do for the  
  
moment.", cloaked figure said from a roof across the street, her green eyes  
  
twinkling in the moonlight, before she faded from sight.  
  
***************  
  
Two hours later Ranma awoke and moved her red hair out of her eyes as she  
  
tried to sit up.  
  
"Wait a minute... Red Hair???? When did I change to my girl form?", Ranma  
  
thought to herself.  
  
As she tried to get up Ranma noticed that she was being held down by   
  
something. With her eyes coming back into focus she was now laying next to  
  
Kasumi on the living room floor with a blanket over them. Kasumi had her  
  
arms wrapped around Ranma-chan and didn't seem inclined to let go anytime   
  
soon.  
  
"How did this happen?", Ranma thought as Kasumi sighed and pulled   
  
Ranma closer to her.  
  
"Ah... how cuuuttttteee.", A voice said.  
  
Look around Ranma saw his mother looking at him with her "Man son is  
  
son manly' expression on her face.  
  
"Oh great, I definitely don't need this. At least I didn't wake up in  
  
a tuxedo like the last time I was knocked unconscious. Wait a minute.....  
  
who knocked me out. Was Akane mad at me for some reason again or was it  
  
someone else. Ranma thought as he once again to scoot away from Kasumi  
  
with little success. While he was still held tight Ranma's constant squirming  
  
finally managed to awaken Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi opened her eyes feeling quite drained and very hungry for some  
  
reason. She also noticed that she had her arms wrapped tightly around a certain  
  
redhead who was looking at her with a somewhat panicked expression on her face.  
  
Kasumi smiled at cute Ranma-chan looked.  
  
Kasumi pulled her arms away from Ranma and began to stand up, but sat down   
  
again when she noticed Ranma had not moved and seemed to be now covering her head  
  
with her arms.  
  
"What are you doing Ranma?", Kasumi asked gently.  
  
"Waiting for you to hit me.", Ranma said to a shocked Kasumi and an  
  
annoyed looking Nodoka.  
  
"Why would I hit you.", Kasumi said as she reach out and took hold of  
  
Ranma's hands and pulled them away from her face.  
  
"Its what everyone would have done. Could you imagine what would happen if  
  
it would have been Akane that I woke up next to.", Ranma said.  
  
"But Akane does still like you, she may even still love you.", Kasumi said.  
  
"It really doesn't matter. Akane's first reaction when something scares her  
  
or makes her feel uncomfortable is to strike out, especially if a 'boy' is  
  
involved in some way. I'm sorry but I simply don't trust her enough to ever want  
  
to be in a similar situation with her that I was in with you.", Ranma said.  
  
"I see.", Kasumi said with mixed feelings.  
  
On one hand Kasumi was glad that Ranma seemed to trust her, more than most  
  
people. On the other hand though Kasumi was disappointed that her sister and others  
  
could not seem to control their tempers and always abuse her....., or rather  
  
Ranma-chan.  
  
Nodoka's thoughts seemed to mirror Kasumi's somewhat at the moment, although  
  
she was still spending most of her time thinking about an appropriate punishment  
  
for her wayward husband as she looked out the back porch at the 'Genma-sized'  
  
hole in the dojo's outer wall.  
  
"So aunty how did Ranma and I end up on the floor together and why......",  
  
Kasumi's question was cut off as her stomach grumbled in a matter very similar to  
  
Ranma's when he was hungry.  
  
"It is difficult to explain. Why don't I make something for both of you to  
  
eat first then we will talk. It is obvious that what you did has made you somewhat  
  
tired and hungry, and of course my son is always hungry.", Nodoka said with a   
  
smirk on her face as Kasumi and Ranma blushed.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well this chapter turned out a lot larger than I had intended and I am still  
  
not through covering all I want to cover before I start to write about Urd's and   
  
Hiroki's relationship in the past. The next chapter will continue in the present  
  
before returning to the past, I think... Ranma seems to be undergoing some   
  
unusual changes in this chapter along with a few other members of the cast. I left  
  
enough hints to explain why this is so, still it is not set in stone who Ranma will  
  
end up with at the end of this story, despite the fact how protective Kasumi  
  
seems to be of Ranma at the end of this chapter.  
  
I hope this chapter satisfies those who were complaining about how the   
  
previous 2 chapters did not focus on Ranma, even though they and future  
  
chapters set in the past will be very important in setting up how the characters in   
  
this story will interact with each other in future chapters. Now as for the 2   
  
people who wrote me demanding that this be a Ranma or Akane story.. or else.. Get  
  
over yourselves. If you can't handle having an imaginary character interact with   
  
another imaginary character besides the one you want to first one to be with you  
  
should really get out of the house more often and try being with some real   
  
people, you won't look so pathetic then.  
  
Once again if anyone has any constructive comments or praise, feel free  
  
to write me at ryo_oki@pacbell.net.  
  
Ryo Oki 


	5. A few Surprises

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.  
  
Warning: Pg-13 for Mild Sexual Naughtiness in this chapter, you have been   
  
warned.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 5 A few Surprises and Cameos Galore.  
  
Kasumi and Ranma had just finished their second dinner of the evening.  
  
Kasumi was somewhat shocked by how much she ate and somewhat disgusted at the  
  
loud burp she gave off at the end of the meal. Nodoka had seemed amused, that  
  
this had happened and Ranma-chan was presently still rolling on the floor   
  
laughing her cute little butt off. Kasumi blushed as that last thought echoed  
  
throughout her mind.  
  
"So aunty, you were going to tell us how Ranma-chan and I ended up on the  
  
floor together?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Where shall I start? Do either of you remember anything before you woke  
  
up next to each other?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"I remember watching Kasumi and her father yelling at each other. That  
  
was somewhat of a surprise. I was going to say something, but I think I felt  
  
something hit the back of my head. I stumbled forward, I think, but I can't  
  
remember anything after that.", Ranma said.  
  
"I remember a little after that. As father and I were arguing I heard a   
  
'thump' from behind me. Turning around I noticed your father, in panda form,  
  
standing over you with a sign in his hand. It was obvious that he had hit you as  
  
were beginning to fall over with a glazed look in your eyes. As you collapsed   
  
onto the floor I felt very cold and the sound of blood rushing echoed in my   
  
ears. I remember feeling angry..... Not that's not right. I felt almost  
  
nothing by hatred at that moment, and it was directed towards your father. I  
  
think I said something to him, but I forget what it was. I think I blacked out  
  
shortly after that.", Kasumi stated to a concerned looking Ranma-chan.  
  
"Pop's didn't hit Kasumi as well did he?", Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"He did not strike Kasumi. If he did, he would no longer be here I  
  
assure you. What did happen next though shocked everyone present. When you  
  
struck the floor, Ranma, Kasumi let out an almost feral growl and she began  
  
to glow a bright yellow. The aura around here quickly condensed near her  
  
right hand. As she held her arm outward a beam of some sort of energy  
  
shot out and knocked Genma thought the door and the outer wall.", Nodoka  
  
said to Kasumi and Ranma.  
  
"Kasumi fired some sort of ki blast"?, Ranma asked in shock.  
  
"I am not sure if it was ki or not. It felt different to everyone  
  
who was watching.", Nodoka said.  
  
"Felt different..... Bright yellow.......I wonder if it could be...  
  
No that can't be it, or could it? If it is true though I might need to talk  
  
to Kasumi a little later.", Ranma thought as Kasumi noticed Ranma-chan go  
  
silent and stare off into space.  
  
"After Kasumi-chan dealt with Genma she collapsed right near you   
  
Ranma. She even reached out towards you and pulled you close just before  
  
she completely fell asleep. I splashed you with some cold water, so that  
  
no one got the idea of placing the both of you in a bed upstairs  
  
together as Kasumi's foolish father suggested.", Nodoka said to Ranma.  
  
"So where is father and Mr. Saotome now?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Since you ordered Genma to not return until he apologized to Ranma,  
  
I had your father drag him back home.", Nodoka replied.  
  
"I kicked him out of the of the dojo?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Not only that, but you also implied that you would no longer stand to  
  
see Ranma treated so badly.", Nodoka said to a somewhat stunned Kasumi.  
  
Ranma tried to get up from her place on the floor, but as she   
  
started to stand the back of her neck began to hurt and she staggered into  
  
Kasumi, who could barely hold the girl up.  
  
"Ooofffff, I think that you are gaining weight Ranma-chan. Maybe we  
  
should put you on a diet.", Kasumi teased as she guided Ranma towards the  
  
couch and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey I am not getting fat!", Ranma-chan replied indignantly until she   
  
noticed the smile on Kasumi's face.  
  
A short time later Ranma felt well enough to stand up and walked over  
  
to his mother, who was in the with Kasumi kitchen cleaning up.  
  
"Mom.", Ranma said.  
  
"Yes dear?", Nodoka replied as she turned around to face her son.  
  
"We might have to ask pops to come back here for a short while. There  
  
is something that happened at school today, and we should all be here to see  
  
what we can do to prevent anything like 'that' from happening again.", Ranma  
  
said to his mother.  
  
"What happened dear?", Nodoka replied.  
  
Ranma told his mother about what had happened earlier at the school and  
  
how the little pervert showed absolutely no regard for anyone but himself. He  
  
told Nodoka about how he had witnessed the two 'demons' chasing the  
  
little pervert and about how he and Kasumi had later met Taro and Rouge during  
  
their dinner together.  
  
"Now that the little bastard has shown that he truly has no honor I   
  
want pops and Mr. Tendo to throw him out of the Dojo before he causes harm  
  
to anyone here. Of course I doubt that they have the courage to do so. It  
  
wouldn't surprise me if they even try to explain away his behavior, but I   
  
would like to give them a chance to prove that they are not total   
  
cowards.", Ranma said.  
  
"I am sure they will do what is right. Now is there anything else  
  
you wanted to tell me?", Nodoka said a little hesitantly.  
  
"Well there is one more thing, but it can wait till we here what   
  
pops has to say.", Ranma said.  
  
An hour later a very battered Genma and tired Soun came back to the   
  
dojo at the 'request' of Nodoka.  
  
"So I see you decided how foolish you have been acting?", Genma  
  
stated to everyone present.  
  
"Shut up and sit down pops, that is not why you were allowed back   
  
here.", Ranma-chan said with disgust evident in her voice.  
  
"Boy, you will respect....", Genma tried to say but was cut off  
  
by Nodoka repeating what Ranma had just said while fingering her Katana.  
  
Genma quickly sat down after that.  
  
"You are here because something needs to be done now about that  
  
so-called 'master' of yours. He has gone to far this time and needs to be  
  
thrown out of here at once.", Ranma said to Genma and Soun.  
  
"Boy are you crazy. We can not throw the master out. Have you   
  
forgotten what happened the first time you crossed him?", Genma replied  
  
with Soun nodding in the background.  
  
"You mean that idiotic stunt of ordering all that stuff and trying to  
  
make you pay for it? Please that was something a spoiled child would do. You  
  
didn't even have to pay for it, since you didn't order it to begin with.",  
  
Ranma replied in a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
"But what if he does something worse next time?", Soun quivered.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, for he has already done  
  
something far worse than that already.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Genma stated as he quivered along side Soun, much  
  
to Nodoka's disgust.  
  
Ranma told, in no small detail, about the actions of Happosai earlier and  
  
he wanted their help to kick the old pervert out of the dojo, since it was  
  
still Soun's dojo.  
  
"So you want Genma and I to help you tell the master that he is not longer  
  
welcome here, since he acted in such a dishonorable fashion at your school  
  
earlier, correct?", Soun asked Ranma.  
  
"So you do understand. I'm amazed that you actually will help?", Ranma said  
  
somewhat stunned.  
  
"That's not exactly it.", Soun said.  
  
"What is it then?", Ranma asked, a sick feeling developing in his stomach.  
  
"Well you said that no one was hurt and the master seems to have some very  
  
powerful women after him now, so there is really no reason for us to do anything  
  
at all. Besides if anything happened to us who would carry on the glorious  
  
anything-goes tradition.", Genma and Soun said.  
  
"I see, so I was right you are nothing but spineless cowards. Despite what  
  
your 'master' has done you still make excuses for him. I suppose I should thank  
  
you for making a decision I was weighing so much easier to decide.", Ranma said.  
  
"What decision is that?", Nodoka asked, while having a sinking feeling about  
  
what her son was going to say.  
  
"You all remember earlier about how I was so disgusted about what the old  
  
pervert had done to Hinako, that I was thinking of abandoning the school. Well  
  
I am no longing thinking about it. From this point on I am leaving the school. I  
  
no longer wish to be part of a school that is composed of nothing but cowards and  
  
perverts.", Ranma said to a stunned audience.  
  
"Boy, you will fulfill your duty to this school. Oh how cursed I am to have  
  
such a whining 'little girl' for a son.", Genma stated shortly before he found  
  
himself flying headfirst out the back door and into one of the rocks surrounding  
  
the koi pond, where he slowly slid into the water leaving a large wet, and of  
  
course 'smelly panda' floating face down in the water.  
  
"How could you do that 'son'. After all we have tried to do for you. You  
  
have a home, a future as part of our school. Have you no honor? Why in my day...  
  
{slap}  
  
Soun's lecture was cut short by Kasumi stepping in front of her father and  
  
slapping him hard. He was so shocked he fell over.  
  
"How dare you preach about honor to Ranma. He has more honor than you and  
  
that 'thing' put together.", Kasumi said as she pointed to the unconscious  
  
panda out by the koi pond.  
  
"Kasumi.... Why?", Soun said in shock.  
  
"Ever since he came here, Ranma has always tried to act honorably, despite  
  
how horribly his father and you treated him. You never gave him a chance to know   
  
us and you even tried to pass him off to that horrible little pervert when he  
  
first showed up. Your actions today have disgraced this school. If I still  
  
practiced the family school, I would leave it today as well.", Kasumi   
  
stated as tears began to fall.  
  
"You don't mean that?", Soun gasped.  
  
"It hurts to say this, but for once in my life I am glad mother is  
  
not here. She would be as ashamed of your actions now as I am. What happened  
  
to the father I used to know. The father who fought off a man with a gun, when  
  
he tried to rob us in the park those years ago? What happened to the man who  
  
always used to not only speak about honor, but practice it as well. Where did  
  
my father go?", Kasumi almost yelled before she ran out of the living room,  
  
up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door as she entered.  
  
"Well I hope that you are proud of yourself. You have not only disgraced this  
  
school today, but you made the sweetest, most kind person that I have ever met,  
  
cry today. That alone is shameful.", Ranma growled as he picked up Soun and   
  
tossed him outside, where he flopped down on top of a certain Panda. Shortly  
  
after that Ranma was running up the stairs, to check up on Kasumi.  
  
The only person left in the living room was Nodoka, who was almost in   
  
shock about what had just happened.  
  
"Why is this happening now? What happened to the brave manly man that I   
  
married? How could he cause so much trouble and pain to those that love  
  
him?", Nodoka thought as she made her way outside to where her currently  
  
'pandafied' husband was.  
  
"I suppose I should drag you home now husband. I don't believe that  
  
you will be welcome here much longer. Kasumi-chan made that quite clear  
  
earlier.", Nodoka thought as she began to fish her husband out of the pond.  
  
Back at the house, Nabiki and Akane were sitting in shock in Nabiki's  
  
room. They had been listening to what had been taking place downstairs  
  
through one of Nabiki's microphones.  
  
"He was right.... He was right.... He was right.", Akane said  
  
quietly as she rocked back and forth on the floor seemingly in shock.  
  
"Who was right.", Nabiki asked, worried about how out of it her  
  
sister seemed to be.  
  
"Ranma and I had an argument shortly before we left the ice cream  
  
parlor with Ms. Hinako that time. He said that father was just like Mr.  
  
Saotome. He said that both of them were just lazy and were cowards. I got  
  
mad at Ranma and was going to hit him for saying that. But it turns out  
  
that he was right. How could father do this to us? Doesn't he realize how  
  
having that 'creature' in the house makes up feel.", Akane said while  
  
scooting close to Nabiki, much to Nabiki's surprise.  
  
"I don't think that he does. He hasn't noticed anything for ten  
  
years before Ranma showed up, why would it be anything different now.",   
  
Nabiki said as she put her hand on Akane's shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't have to put up with someone stealing his panties and   
  
looking at him through the window as he gets dressed. I get so scared   
  
sometimes that he will try to....to.... ", Akane tried to say as she  
  
pulled Nabiki into a tight hug and began to cry. All Nabiki could do was  
  
hug her back and try and make Akane feel better.  
  
"Do you think he will leave now?", Akane asked Nabiki.  
  
"Do you mean Ranma?", Nabiki asked.  
  
Akane nodded in reply.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope not.", Nabiki stated truthfully.  
  
"So he has gotten to you as well. Do you love him like I do.", Akane  
  
stated, stunning Nabiki by her admission.  
  
"I don't know..... I don't think that I have even been in love with  
  
anyone. You know about how my 'social life' is. But I feel good when I am   
  
around him. When he gave me those flowers I felt better than I have in a   
  
long time. I liked that feeling, but I don't think there would ever be   
  
anything between us. I had my chance once and I wasted it. Besides, Kasumi  
  
seems rather fond of him now and I wouldn't even want to do anything to ever  
  
hurt her.", Nabiki said as Akane now tried to comfort her sister.  
  
Ranma made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of the door  
  
to Kasumi's room. He wanted to see if she was alright, but he didn't have any  
  
idea of what he should or even could say to her. He was good at fighting and  
  
eating, as his mother pointed out, but he still wasn't sure how to deal with  
  
a sad girl, especially one that he was developing feeling for, much to his  
  
surprise.  
  
"Oh well, here goes...", Ranma thought as he knocked on Kasumi's door.  
  
After a minute there was no response. Ranma knocked 3 more times before  
  
he finally got an answer.  
  
"Go away father, I don't want to speak to you now.", Kasumi's voice  
  
said from behind the door.  
  
"Kasumi it's Ranma, can I come in.", Ranma said.  
  
He didn't receive a response.  
  
"Fine we will do this the hard way then.", Ranma thought to himself as  
  
he went to his room, out the window, onto the roof, finally swinging into  
  
Kasumi's window, almost landing on the girl as he entered.  
  
Kasumi looked over to see a familiar redhead, with a concerned look on  
  
her face looking at her.  
  
"I wanted to be alone.", Kasumi quietly whispered.  
  
"I know, but sitting by yourself, doesn't help anything. I know, I've done  
  
it enough times myself.", Ranma said as Kasumi sat on her bed and looked at a  
  
framed picture in her hand.  
  
Ranma moved closer to Kasumi to see what or rather who she was looking  
  
at with such concentration. He noticed that the picture was of a woman in her  
  
late 20's or early 30's. She had a kind appearance that reminder Ranma a lot  
  
of the woman who he was now sitting next to.  
  
"Is that your mother?", Ranma asked.  
  
Kasumi sighed and nodded.  
  
"I think that this is the first time that I have ever seen her. Is it still  
  
hard to talk or think about her?", Ranma-chan asked as gently as she could.  
  
"It doesn't hurt as much as it used to, but I wish I could talk to her at  
  
times like these. I spend so much time trying to help out everyone, that I wish   
  
that someone was there for me.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What about me?", Ranma-chan said sounding somewhat hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma, I am glad that you are with me, but having a mother to talk  
  
to is somewhat different.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"I think I understand a little. I was never really close to pops, and you   
  
know how 'well' mom and I get along at times. So.....what was she like?", Ranma  
  
said to Kasumi.  
  
"Many people say that I am a lot like mother. She was very quiet and had  
  
a 'way' with children. She seemed to be able to calm any crying child. I remember  
  
her one time instantly calming a baby that was teething just by speaking softly to  
  
it. Many of the other mothers around here thought the she was an angel.", Kasumi  
  
said to Ranma.  
  
"How about Akane and Nabiki? Do are they like your mother?", Ranma asked.  
  
"No..... Akane take after her grandfather Akito at times I am afraid. He  
  
was or rather still is, I guess, a very emotional man. Father takes after him. He  
  
could be very stubborn and opinionated. Now that I think about it he almost  
  
reminds me a bit of the Kuno boy. A coincidence I guess. Grandfather doesn't   
  
come around hardly ever, since he and father had a fight when father   
  
graduated high school.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"What was the fight about?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Father always wanted to be a martial artist, but grandfather refused  
  
to teach father, saying that being obsessed with martial arts only led to  
  
tragedy. He would never say exactly what he meant by this, but grandmother  
  
once hinted that there was some tragedy that took place when grandfather  
  
was a young man and it changed him greatly. Father didn't care and soon   
  
ran across that..... thing Happosai. Grandfather seemed to know the little  
  
pervert and forbid father from even talking to him. When father ignored  
  
this advice grandfather threatened to throw him out of the family, but  
  
could never seem to have the heart to do so.", Kasumi answered.  
  
"What about Nabiki, who does she take after?", Ranma said.  
  
"Nabiki takes after great grandmother Kitsune. She is quite a woman. She   
  
saved this family from being thrown out of the family home and onto the street.",   
  
Kasumi said to Ranma.  
  
"You were going to end up living on the street?", Ranma said stunned.  
  
"You may find this hard to believe, but before 'the war' our family  
  
was quite wealthy. The dojo that we are in now was our smallest holding. My  
  
great grandfather did not agree with many aspects of the war and he was not quiet  
  
about sharing his opinions. This was very dangerous back then. He could have been  
  
executed as a traitor, but due to his heritage and history for fighting earlier  
  
for this country he was never harmed.", Kasumi said as she stopped to take a   
  
breath before continuing.  
  
"After the war many families gave up, willingly or not, much of their  
  
property to the government to help pay for the restoration of the country. One  
  
of great grandfather's detractors was on a government council that decided whose  
  
land was to be 'given' to the government. We had also lost a lot of wealth during  
  
the war. Much of it had been invested in companies that no longer existed after  
  
the bombings were done. Somehow this dojo survived along with some of the wealth  
  
that great grandmother had hidden here.", Kasumi said to Ranma.  
  
"So everything was alright until your mother.....", Ranma trailed off.  
  
"We were never poor, but we were not rich either. After mother died though,  
  
father basically gave up on everything, and well.... you know the rest of the  
  
story.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I suppose pops and I only made things worse for everyone when we arrived,  
  
especially considering how much we eat, as mom pointed out earlier.", Ranma   
  
sighed.  
  
"I admit I didn't want either of you around the house in the beginning. You  
  
did seem to bring trouble to the house quite often and you upset poor Akane often   
  
as well.", Kasumi replied to a dejected looking Ranma.  
  
"How about now?", Ranma asked with some hope in his voice.  
  
"Now I am glad that you are here. I was always so wrapped up in housework  
  
and taking care of the family day in and day out, that I did not think of anything  
  
else. I suppose I was little more than a maid of housekeeper in that regard. I  
  
began to enjoy watching you and your rivals fight, as strange as that may sound.  
  
They made the day a little more exciting, and I began to notice you more as well.",  
  
Kasumi smiled at a blushing Ranma.  
  
"You did, why?", Ranma asked.  
  
"In all your fights you never took advantage of everyone and you always   
  
seemed to care about them, no matter how bad they treated you. I swear there  
  
were times when I wanted to make pork cutlets out of a certain little black  
  
pig for how bad he was manipulating you and Akane, but since you wanted his  
  
curse to remain a secret I said nothing. You also seemed to care about how  
  
the house was run. Several times I noticed you sneaking down early in the  
  
morning to repair damage that was done or even to start some of the chores  
  
for the day. No one else except you even did that.", Kasumi said,  
  
"Perhaps I can do a little more for you. I don't have very many skills  
  
except for martial arts, but I do want to help support the dojo, as long as I   
  
living here. I could find a job at a warehouse. There are many places that could  
  
care less about whether your school approves or not. I could even help you with  
  
your drawings. Maybe getting them published and sold. I heard that there are  
  
conventions that people go to sell fan made comics. Perhaps we could go to one  
  
of those together.", Ranma stated to a smiling Kasumi.  
  
"I'm not sure father would approve.", Kasumi said.  
  
"That's his problem. If he complains tell him to get off his butt and do   
  
something to earn money for the family instead of expected all of you to do it   
  
for him.", Ranma said as Kasumi began to yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I am still tired from earlier.", Kasumi said.  
  
"It's alright I should go back downstairs and make sure that mom hasn't  
  
killed pop yet.", Ranma joked.  
  
Ranma made his way downstairs and noticed Soun waiting for him, with a  
  
glaring expression on his face. Ranma walked right past Soun as if he didn't  
  
exist. Ranma exited the house and went out into the yard, From the gate he  
  
could see his mother dragging something large and furry off in the distance.  
  
"Stupid, lazy old man is probably faking being unconscious so he doesn't  
  
have to deal with mom right now.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Turning back around he almost ran over Soun, who had evidently followed  
  
Ranma outside.  
  
"Haven't you caused enough trouble for one evening?", Ranma asked in an  
  
exasperated tone of voice.  
  
"We have much to talk about, as long as you are living in this house, you  
  
will show proper respect to your elders and do what we tell you to do.?", Soun  
  
said.  
  
"Respect now that's a joke. Why should I show respect to someone who   
  
treats his children like slaves. Why should I respect someone who shows no  
  
concern for the wants and desires of his children, and why should I respect  
  
someone who is responsible for bringing the little pervert into Nerima in   
  
the first place.", Ranma yelled, causing Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi to peer  
  
out their windows.  
  
"What are you talking about?", Soun yelled back.  
  
"You have a short memory don't you. Well allow me to 'jog' you out  
  
of your senility. I had a long talk with Kasumi and she told me that you had  
  
forbidden her to continue her drawing and artwork that she enjoyed so much  
  
because it interfered with her housework. Did you know she wants to be, or  
  
at least see what it would be like to be an artist, but you could care less.  
  
You only want an obedient 'little girl' who caters to her lazy ass father's  
  
every whim.", Ranma almost hissed at Soun, causing the older man to step  
  
backwards in shock.  
  
Soun began to reply, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Kasumi also told me a little story about how your father did not want  
  
you to practice under the little pervert when you were younger. It seems he knew  
  
how evil the little bastard was, but you ignored his advice, and because of that  
  
the little creature is now endangering the lives of young girls here. Tell me why  
  
should I ever listen to a person who was so foolish as to have anything to do with that little pervert to begin with.", Ranma yelled.  
  
"If it weren't for 'the master' the school would not even exist. You might  
  
even be a martial artist. You owe the master that much.", Soun replied.  
  
"Are you completely insane? You actually have deluded yourself into   
  
believing such crap? Do you realize how much he has disturbed your  
  
daughters? You don't of course, but I can tell. They may not say anything, but  
  
they are scared of him. Nobody should have to feel such fear in their home.  
  
Now as for not being trained in 'the art'; if it meant giving anyone or all three  
  
of your daughters a better life, I would gladly do so in a second. Could you say  
  
the same.", Ranma asked to a stunned Soun and the girls listening from their  
  
windows.  
  
"Still think he's an insensitive pervert?", Nabiki sarcastically said to  
  
Akane. The look on Akane's face though instantly made Nabiki regret her remark.  
  
"I guess I deserve that a little, but he is always picking on me and   
  
insulting my ability as a martial artist. I am just as good as he is.", Akane  
  
said in all honesty.   
  
"Akane he insults you because you insult him, not to mention how you   
  
betrayed him when you two first met. He is with Kasumi now, because she treats  
  
him kindly, like a friend. Now as for your marital arts ability, you must be  
  
kidding, no offense Akane, but you will never be as good as he is, nobody is.  
  
I seriously doubt even Cologne could be him if he didn't hold back all the  
  
time. You have to face reality. If you want to become better you have to   
  
practice, not just strike out in anger at anything that annoys you. You   
  
will never get better that way.", Nabiki said as she walked out of  
  
Akane's room and into the hallway, almost running over a little black  
  
pig who was wandering around in confusion.  
  
"Oh no you don't we have had enough trouble without you adding to  
  
it.", Nabiki said as she picked up the little pig , took him into her room, and  
  
tossed out the window into the next yard.  
  
A short while later, a now male Ranma, was laying up on the roof trying   
  
to decide how he would get a certain purple haired Amazon to stop bothering him.   
  
He had an idea, one he believed would work. The only problem was that it would  
  
leave a broken hearted Shampoo in its wake. Ranma wasn't sure he wanted to do that,  
  
despite how poorly she treated him in the past. Unable to find any solution to his  
  
problem as of yet, he flipped off the roof and into his room, falling asleep  
  
shortly there after.  
  
*****************  
  
The next morning as Ranma and Shampoo were walking Ms. Hinako to school,  
  
Ranma noticed that Shampoo seemed unusually quiet.  
  
"Why are you so quiet today?", Ranma asked Shampoo.  
  
"Great grandmother ask Shampoo to tell you and little teach to come to  
  
cafe after school. She and doctor think they may cure for teacher.", Shampoo  
  
stated as Hinako's eyes widened in excitement.  
  
"But that's good news, why are you sad?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Shampoo here that magic is involved in cure. Magic that maybe very   
  
dangerous to airen. Shampoo care about Ranma, no want to see hurt.", she  
  
replied in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time I risked my life for someone, and it  
  
probably won't be the last. I'll be fine though.", Ranma said as he reached  
  
over and gave Shampoo's hand a squeeze, eliciting a weak smile from her.  
  
"There is something we should talk about though Shampoo.", Ranma  
  
stated.  
  
"What's that airen?", Shampoo said.  
  
"Now is not a good time. After we see the old ghoul after school,   
  
would you to um.... you know go out somewhere with me?", Ranma stuttered  
  
out to a surprised looking Shampoo.  
  
"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!, Shampoo so happy, airen ask Shampoo  
  
out on date. Must go tell great grandmother right now.", Shampoo almost screamed  
  
as she raced off.  
  
"That's not quite it.", Ranma tried to reply as Shampoo left.  
  
"You're going to dump her tonight aren't you?", Ms. Hinako said as Ranma  
  
stared at her.  
  
"How did you know?", Ranma replied.  
  
"People tend to ignore small children when they are around. You would  
  
be surprised at the things that I have overheard. The way you asked her out and  
  
the way you reacted to her reply. It is obvious what you intend to do.", Ms.  
  
Hinako said.  
  
"So you think I am doing the wrong thing?", Ranma asked.  
  
"No, just the opposite. It's about time you were honest with her. She  
  
will not be happy though, she might even hate you for a while.", Ms. Hinako  
  
said as Ranma began to sulk.  
  
"Just like the time with the reversal jewel.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
"She will probably eventually come around though. Despite how she acts  
  
sometimes, she is not stupid and must have at some idea of how you really  
  
feel about her.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Still seems like I am quitting, there must be some way to make   
  
everyone happy and satisfy all of their honor.", Ranma sighed.  
  
"That would be fool's errand?", Ms. Hinako stated.  
  
"What..., what do you mean?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Ranma let me give you some advice. It is IMPOSSIBLE to please everyone,  
  
and it is foolish to even try. You will never be able to solve all of your  
  
girl troubles, because in order to do that you would have to marry all of  
  
them, and I don't think you would want that.", Ms. Hinako said as Ranma  
  
twitched.  
  
"What can I do then?", Ranma replied.  
  
"Find a girl that you are interested in. Date her. Show her some respect  
  
and don't take her for granted. Don't even bother worrying about marrying  
  
someone, for you are far to young for that anyway, despite what your  
  
father and Tendo-san may say. Like most people you probably won't meet the  
  
'right girl' until you are much older, maybe even after you graduate college.",  
  
Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I don't plan to marry anyone until much later, but it might not take   
  
very long to find someone who interests me.", Ranma blushed.  
  
"Oh?!?", Ms. Hinako stated as Ranma wondered why she suddenly sounded  
  
annoyed for some reason.  
  
"We are just dating, and we even said we should see other people as well,  
  
but I do like her.", Ranma said quietly, not believing he was telling his  
  
teacher this.  
  
"So who is she?", Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say. I mean with all the possible fiancées coming out of   
  
woodwork at times, I would rather not cause her any trouble, until I think that  
  
she can take care of herself.", Ranma stated quietly.  
  
"Sounds like you have something in mind?", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"I plan to teach her to defend herself. She is not exactly a fighter. I  
  
will train her as much as she wants, but I don't think she would ever want to be  
  
a 'martial artist'. I could help you as well.", Ranma said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"What?", Ms. Hinako stated.  
  
"If this cure works out you might not be able to drain anyone anymore. If  
  
that's the case, then you might need to defend yourself at some time. You can't  
  
also depend on 'magic' abilities. Magic tends to be untrustworthy.", Ranma said  
  
while thinking of all the problems, he has had, curse not withstanding.  
  
As they past the school gate, Ms. Hinako suddenly took off and headed for  
  
main building as fast as she could. Ranma, realizing what she might be trying to  
  
do took off right after her. As she neared the building Ms. Hinako jumped up  
  
trying to reach the third story window, she didn't quite make it.  
  
"AIIGGHHHH", Ms. Hinako yelled as she began to fall back to earth.  
  
Her scream was cut short as she suddenly found herself pressed against   
  
something warm, while barely feeling the landing. Opening her eyes Ms. Hinako  
  
found herself cradled in Ranma's arms. He seemed to be upset for some reason.  
  
"Why did you do something so foolish?", Ranma scolded Ms. Hinako.  
  
"I wanted to see if I could jump high again like I did yesterday.",  
  
Ms. Hinako replied while sounding more like a little girl than she did a  
  
short while ago.  
  
"Your not used to doing things like that, you could have been hurt.",  
  
Ranma stated in a worried tone of voice as he set Ms. Hinako back down on   
  
the ground.  
  
"Maybe, but you were there to save me again. My hero!", Ms. Hinako  
  
giggled.  
  
"That's me, martial artist extraordinaire and rescuer of cute young  
  
women.", Ranma jokingly said as he reached over and 'tweaked' Ms. Hinako's  
  
nose as she turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, how cute.", several feminine voices said from nearby.  
  
Looking around Ranma noticed that he and Ms. Hinako were almost  
  
surrounded by a lot of schoolgirls with hearts in their eyes.  
  
"Urk.", Ranma wisely intoned.  
  
"He's so good with children."  
  
"He would make a good husband."  
  
"I would be willing to have your child, Ranma-sama. All you have to do  
  
is ask.", A sultry voice said from quite nearby.  
  
Turning towards the voice Ranma saw the one girl in the school, he  
  
really did not want to see right now, one Akari Kanzaki.  
  
"Akari-san what brings you here today.", Ranma nervously giggled  
  
much to his mortification.  
  
"To see you of course. Although I was hoping to run into that  
  
delicious little red-headed girl form of yours. Your male side though it  
  
not without its merits though.", the evidently very horney girl said as  
  
she tried to latch onto Ranma, but was cut short by a very angry Ms.  
  
Hinako.  
  
"Your behavior is disgraceful. I will not have one of my students  
  
acting like such a slut.", Ms. Hinako yelled.  
  
"Such harsh words, I prefer to merely think of myself as someone who  
  
is willing to go after what she wants no matter what it takes.", Akari said  
  
while slowing licking her lips and looking at Ranma like a large cat would  
  
look at its prey.  
  
"She makes Kodachi seem like nun in comparison.", Ranma thought as he  
  
scooped up Ms. Hinako again and leapt up to the third story window to get  
  
away from the 'crazy girl'.  
  
Deprived of her main prey, Akari looked around for someone to satisfy  
  
her at the moment.  
  
"So many girls, so little time.", Akari stated as the rest of the girls  
  
on the school grounds all ran to their classes in record time, except for one  
  
poor unfortunate girl, who was running late to class, due to oversleeping.  
  
"Oh no!", the girl said as she found herself alone in the yard with a   
  
very familiar girl.  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to me Akane-chan after what we experienced  
  
together.", Akari said in a throaty growl.  
  
"That was three years ago, and I only just curious. I'm not interested in  
  
anything like anymore.", Akane said while trying to rush past Akari.  
  
"Are you sure. It didn't mean anything to you. We can always have some fun  
  
together again, if you want.", Akari said as she cupped Akane's chin with one  
  
hand and ran her other hand down the side of Akane's torso, causing the tomboy  
  
to shiver, and not in fear.  
  
Akari started to walk away, and Akane followed her into the school, and into  
  
the locker room.  
  
*************  
  
Up in the classroom Ranma and the others could only stare at what just   
  
happened.  
  
"Alas poor Akane we knew ye well, a girl of short distemper, ye shall not  
  
be missed.", Ukyo giggled as she crossed herself, causing several people   
  
begin to laugh.  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her.", Ranma said as he left the classroom.  
  
Ukyo watched Ranma leave the classroom with a worried expression on his  
  
face.  
  
"Perhaps I shouldn't have joked about that. I am supposed to be his friend,  
  
and for whatever reason her still cares for 'her'. Why can't he thought how much  
  
I care for him.", Ukyo thought to herself.  
  
Ranma made his way down to the girls' locker room and stopped in front  
  
of the door.  
  
"Now what do I do? I just can't go barging in, unless I want to be pummeled  
  
as usual.", Ranma thought of all the times he chased the little pervert into here  
  
and tried to defend the girls from him, not that they ever appreciated his efforts.   
  
No, all they ever saw was a boy that needed punishing. No wonder so many of them  
  
complain of being single, who would want to be with a girl like that.", Ranma  
  
thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Ranma splashed himself with water from a nearby fountain and made his way  
  
back to the locker room. He crept inside and was relieved to find it empty, or  
  
so he thought. As he moved around the room he heard sounds coming from the   
  
shower stalls. As the shower came into view, Ranma froze at what he saw. Akane  
  
had Akari almost pinned to the wall and they were doing 'things' to each other he  
  
didn't girls should, or even could do. He tried to move away but couldn't. His  
  
or rather her feet, at the moment, wouldn't move. Worse Ranma began to feel her  
  
body respond to the sites in front of her. Ranma-chan watched the girls kiss  
  
each other passionately. Akane was now running her soapy hands around Akari's  
  
breasts, causing the girl the moan in pleasure. At the same time Akari was   
  
moving her hands down Akane's rear, between her legs and up towards her....  
  
"I have to get out of here. If they catch me.....Oh shit....", Ranma thought  
  
as he saw Akari open her eyes and look directed her with a lustful look.  
  
"Akane-chan it appears we have a visitor.", Akari said as Akane looked to  
  
wear her 'friend' was pointing.  
  
"Ranma, how dare you come in here, you pervert.", Akane said.  
  
"You are always saying that I am the pervert or that I am sleeping around  
  
with one of my fiancée's, well guess what Akane I haven't done anything. The   
  
closest thing I even came to showing anyone affection was when I kissed you when  
  
I was under the influence of the neko-ken, and you remember how you responded to  
  
that don't you. You seem rather friendly with her though.", Ranma-chan said while  
  
pointing at Akari.  
  
"What are you saying?", Akane said while growling.  
  
"I am saying that if anyone here is a pervert it is you!", Ranma   
  
exclaimed.  
  
"How dare you call me that. When I'm.....", Akane tried to say, but was  
  
cut off by Ranma-chan.  
  
"I supposed I shouldn't be surprised though, you were only kind to  
  
me when I first arrived and you thought that I was a girl. Once you found out   
  
about my curse, everything changed. Tell me one thing though Akane if you were  
  
not interested in me, why all the pounding. Did you think I was your property,  
  
your personal toy you could use however you wanted. Did you get some sort  
  
of sick thrill beating me up all the time?", Ranma said while trying to ignore  
  
how the sight of a naked Akane and Akari were still making her feel.  
  
"Ranma you jerk!", Akane yelled out and advanced toward Ranma with her  
  
mallet, but found herself held back by Akari.  
  
"Now there is no need to be angry Akane-chan. Instead of trying to hit  
  
the poor girl, it would far more fun for 'her' to join us.", Akari said as Ranma  
  
tried to block the mental picture of what would be like from his mind.  
  
"I think I should be going. Besides I'm not interested in anything  
  
like that.", Ranma badly lied.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I 'm not sure I believe that especially considering the  
  
evidence in front of me.", Akari said while looking at how Ranma-chan had her  
  
arms crossed over her chest, trying to hide her excitement.  
  
"It's not true. I was only worried about Akane.", Ranma managed to  
  
stutter out as she took a step backwards.  
  
"You are very sweet, so different from any other man. Perhaps that is  
  
why I am attracted to you.", Akari said as walked up to Ranma-chan and pulled  
  
her close while kissing Ranma-chan lightly on the neck.  
  
"Please...don't... I can't do this...", Ranma said.  
  
"Are you sure?", Akari said as she moved her hands down Ranma's back and  
  
across Ranma-chan's rear.  
  
"NO!!", Ranma-chan yelled out and pushed Akari away, unfortunately much harder than she had intended to.  
  
Akari bounced once and lay on the tile floor of the shower, stunned for the  
  
moment.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, no.", Ranma whispered as he rushed over to the fallen girl.  
  
Ranma-chan picked the Akari off the floor, trying her best to ignore the  
  
fact of Akari's undressed state, and sat her down by the lockers. She appeared to  
  
be unharmed. A few touched pressure points later and Akari woke up.  
  
"You mustn't be so rough Ranma-chan, I'm not into that sort of thing.", the  
  
girl joked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't let you do that.",  
  
Ranma whispered in embarrassment.  
  
"I understand, it serves me right for believing the rumors anyway. Too bad  
  
though it might have, no it would have been fun.", Akari said to a confused  
  
Ranma-chan.  
  
"What rumors?", Ranma said.  
  
"There are a couple of rumors floating around that said that you and Akane  
  
had broken up or were interested in a more 'open' relationship. I guess I was   
  
wrong, for you still seem to have some feelings for her.", Akari said as Ranma  
  
looked at her somewhat surprised, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Akari.  
  
"I know, you have heard the rumors about me, but I do not break up couples,  
  
or enjoy making people jealous. I do care for Akane though and have since we met  
  
in junior high a few years ago. If though, you two are still together I will  
  
step aside. I want what is best for her. Too bad though, I think the three of  
  
us could have had a lot of fun together.", Akari sighed.  
  
"You are partially right, I do care for her, but we are no longer engaged to   
  
each other, and I guess that is now obviously for the best.", Ranma said as Akane  
  
began to stare at the floor.  
  
"Akane, I am sorry that I am always making you angry. I never meant to do  
  
that. Despite how I insulted you at times, I never hated you. I even risked   
  
getting pummeled by coming into here today to see if you were alright. I guess  
  
you didn't need my help after all.", Ranma-chan managed to choke out.  
  
"Ranma I.....", Akane tried to say.  
  
"Please Akane don't make this any harder than this is.", Ranma said as he  
  
turned to address Akari.   
  
"Take good care of her. She can be a handful at times, but she means well,  
  
I suppose. I guess I should go now.", Ranma stated as he disappeared using the  
  
umisenken technique. The only trace that she was ever there was a wet mark on the  
  
floor, where a single tear had fallen.  
  
Akane and Akari had returned to class shortly thereafter, refusing to  
  
answer any questions about where they were or what they were doing. They only  
  
thing that anyone could be sure of was that both girls seemed more subdued  
  
than they usually were. The puffiness around Akane's eyes suggested that the   
  
girl may have been crying for some reason, or at least that is what Ms.   
  
Hinako thought.  
  
Ranma-chan 'blindly' roof hopped around Nerima trying to come to terms with  
  
all the confusing feelings that were running through her mind. It had taken all  
  
her willpower to turn down Akari's offer. What kind of 'man' was she when the  
  
thought of being with two other girls, when she was in girl form, attracted her  
  
so. She needed to talk to someone, but who. Ranma, tired out from her excursion  
  
around Nerima, found herself an hour later in front of the Tendo dojo. He saw   
  
Kasumi out in the front yard, and really wanted to talk to her about what had  
  
happened, but how would she react when she found out that her 'boyfriend' wanted  
  
to be with two other women at the same time even. Maybe he really was a pervert  
  
as Akane always called him.  
  
Mustering his, or rather her courage, at the moment Ranma landed in front  
  
of Kasumi, briefly startling the girl.  
  
Kasumi noticed two things about Ranma; one he was presently a she and   
  
two, she was quite distressed about something.  
  
"Kasumi, we have to talk.", Ranma said in a tone of voice that confirmed  
  
the older girl's suspicions about Ranma's present emotional state.  
  
"Ranma, what's wrong?", Kasumi asked as she led Ranma inside.  
  
"No one else is home right now are they?", Ranma asked.  
  
"No they aren't Is there something you wanted to tell me privately  
  
or did you just miss me.", Kasumi teased.  
  
Ranma briefly smiled at Kasumi, but her smile fell and she began to  
  
look quite sad.  
  
"Ranma if something is wrong, you can tell me.", Kasumi said as she  
  
tilted up Ranma-chans head.  
  
"Something happened at school today, between Akane and another girl.",  
  
Ranma-chan replied.  
  
"Akane didn't get into a fight with this girl did she?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"No, it was a little different than that.", Ranma-chan mumbled as she  
  
fidgeted in place.  
  
"So what happened?", Kasumi said.  
  
"Well Akane and this girl Akari disappeared before the start of the first  
  
class, so I went to find out what happened to them and....um....", Ranma-chan  
  
tried to say.  
  
"So did you find them?", Kasumi stated wile wondering why Ranma seemed so  
  
nervous right now.  
  
"Someone saw them entering the girls' locker room, so I had to sneak in  
  
, in my girl form, to see if they were all right. When I was looking for them, I  
  
found them in the shower....naked together.....touching each other.", Ranma said  
  
to Kasumi who looked liked she wanted to faint.   
  
"So what happened next, did they see you?", Kasumi asked, looking over   
  
Ranma-chan for signed of bruises.  
  
"They did. Akane was about to pound me, when the other girl Akari  
  
stopped her and asked me if I wanted to join them. When she stepped up to  
  
me and wrapped her arms around me I couldn't move. I didn't want to be there  
  
but my body started to respond and I couldn't handle it, I pushed the girl   
  
down. I rushed over to help her, and even after that she still wanted  
  
the three of us to be together. I couldn't do that though. I wanted to,  
  
believe me. The feeling were so..... I didn't love either of them like that  
  
though. I stupidly said I didn't mind them being together and withed them  
  
the best of luck. I probably sounded pathetic. After all what kind of man  
  
loses his.... well former fiancee to another woman.", Ranma-chan said.  
  
Kasumi was shocked to say the least, especially when Ranma admitted  
  
that he had considered that girl Akari's offer. Looking at how Ranma-chan  
  
was now shaking, there was no way that she could be mad at her. Despite all  
  
of the fiancée's in Ranma's life Kasumi didn't believe he was ever close to  
  
anyone. Of course It couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
Ranma-chan expected Kasumi to yell at her, hit her, do something that   
  
would hurt. She was surprised when Kasumi hugged her close and told her that  
  
she understood and wasn't mad at her, at least.  
  
"Kasumi....I don't understand...", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"Ranma, you have never..umm... had a sexual relationship with anyone  
  
have you?", Kasumi asked in embarrassment.  
  
"You know the most I have ever done was kiss someone.", Ranma said.  
  
"Then it is only natural for you to be so confused. Ranma most people  
  
find puberty to a time of confusing feelings, and they only have to worry  
  
about being one sex. You switch back and forth with water. I am amazed that you  
  
are mature as you are considering what you have to deal with. Many men dream  
  
about being with more than one woman. At least that is what I have read. You  
  
had the opportunity and were also a girl at the time, thus tying in to another  
  
of mans' fantasy's.", Kasumi said.  
  
"How do you know this?", Ranma stated.  
  
"I have been borrowing many of doctor Tofu's books for a while. I have always  
  
found the ones dealing with sexual relationships to be quite interesting.", Kasumi  
  
blushed as she realized what she had just admitted.  
  
"I guess, we are both perverts then.", Ranma teased, feeling a little bit   
  
better than before.  
  
"You are not a pervert, especially compared with most boys your age. I am  
  
concerned about Akane though. Even if she is finding out that she may prefer the  
  
company of other women, to engage in such activity on school grounds and in such  
  
as obvious fashion is not right. I shall have to have a talk with her and this   
  
Akari girl later on.", Kasumi said in a tone of voice that made Ranma feel more  
  
than a little nervous.  
  
"Now why don't you get back to school, I am sure everyone is wondering where  
  
you are, besides you have a duty to watch out for your teacher do you not.", Kasumi  
  
asked Ranma.  
  
"Your right Kasumi. I'll leave just as soon as I get some hot water, but  
  
before I do I must do one thing.", Ranma-chan said with a devious smile on her  
  
face.  
  
"What is that Ranma?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"This...", Ranma-chan said as she leaned over and kissed Kasumi on the  
  
lips, who surprised Ranma by deepening the kiss.  
  
"Now enough of that, after all we have only been out once so far.", Kasumi  
  
teased as Ranma-chan, who just stood there with a silly smile on her face before  
  
rushing off to change back into her male form.  
  
*************  
  
A now male Ranma returned to the classroom just as the lunch bell began  
  
to ring. He was about to turn around and leave when a familiar high pitched  
  
voice 'asked' Akane, Akari, and him to stay for a while. Ranma looked at   
  
Ms. Hinako, who for the first time in days it seemed, was angry with him.  
  
"Now no one in this room is leaving until I get some answers. First  
  
both of you girls disappear, then after sending Ranma out to find you, both  
  
of you show up for class one period late, looking as if you were crying and  
  
without Ranma anywhere to be found. Finally Ranma shows up not looking much  
  
better. I am disappointed in all of you. Cutting class is not acceptable. I am  
  
especially disappointed in you Ranma, I thought you were improving as a student  
  
and that the time we spent together was having a positive influence on you. Was  
  
I wrong.", Ms. Hinako said to an ashamed looking Ranma.  
  
"It's not his fault.", Akari said while stepping in front of Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Then explain what is going on.", Ms. Hinako demanded.  
  
"Can we speak alone then.", Akari asked her teacher.  
  
"Fine then. Ranma, Akane wait outside the classroom, but do not go  
  
anywhere.", Ms. Hinako said as both Ranma and Akane nodded in affirmative.  
  
************  
  
As Akari told Ms. Hinako about the events of that morning Ranma and  
  
Akane were talking outside.  
  
"So you were crying after I left.", Ranma asked  
  
"Yes...", Akane whispered.  
  
"Why, its not like we are together anymore. I know we were happy   
  
sometimes together, but it seems we fought more than anything. You seemed  
  
quite.....content.....being with Akari though. You did seem to be a little  
  
too friendly with someone you just met. I take it you knew each other before  
  
now.", Ranma asked Akane.  
  
Akane sighed while trying to decide how to explain her feeling and of  
  
her past relationship, however brief, with Akari, She would rather say   
  
nothing, but she supposed that since Ranma did save her life once, she should  
  
at least be honest about her feelings with him this one time.  
  
"All I could do was cry. It seems lately that I am either sad or angry  
  
whenever I think about you. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't help it  
  
sometimes, I don't know why.", Akane said to a distraught looking Ranma.  
  
"I made you feel that bad?", Ranma choked out.  
  
"It's not just your fault. After the engagement was cancelled I was  
  
happy for moment. I could do what I wanted with my life, but at the same  
  
time something was missing. You were always there for me, I suppose I did  
  
treat you like some sort of toy or possession. I wanted the security of having  
  
you around, but I wanted it to be on my terms, and I didn't want to share you  
  
with anyone.", Akane said.  
  
"What about Akari?", Ranma said.  
  
"I met her when I was in the seventh grade. Everyone thought I was this  
  
chubby little tomboy, quite a contrast to Kasumi, who had all the boys in love   
  
with her, not that she ever noticed. I used to be teased quite often by the  
  
girls in my class. Despite what you may think about girls, Ranma, they are   
  
not always kind or sweet. They can be cruel at times, far more cruel than boys,  
  
they are just better at hiding it that's all. I met Akari during a particularly bad  
  
day. She came upon me as some girls with harassing me. She told them to leave  
  
me alone, and when they didn't, she made them.", Akane said  
  
"How did she do that?", Ranma asked.  
  
"She may not look it, but Akari is really strong, almost as strong as  
  
Ryoga. You must have realized that as she glomped onto you in the shower.",   
  
Akane replied to a blushing Ranma.  
  
"So how did you two end up together?", Ranma said.  
  
"After she defended me I sort of began to idolize her. I followed  
  
her everywhere she went. I was kind of pathetic in a way. Here was this chubby  
  
friendless little girl following around one of the most popular girl's in school  
  
like some sort of pet. At least it was like that for a year or so.", Akane said.  
  
"What happened after that?", Ranma stated.  
  
"About a year after we first met, we both turned 14 and I began to lose  
  
weight and act a little more outgoing. I even had a couple boys interested in  
  
me. Akari though was becoming very beautiful, she was though starting to be  
  
ostracized by others though. There were rumors that she did not prefer to date  
  
boys, but preferred girls instead. I was not really sure what this meant. Our  
  
junior high did not have a sex education program, and, Kasumi was always so  
  
shy when trying to explains anything like that. The one time I tried to   
  
ask daddy about sex, he quickly lost his temper and said that he would kill   
  
any boy who tried to take advantage of his daughter, so that ended any desire  
  
to speak to him anymore.", Akane sighed.  
  
"So how did you find out that this rumor about Akari was true?", Ranma  
  
asked Akane as a smile suddenly appeared on her face.  
  
"It was about halfway through the school year when Akari invited to   
  
spend the weekend at her home. Her parents were going away and she didn't  
  
want to be in the house by herself. We spent most of the time , talking, eating  
  
going out. Saturday night, though Akari seemed nervous for some reason. We were  
  
talking about if we had ever dated or kissed anyone. Neither of us had, as it  
  
turned out. I asked Akari what type of boy she would like to be with, when she  
  
said that she didn't like boys in that way. I was shocked. I began to feel  
  
nervous, but she smiled at me at told she understood. She simply wanted a  
  
friend at that time, not a girlfriend. I didn't realize how our friendship  
  
would look to others on the outside though.", Akane said.  
  
"They thought you and her were a couple right?", Ranma stated.  
  
"Yes, they teased us both horribly. I was used to it. I had been  
  
teased before, but Akari, who was always the popular girl, was not used to  
  
it. There were many times I came over to her house after school and found  
  
her crying. I spent a lot of time just holding her and telling her everything  
  
was alright. I guess that may have been the catalyst that started our  
  
friendship becoming something else. One night she said that I was her best  
  
friend and that she loved me like no other. I told her that I loved her too,  
  
while not realizing that she was not talking about a love between two   
  
friends. I was surprised when she leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I  
  
was shocked at first, but them I began to respond back. I wasn't sure why  
  
at the time. I guess that in some ways I wanted to comfort my best friend, but  
  
another part of me wanted more. It felt......good, being with her, but I   
  
didn't know if that is what I wanted. Akari seemed to realize this. We  
  
only kissed one other time, when she had to move away because of her father  
  
being transferred to work on some project in America.", Akane said.  
  
"So you were never really 'a couple' back then?", Ranma asked.  
  
"We never got the chance. We might have been eventually. After she  
  
moved away we wrote each other often, but it wasn't the same. Three months  
  
after she left I received a letter from Akari, she was seeing this girl,  
  
Ichino, I think was her name. They seemed to be hitting it off, so I told  
  
Akari that I hoped that they would be happy together. We wrote less after  
  
that and by the time high school started, I had other things to think   
  
about.", Akane said while starting to get a little angry.  
  
"You mean Kuno and the rest of the idiots.", Ranma said.  
  
"I never used to hate boys until then. All girls know that boys are  
  
a little perverted at that age, but have it forced on you day after day, I  
  
just couldn't take it anymore.", Akane sighed.  
  
"When I showed up everything became worse didn't it?", Ranma asked.  
  
"When I saw this cute and innocent looking red headed girl at the  
  
time, I thought maybe I could now have another close friend, maybe even  
  
something else. When you turned out to be a boy, I felt betrayed. You   
  
were not a girl, but a boy pretending to be one. I thought you were  
  
the same as all others, and would use your girl side to take advantage  
  
of me and others. Now that Akari is back, I find my old feelings for   
  
her returning. Even though we didn't really ever date, the few months  
  
that she has been her at the school after moving back to this country  
  
have been very confusing. I thought I was just going through a phase back  
  
then, but now I realize that it is her that I want to be with, or at   
  
least try and see what happens. I think it was this stress that caused me  
  
to be so mean to you these past few months after the wedding.", Akane said.  
  
Ranma was trying to sort out how he felt about this and respond to  
  
what Akane had just told him when the door to the classroom opened and out  
  
walked an annoyed Ms. Hinako and very subdued Akari.  
  
"Miss Tendo, until further notice you and Miss. Kanzaki are suspended  
  
for engaging in inappropriate activities on school grounds. Report to the  
  
vice principal's office immediately. He will inform your parents as to the  
  
specifics behind your suspension.", Ms. Hinako stated.  
  
Akane began to walk off, dreading how this little bit of news would  
  
be received when her father found out. She didn't even want to think of what  
  
Kasumi might say. Akari didn't seem as affected, and Akane wasn't sure why, but  
  
she wished that she could be as calm as her friend was right now.  
  
"Ranma I wish to speak to you for a moment now. After that you may go to  
  
lunch or even back home if that is what you wish. ", Ms. Hinako said to a  
  
stunned Ranma.  
  
"Things must be bad if she is willing to let me leave.", Ranma thought  
  
to himself in dread as he walked into the classroom and the door shut  
  
behind him.  
  
Ranma sat down and waited for a few minutes for Ms. Hinako to say  
  
something. All she appeared to be doing was looking at him with a curious  
  
expression on her face. Different emotions seemed to flash on her face before  
  
quickly being replaced with a more neutral expression.  
  
"So am I to be suspended as well?", Ranma asked, needing to say   
  
something to take his mind off of the looks he was receiving.  
  
"You will not be suspended, despite the fact that you were naughty  
  
for entering the girls' locker room. I can not say that I understand how  
  
one person can have so many relationship problems. I am not exactly an  
  
expert on dating, but I do know that when people are under a lot of stress  
  
they tend to do foolish things, especially if they do not have someone to   
  
talk to. Ms. Kanzaki told me a little of what went on. She said that she   
  
tried to take advantage of you, but you resisted. I am proud of you for doing  
  
that. Many boys were have been thrilled to be in your place. I know that you are  
  
quite naive when it comes to women. You have shown that to be true on many   
  
occasions, but if you wish to deal with a woman in a relationship, I suggest  
  
you find someone to talk to, like that nice Kasumi girl where you are staying.",  
  
Ms. Hinako said as Ranma coughed a little at the mention of Kasumi's name.  
  
"I suppose I could talk to Kasumi-chan.", Ranma said, trying to sound like  
  
he had never thought of the idea.  
  
"Oh so it's Kasumi-chan now is it?", Ms. Hinako thought to herself.  
  
"If you feel comfortable with her fine, but if you continue to have  
  
'issues' with your fiancée's I would suggest seeking professional help.",  
  
Ms. Hinako stated to Ranma.  
  
While Ms. Hinako and Ranma continued to talk inside the classroom,   
  
Shampoo, Ukyo, even Nabiki, much to the other girls' surprise were sitting  
  
under the large tree that Ranma and Ms. Hinako.  
  
"So sugar, have any idea why Ran-chan is talking to the teacher?",   
  
Ukyo asked Nabiki.  
  
"I would assume it has to do with my sister and her new 'friend's',  
  
disappearance earlier this morning. Perhaps he saw something that upset  
  
him.", Nabiki said in a joking tone of voice while not realizing how close  
  
to the truth she was.  
  
The three girls continued to discuss there ideas on what was going  
  
on when Shampoo noticed Akane and Akari exit the main school building. They  
  
did not appear to be happy at all. The three were surprised to see that the  
  
two other girls exit the school grounds and keep on going.  
  
"Now where do you suppose they are headed off to?", Ukyo asked   
  
nobody in particular.  
  
"Umm.....Love hotel.", Shampoo said while giggling at her own joke.  
  
"I don't thinks that's quite it. At least I hope not.", Nabiki stated  
  
while not quite sounding so sure of herself.  
  
Ranma never did show up for lunch that day. Everyone was surprised to  
  
find out that he spend all of lunch eating with Ms. Hinako up on the roof.  
  
This was particularly frustrating for Nabiki. There were of course several   
  
new rumors circulating about her dear younger sister, but Nabiki dealed in  
  
the truth. There was little money to be made in rumors. The only question  
  
was how would Ranma's other fiancées react to Akane seemingly leaving Ranma  
  
for another girl. To her knowledge Ranma had still not told anyone about his  
  
mother canceling all the engagements. Normally she could care less about this,  
  
but if Ranma continued to date Kasumi and.......maybe.....someone else, they  
  
could be put in danger by not telling everyone what was going on.  
  
Ranma did not enjoy the rest of the school day. Throughout the rest of   
  
his classes he could here the students whisper about his new 'relationship'  
  
with Akane and Akari. He was half tempted to try and correct them, but knowing  
  
everyone at this school, any denial he made would probably only be used as  
  
proof of this 'relationship'.   
  
As if this was not bad enough, Shampoo continued to look at him with  
  
'hearts in her eyes', for the rest of the school day. As this in itself was  
  
nothing new, nobody seemed to pay much attention to it though. Ranma began  
  
to wonder how Shampoo would be looking at him tomorrow, he guessed that it  
  
would be with a different expression. That is, if she chose to come in   
  
tomorrow at all.  
  
The most curious event of the day though, occurred as Ranma was getting  
  
his shoes from his locker. As he opened the locker he noticed a note and a   
  
single blue and red color rose. One of the many weird flowers that were now  
  
springing up all over the school now. Ranma's first thought was just to toss  
  
both of them away, for they were probably from that idiot Kuno again, convinced  
  
that Ranma would deliver them to 'his' pigtailed girl, but since the Blue Blunder  
  
was currently MIA, it had to be from someone else.  
  
The note was written in a fancy English script, like the ones you see in  
  
wedding invitations. Not many people knew Ranma could speak, much less read  
  
English so he was curious who could have written it.  
  
The note said, "I know that you are having a hard time as of late ,and  
  
your trials for the day are not yet done. You do have a friend that will   
  
listen if you need to talk. I probably won't even charge you for it. So except  
  
this rose as a token of my affection. It reminded me of a certain redhead we  
  
both know and care about.  
  
Love, 'N'"  
  
Ranma closed the note and smiled. He was glad that 'N' was becoming  
  
more open with him and less a presence always lurking in the shadows, but he  
  
hoped that she was not getting the wrong impression. He could and did love her  
  
in a way, but it was more of protective friend of brotherly sort of way. He  
  
wasn't quite sure. This week had been quite confusing so far. He folded the  
  
note carefully and put it in his pocket, where it would not be damaged. He  
  
held onto the rose, smelling once, surprised at how relaxing the scent made  
  
him feel, the same way he felt when he was exposed to Ms. Hinako's magic  
  
the first time in the park. Shaking his head to clear, he then proceeded to  
  
leave the building and exit the school.  
  
He made his way to the front gate of the school where he knew Shampoo  
  
would be waiting with Ms. Hinako. As Ranma approached them he noticed Shampoo  
  
staring at what he was holding in his hand and frowning.   
  
"Figures, jealous as usual. Well that's one thing she always had in common  
  
with Akane. Perhaps it was best for all the engagements to be broken.", Ranma  
  
thought to himself as he walked up to the two girls. Ranma took one of Ms.   
  
Hinako's hands, and began to walk off toward the cat cafe for their meeting  
  
with Cologne. Shampoo was silent for a few minutes before speaking out.  
  
"What Ranma holding?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"A flower.", Ranma said  
  
Ms. Hinako resisted the urge to snicker at Ranma's almost flippant  
  
answer to Shampoo's question.  
  
"Where Ranma get flower?", Shampoo stated, starting to sound a little  
  
annoyed at 'her' airen.  
  
"It was left in my locker.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Oh a secret admirer, how romantic.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"So airen not sure who give flower?", Shampoo 'asked'.  
  
"Oh I have an idea.", Ranma said seemingly lost in thought.  
  
"So you tell Shampoo who admirer is?", Shampoo almost demanded.  
  
"No.", Ranma simply stated as Ms. Hinako giggled.  
  
Shampoo was starting to get a little frustrated. So far things had  
  
not gone according to plan. Ranma was not saying that he did anything wrong.  
  
It almost seemed like he didn't care what Shampoo thought of him. Hmmmm, that  
  
must be it. Ranma trying to be typical male now. Always trying to be coy and  
  
not say what he really thinking. Trying to be mysterious instead of direct  
  
and upfront like proper woman warriors should. Males.... Let them have their  
  
silly little games. After all it was the females who had the power in the  
  
tribes, males didn't have any influence over them did they?  
  
Finally, arriving at the cafe, Ranma and Ms. Hinako noticed that it   
  
was closed and inside both Cologne and Dr. Tofu were waiting for them. Both  
  
had serious expressions on their faces.  
  
Doctor Tofu motioned for everyone to sit down. Ms. Hinako was feeling  
  
a little nervous. She wanted to be cured. Since she was dying anyway, how  
  
bad could the cure be. Shampoo mentioned that it is dangerous, but it does  
  
beat the alternative.  
  
"So doc, Shampoo said you and the old ghoul have found a cure. What  
  
is it?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Ahem.... Recently I came across what appeared to be an ancient healing  
  
scroll as Cologne-san and I were searching my modest collection for a cure to  
  
Ms. Hinako's condition. The scroll originally looked like it might have been   
  
spell, but someone had rewritten it in the form of a chi technique. Parts of  
  
it are quite vague, but I believe that it might be the cure that we were  
  
looking for.", Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"So what's the problem then?", Ranma asked.  
  
"The problem son-in-law is that the technique could possibly be fatal to  
  
one or both of you. You will both have to be watched quite closely and if the  
  
slightest mistake is made and the technique is interrupted before it is complete  
  
then you could die.", Cologne said.  
  
"So Ranma could die if he helps me?", Ms. Hinako asked Cologne.  
  
"That is correct. Although both of you will be in danger, Ranma will be  
  
the one who's ki is being used to stabilize another person's ki.", Cologne  
  
stated to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"I see..... Perhaps then we shouldn't go through with it. I don't want to  
  
hurt anyone, just so I can be cured. I'm not worth it.", Ms. Hinako said, shocking  
  
everyone present.  
  
"I thought we had this discussion before. You are worth it, and I am not   
  
going to sit by and let you die, when I could do something to help.", Ranma  
  
said to Ms. Hinako as he picked up the distraught little teacher and sat her  
  
on his lap in an effort to calm her down.  
  
Cologne and Dr. Tofu were surprised at how caring the boy seemed to be.  
  
This was a side to him they never saw. Shampoo had witnessed Ranma acting like  
  
this before, so she was less surprised. She did, more than ever, though wish   
  
that he could be with her. If he could show the same compassion to her and   
  
their future children, she would never let him go.  
  
"So exactly how does this procedure work.", Ranma asked Dr. Tofu.  
  
"The process is similar to the way you are presently feeding some  
  
of your ki to Ms. Hinako, but it is also more involved and dangerous.  
  
Both of you will lay next to each other and you will take Ms. Hinako's   
  
hand in yours. Elder Cologne will then begin to read the scroll, and   
  
according to what we understand both of you will fall into a deep sleep,  
  
almost a coma. During this time both of you will be sharing your  
  
collective ki, but you Ranma will lose some of your own permanently   
  
in the process.", Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad.", Ranma stated.  
  
"It gets more complicated than that son-in-law. As both of you  
  
are unconscious no one must disturb your rest. To do so could be fatal to  
  
them or to you and Ms. Hinako. If all goes well, then at the end of the  
  
week both of you will awaken, somewhat drained but alive, and Ms. Hinako  
  
will begin to age at an accelerated rate. By the end of one month or  
  
so she should reach the age of 18, then she will begin to age normally.",  
  
Cologne said to Ranma.  
  
"I will finally be normal?", Ms. Hinako whispered in awe.  
  
If there were any doubts as to whether or not Ranma would chose  
  
to not go through the procedure, they quickly evaporated when he noticed   
  
the expression of hope on Ms. Hinako's face. He imagined that it was   
  
probably similar to the one he had when he first found out that he had  
  
saved Akane from Saffron.   
  
Ranma sighed. That event happened less than a year ago, but with what  
  
he had been going through lately, it seemed so far away. He went on a date  
  
with Kasumi, Ukyo agreed to just be friends, he thought. Nabiki seemed to be   
  
nicer, almost like another.... No, probably not a fiancée, just grateful for  
  
someone finally treating her like a person, not a mercenary, or so he thought.  
  
The only problem left was Shampoo. She could at times be quite nice, and only  
  
a fool wouldn't think her attractive, but he had to let her down easy. He  
  
did not see himself becoming a house husband in an out of the way village.  
  
Cologne, noticed Ranma staring out into space and wondered what the  
  
boy was thinking about now. Since he seemed reluctant to pay attention on his  
  
own perhaps some form of persuasion was necessary.  
  
{Smack}  
  
"Oww, what did you do that for you old ghoul?", Ranma asked as he rubbed  
  
a new bump on his head.  
  
"What we are talking about is very important, you can daydream about my  
  
granddaughter later.", Cologne cackled as Shampoo seemed to perk up.  
  
"Hey its not like that.", Ranma stated indignantly.  
  
"What about your date tonight then?", Cologne asked as Dr. Tofu raised  
  
an eyebrow upon hearing that piece of information.  
  
"You live to torment me don't you?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Now that is not correct. Tormenting you is only a side benefit. But be  
  
that as it may, I believe that you should instead spend the rest of the day   
  
talking to your family about what is going to happen. We could begin the  
  
procedure as soon as tomorrow morning if you wish, or we could wait a while.  
  
You still have a few more days before your present treatments of your  
  
teacher become ineffective.", Cologne said as Shampoo frowned about having  
  
her date with her airen cancelled.  
  
"I have been waiting so long to be normal, I would not mind starting  
  
tomorrow, if it is alright with Ranma.", Ms. Hinako stated.  
  
"I don't mind, but I will have to tell my family tonight. I am sorry  
  
Shampoo, we will have to talk later.", Ranma said to a now depressed Shampoo.  
  
************  
  
"Shampoo, as I will be busy with son-in-law tomorrow and probably for  
  
a few days after, both you and Mousse will have to run the cafe in my   
  
absence.", Cologne said as Shampoo cringed with the idea of having to be alone  
  
with 'him' for a couple of days.  
  
"Can't I watch over airen for a while?", Shampoo pleaded.  
  
"No you can not. This is going to be very dangerous fro your 'airen'. If  
  
anything goes wrong he could die.", Cologne said as Mousse got a certain look   
  
in his eye which was noticed by Cologne.  
  
"Do not get any ideas about harming Ranma when he is disabled. If you  
  
attack him when he is helpless, not only will I kill you, but I will toss what  
  
is left into Tokyo Harbor for the sharks to feed on. Do you understand that.",  
  
Cologne hissed a few inches from Mousse's face.  
  
Mousse dumbly nodded before fainting.  
  
As Ranma and Ms. Hinako were walking back to Ms. Hinako's house Ranma  
  
noticed how nervous she appeared to be and decided that maybe she shouldn't  
  
stay alone.  
  
"Um...., if you like you can spend the night at the dojo. It would   
  
probably best. I mean... we could go to the doc's that much quicker, and   
  
you might not be as lonely, as you set you sometimes get, of you stayed   
  
over.", Ranma said to a smiling Hinako, who surprised the boy by hugging  
  
him tightly around the waist.  
  
"If I ever start to think of you as a callous delinquent again, I will  
  
do my best to remember how you treated me this day.", Ms. Hinako said while  
  
ending the hug.  
  
They picked up a few of Ms. Hinako's things, before returning to the  
  
Tendo Dojo. As they approached the dojo a sense of foreboding swept over the  
  
both of them.  
  
"Whoa....Deja Vu.", Ranma stated as they entered the gate to the dojo.  
  
As they walked closer Ranma could see Akane arguing with her father.   
  
Kasumi and his mother had worried expressions on their faces, and his father  
  
appeared to be asleep. Whether this was natural or 'induced' had yet to be  
  
seen.  
  
"Daughter how could you do such a shameful thing, and at your school  
  
no less.", Soun's girlish voice echoed across the front yard.  
  
"I wonder how he found out about that?", Ranma said quietly.  
  
"The school probably called. I would have preferred that the news was  
  
presented in a more delicate fashion, but that new vice pricipal of ours  
  
is sadly lacking in tact.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with it daddy. Akari and I want to be together  
  
and see if can have a relationship.", Akane yelled back at her father.  
  
"Such things are not permitted at school. They suspended you because  
  
of it.", Soun yelled back to Akane.  
  
"Actually, that is not why we were suspended.", Akane spoke in a   
  
nervous tone of voice.  
  
"Then why were you suspended daughter?", Soun demanded.  
  
"Well you see Akari and I....Well we...that is.... were caught  
  
making love to each other in the showers at the girls' locker room.",  
  
Akane said as quick as she could.  
  
Soun briefly processed this revelation before falling over  
  
backwards with his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.  
  
Kasumi didn't seem to be surprised and Nodoka had a few hairs suddenly  
  
'toing' out of place. Judging from the choking sounds coming from upstairs,  
  
Nabiki also heard as well.  
  
"Well this is going to be 'fun'.", Ranma said to Ms. Hinako as they   
  
opened the front door and Ranma announced himself.  
  
As soon as Ranma spoke, Soun seemed to 'pop' right up in front of him.  
  
"Now see what you have done boy. Because of you my little girl wants to be  
  
with another girl.", Soun started to bawl at Ranma.  
  
"Somehow I am not surprised to here you say that. Well I hate to break  
  
it to you, but Akane and her friend have liked each other long before I ever  
  
came around her.", Ranma tried to say calmly.  
  
"You don't seem very upset by this Ranma-baby.", Nabiki said as she came  
  
down the stairs.  
  
"Of course not, who do you think found them together in the girls'  
  
locker room in the first place.", Ranma said as Ms. Hinako shook her head in  
  
amusement.  
  
"You were in the girls' locker room?!?", Nodoka said, with her voice filled  
  
with awe and joy.  
  
"I swear I must have been adopted.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Ranma told everyone what he saw and what had almost happened between the  
  
three of them in the locker room. Nodoka seemed pleased for some reason and it  
  
was Nabiki who seemed stunned for some reason.  
  
"Now why didn't I know about this. I must be slipping if news of this type  
  
did not reach my ears first.", Nabiki thought to herself as she mentally went  
  
over all of the rumors she had heard since Akane was seen to walk off with   
  
Akari during the morning.  
  
"That Akari girl tried to molest your girl form?", Nodoka asked Ranma,  
  
joy still present in her voice, much to everyone's shock.  
  
"Poor Ranma, no wonder he get's so confused. Akane tells him he is a   
  
pervert and his mother expects him to act like one.", Kasumi thought to  
  
herself.  
  
"It's no big deal. It's not like she was the first to ever to that.   
  
Heck I would rather have her do it than that old pervert.", Ranma said, while  
  
briefly realizing if he could have worded that better.  
  
"As if I'm sharing, you pervert.", Akane said while glaring at Ranma.  
  
"So there was no mass lesbian love affair between the three of you  
  
in the locker room?", Nabiki asked Ranma.  
  
"No there wasn't!", Ranma almost yelled in indignation.  
  
"Darn, I could have made a lot of money with pictures of that.", Nabiki  
  
teased Ranma, who blushed while obviously thinking about what could have  
  
happened in the locker room.  
  
As people started to calm down, everyone noticed, Ms. Hinako, who   
  
was standing behind Ranma, quiet until this time.  
  
"So what brings you here today dear.", Nodoka asked Ms. Hinako, while  
  
noticing the small overnight bag that the girl was carrying.  
  
"Ranma invited me over so that we can both go to that nice Dr. Tofu's  
  
office tomorrow to see about getting me cured.", Ms. Hinako said to Nodoka.  
  
"So the doctor finally is able to help?", Nodoka asked Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Well its like this...."Ranma started to say.  
  
*********  
  
"So you are saying that if something goes wrong both of you could die?",  
  
Nodoka said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes, but without this 'treatment' Ms. Hinako WILL die.", Ranma  
  
emphasized.  
  
"I would be lying if I didn't that I have reservations about this  
  
treatment you spoke of. Something doesn't seem 'quite right' about it. Still it  
  
is your decision. I will not stop you if that is what you wish to do, and neither  
  
will anyone else.", Nodoka said, while looking at Soun who seemed ready to   
  
protest.  
  
Genma, still being unconscious, had nothing to say on the matter.  
  
"I didn't want him to do it, but he insisted that it was not only his  
  
duty to help, but that he didn't want to see a friend die. I haven't had  
  
anyone want to be my friend in quite a while, so I was almost tempted to  
  
just run out of the doctor's office and hide rather that risk him being  
  
hurt. Besides I know how much his mother cares about him from the talks we  
  
have had together and I wouldn't want to see her sad as well.", Ms. Hinako  
  
said to those present.  
  
"Kasumi, before Hinako and I undergo this 'treatment' tomorrow there   
  
is something the three of us have to talk about. Ranma said as he asked  
  
Ms. Hinako and Kasumi to meet him in the dojo.  
  
As they entered the dojo Ranma briefly looked around to for any of  
  
Nabiki's usual devices. Seeing that the ones he found earlier had not been  
  
replaced after he removed them, he began to speak to the two girls present.  
  
"Kasumi, since there is a chance that Hinako and I might not survive  
  
there is something that you must know. I ask though that you do not tell   
  
anyone else about what you are going to here alright.", Ranma asked Kasumi,  
  
who nodded her acceptance.  
  
"When mom told me about how you knocked pops out through the wall all  
  
the dojo and how you were surrounded by a yellow glow, it reminded me of  
  
something that had happened to me earlier.", Ranma said as Ms. Hinako   
  
gasp realizing what he was referring to.  
  
"You think that she can do things like me?", Ms. Hinako asked Ranma,  
  
while Kasumi looked confused about what Ranma was talking about.  
  
"Yes, and I think we should tell her, for Kasumi will have to learn  
  
about her abilities if we do not make it.", Ranma said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Kasumi, after I first saved Ms. Hinako I noticed that my attitude  
  
towards her was changing. I even began to feel her presence at times, and  
  
I think that she felt mine. I later learned that she has certain 'magic'  
  
abilities if you will and that because of this link between us I was  
  
starting to acquire some of her abilities and she mine. I care for her a lot  
  
now, maybe as a sister of even a daughter, as strange at that may sound.",  
  
Ranma said to a stunned Kasumi and blushing Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Does that mean that you think of me as a sister Ranma?", Kasumi said  
  
sounding almost heartbroken.  
  
"No Kasumi, I.....well... I like you and I could develop stronger  
  
feelings for you in time. I guess after we kissed that morning you   
  
started to acquire a piece of the abilities that Ms. Hinako gave to me.  
  
After this is all over we will really have to figure out how we will  
  
have to handle this. I want to train you and Ms. Hinako in 'the art', and  
  
she will be able to help you with your new abilities. If we can't though  
  
you will have to get help from the old ghoul. Just don't let her try and  
  
trick you into becoming an Amazon.", Ranma joked.  
  
Ranma and Ms. Hinako spent the next two hours explaining to Kasumi  
  
about some of the things that they had been able to learn from each other,  
  
and how Kasumi could learn them as well. They were only interrupted  
  
twice, once by a nosy Nabiki, who was quickly 'shooed' out by Kasumi, and  
  
the second time by a now awake Genma who tried to forbid Ranma to do   
  
something so foolish risk his life for another. He lost that argument in a  
  
rather painful fashion.  
  
Later that night Kasumi had brought out pillows and a blanket for Ms.  
  
Hinako to sleep on the couch. Ranma had offered to let her sleep in his  
  
room with him on the couch. Since the 'panda' was no longer staying there  
  
she would have the room to herself, but she refused not wanting to   
  
inconvenience anyone.  
  
Ms. Hinako didn't refuse when Nabiki let her and Ranma play her video  
  
game system, free of charge no less, in an effort to take her mind off of the  
  
next day's events. They played for over an hour before Ms. Hinako started to   
  
yawn. Ranma soon found himself with an asleep Ms. Hinako curled up next to him,  
  
with no way to escape. Not wanting to awaken her, he simply sat there, hoping   
  
she would move in a little while. It didn't take him long to fall asleep after  
  
that, his arms falling around the little teacher instinctively protecting her.  
  
************  
  
Kasumi yawned and moved off her bed. She liked to read for a couple   
  
hours before falling asleep. She was about to turn in when she heard a faint  
  
noise from down below.   
  
"That sweet little girl, probably fell asleep with the TV on.", Kasumi  
  
thought as she made her way downstairs.  
  
Entering the living room she saw Ranma slumped over on the couch, holding  
  
Ms. Hinako. She couldn't help but smile, but she noticed that Ranma would be  
  
horribly sore in the morning if he stay in that position. Turning off the  
  
TV first, she then tried to push Ranma into another position. She managed to   
  
finally move the boy over with some effort. Sitting down for a moment next to  
  
Ranma she was surprised when he suddenly fell back over and Kasumi had to put  
  
her arms around him to prevent him and Ms. Hinako from falling off the couch.  
  
"This really isn't proper. I should at least try at awaken Ranma.....  
  
Well maybe in a few moments. After all it won't make much of a difference if  
  
we stay like this for a short...........'zzzzzzzzzzzz'.", Kasumi tried to think  
  
as she began to fall asleep, unaware that a slight blue and yellow glow  
  
briefly surrounded the three before fading from sight.  
  
A couple hours later Akane came down for her usual late night snack, but  
  
stopped short when she saw that the light from the kitchen was already on and  
  
from its glow she could see what looked like two people on the couch leaning  
  
against each other. As she got closer she noticed that Kasumi had Ranma in her  
  
arms, who was leaning against her and Ranma had Ms. Hinako in his arms, who   
  
seemed quite content to be there.  
  
Her first reaction was to pound the 'pervert', but seeing how they all  
  
seemed content with each other there, Akane's expressions seemed to shift from  
  
anger to confusion, then to sadness, and finally to a small smile.  
  
"I guess I should be happy for them. Kasumi and that baka seemed to like  
  
being with each other. He even took her out on a date. He never did that with  
  
me.", Akane thought with some annoyance.  
  
"They do look like a family though. I wonder if we ever.......No I   
  
already made my decision. Trying to go back would only harm everyone. I want to  
  
be with Akari now. Hopefully nobody will interfere with that relationship.",  
  
Akane thought to herself.  
  
Ms. Hinako began to shiver and Akane noticed that she tried to move herself  
  
closer to Ranma. Sighing, Akane went to the hall closet and pulled out a large   
  
blanket. She placed it over the three sleeping forms.  
  
"Baka, you say you are just dating Kasumi, but you had better take good care  
  
of her if it become something more.", Akane thinks to herself before walking back  
  
upstairs, her snack long forgotten.  
  
When Akane reached her room she found a familiar porcine visitor wandering  
  
around in confusion.  
  
"P-chan how did you get in here?", Akane stated.  
  
"Bwee, bewww, oiki (Akane what are you doing in Tibet?)", P-chan oinked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, so much has happened I'm glad you're here.", Akane  
  
said to the blushing pig who noticed that Akane seemed somewhat sad.  
  
"Curse you Ranma what have you done this time?", P-chan thought,  
  
while blaming Ranma for everything in life as usual.  
  
"Ranma and I have finally broken up for good.", Akane said as P-chan  
  
fell over.  
  
"Really!!!!! He's finally gone. Now's my chance to show Akane who the  
  
better man is.", P-chan thought.  
  
"We are better off apart now, besides I shouldn't be too sad, an old  
  
friend is back and we have gotten together.", Akane said to the now  
  
depressed little porker.  
  
"Bwee, Bwee grrrr snort (He's not good enough for you).", P-chan   
  
snorted, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Now don't be that way, Akari is a very nice girl.".", Akane said.  
  
"Girl!?!?!?", P-chan thought as he fainted.  
  
"You poor baby you must be tired.", Akane said as she scooped up the  
  
little slab of bacon and laid him on her bed.  
  
P-chan was awakened by what sounded like giggling early in the  
  
morning. Opening his eyes he noticed Akane still sleeping, but with a smile on   
  
her face.  
  
"Is she dreaming about me?", Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, Akari that feels so good. Do it again. No of course not silly, I  
  
like cherries, just don't leave them there after you lick off the chocolate  
  
syrup.", Akane mumbled as P-chan stared as he finally realized what Akane  
  
was dreaming about.  
  
"Curse you Ranma, your unfaithfulness is making Akane dream about   
  
other girls. You will pay for that.", P-chan thought as he jumped off the  
  
bed in search of hot water. A few moments later he found himself in a  
  
large city outside some sort of store, with an elderly Chinese woman  
  
motioning him to come closer. Poor P-chan just barely got away when he realized  
  
that he was in front of a meat market.  
  
****************  
  
(click)  
  
(click)  
  
(Click buzz)  
  
Kasumi was awoken by some odd sounds nearby. Opening her eyes she found  
  
Nabiki grinning at her, camera in hand.  
  
"Nabiki what are you doing in my room?", Kasumi asked drowsily.  
  
"You had best look around you sister dear, we are not in your room and  
  
'that' is definitely not your teddy bear snuggled against your chest.", Nabiki  
  
teased Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi looked down and saw a certain pig-tailed martial artist snuggled  
  
against her. She was shocked at first, until she started to remember what had  
  
happened last night.  
  
Nabiki seemed amused to watch the emotions play across her sister's face,  
  
but after a few more photos she decided to show mercy to her poor confused  
  
sister and helped Kasumi extricate herself from the couch.  
  
Kasumi explained what had happened, but she didn't know where the blanket  
  
had come from.  
  
"Did you think father put it there?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"No if he found you, he would be bouncing around the house talking about  
  
'his baby growing up' or some such drivel.", Nabiki snorted.  
  
"You don't suppose Akane did it do you?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"I am not sure have you checked Ranma for bruises?", Nabiki half way   
  
joked as Kasumi almost frowned at that statement.  
  
"I suppose we could just ask Akane.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"That might be true if she were home, but when I was walking past her  
  
room on my way down her, her door was open and her bed was already made,  
  
a surprising feat in itself. I guess she decided to leave early this morning.  
  
Maybe she needed to visit someone.", Nabiki smirked.  
  
A loud yawn was heard from the couch, followed by a somewhat quieter one.  
  
Ranma began to sit up, careful not to hurt his teacher who was holding on to  
  
him much to his surprise.  
  
"I must have fallen asleep while holding her last night.", Ranma thought  
  
to himself as a bright flash went off nearby.   
  
"I usually don't do 'cute' pictures, but your mother might want one of  
  
those.", Nabiki smirked at a confused Ranma.  
  
"No noise, I'm trying to sleep here.", a small voice said.  
  
"We can't sleep any longer. We have to be at Dr. Tofu's in a couple  
  
hours. Why don't you go get cleaned up. I am sure Kasumi or Nabiki could  
  
help wash your hair or something.", Ranma said to Ms. Hinako.  
  
"So you coming to see us off at the doctor's today.", Ms. Hinako asked  
  
Kasumi as she was washing her hair.  
  
"I....can't...... Every time I see him he goes into a fit. I would only  
  
cause problems if I went along. Perhaps some day he will stop acting that  
  
way, but for now I would be best if I remained here.", Kasumi said sadly.  
  
As Kasumi and Hinako were talking a small black pig, looking quite   
  
worse for ware, wandering into the washroom. Somehow not seeing the two naked  
  
girls nearby the pig jumped into the furo with a splash and out again in  
  
human form now. Unfortunately for him he was not alone. Two loud shrieks  
  
soon echoed throughout the house.  
  
"Ahhh, it s pervert!", the younger of the two voices yelled out.  
  
A few seconds later, Ranma and Nabiki ran into the room, slipped on  
  
the wet floor and ended up in a tangled heap on the floor. Ryoga, still  
  
awake much to his surprise, tried to run out of the washroom, but was grabbed by   
  
ankles by Ranma. Ryoga face planted hard into the floor.  
  
"Your do you think you are going little piggy. It's bad enough you slept   
  
with Akane, but I will NOT let your shame Kasumi-chan and Hinako-chan with  
  
your presence.", Ranma said as he began to beat on the Ryoga.  
  
"Hinako-chan?!?", Ms. Hinako thought in embarrassment.  
  
Ranma quickly dragged the now very bruised Ryoga out of the furo, while  
  
trying not to focus on the very naked Kasumi he saw a few moments ago. Ryoga  
  
was dragged downstairs by his feet, head hitting each step on the way down.  
  
Ranma carried him out into the yard, then drop kicked him off into the  
  
distance.  
  
Ryoga awoke just as he was starting to decent towards what looked  
  
like an elaborate bathhouse. A large sign on the roof proclaimed, "Welcome  
  
JWLA Members".  
  
Ryoga briefly wondered what that meant, before he impacted the roof,  
  
went though, and ended up crashing head first into a large heated pool. The  
  
members of the JWLA (Japanese Women's' Lesbian Alliance), were noticeably  
  
upset about being disturbed by an obvious naked MALE pervert. Poor Ryoga   
  
was soon going to be for a world of hurt. Being unconscious at the moment  
  
though he did not realize this.  
  
Ranma came back into the house and noticed a towel-wrapped Kasumi  
  
peeking around the corner into the room.  
  
"Is he gone?", Kasumi asked Ranma.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a feeling the little porcine pervert will not be  
  
showing up here for a while.  
  
Later on as everyone was finishing breakfast Ranma tried not to blush  
  
every time he saw Kasumi, who seemed to be blushing just as much.  
  
"So did you enjoy the show Ranma.", Nabiki teased.  
  
"Huh?", Ranma replied.  
  
"That little pig, he saw me naked. He will be punished for that.", Ms.  
  
Hinako stated in a voice that seemed to carry both anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry, he probably didn't even notice that you were there. He  
  
took one look at Kasumi and didn't seem to move after that.", Ranma said as  
  
he noticed Ms. Hinako seemed annoyed by that comment.  
  
"I thought she would be happy that he didn't notice her. Why is she  
  
angry then. Girls are so weird sometimes.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile at the Cat Cafe:  
  
"Shampoo, while I am away you will be in charge. You may go to school  
  
today, but you must return after.", Cologne said.  
  
"You let Mousse run restaurant by self when Shampoo gone?", Shampoo  
  
asked Cologne.  
  
"Do not worry about that, I temporarily hired someone to work here for a  
  
while. She is supposed to be quite skilled.", Cologne said as a loud 'whoosh'  
  
noise of displaced air echoed from outside, stopping as a pink-haired girl  
  
in a short pink waitress outfit, stopped outside of the cafe on a bicycle.  
  
"Now there is no reason to frown great granddaughter, you should be happy.  
  
Nuku Nuku will handle all bicycle orders when I am away, freeing you to run  
  
the restaurant. Besides you two have so much in common, I am sure that you   
  
will get along.", Cologne said as Shampoo frowned at the perky pink-haired  
  
girl entering the cafe.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee oba-san Nuku Nuku here to work.", the pink  
  
haired girl said in a REALLY cheerful voice.  
  
"Ah such a polite girl, you could learn something from this girl, Shampoo.",  
  
Cologne grinned at the now fuming Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo stepped up and looked closely at the girl as if looking for  
  
something.  
  
"Something wrong with Nuku Nuku?", the girl asked Shampoo.  
  
"You is Amazon?", Shampoo asked Nuku Nuku  
  
"Nuku Nuku is Nuku Nuku, not Amazon.", Nuku Nuku cheerfully answered  
  
Shampoo's question.  
  
"See you have one thing in common already. You both speak alike.",   
  
Cologne cackled as Shampoo thought of several nasty things to do to her  
  
great grandmother.  
  
"Ah Shampoo at last we will be alone together.", Mousse said.  
  
(Glomp)  
  
"Odd Shampoo why did you dye your hair. Hmmmm Your chest seems smaller  
  
as well.", Mousse said while hugging a now shocked catgirl android.  
  
Nuku Nuku looked down at the strange boy rubbing himself against her  
  
chest and remembered what papa-san said to do to boys who touch her without  
  
permission.  
  
"Eeekkkk, a pervert!!!"  
  
(Wam) (Bash) (Crush)  
  
Poor Mousse found himself not only knocked through the wall of the   
  
restaurant, but imbedded in a stone wall 100 feet down the street.  
  
"Maybe Shampoo get along with 'perky girl' after all.", Shampoo  
  
smirked as she watched Mousse fall out of the wall and land face down  
  
on the sidewalk, little ducks circling his head.  
  
"Wai Wai... Nuku Nuku make new friend.", Nuku Nuku yelled as she picked  
  
up Shampoo and spun her around fast several times. By the time she was done  
  
Shampoo was definitely glad that she had not eaten yet.  
  
Cologne set Nuku Nuku to retrieve the near-sighted idiot Amazon that was  
  
presently 'sleeping' on the sidewalk while she gathered the materials needed  
  
for the spell to cure Ms. Hinako. Shampoo decided to attend school today. She  
  
would probably be asked why Ranma and the little teacher were absent, but that  
  
was definitely preferable to being with Mousse.  
  
"Maybe stupid duck-boy fall for 'perky girl' instead of Shampoo. That  
  
solve lot of Shampoo's problems.", Shampoo mumbled to herself.  
  
*************  
  
An hour later Ranma and Ms. Hinako were almost knocked off their feet  
  
by a concussion wave, as pink-haired girl pedaled by them faster than any bike  
  
should be capable of going, as they were walking to Dr. Tofu's.  
  
"Who was that? She looked like an Amazon?", Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"I hope not. One Amazon fiancée is enough.", Ranma stated as he  
  
shuddered.  
  
"You are assuming that she is here for you?", Ms. Hinako said while  
  
chiding Ranma for letting his ego get away from him.  
  
They quickly arrived at Dr. Tofu's but stood outside the door for a  
  
while before entering.  
  
"Are you ready?", Ranma asked Ms. Hinako who seemed to be trying to  
  
stop from shaking.  
  
"I guess I am.", Ms. Hinako said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry I will be there and I promised that I would not let  
  
anything happen to you.", Ranma said as he took Ms. Hinako by the hand and  
  
let her into the doctor's office.  
  
Shampoo entered the school grounds to see a hoard of foolish boys  
  
with Kuno cheering them on waiting for Akane. From what she overheard they  
  
were to fight her in the hopes of curing her 'unnatural' attraction to the  
  
fairer sex. At least that is what the fool with the bokken said.  
  
Shampoo parked her bike and began to enter the building only to find it  
  
blocked by a smaller group of boys, evidently trying to defeat her.  
  
"Stupid boys not learn lesson the first time. Shampoo have to now be  
  
'not nice' to boys.", Shampoo grinned evilly as a few of the local perverts  
  
began to back up in realization that maybe this was not such a good idea.  
  
"Breaking point.", Shampoo said as the ground exploded in front of her  
  
blowing the boys in all direction. When the dust settled the little hentais  
  
were definitely not going anywhere for a while.  
  
"That was so mean. How could you hurt them so.", a girl said from  
  
behind Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo turned around to see a little Japanese girl no more than four  
  
and half feet tall.  
  
"Shampoo warn them earlier, they no listen. Now they never attack   
  
Shampoo again if they want to live.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Ranma would not hurt them so.", the short girl said.  
  
"Shampoo not Ranma. He too too nice to enemies at times. Shampoo no  
  
that way. Enemies is for killing. But Shampoo know that not always good thing  
  
to do here so Shampoo let boys off with 'warning'.", Shampoo said as she walked  
  
away from the girl who stood there trying to comprehend how Shampoo could feel  
  
that way.  
  
"Are you alright Kuzuha?", a voice said from behind the girl as she felt  
  
someone put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Amawa-sensei....I am fine. I was just a little shocked at what just  
  
happened.", the girl said as she began to blush at a young man with long  
  
brown hair in his twenties in front of her.  
  
"We can talk about it on the way to class if you like.", the man said  
  
as Kuzuha boldly took his hand and they began to enter the school building  
  
together.  
  
*************  
  
Akane had left her home earlier than usual for her daily run. She  
  
really didn't feel like having to deal with her father's annoying antics. Come  
  
to think of it she was finding a lot of people annoying lately, not just Ranma.  
  
Perhaps her suspension from school was a good thing in disguise. Maybe if she  
  
had a chance to deal with 'normal' people for a while she wouldn't be so angry  
  
all the time.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of a rather large house Akane realized that she  
  
had no idea where she was. Her mind was wandering as she was running. Akane   
  
wondered if she was even still in the same district.  
  
"Akane-chan is that you?", a voice said.  
  
Startled from her thought Akane looked to see her 'friend' Akari exiting  
  
the house she was standing near. Next to Akari were two older women. One had  
  
short blond hair and long legs which Akane couldn't help but notices. The other  
  
had aquamarine colored hair and a beautiful face that caused Akane to smile.  
  
"Ah so this is your friend, you spend so much time talking about.", the  
  
blond woman said.  
  
"Akari talks about me?", Akane thought as she blushed.  
  
"Oh, she's shy too. Look at her blush.", the girl with the aquamarine  
  
hair said.  
  
"Aunty Michiru stop that you are embarrassing her!", Akari scolded.  
  
"So....um... you live here?", Akane said to Akari, finally finding her  
  
voice.  
  
"No, aunty lets me stay here when, I sometimes get in trouble. She tends  
  
to be a little more understanding than my parents. Oh but where are my   
  
manners. Akane-chan this is my aunt Michiru and her friend Haruka.", Akari said  
  
as she pointed to the two women respectively.  
  
"Nice to meet you Haruka-san, Michiru-san..", Akane said as she bowed.  
  
"No need to be so formal, especially if you and my niece are 'friends'",  
  
Michiru said in a slightly teasing tone.  
  
Ignoring her aunt Akari said, "So Akane-chan what brings you way out here  
  
to Jubaan."  
  
"Oh is that where I am. I must really be out of it today.", Akane sighed.  
  
"Why don't the both of you go into the house to talk, Michiru and I have  
  
to leave or we will be late for classes.", Haruka said.  
  
Akari led Akane into the house as the other women left for the nearby  
  
university.  
  
"So what's wrong Akane-chan? Was your family upset about what happened  
  
at school?", Akari asked.  
  
"Father said I was a disgrace and that I should be ashamed of myself  
  
among other things. It hurt to here him say that, but.....", Akane's voice  
  
trailed off.  
  
"But what? Did something else happen?", Akari asked.  
  
"Yes.... I don't know why this bothers me. I should be happy for them, but  
  
it still hurt a little....", Akari stated.  
  
"What are you talking about Akane-chan?", Akari queried.  
  
Akane told Akari about how she had found Kasumi and Ranma asleep on the  
  
couch together last night and how content they seemed to be.  
  
"It bothered you to see them together?", Akari asked.  
  
Akane nodded, while looking a little ashamed.  
  
"I think I understand. You and Ranma were together for quite sometime.   
  
Even though you did not always get along, you still obviously cared for each  
  
other. It's normal to feel some regrets.", Akari said.  
  
"You're not upset?", Akane asked Akari.  
  
"No besides I felt something similar when I broke up with Kris.", Akari  
  
sighed.  
  
"You were together for quite some time, over a year. Everyone at school  
  
talked about it, even Ranma and he usually doesn't notice anything thing.", Akane  
  
half-way joked.  
  
"Well Kris and I used to flirt with him, so he had no choice but to  
  
pay attention. I suppose we were a little too forward towards his girl form,  
  
but he looks so cute like that.", Akari stated.  
  
"Everyone thinks he cute like that.", Akane snorted.  
  
"I suppose, but there is one person cuter than Ranma-chan?", Akari  
  
stated.  
  
"Who is that?", Akane asked in confusion.  
  
"You, silly.", Akari said as she kissed Akane on the cheek, who was  
  
beginning to feel better.  
  
"Since we are going to be away from school for a while we should find  
  
something to occupy ourselves. Have any ideas?", Akane said with a lecherous  
  
grin on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure, why don't we go up to my room and 'discuss' it.", Akari  
  
replied with an equally lecherous grin.  
  
*********  
  
Shampoo waited by one of the windows in the classroom. With Ms. Hinako  
  
and Ranma gone it would probably her responsibility to inform the poor  
  
substitute teacher what was going on.   
  
"This sucks, Why can't I be with my airen. If anything goes wrong I  
  
can protect him. That old little troll just doesn't trust me. Sigh...  
  
Maybe I should work on my Japanese. I think even great grandmother is  
  
starting to think that I am some sort of brainless little bimbo.", Shampoo  
  
thought to herself.  
  
The door to the classroom opened and a young man with long brown hair tied  
  
into a pony tail. Next to him, staying unusually close was a young girl about 15 or  
  
16. The class began to whisper and giggle at seeing to the two together.  
  
"Sigh, I should be used to this already. But it doesn't matter. In two more  
  
months Kuzuha-chan will be 16, then we can finally be together. I wonder if an  
  
eastern or western wedding would be more appropriate.", the man thought to  
  
himself.  
  
"I'll sit over there sensei.", Kuzuha said as she pointed to a nearby  
  
desk.  
  
The man cleared his throat and turned to address the class.  
  
"Good morning students, my name is Hibiki Amawa and I will be your  
  
instructor while your teacher is out sick. Now I was told that a student  
  
in this class will also be out, one Ranma Saotome, is that correct.", Amawa  
  
sensei said to the class.  
  
"That is true. Ranma-airen help little teacher get cure, after old  
  
pervert cause her to have to ki drain others so that she can be older.", Shampoo  
  
said to the now very confused Hibiki Amawa.  
  
"I am sorry who are you, and what did you just say?", Hibiki said.  
  
"My name Shampoo, I was here to help protect little teacher since she can   
  
no longer protect herself, but since Ranma-airen only needed now to cure here  
  
I stuck at school alone.", Shampoo said  
  
"So you are a student in this class?", Hibiki asked, trying to understand  
  
what the strange girl in the way too tight uniform was saying.  
  
"Yes, Shampoo student."", Shampoo said.  
  
"Alright then please have a seat with the rest of the students.", Hibiki  
  
stated.  
  
Shampoo sat down in Ranma's usual seat.  
  
"Now lets see, according to the seating chart we are still missing two  
  
students. Has anyone seen Akane Tendo or Akari Kanzaki.", Hibiki asked as the  
  
class began to laugh.  
  
"Pervert girl one and two were suspended for being too too friendly with   
  
each other. They probably off being 'kissy-face' with each other somewhere.",   
  
Shampoo said as the laughter continued.  
  
"I see....", Hibiki said as he wondered if this school could get any  
  
stranger. Poor guy, he obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
  
**********  
  
After standing outside the entrance to the clinic, Ranma and Ms. Hinako  
  
walked into the clinic hand in hand, both seeming a little nervous.   
  
"Good, you are finally here, we can start the procedure immediately if you  
  
like.", Cologne said as she came out of the back room, followed closely by Dr.  
  
Tofu.  
  
Ranma and Ms. Hinako were led into the back room. Two exam tables had been  
  
pushed together so that the two patients could lay side by side, holding hands  
  
as the procedure required. Both were lead off to separate changing rooms, to   
  
put on their hospital gowns.  
  
"I really hate these things.", Ranma said as he tried to keep the back  
  
from coming open.  
  
"No need to worry son-in-law, although if Shampoo saw you in such an  
  
outfit she might be able to control herself.", Cologne laughed as Ranma  
  
kept holding the back of the gown closed.  
  
Ranma and Ms. Hinako laid down on their respective tables, then Dr. Tofu  
  
began to attached EKG and EEG electrodes to the two, much to the others'  
  
curiosity.  
  
"I really can't say if the 'spell' will be measurable, but this does  
  
present a good opportunity to see how magic, or whatever this is, will affect  
  
the both of them.", Dr. Tofu said to Cologne.  
  
"I suppose it couldn't do any harm.", Cologne replied.  
  
"Are the both of you ready. Once this procedure is started it can not  
  
be stopped. Make sure that the both of you are prepared.", Cologne said to  
  
Ranma and Ms. Hinako.  
  
"Lets get this started.", Ranma said while only managing to sound a   
  
little nervous, much to his satisfaction.  
  
"It will only make it worse if we wait any longer. Lets get started,  
  
then I will not have to think about this anymore.", Ms. Hinako sighed.  
  
A short while later, Cologne began to read the scroll. Both Ranma  
  
and Ms. Hinako briefly stiffened then began to relax. Two minutes later both  
  
had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
As Cologne continued to read the scroll, the air in the room seemed to   
  
grow heavier, almost what one feels when a thunder approaches as one is  
  
outside. A faint glow began to form around the two, a blue one around Ranma  
  
and a yellow one around Ms. Hinako. The auras began to grow larger and when  
  
they came into contact with each other they began to mix. Yellow streams  
  
of energy began to flow around Ranma from Ms. Hinako and blue steams began  
  
to flow around Ms. Hinako. A crackling sound began to be heard. A bright  
  
flash soon followed, causing Cologne and Dr. Tofu to shut their eyes and  
  
look away to avoid the light.  
  
As the light faded both Cologne and the doctor, noticed that a   
  
sphere of some sort of energy now encompassed the two sleeping patients.  
  
It was mainly transparent, but there were streaks of yellow and blue light  
  
flowing over the surface in seemingly random patterns.  
  
**************  
  
Watching from outside the clinic and actually seeing though the walls,  
  
were Urd and Mara. Both were masking their presence from anyone who might be  
  
watching.  
  
"So it finally begins.", Mara said to Urd.  
  
"Yes, lets hope everything goes well.", Urd replied.  
  
"You don't sound very confident. You did copy the spell down   
  
correctly didn't you.", Mara asked.  
  
"The spell is fine, but.....", Urd trailed off.  
  
"But what?", Mara asked.  
  
"I guess I am just nervous. I want this to be successful so much. I....  
  
don't want to lose anyone else like I did.....", Urd tried to say but stopped   
  
and closed her eyes trying to block out certain memories of the past.  
  
Urd opened her eyes when she felt someone brush the hair out of her eyes  
  
and pull her into a hug.  
  
Mara saw Urd's expression and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?", Urd asked, sounding a little miffed.  
  
"You are. Is it so strange that I would care about a friend?", Mara  
  
said, sounding amused.  
  
"After being apart, almost 'enemies' for years, I guess it does seem  
  
a little strange.", Urd stated.  
  
"It doesn't have to be. We can be friends again, as close as we use to  
  
be if you like.", Mara said.  
  
"I hope so.", Urd said as she hugged and demoness back and kissed her  
  
lightly on the cheek.  
  
Mara for her part turned bright red, and started to look down at the  
  
sidewalk, finding it very interesting for some reason.  
  
"My aren't we shy. You would think that no one had even been nice or  
  
cared about you before.", Urd said, then noticed the almost hurt look on  
  
Mara's face.  
  
"I don't have any friends, except for you. Even when I almost hated you  
  
for 'abandoning' me for that 'mission' of yours, I still hated to be away  
  
from you for long, even if it was to just cause trouble for you and everyone  
  
else near you.", Mara replied, sounding ashamed.  
  
"You don't have to apologize again. I accepted it earlier.", Urd said  
  
as she smiled at Mara.  
  
"I know I am just not used to being friends with anyone. It's been a  
  
while. I guess I am just nervous.", Mara almost whispered.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that anymore. Now let's get back to the  
  
temple. There is nothing that we can do until they awaken.", Urd said as  
  
she pulled her broom out of nowhere and motioned Mara to join her on it.  
  
Soon both were a spot on the horizon flying home, waiting to see what will  
  
happen when the spell runs its course.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well another chapter done. This story is turning out to far longer than  
  
I had anticipated. If I were to hazard a guess I would say that it is about  
  
halfway done now, but I won't know for sure until it is done of course. I hope  
  
no one minds reading a long story?  
  
Now I am sure I will get email about my choice of making Akane fall for  
  
another girl, especially how fast it happened. Well considering how Akari and  
  
Akane knew each other in the past it was not unexpected. I suppose I could  
  
have written about them in this chapter, but their story is more appropriate  
  
for a side story, which I might?? decide to write later. Overall though I am   
  
quite satisfied with how this story is turning out and what is going to  
  
happen in future chapters. The only thing that remains is whether or not   
  
others' will be satisfied as well.  
  
Ryo Oki  
  
(ryo_oki@pacbell.net) 


	6. More Changes and Complications

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 6 More Changes and Complications  
  
Mara was riding with Urd on her broom back towards the temple when Urd slowed down  
  
and hovered the broom when they were a just a few miles outside of Nerima.  
  
"So why are we stopping? Not that I mind, we are after all supposed to be  
  
looking for that little imp.", Mara said.  
  
"We don't have to look, I already know where he is.", Urd said while   
  
holding up something that looked like a TV remote control.  
  
"What is that?", Mara asked while gesturing towards the device.  
  
"This is a tracking beacon of a sort. I 'borrowed' it when we were last at  
  
the temple. I am sure Skuld won't miss it.", Urd said trying not to snicker   
  
at what the expression on her sister's face would probably be when she found it  
  
missing. After all sisters are supposed to borrow things from each other. Nothing  
  
wrong with that.   
  
"In other words you stole it. So if this device allows you to know  
  
where Xverfm is, why aren't we there at the moment?", Mara asked.  
  
"Because he is hiding underneath the dojo where Ranma lives. In order to  
  
get the demon to come out we would have to level the building. If that panda and  
  
the crying fool, were the only two that lived there, then there would not be a  
  
problem, since others live there though we must wait. Besides I want to keep an   
  
eye on the that house wife Kasumi. There is something about her that bares  
  
watching.", Urd said.  
  
"She seemed ordinary to me, but if you want to wait, I guess we will just  
  
have to wait up here by ourselves together.", Mara said, sounding rather pleased  
  
with the idea.  
  
************  
  
Shampoo left school right after lunch. With her airen gone and the little  
  
teacher gone as well, she really wasn't in the mood to put up with all the  
  
questions that everyone seemed to be asking, especially about Akane and Akari.  
  
How would she know anything about them, as if she even cared to begin with.  
  
As long as they had each other, she would have a much easier time showing her  
  
airen who was the best girl to marry.   
  
As Shampoo past the local marketplace she stopped when she saw a  
  
strange woman with long silver hair talking to Kasumi. As Shampoo came closer  
  
a star on each of the woman's cheeks seemed to flare and a large black  
  
glowing sword appeared in her hand. The woman practically reeked of evil and  
  
so did the sword. As Shampoo ran as fast as she could towards the pair she   
  
watched in horror as the woman stuck her sword completely through Kasumi's  
  
chest, with it emerging out her back. Shampoo was so shocked that she did not  
  
even realize that no blood was coming from the wound.   
  
The woman removed the sword and slung the obviously unconscious Kasumi  
  
over her shoulder. She then turned toward Shampoo and gave her such a horrid  
  
smile that that caused Shampoo to thank her ancestors that she was an Amazon or  
  
otherwise she might have decided to wet herself then and there. The woman   
  
disappeared along with Kasumi a second later.  
  
***********  
  
A little while earlier Kasumi was slowly making her way through one  
  
of Nerima's marketplaces trying to decide what to make the family for  
  
dinner that night. Normally such a chore would have been done already, but  
  
she found herself continually distracted throughout the day. She could not  
  
take her mind off of Ranma. What he was doing was very brave, but he could  
  
die from the experience. She felt when the spell took affect. Maybe Ranma was  
  
right when he mentioned that Hinako's magic had linked them together in some  
  
fashion. What did that really mean though.   
  
Ranma's life was far from peaceful and as he grew more powerful, more  
  
powerful enemies appeared as well. If she now possessed some sort of magic  
  
would she receive challengers as well. It seemed to be a strange thing to  
  
think about. Would she be challenged to some sort of martial arts cooking  
  
or baking contest. She briefly had an image of herself facing others in some  
  
sort of "Iron Chef" competition. She shook her head to clear of such a silly  
  
idea. After all who would even want to do such a silly thing.  
  
"Ah just who I have been looking for.", a commanding voice echoed  
  
across the marketplace.  
  
Kasumi looked in the direction that the voice had come from. A sphere  
  
of light formed 10 feet in front of her and out stepped a most unusual 'woman'  
  
in Kasumi's opinion. She was about 7 feet in height with long silver hair and  
  
a star tattoo on each cheek, and most importantly, even to Kasumi's  
  
untrained senses, she was protecting enormous amounts of power and darkness.  
  
Maybe the idea of challengers wasn't so silly after all.  
  
"Who..who are you?", Kasumi asked while suddenly feeling like a mouse  
  
that was being approached by a large hunting cat.  
  
"My name is Hild, and we have much to discuss my dear Kasumi Tendo.", the  
  
woman stated.  
  
"We do?", Kasumi asked, growing quite nervous.  
  
"I have a proposition you can't refuse.", Hild said while stepping up close  
  
to Kasumi, who tried to move away, but found herself now frozen in place.  
  
"Umm......maybe you have confused me with my sister Akane.", Kasumi said  
  
while chiding herself about what she had just said about her younger sister.  
  
Hild began to laugh in a manner that sent chills through Kasumi's spine, not  
  
to mention everyone else in a block radius.  
  
"While you are indeed quite lovely, my tastes do not run in that direction.   
  
I have something much more interesting and important to offer you.", Hild said as  
  
she ran her hand across Kasumi's cheek causing the girl to shiver.  
  
"What is it that you want?", Kasumi asked nervously.  
  
A few minutes later Kasumi found out what the elder demoness wanted.  
  
"So do you agree?", Hild.  
  
"I don't know.", Kasumi said in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"Well you best make your choice quickly girl, I am doing you a favor by  
  
even speaking to one such as you.", Hild snapped, causing Kasumi to cringe.  
  
Hild sighed out loud. She was not used to dealing with humans. They were  
  
admittedly a weak and cowardly race, but they had their purposes. Perhaps she  
  
should try to be a little more gentle with this creature.  
  
"What I am offering you had not been done in many years, you should feel  
  
proud. It is also the best hope you will have to be with the one that you love.  
  
You do love the boy don't you.", Hild said a little more sharply that she had  
  
intended.  
  
Kasumi meekly nodded.  
  
"Then do you accept the conditions?", Hild demanded.  
  
Kasumi nodded again.  
  
"Then prepare yourself, for this will not be comfortable.", Hild stated  
  
as Kasumi felt herself able to move again.  
  
A large lack glowing sword appeared in Hild's hand. Golden runes  
  
seemed to move across its surface. Kasumi felt something strike her in the   
  
chest. She had a spilt second to ponder the strange feeling before the  
  
pain began. She tried not scream. She was of Samurai decent, and could not  
  
embarrass herself by such an unseemly display, so she chose the best option  
  
available to her given the current circumstances, she fainted.  
  
"Strange I thought I heard the amazon girl Shampoo call out to me.",   
  
Kasumi thought as everything went black.  
  
******************  
  
Shampoo ran as fast as she could towards the doctor's office. She had  
  
to tell her great grandmother what she had seen. Shampoo had very little  
  
experience with demons. Besides, it gave her a chance to see her airen.  
  
Shampoo reached the office in a matter of minutes. After all it was  
  
only a short three mile sprint. Nothing too special about that. Shampoo   
  
practically flew through the door and into the office. Unfortunately for  
  
her at the time. The good doctor was cleaning the office since all patients  
  
had been cancelled so they he and Cologne could watch over Ranma and Ms.  
  
Hinako. Shampoo hit a wet spot on the floor, lost her balance and slid right  
  
into a bucket of soapy water. The bucket flipped end over end, and landed  
  
right on Shampoo's head, much to her embarrassment.  
  
Cologne came out of the back room, to investigate the noise and saw  
  
a set of Chinese clothes, next to a bucket that seemed to be moving and  
  
hissing on its own. Cologne raised an eyebrow , walked over to the bucket  
  
and lifted it up revealing a very wet and soapy white cat.  
  
"I assume there is a reason that you are, since I told you early to  
  
stay away.", Cologne said to the white cat.  
  
"Meow, meow, me, me, meow.", said the white cat excitedly.  
  
Cologne walked over to a heating tea kettle and dumped the hot water   
  
over the cat, producing a now human and somewhat boiled Shampoo.  
  
"No need to make water so hot. Great grandmother trying to boil  
  
poor Shampoo?", the wet and naked Shampoo said.  
  
"So why are you here. You can not see your 'airen' until the spell  
  
runs its course.", Cologne said to Shampoo as she got dressed.  
  
"Shampoo have to come. See demon in street attack and kidnap nice girl  
  
Kasumi.", Shampoo said.  
  
"What did this demon look like?", Cologne said, while thinking about the  
  
two strange women she briefly saw earlier.  
  
"Demon look like very pretty and tall woman. Have silver hair and dark  
  
tan skin.", Shampoo said as Cologne gritted her teeth.  
  
"Sounds like one of the 'women' that were chasing Happosai earlier.",  
  
Cologne almost growled.  
  
"Shampoo find little pervert and throw in spring of drowned carp. He   
  
cause too many problems.", Shampoo declared.  
  
"If Kasumi really was kidnapped by a demon, there should still be a trace  
  
of its presence where you last saw it. I want you to stay here in this lobby.  
  
Do not allow anyone to enter, and do not go back into the exam room to see  
  
son-in-law.", Cologne said.  
  
"Shampoo should probably not mention anything to crazy doctor either?",   
  
Shampoo asked Cologne.  
  
"That goes without saying. He needs to stay focused, in order to see that  
  
the spell proceeds without incident.", Cologne said.  
  
Cologne made her way to the marketplace, where Shampoo said she saw the   
  
demon. As she got to within one mile, Cologne began to sense the leftover  
  
energies from the demon's presence. She almost fell off her staff as she   
  
reached the spot where the demon and Kasumi disappeared. The amount of evil  
  
still lingering in the air was nauseating.  
  
There appeared to be no blood or even any sign of a struggle. Perhaps  
  
the girl was too scared to move or the demon was just trying to cover its  
  
tracks. If that was the case then it might be next to impossible to   
  
locate the demon unless it makes another appearance.  
  
*************  
  
"You could have been a little more subtle sister dear. Your appearance  
  
is now all over the local news on part of midgard.", a woman's voice said.  
  
"You should be grateful that I even chose to lower myself by going  
  
to that plane and retrieving a mortal.", another voice said sounding quite  
  
annoyed with the owner of the first voice.  
  
A groan nearby interrupted the two women.  
  
"Pain...lots of pain. I haven't felt this bad since Miyuki's graduation  
  
party.", Kasumi thought to herself as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up.  
  
Both actions were definitely not a good idea. Kasumi began to feel quite sick.  
  
She could tell that she was in some sort of grassy field, nothing around as  
  
far as her blurry vision could see. She was lying on the side of a hill. A small  
  
cloak covering her.  
  
"Well now we can't have our guest of honor being in such a dreadful  
  
condition.", Kasumi heard someone say.  
  
A few moments later the pain and the dizziness were gone. Focusing her  
  
eyes, Kasumi saw the strange silver haired woman that had brought her here,  
  
where ever 'here' was. Next to her stood a tall red headed woman and looked  
  
a lot like the first. Kasumi saw one more woman present. One that looked  
  
very familiar.  
  
"Momma???", Kasumi whispered as her eyes began to tear and her lower lip  
  
began to quiver.  
  
"My little Kasumi-chan.", the woman replied as she smiled.  
  
"MOMMA!!!!", Kasumi yelled out as she almost flew towards the woman.  
  
(Glomp) (Tackle)  
  
"Hmmmm, good reflexes.", the red headed woman said as she snickered,  
  
while watching the young girl and her mother rolling around on the ground.  
  
The two women picked themselves off the ground, Kasumi hanging tightly  
  
to her mother's arm, afraid that if she would let go this strange 'dream'  
  
would end.  
  
"There is no need for that Kasumi-chan. I will not disappear. In fact  
  
we are going to be spending quite some time together for a while. Now let me  
  
take a look at you.", the 'late' Mrs. Kimiko Tendo said to her stunned   
  
daughter.  
  
"Am I dead?", Kasumi asked no one in particular.  
  
"Weren't you paying attention to what I was telling you earlier girl.",  
  
an annoyed Hild said.  
  
"Now sister dear, you do tend to be a 'bit' forceful. The poor girl is  
  
still in shock.", the red headed woman said.  
  
"Fine then you deal with her Lilith. I have done my 'good deed' for the  
  
day.", Hild said as she disappeared.  
  
Kimiko and Kasumi looked at each other. If someone did not know better   
  
they would think that the two women were sisters. Kimiko appeared to be in her  
  
mid twenties with a figure and hairstyle almost exactly like Kasumi's. Kimiko  
  
was a slightly narrower face and her eyes were bright blue instead of  
  
Kasumi's chocolate brown eyes. Her hair appeared to be tinted red with silver  
  
streaks. It was different, but looked very nice in Kasumi's opinion.  
  
Kasumi tried to say something to her mother, anything, but all she could  
  
still do was stare. Her mother looked just like she did when Kasumi last saw  
  
her, well except for the large white wings and Greco-roman style body armor.  
  
"Wings?, Armor? Something is not quite right here.", Kasumi's mind   
  
thought.  
  
"I am sure you have a lot of questions daughter. They will be answered.",  
  
Kimiko said as Kasumi instantly found herself in what appeared to be a large  
  
western style house, along with her mother and Lilith.  
  
Kasumi watched her mother's form blur and change back to how she   
  
remembered her. The white wings disappeared and Kimiko's hair went from red  
  
with silver highlights back to a chestnut brown color. The blue jeans and tight  
  
sweater though were definitely new. Her mother now looked like a college girl,  
  
something Kasumi found to be strange for some reason.  
  
"You can speak now Kasumi-chan. I realize that this may seem to be a bit  
  
of a shock to you, but you don't have to just stand there.", Kimiko said as she  
  
smiled warmly at Kasumi, who seemed to relax somewhat at seeing that smile.  
  
"Where are we?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"This is a private demi-plane I like to come with a few friends, when I  
  
have the time. I brought you here because we talk in privacy, without anyone  
  
disturbing us. I was surprised when Kami-sama asked me to be here and meet  
  
Li-chan, er.. I mean Lilith and Hild here so that I could speak to a new  
  
'recruit' so to speak. I never thought it would be one of my own daughters,  
  
especially since, you are still quite alive.", Kimiko said.  
  
Kimiko noticed her daughter fidgeting as if she were trying to decide  
  
whether or not she should say something.  
  
"So now, Kasumi-chan, now that you know where you are, is there anything  
  
else that you want to ask?", Kimiko stated.  
  
"You seem a little different from what I remember, not that I mind but...",  
  
Kasumi tried to say.  
  
"Being dead tends to do that to you dear.", Lilith said as Kasumi looked  
  
ashamed at what had she said.  
  
"You were expecting that I would appear to be more 'motherly', perhaps  
  
wearing a housedress and apron.", Kimiko said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes.", Kasumi quietly said.  
  
"My dear child what has happened to you? Someone your age should be happy,  
  
out experiencing life. I haven't been able to watch over you for the past few   
  
years, but I hoped that you would want to something other than a housewife. Are  
  
you married yet? What about Akane and Nabiki. I assume that husband of mine, has  
  
finally stopped crying and got on with his life.", Kimiko said.  
  
"Well, not really.", Kasumi said in an ashamed voice.  
  
"What has been happening?", Kimiko said.  
  
"You haven't been reading the briefings, that were prepared for you did  
  
you?", Lilith stated the question as a statement.  
  
"Sigh, you know that I haven't had the time. With all the deaths that the  
  
'great freeze' caused in that Sailor Moon timeline I haven't had the opportunity  
  
to do anything but try and comfort all the distraught spirits.", Kimiko said.  
  
"I was so angry I stormed into Kami-sama's office and demanded he do   
  
something about it.", Kimiko said as Lilith and Kasumi stared at her.  
  
"You've met Kami-sama?", Kasumi said, while sitting down, looking a   
  
little pale.  
  
"So what did my dear brother-in-law have to say?", Lilith asked Kimiko.  
  
"Many people across the planes were shocked by what the girl had so  
  
foolishly done, and wanted to see that she was properly punished. In the end  
  
thought Hild actually volunteered to do it. In fact she seemed quite insistent  
  
about punishing the girl and her so called. 'Warriors of Love and Justice.",   
  
Kimiko said to Lilith, who shuddered at what her sister could do when she put  
  
her mind to it.  
  
"So why was my dear sister so interested in helping?", Lilith asked  
  
with some trepidation.  
  
"It appears that the timeline in particular, was one in which your  
  
sister had a mortal child, who was quite involved in trying to save as many  
  
people as possible as the world began to freeze. He even fought with the  
  
scouts, but he lacked the power to defeat them. He was finally killed by  
  
the outer scouts, who thought he was some sort of youma."", Kimiko said.  
  
"Oh dear, change 'punish' to a 'slow death, if they were lucky'.",  
  
Lilith thought to herself.  
  
"So what was the outcome?", Lilith said not really wanting to here  
  
the answer. Sometimes her sister's 'exuberance' even made her ill.  
  
"Kami-sama won't say, except that the 'incident' has been dealt with  
  
properly. Now enough of this talk for now, I would like to here what my  
  
dear Kasumi and the rest of my family have been up to for the past few  
  
years.", Kimiko said as she sat down and put her arms around Kasumi.  
  
***********  
  
For the next few hours, off and on Kasumi told her mother about all  
  
that had been happening to her and her sisters back down on Earth. By the  
  
end Kimiko was not a very happy woman.  
  
"Damn that foolish man. One would have thought even he had enough  
  
spirit to straighten himself out by now and at try to raise all of you  
  
properly. I wish I had known he was so weak when I married him.", Kimiko  
  
said in disgust, much to Kasumi's surprise.  
  
"Didn't you and father love each other?", Kasumi managed to say.  
  
"Our relationship was a complicated one Kasumi-chan. We were not  
  
always the 'perfect couple' that everyone seemed to think that we were.",  
  
Kimiko said to her stunned daughter.  
  
"What do you mean mother?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"If both of you wish to be alone, I can leave for a while.", Lilith said.  
  
"Thank you, perhaps I should talk to my daughter alone for a while. I will  
  
tell you what happened later on tonight.", Kimiko said to Lilith.  
  
After Lilith had left, Kimiko sat down next to her daughter and began to  
  
tell her what her marriage was really like, when she was alive.  
  
"Kasumi, you probably remember your father and I always seeming to be  
  
happy when around each other, and especially when we were around you, Akane,  
  
and Nabiki. Well the truth was, that although we were happy around you and  
  
loved each of our children dearly, we were not that fond of each other,  
  
especially as you girls grew older. Towards the end, I almost hated your  
  
father. If I had not died, I would have divorced him and took all of my girls  
  
with me to live with my family or on our own if necessary.", Kimiko said to  
  
a nervous looking Kasumi.  
  
"Why did you feel that way about each other? You must have loved each other,  
  
or you would not have gotten married, right?", Kasumi stated while trying to come  
  
to grips with what her mother was telling her.  
  
"We did not get married out of love for each other. We married for an  
  
entirely different reason, and a foolish one at that.", Kimiko said.  
  
"What reason was it?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Family honor.", Kimiko almost spat out.  
  
"Family honor?", Kasumi stated.  
  
"I was very young when I met your father. I was sixteen and had just  
  
graduated high school. You father was eight years older than I. When we first  
  
met I was somewhat intrigued by him. I hoped that he would be more mature  
  
than your typical high school boy. He was introduced to me as the son of a  
  
family friend. No mention of marriage was made at first. If it was I probably  
  
wouldn't have even stayed to speak with him. He seemed to be quite nice at  
  
first, but as we continued to talk to one another, I found out that he was quite  
  
traditional. He fancied himself to be some sort of modern day samurai and that  
  
his martial arts tutor was training him to be the best there is. He wanted a   
  
traditional housewife. Someone to take care of the kids, cook and clean. I had  
  
just graduated two years ahead of the rest of my classmates and I wanted to do  
  
something with my life, but that was not to be.", Kimiko sighed as a tear fell  
  
from her eye.  
  
"Are you alright?", Kasumi said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Sigh, I'm fine Kasumi-chan. Talking about what could have been, depresses  
  
me at times though. Don't worry though. I may have regrets about my marriage, but  
  
I do not have anything but fond memories of raising my baby girls. Well maybe   
  
except for the time that Nabiki-chan got her hand caught in one of those 'ufo  
  
catcher machines', but beyond that no regrets. Now lets see, where did I leave  
  
off?", Kimiko asked.  
  
"You were talking about why you married father.", Kasumi replied to her  
  
mother.  
  
"I married your father because of an arrangement both of our fathers  
  
made for us. Both his and my family used to be very strong, but after the war  
  
both of them were weakened greatly. It was hoped that by joining the two  
  
families, we would grow stronger. It did not turn out that way though. There  
  
was an 'accident' and my mother's, your grandmother's family was never the  
  
same again.", Kimiko said.  
  
"I don't think I have ever met her. Is she still alive?", Kasumi asked  
  
her mother.  
  
"Oh yes, alive and quite famous actually. She never visited because she  
  
disapproved of the arranged marriage between your father and I, but she had  
  
to uphold it due to family honor. She never would say what grudge she held against  
  
the Tendo family though. Perhaps something happened in her childhood, I do not  
  
know. If you want to know who she is though all you have to do is look at the label  
  
on the back of the dress you are wearing. It is her company that made it.", Kimiko  
  
said to a thoughtful then stunned Kasumi who realized who her mother was talking  
  
about.  
  
"Your mother was Kagome Kurata?", Kasumi asked in shock.  
  
"That is her maiden name yes. Mother divorced father, and forever abandoned  
  
her married name after I married your father. We really never saw each other  
  
after that. That was one of the reason your father and I fought. I guess I   
  
blamed him somewhat for what I thought was my mother abandoning me. After all  
  
after she left she went on to form the largest textile corporation in Japan. The  
  
only time I ever really saw her was just right before my death. She found out  
  
about how ill I was. When I first became ill, your father was too proud to ask  
  
for help, and I was too weak, even then. When I took a turn for the worse, he  
  
finally managed to swallow his pride and asked mother to help. By that time  
  
though it was too late.", Kimiko said.  
  
"I don't ever remember you and father fighting though, mother.", Kasumi   
  
replied.  
  
"That was the reason that we built the dojo away from the main house.",  
  
Kimiko sighed.  
  
"Your father's association with that little pervert Happosai, and that  
  
low class miscreant, Genma Saotome also caused some friction between us.",   
  
Kimiko said to Kasumi.  
  
"All of that though is in the past. We should be talking about what you  
  
are going to be doing with your life. Akane seems to be improving as you said,   
  
and a friend is going to send someone to help Nabiki with her problems. You  
  
will also be unknowing helping Nabiki.", Kimiko thought the last part to   
  
herself as Kasumi looked at her.  
  
Kimiko watch as her daughter thought about what she had just said for  
  
a few minutes, before speaking to her again.  
  
"So daughter I assume Hild told you why you are here and what is expected  
  
of you.", Kimiko asked as Kasumi nodded in response.  
  
"Before we begin your training though, I must ask you one question. How  
  
do you feel about Ranma. It is obvious that you have some feelings for him,  
  
but could you love him. If the answer is no tell me now and other plans will  
  
have to be made.", Kimiko said.  
  
"We like each other, but we refuse to commit to any sort of   
  
engagement until we get to know each other better.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I am glad to here that. After you return from your tasks, take your  
  
time in getting to know the boy. Do not let your father or anyone else  
  
pressure you into anything. Not that he could, if what you told me about  
  
Ranma is correct.", Kimiko smirked.  
  
Kimiko and Kasumi talked for another hour, before they left with Lilith  
  
to begin Kasumi's new training.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile down on Earth, it had only been two hours since Kasumi's  
  
disappearance, but word was already circulating about what had happened to  
  
the poor girl.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, my baby girl is dead!!!",  
  
Sound Tendo cried at a news report on TV showing his daughter being 'killed'  
  
then kidnapped by some strange silver haired woman.  
  
"Now Tendo we don't know that's dead. She could have just been kidnapped,  
  
that's all.", Genma tried to sound sympathetic.  
  
"This is all your son's fault. Every girl around him seems to be hurt  
  
or kidnapped by strange creatures.", Soun whined.  
  
"Hmmm, that does seem to happen to the boy a lot. But its not as if it  
  
happens because of some strange curse on the boy that I'm responsible for.",  
  
Genma thought to himself.  
  
"Don't worry Tendo we will find out what has happened to your  
  
daughter. We don't even need that worthless son of mine's help.", Genma  
  
declared while posing.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise. Perhaps we should retrieve the boy. Duty to  
  
one's family comes first after all.", Soun stated.  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea. That little amazon troll   
  
called earlier and said that we were to stay away or else.", Genma said.  
  
"Or else what old friend.", Soun said.  
  
Genma told Soun.  
  
Soun fainted.  
  
**************  
  
At the temple where Urd and her sisters lived, Belldandy's boyfriend  
  
Keiichi, and her sister Skuld were working on one of the motor club's latest  
  
motorcycle designs and amazingly enough were not fighting about how the  
  
bike should be designed. There work was quickly interrupted by a shriek from  
  
inside the house, and sound of china breaking on the floor. Both Keiichi and  
  
Skuld ran into the house as quick as the could. They skidded to a stop in the  
  
living room. There stood Belldandy looking at the TV with a shocked and  
  
horrified expression on her face.  
  
"Belldandy what is wrong?", Keiichi asked.  
  
"Big sister are you alright.", Skuld asked.  
  
"Look at that.", Belldandy said as she pointed to the TV.  
  
Keiichi and Skuld looked at what was on the TV. It appeared to be news  
  
program. A news program that was talking about and showing pictures of a tall  
  
silvered haired women with dark skin, who had just stuck a rather large sword  
  
through the body of a local housewife.  
  
"Belldandy is that Urd?", Keiichi asked, almost too shocked to speak.  
  
"Big sister wouldn't do that would she?", Skuld asked Belldandy.  
  
"That was not Urd.", Belldandy replied hesitantly, as Keiichi and Skuld  
  
breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was Urd's mother Hild.", Belldandy stated causing Skuld to fall  
  
over.  
  
"What would she be doing here?", Skuld said while shaking.   
  
If only half the stories that Skuld had heard about Hild were true, then  
  
everyone in this city could be in trouble if the elder demoness chose to go on  
  
a rampage.  
  
"I don't know why Hild would chose to visit the mortal plane. She doesn't  
  
even consider mortals to even be sentient half the time. Why she would take the   
  
time to not only come here, but to 'kill' a girl, who could not possibly be a   
  
threat to her is a mystery to me. We must find her though and convince her to  
  
leave. I don't think that we can fight her and win. The first thing thought is  
  
that we should tell both Urd and Mara about what had just happened.", Belldandy  
  
said to Skuld.  
  
"We already know.", an annoyed voice said.  
  
Belldandy turned around to see both Urd and Mara covered with a variety   
  
of fruits, vegetables, squid, small hotdog forks??, and couldn't help but stare.  
  
"What happened to you?", Belldandy asked.  
  
"Mara and I felt a strong demonic presence nearby and went to see if it  
  
was Xverfm. As we followed the aura of the creature, we found out that it wasn't  
  
him at all. It was mother, I mean Hild. We saw her disappear when we were within  
  
one mile of where she was. We landed nearby, but as we walked over to the spot  
  
where Hild used to be, people started screaming at us and throwing all sorts of   
  
things at us.", Urd said as she removed a rather large tomato from the front of  
  
her outfit and threw it outside.  
  
"Those idiots blamed us for what happened and attacked us. I wanted to   
  
strike back, but that would have probably only have made things worse. But if I  
  
ever see those miserable little #$*#&$ martial food vendors again, they had  
  
better stock up on their life insurance.", Mara said as she pulled out a small  
  
hotdog fork, that was lodged between her breasts.  
  
"The question is what do we do now? Mara had tried to contact Lilith to  
  
see if she knew what was going on, but Lilith refused to answer any questions,  
  
despite the fact that she didn't seemed to be surprised at all at what had  
  
happened.", Urd said to Belldandy.  
  
Belldandy left the room to call Kami-sama to see why Hild was down here  
  
and plainly showing herself to mortal. She returned a few minutes later with a  
  
distressed expression on her face.  
  
"So what did father say?", Skuld asked her sister.  
  
"He said that he was aware of what Hild had done, and that we were not  
  
to interfere with her in any manner. He said that everyone would turn out  
  
alright in the end.", Belldandy said.  
  
"What by the nine hells is that supposed to mean?", Mara groused as  
  
thundered echoed outside.  
  
"I don't know.", Belldandy stated.  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki had received word that her sister was missing as she was finishing  
  
up her classes for the day at school. Surprisingly the principal, who informed her  
  
of her sisters disappearance, actually seemed normal for once. He actually seemed  
  
to be concerned for someone. Nabiki really didn't have time or the will at the  
  
moment to figure this puzzle out. All she wanted to do was return home and see  
  
if anyone there knew what had happened.  
  
Nabiki found a note, written by her father stating that he an Genma had gone  
  
out to search for Kasumi since, in her father's words, "Ranma was too busy   
  
shirking his duty to this family to care". Upon reading this Nabiki felt nothing  
  
but anger and pity for her father. How could he expect Ranma to solve all of this  
  
family's problems. The 'demon' that kidnapped or maybe (shudder), killed Kasumi  
  
was probably the same one that was chasing their so called master earlier. If  
  
anything it is Happosai's fault for this happening. But, since her father was  
  
too much of a coward to stand up to him, he did the convenient thing and   
  
blamed someone else for Kasumi's disappearance.  
  
Nabiki was at a loss for what to do next. How does one track a demon?  
  
Cologne might know, but she is helping the doctor cure Ms. Hinako. Nabiki  
  
sat back on the couch and looked around the room. How empty the house felt,  
  
with Kasumi missing. Nabiki admitted to herself that she was never very close  
  
to anyone, even her sisters, after their mother died, but at least Kasumi  
  
would listen to Nabiki when she did go to her infrequently. Now nobody was  
  
there for her. Her father was off, who knows where, and Ranma was unable to  
  
help.  
  
"How strange...... When he first came here I wanted nothing to do with  
  
him. I was glad to give him away. So why am I thinking of him now?", Nabiki  
  
thought to herself.  
  
"Because he was always willing to help you and even listen to you when you  
  
had a problem.", a voice in the back of Nabiki's mind said.  
  
"Great now I am talking to myself.", Nabiki mumbled.  
  
"If you want to speak to others go upstairs to your sister Akane's   
  
room. She needs your help now.", the voice said to Nabiki.  
  
"Oh I am definitely losing it.", Nabiki said out loud as she climbed the  
  
stairs and stopped in front of the door to Akane's room.  
  
Outside the house a figure in a grey cloak floated several feet off the  
  
ground, while looking into the various rooms of the house.  
  
"Well now that was easy. I guess poor Nabiki-chan must be distressed or  
  
she would not normally be so open to suggestion. Since I am here, one more  
  
suggestion won't hurt.", the figure said with a smile appearing on her face.  
  
***********  
  
Nabiki put her ear to the door. She thought she heard two separate   
  
voices coming from her sister's room, but wasn't sure. As she slowly opened  
  
the door, she saw Akane sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her  
  
Akari, who was trying to comfort the obviously distraught girl.  
  
Akari looked up at the sound of the door opening and motioned for  
  
Nabiki to come in. Nabiki sat down on a desk chair near the bed. She seemed  
  
nervous as if she were intruding on something.  
  
"There is no need to be nervous Nabiki, come sit down next to us.",   
  
Akari said.  
  
Nabiki sat down next to Akane, who surprised her by letting go of  
  
Akari and hugging Nabiki instead.  
  
"In times like these it is best for the best of you to comfort each  
  
other.", Akari said as she watched Akane hug her sister, who seemed at a loss  
  
on how to respond to this.  
  
Nabiki pulled her sister closer, who responded by burying her head in  
  
Nabiki's shoulder and weeping softly.  
  
"I understand that Kasumi was a substitute mother for you as you were  
  
growing up. You don't have to hold all your emotions in. You have your  
  
sister for support, and even I will help if I can. You are not the only   
  
person to lose their mother early in life.", Akari said.  
  
Nabiki looked over at Akari trying to figure the strange girl out. She  
  
vaguely remembered the girl from the few times that she came over to her  
  
house when Akane was in junior high. She remembered how upset Akane was when  
  
Akari moved away to America for a few couple of years, before returning and  
  
somehow seeming more mature than she should be. Akari reminded Nabiki of Ranma  
  
in some way, almost as if the girl had undergone some great trial and   
  
succeeded against great odds.  
  
After spending some time with her sister Nabiki left Akane and her friend  
  
while she went down to the kitchen. The fathers were still not back, and would  
  
probably be out late drinking, lamenting about how bad their lives were.  
  
***********  
  
Around 2 a.m. that night Nabiki got up from her bed and started to get  
  
dressed. She made her way downstairs and began to put on her shoes, almost  
  
without realizing what she was doing. She grabbed a coat from the hall closet,  
  
exited the house and walked off into the foggy night.  
  
As she walked, Nabiki could barely make out the ground 10 feet in front of  
  
her. She shivered as the moisture in the air clung to her. Sometimes voices  
  
could be heard off in the distance. Something sounding like a wild animal   
  
growfed off in the distance. She had a determined expression on her face, but  
  
anyone looking closely at the girl would noticed a slightly glazed appearance  
  
to her eyes.  
  
She approached a large wrought iron gate which opened quite easily to  
  
a gentle touch. She walked along a series of narrow paths, her footsteps  
  
echoing lightly into the night. As she stopped before a small stone edifice  
  
her eyes seemed to clear and she looked around in confusion as if she did  
  
not know where she was.  
  
Nabiki found, much to her discomfort, that she was now in a cemetery.  
  
The same cemetery where her mother was buried. Looking around more carefully  
  
Nabiki realized that she was standing in front of her mother's gravestone.  
  
"This has to be a dream. I am just upset about what happened to Kasumi  
  
that is all. None of this is real.", Nabiki thought as she began to shake.  
  
Nabiki remembered the dreams she had as a child, just after her  
  
mother had died. She often found herself in a similar situation, but unlike  
  
then, the grave marker did not bare her name as well, as it often did in her  
  
dreams.  
  
A small glow near the base of the grave attracted her attention. She  
  
saw that the glow was caused by a rose. A green rose, almost exactly like the  
  
one that Ranma had given her earlier. As Nabiki picked the rose up, the chill  
  
throughout her body that she had been feeling was replaced by a warmth that  
  
seemed to comfort her and replace the rising panic that she was feeling.  
  
"I don't understand what is going on. Mother, did you bring me out here?  
  
Are you trying to tell me something.", Nabiki whispered as she knelt by the   
  
gravestone.  
  
Nabiki was not sure what she should say or even do. Kasumi was the one  
  
who visited their mother often here. Nabiki had only been to her mother's  
  
grave once in her life, and that was when she was buried. She saw no purpose  
  
in coming here. After all doing so would only serve as a reminder that her  
  
mother was gone. Why put oneself through such pain?  
  
"Mother...I ...I am scared. I am shamed to admit it, but I don't want to  
  
lose anyone else. Kasumi is the reason all of us were able to hang on all   
  
these years. Without her, I would now be up there with you.", Nabiki said  
  
remembering a time not so long ago when the pressures of having to deal with  
  
paying the bills almost became to much for her.  
  
"Father has his 'friend' to help. Akane has now found someone. Kasumi, if  
  
she comes back, will probably end up with Ranma, but I have no one. I don't want to  
  
be alone anymore. I wish I had someone who was there for me. If you can here me  
  
mother, please help.", Nabiki choked out as tears started to fall heavily from  
  
her eyes.  
  
Up in Asgard, Kimiko Tendo heard her daughter's plea and wanted to rush  
  
and try and comfort her distraught Nabiki-chan, but was held back by a hand on  
  
her shoulder.  
  
"You know that you can not go down there. You have duties up here to   
  
perform.", a soft voice said.  
  
"Let me go Peorth, my daughter needs me. That is more important that my  
  
duties here.", Kimiko said as she spun around to face the elder goddess.  
  
"Another has been sent to watch over her. Trust me your daughter  
  
Nabiki will be alright, especially now that she has made a heart felt wish  
  
for the first time in her life.", Peorth said.  
  
"A wish? Granted by who?", Kimiko asked  
  
"Watch and see.", Peorth said as she and Kimiko looked at Nabiki   
  
through a nearby pool.  
  
**********  
  
Nabiki had managed slow down the flow of tears, when the wind began  
  
to pick up and she began to feel a chill pass through her body, but it did  
  
not seem to be from the cold. A brief sound from nearby caused her to look  
  
around nervously. A cloaked figure approached her though the mist, causing  
  
Nabiki to step back in fear. It was not that the figure seemed large or  
  
threatening, that scared Nabiki. It was the fact the figure was floating  
  
a couple feet off the ground that disturbed her.  
  
"Who are you?", Nabiki asked warily.  
  
"A friend. Someone who heard your plea and has come to help.", the figure  
  
said while throwing back the hood of her cloak, causing Nabiki to stare in shock.  
  
"What are you?", Nabiki said as she looked over the 'girl' next to her.  
  
"The girl appeared to be Nabiki's age with long blond hair down to her waist.  
  
Two emerald green eye, with flecks of gold in them looked back at Nabiki. What   
  
caught Nabiki's attention though were the large pointed ears that the girl   
  
possessed. As the 'girl' removed her cloak two large white wings were also now  
  
visible. A sight which caused Nabiki to step back.  
  
"Deelit???", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Sigh, I wish people who stop calling me that. Stupid anime show.", the girl  
  
groused.  
  
"Sorry, I.....", Nabiki tried to say.  
  
"There is no need to apologize. If anything it is I who must apologize to  
  
you. After all I was the one who planted the suggestion in your mind that   
  
caused you to visit this place.", the girl said.  
  
"Why did you do that?", Nabiki asked, gradually overcoming her fear at  
  
what was going on.  
  
"To grant your wish of course.", the girl said.  
  
"My wish?", Nabiki asked confused.  
  
"You wished to have someone who was there for you. This could be interpreted  
  
as someone who you could love and they could love you in return. A rather noble  
  
wish actually, and the kind in which Kami-sama enjoys granting.", the girl said  
  
as Nabiki fell over.  
  
(Giggle)  
  
"Now there is no need to overreact.", the girl said.  
  
"Why grant my wish. I have hardly been a good person at times.", Nabiki  
  
said in all honesty, much to her shock.  
  
"Because there is someone out there who needs you as much as you need  
  
him. He will be that 'special someone just for you' and you will be that  
  
'special someone just for him'. He will arrive here in a few days. Your sister  
  
Kasumi is seeing to that.", the girl said with a growing smirk on her face as she  
  
watched Nabiki's eye's go wide at the mention of Kasumi's name.  
  
"Kasumi is alive?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes she is, and she is unharmed. I can not say anymore than that. It is  
  
not my place. Besides it would spoil the surprise when she returns.", the girl  
  
said.  
  
"You can not tell me your name?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I can not tell you my real name yet. For now, you may call me  
  
'Ko-chan' if you wish.", the girl said to Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki pouted.  
  
"Now none of that, we have to get you home. Girls your age shouldn't  
  
be out alone at this hour.", the girl said as she reached out to Nabiki  
  
and pulled her close.  
  
Nabiki, at first, was going to pull away, but being near the strange  
  
girl or whatever she was, made her feel safe.  
  
The two girls walked a short distance where a beam of moonlight broke  
  
through the trees. Upon touching the beam both disappeared from sight.  
  
They reappeared outside the Tendo dojo a few seconds later. The girl  
  
that Nabiki now half suspected was some sort of angel of goddess hugged  
  
her briefly then disappeared, leaving Nabiki with a warm feeling all over.  
  
She wasn't sure why, but she now believed that Kasumi would return to her  
  
family and would be bringing someone with her.  
  
Nabiki entered the gate to her home and closed it as quietly as she   
  
could. Approaching the house, she noticed that the lights were on and that  
  
a few voices were speaking excitedly inside. Nabiki briefly entertained the  
  
fantasy of jumping into her window, thereby avoiding the excitement inside,  
  
but since she wasn't exactly a martial artist, that wasn't an option.  
  
"I wonder if I could convince Ranma to teach me that trick one of these  
  
days.", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
Nabiki entered the house and saw that her father and Akane were up and  
  
talking to Genma and Nodoka Saotome, with Shampoo standing off to the side  
  
talking to a girl with long pink hair. For some reason that girl reminded  
  
Nabiki of a cat, but she wasn't sure why.  
  
Nabiki found herself yawning, which attracted the attention of   
  
everyone else.  
  
"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, my daughter isn't dead!", Soun exclaimed as  
  
he leapt toward Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki braced herself for impact, but was surprised when her father  
  
seemed to strike something a foot in front of her. He hit with a soft  
  
'thump' and slid down to the floor, looking somewhat dazed. It was then, that  
  
Nabiki noticed something glowing a soft green on her chest. Looking down she  
  
noticed that that it was a pin in the shape of a green rose, exactly like the  
  
one she had in her hand when she was at the cemetery.  
  
"Nabiki where were you? Are you all right? What just happened to   
  
daddy?", Akane asked  
  
"I'm fine. Why is everyone here?", Nabiki asked in a shy quiet voice,   
  
which seemed out of character for her.  
  
"I woke up earlier and saw that your room was empty. I thought something  
  
had happened to you. Daddy called everyone here to look for you. We were hoping  
  
that your were not kidnapped by that demon like Kasumi was.", Akane said.  
  
Nabiki went up to her obviously distraught sister and hugged her, while   
  
pushing some of the hair out of her face.  
  
"I am sorry I worried you, I just had to get out for a while.", Nabiki  
  
said, hoping that everyone would 'buy' her story.  
  
Shampoo was the first to notice the pin that Nabiki was wearing, and  
  
the fact that it was glowing slightly.  
  
"Where Nabiki get magic item?", Shampoo said as everyone looked  
  
directly at Nabiki.  
  
Genma, seeing the item and realizing that it might be valuable, tried  
  
to grab it. He met the same fate as Soun, except that his hand was now badly  
  
burned as well.  
  
"Bad man try and take something that no belong to him, get what he  
  
deserve.", Nabiki heard the girl in the pink hair say.  
  
"Nabiki-chan, I realize that your sister's disappearance has been hard on  
  
you, but you shouldn't just wander off with out telling anyone, especially at  
  
night. Now are you going to tell us where you went.", Nodoka asked.  
  
"Well lets see. I wandered off into a graveyard in a trace. Met some   
  
sort of angel who told me that Kasumi was alright. Then after we finished  
  
talking, she teleported me back her.... Hmmm... Nope definitely can't say  
  
that.", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
"I went to visit someone close to me.", Nabiki said, not realizing  
  
how that might sound to the others.  
  
"Oh sounds, like Nabiki went to see secret lover. Shampoo impressed, not  
  
know mercenary girl had it in her.", Shampoo said as Nabiki looked stunned.  
  
"That's not true is it daughter?", Soun asked while getting up from the  
  
floor.  
  
"No it's not. Our relationship is not like that.", Nabiki said and sighed  
  
as she realized how that sounded. "This isn't my night", Nabiki mumbled.  
  
"Did this 'friend' give that pin?", Nodoka asked while wondering why  
  
Nabiki was so nervous. After all any girl should be thrilled to have someone  
  
give her such as gift. He obviously cared deeply for her.  
  
"Yes, it was a present from 'him'. Now if you don't mind it's been a  
  
tiring night, and I would like to go back to bed now.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Nabiki tired after long night with friend?", Shampoo snickered.  
  
Nabiki didn't answer. She just walked up the stairs to her room,  
  
locking the door behind her and tried to make sense of what she had just  
  
gone through.  
  
Soun thanked everyone for trying to search for Nabiki. After   
  
everyone left Akane and Soun tried to get Nabiki to open her door so  
  
that they could speak to her, but she refused to even answer them. They gave  
  
up after a half an hour of trying and went back to their rooms for the   
  
night.  
  
Nabiki could not sleep well that night. She kept playing her experiences  
  
at what had just happened over and over. She had halfway convinced herself that  
  
what she had experienced was just a dream. The glowing pin, attached to her  
  
nightshirt, disproved that theory though. She really should take the pin off, but  
  
somehow she felt safer with it in. She felt that it was protecting her from  
  
something. What that 'thing' was though she did not know.  
  
When she did fall asleep Nabiki found herself drifting through the air,  
  
while all sorts of strange images floated by. She saw two women, one slightly  
  
older than the other. The eldest appeared to be in her mid 20s with long red  
  
hair, with a trace of silver in it. The woman had bright blue eyes and was  
  
wearing some sort of bright silver armor. The younger of the two had long   
  
blond hair and green eyes. She wore a suit of armor very similar to the  
  
first woman. Both woman also had large wings the older woman's being pure  
  
white, while the younger woman's had black and white feathers in them.  
  
There was a bright flash, and Nabiki now found herself in a western  
  
style home. Two people were sitting on a couch. The two people were her  
  
sister Kasumi and her mother!?! Nabiki tried to move towards them, but  
  
couldn't. She yelled out to them, but they could not hear her. Nabiki's lip  
  
began to tremble and her vision blurred. She wanted to talk to her mother, to  
  
tell her how much she missed her and wanted to, if for only an instant, be  
  
held close to her.  
  
There was another flash and Nabiki now found herself back in Tokyo, but  
  
it was a part that she did not recognize. She felt herself drawn towards a  
  
small alley way. From inside she could here what sounded like someone crying.   
  
Looking closer she saw someone with long red hair curled into a tight ball,  
  
lying on the ground and shaking. Nabiki found herself walking towards the  
  
individual and trying to lift him or her off the ground. As the figure  
  
uncurled, Nabiki was surprised by what she saw.  
  
Nabiki saw a boy about 12 years old with long red hair and bright blue   
  
eyes. He was covered with a light layer of orange fur, with black stripes  
  
around his large ears and tail!?!   
  
"A catboy?", Nabiki whispered.  
  
"You are not going to hurt me are you?", the catboy asked with such  
  
a sad and fearful look on his face, that Nabiki could barely look at him.  
  
"I won't hurt you, I promise.", Nabiki said in a calm voice, trying  
  
to comfort the strange boy in front of her.  
  
The boy seemed to relax and little and stretch out. Nabiki noticed how  
  
thin the boy appeared to be and what poor condition his clothes were in.  
  
"What is your name? Why are you hiding in this alley?", Nabiki said.  
  
"My name is Ranko, and I have to keep hiding or 'she' will find me.",  
  
Ranko said with fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Who is this girl?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I don't know her name. All I know is that she wants to hurt me. She  
  
thinks that I am some sort of thief and a demon.", Ranko said.  
  
"Why would she think that?", Nabiki asked Ranko  
  
"This morning while looking for food, I smelled something wonderful  
  
coming from behind a large wall surrounding a house. I looked over the wall  
  
and saw all sorts of food sitting on a table near an open door to the house. I  
  
climbed the wall and tried to sneak into the house to get some of the food. I  
  
know it was wrong, but I hadn't eaten anything in three days. I didn't want to  
  
steal, but every time I tried to ask someone for food, since I came to this   
  
city, people always ran away from me or chased me and tried to hurt me.",  
  
Ranko said sadly.  
  
Nabiki reached out towards Ranko and stroked him behind his ears. Ranko  
  
froze at first, unaccustomed to anyone showing affection to him, but he began  
  
to relax shortly there after.  
  
"I take it someone saw you then and you fled the house?", Nabiki said  
  
to Ranko.  
  
"I was grabbing some of the food, when this older girl with short  
  
black hair came down the stairs of the house. She saw me and screamed. I began  
  
to back away, when I tripped on my tail. I fell to the ground. The next thing   
  
I know I see a large hammer flying towards me. I tried to cover my face with  
  
my arms but I was too slow. The hammer hit me on the head and knocked me end over   
  
end. As I am trying to get up off the ground, the girl swings the hammer like  
  
a golf club and I soon found myself flying in the air, heading for a drainage   
  
ditch. I landed in the dirty water and then made my way to this alley,  
  
hopefully where she would not look for me. I wasn't going to hurt anyone, I   
  
was just hungry. Why did she have to hurt me?", Ranko said as he began to cry.  
  
Nabiki pulled the boy into her lap and hugged him close, trying to ignore  
  
how bad he smelled at the moment.  
  
"I know that this is just a dream, but I hope someday when I am older I can  
  
meet someone as nice as you.", Ranko said as he licked Nabiki on the nose, who  
  
giggled at the sensation.  
  
"I am sure you will find someone, to love. Maybe I will too.", Nabiki said  
  
as everything seemed to grow dark.  
  
Nabiki yawned and tried to stretch out. She felt as if she were floating.  
  
Hearing a giggle from behind her, she opened her eyes to find herself in the  
  
furo and she was not alone. She was leaning back against a very familiar looking  
  
catboy, except this time he appeared to be her own age, maybe a little older. It  
  
took a moment for Nabiki to realize the situation she was in; naked in the furo  
  
with an equally naked catboy, and for some strange she didn't seem to mind the  
  
invasion of her privacy.  
  
"I must still be dreaming.", Nabiki said as she yawned.  
  
"It must be, I am not this old yet.", the catboy said.  
  
"Still this is very nice, so I guess I shouldn't complain.", Nabiki  
  
said as leaned back into Ranko's chest and sighed contentedly.  
  
Ranko began to purr, causing Nabiki to relax and quickly fall 'asleep'  
  
and her nice fuzzy 'pillow'.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Nabiki sat up on her bed with a gasp. She looked over at the clock near  
  
her. She had to get up in fifteen minutes so that she would not be late for  
  
school. She tried to clear her head of that strange dream. It seemed so real  
  
though.  
  
"Sigh, I really am getting to be quite pathetic. I am dreaming about  
  
cat people now, since I can't find anyone to be with. He sure seemed like  
  
he needed to be with someone, almost like that 'angel' said. Oh dear. Was  
  
it a dream, and if it was, why did that catboy look so much like Ranma?",  
  
Nabiki thought to herself as her alarm clock began to ring shortly  
  
there after.  
  
Nabiki made her way downstairs to see when breakfast would be ready.  
  
She got about halfway down the stairs when she realized that Kasumi was still  
  
not with them. Sighing, she made her way into the kitchen to see if she could  
  
make anything using her very limited skills.   
  
"At least Akane doesn't have school now, or she might be up trying  
  
to cook for everyone.", Nabiki thought as she shivered slightly.  
  
************  
  
It had been three days since Kasumi's disappearance. Akane spent most  
  
of her time away from home, visiting Akari at her aunt's house. Soun was  
  
still alternating crying, then cursing Ranma for not protecting Kasumi from  
  
harm. His constant whining was starting to get to Nabiki. She very tempted to  
  
walk up to father and shake him senseless. She still had hope that her sister  
  
would return. The pin, that she was now wearing constantly was proof that she  
  
was not suffering from some delusion.  
  
Overall the whole district seemed quite calm though, as if they were  
  
expecting something to happen. There was one being who was not calm and that  
  
was a certain little 'pervert demon' by the name of Happosai. He had spent  
  
three days hiding under the dojo in his 'room' hoping that his pursuers had  
  
given up on him. He needed to recharge his ki now and could not wait any longer.  
  
He snuck out of his hiding place carefully and made his escape from the dojo  
  
unnoticed, at least to those living there at the moment.  
  
In her room at the temple, Urd's tracking device began to beep causing  
  
the goddess to smile. She exited her room to look for Mara, who turns out was  
  
engaging in one of favorite activities, namely teasing Urd's sister Skuld.  
  
Urd found Mara outside the temple, floating about 20 feet off the ground  
  
and laughing hysterically. Skuld was present sitting on the ground, covered  
  
in what like about 40 yards of 'silly string' Banpei, was next to her equally  
  
covered in the stuff.  
  
"Do I want to know what happened?", Urd asked no one in particular.  
  
"Its' her fault, I was upgrading Banpei's weapon systems, when she  
  
showed up causing Banpei to activate and fire off his new weapon.", Skuld  
  
stated while to 'ungunk' herself.  
  
"Next time don't stand in the way of your own weapon.", Mara  
  
snickered at Skuld.  
  
"Well I'm sure Belldandy will help you free yourself. Mara and I  
  
though have to leave now to capture a certain demon.", Urd said.  
  
"It's taking you long enough. Maybe you should asked Belldandy  
  
for help if you can't handle it.", Skuld said in a patronizing  
  
tone of voice.  
  
Not bothering to reply, Urd and Mara left shortly there after to  
  
find out where the little demon Xverfm (Happosai), was heading to.  
  
Over the past couple of days Happosai had overheard bits of  
  
conversation from those in the house, about what Ranma was intending to  
  
do with Ms. Hinako. Well no cure could be allowed to happen of course,  
  
especially since it took him so long to plan out his vengeance against  
  
Urd's family. Ranma certainly was no challenge to his plans, Happosai in all  
  
his arrogance, thought.  
  
Happosai made his way to Dr. Tofu's clinic and stopped outside the   
  
back window to the clinic. Looking through the open window he saw Ranma  
  
and Ms. Hinako laying next to each other, with some sort of energy field  
  
moving around them.  
  
"Hmmmm, white magic. This could disruptive to my plans.", Happosai  
  
thought as he began to climb in the window ,but was blown back by some  
  
force. Looking up at the window, he could now see glowing symbols, carved   
  
into the walls.  
  
"Demon wards? Who would put those there and why?", Happosai thought as  
  
he picked himself off the ground.   
  
He was going to try and force his way through the wards when he was  
  
interrupted.  
  
"What are you doing here Happy? Haven't you caused enough trouble  
  
lately?", Happosai heard a voice say.  
  
"Why Cologne-chan what brings you here.", Happosai in a sickenly  
  
sweet manner.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Happy. Even as perverted as you are, I   
  
had hoped that you at least had some honor left in you, but your attack on  
  
those school girls proves otherwise. You will leave here and never return.",  
  
Cologne ordered Happosai.  
  
"Suppose I choose to stay.", Happosai smirked.  
  
"Then I will have no choice but to kill you, assuming someone else   
  
doesn't do it first.", Cologne hissed.  
  
Happosai did not answer. Instead he pulled out a silver dagger, with  
  
a sickly green glow emanating from it. Cologne seeing the weapon, deflected  
  
it with her staff and leapt off to the side.  
  
"A poisoned dagger. My opinion of you grows even less Happy.", Cologne  
  
says as she strikes Happosai across the chest with her staff, causing him to  
  
fall back.  
  
"You forget Cologne-chan, I did name my school 'anything goes' after   
  
all.", Happy said while striking out with the dagger once more.  
  
Cologne again deflected the strike and lashed out with a kick, sending  
  
the little pervert crashing into a roof across the street.  
  
Happosai leapt off the roof towards Cologne, when he was blinded by   
  
a bright light and then found himself laying in a crater in the street, limbs  
  
spasming from the amount of electricity still flowing through them.  
  
"Surrender Xverfm and your death will be a quick one.", a menacing voice  
  
spoke out.   
  
Happosai, looked up in terror to see Urd and that demoness that he had   
  
fled from earlier now hovering over him.  
  
Urd pulled out a large black sword and swung it towards Happosai, who  
  
managed to roll out of the way, almost. A shriek echoed throughout the air as  
  
Happosai's left arm, was removed from the rest of his body. The amount of pain  
  
and blood loss, green by the way, cause Happosai to drop his human form, and  
  
return to that of an imp.  
  
Cologne looked on in shock as she saw the change take place. Happosai  
  
admittedly almost acted like a demon at time, but to find out that he   
  
actually was one was definitely a surprise.   
  
Happosai managed to stagger to his feet and leapt into the air, wings  
  
unfolding in an attempt to get away. He made it as far as the Tendo dojo, when  
  
a portal opened in front of him and two beings stepped through, both of which   
  
looked at his demon form in anger.  
  
One of the beings was a young woman, no older than 18, with long red  
  
hair, with silver streaks in it. On her back her two large white and black  
  
wings. The glowing marks on her cheeks and forehead clearly identified what  
  
she was. A glowing black sword, identical to the one Urd was holding, was  
  
held in her right hand.  
  
"A daemon?", Happosai said in shock.  
  
Next to the woman a young man of about 19 stood. He had long red hair  
  
down to his waist and he was covered in light yellow fur with two blacked   
  
striped cats ears on the top of his head. A long black and yellow striped   
  
tail was swishing behind him.  
  
"Ranko you know what to do.", the woman said as Happosai tried to bank  
  
away from them.  
  
Four blue glowing claws appeared on Ranko's right hand. A quick swiping  
  
motion from that hand removed one of Xverfm's wings, causing him to spiral  
  
into the ground.  
  
"Hild sends her regards.", the woman said as several bluish white  
  
energy bolts shot forth from her hands, blowing the demon backwards, and  
  
causing him to end up at the feet of a very annoyed Urd.  
  
Urd and Mara looked briefly at the unknown daemon, before Urd rams  
  
her sword right through the center of Xverfm's chest causing a scream that  
  
shatters several of the windows on the street around them.   
  
The front gate to the dojo slams open and out rushes Soun and Genma,  
  
who then stop dead in their tracks at the seen in front of them.  
  
"Rot in hell Happosai.", Urd growls as she yanks the sword from the now  
  
smoking form of the little demon.   
  
As the smoke continues to rise, Mara pulls out an amulet and the smoke  
  
is drawn into it.  
  
"You are not getting away that easily, little demon.", Mara smirks.  
  
"Elder sister Katrina, are we finally home now.", the catboy asks the  
  
woman next to her in a formal English accent.  
  
"Yes, Ranko, we are home now. Xverfm's presence proves that.", Katrina  
  
said as she scratches the catboy behind the ears, who purrs loudly in return.  
  
"That.....that was the master?", Soun squeaked out.  
  
"That was the demon Xverfm, also knows as Happosai.", Katrina said.  
  
In an instant Genma and Soun were on the ground next to Mara and Urd  
  
bowing and thanking the two women for what they had just done. Urd seemed  
  
disgusted by how the two men were acting, Mara simply seemed amused.  
  
"So I take it you knew the little demon?", Mara asked the two men.  
  
"He was horrible. I can't even begin to describe what Genma and I have  
  
been put through all these years, by him. All in the guise of 'martial-arts  
  
training.", Soun said, while crying tears of joy.  
  
"You should have been more careful in your choice of 'masters' Choosing  
  
one whose style is based on the seven deadly sins is asking for trouble, Soun  
  
Tendo.", Urd said to Soun.  
  
"How do you know who I am and of the master's style.", Soun asked.  
  
"Now that is a long story. To be brief, lets just say, that I knew one  
  
of your ancestors, and the problems both he and those near him suffered  
  
because of that demon, including several people whom I was quite close to.",  
  
Urd said with a sigh.  
  
Genma and Soun seemed satisfied with that answer and moved away as Mara  
  
and Urd went over to see who the Daemon, that help them, was.  
  
As they approached, Katrina bowed to them and said, "Greetings  
  
Urd-san, Mara-san, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Hild-sama and  
  
Lilith-sama have told me so much about you.  
  
"Um, thank you for the compliment, but who are you.", Mara said, quite  
  
unused to having anyone pleased to see her.  
  
"Oh my! I haven't given you my name yet, how terribly rude. My name is  
  
Katrina Saotome, Daemon second class unlimited, of nature and fertility.",  
  
Katrina said to Mara and Urd.  
  
"Saotome? Is she related to you old friend?", Soun whispered to Genma.  
  
"Not that I am aware of.", Genma whispered back.  
  
  
  
"And who is that?", Urd said as she pointed to Ranko, still unsure of  
  
what to make of the Daemon and her 'pet'?  
  
Katrina was about to answer that question but was interrupted by Nabiki  
  
as she walked out of the gate past the two fathers.  
  
"Ranko.... It's you. It wasn't a dream.", Nabiki said nervously.  
  
"It's been a while Nabiki-chan. Well for me at least. I am glad to  
  
finally meet you.", Ranko said while smiling warmly at Nabiki  
  
"My special someone?", Nabiki whispers.  
  
Ranko nods.  
  
"I thought I was going crazy, that my loneliness had finally gotten to me,  
  
when I 'dreamed' about you.", Nabiki said as she reached out held Ranko's hand.  
  
"You are not crazy Nabiki-chan. Many people, up in Asgard, including your  
  
mother, felt your loneliness and heard your plea. That is why we are together  
  
now. I realize that we hardly know each other, and I am probably a 'little'  
  
different from most of the boys that you know, but I would like to get to know  
  
you better, and even stay here with you if that is alright. What do you say  
  
Nabiki-chan?", Ranko asks Nabiki, who gives her response in a surprisingly  
  
amazon fashion.  
  
(Glomp)  
  
Everyone stares as Nabiki has her arms wrapped tightly about the catboy  
  
and plants a deep kiss right on his lips.  
  
"I take it you want me to stay then.", Ranko snickers.  
  
"Damn, the girl works fast. Have to admire that.", Mara snickers.  
  
Nabiki reluctantly ends the kiss and looks at Katrina.  
  
"If he is Ranko then you are.....", Nabiki tries to say.  
  
"Yes, Nabiki-chan its me.", Katrina says.  
  
(Glomp)  
  
"Hmmm, she goes both ways, got to admire that as well.", Mara again  
  
snickers as everyone watches Nabiki kiss the daemon lightly on the cheek  
  
and hug her tightly.  
  
"You know you are starting to sound like your mother.", Urd teased Mara.  
  
"How can you say something so cruel.", Mara gasped with a horrified  
  
expression on her face.   
  
Urd noticed Mara begin to pout and couldn't help but giggle. Teasing  
  
each other was so much more fun than fighting all the time Urd thought.  
  
*********  
  
Soun, seeing these two strange beings obviously taking advantage of his  
  
little girl, goes into outraged father mode.  
  
"How dare you try and molest my little girl.", Soun yells as he uses  
  
his demon head attack. Too bad the only one who seemed to be affected  
  
by it was Genma.  
  
"Ranma was right, that is a rather pathetic attack.", Katrina says as  
  
she 'pops' the demon head with a small chi bolt.  
  
"How do you know Ranma, who are you?", Soun says.  
  
"As I said my name is Katrina Saotome, at least that is what most people  
  
know me by.", Katrina giggles.  
  
"What do you mean. If that isn't your really name, what is it.", Soun  
  
said, showing some courage for once.  
  
"Why father don't you recognize your eldest daughter.", Katrina said  
  
as everyone now stares at her.  
  
"Wha...wha...What did you say?", Soun says in shock.  
  
Katrina's form begins to blur and shrink in on itself. Everyone is shocked  
  
to now see a young woman of 18 with chestnut brown hair, large chocolate brown  
  
eyes and a mischievous smile in front of them.   
  
"Kasumi?!?", several people say at once.  
  
"Hello everyone I am home.", Kasumi says then giggles at the sight of  
  
so many people face faulting in front of her.  
  
"I bet there is an interesting story behind this.", Urd whispers  
  
to Mara.  
  
"There probably is. Do me a favor and find out what it is. You can tell  
  
me when I come back after delivering 'this' to Hild.", Mara said to Urd as she  
  
held up the amulet containing Xverfm's spirit before teleporting away.  
  
************  
  
Kasumi led everyone inside, since an audience was beginning to form   
  
outside the dojo wall, curious as to what was going on this time with the  
  
'strange' people that lived there. Urd joined them at Soun's insistence,   
  
especially when he offered free rice wine to the goddess.  
  
Nodoka and Akane were waiting inside for everyone, having been told  
  
earlier to wait there by Soun and Genma when the explosions were going off  
  
outside the dojo. They were somewhat surprised to see Soun and Genma walk in  
  
with a young woman, who looked like a cover model, (Urd), and very surprised to  
  
see Nabiki walking in holding the hands of well.....something. When Kasumi  
  
finally entered they almost tripped over each other, rushing to see how she  
  
was.  
  
Ranko took one look at Akane and began to grow and hiss.  
  
"Oh dear I almost forgot about that. Now Ranko remember what we talked  
  
about, she is not the same Akane, who hurt you.", Kasumi said hoping the  
  
catboy would make it necessary for her to resurrect her sister.  
  
Ranko still eyed Akane warily, but relaxed somewhat as Nabiki began to  
  
scratch him behind the ears.  
  
"What do you mean I hurt him. I have never seem him before.", Akane  
  
asked in confusion.  
  
"That will take some time to explain. I will tell everyone later about  
  
how I met Ranko alright", Kasumi said.  
  
Looking away from Ranko Akane realized that Urd looked familiar and   
  
almost shivered when she realized where she had seen Urd before.  
  
"She looks like one of the demons that attacked the school.", Akane said  
  
while pointing to Urd.  
  
"Don't be silly Akane, Urd is a goddess, not a demon.", Kasumi said as if  
  
that revelation didn't mean a thing in the world.  
  
"A what?!?", Akane exclaimed.  
  
"A goddess silly.", Kasumi giggled.  
  
"And she helped finally kill the master.", Soun and Genma said in glee  
  
while serving Urd more rice wine.  
  
"Well I didn't do it alone, Katri..., I mean Kasumi helped as well.", Urd  
  
said in all modesty as Akane and Nodoka stared at Kasumi.  
  
"Now that is impressive and quite surprise as well.", Cologne said,  
  
finally making her way to the dojo, after making sure Ranma was safe in Dr.   
  
Tofu's hands.  
  
As she approached Kasumi, she was practically blown over by Kasumi's  
  
aura.  
  
"You have changed Miss Tendo.", Cologne said as she next noticed  
  
Ranko next to Nabiki.  
  
"Who do we have here. I would be tempted to almost mistake you for  
  
Ranma if I had not just left the boy.  
  
"This is Ranko, he and I met halfway through my 'journeys'. Kasumi  
  
said cryptically.  
  
"But, Kasumi-chan, you have only been gone three days. How could you  
  
have changed so quickly.", Nodoka said while trying to make some sense of  
  
what was going on  
  
"To all of you I have only been gone a few days, but I have actually  
  
been gone for over ten years, half of which I have traveling with and raising  
  
Ranko the best that I could. Now before I answer any of your questions, could  
  
someone tell me how Ranma is doing. He and Ms. Hinako should still be   
  
undergoing their treatment if I remember correctly.", Kasumi said.  
  
"He and Ms. Hinako are doing quite fine, and are still unconscious. They  
  
will probably not awaken for another few days.", Cologne said.  
  
"Good I would not have wanted to alarmed Ranma-chan with my   
  
disappearance.", Kasumi sighed in relief, causing Cologne to arch an eyebrow.  
  
"It seems son-in-law is picking up yet another admirer, something may have  
  
to be done about that.", Cologne thought to herself.  
  
"Don't even think about trying to harm her old woman.", Cologne heard a   
  
voice in her head say. The source of the voice, much to her shock was a  
  
goddess who briefly let her aura show as a means of backing up her statement.  
  
"So daughter, where have you been. Everyone saw a woman, who looks just  
  
like your friend here, kidnap you just three days ago. Someone had even filmed  
  
it and it was broadcast on the news nation wide.", Soun said.  
  
"I was not kidnapped father, I volunteered to go with Hild-sama.", Kasumi  
  
said to Soun.  
  
"Who is she, this Hild-sama.", Soun asked.  
  
"She is the daughter of H-sama, the ruler of Niflheim, and a very nice  
  
demoness once you get passed her rough exterior.", Kasumi said as everyone gaped  
  
at that revelation.  
  
"Mother, nice.... Heh, that's a good one.", Urd thought to herself.  
  
"Why would you go with some old demon woman.", Akane said as Urd   
  
giggled.  
  
"She said that I was needed. That I could help many people who needed if  
  
I chose to go with her and well....", Kasumi trailed off.  
  
"Was there something else Kasumi-chan. Helping people out is quite   
  
honorable, but why would you let yourself be taken away, for ten years  
  
as you said, when you could have helped people close by.", Nodoka asked.  
  
"I can not answer that just yet, but I can say that the training I   
  
underwent was necessary, and it did give me the chance to train under  
  
my mother.", Kasumi said.  
  
"So that part wasn't a dream either.", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
"You saw mommy?", Akane said as her lip began to tremble.  
  
"Oh how my dear wife must miss me.", Soun said.  
  
"Not exactly.", Kasumi snorted, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?", Soun asks, confused by what Kasumi had just  
  
said.  
  
"Everyone I would like to speak to my sisters and father for a while.  
  
Would you mind waiting out in the dojo until we are done.", Kasumi.  
  
They all left the house quietly, except for Genma, who had to be   
  
dragged out by Nodoka, and Ranko who seemed reluctant to leave Nabiki's   
  
side. He had to be carried out by Urd, who was surprised how little the  
  
catboy weighed.  
  
When Kasumi was alone with her family she turned and glared at her  
  
father, who shank back under her scrutiny.  
  
"You have much to answer for father. How could you have lied to us all  
  
these years.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What do you mean Kasumi?", Soun asked.  
  
"You said that you and mother were always happy together, that she liked  
  
always staying home, you lied. Mother told me that she wasn't happy and that  
  
you and she fought often.", Kasumi told her father.  
  
"Daddy is that true?", Akane asked Soun.  
  
Soun tried to answer but all that came out were incoherent sobs.  
  
"I'd say that answers that question.", Nabiki said sarcastically.  
  
Kasumi told her father and sisters the highlights of what Kimiko had  
  
told Kasumi. After about an hour it was safe to say that none of his daughters  
  
were very happy with Soun.  
  
"So mother married for family honor?", Akane asked.  
  
"Yes, she did Akane-chan, and although she was happy to have had all of us,  
  
she wanted more out of life than just to be a housewife. I didn't even realize how  
  
much my life was like hers until, I went away with Hild. Marrying just for honor,  
  
turned out to be big mistake, you are lucky Akane-chan that Ranma and you were  
  
not married. I don't think that you would have been happy with each other.", Kasumi  
  
said as Akane looked down at the floor with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Kasumi how can you say that.", Soun said almost in shock.  
  
"I can say that father because mother, and the others that I have trained  
  
under have told me that while honor is important at times, there are things that  
  
are much more important.", Kasumi said as Soun fell over.  
  
"Akane, I do not know how serious you are with Akari, or who you will end  
  
up with in the future, but if you do marry, do so because you love and respect  
  
your mate, not because of family honor. You will be much happier if you do.",  
  
Kasumi said to Akane.  
  
"You talk about not arranging for two people to be together, but you  
  
have done the same thing to Nabiki, and worse, you expect her to be with some  
  
sort of animal.", Soun accused Kasumi, who was considering some of her mother's  
  
suggestions on how her father should be disciplined if he misbehaved.  
  
"You will not call Ranko an animal.", her eyes flashing as she picked  
  
her father off the ground with one arm.  
  
Soun for his part began to shake in fear.  
  
"I brought Ranko here because, somehow they met in their dreams. Now  
  
maybe someone arranged that, I do not know, but I do not ever intend to force  
  
them together. If they chose to become a couple, that would be great, but  
  
if they chose not to, then that will be their decision. Ranko and Nabiki  
  
would have no trouble finding someone else to love. Any boy would be  
  
lucky to have such a sweet and intelligent girl as his wife.", Kasumi  
  
said as Nabiki blushed, unused to such compliments.  
  
"Now as for Ranko, Kami-sama, you would not believe the amount of girls  
  
that, that boy attracted.", Kasumi said as Nabiki frowned, which Kasumi noticed.  
  
"Now there in no need to pout Nabiki-chan, while he did date a few of  
  
them, he never consummated a relationship. He wanted his first time to be  
  
with you, if your relationship proceeds to that point.", Kasumi stated as  
  
Nabiki's blush went from red to dark crimson.  
  
"Nabiki and that animal, I forbid it. I will not have some half  
  
human little monsters for grandchildren.", Soun said as Nabiki began  
  
to sniffle.  
  
Kasumi dropped her father back down to the ground in disgust.   
  
"Well father you have made another one of your children cry. You  
  
seem to be quite good at doing that, no wonder mother wants nothing more  
  
to do with you. You abandon us for almost ten years, causing us to have  
  
to raise ourselves, and you still have the audacity to try and run our  
  
lives. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!", Kasumi yelled out causing  
  
the house and dojo to shake as her aura flared out.  
  
"Kasumi please calm down you are scaring us.", Akane said, while  
  
hiding behind Nabiki.  
  
Kasumi realizing that she perhaps overreacting a little pulled in   
  
her aura and tried to relax.  
  
"I am sorry Akane, Nabiki, I guess I must have inherited some of mother's  
  
temper. She could be quite scary at times when we were training. I am sure  
  
father remembers what mother was like when she was displeased.", Kasumi said  
  
as Soun paled.  
  
************  
  
Out in the dojo everyone was surprised as the ground briefly shook that  
  
stopped.  
  
"Hmmmm, elder sister Kasumi is becoming quite angry. Whoever is responsible  
  
had better watch themselves.", Ranko said as he felt Kasumi's aura expand, then  
  
quickly collapse back into itself.  
  
"How could that girl have become so powerful?", Cologne thought  
  
out loud, while also feeling the strength of Kasumi's aura.  
  
"Her aura seems about the right strength for a daemon of her class.", Urd  
  
smirked as Cologne and Nodoka turned to look at her.  
  
"Could you please explain what you mean, honored one.", Cologne asked as  
  
nicely as she could.  
  
"Oh, that is right you had not yet arrived when Kasumi announced herself.  
  
Now mind you I have not met her before today, but she announced herself as  
  
being Katrina Saotome daemon second class unlimited of nature and fertility.  
  
A daemon of course being one who is half goddess and half demon. How she became  
  
a daemon, and why she chose that particular name I do not know though.",  
  
Urd said.  
  
Cologne almost fell off her staff at this revelation and Nodoka was now  
  
off in her own little fantasy world, imagining what have a goddess for a  
  
daughter-in-law would be like, not to mention how manly and womanly her  
  
grandchildren would be.  
  
Genma began to back away from his wife as she got 'that look' in her  
  
eyes. He was not sure what his wife was planning, but whatever it was, it  
  
would be far safer to view from a distance.  
  
A few minutes after the shaking stopped, the door to the dojo opened  
  
and Kasumi invited everyone back into the house. Ranko bounced into the house  
  
and sat down next to Nabiki, constantly 'stealing' glances every few seconds  
  
much to everyone's amusement and Nabiki's embarrassment.  
  
Genma noticed that Soun was more of a blubbering wreck than usual and  
  
went over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Oh Saotome it is horrible...Just horrible.... My own daughter thinks  
  
that is a mistake for our families to marry because of honor... She even....  
  
She even said.......that there are more important things in life than honor.",  
  
Soun wailed.  
  
"And the problem with that is.....", Urd trailed off wondering what the  
  
whining little man's problem was with his daemonic daughter saying something  
  
so obvious.  
  
Cologne was tempted to argue the point with the goddess, but doing  
  
things such as that tended to shorten one's lifespan if the old legends  
  
were true. This goddess seemed to be rather polite, but it pays not to  
  
take chances when in the presence of a being who flatten your whole  
  
village without much effort. Beside Cologne didn't get be over   
  
300 years old by taking foolish chances.  
  
Genma was about to say something, but he remembered what happened  
  
last time he did something that Kasumi did not approve of, and she wasn't  
  
even one of the daemon things yet.  
  
Kasumi looked over everyone who seemed to either shocked or annoyed  
  
at what her father had just said about her, and quite frankly she did not  
  
even care. She had spent ten long years taking care of her family, being  
  
the good little girl and substitute mother, but that ended when she was  
  
blessed, yes that was it, blessed by Hild for talking her away and allowing  
  
Kasumi to meet her mother and travel through the multiverse. Those ten years  
  
had really opened her eyes about many things, including how honor could be  
  
used against someone. Ranma was living proof of that. She only wished that she  
  
could have realized that sooner.  
  
"Aunty was there something that you wanted to say?", Kasumi asked her  
  
'dumb blond' voice, as she noticed the woman fighting the urge to say  
  
something.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Kasumi. Out of all of Soun's daughters I  
  
thought you best knew what your place in life was. What your responsibilities  
  
to your family are, and to follow the path of honor laid out by your elders.",  
  
Nodoka said.  
  
"Hmmm, somebody get out a shovel its getting deep in her.", Urd mumbled,   
  
actually causing Cologne to snicker.  
  
"My place in life!?! I am not some servant or slave to order around. I   
  
have spent ten years of my life trying to support my family in the best way  
  
that I could, but did anyone appreciate it? Of course not. It was expected of  
  
me to be a 'good little girl', no matter what I wanted. Now as for honor, you  
  
have no right to judge me, considering just how twisted your sense of honor.",  
  
Kasumi growled, causing Genma to pray that the nice new goddess wouldn't   
  
deep fry his wife.  
  
"What are you saying?", Nodoka asked, while unconsciously pulling her  
  
sword closer, much to Kasumi's amusement.  
  
"Why what else would you call a woman who chases her husband away for  
  
ten years, and threatens to kill her only child because he doesn't meet  
  
her warped beliefs about being a man amongst men.", Kasumi said angrily.  
  
"She must be joking about that.", Urd accidentally says out loud.  
  
"I wish that were so. It seems that 'aunty' wanted her son to be almost  
  
as big of a pervert as Happosai was. She considers that to be manly.", Kasumi  
  
said to Urd.  
  
"She sounds worse than Hiroki-chan's mother was.", Urd thought to herself.  
  
"So you are saying that Ranma is an abused child?", Urd asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yes he is.", Kasumi sighed sadly.  
  
"I never abused Ranma!", Nodoka shouted.  
  
"You abandoned him to Genma's care, who treated him in such a fashion that  
  
I seriously doubt a word exists that explains on how he treated Ranma. He should  
  
be put in prison for the rest of him life, just for the neko-ken training   
  
alone. The saddest thing about that though, is Ranma would have gone through  
  
any torture or abuse if knew that it would please you. For whatever reason  
  
he loves both you and Genma. It's a shame that you do not know how to return  
  
that love to him.", Kasumi said to Nodoka.  
  
"He used that demonic torture on his own son.", Urd said in shock.  
  
"It was a martial arts technique not torture. It's not my fault the boy  
  
was too weak to learn it properly.", Genma said foolishly as he found himself  
  
thrown head first into the pond by Kasumi.  
  
"It was a torture technique develop by a now, thankfully dead, demon  
  
lord. He used it to torture humans for his own amusement, several thousand  
  
years ago, when demons were allowed to freely roam this world.", Urd said.  
  
"I'm very tempted to take Ranma-chan up to Asgard, when he is done  
  
healing Ms. Hinako, for training and his own protection. At the very least  
  
he will be treated far more kindly there, than he has here. But I will  
  
leave such a decision up to him. After all it is about time he starts to  
  
live his own life and not let others live it for him.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You would take my own son away from me.", Nodoka said in shock.  
  
"If that is what is takes to ensure him living a happy life, then I  
  
would certainly do so.", Kasumi said as Nodoka seemed to grow more upset.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk about this later, when everyone has had time  
  
to calm down. I'm sure it has been quite a shock for many here to suddenly  
  
have Kasumi and I show up, not to mention the appearance of Urd-san and the  
  
death of that disgusting little demon.", Ranko said.  
  
"I must agree with the catboy. Everyone's emotions are running too high at  
  
the moment for us to discuss Ranma's life rationally, besides it would be rude  
  
of us to stay any longer and deny Kasumi the chance to get reacquainted with   
  
her family.", Cologne said both impressed and confused by how mature the  
  
catboy was acting. From what little experience she had with the Musk, most  
  
cat-human hybrids tended to be rather impulsive and immature. She did find  
  
the English accent rather amusing though. It actually seemed to fit considering  
  
who the catboy seemed rather fond of at the moment.  
  
On the other hand, considering how he was now rolling on his back, with  
  
Nabiki rubbing his stomach, proved that he still had some cat like impulses  
  
in him, Cologne thought as she left the house.  
  
"Well Mrs. Saotome I guess that you and your husband will be leaving now.  
  
Thank you for stopping by. We will speak again some time.", Kasumi said in a  
  
polite but strained fashion.  
  
Nodoka realizing that she was being dismissed walked out in a dignified   
  
fashion, while fuming about how she had just been dismissed. Genma left a little  
  
more quickly, glad that he was still in one piece and wondering if his wife  
  
really understood what was going on.  
  
"Well kids I'll be going as well. No doubt Kami-sama will want a report   
  
on what had just happened.", Urd said while turning on the television and   
  
stepping through, a feat which seemed to surprise Soun, Akane and Nabiki.  
  
Having seem similar things before, Ranko just yawned, rolled over and put  
  
his head down on Nabiki's lap for a short nap, much to the girl's embarrassment.  
  
Akane went back up to her room. She needed to talk to Akari and tell her  
  
about all the strange things that had just happened. She only hoped that her  
  
girlfriend didn't think that she was crazy.  
  
An hour later Nabiki was still on the floor, and wishing that her  
  
boyfriend would at least roll over, her leg was falling asleep. Perhaps if she   
  
could just twist her leg a little and give him a little push.  
  
As Nabiki was trying to move Ranko he chose that moment to rollover on  
  
his own and yawn widely. Nabiki's hand slipped and went right into Ranko's   
  
mouth, who bit down on reflex.  
  
(Chomp)  
  
(MEOW?)  
  
Meanwhile Kasumi was examining the present condition of the kitchen.   
  
While it was hardly up to her cleanliness standards at the moment, at least  
  
it was obvious that Akane had not tried to cook while Kasumi was away.   
  
Kasumi heard what she thought was a large cat meowing.  
  
"How odd Ranko doesn't meow anymore.", Kasumi.  
  
"Oh dear!", Kasumi heard Ranko say from the living room  
  
"Yummy!!!", a female voice said from living room as well.  
  
"Kasumi could please come here for a moment, a situation seems to have  
  
arisen.", Ranko said, sounding a little panicked to Kasumi.  
  
"You got that right big boy.", the female voice said.  
  
"Now Nabiki, we shouldn't be doing this, especially in front of your  
  
father.", Ranko said as Kasumi walked into the room and was treated to an  
  
interesting sight.  
  
Kasumi noticed that her darling young sister was now covered in light  
  
cream color fur, with two little cream colored ears on the top of her head  
  
and a large cream colored tail waving out excitedly behind her.  
  
"Sigh I supposed I should have blocked that ability of his earlier,  
  
oh well, no harm really done.", Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
(RIP) (TEAR)  
  
"Oh my!!", exclaimed Ranko  
  
Kasumi reached down and pulled her half naked sister off of Ranko, who's  
  
clothes were quite frankly in not much better shape.  
  
"At least she kept her panties on.", Kasumi snickered.  
  
A quite flustered Ranko got up off the floor, and looked at Kasumi with  
  
a terribly guilty expression.  
  
"Please accept my deepest apologies elder sister, I have no idea as how this  
  
could have happened.", Ranko said.  
  
"It's alright no harm was really done. Besides Nabiki-chan looks quite   
  
cute like this don't you think?", Kasumi asked while grinning.  
  
"Well she does look very beautiful.", Ranko said as he got a good view of  
  
Nabiki. He did wish she had some clothes on at the moment though. He was having  
  
quite a time suppressing the more feline side of his personality given   
  
Nabiki's current state of undress.  
  
Hearing Ranko's compliment gave Nabiki the sudden urge of motivation to  
  
break free of Kasumi's grasp and leap towards Ranko. Ranko dodged, the attempted  
  
glomp and took off out the back door with Nabiki right behind him.  
  
"Tsk tsk, sister, you really shouldn't go out in public like that, but   
  
then again Nabiki-chan always was a bit of an exhibitionist.", Kasumi  
  
giggled out loud, before stepping outside, changing into her goddess form,  
  
and flying off after the amorous Nabiki.  
  
The only person left in the living room was Soun Tendo, who had somehow  
  
taken on the appearance of a statue, complete with grey color, cracks and all.  
  
************  
  
Shampoo sighed as she rolled her bike back to the cafe. What a rotten  
  
time to get a flat tire. Of course the whole day was not going to Shampoo's  
  
liking. She wanted to get out of the cafe and make the deliveries. If she  
  
was away, she wouldn't have to listen to that annoyingly perky new  
  
waitress. Pink haired pest was even getting better tips than Shampoo. The only  
  
saving grace about her working there was that Mousse actually seemed to be   
  
taking an interest in the girl. Now if only her airen would wake up and take  
  
her on their promised date everything would be alright.  
  
"Now Nabiki-chan you really should try and control yourself.", Shampoo  
  
heard as she looked at what she thought was a red haired cat boy.  
  
"Come back here and let me glomp onto that beautiful body of yours.",  
  
Shampoo also heard as she looks at an almost naked catgirl running by, who  
  
looked a lot like Nabiki Tendo.  
  
"Shampoo see cat people!", the confused amazon exclaimed as she began  
  
to bang her head against a nearby light pole in an effort to get rid of  
  
the strange hallucination.  
  
"Now Nabiki-chan,(Snicker), you really shouldn't be doing that,   
  
(Giggle), at least wait to you get back home, (Giggle).", Shampoo  
  
heard someone say from above her!?!  
  
Looking up she saw tall and very beautiful red haired woman fly  
  
by with 2 large white and black wings on back.  
  
"Shampoo going back to bed. Having to put with annoying perky  
  
girl and stupid Mousse make Shampoo see things.", Shampoo said in  
  
frustration as stormed back to the Cat Cafe.  
  
Kasumi managed to swoop down and pick up her presently excited   
  
sister and carry her off.   
  
"Maybe if I squirted her off with hose she would behave.", Kasumi  
  
thought as she flew off, unable to carry both Ranko and Nabiki in her  
  
arms.  
  
"Well at least I am safe now.", Ranko said as he slowed down and  
  
leaned against a nearby wall for support.  
  
Ranko was walking back to the dojo when he noticed a girl with long  
  
pink hair come out of the rear entrance to a small cafe. She took one look at   
  
Ranko and stopped in her traks and stared with a strange grin on her face. She  
  
also appeared to be blushing for some reason.  
  
"The poor girl might be ill. I should go and see if I can assist the  
  
young lady.", Ranko thought to himself.  
  
"Are you already miss? Is there anything I can do to help.", Ranko said  
  
as he stepped up to the girl.  
  
"You look like a cat.", the girl said quietly almost in awe.  
  
"You noticed.", Ranko said as he grinned, causing the girl to blush  
  
even more.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease you. My name is Ranko.", the catboy  
  
said to the pink haired girl.  
  
"I'm Nuku Nuku.", the girl said as Ranko begin to wonder where all the  
  
soft pink lighting and sakura pedals were coming form.  
  
"Do you go to the school here.", Ranko asked.  
  
"Nuku Nuku no go to school anymore. Poppa-san program all data that   
  
Nuku Nuku need.", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
"Program? I am sorry I do not understand what you talking about.",  
  
Ranko said.  
  
"Nuku Nuku is cyborg. Nuku Nuku used to be cat. Was almost killed but  
  
poppa-san save Nuku Nuku. Now I work at cat cafe. Neat coincidence isn't it.",  
  
the catgirl cyborg smiled.   
  
"Hmm. catgirl cyborg.. Why not... I've seen stranger things.", Ranko   
  
thought to himself.  
  
"Perhaps I shall come dine their some night. Elder sister has told me of  
  
some interesting stories about the amazon proprietors. For now I must get back  
  
home. Good day Miss Nuku.", Ranko said as he began to roof hop back room  
  
unaware of the stars now in Nuku Nuku's eyes.  
  
"Elder sister, I have returned.", Ranko called out.  
  
(Glomp) (Snuggle) (Purr)  
  
"Oh good, I have been waiting for you.", Kasumi said as she smiled  
  
noticing Nabiki holding on tightly to her new friend while playing with  
  
his long hair.  
  
Ranko scooped Nabiki off her feet and sat down on the couch with her  
  
on his lap much to Nabiki's pleasure.  
  
"Oh now don't look so put upon. She will regain her senses in just a few  
  
hours. For now though let her enjoy her new form until her hormones   
  
stabilize. Besides you two look so cute together like that.", Kasumi said as she  
  
pulled a camera out of nowhere.  
  
"As long as she doesn't try and rip my clothes off.", Ranko said  
  
while trying to hold together his ripped shirt.  
  
"Don't worry Ranko-chan. Remember, it did not take Minako long to come  
  
to her senses when you bit her.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Ah yes, Sailor Cheetah.", Ranko said with a pleasant sigh.  
  
Nabiki looked a little annoyed at the mention of Minako.  
  
"She was also the first girl you even kissed, if I remember right.",  
  
Kasumi teased Ranko.  
  
Nabiki made a low growling sound.  
  
"Now, now Nabiki-chan no need to be jealous. Minako-chan is not even in  
  
this dimension. Besides you do not want to treat Ranko like Akane used to  
  
treat Ranma now do you?", Kasumi said as Nabiki looked ashamed and apologized  
  
to Ranko by licking him on the face.  
  
"Ranko not mad at Nabiki-chan?", Nabiki said somewhat shocked by how   
  
much she sounded like Shampoo."  
  
"I am not mad at you Nabiki-chan and don't worry about how you are  
  
speaking. The same thing happened to Minako, it will wear off in about a   
  
day or two. Admittedly though, you do sound rather cute like that.", Ranko  
  
said as scratched Nabiki's ears, producing a purr that echoed around the  
  
room.  
  
"Now I'll leave the two of you alone, but before I go I'll take care  
  
of that transformation bite the both of you now have.", Kasumi said as a  
  
purplish glow surrounds Nabiki and Ranko.  
  
"There you go, now neither of you will be able to create any more  
  
catboys or catgirls. Unless of course you both decide to have kittens  
  
one day.", Kasumi snickered.  
  
"Having kittens.", Nabiki says in a lusty voice.  
  
"You have such a cruel sense of humor elder sister. I believe you spent  
  
far too much time around your mother.", Ranko melodramatically said as   
  
Kasumi walked off laughing.  
  
"Ummm.....Could you tell Nabiki....I mean me about who Minako is?",   
  
Nabiki said.  
  
"Minako lived in the first world Kasumi and I visited after she rescued  
  
me from my own world. I was twelve at the time and was basically a scared  
  
child. Kasumi, and you, through our dream, were the first two humans to ever  
  
treat me kindly. Minako would become the third.", Ranko said.  
  
"Go on , miyyaaa", Nabiki said.  
  
"We arrived in a large town, which we later found out to be   
  
London, England, and were shocked to see a young girl, of about 12 or 13  
  
fighting with some sort of weird female monsters. The girl was wearing  
  
a torn schoolgirl uniform, at least that it what I guessed it was. Kasumi  
  
stepped in front of the girl, and destroyed the creatures without any effort.  
  
She then collapsed into Kasumi's arms and began to cry. It turns out that she  
  
used to fight these monsters with two other people, but they had just been  
  
killed the day before. The girl started to panic again when she saw me, but  
  
Kasumi put the girl to sleep, picked her up and took her with us. Kami-sama  
  
had arranged for us to have a small 'flat' in the area until our mission was  
  
complete.", Ranko said as Nabiki looked at him in confusion.  
  
"You sound like some sort of secret agents.", Nabiki said while  
  
wondering if she now would be going on adventures with her hunky, (blush),  
  
boyfriend.  
  
"More like divine troubleshooters of a sort.", Ranko said.  
  
"Anyway we found out that we were there to help out Minako, in her  
  
guise of Sailor V, until she met her fellow Sailors.", Ranko said.  
  
"Sailor V? Miyaahhh, you mean like in the manga?", Nabiki replied.  
  
"She was quite real in that world. You, and your sisters, and my analog  
  
in this world, Ranma, were characters in a manga and in a TV series. Besides I  
  
do believe that a few of the scouts might exist in this world, although I can   
  
find no trace of Pluto-chan or the outer scouts though.", Ranko said as Nabiki  
  
mouthed the words 'Pluto-chan' in annoyance.  
  
"So how did she become a catgirl?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Kasumi and I were there for almost a year. In that time Minako and I  
  
started to grow close. Neither of us had ever really had any close friends  
  
and we were quite lonely. As we turned 13, we started to do the things most  
  
13 year old couples do.", Ranko said as he blushed.  
  
Nabiki's tail twitched.  
  
"One night I let my emotions get the best of me and I bit her on the   
  
neck, a very feline show of affection. I was surprised when I saw her change  
  
for the first time. Kasumi had to pull her off of me. Fortunately we were  
  
still both young and inexperienced, so even if Kasumi wasn't there, I don't  
  
think that we would have consummated out relationship.", Ranko said.  
  
"You eventually had to leave each other though?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes we did, towards the end of the year Minako had to leave for Japan.  
  
Its turns out that her fellow Sailor's were there. I wish I knew how it all  
  
turned out in the end. I wonder what the rest of the Sailor Scouts thought  
  
of their furry fellow scout. Kasumi said that everything would be fine, but  
  
I would have liked to have seen it for myself.", Ranko said with a sigh.  
  
"I did make many other friends as Kasumi and I traveled, but she was my   
  
first close friend, and first kiss. I guess I will always remember her for that.",  
  
Ranko said wistfully.  
  
"Now we are together though.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Yes we are and that makes me quite joyful.", Ranko said as he and   
  
Nabiki snuggled close to each other and purred.  
  
The doorbell rang a few minutes later and running was heard from  
  
upstairs. Akane leapt down the stairs in such a hurry that she did not even   
  
notice her catlike sister snuggling with Ranko.  
  
Akane yanked the door opened and smiled when Akari walked in.  
  
"I'm glad you could come over.", Akane said.  
  
"You sound so nervous over the phone Akane-chan. What's wrong?",  
  
Akari said as she walked into the living room, but froze when she saw  
  
Ranko and Neko Nabiki  
  
"Um... Akane-chan who are they.", Akari said as she stared at the  
  
two cat people in front of her.   
  
Akane also stared, especially when she noticed that one of the cats  
  
looked like her sister.  
  
"What did you do to my sister, you pervert?", Akane's voice rang out  
  
attracting Kasumi's attention as she laid on the roof, wondering when   
  
a certain pig-tailed boy would be returning home.  
  
Kasumi jump off the roof, flipping in midair to face the door to the  
  
room and entered to see what all the noise was about.  
  
Kasumi entered the room, saw Akane yelling at Ranko and looking at  
  
Nabiki in shock.  
  
"Akane I thought I told you to not insult Ranko.", Kasumi said.  
  
"But he turned Nabiki into a monster like he is.", Akane yelled as  
  
Ranko's ears went flat.  
  
"Neither of them are monsters. If anything Nabiki-chan looks quite  
  
lovely in her feline form and I know Ranko's form was quite popular with the  
  
girls as we traveled.", Kasumi giggled as Nabiki looked at Ranko with an  
  
eyebrow raised.  
  
"If she wishes to changed back to her previous form I can do that for  
  
her, if not then I do not see the problem.", Kasumi said in frustration.  
  
"After all from the way that you are acting you would think that she  
  
turns into a Chimera, like that Taro person, or maybe a little black pig.",  
  
Kasumi said with an evil grin.  
  
"You've changed. The Kasumi that I know would never think that something  
  
like turning into an animal is normal. How can think that of something so   
  
perverted.", Akane yelled in frustration.  
  
"As you said Akane, I have changed. It has been over ten years since  
  
I have seen you and in that time I have grown up. I am no longer the quiet  
  
little repressed housewife I used to be, and I have no intention of ever  
  
being like that again. Besides you have no right to call Ranko a pervert,  
  
for it was not he who had sex with his girlfriend in the showers of the  
  
girls locker room.", Kasumi yelled back as Akane recoiled from Kasumi's  
  
words.  
  
"You made love to your girlfriend while you at your school? I say you  
  
are a wee bit of a naughty lass aren't ye.", Ranko said, deliberately   
  
overdoing his accent.  
  
"Fine take their side for all I care, no one ever listens to me  
  
anyway.", Akane said as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Excuse me I should go see if Akane-chan is alright.", Akari said as  
  
she ran after Akane.  
  
"One of these days that girl is going to have to learn that the world  
  
does not revolve around her wishes.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Maybe you can send her to her mother for training?", Ranko said.  
  
"No she is not ready for anything like that yet. Perhaps when Ranma  
  
recovers I can convince him to gently start training Akane. Perhaps if he  
  
begins to treat her more seriously in a sparing match, she will not be so  
  
insecure about herself.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You will also have to keep daddy from interfering.", Nabiki said  
  
as she points over the still 'frozen' Soun.  
  
"He will learn to accept you for who are as time goes by. For now  
  
thought we have to find a room for Ranko to stay in. Any suggestions  
  
Nabiki-chan?". Kasumi asked Nabiki.  
  
"If you have a guest room, that would be adequate. After all I do not  
  
believe that it would be proper for us to sleep together anymore, since we  
  
now back at your ancestral home.", Ranko said.  
  
"You slept together? I thought You said all you had done was kiss a  
  
girl.", Nabiki sniffed.  
  
"Perhaps I should have worded that better. What I meant to say was that  
  
Kasumi and I had slept in the same bed together, all we did in the bed was  
  
sleep. Kasumi and I traveled to many different places, many of which were  
  
quite inhospitable to say the least. We slept together for mutual warmth, and  
  
in case we were attacked, so that we could better defend ourselves. Both of   
  
us were lonely at times, and being next to each other did help to alleviate  
  
that loneliness, but there was never anything sexual about us sleeping   
  
together. After I am saving myself for the woman I will eventually marry  
  
one day.", Ranko said.  
  
"Well You do not have to wait that long, as long as you love the   
  
person that you want to be with I see nothing wrong with it.", Kasumi said  
  
to Ranko As Nabiki stared at her.  
  
"Miyyaaa, now that is something I would have never expected you to say  
  
Kasumi.", Nabiki said, while growing a little frustrated at her feline   
  
speech habits.  
  
"I suppose I could blame mother for that. She is quite free spirited and  
  
was constantly trying to get me to go out with various boys as I was training  
  
with her. She said I needed the practice for when I finally would come home.",  
  
Kasumi said as Nabiki tried to imagine her mother being so open with her  
  
emotions, something most 'proper' Japanese women did not do.  
  
"So does that mean it would be alright for Ranko to sleep in my room?",  
  
Nabiki asked Kasumi with a blush on her face.  
  
Kasumi was tempted to allow this, but with Nabiki's emotions and hormones  
  
still out of balance perhaps it would be wiser to wait a few days.  
  
"That will be fine eventually Nabiki-chan, but for now how about if  
  
Ranko stays in that pervert's former room, since he will obviously not be  
  
needing it anymore. The room will need to washed, if not completely  
  
sterilized first, but it should be quite comfortable for Ranko to sleep   
  
there after the room is cleaned.", Kasumi said to a somewhat disappointed  
  
Nabiki.  
  
Soun came back to his sense a few hours later and tried to berate  
  
and attack Ranko for what he had done to Nabiki. He was quite surprised  
  
when Nabiki growled at him and threatened to bury him in a hole in the  
  
backyard is he harmed her Ranko-chan.  
  
Ranko could only shake his head and hope that Nabiki's feline   
  
instincts would lesson over the next couple days like Minako-chan's did.  
  
After Soun had quieted down both Ranko and Kasumi went into the  
  
kitchen to prepare dinner. This surprised Nabiki somewhat. Her boyfriend  
  
knew how to cook. This was a definite plus in her book. Nabiki wandered   
  
into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
  
"Kasumi-chan would it be acceptable for me to bathe before   
  
supper. My fur tends to take quite a while to clean, and I would not  
  
want to take up too much time if anyone wishes to use bathe later on.",  
  
Ranko said.  
  
"Need any help?", Nabiki asked while licking her lips.  
  
"Now Nabiki, you are far too busy now to 'help' Ranko while he will be  
  
in the furo.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"Busy doing what?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Why helping me prepare dinner of course. If Ranko and you chose to live  
  
together it is only fair that you share the daily chores equally, that includes  
  
cooking the meals. Ranko is already quite a skilled chef, so it is only far  
  
that learn to prepare meals as well.", Kasumi said to Nabiki.  
  
"My skill at the culinary arts has only been achieved because of my   
  
tutelage under a true artist.", Ranko said as he walked out of the kitchen,  
  
leaving a smiling Kasumi behind him.  
  
Ranko returned to the kitchen 45 minutes later, quite damp, and wearing  
  
only a towel much to Nabiki's delight.  
  
"Oh, I know what I am having for dinner.", Nabiki said as she tried to   
  
glomp onto Ranko, but was held back by Kasumi.  
  
"Elder sister I can not seem to find any of my clothes. Are they still  
  
in storage.", Ranko said as he held the towel closed.  
  
"Sorry about that Ranko-chan, I unpacked my things earlier, but forgot  
  
to pull yours out of storage.", Kasumi said as she reached behind herself and  
  
pulled a large suitcase out of nowhere.  
  
"This should do for now. I'll retrieve the rest of your clothes and  
  
equipment later on.", Kasumi said to Ranko, who then hurried out of the kitchen  
  
before Nabiki started to chase after him again.  
  
Dinner was a somewhat strained affair, with Soun refusing to even   
  
acknowledge Ranko's or Akari's presence. Akane was doing her best to ignore  
  
her now catlike sister and the 'perverted demon' that made her that way.  
  
"Ranko I hoping that would accompany Nabiki to school tomorrow.", Kasumi  
  
said.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise? It might be best to wait another day, until   
  
she is more control of herself, otherwise I might have to spend most of the day  
  
trying to stop her for chasing any butterfly or bird that she happens across.",  
  
Ranko said.  
  
"Oh butterflies!", Nabiki said in glee, before blushing at the way she was  
  
acting.  
  
"When did my family get so weird? Stupid cats.", Akane snorted as Nabiki  
  
pulled down one eyelid and stuck her tongue at her.  
  
"Now Akane that is not a very nice thing to say. Ranko has not caused one  
  
problem since he arrived. That can not be said for most of the guests that  
  
come here from time to time.", Kasumi said.  
  
"He may not be a problem yet, but what happens when Ranma returns home and  
  
finds two cat people living here?", Akane smirked.  
  
"Yes, he does still have that silly fear of cats. I suppose I will have to   
  
do something about that.", Kasumi said as she briefly thought about the ways that  
  
Ranma could be helped to overcome his fear.  
  
After dinner Akane took Akari out to the dojo. Now that they were together  
  
her friend would more than likely encounter the crazy's that seemed to be  
  
constantly annoying her family. Akari was very strong, stronger than she was, but  
  
she was hopelessly clumsy whenever she tried to fight. Akane sighed as she watched  
  
Akari attempt a high kick, and fall on her rear end as a result.  
  
"Poor girl is so clumsy at times.", Akane thought, oblivious to how ironic  
  
the thought was.  
  
A little earlier Ranko noticed Soun glaring at Akari as she and Akane  
  
left for the dojo. Although he was quite familiar with prejudice directed  
  
towards him at times, he was having trouble understanding why one human  
  
would be prejudiced against another. They were after all part of the same  
  
species.  
  
"You really shouldn't be so hostile towards that young lady. Your daughter  
  
seems quite taken with her. Treating Akari so poorly will only strain the  
  
relationship between your daughter and yourself. It would not be the first time  
  
I would witness a family breaking apart because of a romance.", Ranko said as  
  
he noticed Soun's expression darken.  
  
"I would hardly expect something like you to understand by daughter's   
  
dishonorable behavior. She should not be acting so towards another woman.",  
  
Soun said.  
  
In my experience honor is a funny thing. Unlike laws, what honor   
  
is happens to vary from one person's opinion to another. Just because you  
  
believe or do not believe that something is honorable, does not make it  
  
so necessarily so. As for what Akane or Nabiki should be doing, well that is  
  
mainly up to them. In my experience being raised by Kasumi all a parent  
  
or older sister, in her case, can do is try to raise another the best that  
  
they can do. You should not be surprised that your children have different  
  
outlooks on life than you do. They are not machines after all. You can not  
  
simply program to do what you want, well at least not on this world anyway.",  
  
Ranko said to Soun.  
  
"They should still be willing to follow tradition.", Soun said,   
  
wondering why he was even bothering to talk to the impertinent catboy.  
  
"Traditions can provide some structure to a society, but too much  
  
structure can cause a society to never reach its full potential, just as   
  
a society with too little can. The problem is finding out how to balance  
  
the two in order to create a stable equilibrium between the two  
  
extremes wouldn't you say.", Ranko replied to Soun.  
  
Soun was growing quite tired arguing with the boy. It was bad  
  
enough that the boy was quite smart and well educated, but that  
  
aristocratic haughtiness that the boy showed reminded Soun far too much  
  
of his grandfather for his liking.  
  
Ranko had to end his discussion prematurely to retrieve Nabiki, who  
  
was in the process of trying to swipe at the koi in pond in the backyard.  
  
"I wasn't going to hurt them. I was just playing.", Nabiki pouted as  
  
she followed Ranko back into the house.  
  
"I know Nabiki-chan, but your sister thinks the koi are traumatized  
  
enough as it is when Ranma and his father fall in the pond.", Ranko said.  
  
"Are you mad at me?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"How could I stay mad at the young woman who causes my own heart  
  
to skip a beat whenever I lay eyes on her.", Ranko said as Nabiki smiled  
  
and glomped onto his right arm.  
  
"Ah don't you look so cute together.", Kasumi giggled as she  
  
saw her sister and Ranko enter the house.  
  
"Ranko the rest of your things are now in your room. Why don't you take  
  
Nabiki with you so that you can both unpack. The bed is already set up so  
  
you can rest there if you get tired.", Kasumi said with an evil grin on her  
  
face.  
  
"Sounds like a plan.", Nabiki said the giggled as she noticed Ranko's  
  
shocked expression.  
  
"I'm not sure that would be quite proper yet.", Ranko said.  
  
"Ranko-chan I am just teasing. You know I said earlier that you   
  
shouldn't sleep together yet. Poor boy, I really need to help you develop a  
  
sense of humor.", Kasumi teased.  
  
That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Ranko was up typing at one  
  
of the computers that he had set up in the room. It had been a while since he  
  
had last sent a letter to his 'mother'. She would be quite interested to know  
  
that he and Kasumi had finally arrived in her home dimension.  
  
"Dear Mother,", the note began.  
  
"Kasumi and I have finally arrived in her home dimension. It is a lot  
  
more pedestrian that I believed it would be. So far there have been no sign  
  
of alien fleets, cthulian monsters in the sewer system, or even a magical  
  
girl team. I did have the opportunity to meet with one of the local deity's  
  
and her demonic friend, but that is nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
I was finally able to meet Nabiki. She was everything that I could have  
  
imagined She is a very sweet and intelligent girl. She was very beautiful  
  
even before she changed forms. Yes, I know what you must be thinking, I did  
  
it again. Nabiki is now a catgirl. Kasumi though finally remembered to lock  
  
away the transformative bite in the both of us. How this will affect our  
  
children I do not know.  
  
Oh dear did I say children? I guess I am quite taken with her. Do not  
  
worry though, I intend to follow your advice and take out relationship  
  
quite slow. We both know how I tend to follow my heart too often. It is very  
  
difficult at times to resist though. She has the most adorable cream  
  
colored fur, and I feel sometimes that I could drown in those beautiful  
  
blue-green eyes of hers. I haven't felt this way since I left Minako-chan.  
  
I wonder if this means that I am in love. I can't see how, since we have  
  
only just met recently. Perhaps this is what elder sister meant, when she  
  
said that Nabiki-chan was that 'special someone just for me'.  
  
I will write you again soon mother, but for now I should be  
  
preparing for bed. I have to escort Nabiki to school tomorrow morning.   
  
She is still 'suffering' some affects of the bite, but hopefully it will  
  
lesson soon, besides we are merely going to a school, what unusual things  
  
could possibly happen there.  
  
Please come to visit soon if you can.  
  
Love,  
  
Ranko.", the letter ended.  
  
Ranko printed the letter out and rolled it up before sticking it into  
  
a small tube. He gestured and I small black hole opened in mid air. He tossed  
  
the tube into the hole, which immediately closed, just as Nabiki entered the   
  
room, holding her pillow and a blanket.  
  
"Nabiki what are you doing here.", Ranko asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. For some reason it seemed strange to be in my room   
  
all alone. Can I please stay her for tonight. I will even sleep on top of  
  
the covers of the bed, just under my blanket.", Nabiki asked.  
  
Ranko was quite frankly torn between asking her to leave or stay. On one  
  
hand she did seem distressed and he never could stand to see a girl feeling  
  
sad. On the other hand seeing her standing there wearing only a lavender and  
  
somewhat see through 'teddy' was quite distracting to say the least. If she  
  
were to lay next to him wearing that, it would be difficult to sleep.  
  
The decision was taken away from him when Nabiki walked passed him and  
  
laid down on the foot of the bed, curled up under her blanket and fell   
  
asleep purring.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was not quite so noble.", Ranko thought as he turned   
  
off the lights and crawled under the covers, careful not to disturb Nabiki.  
  
Ranko awoke two hours later to feel the bed shaking.  
  
"Odd doesn't seem like an earthquake.", Ranko thought as he then noticed  
  
Nabiki asleep on the foot of the bed shivering. She had apparently rolled out  
  
of her blanket, which was now on the floor.  
  
"I really should not be doing this, but I can not allow her to catch a   
  
cold because of me.", Ranko said as he rolled back the covers and placed   
  
Nabiki under them.  
  
Getting back into bed Ranko noticed that it took Nabiki about five   
  
seconds to cuddle close to him as soon as he laid down. He has having  
  
great difficulty keeping certain thoughts out of his head, particularly  
  
one thought concerning tying Nabiki spread eagled to the bed, covering  
  
her with whip cream and chocolate sauce, then slowly licking it off.  
  
"Sigh my imagination is coming quite perverted. I believe that elder  
  
sister Kasumi is starting to rub off on me.", Ranko thought as he gave a  
  
long suffering sigh.  
  
Nabiki awoke the next morning thrilled to find out that she was  
  
sleeping next to Ranko. Her thrill lessoned somewhat on finding out that  
  
she was still dressed.  
  
"I'll have to be more direct next time. The boy can't take a hint.",  
  
Nabiki thought to herself as she sat up and stretched.  
  
Nabiki almost fell out of bed when she noticed a small hole open in  
  
mid air and a small tube drop out of it. Nabiki carefully made her way to  
  
the tube. She batted it a few times to see if it was dangerous, then she  
  
picked it up to read the small amount of lettering that she noticed  
  
written on the tube.  
  
"To my dear son, from your mother Ukyo.", the message said.  
  
"Ukyo!?!? What the #$#@@#?", Nabiki said out loud awaking Ranko in  
  
the process.  
  
(Yawn)  
  
"Is something wrong Nabiki-chan?", Ranko asked while wiping the   
  
'sleep' from his eyes.  
  
"Oh mother sent her response already.", Ranko said as he saw the  
  
small tube that Nabiki was holding. He was somewhat surprised when she   
  
Nabiki seemed reluctant to hand the tube over to him.  
  
"Exactly how is Ukyo your mother. You are not Ranma's and her child  
  
are you?", Nabiki asked Ranko.  
  
"No Nabiki-chan, Ranma is not my father and Ukyo is not my mother. I was  
  
was the native Ranma in my own world. As to who my parents were I really   
  
can not say who they are.", Ranko replied to Nabiki.  
  
"What about Ukyo?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Ukyo was the nice of a rather nice middle age woman that Kasumi and I  
  
met in England while we were there helping out Minako-chan.", Ranko said as he  
  
watched Nabiki's tail twitch somewhat at Minako's name.  
  
"Was she Japanese?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes she was, which was somewhat unusual for that country. She is a very  
  
sweet woman who happened to wander into that country in search of her fiancee  
  
that she said abandoned her when she was child. I think his name was Ryoga, or  
  
something like that.", Ranko stated.  
  
"Ryoga engaged to Ukyo, now there is an interesting combination. So I  
  
take it that she never found her missing fiancee?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"She did find him eventually ,and according to mother they were happy  
  
together for a while, at least until he foolishly tried to learn a forbidden  
  
martial arts technique.", Ranko sighed.  
  
"A forbidden technique? What was the name of it?", Nabiki asked, while  
  
having a good idea on what it might be.  
  
"Mother refused to ever tell either I or Kasumi-chan its name, but I  
  
know that it had something to do with being depressed. Supposedly the more   
  
you used this technique the more depressed you became. This sounded too  
  
strange to be true, until mother showed me an old newspaper clipping that  
  
spoke about a young man, who for some unknown reason, leapt to his death  
  
at the cliffs on the Dover shoreline. I felt guilty about not initially  
  
believing her, especially as she began to cry as I looked over the old  
  
newspaper article.", Ranko replied quietly.  
  
"So how did you meet Ukyo?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"She ran small private school, that Kasumi enrolled myself into when it  
  
turned out that we would be staying in England for a while. Ukyo never had the  
  
chance to have any children with her fiancee and after his death she never did  
  
seem to want to start a new relationship with someone. The school allowed her to  
  
be around children. Being alone in that country and being somewhat different  
  
looking Ukyo sort of adopted me. Not knowing who my real mother was I   
  
'adopted' her in a way as well.", Ranko said to Nabiki.  
  
"When it came time for Kasumi-chan and I to leave that world, Kasumi  
  
came up with a way for us to always be able to communicate with each  
  
other. I am not an expert in magic as Kasumi is, so I can not explain exactly how  
  
it works, but whenever mother and I want to communicate all we have to do is  
  
open one of those portals that you just saw. I really do not even have to  
  
concentrate in order for it to happen.", Ranko stated.  
  
Ranko was curious as to how Nabiki seemed to know of Ukyo, and was  
  
pleased to here that not only did Ukyo exist in this world, but Ryoga did as  
  
well.  
  
"Do they know of each other here?", Ranko asked.  
  
"They do, but Ukyo is obsessed with Ranma, and Ryoga is obsessed with  
  
my younger sister Akane.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Both of whom are unavailable, from what you told me. Still there is  
  
nothing like a new romance to help one lesson the memories of another. Since  
  
you have said that they are both quite young, perhaps someone could arrange  
  
for both of them to meet someplace romantic, by 'accident'.", Ranko said  
  
to Nabiki.  
  
"I am not sure that we should, the more I think about it. This Ryoga  
  
might be different from the one that your Ukyo talked about. The Ryoga here  
  
has slept in Akane's bed hiding behind his curse. He has attacked Ranma  
  
constantly from behind, and even while he slept. We might all be better off  
  
having him neutered and sent to a pig farm somewhere.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Perhaps you are right. The Ryoga that you described sounds like far to  
  
much of a cad. I believe that elder sister knows a few 'young' gods that might  
  
be interested. It seems to be quite common in Asgard for gods to end up in a  
  
relationship with a mortal.  
  
"Do they like catgirls as well?", Nabiki teased.  
  
(Sniff) (Sniff) (Whimper)  
  
"Does that mean that you would leave me for someone else.", Ranko   
  
whimpered with tears flowing down his eyes.  
  
Nabiki, unused to seeing someone crying because of what she did, was  
  
presently doing a rather good imitation of Ranma by hopping around the room,  
  
waving her arms in the air, and rapidly apologizing.  
  
"Good I forgive you then.", Ranko said, tears instantly drying up.  
  
"You tricked me?!?", Nabiki said stunned at how well she was just  
  
played.  
  
Ranko snickered.  
  
"I will have to punish you for that.", Nabiki said as she leapt  
  
towards Ranko, who dodged Nabiki's first pounce.  
  
Soon the two were chasing each other around Ranko's room and making  
  
quite a bit of noise as well.  
  
"Stop being so noisy you stupid cat. Do you know what time it....",  
  
Akane said as she came into the room yelling, but was shocked by her  
  
lingerie clad sister breathing heavily while standing near a pajama clad  
  
catboy who was also breathing quite heavily.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister you perverted monster.", Akane yelled.  
  
"Why I am trying to catch her so that I could toss her onto my bed and do  
  
horribly naughty things to her of course.", Ranko said as Akane's mouth dropped  
  
open in shock.  
  
"By the way there wouldn't happen to be any whip cream or chocolate syrup  
  
in the refrigerator at the moment would there.", Ranko asked Akane as her mouth  
  
practically hit the floor.  
  
"Oh that sounds like fun!", Nabiki exclaimed as Akane stepped back in  
  
shock upon hearing what her sister had said.  
  
"There is one way could make our play time even more enjoyable.",  
  
Ranko said to Nabiki.  
  
"How is that?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"We could ask your sister and her friend to join us.", Ranko said with  
  
a lusty gleam in his eye.", as Akane gasped and began to back out of the room.  
  
"That could be fun.", Nabiki said as she turned towards Akane.  
  
Akane deciding that she really wasn't into that much of an alternative  
  
lifestyle, was presently running out the bedroom door and down the stairs as  
  
fast as she could while Ranko and Nabiki collapsed to the floor, laughing at  
  
the expression that Akane had on her face as she left.  
  
"I wonder if we were too rough on the poor lass. She does seem to be   
  
a rather high strung girl.", Ranko said.  
  
"She will get over it. Besides she has no right calling you a monster.",  
  
Nabiki said.  
  
"My gallant protector.", Ranko said as he bowed dramatically to  
  
Nabiki, who responded by stepping close and hugging him tightly.  
  
"We should be getting ready for our little jaunt to your school this  
  
day and I don't believe that what you are presently wearing is an   
  
acceptable uniform.", Ranko said while trying not to think how beautiful  
  
Nabiki looked at the moment.  
  
"We could share the furo?", Nabiki asked hopefully.  
  
"In time Nabiki, but not just yet. I want us to have a strong  
  
relationship, not one that is just sexual in nature.", Ranko said as he  
  
escorted Nabiki out of his bedroom and back to her room.  
  
"I will use the furo after you are finished, then I will meet you  
  
downstairs for breakfast.", Ranko said to Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki was the last person to come to the breakfast table and she  
  
did not look happy.  
  
"Is something wrong Nabiki-chan.", Kasumi asked.  
  
"It's my school uniform. I can not move my tail without causing my  
  
skirt to flare up. I don't want to keep flashing my panties in front of  
  
everyone all day.", Nabiki complained, causing Ranko to snicker and Soun  
  
to choke on his tea.  
  
"Although I wouldn't mind looking at your lovely posterior throughout  
  
the day, it wouldn't be right to give everyone a free show.", Ranko said.  
  
"She could always charge for it. Kami knows how many perverted shots  
  
she took and me and Ranma over the past year.", Akane grumbled.  
  
"Well I suppose I could come up with something.", Kasumi said as she  
  
snapped her fingers.  
  
(Poof)  
  
Nabiki was now wearing a formal Kimono.  
  
"Too formal.", Ranko said.  
  
(Poof)  
  
Nabiki was now wearing a cowgirl outfit.  
  
"I don't think so.", Ranko said.  
  
"Oh I know Kasumi said with a silly grin on her face.  
  
(Poof)  
  
"Lovely you look just Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew now.", Kasumi said  
  
as everyone was looking at the hideous pink 'lolita goth' outfit that  
  
Nabiki was wearing.  
  
Nabiki took one look at her self and ripped off the outfit before  
  
anyone could blink. Of course this now left her standing in front of  
  
everyone in just her underwear.  
  
"Now Nabiki you are going to have to wear more than that to school.",  
  
Kasumi teased and Nabiki hid behind Ranko. Soun was presently now 'out for  
  
he count' again.  
  
"I believe I have the perfect outfit for Nabiki-chan now.", Kasumi said.  
  
(Poof)  
  
Nabiki now found herself wearing a pair of short jean shorts, with a   
  
hole for her tail cut in them. Over the shorts she was wearing a loose knee  
  
length dark blue skirt with a slit up the left side. She was wearing dark black  
  
modified sports bra and a white sleeveless v-neck blouse over that. She was also  
  
wearing a pair of short blue boots.  
  
"Very nice. That outfits reminds me of the one Yuna was wearing when we   
  
first met her on Spira.", Ranko said.  
  
"I'm not sure I like it.", Nabiki said sounding finicky.  
  
"I think you very preety Nabiki-chan. I might have to fight off all  
  
the boys in the school for you though.", Ranko said as he wondered why  
  
Akane was twitching for some reason.  
  
"Well if you think I look pretty, I'll wear it. But only for you.",  
  
Nabiki said as she kissed Ranko, then sat down next to him at the table  
  
while purring.  
  
Akane was disgusted at her sister's behavior. It was bad enough when   
  
she was just a 'heartless mercenary', but suddenly changed from that to   
  
acting like someone's boy toy was irritating. Of course Akane often acted the  
  
same way around Akari, but that was different of course. She was nobody's toy  
  
after all. She just enjoyed showing affection to her little Akari-chan.  
  
************  
  
"Now Ranko remember to look out for Nabiki today.", Kasumi said as she  
  
handed both Nabiki and Ranko a bento.  
  
"I really think you are overreacting elder sister. It is just a high  
  
school that we are going to. What could be so strange about it.", Ranko   
  
said as Nabiki began to laugh.  
  
Meanwhile at the cafe, Cologne was growing disgusted at Shampoo's  
  
behavior. The girl was claiming to be to stressed to work or go to school.  
  
Perhaps living in this city was making Shampoo 'soft'. Amazons do not suffer  
  
from stress.  
  
"Shampoo if you do not come down here this instant I will give Mousse my  
  
permission marry you.", Cologne yelled as aloud bang was heard from upstairs  
  
as Shampoo raced out of her room and down the stairs in her Inu Yasha nightshirt.  
  
"Now why are you being so obstinent lately?", Cologne asked Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo not feel good. Great grandmother work Shampoo to hard. Make  
  
Shampoo see things.", Shampoo replied.  
  
"What have you seen?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Shampoo see two cat people and one angel yesterday.", Shampoo said  
  
in an ashamed tone of voice.  
  
"I have seen the angel and one cat person that you mentioned. Was one  
  
of these cat people male with long red hair and a long black and yellow  
  
striped tail.", Cologne asked Shampoo.  
  
"Yes, does great grandmother know who they are.", Shampoo asked.  
  
Cologne explained who the catboy was and who the angel probably  
  
was the Shampoo saw. Cologne did not know who the catgirl was that   
  
Shampoo saw though.   
  
Shampoo was more than a little shocked by this information. Shampoo  
  
was glad that Kasumi was safe, but was a little jealous of the girl's power.  
  
She hoped that Kasumi would approve of her liking Ranma, since it was becoming  
  
common of how protective Kasumi was of Ranma lately. Still it could be worse, if  
  
nice girl....er goddess Kasumi became interested in her airen, Shampoo doubted  
  
that even her great grandmother would be able to do anything about it. Shampoo  
  
banished that thought from her head. She should be optimistic, after all  
  
her airen no long had to marry violent girl, and spatula was only a friend  
  
to her airen. Shampoo was sure she could claim her airen after he woke up.  
  
"What did the girl look like?", Cologne asked Shampoo  
  
"Catgirl look like mercenary girl. Wait you say catboy now  
  
mercenary girl's boyfriend. Maybe he were creature and bite Nabiki.",  
  
Shampoo said.  
  
"That could be true. Was Nabiki acting quite and servile towards the  
  
male when you saw them.", Cologne.  
  
"No, catgirl was chasing catboy and yelling out all sorts of naughty  
  
things that she wanted to do to him, before angel catch up to catgirl  
  
and fly off with her..", Shampoo said.  
  
"I see. I will have to see what is going on after seeing son-in-law   
  
today. Meanwhile you will get dressed and go to school. I am not going  
  
to raise an ignorant granddaughter.", Cologne said as Shampoo then went  
  
upstairs to change.  
  
Cologne watched her granddaughter move up the stairs far too slow for   
  
her liking. She was about to discipline the stubborn girl, when back door to  
  
the cafe opened an in walked her new waitress, looking for more somber than  
  
usual.  
  
"Is something wrong child?", Cologne asked Nuku Nuku.  
  
"Nuku Nuku feel strange, after seeing catboy yesterday.", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
"Why do you mean by strange?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Nuku Nuku can't concentrate on anything, feel warm all over, and can't  
  
help but smile when I think of him.", Nuku Nuku said with a sigh.  
  
"It sounds like you are infatuated with the boy. You should know though, that  
  
he is already seeing someone else. A new 'catgirl' if from what I here is true.",  
  
Cologne said to a confused looking Nuku Nuku.  
  
"Nuku Nuku not real girl anyway. Probably best catboy be with real catgirl?",  
  
Nuku Nuku said with a sigh.  
  
"Now there is no need to get depressed. There is more than enough angst  
  
around here at it is. You could still be friends with the boy. How about if I   
  
send you to the school at lunch with several bowls of ramen. He will probably   
  
be there since that is where his 'fiancee?' goes to school.", Cologne said.  
  
"Being friends would make Nuku Nuku happy. Thank you for helping me.",  
  
Nuku Nuku said as she hugged Cologne and bounced off into the kitchen.  
  
"At least someone around here is appreciative of my efforts.", Cologne  
  
grumbled as Shampoo came back down the stairs.  
  
"What Shampoo do wrong now?", Shampoo said as she noticed Cologne  
  
frowning at her.  
  
"What makes you say that granddaughter?", Cologne said with a smirk as  
  
Shampoo grumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Now none of that. Off to school with you.", Cologne stated.  
  
"Where Shampoo's lunch.", the not perky at the moment, amazon said.  
  
"Do not worry about that. I am send Nuku Nuku to the school with enough  
  
ramen for you and all of your friends. Nuku Nuku can eat with you as well. I   
  
sure that you will enjoy having her there.", Cologne cackled.  
  
"Oh joy, Shampoo's life now complete.", Shampoo mumbled, but still loud  
  
enough for Nuku Nuku hear.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii, Nuku very happy Shampoo want me in Shampoo's life.   
  
We will be good friends.", Nuku Nuku said as she spun Shampoo around several  
  
times before hoping back into the kitchen, leaving a very dizzy Shampoo  
  
standing there.  
  
"Well at least life is still interesting even though son-in-law is  
  
presently incapacitated.", Cologne thought with a grin on her face.  
  
"Shampoo's life really suck wind lately.", Shampoo thought as she left  
  
the cafe at a much slower pace than usual.  
  
***********  
  
"Hi Shampoo, bye Shampoo.", a cream colored blur said as it shot by  
  
Shampoo.  
  
"Nabiki-chan wait up, you aren't used to exerting yourself in that form  
  
yet.", Ranko stated as he also shot by Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo repeat, life really suck wind lately.", the frustrated amazon  
  
said to herself.  
  
Ranko caught with Nabiki, just outside the entrance to the school. He  
  
reached out and took her so that she could not race off again. The poor girl  
  
had already been distracted by 4 squirrels, a half a dozen birds, and one  
  
very curious walking jukebox, which produced a very tackily dressed young  
  
'woman' from inside once Nabiki batted it around a few times.  
  
"Now Nabiki-chan remember what elder sister Kasumi said before we  
  
left. You are to try and remain calm today. You new form is still quite  
  
emotional. Do you understand?", Ranko said as Nabiki smiled, cutely nodded,  
  
and glomped on tighter to his arm.  
  
As they entered the school, Nabiki began to feel nervous. Everyone  
  
was staring at her and Ranko. Not that this was unexpected, but Nabiki had  
  
spent most of her life 'in the shadows', if you will. To suddenly be the focus  
  
of everyone's attention was a little unnerving to say the least.  
  
"There is no need to feel nervous Nabiki-chan. Everyone is just a   
  
surprised by your appearance that is all. Of course they will stare a little.  
  
It a perfectly natural behavior when a woman of your beauty passes by.",  
  
Ranko said as Nabiki smiled and leaned her head against Ranko's shoulder.  
  
"Ah how cute!", a girl's voice exclaimed.  
  
"They are adorable.", another girl said.  
  
"Oh my goodness, that catgirl looks just like Nabiki.", someone   
  
said.  
  
Nabiki and Ranko tried to ignore the comments the best that they   
  
could. Surprisingly no one seemed to be afraid or angry at them for some  
  
reason. Ranko was well acquainted with how some people reacted to those  
  
that are different from them.  
  
"Hold foul demons!", a familiar and quite annoying voice rang out.  
  
"Sigh, figures that he would show up just now.", Nabiki grumbled.  
  
Ranko looked towards the source of the voice and saw a young man  
  
wearing a kendo uniform and waving a bokken around as he approached them.  
  
"I wonder if he escaped from the local hospital.", Ranko said out loud  
  
as Nabiki grinned.  
  
"Miyyaaa, go away Kuno baby, I far better things to do today than   
  
listen to you babble.", Nabiki stated.  
  
"What strange illusion doth cloud mine mind. Is that you Nabiki   
  
Tendo?", the deluded Kendoist spoke as he stared at the strangely  
  
familiar catgirl in front of him.  
  
"What's the matter Kuno-baby? Do you like what you see?", Nabiki  
  
asked as she inhaled deeply and posed with her arms behind her head,  
  
causing several of the usual hentais to collapse with nosebleeds.  
  
"At last mine eyes see the truth of what hast been transpiring these  
  
many days.", Kuno said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"The poor lad was obviously struck on his head as a child.", Ranko  
  
said to Nabiki who smiled in response.  
  
"Silence foul familiar, I shall deal with you after your infernal  
  
master has been dealt with.", Kuno spoke arrogantly to Ranko  
  
"Infernal master? Heh, sorry Kuno the demon left yesterday, there  
  
is just cute little catgirl me left.", Nabiki said mischievously.  
  
"Ah so you admit consorting with demons. I should have realized that the  
  
peasant Saotome lack the skill to keep one such as I from courting the  
  
fierce tigress Akane and the quiet and demure pigtailed girl. Yes it was you  
  
who cursed your sister to seek solace in the arms of another woman and the  
  
pigtailed girl to claim to be of the male persuasion.", Kuno exclaimed.  
  
"You really are becoming quite the boor old boy. Perhaps if you   
  
returned to your handlers I bet they could make all of your childish   
  
delusions disappear. Besides there is nothing quite so irritating as poorly  
  
spoken Shakespearean accent. So off with you, you are interrupting the time I  
  
spend with my precious Nabiki-chan.", Ranko stated as he hugged Nabiki  
  
close then leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Foul beast how dare you perform such an obscene act on this  
  
institutions hallowed grounds.", Kuno said as he struck at Ranko, who  
  
deflected the blow with his arm, but hissed as the blow left a large  
  
bruise on said arm.  
  
"Mrroowww, hiss..... You hurt my Ranko-chan.", Nabiki growled, as her  
  
fur now stood on end and she bared her fangs.  
  
"If I were you old boy, I would start running with haste, before  
  
Nabiki-chan expresses her displeasure at your unprovoked attack.", Ranko  
  
said while scratching Nabiki's ears in the hopes of calming the agitated  
  
catgirl down. He wasn't successful unfortunately for Kuno's sake.  
  
"Rrrooowww!", Nabiki growled out as the leapt at the shocked  
  
kendoist and showed him how much damage a five and half foot tall pissed  
  
off catgirl, could do to a human body.  
  
Ranko was quite impressed by how much damage Nabiki was doing, even   
  
without being able to use the neko-ken. On hind sight this was probably a good  
  
thing, for if the catgirl did know that technique, one Tatewaki Kuno would   
  
probably be sliced into sashimi by now.   
  
Nabiki left the now very unconscious kendoist buried in a shallow hole,  
  
arms and legs, bent in ways, they really should not be bent.  
  
"I believe you over did it a tad, Nabiki-chan.", Ranko said.  
  
"He tried to hurt you, he will live. He is too stupid to know when   
  
he is hurt.", Nabiki said as she began to check Ranko over for any more  
  
bruises, much to his embarrassment.  
  
Shampoo entered the school grounds a few minutes later and noticed   
  
Kuno half buried in the dirt.  
  
"Hello stick boy, why you kissing dirt?", Shampoo laughed, as Kuno  
  
removed his head from the ground. Many considered to Kuno to have his head  
  
stuck someplace else most of the time, but there is no need to state  
  
the obvious after all.  
  
"Oh it is you, the Chinese peasant girl. Leave me be girl. I must  
  
contemplate how to defeat the foul witch and her demon familiar.",  
  
Kuno said as Shampoo shook her head in pity.  
  
"Poor stick boy hit head one to many times.", Shampoo stated.  
  
"Nay the foul cat demons are quite real and I shall smite them when  
  
next we meet.", Kuno declared.  
  
"Ah so stick boy get butt kicked by mercenary girl's new boyfriend.  
  
To bad Shampoo not here to see fight.", Shampoo grinned evilly at Kuno.  
  
"Bah such a creature is no match for the great Blue Thunder. It was  
  
the witch Nabiki Tendo who used foul magic to trick one such as I.", Kuno  
  
declared while raising his bokken aloft.  
  
(Snicker) (Snort) (Laugh)  
  
"Mercenary girl beat up stick boy, now that to to funny.", Shampoo  
  
continued to laugh.  
  
"You may laugh now peasant, but the great Blue Thunder will have  
  
his revenge against the forces of darkness.", Kuno babbled as he ran off  
  
in search of the 'evil cat demons'.  
  
Inside the school Nabiki and Ranko had accumulated a rather large  
  
following. It seemed that half the girl's freshman class was following  
  
them with hearts in their eyes. Neither of the two cat people were sure  
  
quite who the girls were more interested in. Nabiki did like the blue  
  
ribbon tied to her tail. The bell attached to it made such a pretty  
  
sound as she wiggled her tail.  
  
"Sigh, must resist annoying cat instincts.", Nabiki told herself  
  
half-heartedly as she continued to jiggle the bell.  
  
When Nabiki and Ranko entered the classroom itself, they of course  
  
found themselves to be the center of attention. Several of the boys even  
  
looked at Nabiki as if hey desired her. That was a new experience to Nabiki.  
  
Not that she cared about them of course, but it was a nice boost to her ego.  
  
Ranko began to accumulate notes on the desk that he was sitting at.  
  
Most were from rather shy girls, a few though, well.....lets just say that  
  
contrary to what a certain uncute tomboy may think, girls can be just as  
  
perverted as boys, if not more so.  
  
The teacher soon entered and began to take roll when he noticed Nabiki's  
  
unusual appearance.  
  
"Ms. Tendo costumes are not to be worm in class. Take off that silly  
  
make-up and outfit immediately.", The teacher scolded.  
  
"What make-up miyyaahhh.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I do not have time for such games. Other instructors may tolerate  
  
such foolishness but I do not.", the teacher as he walked over to  
  
Nabiki and tried to pull off the 'fake' cats ears.  
  
Nabiki gave out a loud cry as her sensitive ears were pulled, causing  
  
the instructor to stop in shock. His surprise did not last long as he  
  
soon found himself flying backwards and bouncing off the chalkboard thanks to  
  
a punch from Ranko.  
  
"Attacking a student is an intolerable action for an instructor to  
  
take. I would 'suggest' that you do not do such a thing again, or the  
  
school board will here of your actions.", Ranko said as he picked the  
  
teacher up off the ground, glared at him, then dropped the teacher, who  
  
proceeded to run out of the classroom, at top speed.  
  
The class was stunned by this behavior. Standing up to a teacher, was  
  
almost unheard of, but to fight back was something that no one in the  
  
school, well except for Ranma, had ever done. To do such a thing in defense  
  
of one's girlfriend, well lets just say that Ranko would soon be the  
  
recipient of a lot more notes as the day went on.  
  
Since it looked like the teacher would not be returning anytime soon,  
  
and substitutes seemed to be reluctant to be assigned to Furinkan, Ranko  
  
decided that could be the temporary class instructor. After all he did  
  
have to stay near Nabiki, and the education that he received from Kasumi  
  
amongst other beings, probably gave him better credentials that half the  
  
teaching staff at this school.  
  
*************  
  
Lunch time rolled around far to slowly for Ranko's liking. He was  
  
impressed by how well the students, well female ones anyway, were paying attention  
  
as he taught, but some of the questions that they tended to ask out of the   
  
blue were quite inappropriate. He was thankful that Nabiki seemed to be calming  
  
down. Female cats tended to be quite protective of their mates, so Ranko was   
  
glad that all Nabiki did was glare at a girl if she asked a personal, usually  
  
sexual, question of Ranko.  
  
Nabiki and Ranko approached the tree where Ranma and the others usually  
  
ate. Since Ranma and Akane were not there at the moment, that left Ukyo and  
  
Shampoo eating there. Well Ukyo was eating, Shampoo just looked hungry and  
  
looking towards the gate.  
  
"Afternoon ladies, miyyaahhh.", Nabiki said to Shampoo who seemed to   
  
twitch a little and poor Ukyo was so stunned by Nabiki's appearance that she  
  
dropped the food that she was making and in an effort to grab it touch her   
  
hand to the top of the grill she was using causing her to scream out loud.  
  
"That look painful, spatula girl should be more careful and watch   
  
what you are doing.", Shampoo said as Ukyo almost whimpered.  
  
"That looks like a bad burn, let me take a look at it.", Ranko said  
  
as he held up Ukyo's before she could protest.  
  
"Yes almost third degree burns, but don't worry, Kasumi-chan taught  
  
me a small spell to take care of it.", Ranko said to Ukyo.  
  
Ranko's hand began to glow in a soft yellow light, which spread  
  
into Ukyo causing her to relax and stare at her hand as the skin seemed  
  
to repair itself in seconds.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore.", Ukyo said, somewhat stunned.  
  
"I am I could be of assistance dear girl.", Ranko said as he smiled.  
  
"So your Nabiki's boyfriend, that the whole school seems to be talking  
  
about. Can't say that I've ever met a catboy before. So where did you come  
  
from and why is Nabiki now furry, if you don't mind my asking, sugar.",   
  
Ukyo asked.  
  
"Well that is a rather long story, for now I can say that I was the  
  
first person Kasumi had to help out in order to earn her goddess license.",  
  
Ranko said as Ukyo and Shampoo stared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry did you just say that Kasumi, who I would guess that you  
  
are referring to Kasumi Tendo is now a goddess?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"That's right.", Ranko said casually as he began to open the lunch  
  
that Kasumi had made for him.  
  
"Spatula girl not know this, but very strange things happened  
  
around her yesterday. Great grandmother tell Shampoo that nice girl  
  
Kasumi just appear out of thin air the other day with catboy  
  
standing next to her. They held other goddess and strange demon kill the  
  
old pervert, who turned out to be demon as well.", Shampoo said as Ukyo  
  
tried to process all this information at once.  
  
"So the old pervert is dead. Can't say I am sorry to hear that.",  
  
Ukyo said.  
  
"No woman is all of Japan be sorry to hear that.", Shampoo said  
  
as watched Nabiki lean into Ranko and begin to feed him is a disgusting  
  
display of affection.  
  
"Heh heh, aren't they cute. So Nabiki how did you become a cat  
  
like your little "Ranko-chan", Ukyo snickered.  
  
"He bit me.", Nabiki said as she blushed.  
  
"Oh tell Shampoo details. It sound very naughty.", Shampoo grinned.  
  
"Now it is nothing like that. I accidentally bit Nabiki-chan's hand as   
  
was waking up from a nap.", Ranko said.  
  
"Waking up? So does that mean you were sleeping with Nabiki.", Ukyo  
  
asked with an evil grin.  
  
"We were not sleeping together. All we have done is make out so far.  
  
Now why did I just say that?", Nabiki said in frustration as Ukyo and   
  
Shampoo began to laugh.  
  
"Shampoo impressed, not know mercenary girl could be so naughty.",  
  
Shampoo snickered.  
  
"Well she could be in heat, being a cat you know.", Ukyo teased as  
  
both Ranko and Nabiki blushed. Shampoo was too busy trying to stop  
  
laughing to notice the blush though.  
  
"So are planning to 'bite' anyone else?", Ukyo teased Ranko  
  
"You have no need to worry about that Ukyo-san, both Nabiki and I can  
  
no longer use are transformative bite. Kasumi thought it would be best that  
  
way. I do not see the problem myself, but she tells me that the people of  
  
this country tend to be rather distant to those that they consider different  
  
from themselves. So there will be no other cat people besides ourselves  
  
living in this city.", Ranko said.  
  
"Unless, like Kasumi said, we decide to have kittens.", Nabiki said  
  
in a sultry tone of voice, causing Ranko to blush and Ukyo to join  
  
Shampoo on the ground laughing their rear ends off.  
  
Shampoo calmed down and was about to asked more about Nabiki and  
  
Ranko's personal life, when her stomach chose that moment to growl, much  
  
to her annoyance.  
  
"What's the matter sugar, no lunch today?", Ukyo asked Shampoo.  
  
"Stupid perky pink haired pest of a waitress great grandmother hire  
  
supposed to bring lunches for everyone. Stupid girl is late though.",  
  
Shampoo replied.  
  
"I think I met her earlier. Strange girl, reminds me a bit of a cat.   
  
Far to cheerful to be around for any length of time though.", Ranko said.  
  
A small bell rang out and everyone noticed a certain pink haired girl  
  
entering the school grounds on a bike quite quickly, then stopping just as  
  
sudden in front of Shampoo.  
  
"Hiiiiieeeee Shampoo-chan. Nuku Nuku bring food like she promised.",  
  
the girl said to Shampoo.  
  
"Is she an amazon?", Ukyo asked Shampoo.  
  
"No perky girl isn't amazon, and Shampoo thank ancestors for that.",  
  
Shampoo replied to Ukyo.  
  
"Nuku Nuku bring lunches for everyone. Also have special lunch for  
  
Ranko.", Nuku said as she smiled and handed Ranko a very large boxed   
  
lunch.  
  
"Looks like a five course meal. Would you like some Nabiki-chan?",  
  
Ranko asked Nabiki.  
  
"I'd love too.", Nabiki said as she glared at Nuku Nuku, who seemed  
  
to either not understand the glare or she totally ignored.  
  
"So you like lunch?", Nuku Nuku asked Ranko.  
  
"Yes it is quite good.", Ranko replied.  
  
"Nuku Nuku happy. Nice obasan help Nuku Nuku make lunch. She say  
  
perfect to give to one you like.", Nuku Nuku said as Ranko started to  
  
choke and Shampoo sighed while starting to rub her temples.  
  
"Stupid old woman, always making life difficult. No wonder Shampoo get  
  
so many headaches.", Shampoo thought to herself.  
  
"Well a couple is sharing it now, so you can run along back to the  
  
cafe now.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Nuku Nuku understand. Ranko already with girl. Nuku Nuku just wanted  
  
to know what it like to with boy. I will go now.", Nuku Nuku said as she  
  
hopped back on her bike and rode off looking quite sad.  
  
"That was rather harsh wasn't it sugar?", Ukyo said to Nabiki.  
  
"I'm afraid I must agree with Ukyo-san, you did overreact to Nuku  
  
Nuku Nabiki-chan.", Ranko said.  
  
"So you want to go our with her?", Nabiki said a little irritated.  
  
"You are letting your feline instincts get the best of you right now.  
  
Nuku Nuku is like a child, even if she does appear older. I seriously  
  
doubt she even knows the first thing about relationships. Besides even if I  
  
was single at the moment, I still could not have a relationship with her,   
  
because she is not even human. She is a cyborg with the brain of a cat  
  
inside her.", Ranko said as everyone stared at him.  
  
"You must be joking.", Nabiki said.  
  
"No she told me herself and showed me one of her access panels. She  
  
is definitely at least partially a robot, which is admittedly not so  
  
unusually. Kasumi and I saw far strangers beings in our travels together.",  
  
Ranko said to Nabiki.  
  
"I see perhaps I did seem possessive. Kami-sama, I hope I am not   
  
turning into my little sister.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You will be fine. I admit I probably would be a little jealous if  
  
another catboy showed up and was interested in you. After spending five  
  
years with Kasumi and listening to her talk about you, I would be quite sad  
  
if you were to chose someone else.", Ranko said as Nabiki meowed, much to  
  
her chagrin, and snuggled close to Ranko.  
  
*************  
  
A few hours later across town an inventor and scientist, by the name  
  
of Dr. Natsumi was working on a particularly delicate experiment when the  
  
door to his home opened with a loud bang causing him to drop the device  
  
he was working on. The device hit the floor and shattered.  
  
"Sigh oh well, maybe the world isn't ready for a foot tall self   
  
aware maid android anyway.", the doctor thought as he picked up the  
  
pieces to the shattered android.  
  
"Poppa-san are you home! Nuku Nuku need to ask question.", the  
  
catgirl android yelled as she raced around the house, before screeching to  
  
a halt in front of her 'father'.  
  
"What is it Nuku Nuku?", Dr. Natsumi said.  
  
"Nuku Nuku meet nice boy today that Nuku Nuku wanted to be close friends  
  
with, but he was already with another catgirl. Real one, not robot like Nuku  
  
Nuku is.", she said to her father.  
  
"A real catgirl, now that is interesting.", the doctor said.  
  
"Boy is also real catboy. Very cute too.", Nuku Nuku said shyly.  
  
"So what do you need my help for. If you are trying to become close  
  
to this boy, I am not sure how I can help you.", Dr. Natsumi said.  
  
"Can Nuku Nuku be made into real catgirl, instead of robot. Nuku  
  
Nuku see old cartoon about puppet who become real, can same thing happen to  
  
Nuku Nuku?", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
"That is just an old fairy tale, nothing like that can happen....  
  
Hmmm.....", the doctor trailed off.  
  
"Did poppa-san think of something?", Nuku Nuku asked.  
  
"Well I just remembered a fascinating conversation I had with a young  
  
woman at the last Tokyo science and engineering fair. What was her name.  
  
OH, yes, that's it was Washu... I think....", Dr. Natsumi said.  
  
"Can she help, poppa-san?", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
"Well I do not know. She was talking about a new cybernetic  
  
organism called a 'third', but it was only just a theory. I suppose I could  
  
try and call her. I should have her number here around somewhere.", Dr.  
  
Natsumi said.  
  
"Yeah, Nuku Nuku get to be real then.", Nuku Nuku said as she bounced  
  
out of her fathers lab, before he could reply.  
  
"Oh well what harm could it do.", the doctor said.  
  
Across town Ranko felt a cold shiver run down his back. He wasn't sure  
  
what it meant, but when things like that happened in the past, he  
  
usually found his life becoming more complicated than he liked it to.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well that is a good of place as any to leave off. For some reason I have  
  
been having the hardest time deciding where to end this chapter. I briefly  
  
thought about ending it when Kasumi announced herself as the little pervert  
  
demon was dead, but that would have made the chapter a little too short  
  
for my liking, so I just decided to end it where I did before this  
  
chapter becomes even larger and takes even longer to upload.  
  
Now as for what is going on in this chapter; I am sure many people  
  
will wonder just why Kasumi became a god and why Ranko was introduced,  
  
including what he did to Nabiki. Well Kasumi becoming a deity was planned  
  
from the start for reasons you will see later on. As for Ranko and Nabiki  
  
well that was one of those 'spur of the moment' things. I blame myself for  
  
that. I really should not have read all five of those 'labor' fics in a   
  
row. They have given me far too many ideas on what series I could use  
  
for crossovers. I will try and contain myself though.  
  
"Next chapter, if I am lucky, will finally focus a little more on  
  
Ranma and Hinako, but the bulk of the chapter will probably???, consist of  
  
what Urd's and Hiroki's life was like in the past. I haven't wrote about  
  
them for so long, I might have to reread my chapters on them so that I do  
  
not admit anything :  
  
Well I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter and if you wish to  
  
leave me your impressions of it you can email me at ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Ryo Oki 


	7. Past Histories

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 7 Past Histories  
  
Lunch period for the day was just ending and Hibiki Amawa was walking  
  
towards the classroom, he agreed to substitute for this afternoon. Normally  
  
this would be his free period, but it seems that the usual instructor had  
  
some sort of breakdown. Several people witnessed a middle aged man jump out of  
  
the second story of the school and run across the school yard and out of the  
  
main gate. Quite an impressive feat for a man of his age and physical  
  
condition.  
  
This school was admittedly a little different from all of the other  
  
schools he had taught in before. The daily fights were a disgrace and that  
  
pathetic excuse for a principal defied description. Imagine trying to cut his  
  
hair with hedge clippers of all things. It was a good thing Hibiki remembered  
  
a lot of his boxing training from his college days. The principle would  
  
probably be waking up soon, but he really should see to that broken nose of his.  
  
"Well at least I do not have to pretend to be a woman anymore. Of course  
  
with all the cross dressers in this school, who would notice or even care. I  
  
wonder if the rumors of this transsexual martial artist is true. Don't know why  
  
anyone would want to have surgery to change their sex, but if that is what the  
  
'boy' Ranma did, who was he to judge.", Hibiki Amawa thought to himself as he  
  
walked into the classroom and laid eyes on what appeared to be two cat people  
  
sitting next to each other.  
  
"What the #@$@", he accidentally said out loud, and stared at the catgirl  
  
in particular.  
  
"Now, now a teacher should not use such language. Besides I am already  
  
taken.", Nabiki said as she grinned at the somewhat dazed teacher.  
  
"It would too be much to hope that you are merely wearing makeup, but from   
  
what I have seen here so far today, it wouldn't be that much of a shock to   
  
find out that you are really cat people.", Hibiki half asked both Nabiki and  
  
Ranko.  
  
"Sorry for the shock old boy, but Nabiki-chan and I are both quite real.",  
  
Ranko said in his British accented Japanese.  
  
"And......you were always like this?", Hibiki asked cautiously.  
  
"Well I was, at least I believe so, but Nabiki-chan gained her  
  
present lovely form when I accidentally bit her.", Ranko said as several   
  
girls in the class looked at him with lust filled eyes, much to Ranko's  
  
discomfort.  
  
"You don't plan to bite anyone else do you?", Hibiki said, wondering  
  
how he would or even could handle a whole class full of cat people.  
  
"No need to worry professor, neither Nabiki nor I can transform any more  
  
humans into beings such as ourselves.", Ranko replied as the girls who were  
  
looking at him suddenly seemed quite disappointed for some reason.  
  
"That's good to hear.", Hibiki said as he imagined Kuzuha asking to be   
  
turned into a catgirl, and he lacking the willpower to refuse her.  
  
After taking role, Hibiki noticed that Ranko was not enrolled in   
  
the class, or even the school for that matter. Although he should have asked  
  
the catboy to leave, his presence seemed to calm Nabiki down, and he was one  
  
of the few people in the class who had seemed to actually be familiar with  
  
the material Hibiki was covering. Perhaps he could be used as a teaching  
  
assistant. Most of the students, well the female ones anyway, seemed to pay  
  
constant attention to Ranko as he spoke.  
  
**************  
  
"So what did you think of our substitute today?", Ranko asked Nabiki  
  
as they were walking home from school, later that afternoon.  
  
"Oh I have heard all sorts of interesting things about our dear  
  
teacher Hibiki Amawa.", Nabiki said while grinning.  
  
"Oh really, do tell Nabiki-chan.", Ranko stated.  
  
"Well he was let go from one position at a private girls school,  
  
because he was disguising himself as a female teacher.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Heh, my that does seem to be quite lecherous.", Ranko replied.  
  
"Not only that, but from what I understand, he is dating one of  
  
the girls that he taught at that school, and she is not even 16 years  
  
old yet.", Nabiki snickered.  
  
"That does seem a little young, but from meeting those Amazons  
  
in several different dimensions, during Kasumi-chan's and mine  
  
adventures, I have seen younger girls getting close to older men.",  
  
Ranko stated.  
  
"You have met the Amazons before?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Oh yes, in several different times and places. Most of the time they  
  
seem to have the same culture, except for one particularly horrifying  
  
example.", Ranko said as he shivered.  
  
"What were they like?", Nabiki asked as her tail began to 'swish'  
  
back and forth.  
  
"Well during the 1980's in a dimension thankfully far from this one,  
  
a group of Amazons settled in the San Fernando Valley in California. There  
  
is nothing more terrifying than having to deal with several hundred "Valley  
  
Amazons" speaking in that horrible accent of theirs. I swear I thought I would  
  
go quite 'mad' if I had to spend even one more day with them.", Ranko  
  
stated while looking quite disgusted.  
  
"Ah you poor baby.", Nabiki teased as she and Ranko approached the Tendo  
  
dojo and went inside.  
  
"Were home!", Nabiki and Ranko called out as they entered the dojo.  
  
"So how was your day today?", Kasumi asked as she met them at the door  
  
to the house.  
  
"It was an 'interesting' day, elder sister.", Ranko said.  
  
"Did something happen?", Kasumi replied.  
  
"Not too much. We both had a chance to beat up on Kuno-baby. Ranko   
  
sent our instructor running screaming out of the school, and the new substitute  
  
that came to our class was 'flirting' with me.", Nabiki said as Ranko rolled  
  
his eyes.  
  
"So you like older men now Nabiki-chan?", Kasumi teased.  
  
"Alas it is so. I have been abandoned liked yesterday's newspaper for   
  
another. Oh the tragedy of it all. What a cruel fate I have succumbed to.",  
  
Ranko said in a melodramatic tone of voice.  
  
"Oh you poor baby.", Kasumi said as Nabiki started to giggle.  
  
"Fear not dear ladies for I shall overcome this setback and work  
  
hard to become one with the fair Nabiki.", Ranko said in an exaggerated  
  
accent much to the two women's amusement.  
  
"On a more serious note, I do not believe that a person, such as that  
  
Kuno child should be allowed to roam around the school. He is clearly insane  
  
and I believe quite a danger to others. He had the nerve to attack Nabiki,  
  
claiming that she was a demon. I was able to deflect the blow aimed at her,  
  
but not without some injury to my person.", Ranko said as he showed the   
  
rather large bruise on his arm to Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi took a long look at the bruise, before turning to face Ranko  
  
and Nabiki with a dark and quite angry expression on her face.  
  
"I see. Perhaps it is time that foolish boy is taught a lesson.",   
  
Kasumi said in a tone of voice that caused Ranko and Kasumi to move closer  
  
to each other.  
  
"Now what would be a proper punishment? Hmmm........ Oh yes, that would  
  
be quite amusing and ironic as well.", Kasumi said as she watch her father   
  
and a certain large panda walking down the street, through the open dojo  
  
gate.  
  
"You are not going to kill him are you elder sister?", Ranko said.  
  
"Of course not Ranko-chan. You only kill an enemy when there are no  
  
other alternatives.", Kasumi said as Nabiki seemed to fidget.  
  
"You sound as if you had to kill someone before. That can not be right  
  
though, can it?", Nabiki asked, unsure of whether or not she wanted an  
  
answer to her question.  
  
"I am not proud of the fact, but both Ranko and I have had to kill an  
  
enemy on a few occasions.", Kasumi said while sounding ashamed.  
  
"How? Why?", Nabiki asked in a confused and shocked tone of voice.  
  
"Nabiki-chan there are many worlds and dimensions out there that are  
  
populated with some very evil and vicious beings, both human and   
  
non-human. They think nothing of killing someone for money or even for fun.  
  
There have been many times when Kasumi-chan and I have had to fight these  
  
beings in order to protect others. Some times we had to even kill them. It  
  
is not something that we are proud of, or something that we enjoyed, but it  
  
was necessary at the time.", Ranko said quietly.  
  
"I only hope Ranma understands when I tell him. He likes others to think   
  
of himself as stoic and 'manly', but he is quite sensitive underneath that  
  
macho exterior of his.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You do not have to tell him Kasumi. I will not say anything to him  
  
if you want me to.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Thank you Nabiki, but it would not be right to keep secrets from him.  
  
If we are to have some sort of a relationship in the future, lying to him   
  
would not be a good way to start out.", Kasumi said.  
  
"How do you feel about me Nabiki-chan, now that you what I have had to  
  
do one rare occasions.", Ranko asked Nabiki.  
  
"I am not sure. There have always been a lot of fighting in this   
  
district, but no one has ever died because of it. Ranma did have to kill on  
  
one occasion to save Akane's life, but......", Nabiki trailed off.  
  
"It is not an easy thing to accept or get used to. Would you like some  
  
time alone to think.", Ranko asked.  
  
Nabiki nodded and went outside to sit down by the koi pond. Ranko and  
  
Kasumi could see her expressions change rapidly as she stared at the pond, and  
  
was no doubt trying to come to grips with what she had just heard.  
  
"Do you think that she will still accept me, elder sister.", Ranko said   
  
in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"I believe that she will. Nabiki is a very smart girl, and has always  
  
been an excellent judge of character. I am sure that she will still want to  
  
be with you. She just needs time though to get used to the idea. Do not forget  
  
that her initial feline persona is now wearing off and she might be shocked  
  
when she realizes how she has been acting. Remember how Minako avoided you  
  
for a few days when she returned to her senses.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I remember. It hurt when she did that, but somehow seeing Nabiki  
  
look at me in a similar fashion hurts worse. Kasumi-chan do you believe in  
  
love at first sight?", Ranko asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yes, Ranko-chan I most certainly do.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"This may sound silly, but the first time I saw Nabiki, my heart almost  
  
stopped. You had told me so much about her, that I felt that I had known   
  
Nabiki for quite some time. It also just feels right to be around her. I   
  
haven't felt this way since Minako left.", Ranko said.  
  
"If you love her, try your best to show her that you care and respect  
  
her. Do not smother her with affection or act possessive, that will only  
  
cause problems. I have seen far too much of that sort of behavior in my  
  
life. Finally, do not let whatever fears you have about being close to   
  
Nabiki rule your life. I made the same mistake once with a very kind and  
  
sweet young man. Fortunately it seems I might be getting a second chance with  
  
him.", Kasumi smiled.  
  
"I think I understand what you are saying elder sister. I can only  
  
hope that the both of us can find someone to love.", Ranko said as he hugged  
  
Kasumi and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Outside, next to the pond, Nabiki was doing some soul searching of her  
  
own.  
  
"Why do I feel so confused? He was all I think about last night   
  
and this morning? Why am I starting to have doubts right now?", Nabiki   
  
thought to herself.  
  
"It is only natural to have doubts. You have been alone a long time. To  
  
suddenly find yourself with someone who cares about you must seem strange.",  
  
a voice in Nabiki's head says.  
  
"He has killed someone. That should bother me or even repulse me, but  
  
I can not seem to hate him.", Nabiki thought.  
  
"He had to do what was necessary to survive and save others. It was  
  
probably a very difficult decision for him, but it does not change who he  
  
is as a person.", the voice further says.  
  
"I guess that you are right. Strange, I never used to talk to myself  
  
so often.", Nabiki thinks.  
  
"Who says that you are talking to yourself?", the voice says, shocking  
  
Nabiki.  
  
"What!", Nabiki exclaims out loud.", attracting Kasumi's and Ranko's  
  
attention.  
  
"Look behind you and up.", the voice says.  
  
Nabiki looks behind her and sees a familiar figure in a grey cloak  
  
sitting on the roof of her home.  
  
"Come on up here Nabiki-chan, I want to talk to you for a while.", the  
  
figure said.  
  
"Alright 'Ko-chan', but I want to know what is it that you want this  
  
time.", Nabiki thought to the other girl.  
  
Nabiki hopped up onto the roof in front of Ranko and Kasumi, causing  
  
Ranko to try and walk outside to see what was going on. He was held back by  
  
Kasumi's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about Nabiki-chan, Ranko, she is talking with a 'friend'  
  
at the moment.", Kasumi said as Ranko looked at her in confusion.  
  
Meanwhile back on the roof:  
  
"So why are you here now?", Nabiki asked 'Ko-chan' as the girl pulled  
  
off her hood given Nabiki another close look at the elven looking girl.  
  
"I see that you have now met Ranko. Tell me Nabiki-chan are you   
  
pleased with him.", Ko-chan said.  
  
"You make it sound as if he were a piece of merchandise. I am not sure  
  
I like that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You are already defending him. Very good. Very good indeed.", Ko-chan  
  
said.  
  
"If this is some sort of game. I am not amused, and neither will Ranko  
  
when I next speak to him.", Nabiki said.  
  
"It is definitely not a game my dear ni....I mean Nabiki. A lot   
  
beings have worked hard to fulfill your wish and to ensure that no   
  
difficulties arose, as what happened in your sister's case unfortunately.  
  
"Who had a wish? Akane? Kasumi?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"It was your sister Kasumi's wish. A few days before Ranma first  
  
arrived at your home, your sister made a heart felt wish.", Ko-chan   
  
said.  
  
"What was it?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"She wished to be with someone who could love her, and whom she could  
  
love in return. That person was supposed to be Ranma.", Ko-chan said as   
  
Nabiki stared at the strange elf girl.  
  
"But Ranma never really paid all that much attention to Kasumi. None   
  
of us ever did.", Nabiki stated, now sounding somewhat guilty.  
  
  
  
"Tell me Nabiki did you ever wonder why it was, that with so many   
  
women after him, Ranma never ended up with any of them.", Ko-chan said  
  
to Nabiki.  
  
"I thought it was just because he was clueless.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well that is part of it, but the main reason was because of the  
  
'Ultimate Force'.", Ko-chan said.  
  
"Ultimate force? What is that?", Nabiki questioned Ko-chan.  
  
"It is a sentient energy force, that ensures that those who are granted  
  
wishes receive what is coming to them. Your sister made a wish to have someone  
  
to love, but because you and your sister reacted with fear and 'chose' Akane   
  
to be with Ranma, the ultimate force did its best to ensure that she and Ranma  
  
would never be together. It even altered their personalities at times, making them  
  
argue and insult each other. Ranma's rivals and fiancées were also   
  
unknowingly under the Ultimate Force's influence, ensuring that he and Akane  
  
would never be together.", Ko-chan said.  
  
"Kami-sama!, so all the trouble that Ranma and the others have had to go  
  
through for the past two years was because of this 'Ultimate Force'. Wait was   
  
I affected as well?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes you were, I am sorry to say. It ensured that you would not   
  
entertain to many romantic thought of Ranma, although it didn't seem to  
  
affect the many fantasies that you had of him.", Ko-chan said.  
  
"So Ranma and I could have ended up together?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes you could have, but as Ranma and Kasumi seemed to grow closer as  
  
of late your thoughts were not being affected as much, and you began to see  
  
him not only as a source of income. When you made your wish for someone to love,  
  
the 'Ultimate Force' sought out another person with whom you could love.",  
  
Ko-chan said.  
  
"So are we all just play things for the gods and this damned 'Ultimate  
  
Force?", Nabiki asked angrily.  
  
"No Nabiki, none of you were ever playthings, even though there were   
  
times when your mother did want to become directly involved, but she was   
  
not allowed.", Ko-chan said.  
  
"Mother.....", Nabiki said sadly as Ko-chan reached over and hugged  
  
Nabiki close.  
  
"WWaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, get away from my daughter you demon.", an  
  
annoying voice yelled out from down below.  
  
Nabiki and Ko-chan looked down to see Soun Tendo glaring at them  
  
with a demon head attack forming.  
  
"Sigh. We will have to continue on conversation at a later time.", Ko-chan  
  
said to Nabiki before turning around to address Soun.  
  
"The only demons that were here are yourself and that perverted former  
  
master of yours. You had best change your ways Sound Tendo if you do not  
  
with to meet the same fate the Happosai met.", Ko-chan said as she waved  
  
her right hand causing Soun's attack to dissipate much to his shock.  
  
"I should be leaving. He was not supposed to see me.", Ko-chan  
  
said to Nabiki as she stood up and raised her hood back over her head.  
  
"Before you go, could you please tell me your name. You seem to   
  
know so much about me, but I know next to nothing about you.", Nabiki  
  
said to Ko-chan.  
  
"So you wish to know who I am?", Ko-chan asked Nabiki.  
  
"I think you owe it to me. You insist I call you Ko-chan as if we   
  
were close friends, but you refuse to tell me anything about you.",  
  
Nabiki said.  
  
"Very well, my name in my past life was.......", Ko-chan whispered  
  
to Nabiki who stiffened in shock.  
  
"But that would mean that....", Nabiki tried to say as Ko-chan   
  
put a finger across Nabiki's lips.  
  
"Let that be our secret.", Ko-chan smiled as she stepped away   
  
from Nabiki and faded from sight.  
  
Nabiki sighed, shrugged her shoulders and leapt off the roof and   
  
entered the house, totally ignoring her father who was demanding to know what  
  
was going on.  
  
Inside the house Ranko and Kasumi noticed Soun walked into the yard,   
  
freeze in place, then start to form a demon head. The attack quickly faded  
  
and Nabiki entered the room shortly there after leaving an angry looking  
  
Soun standing outside.  
  
"Is anything wrong Nabiki-chan?", Ranko asked.  
  
"No, Ranko everything is fine.", Nabiki said quietly.  
  
"Did you and your friend have a nice talk.", Kasumi asked Nabiki  
  
with a smirk on her face.  
  
"It was quite.....informative.", Nabiki said as she walked upstairs,  
  
past everyone, her tail swishing gently from side to side.  
  
Ranko tried to follow, but was once again held back by Kasumi.  
  
"She still needs time alone. She was talking to a mutual friend of ours  
  
and needs time to think about what she was told.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Nabiki was talking to 'her' wasn't she?", Ranko asked.  
  
"Yes, she was.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I hope she doesn't feel too manipulated.", Ranko said.  
  
"Perhaps a little, but she will get over it. It was here wish after  
  
all.", Kasumi said.  
  
**************  
  
"Kasumi what is going on. Did you know Nabiki was on the roof talking  
  
to some strange creature?", Soun asked as he came into the living room.  
  
"Oh that was just a friend of mine father. She wanted to speak to   
  
Nabiki about a few things.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"What sort of things?", Soun Said.  
  
"I am sorry, but I can not tell you father.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"Daughter I think, that I've been quite lenient about your deplorable  
  
behavior lately, but I will not stand for having secrets kept from me. I am  
  
after all still head of this family.", Soun said indignantly.  
  
"You mean secrets such as you lying to us about mother, or perhaps  
  
not informing us about Ranma, until the day he arrived here. Sorry father,  
  
but if you can keep secrets from us, then we can create secrets from you.",  
  
Kasumi said.  
  
"Kasumi!", Soun said indignantly.  
  
"Father, Nabiki is finally starting to come out of the 'shell' she had   
  
built around herself ever since mother died. It wouldn't hurt for you to show her  
  
some compassion and even respect for once. Do not forget, it was she who kept this,  
  
family from being thrown out on the street for ten years. A job I might add that  
  
was your responsibility. Now though, it is time for that to end. Nabiki is almost  
  
an adult now, not a child. She must be allowed to make her own decisions in life.  
  
Remember father, although we are your children, we are not your property. Our lives  
  
are, our own to live, and that includes what friends we chose to have and even who  
  
we marry. After all, you don't want Nabiki, Akane or I to end up being forced to  
  
marry someone they didn't really love.", Kasumi said harshly, hoping that   
  
maybe her father would finally be shocked out of his stubbornness.  
  
"So you are not going to tell me who that was?", Soun asked.  
  
"If you wish to know more you will have to ask Nabiki. If you chose to do so  
  
though, ask politely, or she might to choose to keep you at a distance. Now if   
  
you excuse me there is an errand I must run. I will probably be home in time for  
  
dinner, but not before that.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Ranko would you be so kind as to prepare dinner while I am gone. There is  
  
something important that I need to accomplish.", Kasumi said to Ranko.  
  
"You are going to 'punish' that Kuno boy are you not.", Ranko asked.  
  
"Something like that.", Kasumi grinned as she walked out of the   
  
house, changed to her goddess form and flew off towards the east.  
  
"Oh what did I do to deserve such disrespectful children.", Soun  
  
said out loud.  
  
"Would you like a list.", Ranko thought as he walked into the  
  
kitchen with his tail swishing rapidly behind him.  
  
************  
  
Kasumi continued to climb high and the air and soared towards the east.  
  
When she reached the western coast of Japan she began to increase her speed.  
  
Soon a pressure wave built up in front of her, then slid past, causing a loud  
  
roar that could easily be heard from the ground. In the span of less than a   
  
minute Kasumi was now traveling at over 3000 miles per hours, enjoying the  
  
silence that surrounded her, for when one is traveling faster than the speed  
  
of sound, one leaves all noise behind them quite literally.  
  
It is true that she could have easily have chosen to just appear at her  
  
chosen destination, but flying was just too exhilarating. The travel time to  
  
her destination, as short as it was, still gave her a few minutes to think of a  
  
suitable way to also punish one who has disturbed her family and Ranma on  
  
several occasions. Yes if her plan went well, two residents of Nerima would soon  
  
be finding there lives becoming more complicated than usual.  
  
Kasumi was not out for revenge, so to speak, but in her travels with  
  
Ranko over the past five years, subjectively, she was presented with one very  
  
true fact of life. The fact being, that when one continuously performs unjust  
  
acts and is not punished for them, that person begins to believe that there is  
  
nothing wrong with their aberrant behavior. Kasumi decided that now would be a   
  
perfect time to show these two individuals the error of their ways. After all,  
  
Ranma would still be 'asleep' for a few days and she needed something to do with  
  
her time.  
  
As Kasumi noticed her destination begin to appear on the horizon, she began  
  
to slow down. As she descended towards a certain pool filled valley, one last  
  
'boom' echoed overhead, attracting the attention of a certain pudgy guide dressed  
  
in an old Mao suit.  
  
The much put upon Jusenkyo guide was feeling quite relaxed for once. There  
  
hadn't been any 'customers' for over three days. This was almost a new record.   
  
Perhaps he would now have time to continue his research to find a cure for his  
  
daughter's curse. A loud 'boom' outside caused the guide to sigh.  
  
"It was too much to hope for another quiet day, I guess.", the guide  
  
thought to himself as he exited his hut to see what the source of the  
  
noise was.  
  
The guide exited the hut and stood in shock as he noticed a very tall  
  
woman with long red hair with silver streaks in it. On her back were two large  
  
black and white wings. The guide squinted as the sun reflected off the woman's  
  
'chrome' body armor. The guide saw the woman approach the pools and quickly ran  
  
after her. If this woman was some sort of angel or goddess, then it was his duty  
  
warn her away from the pools. Many customers became quite angry when they  
  
changed for the first time. The guide did not want to be the focus of her  
  
anger.  
  
"Be careful honored one. It be very bad if you fall in spring.", the  
  
guide said.  
  
"Thank you for the warning, but you do not have to worry. As strange  
  
and even perverted as these springs can be they are still part of nature, and  
  
that is my domain.", Kasumi said as she dipped her hand into one of the pools  
  
and was not affected.  
  
"Amazing I have been guide here for many years and have never seen anyone  
  
immune to the pools.", the guide said in amazement.  
  
"Daddy are you talking to someone.", a voice says from within the   
  
guide's hut.  
  
Kasumi looks towards the hut and sees a young girl with her head just  
  
barely peaking out of the door.  
  
"There is no need to hide little one. Come out into the light so that I   
  
can see you.", Kasumi said.  
  
  
  
The little girl exits the hut and stares at Kasumi with stars in her eyes.  
  
"How preety.", the girl says as she walks towards Kasumi.  
  
"Be careful of the pools Plum, you do not wish another curse do you.", the  
  
guide said to his daughter.  
  
"What form has she been cursed with.", Kasumi asked the guide.  
  
"Plum fell in spring of drowned girl.", the guide said.  
  
"So this is 'her' cursed form that I am looking at.", Kasumi asked the  
  
guide.  
  
"Oh no, honored one, this is Plum's true form.", the guide said.  
  
"Then why would the pool that she fell in be a problem?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Plum turns into teenage girl when splashed with cold water. She have  
  
teenage girl's feelings and emotions, not to mention hormones. Very confusing  
  
to Plum. She have a young woman's feelings, but still a young girl's mind.",  
  
the guide said.  
  
"If I agree to cure her, would you be willing to help me with a with a   
  
small task?", Kasumi asked as the guide and Plum looked at her with stunned  
  
expressions on there faces.  
  
"You can cure me?", Plum asks in a small voice.  
  
"Yes I can.", Kasumi replies as she kneels down next to the shy girl.  
  
"Honored one I promise to help you in any way I can if you would be  
  
so generous to cure my daughter of her curse.", the guide said to Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi placed her hand on the Plum's head and a soft yellow light  
  
began to flow across Kasumi's arm and onto Plum. The young girl shuddered  
  
briefly then sighed in content. Kasumi then walked back towards the guide   
  
with Plum's hand in her own.  
  
"Your daughter is now cured of her curse.", Kasumi said.  
  
The guide brought out a water bottle and poured a small amount on his  
  
daughter. When she did not change the poor man almost fainted in shock.  
  
"Thank you honored one, for curing my daughter.", the guide said.  
  
"Your daughter never has to worry about the pools again. Besides   
  
removing her curse, I have made her immune to any further dunkings in   
  
the pools. Now as to my favor.", Kasumi smiled, which made the guide nervous  
  
for some reason.  
  
"Honored one, before we retrieve the water that you require, might this  
  
humble man ask your name.", the guide said.  
  
"My name is Katrina Saotome.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Hmmm..... Once had customer with same last name. You are family?", the  
  
guide asked.  
  
"Not as of yet, but perhaps someday.", Katrina said while smiling.  
  
Kasumi left the springs an hour later carrying two small casks in a bag  
  
attached to her sword scabbard as she flew back towards Japan.  
  
**************  
  
Kasumi flew back towards Japan at more leisurely rate then when she   
  
left. She was originally going to carry out her plan this evening, but   
  
decided that carrying it the next morning when everyone was in school  
  
would produce far more effective results.  
  
As Kasumi landed back at the Tendo dojo and shifted back to her human  
  
form, she heard a crash from the kitchen and the sound of three voices  
  
arguing. Well actually, it was more like two voices arguing and a third  
  
voice pleading with the owner of the second voice.  
  
Entering the kitchen Kasumi noticed her sister Akane trying to hit  
  
Ranko with one of her mallets. Ranko had somehow managed to produce his own  
  
mallet and was managing to block Akane's strikes. To add to the confusion   
  
Akari had her arms wrapped around Akane's waist and was trying to pull her  
  
away from Ranko when he and Akane had managed to 'lock' the heads of their  
  
mallets together.  
  
"Why is everyone fighting. Akane what are you doing in the kitchen?",  
  
Kasumi asked.  
  
"Oh Kasumi-sama thank goodness that you are here. They have been  
  
arguing like this for over an hour.", Akari said to Kasumi as she continued  
  
to try and pull Akane and Ranko apart.  
  
"Elder sister would you please remove your sister from the kitchen  
  
before she manages to destroy any more of my hard work.", Ranko said.  
  
"Hey I was trying to help you jerk. The recipe said to add oil and I  
  
did. It's your fault it blew up", Akane said.  
  
"The recipe called for olive oil, not motor oil, you bloody twit. I  
  
can not even fathom, how anyone could make such a foolish mistake.", Ranko  
  
said in exasperation.  
  
"Hey they are the same color, and it was much cheaper than that  
  
other brand.", Akane replied self-righteously.  
  
"Akane I asked Ranko to make dinner. Would you please leave and let  
  
him get back to work.", Kasumi sighed.  
  
"But I wanted to help, besides I am a good cook.", Akane said.  
  
"Akane we have went over this before and you must face up to the fact  
  
that you cannot cook. I know you want to try and help out sometimes, but you  
  
can not be good at everything. You are an excellent martial artist, and you did  
  
a wonderful job acting with Ranma in that play. You should be happy with the   
  
talents you already possess.", Kasumi said to Akane.  
  
"Hmmm..... She has a bad temper, always wants things to go her way, no  
  
wonder she enjoys acting, she has all of the qualifications.", Ranko   
  
jokingly thought to himself.  
  
"So you are saying that it is a waste of time for me to even try  
  
cook.", Akane spoke to Kasumi in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"That is not necessarily true, perhaps you just have not had the  
  
proper motivation yet.", Akari said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Akane said.  
  
"Akane-chan up until two years ago I was a horrible cook. Some of my  
  
cooking could even melt the pan that it was in, which frustrated me to no end.  
  
I wanted to help my then girlfriend with preparing our daily meals at the  
  
school that I was in, but no matter how hard I tried nothing seemed to work.  
  
Until one day though, when my girlfriend Kris and I stumbled across a surefire  
  
way for me to learn. I think it might work on you as well.", Akari said.  
  
"What is it?", Akane asked.  
  
"Ranko-san are there any dishes that still need to be prepared for  
  
tonight's dinner.", Akari asked.  
  
"The dinner salads still need to be prepared. Why do you ask?",  
  
Ranko replied.  
  
"Would you mind if Akane and I prepared it.", Akari said as Ranko  
  
twitched a little.  
  
"I am not sure that would be wise.", Ranko said.  
  
"Ranko-san I promise nothing will go wrong. We will not even go near  
  
the courses that you have prepared so far.", Akari said to Ranko with a cute  
  
pleading look on her face.  
  
"Unfair kawaii attacks.", Ranko mumbled as he found it hard to resist  
  
Akari's offer.  
  
"Ranko-chan I will stay and watch over them if you wish. I could also  
  
keep an eye on the dishes that you have prepared so far.", Kasumi offered.  
  
"Very well, I should go upstairs and check on Nabiki-chan. She as  
  
been up there far to long as it is.", Ranko said as he left the kitchen with  
  
more than a little trepidation.  
  
"So are you ready to begin Akane-chan.", Akari asked.  
  
"What do we do first?", Akane replied.  
  
"How about we start with slicing the tomatoes.", Akari stated.  
  
"Oh I know how to do that.", Akane said as she grabbed a large meat  
  
cleaver and hit the poor tomato with the same amount of force one would use  
  
to hit a hardball over the fence.  
  
(Squish) (Splat) Tomato juice went everywhere.  
  
"Um, that's not quite it.", Akari said while trying to hold back her  
  
laughter at seeing her girlfriend covered in tomato parts.  
  
Akane began to pout.  
  
"Now none of that. Lets try again, this time I will help guide  
  
your cutting.", Akari said.  
  
Akari picked up a small knife and moved behind Akane. She gave the  
  
knife to Akane and place her hands over Akane's while pressing up against  
  
her. Akari then began to demonstrate the proper way to slice tomatoes. Akane  
  
though seemed to not be paying attention. The moment Akari pressed up behind  
  
her Akane began to blush and Kasumi noticed her sister's eyes glazing over.  
  
"It took a few minute for Akane to come back to her senses, but she   
  
began to follow Akari's gentle strokes, much to her surprise. In a few   
  
minutes both Akari and Akane had managed to slice up a few tomatoes without  
  
too many problems.  
  
"See it is not that hard. You just need to go more slowly and be more  
  
precise than you were before. Now lets try slicing up the cucumbers and see  
  
how that goes.", Akari said.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Ranko entered Nabiki's room and found the cute  
  
little catgirl staring at the wall with an intense look of concentration  
  
on her face.  
  
"Am I disturbing you Nabiki-chan.", Ranko said as Nabiki was jolted from  
  
her 'meditating' by Ranko's voice.  
  
"I don't mind if you come in.", Nabiki said as she sat down on the edge  
  
of her bed and motioned Ranko to sit next to her.  
  
"What is bothering you?", Ranko said he held Nabiki's hand in his own.  
  
"I am not sure how I really feel about you. Are these feelings my own or  
  
are they being forced on me.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Why do you say that.", Ranko asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I was talking to....someone and they told me about something called  
  
the "Ultimate Force" and how it can influence peoples' emotions.", Nabiki  
  
said to Ranko.  
  
"So you are not sure if you really like or love me.", Ranko said.  
  
"Yes. I want to like you. I never really have had a chance to grow  
  
close to anyone, so the idea of it being an illusion is frightening.",  
  
Nabiki said sadly.  
  
"Nabiki the Ultimate Force can not create love. It can arrange it so  
  
that two people will have the opportunity to get to know each other and   
  
hopefully grow closer, but it can not create love from nothing.", Ranko  
  
replied to Nabiki.  
  
"How do you know?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I have seen Kasumi-chan grant a few wishes during our time together,  
  
and during that time I have picked up a little knowledge about such things.  
  
Both of us made a wish so that we could find someone to get to know and  
  
grow closer to. We didn't wish to be instantly in love.", Ranko said.  
  
"So I am not being brainwashed into loving you.", Nabiki said, then  
  
quickly regretting her choice of words.  
  
Nabiki was surprised when Ranko did not seem hurt by her words. Instead  
  
he smiled at her and gave her a gentle hug, causing Nabiki to blush.  
  
"I would be lying if I told you that I was upset about how our wishes caused  
  
the Ultimate Force to bring us together, but I would never want to brainwash you  
  
or anyone else into liking or loving myself. I respect the rights of others far  
  
to much for that to happen.", Ranko replied to Nabiki, who seemed to be growing  
  
more comfortable around Ranko that when they started their conversation.  
  
"I know that I have been acting somewhat....um...horny earlier to say  
  
the least. Would you mind if we took our relationship a little more slowly?",  
  
Nabiki said to Ranko.  
  
"Nabiki-chan I have waited five years to meet you. If it takes us an  
  
equal amount of time for us to truly fall in love I will gladly wait.",   
  
Ranko replied to Nabiki.  
  
"So now what do we do.", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well first we go down and eat. After spending so much time cooking  
  
today I am rather hungry.", Ranko said.  
  
"If you made dinner, who is down in the kitchen right now?", Nabiki  
  
asked, while hoping a certain someone had not decided to 'help'.  
  
"Akari is down there teaching Akane how to make a salad.", Ranko said  
  
as Nabiki turned somewhat green. A good trick when you are covered with fur.  
  
"There is no need to worry. I am sure everything will turn out fine.  
  
At least I hope so.", Ranko mumbled the last part to himself.  
  
After dinner everyone was surprised that Akane had help make the  
  
salad and that it was actually edible. Even Ranko complimented Akane, not  
  
that she cared about the opinion of the little fuzzball. Of course not. After  
  
all it was not her fault that she began to notice how happy he seemed to   
  
make Nabiki or how Kasumi seemed to enjoy 'mothering' him and showing more  
  
life than she had in years. Beside he probably sheds and we have had enough  
  
trouble with that stupid panda as it is. It of course also didn't matter that  
  
Ranko was starting to remind her a little of a more cultured Ranma, and his  
  
fur did feel really nice, when she accidentally brushed up against him.  
  
"Sigh, maybe I am the pervert.", Akane thought in a rare moment of  
  
insight as she noticed Ranko actually smile at her when she looked over  
  
at him.  
  
Ranko of course was only trying to be polite. After all it would be  
  
unseemly to maintain bad relations with his girlfriend's sister.  
  
After dinner, Kasumi was in her room pouring the two small casks  
  
that she had brought from Jusenkyo into a larger container, then sealing  
  
the container with a spell. She couldn't take the chance of the water leaking  
  
out before she had a chance to 'give' it to its new owner tomorrow.  
  
Later that night Cologne was starting to notice a change in one of  
  
her two patients. The week was about half over and Hinako appeared to be  
  
aging as the spell scroll had predicted. She appeared to have gained a year in  
  
age, now appearing to be about 9 years old.   
  
Cologne next watched Ms. Hinako roll over in her 'sleep' and lay right  
  
next to Ranma, who instinctively put his arms around her. It was a good thing  
  
that she was an emotionless old elder or she might feel the need to comment on  
  
cute the scene in front of her was, but of course she did not have to worry  
  
about that being the case.  
  
As she walked out of the room, Cologne missed the fact that both  
  
or her patients eyes were now moving rapidly under their eyelids  
  
signifying a deep dream state, quite a difference from their almost coma  
  
like stillness during the initial part of their slumber.  
  
*********  
  
Ms. Hinako looked around in confusion. She appeared to be in a garden,   
  
the same garden that she first saw her grandmother, when Hinako 'died' in   
  
class about a week ago. Hinako also noticed that unlike the time before, she  
  
was now in her adult form.  
  
"Hello Hina-chan.", Hinako heard her grandmother say as the 'older'  
  
woman appeared in front of her.  
  
"Grandmother!", Hinako shouted in surprise as Urd walked over to Hinako  
  
and hugged her.  
  
"I am glad to see you again.", Urd again.  
  
"Am I dead again?", Hinako asked.  
  
"No child you are not. This is a shared dream between you, I, and that  
  
cute little 'boyfriend' of yours.", Urd teased as Hinako found herself   
  
blushing much to her embarrassment.  
  
"Grandmother you shouldn't say such things.", Hinako giggled.  
  
"It is a grandparents job to tease their grandchildren.", Urd said.  
  
"So you said this was a shared dream?", Hinako asked, while hoping  
  
to change the subject. She was not about to admit to anyone how her adult  
  
form sometimes felt about Ranma.  
  
"Hinako, both Ranma and you are now undergoing something that hasn't  
  
been done in several hundred years. While he is reviving you with his   
  
spirit, both of your souls are intermingling with each other.", Urd said  
  
as Ms. Hinako suddenly had a panicked look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, you will not develop a split personality or anything like  
  
that, but both you and he will develop an empathic bond. You will at times  
  
feel each others' emotions. You might have been already experiencing  
  
something like that, but this spell will intensify that effect I am sorry  
  
to say.", Urd said.  
  
"Why are you sorry?", Ms. Hinako asked Urd.  
  
"Ranma has led a very difficult life, as you will soon see, I hadn't  
  
intended for the both of you to become linked together at all, but after he  
  
healed you the first time a bond began to grow between you and he. Ranma is  
  
changing. He is becoming something more than he was, because of how he touched  
  
your spirit, and you touched his.", Urd said.  
  
"Because of my spirit?.....Oh dear, what about that nice girl Kasumi? She  
  
was starting to develop some of my abilities before Ranma and I started this  
  
treatment.", Ms. Hinako said.  
  
"Kasumi....That Daemon... Hmmm, this could be interesting.", Urd   
  
thought to herself.  
  
"Grandmother, they are not going to be hurt because of me are they?",  
  
Hinako asked her grandmother.  
  
"No child they will not be hurt.", Urd said.  
  
"Good, because if there was a chance that they would be harmed, I would  
  
rather end this treatment now, then let them suffer any harm.", Ms. Hinako   
  
said.  
  
"You feel that strongly about them.", Urd said.  
  
"Yes I do.", Ms. Hinako said somewhat surprised by how protective she  
  
felt first about Ranma, and now Kasumi.  
  
"I can not stay too much longer. It is somewhat draining for me to   
  
intrude into yours and Ranma's dream. I can say for now that, when the spell  
  
runs its course, you, Ranma, and Kasumi will have some hard decisions to make  
  
about your lives. I and others will help as best we can, but the final   
  
decision in the end will be up to the three of you.", Urd said as she faded  
  
from sight and Hinako now found herself not in a garden but in a wooded  
  
area.  
  
"I wish she could have stayed longer. What did she mean about a  
  
decision affecting our lives. Come to think of it how did she know about the  
  
spell on Ranma-chan and I anyway.", Ms. Hinako thought in frustration.  
  
***********  
  
Back in the real world, Urd awoke from her trance to find Belldandy,  
  
Skuld and Mara staring at her.  
  
"Something I can do for all of you?", Urd asked in a tired tone of  
  
voice.  
  
"So how was the talk with your granddaughter?", Mara asked.  
  
"Does she know who she is now?", Belldandy asked.  
  
"I tried to tell her, but I couldn't.", Urd said  
  
"Are you sure that is wise Urd. She does deserve to know who she is.",  
  
Belldandy said.  
  
"It might be wiser to not tell her.", Urd said.  
  
"What are talking about?", Skuld said flippantly as Urd glared at her.  
  
"When I had my daughter I always told her how proud she should be of  
  
her heritage and how special she was. I see now that I overdid it. As she  
  
grew older she began to feel that she was better than everyone else. It  
  
didn't help that she insisted on hanging out with Ares and his crowd when  
  
she was a teenager. Kami-sama knows the 'garbage' he filled her head with.  
  
I wanted my granddaughter to live a more normal life. Perhaps if that   
  
disgusting little demon had never found her she might have. Maybe then  
  
she wouldn't have been abandoned and had such a horrible life. Urd said as  
  
tears began to fall.  
  
"Please...don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you.", Skuld said trying  
  
to comfort her sister, much to Urd's surprise and Belldandy's pleasure.  
  
"So it was because of the way you raised your daughter that caused  
  
Hinako to be hurt?", Mara said then winced at how bad that sounded.  
  
Urd looked up at Mara with such a pained look on her face that  
  
caused Mara to feel about 3 inches tall.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it sounded.", Mara said.  
  
"It's not your fault. If anything it is that pitiful excuse of a nature  
  
spirit she fell in love with. I should have tried harder to keep them apart.  
  
If anything, 'he' was even more arrogant and flighty than Ares. When my   
  
daughter became pregnant, he promised to take care of her, but when it was  
  
time to give birth to Hinako that bastard had decided that he didn't want to  
  
be bothered with the trouble of raising a family, so he left my daughter just  
  
as she was giving birth to Hinako.", Urd said as everyone gasp in shock.  
  
"I know of several demons who wouldn't even do that.", Mara said.  
  
"Grr, he better pray that I do not ever catch him.", Skuld said.  
  
"After she was abandoned, I am afraid that my poor little Nanase, was  
  
never the same again. She blamed Hinako for her husband abandoning her. I even  
  
had to stop her from physically abusing Hinako when she was just a small child.",  
  
Urd stated, as everyone looked on in shock.  
  
"I couldn't watch over her all the time though. If I could have maybe...",  
  
Urd tried to say as tears started to fall once again.  
  
"Urd please don't do this to yourself.", Belldandy pleaded.  
  
"I can't help it. I was a horrible mother and not much better as a   
  
grandmother.", Urd said continuing to sob.  
  
"That is not true. Not true all.", Mara said with conviction.  
  
"How can you say that?", Urd said.  
  
  
  
"I can say that because a horrible person would have never taken the  
  
time to play with and get to know a friendless little demon girl, who others  
  
avoided because of her who mother was. You do not realize how much that meant  
  
to me and much I cared about you. There were many times that I almost gave up  
  
wanting to exist. Having you as a friend changed that though.", Mara said as  
  
Urd looked at her with shock written all over her face.  
  
"You mean you considered.....", Urd said.  
  
"Yes I did, several times in fact when I was young.", Mara said while  
  
shivering at the thought.  
  
Urd reached over and pulled Mara into a tight hug, dragging Skuld along  
  
with her, much to the young goddess's annoyance.  
  
"Do you mind you squishing me here.", Skuld said as Urd smiled and almost  
  
laughed at the mortified expression on her sister's face.  
  
"So do you feel a little better now?", Belldandy asked Urd.  
  
"I suppose so.", Urd replied.  
  
"Good now can you let me up now.", Skuld said.  
  
Mara and Urd both let go at the same time, causing Skuld to fall over onto  
  
the floor, and Urd to actually giggle.  
  
"Good you should smile and not look so worried and depressed.", Mara said  
  
to Urd.  
  
"Why is that?", Urd asked.  
  
"Because worrying give you wrinkles and you are old enough as it is.",  
  
Mara teased Urd.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that.", Urd said as she grabbed a nearby pillow and  
  
hit Mara over the head with it.  
  
"Oh you want to play that way do you?", Mara stated as she pulled a rather  
  
large neon colored plastic rifle out of nowhere.  
  
"What is that?", Urd asked.  
  
"Don't you remember when we were children and you snuck off into the   
  
future to pick these up.", Mara said as she pointed the barrel of the rifle  
  
at Urd who now realized what Mara was holding.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!", Urd exclaimed.  
  
(Splash)  
  
"Oh wouldn't I", Mara grinned as she now looked at the very wet Urd.  
  
"You realize of course, this means war.", Urd grinned as she pulled  
  
out what looked like a large yellow and pink bazooka.  
  
"Eep.", Mara squeaked out as she took off out the door with Urd  
  
chasing her while firing water balloons from the strange device.  
  
They both came in a few minutes later looked quite drenched.  
  
Keiichi, who chose this moment to come out of his workshop, took one  
  
look at Urd and Mara, with their clothes clinging to all the right places,  
  
and fell over with a nosebleed.  
  
"H-sama what a weenie.", Mara said.  
  
"Tell me about it. Did you know that all he and my sister have done   
  
so far is kiss.", Urd said disgustedly.  
  
"That's pitiful.", Mara replied while looking at a somewhat  
  
embarrassed Belldandy.  
  
"I mean honesty, all she need to do is pick the poor fool off the   
  
floor, take him to her room, and #$#* #**$$ *#*$, till they are too sore  
  
to even move.", Urd said to Mara as Belldandy looked ready to faint.  
  
Keiichi, who had started to wake up, heard what Urd had said  
  
Belldandy should do to him, and promptly fainted again.  
  
Skuld meanwhile was too in shock to even move, although she was a   
  
little bit curious about how Urd said that Belldandy should #$%$# her  
  
boyfriend. She was also a little curious about what *#*# and (#(#  
  
meant as well.  
  
**************  
  
Ms. Hinako wandered around the forest that she somehow found herself in,  
  
for over an hour, confused on why she was there.  
  
"I know I have never been here before. Mother was never much for going  
  
to the woods, or doing anything else with me for that matter. This might be   
  
one of Ranma's memories since mother said that we are sharing a dream.", Ms.  
  
Hinako thought to herself.  
  
She continued to wander for another half hour until she heard what sounded  
  
like a small child crying from nearby.  
  
"Stop your crying boy, you sound like a little girl and I will not have not  
  
such a disgraceful child as my heir.", a loud voice said from nearby.  
  
Following the sound, Ms. Hinako walked into a small clearing in the woods  
  
Seated near a campfire was a fat balding man in his 30's. He was yelling at a  
  
small boy, who appeared to be about six years old. As Ms. Hinako walked closer,  
  
she realized who the boy was.  
  
"Ranma, are you all right.", Ms. Hinako asked, but was surprised that not  
  
only did he not notice her, but her hand passed right through him when she  
  
tried to pick him up.  
  
"I want to go back and see U-chan. Why did we have to leave? You never  
  
let me have any friends.", Ranma yelled back as he clutched what looked like a  
  
stuffed cat in her arms.  
  
"Boy we are not here on this trip for you to make friends. We are here  
  
to make a man out of you.", Genma yelled back, grabbing the stuffed cat from  
  
his son.  
  
"Give that back. U-chan gave it to me as a present.", Ranma said as he   
  
tried to lunge for it but was pushed aside by his father.  
  
"You are a disgrace boy, hanging onto a toy like a little girl.", Genma  
  
scolded his son.  
  
"I don't care. I want to go home with mom. I don't want to be with you.",  
  
Ranma yelled at his father.  
  
(Slap)  
  
Ms. Hinako gasp as she saw Ranma's father strike the boy across the face  
  
with such force that Ranma was knocked to the ground. As the boy tried to get   
  
up Ms. Hinako noticed a black eye forming on Ranma's face.  
  
"I hate you! I wish you were dead!", Ranma shouted.  
  
"Boy it was time you realize who is the master and who is the student.",  
  
Genma said as he threw Ranma across the clearing before returning to his  
  
tent to grab a bottle of sake.  
  
Ranma was now lying on the ground whimpering for his mother.  
  
Ms. Hinako yelled at Genma. She tried to attack him, but her hands only  
  
passed through him when she struck out.  
  
"No use whimpering boy. You will be a man or your mother will never want  
  
to see you again.", Genma snorted.  
  
"Your lying mother loves me.", Ranma said.  
  
"You mother doesn't love you. How could she love such a weak whining  
  
child. Think boy that is why she sent you away. She is ashamed of you. That   
  
is why she sent you away. You will never see your mother until you learn to  
  
act like a man.", Genma said as he continued to drink.  
  
"Mother....", Ranma sobbed from his place on the ground.  
  
"Now as for your punishment, you will sleep outside tonight and skip  
  
dinner. Perhaps that will teach you to behave.", Genma said, trying to sound  
  
as if he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Genma you will pay for what you have done.", Ms. Hinako said as she  
  
found herself fading from sight and appearing somewhere else.  
  
************  
  
Ms. Hinako found herself standing on a beach, still in Japan, she  
  
believed. It was late evening and the beach appeared to be deserted  
  
except for two familiar people.  
  
Ranma was standing in two metal buckets, while his father appeared  
  
to be pouring what looked like cement in them.  
  
"What the hell is that idiot doing now.", Ms. Hinako said out loud.  
  
"Now boy you will learn this technique without complaining,  
  
UNDERSTAND!", Genma said sternly.  
  
"Yes father.", Ranma replied woodenly.  
  
"Now that is what I want to here. Now out you go.", Genma as he  
  
pickup up his son and dragged into the water.  
  
Ranma promptly sank like a rock.  
  
A few minutes later Genma pulled his son from the surf. Ranma spent  
  
the next few minutes throwing up seawater.  
  
"Ranma, my boy you disappoint your father.", Genma said as he threw  
  
Ranma back in.  
  
It took Ranma several more times, but he finally made it back to shore  
  
on his own. All throughout this Ms. Hinako noticed one very important  
  
difference from the last time she saw Ranma. Where as before he seemed to   
  
show some spirit by talking back to his father, now he seemed almost like a  
  
robot. He seemed to be just going through the motions. It appeared to have  
  
been only a year since she had last seen Ranma. How could he have changed  
  
so much in such a short time, and did she even want to know the answer to  
  
her question.  
  
Ms. Hinako found herself fading from sight once again, this time  
  
reappearing in a wooded field a few miles outside of a large city, which  
  
appeared to be Tokyo.  
  
**************  
  
As she walked through the field Ms. Hinako, noticed that unlike the  
  
times that she had witnessed Ranma's life, she could not only see and hear  
  
what was going on around her, but smell as well. This was not necessarily a good  
  
thing as she began to choke as a very foul odor reached her nose.  
  
"It smells like a cat..... What a minute, cat..Ranma....Oh no!", Ms.  
  
Hinako exclaimed as she tried to approach the source of the smell without  
  
'losing her lunch' so to speak.  
  
She found Ranma's pitiful excuse for a father sitting on a large  
  
rock drinking again, as he appeared to be staring a large wood covered pit.  
  
The strange thing though, was the lack of noise coming from the pit. If this  
  
was the cat fist technique that she had heard about ,shouldn't she be hearing  
  
lots of hissing and yowling cats. She put her head through the roof of the  
  
pit and peered down into the darkness. What she saw caused her to jump back in  
  
shock and wrap her arms around herself in an effort to calm herself at the  
  
horror that she had just witnessed.  
  
Ranma was sitting in the middle of the pit with a glazed feral expression  
  
in his eyes. He was licking blood from his fingers. Blood from the dozens of  
  
dead felines that now surrounded him.  
  
"Kami-sama how could anyone do such a thing.", Ms. Hinako thought as she  
  
shivered from her place in the field just outside of the pit.  
  
A few moments later the roof of the pit exploded violently, spraying  
  
wood in all directions. Ranma was now outside of the pit walking on all  
  
fours. He did not look very happy.  
  
"Foolish boy, took you long enough to learn the technique.", Genma  
  
said as Ranma looked at the man and hissed.  
  
Ranma raised his hand and made a swiping motion. Soon after that  
  
Genma found himself flying through the air, before being imbedded in a tree  
  
that was thirty feet behind him.  
  
"Boy, what the hell do you think that you are doing.", Genma growled  
  
as Ranma took another swipe at his father, producing four very deep gashes in  
  
his chest.  
  
Genma shrieked, like a little girl, and took off running with Ranma  
  
in pursuit. Ranma chased the fat older man for almost a kilometer, before  
  
turning back and heading towards the clearing, confident in the fact that  
  
he had chased off the old tomcat that had dared to intrude in his territory.  
  
Ms. Hinako watched Ranma dug through the backpacks in the clearing  
  
and pull out whatever food he could find. The smell of cooking meat began   
  
to waft through the clearing. Ranma raised his head and ran off in that   
  
direction, followed by Ms. Hinako.  
  
It took her several minutes to catch up to the boy. She found him  
  
sitting on the lap of an old woman, that was sitting on a rocking chair  
  
in the front porch of a small cabin. It took Ms. Hinako a few seconds to   
  
realize the old woman looked just like her grandmother.  
  
"What is grandmother doing her?", Ms. Hinako said out loud.  
  
"Did that mean old man scare you?", Ms. Hinako heard her mother  
  
address Ranma as if he were an infant.  
  
"Don't worry I will do what I can to help you.", Urd said as she  
  
scratched Ranma behind the ears, who purred in response.  
  
Ms. Hinako watched his grandmother's hands begin to glow a pale yellow,  
  
and the wounds on Ranma's body begin to heal. When the wounds were fully healed  
  
Ranma yawned widely stretched, then curled up on her grandmothers lap and fell  
  
asleep.  
  
A couple hours later, Genma finally made his way to the cabin.  
  
"Ah I see you have found my son. Well, I will just take him and we will  
  
be on our way.", Genma said rapidly.  
  
"I recognize the condition that your son is now in. What kind of fool   
  
would dare subject his son to something as horrific as the cat fist.", Urd  
  
said angrily.  
  
"Now see here woman, who do you think that you are trying to give   
  
orders to me.", Genma said in a self-righteous tone of voice.  
  
"You will be silent!", Urd yelled out as several bolts of lightning  
  
struck the ground near Genma, who responded to this by falling to the  
  
ground and begging for his life.  
  
"Please don't kill me. I'll do whatever you want. Keep my son if you  
  
want to, just let me live.", Genma whined.  
  
"You are pathetic. Consider yourself very lucky, Genma Saotome, that I  
  
am not allowed to kill you like the insect that you are.  
  
"Thank you mistress you are too kind.", Genma said as he continued to  
  
bow at Urd's feet, much to her disgust.  
  
"The boy will stay with me for a period of one week. You may come back  
  
for him after that. He will be free of his feral state then, but every time  
  
he sees a cat from now on, he will reassume his cat persona. Now go and do  
  
not even think of trying to steal the boy away until then, for if you do, I  
  
will kill you regardless of the 'rules'.", Urd hissed, lightning dancing  
  
in her eyes.  
  
Genma responded in his typical fashion by shrieking and running away  
  
as fast as he could.  
  
As Genma's fat form faded into the distance Ms. Hinako noticed her  
  
grandmother start to look very sad and tired.  
  
"I wish I could do more for you child, but I am not allowed. I   
  
probably wouldn't do a very good job of it anyway. I can not even find out  
  
what happened to my own daughter and grandchild. It's a shame though. You  
  
would make the perfect younger brother for Hina-chan, or perhaps something  
  
else if you were a little older.", Urd said as she continued to pet Ranma.  
  
"Grandma wanted to see me more often? But mother always said that  
  
grandma was too busy, and that I would bother grandma if I saw her more  
  
than I did. I wish I could have found her when mother abandoned me, maybe  
  
then we would not both have been so lonely. I wonder if grandma died while  
  
trying to search for us?", Ms. Hinako thought as a shiver went down   
  
her spine.  
  
Genma returned one week later as pompous and full of himself as usual.  
  
He barely even acknowledged the fact of how much her grandmother had helped  
  
Ranma, Hinako observed.  
  
"I was almost tempted to leave with the boy. Well I suppose it is time  
  
to return to Asgard. I wonder if Belldandy or Peorth have been able to  
  
locate my daughter yet.", Urd said as Hinako looked on in confusion.  
  
"What does she mean?", Hinako thought out loud then stared in shock as  
  
her grandmother's form began to blur, her body taking on the appearance  
  
of a young and very beautiful woman with long silver hair and tanned skin.  
  
"What happened? Is that grandma?", Hinako thought in confusion as she  
  
saw her grandmother disappear in a flash of light.  
  
***************  
  
Ms. Hinako observed several more events in Ranma's life as he got older.  
  
He was disgusted about how poorly Genma had raised his son. The poor boy had  
  
almost no social skills. He did not realize how much his teasing affected people  
  
and how much it made some people hate him. All he had to go by was his worthless  
  
father as an example on how to talk to people. To him everything was a game.  
  
Ms. Hinako continued to observe Ranma's life. She saw his father sell him  
  
off constantly to other families in exchange for food or money. She saw Genma  
  
engage the boy to so many girls, that Ms. Hinako lost count after the   
  
twentieth girl.  
  
The foolish training methods that Genma used on Ranma continued to   
  
disgust Hinako. They were not as bad as the cat fist, but no sane person  
  
would still ever attempt them. Escaping from wild wolves, swimming in rivers  
  
filled with crocodiles or piranhas, honestly what was that idiot Genma  
  
trying to accomplish. OF course Ranma took these risks alone. Genma would  
  
always run away and hide when things became to dangerous.  
  
"It is a shame one of the crocodiles did not get him. Of course the poor  
  
reptile would probably die of food poisoning afterwards, but it would be   
  
worth it.", Ms. Hinako thought as she glared at Genma.  
  
Ms. Hinako saw Ranma's initial meeting with that perverted little pig  
  
boy Ryoga. She could understand a little about how Ryoga could initially  
  
dislike Ranma for 'teasing' him. The boy was probably lonely and quite   
  
socially inept from always being alone. This did not excuse his almost  
  
psychotic behavior at times. Ms. Hinako watched Ranma lead Ryoga home  
  
several times. Ranma even tried to share his food with Ryoga as time went  
  
by, but the stubborn boy refused, thinking that he was being pitied.  
  
Finally, she saw Ranma leave the vacant field after waiting three days for  
  
the foolish boy. Ryoga, of course, came one day later and blamed Ranma for  
  
skipping out on their duel of 'honor', this causing the foolish boy to fall  
  
in the spring as drowned pig, when he followed Ranma to Jusenkyo.  
  
Ah Jusenkyo. Ms. Hinako could not decide on whether or not it was one  
  
of the best things to happen to Ranma or one of the worst.  
  
On one hand Ranma had been told his entire life that girls were weak and  
  
stupid. Suddenly becoming one must have caused the poor boy no end of angst.  
  
On the other hand, by now being a girl half the time, he was able to learn,  
  
somewhat, that girls were not weak or stupid and possibly his girl form  
  
allowed him to express himself more openly. It certainly seemed that way  
  
to Ms. Hinako. Now only if he open up more in his male form.  
  
***************  
  
The initial meeting with the Tendos went worse than she thought it would.  
  
Ranma lashed out verbally when Akane insulted him, then struck him from behind  
  
with a table, like a coward. She could not fault the boy for insulting Akane  
  
though. Earlier she had offered to be his friend, but when she found out about  
  
his curse, she rejected him harshly. Ranma fought back in the only way that he  
  
knew how, by verbally lashing out. He could have struck back. That might have  
  
taught Akane a lesson on the dangers of attacking people without cause, but if   
  
Ranma did that he would have probably been assaulted by both fathers and even   
  
thrown out of the house.  
  
It was strange how both Kasumi and Nabiki seemed concerned about the  
  
boy when he was first knocked unconscious, but later seemed to ignore him,  
  
in the case of Kasumi, or take advantage of him, in Nabiki's case. It was not   
  
as if either of then had any sort of social life. Would it have been so  
  
difficult to just have been his friend? A boy who could change sexes with the  
  
application of a little water was strange, but it didn't make him a monster.  
  
He did have feelings.  
  
Ms. Hinako watched some of Ranma's early fights as he started to attend  
  
high school, including Ryoga making an appearance. The boy deserved his curse  
  
in Ms. Hinako's opinion. Sleeping with Akane in her bed, proved how much of a  
  
pig he really was.  
  
Ms. Hinako finally came to the point in Ranma's life where she first met  
  
him. How much she was annoyed with him then. To her, he was just a loud  
  
ill mannered delinquent who deserved to be punished for acting up all the time.  
  
"I wish I had realized how abused he had been as a child, back then.  
  
Perhaps if I did we could have helped each other. Lets face it, neither of us  
  
was raised by our parents very well.", Ms. Hinako thought to herself.  
  
"When we wake up, perhaps I be a better friend to him as well as a  
  
teacher. I will not be a child for long, if what the doctor said was true.  
  
As I get older, maybe he will treat me less as a child to protect and more  
  
like a......friend, yes that's it a friend.", Ms. Hinako giggled as   
  
everything went dark one last time.  
  
************  
  
Ranma found himself in a hospital near what appeared to be the maternity  
  
ward. He saw a few women be wheeled past, looking as if they were going to give  
  
birth at any second. Strange how, no one seemed to be paying any attention to  
  
him. He leaned up against the wall behind him and was surprised when he fell  
  
through it, without damaging it. Picking himself up off the floor he saw that  
  
he was in the nursery. He never had much experience with being around infants,  
  
but Ranma found himself smiling as a nurse nearby fed a cute little girl. At   
  
least he thought it was a girl. It was wrapped in a pink blanket after all.  
  
"That's a good girl. Drink all your formula Hinako, and later we will  
  
go see your mommy.", the nurse spoke softly to the little girl.  
  
"Hinako? Is that her?", Ranma thought out loud.  
  
Ranma followed the nurse and Hinako to small room down the hall from  
  
the nursery. Inside was a very haggard looking woman, who looked a little  
  
like Ms. Hinako's adult form.  
  
"I guess having a baby is somewhat difficult.", Ranma said as he   
  
noticed the woman try and sit up as the nurse entered the room.  
  
"Ms. Nanase, I brought your daughter to see you. Would you like to   
  
hold her?", the nurse asked.  
  
The woman look at the nurse for a moment before saying in a half-  
  
hearted voice, "I guess so."  
  
Both Ranma and the nurse raised an eyebrow at this attitude. Ranma  
  
was even more surprised when the woman did not even seem to know how to hold  
  
her baby.  
  
"Aren't girls supposed to know how to do these things? I thought they  
  
taught it in a class or something.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"May I be alone with my daughter for a while?", Nanase asked the nurse.  
  
"Of course.", the nurse said, wondering why the woman seemed to be so  
  
unemotional towards her child.  
  
"What am I going to do with you? Because of you my life is over.", the  
  
woman said as Ranma looked on in confusion at what Nanase had said.  
  
"Perhaps I should give you away. It would make things so much easier. I  
  
wonder if mother would be willing to take you in.", Nanase said as Ranma felt  
  
his jaw hit the floor.  
  
"She doesn't want Hinako? Is she disappointed in her in some way? Stupid  
  
pops, always said mom would be disappointed if I wasn't a "man amongst men", but  
  
why would Hinako's mother not want to be with her?", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
*************  
  
The scene shifted and Ranma found himself in a small house. Two people  
  
were arguing about something from behind a door at the end of a hallway.  
  
Ranma walked through the door to see what was going on. He found himself in  
  
a rather large bedroom. Hinako's mother as holding the girl against her  
  
hip as she was arguing with a striking young woman with long silver hair and  
  
golden tan skin.  
  
"That's one of the 'demons' that was chasing the old pervert. What is  
  
she doing here?", Ranma whispered in surprise.  
  
"No, I will not raise Hinako for you Nanase. It was your decision to   
  
a child with that fool, even though I warned you not to.", the golden skinned  
  
woman said.  
  
"But I didn't want to have a child. Dammit Urd....Mother I can't raise  
  
a child on my own.", Nanase said.  
  
"Mother!?!", Ranma thought.  
  
"I will help out as much as I can, but you know that I can not  
  
take the child up to Asgard.", Urd said.  
  
"You took me there. Why can't you take Hinako with you.", Nanase said.  
  
"Daughter, we have gone over this before. You know why I was able to  
  
bring you there. This situation is different. You do not have my   
  
responsibilities. You have friends down here and you are definitely not  
  
what one could call poor. I know that fool Ares filled your head with all  
  
sorts of foolish ideas, but there are some things you can not avoid. Your  
  
heritage doesn't give you the right to ignore your child.", Urd said.  
  
"So you won't take her?", Nanase sighed.  
  
"No I will not.", Urd said as Nanase frowned.  
  
"Then I guess I have no choice then.", Nanase said is a disgusted  
  
tone of voice as she looked at Hinako in contempt.  
  
**********  
  
Ranma blinked and found himself in the same house, but some time  
  
seemed to have passed. Hinako, who appeared to be about three now, was  
  
trying to wake up her mother, who was passed out of the couch. Ranma  
  
noticed a sake bottle nearby and remembered all the times he had to drag  
  
his sorry excuse for a father around when he passed out.  
  
"Mommy wake up, I don't feel good.", Hinako said.  
  
Nanase grumbled something and turned over.  
  
"Mommy!!", Hinako said louder.  
  
"Go away Hinako and let your mother sleep.", Nanase mumbled.  
  
"I don't feel very good.", Hinako said.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it.", Nanase said, as Ranma  
  
twitched.  
  
"Kami-sama are all mothers this bad?", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"I want you to make me feel better like grandma does.", Hinako  
  
said to her mother.  
  
"Not now Hinako, perhaps later.", Nanase said while rubbing her temples.  
  
"Don't you care about me?", Hinako asked while wiping away a tear that  
  
started to fall.  
  
"I said I will help you later. Now go back to your room.", Nanase ordered.  
  
Hinako walked slowly back to her room, with Ranma following close behind.  
  
He tried to put his arms around the girl in order to comfort her, but  
  
his arms past right through her.  
  
"I wish I could do something to help. She deserves so much better than   
  
this.", Ranma thought out loud.  
  
From somewhere out side of the dream a voice said, "Wish Granted, and   
  
thank you."  
  
From behind her desk in Niflheim Hild, for the first time in a   
  
millennium, felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Perhaps there are some worthy mortals after all.", Hild said as  
  
she watched her great granddaughter's and Ranma's shared dream.  
  
***********  
  
Back in Dr. Tofu's office, the yellow and blue aura surrounding Hinako  
  
and Ranma flashed white of a moment. When the glow faded both of the patients  
  
now had curious silver and red streaks running through their hair. The flash  
  
of light caught Cologne's attention. She noticed not only the color change  
  
in their hair, but their auras seem to increase greatly in power.  
  
"Hmmm, most interesting. The silver color almost reminds me of... No, I  
  
suppose that can not be true, but it does have something to do with the  
  
change in their aura's.", Cologne thought as she looked at Ranma and Hinako.  
  
************  
  
Ranma next found himself in a small park, near a group of townhouses.  
  
He saw a now five year old, he guessed, Hinako being pushed on a swing by a   
  
middle-aged woman with long silver hair and tan skin. She looked just like   
  
the young woman he saw earlier. Maybe they were related?  
  
"Come on grandma. Push me higher.", Hinako called out.  
  
"Grandma? Hmmm... Maybe this was Hinako's other grandmother. Strange  
  
how two woman from different families could look the same though.", Ranma  
  
pondered.  
  
Ranma continued to watch Hinako play with her grandmother. Hinako  
  
seemed so different than she usually was. She seemed happy.... It was a  
  
strange thought admittedly, but in all the time that he had know the strange  
  
teacher, he had never seen her really happy. Her child form at times seemed  
  
to be cheerful most of the time, but there was always some hidden emotion  
  
under all that cheerfulness. It almost reminded Ranma of Kasumi. Kasumi   
  
always seemed almost annoyingly cheerful, but Ranma could always feel  
  
something else under that smile. Now though, or back then, Ranma guessed  
  
Hinako seemed genuinely happy.  
  
"At least her grandmother seems to care for her. Kami-sama knows her  
  
doesn't seem to.", Ranma thought as he followed Hinako and her grandmother  
  
back to Hinako's home.  
  
As everyone entered the house Ranma noticed Hinako's mother glaring  
  
at her mother. The expression on Nanase's face clearly showed that she was  
  
not pleased about something.  
  
"Hina-chan why don't you go to your room and play for a while. Your  
  
mother and I have something to 'discuss.", Urd said in a flat tone of  
  
voice, causing Hinako to look a little scared before she took off  
  
towards her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"And you have the nerve to say that I am not a good parent.",  
  
Nanase said sarcastically.  
  
Urd glared at Nanase, causing the young woman to gulp and step back  
  
with more than a little fear in her eyes.  
  
"Do not start with me daughter. I never treated you the way you are  
  
treating Hinako. Would it kill you to spend a little time with her, instead   
  
of always going out to get drunk with those worthless friends of yours. You  
  
are lucky that some of your neighbors are willing to look after Hinako when  
  
I can not.", Urd growled.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Spend every waking moment with her. I do have  
  
a life as well you know.", Nanase shot back.  
  
"When you have a child, especially that young, they are your life.   
  
Honestly I taught you better than that.", Urd replied.  
  
"As if you never abandoned me from time to time.", Nanase said  
  
in anger.  
  
"I never abandoned you. Every time my duties took me I away I always  
  
saw too it that you were well taking care of. I never wanted to leave you,   
  
but my responsibilities...", Urd tried to say, but was cut off.  
  
"Oh yes, 'your responsibilities'. How could I ever forget. The great  
  
Urd, Norn of the past, having to go save the world while leaving me wondering  
  
where you were. Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep wondering  
  
if something bad had happened to you or maybe that you were just tired of   
  
having me around.", Nanase said with her lower lip starting to tremble.  
  
"I could have never done something like that to you or anyone.", Urd  
  
replied in an almost pleading tone of voice.  
  
"Right.... If that was true you would not have abandoned daddy the  
  
way your did.", Nanase hissed at her mother.  
  
(Slap)  
  
Time seemed to freeze in the room. Both woman stood shocked at what  
  
had just happened.  
  
"Oh no.. Kami-sama I have never hit her before. Why now?", Urd thought  
  
as she looked at Nanase's reddened cheek.  
  
"What is the matter mother, does the truth hurt too much.", Nanase  
  
said, tears now falling from eyes.  
  
"I told you what happened many times. You know what happened. I could  
  
have never left your father. I loved him to much.", Urd managed to choke out  
  
the words.  
  
"I am supposed to believe that lame story of yours about how a demon  
  
made him disappear. How stupid do you think I am? Of course father could have  
  
just left. If you treated him as badly as you treated me, it wouldn't  
  
surprise me. Tell me mother did you hit him, when he said something you  
  
didn't like, just like you now hit me.", Nanase sobbed.  
  
"Na-chan, please, I could never have hit.....", Urd tried to say through  
  
her own chocked back sobs.  
  
"Just go mother. I don't want to see you anymore, much less talk to you  
  
now. Just go away and leave me alone.", Nanase angrily replied to Urd.  
  
Urd tried to say something, but the words seemed to stick in her throat.  
  
Finally she just nodded and faded away from sight.  
  
Ranma watched Nanase begin to completely fall apart after her mother had  
  
left. The woman was curled up on the couch, crying like a lost soul. Ranma  
  
felt bad about seeing her this way, much to his surprise. She was so mean and  
  
uncaring to her daughter, why should he even care if she was sad. Still it  
  
was in his nature, for good or bad, to hate to see anyone suffer. Well,  
  
except for maybe that disgusting little pervert Happosai.  
  
"At least Hinako did not have to see this....oh #*$@!", Ranma thought  
  
as he saw Hinako looked out from behind the hallway, where she had  
  
evidently snuck out and heard anything.   
  
Ranma saw Hinako almost drag herself back to her room, the sadness on  
  
her face equal to the one on her mother's.  
  
In Hinako's room, Ranma tried to once again hold the saddened girl   
  
close to him, but failed. The more he saw his young teacher cry, the more  
  
his heart began to hurt. Unable to do anything, the built up emotion   
  
caused Ranma to begin to cry, partly for Hinako and partly for how much  
  
this reminded him about how his worthless father treated him. He began  
  
to feel better as he sobbed, but he was glad, that no one could see him  
  
do it. Who knows, how his parents would react to seeing him in such a  
  
state.  
  
********  
  
Back in Niflheim, Hild continued to watch her granddaughter's early  
  
life unfold in a mix of anger and sadness. At least the one responsible  
  
for most her family's problems had been dealt with. Hild pulled a small  
  
black crystal out of her desk drawer, that her niece Mara had given her  
  
earlier. A light in the crystal seemed to shake in terror as Hild looked  
  
at it with a look of disgust and hatred.  
  
"You believe that you are terrified now little imp, but when I am   
  
through with you, you will know what true terror really is.", Hild said  
  
to the crystal, as the ball of light in it seemed to faint.  
  
Hild looked at the event in Hinako's life that Ranma was heading to.  
  
Hinako's knowledge about what had happened then was quite limited. Ranma  
  
would need to be educated about a few things so that he would be a better  
  
protector for Hinako. Hild concentrated and caused her physical form to  
  
enter the dream stream. Most beings could only enter the dream stream in  
  
their astral forms. Those of great power could enter physically, giving  
  
them far more power over the dream constructs than an astral form would.  
  
********  
  
Ranma found himself outside of Ms. Hinako's mother's townhouse  
  
again. Ranma tried to approach the door, but he found out that he could  
  
not move from where he stood. As he looked around everything in this dream  
  
seemed to be frozen in place. Birds hung in mid air. People were frozen in   
  
mid step. It was more than a little unnerving. A ball of black light appeared  
  
in front of him, and started to expand, taking on a human shape. Ranma stared  
  
as he found himself face to face with a very tall silver haired woman. His  
  
first thought was that this was one of the demons that attacked the old pervert  
  
earlier, but this woman? had easily 100 times the power. Compared to her, Saffron  
  
was about as threatening at Kuno.  
  
"Hello Ranma.", the Hild said in a silky voice that caused Ranma to   
  
breakout in goose bumps.  
  
"Um...Hi...er...Miss?", Ranma said nervously.  
  
"There is no need to be nervous. My Name is Hild Dai Makaichou and I am  
  
here to help you.", Hild said as she snapped her fingers, releasing Ranma from  
  
his paralysis.  
  
"You are here to help me?", Ranma said.  
  
"Yes.", Hild replied, wondering if the boy was a little 'slow'.  
  
"So pops didn't steal anything from you did he?", Ranma asked. After all  
  
every time he met a strange woman, they either wanted something returned to  
  
them or they turned out to be some long lost fiancee.  
  
"No, if your father had done that, he would no longer be alive.", Hild  
  
replied in a tone not of arrogance, but in a calm voice that said she could  
  
easily do this and there was nothing that could be done to stop it.  
  
"Then you aren't a fiancee of mine?", Ranma asked really hoping that this   
  
was not the case. He really didn't need another fiancee right now.  
  
Ranma was somewhat surprised that instead of answering him, the woman  
  
began to laugh, as if the idea of marrying him was some sort of joke.  
  
Hild looked at the young man's discomfort and was greatly amused.  
  
"Teasing mortals is almost as fun as torturing fallen souls, perhaps I  
  
should do this more often.", Hild thought.  
  
"Ranma I am neither your fiancee, nor one of those that your pathetic  
  
father has cheated over the years. I brought you before me for quite a   
  
different reason.", Hild said.  
  
"What reason is that?", Ranma asked in an annoyed tone of voice, not  
  
liking the fact that someone seemed to be playing games with him again.  
  
"The boy really needs to work on his manners.", Hild thought while  
  
briefly entertaining the thought of hitting the boy over the head with a mallet  
  
for being so crude, but she decided against it. After all she was certainly not  
  
one to stoop to such stereotypical and crude behavior.  
  
"To answer your question, I have brought you here so that you may observe   
  
more of my great granddaughter's life.", Hild stated.  
  
"Who is your great granddaughter?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Why Hinako of course.", Hild said, wondering how the boy could ask such  
  
as obvious question.. After all, who was he just observing.   
  
"But you are a demon.", Ranma said, then gulped at Hild glared at him.  
  
"Foolish boy, do you think that humans are the only creatures that  
  
can love and have children." Demons and the gods for that matter do not exist  
  
merely for mortals to worship. Sigh, why is it that mortals are so dense.",  
  
Hild said as Ranma looked offended, but decided for once not argue back.  
  
Ranma the feeling that arguing with this demon would not be the best idea.  
  
"You seem to have a lot of power, how come you could not cure Hinako?",  
  
Ranma asked, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Gods and demons can only interfere in the lives of mortals in a  
  
limited extent, even if they are our descendants. That is why you are here  
  
now, to help heal my great granddaughter, and to do so you must know what  
  
has happened in the past.", Hild said as the 'frozen' dream began to move  
  
again.  
  
Ranma and Hild entered the house and saw Hinako's mother removing several  
  
bottles of sake from a cabinet of the kitchen sink.  
  
"Drinking again. She and pops definitely have one thing in common.",  
  
Ranma snorted.  
  
"You believe so? Watch closely then.", Hild said.  
  
Ranma watched Nanase open several bottles, and begin to pour their  
  
contents down the drain, instead of drinking them.  
  
"It had been two years since you last saw Hinako. She has just turned  
  
seven and tonight will be a turning point in her young life.", Hild stated  
  
in a wistful tone, surprising Ranma.  
  
"Mother, you promised to stop drinking. What are you doing with those  
  
bottles.", Hinako yelled as she came into the room.  
  
Nanase, surprised by the yelling, spun around quickly, forgetting that  
  
she still had a large sake bottle in her hand. The bottle struck Hinako and  
  
shattered across her temple, knocking the girl to the ground unconscious,  
  
and causing a rather deep wound.  
  
"No!! Hinako!!!", Nanase shouted as she picked up her daughter and began  
  
to concentrate. She disappeared from the room immediately.  
  
"Come Ranma, we must go now.", Hild said.  
  
"Where are we going?", Ranma asked.  
  
"To the hospital where Nanase took Hinako.", Hild said as she grabbed  
  
Ranma's hand and they too disappeared.  
  
Nanase hated using her abilities at times. They reminded her too much of  
  
her heritage and what parent she acquired these abilities from. There was a time  
  
that she enjoyed using them, abusing some would say. Admittedly she had made some  
  
mistakes in life, like her drinking for one, but she was trying to improve. That  
  
was why she was throwing out off the sake from her home. She wanted to improve  
  
herself. She wanted her mother to be proud of her, no matter how much Nanase  
  
convinced herself that it didn't matter. Perhaps that is why she decided to  
  
fly Hinako to the hospital as fast as she could, instead of asking her mother  
  
for help.  
  
Hinako didn't appear to be hurt too bad, and there was no harm in using  
  
nonmagical healing.   
  
Nanase ran into the emergency room with Hinako, after she landed near  
  
the hospital unnoticed by almost everyone. A short little man in a brown gi, was  
  
just hauling a small sack filled with underwear over his shoulder, when he  
  
saw Nanase and Hinako enter the hospital. He smiled evilly, realizing who they  
  
were from their mana signatures. An evil plan began to form in his warped little  
  
mind. He would get back at the goddess who 'wronged' him so long ago.  
  
Hinako was wheeled into the radiology department so that the doctors could  
  
check for any internal damage. Nanase, unable to follow, paced back and forth in  
  
the waiting room, while the nurses looked on in sympathy.   
  
The head nurse on duty told Nanase that if she did not want to wait inside,  
  
she could walk around the small garden that the hospital had behind it. Nanase  
  
nodded and walked outside deep in thought.  
  
Nanase was startled from her thoughts when a strange little man seemed  
  
to just appear in front of here.  
  
"Who are you?", she asked.  
  
"My name is Happosai, and I am an acquaintance of your mother.", the little  
  
pervert said, quite pleased that his name meant nothing to her.  
  
"Why are you here. Did mother find out I was here and she sent you?",  
  
Nanase asked.  
  
"That will work.", Happosai thought.  
  
"Yes, she found out how poorly you are treating your daughter and   
  
intends to take her away from you.", Happosai lied convincingly.  
  
"If you know my mother then why are you telling me this.", Nanase  
  
replied.  
  
"To help you of course. I have known your family for quite some time  
  
and I know how poorly your mother treated your father. Why it was she who  
  
even arranged for him to 'disappear', because she was tired of him.",   
  
Happosai said to a now shocked and angry Nanase.  
  
"Now she wants to get rid of me?", Nanase asked.  
  
"Yes she does, but I can help you.", Happosai said as he pulled out a  
  
small bag.  
  
"What is that?", Nanase said while dropping her guard down around the  
  
strange little man.  
  
"Oh this, well this is going to make you quite unable to move.", Happosai  
  
grinned evilly.  
  
"What...", Nanase tried to say as Happosai quickly scooped some  
  
blackish powder and threw it Nanase's face.  
  
"Bastard...you ..lied...", Nanase tried to say.  
  
"Sigh. So gullible, just like her father. Hardly a challenge at all.",  
  
Happosai said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?", Nanase said, while fighting off some of the  
  
powder's effects.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. You mean your mother never told you about a certain little  
  
demon that caused your father to vanish.", Happosai grinned evilly.  
  
"But that is just a story mother made up.", Nanase replied.  
  
"I am afraid not. I did take care of your father and now you are going  
  
to be dealt with. Don't worry though, I will not harm your daughter, much.  
  
I Have much more interesting plans for her.", Happosai grinned.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her you bastard!", Nanase hissed.  
  
"Such a temper you have my dear. Why it would be quite easy for one such  
  
as I to convince the nice doctors and nurses here about how you mistreat  
  
your poor injured daughter. I wouldn't even need all that proof. You know how  
  
sensitive some people can be about such things.  
  
Nanase froze in shock. It wouldn't be that hard for the demon to convince  
  
the doctors that she would harm her child on purpose. There were far too  
  
many stories of that happening in the news. Some doctors even seemed to be a little  
  
overzealous. One of the children that lived next door to her and Hinako was taking  
  
away from his mother. The boy seemed to be habitually turning up outdoors at all  
  
hours. He claimed to be 'lost'. The authorities thought that his parents were  
  
purposely abandoning the child. Poor little Yoshi Hibiki. The boy was eventually  
  
returned to his mother, but the woman became a nervous wreck. It seems that even  
  
if you were innocent of such a crime, the fact that you were accused though still  
  
caused others to treat you like a criminal.  
  
"Now all I have to do is get rid of you, and nobody will be able to refute  
  
my claim.", Happosai said as he knocked the unmoving Nanase unconscious,  
  
Looking around to see if anyone was nearby Happosai pulled out a small  
  
silver medallion and pressed a jeweled center stud. A portal opened next to  
  
him. He quickly walked in, dragging Nanase behind him. A few moments later  
  
he exited the portal with a small sack, but no Nanase. He quickly sealed the  
  
portal and bounded off towards the hospital. The fun was just beginning.  
  
*************  
  
Watching nearby, Ranma stood in sheer outrage. Hild was quite impressed.  
  
Most demons would be unable to put up such an aura.  
  
"That little bastard is a demon?", Ranma asked woodenly.  
  
"Of course. Don't tell me you were not aware of that fact. Considering  
  
his aura it should have been obvious.  
  
"Everyone thought he was just a pervert", Ranma gasped.  
  
"Well its appears that everyone was wrong now doesn't it.", Hild said  
  
in an offhand manner.  
  
"How could you be so cold. Don't you care about your family?", Ranma  
  
stated in shock at how cold this 'woman' seemed to be.  
  
"If I didn't care , I would not be helping you now. I can not change  
  
the past, that is forbidden, but I can help you improve my great  
  
granddaughter's future.", Hild said holding back her sorrow and outrage. She  
  
could not show emotion to this mortal or to anyone in front of her. It would  
  
cause 'problems' if anyone noticed that she cared about someone. She had to  
  
be emotionless, or others would only take advantage of her. That is what  
  
her father always said to her.   
  
Ranma noticed that the woman, er.. demon, Hild now had an expression  
  
on her face very similar to one Nabiki 'wore' when he accidentally said  
  
something rude or hurtful to her. He didn't want to insult Hild, especially  
  
if she could help him improve Hinako's life, but the woman seemed so strange  
  
and distant to him. He was unsure on how to deal with her, so he slipped  
  
into a familiar role, the insensitive and clueless martial artist.  
  
"Come now Ranma, we still have much to see. Happosai has yet to perform  
  
his most vile act today. We will need to witness it, if you are to truly  
  
understand Hinako-chan.", Hild said.  
  
"This is when that little pervert teaches her to drain people right?",  
  
Ranma asked.  
  
"That is only part of his evil.", Hild said as she dragged Ranma  
  
after her.  
  
**************  
  
In a small room, just off of the emergency room, Hinako laid in a bed  
  
shivering. The nurses were trying to find her mommy, but she had yet to be  
  
found.  
  
"Maybe she went to get grandma so that she could help heal me.", Hinako  
  
thought to herself.  
  
Hinako had not seen her grandmother for over a year though. Mother would  
  
not talk about it, but from what little Hinako remembered about the argument  
  
her mother and grandmother had the day before she left, her grandmother had  
  
to go away on some 'mission' or another. What this meant though, Hinako was  
  
unsure. Her grandmother's prolonged absence saddened Hinako greatly and was  
  
now causing her to think that maybe her mother was not off seeing her   
  
grandmother. Perhaps the reason was something else entirely.  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't want me anymore. Why else would she hit me?",  
  
another part of Hinako's mind thought.  
  
A nurse stationed nearby began to hear sobbing from Hinako's room. As she  
  
began to walk to Hinako's room, a voice called to her from nearby. Turning  
  
around the nurse noticed an old woman limping towards her.  
  
"Are you alright?", the nurse asked the old woman.  
  
"I am fine dear. I noticed that a young girl was brought in earlier. I   
  
happen to know that girl and her mother. There is something rather important  
  
about how that young girl is treated that you should know.", the old woman said.  
  
"What is it?", the nurse asked.  
  
"I have lived next door to the little girl and her family for a couple of  
  
years now and I have witnessed Ms. Nanase strike her daughter on several occasions.  
  
She tended to drink a lot. Even her own mother had to come and watch over little  
  
Hinako at times when Nanase was too incapacitated to watch over the little girl.",  
  
Happosai said blending true and fantasy together, creating a very convincing lie.  
  
"If this is true why did you not tell someone earlier?", the nurse asked.  
  
"I wanted to, believe me I did, but she threatened to harm myself and my  
  
dear grandchild that I watch over. If it was just me I could have said something,  
  
but I was too concerned about my grandchild's well being.", the old woman lied with  
  
a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"I will go inform the doctor in charge of her case about this. He will have  
  
talk to Hinako's mother as well.", the nurse said.  
  
"Of course, dear I understand.", the old woman said.  
  
As the nurse left to speak to the doctor, the old woman left the lobby and  
  
walked into an open storage room. Her form began to shift to that of a very  
  
familiar little old pervert.  
  
"Now that part two in complete, its off to the final part of my plan.",  
  
Happosai cackled as he pulled out a scroll with a rare ki technique written  
  
on it.  
  
Putting away the scroll, after checking it thoroughly, Happosai pulled  
  
an old priest's robe out of nowhere and made his way towards Hinako's room.  
  
He was followed by a stunned Ranma and a seemingly unemotional Hild.  
  
Hinako heard a knock on the door to her room. A strange short little  
  
man entered, smiled at Hinako and sat down in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Good day young one, I have heard that you have been having some  
  
problems today.", Happosai said.  
  
"Who are you?", Hinako asked.  
  
"My name is Brother Happosai, and its my job at this hospital to   
  
talk to others and help them with their problems. I heard that you are  
  
here with us today because your mother accidentally hit you.",   
  
Happosai said.  
  
"It wasn't an accident.", Hinako said.  
  
"What do you mean child?", Happosai said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Momma drinks a lot. She said that she didn't do it anymore, but  
  
I caught her today with a bottle. When she is drunk she is mean to me.  
  
She probably hit me, because I found her drinking, when she promised  
  
that she wouldn't anymore.", Hinako said.  
  
"I see than that explains why she left.", Happosai said in mock  
  
sadness as Hinako looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?", Hinako asked.  
  
"My dear, I don't know how to telling this, but your mother is  
  
no where to be found in this hospital. Several employees here were sent  
  
to look for her, but no one could find your mother. I don't want to say this,  
  
but I think that your mother abandoned you here.", Happosai said as he tried  
  
to hide a smile at how distraught Hinako now looked.  
  
"Momma left me?", Hinako sobbed at tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"I am sorry, but that is probably what happened.", Happosai said.  
  
"What am going to do? I don't know where grandma lives, and momma is  
  
all I had.", Hinako said.  
  
"I can help you.", Happosai said.  
  
"How?", Hinako said.  
  
"I have a scroll with a magic spell on it, that will enable you to take  
  
care of yourself, until you can find your grandma. Do you want me to use it on  
  
you?", Happosai said.  
  
"It's real magic?", Hinako asked, begin very familiar with some of the magic  
  
that her grandmother could perform.  
  
"Yes it is, and with it no one will treat you so poorly ever again.",  
  
Happosai said.  
  
"All right. Use the scroll.", Hinako said.  
  
"You won't regret this.", Happosai said while grinning.  
  
Hinako started to shake as the scroll was read. After the reading was  
  
done Hinako felt strange, empty in a way.  
  
"Now I want you to hold out this coin and say the first thing that  
  
come to mind.", Happosai said.  
  
"What is going on here?", a nurse demanded as Hinako held out the  
  
coin.  
  
A beam of energy flew out from Hinako, striking the nurse in the doorway  
  
and a few others behind her.  
  
Hinako felt her body stretching and she lost her balance.  
  
"What happened?", Hinako said in a deeper voice than usual as she  
  
pulled herself off the floor.  
  
"Hotcha what a woman you are now.", Happosai as he glomped onto her  
  
chest, much to Hinako's shock.  
  
"What did you do to me, you monster?", Hinako yelled as she shoved  
  
the little pervert off of her.  
  
"Why helping you of course. The fact that it allows me to take what I  
  
want is merely a side benefit.", Happosai said as he quickly stripped the   
  
underwear off of the unconscious nurses.  
  
"You used me to get underwear? How could you do such a thing.", Hinako  
  
said groggily, as she tried to think. This new body had such strange feelings.  
  
She seemed to be smarter now, but she felt weird.  
  
"Don't be so naive my dear. Do you think that people actually care  
  
about each other. If that were true your mother would not have left you.",  
  
Happosai sneered.  
  
"Bastard!", Hinako yelled as a different beam of energy flew out  
  
towards Happosai.  
  
He dodged the beam all too easily. The security guards though, rushing  
  
into the room, to investigate all the noise and lights, were not so lucky.  
  
Hinako watched in shock as they were slammed into the wall hard, and slid  
  
onto the floor unmoving.  
  
Hinako felt herself shrinking back down to her normal size as she  
  
watched in horror at what she had just done.   
  
"You should be more careful my dear. You could hurt someone after all  
  
if you are not careful.", Happosai cackled as he bounded out of the room.  
  
Hinako quickly grabbed her clothes, got dressed, and ran out of the  
  
room. She knew that she would be punished. After all who else would everyone  
  
blame. She had become a monster thanks to that little man. Hinako managed to   
  
avoid being seen and was soon outside the hospital running away as fast as  
  
she could towards where she thought her home was.  
  
************  
  
Ranma watched what had just happened in shock. He wanted to feel   
  
something, anger, sadness, anything. He just felt numb though. What he had  
  
just seen was too horrible to even imagine. That little pervert ruined a   
  
family out of revenge? Revenge for what though.  
  
Ranma looked over at Hild. The demon's normal unemotional expression  
  
seemed to braking down. He guessed that she might have known something  
  
about what had happened to Hinako before, but somehow she either wasn't  
  
aware, or allowed to know the details about what had happened.   
  
He began to feel sadness emanate from her and out of instinct reached  
  
over and grabbed onto her hand. Hild jerked her hand away after a moment of  
  
shock.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing?", Hild hissed.  
  
"I....saw that you were sad and I....", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help or sympathy, especially that of some  
  
mortal boy.", Hild said in a harsh tone of voice.  
  
"But...", Ranma said, sounding somewhat hurt.  
  
"Don't bother saying anything. I do not need to here it. Now if you  
  
excuse me, here is where we will part company. You will observe the rest  
  
of Hinako's life on your own. I have done my part.", Hild said as she  
  
disappeared from the dream stream and returned back to her body in  
  
Niflheim.  
  
***********  
  
"Stupid mortal, think that I would need his help or anyone else's'  
  
for that matter. I am not some weak little girl who needs a shoulder to  
  
cry on.", Hild thought as she opened her eyes and got up from the chair  
  
that her body was resting on.  
  
"You do not have to be so cold sister dear. Not everyone will think  
  
that you are weak.", Lilith said from the door to Hild's office.  
  
"You were watching the dream stream were you not?", Hild half asked  
  
and half said.  
  
"Of course, how could I not when someone that I care about it hurting.",  
  
Lilith said as she walked over towards her sister and hugged her, causing   
  
Hild to stiffen in shock, before relaxing in Lilith's arms.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone about this?", Hild ordered her sister.  
  
"There is no shame is caring about others. We have both made mistakes  
  
in raising our children. You now though have an opportunity to help your  
  
child and grandchild. Maybe someday I will be able to help my Mara-chan as  
  
well.", Hild said as she stood away from her pouting sister and brushed the  
  
hair away from Hild's eyes.  
  
"That foolish boy tried to comfort me, even though he knew that I was a  
  
demon. A demon that is far more powerful than that little creature who had  
  
tormented he and his family.", Hild said in exasperation.  
  
"He is a rare breed, especially if you are fond of him.", Lilith  
  
teased.  
  
"What makes you think that I am fond of him, a little mortal.",  
  
Hild said in a haughty tone of voice.  
  
"If you do not care then why do you look so guilty sister dear. I   
  
understand why you do not want to show this side of yourself to your  
  
underlings, because they may see it as a sign of weakness, but there is  
  
no reason to lie to yourself.", Lilith said to Hild.  
  
"Perhaps he deserves a little reward for his misplaced kindness.",  
  
Hild replied to Lilith.  
  
  
  
"What do you have in mind sister dear?", Lilith said.  
  
"Something that will enable him to be closer to that housewife he  
  
seems so fond of.", Hild said.  
  
"He is not the only one.", Lilith said as she grinned at her sister,  
  
who snorted in response.  
  
"As if I would care about that 'fluff-brained' daemon as well.", Hild  
  
stated.  
  
"This would be the same daemon who was partially responsible for   
  
destroying Xverfm's material form and the same daemon who made you those  
  
white chocolate brownies for your birthday. H-sama knows how she found out  
  
about that. You will not even tell your poor sister when your birthday is.",  
  
Lilith scolded her sister.  
  
Hild tried to walk away and ignore her sister, but it seemed that   
  
her 'dear sister' was into one of her preaching moods again.  
  
"It is obvious that you care about your daughter and granddaughter. How  
  
much harder would it be to care about two more people, besides I think that   
  
hunky little Ranma thinks that you are cute.", Lilith teased.  
  
"What?!?", Hild said a little too loudly, causing her sister to snicker.  
  
"That is not funny sister. You know how long it has been since 'he' and  
  
I have seen each other.", Hild said while glaring at her sister.  
  
Lilith was surprised to hear an actual hurt tone in her sister's voice.   
  
She had always thought that Kami-sama and Hild saw each other quite often. After  
  
all if they did not, why would her sister not show more signs of being sad or  
  
frustrated. Perhaps she was a little too much like father, who thought emotions  
  
were a weakness. Foolish belief. As her dear sister herself had said, even   
  
demons can feel love.  
  
*********  
  
After Hild had left, Ranma expected to 'black out' again and find  
  
himself somewhere else. After a few moments, he realized that this was not   
  
so. Perhaps there was still something for him to observe.  
  
He leapt off in the direction that he noticed Hinako run off it. If he  
  
found her and watched whatever was to happen, then he would move on.  
  
Hinako ran away from the hospital as fast as she could. She felt sick  
  
at what had just happened and just wanted to go home and hide under the bed  
  
in the hopes that this was just some strange nightmare.  
  
About an hour later, she realized that she was lost. Hinako had never  
  
really walked long distances by herself before, she wasn't allowed. As she   
  
walked down the street she noticed that a lot of the people here were kind  
  
of weird. Many of the men she saw had strange tattoos on then and several of  
  
the woman she saw were hardly wearing any clothes. Many people were stopping  
  
their cars to talk to these women. Hinako wasn't sure what was going on, but  
  
all of the people were making her nervous.  
  
Hinako saw a man staggering down the street towards her. As he came   
  
closer she could smell the sake on his breath and clothes. Just like her  
  
mother. Weren't there any adults who were responsible?  
  
"What are you doing here little girl? This place is too dangerous  
  
for you. Perhaps you would like to come home with me?", the obviously  
  
drunken man said.  
  
Hinako ignored the man and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed  
  
onto her arm.  
  
"Little girls should respect their elders.", the man said while  
  
squeezing Hinako's arm.  
  
Hinako wasn't trained in any martial art, but her grandmother had told  
  
her what to if some man tried to hurt her. She lashed out with her foot,   
  
striking the man with a glancing blow right between his legs. The blow was  
  
lacking in power, but it was enough to cause the man to gasp out loud and  
  
let go of her arm.  
  
"You little bitch, I guess I will have to teach you some manners.", the  
  
man said as he advanced on Hinako who took off running.  
  
Hinako unfortunately chose to run down a dead end alley. The man   
  
approached her with a disturbing glare in his eyes. Almost unconsciously,  
  
Hinako reached for a coin in the pocket of her jacket. A few seconds later  
  
a beam of light struck the man in his chest, causing him to fall to the  
  
ground. Hinako cried out a few seconds later. It seemed her now larger  
  
size caused her clothes to either rip or pinch tightly. She staggered over  
  
to the man. Some part of her adult brain told her that now that mother was  
  
gone she would need money. The man might have some. She reached into his  
  
coat and pulled out his wallet, just as several people came into the alley  
  
to see what caused the scream and flash of light.  
  
They began to back up in panic at the sight of a woman with a   
  
glowing aura around her, standing over a bruised body. Hinako heard someone  
  
say that she was a demon. Four large men were now approaching her with  
  
knives. She held out her hand and the energy that she had absorbed earlier  
  
shot out striking the men and sending them flying across the street.  
  
With her larger size, Hinako was able to leap a wall at the end of  
  
the alley and disappear from the area. She eventually made her way back home  
  
in a few hours. She had returned to her normal size and tried to hold her  
  
torn apart clothes together. She found the spare key to her house hidden  
  
near by and entered the house. She collapsed on the couch and began to cry.  
  
Ranma had once again observed all that had happened, but he could do  
  
nothing more than watch.  
  
Hinako woke up a couple hours later, feeling very hungry. She didn't  
  
know how to cook. Her mother tended to by many frozen foods, or order  
  
take-out. She settled for making a couple sandwiches and a tub of ice cream  
  
she found in the freezer. She was surprised when the ate everything and did  
  
not feel too full. Maybe her strange power had something to do with it.  
  
After her dinner, she looked through the man's wallet, that she had  
  
taken. She was surprised that she could read some of the papers in it so well.  
  
When she attacked the man, she appeared to have drained some of his   
  
knowledge as well. She knew about how to use the credit cards that the man had  
  
and even had some of his memories about math and history. The man was a teacher  
  
she found out. Disgusting, how could he do that to her, when he was supposed  
  
to help children. He deserved to be punished, but Hinako could not think of a  
  
way to do so.  
  
She had so many other new memories to go through, such as how she was going  
  
to pay the bills. The man seemed obsessed with those, and Hinako realized  
  
that maybe her mother might have bills as well. She would have to look for  
  
them tomorrow. She would need help though. Perhaps that nice girl who baby-sat  
  
her from time to time. She wasn't really an adult yet, so maybe she could  
  
be trusted.  
  
"That's if she doesn't run away from me, when she finds out what that   
  
nasty little man turned me into.", Hinako thought out loud.  
  
Hinako called her baby sitter, Megumi Takahashi and managed to   
  
convince the girl to come see her for a few hours. Megumi was a little  
  
curious as to why Hinako's mother was not the one to call, but Hinako said  
  
that she could explain. Besides Megumi wanted to get out of the house. Her  
  
parents were acting weird again. They kept whispering to each other whenever  
  
they thought their daughter was not around. Something was going on and Megumi  
  
didn't like it. After all she was the chief information broker at Furinkan  
  
High, and no one kept a secret from her for long.  
  
Before Megumi could leave her house though, she was stopped by her  
  
mother.  
  
"Megumi dear, please hurry back as soon as you can. Your father and I  
  
are having guests tonight and it is appropriate that you attend this party  
  
as well.", Megumi's mother said with a strange smile on her face.  
  
"Alright mother, I'll try to hurry back.", Megumi said as she left,  
  
wondering what her mother was up to this time.  
  
When Megumi arrived at Hinako's home, she found the young girl a  
  
already waiting at the door for her. Hinako escorted Megumi into the  
  
house and into the living room.  
  
"So Hinako-chan, where is your mother? She did not already leave for  
  
the evening did she?", Megumi asked.  
  
"Mother is gone....", Hinako whimpered out.  
  
"What do you mean?", Megumi asked, noticing how scared the little   
  
girl seemed to be for some reason.  
  
"Mother left me, and isn't coming back.", Hinako cried.  
  
"What happened Hinako-chan?", Megumi asked.  
  
Hinako told Megumi all that had happened today at the hospital and  
  
afterwards.   
  
"That is rather hard to believe. I mean, I have seen you and your mother  
  
argue, but to think that she had abandoned you, not to mention this story  
  
about being able to grow older, it sounds like a story Hinako. You are not  
  
lying to cover something else up are you?", Megumi asked.  
  
"Its not a lie! I am alone and I need your help!", Hinako shouted.  
  
"Then prove it to me. Let me see this 'technique'.", Megumi stated  
  
while wondering where Hinako had come up with such a silly story.  
  
"I might hurt you with it. I don't want to do that.", Hinako said.  
  
"Then why should I believe you. Who is to say that you and your  
  
mother did not just have another fight. Maybe you are saying these things  
  
just to get back at her.", Megumi said.  
  
"Fine then watch this!", Hinako said in frustration.  
  
Hinako grabbed a small coin from near by and pointed it at Megumi.  
  
A yellow light flashed forward, hitting Megumi and causing the girl to  
  
collapse onto the ground.   
  
Megumi looked at Hinako in shock. The girl seemed to age before her  
  
eyes, and Megumi felt quite weak at the moment. It appears Hinako was  
  
telling the truth after all.  
  
Hinako picked up the now smaller girl and carried her over to the  
  
couch.  
  
"I am sorry that I had to do that, but you left me no other  
  
choice.", Hinako said in a sultry voice, much to her embarrassment.  
  
It took an hour for Megumi to recover, and in that time Hinako  
  
returned once again to her child form.  
  
"So Hinako-chan, what do you need my help for?", Megumi asked as  
  
she sat up from the couch.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma sat down next to Hinako as she began to tell her friend about  
  
some of the ideas she had.  
  
"Megumi I think that mother is gone for good, but if anyone finds out  
  
they will send me to some sort of orphanage. I do not want to go to one of  
  
those places.", Hinako stated.  
  
"You want to stay in this house by yourself? I don't know Hina-chan  
  
people will notice that no one else is registered as living here.", Megumi  
  
said to Hinako.  
  
"Well... I was hoping that perhaps you could arrange it so that people  
  
think that my 'aunt' lives here with me.", Hinako said.  
  
"Your aunt?", Megumi asked.  
  
"You know... My new form.", Hinako replied.  
  
"Hinako what you are asking is very difficult. Your 'aunt' would have  
  
to be created from out of nothing. I do have some friends who work at the  
  
city records building, but it will be very difficult. Even if it can be done,  
  
are you sure that you can, or are even able to live alone. You are still a   
  
little girl.", Megumi said in a worried tone of voice.  
  
"I found out that I can learn things, when I use my power on others. I  
  
have some memories and skills of your own now, but I can't use them as well as  
  
your can.", Hinako said as Megumi looked more than a little disturbed at that  
  
particular revelation.  
  
"Is there anyway I can talk you out of this? Do you have any relatives that  
  
you could live with?", Megumi asked,  
  
"There is my grandmother, but I do not know where she lives. She used to come  
  
and visit quite often, but she hasn't been here in over a year.", Hinako replied.  
  
"I need to some time to think on how this could be done. It will take a   
  
while. For now though, do you want to come home with me and spend the night?  
  
It might be strange being here by yourself.", Megumi asked Hinako.  
  
"Now I think that I'll be ok. You can come back tomorrow to walk me to  
  
school if you like though.", Hinako said quietly.  
  
"Alright Hinako, I will see you tomorrow then. I would stay later, but my   
  
mother wants me to attend some pitiful excuse for a party she is planning  
  
tonight. Gods, I hope it not another one of those horrible 'noble' families  
  
that she is always trying to impress.", Megumi said in disgust.  
  
Ranma spent the night watching over his teacher, who seemed a lot less  
  
sad that he thought she would be, that is until he heard crying coming from  
  
the bath. He did not want to enter, because, well... Hinako was a girl  
  
after all, so he waited outside. She did not cry for long, but as he watched  
  
over her as she slept, Ranma could tell, that Hinako's dreams were  
  
definitely not pleasant.  
  
************  
  
The next morning Megumi arrived at Hinako's house and the young girl  
  
was surprised to see her babysitter and friend holding a few suitcases, and  
  
looking as if she hadn't slept at all last night.  
  
"Megumi what happened? Are you ok?", Hinako asked as she led the older   
  
girl into the house.  
  
"Hina-chan, can I stay with you for a few days please?", Megumi asked.  
  
"Of course you can.", Hinako said.  
  
"Good, because I don't think that I will be able to go home again  
  
for a while.", Megumi said as Hinako and Ranma noticed the girl's eyes  
  
began to tear up.  
  
"Megumi..", Hinako said softly.  
  
"It was horrible. The party that my mother said that I had to attend  
  
was nothing more than a pretext to announce that she had chosen a fiancee  
  
for me.", Megumi sobbed.  
  
"He was that bad?", Hinako asked, having some idea what a fiancee was.  
  
"Worse. The boy was a totally insane. He thought he was some sort of  
  
samurai from the old days, and he expected me to just accept him, because  
  
I was merely a peasant girl. It's bad enough that my poor cousin has to   
  
marry that whining idiot Soun Tendo, but I will be damned before I even  
  
marry someone like that 'creature' Godai Kuno.", Megumi said.  
  
"That's the name of our idiot principal. You will run far away from  
  
him if you are smart girl.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"It was bad enough that everyone thought I would just blindly go  
  
along with marrying that idiot, but when my father told me that it was  
  
done in part to repay a debt that he owed those vultures I lost it. I told  
  
everyone that I would not be sold off into 'slavery' and if they tried to  
  
force me I would tell everyone, the police, the newspapers, etc, what they  
  
were trying to do.", Megumi said.  
  
"That's horrible Megumi. You can stay here as long as you want. I   
  
won't let those mean people hurt you.", Hinako replied in a righteous tone  
  
of voice, causing Megumi to smile.  
  
"That stupid old lady Kuno did try to hurt me.", Megumi growled.  
  
"What!", Hinako said in shock.  
  
"The old woman told me to mind my place and tried to slap me when  
  
I dared to tell them the truth about them being a drug using bunch of  
  
inbred bastards. I caught her slap and squeeze her hand as tight as I could.  
  
She yelled out and I pushed the old woman away from me. After that was over  
  
my own family expected me to apologize to her, when she tried to attack me.  
  
I told father what he could do with that idea and stormed upstairs to pack.  
  
As I was leaving they told me either I apologize or 'else'. What this 'else'  
  
is I do not know or care. I will never have anything to do with them.",  
  
Megumi stated.  
  
Hinako always tried to see the good side of people until now, but her  
  
adult side was telling her that these people were 'delinquents' and should  
  
be punished, but she did not find a way to do so until years later. The main  
  
reason she applied to Furinkan High was not to punish the delinquent  
  
students, as she told the idiot principle, but to pay back the Kuno family  
  
for what they did to her friend.  
  
Megumi, true to her word, did manage to arrange it so that Hinako now  
  
officially lived with her 'aunt', although it was really Megumi who took care  
  
of the little girl, until Hinako finished elementary school. Megumi was impressed  
  
by how quickly and easily Hinako seemed to absorb knowledge. She was as smart as  
  
any high school senior, by the time she was twelve. This was quite fortunate,  
  
for as Hinako graduated from each grade in elementary school, she did not seem  
  
to age. She still appeared to be an eight year old. Her 'aunt' had to go to the  
  
school several times and talk to the principle about Hinako's 'glandular   
  
problem'.   
  
Megumi took care of Hinako until the girl finished the eighth grade and   
  
Megumi finished junior college. She wanted to go onto a better school, but  
  
each time she applied for a school, or internship program she was refused for  
  
some reason. It did not take a lot of figuring out what this reason was. The  
  
Kuno family in an act of petty vengeance, used what little political power they  
  
had to hurt Megumi whenever they could.  
  
Megumi saw that her only chance for a good education was to attend a  
  
school in another country. Hinako wanted Megumi to leave. Hinako explained  
  
that she could now take care of herself thanks to Megumi. If Hinako ever  
  
ran into any trouble then her 'aunt' could take care of her.  
  
Megumi stayed with Hinako for one more year, working odd jobs to pay  
  
for her trip abroad. She had managed to acquire a scholarship at a small  
  
college in the US, but she would still have to earn some money in case it  
  
took a while to find a part-time job in that country.   
  
Watching Megumi and Hinako say goodbye to each other was painful for  
  
Ranma to watch. He hadn't felt this upset since he watched that disgusting  
  
little pervert Happosai kidnapped Hinako's mother.   
  
Soon after he watched Megumi drive away from Hinako's house in a taxi  
  
everything faded to black and Ranma sensed that he was now finished with  
  
viewing Hinako's past.  
  
**********  
  
As the blackness faded, Ranma and Ms. Hinako, in her adult form, found  
  
themselves standing side by side in a small park. A short ways away, they   
  
noticed two small children about ten, playing together on swings. Walking  
  
closer they noticed that the two children were themselves. Ranma and Hinako  
  
tried calling out to their younger selves, but they seemed to be unaware  
  
of their older selves presence.  
  
"There is no need to call out to them. They do not even exist. They are  
  
mere projections of what could have been.", a voice said.  
  
Turning around both Ranma and Hinako see Urd, in her true goddess form.  
  
"Grandma, that is you isn't it?", Hinako said confused.  
  
"Yes Hina-chan it is me.", Urd replied.  
  
"I don't understand. What are you?", Hinako asked.  
  
"This is very difficult to explain. To put it simply I am a goddess.  
  
I am also the Norn of the past.", Urd said.  
  
"Does that mean that I am a goddess too?", Hinako asked.   
  
"I am not sure, to tell you the truth. Both you and your protector,  
  
Ranma were influenced by the spell that you are under and by interference  
  
from both Hild and Lilith, who are my mother and aunt.", Urd said.  
  
"Grandma, if you are a goddess and so is your mother aunt, why did you  
  
abandon me. Did you feel the same way about me that mother does?", Hinako said  
  
in a hurt tone of voice.  
  
"I could only see you sometimes Hina-chan. There are rules that govern  
  
what a god or goddess can do on Earth. Your mother was only a demi-goddess.   
  
She did not have any restrictions on where she could or could not go. I wanted  
  
to see you more often, please believe me.", Urd almost begged as Hinako looked  
  
at her with a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"I met Hild while I was looking at your life, in the dream. She told me  
  
the same thing about goddesses being able to visit or influence mortals. I am  
  
sure that your grandmother and others would have seen more often if they  
  
had wanted to.", Ranma stated to Hinako.  
  
"Neither of you are human, even Ranma who started out that way. You  
  
both have changed so that you could become closer to each other.", Urd said  
  
as Ranma and Hinako stared at Urd in shock.  
  
"Closer. You mean as in.....", Hinako tried to say while blushing.  
  
"More like friends, but in actuality soul mates. Both of you are now  
  
bound together until one day when it is time for either of you to pass  
  
on to Asgard. You and not married, nor engaged. You do not have to fall in  
  
love with each other.", "Although you probably will somewhat.", Urd thought the  
  
last part to herself.  
  
Urd expected Ranma and Hinako to be upset to some degree, and from the looks  
  
that Hinako was giving her, Urd could see that she was upset. Ranma's expression   
  
though was one of someone who had suffered a great loss.  
  
"Ranma, what is wrong?", Hinako said while holding Ranma's hand.  
  
"If Hinako and I aren't normal anymore, will we be able to go home. I   
  
don't have a lot of friends, but there are some people that I would miss.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"Like Kasumi...", Hinako guessed out loud.  
  
Ranma only looked at the ground and seemed to shiver in response.  
  
"Poor boy has it bad, even if he doesn't completely realize it.", Urd  
  
thought to herself.  
  
"Ranma I can not tell you how the rest of your life will proceed. That  
  
is up to you and those that you care about. If something worries or   
  
frightens you, talk to someone. Kasumi, Hinako, or even I will listen to what  
  
you have to say.", Urd said as she put her hand on one of Ranma's shoulders.  
  
"I'm not afraid of nothing.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
"Everyone feels fear at times, Ranma, even gods and goddesses. The  
  
last world war terrified more than one god and even some demons as well.   
  
Humanity was so close to destroying itself.", Urd said as she remembered   
  
seeing one dimension where both the US and Germany developed the atomic  
  
bomb at the same time. The results of which, were almost too horrific  
  
to think about.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Ranma decided that he had to tell  
  
Hinako and Urd about what had happened to Nanase.   
  
"Hina-chan, before we came here, I saw your mother in several  
  
of your past memories. I know what happened to her when she left you  
  
at the hospital.", Ranma stated as he noticed several emotions flash  
  
across the faces of Hinako and Urd.  
  
"You saw mommy?", Hinako sniffed.  
  
"Your great-grandmother showed me what happened and how I could make  
  
both you and others see it as well.", Ranma said as he grabbed both Urd's  
  
and Hinako's hand.  
  
Both women stiffened as Ranma's memories of Nanase were seen by them.  
  
Ranma tried to not look at their faces. Their expressions were almost too  
  
much for him to handle.  
  
"I thought that she hated me and didn't want to see me anymore. I wished  
  
that she was dead, so many times. I am so sorry, mommy. Please forgive me.",  
  
Hinako said as collapsed to the ground crying like a lost soul.  
  
"That bastard. How could he have done that. Death was too good for him.",  
  
Urd spoke through her own tears.  
  
"He's dead?", both Hinako and Ranma seemed to whisper at once.  
  
"Yes, a couple of days ago, he was finally destroyed by myself and  
  
others. Hild still has his perverted little soul trapped in a gemstone. I  
  
don't know what she is going to do with it exactly, but he will be made  
  
to suffer for what her has done.", Urd replied.  
  
An hour later, Urd and Hinako had managed to calm down somewhat, from  
  
what Ranma had shown them. Hinako though was now sitting in Ranma's lap,  
  
with her head on his shoulder. Urd noticed how embarrassed the poor boy  
  
looked.   
  
Hinako lifted her head and looked at Ranma with a smile on her face.  
  
"I feel a little better now. Thank you for holding me.", Hinako  
  
said to Ranma.  
  
"It's ok, I'm glad you are feeling better.", Ranma replied, while  
  
trying to ignore how Hinako's adult body made him feel.  
  
"Sigh. Stupid soul link is still making look at other girls.",  
  
Ranma thought, then blushed as Urd teasingly blew a kiss at him.  
  
Hinako glared at her grandmother, for teasing her... er rather Ranma.  
  
"Now that everyone is feeling a little better, we can get to the  
  
real reason, why I am here talking to you.", Urd said.  
  
"What reason is that grandma?", Hinako asked.  
  
"Hina-chan, both Ranma and you have suffered far too much when you  
  
were children. I created this 'park' for you to relax in. You can stay here  
  
for days, or even weeks if you want to, and no time will pass in the real  
  
world.", Urd said.  
  
"Aren't we a little old to be at a playground?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Well that is a simple enough problem to solve.", Urd said as she   
  
snapped her fingers and Ranma and Hinako now both appeared to be about  
  
ten years old.  
  
"Neat!", ten year old Hinako said.  
  
"How'd we get so young.", Chibi-Ranma asked.  
  
"Its simple, only your spirits are here on this plane. Your bodies  
  
are elsewhere. You can look like anything you want, and even do anything  
  
you want. All you have to do is imagine it.", Urd said as the two  
  
'children' starred at her in awe.  
  
"So if I wanted to fly...", Hinako started to say, then stopped  
  
short and squealed in delight as she began to lift off the ground.  
  
"Hey, I want to try too.", Ranma said as he lifted off and the two  
  
of them began to chase each other through the air, all round the park.  
  
Urd watched Hinako and Ranma chase each other around for hours, before  
  
they began to tire somewhat. After the flight they settled for taking  
  
turns pushing each other on the swings. Urd laughed out loud when Hinako  
  
decide to fly off the swing at it flew forward, causing poor Ranma to look  
  
on first with worry, then relief as Hinako arced upward then stopped in  
  
midair, grinning at Ranma.  
  
The two children finally tired out and laid down next to each other  
  
on a blanket, under a large cherry tree. Urd wished that she could have   
  
brought a camera onto the astral plane. The scene in front of her was just  
  
too cute not to share with anyone, and of course embarrass the two  
  
'children' at a later date.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Back in the real world, Kasumi sighed in relief and pleasure as she  
  
felt the joy coming from both Ranma and Hinako. Kasumi was quite pleased to  
  
see that Hild-sama was right when she told Kasumi that Ranma's and Hinako's  
  
bonding would remove some of the darkness from their souls. Of course the  
  
real interesting part of the bond would not take effect until they had been  
  
both awake for a couple weeks. The time would go slowly, but Kasumi had  
  
waited for over ten years, a few more weeks would not make a difference.  
  
*************  
  
In Niflheim, Hild and Lilith watched as the dream between Hinako and   
  
Ranma ended. They saw their spirits enter the astral pocket that Urd had  
  
created so that she could speak to Hinako and Ranma. Lilith looked over at  
  
her 'unemotional' sister. She could tell that Hild desperately wanted to see  
  
both her daughter and great granddaughter, but was too concerned about what  
  
others may think of her.  
  
"They will only be asleep for two more days, Earth time. You could  
  
go down to Earth then. I don't believe anyone would mind as long as you   
  
don't hunt down Genma Saotome or anyone else who has hurt Ranma or  
  
Hinako.", Lilith stated.  
  
"It would be best if I was not seen there. I have made the mistake   
  
of showing myself to often as it was.", Hild sighed.  
  
"You could go in disguise. I know how fond you are of your native  
  
form, but there would be no harm to do it a few times.", Lilith half  
  
teased her sister.  
  
"I am not the only one who thinks too highly of herself at times.",  
  
Hild said smugly to Lilith.   
  
"You mean me, dear sister?", Lilith said with an innocent wide eyed  
  
look at her sister.  
  
"I wish you would not do that.", Hild said as she looked at the   
  
disgustingly cute expression on her sister's face.  
  
"I'll stop if you agree to at try and see your family.", Lilith  
  
said seriously.  
  
"I'll think about it.", Hild said.  
  
"I suppose that will do for now.", Lilith said as she teleported  
  
away from her sister's office.  
  
After Lilith left, Hild turned back to the projection of Chibi-Ranma  
  
and Hinako laying next to each on a blanket, and smiled sadly.  
  
"It has been so long, since I have even been around a child for  
  
any length of time. How old is Urd now anyway? Will they even want me to  
  
be around them. I know I made that boy Ranma nervous. Will I have the  
  
same effect on my family?", Hild thought as she ended the projection.  
  
Author's note:  
  
What an emotional chapter this was to write. I made more revisions,   
  
, additions, and deletions to this chapter than all of the others combined.  
  
The hardest part to write about was Hinako's past life. I wanted people to  
  
feel some of what Hinako experienced, but I did not want to depress anyone  
  
too much. Hopefully I was able to reach a 'happy' medium so to speak.   
  
The next chapter will cover the rest of Ranma's and Hinako's sleep,  
  
as well as the plans that Kasumi has for the barrels of water that she  
  
brought back from Jusenkyo. If I am very lucky I might even begin to  
  
write more about Urd's past, but since I said the same thing in the  
  
last chapter's author's note, I can't give any promises.  
  
If you have any comments, compliments, or constructive  
  
criticism, feel free to email me at ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Ryo Oki 


	8. Remembrances and Awakenings

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 8 Remembrances and Awakenings  
  
Kasumi sat at the living room table with her hands in held in a triangle  
  
shape under her chin, a classic 'Gendo Ikari pose'. Hild-sama had just sent her   
  
a copy of the memories that Ranma and Hinako experienced from their   
  
respective pasts. Kasumi was half tempted to look up some recipes for various  
  
panda dishes when she saw how Genma treated his son when Ranma was young. That  
  
would not be satisfactory though. For some reason Ranma still liked his worthless  
  
father, so another punishment must be devised.   
  
Kasumi thought about the samples of Jusenkyo water that she had brought  
  
back from the pool filled valley. Perhaps she could use it to punish two people  
  
'with one stone', so to speak. Kasumi giggled 'evilly' or at least mischievously  
  
attracting the attention of her father, who was walking by.  
  
"Is everything alright, Kasumi-dear?", Soun asked his daughter.  
  
"Oh, everything is just fine now father. I was just thinking of a way to  
  
solve a certain problem.", Kasumi said.  
  
"That's nice, I am glad to hear that you are alright.", Soun said while  
  
walking off and wondering why the expression on his daughter's face was making  
  
him so nervous.  
  
Ranko came into the room, took one look at Kasumi's face and left the way  
  
that he had come from.  
  
"Nope, I don't want to know and I will not ask. It is much safer that   
  
way.", Ranko thought as he decided that perhaps he should spend some time out  
  
of the house for a while. Perhaps he could find that 'pig-boy' that Kasumi had  
  
told him about. From the way the boy had abused the trust of his friends he  
  
deserved a little 'teasing' of his own.  
  
Ranko explored the town for an hour, before deciding to give up looking  
  
for Ryoga for a while. For all he knew Ryoga could in Zimbabwe at the   
  
moment, annoying the natives there with his presence.  
  
Smelling something quite pleasing to his sensitive nose, Ranko stopped  
  
in front of a popular restaurant.  
  
"The Cat Cafe... Ah yes that is where the Amazons live. I suppose I should  
  
stop in and introduce myself. After all it is only the polite thing to do.",  
  
Ranko thought to himself.  
  
As he opened the door to the cafe, he was greeted by a familiar pink-  
  
haired waitress.  
  
"Oh dear, I forget that she was working at this establishment.",  
  
Ranko thought to himself.  
  
(Glomp)  
  
"Wai, Wai, Ranko here to see Nuku Nuku?", the hyper catgirl said.  
  
"Actually, I was just passing by when I smelled the delicious aroma  
  
of your cafe's fine cuisine.", Ranko said while managing to push the amorous  
  
catgirl android off of him.  
  
"Well it is nice to see you again dear boy.", Cologne said as she   
  
hopped over to Ranko.  
  
"The pleasure is mine Elder Cologne.", Ranko said with a smile on his  
  
face.  
  
"My aren't you the polite one.", Cologne said as escorted Ranko to a   
  
nearby table.  
  
"Shampoo bring out 2 bowls of deluxe ramen for our guest.", Cologne  
  
shouted towards the kitchen.  
  
Ranko ate the two bowls that Shampoo had first brought out, and two  
  
bowls after that, showing that he and Ranma shared at least one trait in  
  
common. After all lunch was only a few hours ago and he was quite hungry.  
  
"Thank you for the food, Elder Cologne. How much do I owe you?",   
  
Ranko asked Cologne.  
  
"There is no charge, after all you are friends with my latest  
  
waitress.", Cologne cackled as Nuku Nuku smiled prettily at Ranko and  
  
Shampoo muttered unkind things about nosy great grandmothers from her  
  
place in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh I insist. It would not be proper to take advantage of your  
  
hospitality, besides, Nuku Nuku and I are just acquaintances. There is   
  
someone else that I am close to.", Ranko said, blushing slightly.  
  
"That would be Miss. Nabiki Tendo would it not?", Cologne asked as  
  
she noticed Ranko's blush increasing.  
  
"She is a wonderful girl. Very intelligent and kind, with the most  
  
beautiful cream colored fur you have ever seen.", Ranko said.  
  
"Did you say fur?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Shampoo already tell great grandmother that. Shampoo already see  
  
Nabiki at school.", Shampoo said in a huff from the kitchen.  
  
"Well let us just say that you have a tendency to exaggerate great  
  
granddaughter.", Cologne said to Shampoo.  
  
"Maybe if Ranko-chan no want free food, he maybe tell us a little  
  
about himself.", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
"People say Shampoo no talk proper Japanese.", Shampoo grumbled.  
  
"Well I suppose there would be no harm in that.", Ranko said.  
  
Ranko told the Amazons and Nuku Nuku about how Kasumi had found him  
  
in an alley, where he was hiding after being chased by the Akane of that  
  
particular dimension.  
  
"Just what universe need, another violent pervert girl.", Shampoo  
  
snorted in disgust.  
  
"So is the Akane Tendo of this world different from the Akane of your  
  
home world?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Well it is quite obvious that they are both quite short-tempered and  
  
quick to judge. She was most upset when she found out that Nabiki-chan is now  
  
a catgirl. She thought that I had taken advantage of Nabiki. Beyond that I can  
  
not say that I know too much about the girl. I see no reason to spend time  
  
around one such as her. She spends most of her time away from her home  
  
lately. I believe she meets her 'friend' Akari someplace and they spend some  
  
'quality time' together.", Ranko said in an amused tone of voice.  
  
"That not very big surprise considering how much violent girl always say  
  
that she hates boys.", Shampoo stated.  
  
"Does Ranko-chan have family?", Nuku Nuku asked.  
  
"Well I have my sister Kasumi and my mother Ukyo.", Ranko replied as  
  
Shampoo fell over.  
  
"Spatula girl is catboy's mother?!?! Who father?", Shampoo said in an  
  
excited tone of voice.  
  
"Shampoo do not be rude.", Cologne chided Shampoo.  
  
"That is alright, Cologne-san, Nabiki and others acted the same way  
  
when I told them.  
  
"To answer your question though. I do not remember who my birth   
  
parents were. I have been on my own, living in various alleys and vacant  
  
building in my Tokyo since I was eight years old. Before that time I have no  
  
memory of my past life.", Ranko said.  
  
"You have never been able to recover your memories?", Cologne asked.  
  
"No, even Kasumi-chan was not able to help. It is if the memories had  
  
never existed at all. There should be some traces of them in my mind, even if  
  
they were 'erased' but their isn't. It is quite strange and frustrating at  
  
times. I try to not worry about it too much though. It is better to concentrate  
  
on building a future for myself and others, instead of thinking about what may  
  
or may not have happened in the past.", Ranko said.  
  
"So what about your mother?", Nuku Nuku asked politely, not wanting to   
  
offend her 'not yet' boyfriend.  
  
"Well you see it all started when Kasumi-chan and I arrived in England  
  
after leaving my home dimension...", Ranko trailed off.  
  
(Begin wavy flashback sequence.)  
  
  
  
Rain clouds were forming overhead for the fourth time in two days. With the  
  
sun now almost completed hidden behind the clouds, the residents of Brinshire  
  
once again found the countryside around their small town, turning various  
  
shades of grey. They were quite used to it though. One did not live in   
  
Southern England and not be familiar with the cold foggy weather that often  
  
seeped into every crevice of ones town and home. A loud thunderclap  
  
echoed overhead, causing many residents to seek shelter from the rapidly  
  
approaching storm. As it began to rain, the streets became deserted, thereby  
  
allowed two very 'strange' people to step out of a glowing portal without  
  
anyone noticing their arrival.  
  
One of the new visitors to the town was a young woman of about 18  
  
years, with long brown hair and brown eyes. The appeared to be of Asian  
  
decent, and was quite beautiful. She appeared to be dressed in a light  
  
camisole top and a pair of jeans. Her companion was a young boy of about  
  
12 years, with bright red hair down to his waist. He was dressed in a  
  
pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of Lina and Amelia from Slayers,  
  
on the front of it. He appeared to be a perfectly normal young Asian boy,   
  
well normal that is if one ignored the cat's ears on top of his head, and the  
  
large tail that was gently swishing behind him.  
  
Both of them did not appear to be bothered by the rain in the slightest.  
  
If one were to look closely at them one would notice that the rain was not  
  
even striking them, but instead appeared to be hitting some sort of  
  
clear barrier that surround the two.  
  
"Kasumi-chan, why are we here?", the young catboy asked.  
  
"Why we are here so that you could attend school, of course.",  
  
Kasumi smiled.  
  
"School, way out here in the middle of nowhere?", Ranko said in  
  
shock.  
  
"You are exaggerating, Ranko-chan. We are only about 10 miles from  
  
London.", Kasumi said innocently.  
  
London?, as in England? Why do I have to go to school in England?",  
  
Ranko replied.  
  
"Kami-sama sent us here to help someone, and maybe help ourselves, a little  
  
as well.", Kasumi stated cryptically.  
  
*************  
  
As Ranko and Kasumi started to make their way towards the school, in which  
  
Ranko was going to attend, they were startled by a scream from a nearby street.  
  
Running around the corner, they saw a young blond girl, in a very short  
  
'sailor' style uniform facing off against two very tall dog faced humanoids with  
  
four arms, two of which ended in large pincers. The remains of what was left of  
  
two other people lay between the girl and the creatures.  
  
"Glabrezu.", Kasumi hissed in disgust as she changed to her goddess form.  
  
"What are they?", Ranko asked.  
  
"They are demons from the abyssal planes. Stay back, you can not fight  
  
these creatures yet, Ranko.", Kasumi said as she leapt up into the air and landed  
  
between the girl and the demons.  
  
"What is this, some sort of Aasimar come to save our morsel.", one of the  
  
demons said.  
  
"You are not welcome on this plane, demon. Return from whence you can.",  
  
Kasumi ordered the creature.  
  
"We can not leave until our service to our master is complete. Allow us   
  
to kill the young human and we will gladly leave this retched place.", the second  
  
demon said.  
  
"If that is the case then I will just have to send back to the abyss  
  
myself.", Kasumi replied as a bright blue ball of energy began to form around  
  
her hands.  
  
"What! a holy spell, how can you....", the demon tried to say as the  
  
ball of energy struck it in the chest, vaporizing the entire torso. What was  
  
left quickly dissolved into ashes and blew away on the winds.  
  
The other demon, seeing his companion vaporized so easily had little choice  
  
but to charge the strange Aasimar?, hoping that she was vulnerable to physical  
  
attacks.  
  
Kasumi ducked to the side, just as one of the creature's claws made a small  
  
cut on her left arm.  
  
"I am impressed. You are quite skilled for a lesser demon.", Kasumi said  
  
as the cut healed over almost instantly, much to the demon's annoyance.  
  
"You might be able to defeat me, but not the one who summoned me.", the  
  
demon hissed.  
  
"And who might this summoner be?", Kasumi asked as she pulled out a large  
  
black glowing sword from out her own subspace pocket.  
  
"I will tell you nothing. Kill me if you must. I will simply return later  
  
for my revenge.", the demon gloated.  
  
"Hild-sama might have something to say about that.", Kasumi said as her   
  
bisected the creature in half.  
  
"How do you know...", the creature actually managed to say as his torso  
  
fell away from his legs, before he turned to dust.  
  
"Well that wasn't so hard, now was it.", Kasumi said as she changed back to  
  
her human form and turned to face the young girl.  
  
"Who...What are you?", the young girl asked while collapsing into   
  
Kasumi's arms.  
  
"Is she going to be alright, Kasumi-chan.", Ranko asks as the girl  
  
looks at him and begins to shiver in fear.  
  
"No, not another one.", she whispers, as she finds herself clinging  
  
closely to the 'angel' that just rescued her.  
  
"Poor girl is in shock. Why don't you rest for a while?", Kasumi  
  
said as she then began to chant a quick spell causing the girl to fall  
  
asleep.  
  
Kasumi hands the girl to Ranko as she examines the bodies of the   
  
two people on the ground for any clue as to what might be going on.   
  
Finding nothing of interest Kasumi heads to the nearest pay phone to call  
  
the local authorities to tell them about two bodies being in an alley. By  
  
the time the local police arrive, Kasumi, Ranko, and the girl are long gone.  
  
"So who is she Kasumi-chan and why is she dressed so strangely?", Ranko  
  
asked as they decide to head for a small 'flat' that was prepared ahead of time  
  
for them. The visit to the school would have to wait for a little while.  
  
"Her name is Minako Aino, and believe it or not she is a local magical  
  
girl who is known as, Sailor V.", Kasumi said as they neared their new home.  
  
"You mean like in the manga?", Ranko asked.  
  
"Exactly.", Kasumi said while noticing Ranko holding the girl close to  
  
him.  
  
They entered the flat, and Ranko sat Minako down on the couch.  
  
"Cute isn't she.", Kasumi asked Ranko who was still holding the young  
  
girl's hand.  
  
"I guess.", Ranko said while blushing.  
  
A few minutes later, Sailor V woke up with a 'start', to find a young  
  
woman with long brown hair looking at her.  
  
"What happened, where am I?", Sailor V asked.  
  
"You are in my home. Ranko and I carried you here after you fainted  
  
earlier.  
  
"Fainted.... Oh my, the demons...", Sailor V said in a panic.  
  
"Do not worry about them, they have been destroyed.", Kasumi said  
  
softly.  
  
"I saw an angel, then this strange cat boy came up behind me and...",  
  
she tried to say.  
  
"That was Ranko, and he is with me. You have nothing to fear from  
  
either of us, Sailor V, or should I say Minako Aino.", Kasumi said to a   
  
stunned Minako.  
  
"You know who I am?", Minako replied nervously.  
  
"Of course, it would be quite silly to not know the name of the person  
  
we were sent here to help.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Who sent you?", Minako asked.  
  
"Why Kami-sama of course.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"You are joking, right?", Minako stated.  
  
"No, Ranko and I will be here for quite some time to help you when you  
  
need it.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"I don't have to fight alone anymore?", Minako asked with some hope in   
  
her voice.  
  
"No you do not.", Ranko said as he came into the room, but stayed away  
  
from Minako for fear of upsetting the still shocked girl.  
  
"There is not need to be frightened of Ranko. He carried you here and   
  
helped heal your wounds.", Kasumi said to Minako.  
  
"He did?", Minako asked as she looked at the catboy, who was blushing  
  
for some reason.  
  
"Oh don't mind Ranko, he is blushing because he thinks that you are  
  
a cute young lady.", Kasumi said while noticing the confused look Minako  
  
was giving Ranko.  
  
"He thinks what?", Minako asked in confusion as Ranko facefaulted  
  
into the carpet.  
  
"Oww...Rug burn.", Ranko replied as he rolled over and stood up.  
  
Kasumi hoped her comment would help lighten the mood temporarily, for  
  
she had to ask Minako an important question, and she believed that it might  
  
upset the girl some.  
  
"Minako, I know this may be hard for you to answer, but where are your  
  
guardians. You were supposed to have been guarded by your 'aunt' and 'uncle'.",  
  
Kasumi said.  
  
"They.....died. (sniffle) (whimper) It all happened so fast. They were  
  
killed yesterday by some strange man in black robes. When I came home from  
  
school, I found them dead, and this man standing over them. He said that I was  
  
next. I panicked and ran away. I should have tried to fight him, but I felt  
  
so scared for some reason.", Minako shivered.  
  
"It's alright. If he can summon demons like the one I just fought, he  
  
must be quite powerful. You can not blame yourself.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I have too.....If I had fought maybe those two people today would not  
  
have died. I was so intend on running away I did not think of what would   
  
happen if someone got in the way of the demons as they were chasing me.",  
  
Minako said.  
  
Against his better judgment Ranko found himself approaching the girl  
  
and taking her hand in his, hoping to calm her down. She was not the girl who  
  
he had met in his dreams, but something about Minako still seemed to call to  
  
him.  
  
Minako at first tried to pull away from Ranko, but when she looked in   
  
his eyes, she could only see concern. She relaxed a little, but she had no  
  
urge to transform back to her normal form.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if you do not go home for a while. This   
  
'wizard' might still be looking for you. You can stay here for a while, if  
  
you like.", Kasumi stated.  
  
Minako debated what might happen if she stayed with these two strange  
  
people, but she really didn't have much choice in the matter. If she went home  
  
the man in the black robes might be waiting for her, and these people did not  
  
harm her while she was unconscious.  
  
"I suppose I can stay with you for a little while.", Minako said  
  
hesitantly.  
  
"We can even change your school, if you like. A 'friend' in this world  
  
runs a school for 'Gifted Children'. You will be safe there, as Ranko will   
  
also being joining the student boy there.", Kasumi said.  
  
Kasumi managed to convince Minako to change back to her normal form, as  
  
it would be quite strange to see a local 'superhero' walking down the street  
  
along side two 'normal' people. Well at least as normal as a catboy and a  
  
disguised goddess could be.  
  
  
  
************  
  
As they approached the building, Ranko noticed that it resembled some sort  
  
of large hotel, or public office building.  
  
"Here we are.", Kasumi said in a cheerful manner.  
  
A sign outside the building read, "Ukyo's School for Gifted Children."  
  
"Gifted children? Why do I have the strange feeling that there is more to  
  
it than that.", Ranko asked in a cautious tone of voice.  
  
"Well some of the students are a little unusual.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"How unusual, Minako asked cautiously.  
  
"Some of them are not human. In fact their are representatives of many  
  
different races. There is no need to be nervous though. All of the students  
  
are basically good at heart. They are not perfect, but no one is truly evil.",  
  
Kasumi said.  
  
As they entered the front courtyard of the building, the front door opened  
  
seemingly on its own. As they drew nearer to the door though, both Ranko and Kasumi  
  
noticed that two small winged fairies?, were hovering just inside the door. Both   
  
of the fairies were about 18 inches tall, with long brown hair and blue eyes.   
  
They were wearing, of all things, two miniature Chinese style dresses.  
  
"Ah good, you is here?", one fairies said.  
  
"Yes, is quite good. Mistress Ukyo is waiting for you.", the other fairy  
  
said.  
  
"I am sorry, but who are you?", Ranko asked shyly from behind Kasumi, with  
  
Minako hiding behind him.  
  
Ranko thought that the two fairies were kind of cute, but at the same  
  
time they were a little strange, so he stayed close to Kasumi just in case  
  
something might happen.  
  
"I am Lin-Lin.", one fairy said.  
  
"And I am Ran-Ran.", the other fairy said.  
  
"Queen Titania tell us that you would come, and we tell Mistress   
  
Ukyo. She is very excited to see you. We is too. Not get too many chances  
  
to see cute cat boy.", both of the fairies said at once, causing Ranko  
  
to lightly blush.  
  
"Oh, he very shy.", Lin-Lin giggled.  
  
"Can't be too shy, since he have cute girl behind him.", Ran-Ran  
  
giggled as well.  
  
"Maybe they want to play later?", Lin-Lin said.  
  
"Could be, they look like fun.", Ran-Ran replied.  
  
"Now that is enough of that you two. There is no need to embarrass  
  
one of our future students.", a voice said from behind the doorway.  
  
A young woman of about 30 stepped out in front of Ranko and Kasumi  
  
and smiled kindly at them.  
  
"My name is Ukyo Kuonji, the headmistress of this school, and I bid  
  
you welcome.", Ukyo said as she escorted everyone into the building.  
  
"Thank you for allowing Ranko to join the school so late in the year. I   
  
was afraid that he would have to wait till next year to enroll.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Nonsense, I never turn down students in need. Besides Ranko's presence  
  
here will make this old school a lot more lively. Most of the students here are  
  
female, and they will be thrilled that such a cute young man is now going to  
  
be attending classes here.", Ukyo said as Ranma began to notice several girls  
  
looking at him in a 'funny' way from the top of the stairs in the entry hall.  
  
"But who is the young lady hiding behind him. I do not recall ever  
  
hearing anything about her.", Ukyo said.  
  
"This is Minako, she will be staying with Ranko and I, but I was hoping  
  
that you would not mind one more student enrolling this late in the semester.",  
  
Kasumi asked.  
  
As Kasumi was talking to Ukyo about Minako, Ranko and Minako began to  
  
take a closer look at all of the girls looking at Ranko.  
  
Ranko noticed that most of the girls seemed to be human, more or less,  
  
but their were some that were a little different. One girl looked like an angel,  
  
with long bluish green birds wings growing out of her back. Ranko noticed that  
  
she seemed to freeze in place and smile in glee when she saw Kasumi. Another girl  
  
looked like some sort of little demon. She had very tan skin with a spiked tail   
  
curled up behind her and two large black bat wings growing out of her back. The  
  
demon girl took one look at Kasumi and seemed to be trying to slink away quietly,  
  
with a look of fear in her eyes. There was also a ,(shudder), dog girl of some  
  
kind with long white hair and holding what looked like an old rusted Katana.  
  
Most of the girls appeared to be a little older than he was. Probably about  
  
14 or so, he guessed.  
  
One girl in particular though, caught Ranko's attention. She stood almost  
  
seven feet in height, with light blue skin and long golden hair. Her bright   
  
green eyes seemed to sparkle as she noticed Ranko looking at her. The smile that  
  
she gave Ranko, caused the boy to suddenly look at the ground by his feet, for   
  
some reason.  
  
"Well now aren't you an interesting sight.", a voice said from right in   
  
front of Ranko, who upon looking up noticed that the girl with blue skin, who  
  
he was just staring at had somehow just appeared right in front of him. The girl  
  
was definitely older than the rest, at least 18 years old, and her closeness to him  
  
seemed to annoy the younger girls for some reason.  
  
"Bloody hell, the spooky girl finally speaks.", the demon girl said from  
  
the top of the stairs.  
  
"Asuka, watch your language! It is not proper to speak in such a course  
  
manner, especially in front of guests.", the 'angel' girl said to the demon  
  
girl, who was standing next to her.  
  
"You are one to talk. It was not I who had those pictures of a certain  
  
soccer player hidden under her mattress.", Asuka said as the angel girl   
  
sputtered indignantly.  
  
"Asuka, Rei, stop your arguing this instant. We are here to welcome two  
  
new students.", Ukyo said in disgust as several of the schoolgirls giggled at  
  
the antics of their fellow students.  
  
"My apologies if I caused a disturbance.", the blue skinned girl said.  
  
"It is not your fault Llewellen. Everyone is just surprised that is all.  
  
You have not spoken to anyone except for me since you first came here.", Ukyo  
  
said.  
  
"I have not had reason to speak to anyone until now.", Llewellen said in  
  
in a casual tone of voice.  
  
"Well excuse us.", Asuka snorted.  
  
"Mistress, with your permission, I would like to begin your young  
  
ward's education in the arcane arts.", Llewellen said as she bowed to  
  
Kasumi, surprising many of the girls present.  
  
"And the surprises continue to mount.", Asuka said.  
  
"You want to teach me magic? Why?", Ranko said while looking up  
  
at Llewellen.  
  
"You have great potential, as I am sure your guardian has noticed.",  
  
Llewellen replied to Ranko.  
  
"Can I think about it?", Ranko asked.  
  
"You may, but do not take to long to reach a decision. I do not know  
  
how much longer I will choose to remain on this world and it would be a  
  
shame to let your skills go to waste.", Llewellen said.  
  
"You look as if all of you have had a hard day. Would you care to spend  
  
the night?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"Well I guess that would be alright. It will give Ranko and Minako a  
  
chance to meet some of the students.", Kasumi said as she noticed Minako still  
  
staying quite close to Ranko, much to her satisfaction.  
  
"Well now that, that is settled I will show Ranko to his room. You will  
  
be in a private room. It would not be proper for you to share a room with one of  
  
the girls.", Ukyo stated.  
  
"A private room will be fine.", Ranko said as he noticed the demon girl  
  
Asuka winking at him and licking her lips.  
  
Ukyo began to lead Ranko up to his room, with Kasumi and Minako following  
  
when the front door to the school slammed open and a panicked looking foxgirl  
  
ran in and stopped just short of slamming into Llewellen.  
  
"Mistress Ukyo, come quick!", the foxgirl shouted as loud as she could.  
  
"What is it Hinako? Why are you so excited and where is Kirinka?", Ukyo  
  
said to the panicked foxgirl.  
  
"We were getting the supplies like you asked us, but as we walking   
  
back a man and some 'thing' pulled us into an alley. I managed to get free,  
  
but Kirinka was trapped. I ran back here as quick as I could to get help.  
  
We must hurry. I do not know what the creature was, but it and the man   
  
reeked of black magic.", Hinako said.  
  
"Are monster attacks common around here?", Kasumi asked Ukyo.  
  
"Well there have been some sightings lately, but they are usually  
  
taken care of by a young girl calling herself, Sailor V. Quite an interesting  
  
girl, but the outfit she wears is simply scandalous.", Ukyo said as Minako  
  
shifted on her feet back and forth nervously.  
  
"Can you show us where you were attacked?", Ukyo asked the foxgirl  
  
Hinako, who nodded in response.  
  
"I will go with you. If the creatures are magic, I should be able  
  
to defeat them.", Llewellen said.  
  
"I will come as well.", Kasumi said as she changed to her goddess form,  
  
causing Rei to look at her with stars in her eyes and Asuka to hide behind  
  
Rei, much to the angel girl's amusement.  
  
"I believe Ranko should come as well. I would like to see if he has any  
  
latent talents that may emerge, if he is exposed to hostile magic.", Llewellen  
  
said as Kasumi eyed her skeptically.  
  
"As long as he is not exposed to danger. I will not let anything  
  
harm him.", Kasumi said while pulling Ranko close to her.  
  
"Heh, quite close aren't they.", Ran-Ran said.  
  
"Is so.", Lin-Lin giggled.  
  
"May I come along?", Minako asked.  
  
"I do not think that is a good idea. You have not been feeling well  
  
lately, remember.", Kasumi said to Minako  
  
"I will take care of her, while all of you are away.", Rei said to  
  
Minako.  
  
Minako saw the 'angel' girl smiling at her and felt that she could  
  
trust Rei. She reminded her someone, from her past, but she couldn't  
  
remember who that might be.  
  
**************  
  
Hinako led Kasumi, Ranko, Ukyo, and Llewellen to the alley in which   
  
they were attacked. No one was present when they arrived, but there was a   
  
strong lingering presence of magic leading off deeper into the city.  
  
The small group followed the 'trail' to an old abandoned movie  
  
theater in the center of town. The entire block seemed deserted as an evil  
  
presence seemed to hang over the neighborhood.  
  
Ukyo pulled out small throwing spatula and through at the side door of  
  
the theater. The spatula imbedded itself in the door, then exploded, blowing  
  
the door of its hinges.  
  
"So much for the stealthy approach.", Llewellen sighed.  
  
"Someone has one of my students and might be doing something horrible   
  
to her. Best way to get rid of the menace is to hurt it as fast and hard  
  
as possible.", Ukyo said as she charged though the door.  
  
The others reluctantly followed the impulsive school headmistress.  
  
As everyone rushed in, Llewellen stop short, causing everyone to pile up behind her.  
  
"What's the problem?", Hinako asked.  
  
"There is the lingering stench of death magic in the air. Our opponent is  
  
more than likely a necromancer, which means we will probably fighting more than  
  
one type of undead creature.", Llewellen said as she began to weave a spell  
  
that would make everyone present immune to the life draining abilities of   
  
some undead creatures.  
  
As the exited a side hallway and entered in the auditorium portion of  
  
the theater, they were practically blown over by the horrible stench of  
  
death and decay.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick.", Ranko said as his very sensitive  
  
nose almost burned in irritation from the smells emanating from the room.  
  
Kasumi was the first to locate Ukyo, who was in the process of slicing  
  
up several zombies with a very large, silver?, spatula. Behind the zombies  
  
were several animated skeletons, what looked like five ghouls and a vampire  
  
of all things, bringing up the rear.   
  
On the stage of the auditorium, a young brunette girl was laid out on  
  
what looked like an old French guillotine. Next to her was a man in black  
  
robes chanting softly as a 'thing' stood next to him standing guard. The  
  
unknown creature might have once been human, but several parts seemed  
  
to have been added to it. The creature had two additional shell encrusted  
  
arms, ending in lobster style claws. Two torn black bat wings hung limply  
  
from the creatures back, and a second head, resembling some sort of  
  
reptile, sat right next to the creature's human head.  
  
Kasumi stepped up in front of Llewellen, pulled a large black  
  
sword from out of nowhere, raised the sword above her head and said,  
  
"Return to the dust from whence you came, mockeries of nature."  
  
(Turn Undead)  
  
As Kasumi's words rang out, the zombies and skeletons collapsed into  
  
dust, just as one zombie was about to thrust a rusty dagger into Ukyo's  
  
unprotected back.  
  
With the death of the lesser undead, their more powerful 'brothers'  
  
began to rush forward.  
  
"Now it is my turn.", Llewellen said with a look of glee on her face.  
  
"Chain Lightning!", Llewellen yelled out of arcs of blue electricity  
  
appeared from nowhere and began to strike each of the ghouls present.  
  
"Fools, you will not take me that easily.", the man in the black robes  
  
said, as a fireball flew forward from his hands.  
  
"Scatter!", Kasumi yelled out as everyone tried to dodge out of the way  
  
to lesson the force of the blast.  
  
Ranko, seeing the foxgirl Hinako, frozen in fear, tackled the girl  
  
to the ground, just as the fireball exploded over him. He let out a loud  
  
shriek as he was burned by the spell.  
  
"How dare you harm a child!", Ukyo yelled out as several silver  
  
mini spatulas flew towards the necromancer. They were stopped short when  
  
the previously mentioned vampire stepped into their path, causing the   
  
spatulas to strike some sort of glowing energy shield.  
  
"A protection barrier. So that is how he wants to play it.",  
  
Llewellen said as she began to chant.  
  
Kasumi meanwhile had rushed over to Ranko. The boy was badly burned  
  
and Kasumi began to chant a healing spell as Hinako looked at the burnt  
  
catboy in shock.  
  
"He saved me.", Hinako said as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Spell strike!", Llewellen yelled out as a black beam of energy  
  
flew out and struck the shield. The shield instantly collapsed as well  
  
as 3 more magic barriers that had surrounded the vampire and the  
  
necromancer.  
  
"Hinako watch over Ranko as I deal with the wizard.", Kasumi said  
  
as Hinako reached over and pulled, the now only slightly injured, Ranko  
  
close to her.  
  
Llewellen pulled out a large sword, resembling a basket hilt  
  
claymore and was rushing the strange composite monster on the stage. She  
  
was about to be assaulted by the vampire when a loud 'twang' was heard and  
  
the vampire felt himself forced back slightly. On the ground was a large wooden  
  
bolt, that would have pierce his heart if his 'master' had not provided him   
  
with a 'coat' of mithral chain mail.  
  
Across the auditorium, Ukyo dropped that crossbow, and looked on in shock.  
  
It was not fair, undead are not supposed to wear armor. Oh look, why are the  
  
vampire's hands now glowing.  
  
A stream of bluish white missiles struck Ukyo in the chest, sending her  
  
flying back, just missing landing on Ranko.  
  
"Great a vampire mage. Can this become any more complicated.", Ukyo  
  
grumbled to herself.  
  
Llewellen leapt away from the strange monster zombie, that she was   
  
fighting, and drew forth, several black beads that she was carrying in her  
  
pocket. She threw the beads at the vampire before he could get off another  
  
spell. The beads exploded into blackish energy bolts that send the vampire  
  
rebounding off one of the overhead rafters, bouncing off the stage, and into  
  
the auditorium seats.  
  
With the vampire now quite close to her, Ukyo pulled out a large glowing  
  
mace and charged the creature. The vampire pulled out what looked like an   
  
eastern style scimitar and parried Ukyo's weapon strike, but was momentarily  
  
stunned by the secondary effects of the mace.  
  
"Mace of disruption? Such an item will not save you.", the vampire  
  
hissed as he quickly threw off the effects of the stunning and began to attack  
  
Ukyo with a series of quick thrusts, striking a glancing blow on Ukyo's left  
  
arm.  
  
Ukyo hissed as a green liquid from the weapon burned her skin. An acid  
  
weapon, how Ukyo hated those things.  
  
Ukyo ducked under the vampire's slashing attack and swung her mace into  
  
the vampire's unarmored legs. A 'crunching' sound was heart as the holy weapon  
  
shattered the vampire's left leg below the knee. The vampire growled in pain as  
  
he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Seeing the fallen vampire, Hinako pulled out a large mallet and tossed it  
  
to Ukyo, who caught it and pulled out a large wooden stake. The mail armor  
  
may have stopped her previous attack, but it would not stop the stake, made  
  
from the wood of a millennium tree.   
  
The mallet came down, causing the vampire to convulse, then start to  
  
fall in upon itself, eventually fading into dust.  
  
Ranko managed to sit up and looked over the carnage taking place on  
  
stage. The strange creature was now missing its two crab-like limbs and  
  
one of its wings was just sliced off by Llewellen.  
  
The necromancer took one looked at the now, glowing and winged  
  
Kasumi and began to back up in fear.  
  
"What are you?", the necromancer hissed.  
  
"My name is Katrina Saotome, Goddess third class unlimited of nature  
  
and fertility.", Kasumi said as spheres of bluish white energy began to   
  
form in her hands.  
  
As everyone on stage was already occupied with an opponent, they failed  
  
to notice a skeletal figure dressed in wizards robes appear next to Kirinka.  
  
Well everyone that is except for Hinako, who was quite frankly not the best  
  
equipped to deal with such a creature.  
  
The figure let off a chromatic sphere spell, which Hinako managed to  
  
avoid by leaping upwards and landing back near Ranma.  
  
"We have to save her.", Ranko said to Hinako.  
  
"That's a lich.", Hinako said while beginning to shake in fear.  
  
"A what?", Ranko asked.  
  
"A very powerful undead wizard. We can do nothing to harm it.", Hinako  
  
said from her new hiding place behind Ranma. She wasn't a coward by a long shot,  
  
but she was definitely not stupid either.  
  
"We have to try, we can not just let that creature harm her.", Ranko said  
  
as he leapt forward, covering the 50 foot distance to the stage in one leap.  
  
Ranko tried to catch the lich by surprise, but as he tried to strike out at the  
  
creature, its arm shot forward and grabbed Ranko by the throat.  
  
"Ah, how quaint. A hero come to save the damsel in distress. Absolutely  
  
pathetic.", the Lich hissed at Ranko was trying to break grip on his neck.  
  
Seeing the zombie chimera collapse into dust and the foolish wizard, who  
  
summoned him, backing up in fear, the lich dragged Ranko over to the guillotine  
  
and put his skeletal hand on the release level.  
  
"Cease your fighting or the little girl and the animal will die!", the  
  
lich's voice boomed out.  
  
"Let them go or I will kill you.", Kasumi said in the 'coldest'   
  
voice that she had ever used.  
  
"Yes you could kill me, godling, but I can always regenerate my form,  
  
can you say the same for your little pets.", the lich said as he tightened  
  
his grip on Ranko, and pushed the level on the guillotine slightly  
  
forward, causing the blade to slip a little.  
  
"Good work ,my slave, kill them and we shall be off.", the wizard   
  
said to the lich.  
  
"I am not your slave, foolish little necromancer, and I do not   
  
require anything more from you.", the lich growled.  
  
Ranko's vision began to blur and he began to feel faint from  
  
lack of oxygen.   
  
"Can't fail....must save girl...", he thought in a daze.  
  
As he tried to free himself neither he, nor the lich noticed  
  
short 'blades' of blue energy begin to form in Ranko's right hand.  
  
As Ranko swung at the lich he was surprised to see the lich's arm  
  
and a good section of his torso fall away from the rest of his body  
  
causing blackish colored blood and other things to spray out.  
  
As the body of the lich began to fall, his hand pushed forward on the  
  
lever, causing the blade to start to fall towards Kirinka's neck. Ranko   
  
swiped at the air causing not only the blade, but the entire top section   
  
of the guillotine to fly apart.  
  
The wizard, seeing that all of his minions were defeated, began  
  
to flee towards the back door. As he stopped to turn the handle a loud  
  
whistling sound was approaching him from behind. Foolishly taking time  
  
to see what it was, he noticed a large metal blade approaching him. He  
  
had 3 seconds to realize what it was, before the blade of the destroyed  
  
guillotine removed his head from his body. Who says the universe doesn't  
  
have a sense of irony.  
  
Seeing the wizard die, Ranko stumbles forward once and collapses  
  
on top on Kirinka, who chooses that moment to wake and shrieks at seeing  
  
some sort of 'monster' obviously trying to take advantage of her.  
  
Kirinka tries to hit the 'perverted' monster but finds her punch  
  
intercepted by Hinako who had finally overcome her fear and was running  
  
towards the stage as the lich finally died.  
  
"You leave him alone Kirinka. He save not only your life, but mine as  
  
well.", Hinako said while glaring at Kirinka.  
  
Kasumi felt a strange sense of deja vu, while watching Kirinka and  
  
Hinako arguing over an unconscious Ranko. It reminded her of something, but  
  
she wasn't quite sure what.  
  
Once all of the undead had been destroyed, Llewellen started to   
  
strip the bodies of the necromancer and lich of any valuables, much to the  
  
surprise of some of her companions.  
  
"Isn't that a little crude, Llewellen dear?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"Not particularly. It is part of the adventurers' credo that  
  
states, 'Once you defeat thine enemy you are entitled to their worldly  
  
goods.' So I fail to see the problem. After all they certainly do not  
  
need any material goods anymore.", Llewellen said as she pulled a rather  
  
nice diamond bracelet from within the robes of the lich.  
  
"If you say so, dear.", Ukyo replied.  
  
As everyone was leaving, Hinako offered to carry Ranko back to the school,  
  
despite the fact that she was the smallest member of the group. She refused all  
  
offers of help, saying that since Ranko had risked his life to save her, the   
  
least she could do was help carry him back. The fact that she had a blush on  
  
her face as she held him close was purely a coincidence. After all, she couldn't  
  
have any other motive. She was a quiet and demure foxgirl after all.  
  
Upon entering Ukyo's school, Hinako put Ranko down on a nearby loveseat and  
  
stretched out her arms and shoulders, causing crackling and popping noises to   
  
echo throughout the entrance hall. She was younger than some of the girls at the  
  
school, being only 12, but she was strong for her age and didn't mind the effort  
  
it took to carry Ranko ,(Blush), so close to her.  
  
"Are you alright little one?", Kasumi asked Hinako as she shifted back to   
  
her human form.  
  
"I'll be alright. I am just a little sore.", Hinako said.  
  
Kasumi saw Llewellen looking at her with a quizzical look on her face  
  
as if she wanted to ask the goddess a question.  
  
"Did you wish to asked me something, Llewellen-san?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"I was just wondering, while you referred to yourself as Katrina  
  
Saotome earlier. It that your real name?", Llewellen asked.  
  
"No, I have found it best to not use my real name. I have spent five  
  
years, before I met Ranko visiting different worlds, on some of which, a   
  
dimensional counterpart of mine lived. If people heard me refer to myself  
  
as Kasumi, they might start asking too many questions.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"Phewwww, smells like burnt cat hair down here. What's going on?",   
  
Asuka asked as she came down the stairs then considering running back up  
  
them as she noticed everyone glaring at her.  
  
Rei and Minako came down the stairs to see why Asuka was being so  
  
nosy. Minako saw Ranko laying on the loveseat unconscious and practically  
  
leapt down the stairs to see if he was alright.  
  
Kasumi told Minako a brief recount of what had happened. Minako felt a  
  
little guilty for not being there for the fight. After all the wizard had  
  
killed her guardians, she should have done something, but perhaps taking  
  
care of the person who helped end the wizard's threat would be enough. She   
  
was a little mad at the girl who tried to hit Ranko, but it past quickly   
  
when she realized that she did not trust him earlier either.  
  
"Well if no one objects I will carry Ranko up to his room. Llewellen  
  
would be so kind as to show Kasumi and Minako to one of the guest rooms.",  
  
Ukyo said.  
  
Kasumi was about to say that she would carry Ranko, when she noticed  
  
a wistful look on Ukyo's face. Ukyo appeared to be carrying Ranko like  
  
one would carry an infant across there chest.  
  
"I do not mind Ukyo-san, just inform me what room Ranko is done  
  
afterwards.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"That will not be a problem.", Ukyo said.  
  
***********  
  
Ukyo carried Ranko up to large bedroom covered in thick green carpeting  
  
and dark wood paneling, in the manner of a Victorian era lounge. She pulled  
  
back the covers of a large oak four poster bed and laid Ranko down. She  
  
got up to leave, but stopped at the doorway. Ukyo pulled out a chair from  
  
a desk that was in the room, and sat it next to the bed, where she watched  
  
Ranko sleep for a few minutes. Ukyo sighed quietly and pulled out a locket  
  
from behind her shirt. Opening it, she saw the picture of a young fanged  
  
boy, wearing a bandanna around his head.  
  
"Oh Ryoga, you fool. Why did you have to try and learn that martial  
  
technique? Was being the best and defeating that idiot Taro really so  
  
important to you. If you had just let it go, today we might have a child.",  
  
Ukyo thought as she looked up at Ranko.  
  
As she continued to look at Ranko, Ukyo began to feel her eyelids  
  
'growing heavy'. She tried to get up and leave, but the fight earlier had  
  
taken' a lot out of her. It had been more than a few years, since she had  
  
fought a monster. Perhaps she should practice more often, she thought  
  
as she fell asleep.  
  
Ukyo awoke a few hours later to the sound of Ranko quietly talking  
  
in his sleep.  
  
"Momma, please don't leave me. I promise I will be good from now   
  
on. I don't like being trapped in here.", Ranko whimpered in his sleep.  
  
Ukyo got up from her chair, even more stiff that she was before  
  
and sat down on the bed and pulled Ranko close, which cause the catboy  
  
to jerk awake with a panicked look in his eyes.  
  
"Momma?", he said unconsciously.  
  
Ukyo knew that he wasn't referring to her, but to here someone  
  
say that to her anyway, caused a warm feeling to splash across her body.  
  
"Shhh, there is no need to be upset little one. You are safe now.",  
  
Ukyo whispered to him.  
  
"Where am I? What happened to that monster that tried to choke me?",  
  
Ranko asked groggily.  
  
"The monster is dead. You killed it and saved Kirinka's life. You  
  
did a very brave thing little one.", Ukyo said.  
  
"I killed the monster?", Ranko asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes you did, but you fainted afterwards and Hinako carried you  
  
back to the school, then I carried you up to this room so that you  
  
could sleep.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Was I dreaming? Is that why you are here holding me?", Ranko   
  
asked, not really minding being held.  
  
"You had a nightmare, I believe. You were calling out to your  
  
mother. Do you remember the dream?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"No, Kasumi said that I have had dreams like that before, but I can  
  
never remember what happened, when I woke up.   
  
"Well you seem to be alright now. I'll let you sleep. You shouldn't have  
  
anymore dreams tonight.", Ukyo said as she started to get off the bed.  
  
"Who is that?", Ranko asked as he noticed the open locket on Ukyo's  
  
chest when she pulled away from him.  
  
"That is someone who was very special to me. Maybe later I will tell   
  
you about him.", Ukyo said to Ranko, as she opened to door to the room  
  
and left Ranko so that he could sleep.  
  
A couple hours later the door to Ranko's room open again and in stepped  
  
a young girl with long brown hair, wearing a long nightgown.  
  
"So you actually save me? I am not sure how such a scrawny little   
  
fur ball could do something like that, but Ukyo said that you did.", Kirinka  
  
thought as she looked at Ranko snuggling against his pillow.  
  
Kirinka reached out began to scratch Ranko behind the ears. As he began  
  
to purr, she had to stifle a giggle.  
  
"I suppose I should reward you my 'prince' for saving me.", Kirinka   
  
thought as she leaned over and kissed Ranko on the cheek.  
  
Kirinka, shocked at what she had just done, pulled back quickly and  
  
ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. When the door closed  
  
Ranko opened one eye and smiled at what had just happened.  
  
"I think I might like to stay here for a while. Everyone seems  
  
to be so much nicer to me, then in my own world.", Ranko thought as  
  
he snuggled tighter against his pillow and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Outside the door to his room, Kirinka bumped into Minako, who had also  
  
decided to pay a visit to Ranko.  
  
"So you were worried about him as well?", Minako asked Kirinka.  
  
"You make it sound as if I have some sort of feelings for that little  
  
fuzz ball.", Kirinka said.  
  
"Well then, if that is the case, then I guess I will just watch over him  
  
for the night to see that everything is alright. Besides he said earlier that I  
  
was cute.", Minako said to Kirinka, who was glaring at her.  
  
"Well then I might just decide to stay as well. After all if something  
  
were to happen, then two people could take care of the problem twice as  
  
easily as two people.", Kirinka said as she sat down on a chair next to the  
  
bed. Minako, not to be outdone, actually laid down on the bed, next to Ranko  
  
with Kirinka following shortly thereafter.  
  
In the room next door, a pair of bright emerald green eyes, stared out  
  
of a cracked open doorway, and observed the two girls entering Ranko's room.  
  
"Somebody is planning to have some fun.", Asuka says as she moves  
  
back into her room.  
  
"What are you talking about, you annoying demon?", Rei said to her   
  
cu..., er rather bothersome roommate.  
  
"It appears that two of our fellow students have decided to visit a  
  
certain catboy in his room.", Asuka said while licking her lips.  
  
"They can not do that, it's improper, it's indecent. I must put a stop to  
  
this disgraceful behavior.", Rei said as she got up out of bed and exited the   
  
room, with Asuka following closely behind.  
  
Further down the hallway, Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran were hovering and midair  
  
and had just watched a total of four 'girls' enter the catboy's room.  
  
"Wonder what going on?", Lin-Lin said.  
  
"Maybe is slumber party?", Ran-Ran replied.  
  
"Could be. Perhaps we go join then.", Lin-Lin said back.  
  
"Sounds like good plan.", Ran-Ran said as the two fairy girls flew  
  
quickly back to their room, and returned holding two small pillows and one  
  
blanket each.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Kasumi came down the stairs and into the dining room,  
  
where Ukyo was sitting with a concerned looked on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ukyo-san?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Several of my students are missing. Even Ran-Ran and Lin-Lin are gone,  
  
and it is definitely not like them to skip breakfast.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder.", Kasumi said with mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"You know where they are?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"Oh, I have and idea.", Kasumi said as she led Ukyo back to the  
  
upstairs bedrooms.  
  
Kasumi opened the door to Ranko's room and stepped in, along with  
  
Ukyo, who promptly fell over at the sight in front of her. In the bed, in   
  
which Ranko was sleeping, were four girls and two fairies. Kasumi noticed  
  
Minako and Kirinka were under the covers with him, while Rei and Asuka  
  
were just covers by one of the blankets. Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran were curled  
  
up in their own blankets near Ranko's pillow.  
  
"Yes, he is definitely one of Ranma's analogs. He has been here only a  
  
day and Ranko has already collected a 'harem'.", Kasumi thought while  
  
accidentally snickering out loud.  
  
"What is going on here!", Ukyo shouted at the top of her lungs,   
  
causing Rei and Asuka to jerk awake and roll out of the bed with a thud.  
  
Ranko was awakened by the shout and noticed that two girls were now  
  
curled up next to him, (blush), while two there were on the floor, while  
  
the two fairies were sleeping next to his head.  
  
  
  
"I have the feeling that I am missing something here?", he mumbled   
  
in confusion.  
  
"You girls know the rules, you are not allowed to have any boys in your  
  
room, and especially in the same bed.", Ukyo almost shrieked.  
  
"But he is not our room, we are in his room.", Asuka said as Ukyo began  
  
to twitch.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if all of you girls left for now. You can see  
  
Ranko later.", Kasumi said calmly.  
  
"Aren't you concerned about what might have happened?", Ukyo said from  
  
the hallway, after all of the girls had left Ranko's room.  
  
"Nothing happened. They just slept together.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You are sure of this?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"Quite sure.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"Good, because the last thing I need to worry about is my girls fooling  
  
around with someone.", Ukyo said.  
  
"That is why, Ranko and I will not be living here, along with Minako.  
  
Although I can not see why you are so upset, you did say earlier that you  
  
hoped Ranko's presence would make your school more lively.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I meant in the classroom, not in the bedroom.", Ukyo said.  
  
"There is no need to worry about that. Ranko will be sleeping in his  
  
own room from now on.", Kasumi said.  
  
"That would be for the best, well as long as the other girls do not  
  
find out that Minako will be living with you and Ranko.", Ukyo said.  
  
"I do not believe that it will be a problem, but Ranko does seem to have  
  
the same 'ability' that Ranma has in my world.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What ability is this?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"Well both Ranma and Ranko, for some reason, seem to constantly attract  
  
young women to them. It might have something to do with their auras. They both  
  
seem to bring out feelings of love and protectiveness in the girls near them.  
  
This unfortunately, also turns to jealousy at times, when one girl is ignored  
  
or slighted in some way. I have almost removed this 'curse' from Ranko. He might,  
  
well..... probably will still attract some of your students, but hopefully  
  
the violence that my...er rather Ranma has experienced in the past will not  
  
be present.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You were going to say, 'your Ranma', weren't you.", Ukyo smiled.  
  
"Maybe...", Kasumi blushed.  
  
"Looks like you may have to help out your Ranma when you return to   
  
your own homeland.", Ukyo said.  
  
************  
  
From behind his bedroom door, Ranko heard Ukyo and Kasumi talking about  
  
where Minako was going to live. Truth be told, he kind of liked being around  
  
the little fox girl, Hinako, but he supposed Minako wouldn't be a bad person,  
  
if he came to know her better. None of them seemed as nice as that girl  
  
Nabiki, that he dreamed about, but it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a few  
  
close friends.  
  
Ranko went to the closet to retrieve his clothes. He found everything  
  
there except for his shoes. Looking around he did not see them, so he decided  
  
to look under the bed. As he bent down to look, he noticed two very large eyes  
  
staring back at him.  
  
"Ack!", he eloquently replied as he stumbled back and fell on his rear.  
  
"That was funny.", a voice said from under the bed.  
  
Ranko was going to ask who was under there, when he saw the young  
  
foxgirl Hinako slide out from under the bed, wearing a nightgown and covered  
  
with some of the dust that was under the bed.  
  
"What were you doing under there?", Ranko asked.  
  
"I came in last night to see how you were, but as I was trying to leave  
  
the room, I saw the door begin to open and Kirinka entering. I jumped under  
  
the bed as fast as I could. I didn't want to get into trouble with anyone   
  
again.", Hinako said, obviously embarrassed about the whole thing.  
  
"Weren't you cold under there?", Ranko asked?  
  
"No, not really. The carpeting in here is very thick, and so is my fur.  
  
Besides my nighty also keeps me warm. Are you mad that I snuck in here?",  
  
Hinako asked as she wiped some of the dust off of her nightgown.  
  
"I guess not. After all everyone else seemed to want to be in here  
  
for some reason.", Ranko  
  
"You are surprised by this?", Hinako asked.  
  
"Back in my own world, nobody wanted me around. I was always  
  
different from anybody else. Everyone around me was human. When I was younger  
  
some people thought that I was cute and would make a good pet, but as I got  
  
older, they couldn't deal with an 'intelligent animal', so I was left out  
  
on the street, several times. I couldn't even work for food. I had to either  
  
take what I could find from the garbage cans around the neighborhood, or  
  
sometimes take food without asking.", Ranko said as Hinako stared at him.  
  
"That is very strange, I thought their were various hybrids all over  
  
the world, even since the portals opened a long time ago.  
  
"Portals? Hybrids? Hinako I should tell you that Kasumi and I do not  
  
come from this world, we just arrived here.", Ranko said.  
  
"Really, then you are like Llewellen, she doesn't come from here either.",  
  
Hinako said in an excited tone of voice.  
  
"Where is she from?", Ranko asked.  
  
"I forget the name, but it is some world with three moons that is   
  
supposed to be very hard to get to.", Hinako said.  
  
"I don't know if she likes it here, but I am glad to be some place where  
  
I do not have to worry about someone trying to hurt me or think that I am   
  
some sort of monster.", Ranko said.  
  
"So you were truly alone on your world.", Hinako asked as she took Ranko's  
  
hand in her own and squeezed to try and show that she felt sympathy for him.  
  
"There were rumors of some sort of cat or other animal people in  
  
China that I heard a man mention once, but I don't know if this was true  
  
or not.", Ranko said.  
  
"Here you will not have to worry about that. There are not a lot of   
  
nonhumans is this town, but we have been on this world for over 400 years. Later  
  
on I will tell you how this came to be, if you would like me to.", Hinako said.  
  
"I would like that. Since I am going to be going to this school, we will  
  
be able to spend some time talking together.", Ranko said.  
  
"I should go now, so that you can get dressed, but if you want to talk, I  
  
will listen. I maybe younger than the other girls, but they tell me that I am  
  
good at helping people with their problems.", Hinako said as she opened the   
  
window and jumped out, much to Ranko's shock.  
  
He rushed to the window to see Hinako hit the ground and immediately   
  
jump back up to the window above his, smiling as she passed by him.  
  
"I wonder if Kasumi-chan can teach me to do that?", Ranko thought as he  
  
closed the window.  
  
(End Flashback Sequence)  
  
"Well that pretty much describes my first day at Ukyo's school.  
  
So was my story worth the price of a meal.", Ranko asked his very  
  
attentive audience.  
  
"That was quite a story my boy. Were all of your days, so busy?",  
  
Cologne asked Ranko.  
  
"No, most were quiet, well except for some of the fights the girls  
  
tended to get into, but that's another story altogether.", Ranko said.  
  
"Shampoo thinks that the girls were fighting over Ranko.", Shampoo  
  
said in a teasing voice as Ranko looked down at the floor.  
  
  
  
"I would be willing to wager that several of the girls, perhaps, tried  
  
to pay you some late night visits at your home.", Cologne cackled.  
  
"Maybe a few times.", Ranko said quietly.  
  
"Those three girls; Minako, Kirinka, and Hinako seemed particularly  
  
interested in you my boy. Did you end up with any of them.", Cologne asked.  
  
"I was with Minako for quite a while, but it would take a long time  
  
to explain how that came about.", Ranko said.  
  
"Nuku Nuku no mind, if Ranko tells another story.", the catgirl  
  
android said.  
  
"Perhaps later, it is getting late, and I should head back to the  
  
dojo to help Kasumi with dinner. If I do not Akane may try and 'help' her  
  
sister again.", Ranko said as Shampoo looked disgusted.  
  
"If violent girl try and poison family again, Ranko can come eat here,  
  
can even bring mercenary girl.", Shampoo said as Cologne looked at her  
  
great granddaughter with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well that is very kind of you, but I would not like to abuse your  
  
hospitality.", Ranko said as he looked at Nuku Nuku, who seemed excited  
  
at the prospect of seeing him again.  
  
Ranko left the cafe and started to head towards home.  
  
"Home....., yes I guess the dojo is my home now, at least as long  
  
and Kasumi and Nabiki wish me to stay.", Ranko thought.  
  
***************  
  
As Ranko entered the courtyard to the dojo, he saw the object of his  
  
earlier hunt. A small black pick was trying to climb into an open window  
  
which appeared to lead to the furo on the first floor.  
  
"Well perhaps I could have a little fun after all.", Ranko said just  
  
as he noticed a furred hand strike the pig from the front causing it to fly  
  
back out the window with a bloody nose of all things.  
  
A few minutes later, a haphazardly dressed Neko-Nabiki came out of the   
  
house, looking quite annoyed at the unconscious pig.  
  
"What happened Nabiki-chan?", Ranko asked as he saw Nabiki about to   
  
kick the little pig as if it were a soccer ball.  
  
"The little pig surprised me by trying to jump into the furo. I caught  
  
him before he could make it though, then I hit the little peeping bastard  
  
out of the window.", Nabiki said as she drew her leg back to punt the little  
  
pervert pig to the horizon.  
  
"He saw you nude?", Ranko twitched.  
  
Nabiki nodded.  
  
"Nabiki-chan I know that the foul little beast has taken too many liberties  
  
with yourself and your family, but I wonder if I may be so bold as to offer to  
  
punish him properly.", Ranko stated.  
  
"What do you have in mind?", Nabiki asked, as Ranko pulled our a very large  
  
golf club.  
  
"It's has been quite some time since I have had a chance to practice my   
  
swing. Would you mind....", Ranko trailed off as Nabiki grinned evilly.  
  
"Four!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Wham)  
  
Ryoga once again woke to find himself flying through the air. He had been  
  
doing a lot of that lately. He knew it was all somehow Ranma's fault. He   
  
recently found out that his dear shy, quiet, and kind, Akane was now a lesbian.  
  
Ranma, the fiend, had evidently treated her so badly that she had to find comfort  
  
in a woman's arms. Those strange cat creatures also had to Ranma's fault some  
  
how. Ranma knew the Neko-ken. These cats had to be related to that somehow. Now  
  
all he had to do was find out where the coward was hiding.  
  
Ryoga was broken out of his melancholy, by the sight of a rapidly   
  
approaching building. Odd, it strangely smelled like pork. As Ryoga flew closer  
  
he saw a banner on the building that said, "Welcome Third Annual Pork Lover's   
  
Cookout."  
  
"Ranma this is all your fault!", Ryoga tried to say. Of course since he  
  
was still a pig, all that came out was, "Bwee, Bwee, Bwee".  
  
A little girl, hearing a strange noise above her looked up and saw a small  
  
pig falling from the sky.  
  
"Look daddy, an appetizer.", the girl said.  
  
************  
  
Back at the dojo, Nabiki had gone up to her room, to straighten out her  
  
clothes, and Ranko had gone into the kitchen to retrieve a certain tomboy,  
  
that had snuck in earlier to try and cook her 'wonderful' food for her family.  
  
Ranko had to admire the girl's persistence, but he was continually surprised  
  
by how dense she was when it came to her cooking, especially when he saw  
  
several blowfish sitting on the kitchen counter.   
  
"I mean really, the girl should know better than that.", Ranko thought  
  
as he carried the struggling girl away and tossed her on the couch.  
  
"You stupid #^$&## cat, what the &#*$& do you think you are doing?",  
  
Akane yelled.  
  
"My, my, such language. Kasumi should wash her mouth out with soap  
  
for saying that.", Ranko thought as he grinned at Akane, then stuck his   
  
tongue out and pulled down his lower eyelid at Akane. He wasn't quite  
  
sure what it meant, but he had seen Nabiki do it before to annoy a certain  
  
pathetic excuse for a kendoist.  
  
Akane, upon seeing the insult from the catboy, leapt at him. Ranko  
  
dodged out of the way and ran into the front yard, with Akane close behind.  
  
After several dozen high speed laps of the yard, Akane began to slow and  
  
eventually collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Poor girl really needs to work on her endurance.", Ranko thought as  
  
he reluctantly picked up the heavy girl and plopped her on the couch again.  
  
"How can such a small girl weigh so much.", Ranko thought as he   
  
loosened the muscles in his shoulders and arms.  
  
***********  
  
Ryoga managed to get away from the little girl, that wanted to cook  
  
him. He wasn't sure what was worse, being mistaken for an appetizer, or  
  
forced to wear those annoying collars when that crazy ice skater girl  
  
found him.  
  
Ryoga sighed, the whole day had been a complete mess, as far as he was  
  
concerned. Even his poor sweet Akane did not even realize how brainwashed she  
  
had become when he spoke to her earlier.  
  
(Brief Flashback)  
  
Ryoga was wandering through the Jubaan district of Tokyo when he passed  
  
a rather large house. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice coming  
  
from inside the house as the front door opened. Outside stepped Akane,   
  
holding the hands of another girl?!?!, and blushing. It disgusted him what  
  
that fiend Ranma had done to such a sweet innocent girl.  
  
"Hi, Akane.", Ryoga said shyly.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga, what brings you here?", Akane said as she smiled at her  
  
'friend', who blushed in response.  
  
"I'm just...your know... wandering by.", Ryoga said sadly.  
  
"Lost again?, Akane asked.  
  
Ryoga nodded in shame. At least Akane always was sympathetic to his  
  
plight in life and didn't make fun of him like Ranma and that evil sister  
  
of Akane's.  
  
"Akane, I think you should know that there is a bad rumor about you   
  
going around.", Ryoga said.  
  
"What is it?", Akane asked.  
  
  
  
"People are saying that you had left Ranma and were now dating a girl.",  
  
Ryoga replied to Akane.  
  
"That is not a rumor. I am seeing another girl.", Akane said as she put  
  
her arm around Akari's waist, causing Ryoga to stare in surprise.  
  
"But how? Why? You used to always call Ranma a pervert whenever he was near  
  
you in girl form. Especially that time when he tried to hold your hand at your  
  
school.", Ryoga said as Akane now had a shamed expression on her face.  
  
"Ryoga, I didn't know it at the time, but the reason that I hit Ranma, was  
  
not due to the fact that he was a girl at the time, it was due to something else  
  
entirely.", Akane said.  
  
"Did Ranma do something to you?", Ryoga asked, starting to get angry.  
  
"It is sweet of you to ask, but I am afraid it was something that was  
  
my fault.", Akane said to a shocked Ryoga.  
  
"Your fault?", Ryoga managed to squeak out.  
  
"A couple years before I met Ranma, I had a very good friend, but I was  
  
confused at how I felt about her at times. I liked her....a lot. I thought that I  
  
was strange liking a girl, the same way that the boys did. I was ashamed of  
  
myself for thinking of her in that way, so I tried to ignore it. When Akari  
  
left I felt numb inside for a while, but tried to get over it.", Akane said  
  
as she looked at Akari.  
  
"Go on Akane.", Ryoga said, not feeling very well at the moment.  
  
"When Ranma first arrived at my home he was in girl form. He looked  
  
so innocent and cute. I thought that perhaps I could have another chance  
  
at getting close to someone. When I found out that he was a boy, I was  
  
angry. I thought he had tried to trick me into doing something perverted.  
  
He was a boy 'pretending' to be a girl. I was mad at him not for being  
  
able to change sexes, but for being something that I thought he wasn't.",  
  
Akane said sadly.  
  
"Akane it is not your fault, it is Ranma's. He did something to you I  
  
know it. Don't worry though, I will take care of him for hurting you, I   
  
promise!", Ryoga yelled out as he charged off into the distance.  
  
"Poor Ryoga, he doesn't need to defend me so often. It's a little  
  
strange though. Sometimes I think that he may like me more than as a   
  
friend, but that is just silly isn't it?", Akane asked Akari, who tried  
  
very hard not to roll her eyes at her girlfriend's obliviousness at times.  
  
Ryoga stopped his brief run, when he heard something falling from  
  
above. Looking up he saw a boy in a Kendo uniform, looking somewhat  
  
burnt, hit the ground near by.  
  
"Oh him.", Ryoga snorted in disgust.  
  
"Ah the vibrant pigtailed girl, her strikes of love are quite  
  
invigorating.", the idiot kendoist said.  
  
"Pigtailed girl? Ranma....", Ryoga growled as he noticed a flash of  
  
her down the street. A young redheaded girl with a pigtail was walking  
  
down the street. Even worse she was wearing a skirt.  
  
"I shall make that pervert pay for his crimes.", Ryoga growled.  
  
The young red haired girl stopped walking when she heard a voice  
  
yell out, "Ranma, prepare to die.  
  
She turned around quickly and just avoided being hit by a very  
  
large umbrella of all things.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?", the girl asked, while  
  
pulling out a small silver sword from out of no where.  
  
"You won't fool me this time Ranma. I can see through that silly  
  
disguise of yours.  
  
"What are you talking about fool?", the girl said.  
  
"I must admit though, it is a lot better than your other ones. You  
  
even made that oversize chest of yours look smaller.", Ryoga teased. He  
  
knew how vain Ranma was about his girl form. "Let's see how he likes being  
  
teased for once.", Ryoga thought.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my chest. I am still young.", the girl  
  
growled out as a red fireball began to form in front of her.  
  
(Boom) (Splat)  
  
Ryoga was now shocked to find himself at the bottom of a crater,   
  
somewhat more crispy than he was before.  
  
"Hikaru, are you alright?", a tall blue haired girl, and a shorter  
  
blond girl, said as they ran up to the red head.  
  
"Umi, Fuu, yes I am alright, I just wished I knew why all these  
  
weirdoes were attacking me today. First it was some weird boy in a kendo  
  
outfit, now it is this lunatic.", Hikaru said.  
  
"You will not get rid of me that easily!", Ryoga yelled out, as he  
  
lunged at Hikaru with his umbrella, striking a glance blow across her  
  
cheek.  
  
"You cut me?", Hikaru said in shock, feeling a few drops of blood  
  
run down her face.  
  
"You dare hurt Hikaru-chan, you will pay for that.", Umi, the tall  
  
blue haired girl said.  
  
"Hikaru-chan?", Fuu mouthed.  
  
"Water-spout!", Umi yelled out as a large column of water shot towards  
  
Ryoga and carried him high into the air and slammed him into a nearby  
  
building.  
  
The three girls ran to where Ryoga was supposed to be, but all they   
  
could find was a pile of clothes, and a small black pig, who ran off   
  
dragging a large backpack behind him, when he saw them.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Yes Ryoga was definitely having a very bad day, but he swore, that Ranma  
  
would pay for all that had happened to him, when they next met.  
  
************  
  
Back at the Tendo dojo, Ranko was preparing dinner, along with Nabiki,  
  
who he had managed to persuade to help. Kasumi was up in her room filling a very  
  
large squirt gun, or perhaps water cannon would be a better term, with water  
  
from two wooden casks.  
  
"Yes tomorrow morning shall be very interesting. I can not wait to see  
  
the look on their faces, when they receive their punishments.", Kasumi   
  
thought to herself, then put down the cannon and made her way downstairs  
  
when she detected that the dinner being made could use a little more salt.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Kasumi had expected to see Ranko cooking, with Nabiki  
  
probably looking over his shoulder in order to see how the various dishes  
  
were prepared. What she saw though, was Nabiki actually preparing something from  
  
one of the older cookbooks in the kitchen, while Ranko looked over her shoulder  
  
to see if everything was being prepared properly. Even more surprising, was that  
  
she seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
"I am surprised to see you cooking Nabiki. Are you trying to make something  
  
special for Ranko?", Kasumi teased.  
  
"I just felt like cooking that is all.", Nabiki said quietly.  
  
"Now don't let elder sister's teasing get to you Nabiki-chan. Kami-sama knows  
  
how much I had endure during our travels together.", Ranko said Kasumi giggled.  
  
"Either way, I am glad you are trying something new. Perhaps later, Ranko could   
  
show you some of the magic that I had taught him. You should be a quick study. I  
  
could even show you some of the martial arts techniques that I learned from   
  
mother.", Kasumi said as Nabiki dropped the lid to a pot, that she was   
  
holding.  
  
"Could you tell me a little more about mom, later on. You told Akane and   
  
I a little about her earlier, but I would like to here more.", Nabiki said.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile down at U-Chan's, Ukyo had decided to close the restaurant  
  
down early for the evening. Her heart just wasn't into cooking today. She  
  
kept thinking of Ranma, and what he said to her a few days ago at school.  
  
Did he really just see her as a friend? Wasn't he interested in her as a   
  
fiancée. After all he did call her cute once. He never called either Akane  
  
or Shampoo anything like that, as far as she knew.   
  
Ranma seemed so happy just to have his friend back. While he was happy,  
  
she was not. She wanted more. She always told him that she loved him, but if  
  
that was so why did she always put her needs first above his. She began to  
  
rub her temples. Thinking about their 'relationship', always gave her a   
  
headache, perhaps that is why she just preferred to act on her feelings  
  
without considering the consequences.  
  
The wedding, all those months ago was a complete mess. Ranma had  
  
forgiven her, much to her surprise. She wasn't so sure that she could be  
  
as generous, if it was she who was marrying Ranma and someone had  
  
interrupted their wedding.  
  
Akane was now with someone else, and Ukyo knew Ranma couldn't  
  
care less about Kodachi. That left Shampoo as the only other fiancee, but  
  
Ranma didn't seem to be that interested in her either. Was he even interested  
  
in anyone. Most boys his eyes tended to like girls, sometimes with a little  
  
too much enthusiasm, like Akane's little 'fan club'.  
  
"If he doesn't choose me, then what. Could I be happy with someone   
  
else?", Ukyo mumbled to herself.  
  
Ukyo finished cleaning up the restaurant and went upstairs to relax.  
  
Perhaps a nice hot bath was just the thing to help her sort out her  
  
feelings towards Ranma.  
  
************  
  
Everyone at the Tendo Dojo was surprised to find out that Nabiki  
  
at actually cooked dinner, with just a little help. Soun was pleased with  
  
his daughter for trying something new. He just wished though, that her new  
  
fondness for it wasn't because she wanted to impress her 'pet'. Akane   
  
wasn't very impressed with the food, but she said nothing. A few of the   
  
dishes were too salty. She obviously didn't knew how to use spices in the  
  
proper way like she did.  
  
That night Ranko found himself in his room alone. On one hand he was  
  
pleased that Nabiki was recovering from her transformation and didn't  
  
feel the need to be so 'clingy'. On the other hand, sleeping next to  
  
someone was very pleasant, and not just in a sexual sense. Neither of  
  
them had do nothing more that kiss so far after all. No, what he seemed to  
  
be missing at the moment was just the pleasant feeling he got from being  
  
near her and being about to hold her close and feel her heart beat along  
  
with his. It made him feel special to be next to such a young woman, who  
  
cared about him.  
  
"Sigh, there will be plenty of time for us to be close to each other  
  
in the future.", Ranko sighed as he fell asleep thinking of Nabiki.  
  
Later that night, the door to Ranko's room opened and a familiar  
  
catgirl walked into the room. She walked softly over to his bed and smiled  
  
at the sight of him curled up with a teddy bear. She had to cover her mouth  
  
to prevent herself from giggling. In some ways, Ranko was quite mature. In  
  
others though he stilled seemed to be kid, just enjoying life.   
  
She leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing him   
  
to mumble her name in his sleep much to Nabiki's embarrassment. She was  
  
quite tempted to stay with him then, but she needed to be her own person,  
  
not just a silly love struck schoolgirl.  
  
"It is going to take a while to get used to these feelings. I have  
  
spent so much time alone. I wonder if this is how Kasumi felt about Ranma  
  
when she was 'away'?", Nabiki thought as she left the room.  
  
As the door to the room closed, Ranko opened one eye and smiled. He  
  
was glad that Nabiki had chosen to show more independence. It should take  
  
only one or two more days, before her emotions returned to normal. When that  
  
happened, then they could see about having a 'real' relationship.  
  
The next morning, everyone was surprised to find out that Kasumi had   
  
left a note saying that she would not be back until well after everyone had  
  
left for school. Everyone was one their own in regards to breakfast, a fact   
  
that did not seem to sit well with Soun, and to a lesser part Akane. Ranko  
  
was helping Nabiki cook a small breakfast for themselves only initially.  
  
These plans were changed though when Akane wandered into the kitchen and  
  
started pulling out some very unusual food items for breakfast. She was quickly  
  
chased out. There was one surprise that took place this morning. The school had  
  
called with a message that Akane and Akari would be allowed to attend school  
  
this day as long as they quote, "Learned to control their emotions in a manner  
  
benefiting the school's high standards". What 'high standards' these could be  
  
though, was anyone's guess.  
  
Kasumi, in her goddess form, followed Kuno invisibly as he made his way   
  
to school in search of his 'pig-tailed goddess'. Listening to the boy rant   
  
was more than a little disturbing. He seemed to consider any girl that met  
  
his fancy to be almost his property, since he was of 'noble' birth and  
  
there fore superior to anyone else. He was going to have a rude awakening  
  
this day.  
  
Kuno took up his usual place behind a tree near the entrance to the  
  
school, in hopes that at least one of his two 'loves' would make an   
  
appearance at the school today. It was about a half an hour later that the  
  
majority of the students started to arrive, including Nabiki, being escorted  
  
by Ranko, and much to Kasumi's surprise, Akane walking in Holding Akari's  
  
hand.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why her suspension was ended early.", Kasumi thought as  
  
she then saw the principal exit the school with a disturbing smile on his face.  
  
"Now what is that fool up to?", Kasumi mumbled quietly.  
  
Akane saw a rose approaching her at high speed and grabbed it out of the  
  
air, before crushing it and throwing it to the ground.  
  
"My fierce tigress has returned, no doubt hoping that this day she might  
  
be able to leap into my arms so that we could show our love to each other.",  
  
Kuno said as Akane began to turn green at the thought of ever being with him.  
  
"Leave now, or you will get hurt Kuno.", Akane growled as she stood  
  
in front of Akari.  
  
"I do not think so keiki. You will be a good student and be with my  
  
boy instead of this naughty girl.", the principal said.  
  
"You do not have any authority to tell us who we may or may not   
  
choose to be close with.", Ranko said as he and Nabiki stepped up  
  
close to Akane, much to the girl's surprise.  
  
"Two more bad little keikis. If you wish to be on the school grounds  
  
you will have to wear leashes.", the principal said as he pulled out two  
  
collars.  
  
"I don't think so.", Nabiki hissed as the fur on her tail stood on  
  
end.  
  
"You will obey the rules or you will be punished.", the principal said  
  
as he and his foolish son advanced on the others.  
  
After taking only two steps though, there was a bright flash and Kuno  
  
and his father found themselves in the bottom of a crater, somewhat crispy  
  
with small amounts of electricity arcing around them.  
  
"The only punishment that shall be dealt out, will be to a perverted  
  
school administrator and his equally perverted son.", Kasumi said as she  
  
faded into sight, above the two fried fools.  
  
"What is this? Has the foul demon Saotome and the witch Nabiki   
  
Tendo perverted a warrior of the heavens. Such villainy must be punished.",  
  
Kuno said as he tried to leap out of the crater, but found himself frozen  
  
in place along with his father.  
  
"Tatewaki Kuno, for crimes against your fellow students and teachers,  
  
including assault and many cases of attempted rape, both you and your father  
  
are to be cursed.", Kasumi said as Shampoo, and Cologne, who had earlier  
  
felt the goddess's presence at the school, arrived in the courtyard.  
  
They along with everyone else in the school yard, saw the goddess point  
  
a rather large barreled weapon at the frozen Kunos. A geyser of water shot out soaking the two. A split second later, everyone was treated to a very strange  
  
sight. Where once the two 'men' stood, now were two very different beings. Both  
  
appeared to young women, except for the fact that they were now covered with  
  
black and white short fur, with two little black and white ears atop their heads  
  
and a small white 'powder-puff' tail behind them. They were in fact now two   
  
panda girl furries.  
  
"Oh, look at all the cute boys.", both panda girls seemed to say as they  
  
looked around lustfully, causing many of the morning 'hentai squad' to back  
  
up in shock.  
  
"Now girls, why waste your time with these little boys, when there is a  
  
large male panda just down the road, waiting for you.", Kasumi said with a   
  
rather large smile on her face.  
  
"Really?", the two panda girls said with stars in their eyes.  
  
"Of course.", Kasumi said as she told the 'girls' exactly where they could  
  
find a certain panda.  
  
The panda girls quickly thanked Kasumi and took off towards the new  
  
Saotome home.  
  
"This should be interesting. That fool Genma deserves to have the same  
  
attention visited upon him, that he forced Ranma to endure, and 'aunty'  
  
Nodoka deserves a little 'excitement' in her life for threatening Ranma with  
  
that idiotic man among men belief of hers.", Kasumi thought as she landed in  
  
front of a stunned Ranko, Nabiki, Akane, and Akari.  
  
"Poetic justice I must say.", Ranko said, being the first one to overcome  
  
his shock of seeing the two new Jusenkyo victims.  
  
"Kasumi was that Jusenkyo water that you used on those two fools.",   
  
Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well a combination of water. One part spring of drowned panda and one  
  
part spring of drowned bihoujo bride. Mix well and you have a very horny  
  
panda girl just looking to find a mate.", Kasumi snickered.  
  
"Remind me never to make Kasumi angry.", Akari said to Akane, who  
  
nodded her head slowly in response.  
  
"What have you done, Miss Tendo. It is a high crime among the amazons to use  
  
the waters without our permission. Only the gods can...", Cologne trailed off as  
  
Kasumi glared at her, causing the old women to back up.  
  
"You seem to forget, 'elder' I am one of the gods now. The goddess of nature  
  
and fertility to be exact. Jusenkyo is well within the sphere of influence. The  
  
waters our mine to use to deal punishments to those who deserve it. You also do  
  
not have the right to claim Jusenkyo as your own. No one owns the waters.",   
  
Kasumi lectured Cologne, much to Shampoo's amusement.  
  
"About time somewhat put the old witch in her place.", Shampoo thought.  
  
"I should curse you as well, Elder Cologne. You had no right throw your  
  
own great granddaughter into Jusenkyo, despite what your laws might say. I will  
  
not do that though, for you have helped Ranma in the past, even though it did   
  
benefit your tribe as well.", Kasumi said while point the barrel of the   
  
'cannon' at Cologne, much to her discomfort.  
  
"Honored one, you said that you could control Jusenkyo. Does that mean   
  
that you can remove its curse.", Shampoo said in a surprisingly eloquent  
  
tone of voice.  
  
"Yes I can, but if I do I will not you to make a promise to me.",   
  
Kasumi said.  
  
"What is it?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"I want you to give up your claim to Ranma. If you wish to pursue him  
  
first as friend, then as a girlfriend, I will not interfere, if he agrees  
  
as well. But you must end the kiss of marriage.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"I can not do that, only an elder can.", Shampoo said.  
  
"I so no reason to break the kiss.", Cologne said defiantly.  
  
"I could force you, but Kami-sama might frown on that. What I could  
  
do though is remind that if it were not for Ranma, your village would now  
  
be a smoking hole in the ground, courtesy of the phoenix 'god'. You owe  
  
Ranma for saving your lives.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Nice girl goddess is right, great grandmother. Hero who save village  
  
allowed to make any request of village.", Shampoo said as Cologne glared at  
  
her in disappointment.  
  
"So you do not wish to be with him anymore?", Cologne asked Shampoo.  
  
"Of course, Shampoo want to be with Ranma. He very brave, no treat  
  
Shampoo like object, like boys in village do, but he no respond to Shampoo's  
  
affection. Maybe if Shampoo just be nice, he start to think better of me.",  
  
Shampoo said.  
  
"Well elder, what is your decision?", Kasumi asked Cologne.  
  
"You will remove Shampoo's curse?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Yes I will.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"Sigh......Very well the kiss of marriage and death is abolished.",   
  
Cologne said in a defeated tone of voice.  
  
"No need to be sad elder, after all do you not want your great  
  
granddaughter to marry for love, like you did years ago.", Kasumi said.  
  
"How do you know about that?", Cologne said.  
  
"For part of my training I visiting many different eras, both  
  
in the past and in many of the possible futures. One time in the past I  
  
came upon a young girl, desperately in love with a young man, but because  
  
he was not a warrior, he could not defeat you in combat. Also at that time,  
  
I saw a wise elder by the name of Soap, bend some of the rules so that her  
  
great granddaughter could marry the one that she loved. Do you wish for your  
  
great granddaughter to have the same opportunity.", Kasumi said as Cologne  
  
looked down at the ground.  
  
"Brush......It has been so long since we were together. Ten years was  
  
far too short a time, but that accursed plague took him from me and none  
  
of the healers in the village could cure it. I never remarried after that.   
  
Both of us knew that we were meant to be together. As he lay dying we made  
  
a promise to each other. If our time in this world was to be so short, then  
  
we would see each other in the next world. There we would spend the rest of  
  
our immortal lives together.", Cologne said sadly.  
  
"Would you like to speak with him?", Kasumi asked as Cologne almost  
  
fell off her staff in shock.  
  
"What did you say?", Cologne said quietly.  
  
A young man in his late twenties seemed to step out a sunbeam near a  
  
cheery blossom tree. Shampoo was surprised to see her great grandmother almost  
  
teleport over to the boy's side. She didn't think even Ranma could move that  
  
fast. She was even more surprised that her great grandmother's glomp, didn't  
  
knock the boy over. Instead he swung around in place pulling Cologne close  
  
to him.  
  
"My dear Cologne.", the boy said as he move away from Cologne to  
  
get a better look at her.  
  
"I should not have held you so close. I am an old woman now, what   
  
would people think.", Cologne teased.  
  
"They would think that, they were seeing two people who loved each   
  
other deeply. Besides I still see the same young, beautiful woman that I  
  
married all those years ago.", Brush said as tears began to fall from  
  
Cologne's eyes much to Shampoo's surprise.  
  
"Lets leave them alone to talk.", Kasumi said as she led everyone well   
  
away from the long separated couple.  
  
"I am very proud of you Cologne. I have been watching you for many years  
  
and I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten what it meant to be in love.  
  
But, by letting that boy free of the kiss of marriage, you have allowed our  
  
great granddaughter to eventually find her own true love.", Brush said.  
  
"Who will that be?", Cologne asked.  
  
"I can not tell you that. It is different in each future that I have   
  
seen. I can tell you though, that it will not be that annoying boy Mousse.",  
  
Brush said.  
  
"Shampoo will be glad to hear that. Can you stay long, there is so much  
  
I want to say.", Cologne said.  
  
"I can only stay for an hour, but that will give us some time to catch  
  
up on our lives.", Brush said.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile across the courtyard:  
  
"That was a very nice thing for you to do for the old woman. I am   
  
surprised, after from how you told me that she had treated Ranma, that you  
  
would allow her to see her husband.", Ranko said.  
  
"She is not an evil woman. She simply has made the same mistakes that   
  
all of us do from time to time. The mistake being that the way our culture  
  
does things is the only correct way to do something. I was the same way before  
  
Hild-sama took me to Asgard. I suppose in some ways I still cling to some old  
  
traditions, but I try and maintain a broader outlook on life.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Now if you could only convince your father to be a little more open  
  
minded. It would be nice someday to be accepted as a member of the family. It  
  
isn't necessary, but if Nabiki-chan and I ever get married it would make it  
  
far easier on our children if we visit him.", Ranko stated, somehow forgetting  
  
that Nabiki was standing right next to him.  
  
"Married....children...", Nabiki thought as she blushed.  
  
"I bet your children would simply be adorable.", Akari said as Akane  
  
looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Shampoo are you ready for your curse to be removed?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Shampoo ready, but this no hurt right?", Shampoo asked.  
  
Kasumi only smiled and reached towards Shampoo, who was quite  
  
shocked when Kasumi's hand seemed to pass right through her. Kasumi removed  
  
her hand a few seconds later, holding a small white and purple ghostly  
  
kitten in it. The kitten then seemed to phase into reality. It shuddered  
  
briefly, opened its eyes and 'mewed' softly.  
  
"What is that?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"This is the kitten whose spirit, once inhabited the pool, that you   
  
were dunked in. She is now free to live out the rest of her life, but she  
  
requires one more thing to do so.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What kitten need?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"She needs a good home, perhaps with someone experience with cats.",  
  
Kasumi said.  
  
"Shampoo could take care of kitten. Might be nice to have pet. Maybe  
  
Shampoo teach kitten to chase annoying duck.", Shampoo snickered.  
  
"As long as she doesn't get hurt.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Don't worry, Shampoo turn Mousse into lunch special if he hurt little  
  
Snowball.", Shampoo said as Kasumi handed the kitten to her.  
  
"That's good, now if you will excuse me, I should check up and see how a  
  
pair of panda girls are doing in the hunt for their 'airen'.", Kasumi laughed  
  
as she took off into the air.  
  
"I sure hope she has a camera. I would love to see the expression on that  
  
fool panda's face as those two glomp onto him.", Nabiki said as the others  
  
nodded in agreement.  
  
************  
  
Genma had spent the better part of the morning listening to his wife  
  
berate him for not doing the things she wanted him to do. What was he, her slave.  
  
"Wash the dishes, rake the leaves, clean the house. What am I a maid. That  
  
woman should be happy she has such a fine martial like myself for a husband.  
  
Kami-sama knows she is far from perfect.", Genma thought as he snuck out of the  
  
house in panda form.  
  
It was much safer this way, rather than complaining to his wife. He  
  
wasn't scared of her. Not at all, but sometimes it is just better to avoid a  
  
confrontation, that is all.  
  
Genma was just outside the gate to his home when he heard two loud  
  
voices yell out, "Panda-chan!"  
  
(Glomp) (Tackle)  
  
"!?!?!?", read the panda sign as Genma now found himself laying on the  
  
ground with two female.....somethings on top of him.  
  
"Genma, don't you dare try sneak off again, you lazy......", Nodoka's  
  
voice trailed off as she came out of the house and saw her husband on the  
  
group with two very furry girls?, on top of him.  
  
"Oh #*(@(#&!!", a panda sign said as Genma saw his 'loving' wife  
  
approaching him, looking somewhat annoyed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, husband?", Nodoka growled.  
  
"I have not idea, really.", the sign said as Genma managed to roll  
  
out from under the girls.  
  
"Panda-chan, who is this nasty old woman?", the younger of the panda  
  
girls asked as Nodoka began to twitch, and Genma started looking for a quick  
  
escape route.  
  
"And who might I ask, are you?", Nodoka managed to growl out.  
  
"I am Mandy.", the younger of the panda girls said.  
  
"And I am Candy.", the older of the panda girls replied.  
  
"Why are you here?", Nodoka asked, trying to remain civil.  
  
"A very nice girl at the high school, told us that there was a   
  
positively hunky panda bear here that would love to meet us.", Mandy said  
  
as she glomped onto Genma-panda's arm.  
  
"Do you know who this girl was?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"She never said her name, but she was very pretty and very tall.",  
  
Mandy said.  
  
"She had long red hair and large black and white wings.", Candy said.  
  
"Wings?, Red Hair?, Uh oh!!", Genma panda thought.  
  
"Well wasn't that sweet of her, but unfortunately you will be unable to  
  
be with your 'panda-chan'.", Nodoka said.  
  
"Why not?", both of the panda girls said at once.  
  
"Because, for better or worse, he is already married to me.", Nodoka  
  
stated in resignation.  
  
"Ewww!, but your a human. You can't be with him.", Mandy said,  
  
somewhat disgusted at the idea of this old woman being with 'her' panda.  
  
"Believe it or not he is human to, as you will observe.",  
  
Nodoka said while pulling a kettle from out of nowhere.  
  
Hot water not only hit Genma, but the two 'girls' as well, changing  
  
them back to their original forms.  
  
"What sorcery is this. Unhand me sir, I am not interested in that sort  
  
of relationship.", Kuno said indignantly.  
  
"It was you, who was hanging on to me boy!", Genma yelled as he knocked  
  
Kuno into the air and into a dumpster in a nearby construction yard.  
  
"Bad Juju going on here. Last thing big Kahuna remember is trying to  
  
punish delinquent students for being improper and bad cat people for not  
  
wearing leashes.", the demented principal said.  
  
"Well it appears you angered a certain goddess, who needs a good  
  
talking too.", Nodoka growled as Genma hoped his 'loving' wife was not  
  
planning to do anything stupid.  
  
"Goddess?!?!, definitely bad juju. Perhaps long vacation in islands  
  
in order.", the principal said as she remembered what happed last time  
  
he angered one of the local Tiki gods in Fiji. Damn palm tree still   
  
couldn't be removed from his head.  
  
"Before you leave for your vacation, it might be best to retrieve  
  
your wayward son.", Nodoka said as she pointed to the large dumpster  
  
which Kuno landed in.  
  
"The boy has to be taught that is not proper to grab onto strange  
  
men.", the principal said.  
  
"And, Genma is definitely strange.", Nodoka mumbled as the principal  
  
left to go retrieve his son.  
  
"See, no-chan it wasn't my fault at all.", Genma said, perhaps  
  
forgetting all of the reasons why a certain goddess might be mad at him.  
  
************  
  
Kasumi watched the events at the Saotome home unfold. She expected  
  
the two 'girls' to cause a little more chaos than they did. She thought it  
  
odd that she was enjoying causing a little trouble for some people. After  
  
all, it wasn't really a 'nice' thing to do, but after being exposed to her  
  
mother's teachings, and especially her 'aunt' Lilith and Hild, it was not  
  
unexpected that her outlook on life to be a little different than before.  
  
Maybe once Ranma woke up, she would be less anxious all the time. She  
  
had too much energy now, and nothing to use it on.  
  
"Perhaps Ranma would like to spar each day, like he used to do with   
  
that annoying pig boy, Ryoga. Why I could even 'accidentally' fall or trip  
  
during the sparring. Ranma would of course try and help me up, and I could  
  
take it from there.", Kasumi blushed.  
  
Back at the high school, Akari and Akane were the subject of many  
  
whispered conversations in the class. From what little she could hear, Akane  
  
was not very thrilled to here some of the things her fellow students said  
  
about her. Not that she really cared of course. She had Akari and her   
  
friends Yuka and Sayuri, while somewhat shocked by Akane's new girlfriend,  
  
were not hostile or even cold towards her.  
  
One of the boys in the class leaned over and whispered something into  
  
Akari's ear, causing her to first blush in embarrassment, then frown in   
  
anger at the boy.  
  
"Pervert!", her voice rang out as she flattened the boy into the floor  
  
with a rather large mallet.  
  
"What is wrong Akari-chan?", Akane whispered to Akari who in turn told  
  
her what the boy asked her.  
  
Akane growled, got up from her desk, pull the boy out of the floor, and  
  
into the air, shaking him violently.  
  
"It is none of your business, you little hentai, what Akari does with her  
  
tongue.", Akane said angrily, then slamming her hands over her mouth,   
  
dropping the boy in the process, in shock of she had just said.  
  
The whole class went silent and stared at Akane, except for Ukyo, who   
  
wasn't even in the class at the moment, and Shampoo, who was too busy   
  
playing with her new kitten, to pay any attention at what Akane was  
  
babbling about.  
  
Downstairs in their classroom, Nabiki and Ranko watched a lot of plaster  
  
fall from the ceiling as a pair of legs were now sticking through a hole. They  
  
heard some muffled yelling, before the legs were suddenly jerked upwards and  
  
everyone below heard Akane's 'tongue' comment. Nabiki tried to stop herself  
  
from laughing, but she was the only one. Everyone in the class, including  
  
Ranko as laughing. As for the teachers of each class respectively, well they  
  
decided to follow the fine Furinkan high tradition, of ignoring and incident  
  
that could be considered strange or unusual.  
  
************  
  
Kasumi grew tired of listening to Genma begging his wife to forgive him  
  
so she flew home and change back into her human form. She had a feeling that  
  
Mrs. Saotome might be paying her a visit later and it would, of course, be   
  
quite rude not to have tea prepared to say the least.  
  
Almost two hours after she had returned home, Kasumi heard someone   
  
knocking on the door. It wasn't much of a surprise to find Nodoka standing  
  
there, looking quite frustrated and more than a little angry.  
  
"Why Nodoka-san, what brings you here this morning?", Kasumi asked in her,  
  
'I am so sweet and innocent, chocolate wouldn't melt in my mouth', tone of voice.  
  
"I am here to talk about what you did to my husband, Kasumi-chan.", Nodoka  
  
said.  
  
"I have not even seen your husband, recently. What are you referring to?",  
  
Kasumi asked with a straight face.  
  
"You know what I am talking about. It was you who sent those two 'girls'  
  
over to my home to harass my husband.", Nodoka said.  
  
"True I did send the two girls to your home, but it was only to 'reward'  
  
your husband for all that he has done to Ranma.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What are you saying?", Nodoka replied, not entirely sure what Kasumi was  
  
talking about.  
  
"Well since Genma was so 'kind' as to provide Ranma with so many fiancee's  
  
to choose from, I decided to return the favor. After all you had mentioned before  
  
how manly it was from Ranma to not only be married but to take a mistress as well.  
  
I simply decided that your husband should have the 'pleasure' of having those  
  
two girls interested in him as well.", Kasumi said while smiling.  
  
"That might, and I repeat, might be true if those girls were even human.  
  
They are nothing but cursed men, and not very desirable ones at that. Since  
  
you cursed them to begin with, you must be able to remove the curses as well.  
  
If you remove the curse from Genma, then those girls will lose interest in my  
  
husband, and I might decide to forgive you for how you have been acting  
  
lately.", Nodoka lectured.  
  
"You are too kind aunty, but I am afraid I will not be removing your  
  
husband's or the Kunos' curse anytime soon. Besides they do not even need my  
  
assistance to remove their curses. They can do it themselves.", Kasumi said in  
  
a voice with just a trace of sarcasm in it.  
  
"How can they do that?", Nodoka half asked and half ordered.  
  
"Why it is quite simple actually. They are cursed because of all the  
  
bad karma, that they had built up in their lives. If they make amends for  
  
all the wrongs that they had done the curses will simply fade away.   
  
Certainly a man of your husband's 'character' should be able to accomplish   
  
such a task.", Kasumi said.  
  
Nodoka sighed out loud at that statement. Her husband was many things,  
  
but having the ability or even want to atone for his past actions was not  
  
part of his character. Maybe in the future he could change, but not yet.  
  
"What about my son, certainly he has made amends for any past deeds.  
  
After all he save is fiancee from death and is even helping to save his  
  
teacher at this moment.", Nodoka said.  
  
"Ranma was originally cursed with his girl form, because of his  
  
outdated attitudes towards women. Admittedly he was taught by Genma, that  
  
this was how women should be treated and thought of, but he was still  
  
responsible for how his words and actions had hurt several girls. This  
  
was in the past though. He is improving and his curse should have been  
  
fading by now, but.....", Kasumi's voice trailed off.  
  
"What are you trying to say?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"When Ranma awakens I could offer him the chance to remove his curse, but  
  
it might be needed in the future, if Ranma chooses to accept someone into his  
  
life. Beside aunty there is nothing wrong with Ranma being both female and  
  
male. Despite what 'you' may believe it doesn't affect his 'manliness' in  
  
the slightest. You really must overcome these outdated ideas of yours.  
  
Besides what I told you earlier still holds true. If you threaten to hurt   
  
him in any way, especially with that ridiculous suicide pledge, I will take  
  
him to Asgard with me and you will never see him again.  
  
Nodoka left shortly there after, still annoyed at how Kasumi had  
  
treated he husband, and by how vague she was regarding her son. She could  
  
not see any reason why Ranma needed his girl form. It was simply not manly.  
  
She half suspected that maybe her son even liked his girl form. Perhaps  
  
that was it. If this were so, it would simply not do. Of course there was one  
  
other reason Nodoka thought of, which she did not approve of, and that being  
  
that Kasumi liked both of her son's forms in a sexual sense. That definitely  
  
is not proper in her mind. No a man and woman had very separate roles in life  
  
according to Nodoka. There was no need for those roles to blend together. It  
  
was not part of 'tradition' therefore it would not be done.  
  
***********  
  
A couple of miles away from the Tendo Dojo, a both burnt, and soggy pig  
  
found itself wandering down the alley next to doctor Tofu's office. The pig  
  
noticed a strange glowing blue and yellow light coming from an open window.  
  
Hopping up on a crate to see what it was, the little pig growled, when he  
  
saw his enemy laying still on a table, with a young girl cuddled up to him.  
  
"The fiend, how dare he seduce such a young girl. He deserved to die  
  
for being such a pervert.", the pig thought to itself.  
  
As P-chan was about to leap through the window, to punish his   
  
evil rival, the doctor came into the room and the pig was forced to hop  
  
down back into the alley, to avoid being seen. When he tried to jump back   
  
up he noticed that not only were the crates gone, but the building was as  
  
well. Wait a minute why was he in a forest and what is that heavy breathing  
  
sound, the pig wondered.  
  
Turning around the little big noticed a large black wolf staring at him  
  
and licking its chops. P-chan knew what wolves did to little pigs, so he took   
  
off running, with the wolf in pursuit.  
  
"Damn you Ranma, you shall pay for this.", P-chan squealed as he   
  
managed to run up a tree to avoid the wolf.  
  
Unfortunately this particular tree was inhabited by a rather large and   
  
somewhat hungry puma. Ryoga was off once again trying to avoid being turned  
  
into a snack.  
  
************  
  
During lunch that day at school, Akane and Akari were sitting next to  
  
each other under a tree, with a somewhat nervous Yuka and Sayuri sitting  
  
nearby. Both girls still seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable with Akane's new  
  
lifestyle, but they did not want to abandon their friend as a few   
  
acquaintances of Akane's did.  
  
"So Akane what did you do during your time away from school?", Yuka   
  
asked.  
  
"Well I did a little studying, some shopping, but I suppose Akari and  
  
I spent most of the time getting to know each other.", Akane said,  
  
while blushing a little.  
  
"So, both of you are a couple now?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"Yes, we are quite close now.", Akari said before Akane could answer.  
  
"Have you kissed each other yet?", Yuka asked as Sayuri looked at her  
  
friend in disbelief for asking such a personal question.  
  
"Yes we have.", Akane said shyly.  
  
"So what was it like?", Yuka said.  
  
"Why are you thinking of crossing over?", Akari said.  
  
"No, it's just that neither Sayuri nor I have ever had a serious   
  
relationship and I was wondering what it was like.", Yuka said while  
  
looking at the ground.  
  
"Well, first off we had to friends with each other. We couldn't just  
  
concentrate on being intimate, that would not be a good basis for a   
  
relationship. Akane and I trust and respect each other. We also have   
  
several things in common. Our relationship starts from there.", Akari  
  
said, somewhat uncomfortable at trying to describe her feelings.  
  
"Intimate?", Sayuri thought as she turned bright red.  
  
"Oh, someone is thinking naughty thoughts.", Akari teased Sayuri.  
  
"Akari stop that.", Akane said.  
  
"It's ok, I well..... never mind, it's not important.", Sayuri  
  
tried to say to Akane.  
  
"So now that you are seeing Akari, is Ranma now going to be dating  
  
someone else?", Yuka asked Akane.  
  
"That's hard to say. He said that he wanted nothing to do with any  
  
more fiancee's, but he did go out with Kasumi, and I think that they may  
  
like each other.", Akane said to a disappointed Yuka.  
  
"I suppose it would be safer not to ask him then, I don't want to make  
  
Kasumi angry at me and turn me into something.", Yuka replied.  
  
"She would never do that to you, at least I don't think so? She only  
  
did it to Kuno and his idiot father for all the times that they had harassed  
  
the students here, but she would not do anything to you out of jealousy.",  
  
Akane stated.  
  
Across the courtyard Nabiki was sitting on Ranko's lap and trying to  
  
feed him, much to the catboy's surprise. He was wondering why she was still  
  
being so affectionate, not that it bothered him in the slightest, but  
  
it was still a little strange. Looking over his shoulder though, he found the  
  
reason for Nabiki's territorial behavior. A couple girls holding pink  
  
envelopes sat nearby and were looking quite disappointed. With his keen  
  
eyesight he could see his name written on the outside of the envelopes.  
  
"I seem to recall something similar happening when Minako and I started  
  
seeing each other exclusively, when I was attending Ukyo's school.", Ranko  
  
thought to himself, as Nabiki feed him a couple of grapes.  
  
"Ok Nabiki-chan I think they get the message now, besides it is my turn  
  
to feed you.", Ranko said to Nabiki, who blushed only half-way realizing how  
  
she was acting.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I overreacted a little.", Nabiki replied.  
  
"It's alright. You didn't hiss at them, like you did that one girl  
  
the other day, so you are calming down. Still, I should go over and at least   
  
talk to them. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings after all.", Ranko said.  
  
"That sounds like something Ranma would do. Just make sure that you don't  
  
end up with a few fiancee's.", Nabiki teased.  
  
"Heaven forbid, that would happen. I will simply thank them for their   
  
notes, but explain to them that I am already with you and I have not   
  
intension of seeing someone else.", Ranko said.  
  
"Alright, I guess that is ok.", Nabiki said as she got off of Ranko's  
  
Lap and sat down on the grass next to him.  
  
The three school girls, freshmen by the looks of them, were surprised  
  
to see Ranko walking towards them  
  
"Are those for me?", Ranko asked while pointing at the envelopes   
  
that the girls held in their hands.  
  
The girls nodded shyly and looked at the ground as they handed him   
  
their notes.  
  
"I am flattered that you are interested in me, but it is only fair  
  
to warn you that I am seeing someone else, and it would not be proper to   
  
see other girls as well.", Ranko said to the three freshman after he looked  
  
over their notes.  
  
"I guess we were just hoping that you were not in a serious   
  
relationship.", one of the girls said.  
  
"There are other boys in this school that are single. I was told that  
  
most of them used to chase after Akane Tendo, but the freshmen boys this year  
  
probably do not even know her. You could find someone in your own class to   
  
date. Perhaps even those three boys over there.", Ranko said as he pointed  
  
to a groups of boys watching him talk to the three freshman girls.  
  
"Do you think that they would be interested.", the girls seemed to   
  
say at once.  
  
"Of course they would. The three of you are quite cute, and not every  
  
boy in this school, as I said before, is an "Akaneopath". Now just go over to   
  
them and start up a conversation. It's really not a hard thing to do.", Ranko  
  
said to the girls.  
  
Ranko watched as the girls went over to the boys and started to talk  
  
to them.  
  
"They should be alright now. I remember what is was like to be too  
  
shy to talk to a girl. Not that I had much choice.", Ranko snickered as he  
  
remembered how forward some of the girls at Ukyo's school were.  
  
Ranko made his way back to Nabiki and sat down beside her. Nabiki   
  
quickly resumed her past position of sitting on Ranko's Lap.  
  
"There we go all finished, and you don't have to worry about me seeing  
  
someone else.", Ranko teased Nabiki, as he began to scratch her behind her  
  
ears, calming her down.  
  
"So what do you think of what Kasumi did to Kuno and the principal.",  
  
Nabiki said, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Well it was a little bit more elaborate than her usual punishments.  
  
When we were traveling together and someone threatened either Minako and I  
  
she usually just hit them with a lightening bolt or something similar. She  
  
must have a special dislike for that Kuno boy in order to curse him so.",  
  
Ranko said.  
  
"I think she did it partly to get back at Mr. Saotome mainly. His   
  
treatment of Ranma over the years was pretty bad, and Kasumi probably  
  
wanted to show him what it was like to be hounded by a bunch of girls  
  
he did not anything to do with.", Nabiki stated.  
  
"That is probably it. A lot of the times, when Kasumi and I were  
  
alone together at night, she would talk about Ranma with hearts in her  
  
eye, like a schoolgirl.", Ranko said.  
  
"Alone together.", Nabiki sighed.  
  
"Now I already explained that, besides if you are a 'good girl' today  
  
I could let you sleep at the foot of my bed, like you did the first night.",  
  
Ranko teased Nabiki.  
  
"So what happens, if I decide to be a 'bad girl'?", Nabiki teased   
  
Ranko back as she leaned over and bit Ranko lightly on the ear, causing  
  
his eyes to cross and several of the nearby girls to gasp.  
  
"We'll have to see about that later on.", Ranko said nervously,  
  
while playing with his ponytail in a Ranma like fashion, much to Nabiki's  
  
amusement.  
  
Walking back to class, Nabiki heard Ranko humming a tune, that she  
  
did not recognize. It sounded as if it could be part of some opera or   
  
other stage play.  
  
"What song are you humming?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"What?...Oh it's, "Music of the Night", from the Phantom of the  
  
Opera musical.", Ranko said.  
  
"Can you sing the song as well?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I can, and actually played the character of the Phantom, during   
  
one of the plays that was held at Ukyo's school. Does that surprise you  
  
Nabiki-chan?", Ranko asked.  
  
"Well a little I guess. You said that you are a version of Ranma, and  
  
I just can't picture our Ranma singing.", Nabiki said.  
  
"We have let different lives. He knows far more about martial arts ,ki,  
  
chi, and things of that nature. I learned to fight to defend myself, but  
  
Kasumi, and Minako thought I should have a more well rounded education.",  
  
Ranko said.  
  
"Could Minako sing.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Yes she had a very beautiful voice, like an angel.", Ranko said  
  
with a definite fondness in his voice for the girl.  
  
"Oh.. I see..", Nabiki said quietly.  
  
"I used to have nightmares when I was younger. The first couple  
  
of months just after Kasumi found me were the worst, but I also had them  
  
when Minako and I started to 'officially' date each other. I had spent so  
  
much time alone, that I convinced myself that my good luck would run out  
  
and I would be on my own again. Many times I questioned whether or not I   
  
even deserved to be with anyone at all. When I would wake from these horrid  
  
dreams I would often find Kasumi, Minako, or sometimes both sitting by my  
  
bed singing softly to me. I believe that Kasumi was teaching Minako to use  
  
her voice as a form of magic. On more than one occasion I saw her heal   
  
minor wounds and even calm down Rei and Asuka, when their 'debates' with  
  
each other got a little too heated.", Ranko said.  
  
"You are not alone anymore.", Nabiki said.  
  
"No I am not, and I don't have to worry about the nightmares coming  
  
back, I hope. If they do though, you could also sing to me. I bet you   
  
would have a beautiful voice if you practiced.", Ranko said.  
  
"I don't know about that, but I might consider it if I had the   
  
right teacher.", Nabiki said, trying to imagine herself singing on stage  
  
in front of a lot of people.  
  
"It is something to consider, after all, I wouldn't be a proper  
  
English Gentleman, if I did not show some interest in the theater, Milady  
  
Nabiki.", Ranko said melodramatically as he winked at Nabiki, much to her  
  
embarrassment.  
  
"You know Akane is the actress in the family. Last year she and Ranma  
  
were in Romeo and Juliet together. Maybe this year, you and she could play  
  
the title roles.", Nabiki teased as Ranko turned somewhat green.  
  
"I'll pass on that experience thank you very much.", Ranko replied.  
  
Later that day, after everyone had returned from school, Kasumi showed  
  
Nabiki the alterations that she had made to Nabiki's school uniform. The  
  
typical Furinkan uniform was a horrible bluish gray, almost ankle length  
  
jumper with a white shirt underneath it, Kasumi's design was a little  
  
different. The skirt was a bluish green with a white petticoat underneath it,  
  
both of which came down to mid-thigh. The upper part of the uniform was also  
  
bluish green, but it also had a white 'vest like' section held in place by a  
  
red ribbon. The white vest covered the upper arms and formed a v-neck collar.  
  
Kasumi said that she had gotten the idea when she noticed a new student named  
  
Kuzuha wearing something like it earlier.  
  
The only modifications that she had to make for the outfit was hole for  
  
Nabiki's tail to fit through. Kasumi told Nabiki to go upstairs and try it on.  
  
She wanted to see the finished work on someone, and Kasumi was more than a   
  
little interested on what Ranko would think of the outfit.  
  
"So what do you think?", Nabiki asked Kasumi and Ranko when she  
  
returned from her room, wearing the new uniform.  
  
"You look very pretty Nabiki-chan.", Kasumi said.  
  
Ranko just stared for a moment before singing softly a line he once  
  
heard from an American pop song.  
  
"Hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous.", Ranko sung  
  
softly.  
  
"I like the sound of that.", Nabiki said as she twirled in place,  
  
showing off her outfit, that was worn a little tighter than most of the other  
  
girls at school wore theirs. This fact, though, did not seem to bother Ranko  
  
that much. Of course if anyone tried to take advantage of Nabiki, because  
  
of the short skirt that she was wearing, well they would be in for a nasty  
  
surprise. Anyone who tried to fondle that particular catgirl would be in for  
  
a lot of pain, and probably a lawsuit as well.  
  
***************  
  
That night a tall redheaded, demon princess appeared in Dr. Tofu's   
  
office and looked at Ranma and Ranko sleeping next to each other. She had  
  
come to deliver Hild's present for Ranma. She pulled out a small vial  
  
containing a silvery liquid. She was about to pour the liquid on the barrier  
  
surrounding the 'couple' when she stopped and frowned.  
  
"This will never do. I have a much better idea.", Lilith thought as she  
  
spoke a few words, in the language of demons, causing the liquid to turn  
  
blood red. She tossed the liquid onto the barrier and watched as the magic  
  
in the liquid caused a small arc of magic to strike Ranma.   
  
A casual observer, would not notice anything new about Ranma, but if   
  
one were to look closer, they would see a few dark red streaks had now  
  
appeared in Ranma's hair.  
  
"There, now that should make things far more interesting than what they  
  
had already planned for the dear boy and girl. They will thank me for this.",  
  
Lilith smiled, excited at the change she had made, before disappearing from  
  
the room and reappearing back in her home in Niflheim.  
  
In the dream world, in which Ranma and Hinako were playing, Ranma briefly  
  
shifted from that of a little boy, to that of a familiar little red-headed  
  
girl, before returning to his male form.  
  
"What happened?", Hinako asked, while looking Ranma over to see if  
  
he was hurt.  
  
"I don't know, I just changed for some reason.", Ranma said.  
  
"Well if you're ok then we can go flying again.", Hinako smiled.  
  
"Alright.", Ranma said as the two 'children' took off into the air.  
  
Back at the dojo, Kasumi felt a strange tingling sensation coming  
  
from her link with Ranma and Hinako.   
  
"Oh dear, aunty Lilith is being naughty again. Hopefully she will  
  
show more restraint this time, then she did with me.", Kasumi thought as  
  
she blushed, remembering some of the things her 'aunt' had taught her.  
  
Meanwhile a small black pig had finally made his way back to Japan,  
  
from his brief vacation in the American wilderness. It might take him a   
  
couple more days to find his foe, but he would destroy his happiness  
  
when next they met.  
  
*************  
  
A day later a familiar battle cry was heard outside of the Tendo  
  
Dojo. Ranko was sitting alone in the living room when he heard the sound  
  
of glass and wood breaking. Turning around he saw a teenage boy, with a   
  
large umbrella charging him.  
  
Yawning, Ranko casually swiped at the umbrella, causing it to fall  
  
into small pieces. The sudden shift in weight caused the intruder, one  
  
Ryoga Hibiki, to stumble and fall flat on his face. Ryoga was surprised to  
  
see a red headed catboy staring at him, as he picked himself off the floor.  
  
"What is going on here?", Kasumi said, while coming down the stairs.  
  
"I am afraid another one of Ranma's 'friends', mistook me for him and   
  
to attack me from surprise and with a weapon. Quite a cowardly if you ask   
  
me.", Ranko said to Kasumi.  
  
"You were warned never to return here. Perhaps it is time for   
  
someone to find out who you are.", Kasumi said to a very surprised Ryoga,  
  
who was now being held off the floor, with one hand, by Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi, what is all the noise. Is that stupid cat misbehaving   
  
himself again?", Akane said as she came into the room and saw her sister  
  
holding a struggling Ryoga up in the air.  
  
"I am glad you are here Akane. This 'boy' has something to tell you.",  
  
Kasumi said to a rapidly paling, Ryoga.  
  
"Kasumi why are you hurting Ryoga?", Akane said as Ryoga began to turn  
  
blue, just before she dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Well speak up, or she will find out the quick way.", Kasumi ordered  
  
Ryoga as she pulled a full water bucket from out of nowhere.  
  
Ryoga seeing the bucket began to run for it, but he wasn't quite fast  
  
enough.  
  
"So you choose the coward's way out then. Very well....", Kasumi trailed  
  
off as she through the bucket at him.  
  
(Splash)  
  
"Bweee, Bweee!", when the little black pig.  
  
"P-chan... How did you get here?", Akane asked.  
  
"Come now Akane, you can not be that dense. I refuse to believe that a   
  
sister of mine could be like that.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Look closely. Your little P-Chan is now wearing Ryoga's clothes, who was   
  
just hit with cold water. Do you understand what I am saying?", Kasumi said.  
  
"Ryoga is P-Chan?", Akane replied.  
  
"Well, by George, I think she finally gets it.", Ranko said.  
  
"You... You..... How could you?", Akane yelled at the trembling  
  
black little pig.  
  
"He was using you to get back at Ranma. Remember all of the times  
  
Ranma would call Ryoga P-chan, and all the times he tried to remove the pig  
  
from your bedroom, but you wouldn't listen.", Kasumi said as Akane began  
  
to glow very brightly.  
  
"Ryoga no hentai!", Akane yelled out as a large mallet squashed the  
  
little porker into the floor.  
  
(Splat)  
  
"Hmm... Frisbee anyone?", Ranko asked as he peeled Ryoga off the  
  
floor and threw his back out the door, from whence he came.   
  
A particularly strong gust of wind, caught the little porcine  
  
Frisbee, causing him to sail off into the distance.  
  
Meanwhile back inside the house, Akane had run back up to her room with  
  
tears in her eyes. She slammed the door to her room shut, and curled up on the  
  
floor, near the foot of her bed and began to think about what Kasumi had just  
  
said about Ryoga taking advantage of her to get back at Ranma, and how she  
  
believed him over her own....ex-fiancee.  
  
"I am surprised that he is still alive after that hit.", Ranko said  
  
to Kasumi.  
  
"He underwent a type of training from the Amazons that makes one very  
  
resistant to physical blows.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Oh yes, the breaking point training. We saw some examples of that   
  
during our travels.", Ranko said.  
  
"That's right, we did. I almost forgot. We have been to so many  
  
places that they tend to blur after a while.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"If he ever shows up here again, then what will you do, kill him?",  
  
Ranko said to Kasumi.   
  
"No, that will not be necessary. Ryoga's eventual fate will be  
  
his own fault.", Kasumi said.  
  
"How do you know?", Ranko asked.  
  
"I've spent some time with Setsuna, a few dimensions over, remember?",  
  
Kasumi replied to Ranko.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember. I wonder how she and her new husband are doing?",  
  
Ranko asked out loud.  
  
"Well if what I last heard from her is right, she is quite fine, her  
  
husband though is really going to need to stock up on his vitamins. She  
  
has been quite affectionate and is wearing the poor boy out.", Kasumi said  
  
while giggling.  
  
Up in her room, Akane was rapidly switching between her two most  
  
dominant emotions, anger and sadness. On one hand she was angry with Ryoga  
  
for pretending to be her friend for so long. Why did he keep sneaking into  
  
her room? Was he as big of pervert as Ranma was. Not that she was any better  
  
at times though. Some of her most recent dreams were quite confusing and  
  
played into her sad, melancholy moods, that she was going through recently.  
  
In her dreams she imagined herself with both Akari and Ranma's female  
  
form, much to her shock. It was quite perverted. But if that was so, why did she  
  
get a very pleasant tingle throughout her body, every time she thought of it?  
  
She couldn't go back to Ranma now though, even if she did want to   
  
'experiment' a little. Maybe they could be friends, but Akane believed that  
  
Ranma now liked Kasumi, despite the fact that he hasn't admitted it to   
  
anyone yet.  
  
*************  
  
It had been two days since Ryoga had last been seen. Inside Dr. Tofu's  
  
office, Hinako now looked like a ten year old, both in the dreamscape she  
  
was sharing with Ranma, and in reality.  
  
"I don't think that we will be here much longer.", Ranma said to Hinako  
  
as they continued to play together in the dreamscape.  
  
"I look older now, don't I?", Hinako asked.  
  
"Yes you do. Older and cuter now.", Ranma teased as Hinako blushed.  
  
Ranma took a look at the blushing girl and couldn't help begin to  
  
blush himself.   
  
"It must be this ten year old body I now have. Why else would I think  
  
that she is so cute?", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"You know once we get out, I won't be this young forever.", Hinako   
  
said while looking at Ranma with a nervous expression on her face.  
  
"You should be getting a little older each week, at least that is  
  
what the old ghoul and the 'doc' said.", Ranma replied, not quite getting what  
  
Hinako was hinting at.  
  
"Ranma, what I mean is that when I am finally grown up again, I will be  
  
able to do the things that adults do, including dating. I... well... when that  
  
happens.....there is someone I would like to spend some time with. Do you  
  
know who I am talking about?", Hinako asked Ranma.  
  
"True, but Kasumi and I, well.....", Ranma trailed off.  
  
Hinako frowned a little and said, "I'm sorry Ranma, you are right, I  
  
shouldn't be saying such things. I just...well, I have enjoyed the time  
  
we have spent in here. I hope we will at least see each other when we   
  
wake up.", Hinako stated.  
  
"Of course we will. We can still train together. I promised both  
  
you and Kasumi that I would, but as for dating.... I am still nervous  
  
about the one time I went out with Kasumi. I do like her, but I am not  
  
sure where to go from there. She said that we could and should see other  
  
people, but I think she may like me more that she says she does.", Ranma  
  
said to a surprised Hinako.  
  
"Kami-sama, he actually is showing some intuition for once.", Hinako  
  
thought, then reprimanded herself for making fun or Ranma.  
  
"I wonder what Kasumi is doing now? Probably the same old thing, but I  
  
just have the weirdest feeling that something may have happened to her.",   
  
Ranma stated.  
  
"I am sure that she is fine. After all what could have happened?   
  
We have only been here for five days.", Hinako replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.", Ranma said.  
  
Hinako and Ranma were about to continue playing when they both felt   
  
a chill pass through them.  
  
"Something is wrong.", Hinako said.  
  
"You can feel it too?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes and it scares me.", Hinako said as she moved up to Ranma and took  
  
him by the arm.  
  
They both began to notice that their normally bright and sunny   
  
dreamscape had begun to grow quite dark. Clouds were forming overhead and  
  
strong wind began to blow. A few seconds later a dark funnel cloud began  
  
to form above them. The landscape itself began to grow black and faded away.  
  
Soon, despite their best efforts, Ranma and Hinako were sucked up into the  
  
cloud. The force of its winds, caused them to be pulled apart, as they  
  
screamed each other's names.   
  
Ranma watched Hinako fly up higher than himself, then disappear in a flash   
  
of light. As he began to rise higher, he could only hope that Hinako was safe,  
  
because unlike her, he appeared to be nearing the end of the vortex, which   
  
appeared to be a large black hole, with several long limbs ending with claws  
  
protruding from it. He wasn't sure what that 'hole' was, but he had a feeling  
  
that it was something he would rather avoid.  
  
*********  
  
A little earlier in the real world, Ryoga once again found himself   
  
outside the window to Dr. Tofu's office. He saw his enemy still holding a  
  
young girl close to him and vowed to destroy Ranma.  
  
The back wall exploded, just as Cologne came though the door to see  
  
whose presence she had felt.  
  
"Don't you fool!", Cologne ordered just as Ryoga's new umbrella  
  
slammed into the barrier surrounding Ranma and Hinako.  
  
There was a bright flash and Ryoga was thrown across the room, slamming  
  
head first into a large metal cabinet. Ranma and Hinako began to convulse  
  
and Cologne could feel their chi growing weaker.  
  
"I will not let this happen.", she said.  
  
At then Tendo Dojo, Kasumi began to feel a cold chill pass through her.  
  
She felt something approaching through the link she shared with Ranma. It  
  
was the 'scent' of death. Something was very wrong. She jolted sharply,  
  
dropping the serving tray she was carrying. She cried out Ranma's name, and  
  
changed to her goddess form. The rest of the dojo's residents came racing   
  
into the kitchen just in time to see Kasumi disappear with a horrified  
  
expression on her face.  
  
At Belldandy's and Keiichi's home, Urd suddenly felt her   
  
granddaughter's life began to slip away.  
  
"There is something wrong with Hinako, I have to leave now.",  
  
Urd said to her sisters as she disappeared leaving them and a   
  
confused Mara sitting there wondering what is happening.  
  
One other person, felt Hinako and Ranma's life force slipping  
  
away, and it was a being no sane creature would ever make angry. Hild  
  
let out a growl that even had H-sama himself briefly shivering, before  
  
she teleported to Midgard.  
  
Cologne was more than a little shocked to find three very  
  
powerful beings suddenly 'pop' into the doctor's office. Hild and Urd  
  
immediately rushed over to Hinako and Ranma. Kasumi found herself  
  
briefly delayed though.  
  
"Why Kasumi what brings you here?", a twitching Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way fool!", Kasumi  
  
ordered as she stormed passed the doctor, pushing him aside, in the  
  
process.  
  
"No question now... She really does feel something for the boy.  
  
Sorry great granddaughter, but if you wish to have him, I can no longer  
  
help you.", Cologne thought as she watched the two goddesses and one  
  
demon princess trying frantically to heal the two patients.  
  
"I have managed to pull back Hinako's soul, but Ranma's is too  
  
close to the void now. We need another source of soul energy to  
  
stabilize him.", Urd said while trying to remain calm.  
  
"I know where we can find a 'volunteer'.", Hild growled as she   
  
picked up the unconscious Ryoga and dragged him over to where Hinako  
  
and Ranma were.  
  
Hild told Kasumi to hold onto the boy, while she 'prepared' him  
  
for the 'operation'.  
  
"Oh dear, you aren't...", Kasumi tried to say as she saw Hild pull  
  
out her rune sword. The sword shrunk down to the size of a dagger and  
  
was immediately plunged into Ryoga's chest.  
  
Cologne and Kasumi watched in shock as a ghostly form of Ryoga  
  
seemed to enter the dagger. At the same time Ryoga's body suddenly  
  
shifted to his cursed form. The unconscious pig was quickly thrown to the  
  
side by Hild.   
  
Hild raised her dagger, causing its normal blackish glow to change  
  
to a yellow one. She then plunged the dagger into Ranma's chest, almost  
  
giving everyone else a heart attack in the process. A short while later  
  
both Ranma's and Hinako's body's were no longer convulsing, but their life  
  
signs were still very low.  
  
"Kasumi, my daughter and I have stabilized both of their physical  
  
forms, but it up to you to re-awaken their souls from the dreamscape. Do   
  
you understand what I am asking of you?", Hild said to Kasumi.  
  
"Yes, Hild-sama, I believe that I do.", Kasumi said as she held   
  
onto both Ranma's and Hinako's hand, before fading from sight.  
  
"It should take her the remaining two days to reawaken them. Both of  
  
us will have to remain here in order to guard their bodies. Are you up to  
  
the task Urd.", Hild asked a stunned Urd.   
  
"Many will feel your presence here other, including more than a   
  
few demon-hunters.", Urd.  
  
"Let them try and disturb me.", Hild said in a voice that almost  
  
caused Cologne to run in fear for the first time in centuries.  
  
"I am sorry I let this happen, elder ones. I falsely assumed that with  
  
the death of Happosai, that Ranma and Hinako would be safe. I let myself  
  
grow lax in my duties.", Cologne said humbly.  
  
"They will live, but the boy came very close to entering the void.  
  
If it were not for that 'pig' taking his place, Ranma's soul would have been  
  
destroyed.", Hild said.  
  
"So the boy, Ryoga, his soul is destroyed?", Cologne asked.  
  
"No, that would have been the usual way to satisfy the void's hunger,  
  
but since he boy had such strong life energy, his body only had to be  
  
sacrificed. His soul is still their in the pig's body, but he will remain  
  
that way forever. Not even the pools of Jusenkyo will be able to alter his  
  
form anymore.", Hild said.  
  
"The bastard still got off far too easy. I thought I had lost Hinako  
  
the same way that I lost Nanase so many years ago. I am not sure that I   
  
would want to go through that again.", Urd said while starting to shake  
  
and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.  
  
Hild was unsure of what to do. She could deal with annoyed demons,  
  
violent archangels, but how do you deal with a crying daughter. It had been  
  
so long since they had any prolonged contact with each other. She moved  
  
closer to Urd and pulled her close as Urd hugged her back and began to cry  
  
into the elder demon's shoulder.  
  
"Sigh, sister dear said I should take the time to get to know my   
  
child again. I suppose this is a start.", Hild thought as she began to rock  
  
her daughter back and forth.  
  
Cologne was frozen in place. She wanted to leave the two in order   
  
for them to have some privacy, but the sight of a goddess needing to be  
  
comforted by her mother, a demoness of all things, was almost just too  
  
much to handle.  
  
***********  
  
Kasumi left 'reality' and found herself in a large white expanse, that  
  
was neither here nor there, past or future. Ranma and Hinako's souls would be  
  
here until she could revive them. Looking around she saw two small forms off in  
  
the distance. As she approached them she saw that they were the child forms of  
  
Ranma and Hinako. They were about 100 feet apart, but they seemed to be   
  
unconsciously drifting towards each other.  
  
"They look so cute like that.", Kasumi said while looking at Chibi Ranma  
  
and Hinako.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma saw someone fly past him and strike the end of the vortex.  
  
There was a horrible scream, as those hands seemed to rip the person's  
  
body apart. He closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. Ranma  
  
felt himself strike something, but instead of feeling pain, he felt  
  
warm and comforted. Opening his eyes, he found out that he was being  
  
held in someone's arms. Looking up, he almost fainted to find out that it  
  
was Kasumi that was holding him. She lowered him down the ground. They  
  
were in a grassy field that extended for miles. He was about to ask what  
  
was going on when he heard a groan next to him. Ms. Hinako, who he   
  
thought might have been killed, sat up, looked at him in shock, and hugged  
  
him for all she was worth.  
  
"The two of them are so close already. Lilith was right, this will   
  
work out alright in the end, unless someone interferes of course.",  
  
Kasumi thought.  
  
"We aren't dead?", Hinako asked.  
  
"I don't think so.", Ranma replied while looking at Kasumi.  
  
"No, you came very close to dying, but thankfully you will live.",  
  
Kasumi said to Ranma and Hinako.  
  
"What happened? Was there something wrong with the spell?", Ranma  
  
asked.  
  
"The spell was interfered with. That little bastard Ryoga attacked both  
  
you and Hinako as you slept. His attack disrupted the energy field  
  
surrounding you, filling it with the hatred he possessed for you. This   
  
hatred perverted the spell's energies, causing it to drain you, instead  
  
of supporting you.", Kasumi said.  
  
"He hated us?", Hinako and Ranma said at the same time.  
  
"Yes he did. Ranma, I know you thought of him as your friend, but  
  
his behavior towards you and others grew worse over the past few days.  
  
A lot happened in the outside world, to me and to others.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What happened?", Ranma asked with more than a little concern in his   
  
voice.  
  
"Well for one thing, I am no longer the same Kasumi, you knew when  
  
you and Hinako first 'fell asleep'.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"I don't understand. You are not the same Kasumi?", Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi began to glow and assumed her goddess form. Both Ranma and  
  
Hinako were looking at her with wide eyes, then smiles as they both  
  
glomped onto her, much to Kasumi's surprise.  
  
"You are not upset or angry at me?", Kasumi stated.  
  
"No, when Hinako's grandmother was here, she said that both Hinako and  
  
I were changing. That we were no longer like anyone else. She said that we  
  
were not even really human anymore. We both thought that no one would want  
  
to have us around, and I thought, that you and I could.....not longer see  
  
each other.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, even if you and I turned out to be totally different, that  
  
does not mean that I would abandon you or anyone else for that matter. Both  
  
you and Hinako's friendship mean a lot to me. Remember we are linked  
  
together. Urd told you that much, I would guess.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"Um... Kasumi-san...if you don't mind could you tell us what you are  
  
right now.", Hinako said shyly.  
  
"Your grandmother and I are now somewhat similar Hinako-chan. She  
  
and I are now both half goddess and half demon, but where as she chose  
  
to embrace her goddess side, I chose to embrace both, so now I am what is  
  
called a daemon. More specifically, my title is Daemon Second Class,   
  
unlimited of nature and fertility. I also go by the name of Katrina  
  
Saotome, when I am in this form.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Saotome?", Ranma said in confusion.  
  
"I chose that name to honor and remember someone I care deeply about  
  
when I was training all those years.", Kasumi said kissing Ranma on the  
  
forehead.  
  
"But Kasumi-san we just saw you five days ago.", Hinako said.  
  
"We have two days to spend together in here. I will try and tell you  
  
as much as I can about where I have been and what I have been seen. How  
  
does that sound.", Kasumi said to Ranma and Hinako.  
  
"It sounds like, we have a lot of catching up to do.", Ranma said  
  
as he and Hinako snuggled up to Kasumi, waiting for her to start her tales.  
  
***********  
  
Back in reality, Hild had actually managed to comfort her daughter, much  
  
to the surprise of the elder demon.  
  
"Do you feel better now?", Hild asked Urd.  
  
"I do. You have not held me in ages. I missed it.", Urd said.  
  
"Perhaps we can change that in the future.", Hild said.  
  
"Ahem, please pardon the interruption, but what is do be done about  
  
him?", Cologne asked Hild, while pointing to P-Chan's unconscious form.  
  
"I have a suggestion.", Urd said while grinning evilly and holding   
  
up a collar, with a name tag on it saying, "Charlotte".  
  
"Won't the boy just escape.", Cologne said.  
  
"That will not happen. His form no longer has access to the chi  
  
enhanced speed and strength it once had. He only has the physical abilities  
  
a pig of his size had. The only difference is that he still has his human  
  
memories and intelligence, such as that is.", Hild said.  
  
"Then that only leaves us with just one problem left.", Urd said as she  
  
gestured towards the large hole Ryoga left in the wall.  
  
Hild gestured towards the wall, and the concrete and metal seemed to  
  
reform and restore the wall instantly. A bright red light then seemed to   
  
skim across the entire building before fading.  
  
"That should solve that problem. Not only has the building been  
  
repaired, but the surface has been molecularly bonded. You would need one  
  
of your nuclear weapons to damage the walls now.", Hild said.  
  
Urd pulled out a cell phone and called Belldandy back at the temple  
  
to inform her what had just happened, and that she would be staying at the  
  
doctor's office until Hinako woke up.  
  
Cologne reached down to pick the pig off the floor. She slapped it   
  
sharply causing P-Chan to awaken, who was not exactly happy to see so many  
  
people staring at him, like they wanted to kill him.  
  
"You are fortunate that Ranma and the girl Hinako are still alive,  
  
foolish boy. If they had died, not only would your physical body have  
  
been killed, but I would hazard a guess that your spirit would also be  
  
tortured for quite a long time.", Cologne said to P-Chan.  
  
P-Chan looked over at Ranma and growled.  
  
"Curse you Ranma just wait till next time.", P-Chan thought.  
  
"There will not be a next time, foolish pig!", a voice yelled in  
  
P-Chan's mind.  
  
P-Chan looked around and saw two very scary looking silver haired  
  
women looking at him, the tallest had eyes that glowed with an inner fire.  
  
"You will now forever more be nothing but a pig. A pathetic little   
  
pet for someone, or perhaps an appetizer at a nearby restaurant. You will  
  
never be able to return to human form.", Hild growled at Ryoga who now  
  
seemed frozen in shock.  
  
P-Chan saw the other 'demon' holding a collar with a very familiar  
  
name on it and began to shake.  
  
"Yes you will now be given to a certain young girl that seemed  
  
quite interested in you earlier.", Urd said as both P-Chan and his new  
  
collar disappeared from the doctor's office and reappeared in the   
  
bedroom of a certain hyperactive, kleptomaniac, ice skater.  
  
Cologne grabbed the doctor and dragged him into the front office  
  
when she felt several people approaching the building. Entering through  
  
the front door, were Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Nabiki, Ranko, Akane, and Akari.  
  
"I heard that something had happened to my son. How is he?",   
  
Nodoka asked Cologne.  
  
"He is fine at the moment, but both he and the girl Hinako, came  
  
very close to dying.", Cologne said.  
  
"What happened?", several people asked at once.  
  
"Ryoga broke in through the back wall and disrupted the spell  
  
surrounding Ranma and Hinako. This caused the spell to feed on the  
  
energies of the two patients. If it were not for Kasumi and Hinako's  
  
family, both she and Ranma would be lost forever.", Cologne stated.  
  
"Where is that pig now?", Akane growled.  
  
"He has been taken care of, permanently.", Cologne stated.  
  
"So he is dead.", Nodoka said, sounding disappointed for some  
  
reason or another.  
  
"There are far worse things than death. Poor Ryoga is now no doubt  
  
experiencing one of them.", Cologne cackled as several of the people   
  
present let their imaginations cause them to think of several very nasty  
  
things that might have happened to the boy.  
  
"So the boy is going to be alright, and should wake up soon.", Genma  
  
asked, trying to not sound too concerned. It wouldn't be proper for a man  
  
to do so after all.  
  
"He shall awaken in two days, after Kasumi-san finishes retrieving   
  
Ranma's and Hinako's souls from the 'dreamscape'.", Cologne said to a stunned  
  
audience.  
  
"So Kasumi-chan entered the dreamscape physically to retrieve them?",  
  
Ranko asked as several people looked at him.  
  
"You know of the place?", Cologne asked.  
  
"I learned a lot about magic and of other realms while traveling  
  
with Kasumi.", Ranko stated casually.  
  
"Impressive. I do not suppose you would be interested in marrying an  
  
Amazon.", Cologne half-joked as Nabiki growled.  
  
"I will pass on that 'honor'. I already have someone that I care   
  
deeply about.", Ranko said while holding Nabiki's hand.  
  
"Now that you know that Ranma and Hinako are going to live, it would  
  
be best if all of you left for the time being.", Cologne.  
  
"Can I not see my son?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"That would not be a good idea.", Urd said as she came through the door  
  
from the back room.  
  
"You are the one who killed that horrible little troll Happosai.",  
  
Nodoka said.  
  
"Yes I did, and I am now staying here to ensure that no further harm   
  
befalls Ranma and my granddaughter.", Urd said.  
  
"Your granddaughter?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"Why my little Hinako-chan, of course.", Urd said.  
  
(Wham)  
  
Several people proceeded to remove themselves from the floor after  
  
face faulting at hearing that little piece of information.  
  
Closing his eyes, Ranko extended his senses and tried to 'feel' where  
  
Kasumi was. He was surprised by what he felt.  
  
"Interesting, Kasumi-chan is soul bonded to both Ranma and the young  
  
immortal girl.", Ranko thought to himself before shaking himself awake.  
  
"Is something wrong Ranko-san?", Akari asked the catboy.  
  
"Everything is fine Akari-san. In fact things couldn't be better at  
  
the moment.", Ranko said as he turned and looked at Urd with a knowing glace.  
  
"You are correct on that assumption.", Urd's voice spoke in Ranko's  
  
mind.  
  
Nodoka still seemed reluctant to leave until Dr. Tofu promised her  
  
that she would be one of the first ones called to the office, when Ranma  
  
woke up. The doctor's words seemed to carry more authority in Nodoka's  
  
mind, after all he was considered quite manly by her for some reason  
  
or another.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile back in the dream world, Kasumi had just finished telling  
  
Ranma and Hinako about the first time she met her mother after leaving  
  
Midgard with Hild.  
  
"Your mother sounds like she is very nice, Kasumi-san.", Ms. Hinako  
  
stated.  
  
"Yes, she does, but I guess I imagined her to be a little different,  
  
no offense, Kasumi-chan.", Ranma said.  
  
"You thought she would be more traditional?", Kasumi said.  
  
"Yes, but I am glad she isn't.", Ranma said as Kasumi noticed a hint  
  
of sadness in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"This may sound strange, but I wish my mother was a little more like  
  
yours seems to be.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"I try my best to please mom, but she never seems to be happy. She  
  
still wants me to uphold her weird sense of 'manliness'. I can not even go  
  
near her in girl form without her reaching, or at least looking at that damn  
  
katana of hers. Sometimes I just want to grab on to that thing and smash it  
  
to pieces in front of her.", Ranma replied.  
  
"She does love you.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Maybe, but she still doesn't respect me or even trust me to make my own  
  
decisions in life. Her and Akane share that in common. I am trying to become  
  
a better person. I have you and Hinako-chan to thank for that.", Ranma stated  
  
as Ms. Hinako smiled.  
  
"If you want to make your own decisions, simply tell your parents that,   
  
in the same way that I told my father and your mother. I know that it will be  
  
hard for you to do so, but part of growing up is working your way through  
  
conflicts, and not just those that can be solved with your fists.", Kasumi  
  
replied to Ranma.  
  
"I guess so, but what if she refuses to accept me for who I am. You know  
  
how stubborn she is. I don't think that she will back down so easily like your  
  
father did.", Ranma said.  
  
"If she doesn't accept you then she is a fool. You have much to be proud of  
  
in your life. You have always fought for what you believed is right, you have  
  
risked your life on many occasions, including your fight with Saffron. As far as  
  
I am concerned you are a better person than she will ever be.", Kasumi said.  
  
"If your mother doesn't accept, I will still be your friend.", Chibi-  
  
Hinako said to Chibi-Ranma as took one of his hands and held it in hers.  
  
"What about honor though? Is it honorable to still into a girl, because  
  
of the pledge I signed? What about my responsibility to my family that mom  
  
and pops are always talking about?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Ranma, as hard as this might be for you to believe, part of my goddess  
  
training was to wander from world to world, trying to help people. I did this  
  
for over ten years, even though only a few days past in our home world. I have  
  
seen many examples of what people say is honorable behavior, and more often than  
  
not, there actions were mainly self-serving. They simply used honor as an excuse  
  
to justify their actions. What is honorable, varies, from person to person and  
  
culture to culture.", Kasumi said.  
  
"That's true Ranma, besides do you think that your father is so honorable,  
  
considering the way he acts?", Hinako asked Ranma.  
  
"No, but still...", Ranma's voice trailed off.  
  
"The first day I returned home, Ranma, I told Akane that if she chooses to  
  
be with Akari, or anyone else, she should do so, because she loves them, not  
  
because of some 'honor' promise between families. The same thing applies to you.  
  
Feel free to date, or get engaged to someone, because you love them, regardless  
  
of what your father or mother might say. Besides, you know that your mother has  
  
abolished the promise between our families. I believe in time that she could  
  
be convinced to alter her views about your two forms.", Kasumi said.  
  
"That would be like breaking a promise. I did 'sign' that contract,   
  
even though I really didn't know what I was doing. Ignoring everything, seems  
  
like something pop would do.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, even though you are nothing like your father, you still follow  
  
the path that he and your mother consider honorable. They are wrong, Ranma,  
  
especially that 'pledge' you made when you were six. That is not honorable,   
  
that is simply sick and disgusting. The final path you chose to follow is   
  
your own though. I will not ever force you to do something that you feel  
  
wrong or are uncomfortable with. Please, though, think very carefully  
  
at what I have just said, especially the 'manliness' of your girl form.  
  
Besides I will miss 'her' if she goes away forever.", Kasumi said, than  
  
slapped her hand over her mouth, not meaning to say the last part out loud.  
  
"Kasumi?", Ranma asked with large eyes shining at her.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that...yet... When this is over and you are  
  
your normal age again, we can talk about it further.", Kasumi said in  
  
embarrassment.  
  
Ranma was trying to think of something to say about what Kasumi  
  
had just said, but he began to feel tired and yawned widely.  
  
"You are still tired from your experience in the void. Why don't  
  
you sleep for a while.", Kasumi said as both Ranma and Hinako laid down,   
  
with their heads in Kasumi's lap.  
  
After Ranma and Hinako had been asleep for a while, Kasumi phased her  
  
hand through Ranma's body and pulled out a small black kitten. The kitten  
  
began to hiss and yowl as it remembered what it had been through. It   
  
calmed down quite quickly, when Kasumi began to pet it.   
  
"Well now, we couldn't have left you in there after all. If I did, how  
  
would Ranma react to Ranko and Nabiki-chan's new form.", Kasumi giggled as the  
  
kitten began to 'bat' at some of the feathers on Kasumi's wings.  
  
A short while later, Kasumi noticed Ranma, begin to twitch in his  
  
'sleep'.  
  
"A dream within the dreamscape. He must be tired, or he is still   
  
thinking about his honor.", Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
************  
  
Ranma looked around and was surprised to find himself in the Tendo  
  
Dojo. He was back to his proper age, but somehow he felt a little 'empty'  
  
for some reason. The house appeared to empty, and very cold. As he made his way   
  
downstairs, Ranma began to cough. An almost indescribable smell permeated the   
  
house. Drops of blood littered the floor, becoming more plentiful as he neared  
  
the kitchen. Carefully moving aside the curtain, he came across a sight that   
  
caused him to freeze in his tracks. On the kitchen counter, near a large stew  
  
pot sat his father's head, or rather a large panda's head. Blood was still   
  
pouring from the neck, pooling on the floor.  
  
"Foolish boy now look what you have done. Because of your lack of honor,  
  
your mother decided to carry out her pledge.", the panda head spoke to Ranma,  
  
much to his horror and disgust.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, you made the promise. I had nothing to do with it.  
  
I never wanted anything to do with the pledges, the fiancées, or any of the   
  
crap that you put me through.", Ranma said.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you want, because you failed to follow the path  
  
that was laid out for you, you shall soon die, just as I had to.", the  
  
panda head said as it turned on its own to look at a disturbing scene now  
  
occurring outside the back door.  
  
Ranma exited the house and found himself in a thick fog. The smell of  
  
rotted meat and decay filled the air. Ranma could barely make out the dojo  
  
next to the house. It looked abandoned, boards falling off, and tiles  
  
missing from the roof. A large form appeared in the fog surprising Ranma.  
  
It was the body of his father's panda form, and it was moving on its own.  
  
Ranma shrieked and fired off a large ki blast a the monster. As the dust  
  
from the explosion settled, a new scene seemed to unfold in front of him.  
  
He was now standing on a large chopping block, like the one in those  
  
old horror movies. A black cloaked and hooded figure stood over a young  
  
girl with bright red hair and a yellow sun dress. Ranma realized that the  
  
young girl, was an exact duplicate of his girl form.  
  
"So my dishonorable son has come to meet his fate.", the black cloaked  
  
figure said to Ranma as it turned to face him.  
  
"Who are you? What are you talking about?", Ranma demanded of the  
  
cloaked figure.  
  
In response to Ranma's question, the figure removed its cloak and hood,  
  
revealing the form of Ranma's mother, Nodoka.  
  
"Mother?!?", Ranma asked in shock.  
  
"You no longer have to the right the call me that. My son is dead to me.  
  
All that is left is a dishonorable little girl, who will soon face her father's  
  
well deserved fate. Maybe in death you will find some honor.", the form of  
  
Nodoka said to Ranma as the figure of his girl form sighed and turned around  
  
to face him.  
  
Ranma gasped when she turned around and looked at him with a desperate  
  
forlorn expression on her face. It reminded him of how he must have looked  
  
when he thought that Akane had been killed by Saffron so many months ago.  
  
As his girl form turned back around she tilted her head downward, as   
  
Nodoka seemed to pull her Katana out of nowhere. Before he could move the  
  
sword came down. Ranma wanted to scream but couldn't. The head was severed  
  
completely from 'his' girl form's body. He just about ran in terror as the  
  
head rolled back towards him and its eyes opened, staring at him with an  
  
expression of disgust and sadness.  
  
"Are you happy now. Because of you I have been destroyed, despite  
  
the many times that I have helped you.", the disembodied head said much  
  
to Ranma's horror.  
  
"But I had an honor pledge to fulfill. I couldn't be a girl.", Ranma  
  
said in shock.  
  
"You were never a girl. What you were was an individual who was lucky  
  
to experience was it was to be fully human. You had the opportunity to be  
  
both male and female, but the twisted sense of honor your father and mother  
  
instilled in you, didn't allow you to realize this until it was too late.",  
  
the girl's head said to him.  
  
"It is the only honor I know. What choice do I have but to follow it",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"Would you like to see where this 'honor' will lead you.", she said  
  
as the landscape began to blur and Ranma now found himself standing in a   
  
cemetery with his girl form, now in one piece, standing next to him.  
  
"Come with me, there is something that you must see.", onna-Ranma  
  
said to her 'brother' with anger and disgust still in her voice.  
  
Ranma followed his girl form through a series of twisting pathways,  
  
ending up in front of a large grave marker. The marker bore his name and  
  
a small inscription that said, "Here rests a man of honor, may he find the  
  
peace in death, that he could not find in life."  
  
Ranma watched as several people approached the grave and kneeled in  
  
front of it. He recognize Kasumi, and Ms. Hinako in he adult form  
  
immediately, but it took a few moments to identify the others. He saw Akane  
  
and Akari, but they looked so much older. He also saw two, (shiver), cat  
  
people, one of which looked like an older Nabiki.  
  
"Hello love, I am sorry I can not be with you yet, but Kami-sama  
  
still has so much more work for me to accomplish. Ranko and Nabiki have  
  
been a great help as always, and their deeds, might enable them to become  
  
immortals now. No one could take your place though. I just wish....that...  
  
you would have listened to what I told you.....so many years ago.",   
  
Kasumi said as she began to cry, first lightly, then she collapsed in   
  
wracking sobs into Ms. Hinako's arms.  
  
"It's alright Kasumi-chan, let it all out.", Hinako said quietly.  
  
"You would think that after 20 years, it wouldn't hurt as much,  
  
but it still does.", Kasumi sniffled.  
  
"I never got the chance to know you lad, but from Nabiki-chan told me you  
  
were a good man.", Ranko said while laying several orchids on Ranma's grave.  
  
"Yes he was, to prideful and arrogant at times, but he had a good heart.",  
  
Nabiki said sadly.  
  
"Baka, see what you have done. You broke Kasumi's heart.", Akane said   
  
as she looked at Ranma's grave with tears in her eyes as well.   
  
Akari stood silent at Akane's side, holding her hand, and trying to be  
  
supportive of her wife.  
  
This proved to be too much for Ranma to take. It was hard enough  
  
to watch how sad Hinako was when he saw her past life. To see Kasumi   
  
like this, was far more horrible. She was one of the few people who ever  
  
treated him with respect and compassion. He collapsed to the ground and  
  
began to sob along with the image of Kasumi.  
  
"It doesn't have to end like this.", Ranma's girl form said as he  
  
looked up at her standing over him.  
  
"What do I have to do?", he asked with a look of despair in his eyes.  
  
"Chose to live your life, not surrender it because of the twisted  
  
sense of honor, that others expect you to follow.", she said as Ranma  
  
now found himself back in the Tendo Dojo yard, viewing his mother  
  
once again standing over his girl form, with her katana about to strike.  
  
Ranma shot forward as the katana came down. He knocked it out of  
  
his mother's hand and snapped the sword in two, throwing the pieces to  
  
the four winds.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing?", the image of his mother  
  
hissed at him.  
  
"Saving something that I was too foolish to see how precious it  
  
was to me.", Ranma said as his girl form looked up at him in shock.  
  
"So are you a girl? You are supposed to be a man amongst men.",  
  
Nodoka said  
  
"What I am is for me to choose, no one else. For better or worse,  
  
'Ranko' is part of who I am. I may not like being a girl at times, but  
  
'she' has helped me improve myself, from the horrible job that you and  
  
pops tried to raise me.", Ranma growled at the image of his mother, who  
  
seemed to step back in fear.  
  
"So you are abandoning the honor pledge that you had made to me?", the  
  
image of Nodoka said to Ranma.  
  
"No for once, I am doing the honorable thing, by taking responsibility  
  
for my own life instead of letting others do it for me. That is what being a  
  
man is about, nor whether or not I change sexes when splashed with water.",  
  
Ranma replied.  
  
Ranma picked his girl form off of the ground and stood her on her  
  
feet. He then surprised her by bowing deeply in apology.  
  
"Would you please forgive me, for how I have treated you in the   
  
past.", Ranma said.  
  
"I will forgive you if you promise never to give up on living. Life  
  
is too short and too precious to consider killing yourself. Besides there  
  
are those that love you. You have just seen that for yourself.", 'Ranko'  
  
said to Ranma.  
  
"I promise I will be there for others, and for myself as long as   
  
I am needed or wanted.", Ranma said.  
  
"That's close enough for now I suppose.", Ranko said while moving  
  
close to Ranma and phasing into his, disappearing from sight.  
  
"You will regret this choice boy.", his father's voice rang out   
  
though the air.  
  
"No, for once I will regret nothing, except having you as a father!",  
  
Ranma shouted out, as everything seemed to fade into blackness.  
  
**************  
  
Holding Ranma's sleeping form, Kasumi was surprised to see him   
  
briefly change to his girl form, then back again to a ten year old boy.  
  
Ranma came awake with a quiet whimper shortly after that.  
  
"Are you alright, Ranma-chan?", Kasumi asked.  
  
Ranma responded by glomping on tight to Kasumi, while shivering   
  
slightly.  
  
"Ranma?", Kasumi stated nervously.  
  
"I'll be ok Kasumi-chan, as long as you are here with me.", Ranma  
  
said as Kasumi smiled and hugged the boy close to her.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"The worst, but I don't think I will ever have that dream again as  
  
long as you are near me.", Ranma said.  
  
"What's going on?", Hinako said as she sat up yawning, then staring  
  
wide eyed at Ranma hugged her.  
  
Hinako looked at Kasumi with a confused expression on her face. Kasumi  
  
just smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response.  
  
Ranma gently moved away from Hinako, somewhat embarrassed by how he  
  
was clinging to her. In his experience suddenly touching a woman or even  
  
a girl, tended to end in the girl inflicting vast amounts of pain on him.  
  
"Ranma if this dream bothered you, perhaps you should tell us what it  
  
was about.", Kasumi said, while noticing how jumpy Ranma seemed to be.  
  
"It's kind of personal.", Ranma said as Kasumi and Hinako felt   
  
Ranma's emotions through the link that they shared.  
  
"We won't embarrass you, or say anything to belittle you. If you have a  
  
problem you can share it with us.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Mew, mew.", the little kitten that was next to Kasumi meowed.  
  
"Cat!!!!", Ranma screeched as he jumped backwards.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid anymore Ranma. I removed the neko-ken  
  
spirit from you, and this is she.", Kasumi said holding up the kitten to  
  
Ranma, who while still nervous, did not feel the terror that he usually   
  
felt when seeing a cat.  
  
"That was the neko-ken?", Ranma said, moving a little closer to the   
  
kitten in order to get a closer look at it.  
  
"Yes it is, and now that it's spirit is free, you will no longer be  
  
subject to 'going cat' if you will.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"That's a relief, it was bad enough seeing those large cats in my dream,  
  
even if one did look like Nabiki for some reason.", Ranma stated as Kasumi  
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can you please tell us of this dream.", Kasumi asked again.  
  
Ranma told Kasumi and Hinako as much of the dream as he could remember,  
  
including him seeing the two cat people standing over his grave.  
  
"Ranma, that sound more a prophetic dream of a possible future. That  
  
might actually come to pass if you were to commit suicide.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You wouldn't really kill yourself would you Ranma-chan.", Hinako said  
  
while looking at Ranma with her lower lip trembling and her eyes starting   
  
to water.  
  
"No, not anymore. I wouldn't like to make you and Kasumi sad.",   
  
Ranma said to Hinako.  
  
"Good, because I would miss you a lot, and if your stupid father or  
  
anyone else tries to hurt you I will give them a "Kapowie", they will never  
  
forget.", Hinako said while trying to sound fierce.  
  
"One thing though, if I did see the future, why were there cat people  
  
in it?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"The cat people that you saw Ranma, was Nabiki and her almost  
  
fiancee, Ranko. They are both living at the dojo now, so I had to remove  
  
your curse now, or it would be quite difficult for everyone to live  
  
together to say the least.  
  
"Where did 'Ranko' come from and what happened to Nabiki?", Ranma  
  
asked Kasumi.  
  
"That will take a while to explain. For now let me say that, while  
  
I was traveling all those years, one of the first people that I was  
  
assigned to help was Ranko. He lived in a world much like ours, but  
  
in that world, he was your analog. The Ranma that was native to that  
  
world. Some how he and out Nabiki shared a dream that spanned the  
  
dimensions separating them. Kami-sama himself sent me to help and train   
  
the boy, as well as introduce him to Nabiki eventually.", Kasumi said.  
  
"So he came back here to live with everyone. I got it, but how did  
  
Nabiki get turned into a catgirl.", Ranma said, while finding the idea  
  
of a Neko-Nabiki to be not that unusual for some reason.  
  
"That was my fault. Ranko used to have the ability to turn someone into  
  
a catboy or catgirl, by biting them. I 'fixed' that problem, if you pardon  
  
the pun, after he accidentally bit Nabiki. Now neither of them can turn  
  
others into cat people.", Kasumi said as the little kitten spirit went over  
  
to Ranma and began to purr against his legs.  
  
Ranma, remarkably though, while nervous, didn't seemed to be freaking  
  
out anymore.  
  
"I think that she likes you.", Kasumi said, as Hinako reached down to  
  
pet the kitten.  
  
"She does?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Of course why else would she have been looking out for you for all  
  
these years.", Kasumi said.  
  
"She did?", Ranma looked at Kasumi in confusion.  
  
"Ranma the neko-ken is a form of ki and adrenalin based insanity. If   
  
this little kitten's spirit did not enter you, you would have most likely  
  
become permanently insane.  
  
"So now what happens to her?", Ranma ask while starting to wonder what  
  
happened to all the other cats that died when he first learned the neko-ken.  
  
"She is now free to join her brothers and sisters, or I can bring her  
  
back to life, if someone would be willing to give her a home.", Kasumi   
  
replied as Ranma bent over and picked up the kitten spirit.  
  
"See, now that isn't so bad, right?", Kasumi said as the kitten licked  
  
Ranma on the face.  
  
"I guess not.", Ranma said.  
  
"Good, then when the time comes, for you to awaken, both she and I   
  
will be waiting for you on the other side.  
  
"You are not leaving now are you?", Hinako asked Kasumi.  
  
"No I will be here with you, until the night before you are to  
  
awaken.", Kasumi replied.  
  
*************  
  
Back in Dr. Tofu's office, Hild noticed marks briefly appearing  
  
on both Ranma's and Hinako's cheeks and forehead, before fading from sight.  
  
"Very interesting.", Hild said.  
  
"What is?", Urd asked.  
  
"It appears your dear aunt has been meddling again.", Hild said  
  
critically as she pointed at the two patients.  
  
"Sigh, you think she would learn to leave well enough alone as it  
  
is.", Urd said.  
  
**********  
  
While Ranma and Hinako were dreaming, a certain panda was wishing  
  
that he was dreaming. Somehow Genma had gotten splashed on the way to  
  
perform yet another menial task, in his opinion, for his wife when he  
  
was accosted by a certain panda girl.   
  
At least it's only one this time.", Genma-panda grumbled as he  
  
tried to run away.  
  
"Come back to your little Mandy, panda-chan.", the panda girl  
  
said as she hopped and skipped after Genma, somehow managing to keep up   
  
despite the fact that he was running as fast as he could.  
  
"Go away, I already have a wife.", a panda sign said.  
  
"But I could do so much more for you.", Mandy said as she then further  
  
stated quite explicitly what she could and would do to Genma when she caught  
  
him.   
  
People were shocked to here someone saying such things in public and  
  
at the sight of a panda blushing a deep crimson, through its thick,   
  
normally black and white fur.  
  
Genma, not paying attention to where he was going, was surprised when  
  
he slammed into a strangely cat like pink-haired girl. The girl quickly swung  
  
herself out of Genma-panda's arms and onto his back.  
  
"Wai... Wai....Giddy-up panda.", Nuku Nuku said in excitement.  
  
"Get off my panda-chan you hussy.", Mandy yelled out.  
  
"What a revolting development this is!", a panda sign said as  
  
Genma-panda continued to run through Nerima.  
  
Back at the cat cafe, Shampoo was growing increasingly impatient,  
  
with the annoying catgirl waitress that she was forced to work with. The  
  
girl had been gone for far too long for such a simple delivery. She was  
  
probably goofing off, chasing butterflies or something, while Shampoo was  
  
stuck watching the cafe with that idiot 'duck boy'.  
  
"Shampoo getting bored. Wish something interesting would happen.",  
  
Shampoo said as she heard a loud noise approaching the cafe.  
  
Looking outside the window, Shampoo saw the catgirl riding on the back  
  
of Ranma's stupid father in panda form, while they were being chased by a  
  
panda girl. Following behind them was Ranma's mother, Katana drawn, swearing  
  
at her husband as explosions seemed to rain down on all of them from a small,  
  
but very heavily armed helicopter that was either trying to kill the stupid  
  
panda or Nuku Nuku.   
  
"Hmmm, perhaps Shampoo stay inside where it boring instead. Too much  
  
excitement not good for growing Amazons.", Shampoo said.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well another chapter done in a story that seems to continually get  
  
large and more complex than I originally intended it too. Next Chapter  
  
Ranma and Hinako will be waking up and moving on with their lives as  
  
they get used to all of the changes that happened to the Nerima  
  
residents when they were asleep. Ms. Hinako will continue to grow until  
  
she reaches her proper age. How that will affect her relationship with  
  
Ranma and Kasumi remains to be seen. Although I hesitate to mention this  
  
I might actually now find to time to talk more about Urd's past, but we  
  
will have to wait and see what develops.  
  
On another note, I decided after focusing so much on Ranma and Hinako  
  
last chapter, that I would cover a little bit of everything including Kunos'  
  
rather unique punishment, and a little of Ranko's and Kasumi's adventures  
  
together, which by the way are going to fill up a lot of side stories, that I  
  
will eventually get around to writing sometime in the future. Well that's about  
  
it for this author's note. If you have any comments or constructive criticism to  
  
make you can contact me at ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Ryo Oki 


	9. Remembrances and Awakenings Part 2

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 9 Remembrances and Awakenings Part 2  
  
With Ranma and Hinako now being guarded constantly, Dr. Tofu and   
  
Cologne were no longer needed to look after their patients. This allowed  
  
Cologne more time to spend at the cafe and Dr. Tofu to think about how he had  
  
acted towards Kasumi earlier, and how she had responded. It was obvious that she   
  
was disgusted with his behavior and he could not blame her.  
  
For many years, he knew that he had a problem. Even since Kasumi kissed him   
  
in gratitude for healing one of Akane's injuries, he was unable to act normal  
  
around her. Maybe it was guilt for being attracted to such a younger woman. Maybe  
  
it was due to his inexperience around woman in general, or perhaps there was some  
  
sort of biochemical reason. Whatever the answer it was now obvious that that Kasumi  
  
had fallen for Ranma, like so many other woman had before.  
  
The doctor wasn't sure if he should be relieved or annoyed at the situation.  
  
Ranma had a problem of inadvertently leading many woman on, in the doctor's  
  
opinion. He also did not want to see Kasumi dragged into one of Ranma's  
  
battles. She was never a fighter, at least not until recently. Dr. Tofu   
  
had heard the rumors of Kasumi being different now, possible similar to  
  
how Ranma and Hinako appeared to be changing, but he did not have any real   
  
proof. It was obvious that no one liked to even mention Kasumi around him,  
  
partially out of fear, that he may lose control of himself.  
  
Perhaps it was time that he simply moved on and tried to find someone  
  
else. If he did come across another woman who might be interested in him, then  
  
maybe he would be able to act in a sane fashion whenever Kasumi was around, or  
  
even if someone just mentioned her name.  
  
*************  
  
It had been a day since Ryoga's attack on Ranma and Hinako. Although they  
  
were alright, many of their friends and relatives could not help but think about  
  
how close Ranma and Hinako had come to death. They were at this moment still   
  
being guarded by Urd and her mother Hild, so the chance of anymore attacks  
  
was practically nil, but many still felt uneasy.   
  
Nabiki and Akane decided that they were both not up to going to school that  
  
day, so while Akane and Akari decided to walk around town, Nabiki stayed home  
  
with Ranko, as he continued to teach her how to cook. Nabiki's cooking while  
  
far superior to her sister's, still had a ways to go.  
  
Early in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. A rare occurrence, actually, since  
  
most of Ranma's 'friends' tended to make their own doors when they visited the   
  
dojo.  
  
As Ranko opened the door, he was surprised to see one of the local  
  
police officers at the door, who in turn was somewhat surprised to speaking to  
  
a catboy of all things.  
  
"Good afternoon constable, is there something I can do for you today?",  
  
Ranko said formally.  
  
"Ahem...Does Soun Tendo live here?", the officer asked, partially  
  
overcoming his surprise at seeing Ranko.  
  
"Just one moment and I shall fetch him.", Ranko replied as he walked  
  
back into the house.  
  
A minute later Soun was at the door, looking somewhat nervous and  
  
wondering if this visit had something to do with the past antics of the  
  
now deceased master or possibly one of Genma's escapades.  
  
"Mr. Tendo, do you have a daughter by the name of Akane?", the  
  
officer asked.  
  
"Why is something wrong? Did something happen to my poor baby  
  
girl?", Soun started to whine as Nabiki and Ranko decided to listen  
  
in and see what was going on.  
  
"Mr. Tendo, earlier today, your daughter and her friend was involved  
  
in an armed robbery at a local convenience store. Your daughter was shot  
  
by one of the robbers.", the officer said.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhh, my baby girl is going to die!", Soun started to, much  
  
to the annoyance of everyone present.  
  
"Sigh, she is not going to die. She was injured, but it was not  
  
serious. She is presently having the bullet removed at Nerima general  
  
hospital. I came here to escort you and your family to the hospital.",  
  
the officer said.  
  
The drive to the hospital seemed to be taking forever. Ranko tried  
  
to contact Kasumi, but her physical presence in the dream world, prevented  
  
his thoughts from reaching her.  
  
"I will have to tell her afterwards.", Ranko thought to himself.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Ranko was the first to notice  
  
Akari sitting in the 'post-op' waiting room, along with two older women,  
  
one with long dark green hair, and another with short blond hair. The two  
  
older women seemed shocked about seeing two cat people approaching and  
  
mumbled something about youma, before being chastised by Akari about  
  
insulting her friends.  
  
The surgeon who removed the bullet from Akane came into the room, just  
  
as Nabiki and Soun entered the waiting room as well.  
  
"Is my baby girl going to be alright?", Soun said as he practically  
  
blew the doctor over with his yelling.  
  
"Your daughter will be just fine. It was a minor flesh wound that   
  
needed to be repaired after the bullet was removed.", the surgeon replied.  
  
"How did this happen?", Nabiki asked the doctor  
  
"You will have to ask the young lady over there.", the doctor  
  
stated as he gestured towards Akari, who was crying into the shoulder of  
  
the older woman with the green hair.  
  
As she began to calm down somewhat, Akari introduced her aunt  
  
Michiru and her aunt's 'friend', Haruka to Ranko, Nabiki, and Soun.  
  
"So Akari-san, how did this happen?", Ranko asked, as Nabiki was  
  
trying to get her father to sit still and behave himself, before his  
  
whining disturbed the other patients and their family members in the  
  
waiting room.  
  
"Akane and I did not feel like attending school today, after  
  
hearing about what happened to Ranma and his teacher, so we decided to  
  
walk around town for a while, to clear our heads, so to speak. I was thirsty  
  
so I asked Akane if she wouldn't mind if we stopped off at a small store that  
  
we were walking by.", Akari said, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts.  
  
"I entered the store first and saw a man pointing a gun at the store  
  
clerk, who was working behind the front counter. The man saw me and pointed  
  
the gun in my direction. Akane came it right behind me, and pushed me out of  
  
the way. I heard the gun go off and saw Akane fall to the ground as I   
  
turned around. I picked up a jar and threw at the thief. It hit him on the  
  
head, but it did not knock him out.", Akari continued to speak.  
  
"What happened next?", Ranko asked.  
  
"The thief turned back towards me and began to raise his gun. Akane,  
  
who he thought was unconscious, pulled his feet out from under him, causing  
  
him to fall down, and let go of the gun in the process. She then began to  
  
pound his head into the ground over and over again. She was going to kill  
  
him, but the police arrived and pulled Akane off of the man. A short time  
  
later we were both driven to the hospital.", Akari said to Ranko as   
  
Nabiki sat down next to Akari.  
  
"She could have died because of me. If she hadn't pushed me she  
  
wouldn't have been shot.", Akari said as Nabiki reached over to hug the  
  
distraught girl.  
  
"Then you might have died, Akari. Akane cares for you deeply. By   
  
risking her life for you, I think that it shows that she loves you   
  
deeply.", Nabiki said as Haruka and Michiru look at each other and nod  
  
knowingly.  
  
"I love her as well.", Akari said quietly, while a light blush  
  
began to show on her face.  
  
An hour later Akane woke up to find several people in her  
  
hospital room, staring at her with expectant faces. The doctors did not  
  
originally want so many people in the room, but upon hearing how much  
  
the two girls seemed to care for each other, they decided to make an  
  
exception. Either that or they just did not want to put up with a  
  
whining Soun Tendo and two very annoyed cat people taking up space  
  
in their waiting room. Best to just get everyone away from there so  
  
that their 'normal' patients families could be more comfortable while  
  
waiting to hear news of how their loved ones were doing.  
  
The first person who Akane laid eyes on was Akari, who was  
  
sitting by the side of her bed, holding her hand.  
  
"Are you alright Akari-chan?", Akane asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I should be asking you that. You were the one hurt saving me.",  
  
Akari mock scolded Akane.  
  
"Couldn't let you get hurt, I care.....no, I love you too much to  
  
ever want to see anything happen to you.", Akane said as she managed to  
  
reach over and caress Akari's cheek with her undamaged arm.  
  
Watching this scene take place one would have expected Soun to either  
  
try and glomp onto his daughter and starting crying or complain about his  
  
daughter being so close to another woman. He was prevented from doing both  
  
though by Ranko holding him physically back, and Nabiki holding her hand  
  
over Soun's mouth so that he could not disturb the scene taking place   
  
between the two young lovers.  
  
As everyone was getting ready to leave, Ranko offered to heal over   
  
Akane's wound, so that she could leave the hospital immediately. She refused,  
  
possibly because she still did not trust the catboy yet, or perhaps she just  
  
enjoyed having Akari fuss over her. More than likely though, it was a little  
  
of both.  
  
Ranko and Nabiki left the hospital by themselves, when Nabiki's   
  
father went to visit Genma and Nodoka, to tell them about how Akane was  
  
almost 'killed by bunch of assassins'. As you may have guessed, Soun's  
  
view of reality was still somewhat out of joint because of what had  
  
happened to Akane earlier.  
  
As they walked back to the dojo, Nabiki could not help but notice  
  
the confused expression on Ranko's face. He looked as if he was trying to  
  
come to terms with something that was an alien concept to him.  
  
"What's wrong Ranko-chan?", Nabiki asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"This may sound strange, but I am somewhat surprised that your sister  
  
risked her life to save someone else, instead of just thinking of her own  
  
safety.", Ranko replied.  
  
"Akane may be a selfish at times and is definitely stubborn, but still  
  
tries to help others.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I suppose, but I still find it difficult, even after five years of  
  
traveling with your sister, to think of 'your' Akane, as being different  
  
from the one who not only hurt me, but didn't even seem to care about her  
  
father or her sister as well.", Ranko stated.  
  
"Don't you mean sisters?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"No, in my world, you lived with your father and your sister Akane.  
  
Both your mother and the Kasumi of that world died when they were hit  
  
by a drunk driver, as your mother was walking Kasumi home from elementary  
  
school. I believe she was about 10 when she died.", Ranko said.  
  
"Kasumi was the one who always helped out our father and tried to  
  
control Akane's temper, when she was younger. I don't think I want to  
  
imagine what it would be like if Kasumi died at the same time as our  
  
mother did.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I can tell you the whole story when we return home, but for now I  
  
can say that not only did Kasumi come to my world to rescue me, but she  
  
also came to prevent you from making a horrible mistake.", Ranko said  
  
seriously, as Nabiki felt a chill run down her spine for some reason.  
  
When they arrived back the dojo, Nabiki led Ranko up to her room  
  
and motioned for him to sit on her desk chair as she began to rummage  
  
around in her closet. A few moments later she pulled out a short  
  
half top and a pair of jean shorts, that in Ranko's opinion looked way  
  
too small for Nabiki's now more curvier cat form to wear. He was stunned  
  
and more than a little excited when Nabiki began to pull off her shirt  
  
right in front of him.  
  
"Um... I can leave if you wish to change, Nabiki-chan.", Ranko  
  
managed to squeak out.  
  
"No need, after all you are my boyfriend and it is not as if you  
  
haven't already seen a lot of me.", Nabiki teased as her shirt hit  
  
the floor, followed by her jeans, which Nabiki made a habit of sliding  
  
down her long slender legs as slowly as possible.  
  
"Oh my!", whispered Ranko.  
  
Nabiki walked up to a nervous Ranko, dressed only in her bra and  
  
panties. She gave the glassy-eyed cat boy a gentle kiss on the lips  
  
before turning away from him.  
  
"Would you mind unclasping my bra, Ranko-chan I can't seem to   
  
quite reach it.", Nabiki purred as Ranko managed to undo the clasp  
  
despite how badly his hands were shaking.  
  
"Thank you.", Nabiki purred as she let her bra fall on top of Ranko's  
  
head as she headed back towards her bed and pulled on the top and slowly  
  
slid her shorts up over her rear and pulled her tail through the hole in  
  
the back of the shorts.  
  
"Eep!", Ranko said intelligently.  
  
"My we are shy. I guess I have always been a bit of an exhibitionist,  
  
but somehow I feel more outgoing now that I am in this body.", Nabiki said  
  
as she helped Ranko off of the chair and nibbled him lightly on the neck  
  
before moving away.  
  
(Thud)  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps I overdid it a bit.", Nabiki giggled as she looked  
  
down on the unconscious Ranko on her floor, who appeared to have enjoyed  
  
the attention if the silly smile on his face was any indication.  
  
Ranko awoke, finding himself on Nabiki's bed, with Nabiki laying on  
  
her side right next to him.  
  
"Finally awake I see. I guess I am just too stunning to see.", Nabiki  
  
teased Ranko.  
  
"I fainted? How unusual. Normally the sight of a naked girl doesn't   
  
bother me at all.", Ranko said while noticing the frown on Nabiki's face.  
  
"Been around a lot of naked girls have you?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well I was the only male member at Ukyo's school. Technically the  
  
girls were supposed to leave me alone, when I used the shower, but some   
  
were a little less shy than others. I just became used to them walking in  
  
and trying to shock me.", Ranko replied.  
  
"Then why did you faint?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"I believe, it might be due to the fact that I consider you far more  
  
charming and beautiful than the others, so your figure had more of an effect  
  
on me.", Ranko stated to a somewhat, but not completely mollified Nabiki.  
  
Now I have to ask you, why were you being so forward, not that I mind  
  
of course, but I thought your new form would have settled down already.",  
  
Ranko stated to Nabiki.  
  
It's not that I do not find you attractive, but the reason I teased you  
  
was not because of my 'runaway' hormones. I suppose I just needed to get rid  
  
of some stress, and flirting seemed like the best way to do it.", Nabiki said.  
  
"You seemed quite calm earlier, even before we went to visit your sister.  
  
Is the reason that you are stressed related to Akane's injury.", Ranko asked.  
  
"It's not that it's just.....Sigh....I shouldn't even be mentioning   
  
this.", Nabiki stated.  
  
"What do you mean Nabiki-chan?", Ranko said as he sat up and stretched  
  
his shoulders.  
  
"When mother died, so long ago, it affected all of us in a different  
  
way. Father fell apart, Kasumi tried to be a second mother, and Akane lost  
  
herself in frustration and anger over something that she could not control.  
  
I ended up being the one to support the family. I have told you as much  
  
earlier.", Nabiki said as she began to lean against Ranko.  
  
"In order to make the money that we needed to survive I had to put  
  
forth an image as a cold heartless mercenary. After all no one would be  
  
intimidated by a girl, who desperately, just wanted to break down and cry  
  
on someone's shoulder.", Nabiki said as Ranko noticed some sadness  
  
beginning to creep into her voice.  
  
"Since I couldn't let anyone see me express any emotion such as  
  
sadness or anger, I either handled stress by being sarcastic, or in your  
  
case by flirting. I didn't want to appear weak, but when I heard Akane  
  
was shot, I had to fight very hard, to prevent myself from having   
  
flashbacks, to when mother died. I am sorry if I hurt or offended you  
  
by acting like such a 'desperate' woman.", Nabiki choked out as Ranko  
  
pulled her close.  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me Nabiki-chan. I won't think   
  
anything bad of you just because you show some emotion. There were  
  
plenty of times during our journeys that both Kasumi and I were   
  
quite sad about some things. We were even mad at each other, and even  
  
insulted one another at times. None of us are perfect, but I hope that  
  
you come talk to me if you are upset. I won't insult you or take advantage  
  
of you, just because you are sad or angry.", Ranko stated.  
  
"Someone has to be strong though, with Kasumi away temporarily, and   
  
father incapable of being mature, I have to help keep things together.",  
  
Nabiki sighed.  
  
"Kasumi will only be gone for a couple more days and Akane will  
  
not be home until tomorrow at the earliest. Only your father will probably  
  
be back tonight and he is old enough to take care of himself. The best thing  
  
that you could do tonight is relax. We could have something delivered,   
  
since I doubt that anyone feels like cooking. After I could you about  
  
the other Nabiki that Kasumi helped out. She was a lot like you. After seeing  
  
her I could not wait to meet you in person.", Ranko said while winking at  
  
Nabiki.  
  
"We are not going to share any of the food with daddy?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Nope, besides he will probably be out drinking with Ranma's father, if  
  
I were to hazard a guess. I could call and have Shampoo deliver something.",  
  
Ranko said.  
  
"You sure you just don't want to see that pink-haired catgirl again?",  
  
Nabiki teased.  
  
"No one catgirl is all I can handle.", Ranko teased back as he got up  
  
off of Nabiki's bed and went into the hallway to use the phone.  
  
A few minutes later her returned and sat down next to Nabiki.  
  
"Shampoo said that she would deliver the food personally. I believe  
  
that having to be around Mousse and Nuku Nuku is starting to get to her.",  
  
Ranko said to Nabiki.  
  
"I think Shampoo is just having trouble getting used to being   
  
around someone who is even more perky than she is.", Nabiki stated.  
  
"Well that and the fact that I overheard her complaining about  
  
how the 'pink-haired-pest', kept receiving better tips than Shampoo  
  
was receiving.", Ranko replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later the sound of a bicycle bell rang out. Nabiki  
  
unconsciously stiffened and waiting for the explosion. She was surprised  
  
when a few moment later one did not occur, and was even more surprised  
  
to hear the doorbell ring, followed by someone knocking on the front  
  
door.  
  
"Nihou!, mercenary kitty.", Nabiki heard as she opened the front  
  
door for Shampoo who was smiling at her own joke.  
  
"Very funny.", Nabiki deadpanned.  
  
"Shampoo think so too.", Shampoo grinned as she entered the house   
  
with more food than Nabiki thought Ranko had ordered.  
  
"Ah no broken walls I see.", Ranko said as he walked out of the   
  
kitchen, carrying two plate settings.  
  
"Shampoo no can do that too often. Great grandmother have hissy fit,   
  
last time someone sent her bill for wall repairs. She that if it happen  
  
again, Shampoo going to undergo advanced breaking point training.", Shampoo  
  
said to Ranko as she sat the food down on the table.  
  
"I think that you brought more than I ordered Shampoo. Was this a  
  
'gift' that Nuku Nuku packed?", Ranko asked.  
  
"No Shampoo bring extra food, because Shampoo need to get out of  
  
cafe for a while and hoped to share dinner with nice catboy and mercenary  
  
kitty girlfriend.", Shampoo said.  
  
Ranko could tell that Nabiki wasn't too thrilled with the idea of  
  
Shampoo staying over for a while, but Shampoo hadn't really ever caused  
  
him any harm, and he could sympathize with her need to get away from  
  
Nuku Nuku for a while. The girl was just a little too perky for his liking.  
  
"If Nabiki doesn't mind, I guess you can stay for dinner, but you  
  
shouldn't call her 'mercenary kitty', it isn't very polite.", Ranko  
  
said to Shampoo.  
  
"Ok, Shampoo sorry for calling Nabiki, mercenary kitty. So can  
  
Shampoo stay for a while.", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Alright, since you actually left the wall in one piece this time  
  
you can stay for a while.", Nabiki replied.  
  
As they started to eat, Nabiki noticed Shampoo looking around, like  
  
she expected someone else to show up in a moment.  
  
"Something wrong Shampoo?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Where violent girl and crying father? They not home tonight?",  
  
Shampoo asked Nabiki, who seemed to shiver slightly, a fact that was  
  
noticed by Shampoo.  
  
"Nabiki's father is probably out drinking with Ranma's father, as  
  
for Akane, well she was injured today. Nabiki and I just came from the  
  
hospital.", Ranko said.  
  
"What happen she finally pick on someone who fight back.", Shampoo  
  
joked.  
  
"Dammit, that's not funny, she could have died, then I would have lost  
  
another person close to me!", Nabiki shouted surprising Shampoo with a rare  
  
display of emotion.  
  
"Shampoo, earlier today, Akane was shot, while she and Akari were  
  
at a local store. Akane pushed Akari out of the way, so that she would  
  
not be shot by the thief. Her injuries are not life threatening, but they  
  
have shaken up a lot of people here.", Ranko said, as Shampoo looked down  
  
at the floor with a shamed expression on her face.  
  
"Shampoo sorry, not know it serious. No one ever really get hurt here,  
  
even Ranma. It's strange to here about someone being put in the hospital.",  
  
Shampoo said as she reached over and squeezed one of Nabiki's hands to try  
  
and show that she had some sympathy with what Nabiki might be going through.  
  
"Life has been a little different around here lately.", Nabiki said  
  
quietly.  
  
"Shampoo know what it's like to worry about one you love. Shampoo had  
  
to wait whole month before great grandmother find out what happen to my  
  
mother. Waiting was worse than when Shampoo find out mother died fighting  
  
stupid Musk warriors.", the Amazon girl stated.  
  
"I think all of us has some idea of what it is like to feel alone,   
  
and scared. I was alone for four years, before Kasumi found me, and both  
  
you and Nabiki lost your mothers at a young age.", Ranko said.  
  
"Aren't we all the pathetic group.", Nabiki said.  
  
"No Nabiki-chan, none of us are that. If had just given up on life, and  
  
did nothing but feel sorry for ourselves, then we would be pathetic. It's a   
  
shame that others have not learned that lesson yet.", Ranko said.  
  
Not much was said as they continued to eat. After the food was finished  
  
off, Shampoo was getting ready to leave, but Nabiki invited Shampoo to stay   
  
for a while. Perhaps Shampoo might be interested in the story Ranko was  
  
going to tell her, Nabiki guessed.  
  
Ranko briefly left the two girls in the living room, while he went   
  
up to his room and retrieved what looked like a large round clear  
  
crystal from a locked case. Ranko was amused to notice that the case  
  
has a slight scorch mark and what looked like some sort of black and  
  
white hair on it.  
  
He carried the crystal downstairs and sat it on the dining room  
  
table in front of Nabiki and Shampoo. Before they could ask him what it  
  
was, the crystal began to hum and a series of images began to form in it  
  
complete with sounds.  
  
"I think that this will interest both of you.", Ranko said as he sat  
  
down between the two girls.  
  
**************  
  
(Another Time, Another Place.)  
  
Kasumi stood at attention with the rest of her fellow candidates, on  
  
one of Asgard's largest parade grounds. It had been a long five years of  
  
training, but at last she and the others were to receive their goddess  
  
third class licenses. In all this time though, Kasumi was still   
  
uncomfortable around many of her fellow 'students'. She was the only   
  
mortal, so to speak, among them. All of the others had lived quite long  
  
and honorable lives, back on Earth before the entered the goddess  
  
training program. Many felt that Kasumi had received special treatment, and  
  
had voiced their objections to both Kasumi and their teachers on several  
  
occasions. That was in the past though. Hopefully from now on Kasumi hoped  
  
that she might begin to feel some acceptance from her classmates.  
  
This is not to say that Kasumi was completely alone during her training,  
  
it was just that she seemed to attract some of the more unusual students to  
  
her side, such as those nice drow priestesses from Toril, or those darling  
  
Kender from Krynn. Kasumi seemed to be continually amused by their antics.  
  
Kasumi though, was probably the most fond of the two different Ranma's  
  
that made their home in Asgard some of the time. She wasn't allowed to  
  
visit their home worlds yet, but she did enjoy listening to their stories.  
  
One had married a demon, when she rescued him when he was an infant. They  
  
now both lived in Asgard, with Kami-sama's permission. The other had been  
  
horribly treated by both his and the analog of Kasumi's family in that  
  
Ranma's world. He escaped from them and went on to become friends with  
  
the sailor scouts in that world, eventually marrying Sailor Pluto, much  
  
to Kasumi's surprise.  
  
After the ceremony was to be over, she would be given a chance to  
  
work with a partner. During the years of training, the candidates were  
  
only allowed to view other timelines or participate in a timeline, where  
  
only a few minor problems needed to be solved. After today though, the  
  
assignments would become much harder, and even more personal at times.  
  
Before the candidates were not allowed to enter any timeline where their  
  
analogs lived, or used to live. Now though, they might be sent on missions  
  
to help out members of their 'family', so to speak.  
  
As the ceremony began, the new gods and goddesses began to relax. Many  
  
had begun to form up in pairs on their own. Kasumi wondered who she might  
  
end up with, especially given her mother's and 'aunt' Lilith's outlooks on life.  
  
She had decided to be a Daemon, not just a goddess. This would make things  
  
a little more difficult, because many of the beings of Asgard looked down  
  
on the 'half-breeds', but Kasumi was grateful for the help she had received  
  
from both the goddesses and demons that she learned her lessons from.  
  
The fact that Kasumi's mother seemed rather 'close' to the elder  
  
demoness Lilith, caused all sorts of rumors and teasing that Kasumi had to  
  
put up with over the years.  
  
As she reached the podium, where she would formally be inducted in the  
  
ranks of the Daemons, she noticed that no one was waiting to stand next to  
  
her, as the other candidates had.   
  
"Does no one want to be my partner? Does this mean that I have to repeat  
  
some of my training?", Kasumi thought as she nervously stood at the podium and  
  
received her new abilities from Kami-sama himself.  
  
"Do not worry my child, you are not being punished and you will meet   
  
someone, who will share your journeys. In fact you have been selected for a   
  
special mission, due to the recommendation of your trainers.", Kami-sama's  
  
voice echoed in Kasumi's mind and she quietly thanked him and moved off back  
  
into the crowd that was hovering near the podium.  
  
As Kasumi wondered what would be happening next, she felt someone put   
  
their arms around her and hug her from behind. Turning around she saw her   
  
mother smiling at her and looking quite pleased.  
  
"I am very proud of you Kasumi-chan, all of us are.", Kasumi's mother  
  
Kimiko said as Kasumi also noticed Lilith standing by, who was being glared  
  
at by several annoyed gods, much to her amusement.  
  
"You have accepted both sides of your heritage, both goddess, and   
  
demon, very few have chosen that path, and even fewer have stuck with  
  
it. I am sorry my sister could not be here, but she is proud of you, even  
  
if she would never come out and say it out loud.", Lilith said as she  
  
stepped forward and hugged the new Daemon third class.  
  
"I could never have succeeded if were not for all of you.", Kasumi  
  
said, unused to such praise.  
  
"So daughter, are you prepared for your first assignment as a   
  
daemon?", Kimiko said.  
  
"Yes, but why was I chose as a goddess of nature and, (blush),  
  
fertility. I am not exactly experienced in those matters.", Kasumi  
  
said, still somewhat shy about talking about such things around, her  
  
mother.  
  
"Because dear child, many of your future tasks, will involve  
  
bringing together those who need companionship in their lives. Such a   
  
task takes someone with a kind heart and you have the kindest and most  
  
pure heart to come through this program in a long time.", Lilith said to  
  
Kasumi who was smiling shyly.  
  
"There is one very important thing, you must remember from now  
  
on daughter.", Kimiko said.  
  
"What is that mother?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"When you are in a dimension when you are meeting analogs of   
  
yourself or family members, you must not use your true name. Doing  
  
so will only cause confusion and sometimes jealousy in those that meet  
  
you, especially if their lives have not gone as pleasant as yours.",  
  
Kimiko said.  
  
"So I must chose a new name?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"That is correct.", Kimiko said.  
  
"Would the name of Katrina Saotome be alright?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Taking the name of the one you care about Kasumi-chan?", Lilith  
  
teased Kasumi, who began to twirl her ponytail nervously.  
  
"I would say that is a yes.", Kimiko giggled.  
  
***********  
  
A short while later Kasumi was brought before the goddess Peorth,  
  
who would sending Kasumi on her first mission. As Kasumi neared Peorth's  
  
office she saw an elvish looking blond haired girl walk by, who smiled and  
  
winked at Kasumi, as if she knew her already. Kasumi was about to ask  
  
the girl who she was, but when she turned around to call out after the girl,  
  
she had already disappeared somehow.  
  
Kasumi knocked on the door and entered the office when a voice from  
  
within told her to enter. As she came into the office, Kasumi noticed  
  
that Peorth was sitting on the front of her desk and looking directed at  
  
Kasumi with an amused look on her face.  
  
"So you are to be the new fertility daemon. Strange, considering  
  
the 'girl next store' look you have going for you. Still if this is what  
  
Kami-sama has decided then so be it. At any rate this still should put  
  
Urd's panty's in a bunch, when she finds out someone else is the fertility  
  
and love 'goddess', not her.", Peorth said in amusement.  
  
"I don't want to upset anyone.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Do not worry about such things, you will not be seeing either Urd  
  
or her sisters for quite some time. Now as for your first mission, it  
  
might be somewhat of an emotional strain on you, but I believe that you  
  
shall be able to handle it. Before we discuss that though, I want you to   
  
assume your goddess form , instead of your mortal form.", Peorth said.  
  
Kasumi's form shifted to that of a woman over six feet in height  
  
with longs red hair with silver streaks and two large black and white  
  
wings.  
  
"I want you to put these on Kasumi, or should I say Katrina-chan.",  
  
Peorth said as she handed Kasumi two very ornate earrings.   
  
"What are these Peorth-sama?", Kasumi said.  
  
"These will limit your power for a time being. Admittedly you are  
  
still just a third class goddess, but you are not used to your power yet  
  
and you could injure someone if you are not careful.", Peorth said.  
  
Kasumi put the earrings on and waited for Peorth to tell her about  
  
her first assignment as a new goddess.  
  
Kasumi-chan, two days ago Earth time, your sister Nabiki managed  
  
to have a shared dream with a very special young man, who lives in a   
  
neighboring dimension. Although Kami-sama refuses to say how this could  
  
have happened, it turns out that your sister and this boy are soul mates.",  
  
Peorth said to Kasumi.  
  
"They both have lived quite lonely lives and managed to 'touch' each  
  
other across the dimensions. You are going to retrieve this boy and help  
  
raise him for the next five years. After that the both of you will return  
  
to your home dimension, where Nabiki will meet Ranko for the first time.",  
  
Peorth.  
  
"Could you tell me what this boy is like, Peorth-sama.", Kasumi  
  
asked the older goddess.  
  
"We have no records of the boy until four years ago, when he just  
  
seemed to have appeared on that world. He has led a very hard life since  
  
then Kasumi-chan. As far as anyone can tell he is of species that is not  
  
native to that world.", Peorth replied as images began to form in Kasumi's  
  
mind of what Ranko looked like and how he had managed to survive for, four  
  
years on his own.  
  
Kasumi saw an image of a being that could only be described as a cat boy.  
  
His fur was matted and his clothes looked like they were almost ready to fall  
  
apart on their own. What disturbed Kasumi the most was the expression on the  
  
boy's face. It was one of hopelessness, almost as if he could no longer see  
  
any point in living. Behind that facade was a lonely boy who only wanted to be  
  
accepted by someone.  
  
Kasumi next saw how her sister Nabiki's and Ranko's dreams came  
  
together. She felt the emotions of the two as they seemed to find comfort  
  
in each other's presence. As the dreams ended she noticed the confused  
  
look on her sister's face and how Ranko seemed to gain a willingness to  
  
hang onto life a little longer.  
  
"So they are to become married or engaged?", Kasumi asked Peorth.  
  
"That may or may not happen. They are soul mates, just as Ranma and   
  
yourself are not becoming closely linked, but they are under no compulsion  
  
to marry. They will always feel close and protective of one another, as all  
  
soul mates are, but whether or not they chose to have a permanent  
  
relationship with each other is up to them entirely.", Peorth replied.  
  
"That is good. Although I know that Nabiki is lonely at times, I would  
  
not want to force her into a relationship. One only has to look at what   
  
happened between Ranma and Akane to see how that would turn out.", Kasumi  
  
stated to Peorth.  
  
"There is one other thing that you must be made aware of for now.  
  
Ranko is but one of the reasons that you will be entering his native  
  
dimension. You are also there to help one of your sister Nabiki's  
  
analogs live a better life than the one she is enduring.", Peorth said as  
  
Kasumi began to receive images of what her 'sister's' life is like.  
  
It seems that in this world, not only did her mother die when she  
  
and here sisters were young, but Kasumi's native analog died as well. This  
  
deprived the family of the calming influence that Kasumi seemed to have on  
  
everyone.  
  
Akane, without Kasumi's influence, turned out to be much more violent   
  
to those who angered her. When Kuno made his pledge of having to defeat  
  
Akane in order to date her, Akane not only put Kuno in the hospital, but  
  
several other boys as well. She came very close to having to spend many years  
  
in prison. It was only with a lot of skill and a little luck that her lawyer  
  
managed to convince the jury that Akane was only acting out of self defense  
  
from a bunch of boys that were trying to sexually assault her. This cost the  
  
family almost all of their savings. They were very close to being thrown out  
  
on the street, and no one, except for Nabiki seemed to even care about it.  
  
Nabiki's father was almost comatose most of the time. The death's of  
  
both his wife and daughter, as well as the absence of the pledge to join  
  
the families had left him an empty shell of a man, who was barely aware of  
  
what was going on around him.  
  
With Nabiki having to find ways to financially support the family as  
  
well as provide for their basic needs, such as preparing meals and doing  
  
the laundry for example, she has had little time for anything else. Her  
  
grades were suffering, and even though she has tried many legal means of  
  
trying to provide funds for her family, she still found herself shunned, for  
  
being related to her sister. Nobody wanted to get close to Nabiki if it meant  
  
having to be any where near her sister.  
  
This caused Nabiki to spend most of her life by herself, without anyone  
  
to comfort her in times of distress. Like Ranko, Nabiki found it very hard  
  
to justify even waking up in the morning. Would anyone notice or even care  
  
if she were gone.  
  
Kasumi had to resist the urge to just immediately pick up both Ranko  
  
and this Nabiki and try and care for them herself. She was only allowed  
  
to take Ranko with her though. Peorth said that someone would be assisting  
  
her in improving Nabiki's life, but Peorth refused to say who exactly this  
  
person might be.  
  
"So do you see now, why you can not appear in your natural form. If  
  
anyone, especially your sister Nabiki were to see you, she would never let  
  
you leave.", Peorth said.  
  
"Will not my goddess form attract attention though?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Simply make your wings and aura disappear. Granted you will still  
  
standout somewhat from your average Japanese woman, but at least no one will  
  
think that you are a supernatural being.", Peorth said to Kasumi.  
  
"That would be for the best, although I must admit that it is sometimes  
  
fun to see the shocked expressions on people's faces when I appear in front  
  
of them with any disguise.", Kasumi said to an amused Peorth.  
  
"You have been spending too much time around Lilith Kasumi-chan,  
  
she is starting to rub off on you.", Peorth teased the new daemon.  
  
Kasumi left Peorth's office a few minutes later with directions  
  
on exactly where Ranko to found as well as directions to the home in which  
  
she would be staying with Ranko while she was on that plane of existence.  
  
*************  
  
Ranko slowly raised himself back onto his feet, trying to fight off  
  
the pain in his head and the nausea that seemed to come and go far too   
  
often for his liking. He had spent another night in an alley, trying to  
  
hide from society, and in particular that evil little girl who might still  
  
be after him. He wondered if that strange dream he had could ever come true.  
  
Was their someone out their waiting for him. Someone he could love and have  
  
that same love returned to him. Was this girl Nabiki, just some silly   
  
fantasy so that he could find a reason to keep on going. He wish he knew....  
  
It was still dark out. The sun wouldn't rise for another hour. Maybe in  
  
that time he could scrounge up something to eat. Maybe one of the nearby   
  
cafes had something edible in the trashcans out back. He pulled the old blanket  
  
that he had been sleeping on, off of the ground and wrapped it around him,   
  
trying to fight off some of the morning chill.  
  
A flash of light near the back of the alley attracted his attention. A  
  
small sphere of light was hovering in mid air. This sphere began to expand  
  
eventually taking on the form of a girl, no an.........  
  
"Angel?!?", Ranko whispered in awe.  
  
She very tall with long red hair and large black and white wings. She  
  
smiled at him causing Ranko to feel warm all over. He had a feeling that this  
  
person would not harm him or insult him.  
  
"Hello Ranko.", she said in a voice that sounded almost like music  
  
to Ranko.  
  
"You know who I am?", Ranko asked quietly.  
  
"Of course. It would be silly of me not to know the one who I am   
  
here to help.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You are going to help me?", Ranko asked, wondering if this was  
  
some sort of trick. After all why would anyone wish to help him. He  
  
wasn't even normal.  
  
"Do you remember the dream you had last night Ranko? The one where  
  
you met that nice girl Nabiki?", Kasumi said as Ranko stared at her with  
  
a wide eyed expression.  
  
"How did you know?", Ranko asked.  
  
"If you agree to travel with me Ranko, I can guarantee that you   
  
will meet her in a few years. In the mean time I, and others will help  
  
you both an education and the skills that you will need to survive not  
  
only in this world, but in others as well.", Kasumi said to a stunned  
  
Ranko.  
  
"She wasn't dream. Someone is out there waiting for me?", Ranko  
  
mainly said to himself.  
  
Kasumi looked at the confused catboy. She really should have been  
  
more subtle in approaching the boy, but she still had so much left to  
  
accomplish in this world. It seems Peorth really wanted to test the girl,  
  
for after Kasumi was finished with Ranko and Nabiki, Peorth wanted both  
  
she and Ranko to help out another person in this world.  
  
"I know this is quite sudden, but do you wish to travel with me?",  
  
Kasumi asked.  
  
"Before I answer, can you tell me one thing?", Ranko asked.  
  
"What is it that you wish to know?", Kasumi said, trying to sound like  
  
a wise goddess.  
  
"What is your name?", Ranko asked.  
  
(Thud)  
  
Ranko knew it was wrong, but somehow he could not help but giggle at  
  
the sight of an angel face faulting into the ground.  
  
"Oh my, I can not believe I did not even tell you who I am. How  
  
embarrassing.", Kasumi said as she picked herself off the ground and  
  
handed Ranko one of her new business cards.  
  
"Katrina Saotome, daemon third class limited of nature and   
  
fertility.", Ranko read the card out loud.  
  
"That is correct.", Kasumi, (Katrina), said.  
  
"What's fertility mean?", Ranko said as Kasumi resisted the urge  
  
to face fault again.  
  
"I'll explain later. So do you wish to stay with me?", Kasumi   
  
asked Ranko.  
  
"I'll go with you. I don't know if I believe you just yet, but it  
  
beats sleeping in alleys and eating out of garbage cans.", Ranko said  
  
while trying to hide the frustration in his voice.  
  
Kasumi approached Ranko and took his hand in hers, much to Ranko's  
  
embarrassment. A second later they both disappeared from sight.  
  
Ranko felt a little disoriented as the alley way seemed to blur  
  
around him. He immediately found himself to be somewhere else. He was  
  
now standing outside of a rather nice home. He often traveled past  
  
several houses late at night in search of food. Maybe someone here  
  
would feed him  
  
"We will be staying here for a while.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I get to live here?", Ranko asked in awe.  
  
"Yes you will, and you will not have to worry about starving or  
  
wearing those old clothes again.", Kasumi said as Ranko looked  
  
upon the house as if he were looking at Heaven.  
  
"First though we should get you a bath.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I don't like getting wet.", Ranko said.  
  
"Well you certainly can not wear any of your new clothes, while you are  
  
still so dirty, so no arguments young man. You will get clean, either by   
  
washing yourself, or with me helping you do you understand?", Kasumi said  
  
as Ranko turned bright red in embarrassment.  
  
"I can clean myself I guess.", Ranko said sheepishly as Kasumi  
  
could only snicker in response.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo, two very interesting people  
  
had just entered the city by foot and were heading straight for the  
  
Nerima district. One was a very short old man dressed in the robes  
  
of a Buddhist monk, the other was a young Chinese boy wearing an emerald  
  
green dragon scale vest.  
  
"I can hardly wait to meet some of my fellow students in the art master.  
  
Do you think that they will be able show us some new techniques?", the young  
  
boy asked the elderly man.  
  
"I would not get your hopes up too far my boy. If the rumors I have heard   
  
are true, then I believe my former student has strayed from the proper path  
  
and ended up following a very dark road.", the elderly man said as the boy  
  
began to look quite disappointed.  
  
"Now there is no need to pout, Taro, my son. Even if my former student  
  
does turn out to be a disappointed, there still are quite a few pretty young   
  
ladies in this city for you to meet. After all a boy of your age should be  
  
dating more often and not spending so much time with a boring old man.", the  
  
monk said.  
  
"If you say so master, then I will try to be more social.", Taro said.  
  
"That is all I ask my boy, that is all I ask.", the elderly monk said.  
  
************  
  
Nabiki sighed as she finished ironing her 'uniform'. Technically she was  
  
too young to work, but there were places who liked to hire young girls to  
  
serve drinks to 'honorable' heads of industry. At least the job paid well, and  
  
all she had to do was serve them their drinks and try and act liked she enjoyed  
  
their company. There were places that required their 'waitresses' to do much more  
  
than that.  
  
If only someone else would help, like her father for instance, but no the  
  
pathetic bastard did nothing but feel sorry for himself and try and defend his  
  
little 'princess' Akane every time she got in trouble.   
  
"One more year, then I can leave these fools to their own fate.", Nabiki  
  
growled under her breath.   
  
After all she was smart, despite her lack of time to study. All it would  
  
take was spending some time in 'cram' school, then she could have a life of her  
  
own away from her father and sister.   
  
"Sometimes I wish it was father that had died instead of mother. At least  
  
she would have been able to pull her life together.", Nabiki thought as she  
  
finished her ironing and began to write out a list of what groceries needed to   
  
be bought in order to prepare the day's meals.  
  
A short while later, she left her home, walking towards the local market.  
  
Perhaps she would meet that nice foreign exchange student Mousse, who worked  
  
there as a bag boy. Maybe for once he would even stop talking about his   
  
'perfect' girl Shampoo that lived in the village that he came from.  
  
***********  
  
Ranko came out of the shower, quite wet and very unhappy. It always took  
  
forever for him to dry his fur. Maybe if he was lucky, his new 'mother', would  
  
have one of those electric hair drying things. A half an hour later he was   
  
standing next to Kasumi, who was trying very hard not to laugh. The poor catboy  
  
looked like a giant puffball of fur.  
  
"Told you this was a bad idea.", Ranko mumbled.  
  
"Oh it's not too bad. I can fix it in a moment.", Kasumi said as she   
  
snapped her fingers and Ranko's hair seemed to suddenly lay flat, much to  
  
his surprise.  
  
"That little spell is always useful for removing static clean from  
  
clothing as well.", Kasumi said.  
  
After Ranko was clean and fed, and boy could the catboy eat, Kasumi  
  
tried to explain why she was there to save him and how he was going to  
  
be traveling with her, in more detail than she gave him, when they  
  
met in the alley.  
  
"So you are going to be my mother?", Ranko asked.  
  
"Mother, big sister, and friend. Whatever you will need, Kami-sama  
  
wants me to provide for you, with some limitations of course.", Kasumi  
  
replied   
  
"So when we are alone I can call you Kasumi, but in public I   
  
should call you Katrina?", Ranko asked as Kasumi was telling Ranko why  
  
she had to go by two different names.  
  
"That's right, especially in this world where we might be running  
  
into some of my 'relatives', including a native Nabiki.", Kasumi said as  
  
Ranko seemed to show more interest in Kasumi's speech at the mention of  
  
her sister's name.  
  
"This Nabiki is not the one I met in my dreams, but do you think I   
  
might be able to at least see her at a distance?", Ranko asked.  
  
"I do not believe that would be a problem, but remember we will not  
  
be staying here, and she is going to be meeting someone else if all goes  
  
according to Kami-sama's plan.", Kasumi said to Ranko.  
  
***********  
  
The elderly monk and his student Taro were walking towards the dojo   
  
belonging to the monk's former student when the boy Taro seemed to become  
  
quite distracted as a very beautiful young lady, wearing a pageboy style  
  
hair cut walked past he and his master.  
  
"She's is very preety isn't she?", the old monk asked his distracted  
  
student.  
  
"I guess so.", Taro mumbled.  
  
"You know, you might have time to see the young lady after we visit  
  
my student.", the monk said.  
  
"Perhaps, that is if I see her again.", Taro replied quietly.  
  
Nabiki, having overheard some of what the boy had said as she walked  
  
by, could not but help but feel a little better about herself. Maybe if she  
  
was very lucky she could see the boy again.  
  
Arriving at the dojo of the monk's former student, Taro could not help  
  
but look at the dojo's sign in some confusion.  
  
"Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts? Master why is the name  
  
of your students school different from your own school of the 'Righteous  
  
Fist'?", Taro asked.  
  
"It appears my former student did choose to follow the easy path, by  
  
studying the bastardized version of my school stolen, by his miscreant  
  
friend, Genma Saotome.", the monk said in disgust.  
  
"If that is so then should we challenge his school for their sign,  
  
denying them the right to teach 'their' school to anyone?", Taro asked.  
  
"That remains to be seen. For now though, let us just introduce   
  
ourselves. I am quite curious what my former student may have taught  
  
to others, and what his reaction will be to seeing his master after so  
  
many years.", the monk said.  
  
*************  
  
Nabiki approached the large market that had just opened a few  
  
months ago. Most Japanese markets were traditionally smaller family  
  
run affairs, but there was a growing trend in building larger markets  
  
and even larger warehouse style stores these days. It was true that the  
  
food was not as fresh as the food in the small stores, but the prices  
  
were cheaper. This tended to draw people on a budget to the stores, and  
  
Nabiki was definitely on a budget.  
  
Of course, that was not the only reason that Nabiki chose to shop at  
  
this particular store. She would never admit it to anyone else, but she  
  
enjoyed seeing 'him' there, every time she went. The green smocks that the  
  
clerks had to wear, were not exactly stylish, but Nabiki still had trouble  
  
taking her eyes off of Mousse anyway. She was not the only one, either, as  
  
Nabiki spied a group of her classmates boring the poor boy with their   
  
inane chatter.  
  
Nabiki watched as a chain seemed to shoot out of nowhere and grabbed  
  
onto a bottle on a high shelf. Mousse then retracted the chain at a high  
  
speed and handed the product to one of the girls. It was a good trick that  
  
she often thought was magic, but he had said on several times that it was  
  
merely a martial arts technique. Nabiki still preferred to think of it as  
  
magic though. The thought that such things might exist, gave her some hope  
  
that life was not all about drudgery.  
  
Most of his skill though was no doubt due to his incredible eyesight.  
  
Nabiki had seen the boy retrieve a coin from over 200 feet away with one of  
  
his chains, that he hid on his body somewhere. Those same eyes tended to make  
  
poor Nabiki forget what she was doing, or where she was going whenever she   
  
looked at the boy.  
  
Normally, she preferred to do her own shopping as quick as possible, but  
  
today Nabiki felt like being a little brave. Perhaps if she asked Mousse for   
  
help with some product or another, he might begin to notice her.  
  
"Um.... Mousse-san I was wondering if you could help me with something?",  
  
Nabiki asked the exchange student.  
  
"She called him by his first name. How dare she.", one of teenage girls  
  
said.  
  
"As if she would want to have anything with a girl like her.", another  
  
girl said.  
  
"Maybe she is recruiting more customers for where she works.", a third  
  
girl said in disgust.  
  
"What is it that you need help with Nabiki-chan?", Mousse asked with   
  
amusement as he noticed the shocked looks on the annoying girls' faces.  
  
"Maybe that will cause them to leave me alone.", Mousse thought to  
  
himself.  
  
"You know me?", Nabiki asked in shock as her knees began to feel weak  
  
from the smile he was now giving her.  
  
"Now how could I forget one of my favorite, not to mention more frequent  
  
customers.", Mousse teased lightly.  
  
Nabiki tried to say something, but she could only look at the boy in shy  
  
embarrassment.  
  
"If you like I could show you some of today's specials?", Mousse asked  
  
as he began to lead Nabiki towards several places around the store, much to  
  
Nabiki's glee.  
  
"You really don't have to. I don't want to burden you.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Nonsense you are no burden at all. Besides, I am quite grateful, that  
  
you had come into the store when you did.", Mousse said to Nabiki, who now  
  
had stars in her eyes, much to Mousse's discomfort.  
  
"He's grateful to see me? Does that mean that he may like me or   
  
want to spend time with me?", Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
"Oh dear, I believe that I am being too friendly towards the dear girl.  
  
I keep forgetting how lonely she is. Perhaps someday she will find someone,  
  
just as I will someday convince my darling Shampoo that I am the right  
  
man for her.", Mousse thought.  
  
"Mousse-san this Saturday is my sister Akane's 16th birthday, and we  
  
will be having a small party, so I was wondering if perhaps you would like  
  
to go with me.", Nabiki said shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot accompany you to your sister's party.", Mousse  
  
said to Nabiki, whose lower lip began to tremble and a tear began to fall  
  
from her right eye, much to the boy's distress.  
  
"It's not about those rumors is it? I know what everyone says about me,  
  
because of the club I work at. But I am not like that, really.", Nabiki   
  
replied, sounding more than a little desperate, much to her shame.  
  
"Please, Nabiki...-san, do not get upset. I do not believe any of  
  
those rumors. I simply care for someone else. I have told you about  
  
Shampoo before. I may not have been able to get up the courage to approach  
  
her yet, but someday I will. I also, when I first started working here,  
  
decided that I would not fraternize with any of my customers, especially  
  
girls my own age. I did not want to give them the wrong impression. Please  
  
accept my deepest apologies if I lead you on in any fashion", Mousse said.  
  
Nabiki looked around to see many of the shoppers in the store now  
  
looking at her, including those girls that had insulted her earlier. She  
  
could see the looks of disgust and pity on there faces.   
  
As she turned to look back at Mousse, Nabiki could not find the  
  
strength to speak. She simply dropped the basket and grocery list,  
  
that she was carrying, at the boy's feet and ran out of the store as  
  
fast as she could.  
  
"I am sorry that I hurt you Nabiki, but it would only hurt worse  
  
if I did not tell you how I felt now.", Mousse thought as he picked  
  
Nabiki's basket and grocery list off the floor.  
  
Nabiki kept running long after the store was no longer visible  
  
behind her. She finally stopped at a large stone bridge in a nearby park.  
  
She often came here to think and try to sort out some of the problems  
  
and frustrations in her life. She looked over the edge of the bridge, to  
  
the water below. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to jump off  
  
and let the water carry her away.   
  
"Stupid girl, how could you possibly go and do something like that.  
  
Of course he would turn you down. It is not like you have much to offer  
  
anyone. Still it would have been nice, just for once, to spend time with  
  
someone who wanted to be with me.", Nabiki thought as she sat down on the  
  
bridge.  
  
An hour went by and she had not yet moved. Nabiki could not go home  
  
without the grocery's for dinner, but she felt too ashamed to go back to  
  
the market to retrieve her basket. She was just staring off into space  
  
when she began to slip off the railing. As she began to fall, she heard a  
  
young man's voice yelling out to her.  
  
************  
  
A little while earlier, at the Tendo Dojo, the elderly monk and his  
  
apprentice Taro had just spend the past five minutes ringing the bell at  
  
the front gate. They could both sense that two people were inside the  
  
building, but for some reason or another, no one was making any effort to  
  
answer the door.  
  
"I can sense one person radiating great anger and other who seems   
  
to be almost pathologically depressed. Do you suppose that they are suffering  
  
from some sort of illness? That would explain their lack of response to our  
  
knocking on their door.", Taro said to the monk.  
  
"I believe I know of one way to attract the attention of my former  
  
student.", the old monk said as he pointed to a sign near the entrance  
  
to the dojo, that mentioned going around to the back door in order to  
  
challenge the master of the dojo.  
  
"Do you wish me to challenge the dojo, master?", Taro asked.  
  
"That won't be necessary my boy. Why don't you take a walk for a  
  
while. I will deal with my student. Maybe if your lucky you will run into   
  
that cute little girl you were looking at earlier.", the monk said.  
  
As Taro walked off, at somewhat of a hurried pace, much to his  
  
master's amusement, the old monk decided to challenge the 'master' of  
  
the dojo.  
  
"Sigh, I really hate to raise my voice, but it cannot be helped.   
  
WHERE IS THE SO-CALLED MASTER OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS. I CHALLENGE  
  
YOU TO APPEAR BEFORE ME.", the old monk yelled.  
  
The front door to the house slammed open and the sounds of someone  
  
stomping towards the gate echoed across the front yard. The gate was soon  
  
flung open and the old monk found himself face to face with an angry   
  
looking teenage girl.  
  
"Well, what do you want?", the girl demanded.  
  
"Such a lack of manners young lady. You should greet visitors with  
  
more respect, but I suppose it cannot be helped considering who was more  
  
than likely responsible for your training.", the old monk sighed.  
  
The young girl tried to slam the gate shut in the old man's face,  
  
but she found it help open by the surprisingly strong old monk.  
  
"Why don't you retrieve your father like a good little girl. It is  
  
for he that I issued a challenge, not a rude little student of his.", the  
  
monk said as he watched anger and pride flash in the girl's aura.  
  
"I have you know, that I am the heir to the school of Anything Goes  
  
Martial arts and the best martial artist in Nerima.", the girl said.  
  
"So you are the daughter of Soun Tendo then?", the old monk asked.  
  
"My name is Akane Tendo. Now who are you?", the girl asked.  
  
"M...Ma...Master Happosai.", a quavering said from the front porch  
  
of the house said, before the monk had a chance to reply to Akane's   
  
question.  
  
"Hello Soun, my student, it has been quite some time. Over ten years  
  
since we last spoke if I recall correctly.  
  
"What brings you here after so long?", Soun asked as Happosai strolled  
  
into the yard, not even acknowledging Akane's presence.  
  
"I had decided to bring my newest student along to pay a visit to an   
  
older student to see how he would fair against one of your own students.  
  
I do not see any students here though, just an angry young girl. Tell me   
  
did you chase away all of your students in the same way that your foolish  
  
old friend Genma Saotome used to.", Happosai said.  
  
"So you are the founder of Anything Goes?", Akane asked, her curiosity  
  
temporarily overcoming her anger at the old man for ignoring her.  
  
"No my dear, I found the school of the Righteous Fist. Your school of  
  
Anything Goes is merely a bastardized version of the school that was created  
  
when your father and a man by the name of Genma Saotome stole some very  
  
important scrolls of mine and abandoned me in the forest one night.",  
  
Happosai said as he glared at Soun.  
  
"It was all Genma's idea, really.", Soun quivered much to Happosai's  
  
shame and Akane's disgust.  
  
"You do not even realize what has become of you. By focusing your art  
  
on negative emotions, you have crippled your self. Your friend was destroyed  
  
by his own greed and perversion, just as your own cowardice will no likely  
  
destroy you as well.  
  
"Did something happen to Genma?", Soun asked.  
  
"A few years ago, a very promising student and I were training near  
  
Mount Fuji when Genma attacked in the middle of the night using a quite  
  
powerful, if not deadly chi technique. He wished to challenge me for the  
  
scrolls that you and he had not managed to steal earlier. Now while his  
  
techniques were quite powerful, as I said, the were very sloppy. A blade  
  
of 'force' hit my student, killing the girl instantly. One tends not live  
  
without ones head for very long.", Happosai said trying to remain calm.  
  
"Genma killed your student?", Soun squeaked out.  
  
"Yes he did, and because of that I was forced, regrettably, to kill  
  
him before he could kill anyone else. The only good that came from such a  
  
tragic event was that I was able to rescue a young man, my present student  
  
from your friend's influence.", Happosai almost hissed as Soun fainted at  
  
the news of Genma's death.  
  
Happosai dragged his student into the house with Akane following  
  
behind him, stunned by news of her father's past history.  
  
***********  
  
Taro casually wandered through Nerima. He was surprised by how quiet  
  
and 'open' the district seemed to be. He had heard how crowded and noisy  
  
Tokyo was supposed to be, but this particular part of the city seemed the  
  
same as the rest of the city might have been before the great war was  
  
fought many decades ago.  
  
He was unsure of how far he should wander. After all he was unfamiliar  
  
with the city and he wouldn't want to inconvenience his master by having the  
  
man come look for him. As he walked pass a local park he felt as if something  
  
was calling him to enter, almost like a premonition of sorts. His master had  
  
often said that such feelings were often messages from the gods. Perhaps it  
  
would be wise to follow up on his feelings.  
  
*************  
  
Across the district, Kasumi felt the anguish that her 'sister' was  
  
feeling as well as the presence of a young man that might be able to help.  
  
She was surprised when she had felt Happosai's aura as he had walked by  
  
Ranko's and her home earlier. It was a very rare thing, across the dimensions  
  
to feel the presence of a selfless Happosai.  
  
"Are you ok, big sister?", Ranko asked as he saw the concerned look on  
  
the nice daemon's face.  
  
"I am alright Ranko-chan. I just felt someone who was feeling a great  
  
sadness.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Are you going to help her, like you helped me?", Ranko asked.  
  
"I already have, Ranko-chan, I already have.", Kasumi replied to   
  
Ranko who looked at her with a questioning expression on his face.  
  
*************  
  
Taro walked into the park, enjoying the fact that part of nature  
  
existed in a city the size of Tokyo. He came upon a bridge and saw a young  
  
lady sitting on the railing, with her feet hanging over the edge. As he  
  
came closer Taro saw that the young lady in question was the same one that   
  
he and Master Happosai has seen earlier.   
  
Nabiki came out of her daydreaming to find herself falling forward for  
  
some reason. It took less than a second for her to realize that she was going  
  
to tumble off the bridge and into the water below. Maybe she shouldn't have  
  
been day dreaming about jumping off earlier. Somebody had obviously been  
  
listening and decided to grant her 'wish'.  
  
"It figures, the only time I have something granted to me and it will  
  
result in my death. Oh well, at least no one will miss me when I am gone.",  
  
Nabiki thought bitterly to herself.  
  
Taro gasped as the young woman seemed to slide off the railing towards  
  
the water below. Concentrating on a technique, that his master wanted him to  
  
practice, but he had not yet mastered, Taro's body seemed to blur, then  
  
faded from sight, reappearing right next to the girl. He lunged towards her  
  
and grabbed her hand, just as she went over the edge of the bridge.  
  
In panic, the young woman continued to thrash around as Taro tried to pull  
  
her back up onto the bridge.  
  
"Please miss, calm down, I will not let you fall.", Taro said as he   
  
managed to finally yank the girl back up.  
  
They both hit the ground with a thud, the girl ending up on top of a  
  
very embarrassed and red Taro.  
  
"You will be alright now.", Taro said as he sat up trying to get the  
  
young lady to let go of him.  
  
The girl was still shaking as Taro stepped away from her.  
  
"Thank you for helping me. I don't know what happened. I guess I was   
  
just.....", the girl tried to say, but was shaking to bad to finish.  
  
"What you were doing was very dangerous, miss. Your life is far too   
  
precious to have it end during a careless accident.", Taro said, while  
  
trying to not reprimand the girl too harshly, but sometimes people needed to  
  
be reminded that they are not immortal, and they can die from preventable  
  
accidents.  
  
"At least father will not be able to complain about any funeral   
  
expense my death would cause him.", Nabiki joked morbidly, as Taro found  
  
himself temporarily at a lack of words on how to respond to what the  
  
young woman in front of him had just said.  
  
"Miss, if you are depressed, there are places that can help.", Taro said  
  
remembering a time that he and his master helped a young man to find help   
  
for the problems in his life.   
  
"I wonder whatever became of Keitaro?", Taro briefly thought.  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was just sitting there, because I was  
  
depressed about.... No....Never mind....It's not really important. I am better now.  
  
Thank you for saving me.", Nabiki said woodenly.  
  
"It was my pleasure miss, but if you do not mind me saying so, you still  
  
appear to be in shock. Is there somewhere that I can take you, perhaps a doctor  
  
or back to your place of residence.", Taro said.  
  
"Do you know where the Tendo dojo is?", Nabiki asked Taro.  
  
"My master and I were going to be staying there. Is the owner of the  
  
dojo your father?", Taro asked.  
  
"Yes he is. My name is Nabiki Tendo. I am his.....daughter.", Nabiki  
  
stated as she drew the word out for some reason.  
  
"My name is Pan......, er Taro...It is a pleasure to meet you   
  
Nabiki-san.", Taro said with a nervous smile.  
  
***********  
  
Nabiki led Taro back to the Tendo Dojo, but stop the boy from entering  
  
when they reached the front gate.  
  
"Before we enter, I should warn you that my 'loving' sister my decide  
  
to attack you if she see you standing close to me.", Nabiki said.  
  
"She is that protective of you?", Taro asked.  
  
"No, she just hates all boy.", Nabiki said as Taro raised an eyebrow  
  
in a Vulcan-like fashion at Nabiki's declaration.  
  
"I will try to not offend your sister. After all I am supposed to be   
  
a guest here, if your father agrees, so I would not want to offend him  
  
or members of his family.", Taro said.  
  
As they were going to enter Nabiki heard the sound of her sister  
  
screaming, followed by a loud splash. This was shortly followed by the  
  
sound of her father yelling, and the sound of another splash following  
  
that.  
  
Nabiki and Taro rushed into the yard to see Nabiki's father and her  
  
sister Akane pulling themselves out of the koi pond. They were evidently  
  
tossed there by the strange little monk that Nabiki saw standing on the  
  
back porch of her house.  
  
"Master what is going on here? Did they try and attack you for some  
  
reason?", Taro asked Happosai.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about Taro my boy. I just had to discipline  
  
a couple of unruly students.", Happosai said.  
  
"I will never be your student.", Akane growled.  
  
"Then you will never be allowed to practice your "Anything Goes", style  
  
again, for it was from my original art that it was stolen from.", Happosai  
  
said in chilling voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"So you are the 'dreaded master' that father spoke about once before.",  
  
Nabiki said as Taro and Happosai looked at her with questioning looks on  
  
their faces.  
  
"Dreaded master? Now there is something I do not recall having even been  
  
called before.", Happosai stated.  
  
"That fool Genma Saotome, deserves the title of 'dreaded' more than anyone  
  
I can think of.", Taro said, while causing Akane to notice him for the first   
  
time, especially since Nabiki seemed to now standing quite close to him.  
  
"What are you doing with my sister, you.....boy.", Akane said the last   
  
word as if it were a curse.  
  
"Why yes I am male. How very perceptive of you to notice.", Taro said  
  
as Nabiki tried unsuccessfully to hold back a giggle.  
  
"Akane stop acting like a brat. Taro-san has done nothing wrong. If  
  
it were not for him, I might not be here now.", Nabiki said the last  
  
part quietly.  
  
"What! What did you do to my daughter?", Soun yelled at Taro, before  
  
he was knocked back onto his rear by Happosai.  
  
"Honestly, it is quite obvious where your daughter gets her temper  
  
and lack of maturity from. Why don't you let them explain what happened  
  
before jumping to conclusions.", Happosai replied in disgust.  
  
Taro led Nabiki into the house as she started to rub her arm. It was  
  
beginning to hurt due to the strain of Taro having to almost yank her up  
  
back onto the bridge. From her spot on the couch, where she sat next  
  
to Taro and smiled at him, much to the boy's nervousness, she began to  
  
tell her family about how she had met Taro and why she was in the park in  
  
the first place.  
  
From their small home, Kasumi was showing Ranko what was going on in   
  
the Tendo Dojo by the means of a small viewing crystal. Kasumi hoped that the  
  
Happosai of their world would continue to keep Soun in his place. It was obvious  
  
that her 'father' of this dimension needed to be disciplined more than the Soun  
  
Tendo of Kasumi's native world.  
  
*********  
  
"So Miss Tendo, how did you meet my young apprentice?", Happosai asked   
  
Nabiki as he watch in amusement as she stole a quick glace at Taro.  
  
"I was in the park, sitting a the bridge railing. Not a very smart thing  
  
to do, as I look back upon it ,but I was thinking of other things at the time.  
  
I guess I must have been too involved in my thoughts, for I felt myself begin  
  
to slide off the railing. Taro-san seemed to appear out of no where, and he  
  
caught me as I began to fall towards the water below.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Why were you in the park anyway, I thought you were going to the   
  
market?", Akane asked.  
  
"I was at the market, for a while, but something happened and I...",   
  
Nabiki's voice trailed off.  
  
"It was that gaijin Mousse wasn't it? Did that perverted boy do   
  
something?", Akane growled.  
  
"He is not a pervert. Mousse-chan would never do anything to me, it  
  
was some of the other girls in my class. They stated saying things about me,  
  
because of my work. I got embarrassed and ran out.", Nabiki said in shame.  
  
"You wouldn't have to be embarrassed if you didn't work in that sleazy  
  
bar. Honestly, what were you thinking when you applied there.", Akane said  
  
in a disgusted tone of voice.  
  
"What choice do I have. Neither you or father do anything around here. I am  
  
'lucky' that the manager didn't care about my age or we would be out on the  
  
street.", Nabiki said angrily.  
  
"Am I to understand it, that you are in charge of supporting this  
  
family, Nabiki-san.", Happosai asked.  
  
"Yes, father hasn't worked for many years. I have to work at this  
  
'gentleman's club' in order for us to not be thrown out on the street.",  
  
Nabiki replied, as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"It is worse than I thought. It appears that you have become almost  
  
as much of a miscreant as your friend Genma was, Soun. I have half a mind to  
  
remove your presence from this world as I did him.", Happosai said to Soun,  
  
who's skin was now almost pure white as he cowered in a corner of the  
  
living room.  
  
"Please don't, I have already lost two of my family I do not wish to lose   
  
any more.", Nabiki said in a pleading tone of voice.  
  
"Alright my dear, I will withhold any punishment against your father for   
  
now. It is obvious that you lead quite a difficult life, and I would not want   
  
add to your problems.", Happosai said.  
  
"Master Happosai, if we are to be staying here, I believe that we should  
  
help contribute to the running of this household. I am old enough now to work  
  
without anyone's permission, and I believe that you could work with your  
  
old student to help open the dojo to new students again.", Taro said.  
  
"That idea does have merit my boy, but before that can happen, I, or  
  
rather we, would have to spend some time on training my student and his  
  
daughter on the proper way to work with others.", Happosai said.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help.", Akane snorted.  
  
"If that was true my dear then when did it take this 'old man' less  
  
than one tenth of a second to defeat you.", Happosai said.  
  
"She can not be that bad can she?", Taro accidentally said out loud.  
  
As Akane was about to tell Taro what she thinks his statement about her,  
  
the doorbell rings and Nabiki gets up to answer the door at of habit, despite  
  
the fact that her father and sister were sitting closer to the door.  
  
As Nabiki opened the front door she saw a very familiar face.  
  
"Mousse-ch... -san, what brings you here.", Nabiki said nervously.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you at your home, but I was worried when you  
  
ran out of the store so sudden and left your basket. I also took the liberty  
  
of bringing the items on your list with me. Do not worry about paying for them  
  
quite yet. The manager said he can add it to your bill the next time you   
  
shop at the market.", Mousse said.  
  
"You were worried about me?", Nabiki asked with little hearts in her  
  
eyes.  
  
"Oh dear I did it again.", Mousse thought to himself.  
  
"Of course I was worried, you always seemed like a nice girl and  
  
everyone at the store considers you one of their favorite customers.",  
  
Mousse said as the gleam began to fade from Nabiki's eyes.  
  
"I see.", Nabiki said quietly.  
  
Taro was watching as Nabiki was speaking to Mousse and decided that  
  
maybe he should have a talk with the boy. After all it was quite obvious  
  
that the girl had feelings for the boy. Perhaps he could see if they would  
  
be willing to see each other. The fact that he might be developing some  
  
feelings for the girl, were irrelevant at the moment. What mattered most  
  
was that Nabiki should be happy, especially considering what she had to put  
  
up with in her everyday life.  
  
Mousse set the groceries in the kitchen and even helped Nabiki put   
  
them away, much to the girl's delight. As he was leaving the house, Taro walked  
  
outside the door right behind him.  
  
"Mousse-san I wonder if I might speak to you for a moment?", Taro said.  
  
"I have a few minutes, but I really return to the market as soon as I  
  
can, since we are somewhat short-handed today.", Mousse said.  
  
"Then allow me accompany you back to the market. I am presently looking  
  
for work, and we can discuss the 'problem' that I wished to speak to you about  
  
on the way.", Taro said.  
  
"So what is this 'problem' that you wished to speak of.", Mousse said  
  
to Taro as they both left the dojo.  
  
"This might be none of my business, but I feel that you should know how  
  
much Nabiki Tendo seems to care about you. She was quite upset about something  
  
that happened today when she saw you, and her distress almost cost her life.",  
  
Taro said.  
  
"What happened?", Mousse asked in concern.  
  
Taro explained how he came across Nabiki, but left out the part about  
  
how she was almost injured. He had a feeling that she would be somewhat  
  
annoyed about having others know too much about her life.  
  
"I knew that she was interested in me. I seem to have that affect on  
  
woman, but I do not wish to lead anyone on. Nabiki does not realize how many  
  
young men and more than a few older ones are interested in her, especially  
  
those that know what her family life is like.", Mousse said.  
  
"She has talked to you about her life?", Taro asked.   
  
"We have had a couple classes together at school, since I arrived  
  
here last year. I sympathize with her. May own life back in my village  
  
was far from perfect, but I do not have the same feelings for her that  
  
she has shown towards me.", Mousse said.  
  
"Is there someone else, perhaps back in your village, that you are  
  
interested in?", Taro asked.  
  
"Yes there is. Her name is Shampoo and she is one of the best warriors  
  
in the village, while I admittedly need a little more practice.", Mousse  
  
said quietly.  
  
"Does Nabiki and the other girls who are interested in you know of  
  
your interest in this girl, Shampoo?", Taro replied.  
  
"They do, but since she is not here, many of the girls want to prevent  
  
me from becoming 'lonely'. Normally I could just ignore this, but lately they  
  
have become quite cruel towards each other, especially Nabiki, because of how  
  
she has to support her family.", Mousse said with some bitterness in his voice.  
  
"I have heard a little about what she does, but I have spent most of my   
  
life traveling from dojo to dojo. Nabiki is not placing herself in too much  
  
danger is she?", Taro asked, as Mousse noted the concern in his voice.  
  
"I am familiar with the area in which she works. It is not the safest  
  
area of the city in which to live. I have to live there do to the prices  
  
of apartments in this city, but I would not, if I had a choice in the  
  
matter. Fortunately, the manager of the club, in which Nabiki works, seems  
  
to look out after the girls who work there.", Mousse said.  
  
"That is good to know.", Taro said as Mousse looked at him with an  
  
raised eyebrow.  
  
"You seem to be quite interested in Nabiki's life. Do you have some feelings  
  
for her.", Mousse asked.  
  
"I just met her today, but I must admit that there is something about her  
  
that makes me want to spend as much time around her as possible.", Taro said  
  
while looking at the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"She tends to have that effect on people. If you do plan to pursue a  
  
relationship with her, treat her with kindness and respect. As I said there  
  
are a lot of people around here, who care about her and would not want to  
  
see her hurt in anyway.", Mousse said.  
  
"I understand, but you have nothing to worry about. My master always  
  
stressed on how one should treat women with nothing but respect.", Taro  
  
replied to Mousse.  
  
"That is good, now let me introduce you to the manager of the market  
  
and we will see if he has any open positions.", Mousse said as he and Taro  
  
walked into the front entrance of the market in which Mousse worked.  
  
Two hours later, Taro walked out of the market, having managed to  
  
secure a position of 'bag boy'. It was hardly a difficult job to fulfill. In  
  
fact it was one that was usually assigned to high school students, but since   
  
Taro did not have a written work record, the manager started him off at the  
  
'bottom' so to speak.   
  
Many of the workers there seemed surprised that he would be living with  
  
Nabiki. They almost seemed jealous. With so many people being interested in  
  
the girl, Taro wondered why she seemed to be lonely. Taro guessed that Nabiki  
  
was just one of those people who refused to believe that other people could  
  
or would care about them. Perhaps if she could spend more time away from the  
  
house and with people her own age, she would have a better image of herself.  
  
The question was, how to go about doing this.  
  
When Taro arrived back at the dojo, he was surprised to find Nabiki  
  
waiting at the door, looking at him, as if he had done something to anger the  
  
girl.  
  
"Why did you want to speak to Mousse?", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well for two reasons. The first being that since the master and I   
  
will more than likely be staying here, I decided to ask Mousse-san whether or  
  
not his workplace was hiring, and fortunately for me they were.", Taro said.  
  
"What was the second reason?", Nabiki said.  
  
"I....ahem....wanted to speak to him about you.", Taro whispered.  
  
"You wanted to what?!?", Nabiki glared at him.  
  
"Well I was concerned about you and asked him about you, since he seems  
  
to know you, and thinks of you as a friend, so I mentioned about how badly you  
  
felt when you ran out of the market.", Taro said as Nabiki was looking at him  
  
with a fearful look.   
  
"You didn't tell him about me slipping off the bridge did you?", Nabiki  
  
asked quietly.  
  
"No Nabiki-san, I would never mention something like that without your  
  
permission.", Taro said as Nabiki breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"He does know about where you work and has even watched out for you  
  
from time to time. He also asked me to tell you that if you wish, he could   
  
walk you back from your job if he is not working.", Taro said.  
  
"He said that.", Nabiki said in glee, rapidly changing from her  
  
previous sad state of mind.  
  
"Yes he did. I could also accompany at times when he is unavailable,  
  
but since I will now be helping out, perhaps you could find a safer job. No  
  
offense Nabiki-san, but a young woman your age should not be doing such  
  
things.", Taro said.  
  
"It is not for you to decide what I can and can not do. I am not a  
  
helpless little girl, who needs protecting. I have spent years helping this  
  
family on my own.", Nabiki said angrily.  
  
"Please Nabiki-san I did not mean to offend you, I simply want to help.  
  
It was the way Master Happosai raised me.", Taro tried to explain.  
  
"If you want to help someone, help out my spoiled brat sister.   
  
Kami-sama knows that girl needs all the help she could get.", Nabiki said  
  
as she walked off into the hair, leaving Taro standing in the door wondering  
  
what had just happened.  
  
Taro wandered of into the house, searching for Master Happosai, perhaps  
  
he would be able to explain why Nabiki seems to be mad at him.  
  
"Master Happosai, may I speak to you for a moment?", Taro asked as he  
  
found Happosai setting up their meager belongs in one of the dojo's spare  
  
bedrooms.  
  
"What is wrong, Taro my boy, you seem to be distressed about   
  
something.", Happosai asked Taro.  
  
Taro explained about what had just happened during his conversation  
  
with Nabiki and how confused he was about how angry she seemed to be with  
  
him at the moment.  
  
"It appears the young lady thinks that you are implying that she is  
  
incapable of running her own life, possibly that she needs someone to   
  
protect her from life. Now I know that you did not mean to imply such a  
  
thing, but you have to understand that, from what I have found out from  
  
questioning my worthless former student, is that Nabiki-chan is solely  
  
responsible for supporting this family. She has done this for many years  
  
and possibly feels threatened by someone who wants to take her place.",  
  
Happosai said.  
  
"So should I go upstairs and apologize to her.", Taro asked.  
  
"That is a difficult question to answer. She may accept your apology  
  
or she may feel that you are being condescending towards her. I would wait  
  
for a while, then see how she is feeling. Meanwhile you can assist me in   
  
starting the training session for Soun and Akane.  
  
Taro's heart was not on his work. He really didn't need to   
  
concentrate all that hard to avoid any attacks from Akane as he  
  
trained her, but it was rude to not pay full attention to one's student.  
  
Still what happened with Nabiki bothered him greatly. Taro hated to have  
  
anyone angry or sad because of something that he did. He had enough of  
  
that when he was 'training' under that bastard Genma Saotome, may his  
  
corpse rot in hell for all eternity.   
  
Ever since Master Happosai agreed to help train him, Taro had done  
  
his best to make up for the crimes Genma tricked him into committing, so  
  
seeing Nabiki upset because of something he said, hurt Taro more than he  
  
wanted to admit.  
  
As Taro and Happosai continued to train Soun and Akane, neither gave any   
  
indication of noticing a young woman, with a pageboy haircut, looking in to  
  
the dojo through a partially opened door.  
  
Nabiki watched, amazed at how much better Taro seemed to be that her  
  
younger sister, the so-called 'best martial artist in Nerima'. Right, as if  
  
she was anywhere near, 'her' Mousse's level, as she often watched the boy  
  
practice during his lunch hour at work.  
  
Taro was quite skilled, perhaps even with Mousse's skill level. Perhaps  
  
he would not mind training her. She was loathed to admit it, but her martial  
  
arts skills were somewhat lacking, and being more proficient in the art   
  
would allow her to feel safer when she had to walk home from work.  
  
That decided, Nabiki opened the door to the dojo, stepped in and  
  
approached Taro in the hopes of getting him to train her. If she had to  
  
swallow a little pride in order to do so, then so be it.  
  
That evening Happosai offered to prepare dinner, much to Soun's  
  
shock. After all he believed that cooking was 'woman's work'. Why would any  
  
male wish to do such as thing. He did have the presence of mind to not  
  
mention this out loud though.  
  
"I wonder if Master Happosai knows how to prepare octopus or  
  
squid.", Nabiki thought out loud as Taro convulsed slightly at the   
  
mention of eating such a thing.  
  
"You do not like squid?", Nabiki asked Taro.  
  
"I prefer to avoid eating such things. The only thing that was worse,   
  
was when this Scottish woman served us cow's tongue when we were traveling  
  
through her homeland.", Taro replied.  
  
"You did not care for the taste of it?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Let us just say that I prefer to avoid tasting things that can taste  
  
me back.", Taro said.  
  
*************  
  
Across town a young red haired woman in her early 30's was exiting  
  
from one of Tokyo's larger courthouses. She had just been informed  
  
recently that her husband had died. Strange though, how the time of   
  
death was several years ago. She wondered why it had taken so long for  
  
her to be notified. He did die in a rather remote area of China, so it  
  
was not too hard to imagine someone not finding him or more that likely  
  
not caring about him. He tended to have that affect on people.  
  
He had left her many years ago, when he found out that they were  
  
incapable of having children, or rather, he was incapable, a fact that he  
  
had blamed her for. Still it was with great relief that Nodoka Meiou,   
  
formerly, Nodoka Saotome stepped out of the courthouse wondering what she  
  
should do with the rest of her life, now that she knew for a fact that  
  
her husband was dead.  
  
The next morning, Taro watched as Akane and Nabiki walked to school.  
  
He was 19 now, and had already graduated with the help of private tutors  
  
that his master had hired over the years. Still, he would not mind being  
  
able to attend school. It would give him the opportunity to spend some time  
  
with people near his own age. He would also be able to look out for   
  
Nabiki. Mousse had told him how another student by the name of Kuno, used  
  
to harass Nabiki and challenge her for dates. Not being a fighter, Nabiki  
  
tried her best to ignore the boy while hoping that he never forced  
  
himself on her.   
  
That all ended when Mousse started school there and defeated the   
  
True Blunder of Furinkan high without any effort. Mousse told Taro  
  
earlier, that it might have been this instance that led Nabiki to have a  
  
crush on him. Perhaps she looked up to him as her savior of a sorts.   
  
Taro sighed, wishing that he had more experience with girls. What   
  
could he do to show Nabiki that he was interested without appearing to  
  
be desperate or lecherous. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure what  
  
couples did on dates. The few daughters of the dojo masters that he had met  
  
always seemed so forward. This was not surprising considering how   
  
intimidated the male students seemed to be of the master's daughter. After  
  
all you did not want to offend her if you valued your health. This usually  
  
resulted though in a very lonely young woman acting far more enthusiastic  
  
towards various boys than they should act.  
  
Perhaps simply helping her out with her chores would be a good  
  
start. He could try and talk to her then and perhaps get to know a little  
  
more about her.   
  
Across the city, Kasumi decided that since she and Ranko would be   
  
staying in town for a weeks to look after Nabiki and others, that it would  
  
be best if Ranko was enrolled in the local junior high school. He was not  
  
thrilled to hear that. He was worried that the students would try and hurt  
  
him, the way Akane tried to do so earlier. The principal of the school  
  
though assured Kasumi that he would be well taken care of. and that the  
  
school was used to dealing with unusual students and their problems, such  
  
as the time when a young Succubus by the name of Lilith was attacked by   
  
a young girl with a strange club, claiming that she was only trying to  
  
capture something called a 'Devil Card'. The poor confused girl did have  
  
to be disciplined for that, but no more similar instances have happened  
  
since then.  
  
Kasumi seemed satisfied with the man's truthfulness. She did wish   
  
though that so many of the students and teachers were not staring at her  
  
though. She knew her disguised goddess form was attractive, but it was still  
  
somewhat disturbing to see grown men begin to drool as she walked by.  
  
Ranko didn't seem to have this problem though. Most of the girls in  
  
the school seemed somewhat intimidated by his appearance at first. The only  
  
girl who paid attention to him, was a cute long haired brunette, who   
  
kept following the boy around while shooting movies of him with a hand held  
  
video camera.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile back in Kasumi's home world, the image in the viewing crystal  
  
began to fade, much to Nabiki's and Shampoo's disappoint.  
  
"Sorry about the show ending so abruptly, but the crystal can only  
  
display images for only a set amount of time each day.", Ranko said to  
  
everyone present.  
  
"Amazing, a universe in which Happosai is actually helping other  
  
people instead of stealing their underwear.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well in most universes, he is usually a pervert, a human one, not  
  
a demon like he was here, but you are right Nabiki-chan an altruistic  
  
Happosai is not exactly common across the dimensions.", Ranko replied.  
  
"Shampoo surprised to Mousse not acting like love struck idiot. He  
  
almost seem normal.", Shampoo said.  
  
"I didn't really get to meet Mousse in that world, but from little  
  
Kasumi-chan told me about him, he left the village so that he could  
  
improve his martial skills and his education in order to impress your  
  
native self. Kasumi said that the native you was impressed with both  
  
skill and intelligence and that she was not impressed by how dull-witted  
  
the boys of her village seemed.", Ranko said.  
  
"If Mousse more like that here, Shampoo have no need to always punish  
  
him for being so annoying.", Shampoo stated.  
  
"Did I, er... I mean the Nabiki of that world end up with Mousse or  
  
Taro. It looked like she could have ended up with either one.", Nabiki  
  
asked Ranko.  
  
"I will show you more of her life later. I think that you will find it  
  
much more satisfying than just having me speak about it.", Ranko said to  
  
Nabiki, who seemed somewhat disappointed by that answer.  
  
"Shampoo notice monster boy seemed, normal, but still have funny   
  
name, he almost let slip when he first speak to mercenary girl there.",   
  
Shampoo said as Nabiki frowned at the mention of her nickname.  
  
"He was not cursed as far as I know. I believe it was Genma who  
  
gave him that name, considering what a pervert Genma was in that world.  
  
At least that is what Happosai told Kasumi, when they met each other. We  
  
can use the crystal later, if you wish to see more of my home world.",  
  
Ranko said.  
  
*************  
  
It was the night before Ranma and Hinako were supposed to awake, and  
  
Doctor Tofu's office was already filling up with several visitors, anxious  
  
about what would happen tomorrow morning.   
  
Inside the dreamscape, Kasumi was getting ready to physically leave it  
  
in preparation for the awakening. It wouldn't be prudent to remain in a  
  
person's private dreamscape, when they awoke.  
  
Kasumi called Ranma and Hinako over to her, to explain why she had to   
  
leave the both of them alone for a while.  
  
"Do you have to leave so soon, I am going to miss not being able to  
  
see you.", both Chibi-Ranma and Hinako said to Kasumi.  
  
"I will not be gone for long. When you awaken from your sleep I will  
  
be standing right next to you. We can then spend as much time together as  
  
you want. Well except when you have to be in school. I will leave in   
  
Hinako's hands then. After we can't have acting like a delinquent in school  
  
now can we.", Kasumi teased as Hinako giggled.  
  
"Don't worry Kasumi-chan I will make sure he behaves himself.", Hinako  
  
said in mock seriousness.  
  
"Ranma. remember you will still have to look after Hinako until she  
  
finishes growing, in a few weeks, alright.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"Don't worry Kasumi, I will make sure that nothing happens to   
  
Hina-chan.", Chibi-Ranma said.  
  
"Oh my hero.", Hinako teased while glomping on Ranma's arm, much to  
  
the boy's embarrassment.  
  
"Well now that is settled, I will be leaving, but I will see you   
  
quite soon.", Kasumi said as she faded from sight, leaving Ranma and Hinako  
  
alone in their own private dreamscape.  
  
Back in the doctor's office Hild and Urd watched as a spectral version  
  
of Kasumi seemed to rise out of Ranma and Hinako, with her form solidifying  
  
as Kasumi stepped away from the sleeping pair.  
  
"Did everything proceed smoothly while you were with them?", Hild asked.  
  
"Well Hinako and I had to help Ranma overcome a particularly bad   
  
nightmare, but he should be fine by now.", Kasumi replied as she then told  
  
Urd and Hild about Ranma's dream.  
  
"How that boy turned out as well as he has, with those two as parents  
  
is beyond me.", Urd said in exasperation.  
  
"Did anything else happen?", Hild said, making her question sound more  
  
like a statement.  
  
"There was one little incident. While I was holding him, Ranma seemed  
  
to briefly change from male to female form, then back again.", There was no  
  
other problems associated with this change, but it does seem unusual.",   
  
Kasumi replied to Hild.  
  
"You can thank your 'aunt' Lilith for that Kasumi-chan. She was  
  
originally supposed to give Ranma the ability to control his curse at  
  
will, or remove it entirely if he wished, but she has chosen to do a   
  
little more than that.", Urd said to Kasumi.  
  
"Can you tell me what she did?", Kasumi said in a concerned tone of  
  
voice.  
  
"She refused to say exactly what she did.", Urd said.  
  
"Sounds like she is trying to made improvements, similar to what she  
  
did to 'her little Ko-chan', Hild snorted.  
  
Kasumi sat down across the room from everyone else, suddenly feeling  
  
tired, She thought that immortals didn't get tired, but the emotional strain  
  
to dealing with Ranma's nightmare took more out of her than she was willing  
  
to admit.   
  
Kasumi knew that she now loved Ranma with all her heart. Being away  
  
from him for ten years only strengthened her feelings. To Ranma though, she  
  
had only been gone for a week. In time he might grow to love her, but for  
  
now he viewed her as a friend, Kasumi believed, so she would have to be   
  
patient and not rush him. The last thing she wanted to do was chase the boy  
  
off.  
  
Because of the link she now shared with Ranma, Kasumi also felt herself  
  
growing protective of Hinako as well, almost like a mother. How these feelings  
  
would affect her relationship with them remained to be seen.  
  
Kasumi was 'shaken' out of her melancholy by the feeling of someone  
  
hugging her and picking her, two meter tall daemon, form up into the air.  
  
She was surprised to see that it was Hild that was holding her close. Kasumi  
  
looked at Hild, who was actually smiling at her, in wonder.  
  
"Earlier my sister told me that sometimes trying to comfort others  
  
makes them feel better. It appeared to be true for my daughter, so I decided  
  
to try it out on you as well.", Hild said, sound strangely not as confident  
  
as she usually did to Kasumi.  
  
"Your sister was right, it does make people feel better.", Kasumi said  
  
as she hugged Hild back and laid her head on the taller demon princess's  
  
shoulder.  
  
Hearing the voices of her family and others in the waiting room Kasumi   
  
changed back to her human form and went out to see everyone.  
  
As she entered the room it was apparent that nearly all of Ranma's  
  
friends and relatives were here, even the Kuno siblings, who were both  
  
unconscious in a corner of the room. The large bumps on each of their heads  
  
were more than likely the cause of them presently 'sleeping'.  
  
Kasumi noticed both Shampoo and Mousse acting quite subdued as   
  
Cologne stood next to them with an expression on her face that seemed to  
  
say that she would be most annoyed at the two if they did not behave   
  
themselves while they were here.  
  
Akane and Akari were present, with Akane continually looking towards  
  
the clinic back room with an expectant look on her face. Kasumi was not  
  
quite sure how her youngest sister viewed her former fiancée. Both Akane and  
  
Ranma used to love each other, but they drifted apart over time, with Akane  
  
now finding comfort in Akari's arms. Akane still found Ranma physically  
  
attractive, especially his girl form, but Kasumi did not believe that Akane  
  
loved Ranma in a romantic fashion, sexual yes, but not in terms of wanting  
  
to be married to the boy anymore.  
  
Nabiki was sitting quietly next to Ranko with her head leaning  
  
against his. Both of their tails were in constant motion, showing how  
  
nervous they appeared to be. Kasumi knew that Nabiki was beginning to  
  
feel quite fond of Ranma, after the first and then second failed  
  
marriage attempt between Ranma and Akane. Nabiki was becoming quite   
  
close to Ranko, but Kasumi could almost imagine her sister suddenly  
  
donning a kendo outfit, then grabbing onto Ranko and Ranma, proclaiming,  
  
'That she must have them both.'  
  
Kasumi had to will herself not to glare at both Genma and Nodoka.  
  
Having Ranma tell her about the nightmare in which he died because of the  
  
foolish promise that Ranma's father made to his mother. While she was holding  
  
the distraught Chibi-Ranma in her arms she swore that nothing would even   
  
happen to Ranma as long as she lived.  
  
Ukyo almost appeared to be hiding. She was sitting on one of the  
  
seats nearest the front door, almost hidden by a large fern. Kasumi could  
  
feel the conflicting emotions emanating from the girl. Ranma wanted to just  
  
be her friend, nothing more. He had said that Ukyo had accepted this, but  
  
it appeared to be that she still had feelings for him. This was unfortunate  
  
but even if Kasumi did not wish to be with Ranma, she still did not   
  
consider the obsessed chef a good match for him.  
  
Finally, she saw Dr. Tofu standing across the room, trying to ignore  
  
her. Kasumi fond the doctor's behavior earlier unacceptable. He was  
  
supposed to be a professional. His erratic behavior delayed her as she tried  
  
to get to her...., er rather Ranma and Hinako. She glared at him briefly,  
  
snorted, then turned away, with a look of annoyance on her face, to the  
  
surprise of several people present. Dr. Tofu, for his part, only looked  
  
down in guilt when he saw Kasumi looking at him.  
  
"All of you will be glad to know that Ranma and Hinako are doing  
  
just fine, and there should not be any problems when they awaken  
  
tomorrow.", Kasumi told all those present.  
  
"So everything went smoothly, Kasumi-chan?", Ranko asked.  
  
"There were a couple if issues that needed to be settled, but  
  
they have been dealt with.", Kasumi said while briefly looking at Genma  
  
and Nodoka, then quickly back to Ranko.  
  
"The 'baka' is too stubborn ever to be hurt.", Akane said,  
  
while managing to make the insult sound like a term of affection.  
  
"Daughter, done this mean.....", Soun said in excitement before he  
  
was cut off by an angry glowing Akane.  
  
"No it does not, so stop trying to interfere in my life. Honestly  
  
sometimes it is harder to decide if either you or Kuno are the most dense.  
  
Ranma and I might have had a relationship, if things had gone differently,  
  
and I admit it, that I do care about her, I mean him, but that does not  
  
mean that I wish to get married to Ranma.", Akane yelled at Soun.  
  
Hild saw the aura and felt the anger that Akane was giving off and  
  
briefly wondered if the girl did not have a small amount of demon blood  
  
running through her veins. It would explain her temper and stubbornness,  
  
not to mention how she seemed almost repelled by Ranma's pure heart. Hild  
  
decided that she would have one of her underlings look into this at a later  
  
time. Maybe she was even related to... Well it would be best not to mention  
  
that to anyone yet, it would make the poor girl quite distraught if that  
  
turned out to be true.  
  
Shortly after her outburst, Akane left with Akari, saying that she  
  
would return the next morning, but she wanted to be 'alone' for a while.  
  
As the evening turned into night, Nabiki and Ranko fell asleep   
  
with their tails wrapped around each other's waist. Kasumi conjured up a  
  
blanket to cover up the sleeping couple as Soun grumbled quietly about   
  
how close Nabiki and Ranko were.  
  
Kasumi found herself unable to sleep that night, and I she came out of  
  
the back room, in which she was resting, she noticed that she wasn't the only  
  
one. Shampoo was fidgeting on a couch in the waiting room. From the dullness  
  
in the girl's eyes, it was obvious to Kasumi that Shampoo had been unable  
  
to sleep.  
  
"If you like I can cast a spell to put you to sleep for a while, or we  
  
can go into the doctor's office to talk for a while, if you like.", Kasumi  
  
said to Shampoo in the Mandarin dialect native to Shampoo's village.  
  
"You can speak my own language?", Shampoo asked in surprise.  
  
"I can speak and understand all languages now. You can call it one  
  
of the perks of being immortal now.", Kasumi half joked.  
  
"I wouldn't want to trouble you.", Shampoo said.  
  
"It wouldn't be any trouble, besides it is obvious that you are hurting  
  
and I do not like to see another person in pain.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Even one who caused Ranma so much trouble?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore, Shampoo. Both Ranma and you are now free  
  
to be with anyone you want to be with.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I was never really allowed to be with anyone in the village. The  
  
'old woman' always had me training from dawn to dusk. The boys that I was  
  
able to talk to for a while ended up being chased away by that idiot Mousse.  
  
When I started to develop, most of the boys lost interested in speaking to  
  
me, they were too busy drooling. Ranma was the first boy who did not spend   
  
all of his time just staring at my breasts.", Shampoo replied.  
  
"If you didn't like the boys treating you as a sex object, why did  
  
you always act so.....uninhibited around Ranma.", Kasumi asked.  
  
"I was acting how an amazon woman was supposed to act. We were   
  
supposed to be the aggressors in a relationship, not the boys. I guess I did  
  
not see myself acting the same way those boy did toward me. I was wrong",  
  
Shampoo said in shame.  
  
"Shampoo I don't believe that I ever told Ranma about how I cured  
  
you, and how you are no longer 'married'. When he wakes up, take some time  
  
to talk to him. If he finds out that he is no longer bound by either the  
  
kiss of death or kiss of marriage, he might begin to feel more relaxed  
  
around you. Perhaps you can even become friends afterwards.", Kasumi  
  
said to Shampoo.  
  
"I still hope that I could find someone to be with, I do not want  
  
to end up an old maid like Sugar and Spice are.", Shampoo said.  
  
"How old are they?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"They are almost 26, such as embarrassment to their family.", Shampoo  
  
said as Kasumi barely resisted the urge to twitch.  
  
"Well, I am sure that you will not have to wait until you are that   
  
'old'.", Kasumi said in a strained tone of voice.  
  
Shampoo managed to fall asleep an hour later and Kasumi walked back  
  
into the examination room and pulled several chocolate bars out of no   
  
where and began to eat in order to recharge herself. Since she was now  
  
a goddess, she could regain her energies through two other ways, besides  
  
sleeping, one was chocolate, and the other was, well..... she was the   
  
Daemon of Fertility after all. It's a shame Ranma was still asleep, for  
  
Kasumi believed that a nice long kiss would probably recharge both of  
  
their 'batteries', so to speak.  
  
***********  
  
As dawn approached, two more visitors teleported into the doctor's  
  
office. Lilith arrived first, looking very pleased with herself for some  
  
reason. The fact though that she would try to hold back a giggle whenever  
  
she looked at Ranma and Hinako seemed to disturb Urd and Kasumi.  
  
Mara was the next to arrive, but she mistimed her teleport and ended  
  
up appearing right on top of Shampoo, who quickly explained that she was not  
  
into that sort of thing and maybe Akane would be a better choice, much to   
  
Mara's embarrassment.  
  
As the sun began to crest the horizon, the energy dome began to   
  
flicker, becoming more transparent. The bluish glow contained in it began  
  
to be drawn into Ranma, and the yellowing glow was drawn into Hinako  
  
leaving a now clear 'bubble' surrounding the two patients.  
  
A low hum began to reverberate throughout the building, attracting  
  
the attention of Cologne and Dr. Tofu, who came in to check on the  
  
patients. See Kasumi, the doctor managed to actually control himself, which  
  
was a relief to those present.  
  
Urd, Hild, and Kasumi placed their hands on the bubble and began to  
  
chant. Wisps of multi-colored energy flowed from them, through the bubble,  
  
and into Ranma, and Hinako. The bubble surrounding them soon faded from  
  
sight with a soft popping noise.  
  
Lilith smiled as she saw two small marks on Ranma's cheeks and one  
  
small mark on his forehead briefly appear, then fade away. Kasumi picked  
  
up Hinako and moved her away from Ranma to her own bed. Both seemed to shiver  
  
slightly when they were separated, but this ended quickly.  
  
About 15 minutes later, both Ranma and Hinako began to awaken and   
  
slowly sat up, while yawning both. Hinako now appeared to be about ten years  
  
old, and both she and Ranma now quite obviously, had silver and red streaks  
  
running though their hair.  
  
"Oh, it is over? Is everything alright?", Ranma asked as he tried to  
  
stand up, but began to feel a little dizzy.  
  
"Don't be in such a hurry to get up. What you went through was very   
  
stressful on your body.", Lilith scolded Ranma, as Kasumi helped to steady  
  
the boy and sat him back down on the bed.   
  
"It feels nice to be held by you Kasumi-chan.", Ranma said sleepily as  
  
Kasumi smiled at him, causing Ranma to feel warm all over.  
  
"Grandma are you here?", Hinako's spoke quietly from the bed next to  
  
Ranma's.  
  
"I'm right here Hina-chan.", Urd said as she helped Ms. Hinako to sit up.  
  
"Is that really you?", Hinako asked, seeing Urd's goddess form, in the   
  
flesh, for the first time.  
  
"I know I look a 'little' different from how you used to see me, but   
  
it is me.", Urd said.  
  
"You look very preety.", Hinako stated, causing Urd to pull her into a  
  
tight hug.  
  
Outside in the waiting room, Mara was looking through the window in  
  
the door separating it from the examination room. She seemed both pleased and  
  
strangely, a little saddened by what she saw taking place inside.  
  
"Well are they awake yet?", several people seemed to ask Mara at once.  
  
"No, not yet.", Mara lied hoping to give the recovering pair a little  
  
more time to spend with the ones they loved the most.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma was the first to walk out of the exam room, holding hands and  
  
leaning slightly against Kasumi. Upon seeing them, everyone rushed up to  
  
them at once, but bounced back when they impacted a lightly glowing red  
  
shield that sprung up around Ranma and Kasumi.  
  
"There is no need to rush, besides Ranma still needs some time to  
  
recover.", Kasumi scolded everyone as she lowered the shield surrounding  
  
her and Ranma.  
  
"How are you feeling son.", Nodoka was the first to speak.  
  
"A little tired, but I should better in a few hours.", Ranma said.  
  
"Don't worry dear boy, you will feel better soon, when you are shown  
  
how to recharge your new store of mana.", Lilith said as she walked out of   
  
the exam room and stood next to him.  
  
"Mana?, you mean he is?", Kasumi started to ask, but was cut off by  
  
Lilith.  
  
"Not only that dear, but he has the same recharge methods that you  
  
possess.", Lilith replied with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.  
  
"Oh my!", was all Kasumi could think to say as she looked over at Ranma,  
  
licked her lips and smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Ranma saw Nabiki, in her new catgirl form, looking at him  
  
nervously from her place on one of the waiting room's couches.  
  
"What's new pussycat?", Ranma teased as he walked up to Nabiki.  
  
"You are not scared of how I look?", Nabiki asked nervously.  
  
"No, Kasumi removed the neko-ken curse from me as Hinako and I slept.  
  
Besides, how could I ever be scared of such a beautiful young woman.", Ranma  
  
said as he kissed Nabiki on the cheek, causing her to blush deeply.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you are such a flirt now.", Kasumi mock scolded Ranma.  
  
"So, how did Kasumi remove the curse?", Nabiki asked Ranma.  
  
"Kasumi removed the cat spirit from me.", Ranma said as he pulled  
  
the little kitten, that used to be his curse, from out of nowhere.  
  
Nabiki took one look at the little kitten and hearts seemed to form  
  
in the catgirl's eyes.  
  
"Oh aren't you just the cutest little thing, yes you are!" Nabiki  
  
said in glee as Ranma, and many others stared at he in surprise.  
  
"You can play with her whenever you want, I am sure that she will  
  
not mind.", Ranma said as he handed the kitten to Nabiki, who began  
  
to coddle it like an infant.  
  
"Look honey isn't she cute. I wonder if our own....", Nabiki started  
  
to say then stopped herself, blushing in embarrassment at how she was  
  
acting.  
  
Soun, meanwhile starting to cry about how his daughter wanted to have  
  
kittens with 'that annoying catboy', earning him a swat upside the head   
  
from Kasumi off all people.  
  
"Father behave yourself. If Nabiki and Ranko-chan choose to get married  
  
and have children one day, I am sure that their children will be quite cute.",  
  
Kasumi said while imagining herself helping to look after a few cute little  
  
catboys and catgirls, as her own children played with their cousins.  
  
Nabiki was convinced to hand the kitten back to Ranma when it became  
  
apparent that the kitten wanted to spend more time with its new 'mother' and  
  
'father' all rolled up in one person.  
  
Ranma let the kitten sit on his shoulder and he spoke to Ranko.  
  
"Take good care of Nabiki-chan. She is a very sweet girl, despite the  
  
hard exterior she sometimes put up.", Ranma said as he turned to address  
  
Ranko.  
  
"You do not have to worry about Nabiki. I will do whatever it takes   
  
to make sure that she is happy.", Ranko replied as he then leaned over and gave   
  
Nabiki a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Ranma walked over to Shampoo, sat down beside her and said, "Shampoo  
  
there is something that we need to talk about later."  
  
"Sham.., I mean I....think I know what you want to talk about, but we  
  
can speak about that later.", Shampoo said, in a little clearer Japanese  
  
than she usually spoke.  
  
"You have been practicing, I am glad. People were starting to think that  
  
you were dumb, but I know that it not the case.", Ranma said in Shampoo's  
  
native Mandarin dialect.  
  
"How did you learn to speak my language so quick?", Shampoo asked  
  
back in Mandarin.  
  
"It's part of my new abilities I guess. Shampoo I should tell you that  
  
Hinako's grandmother told me that I have changed and am no longer the same  
  
as everyone else, I don't know what that means yet, but I think that Hinako  
  
and I are becoming more like Kasumi.", Ranma said.  
  
Shampoo looked at Ranma sadly, then sat down mumbling something about  
  
finally losing him to another.  
  
Ukyo seemed strangely quiet towards Ranma. She told him that she was  
  
glad that everything was alright, but she seemed rather 'cold' in her  
  
greeting Ranma thought.   
  
"I really hope she still doesn't think of me as fiancee. I want to  
  
be he friend, but I don't want to marry her.", Ranma thought.  
  
The door to the exam room opened and out walked Cologne, Dr. Tofu  
  
Hild, Urd, and Hinako, who was being held in her grandmother's arms.  
  
"So she did get older.", Nabiki said upon seeing Hinako.  
  
"Yes, and grandma says that in a few weeks I will no longer be  
  
a child, with Ranma-chan's help of course.", Hinako said.  
  
"What do I need to do now?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"It appears my esteemed aunt decided to alter the spell surrounding  
  
Ranma and Hinako a 'little'.", Urd said as she glared at Lilith, who only  
  
smiled in return.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ranma asked.  
  
"It would be easier to show you than to tell you. Ranma dear, be  
  
so kind as to hold Hinako's hand would you.", Lilith said as Urd set  
  
Hinako back down on the ground and Hinako walked over to Ranma.  
  
As Ranma held Hinako's hand there was a bright flash, then Ranma  
  
noticed everyone staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong?", Ranma asked in a voice that reminded him of   
  
Hinako's adult form.  
  
Ranma next noticed his reflection in a nearby mirror and his mouth  
  
dropped open in shock.  
  
He was now female with silver hair with red streaks in it. He was  
  
actually taller than Kasumi was in her daemon form, with a figure that  
  
matched Kasumi's. Ranma could deal with this, but the outfit that he was  
  
now wearing was a little much, or rather too little as the case may be.  
  
Ranma was wearing a white one piece body suit over which he wore  
  
a silver mail halter top and a mail skirt that went half way down his, or  
  
rather her thighs at the moment. She was wearing to knee length white  
  
leather boots and golden bracers on her forearms. Ranma was also wearing  
  
two ornate diamond and platinum earrings in each ear with a jewel encrusted  
  
diadem on her head. A silvery blue glowing Katana, in a back sheath,   
  
completed the ensemble.  
  
As Ranma turned away from the mirror in shock, she also noticed two  
  
strange symbols on her cheeks, and one on her forehead.  
  
"Eep......I look like an Amazon Sailor Scout!", Ranma said in shock  
  
as several people were now glaring at Lilith.  
  
"You look beautiful Ranma-chan, just like I did when I was your age.",  
  
Lilith said.  
  
"You never looked that good.", Mara snorted as Lilith stuck her tongue  
  
out at her daughter in response.  
  
"You old demon how dare you turn my son in a weak girl!", Genma  
  
foolishly yelled at Lilith.  
  
Lilith glanced over at Genma, snapped her fingers and Genma  
  
disappeared from the room.  
  
"What happened to Genma?", Nodoka asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, he will be back in a few minutes, after he learns  
  
his lesson about the proper way of speaking to a lady.", Lilith said in  
  
amusement.  
  
Stunned by Ranma's new appearance, it took a moment for everyone to  
  
realize that Hinako had changed as well. She was wearing what looked like a  
  
Roman toga, which covered her body down past her knees. Her hair was now the  
  
same color that Ranma's new form had. The biggest surprise though were the  
  
two small white wings behind Hinako's back. They didn't look large enough  
  
for the girl to use for flight, yet, but they might grow as the girl became  
  
older.  
  
"So am I going to be like this forever now.", Ranma asked, while  
  
sounding a little scared.  
  
"You can change back to your male form whenever you wish, but you  
  
will need to be in your new form from time to time in order to help  
  
Hinako grow into her proper age.", Lilith said.  
  
"I don't understand. I didn't have to be a girl before to help her.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"That was before we realized what Hinako actually is.", Kasumi said,  
  
as Urd gave Kasumi a surprised look.  
  
"Hinako is an angel", Urd whispered quietly in shock.  
  
"Really daughter you can not be that surprised. After all, think about  
  
what your daughter and her husband were.", Hild said while wondering why her  
  
daughter was so dense at times.  
  
"Yes, and as an angel she will of course need to be with a goddess.",  
  
Lilith said as she looked over at a now stunned Ranma-chan.  
  
Hinako noticed her new form in the mirror that Ranma-chan had been looking  
  
at and couldn't help but smile. She felt that this form was how she was   
  
supposed to have had when she grew up, before that perverted little demon had  
  
injured her so many years ago. Hinako smiled at Ranma and glomped on to Ranma's  
  
arm, felling comfortable and quite content to be near her new goddess.  
  
"Kasumi and Hinako were originally supposed to be joined in that  
  
fashion, but my dear sister, decided that since Hinako seems to be closer  
  
to Ranma, that they would be better off joined.", Hild replied.  
  
"Now as a goddess you will be able to help Hinako regain her true  
  
form. She will need to absorb some of your energies as she did before, until  
  
she reaches maturity. You in turn will need to recharge your mana supply,  
  
since it can not be recovered by just eating a lot, like ki can.",  
  
Lilith said.  
  
"How can I do that?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Kasumi has told you that she is now the Daemon of nature and  
  
fertility, well in order for the both of you to be together it was decided  
  
that you shall be the new Goddess of nature and fertility, thus you shall  
  
now recharge your mana by either specifically eating chocolate and by   
  
being affectionate with someone, when you are in your goddess form, if  
  
you know what I mean.", Lilith teased as Ranma suddenly felt a little  
  
dizzy.  
  
"You mean Kasumi and I have to...", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"All you have to do is kiss her dear boy. Why, did you think I meant  
  
something else?", Lilith grinned evilly.  
  
"Kiss when we are both girls?", Ranma blushed.  
  
"Honestly I do not see the problem. Sigh, young people are so shy  
  
today.", Lilith said as she pushed Kasumi and Ranma together causing  
  
both their bodies and lips to meet.  
  
Kasumi and Ranma stood together in shock till they both began to  
  
feel a warmth deep inside them begin to spread outward. Gently at first  
  
they began to kiss each other lightly on the lips, then the neck. Ranma  
  
began to feel Kasumi's hands begin to head south, and was going to   
  
return the favor despite the fact that they had an audience watching  
  
them, when a dull thud, echoes around the room, shaking Ranma and Kasumi  
  
awake from their passion.  
  
Both Ranma and Kasumi looked incredibly embarrassed by what just  
  
happened especially when they saw Nodoka doing a little happy dance around  
  
the room while waving small flags in the air. This was bad enough, but the  
  
sight of Akane unconscious on the floor with a silly grin on her face and  
  
a nosebleed, was somewhat disturbing to Ranma.  
  
"And she calls me a pervert.", Ranma said as he walked over to pick  
  
Akane off the floor. Kami-sama knows Akari wasn't any help. The girl appeared  
  
to be in a daze as well.  
  
As Ranma leaned over Akane to see if the 'perverted' little girl was  
  
alright he was shock when she suddenly glomped onto him and began to run   
  
her hands over Ranma-chan's rear end.  
  
"Oh, so round, so firm.", Akane said while seeming to be in a daze.  
  
"Ack! Hentai!, Akane no Baka.", Ranma yelled.  
  
(Wham) (Splat)  
  
Everyone was now staring at the squished Akane laying partially   
  
imbedded in the floor, with an angry Ranma-chan standing over her, holding  
  
onto a very large mallet.  
  
The staring, quickly gave way to laughter from a few people,   
  
especially Shampoo, Urd, and Nabiki. Soun looked like he wanted to cry, but  
  
seemed to mentally overloaded to even accomplish that feat at the moment.  
  
The mallet quickly disappeared from Ranma's hand as he stood over the  
  
flattened Akane wondering why Akane tried to glomp him and how he had managed  
  
to squish her with a mallet.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ranma-chan. She will be alright. She was just  
  
reacting to the large amounts of pheromones that you are putting out.",  
  
Lilith said as she looked at the squashed girl, who still had a silly  
  
grin on her face.  
  
Nabiki could 'feel' the amount of pheromones Ranma was putting out and  
  
was trying valiantly to resist the urge to sling Ranko over her shoulder,  
  
carry him back to her bedroom, and do several very naughty things to the  
  
unsuspecting catboy.  
  
Ranma, feeling horribly embarrassed by what he just did, and worrying  
  
that he might be tempted to do much more and enjoy it, concentrated as hard  
  
as he could and managed to return to his male form. He immediately noticed  
  
that he felt less power than he had in his new goddess form, but at least  
  
he could think straight now. Later when things settled down he would  
  
return to his goddess form in order to provide energy for Hinako.  
  
Kasumi also decided to return to her human form in order to help  
  
reduce the lust she was presently feeling towards Ranma.  
  
"Honestly I fail to see why everyone in this country is so sexually  
  
repressed. You would never find such shy people your own age in Europe or  
  
even the America's.", Lilith said while looking at Ranma, Kasumi, Ranko,  
  
and Nabiki.  
  
"Were are not that bad are we?", Ranma asked Lilith.  
  
"My dear boy, the only place where I saw more uptight mortals, was  
  
when I had the displeasure of accidentally teleporting to this little town   
  
somewhere in Pakistan, or was it Afghanistan. I never was that familiar with  
  
the countries in what you call the middle east.  
  
Seeing how Lilith was presently dressed in one of her rather small  
  
silk dresses, Urd could not help but wonder out loud, how people,   
  
especially the men in those countries would react to her.  
  
Lilith, picking up Urd's thoughts, replied:  
  
"They reacted quite poorly. Imagine say that I was an evil slut who would  
  
be responsible for men not being able to control themselves. Honestly how   
  
pathetic does one have to be as to blame others for their lack of hormonal   
  
control. They paid a harsh penalty for their rudeness.", Lilith stated with  
  
a wicked smirk on her face.  
  
"What did you do?", Urd asked.  
  
"I simply turned all those rude little men into women and offered to  
  
turn their wives into men if they so wished. Let's see how they would like  
  
being treated as property, not to mention what it is like to be pregnant. I  
  
can guarantee that the 200+ men who changed will have a new outlook on life  
  
in years to come.", Lilith said.  
  
****************  
  
As things began to settle down, Nodoka remembered that her husband  
  
had been taken away and asked what happened to him.  
  
In response, Lilith with an evil grin on her face, snapped her fingers  
  
causing a very interesting sight to appear in the waiting room.  
  
Genma, in his panda form, was tied down to a large rotisserie, with  
  
all of his fur shaved off, as two small imps were glazing him with honey  
  
mustard barbeque sauce.  
  
"Help. I give up. Mercy!", several signs appeared in a rapid succession  
  
from Genma-panda, who had managed to get one had untied.  
  
Lilith snapped her fingers again, and Genma was now back in his human   
  
form with no sign of the barbeque or imps ever being in the waiting room.  
  
"Consider that a sign of things to come Genma Saotome, if you do not  
  
change your ways. Niflheim has many punishments for those who let greed  
  
and selfishness overcome their character. I can guarantee you that when  
  
your time comes and you have not made any effort to reform yourself, you  
  
will be the main coarse at a barbeque every day, and each night your body  
  
will reform, only for you to experience the same thing day after day, until  
  
I or my sister feel that you have learned your lesson.", Lilith said as  
  
Genma decided to do the 'manly' thing in response to this bit of  
  
information.  
  
He fainted of course.  
  
"That punishment was a little more harsh than aunty Lilith usually  
  
gives out.", Kasumi thought to Urd.  
  
"Well the panda fool did call her old. You know how sensitive women her  
  
age can be.", Urd thought bad while trying to hold back a grin.  
  
An hour later everyone had left the doctor's office and was heading  
  
back towards their respective homes. It was decided that Hinako, Ranma, and  
  
Kasumi would stay at Hinako's house, until she reached her true age. Staying  
  
there would be far more peaceful than staying at the dojo, considering some  
  
of the 'people' who often showed up there in response for something that  
  
Genma had done in the past.  
  
Akane had asked her father if it was alright for Akari to stay in her  
  
room with her, since Akari's parents did not approve of her choice in mates.  
  
Soun, still being stunned from the day's events, actually agreed without  
  
any argument on his part.  
  
Nabiki and Ranko still decided to sleep in separate rooms, much  
  
to Nabiki's frustration as Ranko's shyness. Still with all the computer and  
  
magical 'junk' that she saw littering his room, there would probably not be  
  
enough space for the two teens to share a room anyway.  
  
A little while later at Hinako's home Kasumi was watching Ranma, in his  
  
goddess form, sitting on the couch with Hinako leaning up against him. Pulses  
  
of energy seemed to flow out of Ranma and into Hinako every few seconds.   
  
Ranma had been 'feeding' Hinako for over an hour and was beginning to look  
  
a little tired. No matter Kasumi would just have to help Ranma recharge his  
  
energy when he done, she thought as she unconsciously licked her lips in   
  
anticipation.  
  
It was going to be a very interesting next few weeks for the three  
  
of them and Kasumi could not wait for what she knew was going to happen  
  
when Hinako reached her true age.  
  
As Kasumi watched over Ranma and Hinako, Ranko was watching over  
  
Nabiki, who seemed to be acting more domestic than he thought she was.   
  
Nabiki had heard that one of the neighbor's cats had kittens several  
  
weeks ago, and she was now in the front yard, by the pond, playing  
  
with a couple of them.   
  
"Strange, Minako never showed such interest in children, even  
  
when she was still hormonally imbalanced thanks to me biting her. I wonder  
  
if Nabiki realizes how she is acting. Admittedly Minako was more outgoing  
  
and a little self-absorbed at times, still I guess Nabiki is just acting  
  
on instincts she had been suppressing for a while. Maybe she actually  
  
wants to be a mother, even if she had never mentioned it before. Something  
  
to think about in the future I believe.", Ranko pondered as he continued  
  
to watch Nabiki.  
  
*************  
  
The next day was yet another school day, Ranko was quite curious   
  
anxious about attending. He still was not a student, but he could not help  
  
contain his curiosity about how the students there would handle Ranma's and  
  
Hinako's new form. It also gave him a perfect excuse to see Nabiki. After all  
  
he certainly was not going to spend the entire day around the house with only  
  
Soun for company.  
  
Furinkan high had seen many strange events over the years in this   
  
generation and in the past. The had seen a Hawaiian obsessed principle, a   
  
Samurai obsessed kendo player, a tomboy who seemed to enjoy beating up the  
  
male population of the school. They had even seen a certain aquatransexual  
  
martial artist and the battles he brought to the school. One would think  
  
that the student boy would be quite jaded by now, concerning the strange or  
  
the supernatural.  
  
The sight though of a tall amazon looking Sailor Scout?, flying into   
  
the school, with a small silver haired angel stunned half the student body,   
  
and those that were left, almost lost it completely when the two beings   
  
morphed into Ranma and Ms. Hinako. If Kuno had been present that day everyone  
  
was sure that he would have been ranting about 'his' newest love that he would  
  
have to 'rescue' from that 'fiend Saotome'.  
  
Shampoo was still under orders from Cologne to help out Ms. Hinako if she  
  
needed help, but quite frankly she was starting to feel unnecessary. If Ranma  
  
was now a goddess, half the time and Hinako an angel, what help could she   
  
possibly be. He cherished her skills almost as she cherished her former  
  
airen, but if he was gone and her skills were no longer necessary, what would  
  
or could she do with her life. She could return to the village and try to   
  
live as the other warriors did, but somehow that did not appeal to her  
  
anymore. She had seen to much of the world outside of the village.  
  
The stories, that she had heard from the catboy, caused her to want to  
  
go out and explore different worlds and places. Maybe she should ask Kasumi to  
  
send her to that world where Mousse was normal or maybe to one where Amazons  
  
were not stuck in some long forgotten valley suffering from delusions about how  
  
powerful they were compared to the rest of the world.  
  
Shampoo watched as all of the students seemed to crowd around Ranma,  
  
completely ignoring her for once. Well at least she did not have to put up   
  
with any foolish boys trying to 'date' her like they did Akane.  
  
She would have to tell Ranma soon about the deal that she and her  
  
great grandmother had made with Kasumi.  
  
"I wonder if he will even care that we are no longer to be married.  
  
After all he has a goddess, what do I have to offer?", Shampoo thought  
  
in an uncharacteristic melancholy mood.  
  
Ranma and Hinako, even amongst all of the students that were surrounding  
  
them, felt the sadness rolling off of Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma, I think that you should speak to her soon.", Hinako said.  
  
Seeing Shampoo standing under the shadow of a large tree, looking  
  
almost despondent reminding him of how Nabiki looked before he gave her  
  
those green roses for the first time.  
  
"She already looks sad. What will happen when she finds out that I  
  
do not want to be with her, ever?", Ranma replied to Hinako.  
  
"I can't say, but you can't let things go on as they are. Maybe she   
  
would be willing to let you go.", Hinako said as she and Ranma were  
  
unaware that Ranma was already 'free' of Shampoo so to speak.  
  
After Ranma escorted Hinako to her classroom she quickly leapt out of  
  
the windows and bounded over to Shampoo, who showed little reaction to her  
  
former airen suddenly appearing in front of her.  
  
"Shampoo we need to talk.", Ranma said in a tone of voice that told  
  
Shampoo that she would probably not enjoy what Ranma was going to tell her.  
  
"Shampoo need to talk to air... I mean Ranma too. Have to say something  
  
very important.", Shampoo said as she looked at her airen, no Ranma is his  
  
new goddess form.  
  
"We can speak in Mandarin if you like.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Shampoo know, but Sham.. I mean I need to practice speaking Japanese,  
  
at least while I am still here.", Shampoo stated.  
  
"Still here?", Ranma asked  
  
"Ranma not know this, but while you and little teacher were 'sleeping',  
  
nice girl Kasumi make Shampoo and old elder an offer.", Shampoo said.  
  
"What sort of offer?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"Kasumi offer to cure Shampoo of Jusenkyo curse if Shampoo give up on   
  
wanting to marry Ranma. She say that Shampoo have to try and win Ranma's  
  
love, not just try treating Ranma as husband already. Shampoo know now that  
  
Ranma care very much about Kasumi, maybe not enough to marry soon, but maybe  
  
be quite close in future. Ranma also have little teacher as angel. I...don't  
  
know what that means, but I think that Ranma become very close to little  
  
teacher as well as she get older, so Shampoo give up on Ranma completely. Now  
  
I am alone.", Shampoo said as she looked at the ground, refusing to look  
  
Ranma in the face.  
  
"You are not alone. You were starting to talk to other people here. I   
  
heard that you had even spent time with Nabiki and Ranko.", Ranma stated.  
  
"True, but they is couple. They no need, how you say, 'third wheel'  
  
hanging around them. I don't feel right, bothering them.", Shampoo sighed.  
  
"I don't think that they feel that you are a 'third wheel'.", Ranma   
  
said.  
  
"Still I am not that comfortable around them. I wanted to be with  
  
someone of my own, but that not going to happen now. Ranma was only person  
  
to not treat Shampoo, like I was just an object to 'play' with like stupid  
  
Amazon boys thought.", Shampoo said, while now looking at Ranma with a   
  
wide eyed expression, tears just beginning to fall.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, because I thought that we were not right for  
  
each other, and because there was someone else....You know..", Ranma said as  
  
Shampoo nodded slowly.  
  
"You do not have to be alone though. I, and others will be your friends.  
  
That is probably not what you want right now, but at least you will not be  
  
alone.", Ranma said as he surprised Shampoo by holding the Amazon close to his  
  
new form.  
  
Being held so close to Ranma made Shampoo feel safe, something an Amazon  
  
was not to supposed to need. An Amazon was supposed to be self-sufficient, not  
  
to look for a shoulder to cry on. She didn't know what to believe now, so she  
  
gave into the sadness and frustration that she had been feeling and cried long  
  
and hard in to Ranma's chest.  
  
Several students were just staring at this display of emotion, including  
  
Ranko and Nabiki, who had just arrived.  
  
"I guess that Ranma finally told Shampoo how he feels about her.",   
  
Nabiki said.  
  
"I would suppose so. Shampoo is certainly acting different from the   
  
times that Kasumi and I ran into her analogs on occasion.", Ranko said as  
  
he saw Ranma try and comfort Shampoo. It reminded him of the two worlds in  
  
which he saw Ranma and Shampoo end up together. One happy ending and one sad  
  
ending.   
  
Through their link to Ranma, Kasumi and Hinako could feel the emotions  
  
that Ranma was putting out in an effort to comfort Shampoo. Hinako felt sorry  
  
for the girl. She knew what it was like to lose something or someone that you  
  
care deeply about. Kasumi was giving serious consideration to taking Shampoo  
  
along on her next world hopping trip. It might takes the girl's mind off her  
  
problems, and she might even meet someone. Something to consider for a later  
  
time.  
  
"I know something that might make you feel a little better.", Ranma  
  
said to Shampoo.  
  
"What is it?", Shampoo sniffled.  
  
"Well we still have half an hour until class starts. I could take you   
  
for a short flight.", Ranma replied at Shampoo stared at her.  
  
"Really?", Shampoo said as she imagined herself being held close as  
  
they flew through the air.  
  
"I even promise not to drop you.", Ranma teased, causing Shampoo's  
  
frown to lessen somewhat.  
  
Everyone watched in awe as Ranma scooped Shampoo up in her arms and shot   
  
straight up, faster than any plane they ever saw. Shampoo, stunned at first,  
  
began to relax then to giggle at the experience. The fact that she was also  
  
being held by the one that she loved didn't hurt either. If only he would feel  
  
the same.  
  
"He is doing the same thing that Kasumi used to do to me when I was  
  
sad.", Ranko said to Nabiki.  
  
"You went flying with Kasumi?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well she flew, I just held on tight. But it was a wonderful experience   
  
to sour amongst the clouds, leaving all of your trials and tribulations on  
  
the ground far below.", Ranko said.  
  
"That sound nice.", Nabiki said, sounding a little jealous.  
  
"You could always ask Kasumi or Ranma.", Ranko said noticing Nabiki  
  
beginning to blush a little.  
  
"I suppose I could ask Kasumi.", Nabiki said not wanting to even   
  
think about being held in Ranma's arms. After all it was not like she wanted  
  
both of them to be with her. Nope that wasn't it. She was a good kitty  
  
after all.  
  
"Stupid feline hormones.", Nabiki thought to herself as she and Ranko  
  
entered the school building, leaving Ranma and Shampoo outside, still  
  
flying around.  
  
Ranma landed about 20 minutes later, still holding on to Shampoo, who  
  
seemed quite reluctant to let go of the new goddess.  
  
"Shampoo we have to go to class now.", Ranma said.  
  
"I want to stay where I am for now.", Shampoo said in Mandarin.  
  
"Would you let go if I fly you home later?", Ranma said wondering if  
  
he could managed to hold on to both Hinako and Shampoo.  
  
"I want something else.", Shampoo said.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma asked warily.  
  
"I want you to kiss me?", Shampoo purred in Ranma-chan's ear.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea.", Ranma said, not liking where this  
  
conversation was going.  
  
"I gave up a lot for you. At least let me know what it would be like to  
  
kiss you just once.", Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma was unsure of how to respond. On one hand he did not love Shampoo  
  
in that way, so kissing her might just give her the wrong impression. On the  
  
other hand, he did owe her something and his goddess form did need to recharge  
  
from after the flying lesson he gave Shampoo.  
  
"Damn horny goddess form.", Ranma mumbled as he leaned over and gave   
  
Shampoo a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Shampoo, not being satisfied with that, pulled the larger and now  
  
surprised goddess down to her and gave Ranma such kiss that Ranma-chan's  
  
hair was now 'toinged' out in all directions. Ranma felt herself beginning  
  
to respond sexually to Shampoo's attention. She did manage to pull away   
  
Shampoo just as she was starting to slide her hands under Shampoo's dress  
  
and down the back of her panties.  
  
"I think we shouldn't do that anymore.", Ranma said, breathing quite  
  
heavily.  
  
Shampoo didn't say anything at first, she just started walking back  
  
towards the cafe, away from the school.  
  
"Where are you going? The school is in the opposite direction.",  
  
Ranma asked Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo may come later, but right now Shampoo have to go home and  
  
take six, maybe seven cold showers.", Shampoo replied in her usual  
  
broken Japanese.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma spent most of the day in his male form. The few boys who   
  
'accidentally' splashed him were disappointed that this trick no longer  
  
worked. They wanted to see the new 'goddess'. Their disappointment soon   
  
changed to screaming as Ranma demonstrated how displeased he was with  
  
Furinkan's assortment of stubborn little perverts.  
  
The only time during the day that he assumed his new form was during the  
  
lunch period, when he was 'recharging' Hinako as she sat on his lap. Poor  
  
Ranma did not realize though that he was putting out too much energy that   
  
was 'leaking' out into the courtyard and interacting with the libido's of  
  
everyone present. Or to put it another way, the new goddess of fertility  
  
was making everyone quite excited by the energy she was putting out, just as   
  
Ranma had accidentally done when he had first awoken in the doctor's office.  
  
Most of the martial artists, having stronger wills than the average  
  
student, did not seem to be affected that much, but several other couples  
  
were seen wandering off to the more secluded parts of the campus, not that  
  
Ranma noticed, but Hinako felt and Ranko, who was experienced in magic  
  
could feel something strange in the air, so to speak. Well that, and the  
  
fact that Nabiki had wrapped herself around him and was purring loudly.   
  
Ukyo was surprised when several of the boys in the school tried to  
  
flirt with her. Usually no one paid any attention to the chef, who some  
  
thought was still a boy. She wasn't really interested but since it was   
  
obvious that Ranma did not care for her in any romantic fashion and the  
  
'energy' that he was now putting out, Ukyo found herself trying to flirt  
  
back, not that she had a lot of experience in doing such things.  
  
Shampoo was not outwardly affected, but she was thinking of some very  
  
interesting things she could do for Ranma, if he ever let her sit in his   
  
lap instead of Hinako, who was now almost falling asleep due to the energy  
  
flowing into her.  
  
"I'll take Hinako back to her classroom. She seems a little too  
  
relaxed out here.", Ranma said as he walked back into the building carrying  
  
Hinako in his male form once again.  
  
Once Ranma left, shifting forms as he went most of the students seemed  
  
to snap out of whatever daze that they were in, causing a lot of blushing  
  
and embarrassed students apologizing to each other for how 'open' they   
  
seemed to be acting. Strangely though, no one seemed to be offended. Several  
  
of the boys expected to flattened by mallets from outraged females, the  
  
typical punishment when any girl, right or wrong, seemed to think that a boy  
  
was being perverted. Instead the girls either apologized as well, or just   
  
smiled shyly and said that they didn't mind what had happened.  
  
Ranma would have to learn to control the amount of energy he let out   
  
or his old high school, would become a much more friendlier place in the  
  
future. Fortunately Kasumi could feel what was going on thanks to the link  
  
that she shared with Ranma and Hinako and decided to have a talk with Ranma  
  
about what had almost happened, After all its one thing to have a lot of  
  
students decide to suddenly start 'making out' with one another, but it would  
  
be problematic if things went further next time.  
  
"Akane was affected in a similar way when Ranma first changed  
  
to his new form. The poor girl was so embarrassed by how she acted, she still  
  
could not even look at Ranma.", Kasumi thought out loud as she went about setting  
  
up her room at Hinako's house after feeling Ranma kiss Shampoo. Kasumi felt a   
  
little jealous about Ranma kissing Shampoo, before she scolded herself for  
  
such childish behavior.   
  
Back at the high school, Akane was giving some thought to how she had acted.  
  
She was embarrassed and more than a little angry. At whom she wasn't sure, but  
  
it had to be someone's fault for how she acted. She wasn't interested in a three  
  
some. She knew that the first time Akari had 'joked' about it when Ranma caught  
  
them together in the girl's locker room. She briefly entertained a brief, but  
  
silly fantasy, of calling Ranma a 'foul sorcerer' who clouded her mind away from  
  
the fair Akari. Perhaps she was just confused, or she had just been exposed to  
  
far too many perverts and it was starting to have an effect on her.  
  
Akane had already apologized to Akari for her behavior, but she wasn't  
  
sure when, or even if, she should say anything to Ranma at all. After all ,she  
  
didn't really do anything to him, but he chose to hit her, with a mallet of all  
  
things. Akane didn't think that Ranma even knew of the concept of irony, so   
  
maybe he just acted without thinking. He didn't really mean to punish her, even  
  
if she was a bad girl, who sometimes deserved it.  
  
Akane quickly tried to forget that line of thinking. It was far too   
  
perverted, and she wasn't a boy, so she could not possibly be a pervert. Yes,  
  
it had to be Ranma's fault for making feel so...... She had a feeling that it  
  
would be very difficult to get any sleep the upcoming night. Maybe if she spent  
  
the night with Akari again, she could hold off some of her more vivid dreams  
  
about certain 'things'.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
  
  
Well another chapter done with a little something for everyone. We have  
  
a kind Akane risking her life for a friend. A norm...er I mean psychotic Akane  
  
not caring about anyone except herself. We even have a kind and wise Happosai  
  
making an appearance. That has to be a first, at least in the small amount of  
  
fanfics that I have read.  
  
This chapter also marks a turning point in the fact that I can now  
  
actually see the end of this story in sight. There are still a few chapters left  
  
to write, especially concerning certain past event that I have neglected for far  
  
to long, but the main story is drawing to a close. Before that I might chose  
  
to write one or two side stories first, and of course there will be a book two  
  
to this particular Ranma universe, that will deal with what happened to Urd's  
  
husband and daughter and how a couple Ranma characters will play a role in  
  
rescuing them from their fates. That is still a little ways off though.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. If you wish to send me an email you can  
  
contact me at ryo_oki@pacbell.net 


	10. Sidestory 1 What Makes a Man? CHapter 1

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.   
  
This is going to be a side story set after the events written about  
  
in chapter 9 of the main story. As for why I am writing a side story now,  
  
well let's just say I needed a break from the main story for a while.  
  
**********  
  
Side story #1 What makes a Man? Part 1  
  
Ranma returned to Hinako's house after their first day back at school,  
  
since they acquired their new forms. The day was uneventful, in Ranma's mind,  
  
except for the brief make out session he had with Shampoo. Ranma felt somewhat  
  
guilty about that. He had not intended to be so aggressive with her, it wasn't  
  
in his nature, but his new form was tired and needed to be satisfied. Ranma  
  
was pretty sure Kasumi had felt what had happened and was probably angry with  
  
him. The best thing he could do was just admit what had happened and hoped she  
  
reacted different than Akane probably would if he was in a similar situation   
  
with her.  
  
As Ranma landed in the yard in his goddess form, carrying Hinako, Kasumi  
  
came out to greet them. She didn't appear to be upset as far as Ranma could tell  
  
but that did not necessarily anything. Nabiki was awfully good at hiding her   
  
emotions, who is to say that Kasumi was not as well.  
  
"So how was your first day back?", Kasumi asked Ranma and Hinako.  
  
"It was very nice, although Ranma was a little naughty.", Hinako   
  
teased Kasumi as Ranma began to look a little nervous.  
  
"You mean about the kiss he gave Shampoo?", Kasumi said in a mock  
  
angry tone.  
  
"Um, well.....you see I didn't really mean to. I just.....", Ranma  
  
tried to say as he cringed slightly, expecting to be hit by a large mallet,  
  
or whatever daemons used.  
  
"I am not going to hit you Ranma-chan, but you are going to have to   
  
make it up to me.", Kasumi said in a sultry tone.  
  
"How do you want me to do that?", Ranma asked somewhat nervous by  
  
the tone of voice Kasumi was using.  
  
"Well later on you can show me exactly what you and Shampoo were  
  
doing.", Kasumi thought to Ranma along with a few other ideas of things she  
  
wouldn't mind trying out.  
  
Ranma turned bright red in response.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable, although I   
  
am curious about how 'sensitive' your new goddess form is.", Kasumi said as she  
  
leaned in and whispered to Ranma as Hinako snickered out loud while  
  
wondering if she would be allowed to take part in her goddess's little  
  
'games' when she assumed her final form.  
  
"Is there anything else?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes there is. It appears Shampoo felt guilty about 'groping' you  
  
and called from the cafe earlier and told me what happened. She  
  
invited you, I, and Hinako to dinner at the cafe. I believe that she also  
  
invited Ranko and Nabiki as well.", Kasumi said to Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo is trying her best to become friends with more people from  
  
now on, instead of thinking of them as 'obstacles' as she did in the past.  
  
I could be wrong about this, but I also think that she may have a small   
  
crush on the catboy., Hinako said as Kasumi raised an eyebrow at this  
  
announcement.  
  
"Nabiki will not be happy to hear that. Are you sure that Shampoo   
  
feels that way about him?", Ranma asked Hinako.  
  
"I think that she just might want to hear more of the stories that  
  
he has been telling her about his and my travels together.", Kasumi stated  
  
before Hinako could answer Ranma's question.  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing about some or your travels together. Perhaps,  
  
when I am fully grown the three of us go visit a few of the places that  
  
you have been to.", Hinako said shyly.  
  
"Something tells me that the three of us won't exactly have a boring  
  
life together.", Ranma said as Kasumi held back a grin.  
  
After all it was not her fault that her mother showed her a back door  
  
into the world tree computer, allowing her to view all sorts of possible  
  
futures that she, Ranma and Hinako might experience together.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile back at the dojo, Ranko was just getting off of the phone  
  
after accepting the invitation from Shampoo for he and Nabiki to eat at  
  
the cafe that night.  
  
Nabiki was glad to have the opportunity to leave the dojo for a  
  
while. Akari had come home with Akane and was continuing her cooking  
  
lessons for Akane before the two left for Akari's aunt's house that night  
  
Akari would probably not allow Akane to poison anyone, but why take foolish  
  
chances. After all her father was there and could give his opinion on his  
  
daughter's cooking so there was no reason for Nabiki to stay.  
  
Ranma, Kasumi, and Hinako were the first to arrive at the Cat Cafe.   
  
As they entered the building they were greeted by an unusually cheerful  
  
Shampoo and seconds later by a very annoyed Mousse.  
  
"You have some nerve showing up here after what you have done today  
  
Saotome!", Mousse declared 'righteously'.  
  
"What are you talking about duckboy?", Ranma said, trying to sound  
  
as if he didn't know what Mousse was 'hinting' at.  
  
"As if you didn't know. You should be ashamed of yourself molesting  
  
Shampoo today and in your girl form no less.", Mousse declared as several  
  
of the cafe's customers looked on in interest.  
  
"Stupid Mousse imagining things, Ranma no molest Shampoo.", the  
  
Amazon girl said as Cologne began to look on in interest.  
  
"You do not need to lie for that womanizer. I shall break the spell  
  
he has over you.", Mousse said while sounding a lot like a certain  
  
deluded kendoist.  
  
"Mousse imagining things. Maybe hit on head one to many times.",  
  
Shampoo said.  
  
"Ah, but I have proof.", Mousse stated as he pulled several pictures  
  
out of no where and tossed them to several people around the room including  
  
Cologne who seemed very interested in them.  
  
"Aiyah, where you get those?", Shampoo ordered as she saw her 'moment'  
  
that she shared with Ranma now being passed around like some scene from  
  
a hentai magazine.  
  
"I followed you to the school to ensure that this fiend does not  
  
take advantage of you and what do I see but the two of you joined in a   
  
passionate embrace, bodies rubbing tightly against each other as your  
  
tongues darted in and out of your mouths.", Mousse said while drooling as  
  
two boys fainted with nosebleeds.  
  
"You do not understand what you saw.", Ranma said.  
  
"I understand. How could I not, with you slowing slipping your hands  
  
under Shampoo's skirt and into her panties.", Mousse declared as three more  
  
customers fainted.  
  
"But it was an accident, I was merely tired after taking Shampoo  
  
flying and needed to recharge, that's all.", Ranma said then wincing as  
  
he noticed the hurt look on Shampoo's face.  
  
"So you admit taking advantage of her.", Mousse stated.  
  
"No I wouldn't, I care too much about her to use her like that.",  
  
Ranma said as Shampoo's expression changed from sadness to almost   
  
manic glee.  
  
"That is a weak excuse. No one has the right to touch Shampoo like  
  
that except for me.", Mousse shouted.  
  
(CLANG)  
  
Mousse hit the floor hard with a large frying pan now embedded in  
  
his head.  
  
"Stupid Mousse ever try doing that, Shampoo dip stupid duck boy in   
  
spring of drowned bimbo and sell to Musk tribe, besides it Shampoo's idea  
  
to kiss Ranma in the first place. Ranma merely responded to attention Shampoo  
  
pay to him.", Shampoo said, while trying to hide the smile on her face and  
  
the shiver running through her body as she remembered Ranma gently touching  
  
her.  
  
Ranko and Nabiki entered the cafe just as Shampoo finished   
  
flattening Mousse and trying to explain what had really happened.  
  
"Oh my! Ranma was making out with Shampoo in his goddess form.", Ranko  
  
thought, fighting back a blush.  
  
"How come I did not know about this?", Nabiki said, surprised at how  
  
she was letting herself 'slip' in her duties as the school's main   
  
'information broker'.  
  
"Perhaps all of you would like to discuss that in private.", Cologne  
  
said as she began to escort the few remaining conscious customers out of  
  
the cafe.  
  
With all of the customers cleared out of the restaurant, Cologne had  
  
Nuku Nuku drag the unconscious duck boy into the kitchen so the 'children'  
  
could discuss their problems.  
  
Over dinner Ranma and Shampoo explained what had happened to them and  
  
how sorry they both were. Nabiki listened to what had happened, but was still  
  
a little suspicious. Ranma was never the playboy type after all, but perhaps  
  
this new goddess form of his was changing him somehow. Nabiki could not  
  
bare to see Kasumi hurt to perhaps she should keep an eye out on Ranma for  
  
a while, assuming of course that such a thing was even possible any more.  
  
Hinako was busy taking notes as Ranma and Shampoo spoke. Unlike   
  
Kasumi, who had felt the full affect of Ranma's and Shampoo's kiss, Hinako   
  
barely noticed it at all. She supposed it was do the fact that she was  
  
still a child at the moment and not ruled by her hormones. She kept the notes  
  
in the hopes that as she aged, she could experiment on how Ranma kissing   
  
someone made her feel. Maybe he would even kiss her.  
  
Hinako felt all warm and tingly as that last thought went through her  
  
head. After all she was now Ranma's angel, both of them being linked by  
  
their souls until they die.  
  
Ranko, meanwhile, was looking at Nabiki and wondering what it would be   
  
like to hold her and such a fashion. He did not want to rush things, given  
  
Nabiki's lack of experience in relationships, but the thought of them being  
  
so intimate with each was very tempting and from the look he now noticed  
  
Nabiki giving him, she was having similar thoughts as well.  
  
**************  
  
In the kitchen of the cafe, Nuku Nuku had just thrown a pot of hot water  
  
onto Mousse in order to wake the boy up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII", Mousse shouted as he jumped towards the ceiling  
  
to avoid being boiled like a lobster anymore.  
  
"Good you is awake, now maybe duck boy behave himself and not molest  
  
Shampoo-chan anymore.", Nuku Nuku said while sounding quite annoyed at Mousse.  
  
"I am not the one who molested her, it was that foul demon Saotome. I was  
  
merely showing my love for her.", Mousse stated in a petulant tone of voice.  
  
"Love?!?, that not love, that acting like little perverted school boy.  
  
Nuku Nuku should know, that is how all the boys at school at towards me.",   
  
Nuku Nuku stated.  
  
"What do you mean?", Mousse asked, while wondering why he was being  
  
compared to some common perverted school boy like Kuno perhaps.  
  
"Almost every day that I go to school, some boy tries to touch Nuku  
  
Nuku in a bad way, even if I just want to be friends. Silly school boys think  
  
that just because a girl is nice to them or helps them, it means that she wants  
  
to be their girlfriend. Of course, other girls see this and think that Nuku   
  
Nuku think of herself as too good for little school boys. Nuku Nuku alone a  
  
lot of times at school because of this.", Nuku Nuku said in a somber tone  
  
of voice. Quite a change from her usual bouncy self, Mousse noted.  
  
"Shampoo was nice to me when we were children. Many of the Amazons,  
  
particularly the young warriors in training used to enjoy picking on the  
  
'poor blind fool', except for Shampoo. She never hit me or insulted me,  
  
until we became older. I don't know why she changed.", Mousse said in all  
  
honesty.  
  
"Nuku Nuku just tell you why Shampoo no like you. Why Mousse not pay  
  
attention.", Nuku Nuku said while starting to sound a little frustrated.  
  
"I just thought that as we became older, maybe our former friendship  
  
could be turned into something else.", Mousse replied.  
  
"Maybe if you be nice to Ranma and others, then maybe Shampoo treat  
  
you like a friend and not perverted boy, but even if that happens, Nuku  
  
Nuku does not think that Shampoo will ever want to marry you.", Nuku  
  
Nuku said, while sounding a little sorry to Mousse.  
  
"That doesn't matter, nobody else in the village would be interested  
  
in me anyway.", Mousse said, sounding quite sorry for himself.  
  
"Perhaps if Mousse wear glasses and stop talking to furniture, people  
  
will treat Mousse better.", Nuku Nuku replied to Mousse.  
  
"I do not like to wear them, they make me look foolish and I have  
  
always been teased for wearing them.", Mousse replied.  
  
"More like you are teased for not wearing them. Girls no care if  
  
boys wear glasses, only care if boy is kind and respectful towards them.  
  
Besides if Mousse no like wearing glasses, why not buy new ones or have  
  
eyes fixed in other ways.", Nuku Nuku asked.  
  
"That takes money, and the old ghoul doesn't pay me anyway for all  
  
the work that I do here.", Mousse said.  
  
"Maybe Nuku Nuku can help. Papa-san very good at building Nuku  
  
Nuku, maybe he can help fix Mousse's eye if I ask, but only if Mousse  
  
do something for Nuku Nuku.", the catgirl asked.  
  
"What is it?", Mousse asked, with some hope in his voice.  
  
"You have to leave Shampoo-chan alone from now on. Can try and be  
  
friends, but you no can act like pervert and you can not attack any of  
  
Shampoo's friends.", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
Mousse thought about what the catgirl had just said. On one hand he   
  
did not always being treated as a joke, because he could not see, but if  
  
he gave up on Shampoo what else in his life was there? Still, Shampoo had  
  
never shown any interest in him yet. Perhaps that would change if he no  
  
longer needed to wear his glasses anymore.  
  
"At least I won't look so stupid anymore.", Mousse mumbled out loud.  
  
"Nuku Nuku no think Mousse look stupid. Mousse look kind of cute,   
  
when you are not being a pervert towards Shampoo.", Nuku Nuku said to a  
  
somewhat shocked Mousse.  
  
After spending some more time thinking, Mousse decided to agree to  
  
stop bothering Shampoo, at least for the time being, but he didn't mention  
  
that part to Nuku Nuku.  
  
A short time later they left the cafe, with Nuku Nuku holding his hand  
  
and leading him out of the restaurant, through the dining area, as everyone  
  
else just stared at them.  
  
"Well now isn't that interesting.", Nabiki said as she saw Mousse  
  
and that android catgirl walk out of the restaurant and down the street  
  
together.  
  
"Maybe Mousse finally find someone else to bother.", Shampoo said in   
  
a hopeful tone of voice, while resisting to jump for joy.  
  
"And you were worried that she wanted to be with me.", Ranko teased   
  
Nabiki.  
  
"I was never worried about that.", Nabiki said as several people looked  
  
at her with arched eyebrows as if to say, "Sure tell us another one."  
  
************  
  
With dinner now over and two 'pests' gone from the cafe, Shampoo   
  
decided that now was the time to ask Ranko or the nice goddess Kasumi if they  
  
would perhaps tell another story about what happened why they were  
  
traveling together. Shampoo was admittedly surprised about how often  
  
she thought about the first story that Ranko told her during his first  
  
visit to the restaurant. Perhaps it was because he was nice to her, without  
  
being engaged to her, or perhaps it was just that she was so bored with her  
  
life that she needed something to fill it.  
  
"Maybe he even knows a few stories about how I turned out in those  
  
worlds that he visited.", Shampoo thought in Mandarin.  
  
After dinner, Shampoo invited everyone up to the living quarters  
  
upstairs where everyone could relax. This was a surprise, since no one  
  
present, except for Ranma ha ever visited the Amazon's home before, and  
  
had only seen Shampoo's bedroom at that. This fact Ranma decided to keep   
  
to himself. Although he and Shampoo never did anything, him being  
  
drugged during the times that this had happened, it was still best not  
  
to mention things that could get someone angry at him.  
  
Half of the second floor was taken up by a large living room, with  
  
a stone fireplace taking up a large section of the north wall of the room.  
  
Nabiki felt herself drawn towards the large rug in front on the fireplace and  
  
was soon lying on he back and stretching out in front of the fire, much to  
  
everyone's amusement.  
  
"Shampoo do that too when Shampoo in cursed form.", Shampoo said as  
  
she watch Nabiki scratch her back against the rug as a house cat tends  
  
to do from time to time.  
  
Hinako walked up then sat down next to Nabiki on the rug and began to  
  
rub the catgirl's stomach, causing Nabiki to purr loudly.  
  
"She's silly.", Hinako giggled.  
  
It didn't take Nabiki long to realize what she had been doing, so she  
  
quickly sat up with an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, for some reason I couldn't help myself. I suppose it is a good thing  
  
that the dojo doesn't have a fireplace.", Nabiki said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Shampoo no mind, after all you is guest. Just be careful not to claw  
  
furniture. Shampoo do that once in cursed form and make great grandmother  
  
very upset with Shampoo.", Shampoo replied to Nabiki.  
  
Ranko looked around the room to see Ranma and Kasumi sitting on one   
  
of the couches in the room and began to unconsciously snuggle  
  
up together. Meanwhile Hinako was lying on the rug next to Nabiki   
  
scratching the catgirl's ear and laughing and how loud Nabiki was  
  
beginning to purr again.  
  
Shampoo looked over at Ranma and Kasumi with a wistful expression on  
  
her face, before sitting down in a nearby overstuffed chair with a more  
  
neutral expression on her face.  
  
"Well Shampoo, since you were kind enough to invite Nabiki and I   
  
over for dinner tonight, perhaps you would like to hear another story  
  
about the time Kasumi-chan and I spent traveling together.", Ranko   
  
asked Shampoo.  
  
"That sounds nice, perhaps you can even tell story about one of  
  
my other selves.", Shampoo said, still trying to speak Japanese properly.  
  
"There is one story about how Ranma and you became very close to  
  
each other, but I am not sure that you would want to hear it. It is   
  
somewhat sad in parts.", Ranko said to an excited looking Shampoo.  
  
"So you were there?", Nabiki asked Ranko.  
  
"For this particular world, no. But Kasumi did show it to me using  
  
the crystal she gave to me. Now I can use it to show that world to you.",  
  
Ranko replied to Nabiki.  
  
"Do Shampoo... I mean I marry Ranma?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Well perhaps it would be best if I start the story from the  
  
beginning. It's a little complicated and the crystal can show you what  
  
happened far better than I can explain it.", Ranko said as he  
  
pulled the viewing crystal out of hammer space and set it in front of everyone.  
  
The crystal sphere began to glow and a large hologram floated  
  
in front of everyone showing them a life that could have been.  
  
*************  
  
A younger Genma Saotome sat in a hospital waiting room in a  
  
torn gi, with many recent cuts and scratches over his body. He   
  
refused all treatment for help at the moment, as his attention  
  
seemed to be solely devoted to a pair of doors that separated the  
  
waiting area of the emergency room from the nearby examination  
  
rooms. As the doors opened Genma shot to his feet and almost knocked  
  
the poor doctor over in his haste to speak to the man.  
  
"Mr. Saotome will you come with me please?", the doctor asked as  
  
he led Genma into a small exam room in which a ten year boy was laying  
  
on a bed, connected to a respirator and several tubes that Genma could  
  
not identify.  
  
"Is he going to live?", Genma asked in an excited tone of voice.  
  
"He will live, but there are complications.", the doctor said to  
  
a now nervous Genma.  
  
"What sort of complications?", Genma asked the doctor.  
  
"I do not know what sort of creature attacked both you and boy,  
  
but whatever it was poisoned your son as well as giving him the  
  
lacerations that both you and he now possess. The poison is very similar  
  
to a poison that a cat has in its claws, but in order for such a high  
  
level of the poison to show up your son would have to have been attacked  
  
by dozens of almost crazed felines.", the doctor said as Genma twitched  
  
slightly.  
  
"You have removed the poison though right", Genma asked.  
  
"We have, but I am afraid that it has severely affected your son's  
  
immune system. It would not surprise me if he became quite prone to colds  
  
or viral infections in the future. I am sorry to tell you this, but your  
  
son might not be able to be as physically active as other children, as  
  
he grows up.", the doctor said to a stunned Genma.  
  
"I see.... May I spend some time alone with the boy for a while.",   
  
Genma asked the doctor.  
  
"Of course you may. When you are done simply speak to the nurse as  
  
the front desk and arrangements will be made for a room for your son to stay  
  
in as he heals.", the doctor said as the left the room.  
  
Genma looked at Ranma laying on the bed and was reminded of a time not  
  
so long ago when he was in a similar situation.  
  
(Brief Flashback:)  
  
A five year old boy was playing with some Legos on the floor of a  
  
waiting room in a hospital, as an elderly nurse looked on in concern. The  
  
boy's mother had been brought in earlier, the victim of a robbery. Both  
  
she and the boy's father were now in an exam room with the doctor on duty  
  
for that night.  
  
The doctor came out of the room and looked at the nurse with a sad  
  
expression on his face. He was about to say something when he noticed the  
  
young child nearby and quickly quieted himself. The looked he gave her   
  
though, told the nurse all she needed to know. She had been a nurse for   
  
over 30 years and if what she suspected was true, then it would be up to her  
  
and the father to talk to the boy about what was wrong with his mother.  
  
Inside the exam room, Genma Saotome was bending over the bed of his  
  
injured wife, who was trying to speak to him with great difficulty.  
  
"Genma, I feel that my time is almost up and there is something that  
  
I want to tell you. A promise that I want you to keep.", Nodoka said in a  
  
sleepy tone of voice.  
  
"Shhhhhh, don't say such things Nodoka-chan. You will be fine. You just  
  
need a little rest.", Genma said, trying to sound confident.  
  
"Please, my husband, I may have looked asleep earlier, but I did hear the  
  
doctor speaking to you earlier, and I know how serious my injuries are, so   
  
please just listen.", Nodoka said as Genma tried in vane to hold back a few tears  
  
despite he fact that his wife might not consider it manly.   
  
Genma knew that his wife was a little strange in some ways, but he loved  
  
her still the same, and did not want to lose her. Fate though, seemed to be  
  
conspiring against him.  
  
"Genma when I am gone, you must teach Ranma all there is to being a man.  
  
I want him to be the type of man who will be an inspiration to others and  
  
desired by many women. He must be a 'manly' man, Genma. Please promise me that  
  
you will see that this will happen.", Nodoka said.  
  
Genma tried to protest what his wife was saying. He did not want to admit  
  
that he had 'failed' to protect his family. Never mind the fact that it was  
  
impossible to watch over someone 24 hours a day. There must of been something  
  
that he could have done. Maybe if he had insisted that Nodoka came to the  
  
park with he and Ranma. Maybe if he had tried to train her, despite the fact  
  
that she was a woman. So many if's, but it is too late to wonder about what  
  
might have been now.  
  
As he reluctantly agreed to what Nodoka had asked of him, she seemed to  
  
breathe in sharply, then all sorts of alarms and other noises erupted from   
  
the machines that she was connected to.  
  
He was escorted out of the room as several doctors and nurses tried to  
  
revive his wife, but they tried in vane. Nodoka Saotome died that night,  
  
a little after six years of being married.  
  
Looking over at Ranma playing on the floor, Genma slowly walked over  
  
to the nurse and tried to figure out just how he was going to explain to his  
  
son what had happened to the boy's mother.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
He still had dreams about that night. Ranma had never really understood  
  
what had happened to his mother until recently. Both the nurse and Genma tried  
  
to explain to Ranma what had happened, but what does a five year old know  
  
about life and death.  
  
Now he was in the same situation as he was in five years ago. He had  
  
failed to not only raise the boy properly, but protect him as well.  
  
Damn his shortsightedness. How could he have not noticed that two of  
  
the pages of the training manual were stuck together. At least his son would  
  
not suffer the insanity related to that technique. He fell unconscious far  
  
too quickly for the fear to take affect.  
  
Genma was briefly tempted to blame the boy for his condition. Perhaps  
  
the boy was just too weak? This thought was quickly squashed as he saw his  
  
wife's face in his memory. After she had died, Genma had done a lot of   
  
thinking, something that the "Anything Goes" style does not stress. He came to  
  
the conclusion that some of the things that the master has taught him were  
  
wrong. Unfortunately he still did not realize that perhaps some techniques  
  
were simply better off not learning. Who knows mabe he was even wrong about  
  
calling Ranma a 'weak girl'. No the boy did need some motivation....maybe.  
  
Genma reached over the pushed some of the boy's hair out of his eyes  
  
and tried to take comfort in the fact that the boy would at least live.  
  
"Momma, please help. It hurts. Make it stop.", Ranma cried out in his   
  
sleep.  
  
Walking over to a small table in the exam room, Genma sat down and   
  
began to write something down on a piece of paper. When he finished he  
  
slipped the paper under one of Ranma's pillows and walked out of the exam   
  
room and back into the waiting room, where the doctor, who worked on   
  
Ranma, was waiting for him.  
  
"Leaving for the night?", the doctor asked.  
  
Genma slowly nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Before you go, your wounds really should be treated. They are not as  
  
serious as your son's, but they still might become infected.", the doctor  
  
stated to Genma.  
  
"I will be alright. I have had worse wounds. Besides even if they   
  
scar, I could consider these wound to be 'payment' for not looking after  
  
my family properly.", Genma said.  
  
The doctor was not surprised to her Mr. Saotome say such things. Many  
  
parents blamed themselves whenever their children became injured. The doctor  
  
hoped that the man did not do anything foolish in his grief though. The poor  
  
boy would have a very difficult life if both parents were to pass away.  
  
Ranma woke up the next day and waited for his father to come see him.  
  
By dinner time though, it was looking as if his father would not show up, much  
  
to the boy's distress. The nurses on duty tried to comfort the boy, by saying  
  
that maybe his father was delayed for some reason. When they found the note  
  
under Ranma's pillow though, they knew that the reason for Genma not   
  
visiting his son was far more serious.  
  
The note said, "Dear son if you can not understand what I am writing  
  
here, please get one of the nurses to help you. I must go away for a while.  
  
The doctors say that you can not be cured and will always be weak because  
  
of the training I foolishly put you through. I will not rest though  
  
until I find a cure for you."  
  
"The 'master' often spoke of many cures to illnesses that exist in many  
  
temples and training grounds around the world. I will not rest until I find  
  
a cure for you. I do not know how long I will be gone, but I promise that I   
  
shall return before your 16th birthday. If I have not found the cure before then  
  
we shall search together or settle down in one place if that is what you wish."  
  
"When your mother passed away I had to sell the family home in order to  
  
pay for the hospital bills and to help pay for our training journey together.  
  
As of now we have no place to live, so we must be apart for a while."  
  
"I realize that it may seem cruel to leave you where you are, but being  
  
with me now would only make your illness worse. I know that the nurses and  
  
doctors there can help you find someone to be with. Perhaps even one of them  
  
could take care of you."  
  
"You have my word though, that I am not abandoning you forever. I will  
  
find a way to make it up to you and carry on the promise I made to your   
  
dear mother.  
  
"Love, your father, Genma Saotome.", the letter ended.  
  
Despite the note, it appeared to everyone who had taken care of the  
  
boy, that he had been abandoned. In such cases the right thing to do was  
  
call a government social services agency and hope that they could place  
  
the boy in a proper home, and hopefully not an orphanage.  
  
****************  
  
As several people were 'wrestling' with what should be done with the  
  
poor abandoned child, a young girl found herself wandering down the  
  
hospital corridors in search of her mother.  
  
The ten year old girl had just finished seeing one of the   
  
doctors because of a cold that seemed not to want to go away. The  
  
'cold' turned out to be walking pneumonia, and the girl was just being  
  
let out of the hospital when she told her mother that she had to use  
  
the bathroom and didn't need any help. The mother familiar with how  
  
strong willed her daughter could be, even at such a young age agreed.  
  
Somehow though the young girl had gotten turned around and was  
  
now on the verge of panicking when she heard someone crying from a   
  
nearby room. Looking in, young Yuka Shiritory saw a boy about her age  
  
crying into his pillow so that no one would see here him she guessed.  
  
Yuka peaked around the corner to look at the rest of the room  
  
that the boy was in. She saw four beds, but only person was in the  
  
room. The window drapes were drawn and only a couple lights were on  
  
in the far corner of the room. This made the room seem somewhat scary  
  
to Yuka.  
  
Yuka entered the room as quietly as she could in hopes of getting  
  
a better look at the little boy. She had just gotten to within four feet   
  
of the boy's bed when she tripped over wastepaper basket in the room, and  
  
landed on the floor face first.  
  
Ranma was startled out of his crying, when he heard something fall  
  
over. At first he wasn't sure what the noise was until he  
  
saw a young girl now laying almost underneath his bed.  
  
"Owwie", the girl said.  
  
"Who are you?", Ranma asked Yuka.  
  
"My name is Yuka Shiritory. What's your name?", the girl said in   
  
proud tone of voice.  
  
Yuka noticed the boy seemed to wait a little for some reason before  
  
telling her that his name was Ranma.  
  
"Why were you crying? Are you sick?", Yuka asked.  
  
"I'm not crying. Only weak girls cry, and I am a boy.", Ranma said  
  
to Yuka, who glared at the mean little boy.  
  
"Maybe that's you're here by yourself. No one wants to be with such  
  
a mean ol' boy.", Yuka said in the casual cruelty that all children seem  
  
to possess when they are young.  
  
Ranma tried to ignore what the 'dumb girl' had just said. The more he  
  
thought about it the more he began to believe that the girl may be right.   
  
Did his mother go away because he was bad. Did his father leave him, because  
  
the was disappointed in him for some reason.  
  
Yuka was about to leave the boy by himself when she saw his eyes  
  
begin water and his lower lip begin to quiver. He turned away from her  
  
and put his face deep into the pillow and began to shake slightly. It  
  
was obvious the he was crying again and Yuka felt bad about making the  
  
boy cry again, even if he was a 'meannie'.  
  
"I'm sorry.", Yuka mumbled as Ranma continue to sob into his pillow.  
  
Yuka's mother had always told her that she should be a nice girl, and  
  
not to hurt other people, but the boy seemed to be ignoring her. Yuka climbed   
  
on a chair and scooted herself onto Ranma's bed, cause him to sit up and  
  
stare at her.  
  
"What are you doing?", Ranma asked as the girl reached over and hugged  
  
him.  
  
"Mother says that when you are sad, a hug can make you feel better.",   
  
Yuka said trying to sound wise like her mother was.  
  
Ranma was unsure of how to respond to the hug, so just sat straight for a   
  
few moments before deciding to hug the weird girl back. He was surprised that  
  
he did begin to feel a little better after a while.  
  
Yuka asked why Ranma was so sad and Ranma told her about how he thought  
  
that his parents didn't want him around any more.  
  
"That's not true! Your mommy and daddy love you, they wouldn't just  
  
run away from you.", Yuka exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of  
  
a few people walking past the door.  
  
"Yuka is that you? Are you in that room.", a voice from outside the  
  
door called out, causing Yuka to turn around and see her mother and two  
  
nurses walk into the room.  
  
"Yuka I told you to come right back to me after you were done, not to  
  
go wandering around the hospital. Now come here and stop bothering that   
  
boy.", Mrs. Shiritory told her daughter.  
  
Yuka looked over at the boy, then to her mother, and began to scoot   
  
herself off of the bed. She stopped almost immediately by a hand grabbing  
  
onto her wrist.  
  
"Can't you stay longer?", Ranma asked Yuka.  
  
The nurse, watching Ranma acting a little less sad than he had been,  
  
asked Yuka's mother if she could speak to her outside the room.  
  
"Mrs. Shiritory would it be possible for your daughter to stay with   
  
the boy for an hour or two.", the nurse asked.  
  
"We can not stay. I have to take Yuka home for her 'lessons', why   
  
is it important for her to stay with that young boy?", Mrs. Shiritory asked.  
  
"The boy was abandoned by his father here yesterday. and since then  
  
he has been almost comatose in his grief. I believe that your daughter may be  
  
able to cheer him up while he is here. At least until we can send to boy to a  
  
foster home or an orphanage, the nurse said sadly.  
  
"What about the boy's mother. Why is she not here to take care of her  
  
son.", Yuka's mother asked.  
  
"She passed away a few years ago in this hospital. Ranma's father was all  
  
that he had, and not that he is gone, Ranma is alone in the world for now.",   
  
the nurse said.  
  
"Sigh...., I suppose it will be alright then if Yuka stays for a little  
  
while until the boy feels better.", Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
Yuka was allowed to stay and talk to Ranma for a couple hours that  
  
day and for the three other days that he was in hospital, before it was  
  
time for him to leave for his new 'home'.   
  
As they spent time together, Ranma began to feel more relaxed around  
  
Yuka, and by the third day he had not even insulted her once. It seemed to  
  
several of the nurses present that they two children began to treat each  
  
other as brother and sister. The afternoon that they fell asleep curled up  
  
next to each other prompted one of the nurse to take several pictures and  
  
hang them up at the nurses station where everyone commented on cute they  
  
looked together.   
  
Although Yuka seemed to be having a good influence on Ranma's  
  
recovery, he still refused to talk about why he was sent to the hospital.  
  
Genma had told the doctors that he and his son were attacked by some sort  
  
of large cat during the night, but no one sure that this was exactly  
  
what had happened. Asking Ranma about a cat, only caused the boy to   
  
shrink in upon himself and begin to shake in terror. Even with Yuka  
  
nearby, Ranma seemed to be unresponsive for several minutes.  
  
When Yuka and Ranma were going to see each other for the last time,  
  
the young girl begged her mother to take her 'brother' home with them. Yuka's  
  
mother was surprised by this. She did not think that the two children had  
  
become so close so fast, especially since Yuka tended to somewhat shy  
  
around other people.  
  
Mrs. Shiritory asked the doctor in charge of Ranma's case if the boy   
  
has any other living relatives, and if not perhaps then she might be able to  
  
let the boy stay with her for a while until he found a permanent home that  
  
Ranma would feel comfortable in.  
  
No one wanted the boy to be placed in an orphanage, so an arrangement  
  
was worked out with the local social services department to allow Ranma  
  
to stay with Yuka's family for the time being, until someone wished to  
  
adopt him, which considering the boy's weak constitution, was not a likely  
  
prospect for the near future. Yuka would have to look after her brother  
  
for a while.  
  
***************  
  
Upon exiting the hospital, Ranma was surprised at the size of the car  
  
that his new 'sister' and 'mother' were getting into. It looked bigger than  
  
some of the rooms that he and his father used to stay in when they were  
  
traveling together.  
  
(Sniffle) (Sniffle)  
  
Yuka looked over at Ranma and how sad he appeared to be. She couldn't  
  
really understand what he was going through since she still had both her  
  
parents, although she was lucky to see her father more than once a month  
  
because of how often he had to travel for his job.  
  
As the car traveled away from central Tokyo Ranma stared out the   
  
window at all of the people and tall buildings. He remembered seeing  
  
something similar before he left of his 'vacation' with his father, but  
  
for the past few years he had spent most of his time in small   
  
villages and camping out in the wilderness.   
  
After an hour of driving Ranma saw that the were now entering the  
  
countryside on the northern edge of Tokyo. At least he thought it was the   
  
country. He saw very few houses, and the ones that he did see were huge and  
  
they were surrounded by large stone fences and gates.  
  
The car pulled into a long paved driveway and led to a 'house' that  
  
Ranma thought was almost as large as the hospital he had just left. Near   
  
the front of the house was a large lawn that seemed to run on forever, as   
  
well as a large western style flower garden. If anything the house and  
  
the grounds resembled a castle that Ranma saw in a movie that he and his  
  
father had snuck into the year before.  
  
When he was out of the car, Ranma saw several people standing near the  
  
door to the house wearing what looked like uniforms.  
  
"Who are they?", Ranma asked Yuka while pointing to the people in   
  
front of the house.  
  
"They are mommy and daddy's servants. The cook, clean the house, and  
  
even help tutor me in different things.", Yuka said.  
  
"Oh.", Ranma said while wondering why Yuka's family had others do their  
  
work for them, not that his father would have minded. He could imagine his  
  
pops easily giving orders to others while he sat back and relaxed, and ate  
  
all the food leaving Ranma with....  
  
"No that's not right. Pops only did that for training. He wasn't just  
  
being mean to me.", Ranma thought.  
  
"Hi!", Ranma heard a voice say.  
  
Looking over to the side he saw a young girl his age with long black  
  
hair and green eyes wearing a small green and blue kimono.  
  
"Ranma this is my 'bestest' friend Sayuri.", Yuka said as Sayuri smiled  
  
at Ranma causing him to look away shyly.  
  
"Is she your sister?", Ranma asked Yuka.  
  
"No, her mother is one of our maids.", Yuka said.  
  
"You mean one of the people who cleans your house.", Ranma said.  
  
"Yes.", Yuka said.  
  
"So Yuka-chan is that why you and your mommy went to the hospital to  
  
get Ranma?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"You know I was sick Sayuri-chan. I just got better today.", Yuka said.  
  
"Then how come he came home with you?", Sayuri asked as she noticed  
  
Ranma begin to look sad.  
  
Before any of the children could say anything more to each other,   
  
Yuka's mom called them into the house so that they could show Ranma where he  
  
would be staying for the time being.  
  
The inside of the house did not look very Japanese to Ranma. As he walked   
  
into the house he saw a large staircase made out of some sort of dark wood that  
  
seemed to shine as if someone had spilled oil all over it. The walls of the  
  
room were lined with pictures of 'funny' dressed people Ranma thought. They   
  
reminded him of old kings and queens that he saw in a picture book his father  
  
bought him when Ranma was younger.  
  
Ranma was surprised that his pops had ever let him look at any books,  
  
it seems that his mom gave pops a list of what she considered many before  
  
she died (sniffle), and one of the things on the list was that a manly man  
  
must be able to read, not just be able to hit people.  
  
Ranma followed Yuka and her mother as they climbed the stairs ahead of  
  
him and entered a long carpeted hallway with wood paneling covering the   
  
bottom half of the walls, and the other half being painted a darkish green  
  
to match the carpet. Many pictures of people and other places covered the  
  
walls.  
  
As the trio turned down another hallway, the failed to notice Sayuri  
  
sneaking up the stairs to follow them. Normally a child of one of the servants  
  
was not allowed in the owner's private living quarters, but she was curious  
  
about the young boy. If he wasn't Yuka's brother than who was he and why  
  
was he here. Sayuri never did like not knowing something, so she had to follow  
  
the boy to satisfy her curiosity.  
  
Yuka's mother escorted Ranma in a room just off the middle of the hallway  
  
that they were in. Upon opening the door and walking in, the first thing that  
  
popped into his head was that, how many people he would be sharing the room with.  
  
He saw only one bed, but it seemed huge to him. It looked as wide as his  
  
pop was tall, and was at least that long as well, probably a few feet longer.   
  
The room itself was equally large, about 20 by 30 feet. As he looked around  
  
he noticed that the size of the room did not seem to impress Yuka. She almost   
  
looked a little ashamed of leading Ranma here for some reason.  
  
"So what do you think of your room Ranma-chan?", Mrs. Shiritory asked  
  
the wide-eyed boy.  
  
"My room? You mean I will be in here by myself?", Ranma asked   
  
while hiding their nervousness in his voice. After all he had not slept in   
  
a room by himself since he just before pops sold their old house. Ever since   
  
they would either share a tent together or if they were lucky a small room   
  
at a temple or at an old inn.  
  
"You can come visit me in my room whenever you like if you get  
  
lonely.", Yuka said while holding onto his hand.  
  
Ranma smiled at Yuka, then looked embarrassed as his stomach growled  
  
loudly.  
  
"Are you hungry Ranma-chan?", Mrs. Shiritory asked.  
  
"Yes, they didn't give me enough at the hospital, and the food  
  
there was yucky anyway.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Well I think that our chef can make you something that is not  
  
'yucky'.", Mrs. Shiritory smiled at Ranma.  
  
The kitchen turned out to larger than Ranma expected. There were  
  
shelved covered with many different jars and cans. Fruit sat in a few  
  
bowls on top of several counters. There were two large metal cabinets  
  
Ranma guessed were refrigerators and a stove that looked like it belonged  
  
in a restaurant sat against part of the far wall of the room. A few people  
  
dressed all in white were rapidly moving around the room making something  
  
that smelled very good to Ranma.  
  
One of the people in the room seemed to be a little clumsy to  
  
Ranma, for as he saw her carving up a large turkey, her hand slipped and   
  
knocked one of the birds legs out of the bowl and it along the floor   
  
ending up right next to Ranma.  
  
"Mihoshi, watched what you are doing.", a green haired woman  
  
said to the blond who had dropped the turkey leg.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone", the blond girl said in a whiney voice.  
  
Ranma, seeing the food on the floor, and remembering his father's  
  
teachings about not wasting food, pickup it up and tried to eat it, but  
  
was stopped before he could even take a single bite.  
  
"You shouldn't eat something that fell on the floor young man, it  
  
is dirty.", Kiyone said to the boy.  
  
"Why not, pops made me do it all the time.", Ranma said as he noticed  
  
the chef develop a twitch in her right eye for some reason.  
  
"Your father made you eat off the ground?", Mrs. Shiritory asked,  
  
while trying to not sound as angry as she felt.   
  
"He didn't make me, but if I was too slow I had to eat it off the  
  
ground.", Ranma said  
  
"What do you mean?", Yuka said while thinking about how mean  
  
Ranma's father seemed to have been to him.  
  
"It was part of my training. When pops cooked something he threw it  
  
up into the air. I had to run after it and catch it. If I was too slow, then  
  
I had to pick it off the ground and eat it. It was my fault for being too  
  
slow.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Did your father ever train like that?", Kiyone said through   
  
clenched teeth.  
  
"No, he said that he was already trained.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, what your father did was wrong. He was being mean to you.", Yuka  
  
said to her new 'brother'.  
  
"Oh.", Ranma said, wondering why his father would want to be mean to him.  
  
He always tried to be a good boy and do what his father told him to do. Maybe  
  
he was just not good enough to train in the family art, especially now that he  
  
seemed to get tired so easily.  
  
He didn't want to say anything to anyone, but simply climbing up the  
  
stairs made him feel a little dizzy. Perhaps it was best that his father  
  
left him. He seemed to be nothing more than a 'weak girl' Ranma thought to  
  
himself.  
  
"Ranma if it makes any difference, you are not alone in having a father  
  
that seemed to be disappointed in you.", Kiyone said as she watched the  
  
emotions play over Ranma's face.  
  
"Your father didn't like you?", Ranma asked Kiyone.  
  
"Not, so much that he didn't like me, but that he was disappointed.  
  
You see my father always wanted a son, but instead he had a daughter. I  
  
tried for many years to act like a 'son' to him by playing as many sports  
  
as I could and even enrolling in the Tokyo Police Department like he did  
  
when he came of age. I wasn't happy doing this though. I wanted something to  
  
do something else", Kiyone said.  
  
"You wanted to be a cook?", Ranma half said, half questioned Kiyone.  
  
"Well not at first. I tried to do many different things when I left  
  
the police force, but overtime I found out that I liked cooking for  
  
others and creating new styles of food. The various restaurants I used to  
  
work for also allowed me to meet all sorts of people that I would  
  
probably never have met if I just continued to try and please my father.",  
  
Kiyone said to Ranma.  
  
"So it's not my fault that mother died pops left me?", Ranma asked.  
  
"No it is not and never let anyone tell you otherwise. I do not know  
  
what happened to your mother, but I doubt that she would ever want to   
  
willingly leave such a good boy.", Kiyone said to Ranma as she knelt  
  
down next to the boy to speak to him at his 'level' so to speak.  
  
"You should listen to Kiyone, she is very smart.", Mihoshi said  
  
from across the kitchen.  
  
"Now why don't you and Miss Yuka wait outside in the dining room,  
  
while I prepare something for the both of you, alright.", Kiyone stated  
  
as Ranma turned back around and pushed the door open to the dining room a  
  
little too fast.  
  
(Thump)  
  
"Ooofff", someone said.  
  
Looking around the door, Ranma saw Sayuri, now getting off of the  
  
ground and rubbing her rear end.  
  
"Were you spying on us?", Yuka scolded her friend.  
  
"No, I was just...", Sayuri started to say.  
  
"Curious about Ranma.", Yuka finished the sentence for her.  
  
Sayuri nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Kiyone was going to make us something to eat. Would you like her  
  
to make something for you too.", Yuka said.  
  
Sayuri said yes and sat down next to Ranma at the table, who was  
  
wondering why the girl in the kimono was smiling at him.  
  
None of the children spoke much as they ate. Sayuri kept stealing   
  
glances at the strange boy, who was inhaling food like he part vacuum  
  
cleaner. Yuka appeared to be equally stunned. As for Ranma he was unaware  
  
of anything else, except for the food going into his mouth and the fact  
  
that no one was trying to steal it from him for once.  
  
After his 'snack', Yuka's mother told Ranma that he would now be going  
  
to the same private school that Yuka and Sayuri went to. One of the perks for  
  
working for Yuka's mother, was that Sayuri got to go a school that her mother  
  
could not normally afford to send her to.  
  
Ranma had always been told by his father, that his mother wanted him to  
  
go to school, but he had never really like it. Since Ranma had been in and out  
  
of school several times, while traveling with his father, Yuka's mother told  
  
Ranma that he would probably have to be tested in order to see if he would be in   
  
the same grade as Yuka. Fortunately, since the school was presently closed down  
  
for a week between semesters, Ranma would not miss any school due to having to   
  
be tested.  
  
Ranma spent the rest of the day wandering around the house, sometimes  
  
with Yuka and Sayuri, sometimes by himself. There were two things that   
  
surprised him about living here and that was, why was this house so big  
  
when only Yuka, and her mother and father lived here, and where was the  
  
dojo. Ranma couldn't find it no matter how hard he looked. Many of the people  
  
he asked didn't even seen to be interested in fighting at all. The idea  
  
seemed to either bore them or even disgusted them. The only one who seemed to  
  
practice a little was Sayuri, but Ranma couldn't fight her. She was a girl after  
  
all, and even feeling weak as he now did, fighting her wouldn't be a challenge  
  
he thought to himself.  
  
*****************  
  
Later that night, Ranma was laying in bed unable to sleep. He was   
  
watching the shadows of trees waving rapidly back in forth. It was   
  
probably very windy and cold outside, yet he could not feel it one bit.  
  
This seemed a little strange to him, since he had spent most of his time  
  
outside. Being in such a large and comfortable place seemed to make him  
  
feel as if he were cut off from the outside world, not that he would put   
  
it in so many words. He would say though that it felt different sleeping  
  
inside instead of outside. It took a little over an hour for him to fall  
  
asleep. Two hours after that, the nightmares began.  
  
Yuka awoke with a start to the sounds of someone screaming. It took  
  
her a few seconds to realize that it was coming from Ranma's room. She  
  
jumped out of her bed and ran down the hallway as fast as her little legs  
  
could take her. Sliding to a halt in front of Ranma's room, Yuka could  
  
see that her mother and a couple of the servants were already there. The  
  
two servants looked on in concern as Yuka watched her mother try and grab  
  
hold of Ranma, who was twisting and turning in his sleep, while screaming  
  
something about cats?  
  
Ranma came awake with a start and latched onto Mrs. Shiritory with  
  
such force that the poor woman was almost knocked over.  
  
"Momma, don't let daddy throw me to the cats anymore. It hurts.",   
  
Ranma sobbed into Mrs. Shiritory's shoulder, causing the woman to first  
  
look concerned about the boy, then angry at was probably Ranma's father's  
  
fault for the boy being so distraught.  
  
Ranma gradually stopped crying and moved away from the person that  
  
was holding him. He was somewhat embarrassed that he had woken everyone  
  
up, especially Yuka, who seemed to look quite sad at how he was acting.  
  
"I bet she thinks that I am acting like a baby.", Ranma thought.  
  
"Ranma are you alright? Why were you screaming so loud.", Mrs.  
  
Shiritory asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Ranma did not say anything, but he did turn away and was looking  
  
at the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"It's my fault for being like a 'weak girl'.", Ranma said as  
  
Yuka sat down next to him, concerned, but not very happy about the  
  
'girl' comment.  
  
"You had us all worried. Please tell us what is wrong.", Mrs.  
  
Shiritory said to Ranma as Sayuri appeared in the doorway of Ranma's  
  
room.   
  
Sayuri had been awoken by the scream, even though she lived at the  
  
far end of the house. After all, how many times does one hear a high pitched  
  
scream in the middle of the night.  
  
"You were yelling something about cats. Does that have anything to do  
  
with why you were in the hospital?", Mrs. Shiritory asked as she watched  
  
Ranma almost jump back when she mentioned the word 'cats'.  
  
"Neko-ken training.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
"Cat fist? What is that.", Yuka asked.  
  
"Poppa threw me into a pits filled with starving cats and wrapped me  
  
up with sausage. The cats attacked me. I tried to keep them away, but  
  
there were too may. They started to scratch and bite. Poppa did this to   
  
me for a week. I begged him to let me out of the pit. He only yelled at me  
  
and said that I was a weak little girl for not being able to learn the  
  
neko-ken. The last time he threw me in, I started to feel real sick, and then  
  
I guess I fell asleep.", Ranma said as Yuka ran out of the room, taking Sayuri  
  
with her. Both girls looked a little green after listening to Ranma speak.  
  
"Ranma you are not weak because you ended up in the hospital. You are  
  
very lucky that your father didn't kill you while doing something so stupid  
  
to you. What he did wasn't training, it was torture. No one with any sense  
  
would hurt their child so.", Mrs. Shiritory lectured Ranma.  
  
"So I am not a weak girl?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Ranma we will have to talk later on about some of the things that your  
  
father has told you. For now though I am telling you that girls are not weak,   
  
and that you will make many people angry if you tell them that. Not lets put  
  
you back to bed.", Mrs. Shiritory said as Ranma looked back at his bed, not  
  
entirely sure that he wanted to be alone in it for the rest of the night.  
  
"Can Yuka stay here tonight.", Ranma asked.  
  
"Alright, but just for tonight. After all you both have your own  
  
bedrooms now.", Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
"Can I stay too?", Sayuri said as she walked back into the room with  
  
Yuka.  
  
"You will have to ask your mother. She might not like you spending  
  
the night in someone else's room. After all she does not know Ranma yet.",  
  
Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
As it turned out, Sayuri's mother did not mind. After all the  
  
children were still quite young. Now if they wanted to have a sleepover  
  
when they were teenagers, well then they would have to be supervised, but  
  
no one had to worry about that for a few more years yet.  
  
The three children awoke the next morning and were quite reluctant  
  
to get out of bed. They were quite warm and contented laying there in  
  
Ranma's king sized bed. Ranma himself felt rather contented and safe  
  
surrounded by his new sister and his friend. Not that he would ever say  
  
anything about it though. He was after all a 'man', and father always  
  
said that men do not need anyone. Of course, his father also said that  
  
the neko-ken training was a good idea, and that did not exactly turn  
  
out very well.  
  
***************  
  
Ranma spent the rest of the week getting to know his way around Yuka's  
  
house, and spent more than half of his time being led around by either Yuka  
  
or Sayuri, who obviously had a small crush on the boy. Ranma, of course, remained  
  
completely unaware of this.  
  
He did finally agree to 'spar' against Sayuri, and was able to easily dodge  
  
all of her blows at first, but he quickly began to slow down and Sayuri did manage  
  
to knock him down twice. The second knockdown greatly frustrating Ranma so much  
  
that he gave up after it happened, leaving a very confused Sayuri standing in  
  
the middle of one of the patios, behind the main house.  
  
Sayuri found Ranma a few minutes later sulking in a large chair in the  
  
corner of the family library.  
  
"Ranma, why did you run away?", Sayuri asked while sitting in the  
  
large chair next to Ranma, much to his discomfort.  
  
"Because I lost.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
"Ranma, that's silly. You can't win all the time, nobody can.", Sayuri  
  
replied.  
  
"That is what pops used to tell me. I either win or I am nothing but  
  
a weak little girl, who would be better off wearing a dress.", Ranma said  
  
as Sayuri's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I thought that Mrs. Shiritory already talked to you about this.   
  
Your father was an idiot. He had no right to tell you the things that he  
  
did. Besides, do I seem weak to you?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"No.", Ranma replied quietly.  
  
"Then that proves your father is wrong. You still are sick. I am sure  
  
you will get better in a while.", Sayuri said, hoping that what she said  
  
to Ranma was true.  
  
"That is not what the doctor said.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Well, he could be wrong. Even doctors aren't right all the time.  
  
"Even if you can't fight as well as you could before, you could do  
  
other things. When we get to school, I can help you with your classes. Maybe  
  
you will even find something that you like better than martial arts.", Sayuri  
  
stated as Ranma looked at the girl as if she had just grown a second head.  
  
The day before Ranma was due to start his new school, he found himself  
  
wandering into one of the large greenhouses, that occupied the Shiritory   
  
estate. It was far quieter in here than in the house as of late. Ranma was  
  
growing very fond of his new 'sister' Yuka, but he could not stand how she  
  
like to play that horrible American rap music so loud.   
  
Out here though he did not have to listen to anything as he wandered  
  
up and down isles of flowers in the greenhouse, stopping briefly to look  
  
at some strange colored roses. Odd, he didn't think that they came in green  
  
, blue, and dark purple shades.  
  
Ranma was a little embarrassed to have admitted to Sayuri earlier that  
  
he did enjoy helping his mother in the garden when he was very young. At that  
  
young age though he made more of a mess than anything else, but he did remember  
  
his mother smiling at him every time he picked one of the flowers and gave it  
  
to her. His father, of course, did not approve, which bothered Ranma a little  
  
back then. He wanted his daddy to like him, but he never was sure what he could  
  
do to please his father. Well he did not have to worry about that anymore. If  
  
he wanted to try martial arts, walk in a garden, or do anything else it was his  
  
choice. It was kind of lonely being here by himself though. Maybe he would ask  
  
Yuka or Sayuri if they wanted to come here with him later on.  
  
A little later, Ranma almost ran into the head gardener of the estate,  
  
as he was leaving the greenhouse. The old man asked Ranma if he wouldn't mind  
  
helping him transplant some new species of roses. Ranma wasn't quite sure what  
  
the old man was talking about, but if the man needed help then Ranma might as  
  
well help him, besides Ranma was rather curious about the old man, considering  
  
he was a gaijin. American or European by the look of him.  
  
Talking with the Gardener, Ranma found out that Tomas, had come from  
  
Italy over 30 years ago to help out Yuka's grandmother set up the greenhouses  
  
in this estate. From the way the old man talked about Yuka's grandmother, Ranma  
  
thought that they may have liked each other. Maybe they were friends, he thought.  
  
When the woman has died, Tomas stayed on to help look after Yuka's mother. It  
  
seems that her father had a tendency to be gone on long trips just as often as  
  
Yuka's father did.  
  
***************  
  
After breakfast on the morning that school was due to start, Ranma and  
  
the two girls were driven to the private school in which Ranma would now be   
  
attending with them. Ranma did not have a uniform, but that could easily   
  
taken care of at a later time.  
  
As they pulled up to the school, Ranma was surprised about how many  
  
people had the same large black cars that he was driven up to the school  
  
in. He guessed that everyone who went to this school must be rich and  
  
being helped by someone like his friend Sayuri was.  
  
As the two girls went to their classroom, Yuka's mother led   
  
Ranma to the registration office. Entering the office Ranma noticed  
  
several men in black suits standing near a woman with long pink hair  
  
holding the hand of a young girl his age, with long purple hair. The   
  
young girl did not seem very happy and glared at Ranma when he came  
  
into the office. Ranma guessed that she was unhappy with him, for he found  
  
himself staring at the girl, the moment she came into the room. She was very  
  
pretty, but he could never go up to a girl like that and just start talking  
  
to her.  
  
Waiting his turn, Ranma heard that the purple-haired girl's mother  
  
was something called an Ambassador, and the her daughter ,Shampoo,   
  
(snicker), was going to be going to this school as well. He also heard  
  
that they were Chinese. Ranma's father had told him of all sorts of  
  
neat training grounds and temples there. Maybe they could help Ranma  
  
so that he would not be so weak anymore.  
  
"Why you laughing. You making fun of Shampoo?", the little girl  
  
asked as Ranma looked over her with an innocent expression on his face.  
  
"Huh?", Ranma replied.  
  
"Shampoo behave yourself, we are not in village and you will not  
  
act so rudely.", the woman holding Shampoo's hand said.  
  
"Yes, mother.", Shampoo said in Mandarin.  
  
"You talk funny.", Ranma said, shocking the woman working behind  
  
the office counter and several of the men guarding Shampoo and her  
  
mother.  
  
Ranma only glared back at the men. It didn't matter that they were  
  
bigger than him. His father also told him to never show fear when someone  
  
tried to intimidate him.  
  
Shampoo looked like she was about to hit the annoying boy, but her  
  
mother?, Ranma guessed had a smile on her face that made Ranma blush as  
  
he turned away from her.  
  
"Oh my, both spirited and shy at the same time. You are an interesting  
  
boy aren't you.", the Ambassador said to Ranma as he looked up at her again  
  
and said the first thing that came to his mind, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"Kawaii.", Ranma said quietly as Shampoo's mother suddenly smiled even   
  
wider at the boy and reached down to hug him, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Oh Shampoo see what going on. Weak outsider boy try and trick mother  
  
so that he can marry strong warrior like Shampoo when he get older. Shampoo  
  
too smart to fooled by stupid boy though.", Shampoo thought to herself.  
  
"So what is your name young one. My name is Mei Ling.", Shampoo's  
  
mother said to Ranma.  
  
"My name is Ranma..Sao...Saotome.", Ranma said while wondering if he  
  
even had a family name anymore.  
  
"Stupid outsider boy, not even know own name.", Shampoo snorted.  
  
"Shampoo I will not stand for you picking up any of your great  
  
grandmother's bad habits. We are guests in this country and you will  
  
behave yourself while you are here.", Mei Ling said to her stubborn  
  
daughter.  
  
After Shampoo and her mother had left it was Ranma's turn to  
  
register. The school clerk was at first a little confused about why  
  
Mrs. Shiritory was registering someone else's child until he was  
  
quietly told about how Ranma came into her care.  
  
Nothing more was said after that. The Shiritory's were quite a  
  
powerful family in this region and if they wanted to take care of a boy  
  
and bring him to school, no one would deny them that right.   
  
"At least he appears to be a little more normal that that   
  
strange Kuno boy that came in the other day.", the school clerk thought  
  
to herself.  
  
Mrs. Shiritory watched Ranma and she escorted him to his new  
  
classroom on the second floor of the school. Even after only climbing  
  
two flights of stairs the boy appeared to be tired. Hopefully no one  
  
would pick on the poor boy. He appeared to have enough troubles as it  
  
was.   
  
"I suppose Yuka and Sayuri will look after him.", Yuka's mother  
  
thought in amusement about how interested the two girls seemed to be  
  
interested in her new houseguest.  
  
Reaching the classroom, Ranma saw that strange purple haired girl  
  
and her mother standing outside of the classroom as the sounds of  
  
several kids yelling and giggling echoed from inside.  
  
"It appears the poor teacher is having trouble calming her students  
  
down before she wishes to introduce our children to the class.", Mei Ling  
  
said to Mrs. Shiritory.  
  
Inside the classroom, recent college graduate Ami Mizuno was indeed  
  
having trouble getting the children to behave. The children somehow   
  
realized that the teacher was new to her job and 'swooped in for the  
  
kill', so to speak.  
  
"Sigh, and I used to think that Youma were hard to deal with.", Ami  
  
thought to herself.  
  
Outside of the classroom, Shampoo was looking at the boy who seemed  
  
ready to fall over. Shampoo had heard her grandmother say that all outsiders  
  
are weak, but this boy seemed to be the weakest of all. There was no way that  
  
she would ever have anything to do with this boy.  
  
"Well I suppose I should held the poor dear deal her students.",   
  
Mei Ling said as she walked into the classroom, tired of waiting for  
  
things to settle down on there own.  
  
The students briefly watched the door open then froze in place as a  
  
very pretty Chinese woman was glaring at them with that seemed to tell them  
  
that they had better behave themselves from now on, or else.  
  
"That is amazing! How did you do that?", Ami asked Mei Ling, while feeling  
  
somewhat intimidated by the Chinese Ambassador.  
  
"It is a useful skill for dealing with petulant Amazon daughters.", Mei   
  
Ling said with a smile.  
  
With the class now quieted down for the most part, the teacher began to  
  
introduce the two new students to the class.  
  
"Now class, today we have two new students who will be joining us.   
  
Shampoo will you please stand in front of the class and tell anyone a little  
  
bit about yourself.", Miss Mizuno said to the young Amazon.  
  
"My name is Shampoo and I am going to be leader of Chinese Amazons when  
  
I get older.", Shampoo said to the class, who started to laugh in response  
  
to what they had just heard.  
  
"Chinese Amazons, yeah right.", one little boy snorted, before Shampoo  
  
walked up to him and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"That hurt!", the boy cried out.  
  
"Shampoo!", Mei Ling yelled, causing Shampoo to freeze in place.  
  
"Young lady that type of behavior is against school rules. I want you  
  
to apologize to him right now.", Miss Mizuno ordered Shampoo, who really   
  
didn't seem to care that the teacher talking to her.  
  
"You do not have a choice young lady. Either apologize I will be forced  
  
to punish you. Say a spanking, in class, in front of everyone.", Mei Ling said  
  
to her daughter.  
  
Shampoo paled. It was a horrible shame for an Amazon to be punished so, but  
  
to have it done in front of a bunch of weak outsiders, that would be too much   
  
for the poor girl to handle.  
  
The apology that Shampoo gave the boy was half hearted at best, but   
  
considering how much she was being influenced by her great grandmother as  
  
of late, Mei Ling thought that it would do for now.  
  
The teacher next brought Ranma up to the front of the class and made him  
  
introduce himself to everyone. Ranma fidgeted in place for a few moments before  
  
he started to speak.  
  
"My name is Ranma Saotome, and I am living with Yuka and her family right  
  
now.", Ranma replied quietly to the class.  
  
Several of the boys in the class seemed amused by Ranma's rather nervous  
  
behavior. Maybe they could have some 'fun' with him later.  
  
"Why aren't you staying with your mother and father?", one girl innocently  
  
asked as Ranma tried to stop his hand from shaking.  
  
"Mom died, and my dad left me, because he was ashamed of me.", Ranma said  
  
as the teacher and class listened in shock. Even Shampoo looked at the boy with  
  
some sympathy.  
  
In the back of the classroom, a girl with long black hair and violet eyes  
  
listened to Ranma tell how he came to live with the Shiritory's. Her own mother  
  
had died recently and her father tended to ignore his children now, letting  
  
the servants take care of them instead.   
  
"Maybe he would like to be friends?", the girl thought to herself.  
  
As Mei Ling and Yuka's mother left the class, Shampoo sat herself in  
  
the far corner of the room, away from everyone, while Ranma was seated between  
  
Yuka and Sayuri, a fact which seemed to please Sayuri.  
  
During the morning classes, Yuka did not have to help her brother as   
  
much as she thought she would. Ranma told her, that he had never really been  
  
to school, but his father had brought several books along with them so he  
  
could uphold a promise to Ranma's mother.   
  
*************  
  
Shampoo sat at a table in the cafeteria by herself, watching all of the  
  
other students talk and laugh with each other. Earlier she had tried to impress  
  
the other students with how she was going to be a great warrior and leader of  
  
her village, but none of them seemed to care. Some even thought that she was  
  
just bragging. Shampoo wanted to hit some of the annoying boys who had teased  
  
her, but she remembered what her mother had told her would happen if she  
  
misbehaved herself in school again.  
  
What really confused Shampoo was why that weak boy....Ranma she thought  
  
his name was, had so many girls around him. He was not a warrior. Even that idiot  
  
Mousse back in the village, was stronger, so why were so many girls paying  
  
attention. His sister did seem to quite protective of him and that one  
  
girl Sayuri, Shampoo observed, knocked two boys across the room when they  
  
tried to pick in Ranma earlier. Maybe the girls here just liked weak males  
  
so that they could better control them and show them their place, Shampoo  
  
pondered to herself.  
  
Just as Shampoo was leaving to go outside, she saw yet another girl   
  
approach the weak boy. It was that strange pale girl with the dark hair, who  
  
had seemed interested in the boy's story earlier about his losing his mother.  
  
Ranma was enjoying his lunch with Yuka and Sayuri, when he noticed  
  
another girl approaching him. Ranma wasn't sure why all the girls were  
  
being so nice, but since they often brought him food, he wasn't going  
  
to complain.  
  
"May I sit with you today?", the pale girl asked everyone seated  
  
at "Ranma's" table.  
  
Ranma looked at the pale girl standing in front of him and said that  
  
he didn't mind if she ate with them. The girl sat down looking nervous as   
  
Ranma noticed Sayuri looking at the new girl strangely.  
  
"My name is Kodachi.", the pale girl said quietly.  
  
"That is a neat name.", Ranma said.  
  
"Thank you Ranma-san.", Kodachi said while smiling shyly.  
  
"How did you know my name?", Ranma replied.  
  
"I was listening when you introduced yourself to the class and when  
  
you told us about what happened to your family. I am sorry that happened to  
  
you and I think I know what you are feeling.", Kodachi said as Sayuri wondered  
  
what their new table guest was up to.  
  
"How would you know that?", Ranma said while not really wanting to  
  
talk about his mother and father.  
  
"My mother died recently and my father, decided to go away for a while.  
  
Our servants are taking care of me and my brother right now.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Sorry about your mother.", Ranma said.  
  
"If you like you can tell me about your mother and I can tell you  
  
about mine.", Kodachi said as Yuka excused herself from the table, dragging  
  
a reluctant Sayuri with her.  
  
"What are you doing?", Sayuri said to Yuka when the were a good   
  
distance away from the table.  
  
"Ranma hasn't talked about his mother to me or to momma yet. Maybe if  
  
he talks to that girl, he will feel a little better.", Yuka said to  
  
Sayuri.  
  
"I don't trust her. She looks weird, almost like a ghost.", Sayuri  
  
said looking at how the girl's almost white skin stood out so much from  
  
her black hair and red lips.  
  
"Oh!, you sound jealous.", Yuka teased Sayuri.  
  
"Am not!", Sayuri pouted.  
  
"Afraid she is going to take your 'boyfriend' away?", Yuka continued  
  
to tease.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend. I just don't think that he should be near  
  
that strange girl.", Sayuri said.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri watched Ranma from nearby and were surprised when he  
  
smiled at Kodachi several minutes later.  
  
"See I was right. Ranma just needs to talk to someone. I am so smart.",  
  
Yuka stated, quite pleased with herself.  
  
Sayuri didn't say anything at the moment, but she was going to make  
  
sure that that she would do something for Ranma in the future so that he  
  
would smile at her.  
  
***************  
  
After lunch was over, Kodachi offered to show Ranma where the gym was.  
  
Ranma was normally excited about p.e., it being his favorite class of the day  
  
in the few times that he went to a school, but now that he was weaker than  
  
he used to be, he was a little nervous. His nervousness did not show though,   
  
he walked to the gym with Kodachi, Sayuri following them from behind to make  
  
sure that Kodachi behaved herself, or so she said when asked later by Yuka.  
  
Both the boys and the girl's classes had gymnastic practice this day.  
  
Ranma started out quite strong, surprising the teacher about how skilled he  
  
was. He quickly tired though, which at first confused the teacher, until  
  
he remember about what he had been told earlier about Ranma's condition.  
  
Seeing how frustrated the boy was getting the instructor asked Ranma to help  
  
the other boys become familiar with some of the gymnastic equipment and to  
  
help 'spot' them if the needed assistance. This helped to take Ranma's mind  
  
off of his 'weakness' a little, but he still would have preferred to   
  
participate in the activities more often.  
  
Once most of the boys in his class seemed to have the basics of the  
  
equipment down and began to practice with each other Ranma turned his attention  
  
to how the girls were doing. Earlier he had seen a little of how skill  
  
Kodachi seemed to be in gymnastics as he watched her out of the corner of his  
  
eye. Now though he watched her, and Sayuri, who was also quite skilled,  
  
competing with each other on the uneven bars.   
  
The fact that they were not only trying quite hard, but were also   
  
competing with each other went against what his father had told Ranma about  
  
women. Genma had always said that women were weak and soft, and   
  
definitely did not enjoy to anything physical. Watching them, Ranma began  
  
to wonder about some of the other things that his father had told him  
  
about girls. Perhaps they weren't stupid either, as Genma always seemed  
  
to say, when he wanted to insult Ranma.  
  
Kodachi, seeing Ranma watching her, threw herself up as high as she could  
  
from the top bar of the equipment and managed to complete three twisting flips  
  
before landing on the ground safely, then looking over at Ranma while smiling.  
  
Sayuri, trying to copy what Kodachi had just done, managed to complete  
  
two of the flips, before coming down hard on her right leg, then falling over  
  
backwards onto her rear.  
  
Kodachi was the first to reach Sayuri, but the girl refused Kodachi's  
  
help. Instead she waiting until Ranma approached then she let him help her off  
  
the ground, before the women's gym teacher led Sayuri off to a nearby bench  
  
so that she could examine her leg.  
  
It was obvious to Kodachi that Sayuri was jealous of her for some reason.  
  
Why anyone would be jealous of a friendless girl like her though she didn't   
  
know. It couldn't be just because of Ranma could it. They had just met, and  
  
although she did think that they had some things in common, it was not as if  
  
she wanted to have him as her friend all to herself.  
  
"I wonder why Sayuri-chan seemed upset?", Ranma said to Kodachi as he  
  
walked up to her.  
  
"She is mad at me for spending so much time with you at lunch I  
  
think. Maybe she thinks that you want to have me more as a friend instead  
  
of her.", Kodachi said.  
  
This didn't make any sense to Ranma. Why couldn't he have as many   
  
friends as he wanted to. Was there some sort of rule that he wasn't aware  
  
of that said guys could only have a couple girls as friends. He would have  
  
to talk to Sayuri to find out what is wrong.  
  
"Tell Sayuri that I did not intend to do anything to make her  
  
angry and that I would still like to be friends with her as well,   
  
alright Ranma-san.", Kodachi stated.  
  
"You can just call me Ranma if you want.", Ranma replied.  
  
"How about Ranma-chan?", Kodachi said, then looked away embarrassed  
  
at how bold she was being.  
  
"Only if I can call you 'Dachi-chan', Ranma said to a blushing  
  
Kodachi.  
  
"I wouldn't mind that.", Kodachi stated as Ranma started to head  
  
off towards Sayuri.  
  
Ranma sat down next to Sayuri and looked at her with concern in  
  
his eyes.  
  
"Sayuri why were you being so mean to Dachi-chan?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Dachi-chan?!?! Grrrrrr.", Sayuri thought.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Ranma.", Sayuri said.  
  
"She thinks that you are jealous of her because she also wants  
  
to be my friend.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Yuka said the same thing to me. Why does everyone think that I  
  
am jealous of that weird girl.", Sayuri whispered.  
  
"Kodachi is not weird, she is just quiet and sad sometimes. She  
  
doesn't have any friends. We also both lost our mothers. I suppose that  
  
means we are the same in some ways. People think that I am weird. You   
  
heard how some of the boys were laughing when you hit those two bullies  
  
that tried to pick on me. People think that I am weak or have to hide behind  
  
a girl.", Ranma said, sounding a little frustrated.  
  
"I only wanted to help out a friend.", Sayuri said sadly.  
  
"I know you do and so do I. I want to help out Kodachi and have her as a   
  
friends just as I want to have you as a friend Sayuri-chan.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Sayuri-chan?", Sayuri said trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Is it alright that I call you that. I like to give all of my friends  
  
nick-names, just like Uc...", Ranma's voice trailed off.  
  
"Who?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"Never mind. I'm just glad you, Yuka-chan and Dachi-chan are my   
  
friends now.", Ranma said as Sayuri reached over and hugged a surprised  
  
Ranma.  
  
Having just completed her floor routine, Shampoo looked over at the  
  
'soap opera' now being played out around Ranma. Why Ranma was so popular  
  
was a mystery to her. After all if to boys were interested in her that  
  
would make perfect sense, since she was after all the best fighter in her  
  
village and quite a catch in her opinion. For two girls though to chase  
  
after a boy was just too strange.  
  
***********  
  
After school, Yuka and Sayuri were waiting for Ranma, near the front  
  
gate of the school. Ranma came running up to them, breathing hard and   
  
looking a little flushed.  
  
"Are you alright?", Yuka and Sayuri asked.  
  
"I'll be fine...(Gasp)...Just a little tired that's all. Stupid body,  
  
with I could find a cure for what pops did to me.", Ranma said.  
  
"You can rest on the way home. Lets go.", Sayuri said trying to guide  
  
Ranma into the Limousine.  
  
"Not yet, we have to wait for one more person.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Who is it?", Yuka asked.  
  
"Oh Ranma-chan!.", a musical voice rang out.  
  
The two girls turned towards the sound of the voice and saw one  
  
Kodachi Kuno running towards them, skidding to a stop right in front on  
  
Ranma with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I'm glad you waited. I was afraid that you would have left without  
  
me.", Kodachi said.  
  
"She is coming home with us?", Sayuri said, sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I invited her. I wanted to show her some of the roses that were  
  
growing in the greenhouse.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Roses?", Yuka said in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, Dachi-chan and I were talking earlier and I found out that she  
  
likes to grow roses, and I told her that I saw one there that was the same  
  
color as her eyes, so I wanted to show it to her.", Ranma said while  
  
blushing a little, much to Yuka's enjoyment.  
  
"Let me help you in the car, Ranma-chan.", Kodachi said as she   
  
grabbed hold of one of Ranma's arms, then sat down next to him when they  
  
were both inside.   
  
Yuka was sorely tempted to burst out laughing at the expression on  
  
her friend's face. It wouldn't be nice, but there was no reason for her  
  
to be jealous really. Ranma tended to blush when any girl was near him, not  
  
just Kodachi. Sayuri seemed to forget this for some reason though.  
  
When they arrived back home, Ranma and the three girls went out to  
  
the greenhouse, that he had talked about earlier, and let Kodachi to the  
  
roses that reminded him of her.  
  
"See it is the same color as your eyes.", Ranma said while   
  
holding up a pot containing a dark purple, almost black rose.  
  
"It's very pretty.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Would you like one, young miss.", the gardener said as he walked  
  
in and noticed Ranma showing one of 'his' roses to a young girl.  
  
"I couldn't... It wouldn't be right.", Kodachi stammered.  
  
"It is not a problem. The young man must be fond of you to bring   
  
you all the way out here, and it is only appropriate for a young man  
  
to give flowers to his girlfriend.", the gardener snickered.  
  
"It's not like that.", Ranma and Kodachi said at the same time,  
  
causing the gardener to laugh a little louder.  
  
"Well then consider it a gift from one friend to another.", the  
  
gardener said as he watched one of the maid's daughters (Sayuri), look  
  
a little upset.  
  
Yuka leaned over and whispered something to Ranma, who gave her  
  
a confused look, then whispered something back to her. Ranma excused  
  
himself from the group and came back a few minutes later carrying  
  
something behind his back, out of sight from everyone.  
  
"Um....Sayuri-chan, I have something for you as well.", Ranma  
  
said to a the surprised girl.  
  
Ranma pulled out a green rose in a pot and handed it to Sayuri.  
  
"I was going to give it to you when it grew a little bigger, but  
  
since you seemed to like Kodachi's so much I guess it would be alright to  
  
give it to you now.", Ranma said, hoping that he remembered correctly  
  
what Yuka had told him to say.  
  
"You were going to give this to me.", Sayuri said happily.  
  
"Well, yes....I mean it matches your eyes and all, and I thought that  
  
well..... you might like it.", Ranma tried to say, but was cut off when  
  
Sayuri glomped onto his arm, confusing the poor boy.  
  
"I'm glad you like it.", Ranma said, moving away from Sayuri. He did  
  
like the girl as a friend, but being so close to any girl still made him  
  
somewhat nervous. It was almost as if she didn't want him to be near any  
  
other girl, but why would Sayuri want that.  
  
Kodachi had to return home an hour later, but before she left she  
  
invited Ranma over to her home to see her pet turtle?, at least Ranma  
  
thought she said turtle. Oh well, he would find out tomorrow.  
  
Shampoo was driven back to the Chinese embassy, directly after school,  
  
but was unable to see her mother until later. Shampoo was feeling quite  
  
frustrated. Only she it seems walked out of the gates of the school by  
  
herself. All of the other school boys and girls seemed to have friends,   
  
even Ranma, who quite frankly was beginning to make Shampoo a little  
  
nervous. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about him  
  
that seemed to cause other people to pay attention to him.   
  
"Maybe I should ask mother about that strange boy.", Shampoo thought  
  
to herself in Mandarin.  
  
************  
  
Shampoo arrived at the embassy and went to look for her mother. Mei Ling  
  
saw the expression on her daughter's face as she approached and rightly   
  
guessed that perhaps Shampoo had not had a pleasant day at school.  
  
"What's wrong Shampoo.", Mei Ling asked as she guided her daughters  
  
into one of the first floor parlors where they could talk in private.  
  
"Nobody at that school wanted to talk to me. They did not care that I  
  
was going to help lead our tribe. They did not even care about being a   
  
warrior. Some even thought I was just bragging.", Shampoo said in Mandarin.  
  
"I tried to tell you before. People here are different from those in  
  
out tribe. There are very few warriors in any country outside of our valley.  
  
People do not need to fight to survive as we have had over the years.",  
  
Mei Ling said to Shampoo.  
  
"What am I suppose to do then. Great grandmother told me about the  
  
outside world, except to say that everyone was weak and that I should always  
  
show how superior I was to them.", Shampoo said as her mother sighed and   
  
rubbed her temples.  
  
"Shampoo, try and listen to what the other students talk about when  
  
they are with each other. You will learn a little about what they are like  
  
if you do. You might also want to act a little more humble. Trying to act  
  
as if you are superior to everyone will just get you ostracized by   
  
everyone. You do not want that to happen do you?", Mei Ling asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to be ignored, but it is very confusing. That one  
  
boy especially confuses me. He was so weak, but he seems to attract the  
  
attention of everyone around him.", Shampoo said.  
  
"You mean that darling boy who complimented your 'old' mother in  
  
the school's office and said that you 'talked funny'?", Mei Ling said  
  
in amusement.  
  
Shampoo nodded.  
  
"That boy is different from the other students Shampoo. He is what  
  
the legends of our tribe call a 'Nexus'. People like he tend to have both  
  
great and horrible events happen around them, whether they want them to  
  
or not. This can be both a blessing and a curse.", Mei Ling said.  
  
"How do you know this?", Shampoo asked her mother.  
  
"I saw his aura.", Mei Ling said as Shampoo now stared at her mother.  
  
"You can do that. Even great grandmother can not see an aura.", Shampoo  
  
said in awe.  
  
"Both you and your great grandmother share one flaw I am afraid, and   
  
it one that I hope that you will at least outgrow. This flaw is that both  
  
you and she tend to judge people without even getting to know them. Your  
  
first impressions of a person Shampoo, are not always going to be right. In  
  
fact they seldom will be. If you try and look at a person with an open mind  
  
though you will start to develop a sense to see how other really are. You  
  
will be able to do this using your ki, subconsciously.", Mei Ling replied  
  
to Shampoo.  
  
"I don't really understand mother, but if you want I will try and be   
  
nicer to the little school boys and girls, even that weak strange male.",  
  
Shampoo said.  
  
"You make it sound like a chore to be accomplished. Besides it might  
  
be in your best interest to be around that 'weak' boy. Often the blessings  
  
that happen to those who are a nexus, also happen to those who are close  
  
to them.", Mei Ling said.  
  
"Probably the curses as well.", Shampoo mumbled.  
  
"Now none of that. He seemed like nice boy, and he definitely was  
  
interested in you, judging by how he kept looking at you when we were  
  
registering you for school.", Mei Ling giggled as Shampoo frowned, amusing  
  
her mother even more.  
  
**************  
  
For some reason Shampoo felt nervous as she approached Ranma  
  
and the others during lunchtime. She was greatly confused by this, after  
  
all none of them were warriors or her level. The pale girl came close and  
  
the green-eyed girl possessed some skill as well, but they were not  
  
dedicated warriors.  
  
As Shampoo stopped a few feet in front of Ranma, she asked if she could  
  
join them for lunch and was surprised when they didn't seem to mind her  
  
joining them. The green-eyed girl, Sayuri though, seemed to keep an eye on  
  
her, Shampoo noticed while they ate together. Perhaps she wanted the weak  
  
boy Ranma for herself, and didn't want anybody to steal her airen.  
  
This was fine in Shampoo's mind. She had no interest in the boy,  
  
although every time he looked at her and smiled Shampoo felt herself   
  
acting in a more calm manner than she usually did. Even when Sayuri   
  
'accidentally' made fun of Shampoo's accent, Shampoo did not feel the need  
  
to yell or strike out at the girl. Shampoo was unaware though, that this was   
  
due to the almost 'Kasumi-like' calm that Ranma seemed to radiate from  
  
himself.  
  
Kodachi left halfway through lunch, but came back ten minutes later,  
  
looking quite annoyed and mumbling something about, "Bokken-brained idiots",  
  
but she refused to talk about it, when Ranma asked her what was wrong.  
  
Lunch broke up without incident. Shampoo even walked with her  
  
classmates back to the classroom, but if one looked closer she always  
  
appeared to be a half-step in front of the. This was done almost  
  
subconsciously by Shampoo as to reflect her status when walking with  
  
non-warriors or warriors of a different status.  
  
After school, Ranma agreed to ride home with Kodachi to her house.  
  
He would be driven back to Yuka's home in a few hours. Sayuri was tempted  
  
to join them, but she was held back from doing anything foolish by Yuka,  
  
who seemed to realize that both Ranma and Kodachi seemed to be more 'alive'  
  
when they were around each other. Before Ranma arrived, nobody, except  
  
for the gymnastic team, even ever noticed that Kodachi was even there. She  
  
was a quiet person, who seemed to just blend into the background when she  
  
wasn't trying to actively attract somebody's attention.  
  
When they arrived at the Kuno estate, the first thing that Kodachi  
  
wanted to show Ranma was her pet, Mr. Turtle, was turned out to be a 'small'  
  
alligator about six feet in length and not a turtle at all.  
  
"Um...Dachi-chan, is it safe for us to be around him? He won't bite  
  
us will he?", Ranma asked Kodachi while pointing at Mr. Turtle.  
  
"Of course not Ranma-chan, he is quite gentle. Well except to my   
  
father and 'darling' brother.", Kodachi said with an amused look on her face  
  
as she reached down to rub the alligator's back. The creature emitted what  
  
sounded like a deep growl or purr from a ,(shudder), cat.  
  
He certainly didn't look or act the same as the alligators that Ranma  
  
and his father had run across during their brief training trip together, so   
  
Ranma slowly reached his hand down towards the creature's back and began to  
  
rub it as well.  
  
Mr. Turtle at first 'eyed' the boy as Ranma approached, but he determined  
  
that Ranma was not a threat to either him or his mistress, so Mr. Turtle did  
  
not respond when Ranma started to pet him.  
  
"See I told you that he was friendly.", Kodachi stated.  
  
"I guess...", Ranma replied, still not entirely sure why someone would  
  
want to have such a large and ugly creature as a pet.  
  
Ranma jumped back as Mr. Turtle suddenly emitted a loud rumbling growl   
  
spun away from Ranma.  
  
"What is this filthy little peasant doing here. Speak quickly boy.",  
  
an annoying voice demanded from the direction that Mr. Turtle was facing.  
  
Ranma saw a boy about his age wearing a kendo outfit and waving around  
  
a large bokken in the air.  
  
"Bokken-brained idiot.", Ranma snickered allowed while remembering what  
  
Kodachi had said at lunch earlier that day.  
  
"You dare to insult the scion of the noble house of Kuno. Have at thee!",  
  
the boy yelled out as he lunged at Ranma.  
  
Ranma 'eeped' and managed to dodge out of the way in time. The deluded  
  
kendoist, off balance from missing the lunge, stumbled forward and right into   
  
a kick to the jaw from Ranma, who responded out of reflex to the attack.  
  
A cracking sound was heard and the boy spun to the ground, hitting it  
  
as he fell unconscious.  
  
"Oops., Ranma replied in embarrassment.  
  
"The is no need to worry, he will be fine.", Kodachi said while shaking  
  
her head in disgust.  
  
"Who is he?", Ranma asked.  
  
"The fool you see before you is my brother.", Kodachi replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that.', Ranma said, causing Kodachi to giggle.  
  
"Would you like to see the rest of my home now?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"What about him?", Ranma said as he pointed to the unconscious  
  
Kuno boy.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Turtle will watch over him.", Kodachi said as she  
  
motioned to Mr. Turtle, who walked over to Kuno and laid down on top of  
  
the boy, preventing him from following Ranma and Kodachi.  
  
As Kodachi and Ranma were approaching the front door to the Kuno  
  
mansion, the door opened and Ranma saw a strange looking short man,  
  
wearing a black 'ninja' outfit approach them.  
  
"Mistress Kodachi you are home early and with a guest even.", the  
  
little man said while sounding quite happy.  
  
"Sasuke, this is my friend Ranma.", Kodachi said while taking one  
  
of Ranma's hands and holding it in her own.  
  
"Oh that is wonderful news!", the little ninja exclaimed as he led  
  
the two children into the mansion.  
  
Sasuke led Ranma and Kodachi into the kitchen, when Ranma's stomach  
  
had started to growl, much to his embarrassment.  
  
"So how did the both of you meet?", Sasuke asked the both of them.  
  
"We are in the same class together. Ranma is staying with the  
  
Shiritory family.", Kodachi replied.  
  
"Oh, are you a relative?", Sasuke asked as Ranma began to look a  
  
little depressed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong.", Sasuke said.  
  
Kodachi told Ranma that he didn't have to explain why he was there  
  
if he didn't want to, but Ranma said that it would be best if everyone  
  
knew, especially since he might want to visit Kodachi again at her home.  
  
This news seemed to please her quite a bit.  
  
"I see, both you and Mistress Kodachi have lost your mother. My  
  
condolences Master Ranma.", Sasuke said.  
  
"It's ok, Dachi-chan and I talked about our mothers at school today.  
  
I think that we made each other feel a little better.", Ranma said.  
  
"I am glad to hear that. Mistress, if you wish to bring any other  
  
friends over, please feel free to do so. Your father has left me in  
  
charge while he is away, and I believe that you will feel much better if  
  
you had other to speak with, instead of just myself.", Sasuke said.  
  
Later on Kodachi spend a great deal of time slowing showing Ranma  
  
around her home, not because he was showing signs of being tired, but   
  
because she wish to spend as much time as possible with her new friend.  
  
The two children eventually ended up in Kodachi's bedroom, which  
  
Ranma noticed was painted in black and dark violet colors. Even some  
  
roses that were sitting in a nearby vase were black.  
  
"Kind of dark in here isn't it?", Ranma asked.  
  
"When mother died. I just wanted to hide somewhere in the dark,  
  
away from everyone. It made me feel better to be in here. I could forget  
  
about everyone and everything. I even thought about calling myself the  
  
"Black Rose", to show everyone how I was feeling about....well life.",  
  
Kodachi said.  
  
"You don't have to be in here all by yourself anymore. I want to be  
  
your friend, and I am sure Yuka and Sayuri want to as well. Maybe even  
  
that strange girl Shampoo would as well.", Ranma said.  
  
"I hope that we will be friends for a very long time.", Kodachi said as  
  
she reached over and hugged Ranma.  
  
Working on the hedges outside of Kodachi's room, Sasuke happened to   
  
look into her room just as she and Ranma were hugging.  
  
"How wonderful it is that she has found a friend. Maybe this will  
  
help her to live a happier life than her mother. Sigh, there was no reason  
  
for her life to end the way it did.", Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
"Get off of me foul beast!", a voice echoed across the yard.  
  
"Oh dear, it sound like master Kuno is in trouble again. I had best  
  
see to it.", Sasuke mumbled as he went off in search of the troublesome  
  
boy.  
  
************  
  
Ranma returned to the Shiritory home a couple of hours later, holding   
  
three yellow roses in his hands.  
  
"Are those from Kodachi?", Yuka asked when she and Sayuri met Ranma  
  
at the door.  
  
"Yes, she said that they were a symbol of friendship and she wanted  
  
each of us to have one.", Ranma said as he handed a rose to each of the   
  
two girls.  
  
"That was very nice of her.", Sayuri mumbled, seeming confused  
  
about something.  
  
"She is nice, but she's very lonely. I know the feeling. She lives  
  
in this huge house with just her crazy brother and some servants I guess.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"Crazy brother?", Yuka asked.  
  
"Yeah, he saw Dachi-chan and I together out on the lawn and tried to  
  
hit me with a sword.", Ranma said casually.  
  
"He attacked you?!?", Yuka and Sayuri both said, sounding quite angry  
  
as they checked Ranma over for any cuts or bruises.  
  
"It's ok, he didn't even touch me. I managed to dodge out of the way,  
  
then kicked him in his head when he stumbled past me. After that, Mr. Turtle  
  
sat on him so he wouldn't bother Dachi-chan and I again.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Who is Mr. Turtle?", Yuka asked.  
  
"He is Dachi-chan's pet alligator. He's really neat.", Ranma stated.  
  
"That spooky girl keeps an alligator as a pet. What is wrong with her?",  
  
Sayuri said.  
  
"Sayuri-chan that is not very nice. Dachi-chan wants to be friends with  
  
all of us. You don't need to insult her.", Ranma scolded Sayuri.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just was worried about you, like when those boys tried  
  
to attack you at school. I don't want to see you hurt.", Sayuri said,   
  
sounding quite sad.  
  
"Don't be sad. I'm not mad at you, I just want all of us to get along.  
  
I haven't had a lot of friends, and I don't want the ones I now have to  
  
fight.", Ranma stated, while walking up to Sayuri and hugging her.  
  
When Ranma stepped away from Sayuri, the girl giggled once, then ran  
  
off towards her room in the far side of the house, while managing to trip   
  
over several pieces of furniture along the way.  
  
"Sayuri-chan sure acts strange sometimes.", Ranma said as Yuka   
  
managed to avoid falling on the ground and laughing her butt off.  
  
************  
  
It had been six months since Ranma had first arrived at the   
  
Shiritory home and things were beginning to settle into a relaxing pattern,  
  
much to Ranma's liking.   
  
He would spend the mornings with Yuka and Sayuri, before being driven  
  
to school, where upon Kodachi and Sayuri now seemed to make it there business  
  
who could spend the most time, with the poor confused Ranma.  
  
Even Shampoo started to spend some time around Ranma, not because she  
  
felt anything for such a 'weak' boy, but because it was obvious that he needed  
  
protecting and it was an Amazon's duty to protect the weak. At least that is   
  
what she told her mother. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the  
  
fact that Ranma actually spoke to her as if she were a person and not a   
  
prize to be one, like a certain blind annoyance did back in Shampoo's  
  
village.  
  
Besides, it was also important for her to learn the 'strange'   
  
language that was spoken in this country, and Ranma had volunteered to  
  
help teach her, along with Kodachi, who seemed to have a natural affinity  
  
for learning languages and teaching them to others.  
  
Shampoo tried to repay Ranma for his language lessons by teaching  
  
him a little of her 'art', but while he seemed to pick up the various  
  
skills and katas quickly, he could not maintain them for long. The poor  
  
boy simply had no endurance to speak of. One time Shampoo even had to   
  
carry the poor boy back in from the embassy's dojo, back to her room,  
  
causing Mei Ling to tease her daughter about being so concerned about her  
  
new 'boyfriend'. Shampoo denied this quite loudly, but quickly quieted down  
  
when Ranma mumbled something incoherently and snuggled up to Shampoo, while  
  
purring, of all things, in his sleep.  
  
The two amazons later found out that this was one of the few side  
  
effects that Ranma had picked up from his botched Neko-ken training. He  
  
still was nervous around cats, but at least he didn't turn into one  
  
mentally as so many others had.  
  
Shampoo was also secretly pleased that Ranma had only purred  
  
when held by one other person, while asleep, and that was Kodachi after  
  
she and Ranma were practicing some gymnastics together.  
  
Sayuri was still waiting for her chance for Ranma to purr at her.  
  
Even during the nights when she, Yuka and Ranma still slept together he  
  
still did not purr when Sayuri tried to hold him. Nobody had the experience  
  
to realize that the purring was a result of Ranma feeling subconsciously  
  
content and protected by others, which was probably for the best. If   
  
Ranma had found out why he was purring, he would have more than likely taken  
  
it as another sign of him being 'weak like a girl'.  
  
************  
  
Throughout this time, Ranma was beginning to feel more content about   
  
life and to have a better image of himself. He was glad that he now had to  
  
many friends who cared about him, and were teaching him things that his  
  
idiot father never would or could. Still, something was missing from his  
  
life. Ranma had an idea about how he could solve this problem, but he  
  
was not sure whether or not it was appropriate, or even if it would be  
  
allowed. Gathering his courage one day he set about trying to see if 'she'  
  
would accept what he had to tell her.  
  
Ranma approached the one door in the Shiritory home he did not often  
  
enter, that being the door to Mrs. Shiritory's private office. He knocked on  
  
the door and was told to enter, when he announced himself.  
  
Standing in the room, with the woman who had been so kind to him,   
  
smiling patiently for Ranma to say something, almost caused the boy to lose  
  
his nerve regarding what he wanted to say to her.  
  
"You know....I have been here for a while now and everyone had been  
  
so nice to me, especially you.... I.... that is.... It has been a while  
  
since I have had a real family and you have been just like a mother to me  
  
so I was wondering if you would....that is.... If it is possible to adopt  
  
me into your family, so that I could be your son.", Ranma said nervously.  
  
"You want to be my son?", Mrs. Shiritory said, her eyes starting to  
  
water, much to Ranma's distress.  
  
Ranma, unsure of how to handle someone he cared about crying, began  
  
to panic.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please don't cry. If you don't want me to be your....",  
  
Ranma tried to say but found himself pulled into a tight hug.  
  
"(Sniffle), you silly sweet child, I am not sad or angry at you. I'm just  
  
very happy.", Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
"You're crying because you are happy?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm crying because I have seen how well you and Yuka  
  
get along together and how much you care for each other, like a 'real'  
  
brother and sister would. I was hoping to ask you to join the family  
  
some day, but I wasn't sure that you would accept. Now I know and I   
  
couldn't be happier.", Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
"So would it be ok if I called you mother then?", Ranma said.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier.", Ranma's new mother said.  
  
The news of Ranma's decision spread quickly throughout the house,  
  
causing both Yuka and Sayuri to almost bounce off the walls in excitement.  
  
Yuka being happy that Ranma would now be her brother, and Sayuri for the  
  
fact that Ranma would now be a permanent part of the household, so she  
  
could always be near the boy.  
  
It took two weeks to have Ranma transferred over to the   
  
Shiritory family registry, an amazingly short time considering the usual  
  
slow nature of Japanese bureaucracy. After the transfer was complete though  
  
Yuka and her, or rather her and Ranma's mother decided to hold a party for  
  
the boy. The first that he could ever remember being held for him.  
  
Invitations were sent out to some of Ranma's friends, including a  
  
certain young Amazon, that tried to act as if going to a party was not  
  
that important. Of course her spending almost four hours trying on outfits  
  
for the occasion spoke volumes about how she really felt.  
  
Sayuri spent even more time looking for something to wear, preferably  
  
something western, considering how Ranma didn't really seem to care for  
  
traditional Japanese attire.  
  
Ranma was 'distracted' the Kodachi the most during the night of the  
  
party, when she appeared wearing a peach colored evening gown, sized  
  
just for her and a light jade green necklace and earrings, both of which  
  
provided excellent contrast with her dark skin and light complexion.  
  
As the night progressed, Ranma found himself staying near the outer  
  
edges of the Shiritory ballroom. He had never been to such a party before  
  
even if it was for him, so he decided to stay away from the center of  
  
all the activities going on, until Sayuri spotted the poor nervous boy and  
  
dragged him out onto the middle of the dance floor. She had to lead Ranma  
  
through most of the dances. He didn't seem to really mind, until he made  
  
the 'mistake' of telling her that she looked very pretty tonight. After that  
  
Sayuri starting to go into her 'own little world' and almost tripped over  
  
Ranma's feet twice.  
  
After that had happened Ranma decided that it would be safer to spend  
  
most of the night with Kodachi and Shampoo, who didn't seem to mind that. As  
  
the night went on, Ranma seemed to prefer spending most of his time on one of the  
  
mansion's balcony's staring up at the stars.  
  
The evening ended with the three girls taking turns kissing Ranma on  
  
the cheek as they left for the night. Personally Ranma thought that the whole  
  
'kissing thing' was rather icky, but he didn't want to say anything and take  
  
the chance of hurting the girls' feelings.  
  
****************  
  
It had been two years since Ranma had first arrived at the Shiritory  
  
residence and things had started to change for everyone there. Six months  
  
ago his mother said that it would probably be best if the three children  
  
did not spend time in Ranma's bed sleeping together anymore. He seemed   
  
confused by this, until Ranma's mother decided to give he and Yuka the  
  
'talk' that all young people should be given by their parents as they  
  
approached their teenage years.   
  
Being twelve, Ranma was beginning to notice some things about  
  
girls that he didn't before. The feelings that he was experiencing  
  
sometimes had embarrassing physical results, that he preferred not to  
  
think about. After he received the 'talk' though he now had a basic idea  
  
what was going on. Now if only he could get his mind off of thinking  
  
certain things about Kodachi and Shampoo, he would be a lot less stressed.  
  
Sayuri seemed to be paying less attention to Ranma now. Yuka thought  
  
that she had found someone else, but when she tried to asked Sayuri, the  
  
girl said that the boy was away, almost as if he were lost continually.  
  
This didn't make any sense. After all how could a boy their own age get  
  
lost like an elementary school child would. More than likely, Yuka believed  
  
that her friend had made up this boy so that it wouldn't seem that she 'gave  
  
up' on Ranma, due to him spending most of his time with Shampoo and Kodachi.  
  
Shampoo had turned out to be an 'early bloomer' and Ranma tried not   
  
to stare at her, but the pant suits that she was now wearing, when she  
  
wasn't wearing her school uniform, were very distracting. Watching Kodachi  
  
was almost as rough on the poor boy. The tight black leotard that she wore  
  
did nothing to hide her emerging figure and often left Ranma just staring  
  
at her much to Kodachi's delight.  
  
The end of the year brought the biggest change to the preteens life  
  
though. Shampoo's mother was being transferred back to China and Shampoo  
  
herself had to return to her native village so that she could be trained  
  
to be a full warrior when she became sixteen. No one as happy with this,  
  
even Sayuri, who still had some feelings of rivalry for Shampoo.  
  
While Sayuri seemed to be giving up on Ranma, for the most part,  
  
Kodachi and Shampoo were forming a plan of their own, which they discussed  
  
a week before Shampoo was scheduled to leave.  
  
Kodachi entered the Chinese embassy, and escorted up to Shampoo's  
  
quarters where the two girls came to a decision regarding their feelings  
  
for Ranma.  
  
"So I heard that you will be leaving all of us soon.", Kodachi said  
  
to Shampoo.  
  
"It's true, I have to return to my tribe to complete my training  
  
as a warrior. Since I will more than likely be part of the ruling council  
  
as I get older, it would not due for me to not participate in the tournament  
  
when I reach the age of 14 or 16 as some girls do.", Shampoo said in almost  
  
fluent Japanese.  
  
"What about Ranma? Will you be able to leave him for two or four  
  
years, until you complete your training?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"He is just a friend that is all. I am a warrior. I can possibly be  
  
interested in someone who cannot fight.", Shampoo said, in a very  
  
unconvincing voice.  
  
"So you do have feelings for him, don't you?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"Yes....", Shampoo replied in a quiet voice with her head held low.  
  
"You act as if you are ashamed of it.", Kodachi said, now sounding  
  
a little angry.  
  
"That's not true, but....I have a responsibility to my tribe. Maybe  
  
if I were to stay in Japan, but once I become a warrior it is expected of  
  
me to marry another warrior.", Shampoo said in a shaky voice.  
  
"That is not always the case though. You told Ranma and I a few  
  
things about your tribe, including how some women chose to marry men who  
  
were not warriors. Wouldn't it be better to be with someone you like?",  
  
Kodachi said to Shampoo.  
  
"Why do you want me to be with Ranma, don't you like him as well?",  
  
Shampoo asked Kodachi.  
  
"I care for him more than any boy I have ever met, and I know that  
  
he cares for the both of us.", Kodachi said.  
  
"So where does that leave us?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"You said that your tribe has rules about two women sometimes being   
  
with one boy. Maybe as we get older Ranma will want to be with the both  
  
of us.", Kodachi said while blushing.  
  
"Does that mean you like me as well?", Shampoo teased.  
  
"I haven't thought about that. I just thought that the three of us  
  
could be friends, but with you and I sharing Ranma.", Kodachi said with  
  
a blush growing on her cheeks.  
  
"What about Ranma? There is no telling what could happen in two or  
  
four years. He might find someone else, or decide that he wants to be with  
  
just one of us. What will happen then? You will still be here. He will most  
  
likely choose you and forget all about me in a couple years.", Shampoo  
  
stated in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"Then write to him. Send him pictures. I have seen the way he looks  
  
at you. I don't think that he could ever forget you. We both have been with  
  
him almost every day for over two years. He will not forget you. You have  
  
not seen the way he looks at you when you wear those native costumes of   
  
yours.", Kodachi said with an evil grin as Shampoo began to blush.  
  
"Now you are just teasing me.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Of course I'm not. Haven't you noticed how often he holds a book  
  
or a book bag in front of himself when you walk near him or hold his hand.",  
  
Kodachi stated.  
  
"Hold his book close to him? What do you.....", Shampoo started to   
  
say as it dawned on her what her friend was hinting at.  
  
"Exactly.", Kodachi said in amusement as Shampoo's blush went from red  
  
to purple.  
  
"So it is agreed then. If he still wants us. We will be there for him  
  
in any way.", Kodachi said to Shampoo, who seemed speechless at the moment  
  
and could only nod her head in the affirmative.  
  
***************  
  
The day that Shampoo was to leave finally came around, much to   
  
everyone's sorrow, especially Ranma, who looked as if he was losing a part  
  
of himself. Perhaps that was true. Shampoo had become close to many people,  
  
both as a friend, and in Ranma's case something else. Her leaving was  
  
definitely going to leave a 'mark' on the boy.  
  
Ranma and Shampoo stood in her room alone together. Mei Ling had  
  
ordered the embassy staff to leave them alone, until they said their  
  
goodbyes to each other.  
  
"I guess you will be leaving today.", he said while sighing at how  
  
'lame' that sounded.  
  
"I have no choice, but I will miss you.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Shampoo, I like you and care about you a lot. I know that when you  
  
leave I'll be sad for a long time.", Ranma said while a tear began to fall.  
  
"I thought you said real men don't cry.", Shampoo teased while trying  
  
to remain as calm as she could and failing quite badly.  
  
"You, Dachi-chan, Yuka-chan, and Sayuri-chan taught me that wasn't  
  
right. Besides a man can cry if someone that he cares about is leaving.",  
  
Ranma said, not bothering to hold back his tears anymore.  
  
"I will be back, but until that happens here is something to   
  
remember me by.", Shampoo said as she leaned into Ranma and gave him a  
  
light kiss on the lips, then pulled him into a tight hug, the both of them  
  
beginning to cry as they held onto each other.  
  
An hour later it was all over. Shampoo and her mother was gone and  
  
Ranma was back at his home sitting next to Yuka and Kodachi, with his head  
  
leaning into Kodachi's shoulder.  
  
"She will be back.", Yuka said to her brother.  
  
"I know. Shampoo and I promised that we would see each other  
  
again. We also promised that we won't spend all of our time being sad.  
  
Shampoo will be busy with her training and I intend to spend a lot of  
  
time with all of you.", Ranma said, hugging his sister, then Kodachi.  
  
*****************  
  
A week later the Shiritory house was in an uproar. Sayuri had  
  
disappeared a week ago. She was last seen in the company of a strangely  
  
dressed boy, wearing a bandana and carrying a large umbrella. Maybe this  
  
was Sayuri's supposed boyfriend. Whatever the case when Sayuri was found  
  
there were several people who were going to make the boy's life hell.  
  
They got their chance a day later when Sayuri and the mysterious  
  
boy seemed to just appear, almost out of nowhere, in the middle of the  
  
front walk leading up to the Shiritory mansion.  
  
"Where have you been young lady and who is this 'boy' with you?",  
  
an angry female voice said. Sayuri turned to see her mother, Yuka, Ranma,  
  
and Mrs. Shiritory approaching her and her friend. None of them looked  
  
very happy.  
  
I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to be gone so long, but Ryo-chan and  
  
I got lost, but we came here as quick as we could.  
  
"Ryo-chan!?!", Sayuri's mother said in a tone of voice that almost  
  
caused her daughter and 'boyfriend' to faint on the spot.  
  
Watching this going on, Ranma was very glad that it was not he who  
  
had made Sayuri's mother, Ayane mad at him. The woman was an excellent  
  
martial artist, who taught Sayuri everything she could. He often saw  
  
her practicing in her short violet colored gi, with her short lavender  
  
hair waving in breeze as she flowed through her katas. That is not to  
  
say that Ranma had ever had a crush on the young woman, he merely   
  
admired her skill in the art.  
  
"Mother please, don't be mad. I didn't mean to worry anyone.", Sayuri  
  
managed to say while shaking.  
  
"No, you just got lost. You expect me to believe that. What have you   
  
and this boy been doing. I swear if he tried touching you in any way...",  
  
Ayane started to say before she was cut off by Yuka's mother.  
  
"Ayane-chan, please calm down. I am sure that there is a perfectly  
  
good explanation for what happened, right?", Mrs. Shiritory said as she  
  
glared at the boy next to Sayuri.  
  
"Stay calm?!?! How can you say that Kasumi. This jerk is probably not  
  
any better than that creep Hayate. You remember what Hayate tried to do to  
  
you and what I had to do to him.", Ayane growled.  
  
"So who are you boy?", Kasumi said to Sayuri's 'friend'.  
  
"My name is Ryoga Hibiki, maam.", the boy said nervously.  
  
"And you became lost with my daughter?", Ayane said in scorn.  
  
"Mother, please don't hurt him. Ryoga has a problem with   
  
finding out where he needs to go. He didn't mean for us to be gone for  
  
so long and her was a perfect gentleman when we traveled together.",  
  
Sayuri said.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth, young lady?", Ayane asked her daughter.  
  
"I think that she is. Sayuri-chan never was a very good liar.", Ranma  
  
said, trying to defuse the situation.  
  
"Well that's true.", Yuka said.  
  
"Very well, I shall let him live for now. In the meanwhile this boy   
  
and I are going to have a little 'chat'.", Ayane said as she dragged  
  
Ryoga off into the house as Sayuri prayed for his safety.  
  
Ryoga was next seen being led home by Sayuri and accompanied by  
  
Yuka and Ranma. Not much was said as they walked the boy home, but   
  
Ranma noticed a definite look of fear on the boy's face. Ryoga was alone  
  
with Ayane for two hours and nobody had heard the boy ever scream or cry  
  
out so Ranma guessed that the boy wasn't physically hurt. Given Ayane's  
  
temper though, she probably came up with some very creative things that  
  
she told the boy that she would do him if he ever harmed Sayuri.  
  
The boy seemed to be a little depressed. Maybe he could get lost  
  
easily. That would make him different, and Ranma knew firsthand how   
  
those that were different were sometimes treated by others.  
  
"Don't worry man. Ayane may seem vicious, but she can be very nice  
  
if you let her.", Ranma said.  
  
"Really?", Ryoga said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, besides you don't look or act like a pervert. Sayuri would  
  
have pounded you into the ground if that was true.", Ranma said.  
  
"I couldn't do anything like that to Sayuri-chan.", Ryoga said  
  
as Ranma and Yuka mouthed "Sayuri-chan" in amusement.  
  
"Good, now we be friends if you want.", Ranma said in all   
  
sincerity.  
  
"You want to be my friend?", Ryoga said in confusion.  
  
"Of course, you can never have to many friends. Besides those of  
  
us who are a little different need to stick together.", Ranma said.  
  
*****************  
  
It had been a year since Shampoo had left and while she had been   
  
sending Ranma and the others pictures and letters about how her life had  
  
been going, everyone still missed having Shampoo around.  
  
Ranma, Kodachi, and Yuka were going to be entering a well known, and  
  
rather expensive local junior high school. Sayuri and the other hand was going  
  
to be entering one of the local public junior high schools. Sayuri's mother,  
  
Ayane said that it was important for her daughter to meet all kinds of   
  
different people, not just the wealthy. Yuka's mother, Kasumi though  
  
believed that her friend was just being prideful, and did not feel   
  
comfortable with someone else paying for her daughter's education. This  
  
being the case Sayuri was now going to Furinkan junior high school, which  
  
coincidentally Kodachi's brother was attending, due to the fact that his  
  
rather poor grades excluded him going to the same school as his sister.  
  
***************  
  
Ranma was not in a very good mood as he walked with Kodachi through  
  
one of the local malls. They had just finished picking up their new  
  
school uniforms, and now Ranma had to endure following his girlfriend  
  
around as she seemed to stop in every store in sight. Ranma liked being   
  
with Kodachi, more so than he realized. As both he and Kodachi turned 13,  
  
Ranma found himself almost 'melting' every time Kodachi either smiled at him  
  
or held his hand. During his last birthday, he and Kodachi had kissed each  
  
other in a romantic way for the first time. Ranma could not help but smile  
  
every time he thought about it. Now if only he could do something about these  
  
annoying uniforms.   
  
"Sigh, why did Dachi-chan have to say that I looked very handsome in  
  
it.", Ranma thought as he walked hand in hand with Kodachi.  
  
To make up for her poor boyfriend's 'suffering', Kodachi offered to  
  
by Ranma the largest ice cream that he could eat, which was undoubtedly  
  
going to be quite large. Even though he did not practice any form of martial  
  
art too often he still seemed to be able to eat anything and everything  
  
under the sun without gaining weight. A point of fact that seemed to annoy  
  
Sayuri and several other girls who knew Ranma.  
  
As Ranma sat staring and almost drooling over a large sundae composed  
  
of six different type of ice cream scoops, as well a vast amount of chocolate  
  
and whip cream, both he and Kodachi had failed to notice that they had   
  
attracted the attention of two girls sitting nearby.  
  
One girl appeared to be about a year older than Ranma and wore her  
  
brown hair in a short pageboy style cut. The other girl was probably  
  
Ranma's age and had long blackish blue hair. The style of dress between  
  
the two girls though was quite different. The elder girl was dressed in  
  
blue jeans and a light pink blouse. The younger, who appeared to be  
  
somewhat underdeveloped for her age, wore a set of pink overalls, which  
  
made her look like a tomboy.  
  
"What are you looking at Nabiki?", the younger girl asked the  
  
older one.  
  
"Do you see the uniforms that those two have in those clear bags?  
  
They are for a very expensive school. Those two are either very rich  
  
or have good connections.", Nabiki said in a tone of voice that her sister  
  
Akane was used to. The poor girl was way to obsessed with money   
  
in Akane's opinion.  
  
"So they go to an expensive school. It doesn't mean that the teachers  
  
are any good.", Akane said  
  
"That is not the point. By going there they will meet future leaders  
  
of many companies. Oh what I could do with those connections. Maybe then we  
  
would have more money instead of having to scrap by on mom's life  
  
insurance policy and whatever money Kasumi can make on her modeling jobs.  
  
"Whatever, just try not to do anything embarrassing like you did with  
  
poor Morisato-san.", Akane said.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with what I did.", Nabiki stated, sounding  
  
somewhat offended.  
  
"He is in high school, and you practically threw yourself at him. I  
  
bet he still thinks that you are strange.", Akane said.  
  
"Hey!, He was very smart and had the potential to become quite wealthy  
  
as he got older. I was trying to keep on top of things. You never know when  
  
opportunity will strike.", Nabiki replied to her frustrated sister.  
  
As Nabiki and Akane continued to talk and look over at Ranma, Kodachi  
  
became aware that she and Ranma was being watched.  
  
"It appears that you have attracted to more girls to your fan club.",  
  
Kodachi teased Ranma as she motioned towards Nabiki and Akane.  
  
Ranma looked over just as Akane decided to take a quick glance at the  
  
boy that seemed to interest her sister. As their eyes met Ranma decided to  
  
be polite and smile at the little tomboy. This caused the girl to look   
  
away rapidly while blushing.  
  
"He smiled at ME?!? Does that mean he thinks that I am cute?", Akane  
  
thought as she tried to hold back a smile.  
  
"(Giggle), It looks like the young one over their is developing a   
  
crush on you. Tsk, tsk you naughty boy.", Kodachi teased as Ranma began  
  
to look embarrassed.  
  
"I am not encouraging her. I just tried to be friendly.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma-chan. It's not your fault, after all you do  
  
remember what Shampoo's mother told you?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"You mean that silly 'Nexus' stuff? I don't know Dachi-chan, that  
  
sounds like something out of one of those silly shoujo mangas.", Ranma  
  
said.  
  
"So speaks the boy who has read all of the Sailor Moon mangas.",  
  
Kodachi stated with a grin on her face.  
  
"It was a good series. Being a shoujo manga had nothing to do with   
  
it.", Ranma pouted.  
  
"Well I suppose it really doesn't matter anyway. From what I can tell  
  
the youngest girl is harmless. The older one though, you should watch out for.",  
  
Kodachi said.  
  
"Why? She seems to be just a normal girl.", Ranma replied.  
  
"She reminds me of that annoying girl Kaori. You remember her don't  
  
you Ranma?", Kodachi stated.  
  
"Yeah, she was the girl who wanted to become close to me after her father  
  
found out who mother was.", Ranma replied.  
  
"That's right. I know this may sound cynical to you, but you have to be  
  
careful, now that you are part of a noble family. There will always be girls  
  
who will want to be with you because of what you are, not who you are.",   
  
Kodachi said as Ranma seemed to smile at her, confusing Kodachi for a moment.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that Dachi-chan. You and Shampoo are  
  
the only girls that I care about in that way, although I am not sure that  
  
I understand how you and Shampoo could agree to 'share me'. I can't really  
  
have two girlfriends at once can I?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Girlfriends and more.", Kodachi thought with an evil grin on her face  
  
as she leaned in and surprised Ranma by kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Look how that shameless girl is taking advantage of that poor boy.",  
  
Akane said to Nabiki as she saw Kodachi kiss Ranma.  
  
"Maybe you had better try and rescue your 'Prince Charming' then,  
  
before that girl tries to take that boy home with her and do horribly  
  
hentai things to him.", Nabiki snickered as she got up from the  
  
table she and her sister were sitting at, and headed towards the  
  
restroom.  
  
"Nabiki is right. I have to do something to protect that poor boy  
  
from that evil girl.", Akane declared a little too loud, causing those  
  
around her to snicker.  
  
Kodachi, seeing Nabiki beginning to walk off, began to get up and  
  
follow the girl.  
  
"Where are you going Dachi-chan?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I thought that girl and I would have a little talk.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Please don't over react. I am sure that she is not like Kaori.",  
  
Ranma replied to Kodachi.  
  
"Never the less, you can not be too careful.", Kodachi said and  
  
hurried after Nabiki.  
  
"Girls sure make life complicated.", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Seeing that her sister and that 'girl' had left, Akane decided  
  
to make her way over to the table where Ranma was sitting. Now if she   
  
could only think of something to say to him.  
  
Too busy thinking about Kodachi having a 'discussion' with the  
  
shorthaired girl that she had followed, Ranma didn't notice Akane  
  
approaching him until she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?", Akane said, motioning to a chair  
  
next to Ranma.  
  
"I don't mind.", Ranma said as he pulled the chair out for the  
  
little tomboy.  
  
"Thank you.", Akane said as she sat down, then blushed as her  
  
stomach grumbled at the sight of the large ice cream sundae in front  
  
of Ranma.  
  
"You can have some if you like. I have an extra spoon.", Ranma  
  
said to Akane, not realizing how his kindness was having an affect  
  
on the lonely girl.  
  
"By the way my name is Akane Tendo.", Akane said between bites of  
  
the ice cream, much to Ranma's amusement.  
  
"My name is Shiritory, Ranma Shiritory.", Ranma said in imitation  
  
of one of his favorite movie characters, causing Akane to giggle and  
  
almost choke on the rapidly dwindling sundae.  
  
"Sorry about that, I guess I have been watching far too many of  
  
those silly western spy movies.", Ranma said.  
  
"You like those as well?", Akane asked.  
  
"Yeah, I watch them because I can never do the things that are in  
  
them anymore, since I became sick.", Ranma said.  
  
"You are sick?", Akane said while putting her hand on Ranma's,   
  
causing all sorts of warning bells to go off in the boy's head.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not that bad. I mean there are people worse  
  
off than I am. At least I have a new family and friends to help me in   
  
the rare times that I need it.", Ranma replied.  
  
"You have a new family. Did something happen to your old one.",  
  
Akane said, then quickly apologized for asked something so personal.  
  
"It's a long story. I won't tell you exactly what happened. It would  
  
only make you sick. Let's just say that because of my former father, I   
  
ended up in the hospital and almost died when I was very young.", Ranma  
  
said to Akane who looked as if she wanted to cry.  
  
"Your father hurt you? What about your mother?", Akane said still  
  
cursing herself about how personal she was being. She couldn't help it though.  
  
For some strange reason she wanted to help this boy. She almost felt  
  
drawn towards him.  
  
Poor Ranma, the live of a 'Nexus' is filled with hardship.  
  
"My mother died when I was about five. I really don't remember her that  
  
well, but I every time I think of her I always imagine a person smiling  
  
at me and showing how much she used to love me.", Ranma said sadly.  
  
"She sounds a lot like how I remember my mother, before she died.",  
  
Akane said.  
  
"Does your father take care of you then?", Ranma asked as he saw   
  
Akane begin to look somewhat angry.  
  
"My father, (SNORT), the only thing he did was barricade himself in   
  
his room for the first two years after mother died. If it wasn't for Kasumi  
  
trying to raise and Nabiki trying to bring in some money we might be out on  
  
the street now.", Akane replied.  
  
"Your sisters supported the family?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't like to talk about it, but yes they do. My oldest sister Kasumi  
  
kind of acts like a second mother to the rest of us, staying home cooking,  
  
cleaning, shopping when she isn't in class. I hope she at least tries to get  
  
away when she graduates, but I doubt father would let her.", Akane said.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. When she becomes 18, perhaps it would be best   
  
if she left. So what about your other sister.", Ranma said.  
  
"Nabiki, who I guess you saw me talking to earlier, tries to help  
  
earn money for the family. She doesn't say exactly how she does this, but  
  
Kasumi thinks that it might not be exactly honest. I hope that it isn't  
  
anything too dangerous though. One time she came home with a bruise under  
  
her right eye, but she refused to say how she got it.", Akane said looking  
  
quite sad, causing Ranma to return the squeeze Akane gave his hand earlier.  
  
"It sounds like you have something in common with Dachi-chan as well  
  
as me. All of us have had rotten fathers.", Ranma said.  
  
"Dachi-chan? Is she the girl you were with?", Akane asked.  
  
"Yes, her name is Kodachi and I met her the first day I went back  
  
to school, about three years ago. She had just lost her mother and her father  
  
had let their servants raise her and her brother. Everyone considered her  
  
strange because of her pale skin and the fact that she used to like to  
  
dress all in black. I didn't see her as being strange though.", Ranma said.  
  
"What did you see?", Akane asked.  
  
"I saw a girl who was like me and needed help just like I did, before  
  
Yuka and her mother took me in. I also saw someone who I felt comfortable  
  
being around. It was always easy to talk to her and I just liked being around  
  
her. I think we helped each other feel better about life. As we got older we  
  
began to feel more for each other than just being friends.", Ranma said.  
  
"It sounds like you really like her, maybe even love her.", Akane  
  
stated.  
  
"I'm not sure that I even know what love is, but I do know how happy I  
  
am when she is around, and how his smile just causes me to feel all warm and  
  
fuzzy inside.", Ranma said.  
  
"I see.....", Akane said as her voice trailed off.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Ranma asked Akane.  
  
"When I saw Kodachi glomping onto your arm and how uncomfortable you  
  
looked, I thought that she was taking advantage of you. I came over here  
  
to try and 'rescue' you. I guess that sounds stupid to you.", Akane replied.  
  
"So you wanted to save someone you didn't even know?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes.", Akane said in embarrassment.  
  
"Thank you, that was very sweet, but I don't need to be save from   
  
Kodachi, just the opposite in fact. When she is away, I feel like something  
  
is missing. I'm no sure what, but I never feel....complete I guess you  
  
cold say unless she is around. Both Dachi-chan and Shampoo-chan are the  
  
two people I have been the closest too.", Ranma said.  
  
"Who is Shampoo? Is she another girl?!?", Asked somewhat  
  
shocked at the boy possibly being with two girls.  
  
"Oh crap, now how do I explain this?", Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"Shampoo was another girl, that I met when I first started going  
  
to school again. She is the daughter of the Chinese Ambassador and was  
  
raised as an Amazon, believe it or not.", Ranma said as Akane looked at  
  
him with a skeptical expression on her face.  
  
"An Amazon, in China? Oh come on you just like having two girlfriends  
  
don't you.", Akane said, sounding a little hurt to Ranma.  
  
"I know it sounds strange, but she was also quite lonely and treated  
  
coldly because she was different. For some reason the three of us just grew  
  
very close to each other. I don't know how it will end up, I mean its  
  
not like the three of us will even be married to each other. Well unless  
  
those laws Shampoo told me about are true.", Ranma said to Akane, while  
  
thinking the last part to himself.  
  
"The three of you together?", Akane said in shock while blushing  
  
badly, imaging all sorts of naughty things. Maybe she shouldn't have  
  
snuck a peek at those magazines of Kasumi's. They were causing her to think  
  
like a pervert would.  
  
"No need to think too much about that, I am sure something will work  
  
out between us.", Ranma said with obvious affection in his voice.  
  
"Boy, do you have it bad", a voice said from behind Ranma.  
  
Turning around, Ranma saw Akane's sister Nabiki who was talking to her  
  
earlier. Next to her was Kodachi looking at him with little hearts  
  
seeming to swirl around her head.  
  
"You really feel that way about me and Shampoo-chan Ranma?",  
  
Kodachi asked.  
  
"You heard me?", Ranma said while starting to blush.  
  
"Yes I did. Now answer the question.", Kodachi mock demanded.  
  
"It's true, I love both of you.", Ranma said much to Kodachi's  
  
delight and Akane's shock.  
  
"Oh my, isn't that interesting.", Nabiki said then quieted down  
  
when Kodachi glared at her.  
  
"You must be Nabiki, Akane was telling me about you.", Ranma  
  
said to Nabiki, who didn't look to happy about that relevation.  
  
The four young teens talked to each other for the better part of  
  
an hour, before they has to go their separate ways. Both Akane and Nabiki  
  
were surprised at how easily Ranma talked about his life. Most people did  
  
not talk about personal information so easily. They figured though, that  
  
by talking about his life, Ranma was better able to put what happened to  
  
him 'behind him', so that he could go on with his life.  
  
Ranma and Kodachi were not to thrilled with what Akane had told them  
  
about her father. He abandoned his daughters just like they believed that  
  
Ranma's father abandoned him. Perhaps it was even a little worse. At least  
  
Ranma did not have to face his father every day and wonder why the man just  
  
ignored him as Akane's father seemed to ignore her and her sisters.  
  
While being driven back from their shopping trip, Ranma asked Kodachi  
  
about her little 'talk' with Nabiki when they were in the women's restroom.  
  
She didn't say exactly what she said to Nabiki, but Kodachi did tell Ranma  
  
that she made sure that Nabiki understood that there were many people who   
  
would not take too kindly to those who might take advantage of him.  
  
****************  
  
"So Ranma-chan, do you have yourself another admirer now?",   
  
Kodachi teased Ranma as they sat next to each other on couch in the  
  
front parlor of Kodachi's home.  
  
"I don't know if you can that say, but I think she may have a bit  
  
of a crush on me. She kind of reminds me of Ryoga in a way. Both of them  
  
seem to very lonely. You remember how quickly he latched onto Sayuri.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"So you think she might begin to follow you around, the same way  
  
Ryoga tries to follow Sayuri-chan?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"I doubt it. We don't go to the same school, and she doesn't know  
  
where we live or what the phone number here is. We will probably hardly  
  
ever see her again.", Ranma said.  
  
"You almost sound pleased by that?", Kodachi replied.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, she is nice, but I do not feel anything for  
  
her and the last thing I would want to do is lead someone on. You and  
  
Shampoo are about all I can handle anyway?", Ranma teased.  
  
"But you like 'handling' me do you not?", Kodachi said as she   
  
sat herself across Ranma's lap.  
  
Poor Ranma tried to say something, but having Kodachi sitting  
  
on his lap and putting her arms around him was short circuiting most of  
  
his thought processes.  
  
"Foul peasant, how dare you once again invade the house of Kuno.",  
  
a certain annoying junior kendoist said as he stormed towards Ranma  
  
and Kodachi.  
  
"Oh, it's you again.", Ranma said in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Brother dear, please leave. Ranma-chan and I wish to be alone and  
  
you are interrupting us.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Ney dear sister. I will not allow this perverted molester to  
  
darken our halls.", Kuno said.  
  
"You do realize that you sound like a complete idiot, don't you?  
  
Besides I have not molested your sister, have I Dachi-chan?", Ranma  
  
said to the kendo idiot.  
  
"No Ranma-chan you haven't molested me, but I have hopes for latter on  
  
if we were just left alone.", Kodachi teased as steam seemed to come from  
  
Kuno's ears.  
  
"Your not helping matters, you know?", Ranma said as Kodachi snuggled  
  
closer and smiled at Ranma with a Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"Base criminal, I will....(Urkrrkk)", Kuno tried to say, but suddenly   
  
fell over, revealing a small ninja that had snuck up behind him.  
  
"My apologies mistress, I had thought that you brother was away. I see  
  
that I was mistaken.", Sasuke said to Kodachi.  
  
"That's quite alright, just drag my foolish brother away from here.",  
  
Kodachi replied.  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile Akane and Nabiki had returned to their home, the former  
  
with a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Were home!", Nabiki and Akane shouted and entered the living  
  
room of the Tendo dojo.  
  
"How was your day?", a sixteen year old girl with long brown  
  
hair said as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Just fine Kasumi. Although Akane's was a little more than fine,  
  
wasn't it?", Nabiki said as the smile on Akane's face seemed to widen.  
  
"What happened?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"She met a boy that she now has a crush on.", Nabiki said before  
  
Akane could reply.  
  
"Is this true Akane? Did you meet a nice boy?", Kasumi asked her  
  
now mortified sister.  
  
"He's a friend, not my boyfriend. Besides he already has two   
  
other girlfriends.", Akane said.  
  
"What!?! some playboy is trying to take advantage of my little  
  
girl.", a girlish voice screamed out from behind the three girls.  
  
"Daddy, Ranma-chan is not a playboy. He's just a kind boy who  
  
wanted to talk to me and let me share his ice cream sundae with him.",  
  
Akane said while trying not to blush and failing miserably.  
  
"Ranma-chan?", Kasumi and Soun said at once.  
  
"Are you sure that you do not want to be number three?", Nabiki  
  
teased Akane.  
  
"Ranma?, I wonder if he's.....", Soun's thoughts trailed off.  
  
"What was his last name Akane?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"It was Shiritory.", Akane said.  
  
"Oh my, they own the market I go to and several other things as  
  
well.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Like what?", Nabiki said, smelling money.  
  
"Well one of the nice boys working there said that the Shiritory  
  
family owns several businesses called a wafer 'fab' whatever that is.",  
  
Kasumi said as Nabiki began to choke.  
  
"Ranma belongs to that family?!?", Nabiki said.  
  
"You know them?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"They own one of the largest computer companies in all of Asia.", Nabiki  
  
said in shock.  
  
"Isn't that nice.", Kasumi said as Nabiki just rolled her eyes.  
  
"So how exactly did you meet this boy?", Soun asked Akane.  
  
Akane gave a brief explanation of how she met Ranma and what they   
  
talked about for the most part. She wisely chose to leave off the part of her  
  
trying to rescue him though. After all, people already thought that she was a   
  
little weird. It was not Akane's fault that she was a little 'misunderstood'.  
  
"I see, so the boy also lost his family when young. Well I do not see  
  
any problem if you wish to be friends with this boy, but any sort of   
  
'relationship' with this boy is out of the question.", Soun replied.  
  
"Why not? What is wrong with him?", Akane asked, not really believing   
  
that she could 'take' Ranma away from Kodachi or this Shampoo girl, whoever  
  
she was, but a girl has to keep her options open after all.  
  
"Akane, one day one of you girls will marry and carry on the fine  
  
tradition of the Anything Goes Martial Art School. In order to do so, though  
  
you must find a strong husband so that he can run the school. This boy Ranma,  
  
sounds like he would be too weak to ever run the school.", Soun said as Akane  
  
began to stare at her father in annoyance.  
  
"What do you mean, we need a husband to run the school. I am the heir  
  
to the school.", Akane said to her father.  
  
"Now, Akane, you know that it is a man's job to run the school and a   
  
woman's job to produce heirs to the school. Beside the old (shudder) master  
  
forbids women to ever learn any advanced skills of the school.", Soun  
  
stated then began to back up as he saw Akane and Nabiki glaring at him.  
  
"That's a bunch of crap. There are plenty of female martial artists. I bet  
  
some of them could beat this so-called master of our school.", Akane said.  
  
"Not to mention that I want more out of my life than just to have  
  
children.", Nabiki shouted in her father's face, who responded in his  
  
typical fashion..... Crying of course.  
  
"Now Nabiki you know have sensitive father is.", Kasumi tried  
  
to scold Nabiki, who didn't seem too interested in what her sister was  
  
saying to her.  
  
"Right sensitive. So sensitive that we haven't had a student in over  
  
five years. So sensitive that the rest of the dojos in the area consider   
  
us a pathetic joke. You would not believe some of the things that others  
  
say about us and how hard it is to try and ignore it.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I am sure that you're overreacting Nabiki.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Overreacting am I? Let me put it to you this way: If I thought  
  
that either Akane or I had a chance with this boy Ranma, I would do  
  
anything I could to make sure that one of us ends up with him. At least  
  
that way one of us will have a future that amounts to us being more than  
  
'baby factories' like 'dear' daddy wants us to be.", Nabiki almost hissed,  
  
surprising her elder sister.  
  
*****************  
  
Later that evening, as Kasumi was washing the dinner dishes, her  
  
normal almost vacant smile, began to fade and was replaced with one that was  
  
almost sinister in appearance.  
  
"So our dear sister has met a rich and lonely young boy. I bet he would  
  
just love to meet a 'nice' older girl.", a voice said in the back of Kasumi's  
  
head.  
  
"No we can't do that. That wouldn't be nice.", Kasumi whispered.  
  
"Who cares about nice. Momma always said that you were a bad girl. Why  
  
should we disappoint her.", the voice said.  
  
"No.... I want to be good. That nice doctor said I have to be.", Kasumi  
  
continued to whisper.  
  
"Nice, what a joke. Then why did he give us those pills to keep us from  
  
achieving what we really want?", the voice asked.  
  
"It was your fault. You had to try and take advantage of that nice doctor  
  
Tofu. Now he can't even be around me without acting strange.", Kasumi mumbled.  
  
"I hardly see why that is my fault.", the voice said, sounding   
  
petulant.  
  
"You tried to almost rape the poor man, and we were only 14 at the time.  
  
What were you thinking?", Kasumi said out loud.  
  
"You have to take what you want in this life, or someone else will. Who  
  
cares if that makes us bad, and who cares what mom wants. The old bitch is   
  
dead and good riddance I say.", the voice shouted in Kasumi's mind.  
  
"No, no.... That's not true, I want to be good. I don't want to be like I   
  
was. I want.....more out of life.", Kasumi shouted as she reached for the  
  
prescription that the doctor gave her. A couple of minutes later the voice  
  
began to fade.  
  
"You may be getting rid of me for now, but I will return.", the voice  
  
said as it faded into silence.  
  
Outside the kitchen, the rest of the family was listening with   
  
nervous expressions on their faces.  
  
"I think that we are safe now. Kasumi must have just been late in  
  
taking her medication.", Nabiki said.  
  
"That is good, but we must be more careful. We should take turns  
  
in making sure that she continues to take her pills. We do not want to  
  
meet 'Cassandra', anytime soon again, now do we.", Soun said with more  
  
than a little fear in her voice.  
  
"Maybe if we found her another doctor, everything would be ok.",  
  
Akane asked.  
  
"We can't afford that. For now father is right, we will have to just  
  
keep a close watch on Kasumi, or 'Cassandra' might get loose again, then no  
  
boy will be safe, even 'your' Ranma, right Akane.", Nabiki said as Akane  
  
gulped nervously.  
  
*****************  
  
It had been two months since Ranma had enrolled in his new school.  
  
Junior high was a little different from primary school. Everyone seemed to  
  
gather in small groups and exclude others for the silliest reasons Ranma  
  
noticed. Not that he really cared. He had Kodachi and Yuka to spend time  
  
with. Ryoga would occasionally pop up, confused to where he was as usual.  
  
The only thing strange so far, that Ranma had noticed was the   
  
school's new cooking class instructor. He seemed to be just a little too  
  
bit high strung, judging that he had a tendency to suddenly scream out in  
  
class, before calming down.  
  
Ranma and Kodachi were in their cooking class, when the teacher  
  
suddenly froze in place and began to sweat as if he expected something truly  
  
horrible to happen at that moment.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Tenkawa looks like he is going to freak out again.", one  
  
of the students in the class said.  
  
"Akito... Akiiitttttooooo.", a high pitch voice called out from  
  
just outside the classroom door.  
  
"Tenkawa are you in there?", a louder more aggressive female voice  
  
sounded from outside the room.  
  
"Akito-chan are in there. Come on out, there is no reason to hide.",  
  
still another female called out.  
  
"Oh no, they found me. Why can't they just leave me alone.", the  
  
teacher said in a panic.  
  
The door to the room suddenly burst open and three young women  
  
walked in. One with purple hair and another with dark brown hair, and the  
  
third with emerald green hair. All three were dressed in some sort of military  
  
uniform that no one in class seemed to recognize.  
  
"There you are! Why did you run away. I worked really hard making  
  
lunch for you.", the girl with the purple hair said.  
  
"Self-preservation.", Akito mumbled.  
  
"I doesn't matter, we have you now darling. Yurika, Megumi, help me  
  
grab our poor confused Akito.", the girl in the green hair said as all  
  
three women began to advance on the teacher.  
  
"I'm out of here.", the teacher said as he suddenly began to glow,   
  
then disappeared from sight.  
  
"He won't get away that easily.", the girl with the brown hair said  
  
as she pulled out some sort of small electronic device..  
  
The three of then soon disappeared into thin air as well.  
  
"This school is gets stranger every day.", a girl in the class said  
  
as the rest of the class could only nod in reply.  
  
Two class periods later, Ranma entered the locker room and noticed  
  
one of the lockers shaking, as if someone were inside of it.  
  
Ranma was surprised that upon opening the door to the locker, his  
  
cooking instructor, fell out.  
  
"Why are hiding in a locker?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"I can't let them find me. You don't know what they are like.", Akito  
  
said in a panic.  
  
"Aren't you overreacting just a little. I mean they are just girls  
  
after all." Ranma said.  
  
"Hah, so you say, but you don't have to worry about three crazy  
  
girls following you around all the time trying to feed you food, that  
  
is not fit for an animal to eat.", Akito said as several Ranma's around  
  
the multiverse began to break out in laughter for some reason.  
  
"There you are!", three women said as they burst into the boys  
  
locker room.  
  
"Eep, bye!", Akito said as faded from sight once again.  
  
"Ahem!", Ranma said.  
  
"What!", the green haired girl said sharply.  
  
"All of you do realize that you are in the BOYS locker room?",   
  
Ranma replied.  
  
The three girls were now quite red and exited the room as fast  
  
as they could, while calling for 'their' Akito.  
  
**************  
  
It had been two weeks since the disappearance of the school's  
  
beloved cooking teacher and strange things were once again taking  
  
place.  
  
For the past couple days Ranma had been feeling quite uneasy, as  
  
if someone were watching him, but he could never find out who it was. The  
  
only new person that he had run into was Akane's older sister Kasumi. She  
  
seemed to be a very nice girl who was about three years older than he was.  
  
Ranma didn't think that she could be the one that was making him uneasy, so   
  
there had to be another reason. Perhaps his (shudder), father had returned  
  
and was waiting for the right moment to ruin Ranma's life again.  
  
Across the street from the school, in a small cafe, Kasumi sat near  
  
a window looking out at the school. She was confused to why she was even here.  
  
She doesn't usually leave school early, but something made her come here, and  
  
she hoped that it wasn't a part of herself that was responsible.  
  
"So that is our savior. A little young, but he might be cute as he became  
  
older. Either way once we become close to him, we can leave our 'loving'  
  
father forever.", Cassandra's voice said in Kasumi's head, without Kasumi  
  
being aware of it.  
  
Later that night a crash was heard somewhere upstairs at the Tendo   
  
Dojo. Soun, Akane and Nabiki were relaxing in the living room, when   
  
suddenly Nabiki shot upright at the sound of the noise, with a panicked  
  
expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Nabiki?", Akane asked.  
  
"We forgot that tonight is the night of the full moon.", Nabiki said  
  
in a shaky tone of voice.   
  
"That means 'she' will be in control tonight.", Akane said while  
  
looking around nervously.  
  
Soun meanwhile had dove into his room and locked the door behind  
  
him, leaving his daughters to fend to themselves.  
  
"Come out right now, daddy. It's your fault all of this is happening  
  
anyway.", Akane shouted as she banged on the door to her father's room.  
  
Another loud bang and the shattering of glass drew the attention   
  
of the two teen girls.  
  
"We have to check on Kasumi and see that she hasn't escaped.",  
  
Nabiki said as she dragged Akane along with her.  
  
As they reached the door to Kasumi's room, Nabiki slowly opened  
  
the door and was shocked at what she saw. Not only had the window been  
  
completely shattered, but the cast iron bars in front of the window had  
  
been completely ripped off of the wall. As for who could have done this,   
  
well the answer to that question was standing right in front of them.  
  
Akane and Nabiki saw their sister about to jump out of the   
  
window, wearing a very short black dress. Kasumi turned towards them  
  
and smiled 'evilly'. The moonlight showing the subtle differences that  
  
had come over her. Her eyes had changed to blood red and small little  
  
fangs were visible.  
  
"I am sorry dear sisters, but I can not stay home tonight. I have  
  
an appointment with a troubled young man, who needs the comforting of   
  
a mature older woman.", Kasumi said while licking her lips.  
  
"You had better not mean Ranma! He doesn't need you!", Akane  
  
shouted while Kasumi giggled.  
  
"My, my, you do sound jealous little sister. Perhaps you were  
  
thinking of taking the boy for yourself after all.", Kasumi replied  
  
as she them leapt out of the window, two small black bat wings appearing  
  
on her back.   
  
Akane tried to rush over to her sister, but by the time she got  
  
near the window Kasumi was already flying off, well out of reach.  
  
"Come on Akane, there is nothing that we can do right now. Hopefully  
  
nothing will happen tonight.", Nabiki said as she led her distraught sister  
  
out of Kasumi's room.  
  
Meanwhile, a little earlier in Kasumi's room, Kasumi was beginning to  
  
feel quite light headed. She knew what would soon happen but she to resist  
  
for the sake of others. She couldn't let herself take advantage of anyone.  
  
"Oh father why did you have to be unfaithful to your wife.", Kasumi  
  
sniffled.  
  
"If he hadn't, neither of us would be here now would we.", Cassandra  
  
said in Kasumi's head.  
  
"It doesn't matter. At least all of those boys would now be safe.",  
  
Kasumi said.  
  
"Bah, they were never harmed. A little energy was all that we needed  
  
and they never complained about how we took it from them. Now as for dear  
  
'daddy', it's not his fault he was with mother. She could be very   
  
persuasive after all and you know how weak willed father is. Now why don't   
  
you take a nap Kasumi dear, for this night belongs to me.", Cassandra said  
  
as Kasumi began to feel her consciousness begin to fade.  
  
***************  
  
Ranma had agreed to stay at Kodachi's house for the night in order  
  
to take care of the girl after she pulled a muscle in her back while  
  
practicing that day.   
  
"He is so sweet. If only he was the one who had helped bathe me  
  
instead of one of the maids.", Kodachi thought with a silly little  
  
grin on her face as she laid down on her bed carefully by said maid.  
  
"I'll be going now mistress. If you need anything just ask.",  
  
the maid said to Kodachi.  
  
"Perhaps I should have asked him to stay in my room with me  
  
tonight. (Sigh) That boy can be so shy at times.", Kodachi thought  
  
as she imagined herself snuggled up to Ranma under the covers.  
  
Outside the Kuno home, a young woman had just landed in the front  
  
yard. She sensed the object of her hunt was here. Now all she had to do   
  
was find the boy. Pulling her cloak tight around her, she set off  
  
towards the house.  
  
Hearing a growling sound the young 'woman' turned around and found  
  
herself face to face with a large alligator. Cassandra growled and her  
  
eyes began to glow. Poor Mr. Turtle suddenly had the feeling that perhaps  
  
it would be best not bother this visitor and quickly went back to his  
  
pond.  
  
"Hold varlet! Who dares invade the hallowed halls of the house of  
  
Kuno.", A boy's voice said from behind her.  
  
Turning around Cassandra saw a young boy of about 14, pointing a  
  
large wooden sword at her.  
  
"Now that is no way to treat a lady.", Cassandra said seductively as  
  
she approached the boy.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno was surprised when the 'invader' of his home lowered  
  
the hood of her cloak revealing herself to be a very attractive older  
  
teenage girl. The fact that she also had red eyes and small fangs seemed  
  
to go unnoticed by the boy for some reason.  
  
My apologies fair maiden, I thought you were another foul peasant,  
  
like the one who has ensnared mine sister.", Kuno said.  
  
"A foul peasant?", Cassandra asked.  
  
"Yes, a sorcerer of some sort by the name of Ranma Shiritory, has  
  
caused my dear sister to look upon him with affection even to the point of  
  
standing against her family.", Kuno said.  
  
"So you are a member of the Kuno family. How interesting.....",   
  
Cassandra purred as she stepped closer to the now quite nervous boy.  
  
Poor Kuno was now quite confused. This strange, yet attractive girl  
  
was not acting like the women in the samurai novels that he liked to read.  
  
Women in his stories were always quite demure and passive. This girl   
  
seemed to be quite aggressive though, almost as if she was going to be in  
  
charge of any relationship that she would have with a man.  
  
"Well now since Ranma appears to be quite taken at the moment perhaps  
  
I should find another young man to spend my time with. Do you have any   
  
suggestions?", Cassandra said as she ran her hand across the shocked boy's  
  
cheek.  
  
**************  
  
Early the next morning Kasumi awoke in her bedroom and made her way  
  
downstairs, where she was surprised to find a boy a couple of years younger  
  
than her already cleaning the house and setting the table.  
  
"Ah mistress, you are awake. I hope that you didn't mind but I arrived  
  
early and used the key that gave me so that I could start the morning  
  
chores before you had awoken. I am sorry though that I am not a cook, so I  
  
could not start our morning repast.", Kuno said while looking at the  
  
shocked Kasumi with a blush on his face.  
  
"Oh dear, I did it again?", Kasumi thought in frustration.  
  
A little while later, the smell of breakfast cooking, awoke the  
  
rest of the family. Seeing a strange boy setting the table and glancing  
  
into he kitchen with a look of fondness on his face, did not seem to   
  
bother Soun, Akane, and Nabiki at all, especially when Nabiki pointed  
  
out the two small 'bruises' the boy had on his neck.  
  
Poor Akane felt sorry for the boy. Her poor sweet ,yet sometimes  
  
overly amorous sister had claimed yet another innocent person.  
  
Nabiki was in shock when she realized who the boy was, and have   
  
differently he was acting from when they were in class together. Nabiki  
  
wondered if the boy's sister would be interested in the information. That  
  
might even give her a chance to let Akane see Ranma again.  
  
Soun wanted to be angry at the boy, but he knew his daughter too well.  
  
Perhaps this boy would be the one to help his poor little Kasumi keep her  
  
other half in line. The only thing he could do for the moment was talk to the  
  
boy and tell him the truth about Kasumi. Hopefully he would not runaway like  
  
the others had.  
  
"So son, where did you meet my daughter?", Soun asked Kuno.  
  
"I met the fair Cassandra, ahem I mean Kasumi when the security   
  
system at the Kuno estate alerted mine noble person that an intruder was  
  
in the process of sneaking onto the estate. Imagine my surprise when the  
  
intruder turned out to be your lovely daughter.", Kuno stated.  
  
"Did Kasumi say why she was there?", Nabiki asked, already having  
  
an idea what Kuno's answer might be.  
  
"She was looking for that miscreant Ranma Shiritory, with whom  
  
my beloved sister has fallen in love with. Fortunately I was able to save  
  
her from that peasant's evil sorcery", Kuno said.  
  
"Ah the poor boy has obviously been greatly rattled by my dear  
  
daughter.", Soun thought as he listened to Kuno continuing to Rant.  
  
Nabiki was tempted to laugh at loud. Nobody seemed to realize that  
  
her classmate was often like this when he started to speak of someone that  
  
he did not like.  
  
"Son, there is something you must know about my daughter if you wish to  
  
continue to see her.", Soun said to Kuno.  
  
Soun began to tell Kuno about a certain youthful indiscretion he became  
  
involved in, shortly after he married his dear Kimiko. It seems that his  
  
former perverted master, may he burn in hell, had summoned a demon. Since  
  
the creature was female, hence weak in the eyes of the anything goes school,  
  
he, his master, and another student by the name of Genma Saotome tried to  
  
subdue the creature. This turned out to be a very bad idea. The demoness could  
  
have easily killed all three of the men, but she was reaching the age where she  
  
wanted to produce an heir and she offered Soun the choice of either being the  
  
father or she would kill the three men immediately.  
  
Soun had little choice but to agree. He could not stand the fact to have  
  
anyone die because of him. He only hoped that Kimiko would forgive him in   
  
the end. Two months later little Kasumi was born and left with Soun and Kimiko.  
  
Kasumi's mother, Glassia, did not want to be bothered with raising a child, so  
  
she gave him to Soun with the intent of meeting her daughter when she came of  
  
age in several hundred years.  
  
"So you see lad, my dear sweet Kasumi is actually half demon, and   
  
although she now appears to be a little older than yourself, she will stop  
  
aging when she reaches 21, while you will continue to age. Knowing this can  
  
you honestly say that you wish to have a relationship with my daughter.",  
  
Soun stated, expecting that the boy would soon be running away as fast  
  
as he could.  
  
Kuno sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments before replying.  
  
"I understand what you are telling me and you have my word as a member  
  
of the noble house of Kuno that I will free your daughter from the demon that  
  
has obviously possessed your daughter.", Kuno declared.  
  
"Um, that's not quite it.", Soun tried to say but was surprised to be  
  
'hushed' by Kasumi.  
  
"What are you doing?", Akane whispered to Kasumi.  
  
"I kind of like him and I know Cassandra does.", Kasumi said  
  
quietly.  
  
"How do you know?", Akane whispered again.  
  
"Because she did not try to take him to bed. Besides he said that I  
  
was a fair maiden like a princess out of a story book. He is a little  
  
different I admit, but then so am I.", Kasumi said starting to blush.  
  
"So Kasumi, this young man seems to be quite taken with you. Do you  
  
wish to pursue a relationship with him?", Soun asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yes father I would like that.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Well son, since Kasumi has no objections to being with you, I give  
  
you my permission to date her.", Soun said.  
  
"Very good, soon I can get away from these fools and live the life   
  
that I deserve to live.", Cassandra said in Kasumi's mind, without Kasumi  
  
being aware.  
  
It was the next day that Kuno announced to his sister and Ranma, that  
  
from now on Kodachi would have to deal with the 'demon' Saotome, while he  
  
help to rid the, "Pure and noble Kasumi of the foul demoness Cassandra that  
  
had obviously possessed the fair maiden."  
  
Needless to say both Ranma and Kodachi had assumed that the poor boy had  
  
obviously been hit on the head again, by one of the girls that he bothered  
  
at his school each day.  
  
There opinion changed in two days, when Kuno brought his 'possessed'  
  
girlfriend home for the first time. Most girls after all do not have small  
  
fangs and small batwings on their back. The girl Kasumi, (Cassandra?), seemed  
  
nice enough on the surface, but she seemed to have two distinct personalities  
  
almost, but not from being possessed.  
  
When Kodachi had a chance to speak to the girl alone, she found out   
  
that this girl was something called and Alu-Demon, half mortal, half  
  
demon, and both halves seemed to like her brother, much to Kodachi's  
  
surprise. Kodachi didn't like Kasumi though, flirting with Ranma, when she  
  
thought that no one was looking. She was already 'sharing' him with Shampoo  
  
and Kodachi had no intention of sharing with someone else.  
  
*************  
  
It had now been two months since Kuno and Kasumi had started to date  
  
and during that time, both of them seemed to be growing more 'stable' if  
  
you will. Kuno had yet be sent home from school with various bruises and  
  
cuts in quite a while. He also barely seemed to acknowledge Ranma's  
  
presence, when Ranma came over to see Kodachi.  
  
Kasumi also seemed to be undergoing some changes, most of which she  
  
was unaware of. As Cassandra began to spend more time with Kuno, she  
  
began to lose interest in just taking all of the boy's money and  
  
property, and starting to think of him more fondly. Her appearance   
  
now started to blend together in both her 'forms'. Kasumi still had  
  
the same brown hair that she had always had, but her eyes were now   
  
permanently a light red color and her fangs were smaller than they  
  
were before, but still quite obvious when she smiled. Her wings she  
  
could now make disappear at will without have to change forms.  
  
Ranma was still nervous every time he met Kasumi and he was very glad  
  
that the girl had never visited his home. Ayane and his mother would  
  
have taken one look at the girl and attacked her on sight. Both of them  
  
were very wary around supernatural creatures, because of an incident  
  
regarding a Tengu that they had killed several years ago.  
  
Ranma had managed to run into both Akane and Nabiki several times  
  
while shopping. Neither of the two sisters were too thrilled to have  
  
Kuno hanging around their house constantly, especially since it tended  
  
to bring out the "Cassandra ness" part of Kasumi's personality, meaning  
  
that the girl was acting far more affectionate in public than she  
  
usually would. She even fed him, much to Akane's disgust.  
  
Seeing her sister with a boyfriend now, made Akane all the more   
  
aware of how the boys seemed to ignore her, except for one boy, who  
  
was quite frustrated on how he should deal with her. Ranma didn't mind Akane  
  
being a friend, but she was started to act far to possessive of someone,  
  
who was, "Just her friend", as she always said.  
  
Ranma was upset that he had to yell at the girl one time when she  
  
almost threatened another girl that Ranma was talking to one day. It  
  
hurt him to see Akane on the verge of tears after he scolded her, but  
  
what choice did he really have. Kodachi took all of this in stride. She  
  
knew what it was like to be lonely. Shampoo, if she had been around, on the  
  
other hand... Well Ranma was just glad that he didn't have to deal with that  
  
at the moment.  
  
**************  
  
A few more months had past and Ranma and Kodachi were now almost 14.  
  
They were now at the age were some teens started to 'experiment' with their  
  
new feeling for each other. Ranma and Kodachi were no exception to this rule,  
  
and their experiments took place mainly in the mansions numerous large tubs  
  
and saunas, causing either Ranma's mother or Ayane to keep a close watch   
  
on the two teens in order to make sure that they didn't go too far in their  
  
activities. This normally took the form of one or both of the older women  
  
suddenly showing up to see if the two teens needed anything, or if worse  
  
came to worse, joining them in the large outdoor tubs, and teasing the  
  
two teens.  
  
At Kodachi's home, poor Sasuke found himself with the task of spying  
  
on the two young teens. He really did not like being a voyeur, but propriety  
  
had to be at least somewhat maintained. Also, he felt that the two were not  
  
quite ready to handle the possible consequences of their romantic interludes  
  
if they were left to their own devices, so to speak.  
  
A week before his 14th birthday, Ranma came bouncing into the house  
  
with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you so happy today?", Yuka asked.  
  
"I just got a letter from Shampoo. She said that she and her mother  
  
would be arriving here just in time for my birthday", Ranma said in an  
  
annoying cheerful voice to his still very single sister.  
  
"I thought that she was going to have to stay in her village until  
  
she was 16, for some sort of fight.", Yuka said.  
  
"She completed her training early, so she can come back here and  
  
stay in Japan until she is 16, when she has to go back and complete in  
  
the warrior's tournament.", Ranma replied.  
  
"So that means that you will have both of your girlfriends over  
  
here now. So you the three of you plan to spend some time in the spas  
  
together like you do with Kodachi now.", Yuka said with a big grin as  
  
she watched Ranma turn bright red and grab onto his nose to prevent  
  
from fainting.  
  
"Yuka-chan stop teasing poor Ranma.", Ayane said as she past by   
  
for her daily sparing with Ranma's mother.  
  
"But why, it is so much fun.", Yuka mock pouted.  
  
"Because if you talk about it too much you will make poor Sayuri-chan  
  
jealous and she will want to join in as well. You know what she is like  
  
when her "Ryo-chan" is away for too long.", Ayane said.  
  
"Three girls?!?", Ranma squeaked out.  
  
(Thud)  
  
"Now who's teasing Ranma?", Yuka said as she dragged her brother  
  
to a nearby couch and threw him on it just as Sayuri came into the room.  
  
"What happened to Ranma-chan?", Sayuri said as she ran over to Ranma  
  
and began to check him over, much to her mother's amusement.  
  
"I am afraid the poor boy couldn't handle the thought of you,  
  
and his two girlfriends all in one of the mansion's spas getting to  
  
know each other.", Ayane replied.  
  
"All of us?", Sayuri said with a naughty grin on her face.  
  
"Oh my dear daughter is such a pervert. You do your mother proud.",  
  
Ayane said as Yuka face-faulted.  
  
"At least mother is not that weird. Although she and Ayane sure do  
  
seem to end up in the strangest positions when they are practicing  
  
together.", Yuka thought.  
  
****************  
  
Over the coast of China, heading towards Tokyo, Shampoo's mother, Mei  
  
Ling was growing more and more irritated at her daughter's constant  
  
fidgeting in her seat.  
  
"Shampoo will you please calm down. Nothing is going to happen.",  
  
Mei Ling said in exasperation.  
  
"I don't like flying in this thing. It reminds me of a big metal   
  
coffin. Why couldn't we take a boat back to Japan?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"I have duties to perform and a schedule to keep daughter. What am I  
  
suppose to tell everyone? That I have to postpone my duties because my   
  
daughter, the brave Amazon warrior, is AFRAID to fly.", Mei Ling snorted  
  
in a rough manner.  
  
"I'm not afraid, I just prefer to go by boat, that is all.", Shampoo  
  
said.  
  
"What would your 'friend' Ranma think if he found out, or perhaps  
  
Kodachi?", Mei Ling said as Shampoo began to look a little more nervous.  
  
"You wouldn't tell them?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"I would consider keeping silent if you keep calm the rest of the  
  
flight. If you don't........ Well then I can not promise anything.", Mei  
  
Ling replied.  
  
Shampoo continued to grumble silently, but she managed to stop herself  
  
from continuously glancing out the window. She did have more pressing matters  
  
on her mind anyway. She had not seen her friends in almost two years. How  
  
had they changed, and had they grown closer in Shampoo's absence? Would  
  
Ranma even be interested in seeing her anymore. It wasn't as if she wasn't  
  
attractive. There wasn't a boy in the village that wouldn't stop and stare  
  
at her as she walked by. Shampoo really didn't care about that anymore. A  
  
few years ago she would have relished the attention, but now she wanted to  
  
be with someone in a more permanent fashion. After all, she was now 14 and  
  
some of her early childhood friends were already engaged.   
  
Shampoo knew the outside world was a little different from the life that  
  
she had been living in her village, still she didn't want to end up like poor  
  
Mao. To be almost 30 and still single was a quiet shame for the poor woman.  
  
Shampoo didn't want anyone to look at her in pity.  
  
The plane landed two hours later and Shampoo was brought back to the  
  
embassy under guard as usual. Even since that fool Herb had tried to attack  
  
the village, she and her mother had been under guard. She almost felt sorry  
  
for the poor Musk Warriors, for when the Chinese leaders found out about  
  
an attack on one of their ambassadors, an attack was ordered on the Musk  
  
stronghold. Shampoo wondered if anyone had survived, and if they did would  
  
revenge be sought in the future?  
  
Shampoo called Ranma and Kodachi soon after she was settled in her  
  
old room at the embassy. Both seemed excited that they would see her  
  
again and it was arranged for them to visit the embassy the next day, new  
  
security arrangements or not.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well it has been a while since I finished a chapter to this story.  
  
To tell the truth I originally started to work on chapter 10 of the  
  
story instead of this new side story, but as I started chapter 10 I had  
  
a really hard time typing anything. I had first started this story in  
  
December of 2002 and published the first chapter on February of 2003. I  
  
was starting to get burnt out so I decided to take a little break from the  
  
main story.  
  
There are other reasons that this chapter is late. The holidays of  
  
course cut into my writing time and I had the "wonderful" experience of  
  
getting the flu in January. That tended to dampen my enthusiasm for doing  
  
anything. Combine that with starting a new quarter at school and dealing  
  
with a sick cat, and you can see why this chapter has taken almost two  
  
months to finish.  
  
The next chapter will conclude this side story, then I will either  
  
continue the main story, if inspiration strikes, or I will write about  
  
another side story that I was thinking about.  
  
If you have any comments, you can write me at: ryo_oki@pacbell.net  
  
Ryo Oki 


	11. Sidestory 1 What Makes a Man Chapter 2

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryookipacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.   
  
This chapter takes place immediately following the events described  
  
in the first part of the side story, "What makes a man? Part 1". First time  
  
readers should go over that chapter first, before starting to read this one.  
  
Side story #1 What makes a Man? Part 2  
  
Ranko continued to tell the tale of the world in which Ranma was  
  
left in the hospital by Genma after an unsuccessful attempt at learning  
  
the dreaded neko-ken. Shampoo was especially interested in this story,  
  
because it looked like for once that she would have a have a chance at  
  
having Ranma love her. After everyone took a brief break to stretch, use  
  
the restroom, etc, Ranko had the viewing globe continue the story where it  
  
last left off; just before Ranko, Kodachi and Shampoo were to see each other  
  
again after being apart for almost two years.  
  
It was hard to tell who was the more nervous, Ranma and Kodachi, or  
  
Shampoo. All three of the teens were almost sick with anticipation, especially  
  
Ranma, who looked as if he had just gotten over a bout of sea sickness. He chided  
  
himself for feeling so nervous. He and Kodachi had kept in touch was Shampoo on a   
  
regular basis. They exchange letters, pictures, even videotapes, which surprised  
  
Ranma and Kodachi. Who knew Shampoo's village had access to modern technology?  
  
These still though felt almost impersonal to the three teens. Nothing would take  
  
the place of the three of them being together again.  
  
Ranma and Kodachi were now very close to each other and both of them shared  
  
Shampoo's worries about whether or not they would feel the same towards the  
  
Amazon girl that they felt for each other.  
  
As the two teens approached the embassy, Ranma and Kodachi were surprised  
  
by the amount of armed guards now surrounding the building. They had heard that  
  
there was an 'incident' between Shampoo's tribe and another tribe in the  
  
region, but the Chinese government was not one to share information about  
  
any troubles that may have taken place in their country.  
  
Both of the teens were somewhat embarrassed that they had to be  
  
'searched' before they were allowed entry. The guards though were professional  
  
and did not take advantage of the two teens, which was fortunate for them,  
  
as Ranma and Kodachi were considered honorary Amazons in Shampoo's and her  
  
mother's eyes. Any impropriety would be dealt with harshly.  
  
"Try to calm down Ranma-chan. There is no need to be so jittery.",  
  
Kodachi said as she saw Ranma continue to shift his weight back and forth  
  
on his feet.  
  
"I know Dachi-chan. It's just I want all of us to stay close to each other  
  
but I am worried that Shampoo may not feel the same towards us anymore.",   
  
Ranma said to Kodachi.  
  
"If that turns out to be true then I am sure that we all still be  
  
friends and you will have to 'make due' with only one girlfriend", Kodachi  
  
teased Ranma, whose mind began to wander.  
  
Both Ranma and Kodachi had of course received 'the talk' and were  
  
quite aware of their growing feelings towards each other, but it was still  
  
a very strange thing for Ranma to try and comprehend what it meant to be with  
  
two girls in an intimate way, if they chose, when the three of them became  
  
older. Ranma believed that he was falling in love with Kodachi and he wanted  
  
and hoped that Shampoo felt the same way. The only question in Ranma's mind  
  
was would Shampoo and Kodachi feel the same way about each other. After all  
  
can two girls feel that way, and if so could they do 'stuff' together as  
  
well. Perhaps he should ask his mother, when no one else was around.", Ranma  
  
thought with a large blush on his face.  
  
Kodachi was about to ask Ranma why he was blushing so much when the  
  
door to the room opened and in walked Shampoo and her mother. Ranma  
  
took one look at Shampoo, felt his body begin to react in an embarrassing  
  
manner and turned away quickly.  
  
Kodachi saw Shampoo and began to feel a little jealous. Her friend  
  
had filled out quite a bit and honestly had the body of a girl who was at  
  
least 18 or 19. Kodachi saw Ranma turn quickly away from Shampoo and she  
  
believed that she knew the reason why.  
  
Shampoo saw her first boyfriend turn quickly away and thought that  
  
something must be wrong with her. Did he think that she was ugly? Maybe  
  
he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. These questions caused her  
  
to begin to sniffle, attracting Ranma's attention, who walked over to her  
  
hoping that nothing was noticeable, so to speak.  
  
"Don't cry Shampoo. I'm sorry if you are disappointed in me.", Ranma  
  
said much to Shampoo's shock and her mother's amusement.   
  
"I thought you were disappointed in me. You turned away. Am I that  
  
horrible to look at.", Shampoo said in far better Japanese than she  
  
spoke when Ranma last saw her.  
  
"That's not it at all. I turned away because....well... I think   
  
that you are very beautiful and.....", Ranma tried to say as  
  
Mei Ling bent down and whispered something into Shampoo's ear, causing  
  
the girl to looked shocked, then quite pleased.  
  
"So Ranma excited to see Shampoo yes?", Shampoo said in her original  
  
sing-song voice while going through a few model poses, much to Ranma's  
  
embarrassment.  
  
"Tsk tsk, such teasing. You know how shy Ranma-chan is Shampoo.",   
  
Kodachi said as she walked up to her friend and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma that I teased you. I was just glad that you still  
  
liked me. I was afraid that you didn't like me anymore since you have been  
  
alone with Kodachi-chan for so long.", Shampoo said.  
  
"I like you a lot and I hope that we can talk about what all of us had  
  
been doing since you had to leave. Before that, can you do one thing for me?",  
  
Ranma asked.  
  
"What is it?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Can you change your dress. Don't get me wrong it is very nice but  
  
I find it hard to think straight when I look at you.", Ranma said as he  
  
tried to ignore how Shampoo's mini dress seemed to 'hug' her curves.  
  
"So you want to see me out of this dress?", Shampoo purred as she  
  
ran her hands over her hips.  
  
"Urrkkk?!?", Ranma replied.  
  
"Giggle, Ranma is so silly.", Shampoo sing-songed as she left the  
  
room to change.  
  
Mei Ling could only shake her head in amusement. The poor boy was  
  
still not used to aggressive women, and Amazon teenagers could be the  
  
most aggressive.   
  
"Oh well, at least his visits will not be boring.", Mei Ling thought  
  
with an amused grin on her face.  
  
A short time later Kodachi and Ranma were up in Shampoo's room, with  
  
the three teens describing what they had been doing since they last saw each   
  
other. Shampoo could only shake her head at some of the things that   
  
Ranma and Kodachi had gone through. She thought her life in the Amazon  
  
village was exciting but, at least she didn't have to put up with a half  
  
demon girl being interested in her.  
  
"So while I was away Ranma found himself another 'fan' who is still  
  
following him around like a love sick puppy and who has a sister that is  
  
part demon and who fell in love with Kodachi-chan's idiot brother.",   
  
Shampoo stated.  
  
"Well it's not really that bad. I mean, Dachi-chan and I only  
  
see Akane occasionally when we are out and her sister Kasumi tends to  
  
spend most of her time with Kodachi's brother. Neither of them has even  
  
visited us at home.", Ranma replied.  
  
"That is probably for the best. Ayane was nervous about her dear  
  
'innocent' Sayuri finding someone to date. There is no telling how she   
  
would react if an Alu-demon suddenly showed up and began to flirt with   
  
Ranma-chan.", Kodachi said while smiling slightly at how adorably nervous Ranma  
  
seemed to get every time someone mentioned Akane's sister.  
  
"I am glad Sayuri finally found someone. I was beginning to think that I   
  
would have to share Ranma with two other girls, instead of just one.", Shampoo  
  
teased as Ranma twitched slightly.  
  
"Well her boyfriend Ryoga, tends to 'get lost' quite a bit so Sayuri  
  
has been lonely at times. In fact her mother told me, that she caught Sayuri  
  
trying to sneak into Ranma's room one night, like we used to do when we were  
  
younger.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Ryoga? Why does that name sound familiar?", Shampoo thought to herself,  
  
then disregarded the thought as being unimportant.  
  
"It was more than one night.", Ranma mumbled then slapped his hand over  
  
his mouth as the girls stared at him.  
  
"You haven't been naughty have you Ranma-chan?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"No, I mean I was surprised to find her curled up to me a few nights, but  
  
....um.... maybe I shouldn't say anything more.", Ranma blushed nervously  
  
as Shampoo began to look a little annoyed.  
  
"Shampoo think that she have to give Sayuri-chan a good   
  
talking to.", Shampoo said while accidentally slipping into her 'pigeon  
  
Japanese' manner of speech.  
  
"You don't have to worry about it. I made her promise to never do that  
  
again. We are friends, but I don't think that we should be sleeping together  
  
at our age.", Ranma said then sighed at his poor choice of words.   
  
Fortunately neither Kodachi nor Shampoo were that jealous of Ranma.  
  
For some reason though Ranma had a strange vision of that girl Akane hitting  
  
him with a large mallet, of all things, if she would have caught him in a  
  
such a situation. Ranma could only snicker at such a silly thought. After all  
  
pulling mallets out of nowhere only took place in anime and manga series.  
  
Ranma and Kodachi continued to tell Shampoo more about their lives, but  
  
most of what they had to tell was just the day to day lives that teenagers  
  
lived. It was hardly exciting, but it did seem to interest Shampoo,   
  
especially when Ranma tried to describe something about a machine that   
  
allowed two people to fight in a game using the television. She would have  
  
to look at what that was later.  
  
"So, Shampoo-chan you came home early, does that mean that you are  
  
now a warrior in your tribe?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"I won the junior tournament, but I still have to compete in the  
  
tests of adulthood, when I become 16. I will have to return to the village  
  
when that takes place. I won't be gone long for that. You and Ranma-chan can  
  
even visit the village if you like. I wouldn't mind having the both of you  
  
near me when I will.", Shampoo said in all modesty.  
  
"As long as we are not apart for so long again.", Ranma said while  
  
reaching over and hugging Shampoo, much to the girl's delight.   
  
"Ranma appears somewhat more comfortable around girls now. I wonder  
  
if he and Kodachi-chan have done 'anything' yet?", Shampoo briefly   
  
thought to herself.  
  
"So Shampoo what was life in your village like? It was probably  
  
more interesting than anything that happened around here.  
  
"I had to spend most of my training with 'old ghoul'.", Shampoo  
  
said.  
  
"Old Ghoul?", Ranma and Kodachi seemed to say at the same time.  
  
"My great grandmother. She is an elder of the tribe and over 300   
  
years old. She is very skilled in Wu Shu.", Shampoo replied.  
  
"Are you sure she is that old. I mean I heard about rumors where  
  
martial artists could use ki to expand their life, but that seems a  
  
little much.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Oh its true alright...unfortunately.", Mei Ling mumbled as she  
  
walked into Shampoo's room, startling the three teens.  
  
"Mother, you are supposed to knock before you come into my room.  
  
I am not a little child anymore.", Shampoo said indignantly.  
  
"Are you afraid I would catch the three of you doing something  
  
you shouldn't be doing.", Mei Ling said with a grin.  
  
"Old pervert.", Shampoo grumbled.  
  
"Now that is not true. Lilac is the old pervert, while I am still  
  
a young and vibrant pervert.", Mei Ling said as Shampoo face-faulted.  
  
"Who is Lilac?", Ranma asked.  
  
"You don't want to know.", Shampoo said as she removed her face from  
  
the carpeting.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Ling-san.", Ranma said hoping to distract  
  
Shampoo from arguing with her mother.  
  
"Now, now Ranma, I told you before to call me Mei-chan.", Mei Ling  
  
said as Shampoo continued to look at her mother in annoyance.  
  
"Is there a reason you came to my room mother?", Shampoo said.  
  
"Oh such disrespect a mother must endure these days. If you must know  
  
I have just received a message from the village. It appears a certain  
  
nuisance has left the village to search for 'his beloved' in order to free  
  
her from, "That foul demon Ranma Shiritory.", Mei Ling said as Shampoo  
  
began to say several rather impolite words in Mandarin.  
  
"My idiot brother was in your village?", Kodachi said in confusion.  
  
"No this is another idiot.", Shampoo replied in disgust.  
  
"Who is this person?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"His name is Mousse and he is a boy back in our village that has had  
  
a crush on me ever since we were children and I save him from a group  
  
of bullies.", Shampoo said.  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad.", Ranma said while guessing that this  
  
Mousse person was a little like Akane.  
  
"It is bad. He is obsessed with me. He chases away any boy that even  
  
so much as speaks to me. He even injured one boy in the past, when the  
  
boy asked me to go for a walk with him.", Shampoo said.  
  
"He had better not lay a hand on you Ranma-chan if he wishes to   
  
continue breathing.", Kodachi said while managing to produce a faint  
  
battle aura, a fact which seemed to impress both Shampoo and her mother.  
  
"If Ranma chooses both Shampoo and Kodachi, she might make a good  
  
Amazon 'sister' for Shampoo.", Mei Ling thought to herself.  
  
"Kodachi-chan has gotten stronger. It would be nice to have a strong  
  
co-wife if Ranma chooses either one of us.", Shampoo thought, then blushed  
  
when she realized what having a co-wife might entail.  
  
Ranma, meanwhile wondered why Mei Ling suddenly looked thoughtful and  
  
why Shampoo was blushing.  
  
"Must be a 'girl thing'.", he wisely thought to himself.  
  
A few days later, Ranma found himself sitting in a mostly empty  
  
mansion. Both Shampoo and Kodachi had other plans for the day. His   
  
mother and Ayane-chan went to something called a day spa. Ranma wasn't  
  
sure what that was, but he guess it was like a bath house of a sorts. Even  
  
Yuka left, chasing after some guy, who was wearing a tuxedo of all things.  
  
Ranma knew that his sister was lonely at times, but there was something about  
  
the guy that bothered Ranma during the few times that he saw him in public.  
  
In any case he was left alone, with just the servants. If he didn't know better  
  
he would have guessed that this was done on purpose. He hoped it wasn't another  
  
one of Sayuri's little jokes. The girl became a little 'strange' if she was away  
  
from her 'beloved' Ryoga, (Gag, choke), for any length of time. Watching those  
  
two constantly make 'puppy dog' faces at each other all day was like watching  
  
some bad shoujo anime.  
  
The sound of the front door opening wide, awoke Ranma from his musings.  
  
In walked Sayuri, with two people he never expected to see in his home.  
  
"What is that girl thinking.", Ranma thought as he his quickly around  
  
the corner to avoid being seen by one Akane Tendo and her sister Nabiki.  
  
Continuing to back away, Ranma failed to notice the loose throw rug  
  
that was behind him. As his foot hit the corner of the rug his foot slipped  
  
out from under him, causing Ranma to fall backwards and hit the hard wood  
  
floor, with a 'thud'.  
  
"Owwie!", Ranma exclaimed as he stared up at the ceiling and listened to  
  
the sounds of running footsteps approaching him.  
  
As he tried to sit up, he found himself suddenly pulled off the floor  
  
far to quickly for his liking. In fact he began to fall over forward. Hitting  
  
the floor again, he was now laying on top of one Akane Tendo, who seemed  
  
about to implode judging by how much she was blushing.  
  
"Oh great, now what is that girl going to think of me?", Ranma  
  
briefly pondered as he saw little hearts in the girl's eyes and felt her  
  
heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Wait a minute, how can I feel her heart beat?", Ranma thought as he  
  
soon realized that he had one of his hands on Akane's chest.  
  
"My aren't we forward.", Nabiki said as Ranma managed to roll off of  
  
Akane.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm sorry I pulled so hard.", Akane said with   
  
down cast eyes, a blush still present on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh well at least Dachi-chan wasn't here to see this.", Ranma   
  
thought, then said, "I'm fine Akane-san."  
  
Ranma briefly excused himself from the room, dragging Sayuri with  
  
him, telling the two Tendo girls that he needed to have a brief talk  
  
with Sayuri.  
  
"Why did you bring them here Sayuri. You know how clingy they   
  
were when we last ran into them?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Nabiki and I have a project for school to do together and we  
  
needed to use a computer to do it. The ones at the school were  
  
begin used and they do not have any computers at their home.",   
  
Sayuri replied to Ranma.  
  
"And Akane is here because......", Ranma stated.  
  
"That girl stays at home by herself most of the time. You know  
  
that she is a bit of a tomboy. He doesn't have any friends. Besides  
  
would you want to stay at home if you had to put up with Kodachi's  
  
brother constantly following your older sister around and acting as  
  
if he is some sort of servant. Honestly those two are far too 'clingy".  
  
It's like watching a bad soap opera.", Sayuri said and Ranma had a brief  
  
sense of Deja-vu.  
  
"So I am supposed to entertain Akane while you and Nabiki work on  
  
your little project.", Ranma said while sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Just show her around the house and be nice to her. You don't have  
  
to 'make out' with her, unless of course you want to add another girl to  
  
your little 'love triangle'", Sayuri teased.  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't want to make you jealous.", Ranma teased  
  
Sayuri back.  
  
"What!", Sayuri said a little too loudly, attracting the attention  
  
of Nabiki and Akane.  
  
"You talk in your sleep, those nights you snuck into my bed.", Ranma  
  
said as Akane's eyes got really big.   
  
"It's a regular orgy around here.", Nabiki whispered to Akane, who had  
  
a glassy eyed expression on her face and appeared to be sweating. Ah the perils  
  
of trying to listening another's conversation.  
  
"What did I say.", Sayuri asked quietly.  
  
"Oh something about wanting both Ryoga and I to be your loyal   
  
love slaves.", Ranma said as Sayuri began to feel like fainting.  
  
"I said that?", Sayuri asked.  
  
"Well that and a few other things, but I won't embarrass you by   
  
talking about some of your more 'creative' ideas for us to be together.  
  
Besides, I am not into a three way relationship.", Ranma said.  
  
"Well not with another boy that is.", Sayuri stated.  
  
"That's right. Hey wait a minute....", Ranma tried to say as Sayuri  
  
began to giggle.  
  
"Well you do have that large bed of yours Ranma-chan. You could easily  
  
have some fun in there as all you slide around on your silk sheets. That's   
  
assuming of course, you just don't invite Akane and Nabiki to join you in  
  
one of the hot tubs, that you seem to spend so much time in with your little  
  
'Dachi-chan'.", Sayuri said with a lecherous look on her face.  
  
"Gods, your just as perverted as Ayane-chan is.", Ranma said as Sayuri  
  
began to frown.  
  
"Mother was trying to be naughty with you again?", Sayuri said as she  
  
remembered the times she caught her mother in the spas with Ranma and Kodachi  
  
supposedly making sure that the two teens behaved themselves.  
  
Nabiki looked over at her sister who was now almost purple and was staring  
  
at the floor, somehow finding it quite fascinating.  
  
As they heard Ranma and Sayuri approaching the entrance hall again, both  
  
of them raced over to the far side of the room and tried to pretend that they  
  
had no idea what Ranma and Sayuri was just talking about.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, but Sayuri-chan and I had something to   
  
discuss, that couldn't wait until later.  
  
"That's alright.", Akane said nervously, causing Ranma to walk up to  
  
and place his hand on her forehead when he noticed how red she was.  
  
"Are you alright. You feel very warm.", Ranma said.  
  
"I'm fine.", Akane squeaked out.  
  
"Are you sure. I had planed to give you a tour of the house while  
  
Sayuri and your sister did their school work. If you are not feeling  
  
well though, we can do it another time.", Ranma stated.  
  
"No, it's alright. I would like to see your home.", Akane said while  
  
smiling shyly.  
  
As Ranma led Akane around his home, the poor girl seemed to walk   
  
around with her mouth permanently open. Akane was shocked to find out the  
  
just the dining room of this mansion was as large as the entire bottom  
  
floor of her home. The ballroom looked to be twice as large as her family's  
  
dojo. It would be safe to say that Akane was impressed by what she saw.   
  
Akane was not ashamed to admit to herself that she was a little  
  
jealous about what she saw. Her family had to struggle each day to find money  
  
to support themselves. She tried not blame her father for 'forcing' Nabiki  
  
to find some creative ways to support all of them. Maybe someday if her  
  
father even took in students they could move into a larger home or at least  
  
improve the home that she now lived in.  
  
Ranma led her into the kitchen when he remembered he girl's taste  
  
for ice cream. Akane refused at first, after all she didn't like having  
  
to depend on other people, but as far as she could tell Ranma was just  
  
being nice to her, unlike those kids at school, who tended to take pity  
  
on her when they found out about her father.  
  
Before heading upstairs Ranma was showing Akane the outside  
  
greenhouses, when he noticed the girl wandering off towards the large  
  
fish pond that was on the property. He was just to let her wander around  
  
out there, when he suddenly remembered that he had agreed to take care  
  
of a certain pet of Kodachi's for a while, until it calmed down and no  
  
longer tried to each her brother.  
  
(ROAR)  
  
(SHRIEK)  
  
Before Ranma could even step another foot towards the pond he was  
  
surprised to find someone curled around his body, under his shirt.  
  
"Odd I thought only catgirls could do that.", Ranma thought while  
  
remembering a few of the 'Labor' fanfictions that he had been reading  
  
as of late.  
  
"Is it safe?", Akane said from within Ranma's shirt.  
  
"Don't worry that's only Mr. Turtle. He won't hurt you.", Ranma  
  
said as he tried to dislodge the stubborn girl from himself.  
  
"Are you sure?", Akane asked.  
  
"Yes, now please come out of there. It's not really proper for   
  
you to be in there anyway.", Ranma said as a mortified Akane seemed to  
  
pop out from under his shirt, then stood in front of him, looking  
  
like she wanted to apologize for hanging all over him.  
  
Akane declined Ranma's offer to pet Mr. Turtle and began to wonder  
  
what sort of girl was Kodachi. She seemed to affectionate in public and   
  
she kept weird pets. At least her family was normal.....sort of....  
  
As they made their way up the main stairs to the second level  
  
of the home and into the main hallway, Akane looked into an open doorway   
  
and saw someone's bedroom that had a lot of flowers and other plants in  
  
it.  
  
"So you like my room.", Ranma said to Akane who jumped in surprise  
  
at not realizing that Ranma was right behind her.  
  
Akane looked around feeling a little jealous again. The room was  
  
huge in her opinion. Besides the plants the room had not one, but two  
  
computers, a large stereo system and an even larger television.  
  
"Believe it or not, when I first moved in here, Yuka was embarrassed  
  
by having me live in such a 'small' room.", Ranma said to a shocked Akane.  
  
"I noticed you have a lot of flowers in your room. Most guys  
  
wouldn't do that for fear of being teased or having others think that  
  
they are gay.", Akane said.  
  
"I always liked to help my mother in the garden when I was very   
  
young. It is one of the few memories I have of her. When I arrived  
  
here I met our head gardener, Tomas. He had worked her for over 30 years  
  
and was definitely not weak or effeminate just because he liked to grow  
  
things. He told me that it is up to the individual to decide whether or  
  
not something is appropriate or not. No one else has a right to tell  
  
another person that she shouldn't like a particular hobby or even job  
  
because of some old tradition or stereotype that people upheld.",  
  
Ranma said to a thoughtful looking Akane.  
  
"This is also one of things that Dachi-chan and I can do together  
  
without the other person feeling left out. She also had her martial   
  
arts, which I cannot participate in for too long, and I have my   
  
computers, which Dachi-chan is not interested in.", Ranma said.  
  
"It must be nice being able to share things with someone you love.",  
  
Akane said in a melancholy tone of voice.  
  
"Are you worried about being alone? You shouldn't be. My situation with  
  
Kodachi and Shampoo is rather unique I think. Not many people our age even  
  
date that often, never mind almost being engaged to each other. You are a very  
  
nice girl and cute as well. I am sure that if you asked a guy to go out he would  
  
say yes.", Ranma said while being unaware of the thoughts his words were   
  
putting into Akane's head.  
  
"Most boys do not seem interested in me?", Akane said.  
  
"Are you sure. I know that I sometimes have a tendency to look at   
  
girls who tend to be more outgoing and athletic, and I know other people  
  
do as well. It's a character flaw I know, especially considering my poor  
  
health at times. Perhaps you mind try looking at some of the more quiet  
  
and intellectual students.", Ranma said.  
  
"I don't know if we would have anything in common. All of my spare  
  
time has been spent doing martial arts.", Akane said.  
  
"Tell me, if you did not know and just past me on the street, Akane,  
  
would you have given me a second glance.", Ranma said.  
  
"Probably not.", Akane said while looking down.  
  
"Then there is your answer. I know we get along, and you probably  
  
would get along with others as well if you give them a chance.", Ranma  
  
said to a thoughtful looking Akane.  
  
"You think so?", Akane asked.  
  
"Yes I do. The most important thing is to find another person  
  
who will treat you with kindness and respect. Someone who will treat  
  
you as an equal. If you do not have the same interests and hobbies, all  
  
the better. Then you will be able to learn new things from each other.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"I don't think that my father would approve of someone like that.",  
  
Akane said.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could just be bitter because of how my father  
  
treated me, but from what you have told me of you father earlier, I would  
  
say that his opinion doesn't matter. It is your life and no one else has a right   
  
to tell you who you should be friends with or even date. You can listen to  
  
other peoples' advice, but the final decision is yours alone.", Ranma said.  
  
"I'll think about it.", Akane said.  
  
Ranma continued to show Akane around his home with the both of them  
  
finally ending up in the game room. Akane once again looked around in wonder  
  
especially at the television, which appeared to be as wider than she was tall.  
  
Ranma showed her a few games which she enjoyed, not having much chance to   
  
do anything like that at home. Money was far too tight to spend on such  
  
luxury items such as video games.  
  
After about an hour of playing she began to yawn.  
  
"Are you tired?", Ranma asked.  
  
"It's hard to sleep at home sometimes, what with father crying  
  
for some reason or another and having to keep track of Kasumi's alter  
  
ego at times. Fortunately she seems to be getting better, but having  
  
Kodachi's brother at home all the time can be difficult.", Akane said.  
  
"I don't doubt that for a minute. Still if you are tired, we have  
  
a 'few' spare rooms where can you can lay down for a while if your wish.  
  
Would you like to do that for a while.", Ranma asked.  
  
"Could I stay in your room, maybe even your bed?", Akane asked  
  
silently, then blushed at how much of a pervert she seemed to be whenever  
  
Ranma was around. Perhaps her unique feelings for him meant something, but  
  
she would not say anything to him. That would not be right.  
  
Sighing, she said that she was fine and maybe they should find Sayuri  
  
and Nabiki to see if they are finished with their school work yet. The sooner  
  
Akane left the sooner she could sort through her feelings.  
  
Ranma and Akane eventually found Sayuri and Nabiki on one of the outside  
  
patios, near the mansion's pool. Both appeared to be spending more time   
  
sun bathing then studying. Walking closer to them Ranma noticed that Sayuri   
  
had let Nabiki borrow one of her smaller bikini's. He really wished that Sayuri  
  
would not wear such things. He was not in love with her, but he was a guy  
  
after all, and those little swimsuits were quite distracting.   
  
Nabiki, seeing Ranma, made an effort to suck on the popsicle that she  
  
was holding in a very suggestive manner, causing he poor boy to blush  
  
greatly. Akane seeing this could only glare at her sister.  
  
"How dare she dress like that and tease her....or rather Ranma. It  
  
was obvious that he is shy.", Akane thought. Never mind the fact that Nabiki  
  
did have a better body than her. That didn't have anything to do with how she  
  
was feeling at the moment.  
  
"So I thought you were supposed to be studying?", Ranma asked Sayuri.  
  
"Oh we finished that already, besides it is far too nice of a day to  
  
spend too much time indoors.", Sayuri said while rolling over on her side  
  
allowing one of the straps on her swimsuit to fall off her shoulder causing  
  
her top to loosen and display a great part of her cleavage to Ranma.  
  
"I see, well then perhaps it might be time to leave then, Akane seems  
  
to be somewhat tired and she shouldn't have to walk home by herself.", Ranma  
  
replied trying to ignore both his friend and Nabiki.  
  
"It's far too early for that. I know if she is tired, then you can have  
  
her driven home. You can even accompany her there. Either that or perhaps she  
  
would not mind resting in your bed for a while.", Sayuri said to a very  
  
embarrassed Ranma and slightly grinning Akane.  
  
"Earlier Shampoo said that she needed to have a talk with you because  
  
of how you were misbehaving. I said it wasn't necessary. Perhaps I was wrong  
  
though. Even better, Ayane-chan told me earlier that you have been slacking  
  
in your training. Perhaps I could have her up your training, yes?", Ranma  
  
said as Sayuri began to sweat.  
  
"That's not necessary.", Sayuri nervously giggled as Nabiki began  
  
to be impressed at how sneaky the boy was. He wasn't all that athletic,  
  
be had had a devious streak to him. She could admire that.  
  
Even with some reservations, Ranma decided to have Akane driven back  
  
to her home. He hoped that idiot brother of Dachi-chan's wasn't there. He  
  
really wasn't in the mood to deal with him today.  
  
"I'm sorry about how Nabiki acted.", Akane said as she rode in the  
  
limousine back to her home, with Ranma.  
  
"It's not her fault. People tend to act a little more emotional  
  
when they are around Sayuri-chan for some reason.", Ranma said.  
  
"Really? That's a little strange.", Akane replied.  
  
"I suppose, but it was actually a good thing when we were younger.  
  
I was very shy, and just being around Sayuri made me feel more comfortable  
  
around people. I did have a little crush on her when I was younger, so I  
  
think she feels that it is still ok to tease me in a more sexual fashion,  
  
but it mainly makes me feel uncomfortable now.", Ranma said.  
  
"It still isn't right, she should respect your feelings.", Akane  
  
declared.  
  
"It could be worse. The times we spent in Europe involved far more  
  
teasing from Yuka, Sayuri and even her mother Ayane, who was supposed  
  
to set a good example for us.  
  
"What happened?", Akane asked.  
  
"Well, people in Europe are a lot more open than here, and they   
  
tend to think nothing of sunbathing topless or nude in the local beaches  
  
and in some parks.", Ranma stated.  
  
"People lay around naked?!?", Akane blushed trying to imagine what  
  
that scene would be like, especially if she was with Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, a lot do. Not everyone mind you, but a lot of young people  
  
and some older people do. This of course was a perfect excuse to Yuka   
  
and Sayuri to embarrass me by sun bathing topless and Ayane-chan by  
  
sun bathing nude when she had the chance.", Ranma said.  
  
"A woman her age shouldn't do that. She is a mother after all.",  
  
Akane stated.  
  
"She and mother had a rather liberal upbringing, so they have very   
  
few inhibitions. Boy do they ever.", Ranma mumbled the last part as he once  
  
saw a rather 'exuberant' sparing session between his mother and Ayane-chan.  
  
It's a wonder he didn't need therapy. Still it beats how his father treated  
  
him. Better to have a slightly perverted family than an abusive one.  
  
As they continued to ride towards Akane's house both Ranma and Akane  
  
found it harder to talk to each other. Ranma sensed that his family life   
  
was a little disturbing to Akane. True, his new family was a little  
  
perverted at times, but it was mainly just teasing. He hoped that Akane  
  
did not think his family were a bunch exhibitionists and nymphomaniacs.  
  
What could he talk about though. School work was boring and Ranma doubted  
  
that Akane wanted to hear anymore about Kodachi or Shampoo, especially  
  
considering how the girl seemed to still have a little crush on him.  
  
Akane was having similar thoughts. She was finding it much  
  
harder to talk to Ranma then to her friends. Her friends were all  
  
girls. She really had never talked to a boy in such a casual fashion  
  
in such a long time. Most boys her age now only spoke to a girl when they  
  
were interested in them. Since her social life was not exactly very  
  
active she found herself feeling nervous around Ranma. He didn't tease  
  
her or ignore her like the other boys. Her family wasn't all that  
  
interesting, except for Kasumi, but Ranma had enough trouble with perverted  
  
girls as it was. Akane definitely did not want to add to the boy's   
  
discomfort.  
  
"Maybe I should find a hobby or something. Ranma said that   
  
even though he and Kodachi had different interests, they still did some  
  
things together. What could I do to attract his attention. Perhaps I  
  
should cook something for him. Boy's like it when a girl does things  
  
like that, I think.", Akane thought as Ranma felt a cold chill go  
  
down his spine for some reason.  
  
While Akane was thinking, Ranma found himself just staring out the  
  
window, watching the city go by. He had spent so much time lately at the  
  
mansion and at school, that he had little exposure to everyday life,  
  
except when he, his sister, and others went shopping at the local mall.   
  
Even that place catered to higher end clients. Those who couldn't afford  
  
to shop there mainly window shopped, like Akane and her sister did.  
  
"Perhaps if I spent more time out amongst 'normal' people I   
  
wouldn't find it so hard to talk to Akane and other people.", Ranma  
  
thought to himself.  
  
As the limousine exited the local highway, Ranma noticed that  
  
they were entering an older middle class neighborhood. It vaguely  
  
reminded him of where he used to live when he was a small child.   
  
Mothers were out taking their children for a walk. People  
  
were exiting he local markets, with ingredients for their  
  
evening meals, and some of the local students were out and about  
  
enjoying each others' company. There were no servants, dressed  
  
in their uniforms as far as Ranma could see.  
  
"Definitely different from where I am living now.", Ranma thought  
  
as he remembered the few times that he and his father had walked into  
  
a 'rich' neighborhood. For some reason though, they never stayed very long.  
  
The police seemed to always seemed to appear quite quickly and 'suggest'   
  
that perhaps he and his father had a taken a wrong turn and that they  
  
should go somewhere else.  
  
The limousine finally stopped in front of a gated compound  
  
with a small dojo attached to a house which was behind it. The driver  
  
opened the door for Ranma, who in turn escorted Akane out of the car by  
  
her hand, which seemed to embarrass the girl somewhat.  
  
Ranma escorted Akane to her front door, past a small pond that  
  
gave him a strange sense of unease for some reason.  
  
"Well I guess that I will be going now.", Ranma said.  
  
"Could you stay for a little while. I mean you were nice enough  
  
to show me around your home.", Akane said with a hopeful expression  
  
on her face.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could stay a little while.", Ranma replied  
  
while hoping that Kodachi's idiot brother wasn't around visiting  
  
Akane's sister Kasumi. He saw far to much of that idiot as it was  
  
when he visited Kodachi's home.  
  
Akane called out as she entered the house. Her call was answered  
  
by middle-aged tall man with a moustache and wearing a brown. The man  
  
seemed surprised to find someone wit his daughter and he was making  
  
Ranma more than a little nervous by the way he was staring at him.  
  
"So Akane-chan, who is this 'BOY' with you?", Akane's father,  
  
one Soun Tendo asked.  
  
"This is Ranma Shiritory. You remember father, Nabiki and I   
  
went to visit his house with Sayuri.", Akane said.  
  
"Ah yes, the playboy. I trust you behaved yourself with my daughters  
  
young man.", Soun said as Ranma wondered what his problem was.   
  
As if he was ever a playboy. The last thing Ranma wanted was anymore  
  
girlfriends. Two was more than enough for his liking.  
  
"Father, behave yourself.", a feminine and somewhat sultry voice  
  
called out from another room, causing Soun to swallow nervously and  
  
look over his shoulder.  
  
Coming into the room was a certain Alu-demon that Ranma was  
  
familiar with.  
  
"Now father you didn't forget the discussion we had the other day,  
  
did you?", Kasumi asked as Soun shook his head in reply.  
  
"I am glad to here it. After all I wouldn't want to have to punish  
  
you again.", Kasumi said as he held a rolled up newspaper in her hand.  
  
"Daddy Ranma was a perfect gentleman, even when Nabiki was half naked   
  
and practically threw herself at him.", Akane said while somewhat exaggerating  
  
what had happened at the pool at Ranma's house.  
  
"What!, NAKED!!!, how dare you molest both my daughters!", Soun yelled  
  
manifesting a demon head which caused Ranma to yelp and leap backwards right  
  
into Akane, causing the both of them to end on the floor together.  
  
(Whap, Whap, Whap)  
  
"Bad father behave yourself.", Kasumi said as she smacked her  
  
father over the head, sending the man, demon head and all, whimpering  
  
over to a corner of the room.  
  
"Sorry, about this. We keep ending up on the floor together.",  
  
Ranma joked as Akane turned her head away from Ranma and grinned.  
  
"I don't mind. Bad Akane....Mustn't be a pervert.", Akane  
  
thought as she 'accidentally' squeezed Ranma's rear end as she sat up  
  
off the floor.  
  
"Please excuse father, but ever since mother died he has been a  
  
bit emotional.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Now there's an understatement.", a voice said in the back of  
  
Kasumi's head.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if I left. I did not mean to distress  
  
anyone.", Ranma said as he began to walk towards the front.  
  
"Are you sure that you have to leave?", Akane said.  
  
"Yes, I told Sayuri that I would be right back. Besides someone  
  
has to be there to ensure that your sister doesn't sell any of my  
  
family's artwork.", Ranma joked to Akane who smiled in return.  
  
"Alright if you have to go.....", Akane sighed as Ranma left.  
  
Once Ranma was gone, Akane glared at her father and stomped   
  
upstairs quite angry at how he had acted.   
  
"I was this close to showing Ranma my room.", Akane sighed  
  
as she laid down on her bed and began to pout.  
  
As he rode back home Ranma was glad that he left when he did. He  
  
was becoming more than a little nervous at the way Akane looked at him  
  
when she thought that he hadn't noticed. It reminded him of the way he  
  
saw Kasumi look at Kuno when Ranma had seen them together at Kodachi's  
  
home.  
  
It had been year since Shampoo's return to Japan. Now she, Ranma,  
  
and Kodachi were to begin high school. The three teens were now quite   
  
inseparable. Many of their fellow students were somewhat familiar why the  
  
three hung out together so often, but they remained unaware of the possible  
  
future marriage plans between the three. This did not prevent various rumors  
  
from flying about school. Many of the local citizens were quite familiar with  
  
how 'scandalous' Ayane, and Yuka's mother Kasumi, were when they were young.   
  
It didn't surprise them that their children would be any different. The fact   
  
two local teens were so close to a foreign girl though still shocked some of  
  
the older residents.  
  
Life became a little more lively two months before everyone was to begin  
  
school as Ranma found out when he was given a letter by Kodachi.  
  
"What is this Dachi-chan?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Now that my foolish brother is sixteen, he and that girl Kasumi have  
  
decided that they are old enough to have a more mature relationship, so they  
  
have decided to get married.", Kodachi said.  
  
"You don't sound very happy about that?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I am happy that he found someone to put up with him, and that   
  
'she' will no longer so shamelessly flirt with you, but I am not sure that I  
  
want to have a demon living in my home.", Kodachi said.  
  
"You know only a couple years ago people used to think that both   
  
you and I were a little strange. If they are happy together, so be it.  
  
Of course that means that Kasumi will probably be living with you from  
  
now on, and maybe even a few children in a couple years.", Ranma replied  
  
as Kodachi twitched slightly.  
  
"I suppose I could always move in with you, Ranma-chan, if my home  
  
becomes too noisy.", Kodachi said seductively.  
  
"Shampoo will probably want to join us if you do that.", Ranma  
  
replied imagining both girls wanting to share his bed with him.  
  
"You didn't mind the both of us snuggling up to you in the sauna  
  
the other day. At least until that annoying Ayane interrupted us.",  
  
Kodachi stated.  
  
"I think that is mother's doing. She is afraid that we would end  
  
up starting a family sooner that we would be ready for it.", Ranma said.  
  
A month later the wedding took place. Kodachi still seemed   
  
uncomfortable around Kasumi, but at least the wedding gave Ranma a chance to  
  
see both Shampoo and Kodachi in formal gowns. Both girls were surprised to   
  
have been chosen as brides maids, but since Kasumi did not know that many  
  
people it wasn't that surprising to Ranma.   
  
Shampoo, Kodachi and the other two bridesmaids, Akane and Nabiki  
  
all rode to the wedding together. Perhaps this would help them to relax  
  
a little around each other. Kodachi still kept an eye out on Nabiki. The  
  
girl seemed far to sneaky for her liking and with Nabiki now being  
  
Kodachi's sister in law, she might be tempted to try and see if she could  
  
help herself to some of the Kuno family's fortune. Shampoo on the other  
  
hand tended to watch over Akane, who was admittedly getting cuter as  
  
she grew older, but she wasn't in Shampoo's league, the Amazon could  
  
plainly admit. This didn't stop Akane though from trying to see Ranma  
  
as much as she could, as a friend of course.  
  
During the ceremony Ranma could not ignore the looks that he was  
  
receiving from his two girlfriends. They had always said that they wanted to  
  
wait until they became older to get married, but now they were sending him  
  
a different message.  
  
"Sigh, weddings always make girls act so weird.", Ranma mumbled.  
  
"You got that right.", Ryoga said as he sat near Ranma with Sayuri  
  
latched onto his arm given him the same look that Ranma had received   
  
from Shampoo and Kodachi.  
  
Ranma was tempted to snicker at the 'bands' that Ryoga and Sayuri  
  
were wearing. They looked like linked bracelets, but they had a retractable  
  
chain between them so that Ryoga could not just wander off. Besides Ranma  
  
did not really need to tease him, Ryoga could already overhear some of the  
  
women sitting nearby commenting on how Sayuri had managed to keep her man  
  
in his place.  
  
Yuka seemed to be the only girl her age there with out somebody to  
  
escort her. Ranma could not understand why. She had grown up to be just as  
  
pretty as Kodachi, but she refused to realize this. She seemed almost  
  
afraid of talking to other guys. Whatever the reason was Ranma decided that  
  
maybe he should talk to her after the ceremony.  
  
Ranma was glad when the ceremony was finally over. The wedded couple   
  
had decided to write their own vows and it had taken over an hour for Kuno  
  
to finish reciting his. An hour of having to listen to very poor recited  
  
pseudo Shakespeare was enough to drive anyone crazy.  
  
Halfway through the reception Ranma, and quite a few other people  
  
began to feel quite awful. Ranma began to wonder if he had offended some  
  
deity in a previous life. He sat down in a somewhat darkened corner of the  
  
reception hall, hoping that his headache and nausea would soon fade. He  
  
stayed there for an hour until he was found by Shampoo, who had been looking  
  
for him. It turned out that in honor of Kasumi's wedding, Akane had tried to  
  
help prepare some of the food for the wedding. She was quickly chased out of  
  
the kitchen before the reception, but not until she had a chance to   
  
'improve' some of the bland western dishes that Kasumi seemed to be fond  
  
of as of late. Ironically Akane could eat anything she ate without harm.  
  
Ranma really didn't care about her, or anyone else for that matter at the  
  
moment, he just wanted to feel better.  
  
Shampoo brought Ranma to her mother, where Mei Ling was busy creating  
  
an antidote for everyone who had succumbed to Akane's cooking. After taking  
  
the antidote Ranma began to feel a little better, but he still was not up  
  
to top form as of yet.  
  
"Are you all right Ranma-chan?", Mei Ling asked her future  
  
son-in-law.  
  
"I still feel a little ill. I guess I'll survive. Funny though, I  
  
usually do not get food poisoning. Was the food left out in the heat  
  
for too long?", Ranma asked.  
  
"No it appears that you dear friend Akane had heard that some  
  
people get sick from just such a thing, so she decided to kill any  
  
bacteria that the food may have in it. Unfortunately she did this by  
  
pouring in some disinfectant into several of the dishes in hopes that   
  
no one would become ill. Of course some of the spices she added to a few of  
  
the foods, didn't help matters either.", Mei Ling said.  
  
"Not very bright is she?", Shampoo snorted as she thanked her  
  
ancestors that she had avoided eating any of the 'disinfected' food.  
  
"She is trying too hard again. Sayuri had told me a little about  
  
Akane. She has a bit of an inferiority complex regarding her sisters, so  
  
she tries to copy what they can do, but she has never realized that learning  
  
new skills takes time. You can not suddenly be a great cook, or anything  
  
else overnight. She means well, but she needs someone to watch over her.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"You are being quite generous for someone who has just been  
  
poisoned.", Mei Ling said.  
  
"Well, what else can I do? I suppose I cold get mad and yell at her,  
  
but that wouldn't solve anything, besides from what I saw earlier she had  
  
already been told off by Dachi-chan and her sister Nabiki. There's no reason  
  
for me to make her feel any worse.", Ranma said.  
  
"If you want to forgive her that's fine, but if she ever does anything  
  
like that to you again, she and I are going to have a 'talk'.", Shampoo  
  
replied to Ranma.  
  
An hour later Ranma was sitting at one of the tables in the  
  
reception hall, talking to Shampoo and Kodachi, when he noticed Nabiki  
  
approaching them with a nervous expression on her face.  
  
"If you are here to apologize for Akane, don't worry about it. I am  
  
not mad at her or anything.", Ranma said as Nabiki seemed to relax a little.  
  
"I am glad to hear it, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you.",  
  
Nabiki said.  
  
"What is it then?", Ranma replied.  
  
"Before the wedding Kasumi made all of us take dancing lessons, so  
  
we would not embarrass her at the party. 'Cassandra' can be very intimidating  
  
at times so all of us agreed. But so far I... well that is.... no one has  
  
asked me to dance so I wondering if perhaps you wouldn't mind...", Nabiki  
  
said as some of her earlier nervousness began to reappear.  
  
"Of course I will dance with you.", Ranma said as he noticed that  
  
neither Shampoo, nor Kodachi seemed to object. "At least Dachi-chan is  
  
relaxing a little more around Nabiki now. Besides its not as if I   
  
would ever date Nabiki.", Ranma thought as he led Nabiki out onto the   
  
dance floor.  
  
As they danced Nabiki leaned into Ranma and began to whisper into his  
  
ear, "There is something that I think you should know."  
  
"What is it?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Because Akane and I are now in-laws to the Kuno clan, they have  
  
decided that our education should be improved so they are paying for us to  
  
go to a certain private school.", Nabiki said as Ranma's eye twitched.  
  
"You are going to the same school, I am attending aren't you.", Ranma  
  
said in a tone that hurt Nabiki a little, not that it showed on the  
  
outside though.  
  
"I know how Akane sometimes acts around you, and I promise I will   
  
try and make her behave, but I felt it best to warn you ahead of times.",  
  
Nabiki said.  
  
As the music ended Ranma went back to Kodachi and Shampoo to tell  
  
them of the news. They were not exactly happy, but at least they were not  
  
angry. Luckily for Ranma, Nabiki had decided to leave out the part of Akane  
  
having several dreams about him in which she was quite vocal. Ranma  
  
definitely would not be too thrilled to find that out.  
  
As the reception started to wind down, Ranma continued to look for  
  
Yuka, curious to what was bothering her earlier. He found his sister when  
  
he was attracted to the sound of someone being slapped rather hard.  
  
Walking out into the garden, that surrounded the reception hall, Ranma  
  
saw his sister standing in front of a boy a couple of years older than  
  
her. The boy had a large red mark on his face and Yuka was glaring  
  
hatefully at the boy.  
  
"How dare you say something like that to me!", Yuka yelled.  
  
"You should feel proud that one of my station even acknowledges  
  
your presence, considering the perverted nature of your family.", the boy  
  
sneered at Yuka as he grabbed onto her wrist.  
  
"Let her go!", Ranma yelled out as he ran towards his sister  
  
attracting the attention of several other wedding guests.  
  
As the boy looked away from Yuka he was surprised to see a foot   
  
approaching his face. Ranma struck the boy right across the forehead,   
  
sending the boy tumbling backwards to the ground. Ranma's mother,  
  
Kasumi, seeing her boy in a fight tried to rush forward, but was  
  
held back by Ayane.  
  
"What are you doing Ayane-chan? Let me go!", Kasumi ordered  
  
her friend.  
  
"Relax Kasumi-chan, that boy has very little skill and Ranma has  
  
the right to defend his sister. Besides I believe that he needs this.  
  
He has always felt that he was never strong enough to protect someone  
  
else. Let him be the hero for once.", Ayane said as she and Kasumi  
  
watched Ranma pick the boy off the ground and struck him with a hard  
  
right cross to the chin.  
  
The boy fell backwards and Ranma was about to approach him when  
  
he noticed the boy pulling out a large knife. The boy lunged at Ranma, who  
  
easily dodged the boy's untrained strike. The boy fell forward,  
  
managing to cut himself and losing the knife in the process.  
  
"Stop this cowardly behavior at once cousin!", exclaimed a   
  
very angry Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
The boy soon found himself lifted off the ground by his neck by  
  
Ranma's mother Kasumi, who somehow had managed to make a blue fiery  
  
aura appear around her other hand and was quite obviously giving  
  
serious consideration to striking the boy with it.  
  
"This fool is your cousin.?", Kasumi hissed at Tatewaki, causing  
  
the boy to gulp nervously.  
  
"Unfortunately. This is my cousin Shiro Kuno.", Tatewaki said in  
  
disgust.  
  
"Why did you attack my children?", Kasumi glared as she tightened  
  
her grip on the boy's throat causing him to begin to gasp for air.  
  
"Kasumi-chan you might want to release that pathetic little boy  
  
if you want him to answer you.", Ayane said as she saw the boy begin  
  
to turn blue.  
  
Admittedly Ayane really didn't care if the boy lived or died, but  
  
blood was so hard to get out of silk and Ayane knew how upset Kasumi  
  
would be if she had to throw away the dress that she was wearing.  
  
Seeing the boy being dealt with, Ranma looked back to where  
  
Yuka used to be, and was surprised that she was gone.  
  
"Ranma, Yuka ran off towards the parking lot.", Sayuri yelled  
  
to him from nearby.  
  
"Go find Yuka-chan, Ranma, she is more important than you  
  
further punishing this idiot.", Ayane said to Ranma, who then took  
  
off after his sister.  
  
Ranma searched around the parking lot for 15 minutes before he heard  
  
muffled sobs coming from inside one of the limousines. Open the door he  
  
saw Yuka curled up in a corner sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Yuka-chan what happened?", Ranma barely managed to say before Yuka  
  
threw herself at her brother and continued to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"He...(sniffle)... He wanted to know how much it would cost to spend  
  
the night with me.", Yuka sobbed.  
  
"WHAT!!!", Ranma yelled a little too loudly, causing Yuka to shrink  
  
away from him.  
  
"He said that he heard about 'how our family is', and thinks that I   
  
would sleep with him.", Yuka said.  
  
"I don't understand Yuka-chan. Why would he say something like that.  
  
What is wrong with our family?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"Many people in our school and in the district have heard of your  
  
relationship with Kodachi and Shampoo and they think that all three of  
  
you and others are into some sort of group sex or orgies. They do not  
  
understand, so they believe the rumors that are going around not only  
  
about the three of you, but about all members of our family and  
  
friends.", Yuka said, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuka-chan, I never heard about this before, if I did  
  
I would have never let you or anyone have their honor questioned so. I  
  
know that some people whisper when either Dachi-chan, or Shampoo and I  
  
walk past them, but I never thought that they felt that you were a  
  
pervert. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. Yuka-chan.", Ranma  
  
said as he pulled his sister close to him again.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the limousine. Ranma opened the door  
  
when he saw that it was Ryoga and Sayuri. The two teens climbed in and sat  
  
down next to Ranma and Yuka.  
  
"Yuka-chan, what happened. Why was that boy bothering you?",   
  
Sayuri asked.  
  
Yuka and Ranma told Sayuri and Ryoga about how others were spreading  
  
rumors about their family, including the fact that they believe that  
  
Sayuri was also having on of 'those' relationships with Ranma and  
  
the others.  
  
"I see....", Ryoga said, looking as if he wanted to hurt someone.  
  
"Were anybody at our school spreading these lies?", Sayuri asked.  
  
Yuka told Sayuri the names of a few people that she knew were the  
  
most active in spreading he rumors about her family.  
  
"Leave it to us. We will deal with them.", Ryoga said to Ranma  
  
and Yuka.  
  
"I'm not sure that will do any good. People may think that we are  
  
just trying to cover up something.", Ranma replied.  
  
"They still deserved to be punished for how they are treating you  
  
though.", Sayuri said.  
  
As the four teens continued to talk, several other people at the  
  
party were 'talking' with Shiro Kuno to see what the boy's problem was.  
  
Amazingly he told them outright what he thought about Yuka's  
  
family, Sayuri and her mother and even the Tendo family. He was either  
  
unaware or just plain foolish at the effects his words were having on  
  
everyone present.  
  
It was the bride who lost her temper first.  
  
"How dare you insult my friends, my family, and then dare to  
  
pull out a weapon during my wedding.", Kasumi growled as a fiery  
  
aura sprung up around her and her wings manifested causing those who  
  
knew of her temper to step way back.  
  
"What would you know about honor, you half demon bitch?", Shiro  
  
Kuno said as several people were now running for the relative safety  
  
of the reception hall.  
  
"Not too long ago your dishonorable actions would have been grounds  
  
for you to commit seppuku, but since I doubt you have any honor at all,   
  
will just have to satisfy myself and others by hurting you severely.",  
  
Kasumi said as she tossed the boy several dozen feet in the air. then  
  
cupping her hands together and pointing them at the boy as they began  
  
to glow a brilliant red color.  
  
"FIREBALL!", Kasumi shouted a large bolt of flame and heat wave  
  
shot towards the boy flinging him almost two miles away into a nearby  
  
drainage canal.  
  
The fool would live, but it would take several months for the burns  
  
and broken bones to heal properly.  
  
Her anger now spent, Kasumi turned towards the wedding guests with  
  
an almost meek expression on her face.  
  
"Please excuse my display of temper, but I could not contain myself  
  
any longer as that 'boy' continued to insult those that I care about.",  
  
Kasumi stated.  
  
Everyone present told her that she had nothing to apologize for. The   
  
boy's behavior was inexcusable, and he will be dealt with later on by his  
  
family.  
  
Ranma and the other three teens returned to the party shortly  
  
there after and were greeted by the bride and groom.  
  
"Were you hurt?", Kasumi said to Ranma as she looked him over,  
  
much to his embarrassment.  
  
"I'm fine Kasumi. Luckily for him, he didn't hurt me or Yuka.   
  
Besides it is my fault for this happening. If I knew how other people  
  
felt about me earlier I could have at least tried to stop the rumors.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"I say nay on that. 'Twas my cousin's cowardly and foolish actions  
  
that have caused much dishonor this day.", Kuno said as Ranma was a little  
  
surprised to here the boy almost apologize to him.  
  
"I'm glad the both of you are not mad. With Dachi-chan and I now  
  
being close to each other, (blush), we will probably be seeing each other  
  
a lot from now on.", Ranma said nervously.  
  
The reception ended a couple of hours later with everyone seeing  
  
the bride and groom off for their honeymoon in Hawaii. The groom's father  
  
was supposed to be managing one of the Kuno family factories their, so  
  
they decided to pay him a visit. Kasumi and Tatewaki both wondered what the  
  
man was like since even the groom had not seen his father in several years.  
  
A year went past before anyone could realize it. Kasumi and   
  
Tatewaki had returned from their honeymoon with his father. At first they  
  
were glad to meet the man, but overtime it became painfully obvious that  
  
the man was mentally imbalanced with a gross obsession towards the   
  
Hawaiian culture and short haircuts for some reason. He tried to cut  
  
Kasumi's hair once. She vaporized his shears shortly there after and threatened  
  
to 'roast his coconuts' if he ever tried to do anything so foolish again.   
  
At least they did not have to put up with the man when he became the principal  
  
at Kasumi's old school, Furinkan High.  
  
A couple months after the wedding Ryoga disappeared and had not been  
  
seen since. Sayuri was now constantly on edge and Ranma worried about the  
  
poor girl everyday. Since meeting her, Ryoga never stayed lost for more  
  
than a week at a time. It had almost been ten months now since anyone had  
  
last seen the boy. Many felt that perhaps Ryoga had some sort of accident,  
  
but such opinions were never expressed when Sayuri was around, for fear   
  
of traumatizing the girl.  
  
Yuka had to spend several nights next to Sayuri in order to keep   
  
her friend calm. Sayuri always did tend to be nervous when she was by  
  
herself, so Yuka had 'volunteered' to stay with her when she and her  
  
mother found out that Sayuri had started to sneak into Ranma's room   
  
from night to night, one time catching he and shampoo begin quite  
  
affectionate with each other. Still another night she came across  
  
Ranma and Kodachi sleeping next to each other, half naked.   
  
The two teens had not 'gone all the way', as Ayane liked to  
  
call it, but the sight of them caused poor Sayuri to faint with a  
  
nosebleed. As to who caused this reaction, neither Ranma nor Kodachi  
  
were quite sure. Given who Sayuri's mother was though, it could have  
  
been either one or both of them.   
  
After that second incursion into his room Ranma decided to lock the  
  
door for the night. After all in her present state of mind, who could tell  
  
what Sayuri wanted to do, and Ranma would never want to take advantage of  
  
her in any way.  
  
It had been quiet for most of the year, so far. Ranma and Kodachi  
  
were going to accompany Shampoo back to her village, during their  
  
summer break, so that Shampoo could compete in her final tournament  
  
before she was considered a full warrior of the tribe. Neither Ranma  
  
nor Kodachi had ever been to the Amazon village, so they were rather  
  
excited at seeing a different culture. Mei Ling promised Ranma that  
  
he would be exempt from any challenges while he was there. Most of her  
  
fellow Amazons already considered Ranma to be Shampoo's airen, but he  
  
wasn't aware of that. Kodachi would also be exempt from any formal  
  
challenges, although informal sparing would still be allowed.  
  
Many of the younger Amazons were quite curious about the woman  
  
who had managed to become a co-wife with one of the most promising  
  
girls in the village. The trip was still a couple of months off, so the  
  
three teens had to concentrate on their studies, hopefully without too  
  
many interruptions.   
  
If only Ryoga could be found though. Sayuri had stopped showing any  
  
outward signs of sadness, but every time Ranma looked in her eyes he couldn't  
  
help but feel that something was missing from her. She seemed almost dead,  
  
just going through the motions of day to day life. Even though, they were  
  
not engaged or even dating, Sayuri was one of the first friends that Ranma  
  
had when he arrived in Nerima and he would do anything just to see her  
  
smile again or even insult him, as they used to playfully do to each other.  
  
As Ranma continued to sulk, the citizens of Nerima were treated to a  
  
strange sight. Well, stranger than usual that is. A large panda, of all  
  
things, was running through the streets with a panicked expression on its  
  
face. Chasing the Panda was a tall teenage boy, who appeared to be almost  
  
seven feet tall and was carrying a large spatula on his back. Running along  
  
side the boy was an Alaskan Husky breed of dog, that was the size of a   
  
small horse.  
  
"You jackass come back here and let me pound you.", the boy   
  
shouted out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was an accident.", a series of signs  
  
held by the panda said.  
  
"ARF ARF BARK BARK BARK, (Come back here and I'll bite your  
  
kneecaps off.)", the 'dog' thought as he continued to bark.  
  
"It will never happen again.", another panda sign said.  
  
"You're damn right it won't. It's bad enough that you did this  
  
to me, but to do 'that' to an innocent boy as well. You should be  
  
ashamed of yourself.", the boy said as he pulled the spatula off  
  
of his back.  
  
(Klang) (Smash) (Splat)  
  
The boy and the dog looked at the squished panda laying in the middle  
  
of the sidewalk and were trying to decide what to do next.  
  
"Great now what do we do. I do feel better after 'splating' that jackass  
  
but it doesn't leave us any closer to curing ourselves of these damn   
  
curses.", the boy said to the dog, who looked as if it understood him.  
  
"Growl, arf, bark, (This really sucks.)", the Husky thought.  
  
"Why was that furry fool leading us all around this district. Nothing  
  
here looks interesting or important. The neighborhood is kind of a dump  
  
actually.", the boy mumbled to himself.  
  
"Arf, bark, bark, (Search the idiot's backpack.)", the dog growled.  
  
"Good idea.", the boy said, somehow understanding what the dog  
  
had said.  
  
The boy opened up the panda's large backpack and began to pull  
  
out a few items that were of particular interest to him.  
  
The first item was a picture of a pig-tailed boy, no older  
  
than eight years old.  
  
"Ran-chan.", the boy said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Remember he is already seeing two girls.", the dog barked.  
  
"I now, but it's not fair. I should be the one engaged to him  
  
not those girls.", the boy said, attracting stares and mumbled comments  
  
about what he had said.  
  
"If life was fair I wouldn't be like now.", the dog barked.  
  
"Oh well, let's see what else this fool has in his pack.", the  
  
boy said as he pulled out two scrolls, that seemed to be of great   
  
interest to the boy.  
  
"He has been holding out on us. Check this out.", the boy  
  
replied as he held the scrolls in front of the dog.  
  
"What else is there?", the dog barked.  
  
"Now this could prove to be a lead for why we are here.",   
  
the boy replied, holding an address for one Soun Tendo, a   
  
practitioner of Anything Goes.  
  
"Maybe they will have hot water. I am getting tired of everyone  
  
running, when they see me.", the horse sized dog growled.  
  
The boy packed up the large backpack and put it on the dog's  
  
back and he grabbed the panda and started to drag it towards  
  
the direction of the Tendo dojo.  
  
A little while earlier at the Tendo dojo, Soun had just finished  
  
reading a letter from his old friend. When Genma and his son arrived  
  
they could schedule a wedding between their children. Funny how the  
  
letter didn't mention Genma's son though.  
  
As Soun was lost in thought, he didn't notice the letter  
  
float off of the table, where he put it, and into the hands of his  
  
eldest daughter who was visiting with her husband.  
  
"Father actually has an old friend. Amazing.", Cassandra said  
  
from within Kasumi's mind as the both of them read the letter.  
  
"Soun, will be arriving soon with guests. Need to discuss  
  
our plans. Some things have changed. Signed Genma.", the letter said.  
  
"This had better not be another lame engagement.", Kasumi growled,  
  
while remembering having to 'deal with' a certain long-tongued French  
  
cretin. At least he would never be bothering anyone ever again.  
  
"I am sure your father has leaned his lesson.", Tatewaki said  
  
while briefly shivering at what his dear wife had done to that   
  
disgusting little creature.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Soun called his daughters into the  
  
living room to tell them the 'good news'. He seemed surprised when they  
  
did not exactly seemed happy about being engaged.  
  
"Father, you know that I am already married. You wouldn't  
  
try to break us up now would you?", Kasumi said in a quiet whisper  
  
causing her father to step back in fear.  
  
"Of course not Kasumi dear, Saotome son will be married to one  
  
of your sisters. Yes that's it.", Soun said.  
  
"So what do you know of this Ranma.", Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well....heh....I have never met the boy.", Soun said as  
  
his two youngest daughters glared at him.  
  
"He's probably jerk, like those boys at school. Nothing like....",  
  
Akane said before stopping to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Thinking of another Ranma, dear sister.", Nabiki teased.  
  
"Akane stop thinking of that weak boy. He will never be a martial  
  
artist. I do not need my daughter pining over some wimp who is being   
  
taught be women.", Soun said, somehow not noticing the death glare  
  
that his youngest daughter was giving him.   
  
After all Soun had to hear his daughter constantly talk about how  
  
this boy is being taught to defend himself the best that he can. The old  
  
master had always impressed upon his students that women are too weak to   
  
be taught. Of course the old man may have had another reason, such as  
  
how a trained woman may have had the ability to avoid being groped  
  
by the old pervert.  
  
A short time later a knock was heard at the front door, and  
  
Nabiki rushed to see if it was the Saotomes.   
  
"Maybe the boy will at least be cute and not an idiot like  
  
Kasumi's husband.", Nabiki thought.  
  
Upon opening the door, Nabiki found herself almost unable to  
  
think. Standing in front of her was a very tall and cute boy. Nabiki  
  
hoped that this was Ranma. She was so mesmerized by the 'boy' that she  
  
didn't notice the panda or large dog standing next to him, until the  
  
dog growled at the panda.  
  
"Eep!", Nabiki spoke before she ran from the door trampling her  
  
father in the process.  
  
"Idiot, I told you we should have tried to find some hot water  
  
first before we met this friend of yours.", the boy growled at the  
  
panda as the three of them walked into the house.  
  
"Oh what a cute little doggie!", Kasumi exclaimed as the rest of  
  
her family members stared at her for calling such a large beast little.  
  
"Sorry about our unseemly entrance, but this fool insisted we   
  
meet his friend as soon as possible.", the boy said pointing to the panda.  
  
"You have a friend who is a panda, father?", Nabiki asked in a   
  
sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"It would be easier to explain if we had some hot water first. ", the  
  
boy said, sounding quite frustrated and annoyed.  
  
A few moments later, the boy dumped water over himself, the panda, and  
  
the dog. The boy changed into a cute but tomboyish girl, the panda changed   
  
into a fat, middle-aged man with glasses and the dog changed into someone  
  
that the girls had already met.  
  
"Ryoga-chan is that you?", Kasumi said while licking her lips at the  
  
now naked boy.  
  
"Not bad, but not as big as Ranma.", Akane said then slapped her hand  
  
over her mouth, blushing quite red.  
  
Ryoga managed to dress himself in record time, much to Kasumi's  
  
amusement.  
  
Soun was so shocked that he failed to notice Akane's comment. Too  
  
bad Nabiki and Kasumi heard it though.  
  
"We'll talk later.", Kasumi mouthed to Akane.  
  
"Saotome is that really you?", Soun as the fat man, one Genma  
  
Saotome.  
  
"It's me old friend, and this is Ukyo, my adopted daughter, and  
  
Ryoga Hibiki, which I guess you already know.", Genma said, sounding  
  
a little uneasy.  
  
"What happened to all of you and where is your son?, Soun asked  
  
a now sweating Genma Saotome.  
  
"Tell the truth old man if you know what is good for you.", Ukyo  
  
growled while pulling out her large spatula.  
  
Genma told everyone present about what had happened to his son so  
  
many years ago and how he was 'forced' to leave the boy at the hospital  
  
since he was unable to care for him.  
  
Genma's description started sending out warning bells to Akane,  
  
who had heard a little of 'another' Ranma's past history.  
  
"Do you have a picture of him.", Akane asked.  
  
"Only an old one.", Genma said as he showed everyone present a  
  
picture of a young boy of about 9 with a pigtail and wearing an old  
  
white gi.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama, that is Ranma. Then you are the beast that left poor  
  
Ranma-chan, sick, alone and scared in the hospital.", Akane said as she   
  
picked up the dining room table and slammed it over Genma's head  
  
several times.  
  
"He deserved that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"So the plot thickens.", Cassandra said in Kasumi's mind.  
  
"You've met Ran-chan?", Ukyo said in a hopeful tone of voice.  
  
"He goes to school with us.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I haven't seen him in so long, ever since this &# left  
  
me at the side of the road.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Left you by the road?", Kasumi asked.  
  
Ukyo gave a brief summary of how she had first met Ranma and  
  
his father, and how she was supposed to be engaged to the boy.  
  
"So you are now his fiancée. I don't think Ranma will be too thrilled  
  
to hear that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"No, not anymore. After this idiot abandoned his son, we met up again  
  
a couple of years later. In exchanged for not turning him into the police  
  
he agreed to adopt me into the family.", Ukyo said.  
  
"So Ranma is your brother then.", Akane said sounding hopeful, a fact  
  
that wasn't missed by Genma or Soun, who didn't seem too thrilled by the  
  
revelation.  
  
"You sound as if you have a crush on Ranma.", Ukyo replied to Akane.  
  
"Well.... he was nice to me when we were younger. Everyone thought  
  
I was tomboy and made fun of me. He always treated me different from  
  
everyone else.   
  
"So now that we know where Ranma is, well at least most of us. Would  
  
you be so kind as to explain to us why you change with water.", Nabiki  
  
asked.  
  
"Ukyo explained how almost a year ago they had come across a  
  
legendary training ground called Jusenkyo. It had not been formally  
  
used in centuries for a very good reason. Whoever falls into one of  
  
the pools there takes the shape of what last drowned in the pool. I   
  
managed to kick him into one of the springs when we were sparing, but  
  
when the old fool came up he was no longer himself, but a giant panda.  
  
The idiot panda man here, kicked me into the spring of drowned boy as I  
  
was staring blankly at his new form when he came out of the pool.   
  
I was a little upset at this happening so I took after the fool as  
  
he tried to runaway. He wasn't paying attention to where he was  
  
going and knocked a boy into another spring.", Ukyo said.  
  
"The boy being Ryoga.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Right, I fell into the spring of dire wolf, or something like  
  
that. Even the guide at the springs wasn't quite sure.", Ryoga said.  
  
"We spent the next year trying to find a cure with no luck, then  
  
last week the old panda here, told us that he had to meet with an old  
  
friend before we continued our search.", Ukyo said.  
  
"So I guess you are here to talk about the engagement between  
  
our families?", Akane asked, sounding quite happy with the idea.  
  
"What!?!", Ukyo and Ryoga yelled out.  
  
"A heh heh, didn't I mention it. We came here to look for Ranma  
  
and clear up an old engagement with one of Soun's daughters.", Genma  
  
said while pealing himself off of the floor.  
  
"I told you about Kodachi and the Amazon girl Shampoo, you  
  
senile fool. Did you forget about that?", Ryoga said as he picked  
  
Genma off of the ground.  
  
"I don't think that we can join our houses at the moment old  
  
friend given who Ranma is.", Soun said.  
  
"What do you mean old friend?", Genma asked.  
  
"Saotome, I have met your son and well, while he appears to be  
  
a kind boy, he is far too sickly to carry on the Anything Goes  
  
tradition.", Soun said.  
  
"That is my fault Tendo. I had hoped he would get better in time, but  
  
if what you say is true then perhaps we should cancel the engagement.",  
  
Genma said.  
  
"The only other option would be for one of my daughters to have the  
  
child of your daughter's male form. She is a martial artist from what I   
  
can tell, and the pact could at least carried out that way.", Soun said  
  
while wondering why everyone was staring at him as if he were an idiot.  
  
"Sorry, I don't swing that way.", Ukyo said in disgust, besides  
  
it appears your youngest daughter likes Ran-chan.", Ukyo said.  
  
"I can not do that Tendo. I have had many years to think about  
  
what I had done to my son and Ukyo. I promised myself that I would never  
  
set up another engagement again.", Genma said.  
  
"Ranma was adopted by the Shiritory clan, so I doubt that you would  
  
be considered his legal father anyway., Nabiki said.  
  
"Perhaps that is best. I doubt the boy would even want to see me  
  
again.", Genma said in a sad tone of voice that seemed to surprise the  
  
Tendo sisters.   
  
"I think that you should see him. He is angry with you, but he still  
  
misses you. He had admitted as much when we talk together sometimes at  
  
school.", Akane said.  
  
"I'll have to think about it. I want to see the boy, but I don't  
  
want to cause him anymore pain. If he wants to see me, then we will see what  
  
happens, but I will not force him to accept any engagement in either case.   
  
I have no right to bring up family honor after I have failed him and  
  
Nodoka so.", Genma said.  
  
"You have changed since I last saw you old friend.", Sound stated.  
  
"It's amazing what many years of guilt can do to you.", Genma snorted.  
  
"Why don't you stay here tonight and think about it.", Soun said.  
  
"I can't burden you old friend.", Genma said, causing Soun to look  
  
even more surprised. Genma had definitely changed.  
  
"How about just for one night. We do have a guest room. You can   
  
share it with your daughter, then you can decide where you next plan  
  
to stay.", Soun replied  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. In the meantime I will escort  
  
lost boy here back to girlfriend. I am sure she misses him.", Ukyo  
  
teased Ryoga.  
  
"That's if either Sayuri or her mother just don't decide to hurt  
  
me for being gone so long.  
  
"Don't worry, we will explain to them what happened. After seeing  
  
you turn into a dog, which we WILL show them, they might decide to go  
  
after Genma instead of you.", Ukyo said with a wicked grin on her face  
  
as she led Ryoga out of the house.  
  
As Soun and Genma continued to talk and Ukyo dragged Ryoga back  
  
to see Sayuri, Nabiki and Kasumi dragged their sister into her room and  
  
were 'grilling' her about a certain comment that she made earlier.  
  
"Was there something that you wanted?", Akane said while trying to  
  
sound innocent.  
  
"My doesn't she look guilty.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Definitely. I wonder if she tried to take advantage of poor Ranma.  
  
He isn't martial artist after all.", Nabiki said as Akane's mouth dropped  
  
open.  
  
"I would never do such a thing to Ranma-chan, it was an accident.",  
  
Akane pleaded.  
  
"So how did you come by this knowledge about Ranma's physique?",  
  
Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well, you remember last week when Sayuri invited you back over to  
  
the mansion to swim and Ranma was there as well.", Akane said.  
  
"Yes.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Well as everyone was changing, I finished first and went looking  
  
for Ranma. I happened to walk by his bedroom door, and noticed that it  
  
was left open a little. I peeked inside and saw.....you know.", Akane  
  
blushed and her sisters looked at her with evil grins on their faces.  
  
"So you were spying on the poor boy. Careful dear sister, you   
  
wouldn't want to end up having everyone thinking that you are a pervert  
  
like our dear older sister.", Nabiki said sarcastically as Kasumi stuck  
  
her tongue out at her.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with going after something or someone that  
  
you want. I am just more upfront than most.", Kasumi said.  
  
"That's one way of putting it.", Nabiki mumbled.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you.", Akane pleaded.  
  
"I suppose not. After all, it wouldn't do for him to think too badly  
  
of his fiancée.", Nabiki teased.  
  
"Like that's going to happen.", Akane grumbled.  
  
"You never know, maybe Kodachi will be willing to share.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Do you think so?", Akane said in a hopeful tone of voice, causing  
  
Nabiki to fall over laughing.  
  
Since Ryoga had told Ukyo that Ranma's house was halfway across the  
  
city from the Tendo Dojo, they had decided to take a bus to the home. She  
  
wasn't sure if Ryoga could get lost in a bus, he could, but Ukyo felt that  
  
she stood a better chance of keep track of the boy than if they had decided  
  
to run all the way. In case that wasn't enough, Ukyo had a rope looped  
  
around Ryoga's waist, much to his embarrassment. Poor Ryoga was beginning  
  
to believe that it was his lot in life for women to embarrass him.  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo got off the bus a half mile from Ranma's home and made  
  
their way to the front gate of the mansion.  
  
"Damn, his new family must be loaded.", Ukyo thought.  
  
Ryoga timidly reached toward the buzzer and a few seconds later  
  
he saw one of the outer security camera's focus on him.  
  
"Ryoga is that you? Where have you been? Do you realize how  
  
worried poor Sayuri was and how mad her mother still is at you?", A  
  
female voice said through the speaker.  
  
"It's kind of a long story. Can I come in?", Ryoga said meekly.  
  
"Wait a minute who is that? You wouldn't be cheating on poor  
  
Sayuri would you?", the voice said as Ukyo snorted.  
  
"I have better taste than that.", Ukyo mumbled as Ryoga looked  
  
hurt by that comment.  
  
"Can we just come? It would be easier to explain inside alright.",  
  
Ryoga sighed.  
  
As they approach the front door, it opened and out stepped Ranma,  
  
Yuka, Kasumi, Sayuri, and Ayane, who seemed to be glowing slightly.  
  
"This isn't going to be fun.", Ryoga thought.  
  
"So you decided to leave my daughter and start running around with  
  
this girl.", Ayane growled as she noticed the rope that Ukyo was holding.  
  
"Who is this bimbo, Ryo-chan.", Sayuri demanded.  
  
"Oh #&$&, she shouldn't have said that.", Ryoga thought as he saw  
  
Ukyo begin to twitch.  
  
"Who are you calling a bimbo, princess. I am doing you a favor  
  
bringing this directionally challenged jackass back to you.", Ukyo yelled  
  
at Sayuri, causing the girl to step back.  
  
"Please calm down. There is probably a good explanation for why Ryoga  
  
has been gone for so long.", Ranma said as everyone present seemed to calm  
  
down.  
  
"His aura is getting stronger.", Kasumi thought as she also wondered  
  
if Ranma even realized the affect he had on people from time to time.  
  
Kasumi brought everyone into the front parlor, so they could being  
  
grilling, I mean politely asked Ryoga why he had been away for so long.  
  
"Now lets start by founding out who this young lady is.", Kasumi   
  
said while motioning to Ukyo.  
  
"My name is Ukyo Kuonji, maam.", Ukyo said as Ranma stiffened at   
  
hearing that name.  
  
"U-chan?", Ranma said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it's me Ran-chan.", Ukyo said.  
  
"But you used to be a boy.", Ranma said causing several people  
  
to raise their eyebrows and Ryoga to snicker.  
  
"She had one of those operations?", Sayuri whispered to Ukyo.  
  
"No I did not have one of 'those' operations.", Ukyo snapped.  
  
"Do you want to tell them or should I.", Ryoga asked.  
  
"I'll do it. You will probably just screw it up it if you do it.",  
  
Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Ranma-chan, I mean Ranma what was the last thing you remember before  
  
you last saw me.", Ukyo asked.  
  
"I don't remember a whole lot before the accident, but I think pops and  
  
I left on the cart that your father gave us.", Ranma said as Ukyo sighed,  
  
remembering about the accident that Ryoga told her that Ranma suffered.  
  
"It's a little more than that. The cart was my dowry, Ranma. My father  
  
gave it to your father in the hopes that we would someday be married. He was  
  
supposed to take me on the road with you, but instead he left me abandoned  
  
by myself as he ran off.", Ukyo said to a stunned audience.  
  
"How old were you?", Ranma's mother Kasumi asked.  
  
"We were six at the time, if I remember right.", Ranma spoke up.  
  
"Damn that man. Not only did he ruin your life, but this girl's  
  
as well.", Sayuri said.  
  
"It gets worse I am afraid. When my father found out, he cast me  
  
out of the family home and even registered me as a boy with the   
  
government. I would never be let back into the family as a girl until I  
  
could somehow undo the dishonor that your father did to my family.", Ukyo  
  
sighed, holding back the tears as she remembered her life back then.  
  
"I am so sorry, U-chan. I never knew any of this.", Ranma said as he  
  
took hold of Ukyo's hand.  
  
Ukyo first stiffened then began to feel quite relaxed as Ranma  
  
looked at her.  
  
"Perhaps being married to him would not have been so bad. No....  
  
That part of my life is over with. I will have to tell him about how I  
  
am now his sister. I hope that he will take it well.", Ukyo thought.  
  
"So if there anything that I can do?", Ranma asked, noticing how  
  
quiet Ukyo was all of a sudden.  
  
"You don't need to do anything Ran-chan. I haven't been mad at  
  
you for many years. You father is a different story of course.", Ukyo  
  
replied.  
  
"The old fool should make it up to you, but that's not going to  
  
happen. If he abandoned me, he probably couldn't care if anyone lives  
  
or dies.", Ranma said, sounding rather bitter.  
  
"You don't have to worry about him any more son. You have a new  
  
family now.", Kasumi said as she hugged Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, about your father.....you see...he..", Ukyo tried to say.  
  
"You know something about him?", Ranma asked.  
  
"This isn't easy for me to say, but I'll try. Ranma, when I was 11,  
  
I ran into your father.", Ukyo said.  
  
"You saw him?", Ranma said, sounding more interested than he   
  
thought he would be.  
  
"When I saw him, I was still very mad at the both of you. I  
  
really didn't care if either of you lived or died. I thought you did  
  
not want to be with me. I'm sorry I hated you.", Ukyo said.  
  
"You don't have to apologize U-chan, but please tell me more  
  
about what happened.", Ranma said.  
  
"When I saw your father, he didn't even try to lie about what  
  
happened. I thought he was just uncaring about anyone, but as I let him speak  
  
before I decided whether or not to kill the old bastard, he actually seemed  
  
to be sorry about what happened. He told me about how he left you in the  
  
hospital and how he was searching for a cure for you. I don't think that  
  
he wanted to leave you forever.", Ukyo said to a now stunned Ranma.  
  
"It doesn't matter if he was sorry or not, he still abandoned  
  
poor Ranma when he needed his father the most.", Yuka said.  
  
"He still has a lot to answer for, if he is still alive.", Kasumi  
  
said.  
  
"Oh he is, and that is one of the reasons why I am here today.",  
  
Ukyo said.  
  
"Do you know where he is now?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Let me continue my story first. As I said I saw your father and  
  
he apologized for taking the cart, but he no longer had it and you   
  
were no longer with him. My father had said that I should either marry   
  
you or kill both you and Genma to regain my honor. I am not a killer   
  
though, Ran-chan. No matter how much I hated the both of you at the time  
  
I don't think that I could ever do that.", Ukyo said.  
  
"So what happened. Did my idiot father actually make it up to you.",  
  
Ranma said, surprised that his father could actually do anything for  
  
someone else.  
  
"He offered to adopt me into the family and I accepted.", Ukyo said.  
  
"He adopted you?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes he did, and he offered to teach me his family's school.", Ukyo  
  
said.  
  
"So he wanted someone to replace me.", Ranma replied bitterly.  
  
"No Ran-chan, that's not true. He is still bastard at times,   
  
especially considering what happened to poor Ryoga and I last year,  
  
but he still does care for you.", Ukyo said.  
  
"He did something to poor Ryo-chan.", Sayuri yelled out, as  
  
she ran over to Ryoga and started checking him over, much to his  
  
embarrassment.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain, but it has to do with the reason  
  
why Ryoga has been away from you for so long.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Take your time dear. Tell us what happened.", Kasumi replied  
  
to Ukyo.  
  
"It might be easier to show you. This might sound a little  
  
weird, but if I could borrow two glass of hot, and two glasses of  
  
cold water, you will understand what I am trying to say to you.",  
  
Ukyo said to Kasumi.  
  
A short while later a maid brought in the four glasses of water and  
  
Ukyo dumped one glass of cold water over herself and one over Ryoga.   
  
Needless to say this caused a 'little' excitement.  
  
Everyone watched as the girl before them changed into a very tall  
  
and cute boy, Yuka especially noticed. While this was shocking, seeing  
  
Ryoga changed into a very LARGE dog was even more surprising.  
  
"What the #&$$ is going on.?", Ayane said in her usual subtle  
  
fashion.  
  
"Jusenkyo is what happened.", Ukyo said.  
  
"What the &$(( is Jusenkyo!", Ayane exclaimed.  
  
"Mother calm down I am sure she, err....he will explained  
  
what happened.", Sayuri said while trying not to panic at seeing her  
  
boyfriend turn into a dog.  
  
"A year ago, Ranma's father and I came across what he thought was  
  
a training ground that was supposed to grant magical powers to whoever  
  
could survive practicing over it. It was magical alright, but not in the  
  
way that we thought. Who ever falls into one of the pools in the training  
  
ground takes the shape of whatever last drowned in said pool. As we  
  
spared I knocked the old fool into one of the pools. I wasn't prepared  
  
for what leapt out of the pool though.", Ukyo said in a disgusted tone  
  
of voice.  
  
"What happened?", everyone seemed to ask at once.  
  
"The water started to bubble and out jumped a giant panda of all  
  
things. I was so surprised that I just stood there as it hit me, causing  
  
me to fly off my perch, into one of the other pools. When I surfaced, I  
  
was now a very tall boy.", Ukyo said.  
  
"I can see how that would shock you.", Ayane said, trying to wrap   
  
her mind around shape changing pools.  
  
"I was so mad that I took off after the panda. He ran of course  
  
and as we made our way to the cliffs over Jusenkyo, a boy seemed to  
  
appear out of no where. Both the old man and I ran into the boy and sent  
  
him over the cliff, where he bounced off the rocks a few times, before  
  
landing in another pool. He came out.... well looking as he does now.",  
  
Ukyo said while pointing to Ryoga.  
  
"So how do you change back?", Sayuri asked Ukyo.  
  
"Well you use the hot water, but before you do....", Ukyo tried to  
  
say as Sayuri splashed Ryoga.  
  
"Eek!!", Ryoga said, once again finding himself naked in front of  
  
a group of girls.  
  
"Not too bad, but Ranma is bigger.", Ayane said, proving that there  
  
is more than one peeping pervert in Ranma's life.  
  
"The three of us searched for a year, hoping to find a cure. We  
  
even visited some Amazons in the area, hoping that they knew a cure, but  
  
that didn't go as planned.", Ukyo said.  
  
"What happened there.", Ranma asked, wondering if it was the same  
  
tribe of Amazons that Shampoo was from.  
  
"We'll talk about that later. For now let's just say that some  
  
where, hopefully quite far, is an amazon looking for Genma.", Ukyo replied.  
  
"After a year, the old man said that he had to return to Japan in  
  
order to keep a promise, to see you again Ranma.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Promise to me?", Ranma asked as he began to remember the note that  
  
his father had left for him so many years ago.  
  
"He is here in Japan isn't he. Probably not too far away.", Ayane  
  
said, not liking the idea of such a person being so close to her  
  
favorite little play toy.  
  
"That is the second reason that I am here today. He wants to see you  
  
again Ranma, but he didn't think that you would believe anything he would  
  
say if he came here, instead of I.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Well that's just too bad. He had his chance, and he blew it when   
  
he abandoned Ranma.", Yuka said as she held onto her brother's arm.  
  
Kasumi looked over at her son and saw so many emotions flowing  
  
over his face, that she could barely keep track.  
  
"What do you want to do Ranma?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"I don't know. I am sure if I could forgive for what he did to  
  
me, even if it allowed me to meet all of you and become part of  
  
your lives.", Ranma said as Yuka hugged him.  
  
"So you don't want to see him?", Ukyo asked.  
  
"No, it's just that it has been so long. I don't know if I  
  
would even consider him to be my father or anything else for that  
  
matter, but I think I should see him just once and hear what he  
  
has to say.", Ranma asked.  
  
"I could tell you a little bit about him and maybe you could tell me  
  
a little bit about yourself.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Tell her about your two 'loves'.", Sayuri teased, as Ukyo  
  
raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Two girls. My, my, my. Is my new brother a playboy.", Ukyo said   
  
watching Ranma begin to turn red.  
  
Ranma told Ukyo a little bit about how he first met Kodachi  
  
and Shampoo. Ukyo seemed pleased to hear about Kodachi, but she didn't  
  
seem to impressed to hear about Shampoo.  
  
"You don't like the Amazons?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Like I said it's a long story. Maybe sometime after you meet  
  
your father he and I cold explain it, if he chooses. I think we both  
  
would choose to forget it though.", Ukyo said.  
  
"If that is what you want U-chan. I don't want you to feel   
  
uncomfortable, but Shampoo and her mother are very nice. Maybe later  
  
you can meet them. I know Shampoo has told me that there are several tribes  
  
of Amazons, perhaps you ran into a different one than the one she was  
  
from.", Ranma Said.  
  
"I suppose I could at least talk to them, but if I trust your  
  
judgment on what they are like could you trust me when I tell you  
  
that your father has changed and wants to see you.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Alright U-chan, I will trust you. Where is he right now?",  
  
Ranma asked Ukyo.  
  
"I can take you to him if you like. He is staying at the  
  
Tendo dojo. I think you know them.", Ukyo said.  
  
"He won't be going alone. I do not intend to send MY son to  
  
see that man, without anyone looking out for him.", Kasumi said in  
  
a tone of voice that said, that no one had better tell her otherwise.  
  
"I'll go as well. Sayuri can stay here with Ryoga, so that they   
  
can get to know each other again.", Yuka said.  
  
"I guess I will have to stay here then to watch over them.", Ayane  
  
said, disappointed that she wouldn't get a chance to kick a certain  
  
panda's butt from one end of Japan to the other.  
  
A half an hour later, Ranma, his mother, Yuka and Ukyo were   
  
leaving the house, for the Tendo dojo. Hopefully during the short ride  
  
Kasumi could calm herself down. Unlike her friend, she rarely showed  
  
her emotions, preferring to let them simmer over time. She could  
  
not afford such a luxury now, if she was too avoid turning Genma   
  
into a rug to hang on the wall in her bedroom.  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi arrived at the Shiritory estate after most  
  
everyone had left. They were surprised to see Ryoga back. Shampoo frankly  
  
thought that the boy was dead, but didn't want to say anything. They were  
  
stunned to find out that Ranma's father had returned and that his mother  
  
had decided to go see the man with Ranma. Both took off towards the Tendo   
  
Dojo, but it be a awhile since it was on the opposite side of the city  
  
and the two girls were so angry at the prospect of Ranma's father having  
  
the nerve to show up that they forgot that there were more efficient ways  
  
to get some place than to run there.  
  
As the limousine continued down the highway, Ranma could not stop  
  
his hand from shaking. He felt anxious about seeing his father, but his  
  
shaking hand and somewhat nervous stomach, showed how upset, if not  
  
how scared, Ranma was.  
  
Yuka reached over and took Ranma's hand in her own. She gave him a  
  
gentle smile as if to ensure him that everything was going to be ok.  
  
Ukyo saw Yuka scoot closer to Ranma and try and comfort him. The  
  
scene was becoming far to 'waffy' for her tastes. Too much time on the  
  
road, first by herself, then with Genma ,had unfortunately hardened the  
  
girl's heart somewhat. Maybe being around other people, if the old fool  
  
decided not to wander around again, would help her to feel more at ease  
  
around other people.  
  
"Sigh.... If only I had gotten along with my siblings when I was  
  
their age. Curse you Hayate. May you rot in the nine hells for all  
  
eternity and then some.", Kasumi thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"There is no need to be nervous Ranma-chan.", Yuka decided to speak up.  
  
"I know, I just thought that I was finally over him and her was  
  
out of my life. I have to him though at least one more time. I have to  
  
know why he abandoned me, regardless of what the letter he left me said.",  
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
"You don't want him back in your life, not that I would blame you  
  
if that is how you feel.", Ukyo said to Ranma.  
  
"I just have the strangest feeling that by seeing him today, my  
  
life will only become more complicated. As far as I know he has another  
  
engagement for me lined up, like he did with you U-chan.", Ranma said as  
  
Ukyo bravely resisted the urge to face fault.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Ranma. No matter how this meeting  
  
with your father goes, remember that you are my son and I will never give  
  
you up to that man or let anything happen to you.", Kasumi said to Ranma.  
  
"It may be a shock to see him, but at least you will have the chance.   
  
If Shampoo or Kodachi had been around today and heard about your father   
  
being back, there probably would not be much left of him by now.", Yuka  
  
said in all seriousness.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the gate of the Tendo dojo, Nabiki stood against  
  
the gate waiting for Ukyo to return. She wondered if she had convinced Ranma  
  
to see his father and how Genma had arranged for Ranma to marry either her  
  
or one of his sisters. Nabiki really hoped to avoid that. She liked Ranma  
  
and wouldn't mind being his girlfriend, but she had no intention of making  
  
either Kodachi or Shampoo angry at her. She didn't like pain and tried to  
  
avoid it whenever possible.  
  
"They will be arriving shortly.", Kasumi said, suddenly appearing  
  
behind Nabiki and scaring the poor girl.  
  
"How do you know, who is coming?", Nabiki asked Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi only responded with one of those devious, all knowing smiles  
  
that she liked to use from time to time, much to Nabiki's frustration.  
  
A short time later a large black limousine appeared at the end of the  
  
street and stopped in front of the dojo.  
  
"They are here, let the games begin.", Cassandra said in Kasumi's  
  
mind.  
  
"Don't cause any trouble today alright.", Kasumi replied in her mind  
  
as she walked back into the house, leaving Nabiki to greet their guests.  
  
As the car stopped, Nabiki saw Ukyo get out, followed by Yuka, Ranma,  
  
and (gulp), his mother, who did not look very happy to say the least.  
  
"Mrs. Shiritory, a pleasure to see you again.", Nabiki said while  
  
trying to hold back her nervousness.  
  
"I assume that 'HE' is inside your home.", Kasumi Shiritory said.  
  
"Yes, Ranma's father is talking with my father at the moment.",   
  
Nabiki replied.  
  
"Do not worry my dear, I will not kill him. Just be thankful though  
  
that Kodachi and Shampoo are not here or you may have had to clean the   
  
blood off of your floors.", Kasumi said.  
  
Kasumi Tendo returned to the house and informed her father and Genma  
  
that Ukyo had returned with Ranma and a few guests, that she had sensed when  
  
the limousine drove up to the house. With this news Soun and Genma were peering  
  
out the partially open back door.  
  
"So who are all of those people?", Genma asked Kasumi.  
  
"Besides Ukyo, the young girl with the long brown hair is Ranma's  
  
sister, Yuka, the older woman is Kasumi Shiritory, who adopted him after  
  
you left Ranma at the hospital, and the boy just coming into view is,  
  
of course Ranma.", Kasumi said while wondering if she should heed Cassandra's  
  
advice and make a nice rug out of Genma if he upsets Ranma in any way.  
  
Genma noticed how Yuka was hanging off of Ranma. He had thought that  
  
maybe she was his girlfriend. It would be nice if the boy had someone. Genma  
  
wasn't really sure if he completely believed the stories Ryoga told both he   
  
and Ukyo about Ranma now having two girls wanting to marry him. His dear  
  
departed wife would have been thrilled to hear such news, but the boy still  
  
looked rather weak. Perhaps Ryoga was just trying to make his friend seem   
  
more impressive in Ukyo's eyes. Genma knew that it couldn't be done in   
  
order to impress him. Both Ryoga and Ukyo seemed to barely tolerate him now  
  
since the unfortunate Jusenkyo incident.  
  
Genma turned his attention towards Ranma's new mother and was  
  
surprised by the amount of ki that the woman seemed to possess. He resembled  
  
a model more than a martial artist and definitely did not look old enough  
  
to have a child Ranma's age as Yuka seemed to be. She was rather attractive  
  
and reminded Genma of his dear departed wife somewhat.  
  
Genma sighed stopped that line of thinking. He did not have time to  
  
look at young women, regardless of how long it had been since his wife's  
  
death. Maybe if Ranma at least accepts him somewhat then he could turn his  
  
attention towards a personal life. That is, unless 'she' happens to find him  
  
first, the annoying little 'girl'. Silly Amazon he was only defending himself,  
  
but she didn't seem to see it that way.   
  
Akane seemed to have trouble standing still as Ranma and the others  
  
walked up the front path. Genma could tell that she seemed interested in the  
  
boy, but Soun did not approve and he doubted Ranma would either.  
  
The doorbell rang causing Soun and Genma to leap away from the  
  
back door and take seat by the shoji table in the living room, acting   
  
as if they were unaware that guests were arriving.  
  
Nabiki was the first to enter the house, followed by Ukyo, then  
  
everyone else. As the group reach the living room, Ranma stopped dead in his  
  
tracks when he sighted his father. The old man still looked the same after  
  
all the years that they had been apart. He felt a strange urge to flee the  
  
dojo, but he had to move on, not hide from his problems.  
  
Genma noticed his son's nervousness and was first ashamed at his son  
  
acting so 'cowardly', but quickly changed his mind when he thought about  
  
what he had put Ranma through. The boy probably only remembered the pit  
  
of cats and the hospital, not the pleasant times that they had spent  
  
together.  
  
"So boy, you look well.", Genma said before sighing at how   
  
pathetic that sounded.  
  
"No thanks to you Genma Saotome. I do not know why you have chosen  
  
to show your miserable self after all these years, but I will not let you  
  
hurt Ranma ever again.", Ranma's mother said as Yuka nodded in agreement.  
  
"It has been too long, but I said that I would return when Ranma  
  
was 16, if I had found a cure or not for his illness.", Genma said.  
  
"So did you find it.", Ranma said quietly.  
  
"No I looked for many years, but I couldn't find a cure for you. I am  
  
sorry about that.", Genma said as Ranma tried to come to grips with his  
  
father acting even the slightest bit humble. Ranma could not remember  
  
him acting that way when he was younger.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you are sorry or not. For some strange reason I  
  
wanted to see you today, but that does not mean that I forgive you for what  
  
happened. Do you have any idea how I felt when you left me at the hospital.  
  
With mom being dead I thought that I would just be left out on the street.  
  
If it wasn't for Yuka convincing her mother to let me stay with them, who   
  
knows what would have happened.", Ranma said trying unsuccessfully to hold  
  
back the sadness in his voice and the tears now starting to flow.  
  
"Not to mention what you did to poor Ukyo-san and Ryoga. Tell me did you  
  
engage poor Ranma-chan to any other girls as well?", Yuka said as Genma  
  
began to sweat.  
  
"Um, Father...", Akane said, as Ranma noticed her looking happy and  
  
more than a little anxious for some reason.  
  
"Not now daughter. We can discuss 'that' later.", Soun said.  
  
"Now is not a good time.", Genma and Ukyo seemed to say at the  
  
same time.  
  
"What are you old men trying to hide? If it concerns MY son, you  
  
had better speak up.", Ranma's mother ordered as she glared at the two  
  
men, who backed up nervously due to the force of said glare.  
  
"It was nothing really.", Soun said.  
  
"Just a small misunderstanding when Soun and I had finished training  
  
under our former 'master'.", Genma said.  
  
"But you said I was engaged to Ranma-chan.", Akane pouted as Genma  
  
began to look for a place to hide.  
  
"What was that?!?", several people shouted out at once.  
  
Genma tried to sneak out. Old habits die hard after all, but he  
  
found himself lifted off the ground by Ryoga.  
  
"Going some place old fool?", Ryoga sneered at Genma, who laughed  
  
nervously in response.  
  
"I think you had better explain what is going on if you wish to   
  
remain in one piece.", Ranma's mother ordered the two old men.  
  
"When Genma and I managed to complete our training under the old  
  
master we decided to celebrate the occasion by promising each other that  
  
when we had children we would join the our two houses of Anything Goes  
  
Martial Arts, by having our children marry, if possible.", Soun Said.  
  
"Idiots,", Ukyo mumbled.  
  
"You were drunk at the time, weren't you old fool?", Ryoga asked  
  
as Genma and Soun laughed nervously.  
  
"If you think that I am letting Ranma marry someone because of  
  
a promise that the both of you made, you are as delusional as that  
  
Kuno boy.", Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
"Ah, but you do not have to worry about that anymore. Genma and  
  
I have reconsidered our previous promise and decided that it would wrong  
  
to try and force our children to marry, especially since I have become  
  
aware of Ranma's relationship with those other girls.", Soun said.  
  
"Is that the only reason?", Mrs. Shiritory asked, someone doubting  
  
the 'generosity' of the old men to led something like this go.  
  
"Of course, what else could there be?", Soun asked.  
  
"But father, you said that Ranma was to weak and sickly to ever  
  
carry on the family art. Isn't that why you wanted to drop the engagement  
  
between Ranma and us. Not to mention the rather distasteful comment you  
  
made about wanting us to get pregnant by Ukyo-san's male form.", Kasumi  
  
said with an evil grin on her face, as she allowed the demonic half of her  
  
personality to briefly surface.  
  
"That's really sick old man. Ukyo has suffered enough as it is.",   
  
Ranma said to Soun as Yuka just looked on in disgust unable to say   
  
anything about what she had just heard.  
  
"My such concern you have for your daughters. I will not allow  
  
my son to marry into a family headed by such a pathetic little man.",  
  
Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
"Not to mention what might happen if he got his hands on Ranma's  
  
inheritance.", Yuka said.  
  
"I have an inheritance?", Ranma mumbled as his mumbled looked at  
  
Yuka for mentioning that.  
  
"We'll talk about that later Ranma-chan, for now though I see  
  
no reason why we stay here any longer.", Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
"But what about family honor?", Akane asked as Mrs. Shiritory  
  
began to laugh, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Family honor, what a pathetic joke. As far as I am concerned this  
  
so called honor is nothing but an excuse for someone to benefit from the  
  
work or privileges of someone else.", Mrs. Shiritory sneered.  
  
"How can you say that?", Akane asked shocked as Genma and Soun   
  
seemed a little shocked about how someone could feel such scorn towards  
  
the concept of honor.  
  
"When I was your age my 'dear' family wanted me to follow the  
  
family art, regardless of what I wanted. When I refused and ran away  
  
they sent others after me with orders to either kill or capture me so  
  
that I could be 'reeducated' about family duties. If it wasn't for  
  
Ayane-chan I might not have escaped. As it was, to finally be free, we  
  
had to kill all of our pursuers and send their heads back to the family  
  
with the message that we would not stand for being bothered ever again.",  
  
Mrs. Shiritory said as everyone began to look a little green.  
  
"You killed people?", Akane asked in shock.  
  
"I will do whatever I have to, when it comes to defended myself or  
  
those that I care about.", Mrs. Shiritory said.  
  
"I think that we are getting a little carried away here. There is  
  
no need for such tension between us.", Nabiki said, while nervous about  
  
being so close to someone who obviously bared no remorse for those that  
  
she had killed.  
  
As the conversations between everyone started to die out rather  
  
quickly, the Shiritory family began to leave when Ranma told his mother  
  
that he wanted to spend some time talking with his father, much to her and  
  
Genma's surprise.  
  
"I will not leave you here alone. I do not trust them.", Ranma's  
  
mother said to her son.  
  
"I'll stay and make sure that everything is alright.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Don't worry Shiritory-san, I promise you that nothing will  
  
happen to your son, and that my little sister behaves herself.",   
  
Kasumi said to Ranma's mother, who didn't exactly trust the Alu-demon,  
  
even if she seemed quite nice when Mrs. Shiritory spoke to her at   
  
Kasumi's wedding.  
  
Ranma's mother was still tempted to drag her son along with her, but  
  
she knew that he was growing up and should be allowed to make some  
  
decisions on his own. May the heavens help those who harm the boy though.  
  
As Ukyo and Kasumi stood watch inside the house, Ranma and Genma sat  
  
out on the back porch, in plain view of everyone.  
  
"So boy, err.....Ranma, how have you been?", Genma asked then winced  
  
at the look that Ranma gave him. That was twice now that he had tried to speak   
  
to Ranma and sounded like an idiot.  
  
"How have I been? How do you think? I just lost mom not to long ago,   
  
you left me. How was I supposed to feel?", Ranma said sharply.  
  
"I don't know what to say. When the doctor's told me that you   
  
might not make it, I began to panic. I even considered committing  
  
seppuku, for not being able to protect either you or your mother. When  
  
I was told that you would live, I decided that the best way that I could  
  
help was to try and find a cure for you. I made a mistake though, one of  
  
many I made back then.", Genma said.  
  
"You considered killing yourself?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes", Genma said quietly.  
  
"That makes two of us then.", Ranma said as Genma stared at him.  
  
"You tried to kill yourself?", Genma asked a little too loudly  
  
as Ukyo and Kasumi listened from behind them.  
  
"Up in Nabiki's room, Akane and her sister gasped at hearing  
  
Genma's question.  
  
"No, I never tried to, but I thought about it many times.", Ranma  
  
replied.  
  
"I don't know what to say. Saying that I am sorry, is not enough, but  
  
I don't know what to do.", Genma said.  
  
"Just listen to what I am going to tell you.", Ranma stated.  
  
"Alright go ahead.", Genma replied.  
  
"When Yuka and her mother Kasumi offered to take me home, I was very   
  
nervous. I didn't know why they wanted to bother with me. Did they just  
  
pity me? Would they get tired of me after a while and leave me as well?  
  
During the first week with them, I was still very sick. I couldn't eat  
  
anything, without getting bad stomachaches, but I managed to hide it from them.  
  
I started to lose weight for a while and often felt dizzy, especially at  
  
night.", Ranma said.  
  
"I couldn't do anything around the home to help anyone and to make  
  
matters worse, when I started school, still feeling sick at times, many  
  
people thought that I was faking being sick. I looked ok to them, but inside  
  
I felt awful. I am not sure which felt worse, feeling pitied, or having  
  
people think that I was a liar. I began to lay awake at nights thinking  
  
that maybe everyone would be better off if I wasn't around anymore. After all  
  
it cost them money to feed me, buy me clothes and stuff, and I could do nothing  
  
to help them. I wasn't scared of dying. I even looked forward to it on a few  
  
particularly bad nights, but I could never bring myself to commit suicide. I  
  
guess I was just to scared to live but too afraid to die, if that makes any   
  
sense.", Ranma said as he noticed his father was now turned away from him with  
  
his head down.  
  
Ukyo was shocked to see what appeared to be tears in Genma's eyes. That  
  
was something she had only seen once, when they went to visit Nodoka's  
  
grave and Genma told his wife that he would be adopting her if it was  
  
possible.   
  
Ukyo then looked over at Kasumi and saw tears falling from the  
  
Alu-demon's eyes.  
  
"Demon's can cry?", she briefly thought, while feeling a little  
  
misty-eyed herself.  
  
Back up in Nabiki's room, Nabiki had to hold Akane back from rushing  
  
down the stairs and glomping onto Ranma as hard as she could. She believed  
  
that he needed to talk this out with his father first, then maybe his  
  
mother afterwards.  
  
Nabiki had recorded what Ranma and Genma were talking about, just  
  
in case the old fool had tried something stupid, but now that she had  
  
listened to Ranma, she was unsure if she should just give he tape to  
  
Ranma's mother and let Ranma tell her about how he felt. After all, he  
  
had hidden his feelings from those who could have helped him. Nabiki  
  
knew first hand what this could do to you over time.  
  
"How would Ranma's mother react though. That was the question?",   
  
Nabiki thought.  
  
She didn't think that Ranma wanted to see his father hurt, no matter  
  
he had treated the boy in the past. Well.....maybe hurt a little, but  
  
nothing permanent, such as Sayuri's mother might try to do. That woman  
  
seemed quite fond of Ranma and was more than a little scary at times.  
  
Ranma and Genma continued to talk for another hour, before coming  
  
inside the house while talking about Genma showing Ranma where his mother  
  
is buried, and Ranma agreeing that although he barely remembered Nodoka,  
  
he did want to pay respects to her.  
  
"So did you have a nice talk?", Kasumi asked behind a polite smile  
  
as the demon half of her was still wondering if barbequed Panda  
  
tasted very good.  
  
"We worked out a few things.", Genma said, while looking at the  
  
girl nervously.  
  
"Father said that you may stay here for a few nights, but don't  
  
make a habit of it.", Kasumi said then sighed at how rude her other  
  
half could be at times.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that Kasumi-san, I am opening a little  
  
restaurant to practice my family's art and 'father' will be staying there  
  
with me. It should only take a couple of days to open. After that we won't  
  
be troubling you any further.  
  
"You could invite us to dinner? I would like to get to know my old  
  
friend and new sister better.", Ranma said as he walked up to and hugged  
  
Ukyo, eliciting a blush from the flustered chef.  
  
"I would like that as well.", Ukyo said.  
  
Ukyo returned Ranma to his home. Genma decided to stay outside the gate to  
  
the mansion for the time being. It was not as if he was afraid of meeting anyone  
  
inside, but he felt it best if Ranma had a chance to talk to his family, before  
  
he met them. At least that is what he told himself.  
  
As Ukyo and Genma returned to Nerima, so that Ukyo could look at one of  
  
the sites that she had in mind for her restaurant, Ukyo was surprised  
  
to see a large ribbon suddenly wrap around Genma and pull him off of his  
  
feet, and up 20 feet to a nearby roof. She was impressed, not many people  
  
could lift his weight. Leaping up to the roof, she saw two girls in   
  
school uniforms holding onto her 'father'. One was tall with black hair,  
  
with a sense of nobility about her, and the other had long purple hair and  
  
an arrogant look about her that reminded Ukyo far too much of those (shudder)  
  
Amazons that she and Genma had literally run into briefly.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?", Ukyo demanded, while   
  
brandishing her very large spatula.  
  
"This does not concern you girl. This concerns this fool, has hurt  
  
one that we care about.", the purple hair girl said as she pulled out  
  
a large mace, an Amazon bonborri.  
  
"I was right you are an Amazon. You are Shampoo are you not?", Ukyo  
  
asked while remember the description that Ranma had given her of the  
  
two girls.  
  
"How do you know who I am?", Shampoo asked the 'boyish' girl.  
  
"I have heard about both you and your future co-wife Kodachi.",  
  
Ukyo said as the other two girls looked at her with interest.  
  
"You seem to know of us, but who are you?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"My name is Ukyo Kuonji.", Ukyo said.  
  
"That name sounds familiar.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Ranma probably told you about me, his best friend when he was  
  
young.", Ukyo said.  
  
"I believe I remember Ranma-chan mentioning you once. So what  
  
are you doing with his father.", Kodachi asked.  
  
"Let's just say that he is trying to make up for something that  
  
he did in the past, both to me and Ranma. I know you are mad at him,   
  
and he is a pain in the ass at times, but Ran-chan would be somewhat  
  
upset if he was harmed. They have already met and spoken to each other,  
  
so what do you say.", Ukyo said, not looking forward to rescuing  
  
Genma if it came down to that.  
  
Kodachi looked as if she might consider listening to what Ukyo had  
  
to say, Shampoo though, being a somewhat stubborn Amazon, or is that  
  
redundant?, decided to give Genma a 'whack' upside the head on general  
  
principle. At least that is what she tried to do.  
  
As she brought her bonborri around for a strike, she was surprised to  
  
find it sheared off at the hilt, by a quick strike from a familiar  
  
looking broadsword.  
  
"Now Shampoo, I can not let you hit my airen.", a sultry voice said  
  
as Genma and Ukyo both sighed as they recognized that voice.  
  
The ribbon surrounding Genma was quickly sliced off as everyone  
  
turned to face a young woman who appeared to be in her late 20's.  
  
"Mao, why are you here?", Shampoo said in shock.  
  
"Weren't you listening, Shampoo. I am here to see my Airen and  
  
lovely daughter.", Mao said.  
  
"I'm not your daughter.", Ukyo grumbled as Kodachi looked on in  
  
confusion as things seemed to be getting more complicated by the  
  
moment.  
  
A low rumble echoed overhead and a sudden cloudburst fell on   
  
everyone present.  
  
"Great, as if I need this now.", Ukyo sighed in a much deeper  
  
voice than she had spoken in a few moments ago.  
  
"At least you don't have wet fur to worry about?", a panda sign  
  
said.  
  
"What? How?", said a very confused and rattled looking Kodachi.  
  
"Aiyah!, they've been to Jusenkyo.", Shampoo exclaimed.  
  
"You noticed.", Ukyo said sarcastically.  
  
"Perhaps we could continue this conversation some place where my  
  
airen and daughter could dry off. After all I can't have them catching  
  
a cold now can I.", Mao said.  
  
The group walked to a nearby restaurant, and Genma grabbed a   
  
teapot from a waiter and poured it over himself and Ukyo. The waiter,  
  
shocked as seeing a panda in the first place, fell over with a crash at  
  
seeing the panda turn into a pudgy middle-aged man, and rather tall boy  
  
turn into an attractive if tomboyish teenage girl.  
  
"Very subtle darling.", Mao said as she looked at the 'sleeping'  
  
waiter on the floor.  
  
Not seeing what had happened, another waiter apologized for the  
  
other waiter's 'illness' and escorted the rather unusual group of  
  
people to a nearby table.  
  
"So how did you find out that Ranma's father and I had arrived in  
  
town so quickly.", Ukyo asked Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi explained to everyone present about how they had seen  
  
Ranma and several other people leave the estate and were curious about  
  
where they were going. Kodachi said that Ryoga seemed more than willing  
  
to talk about where Ranma was going when she and Shampoo talked to the boy.  
  
"Idiot.... He never could keep his mouth shut, especially to a girl.",  
  
Ukyo mumbled.  
  
"You wanted to keep your presence here a secret.", Kodachi asked Ukyo  
  
with a strained tone of voice.  
  
"Of course, I managed to convince Ranma that perhaps it was better to  
  
see how his meeting went with his father, before he told the both of you.",  
  
Ukyo replied.  
  
"Strange for a warrior to be so cautious.", Shampoo snorted.  
  
"You get dunked into a pool of water that causes you to change  
  
sexes and you would be cautious too, and considering how the both of you  
  
acted when you first saw Genma and I, I would say that I was right at  
  
warning Ran-chan to be cautious.", Ukyo said.  
  
"So now that you have seen Ranma, are you leaving.", Kodachi said  
  
while trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"My daughter and I are stay here in order to open a restaurant where  
  
she can practice her art. As for my son, it is up to him if he wishes to  
  
speak to me again. Believe it or not I want what is best for him. I owe  
  
him and his other at least that much. If he doesn't want to speak to me  
  
again I will accept that.", Genma said.  
  
"If my darling stays here, then it is my duty to stay here as well.",  
  
Mao said as she glomped on to Genma's arm, much to his discomfort.  
  
"Must you stay?", Ukyo mumbled.  
  
"Of course, besides how could I not want to stay with my cute little  
  
Genma-chan.", Mao said.  
  
"Cute?!?", the girls seemed to all mouth at once.  
  
"Poor Mao is more desperate than I thought.", Shampoo thought  
  
to herself.  
  
"It is said that love is blind, but in this case its not only blind,  
  
it makes one senile as well.", Ukyo thought.  
  
Kodachi wasn't paying too much to what Mao was saying. All that she  
  
cared about was that Ranma was safe. Well, that and the fact that she and  
  
Shampoo had already began to make plans for their future wedding after  
  
Shampoo competed in her final tournament. The honeymoon was also often  
  
in Kodachi's mind, and Shampoo's as well.  
  
Kodachi was so caught up in her thoughts she was unaware that she  
  
was not only blushing but giggling to herself, much to the amusement of  
  
the other girls. Genma just wondered what was wrong with the girl.  
  
"Dachi-chan have no self control. You should think about Ranma  
  
later on.", Shampoo teased.  
  
"So how does Ran-chan handle the both of you. Are you very 'close'  
  
to each other.", Ukyo said with a lecherous grin on her face.  
  
"He must be something special if he can attract the attention of  
  
two such lovely young girls. Perhaps I should meet my future step-son  
  
as soon as possible.", Mao said.  
  
"Well, heh, I haven't told the boy about you.", Genma said to  
  
Mao nervously.  
  
"You haven't? Why would you do such a thing?", Mao asked.  
  
"Common sense.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Ranma's mother tends to be rather protective of him. I do not  
  
believe that she would be too happy to learn that another woman wants  
  
to treat him as her son.", Kodachi replied.  
  
"Her friend, Ayane also seems to care a lot about Ranma, although,  
  
I am beginning to wonder if she thinks of him as a son or something   
  
else.", Shampoo said.  
  
"She is rather unusual, and seems far too interested in spending  
  
as much time as we do in the spa with him as we do.", Kodachi said  
  
before realizing what she was admitting.  
  
"Oh dear. He likes older women as well?", Mao asked as Shampoo  
  
glared at her.  
  
"Don't get any ideas.", Shampoo warned.  
  
Genma was surprised that his poor sickly son could even be with one  
  
girl, but three? He was quite confused at the moment as to how the boy   
  
managed to stay healthy considering how a woman could wear a man out, as  
  
his dear Nodoka used to do to him.  
  
"Such an enthusiastic woman.", Genma remembered fondly.  
  
Later that evening, Genma and Ukyo returned to the Tendo dojo, along  
  
with Mao. Genma was considering actually paying for a room for the three of  
  
them instead of imposing on his friend, but Soun would have none of it. He   
  
seemed thrilled that Genma had found someone to spend his life with again.  
  
He was unsure that he could do the same though. Even after all those years  
  
of his wife being gone, it still hurt to much to even look at another  
  
woman. Maybe someday, but not yet.   
  
Kasumi seemed quite taken with the woman, perhaps sensing another  
  
free spirit, as half of her tended to be. She did believe though that Mao  
  
could do better than Genma, but many people said the same thing about her  
  
choosing to be with Kuno, so perhaps she was missing something.  
  
Nabiki seemed to care less one way or the other, as long as the   
  
'guests' would not be staying too long, but Akane did not like the Amazon  
  
woman, especially when she talked about getting to know 'her' new son.  
  
Women were not supposed to be perverts, well accept her sister, but Akane  
  
felt that this Amazon might be one. Having seen how enthusiastic Shampoo  
  
greeted 'her', err.... rather Ranma at times, Akane decided to keep an eye  
  
on this strange woman. Perhaps she should talk to Ranma's mother, Kasumi  
  
or at least mention something to Sayuri.  
  
Kodachi returned to her home and tried to ignore the 'noise' coming  
  
from her brother's and Kasumi's new wing of the mansion. She knew that  
  
newlywed couples tended to be rather verbose in the expressions of their   
  
love for each other, but did they have to carry on until 4 am in the  
  
morning every day. She did have school after all. The fact that she and  
  
Shampoo had decided to ask Ranma to marry them after Shampoo's tournament  
  
and the fact that she often found herself imagining doing the same  
  
things she heard her brother doing of course played no part in her being  
  
irritated at the moment. If only Ranma's mother was not so stubborn  
  
about him having to be married before they were allowed to 'sleep'  
  
together. Considering what Kodachi thought Kasumi and Ayane did when their  
  
husbands were away, you would think that Kasumi would be a little more  
  
open minded.  
  
Shampoo returned to the embassy after meeting Genma and Mao. Of  
  
course her nosy mother was immediately 'in her face' asking about where  
  
she had been. What she had been doing. Shampoo was growing a little more  
  
annoyed than usual at her mother, who she considered to be acting more  
  
Japanese as of late, and less like an Amazon. After all, most Amazon mothers  
  
would be thrilled that their daughter had found someone. Most of Shampoo's  
  
early friends were already married. Well accept for Mousse, but who would  
  
want to be with him anyway, Shampoo pondered.  
  
Mei Ling seemed to find out that Mao had fled the village in order  
  
to pursue Genma to be quite amusing, despite Shampoo's distrust of both  
  
Genma and the 'old maid' as Shampoo called Mao.  
  
"Now Shampoo you should not be hard on Mao. While it is true that  
  
she can be a little 'different' at times, remember she did lose her  
  
family to the Musk when she was young. It was very difficult for her to  
  
trust others after that, when she believed that her family had 'left'  
  
her to be with her grandmother, the old witch.", Mei Ling growled the  
  
last part.  
  
"I still don't trust Ranma's father. He says that he is sorry for  
  
what happened to Ranma, but I do not believe him.", Shampoo replied.  
  
"No one is asking you to trust him. He is a man after all. Why even  
  
your dear departed father, needed looking after, from time to time.", Mei  
  
Ling said while explaining to Shampoo about her father's tendency to be   
  
distracted by women younger than him.   
  
"Alright mother.", Shampoo grumbled, sensing that she would not  
  
win any arguments this day.  
  
"Now don't pout now, or I will tell your darling Ranma-chan how you are  
  
behaving.", Mei Ling teased Shampoo how seemed to be developing a twitch  
  
in her left eye for some reason.  
  
Genma, Ukyo and Mao spent the next four days at the Tendo Dojo,  
  
then moved into a rather spacious apartment above a former Chinese  
  
restaurant. The building normally would have been far too expensive to  
  
rent, never mind buy, but the previous owned wanted to leave Nerima as  
  
soon as possible. It seems that he was developing an allergy to martial  
  
artists, so he decided to leave before his health , physical and mental,  
  
became any worse.  
  
During the next two weeks, Ukyo and the others spent most of their  
  
time cleaning up and modifying the building to suit their needs. Hardly  
  
anyone saw them during that time. At the end of the two weeks flyers  
  
were put up advertising the opening of the restaurant. Before that day  
  
arrived though, Ukyo and Genma intended to hold a private dinner so that  
  
he could meet Ranma's mother and the rest of the family and Ranma could  
  
meet Mao, who Genma hated to admit that he was growing rather fond of.  
  
Amorous Amazons are after all quite hard to ignore after a while, and  
  
the 'glomps' due seem to grow on you after a while.  
  
The opening night of Ukyo's restaurant was a success, to her surprise.  
  
She and Genma knew that she was a quite a good chef, but opening new  
  
businesses, especially restaurants is always a gamble. If succeeding nights  
  
though were as good as this one, they would not have to worry about   
  
traveling around with the cart ever again.  
  
The meeting between the two families in the back room was a little  
  
more lively though. Mao seemed to get along quite well with Shampoo's  
  
mother Mei Ling, Ayane, both Kasumi's and Nabiki as well. Akane seemed a   
  
suspicious of the woman. Mao reminded Akane too much of Ayane for her  
  
taste, especially the slight sexual teasing that she gave the poor boy.  
  
This always seemed to annoy Shampoo and Kodachi slightly, but they realized  
  
how 'desperate' old woman could be at times.  
  
Ranma's family's reaction to Genma was a little more vocal than their  
  
reaction to Mao. His mother Kasumi, and Ayane spent a good hour insulting   
  
and criticizing everything from his heritage to his manhood, with Ayane   
  
coming up with some very creative and painful things that she would do to  
  
Genma if he ever harmed the boy again.  
  
Genma could only endure the berating in silence. He did think that  
  
the rather strange woman Ayane, was overreacting in her threats, but he  
  
learned over the years that it is best to just keep quiet until a woman  
  
worked her aggression out of her system. Not mentioning that you were  
  
placating them in such a fashion was also considered wise if one  
  
wanted to avoid a beating. Some may call this chauvinistic behavior on  
  
his part, Genma preferred to call it survival or common sense.  
  
When she first saw Ukyo, Yuka had hoped that she was in fact a real  
  
boy. Ukyo had gotten splashed in the kitchen earlier, and even though  
  
Yuka had been told ahead of time about Ukyo's and Genma's curse she still  
  
had not convinced herself that it was true. When Ukyo greeted her at the  
  
door in male form and smiled at her, Yuka felt her heart melt into a little  
  
puddle. Ranma noticed this and wondered if perhaps her could find Yuka an  
  
Amazon male to date, when he and the girls left for Shampoo's village  
  
in a month.  
  
All he would have to do is to ensure that the rule of marriage did  
  
not apply to his family. Well that, and to keep a look out for this   
  
boy Mousse that Shampoo still talked about. He couldn't be that bad  
  
could her? Perhaps Shampoo was just overreacting. She tended to do that  
  
when some boys at school proclaimed their 'love' for her upon seeing her  
  
for the first time.  
  
When Sayuri led Ryoga in, with them linked by their bracelets, she had  
  
to endure the usual amount of teasing from everyone, even Mao who seemed to  
  
know the boy. When Ryoga had first come through the village with Ukyo and  
  
Genma, he was the only one who had managed to remain in his natural form, and  
  
many of the girls of the village considered the boy to be quite attractive.  
  
Ryoga not used to such attention, tried to get away and wound up, quite by  
  
accident, wandering into the girl's bath. He was found a short time later,  
  
quite unconscious and being cared for by several concerned young girls.  
  
One would think that a male wandering into a female only bath would  
  
be beaten unconscious by annoyed amazons, but instead they were quite happy,   
  
until he fell over with a nosebleed, causing many of the girls to check and see  
  
if the poor boy was sick.   
  
Waking up with his head in a naked girl's lap, Ryoga actually managed  
  
to stay awake and set a new record for fleeing from one end of the village  
  
to the others. This just seemed to please the girls even more. Their new  
  
quarry was not only cute, but in quite good shape as well.  
  
As Mao continued to tell the story of Ryoga's 'flight' across the village,  
  
Sayuri was glaring at her boyfriend and wondering if he was becoming a playboy.  
  
A thought, which would have caused several of those present to laugh  
  
hysterically if Sayuri had expressed it.  
  
"Sayuri-chan, I didn't do anything, I swear.", Ryoga groveled when he  
  
noticed the look that she was giving him.  
  
"You still shouldn't have been around all of those girls. They were  
  
naked after all.", Sayuri declared 'righteously'.  
  
"But I just wandered in. It wasn't on purpose.", Ryoga replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I should be the only girl that you should be seeing  
  
naked.", Sayuri declared then blushed.  
  
Ryoga tried to respond to this, but had to spend most of his energy not   
  
fainting at this new piece of information.  
  
"Daughter you should wait to your married for doing any such thing.",  
  
Ayane said as several people look at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Like your one to talk mother. How many times have your paraded yourself  
  
in front of Ranma, Shampoo, and Kodachi. No to mention that they seem to always  
  
be together. Why is it any different between Ryo-chan and myself.", Sayuri  
  
snorted.  
  
"Really my dear, lusting after a younger man at YOUR AGE, how shameful.",  
  
Mao teased Ayane.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?", Ayane growled as Ryoga and Sayuri   
  
started to scoot away from the woman.  
  
"Well, you are not getting any younger after all. You already have a  
  
teenage daughter. That must make you close to 40 already. Almost an old woman,  
  
especially since you do not age as well as we Amazons.", Mao continued to  
  
tease, annoyed by the fact that Ayane had threatened to barbeque, amongst  
  
other things, her airen earlier.  
  
"I saw you looking at Ranma earlier.", Ayane accused.  
  
"Well I am younger than you my dear, and it is only natural for   
  
a mother to be concerned about her son. That does not mean that I wish  
  
to sleep with him. Well not anymore.", Mao thought the last part to  
  
herself. After all it would be bad form to be with both a father and son  
  
Mao reasoned.  
  
Mei Ling was a little annoyed with Ayane, she could tell that the  
  
woman was bit of pervert. That in and of itself didn't bother her. She  
  
knew that Mao was a bit perverted herself, but she was at least honest about  
  
it. Ayane though seemed to be hypocrite, something Mei Ling came across  
  
far to often in her political duties for her country.  
  
The night managed to end without any fights. Ranma and a few others  
  
were more than a little curious about who would be the winner if Ayane  
  
and Mao decided to settle their aggressions on one another, but such an  
  
action would have probably damaged Ukyo's restaurant more than a little.  
  
For the next month Ukyo and Genma spent most of their time running the  
  
restaurant with Genma taking some time to teach the basics of anything  
  
goes, to Kodachi, Shampoo, and even Sayuri. His stated reason was to try  
  
and smooth things over with Ranma's family the only way he knew, by teaching  
  
them his art. The fact that it also enabled him to see Ranma more often was  
  
purely a coincidence. After all, men do not spend 'quality time' with their  
  
children as Genma's father had drilled into him so long ago. Men should be  
  
stoic and disciplined at all times, Genma remembered his dearly departed  
  
father saying quite often.  
  
As he trained the kids as much as he could Genma was surprised about  
  
how well and quickly they adapted to whatever style was thrown at them.   
  
Genma had learned first hand how skilled the Amazons were, so Shampoo's  
  
skill did not surprise him. Kodachi and Sayuri though were another matter.  
  
Neither girl appeared to be a martial artist at first glance. That is not to  
  
say that they appeared to be fat or even out of shape. Both girls resembled  
  
dancers more than anything else. There must have been something in the two   
  
girl's family background that enabled them to learn at the same rate as the  
  
Amazon girl.  
  
Genma also found himself thinking more of his father as he trained  
  
the 'kids', especially when Ranma made an appearance at the training  
  
sessions. Genma respected his father. He always seemed to want to do what is  
  
best for his family. He even disapproved of Genma seeking out Happosai, may he  
  
rot in his cave, when Genma mentioned the old pervert to his father. For all  
  
the time though that Genma spend training with his father, he still could not  
  
say that he knew the man very well. His father never talked about himself much  
  
and never really asked anything about how his son was doing, except for how well  
  
he was progressing in the art.  
  
Perhaps that is why Genma seemed to only focus on the art with Ranma. That  
  
combined with promise to his wife, called him to follow the same path, more or  
  
less, that his father did with him. Genma didn't even realize how he was acting   
  
until Ranma was almost killed and he 'had' to leave him in the hospital.  
  
"Perhaps that is why I went searching for Ukyo, then came back to the boy.  
  
Maybe I did want to make up in some way for how I acted.", Genma mumbled to   
  
himself during one particularly sleepless night.  
  
Both his father and his old friend Soun would be surprised in the man's  
  
new attitude. His father didn't know any better, not that Genma would ever   
  
judge the man. He felt more than a little sorry for Soun though. Perhaps he  
  
was being too harsh in this case, but he wondered how the man could ignore  
  
three healthy children, especially when their mother died. Genma, although  
  
far from being a saint in his opinion at least tried to take care of his   
  
son when Nodoka passed away. Soun just seemed to ignore his children.   
  
Genma decided that perhaps he should talk to Soun after Ranma, he  
  
and the rest of Ranma's family went to visit the Amazon's for Shampoo's  
  
tournament. The tournament probably would not last too long and if by some  
  
chance that Ranma and the two girls decided to marry, well that would help  
  
convince Akane from speaking to her father about the pledge between families.   
  
Perhaps if this became the case he could convince Soun to pay more attention  
  
to starting up the dojo again or paying attention to his children. Kami-sama  
  
knows those girls appeared to be in need of some guidance. Not that Genma was  
  
an expert in such things, but traveling with Ukyo did open Genma's eyes a  
  
little on how one should try and raise girls.  
  
As Genma continued to talk to himself that night, Mao listened  
  
from next to her airen. He was responding well to her affections. True  
  
they hadn't consummated their relationship, much to frustration, but he  
  
was now showing affection to her in public, instead of denying their  
  
obvious relationship. Perhaps with a little more 'training' they could  
  
have a formal Amazon wedding ceremony, perhaps even at the same time that  
  
Ranma, Shampoo, and Kodachi had theirs.  
  
After their ceremonies then they could return to Japan. Visiting the  
  
village was fine from time to time, but Mao had become quite accustomed   
  
to all the "luxury's" that modern life had to offer, such as hot and  
  
cold running purified water. It would be a cold day in the nine hells,  
  
when she gave up on her large whirlpool bath that she had convinced  
  
Genma to install in their bathroom above the restaurant.  
  
Mao was also rather fond her portable mp3 player that Ukyo had bought  
  
her. Imagine being able to listen to what ever music you wanted to, when ever  
  
you wanted to. This was a definite improvement in the old radios that a  
  
couple of the elders had in the village. Perhaps it meant that she was becoming  
  
'soft', but quite frankly she really did not care. She had spent 30 years,  
  
alone, for the most part, and was entitled to have a few luxuries in her  
  
humble opinion.  
  
When it came time to leave for the tournament Ranma and his family were  
  
first escorted to the Chinese embassy in Tokyo. Since Mei Ling was going to  
  
attend the tournament, security was going to be tight until they arrived  
  
at the Amazon village. Ranma was tempted to ask how the Amazons would respond  
  
to a bunch of black suited men, wearing dark sunglasses, trying to protect  
  
one of their own people, but from the strained expression on Mei Ling's  
  
face, he decided that it was best not to ask the woman. Maybe Shampoo  
  
would know a little bit more about how the village viewed the outside  
  
world. She seemed to be a little more knowledgeable about such things than   
  
her more 'modern' mother.  
  
As they arrived at the airport, Ranma was amazed at the size of the   
  
plane that everyone was to board. He had never flown before, but he  
  
assumed it was safe. The nervous expression on Shampoo's face though,   
  
gave him pause, especially considering how she seemed to be clinging to  
  
him as the plane's engine spooled up. Kodachi seemed bored if anything.  
  
Ranma assumed she had flown before or was used to maybe something  
  
more fancy, such as those 'little' jets, that some businessman had.  
  
Ranma found that his opinion about Shampoo being nervous was right  
  
as the girl practically squeezed his arm off as the plane took off into  
  
the air faster than Ranma thought such a large object should be able to do.  
  
Everyone else seemed quite calm, except for Ukyo, who had to stay at  
  
her restaurant and help direct the staff in its daily operations. Ukyo  
  
would have preferred to have gone with her family but running a new business  
  
left little time for anything else. She wasn't happy about her 'father' leaving,  
  
but he did need to spend time with his son. Now only if she could get that new  
  
waiter to stop dressing like a waitress and proclaiming that he was a ninja.  
  
Strange little guy.   
  
"Oh well at least he worked cheap.", Ukyo pondered.  
  
"Perhaps you should let your airen's arm go Shampoo dear, it  
  
appears to be turning blue." ,Mei Ling said to her daughter.  
  
"No need to be so nervous dear, I am sure the plane won't  
  
crash into a flaming wreckage and kill us all.", Mao teased as  
  
Shampoo began to look a little ill.  
  
"That is in rather poor taste, don't you think?", Kodachi   
  
asked.  
  
"Perhaps, but Shampoo shouldn't be so afraid. It is  
  
unbecoming an Amazon.", Mao said, while not even thinking of the  
  
snide comments that Shampoo and the younger Amazons had said when they  
  
thought Mao wasn't listening over the years.  
  
"I am not afraid or nervous.", Shampoo replied.  
  
"Then you will not be needing that little bag like last time.",  
  
Mei Ling teased.  
  
"I did not need that!", Shampoo declared.  
  
"This is going to be a lively Trip.", Kasumi said to Ayane.  
  
"One certainly hopes so. It gets so boring having to swim home.  
  
Being here is a definite improvement.", Mao said as the non Amazons  
  
stared at her.  
  
"You swam to Japan?", Ayane asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course. How else could a poor maiden Amazon such as myself  
  
arrive at such a far off land.", Mao said dramatically, as Shampoo snorted  
  
at the maiden comment.  
  
"No wonder her thighs are so big.", Ayane mumbled.  
  
"You sound jealous my dear. Perhaps your just getting flabby in your  
  
old age. Besides I have always gotten compliments about my legs.", Mao  
  
said while hiking up her skirt to show off her thighs, much to Ranma's  
  
embarrassment, who couldn't stop himself from looking.  
  
"Perverted old woman. Stop embarrassing Ranma like that.", Shampoo  
  
said in annoyance.  
  
"I am sure the boy doesn't mind.", Mao said as Ranma seemed to be trying  
  
to ignore the woman at the moment.  
  
"So what do you say son. Were you embarrassed?", Kasumi said to her   
  
distracted son.  
  
"What was that? Uh..... She has nice legs.", Ranma said, not realizing  
  
that he wasn't answering the right question.  
  
Kasumi started to snicker, then laugh, as Shampoo glared at the 'old'  
  
Amazon who was flirting with her airen.  
  
"Your mother was right, this is going to be a lively trip.", Sayuri  
  
snickered at Yuka.  
  
The rest of the flight to China was a bit on the bumpy side. There  
  
was a lot of Turbulence over the sea of Japan and Mei Ling had to pull   
  
her panicked daughter off of the cabin of the aircraft three times, much to  
  
her annoyance. Honestly how can someone who wrestled wild boars be scared  
  
of a little turbulence.   
  
"Perhaps I should expose the girl to more of the modern world.", Mei  
  
Ling thought as she set her daughter back into her seat and threatened to  
  
throw Shampoo out of the aircraft if she did not start behaving like an  
  
Amazon.  
  
Ranma looked on in sympathy. She knew what it was like to be afraid of  
  
something, fortunately his fear of cats was lessoning over time. At least he  
  
no long jumped for the ceiling like Shampoo had been doing whenever he heard  
  
a cat meow anymore.  
  
After the plane landed, the group made their way towards several  
  
parked limousines, that were this time surrounded by several military jeeps.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Shampoo asked her mother.  
  
"Just the usual trouble with the Musk and some of their followers.",  
  
Mei Ling said.  
  
"I thought they were all dead?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Most of them are, but their leader and a few of his followers  
  
survived the attack on their fortress a few years ago. They alone, have  
  
not been too much trouble, but they have been recruiting others with  
  
promising of offering them 'magic' from Jusenkyo.", Mei Ling said.  
  
"Why would they want that?", Shampoo asked as they entered the  
  
Limousines.  
  
"There are several powerful men, who would like obedient women as  
  
mistresses of even slaves, particularly in Southeast Asia. The Musk leader  
  
has promised these men to create women for them if they help him defeat our  
  
tribe. It will not happen, now that the military supports us, but there is  
  
still no end to the fools, who want something for nothing.", Mei Ling said  
  
in disgust as Shampoo look angry at the thought of how someone could want  
  
to treat a woman, even a half animal one as some sort of object.  
  
An hour later the limousines were approaching a military airbase, much  
  
to the interest of the group of travelers.   
  
"This place looks familiar.", Kasumi said to Ayane.  
  
"Yes it does. Wait...... I know this place. Remember, Kasumi-chan we  
  
were here years ago with Chun-Li hunting down the American she was   
  
interested in.", Ayane replied.  
  
"Oh yes, what was his name. Guile I think it was. She never did find him  
  
here, but we had an interested times, remember.", Kasumi said with an evil grin.  
  
"How can I forget, everyone was so energetic that weekend, especially you  
  
Kasumi-chan.", Ayane said with a lustful grin.  
  
Ranma, Yuka, and Sayuri wanted to know what their mothers were talking  
  
about, but it would probably best for their sanity if they didn't ask. This  
  
didn't stop others from speculating out loud though.  
  
"Had a bit of fun with the soldiers in your youth, or perhaps even   
  
with each other. And you had the nerve to say that I was shameful.", Mao  
  
stated with an evil grin in Ayane's direction.  
  
Ranma had to stop himself from a mental picture of Kasumi and Ayane  
  
together. One should not think about such things. It wasn't right. At least  
  
that is what he told himself as he tried to banish certain naughty images  
  
from his active imagination.  
  
Kodachi and Shampoo were also letting their imaginations run away from  
  
them, but it didn't involve Ranma's mother or that other 'old' woman. More  
  
like they and Ranma together in some far off secluded corner of Shampoo's  
  
village getting to know each other after the tournament.  
  
Genma knew what the two women were speaking about, but he was far too  
  
old to be affected by words. The looks that Mao was giving him were another  
  
thing though. He wondered what she had planned, and whether or not he should  
  
have brought his vitamins along with him. After all he wasn't getting any  
  
younger.  
  
Everyone was let off near a small building close to one of the  
  
hangers at the airfield. They were ask to wait their until their transportation  
  
could be prepared. More than a few of the passengers were curious as too why  
  
they were here in the first place, especially Genma who had learned to avoid  
  
anything having to do with the military due to several 'youthful indiscretions'.  
  
"So why are we here, shouldn't we start out towards the village before  
  
the light fades?", Shampoo asked as her mother looked at her strangely.  
  
"Shampoo dear, I know you value our traditions, but we are more than  
  
a 'few' miles from the village. I do not think that our guests would appreciate  
  
hiking for more than a week through the mountains and several valleys.", Mei  
  
Ling said to her daughter.  
  
"So the military is transporting us to your village. Interesting. I guess  
  
being an ambassador has its perks.", Ayane said off hand.  
  
"Well you can not land a commercial airliner at the village. There have  
  
been some changes since Shampoo and I have last visited, but landing large  
  
jets there is just not possible.", Mei Ling said as Shampoo wondered just  
  
how much her mother and possibly others had been 'contaminating' the pure  
  
Amazon culture that she was used to.  
  
Several loud rumbling noises began to echo from outside including the  
  
telltale sounds of helicopter rotors, but they sounded somewhat different  
  
from the sounds that several of the group had heard. Two soldiers entered  
  
the room and escorted the group out onto the field, where they stopped  
  
and stared at what was waiting for them.  
  
A large, to them, transport plane was sitting nearby as well as two  
  
very scary looking military helicopters.  
  
"What the #$$?", Shampoo said in a not so subtle fashion.  
  
"Really dear such language.", Mei Ling chided her daughter.  
  
"Definitely reminds me of old times, like when Guile and others  
  
dropped into Bison's base with Kasumi and I, to fight off his forces.",  
  
Ayane said, while wondering if they were expecting to be part of a   
  
battle this day.  
  
"Do not worry miss. This is only for your protection, due to   
  
certain interests in the mountains that we will be flying over. You  
  
should be perfectly safe.", One of the M.P.'s said while mistaking  
  
the look of excitement on Ayane's face for one of nervousness.  
  
"That is so neat. Those are Hind gunships and that looks like a   
  
highly modified Lockheed Hercules transport plane, right?", Ranma asked  
  
the soldiers.  
  
"You can have a closer look at the Hinds if you want, since you  
  
are to be considered a V.I.P.", one of the M.P.'s said to Ranma.  
  
"May I take a closer look mother?", Ranma asked with a doe eyed  
  
expression guaranteed to remove all resistance from hesitant parents.  
  
"I suppose it would be alright?", Kasumi said as Kodachi and  
  
Shampoo shuddered at seeing that expression of Ranma's. Kami-sama knows  
  
that they were never able to say no to him when her used it on them.  
  
Ranma was a very happy little military otaku as be bounced around the  
  
aircraft like a hummingbird with a sugar high. He was disappointed that they   
  
wouldn't let him touch the weapon controls, but you can not have everything  
  
after all.  
  
"Ranma sure likes his toys.", Shampoo snickered.  
  
"Reminds me of how you acted at the national museum's ancient sword  
  
exposition.", Kodachi whispered to Shampoo.  
  
"That's different, those are the weapons of warriors.", Shampoo   
  
said to Kodachi.  
  
"If you say so.", Kodachi replied.  
  
Ranma was allowed to 'play' with the Hind for a few more minutes  
  
before it was time for everyone to board the transport towards the village.  
  
Mei Ling wondered if she should mention how rough riding the plane would be  
  
compared to a commercial airliner. Oh well, she made sure to bring along  
  
plenty of little bags for Shampoo, so there shouldn't be too many problems.  
  
As the aircraft leveled off after takeoff, and Shampoo was once again  
  
removed from the ceiling, Ranma decided to ask her mother how they were  
  
going to land such 'large' plane near the village. He could understand  
  
finding a place to land a helicopter, but a plane was another thing  
  
all together.  
  
Mei Ling explained, much to Ranma's interest, that due to her status,   
  
and the fact that the Musk now had outside support, a 'few' changes had   
  
to be made to the village, included a small dirt runway and even machine  
  
gun towers to help guard the village.   
  
Shampoo twitched as she listened to her mother describe, the vast  
  
'improvements' to the village that her mother spoke. Defending their land  
  
was one thing, but to install a satellite system so that the elders could  
  
watch foreign soap operas was pushing things, not to mention elder Hairbrush  
  
becoming interested in the internet and doing some shopping... At Amazon.com  
  
of course.  
  
"Elders getting senile in old age.", Shampoo mumbled, her words drowned  
  
out by her 'gurgling' stomach.  
  
The trip through the heart of China proceeded smoothly, until the  
  
group neared the valley of Jusenkyo. As the aircraft approached the ridge  
  
of the valley, a strange 'whooshing' noise was heard outside the transport  
  
plane. A few seconds later the lights in the plane turned red, and the   
  
aircraft began to pitch and roll wildly. Several people inside the craft  
  
including Shampoo began to look quite sick.   
  
Looking out a window in the transport, Ranma was shocked to see that the  
  
aircraft began to discharge small 'balls' of flame and what looked like metallic  
  
ribbons of some sort.  
  
"Chaff and flares? Someone is shooting at us.", Ranma thought out loud,  
  
attracting the attention of everyone else.   
  
One of the helicopters raced head of the plane, flame and smoke belching  
  
forth from its front cannon. The cliff face in front of them was engulfed in   
  
smoke and fire.  
  
Another 'whooshing' sound was heard and the front of the helicopter  
  
exploded causing it to suddenly shoot upward then backwards over the   
  
transport plane, coming down on top of them.  
  
The strike caused a large hole to open up in the plane,  
  
sucking Ranma out the hole. A second later a panicked Shampoo jumped out  
  
after the boy, not even realizing what she was doing until it was too  
  
late. The both of them were now falling, far to fast for her liking, towards  
  
the valley of Jusenkyo.  
  
Shampoo managed to catch up to Ranma and wrap herself around him, just  
  
as they were nearing a pooling.  
  
"Please ancestors, I do not care what becomes of me, just let  
  
Ranma, my beloved live.", Shampoo thought as they struck the water and   
  
all went dark.  
  
Up on the bluffs surround the valley, a Musk warrior, one of the  
  
few remaining that is, was quiet please with himself for destroying one  
  
of his people's enemies with the toys that their allies had provided him.  
  
His good humor was short lived when he found himself face to face with his  
  
leader, a very angry Herb.  
  
"You fool you were supposed to wait until nightfall, where we  
  
could attack unobserved, now look what you have done.", Herb yelled  
  
pointing at the still flying plane and intact Hind gunship that had spotted  
  
them and was now approaching them.  
  
Mint, Herb's second in command was about to explain to his leader  
  
why he had chosen to attack his enemies, when the sounds of rotor blades  
  
seem to 'appear' in front of him. He had a few seconds to ponder how the   
  
helicopter had reached him so suddenly when a loud 'burping' sound filled  
  
his ears, then everything went red.  
  
Mint was a very tough warrior, he had survived various swords, axe,  
  
and even a few bullet wounds over the years, he was not tough enough to  
  
survive multiple hits from a 23mm cannon however.  
  
Watching his second-in-command be blown apart in less than a second,  
  
Herb leapt down the cliffs as fast as he could, and hid in one of the  
  
nearby caves.  
  
His plans were falling apart. Cursed Amazons, first they destroyed  
  
his people, now former subordinate had endangered his plans for  
  
revenge. He would not give up though. Somehow that accused ambassador  
  
Mei Ling would pay, as well as anyone close to her, Herb swore on the  
  
spirits of his ancestors.  
  
Ranma awoke to find himself laying on the muddy bank of some  
  
pools. There were pieces of metal and plastic scattered all around him.   
  
He heard a voice from nearby muttering in a worried tone. He managed to turn  
  
his head towards the sound and saw a large Chinese man holding a long pole,  
  
in which he was pulling someone out of a dried pool of water. That person was  
  
Shampoo?!?  
  
The man managed to pull Shampoo out of the pool and was just sitting  
  
down to rest, when a loud 'cracking' noise echoed in Ranma's ears and he saw  
  
the Chinese man, fall over, holding a now bleeding shoulder.  
  
Ranma saw a man, who looked to be from somewhere in southeast Asia,  
  
holding a small pistol and saying something to him in a language that he did  
  
not understand. The look on the man's face though made Ranma ill.   
  
The man was looking at him the way he saw some of the boys at school look  
  
at Shampoo. Ranma had heard about some of the perverts that wanted to use  
  
Jusenkyo for their own uses. Maybe this bastard wanted to do something to him.  
  
As the man turned away from Ranma to check on the wounded Chinese man,  
  
Ranma saw him roll Shampoo over onto her stomach and grin wickedly at the sight  
  
in front of him. Shampoo's dress was almost completely torn of and the man was  
  
running his hands over Shampoo's unconscious body.  
  
"You will not touch her.", Ranma thought to himself as he fought to rise  
  
up and do....something.  
  
Amongst the wreckage near him, he saw a rifle, that had probably fallen  
  
out of the helicopter as it exploded. Ayane had taught Ranma to fire a gun  
  
at the mansions shooting range, something which private citizens were not  
  
supposed to have, but he had never fired a rifle before.  
  
He grabbed a hold of the gun and was raising it up just as the terrorist  
  
saw Ranma. He fired a shot at Ranma with his pistol, missing the boy by inches.  
  
Ranma rolled over and fired the gun, unaware of it being set for fire on   
  
'full auto'. Bullets sprayed the area in which the man was standing, several  
  
striking the man in the chest and head. Five seconds later it was all over.  
  
The man would no longer be recognizable by his relatives and Ranma found his   
  
strength leaving him as he dropped the gun and fell face first into the mud.  
  
As he felt himself falling asleep, Ranma could swear that he heard a  
  
familiar voice calling his name.  
  
The transport plane could not land in the area to see if Ranma and  
  
Shampoo were alright, but the remaining helicopter settled nearby and the crew  
  
men jumped out to see if the two teens survived. The men saw Ranma and Shampoo  
  
fall into a pool of water and watch the pool quickly bubble and evaporate as  
  
they were landing their aircraft. Reaching the teens, they crew found Shampoo  
  
but they were initially confused about who the strange little red-headed girl  
  
was, who the guide had brought near Shampoo and was trying to perform CPR on.  
  
The little redhead was having trouble breathing.  
  
As one of the crew worked on the redhead, and the Jusenkyo guide helped  
  
straighten out Shampoo's leg, which was broken, the guide explained how the   
  
teens had fallen into the pool of drowned girl, turning Ranma into the little  
  
redhead, but not affecting Shampoo. Why the pool dried out though was a mystery   
  
to be solved another time.  
  
As time went by, it was apparent that something was definitely wrong with  
  
Ranma, he had not swallowed any water, as far as the crew and the guide could  
  
tell, but he was still having trouble breathing and he was shaking quite bad.  
  
Shampoo had been sedated to make sure that she stayed still until she could  
  
be brought to the village there and examined at the small clinic.  
  
Just as Ranma and Shampoo were being loaded into the back of the Hind,  
  
several Amazons from the village, including an elder and one of the   
  
village healers entered the valley as quick as they could. The guide told  
  
them what had happened and how poorly Ranma was responding to the  
  
treatment that they had tried to give the boy, now girl temporarily. One  
  
of the healers traveled with Ranma and Shampoo in the Hind as they were  
  
quickly flown to the Amazon village.  
  
They arrived at the village in a few minutes and Ranma was brought  
  
into the clinic. Most of the group from Nerima almost had to be  
  
restrained from rushing in to see how the boy, now girl?!? was doing.   
  
About an hour after Ranma was brought in, the village healer went out to  
  
talk to Ranma's and Shampoo's family.  
  
"Mei Ling your daughter is going to be fine. She has suffered some  
  
injury to her back and legs, but she will live. When she awakens we will  
  
be able to see how well she is able to walk.", he healer said.  
  
"She had better be well. She has a tournament to compete in.", a  
  
short troll like creature said.  
  
"That is of no concern at the moment grandmother. Shampoo's health  
  
is more important.", Mei Ling growled.  
  
"How is my son and why does he looked like a girl?", Kasumi asked  
  
sounding quite rattled.  
  
"This may sound hard to believe, but your son fell into the   
  
spring of drowned girl in the valley of..."  
  
"Jusenkyo.", Kasumi finished the healers sentence in a whisper.  
  
"You have heard of it then?", the healer asked.  
  
"I just remembered that Ranma's 'father' had a similar accident.  
  
I just did not remember it until now.", Kasumi said, while looking at  
  
the innocent looking little red headed girl in front of her.  
  
"Yes, well then you must know that from now on, whenever your son  
  
is splashed with cold water he will turn into the little red head that  
  
you see in front of you. Hot water will reverse the process.", the healer  
  
explained to Kasumi.  
  
"Is this 'curse' why my son appears to be so weak at the moment?",   
  
Kasumi asked.  
  
"I do not believe so. Although changing forms can be stressful on   
  
the body at first. A person would have to be quite sickly or would have to have  
  
suffered some sort of serious, almost fatal infection in the past in order  
  
to be affected so.", the healer replied as Kasumi began to growl and glow  
  
an angry blue.  
  
"That worthless #$#(#( $#($$(, and his cat fist training. That must  
  
be it.", Kasumi said in anger.  
  
"Your boy underwent the cat fist training!", the healer accidentally  
  
shouted attracting the attention of those nearby.  
  
"If that is so, then the boy is too dangerous to keep around here.   
  
He should be killed. He is too weak for Shampoo anyway.", Mei Ling's  
  
grandmother, the elder Cologne said.  
  
"You lay one hand on my son. There will not be enough left of you  
  
to cremate old woman.", Kasumi said as several other looked at the  
  
old Amazon in anger.  
  
"He is Shampoo's airen and they love each other. I will stop you  
  
myself if I must.", Mei Ling said to Cologne.  
  
"She won't be the only one.", Ayane said, producing two large  
  
weapons from out of nowhere, both of which were glowing.  
  
"There will be no fighting or killing in this clinic. Even though  
  
you are an elder of this tribe Cologne, I will not hesitate to report your  
  
words and actions to the council if you chose to act foolishly.", the  
  
healer said.  
  
"The cat fist training did not work in any case. My son still is  
  
quite nervous around cats, but he does not fall under the spell of the  
  
cat demon that is summoned by the technique.", Kasumi said, while  
  
remembering what she had read about the neko-ken.  
  
"Now if all of you would not mind leaving, I have two patients  
  
to look after.", the healer said as she motioned for her assistants  
  
to help her in the care of Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
Everyone slowly filed out of the clinics doors, with he healer  
  
telling everyone that she would be able o tell them more about how Ranma  
  
was in the morning.  
  
Genma went off with Mao to think. He wanted to be alone, but she would  
  
not let him. Once again he had failed to protect his family, but she would  
  
hear none of it, no matter how much he groused about it. Perhaps he was  
  
wrong earlier about trying to reject the woman. She was showing for more  
  
kindness and respect towards him, than he was towards her. Why she put up  
  
with him, Genma was not sure, but if....no when, Ranma recovered perhaps his  
  
wedding would not be the only one to be planned.  
  
The next morning the village healer led Shampoo's and Ranma's mother  
  
into see their children. Shampoo had awoken and was quite annoyed at the  
  
healer, who told her that she should stay in bed for the next day at least.  
  
Ranma was still unconscious and was moved next to Shampoo, who held the  
  
present red headed girl as close as she could without harming either of them.  
  
The sight of the two 'girls' being so close almost made the mother forget   
  
that their children were injured.  
  
"Mei Ling, I believe Shampoo will be alright. She does have some nerve  
  
damage in her right leg and lower back, so she will not be able to move  
  
quickly for some time. I can not say exactly for how long until she is  
  
tested at a modern hospital I am sorry to say.", the healer said to   
  
Shampoo's mother.  
  
"I will see to having her moved after she is able to travel.",  
  
Mei Ling replied.  
  
"Miss Kasumi, the news I have about Ranma is not quite so positive  
  
I am afraid.", the healer said while trying to speak as clearly as she   
  
could in Japanese.  
  
"What is wrong with my baby?", Kasumi said, trying to fight down a  
  
growing feeling of panic.  
  
"His ki is very erratic. Because of his injuries he had when he was  
  
younger the strain of changing forms is far greater on him than in a  
  
healthy person. I can not say yet, but I believe that the process may be  
  
slowly killing him. I'm sorry.", the healer said as Kasumi could no longer  
  
hold back her emotions and ran out of the building, almost running over those  
  
waiting outside.  
  
"How long does he have to live?", Mei Ling asked.  
  
"I am not sure. Perhaps five years, maybe longer if someone can   
  
look after his ki on a daily basis.", the healer said.  
  
Shampoo listened to what the healer was telling her mother, but  
  
could not find the strength to respond. She could only look at the face  
  
of her beloved sleeping next to her and feel anger if not outright  
  
hatred at the damned Musk tribe for doing this to them.   
  
"You will pay Herb, and you will know suffering like on one has ever  
  
known before.", Shampoo vowed to herself.  
  
Everyone waiting outside the clinic for news of Ranma was surprised  
  
when the door suddenly slammed open and out raced Kasumi, with tears in   
  
he eyes. She ran straight for and over Genma, not even slowing down as  
  
she collided with him.  
  
"Are you all right dear?", Mao asked.  
  
"Urk....Owwie...", Genma replied.  
  
Ayane decided to run after her friend to see what is wrong. Maybe  
  
she received bad news about Ranma. If that was the case, then she was the  
  
best one to comfort Kasumi and help her if she needed it.  
  
The healer invited Kodachi into the clinic as well as Yuka. They   
  
entered immediately after the healer gave Genma a harsh glare, causing  
  
many of the assembled group to wonder what the idiot had done this time.  
  
"So doctor, how is Ranma-chan?", Kodachi asked while managing to not  
  
sound nervous.  
  
"He will live....for the time being.", the healer said as the two  
  
young girls stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean?", Yuka asked.  
  
The healer explained about how Ranma's curse, because of his old  
  
injuries, is weakening his body and shortening his life.  
  
"I see...", Kodachi said with a faint aura about her.  
  
"He dies.", Yuka said, while feeling more hatred towards Genma, then  
  
she thought she could ever feel for another person.  
  
"I ask that you do not act quite so hastily. Ranma should know what  
  
is wrong with him and who is responsible. He might even want to talk to   
  
the old fool, after he awakens. There is also the matter, that a member of  
  
this tribe is interested in Genma, though for the life of me I can not   
  
figure out why.", the healer said in disgust.  
  
"Very well doctor, I will not kill him.", Kodachi said.  
  
"We can still hurt him right?", Yuka asked.  
  
"I suppose that would be alright.", the healer said without  
  
thinking the matter through too clearly.  
  
"Glad to hear it.", Yuka said while walking out the door with an  
  
evil gleam in her eyes that made even Kodachi nervous.  
  
Yuka walked out of the clinic and over to Genma. He was about to  
  
ask what she wanted, but was cut short when Yuka managed to pull out a   
  
very large mallet out of nowhere.  
  
"Baka!, Baka!, Baka!", Yuka exclaimed as she drove the man into the  
  
ground like an oversized tent stake.  
  
"Darling!", Mao exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my!", everyone else seemed to say.   
  
"Yuka-chan, what's wrong?", Sayuri asked nervously, while looking at   
  
the somewhat squished Genma.  
  
Yuka did not get a chance to answer for Ayane stormed back towards  
  
the clinic with Kasumi in tow. Ayane grabbed Genma by the neck and began  
  
to hold the man aloft, while shaking him about like a rag doll.  
  
Now while it could be said that Kodachi, and even Yuka to some extent  
  
had shown some restraint up to this point, Ayane was not one to repress her  
  
emotions. In front of her was someone that had mortally wounded, in her  
  
opinion, someone that she loved and that was just cause for her to kill the  
  
one she deemed responsible.  
  
As Genma began to turn blue, everyone seemed so shocked by the sheer  
  
viciousness of Ayane's attack that they were temporarily stunned, that is  
  
until a hand seemed to shoot out of no where and grabbed Ayane by the  
  
shoulder, causing the woman to drop Genma, then collapse to the ground  
  
unconscious.  
  
"Now we can not have any deaths around here yet. The fool is still  
  
needed to explain a few things to his son when Ranma awakens.", the  
  
healer said as Mao looked down at her unconscious airen, wondering why  
  
that pervert Ayane tried to kill him.  
  
A short while later the healer explained to everyone what was wrong  
  
with Ranma and how Genma was going to be the one to talk to and apologize  
  
to his son. After that, well...... everyone would have to wait and see  
  
what happened. No one thought that Ranma would forgive his father this  
  
time. Even he could not be that much of a saint, despite how much Kasumi  
  
continued to moan about her poor innocent son.  
  
For the next few days, until Ranma awoke, Kodachi, and Yuka spent most  
  
of their time, near Ranma's side. Sayuri and Ryoga spent some time as well,  
  
when they were not off alone together, including yet another accidental trip  
  
through the woman's bath house, much to Ryoga's embarrassment.  
  
It had been two days since Ranma had fallen into Jusenkyo.  
  
Since no one was quite sure as of yet, how changing him back to his male form   
  
would affect his health, he was still in his female form, which according  
  
to Shampoo was quite warm and 'squishy'. She seemed to enjoy sleeping next  
  
to the redhead. Kodachi tried to show a little more restraint than  
  
Shampoo tended to show, but from the smile on her face as she slept each night  
  
it was obvious that she didn't mind being near Ranma.  
  
Ranma awoke later on that day to the feeling that something was not  
  
quite right. He felt very tired and well.....different for some reason. He  
  
seemed to be shorter if that was possible and for some reason a bunch of red  
  
hair kept falling into his face. Of course the strangest thing was the fact  
  
that he appeared to now have two large breasts on his chest and they appeared  
  
to be attached to him.  
  
"Huh?!?!", Ranma whimpered as he lifted the breasts in his hands and  
  
briefly fondled them, confirming his suspicions that he wasn't dreaming. He  
  
considered screaming, but he somehow couldn't find the energy at the moment.  
  
Hearing, that her patient was now up the elderly healer came into the  
  
room and spent the next couple of hours explaining to Ranma what had just  
  
happened. To say that he was shocked that he now turned into a girl, like   
  
Ukyo turned into a boy was somewhat of an understatement. He knew he had no  
  
choice, since Shampoo had talked to Ukyo several times trying to convince the  
  
girl that her curse was not curable.  
  
Ranma could tell that the healer was holding something back though.  
  
Something was wrong. Ranma could feel her emotions to a certain extent,  
  
especially when she mentioned that Ranma needed to talk to his father and  
  
a brief surge of anger flooded through the woman.  
  
Genma came into the clinic a few minutes later, under armed guard.  
  
"Sigh.... What has he done now?", Ranma wondered.  
  
Genma sat down next Ranma, his face curiously more somber than   
  
Ranma or anyone had ever seen the man. He began to tell Ranma about   
  
what the healer told him about how Ranma's new curse had affected his  
  
boy because of the failed cat fist training.  
  
Ranma sat still for over a half hour after Genma had finished   
  
talking to the boy. Many thought that he must be in shock. He came out of  
  
it shortly thereafter, rose off of his bed and walked slowly over to Genma.  
  
Many were shocked by what happened next.  
  
Ranma reached back and hit Genma as hard as he could. This did  
  
very little damage to the old man, but the mental affects were obvious.  
  
Ranma ran out of the room, with tears in his eyes and off into the   
  
village. Genma could only shiver as several sets of eyes looked at him  
  
in anger for what must be the fourth time that day.  
  
Ranma was leaning against a rather large log, that was  
  
supported by four rather massive chains. He guessed that this was the  
  
challenge log that Shampoo had spoken about. Ranma wondered if Shampoo  
  
was still going to compete. After Genma had spoken to him, Ranma saw  
  
Shampoo and the others as he ran out of the clinic. Shampoo looked ok  
  
but was walking on crutches. Hopefully she was ok and didn't fall into  
  
one of those pools.   
  
"I suppose I should go check on her.", Ranma said feeling a little  
  
guilty about racing off. At least this girl form seemed stronger than his  
  
male form for some reason.  
  
"Is impressive no?", a deep voice said from behind Ranma.  
  
Ranma turned around to see a large woman looking at him. At least  
  
he thought it was woman. She was more muscular than most guys and did have  
  
a little mustache, which Ranma felt it rude to mention.  
  
"Who are you?", Ranma asked a little nervously.  
  
"My name Dowel, new village champion.", the large woman said.  
  
"I thought the tournament wasn't until a few days.", Ranma asked  
  
in confusion.  
  
"Dowel had no challengers since Shampoo too injured to fight.   
  
Dowel very disappointed. No want to win by default. Feel very sorry for  
  
Shampoo though. Hope Shampoo no end up like old Mao.", the large  
  
Amazon girl said.  
  
"How is Shampoo like Mao?", Ranma asked.  
  
"When Mao, Shampoo's age, Mao get very sick. She unable to compete  
  
in tournament. Grandmother who raise her, was very upset, insult and degrade  
  
Mao a lot. Shampoo's great grandmother, just like Mao's. Being insulted by   
  
elder caused Mao to be...how you say ostracized.", Dowel said in broken  
  
Japanese.  
  
"You think Shampoo will be treated like that?", Ranma asked Dowel.  
  
"Not sure. Maybe not since Shampoo already have both airen and co-wife. Mao  
  
had no one and since elder shamed her, no boy wanted to be with Mao.", Dowel  
  
said, remembering how she found Mao when Dowel was just a child.  
  
"I should find Shampoo then. If she feels like she is a failure she may   
  
not to be around anyone for a while.", like Ranma said.  
  
"Like how you just felt.", Dowel half asked, have stated, to a   
  
surprised Ranma.  
  
"Damn, you're good.", Ranma said.  
  
"Dowel just not pretty face.", the girl laughed at her own joke  
  
then sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Ranma asked Dowel.  
  
"Not important, Ranma have own things to think about, no need to  
  
worry about Dowel", the large girl said.  
  
"You helped me, maybe I can help you.", Ranma said.  
  
"Sigh, Dowel have boy trouble.", Dowel said softly.  
  
"A boy you like doesn't feel the same towards you?", Ranma asked.  
  
"How you know?", Dowel asked.  
  
"I recognized the look on your face. A friend of mine was having  
  
trouble meeting the right boy when she as younger.", Ranma said.  
  
"She probably have it easier than Dowel. Boys think Dowel too   
  
much like man, no want to be around. Very frustrating since Dowel is  
  
now almost 25.", Dowel said quietly with some shame in her voice.  
  
"No boy has any attention to you?", Ranma asked.  
  
"There one boy, but he is not warrior. He is son of village  
  
butcher. Skinny boy always bothering me and sending silly notes.",  
  
Dowel said.  
  
"Just like Akane.", Ranma said while shaking his head.  
  
"Who Akane? She girl you just talk about?", Dowel asked.  
  
"I met Akane a couple of years ago. She was upset that no boy wanted  
  
to look at her, because they thought that she was too much like a boy,  
  
because she liked sports and martial arts.", Ranma said.  
  
"Sounds like normal warrior.", Dowel said.  
  
"Not in Japan. There, the 'ideal' woman is supposed to be quiet and  
  
petite, letting the man make the decisions in her life for her.", Ranma  
  
said to Dowel.  
  
"Opposite of what men here are like. Here woman make decisions and  
  
men run the house, even if they still like young pretty girls though.",   
  
Dowel said.  
  
"I told Akane that she should find a boy that respected her for  
  
who she was, and didn't just want to be with her, because she was the  
  
stereotypical 'perfect' Japanese girl.", Ranma said.  
  
"So this Akane find man to be with?", Dowel asked.  
  
"Not yet, but she has dated now more than she ever did in the  
  
past, including still trying to get me to take her as another wife.",  
  
Ranma said in embarrassment.  
  
"So Ranma, thinks that Dowel should give this boy a chance. Maybe  
  
see if something works out?", Dowel asked.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try. Even if you do not turn out to be   
  
compatible. You might still have a good time together and be friends.  
  
That is how Akane and I turned out.", Ranma said.  
  
"I'll think about it.", Dowel said.  
  
Ranma walked back to the clinic and had to endure the healer  
  
yelling about how she and her assistants were still unsure of how the  
  
curse would affect Ranma. What would happen if he was splashed with hot  
  
water, so soon after awakening? Ranma didn't seem to be pay too much   
  
attention for Shampoo and Kodachi were in the process of still  
  
checking him over, even after being at the clinic for an hour. Ranma  
  
tried to not react to being treated like a child, but his patience  
  
was starting to run out. He had been somewhat stressed lately, as one  
  
may have guessed so he did something that he rarely did. He yelled at  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi.  
  
"Will the both of you please stop already. I am not going to drop   
  
over dead this moment.", Ranma yelled then regretted his poor choice of  
  
words as he saw the shocked and teary-eyed expressions on his two   
  
future wives faces.  
  
"I am sorry airen.", I only wanted to see if you were alright.",  
  
Shampoo said.  
  
"I was also concerned about you, love. Please do not be angry.",  
  
Kodachi said in a sad voice hat made Ranma feel about three inches tall.  
  
"It's not your fault, I just need some time to think about some things  
  
including how you are doing Shampoo.", Ranma said.  
  
"I'm fine.", Shampoo said as Kodachi snorted, earning a glare from  
  
Shampoo  
  
"That is not what I heard. One of your Amazon sisters said that by  
  
not being in the tournament, you might think that you have shamed yourself  
  
or your family.", Ranma said.  
  
"Who said that? What it that old pervert Mao?", Shampoo asked.  
  
"No it wasn't Mao. She said her name was Dowel.", Ranma said as  
  
Shampoo bristled at the mention of her rival's name.  
  
"She was probably bragging to everyone about how she is now the village  
  
champion in stead of me.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Actually she seemed rather concerned about how you are feeling. I think  
  
that she was disappointed about not being able to fight you. She did say that  
  
she respected your abilities as a warrior.", Ranma said.  
  
"Figures, Dowel not normal. Amazon supposed to take pride, even gloat  
  
when she wins victory, not be humble.", Shampoo said.  
  
"She seemed to be quite mellow, sad even.", Ranma said.  
  
"Dowel is getting old and she does not have very many prospects for mate.  
  
She too manly even for Amazon.", Shampoo said.  
  
"I think that you are begin too harsh Shampoo-chan. You make her sound  
  
like she is a man instead of a woman.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Look over there and tell me if I am exaggerating.", Shampoo said  
  
while pointing off into the distance at Dowel who had just come out of  
  
the local blacksmith shop with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Oh dear. Quite a husky your lady isn't she.", Kodachi said, while  
  
wondering if he girl in question actually had a mustache on her face as she  
  
appeared to have.  
  
"There is one boy in your village who Dowel said was interested in her,  
  
but she did not mention anyone's name. She did say that he was the son of  
  
the village butcher though.", Ranma said while wondering why Shampoo suddenly  
  
seemed to be trying to hold back from laughing out loud.  
  
"So Sage interested in Dowel, now that is too funny.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Why is that so funny?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Sage is very short and skinny boy with a large mustache. No warrior  
  
want to be with him. He is better than Mousse, but then again so is Musk  
  
Warrior.", Shampoo said.  
  
"I wonder if this 'mythical' Mousse person that you keep mentioning is  
  
ever going to show up. I don't think that either I or anyone in our group   
  
has seen him.", Kodachi said.  
  
"That is because he is being held in the stockade for his own  
  
safety.", Mei Ling said while approaching the three teenagers.  
  
"Why is that?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Because he proclaimed quite loudly that he was going to free  
  
Shampoo from the evil Sorcerer Ranma Saotome and then claim the noble  
  
Shampoo for his own.", Mei Ling said with a snort.  
  
"He sounds like my idiot brother used to.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Mousse is lucky that he is being held prisoner then. If he  
  
harmed either your or Dachi-chan he would receive the same punishment  
  
that I am going to give Herb when I see him.", Shampoo said in a scary  
  
voice that had both Ranma and Kodachi briefly shivering.  
  
The next week proved to an interesting one. Ranma had spotted  
  
Dowel trying to enter local butcher shop stealthily several time. Twice  
  
he had seen her carrying flowers. Maybe she and Sage were going to see if they  
  
could be in a relationship together, Ranma mused more than once that week.  
  
Ranma also spoke Genma twice more. The first time Genma was shocked that  
  
Ranma had actually apologized for hitting him, and saying that violence would  
  
solve nothing. This was so unlike Genma's upbringing by his father and his later  
  
training under the dreaded master, that Genma did not know how to respond  
  
for several moments.  
  
Ranma noticed that as the week went on, his father tried to be nicer to  
  
everyone present and was even openly affectionate with Mao on the day before  
  
they left. He could have done without hearing them talking about the night  
  
they spent together though. There was just some things that a child really did  
  
not want to his father talk about, even if they didn't realize that Ranma  
  
was walking nearby at the time.  
  
The group from Nerima had originally decided to stay a few weeks in   
  
the village, but with Ranma's unsure health and Shampoo's disqualification  
  
from the tournament they decided to return early. At least Ranma could now  
  
change back to his male form without harm as long as he rested briefly   
  
between changes. Cold water still found him much to his displeasure far too  
  
often and he sometimes stayed in his girl form just to avoid being wet  
  
all the time. This combined with the fact that his girl form seemed to suffer  
  
the affects of his ill health slightly less than his male form, caused  
  
Ranma to just accept both his forms, whether he liked them or not.  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi seemed to be just as affectionate when he was in  
  
his girl form, but Ranma could do without all of their talk about how he  
  
could please his girl form, when they were not around. As if he would ever  
  
to anything like that, (blush, fidget, twitch).  
  
The village healer, had said that she would do her best to try and look  
  
for a cure for Ranma's condition when he was away, but she also reminded him  
  
that he should not spend too much time away from the village. The ki  
  
treatments that could be provided there were Ranma's best chance for living  
  
as long as possible.  
  
At least one good thing came from the attack on the group from  
  
Nerima. The Chinese government was finally taking the terrorists, who  
  
were helping the Musk, seriously. During the week that Ranma was in the  
  
village over two dozen terrorists were hunted down and executed,   
  
including two more Musk warriors. Nobody knew how many of he Musk still  
  
existed, but everyone rested easier at the reports of their deaths, as  
  
harsh as that may sound. Even Herb, disappeared after that week. Many had   
  
hoped that he was also dead. There were rumors that he was buried under a  
  
landslide while attempting to retrieve some drowned girl water from Jusenkyo  
  
one dark night, but nobody paid this much heed. It was more than likely wishful  
  
thinking on the part of those who fought and killed the musk over the past  
  
few years.  
  
The flight back to Japan was uneventful, but Ranma and the others  
  
were still nervous. Ranma didn't want to leave any of his friends, and  
  
he did feel especially bad about leaving Akane. True, she was a little  
  
too close for a friend at times, but she was still a nice girl deep down.   
  
Hopefully she wouldn't kill his father when she found out about Ranma's  
  
condition.  
  
Ranma would also miss Yuka and Sayuri. They would visit the village  
  
as much as they could, but they still had school to go to, then they  
  
would move onto whatever the future held for them.  
  
Ranma cleared his head of these depressing thoughts. He wasn't dead  
  
yet and he would not give up even until the last moment before his death. He  
  
cared too much for those around him for that ever to happen.  
  
Ranma would miss his mother Kasumi most of all though. What she did  
  
all those years ago, by adopting him could never be repaid. He loved her  
  
more than he thought possible. Ranma wondered what his birth mother was like.  
  
Was she just as nice as Kasumi and when he did die, would he see her? He never  
  
thought much about the afterlife, but recent events.....well lets just say he  
  
wouldn't be disappointed to see Nodoka again. Maybe she wouldn't mind seeing  
  
him either.  
  
Checking out of school was easier than Ranma had thought it would be,  
  
at least from the administrative standpoint. Saying goodbye to all of the   
  
students was another matter entirely. There was one girl in Ranma's class,  
  
Miho, who seemed to possess some minor psychic abilities. She saw a vision  
  
about Ranma being harmed when everyone was in China. She was saddened to see  
  
that she was right. If only she had foreseen what would happen sooner, maybe she  
  
could have done something.   
  
Ranma could sense that the girl maybe trying to convince herself that   
  
the incident was somehow her fault for not saying anything, he talked to her  
  
and told her how there was no way that she could have prevented what had  
  
happened and when she wished that she did not have this ability of hers,   
  
Ranma reminded her that such things make one special, and that she should  
  
be proud of her abilities.  
  
Miho did a strange thing for her after that, she smiled, then blushed  
  
after Ranma hugged her. She was happy that no one just thought of her as  
  
some sort of gloomy or spooky girl, as Kodachi used to be thought of.  
  
The visit to the Tendo dojo was a little more dramatic. Both  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi were sad by the news of Ranma's illness, but the  
  
strongest reactions came from Akane.  
  
Kasumi had wanted to use this day for good news. She was now  
  
pregnant with her first child. Ranma's news put a little bit of a damper   
  
on the news, not that Kasumi was irritated, but she wished that....well it  
  
wasn't important. She was probably just being selfish. Another's person's  
  
health was more important. Ranma seemed to sense this and even quietly   
  
apologized to the girl, much to her embarrassment.  
  
Ranma, and the others congratulated Kasumi, with Ranma saying that  
  
if the baby turned out to be anything like Kasumi then it would be almost  
  
perfect.  
  
Kasumi blushed badly at hearing this and hugged Ranma close, much to   
  
his embarrassment, since Cassandra chose that moment to whisper into his  
  
ear that she wouldn't have minded sleeping with him before she got married.  
  
Ranma looked over towards a corner of the room where Akane was standing.  
  
She looked like she wanted to say something to him, but seemed afraid too.  
  
It was understandable why she was nervous. When she heard about how Ranma  
  
dying was in part Genma's fault, she had beaten the man almost as bad as Ayane   
  
had. She only stopped when Ranma asked her to as he held her behind as much  
  
as he could. Akane seemed so embarrassed that she hadn't even looked at him  
  
in the eyes since then.  
  
"There is no need to hide over there, I am not going to bite you.", Ranma  
  
said as he sat down on one edge of the couch and motioned for Akane to sit  
  
next to him.  
  
"You are not mad at me?", Akane asked while sitting down.  
  
"No, I appreciate what you have done, but it's not necessary anymore.  
  
Believe or not the old fool is actually sorry for how he had treated me over   
  
the years. Besides if he receives one more beating, I don't think that he would  
  
survive, or at least be able to keep up with Mao at night any more.", Ranma said  
  
to a shocked Akane.  
  
"Sorry, don't now why I said that. I guess I have been spending too much  
  
time around Ayane.", Ranma joked as Akane mumbled something about perverted old  
  
women and how they should be taught a lesson.  
  
"So you have to stay in Shampoo's village from now on?", Akane asked after  
  
a minute of silence between her and Ranma.  
  
"Well I have to stay near it. The village healer has a few ideas in mind   
  
for treating me. It won't cure my condition, but she said that it might prolong  
  
my life somewhat. She was still trying to decide exactly what should be done when  
  
we left to come back here to Japan for a while.", Ranma replied to Akane.  
  
"You live in such a nice house. Will be happy in such a......rustic  
  
place?", Akane asked.  
  
"It's not that bad. The Chinese military has made some improvements,  
  
much to some of the Amazon's concerns. It is not fancy, but at least they  
  
have indoor plumbing and electricity now.", Ranma said as Akane wondered  
  
what sort of primitive land Ranma would be living in.  
  
"Can I write you?", Akane asked.  
  
"I would be disappointed if you didn't We are friends after all,   
  
are we not?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes we are.", Akane stated sounding happier than she did a few  
  
moments ago.  
  
"You can even email there if you like. The military put in a   
  
satellite link so that we can communicate with the outside world.",  
  
Ranma stated.  
  
"Computers in a primitive village. That sounds strange.", Akane  
  
replied.  
  
"It is a little different, but it is easier to get used to than the  
  
machine gun nests that were installed around the village.", Ranma replied  
  
to Akane.  
  
"Just try and stay safe. I didn't have a lot friends before you  
  
arrived, but thanks do you I do now and I do not want to lose someone  
  
who means so much to me.", Akane said as she quickly kissed a stunned  
  
Ranma on the lips and ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ranma, just too, too attractive to other women's.", Shampoo said   
  
in her former broken Japanese in an effort to snap Ranma out of his  
  
present melancholy expression.  
  
"Don't worry about her Ranma, Kasumi and I will look after both  
  
her and Daddy. Even the 'Great Blue Blunder', here will help.", Nabiki  
  
said while teasing her brother in law.  
  
Everyone left the Tendo Dojo a short time later, with Genma and  
  
Mao returning to the restaurant to see how Ukyo is as well as inform  
  
the girl about Ranma.  
  
Two weeks later, when Ranma, Shampoo, and Kodachi returned to the  
  
village he surprised the both of them by formally proposing to the both  
  
of them. Mei Ling was so excited she almost suffocated the poor boy in a   
  
hug when she found out.   
  
So much had to be done. What type of ceremony? Who would come  
  
to the ceremony. Did anyone in the village know how to cook  
  
Japanese food? So many questions and so little time to get everything  
  
done.  
  
Some people were not happy to hear about this. Cologne still   
  
considered Ranma to be unworthy of marrying Shampoo, but it was only  
  
the mother or closest living relative who could protest the wedding, not  
  
her. How Cologne lamented about how different she would have raised  
  
Shampoo as several Shampoo's across many worlds suddenly sneezed and  
  
wondered, for some reason, how there lives might have been different if  
  
they had not been raised by their great grandmother.  
  
Mousse was not happy to find out about the wedding and challenged  
  
Ranma for Shampoo. When Ranma refused by saying that Shampoo was not a  
  
prize to be won and he would not cheapen their feeling by doing something  
  
so barbaric as fighting over someone, Mousse attacked anyway. He might have  
  
succeeded in wounding or even killing Ranma if he had not mad the mistake of  
  
yelling out his challenge as loud as he could in the center of the village,  
  
then attacking just as soon as Shampoo and Kodachi came into the scene.   
  
Kodachi used her ribbon to deflect a chain that was flying towards  
  
Ranma as Shampoo decided to remove he chain at its source. She also removed  
  
Mousse's hand in the process and was about to remove his head as well when  
  
she was stopped. It seems even an idiot like Mousse was to be tried. The  
  
outcome was a forgone conclusion, but the laws needed to be followed after  
  
all.  
  
Mousse was found guilty of attempted murder of a member of the tribe  
  
and a non warrior as well. There was only one such punishment for such a  
  
cowardly act. Mousse would be sent to Jusenkyo and punished and locked in  
  
his form if he continued to act so dishonorably.  
  
It was intended for Mousse to originally be dunked in the spring  
  
of drowned pig, but some how a 'mistake' was mad and he ended up in the  
  
spring of drowned carp. Since this was one of the few permanent springs  
  
nothing could really be done. The guides daughter would take care of the  
  
fish from now on and almost felt sorry for the 'poor little fishy', who  
  
was missing one front fin.  
  
As the news of the impending wedding reached Nerima a message was   
  
sent back to the village that Mao had managed to convince Genma to make it  
  
a double wedding if Ranma approved. Maybe sometime in the future this would  
  
enable A Saotome to marry a Tendo, at least that is what Soun had been   
  
thinking, but he wisely kept his mouth shut for once. This may or may not  
  
have had anything to do when Kasumi noticed a certain look in her father's  
  
eyes one day and told him to behave himself with whatever he was planning.  
  
The wedding went off without any problems, except for a small one at  
  
the end of the ceremony. When one of the elder's told the wives to kiss  
  
their groom, Mao was so enthusiastic that poor Genma passed out from lack  
  
of air and a nosebleed from Mao's roaming hands.  
  
Ranma wondered if Genma would survive the honeymoon. Admittedly it  
  
would be a pleasant way to go. Ranma shook his head at that thought. It was  
  
a good thing that he was now married. He was having trouble lately trying to  
  
stop himself from thinking all sorts of naughty things when the wedding was  
  
approaching. Maybe now he could do something to alleviate these thoughts.  
  
When it was time to throw the bouquets, Akane caught the one thrown  
  
by Kodachi. Sayuri caught the one thrown by Shampoo, and Dowel of all people  
  
caught the one thrown by Mao. Both Ryoga and the boy that had shown interest  
  
in Dowel, who now returned the feelings, were beginning to look quite nervous  
  
at the looks the two girls were giving them.  
  
Akane was a little less enthusiastic. She still did not think that any  
  
boy would wish to be with her, but maybe by catching the flowers, that it  
  
was a sign that perhaps she was wrong.  
  
It had been a year since the Marriage of Ranma, Kodachi and Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo had just given birth to fraternal twins a month ago, a boy  
  
and a girl. The boy had lavender hair a little lighter than Shampoo's and  
  
he had Ranma's blue eye. The trio decided to name the boy Chichuri, after  
  
Shampoo's deceased father. The girl had long red hair, (of course), and  
  
green eyes. She was named Nodoka, after Ranma's mother.   
  
With the birth of the twins, neither Ranma nor his two wives spent  
  
much time alone. It seems that every moment someone new wanted to see the  
  
children. It wasn't as if births in the village were rare, but many people  
  
still seemed to find it interesting how someone 'like Ranma' had managed  
  
to find two very beautiful wives, given his frail condition.  
  
Mei Ling was quite happy that she was now a grandmother with not one,  
  
but two grandchildren, with an extra daughter-in-law thrown in to boot. She  
  
was starting to become a little concerned about Kodachi though. On the   
  
surface Kodachi was happy for Ranma and Shampoo, and enjoyed being an 'aunt'  
  
to Chichuri and Nodoka, but Mei Ling noticed a wistful expression on  
  
Kodachi's face from time to time. It was obvious that Kodachi wanted children  
  
of her own, but she did not realize, that sometimes you had to wait a while.  
  
You simply couldn't will yourself to become pregnant, even if you were  
  
'sleeping' with someone each night.  
  
Kasumi, Ayane, Yuka, and Sayuri had already visited twice, and Ayane,  
  
of all people, was showing signs of being the type of relative who would spoil  
  
the poor children rotten if she was left alone with them. She was almost giddy  
  
around the two babies. Kasumi wasn't surprised by this. She remembered how  
  
her friend acted with Sayuri, when she was a baby.  
  
Seeing Ranma and Shampoo with their baby, Sayuri starting hinting that  
  
perhaps when she and Ryoga should think of starting a family after high  
  
school. This didn't please Ayane, who still believed that they were far to  
  
young to get married and should even wait until after college until they  
  
considered settling down to raise a family.  
  
Ranma wasn't the only the father in the picture. Mao was now  
  
obviously quite pregnant, with Genma's child, and the man himself was  
  
strutting around like he was the most impressive being on the planet.  
  
Genma was rather pleased with himself. He wasn't even sure if he could  
  
still have children. It had been a while after all, but when it was found  
  
out that Mao was pregnant, Genma actually spent some time sitting down and  
  
writing out the things he would do different when it came to raising this  
  
child, versus how he tried to raise Ranma.   
  
None of the Tendos had visited China to see the children in person, but  
  
Ranma had sent several photos of the children to them. Kasumi starting hinting  
  
quite strongly to Kuno that perhaps it was time to stop 'taking precautions'  
  
and get right down to having children themselves. With a half-demon mother,  
  
it was hard to say what the children might turn out to be, but with Kasumi  
  
raising them, they should turn out alright.  
  
Of all the Tendos, Nabiki had the strongest reaction to the pictures,  
  
although one could not tell it from looking at her. Now graduating high  
  
school, without even one date to her name, she was starting to feel more  
  
than a little depressed. Kasumi and Akane noticed their sister's mood  
  
swings at times, but Nabiki never let on what was bothering her. Maybe in  
  
the future she would see that she wasn't exactly an old maid yet.  
  
Yuka was in a similar situation. Her social life had never been very  
  
full, but it never seemed to bother the girl. She figured that she was still  
  
young and could and would find someone when she was older. If only she knew   
  
about how Nabiki was feeling perhaps she might be able to help out.  
  
It had been three years since Ranma's wedding. Both Chichuri and  
  
Nodoka were growing into very active and admittedly, somewhat spoiled  
  
toddlers. Shampoo could not help but brag to everyone how perfect her  
  
children were. This was taken with a grain of salt, by everyone since  
  
new parents tended to dote on their children. Kodachi though seemed to  
  
be quite impatient with the children at times, even threatening to spank  
  
them in front of Shampoo who Kodachi accused of not raising her children  
  
properly.  
  
Everyone knew thought, that the reason that Kodachi was so on edge  
  
as of late, was that she had been trying to have children of her own for  
  
quite sometime, without success. One month ago, she found out why she was  
  
having difficulty. It seems that her parents' use of various illegal drugs  
  
when they were having children, affected Kodachi. Neither the Amazon   
  
healers, not several western doctors had much hope for the girl to ever  
  
have her own children.   
  
The week after the diagnosis was the worst. Kodachi was on edge and  
  
so 'snappish' at everyone that Shampoo lost her temper and told her that  
  
considering how she yelled at Chichuri and Nodoka, perhaps it was best  
  
that she hadn't any children, considering what a poor job she might have  
  
done raising them.  
  
Kodachi disappeared for a week after that incident and from the looks  
  
on everyone's faces, Shampoo knew that she had been too cruel towards her  
  
co-wife. The look on Ranma's face was the worst. He never yelled at Shampoo  
  
but his expressions clearly said how upset and disappointed he was with her.  
  
Shampoo should have known what it was like to not be able to do the things  
  
that one wanted to do.  
  
Even after three years, the nerves in Shampoo's leg had still not  
  
healed properly and she experienced occasional pain, baring her from any more  
  
tournaments, much to Cologne's disgust. The old woman still barely talked to   
  
Shampoo or even her new great, great grandchildren, much to Mei Ling's  
  
disgust.  
  
Shampoo tried to take this in stride, but she did not like the looks of pity that were occasionally thrown her way. The same looks that Kodachi was now  
  
receiving for not being able to have children of her own.  
  
After being gone for more than a day, it was decided that Kodachi was doing  
  
more than just sulking somewhere. Mei Ling agreed to watch after the children as  
  
Ranma, Shampoo, one of the village healers, and Dowel agreed to set off after the  
  
wayward girl.  
  
They did not have to look far. Kodachi was hiding in the next valley over  
  
talking to one of the Phoenix people, much to everyone's surprise. A patrol from   
  
the nearby mountain spotted Kodachi and they stopped to see what the girl was  
  
doing near their home. One of the members of the patrol, a girl by the name of  
  
Kiima, noticed how sad Kodachi seemed to be and listened to her as Kodachi   
  
told Kiima about how she was feeling.  
  
They agreed to let Kodachi stay with them for a week, until she  
  
felt better. Ranma and the others came across Kodachi as she and Kiima were  
  
walking back to the outskirts of the Amazon village.  
  
Kodachi initially frowned at seeing Shampoo, but softened he  
  
expression, when she noticed the look of Shame on Shampoo's face.  
  
Ranma, led Kodachi off to the side as the rest of the Amazons  
  
spoke to Kiima to see how Kodachi had been.  
  
"Dachi-chan, I know what Shampoo said to you was cruel, but didn't  
  
have to run away. Everyone was worried about you, especially Shampoo and I.  
  
Some of the Musk are still out there we think, including Herb. If something  
  
happened to you, I am not sure that I would want to bare that level of  
  
grief for long.", Ranma spoke to Kodachi as he kneeled on the ground in   
  
front of her.  
  
Sitting down on a high tree stump, Kodachi found it hard to speak  
  
as she looked into the caring eyes of her husband. She knew that what she   
  
had done was childish and not something a young woman her age should have   
  
done, but she was not thinking too clearly that day.  
  
"Ranma-chan I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially you, but I   
  
could no longer stand the looks everyone was giving me and how often  
  
Shampoo bragged about her children.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Our children, Dachi-chan, remember? We all agreed that no matter  
  
who bore the children, we would all be their parents. I know that you  
  
give birth to a child or two, but that can not be.", Ranma said with   
  
concern in his voice.  
  
"I know, I just..... I don't know what to say.", Kodachi mumbled.  
  
"There is one thing that we can do. I have been thinking about it  
  
for some time, but I have not mentioned it, because I knew how you felt   
  
about giving birth.", Ranma replied awkwardly.  
  
"What is it that you are trying to say.", Kodachi said in response  
  
to Ranma's rather vague suggestion.  
  
"Dachi-chan, even today, many people in this country still treat  
  
their daughters poorly. Some even kill them at birth. I know how much you  
  
have always wanted a daughter or two of your own. Maybe we could adopt a  
  
girl if you wish. There is an orphanage in a couple of valleys over. We  
  
could look there, and if that fails I am sure Mei Ling could help us to  
  
find someone to adopt. What do you say Dachi-chan. Would you like to   
  
do that?", Ranma asked.  
  
Kodachi was silent for a moment, before she launched herself off  
  
of the stump that she was sitting on, and tackled Ranma to the ground, both  
  
crying and kissing he boy as much as she could.  
  
Watching from a distance Kiima could only shake her head about how  
  
emotional some humans were.  
  
Shampoo and the other Amazons seemed a little more relaxed now that  
  
things seemed to be blowing over for now. Hopefully they would not have  
  
to repeat this little adventure in the future.  
  
It took a few weeks, but with the assistance to Mei Ling, Ranma and  
  
Kodachi had managed to adopt two young girls by the names of Yui and  
  
Miaka.  
  
Yui was a thin six year old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
She tended to be rather shy, especially around strangers. She was quite  
  
intelligent and was reading at the same level of children three years older  
  
than she was.   
  
Miaka was a little different. She had long brown hair, and green   
  
eyes. She had more baby fat than Yui, but she was not overweight. She was  
  
quite outgoing, but uninterested in anything relating to school. She was  
  
was not stupid, but she was a little behind in school compared to the other  
  
five year olds in her class.   
  
Ranma often wondered if Miaka was a distant relative for the girl   
  
had an amazing ability to eat almost everything in sight, quite fast, and  
  
without really gaining any weight. Genma was quite thrilled the first time  
  
that he met Miaka and she beat him at an eating contest, even managing to   
  
burp louder than he did after the meal.  
  
Both Yui and Miaka liked their silly 'grandpa panda', but Ranma   
  
and the others still kept an eye out on the man to make sure that he  
  
behaved himself, which he did 90 percent of the time, even going so far  
  
as to retrieve Yui when she wandered off towards Jusenkyo one night in   
  
order to visit her friend Plum, the guide's daughter.  
  
Mao tended to visit the village with her child, Shiro only rarely.   
  
It was obvious that she still bore some resentment towards the Amazons in  
  
general and did not want her son exposed to how some of the women,   
  
especially a certain elder treated the men in the village.  
  
While some women in the village chose to cling to the old ways of  
  
treating people, other chose a new approach.  
  
Lilly was the leader of the Amazon council and over 400 years old. Many  
  
thought that the woman was going senile, but at her age she had decided that  
  
one should enjoy life, because one never knows when their time would be up.   
  
It was this belief that led her to spend quite some time talking with Ranma  
  
and listening to the boy on the rare occasions that he was feeling down. Even  
  
with the problems in his short life, he rarely seemed to sulk or complain   
  
about how things could have been.  
  
Lilly was often seen hopping around the village on her staff with  
  
one of Ranma's children on her small shoulders. It as hard to tell who   
  
enjoyed these outing more, the children or Lilly. Cologne disapproved  
  
of course, but Lilly, was the council leader and her older sister as  
  
well, much to Cologne's shame at times.  
  
Lilly often felt the same way about her younger sister. Didn't  
  
Cologne realize what she as doing my making Mei Ling and Shampoo  
  
upset at her. If it wasn't for Ranma's need to stay in the village,  
  
Lilly doubted that either of the women would have hardly ever  
  
ventured into the village.  
  
Lilly had lost her husband, many years ago and her children  
  
and grandchildren were scattered all over the world, so she could not  
  
understand her sister's attitudes at times.   
  
It had been ten years since Ranma's marriage to Shampoo and he had  
  
surprised more than a few people by living this long. He was weakening  
  
though and many people from Nerima were visiting more and more often,  
  
especially Genma, who recognized how sick the boy was becoming. Ranma's  
  
condition reminded the man of how the boy was when Genma first brought  
  
Ranma to the hospital so many years ago.  
  
Kasumi, and Ayane also remembered how sick the boy was when he first  
  
came to live with them. No one mentioned this when they visited the village.  
  
Ranma was aware of his health and spoke of it often with Shampoo and Kodachi.  
  
Miaka and Yui, knew that their daddy was sick and how he came to be that way.  
  
They still hoped though that he would be alright. Nodoka and Chichuri were a  
  
little younger, and somewhat confused about how weak their daddy seemed to  
  
be getting, but their mommy told them not to worry about it.  
  
Looking at Ranma, one could tell that he was not well. Although  
  
being no older than his mid twenties, he resembled someone in their  
  
mid thirties, at least his male form did. His female form still appeared  
  
to be sixteen. No one was quite sure why this was, for both of his forms  
  
should be aging at the same rate, but it was theorized that perhaps  
  
his girl form's young age was the reason that Ranma had lived for ten  
  
years instead of the original five as the village healer thought. Both  
  
forms were still weak. If Ranma was healthy in his girl form, then he  
  
would have decided to have himself frozen in that form, but that did not  
  
come to pass. Although younger than his true form, Ranma's girl form   
  
was still just a little stronger, but not by much.  
  
While Ranma had been growing somewhat weaker over the years, he still  
  
tried to help out his daughters in whatever they wished to do including,  
  
martial arts, although Shampoo and Kodachi did the vast majority of the  
  
training.   
  
Nodoka, Chichuri, and Yui were showing great promise as martial  
  
artists, with Yui preferring stealth over the more upfront tactics  
  
that the other two children preferred to use. Now as for poor, Miaka,  
  
well as the elder Lilly put it, "It would be best to keep that girl away   
  
from any sharp pointy objects, for her health and the health of others."  
  
Miaka tended to remind most of the other Amazons of Sash, a member  
  
of their tribe who bore more than a casual resemblance to Sailor Moon and  
  
just as clumsy. She always had managed to avoid being hurt over the years,  
  
but her skills in attacking were quite weak, much to the girl's frustration.  
  
The approaching weekend would start with Miaka's 12th birthday party,   
  
a time when a young girl participates in her first tournament, but since this  
  
was impossible for Miaka, everyone decided to hold a more western party in its  
  
place. Hopefully this would cheer the girl up.   
  
The front door to Ranma's home slammed shut and Ranma walked in from the  
  
kitchen just in time to see Miaka storming off to her room, with tears in her  
  
eyes.  
  
"Sigh, here we go again.", Ranma thought as he walked towards his  
  
daughter's room.  
  
Ranma walked into the room that Miaka and Yui shared and saw  
  
Miaka laying face down on the bed with her pillow over her head  
  
"You know it's kind of hard to breathe when you are laying down  
  
like that.", Ranma said, trying to lighten the mood and failing badly.  
  
"I don't care.", Miaka pouted.  
  
"Did somebody say something to you again? Was it Detergent, that  
  
idiot daughter of Perfume?", Ranma asked  
  
"No it was.....", Miaka mumbled.  
  
"Who was it?", Ranma asked again.  
  
"It was Chichuri.", Miaka said.  
  
"You usually ignore him. Why are you upset now?", Ranma asked in a  
  
concern voice.  
  
"He was trying to fit in with the older boys in the village. They  
  
sometimes make fun of me if I walk by and trip, which I did again. As they  
  
insulted me, Chichuri did as well. He cared more about their opinion than   
  
about my feelings.", Miaka sniffled.  
  
"So that is what the little twerp was up to.", a new voice said.  
  
"Yui-chan, you overheard us?", Miaka asked her sister.  
  
"Yes, and don't worry, I'll deal with the little punk.", Yui declared.  
  
"Yui, I don't want you fighting with your brother. I talk to him.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"That doesn't do any good with him daddy. I know you don't even like to  
  
raise your voice with us, but he needs to be punished. Even Sash thinks he is  
  
a brat and that woman likes everyone.", Yui said.  
  
"I think Shampoo is still at the healer's having her therapy for her leg.  
  
When she gets home, we will deal with your brother alright.", Ranma said to  
  
Miaka and Yui.  
  
"I guess. He still deserves to be smacked upside the head though.", Yui   
  
said as Miaka giggled at the words of her sister.  
  
"Daddy I want to invite Plum to my party. Can I go down to the guide's  
  
hut and talk to her.", Miaka asked her father.  
  
"I don't like you going down there alone. I heard elder Lilly, earlier  
  
on today, saying that she was going to gather some herbs there. Ask her if she  
  
you be willing to accompany you there.", Ranma said.  
  
"Ok , I will daddy.", Miaka said, skipping out of the house and tripping  
  
over her long pigtails twice along the way.  
  
"Why she chose to mimic Sash is a mystery.", Ranma groaned.  
  
"They are both alike, and Sash has yet to marry so I guess she likes  
  
to think of Miaka as a daughter.", Yui said.  
  
"I suppose you're right.", Ranma said.  
  
"Of course I am. I am the smartest girl in the village after all.",  
  
Yui replied dramatically.  
  
"Careful your ego is showing.", Ranma teased.  
  
Lilly returned an hour later, saying that Miaka would be brought back  
  
by the guide in a couple of hours. Several hours later, when she hadn't   
  
returned yet, Ranma was beginning to grow worried. Since Lilly was away for  
  
the moment, Ranma convinced Dowel and his father, who was going to attend  
  
Miaka's party the next day, to help him look for his daughter.  
  
As they neared Jusenkyo they began to hear screams, Genma and Dowel,  
  
took off, far outpacing Ranma. A few moments later several explosions  
  
were heard. When Ranma reached Jusenkyo he came across a most   
  
disturbing sight.  
  
On the far side of the ponds, Ranma could make out the guide laying on  
  
the ground with his daughter kneeling over him, shaking the man, who appeared  
  
to be unconscious.  
  
Nearby, Dowel was hovering over Miaka, who was crouched on the ground  
  
just as a large energy bolt hit the large Amazon, sending her to the ground.  
  
The bolt came from a strangely dressed woman, in some sort of white body armor.  
  
The armor looked like it was fit for a man, somewhat larger than the woman  
  
was. The woman was ranting about vengeance being at hand against the Amazons  
  
and for its new form?  
  
Across from the woman stood a familiar looking Panda, which was smoking  
  
slightly, and looking quite pleased with itself.  
  
"What are you doing?", Ranma shouted at the woman and causing Genma to   
  
look back at his son, thus enabling the woman to strike Genma-panda with   
  
another energy bolt. This sent the large furry form 200 feet through the air  
  
to land a few dozen feet from Ranma.  
  
"Boy, get out of here now! Take Miaka and run!", two quickly flashed  
  
panda signs said.  
  
Ranma's yell had caused the woman to shift her attention to Ranma, thus  
  
ignoring Dowel who sent Miaka running back to the village as she slammed   
  
into the strange glowing attacker causing both of them to hit the ground  
  
hard. Dowel was physically thrown away from the woman a few moments later.  
  
"Foolish Amazon, do you think that you are a match for the great Herb,  
  
leader of the Musk!", the woman declared, not sounding at all sane.  
  
"Herb!. It was you who attacked us all those years ago and caused  
  
my and Shampoo's injuries.", Ranma said.  
  
"So it is you. The weak little boy, or should I say now girl who married  
  
that cursed Mei Ling's daughter.", Herb declared.  
  
"You know me?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Of course. I have watched for years as I healed from my injuries, but  
  
not even your modern toys could kill me. Now all of you will suffer for what  
  
you have done.", Herb ranted as he approached Genma, since Dowel was now  
  
quite unconscious.  
  
Genma began to groan and sit up just as Herb neared, much to Genma's  
  
and Ranma's concern.  
  
"What we have done?!? It was you who first attacked the Amazons and it  
  
was you who stooped to using terrorists when your people were not strong  
  
enough to fight their own battles. You brought this upon yourself, your  
  
bastard....Or should I say bitch now.", Ranma sneered at Herb, causing the  
  
'woman' to turn towards him.  
  
"What did you say?", Herb said in a growl.  
  
"You heard me. You are nothing but a pathetic whining little bitch.  
  
An annoying little girl, who should be playing with her dollies.", Ranma  
  
said hoping that he remembered his father's old insults correctly.  
  
Herb was distracted as Ranma had hoped. Genma was getting up but  
  
far too slow for Ranma's liking.  
  
"Watch what you say girl. Weak or not I will kill you where you  
  
stand.", Herb said.  
  
"Then you are a coward as well. It is to be expected from such a  
  
weak girl of course.", Ranma continued to insult Herb.  
  
"Very well if you choose to die then so be it.", Herb said as his  
  
hand began to glow.  
  
Ranma braced for the attack but was surprised when Herb suddenly pivoted  
  
and fired towards Genma, who was making his way to Ranma in order to try  
  
and get the foolish boy to leave.  
  
Ranma saw the blast coming and acted without thinking. He managed to leap  
  
in front of the blast just before it reached Genma sending Ranma back towards  
  
the guides hut, where he hit the ground with a sickening crunch and laid on  
  
the ground barely conscious.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", a loud feminine voice shouted out as a large  
  
red energy bolt struck the Musk prince sending him to the ground hard.  
  
Kodachi ran up to Ranma as fast as she could. She and the rest of the  
  
Amazons had heard the explosions earlier and had ran to investigate them. As  
  
one of the fastest women in the village, Kodachi had reached Jusenkyo ahead   
  
of everyone else.  
  
"Ranma-chan, please be alright.", Kodachi said as tears began to fall.  
  
"Dachi-chan....", Ranma said weakly as he managed to turn his head to face  
  
Kodachi's  
  
"Ah how touching, now you both die together.", Herb sneered as he floated  
  
off of the ground and began to glow even brighter than before.  
  
Kodachi hugged Ranma close. If she had to die to protect her love then she  
  
would.  
  
A soft 'whooshing' noise filled the air and Kodachi and Ranma saw Herb  
  
suddenly saw Herb's right arm fly off of his body as some sort of distortion  
  
in the air past through it.  
  
Nearby a Panda collapsed in exhaustion, grateful that it was able us  
  
access that attack after so many years. As he slept he was unfortunately  
  
unaware that his attack had not killed the Musk prince.  
  
Herb had managed to drag himself to his feet and was putting out  
  
more energy than anyone had ever seen in all directions.  
  
"Very well, if this is to be my last battle then all of you will  
  
die as well.", Herb said as the energy bubble began to expand towards  
  
Ranma and the rest.  
  
"No it will not.", Shampoo's voice said as she walked up to Kodachi  
  
and grasp the girl by the arm.  
  
"Shampoo-chan...", Kodachi tried to say, but was hushed by Shampoo.  
  
"No time to talk. You know what we have to do.", Shampoo said as   
  
Kodachi nodded in fear, hoping that there plan worked.  
  
Both girls stood up in front of the blast and joined hands. A black  
  
glow began to emanate from the both of them, followed by a blue one. The  
  
two colored auras joined into a swirling beam of energy that flew towards  
  
the energy sphere approaching them. For what seem like hours, 2 minutes  
  
actually, the two forces of energy pushed against each other, neither  
  
gaining any ground, until Herb finally began to weaken. Even he had his  
  
limits thankfully. As his sphere collapsed, the black beam struck him head on  
  
and a tremendous explosion shook the valley, throwing up dirt and debris  
  
in all directions. As the dust cleared there was nothing left of the musk   
  
prince but a small hole in the ground that had been fused into glass, by  
  
the energy unleashed by Shampoo's and Kodachi's attack.  
  
Ranma was carried back to the village by Genma. Even hurt he was still  
  
stronger than either Shampoo or Kodachi, who were barely standing after that  
  
attack. Several other Amazons, who had arrived after Herb's death had brought  
  
Dowel back to the village.  
  
"Foolish boy, why did you do something so stupid?", Genma mumbled as  
  
he looked at his son laying on of the beds in the healer's clinic.  
  
"Pop that you?", Ranma groaned.  
  
"Shhhh, boy be quiet.", Genma said, sounding concerned.  
  
"Not that much time left.", Ranma said.  
  
"Don't be silly, you'll be fine.", Genma choked out.  
  
"No, I won't, but don't worry everyone is safe now, even you. At  
  
least I managed to do that right.", Ranma said.  
  
"What?!?", Genma asked.  
  
"Pop, I only had six months left to live. I have heard the healers  
  
talking to each other. At least this way my death will have some meaning.  
  
You have a family; a wife and child to raise. I couldn't let them lose  
  
you. I already did once and I remembered how it felt.", Ranma said as  
  
tears began to fall from Genma's eyes.  
  
"Boy, I could have lived. You didn't need to waste what time you  
  
had left.", Genma replied sadly.  
  
"Not a waste.....Never to save others.... Pop, tell everyone else  
  
to come in here. I want to talk to them. Please hurry.", Ranma asked   
  
as Genma ran out of the room to retrieve everyone else.  
  
A short time later everyone was gathered around Ranma's bed and  
  
listened to what he wanted to say to them. Ranma motioned for his son  
  
Chichuri to sit next to him first.  
  
"Chichuri, I have heard that you have been fighting with your sister.  
  
I want you to stop. You will soon be the man of the family and will have to  
  
help your sisters if they need help as they will help you.", Ranma said  
  
quietly.  
  
"Daddy, I am sorry, I was bad. Please don't go. I'll never tease Miaka  
  
again.", Chichuri begged his father.  
  
"I don't have much choice son. I want to stay with all of you, but I was  
  
hurt too badly.", Ranma said saddened at how he couldn't explain to his son as  
  
well as he would like to, why he had to leave them.  
  
A few minutes later, Chichuri ran to his mother's arms and Miaka sat down  
  
next to her father.  
  
"Miaka-chan, we didn't get to talk to each other as much as I wanted to   
  
earlier, but now let me say, that it doesn't matter if you ever become a   
  
warrior to me or not. Be what you want to be. If you try to be a warrior and  
  
fail then there is no shame, despite what some people might think. As long as  
  
you are happy that is what matters. You know, Sash, Azure, and Dowel. None of  
  
them were considered "normal" at first by their peers, but people so respect  
  
them today, so don't worry if what you chose to do with your life is  
  
considered different. Be a healer, a scientist, even write manage with Sash.   
  
There is no shame in any of that, alright?", Ranma said to his daughter.  
  
"Alright daddy.", Miaka sniffled, hugged her father, than latched onto  
  
Kodachi as his daughters Nodoka and Yui sat down next to Ranma.  
  
"Nodoka-chan, Yui-chan, the both of you are the best warriors that I have  
  
ever seen. Much better than I could have hoped to be. I want you to help   
  
protect your brother and sister if they need help. You do not have to always  
  
be a warrior, like I told your sister, but you have the skills and you should  
  
be proud of that gift and use it to defend others.", Ranma said.  
  
Both girls told their father that you would protect their family and the  
  
Amazons that helped raised them, so that no one would ever be hurt again like  
  
their father was by Herb.  
  
"Shampoo-chan, Dachi-chan, come here please.", Ranma asked his two wives.  
  
"I am sorry that I could not be stronger for the both of you. I wanted to  
  
spend my entire life with you, raising our children and see our grandchildren  
  
someday. Unfortunately that was not meant to be I guess.", Ranma said while  
  
managing to wipe away a tear.  
  
"Don't ever apologize husband. You are not weak, but strong. You stood up  
  
to a spoiled little Amazon girl a few years ago and showed her what was   
  
important in life. I don't know what my life would have been like without you in  
  
it, but it would never have given me the joy that you and our children have  
  
given me.", Shampoo replied to Ranma.  
  
"It seems like so long ago that I was a scared, and lonely girl, who   
  
was trying to recover from the death of her mother. I was left alone with   
  
nothing but servants and a crazy brother for companionship. You saved me back  
  
then, by first becoming my friend, then my fiancée, and finally my husband.  
  
I could not have asked for a better life and I would gladly trade places with  
  
you now, as I am sure Shampoo would if it was possible.", Kodachi said.  
  
Ranma spend the next hour talking to his wives about the children and   
  
how he wanted them to live their lives, and not spend too much time  
  
mourning him. It was even ok with Ranma if the two girls chose to marry  
  
again in the future, something that was not usually done in Amazon   
  
society at least. Whether either girl would or not, or just chose to be with  
  
each other was yet to be seen.   
  
Ranma also spoke to Yuka, Sayuri, and Ayane, who had come to see  
  
Miaka's birthday. He told them how glad he was to know them and how much  
  
he loved them. By the time he was done talking to them, three Amazons  
  
had to almost drag a distraught Ayane away. Many thought her to still  
  
be a 'perverted old woman', but she loved Ranma greatly and like Shampoo  
  
and Kodachi, she would have given her life for his.  
  
Ranma's mother Kasumi sat down on the bed next to Ranma and placed  
  
her head in his lap, while stoking his hair like she did when he was  
  
still a small child, having nightmares about the cat fist training.  
  
"It's not right. A mother should not outlive their children, even  
  
if he was dying because he chose to protect the lives of others.", Kasumi  
  
thought as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Strange, they do not seem as bright as they used to. It's not fair,  
  
its just not fair.", Kasumi whispered.  
  
"I know that look mother.", Ranma whispered to Kasumi.  
  
"Wha...what was that?", Kasumi said.  
  
"I said I know that look. It is the same look you have always had on   
  
your face when I was injured and you wondered who was responsible. It's   
  
not like that now. It was my own choice to stop Herb's blast, no one  
  
else's.", Ranma said.  
  
"But why did you sacrifice yourself for 'HIM' of all people.",   
  
Kasumi said, starting to lose her temper.  
  
"It's like I told Genma, I have heard the healers talking. I knew  
  
that I did not have a whole lot of time left. At least this way my death  
  
does mean something. I guess I could just be a little full of myself, but  
  
I think that my actions not only helped to save him, but Dowel, Miaka, and  
  
the guide and his daughter. By distracting Herb, I gave Kodachi, Shampoo,  
  
and the others a chance to get to Jusenkyo where Herb was finally stopped.  
  
I do not want to leave any of you, but I would rather risk my life, than   
  
allow any of you to be hurt. I love all of you far too much for that.", Ranma  
  
said while wiping a tear from his mother's cheek.  
  
"No one would ask anything like that of you. You have already given us  
  
so much.", Kasumi sniffled.  
  
"It is you though, who have given my the greatest gift though. Without  
  
you agreeing to take me home all those years ago, I would have probably   
  
ended up in some foster home of orphanage where no one would have really  
  
cared for me. You know how people can be when dealing with those who they   
  
think are different or weaker than them. Because of you though I have an   
  
almost perfect life. I have a family that loves me. Friends who do as well,   
  
and two wonderful wives, and it is all because you allowed me to be adopted  
  
into your home. I don't remember my birth mother all that well, but from   
  
what I do remember she was a kind and caring woman, the same as you are. I  
  
may have been adopted, but I consider you my mother as much as the woman who  
  
gave birth to me.", Ranma stated to his now openly weeping mother.  
  
Ranma saw his father, standing near the edge of the room, looking   
  
quite sad and guilty at the same time. Ranma guessed that his father felt  
  
ashamed at what he had done so many years ago and that he felt it wasn't  
  
right for him to be here now. Well that had to change.  
  
"Pop come over here.", Ranma asked his father as Kasumi glared at the  
  
man and didn't leave Ranma's side, a fact with surprised neither Ranma nor  
  
Genma.  
  
"Pop, many years ago you left me at a hospital after the cat fist  
  
training. You did it because you thought it was the best thing to do at  
  
the time. I never agreed with that, even now. I was angry at you for quite  
  
some time and confused on why you wanted to abandon me, but I do not feel  
  
any anger towards you now. You made a large mistake, but it did allow me  
  
to live a good life and for that I thank you.", Ranma said to a stunned  
  
Genma.  
  
"Son, please do not thank me for that. If I had know what would happen  
  
or just had a little more sense back then, who knows how things would have  
  
turned out. I am ashamed at what I did and I wish I could have found a cure  
  
but I failed you as I failed your mother, Nodoka.", Genma said, sounding  
  
almost despondent.  
  
"Mom's death wasn't your fault and you did not mean to injure me, but  
  
if you want to make amends there are two things that you can do.", Ranma  
  
replied to Genma.  
  
"Anything, just tell me what you want.", Genma said.  
  
"The first is to take care of your new family. You have a wife and   
  
child to take care of. Always consider their feelings before you do   
  
something. I know that they both love you and would be upset if something  
  
happened to you if you did something foolish.", Ranma said.  
  
"What do you mean?, Genma said nervously.  
  
"Like committing Seppuku to try and cleanse your honor.", Ranma  
  
glared at Genma.  
  
"How did you know that I was thinking about it.", Genma said.  
  
"I didn't but from the look on your face I had guessed that you   
  
might consider something like that.", Ranma replied.  
  
"I promise I won't kill myself and will look after my family,  
  
including avoiding anymore 'unbeatable' techniques.", Genma said.  
  
"I am glad to hear it. Now there is one more thing I wish to  
  
ask of you.", Ranma said.  
  
"Go on.", Genma replied.  
  
"When I was young and we were still training together, I always  
  
wanted to please you. You did compliment me, sort of, a couple of times,  
  
but the there was one thing that I wanted from you that I never got,  
  
especially those time that I was scared or injured while training, and  
  
that is a hug. I know that sound silly, especially at my age, but I just  
  
wanted a hug from you to show me that you really cared about me.", Ranma  
  
said as he reached up towards the now teary eyed Genma.  
  
Genma moved next to Ranma and hugged the boy....no man as close and  
  
gently as he could then moved away to sit next to him.  
  
"Thank you, that is what I wanted most in life from you. I wish I  
  
had more time to spend with you, but now I can die knowing that you love  
  
me.", Ranma said.  
  
Genma tried to reply, but found himself unable. The words just wouldn't  
  
come out.  
  
"If my son forgives you, then I will try to, but I do not make any  
  
promises, Genma Saotome. You have a lot to make up for and I will be   
  
watching you.", Kasumi said to Genma.  
  
"Thank you mother, and please help him if he needs help with his  
  
child or future children. They would be blessed indeed if you looked  
  
after them from time to time.", Ranma said.  
  
"I will son, if Mao doesn't mind.", Kasumi.  
  
"I don't, nor will I ever.", Mao said as she came into the room and sat  
  
down on a chair near the others.  
  
"Then I do not have anything left to worry about. I'm glad.", Ranma  
  
said as he gently squeezed his mother's hand.  
  
A few moments later, he closed his eyes, shuttered briefly, then   
  
past from the bounds of this life into the next.  
  
"No...No... please don't go, not yet. NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!","  
  
Kasumi shouted as the healer came running into the room.  
  
The healer briefly looked over Ranma, before giving the news  
  
to Kasumi and the others. At the age of 26, Ranma Shiritory, had past  
  
away to rejoin his ancestors.  
  
Up in Asgard, one Nodoka Saotome watched the death of her young  
  
son with tears in her eyes. He has suffered far too much in his life. Now  
  
thought his suffering would be at an end and hopefully she would be   
  
allowed to see him again.  
  
By Nodoka's side was a your Daemoness in training, Kasumi Tendo, also  
  
called Katrina Saotome while on duty. She was to retrieve Ranma's spirit   
  
and bring it to Asgard after the boy's funeral.  
  
"Will I really be allowed to see my son?", Nodoka asked with both  
  
hope and fear in her voice.  
  
"Yes you will, Nodoka-san.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"I wonder if he will hate me for not being there for him.",   
  
Nodoka stated.  
  
"I don't think so. He seems unable to hate anyone, beside  
  
Nodoka-san, despite what you may think of yourself, you have done  
  
nothing wrong. You would not be here now if you did. For now though  
  
let us just watch what is going on in Midgard, then I will retrieve your  
  
son and you can be together again.", Kasumi said.  
  
Ranma's death had more far flung affects than he or anyone else  
  
realized. Somehow the news and circumstances of his death had reached  
  
the governments and news media of both Japan and China. They heard that  
  
he had died fighting off a know group of terrorist with his wives and  
  
saved the lives of many Chinese nationals. While this was a distortion  
  
of what had happened, it was more believable than Ranma dieing while  
  
fighting a half dragon, chi using martial arts prince. No one really  
  
knew who leaked the news of the boy's death, but a certain Amazon  
  
ambassador was suspected. Nothing was ever proven though.  
  
Because of Ranma's and his wives bravery they were honored by  
  
both countries and Ranma was given a funeral fit for a war hero or  
  
head of state, something which would have embarrassed the boy greatly.  
  
These acts of bravery did help relations between the two countries for  
  
the present and hopefully in the future as several diplomats spoke  
  
about during the funeral.  
  
What they had to say though was ignored by Ranma's close friends  
  
and family, they were far more comforted by the stories they told about  
  
how they had come to know Ranma during his life.  
  
Akane and Nabiki spoke fondly of the boy who became their friend,  
  
when others refused to. Kuno and Kasumi Tendo spoke of a boy who had helped  
  
bring them together, even if it was done indirectly. Many others spoke that day  
  
both friends and family, but none would have the affect that Shampoo and   
  
Kodachi would.  
  
Both Shampoo and Kodachi stood in front of those gathered and prepared  
  
to speak. Both were beyond tired and stressed and felt like fainting on more  
  
than one occasion, but they would persevere to honor the one whom they cared  
  
about.  
  
"Shampoo and I had originally planned to speak about Ranma's life and  
  
how he had affected us and those around him. Others' though have spoken of  
  
such, as we knew they would so we have decided to honor him in another way.",  
  
Kodachi said as she squeezed Shampoo's hand in anticipation of what was to  
  
come.  
  
"Kodachi and I had planned to honor Ranma with a song, that we had written  
  
for the occasion but as we were practicing it, we noticed that Ranma would not  
  
have wanted to be remembered by something so sad, so we chose another song,  
  
one that Ranma had always love. We hope that you will indulge us by listening  
  
to it.", Shampoo said as soft music began to play.  
  
I see trees of green red roses too  
  
I see them bloom for me and you  
  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
  
I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
  
The bright blessed day the dark sacred night  
  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
  
The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
  
Are also on the faces of people goin' by  
  
I see friends shaking hands saying "how do you do"  
  
They're really saying "I love you"  
  
I hear babies cry I watch them grow  
  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world  
  
Oh yeah......  
  
As the song ended Kodachi and Shampoo had to be helped off the  
  
podium by Kasumi and Ayane, who were as distraught as the two young  
  
women were, but they managed to persevere. This could not be said for  
  
most of those present. Even the most 'hardened' diplomat and official  
  
had a tear in their eye after the song ended.  
  
The funeral ended shortly after the girl's song and a smaller  
  
Amazon ceremony was held the next day for Ranma's immediate family  
  
and friends.  
  
An hour after Ranma's Amazon funeral, he night before he was to be  
  
buried in proper Amazon fashion, a small mote of light appeared before his  
  
coffin. It started out no larger than an egg, but continued to grow until  
  
it was over three feet in diameter. The light would normally have gone   
  
undetected by mortal senses, but the being causing the light was inexperienced.  
  
As the light formed into a young girl with large black and white wings. She  
  
had red hair with silver streaks running through it. Katrina Saotome had  
  
come to bring the spirit of her fiancée's analog to the next life.  
  
The door to the room, in which Ranma was being held slammed open and  
  
several Amazons, including two elders rushed into to see what it was that  
  
they had detected. When they saw Katrina they stopped dead in their  
  
tracks. All except Shampoo who advanced towards the strange intruder, but  
  
was quickly stopped by Lilly.  
  
"Remember our legends Shampoo.", Lilly hissed as Shampoo's eyes went  
  
wide.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid, I am here to escort the one that you   
  
love to his reward.", Katrina said as she reached into Ranma's coffin and  
  
pulled out a transparent image of Ranma who appeared to be snuggling into  
  
Katrina's arms.  
  
"What is going on?", Kodachi asked in confusion.  
  
"According to our legends, only the bravest of warriors is personally  
  
escorted into the next life.", Lilly said.  
  
"That is so. Ranma risked his life to save those that he loved,  
  
even though he knew that he stood no chance of winning against such a  
  
powerful enemy. He will be honored in the next life and trained to be the  
  
warrior that he always wanted, if he chooses that path. First though he  
  
will be able to see those that died before him, including his mother.",   
  
Katrina said as a male voice gasped out loud from the door to the room.  
  
"Nodoka is waiting for him.", Genma said.  
  
"Yes, she is. She had been waiting for so long to see her son, and has  
  
grieved greatly about what has happened to him.", Katrina said to a somber   
  
looking Genma.  
  
"I doubt that I will ever have the right to see her again.", Genma  
  
said.  
  
"Do not be so hard on yourself Genma Saotome, you have already started  
  
to redeem yourself. Continue on your path and you will be reunited with your  
  
loved ones someday. You might be interested to know that she does not hate you,  
  
but she is disappointed.", Katrina said.  
  
"I will do my best to make amends.", Genma said.  
  
"I believe that you will.", Katrina said.  
  
"High one would it be possible....", Shampoo started to say but was  
  
cut off by Katrina.  
  
"Do not ask such a thing. Neither you nor Kodachi would be allowed to  
  
sacrifice your lived for his. Besides, do you think that Ranma would approve.",  
  
Katrina chided the young Amazon.  
  
"I am sorry I just love him so much, Dachi-chan and I both love him so,   
  
that we.....would do anything to see him well.", Shampoo said as tears began  
  
to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Then tell Ranma.", Katrina said as she approved Shampoo and Kodachi   
  
and asked them to touch Ranma's spirit.  
  
Both girls briefly stiffened then smiled.  
  
"He knows how we feel, even now.", Kodachi and Shampoo both seemed  
  
to say at once.  
  
"Yes he does and I bet he did not approve of you offering to   
  
sacrifice yourselves either.", Katrina replied.  
  
"No he didn't.", Shampoo said in a shame filled voice.  
  
Now I must leave, you should not have been able to even detect me,  
  
but since you have remember, what I have told you and live your lives for  
  
in the future, Ranma's and the both of your lives will have great affect   
  
on many people in the world.", Katrina said.  
  
"Thank you for coming old one. You have our word of honor, no one  
  
present here, will ever tell of your visit.", Lilly said as she glared  
  
at everyone else in the room.  
  
"I thank you then.", Katrina said as she faded from sight, holding  
  
he spirit of a Ranma, not too different from the man that she loved.  
  
Ranma awoke, confused at what happened and where he was. He found  
  
himself laying on a soft bed with an very pretty redheaded woman sitting  
  
next to him. She looked almost like his girl form's body. Next to the  
  
woman was an angel?!?!  
  
"What happened? I thought I died?", Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
"You did my dear child, far too son for this old woman's taste.",  
  
Nodoka said.  
  
"I know that voice.....Mom?", Ranma asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, my dear sweet Ranma-chan it is me.", Nodoka said as she was  
  
knocked almost flat to the floor the force of Ranma's glomp.  
  
"I am so sorry, that I could not do more to help others. I was too  
  
weak. I guess that you are disappointed.", Ranma said to a stunned and  
  
saddened Nodoka.  
  
"My son, I am so proud of the man that you have become. I watched  
  
over for so many years, unable to do anything. When your father  
  
left you, I wanted to go to you, but I was unable. I was so glad when you   
  
were brought into the Shiritory family and how your life turned out after  
  
that.", Nodoka managed to choke out.  
  
"Then you are not disappointed that I wasn't a martial artist. I  
  
suppose I should have know pops exaggerated when he said otherwise.",  
  
Ranma said as Nodoka looked at the floor with an ashamed look on her face.  
  
"Son, I married very young and was brought up in a very traditional  
  
family of warriors, where the ability to fight with honor was considered to  
  
be more important than anything else. I was very naive back then and might  
  
have felt that way back then, but I have learned overtime how foolish I was.   
  
I could never feel that way towards you. You were not a warrior, but you  
  
fought with more honor and bravery than many so-called Samurai.", Nodoka  
  
said to Ranma as she smiled at her somewhat confused son.  
  
"You mother is right Ranma-chan, just look at how you have affected  
  
not only those around you, but many others as well.", Katrina said  
  
as a portal formed showing Ranma and Nodoka what happened to everyone  
  
after Ranma's death.  
  
Two weeks after Ranma's state funeral the song that Kodachi and  
  
Shampoo sung was broadcast worldwide by many news channels as well as  
  
some details about Ranma's life. As Ranma watched this along with Nodoka, he  
  
was surprised that some people began to consider him a role model, someone  
  
that had been injured early in life but managed to overcome this. Katrina  
  
showed Ranma visions of several people who were inspired by his story and  
  
did their best to improve their lives even though other people considered  
  
them to 'crippled' to take care of themselves, not to mention help others.  
  
He was pleased by this, but he hoped that it didn't get to blown out of   
  
proportion. He was just a normal guy after all, not some sort of hero. But,  
  
if his story being exaggerated could help others, well he supposed it was  
  
alright.  
  
Time continued to pass. Sayuri and Ryoga became husband and wife after  
  
the both of them graduated from Tokyo University, with Ryoga managing to  
  
only become lost about once per month. It seems he was developing an   
  
ability to home in on Sayuri's location.  
  
Akane and Nabiki were so affected by Ranma's life and death that they  
  
decided to dedicate their lives to helping battered women and children.  
  
Akane would teach self-defense, and Nabiki would help the women and children  
  
with rebuilding the financial aspects of their lives. Yuka joined them shortly  
  
after she graduated nursing school. They worked together for five years until  
  
Nabiki and Yuka announced that they were a couple to their respective family's.  
  
This came as a surprise to everyone, except for both Kasumis. They had noticed  
  
that their daughter and sister respectively had not dated over the years and   
  
really didn't seem to care that much. Ranma was the only boy they ever seemed  
  
to be quite close to. This sort of relationship might be controversial in   
  
many places of the world, but in Nerima, no one seemed to care, proving that  
  
the citizens there seemed to have more common sense than most places.  
  
Kasumi and Kuno had 4 children together, before Kuno's death at the  
  
age of 100. Kasumi, found that she either aged very slowly, or was an immortal.  
  
She married twice more that Ranma saw, but she seemed to love her first   
  
husband the most. Their children turned out to take after their mother and  
  
assisted Ryoga's and Sayuri's children with any rogue martial arts, prince  
  
kidnappers or other pests that showed up in Nerima from time to time.  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi both lived to be over 300 years old each, but they   
  
never seemed to show the affects that the delayed aging usually had on the  
  
Amazon elders. Both of the women were responsible for bringing the Amazon  
  
tribe to the attention of the rest of the world and they had a great affect  
  
on world policies, much to the chagrin of certain middle eastern countries,  
  
who even 200 years in the future still did not consider women to be equals  
  
of men, much to the annoyance of many. It was because of the actions of  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi that many of the healing techniques of the Amazons became  
  
well known, helping the lives of many around the world, especially those  
  
who could not afford the high prices of western medical treatment.  
  
The most interesting story though, was what had happened to Genma and  
  
Mao. They had three more children after their first and stayed with them until  
  
the last child turned 21. After that they simply disappeared, with no one, with  
  
possibly the exception of their children and Ukyo knowing why they left. Ukyo  
  
and the children though would never discuss the subject with anyone.   
  
For those who paid attention to the news, could guess what might have  
  
happened for even 200 years after Shampoo's and Kodachi's death there were  
  
reports of people being saved from attacks or injuries by a buxom Chinese  
  
woman, who was accompanied by either a large Japanese man or an even larger  
  
panda bear of all things. The two saviors appeared not only on Earth, but on   
  
it colonies as the centuries rolled by. Those in Asgard, especially Ranma  
  
knew that Genma would not pass onto the next life until he felt that he had  
  
made amends for how he had treated Ranma and lived his life before he  
  
decided to change.   
  
As for Mao, well she loved and respected her husband and would not   
  
leave Midgard until both she and her husband could leave together. In truth  
  
both had committed enough acts of good will that their karma would be   
  
blessed for several life times, but Genma, being stubborn as he was refused  
  
to admit this. Until the day that he chose to pass on, travelers on Earth  
  
and beyond knew that if others wanted them to come to harm there were those  
  
who would look out for them.  
  
As the images in the crystal faded to black, Ranko wiped a tear from   
  
his eye and noticed that a few move visitors were crowded around the   
  
entrance to the Amazons living quarters. He wasn't surprised, everyone in  
  
Nerima seemed to have an almost magnetic attraction to each other.   
  
Ranko saw Nodoka and Genma standing near the door, with the older  
  
woman having tears in her eyes. Why they had chosen to come to the  
  
cafe this night he didn't know, but maybe the both of them would be   
  
'touched' by what they saw in a positive fashion.  
  
Akane, who came with Akari was presently glomping onto a shocked  
  
Ranma and apologizing, of all things, about how she had treated him. This  
  
paled to how hard Shampoo was clinging onto the boy as well. Immortal or not,  
  
Ranko wondered if the boy would pass out from being squished so hard.  
  
Nabiki was putting up a good front, but Ranko could tell, then when   
  
they were alone later that night, the dam would burst, as the old  
  
saying went.  
  
Hinako had dove into Ranma's form and was sorting through the   
  
emotions she was feeling after hearing such a story. She could feel   
  
Ranma worrying about her, but she would not come out until she could  
  
bring her emotions more under control. Besides, she knew that Ranma would  
  
have to care for another tonight.  
  
An hour later people began to leave and Ranma had set Shampoo in   
  
her bed, refusing to change her as she requested. She had to do that  
  
herself, much to her disappointment.  
  
Ranma had changed into his goddess form and Hinako was now  
  
out of his body in her angel form, stroking Shampoo's long hair in an   
  
effort to calm the still distraught girl down. Ranma sat on the opposite  
  
side of Shampoo and had her arms around Shampoo's waist.  
  
"There is no need to be so sad, Shampoo, I will not be going anyway  
  
for many years.", Ranma said softly to Shampoo.  
  
"I know......It still hurts to hear that even when we were finally  
  
together we had to leave each other.", Shampoo said.  
  
"They had their time together and did see each other again. Are you  
  
maybe worried about not finding someone?", Ranma asked as Shampoo drew  
  
back and looked at Ranma with an obvious answer in her eyes.   
  
"You will find someone Shampoo-chan I know it.", Hinako said, trying  
  
to cheer the girl up.  
  
"I don't know.", Shampoo mumbled.  
  
"I do, besides what man could resist such a sweet girl.", Ranma said  
  
as she leaned over and kissed Shampoo on the forehead, causing Shampoo  
  
to blush and giggle much to her embarrassment.  
  
"This may sound childish, but will you do on thing for me before  
  
your leave tonight.", Shampoo asked.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma replied.  
  
"Will you stay near me, until I fall asleep.", Shampoo asked.  
  
"Of course I will.", Ranma said as Shampoo went to quickly change  
  
then allowed Ranma to tuck her into bed, much to Hinako's amusement.  
  
Ranma left two hours later, after making sure that Shampoo was  
  
still sleeping soundly. He was about to leave when Cologne called from  
  
the back of the restaurant.  
  
"I want to thank you for what you said to Shampoo after she heard  
  
that catboy's story.", Cologne said.  
  
"It's not nice to listen to other people.", Ranma teased  
  
"Its one of the prerogatives of getting old. You find out about  
  
that someday.", Cologne said with a grin.  
  
"Someday, but not just yet. I was serious about Shampoo finding  
  
someone, no matter how long it takes.", Ranma said.  
  
"I believe you, former son-in-law, but do not try to hard. I   
  
realize that forcing Shampoo to hunt you so often gave the girl a limited  
  
view on relationships. I believe it would be best if she had no assistance  
  
in trying to find a mate for a while.", Cologne said.  
  
"Well, you can teach an old dog new tricks after all.", Ranma  
  
snickered as Cologne hit him with her staff and it cracked, the staff  
  
that is.  
  
"Now, now, it is not polite to strike your elders.", Ranma snickered  
  
as he and Hinako left the cafe.  
  
Cologne could only shake her head about what had happened tonight.   
  
The way her other self acted in that other world disturbed her. Would she  
  
be so close minded if Shampoo met a boy that she did not approve of at  
  
first. She liked to think of herself as fair, but she had a bad feeling  
  
that her other self was not all that different and that fact bothered  
  
her more than she wanted to admit.  
  
Outside of the cafe, Ranma and Hinako were met by Kasumi who had  
  
come to walk them back to Hinako's, err... rather their new home. All  
  
of them could have teleported back, but after hearing and remembering  
  
what had happened in that world, Kasumi felt the need to spend as much   
  
time next to Ranma as possible for a while.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well it's been a while hasn't it. I have been quite busy since the  
  
last chapter was published but I hope that most people feel that it was  
  
worth the wait. It even took far longer to proofread this chapter than I  
  
would have liked to. My health hasn't been the best for the past couple  
  
months and was particularly bad this past two weeks. Hopefully things will  
  
be improving from now on though.  
  
There will be those, I suppose who might question whether or not  
  
Ranma had to die in that particular dimension, but from the start that  
  
is what I had planned. Ranma was meant to prove a point in the story  
  
that even though he was far weaker than Ranmas in other stories, by  
  
myself and others, he still could and did make a difference in other  
  
people lives, including saving them.  
  
Now that this is done, I might go back to working on the main  
  
story, although, considering the somewhat somber nature of this chapter  
  
the next chapter in line will either have more humor or I will chose to   
  
work on a purely humorous story that I have been thinking about for  
  
a while. Either way, I hope you will enjoy them, when they are written.  
  
Ryo Oki  
  
ryookipacbell.net 


	12. Beginnings and Endings

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki  
  
ryookipacbell.net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.  
  
This chapter takes place immediately following the events that were  
  
discussed in chapters 1 and 2 of the side story "What Makes a Man."  
  
Some of the characters that are going to be shown in this chapter  
  
were first mentioned in chapter 2 and 3 of this story. You might have to  
  
re-read those chapters to understand what is going on. My apologies for  
  
the inconvenience. I meant to discuss this material much earlier, but   
  
somehow I always kept getting sidetracked by other ideas. Either way please  
  
enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 10 Beginnings and Endings.  
  
Ranma leaned against the balcony rail, outside his room in Hinako's  
  
home. He was thinking about the story that everyone had seen at the Cat Cafe.  
  
It was strange hearing about another version of himself. Admittedly he had   
  
recently come to know of the existence of gods, demons, cat people and the  
  
usual strangeness that permeates Nerima, but this was something else.  
  
His other self seemed to be both different and similar to himself. He  
  
obviously possessed his courage and stubbornness, but without any real   
  
fighting skills to back it up. Did that make his other self, braver than   
  
him? The old panda wouldn't think so and maybe not his mother, or would  
  
they?   
  
Both of his parents seemed to be rather stunned when Ranko finished  
  
showing everyone what happened in that world. It would be nice if they could  
  
accept for who he and she was.  
  
"She?!? Am I both now or neither? Does it even matter? I have more  
  
than enough power to fight off any attacks, from pop or anyone else, who  
  
would say that being a girl makes you weak. Kasumi and those other goddesses  
  
and demons didn't seem to care one bit about such things.", Ranma thought  
  
to himself.  
  
Ranma massaged his neck and temples. Thinking about such things  
  
always gave him a headache, even more so than when Kasumi tried to explain  
  
how she could travel between time and different dimensions. It was just so  
  
much easier to solve problems by using his 'art' or retreating if   
  
necessary.  
  
Those days were over now. He had responsibilities to Hinako and to  
  
Kasumi. Hinako was part of himself, being his angel, and Kasumi was....  
  
Well Ranma still wasn't quite sure. She was more than a friend, Ranma  
  
was quite sure of that. Was she a girlfriend?, a fiancée?, or   
  
something even closer. The three of them could feel each others'   
  
emotions and sometimes thoughts if they concentrated enough. Physical  
  
sensations were evidently also shared by everyone.  
  
Ranma blushed at that last point. Making out, however briefly,  
  
with Shampoo in the schoolyard was probably not one of his better ideas.  
  
Kasumi had said that he would make up for it. What that entitled Ranma  
  
couldn't say.  
  
His old fiancées would probably settle for hitting him or finding   
  
someway to embarrass him. What Kasumi would try though, heaven only knows.  
  
Ranma got up off of the rail, stretched, and was about to go   
  
back into his room, when he noticed a dark clad figure sitting on the roof  
  
of a house several doors down the street. Ranma could feel nervousness,  
  
if not outright fear emanating from the figure.  
  
"Now what?", Ranma sighed to himself as he began to leap towards the   
  
figure. The last thing h wanted was to fight some loony martial arts  
  
fighter during the night. He had much better things to do in his opinion.  
  
The figure immediately bolted from its spot on the roof when it saw  
  
Ranma coming towards it.  
  
As Ranma drew closer to the retreating figure he noticed that it  
  
was a girl dressed in a dark leotard, with a long pony tail and   
  
carrying a coiled up ribbon.  
  
"Great....Kodachi, now what does want?", Ranma sighed to himself  
  
as he followed her.  
  
Since chasing her by foot was taking more time than Ranma wanted,  
  
he switched to his goddess form and leapt in the air, wings beating  
  
rapidly. In seconds he was in front of Kodachi and turned to face the  
  
approaching girl. Seeing Ranma now in front of her Kodachi rapidly  
  
changed directions, much to Ranma's annoyance.  
  
"Dammit, stop already!", Ranma ordered when much to his surprise  
  
a yellow glow formed on his right hand and shot towards Kodachi striking  
  
the girl and causing her to freeze in mid-stride and be suspended in   
  
mid-air between to homes.  
  
Hovering in front of the girl, Ranma noticed the look of sheer  
  
terror on Kodachi's face. Although her body appeared to be frozen,   
  
her eyes weren't.  
  
"Why is she so scared of me? It's not I ever did anything to her.  
  
The only time I even half way told her to leave me alone, was when I was  
  
in my girl form and told her to leave my male form alone or else....Oh   
  
$(#$ that must be it. I am so dense at times. She must think that I want  
  
to hurt her so that she would stay away from my male form.", Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma gently pushed Kodachi so that she was now over solid ground,  
  
or roof if you will and spent a few moments trying to free the girl from  
  
his 'ability'. When he cancelled the spell, Kodachi immediately collapsed  
  
onto the roof and looked up from her sitting position at Ranma while  
  
shaking quite badly.  
  
As Ranma tried to approach Kodachi she kept moving backwards  
  
until she reached the end of the roof that she was sitting on. Ranma  
  
had to grab onto the girl to prevent her from hitting the ground.  
  
"Well this seems awfully familiar.", Ranma thought as he lowered  
  
Kodachi gently to the ground.  
  
"Please, let me go. I promise never to bother you again if you   
  
will not hurt me.", Kodachi begged the goddess in front of her, giving  
  
Ranma a sick feeling is his stomach.  
  
It was true that having Kodachi out of his life, would make his  
  
life a whole lot easier, but Ranma would prefer that it would be for  
  
some other reason, than Kodachi being afraid of him.  
  
"There is no reason to be scared. I am not going to hurt you. I  
  
didn't even know who you were when I started to follow you. I was just  
  
curious why someone was watching me.", Ranma said.  
  
"I.......I saw you earlier at that Amazon's cafe. I had heard that  
  
you were there and I wanted to save you from that peasant.", Kodachi   
  
said quietly.  
  
"I don't need to be saved from Shampoo or any fiancee any more. A  
  
lot has changed recently. You just never found out like everyone else   
  
has.", Ranma explained calmly to Kodachi.  
  
"I heard the story that the catboy told everyone. I wanted to be  
  
with you like I was in the story. I was going to rush in after  
  
everyone else left, until I saw you change into 'her'.", Kodachi said  
  
in a trembling voice.  
  
"You mean the 'pig-tailed girl'?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes..... I never believed those rumors about you and she being the  
  
same. Such things are impossible, or so I thought. Seeing you change I ran  
  
away to think. I could feel the power you have in that girl's body and I   
  
didn't want to be near you if you became angry at me.", Kodachi stated.  
  
"I've been angry at you, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane sometimes, but I  
  
would never hurt you. I fight to protect myself and others, but even then  
  
I try not to permanently hurt someone, except that one time.", Ranma said  
  
while pushing aside the memories he had of his fight with Saffron.  
  
"So I can depart now?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"If you want, but before you do, you should know that I do not hate  
  
you, I just don't want to date or marry you. I'm sorry that you somehow  
  
thought that I was in love with you.", Ranma said.  
  
"I know that..... I think that I have known for some time, but just   
  
did not want to admit it to myself.", Kodachi sighed.  
  
"Then why did you keep chasing me?", Ranma asked.  
  
"If I stopped, then I would be alone again.", Kodachi said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?", Ranma asked.  
  
"The Kodachi in the world that the catboy showed everyone was very   
  
similar to myself. I did not have any friends when I was young, and after  
  
my mother's death, all of us that were left went a 'little' crazy. This only  
  
pushed people further away from me. The only people that wanted to be near me  
  
were either interested in my family's money or wanted to on the same  
  
gymnastics team. You were the first person, who did not seem to want anything,  
  
and we met by you saving me from a fall. After that I convinced myself that you   
  
did care and maybe wanted to be with me.", Kodachi stated.  
  
"I am sorry that you all alone. I know what that is like, growing up with  
  
just my father for company.", Ranma said.  
  
" I have overheard some of what happened to you while you were young. It is  
  
hard to say who had the tougher childhood.", Kodachi said as she started to turn  
  
away from Ranma, but stopped when she felt Ranma's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"A little while ago I made on offer to Ukyo to be her friend, since I could  
  
not ever be married to her. If you like, I can offer you the same if you promise  
  
to stop all your attacks on my other former financee's and lay off the sleep and  
  
paralysis gas attacks.", Ranma said.  
  
"You wouldn't mind having me for a friend?", Kodachi asked in shock.  
  
"No I wouldn't.", Ranma said as Kodachi started to sigh.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Ranma asked.  
  
"I was just thinking how strange life is turning out, especially since  
  
I know that my brother was right about one thing.", Kodachi said with  
  
a disturbed look on her face.  
  
"He was right about something?", Ranma said in confusion.  
  
"Yes......Remember he always called your female side his "Pigtailed  
  
Goddess", which is what you now seem to be.", Kodachi smiled shyly.  
  
Ranma sat stunned for a moment trying to digest that little piece of   
  
information. Technically Kuno was now right. That was more than a little  
  
disturbing.  
  
"Well I guess even he is allowed to be right at least once.", Ranma  
  
replied.  
  
"I am glad we can part on good terms. I feel uncomfortable around  
  
you, I am ashamed to say, but I think I can accept your new form in the future  
  
if you would be willing to help me.", Kodachi said.  
  
"If you need to talk or just.....oh I don't know, go for a walk with  
  
someone I would not mind.", Ranma said.  
  
"Then I will leave for now, and maybe the next time we see each other it  
  
will be less awkward.", Kodachi said.  
  
"I think that you are right.", Ranma said as Kodachi leapt away, via the  
  
rooftops, back towards her home.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I wonder if I should have gone with her. I might have been able  
  
to talk some sense into Kuno as well..... Right, as if that would happen.  
  
Besides I think I might be able to only pull off one miracle per day.", Ranma  
  
snickered to himself as he decided to fly back to Hinako's home.  
  
Ranma landed in the front yard just as Kasumi and Hinako were coming out  
  
of the front door of the house.  
  
"So how did it go, Rammie? Is that crazy girl going to behave herself  
  
from now on?", Hinako asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Remember we are linked closely together now.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I almost forgot about that.", Ranma said as he ran his fingers through  
  
his goddess form's long hair.  
  
"There is no need to be nervous. You have just helped out your first  
  
'troubled soul', and so soon after 'changing'.", Kasumi said, while hugging  
  
Ranma, to show how proud she was of him.  
  
Ranma looked away and blushed. Hugging another girl, while in girl form  
  
was still somewhat embarrassing, especially since anybody walking by the  
  
house could plainly see them.  
  
"I think that you should talk to her some more, if she needs it. It would  
  
only help her to see that she isn't alone all the time.", Hinako said, sounding  
  
wiser than her present ten your appearance let on.  
  
"I will, but I won't force anything on her. She should make the next move.",  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"You are learning to be patient, almost subtle, Ranma-chan. My poor  
  
sister Nabiki would be stunned to here about that.", Kasumi teased.  
  
"We would have to charge her for that information, After all I can't give  
  
away all my secrets for free, can I?", Ranma said as Hinako giggled.  
  
In a large penthouse office in downtown Tokyo, an elderly man sat behind  
  
a large oak desk with an intense expression on his face. From looking at him  
  
one could infer that the man was feeling quite tense, tired or both. In front  
  
of him were spread several documents and 2 blurry photos that his associates had  
  
handed to the man a few hours earlier. As the man began to rise from his chair  
  
the air in front of him began to shimmer and out of nowhere stepped a young   
  
girl with long blond hair, emerald green eyes, and two large white wings. The  
  
doors to the office locked themselves immediately after she finished  
  
materializing.  
  
"This is unusual. You are getting bolder Ko-chan. You do not often appear  
  
during the day. Are you not afraid of being seen?", the man asked in a casual  
  
fashion.  
  
"Now is that any way to greet me Akito-chan. You could be a little   
  
warmer.", the 'girl' chided.  
  
"I am sorry, but it has been quite frustrating, with all the strange  
  
reports coming out of Nerima. I have hopes that 'she' has appeared, but  
  
the reports and the two photographs that were delivered were not quite  
  
what I was hoping for,", the man said as he walked up close to the  
  
winged girl and hugged her close.  
  
"You do not have to worry then for what you have heard is true,  
  
Urd has come back to Midgard and her grand daughter has been found.",   
  
the girl said as a smile began to form on Akito's face.  
  
"Does this mean that the others will soon be found as you predicted  
  
so many years ago.", Akito asked.  
  
"Possibly.... I am not sure of everything. Kami-sama is being   
  
mysterious as always. Even Urd's aunt was being quite stubborn as of late.  
  
I do have good news though. That little demon that has been such a thorn  
  
in our side for so many years has been destroyed, by Urd with help from  
  
your eldest grandchild of all people.", Ko-chan said.  
  
"Kas....how did she managed to do that.", Akito asked as Ko-chan   
  
spent the next two hours telling Akito what had become of his grand  
  
children and how one goddess and two elder demons played a role in their  
  
lives.  
  
"Are you alright?", Ko-chan asked Akito, who seemed to be rather  
  
stunned by the news that he had just received.  
  
"I am well..... I just wish that it would end soon. I have waited so  
  
many years and have lost so many friends that were close to me. First you,  
  
then my dear wife, Hiroki, Urd, her child and grandchild. I guess I am   
  
just old and want to pass on soon to see the others again.", Akito said  
  
to Ko-chan, who now had a stern expression on her face.  
  
"Akito Tendo, don't you dare say something like that. You have had a  
  
good life. Granted it has been difficult at times, but you have been   
  
quite fortunate in some areas. Besides not all of us has had the opportunity  
  
that you have had.", Ko-chan said with her voice growing sadder and sadder.  
  
"I am sorry. Please forgive me, if I had known what would have happened  
  
to you when father sent you away, I would have gladly exchanged places with  
  
you or done whatever it took to see that you were alright.", Akito said while  
  
trying to comfort Ko-chan.  
  
"That was long ago and it can not be changed. You can though do  
  
something to improve your future.", Ko-chan said to a curious Akito.  
  
"What is it?", Akito ask.  
  
"Baka, have you forgotten all about Kagomi?", Ko-chan said as she  
  
whacked Akito gently upside his head.  
  
"Ko-chan, you know how I feel about that. We are friends, nothing  
  
more.", Akito said as Ko-chan rudely snorted.  
  
"What a bunch of #%$#$#$. I am not blind you know. I have seen how the  
  
two of you look at each other. You have both lost those who are close to you,  
  
but you do not have to roll over and play dead.", Ko-chan said.  
  
"What would you have me do?", Akito asked.  
  
"All you have to do is call the poor woman and ask her out. She will  
  
accept, I am sure of it. She does like you, despite how dense you can be at  
  
times.", Ko-chan said.  
  
"I will give the matter some consideration, but I can't make any  
  
promise alright?", Hiroki said, while trying to sound calm.  
  
"Fine, but do not wait too much longer. Now I have to leave you for now,  
  
but I will see you again in a week.", Ko-chan said as she drew her long  
  
white cloak around her and faded from sight.  
  
Akito sat back down at his desk for several moments while resting his  
  
chin in his palm before picking up the phone at his desk and paging his  
  
secretary.  
  
"Mariko please arrange an appointment for me with Kagomi Kurata at her  
  
office at her earliest convenience.", Akito said.  
  
"Would this be business of pleasure sir?", Mariko answered, sounding  
  
almost giddy for some reason.  
  
"Maybe a little of both, Mariko. Maybe a little of both......", Akito  
  
said to his secretary.  
  
Akito Tendo waited outside the office of one of his oldest  
  
'friends', Kagomi Kurata. He was always quite nervous when seeing her, much  
  
to his frustration. Perhaps it was due to the feelings he had for her, but would  
  
not admit as of yet.  
  
"Ko-chan was right. I should tell her how I feel. But what if she is  
  
wrong. I do not want to spoil a friendship by trying to turn it into something  
  
that it can not be.", Akito thought to himself.  
  
A few moments later the door to Kagomi's office opened and Akito found  
  
himself trying to stand a little taller and straighter. Out stepped a woman  
  
who appeared to be no older than fifty, with long brown hair and dressed in   
  
a western style business suit.  
  
"Akito-chan! How nice to see you!", the woman exclaimed with glee, much  
  
to Akito's embarrassment and her secretary's amusement.  
  
As Kagomi almost dragged Akito into her office, Kagomi's secretary  
  
Mari, was busy dialing up the phone to call Akito's secretary. It appeared  
  
as if their plan to get their two bosses together was finally progressing  
  
somewhat.  
  
"So Akito what brings you by, not that I mind.", Kagomi said.  
  
"I have some good news I thought that you should hear.", Akito  
  
said a little stiffly.  
  
"What is it?", Kagome said as Akito pulled out a small envelope  
  
from inside of his coat.  
  
"Earlier today some of my associates delivered these photos to me   
  
and I thought that you would like to see them.", Akito said as he laid  
  
the somewhat blurry photos of both Urd and Hinako in front of Kagome.  
  
"Are they real?", Kagome said in shock.  
  
"Yes they are. Ko-chan confirmed as much.", Akito said while   
  
trying not to blush at the smile that Kagome with directing towards  
  
him.  
  
"So the rest of her predictions might come true?", Kagome said,  
  
while sounding like a giddy teenager.  
  
"She thinks that they will, but she is unsure of when. I do have  
  
good news, that horrible little demon Happosai has been killed by Urd  
  
and my grand daughter no less.", Akito said with pride.  
  
"Sounds like an interesting story. Perhaps you could tell it to  
  
me, maybe over dinner.", Kagome said to Akito who was trying hard not  
  
to grin like a school boy.  
  
"If you are not busy I would like that.", Akito replied.  
  
"Its settled then, I shall inform my secretary to clear the rest  
  
of my appointments for today and then we can relax for the evening as  
  
you tell me all about what has been happening as of late.", Kagome  
  
said to Akito.  
  
After Kagome and Akito had left, Mari informed Mariko what had  
  
happened and both secretaries did a brief happy dance in their office  
  
much to the amusement of their co-workers.  
  
At a local restaurant Akito was telling Kagome all that his   
  
family had been going through, much to the woman's surprise. She was  
  
glad that they were alright, but still sad that Akito still had to   
  
distance himself from his son, due to a promise that the young fool  
  
made his father agree to, so many years ago. At least the three girls  
  
were not be poor, as they would find out when the youngest of them   
  
reached the age of 21. In the meantime, well their mortgage would at   
  
least be paid, due to the 'mother's life insurance policy', or at   
  
least that is what Soun and his daughters thought it was.  
  
"Your family has had to overcome some great difficulties, but at  
  
least were able to have a family. I wish my dear departed husband and I were  
  
able too.", Kagome said.  
  
"That is not your fault. Sometimes these thing just happen. The both  
  
of you were quite happy together.", Akito said, worrying as he always did,  
  
when his friend became depressed when she spoke of her husband.  
  
"I know and I am sorry. I always bring up that subject when we are  
  
together. Truth be told my life has been far better than I could have hoped  
  
for, but their is one thing that I still wish could happen.", Kagome said.  
  
"What is it?", Akito asked.  
  
"Akito-chan, we have known each other for many years, and have helped  
  
each other overcome the pain of losing a loved one. You are my best friend, but  
  
their is one thing I would asked of you.", Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever it is please ask. If I am capable of granting your request I  
  
will, you know that.  
  
"What I am trying to say is that....... I care for you deeply and I   
  
want to be more than friends with you, if you know what I mean.", Kagome  
  
said as Akito's eyes seemed to be now taking up over 90% of his face.  
  
"You mean......", Akito tried to say.  
  
"To paraphrase an old saying of yours, 'Akito Tendo I would date with  
  
you'.", Kagome said as she quickly leaned over and kissed a stunned  
  
Akito on the cheek.  
  
A loud round of 'awes', seemed to echo around the restaurant after   
  
that, much to the embarrassment of the two old friends.  
  
"I never knew you felt that way. I have wanted to you the same thing,  
  
for a while, but I did not want to jeopardize our friendship.", Akito  
  
said to Kagome.   
  
"Well now we both know how each other feels. So where should we go  
  
from here.", Kagome said in a seductive voice as Akito began to sweat  
  
nervously.  
  
"Ahem, we will just have to wait and see.", Akito said suddenly  
  
remembering how tired Kagome's husband used to be at times and the jokes  
  
that were told as for the reason for it.  
  
Later that evening, Kasumi received a phone call from a somewhat  
  
panicked Nabiki. It seemed that since Kasumi had left home, Soun had tried  
  
to make dinner for once, since no one still trusted Akane to cook anything,  
  
even if she hadn't poisoned anyone for two whole days, a record for her.  
  
Soun's efforts thought were only marginally better than his youngest  
  
daughter. The kitchen was a mess at the moment and the only one that had  
  
any experience in cleaning up such a mess.  
  
Kasumi was at first going to turn her sister down. After all, she  
  
was now trying to start a new life living somewhere else, but when   
  
Nabiki actually offered to pay Kasumi, it was obvious that perhaps  
  
Kasumi should look into the matter. She couldn't let her ancestral  
  
home fall completely apart.  
  
This is not say that she was going to do it alone. No, Kasumi had  
  
another person in mind to help her, even if he was going to need to be  
  
persuaded to do so.  
  
Kasumi walked into the backyard of Hinako's, well rather their new  
  
house to find Ranma, who was at that moment trying to improve some of his  
  
abilities that he received from first healing Hinako.  
  
Kasumi watched Ranma place his left hand against a large lemon  
  
tree while a look of intense concentration played across his face.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Kasumi was surprised to see several  
  
lemons begin to form, then reach maturity in about 5 more minutes.  
  
"Very impressive Ranma-kun, you seemed to be improving in your  
  
druid like abilities.", Kasumi said to a startled Ranma.  
  
"It's nothing really, I just wanted to see why I am unable to do it  
  
in my goddess form.", Ranma said.  
  
"Are you able to do anything thing different in your goddess form, then  
  
you can in your male 'human' form.", Kasumi asked, while already knowing the  
  
answer.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird, but I can heal people and animals of injuries and  
  
diseases as well as use some type of magic when I am in my female form, but  
  
not my male form.", Ranma said.  
  
"Your female form is almost pure magic. It is not native to this  
  
world, if you understand, so you can not access any chi, which is required  
  
to use your chi attacks and 'nature' abilities. On the other hand your  
  
male form contains far less mana than your female form, so it would be  
  
very difficult for you to access any type of magic, whether healing or  
  
destructive. It's is not impossible, but it would take far more time  
  
and energy to access spells.", Kasumi replied to Ranma.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi-chan, I was wondering if something was wrong with me.",  
  
Ranma said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
No need to thank me for that, but their is something that I need your  
  
help with right now.", Kasumi stated.  
  
"Ok, what do you need?", Ranma asked.  
  
"It appears father tried to cook for everyone at the dojo and made  
  
a mess. Nabiki wanted to know if I could help clean up, and I wanted to  
  
ask you to join me.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I don't really know Kasumi-chan, it's not our problem anymore. Let  
  
them clean up their own mess.", Ranma said.  
  
"I know Ranma-kun, but it is still my home in some respects, any  
  
Nabiki really sounded panicked. Could you please help me.", Kasumi asked  
  
with wide eyes, causing Ranma to back away from the obvious 'kawaii  
  
attack'.  
  
"Alright I'll help.", Ranma said in a voice somewhat devoid of  
  
enthusiasm.  
  
"Now their is no need to pout. There is a way for you to remain here  
  
and practice, as well as join me at the dojo.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Really? How can I do that?", Ranma asked as Kasumi's form seemed  
  
to blur as a loud popping sound filled the air.  
  
Ranma now found himself facing four little Kasumis, no more than  
  
one and a half foot tall each. He reacted to this in a typical fashion  
  
by falling over onto his back.  
  
As he tried to get up, he noticed one of the Kasumis frowning at  
  
him, another one looking concerned and two other jumping up and down on  
  
him as if he were some sort of trampoline.  
  
"Ah......what just happened?", Ranma asked while still trying to  
  
get up off the ground.  
  
"When you in your goddess form you will be able to split yourself  
  
into several forms, like I have.", the formerly frowning, mini Kasumi  
  
said.  
  
Ranma stood up and changed to his goddess form with Hinako now  
  
looking at what is going from the back porch of the house.  
  
"Now what do I do?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Try and concentrate at being in several places at once.  
  
Visualize yourself standing next to other copies of yourself.", one of   
  
the Kasumi's said to Ranma.  
  
Ranma spent the next few minutes trying to split his form, without  
  
much success.  
  
"You are trying too hard, Ranma-kun. Just relax and try not to force  
  
the change.", one of the Kasumis stated.  
  
A minute later, another loud popping noise was heard from the   
  
backyard as Ranma managed to split himself into four chibi versions  
  
of herself.  
  
"Ah how cuuuttttteee", Hinako gushed from the back porch as she  
  
ran over and pickup one the Ranmas, who started to nuzzle himself against  
  
Hinako's neck, causing the girl to giggle.  
  
"Ranma, one of each of us will stay here. I will help you practice some  
  
your goddess abilities, while the others of us fly to the dojo.  
  
A short time later, three chibi Kasumis and three chibi Ranmas were  
  
flying in the direction of the dojo, well until one of the chibi Ranmas  
  
became distracted that is.  
  
One of the chibi Ranmas seemed to have received a lot of the emotions  
  
that Ranma had suppressed when he was a child. So this Ranma upon seeing a  
  
large toy shop as he was flying by, reacted in the manner a typical young  
  
child would and immediately broke away from the group and landed outside the  
  
store as the others flew on.  
  
Upon entering the store, the teenage girl sales clerks could not but  
  
say how cute a little girl, the chibi goddess Ranma looked in her 'costume'.  
  
Ranma was shown all over the store before she pulled some money out of no  
  
where to pay for a stuffed cat of all things.  
  
Ranma left the store with his, or rather her new toy. Just as she  
  
was about to take off in the air she heard a very familiar 'bweee' sound  
  
approaching her. Looking towards the source of the noise Ranma saw a  
  
familiar little black pig with a collar around its neck.  
  
"So the foul porcine pervert returns for another beating.", subtitles  
  
appearing below Ranma said as a badly accented English voice seemed to  
  
echo through the air.  
  
"Curse you Ranma, I shall destroy that little form of yours.", some  
  
subtitles below the little pig said.  
  
Ranma grinned evilly as two large boxing gloves formed on her hand.  
  
"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.", the subtitles below  
  
Ranma said.  
  
"Curse you, Ranma, because of you I have seen hell.", the subtitles  
  
under the little pig said.  
  
"If you want to see hell, pig boy, I know a couple of demons who  
  
wouldn't mind showing it to you.", the subtitles under chibi Ranma said.  
  
Ryoga charged only to find Ranma quickly side stepping him, causing  
  
the little pig to slam into a nearby wall.  
  
The little pig charged again only to hit with a strong right cross  
  
from the little chibi goddess. Ranma pickup the pig off the ground and   
  
to strike it repeatedly like a boxer hitting a punching back. Ryoga's head  
  
snapped back faster and faster as Ranma increased his punching speed.  
  
Finally a strong upper cut to the chin sent the little off into the  
  
atmosphere.  
  
"I am the greatest. I am the 'champion!", Ranma said as she did a  
  
brief victory dance.  
  
As Ranma went back to pick up the bag containing her new stuffed cat she  
  
saw a very familiar thieving little ice skater running off with it.  
  
"Gimme that back it's mine.", chibi Ranma said as she flew after  
  
Azusa.  
  
Chibi Ranma was quite upset. She was much more childlike in form and  
  
in mind and was starting to get misty eyed as the mean girl continued to  
  
keep her kitty away from her.  
  
As the chase continued past the cat cafe, Shampoo stepped outside to  
  
see Azusa approaching with a bag and little 'flying?!?' girl behind her yelling  
  
for Azusa to return her stuffed animal.  
  
As Azusa skated by, Shampoo stuck out her arm, catching the ice skater  
  
in the neck. Azusa went down hard.  
  
"So annoying thief girl, now takes toys from children. Shampoo will have  
  
to punish you.", Shampoo said while slipping into her old manner of speaking.  
  
As Ranma landed nearby Shampoo belted Azusa away and stared at the very  
  
familiar little chibi goddess.  
  
"Ranma, is you?", Shampoo asked.  
  
Ranma nodded shy and smiled as she pickup her bag, with the cat inside.  
  
"Aiyah, Ranma look too too cute.", Shampoo said in excitement as she  
  
pickup Ranma and spun her around a few times, before setting the dizzy  
  
little goddess on her shoulder.  
  
Hearing Shampoo's exclamation, Cologne came outside to see what was  
  
going on. Upon seeing a little Ranma goddess sitting on Shampoo's shoulder  
  
Cologne briefly wondered if she had not accidentally eaten anything from her  
  
'special' spice cabinet.  
  
"Look what I found great grandmother.", Shampoo stated while   
  
managing to calm down a little.  
  
"So I see.", Cologne said as she looked at chibi Ranma.  
  
"You are Ranma, are you not?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Part of him.", chibi Ranma-chan said with cute little smile.  
  
"Can I keep her great grandmother.", Shampoo asked as Cologne  
  
rolled her eyes at Shampoo's behavior.  
  
"That is not a pet Shampoo, it is a piece of your former airen.  
  
If I remember my lore correctly, gods and goddess have the ability to  
  
split themselves into several forms in order to accomplish many tasks  
  
at once. Am I correct?", Cologne said as she looked at Ranma to answer  
  
her last question.  
  
"Uh huh, that's right. One of me is still at home and the other two  
  
are with the three Kasumi-chans at the Tendo dojo.", chibi Ranma said.  
  
"There are four of you?", Shampoo asked as Ranma nodded.  
  
"Shampoo take your little friend back to the dojo, so that she  
  
may rejoin her other selves, while I look after the restaurant.",   
  
Cologne said.  
  
"Ok great grandmother.", Shampoo said while she bounded off  
  
holding onto Ranma.  
  
Cologne would have rather joined Shampoo at the dojo. No doubt  
  
watching several Ranmas and Kasumis running around would have been   
  
very amusing, but she had to look after the store since neither Nuku  
  
Nuku, nor Mousse could really be trusted to run the place by themselves.  
  
Shampoo was more than a little surprised at what she saw when she   
  
opened the front gate to the dojo. Out in the yard was a chibi Ranma  
  
and Kasumi tossing a rather green Genma panda back and forth like an  
  
oversize beach ball, while chiding the old fool about what would happen  
  
if he ever tried to sell one of them as a doll or toy.  
  
Inside the home the remaining chibi Ranma and two chibi Kasumis  
  
were busy cleaning up a rather large mess in the kitchen. Since the  
  
room was still recognizable as a kitchen, it was obvious that Akane had  
  
not cooked, but the room had seen better days never the less.  
  
"About time you got here.", the chibi Ranma playing toss the  
  
panda, said to the Ranma on Shampoo's shoulder.  
  
"I had to buy something, then I got distracted by a mean little  
  
black piggy and a crazy ice skater.", the Ranma sitting on Shampoo  
  
said.  
  
"Piggy?!?!", several people said at once.  
  
"Yah it was 'him'. He tried to attack, but I took care of him without  
  
any problem.", Ranma said.  
  
"So the lost fool did not take his earlier warning seriously. Perhaps  
  
he needs to be punished further.", one of the Kasumis said in an ominous   
  
voice, send chills down the spines of the others.  
  
"He's not worth the effort. At least he didn't try to steal my kitty.",  
  
the Ranma sitting on Shampoo said.  
  
"Kitty?", everyone asked as a large stuffed tabby cat was pulled out  
  
of a bag.  
  
"You bought a stuffed cat. Now there is something I didn't think I   
  
would see anytime soon.", Nabiki said as she walked into the backyard  
  
yawning, with a yawning Ranko right behind her.  
  
"Nabiki and catboy are just like real cats. You spend too much time  
  
sleeping and not enough helping Kasumi clean up your messy house. Being a  
  
maid is not a job for a goddess.", Shampoo chided.  
  
"When elder sister Kasumi cleans, it is just best to stay out of the way  
  
unless one wants to be accidentally cleaned and polished.", Ranko said while  
  
remembering how narrowly focused Kasumi can be when she in concentrating  
  
on performing certain tasks.  
  
Shampoo walked into the house and set 'her' chibi Ranma down next to  
  
the other one in the kitchen and walked outside again past Soun, who was   
  
crying something about his poor eldest daughter going all to pieces. Shampoo  
  
felt the urge to smack the old whiner upside his head, but frankly he it  
  
really wasn't worth the effort it would take to hit him.  
  
Once the kitchen was cleaned up, one chibi Kasumi started to scratch  
  
Ranko behind the ears as a chibi-Ranma did the same to Nabiki, both of whom  
  
were now on the floor purring loudly. The remaining Ranma and Kasumi joined  
  
their other parts and were now playing two on two volley ball with Genma as  
  
they smacked him repeatedly over a large net that had been pulled out of  
  
nowhere.  
  
Shampoo left shortly after dropping off Ranma and was walking slowly  
  
back to the cafe, hoping that the rest of her day would be quiet. Nerima  
  
was becoming even stranger than she liked it to be. Hopefully she would be  
  
able to make it inside without be bothered by Mousse or that annoyingly  
  
cheerful cyborg catgirl. Shampoo had noticed that the two seemed to spending  
  
more time with each other, than with anyone else this day. If Shampoo was   
  
lucky she hoped that the two would fall for each other, leaving her alone.  
  
Taro and Rouge had just landed in a field outside of Nerima, glad  
  
that their little trip was over. They had flown all the way to the Western   
  
edge of China and back, but were unable to find any trace of the little  
  
pervert Happosai. Hopefully someone else had found him, so Taro wouldn't  
  
have to travel anytime soon. It was bad enough having to avoid those little  
  
girls and Jubaan and that little Oni bitch in Tombiki, but to have to avoid  
  
surface to air missiles shot at him by some rather paranoid North Koreans was  
  
really starting to try his patience.  
  
After relaxing for an hour in their human forms, both Taro and Rouge  
  
looked up at a very strange sight. Passing over then appeared to three  
  
small winged Ranma-chans and three winged Kasumi's.  
  
"Great now I am seeing things. This day really sucks.", Taro   
  
griped out loud.  
  
"If you are referring to the six small, creatures that just flew over  
  
us dear, you are not dreaming.", Rouge said.  
  
"How about if we just forget everything that we just saw.", Taro said   
  
while sounding quite tired.  
  
"It is tempting, but I have a feeling that what we just saw might  
  
be related to our quest to find that little pervert.", Rouge said.  
  
They noticed that the six little figures had landed nearby so,   
  
Taro and Rouge ran after them, stopping outside the gate of a large,  
  
home, one belonging to Hinako, but they did not know that.  
  
Peering above the fence Taro and Rouge were shocked to see yet another  
  
chibi Ranma, fighting a chibi Kasumi, with some little girl looking on  
  
and cheering for both Ranma and Kasumi to win.  
  
"Oh we have guests!", one of the Kasumis exclaimed as she saw  
  
Taro and Rouge peering into the yard.  
  
"Well don't just stand out their staring, at least come in and  
  
introduce yourselves.", Hinako said.  
  
After a brief round of introductions Taro decided to just come right  
  
out and ask what was going on.  
  
Since it was less distracting all of the Kasumis and Ranmas joined  
  
up into their normal forms with loud twin 'pops'.  
  
"So Miss Kasumi, I take it that things have been somewhat interesting  
  
since we last spoke with each other.", Rouge said nervously.   
  
There was something about Kasumi that made Rouge's demon half nervous,  
  
but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Since Kasumi now had wings, maybe  
  
she had fallen into some sort of pool, like Rouge had. That could be what  
  
was bothering her.  
  
"A lot has happened since we saw each other Rouge-san. If you and Taro-san  
  
would like to come in, we could talk about it.", Kasumi asked as Rouge and Taro  
  
agreed to listen.  
  
A few hours later, Rouge could only look on with stunned silence at what she  
  
had just heard and Taro was shaking his head in amazement.  
  
"Damn, femboy, you really have all the look, don't you?", Taro asked.  
  
"Huh?", Ranma replied as Taro rolled his eyes.  
  
"First you defeat that arrogant little dragon princess. Then you  
  
kill Saffron and now you are not only a god / goddess, but you are with  
  
two women as well.", Taro said.  
  
"Two women?", Ranma asked.  
  
"From what I have just been told. Your little angel Hinako will  
  
continue to get older. What do you think will happen when she becomes 18.  
  
She might want to share you with Kasumi.", Taro said to a wide-eyed  
  
Ranma.  
  
"You mean....", Ranma said while blushing.  
  
"Ah I can just see it now, the three of you in a large bed, all  
  
sweaty and calling out each other's names.", Taro said with a lecherous  
  
grin on his face.  
  
"Don't be so perverted dear.", Rouge said while frowning at Taro.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind last night.", Taro teased Rouge's eye  
  
twitch slightly.  
  
"The three of us?, Ranma barely whispered.  
  
"Don't take it so hard. If it bothers you to be with two women,  
  
then just consider Hinako to be part of yourself. That way then it is   
  
nothing more than a more advanced form of masturbation.", Taro grinned  
  
evilly as Hinako walked up to him and kicked him in the shins, much to  
  
everyone's amusement.  
  
"Don't you dare tease Ranma-chan.", Hinako said wile grabbing  
  
onto Ranma's arm, causing Taro to begin laughing.  
  
"Please accept my apologies for any troubles we have caused.", Rouge  
  
said to Kasumi.  
  
"There is no need. I suppose it could be considered a good thing.   
  
Hinako will continue to age and the three of us will have to think long  
  
and hard about how our relationship with each other will be.", Kasumi   
  
said while blushing as she quickly imagined all three of them together  
  
as adults.  
  
"Perhaps we should change the subject. You did say that the little  
  
pervert Happosai is finally dead?", Rouge asked Kasumi.  
  
"He has been banished back to Niflheim, well I imagine Hild-san  
  
is seeing to it that he does not bother anyone ever again.  
  
"That means that you can finally choose your own name, since a   
  
name given to you by a demon, would break your village laws.", Rouge said  
  
to a now quite happy Taro.  
  
"What should I call myself?", Taro said with a thoughtful expression   
  
on his face.  
  
"Well I wouldn't suggest, "Awesome Taro" unless you want to be made fun   
  
of.", Ranma said.  
  
"You could name yourself after your grandfather, Qui-Jang. He was quite a  
  
respected demon hunter and priest.", Kasumi said.  
  
"How do you know about him?", Taro asked.  
  
"One of my teachers, Lilith told me a story about how he managed to   
  
banish Happosai from Midgard for a few years, when he met the little demon  
  
a couple of years before World War 2 started.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I would like to hear that story if you don't mind.", Taro asked  
  
Kasumi.  
  
Taro had never really known his family all that well, except for   
  
spending some time with his mother when he was very young. Maybe he  
  
should name himself after his grandfather if the man was considered to be  
  
some sort of hero. It sure was a lot better than being named 'Pantyhose'.  
  
"You must understand that what I am about to tell you comes from  
  
another, her likes to embellish her stories somewhat, so I can not tell  
  
you exactly what happened all those years ago, but I believe most of what  
  
she had told me was true.", Kasumi said to Taro as she began to tell them  
  
about Taro's grandfather.  
  
April 5, 1939:  
  
Personal Journal, Tadashi Kurata, Captain 5th Army Regiment:  
  
"As the days go by, I grow more and more disgusted by the acts of my  
  
countrymen. We were sent here to secure supplies and raw materials for  
  
transportation back our native land. Fighting was to be expected and even  
  
welcomed by many of the younger men. What was not expected was the sheer  
  
brutality and outright dishonor many of the men have displayed. To fight  
  
against another warrior is one thing, but to ruthlessly slaughter and rape  
  
women and children is another.", the entry began.  
  
"I have tried to keep a close watch on my men, but I can not oversee  
  
everyone on a daily basis. There are those that would undermine my orders  
  
and follow their own plans, Lieutenant Ashida is one such man. How such a  
  
fool was ever allowed to join the army, much less become an officer is beyond  
  
me. It pays to have relatives in high places I guess. The Major has chosen to   
  
ignore what I have told him about the Lieutenant. I can not say that I am  
  
surprised though, he came by his commission due to his families contacts as  
  
well. Our regiment would be much better off if the two of them were no   
  
longer here.", the entry continued.  
  
"I only hope our war with China does not spread. There are those who  
  
mention attacking the Americans. I am probably being paranoid, but I can not  
  
help the sinking feeling I get every time someone mentions this. Perhaps I  
  
have acquired some of my dearly departed grandmother's abilities. Either way  
  
I must locate my sister and her husband before it is too late. If they meet  
  
up with Ashita's men, I may have to kill the bastard. I had better stop for   
  
now. I am finding it hard to remain calm. Perhaps tomorrow we will finally  
  
receive the news that we will be returning home.", the entry ends.  
  
Captain Kurata closes his journal and locks it in a draw in his desk,  
  
then leaves his office for the assembly grounds. More drills are scheduled   
  
to take place soon. After the drills are finished then the Captain can   
  
resume his covert search for his sister and her husband.  
  
Several minutes after the Captain left, the door to his office  
  
creaks open and two men enter. One is dressed in an officer's uniform,  
  
a Lieutenant to be exact, the other man is a low ranking sergeant. Both  
  
men seem to be quite nervous, possibly fearing what might happen if   
  
they are caught.  
  
"Are you sure that this is wise sir. If we are caught, we could be  
  
demoted or worse.", the sergeant said.  
  
"You forget, we are doing this the regiment. The Captain is not a  
  
well man. You have seen how he punished you squad mates for nothing more  
  
than having 'fun' with one of the local girls. No the Captain is showing  
  
far too interest in the welfare of these natives. He might even be   
  
helping them in their fight against our noble cause.", the Lieutenant  
  
said.  
  
"We would need proof. The Major would not just take our word for it,  
  
despite the friction between he and the Captain.", the sergeant replied.  
  
"That is why we are here, and more specifically why I have asked   
  
you to join me on this mission.", Lieutenant Ashida said with an evil  
  
grin on his face.  
  
"I will do what you asked of me sir, I just hope for our sakes that  
  
this is not a waste of time.", the sergeant said as he pulled out a set  
  
of lock picks and began to try and open the locked drawer in the  
  
Captain's desk.  
  
After a minute the drawer clicked open and the Lieutenant pulled  
  
out the item he was looking for.  
  
"Ah, this is it. I do believe that with this little journal we can  
  
deal with the Captain, then the both of us will be promoted. Think of how  
  
this will not only benefit our regiment to get rid of that 'traitor', but  
  
how our family's will benefit as well.", the Lieutenant said as the two  
  
men quickly exited the Captain's office unseen.  
  
The next morning Captain Kurata was called into Major Moroki's office.  
  
This was not an uncommon event. What was strange though, was that he was   
  
accompanied by several armed guards. Something 'stunk' here as the saying  
  
went, and as he entered the Major's office and saw a certain Lieutenant  
  
trying to hold back a grin, the Captain had a very good idea from where  
  
the stench was coming from.  
  
"Good morning Major, was there something that you to speak to me  
  
about.", Captain Kurata said casually while ignoring the presence of  
  
the Lieutenant entirely.  
  
"A serious issue has come up concerning you Captain, and I thought  
  
it best that we deal with it immediately.", the Major said, while  
  
sounding somewhat stressed.  
  
"What is this issue?", the Captain said, while knowing that this  
  
has to be the work of his cowardly underling.  
  
"Do you recognize what this is, Captain?", the Major said while  
  
holding up a very familiar looking journal.  
  
"Yes I recognize it, although I am surprised to see it here,  
  
considering I usually lock it up. There appears to be a thief present  
  
in this regiment, who feels that it is alright to steal another's  
  
person belongings.", Captain Kurata said while giving a harsh glare  
  
to the Lieutenant, causing the man to step back nervously.  
  
"I was told that is as found out in the open, but regardless some  
  
of the entries in here might give one cause to believe that you are  
  
showing signs of sympathy for the enemy, possibly even helping them.",  
  
the Major said.  
  
"I have served for many years and have never betrayed my fellow  
  
countrymen. I do have doubts and concerns about why we are here, but I  
  
would never do anything to harm my men. It is they, under the   
  
command of Lieutenant Ashida who have dishonored our country and way of  
  
life by cowardly attacking and killing unarmed civilians, including the  
  
rape of women and young girls. The Lieutenant's actions make him no better  
  
than a yakuza or even a burikumin.", the Captain said as Lieutenant Ashida  
  
began to shout in outrage.  
  
"How dare you! Do you realize who my father and family are? We are  
  
your superiors in breeding and birthright!", the Lieutenant shouted.  
  
"I am well aware of who your father is, Lieutenant, and while his  
  
accomplishments are indeed impressive, you are nothing more than a spoiled   
  
little inbred brat, who has had everything handed to him in life.",   
  
Captain Kurata sneered at Lieutenant Ashida.  
  
"That will be enough! It is obvious from your journal Captain, that  
  
you do not care for the Lieutenant, but I will not have my men fighting  
  
each other. I am also aware of your sister, and while I do find it honorable  
  
that you care about her, I warn you that if she is helping our enemy it will  
  
be your duty to deal with her as you would any traitor.", Major Moroki   
  
said to the Captain.  
  
"My sister simply wishes to live in piece with her husband. If it is  
  
necessary I will arrange for the both of them to leave the country for  
  
someplace far away, such as the America's. That way there will be no doubt  
  
that they will not be helping our 'enemies'.", Captain Kurata said.  
  
"See Major, this is why he should no longer have his command. The   
  
Captain freely admits that his own sister is a whore for our enemy. Why  
  
he should....urk.....", the Lieutenant tried to say but was cut off by a   
  
rather sharp sword now pointing at his throat, courtesy of a now quite  
  
angry Captain Kurata.  
  
"You will never insult or even mention my family again you pathetic  
  
little worm. My sister is an honorable and kind woman, not a whore for  
  
anyone. Consider yourself lucky that such insults are no longer settled  
  
by duels or I would call for one immediately.", the Captain said as the  
  
lieutenant began to shake.  
  
"Captain that is enough. Put away your blade or I will have you  
  
arrested this moment.", the Major said as the guards, who escorted the  
  
Captain in were not pointing their rifles at him.  
  
"I apologize to acting in such a way in front of you Major, but  
  
I will not apologize to the lieutenant. He does not deserve it.", Captain  
  
Kurata said as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"You will pay for that.", the Lieutenant mumbled.  
  
"We shall see.", Captain Kurata said as the Lieutenant left the  
  
office in search of clean underwear.  
  
"Captain Kurata, I will be watching you quite closely from now on.  
  
Do not make me have to do anything harsh. Your record, as you pointed out  
  
is quite impressive. Do not do anything to tarnish it.", the Major said  
  
as he handed the Captain's journal back to its owner.  
  
Hours later the Captain received new orders. He would be placed  
  
in charged of a company of men, who were to investigate some  
  
strange going ons in a hidden valley in central China. The Lieutenant  
  
it seemed would be in charge of another company in a nearby valley.  
  
Why such a man would be given a command still annoyed the Captain to  
  
no end.  
  
Instead of being pleased with his new command, the Lieutenant   
  
continued to pace back and forth in his quarters. He was not pleased  
  
with the outcome of his meeting with the Major and the Captain, who  
  
should have been demoted at the very least, in the Lieutenant's not  
  
so humble opinion.  
  
The Captain was far to close to all of the 'barbarians' that they had  
  
to deal with in this 'backwards' country. He was also not pleased by  
  
the not so subtle threat towards him, that the Captain wrote about in  
  
his journal. Perhaps it was time for the Captain to have an   
  
unfortunate accident. After all, China was a very dangerous place. There  
  
is not telling when some barbarian warrior could strike from ambush.  
  
June 15, 1939:  
  
Personal Journal, Tadashi Kurata, Captain 5th Army Regiment:  
  
"My men and I have come across a very strange sight this day. As  
  
we worked our way towards the valley that the Major assigned us to   
  
investigate we began to hear movement off in the forest, just out of  
  
sight. It was obvious that we were being watched, but every time a squad  
  
was sent to investigate, they reported back that they had found no trace  
  
of those who had been following us.", the entry began.  
  
This changed today. As we exited a particularly dense forest, we  
  
came upon a cleared grassy plain, that had some sort of primitive walled  
  
village in the center of it. To further increase the strangeness of it all,  
  
it appeared to be almost entirely guarded by women, like some sort of  
  
strange western fairy tale about Amazons.", the entry continued.  
  
"This Musing of mine turned out to be true. These were Amazons,  
  
Chinese Amazons at that. Given the relations between our two countries  
  
my men and I expected to be attacked on sight, but as it turned out these  
  
women had no idea of what was happening in the outside world. Only two other  
  
men, besides my self spoke any Chinese, so it would have been difficult to  
  
speak to them if a fortuitice coincidence had not just taken place. Upon   
  
entering the village under guard I was shocked to see my sister and her  
  
husband waiting for us. Of all the places to run into them, I met them in  
  
this little village. Perhaps I can convince her to leave for someplace far  
  
away as I told the Major I would.", the journal entry ended.  
  
Captain Kurata pocketed his journal and approached his sister and her  
  
husband as the Amazons looked on. Things looked peaceful for the moment. The  
  
Amazons had not even confiscated their rifles for some reasons. They were either  
  
very confident in their superior numbers, or the Captain and his men were  
  
obviously overlooking something.  
  
"It has been a long time Tadashi. I am glad to see you.", the Captain's  
  
sister, Chihaya said to her brother.  
  
"How did you get here? The last letter that we received said that you  
  
were leaving for Shanghai, then heading back home.", the Captain asked.  
  
"So much has changed brother. My dear husband and I have spent many  
  
days fleeing from our own country's army. Do you know what they have been   
  
doing to the native people here?", Chihaya said as she glared at her  
  
brother.  
  
"Sigh.....I know sister dear and my men and I have not been part of it.  
  
I have been trying to stop the other companies from acting in such a   
  
dishonorable fashion, but I can only do so much. You and your husband were  
  
not hurt, were you?", Tadashi asked Chihaya.  
  
"No we managed to avoid being captured by fleeing into this valley,   
  
where we came upon this village.", Chihaya said.  
  
"They seem to be unaware of what is going on in the outside world.  
  
You did not tell them why you fled here?", Tadashi asked in confusion.  
  
"No, they might have sent us on our way. They believe that we were  
  
being chased by something called the Musk, whatever that is.", Chihaya  
  
said to her brother.  
  
"So, you can leave whenever you wish, sister?", Tadashi asked.  
  
"It there some reason that I should leave again so soon. I have  
  
been here for a week so far, and have been treated quite well.", Chihaya  
  
said with a suspicious look.  
  
Tadashi sighed again and told his sister about how his journal had  
  
been stolen by a certain Lieutenant and brought to the attention of Major  
  
Moroki. Chihaya did not look too thrilled to here this news.  
  
"So you want me to flee, like some sort of criminal, brother?",   
  
Chihaya asked.  
  
"I don't want to see either you or your husband hurt. It wouldn't  
  
be for too long. Well..... unless other forces decide to intervene. There  
  
are rumors of the imperial navy wanting to take over Australia, then to  
  
go after the American's. This is just a rumor, but I don't need to tell  
  
you what would happen if it becomes a reality.", Tadashi said to a  
  
suddenly Pale Chihaya.  
  
"Our country was on the losing side during the last great war. If  
  
another world war starts, I shutter to think what might happen., Chihaya  
  
replied quietly.  
  
"So will you come with me. I have the Major's word that you will  
  
be let go, as well as your husband. Despite the Major's many faults he has  
  
always kept his word.", the Captain stated.  
  
"Where would we go? We can not go back to Japan. Would your have us  
  
travel all the way to the Southern American continent or to the West  
  
towards India?", Chihaya asked.  
  
"You would be safer in either place. Please consider my offer. I do  
  
not want to lose you.", Tadashi said in a gentle voice.  
  
"I will have to think on it. I do have some advice for you though  
  
brother. While you are here do not fight any of the Amazon women. Any man  
  
that defeats them is considered to then be the woman's husband according  
  
to their laws.", Chihaya said as a cheer suddenly erupted from nearby  
  
causing the two to look over.  
  
"Damn....to late.", Chihaya said as they notice a young green  
  
haired woman laying on the ground with one of Tadashi's younger  
  
soldiers looking at the woman with a concerned look on his face.   
  
The young man and the Captain were then shocked to see the young  
  
girl stand up, walk up to the man and kiss him quite passionately on the  
  
lips.  
  
"Corporal, what is going on?, the Captain asked his still  
  
stunned underling.  
  
"Um....well you see sir. This girl somehow knew that I had some  
  
small skill in unarmed combat and she asked to spar with me, which  
  
for some reason seemed to excite the other girls nearby. I managed  
  
to win our fight, then she kissed me.", the Corporal said while  
  
starting to blush as the young woman looked at him with stars in her  
  
eyes.  
  
"I must speak to the leaders of this village. I cannot have one  
  
of my men getting married anytime soon.", the Captain grumbled.", as  
  
the Corporal now looked quite stunned.  
  
"There is not much that can be done. They are now engaged in the  
  
eyes of the tribe.", a new voice said from behind the Captain.  
  
Turning around the Tadashi found himself facing a strange little  
  
creature that was balancing itself atop a large walking stick.  
  
"Who are you?", Tadashi asked.  
  
"Elder Brush, you give us your blessing.", the young Amazon  
  
girl said to the old woman.  
  
"Madam, if you are a leader of this village then I must ask  
  
that this man under my command be exempt from this law. My men and I  
  
have a very important task to accomplish.", the Captain said to the   
  
strange old woman.  
  
"You are referring to the war your country is fighting with  
  
the old fools in Beijing?", the old woman said.  
  
"You know about that and you still let my men into your village?",  
  
the Captain asked in confusion.  
  
"My dear child, we have been here or over 3000 years and I have  
  
seen over 250 years. Many wars have been fought and Dynasties come and  
  
gone during that time. It matters not what happens to the outside world.  
  
Besides it appears that the young soldier under your commands minds the  
  
attention that Rose is giving him.", the elder said as she and Captain  
  
look over at the blushing young man, who was presently being hugged  
  
by the your Amazon Rose.  
  
"Still I can not just leave him here. My superiors would ask  
  
questions and if it was found out that he chose to stay with a native  
  
of this country, his family could be in danger back in our homeland.",  
  
the Captain said to a now thoughtful looking elder.  
  
"How trustworthy our your men? Would they be will to 'cover-up'  
  
his disappearance, as the saying goes.", the elder asked the Captain.  
  
"What do you mean?", Tadashi said to the elder.  
  
"This is a dangerous land. Many accidents can happen, especially  
  
if you were to run into some of our enemies, such as the Musk Warriors.  
  
If everyone is willing to allow the young couple to stay together, then  
  
no harm will come to the man's family back in your country.", the elder  
  
said.  
  
"I will have to talk to my men, but I cannot guarantee what their  
  
response will be.", Captain Kurata said.  
  
"I am sure that you will be able to persuade them. If not then there  
  
are other ways to ensure that they can not remember what they have seen   
  
here.", the elder thought the last part to herself as the Captain left  
  
to speak to his men.  
  
The Captain and his men stayed with the Amazons for two more days  
  
in which time the Captain 'lost' another of his men to the charms of an  
  
Amazon girl. It would not be too difficult to explain the 'deaths' of these  
  
men to his superiors, as long as no one ever found out the truth. The  
  
Captain shuddered to think what would happen to these women if a large  
  
force of his fellow soldiers ever found them, especially if they were led  
  
by someone like that fool Lieutenant Ashida. Still if the two men were  
  
truly happy, then the Captain would not stand in their way. He still  
  
remembered how his own family was against his marriage to his wife, whom  
  
they thought only wanted to marry him so that she could 'move into' a  
  
higher social class.  
  
It was true that his wife was somewhat obsessive about some things  
  
at times, but the Captain still loved her dearly, faults and all. Now if  
  
only he could get home to his wife and children without further incident  
  
all should go well.  
  
It had two days since Captain Kurata, his company, and his sister and  
  
her husband had left the Amazon village. The Amazons had insisted that two   
  
of their warriors guide the soldiers away from their village by avoiding  
  
the neighboring valley. This would increase their time to reach the nearest  
  
base, but it would also help them to avoid a place called Jusenkyo. From  
  
the Amazon's description of the place it sounded like some sort of strange  
  
fairy tale to the Captain, but he had seen some instances of magic in his  
  
life, so he decided to listen to the Amazon elders. Besides it would not be  
  
wise to antagonize the few Chinese natives that did not want to kill them  
  
outright.  
  
Rumors had been spreading, even to the Amazons about how certain   
  
Japanese soldiers were treating the Chinese natives, much to the   
  
Captain's frustrations. All he could do was try and lead by example  
  
and hope that his company would make it out of this country in one  
  
piece.  
  
"Something is not right here.", one of the Amazon guides said  
  
to the Captain as they began their third day of travel by moving  
  
into a fog bank, that should not have been their naturally.  
  
"What is wrong? Are we heading in the wrong direction?", the  
  
Captain asked the guide.  
  
"This area 'stinks' of chaos magic. Only Jusenkyo 'smells' like  
  
this, but we should have passed it a while ago.", the Amazon guide, Clove  
  
said to the Captain.  
  
A shout from up ahead attracted everyone's attention. The second guide,  
  
came running back to the rest of the group with bad news. Somehow they  
  
had managed to circle back and were now at the entrance to the Jusenkyo.  
  
Clove ordered everyone to stop. No one was to move. For whatever reason  
  
Jusenkyo had led them here, and Clove was intent on not having anyone under  
  
her lead, become cursed.  
  
The group could do nothing more but set up camp and wait. About   
  
halfway through the day a strange ringing sound was heard. It sounded  
  
like a series of small bells and it was coming closer.   
  
As the group tried to prepare itself for whatever was approaching them  
  
they were surprised that it turned out to be a young Asian man in his  
  
early 30's wearing the robes of a Shinto priest and carrying a staff with   
  
four brass rings on the top, which sounded like bells when the staff was  
  
struck on the ground.  
  
The man walked right past the surprised Amazons and stood in front  
  
of the Captain for a few moments before bowing to him.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?", the Captain asked the strange  
  
priest.  
  
"My name is Qui-Jang Taro, and I am here to give you a warning.", the  
  
priest said in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What sort of warning?", the Captain asked cautiously.  
  
"This area is not safe. The 'fog' that surrounds us has been  
  
created by a demon that I have following for several days. A demon that  
  
appears to be seeking you out.", the priest said to a skeptical Captain  
  
Kurata.  
  
"I find that hard to believe. Why would such a creature, even if  
  
they exist, chose to attack me?", the Captain replied.  
  
"It is because of your son, Hiroki.", Qui-Jang replied.  
  
"How do you know of him?", the Captain asked as his men and the  
  
Amazons began to look around as if to expect some sort of ambush anytime  
  
soon.  
  
"His name was provided to me in a dream, no doubt sent by the gods  
  
themselves. In it I saw a young boy and a young girl with long silvery  
  
hair fighting a demon that had taken on the form of an old Buddhist monk.  
  
The girl managed to dispel the demon for a short time, but he has  
  
somehow returned and now seeks revenge on you, since the boy and the  
  
rest of your family is protected by a powerful source of good. What this  
  
power if exactly I can not say.", the priest replied.  
  
"What did this boy look like exactly?", Captain Kurata asked.  
  
Instead of telling him the priest made a few motions with his staff  
  
and in image of Hiroki's and Urd's first fight with Happosai appeared  
  
in mid air, much to everyone's shock.  
  
"Do you believe me now?", Qui-Jang asked the stunned group.  
  
"I remember you now. You have been to our village several years ago,  
  
when the Tengu attacked.", Clove said.  
  
"Yes that was I.", the priest said.  
  
"Captain Kurata, I have heard how much you and other outsiders dismiss  
  
the existence of spirits and demons, but I believe that you should listen  
  
to Qui-Jang. He would not make up such a story and he is known around here  
  
as a hunter of demons.", Clove said.  
  
"I can lead you away from the fog. If you chose not to believe my story  
  
your son's fight with the demon, which you just saw, then allow me to at least  
  
you away from Jusenkyo. If anyone becomes cursed by it, there is nothing that  
  
I or anyone else would be able to do to help them.", Qui-Jang said.  
  
True to his word, Qui-Jang led the Captain and his small group towards  
  
a village that should have been free of the constant little skirmishes  
  
that had been taking place in the area. When they arrived though, all was  
  
not peaceful.  
  
The village was on fire. Every building seemed to have become an  
  
inferno. The smell of burned bodies, both people and animals, filled the  
  
air, making several of the group ill.   
  
"What is this? Not even that fool Lieutenant Ashida, would condone  
  
such actions.  
  
A loud, manic laughing filled the air.  
  
"Ah more playmates how nice.", an old man in Buddhist monks robes  
  
said as he just seemed to appear 40 feet down the road in front of   
  
everyone.  
  
"Everyone get down!", Qui-Jang shouted as a small fireball appeared  
  
in the old monks hands. It struck a group of five soldiers, killing them  
  
instantly.  
  
"So it is you. You will pay for what you have done.", Qui-Jang said  
  
in such a voice that even gave the two Amazon warriors the shivers.  
  
"Ah you are back, little boy. Do you wish to play again?", the  
  
'old man' said with a sarcastic grin on his face.  
  
As one of the Captain's men was circling around the 'old man' to  
  
get a shot off when, a loud crackling sound was heard and the soldier  
  
fell to the ground with an obvious bullet wound to the chest.  
  
"What the....", the Captain said as another figure appeared, and  
  
a very familiar one at that.  
  
"Lieutenant Ashida, what have you done?", the Captain asked the  
  
Lieutenant, who was now glowing with a faint red color.  
  
"The fool is in league with that creature.", Clove said as she  
  
shot off an arrow at the Lieutenant. The arrow burst into flames as  
  
it contacted the aura surrounding the Lieutenant.  
  
"You do not realize what you are dealing with now. I will now   
  
take my rightful place as the leader of all of our troops and   
  
personally lead our nation to victory over these savages.", the  
  
Lieutenant rambled, not sounding entirely sane.  
  
"As if our homeland would have a creature like you lead it.",  
  
Captain Kurata said while stalling for time in the hopes of trying  
  
to figure a way out of this situation.  
  
"Who says that you will have a choice in the matter. You and your  
  
traitorous family will soon be dead. I am sure when everyone finds out  
  
about how you befriended these natives along with your sister, they will  
  
give me the rewards I deserve.", the Lieutenant said as he drew a glowing  
  
Western style long sword from his belt.  
  
"What is that?", the Captain said in shock, not even realizing that  
  
his families Katana was now glowing in response to the evil being put  
  
out by the Lieutenant's weapon.  
  
"You mean this little trinket? Why this sword is going to grant me the  
  
power to defeat all of my enemies.", the Lieutenant said in an ominous tone  
  
of voice.  
  
"Aiyah that is Soul Edge. Great grandmother told me about evil   
  
weapon when Clove was young. Very bad sword. It drains the souls from those  
  
it kills.", Clove said , while sounding quite nervous.  
  
"Drains souls...... Wait...... You are here alone and not with  
  
the company under your command. You didn't...... You couldn't......",  
  
Captain Kurata said in shock.  
  
"A small price to pay for our homeland to retain its glory.", the   
  
Lieutenant said as he suddenly charged the Captain.  
  
As if on its own, Captain Kurata's own sword leapt out of its  
  
sheath and deflected the blow from the evil Soul Edge. Both men were so  
  
shocked by this, that it took them a moment to realize that the Captain's  
  
sword had not only suddenly increased in size by at least three times, but  
  
also that the Captain was easily wielding the weapon.  
  
The sword was now putting out so much energy that it temporarily  
  
put a halt to the fight going on between Qui-Jang and the demon Happosai.  
  
"That is the Tetsusaiga!", Qui-Jang said in shock.  
  
"Noooooooooo! I will not allow it. I wil not suffer like my grandfather  
  
Naraku did at the hands of that half demon dog.", Happosai shouted as he leapt   
  
over Qui-Jang and through a large fireball at Captain Kurata.  
  
The Captain quickly pivoted and reflected the fireball back at its  
  
source, causing Happosai to slam into the ground and leave a trench 30  
  
feet long in his wake.  
  
Distracted by Happosai, the Captain failed to deflect a second attack  
  
by Soul edge. The evil weapon sliced into his shoulder causing he Captain  
  
to yell out loud and fall backwards as a greenish black fluid began to ooze  
  
from his would.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it. The poison is slow acting, but it should serve  
  
to immobilize you. Then when you die your soul will belong to me and increase  
  
my power.", the Lieutenant laughed maniacally.  
  
"I do not think so.", the Captain gasped out as the Tetsusaiga began  
  
to glow blue and a thin beam of light leapt from the weapon and struck the  
  
Captain on his damaged shoulder. The would began to purify as heal over as  
  
the Tetsusaiga removed all of the demonic taint from the Captain, that  
  
Soul edge had infected him with.  
  
"That should not be possible!", Lieutenant Ashida shouted.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga was designed to destroy demons and to remove any   
  
demonic possession that might try to infest its user.", the Captain  
  
said.  
  
"How did you know?", thee Lieutenant said as he began to back away  
  
in fear.  
  
"Why 'she' told me of course.", the Captain said, growing more  
  
confident in his belief that he would defeat the mad Lieutenant.  
  
"She?", the Lieutenant whispered.  
  
"Tetsusaiga, of course.", the Captain said as it was his turn to  
  
attack the Lieutenant.  
  
Lieutenant Ashida brought Soul edge up in an attempt to parry the  
  
large weapon. He was halfway successful. As the Tetsusaiga struck, Soul  
  
edge was sliced cleanly in half and forcing the Lieutenant his knees.   
  
The glow that had previously surrounded the Lieutenant quickly faded  
  
after that.  
  
"Please I beg you, have mercy!. I don't want to die!", the   
  
Lieutenant began to wail like a little child.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you slaughtered all  
  
of your men, not to mention all of those innocent women and children  
  
you raped and murdered.", the Captain said as he brought the Tetsusaiga  
  
down on the Lieutenant's neck cleanly separating his head from his body.  
  
A black mist began to ooze from the body as well as from the   
  
broken Soul edge. It was almost as if it was trying to flee from  
  
the battle. Its efforts were in vain though. The mist was drawn back  
  
to the Tetsusaiga where it was absorbed then destroyed, leaving nothing  
  
but a body on the ground, that was rapidly turning to dust and two small  
  
rusted chunks of metal that were barely recognizable as once being  
  
part of a sword.  
  
As the Lieutenant died, Qui-Jang and Happosai continued their battle,  
  
but the demon seemed to be growing weaker as if he had placed a little bit  
  
of his own power inside the Lieutenant so that the fool could handle the  
  
now destroyed Soul Edge, without becoming a mindless slave to it.  
  
"Your underling is now destroyed and I will now banish you  
  
back to the hells as my ancestor Miroku once helped to destroy you ancestor  
  
Naraku.", Qui-Jang said he swiped aside the small dagger that Happosai was   
  
using to defend himself. A pointed tip of mithral silver extended from the  
  
base of Qui-Jang 's staff and he plunged it into the chest of the little  
  
demon causing Happosai to scream out then to convulse. A few moments later  
  
his body began to dissolve and another black mist began to move away and seep  
  
into the ground. Captain Kurata tried to get their in time, but wielding his  
  
sword had exhausted him and by the time he had managed to run over to  
  
Qui-Jang the mist was already gone.  
  
"Damn him. He has caused so much trouble, and he is still out there  
  
somewhere.", the Captain said as he spat on the ground where Happosai  
  
used to be.  
  
"That could not be helped. Demons are difficult to kill. We should be  
  
thankful that we were able to defeat Ashida, and especially Soul edge. You  
  
have removed a great evil from the world, Captain.", Qui-Jang said while  
  
sounding quite thrilled.  
  
"But the one responsible for this still escaped.", the Captain said.  
  
"It will take him a while to reform himself, with the power that he  
  
so foolishly gave away. When he returns though. Either I, or another of my  
  
family shall be waiting. One way or another, all demons of his clan will be  
  
destroyed some day.", Qui-Jang stated as the Tetsusaiga shrunk back down to  
  
the size of a normal Katana and the Captain was able to sheath the weapon.  
  
"If and when he does return I will assist you in anyway that I can,  
  
provided this war does not destroy our homelands first.", the Captain.  
  
"That sounds almost like a prediction for the future.", Qui-Jang   
  
replied to the Captain.  
  
"Maybe it is.", the Captain said quietly.  
  
Two days later Clove, lead the Captain and his group to a village  
  
in which had a road leading to one of the larger coastal towns. From  
  
there they were on their own to return to their homeland. Qui-Jang had  
  
left a day earlier saying that he had a to help assist all of the villagers  
  
in dealing with their grief that Happosai and the Lieutenant had caused. He  
  
also said that it was his personal responsibility to help any young lady to  
  
come to grips with any tragedy that she may have suffered.  
  
The Captain did make it back to Japan, but the difficulties he and his  
  
family were to face were not yet over. That though was a story from another  
  
time.  
  
Kasumi ended her story as Taro and Rouge looked on in surprise at   
  
what they had just heard.  
  
"So the old freak did not just come upon me by accident. He wanted to  
  
make my life as difficult as possible by dunking me in those pools and  
  
giving me my accursed name?", Taro asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yes, that is true. He was a pathetic little creature, who delighted  
  
in tormenting others in later years, especially the Kurata's. That is behind  
  
us though. He will not bother anyone ever again. I have both Lilith's and  
  
Hild's promise on that.", Kasumi.  
  
"Can you trust the word of a demon?, Taro snorted.  
  
"You can in this case. They both have a reason to hate Happosai and  
  
besides while they are responsible to punishing those that deserve it, they  
  
do not go out of their way to harm mortals. 'Aunty' Lilith is actually  
  
quite pleasant and fun to be around.", Kasumi said while thinking of some   
  
of the adventures that Lilith and she were on during the earliest parts of  
  
Kasumi's training.  
  
"Why Kasumi dear, how sweet of you to say so.", a voice seemed to echo  
  
from nowhere as a large portal opened a certain red haired demon princess  
  
stepped out.  
  
"Aunty!", Kasumi said while hugging the elder demon, causing both   
  
Taro and Rouge to fall over in shock, both from Kasumi's actions and from  
  
the sheer amount of power that they could feel coming from Lilith.  
  
"So Kasumi-chan I see that you have guests.", Lilith said.  
  
"Yes, this is Taro-san and Lady Rouge.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"Ah yes, I have heard of you. I trust that you are not bothering the  
  
one who is bonded to my grand niece anymore.", Lilith said to Taro as she  
  
looked down on him.  
  
"Ah, he's ok. It was only the old freak that made him such a pain in  
  
the butt anyway.", Ranma said, causing Lilith to laugh.  
  
"Thanks a lot.", Taro mumbled.  
  
"I have been watching him and many others as of late and your  
  
story Kasumi-chan has reminded me of a duty that I had almost forgotten  
  
about.", Lilith said.  
  
"What duty is that?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"When Qui-Jang passed on from this life he did so fighting a demon  
  
that threatened to overcome the balance between Asgard and Niflheim . He  
  
cared not for the doublet system. Because of this he was hunted by demon  
  
and god alike. I happen to come upon Qui-Jang as he lay dying. Even in his  
  
state he still tried to fight me. He was quite powerful for a mortal, but  
  
his time was at an end. Both Athena and Artemis appeared shortly there  
  
after and he was convinced that I met him no harm. He held in his hand a  
  
powerful Rune staff. He wanted to give it to one of the goddesses  
  
for safekeeping, but a message from Kami-sama himself said that I should   
  
take possession of it until one of his ancestors was able to take up the   
  
cause of fighting evil.", Lilith said.  
  
"You mean to say that you want me to be some sort of devil hunter?",  
  
Taro said in shock.  
  
"If you so chose. In any case, the staff is yours by birthright.",  
  
Lilith said as an elaborate dark wood and jade staff appeared in her  
  
hand.  
  
"I don't know what to say.", Taro replied.  
  
"You always said that you wanted to start a new life after you  
  
changed your name. I can't think of a better way to live and to honor  
  
your grandfather than by taking his name of his duty.", Rouge said.  
  
"I guess that you are right. I will accept the staff.", Taro  
  
said.  
  
"Then it is yours. Use it with honor, Qui-Jang Taro. Many will  
  
be watching you to see if you do.", Lilith said with a wink, as she then  
  
stepped back through the portal which closed behind her.  
  
"It sounds like you have a new destiny as well.", Ranma said to Taro.  
  
"I guess so.", Taro said while sounding a little nervous.  
  
"You do not need to worry so, Taro-san, you would not have received  
  
such an item if you were not worthy.", Kasumi said to Taro.  
  
"You will not have to do it alone dear. I will be there to help your.",  
  
Rouge said as she put her arms around an embarrassed Taro.  
  
"Yeah, if you have any problems, just let us know. We'll help save your  
  
butt.", Ranma said as Taro glared at him.  
  
"Now Ranma-chan be nice to Taro-san, he is trying to change.", Kasumi  
  
said to Ranma.  
  
"Alright Kasumi-chan I'll try.", Ranma said as Taro snickered.  
  
"You behave as well.", Rouge said to Taro.  
  
"Did you ever get the feeling that its the woman who is in control   
  
of the relationship?", Ranma said with rare insight.  
  
"Just figure that one out did you?", Taro said as both Kasumi and  
  
Rouge tried to hold back from giggling.  
  
As Taro and Rouge were about to leave a loud rumbling coming from  
  
Ranma, attracted their attention.  
  
"(Snort) Figures, even a god, femboy is still always hungry.", Taro  
  
said.  
  
"Kasumi and he were nice enough to tell us about your ancestor, we  
  
could treat him to ice cream.", Rouge.  
  
"You've never seem him eat have you?", Taro asked Rouge while  
  
dreading having to pay for the amount of food that Ranma could put away.  
  
"You did 'borrow' those emeralds from those slavers earlier. I'm sure  
  
that we can afford it, besides have often do we spent time with others?",  
  
Rouge.  
  
"Alright I guess feeding the four of us, wil not cost too much.",   
  
Taro said.  
  
"You mean the seven of us.", Ranma said as a popping sound filled  
  
the air and four chibi Ranma-chans now stood in front of Taro, who could  
  
only twitch in response the cutesy looks they were giving him.  
  
"Still no pride when it comes to free food either.", Taro sighed  
  
as the Ranma-chans smiled at him.  
  
"So where will be going?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Taro-chan and I found a nice little place over in Jubaan, which   
  
means we will have to fly there. That won't be problem will it.", Rouge,  
  
asked as Kasumi changed to her goddess form, wings and all.  
  
"Not at all.", Kasumi said as the four Ranma-chans also sprouted   
  
wings as Taro could only shake his head at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Fine lets go.", Taro said as Rouge pull a water bottle out of   
  
nowhere, splashing Taro, then hopping on the back of his cursed form.  
  
Hinako decided to stay home instead of accompanying the others. It  
  
wasn't that she didn't like ice cream. She was actually quite fond of it,  
  
but even though Ranma was her god(dess), the sight of one Ranma eating still  
  
made her a little ill. She wasn't about to see what a bunch of Ranma's  
  
eating was like. Hopefully they would remember to at least bring her back   
  
some though.  
  
The residents of Japan were treated to a strange sight that day.  
  
Large shadows passing overhead, caused by Taro, several Ranma-chans,   
  
and Kasumi were giving several older citizens flashbacks, to when the  
  
American's bombed Tokyo many years before. This effect was only made worse  
  
by two of the Ranma-chans who thought that it would be amusing to  
  
have all of the smaller members of the group actually sound like old  
  
piston engined fighters and Taro sounding a lot like an old B-29 bomber.  
  
Kasumi and Rouge seemed amused by this, but Taro only looked embarrassed.  
  
"(Gronk, Snort, Grrr.) Have you no class at all?", Taro grunted in  
  
his monster form. The two Ranma-chans in questions only smiled widely  
  
in response.  
  
"Don't worry about it, dear. It won't last for too much longer.",  
  
Rouge said.  
  
As they reach Jubaan, everyone felt a strange build up of magic in  
  
the air. Shortly thereafter, Taro was struck by a large pink heart of  
  
things. The impact, while not really harming Taro's large form, did cause  
  
him to roll over and begin to dive, losing Rouge in the process.  
  
"Oh #($)#$!", thought Taro as the ground began to approach far to  
  
quickly for his liking.  
  
"Kasumi-chan, look after Taro while I get Rouge.", Ranma said as  
  
his smaller forms combined into one and he used his goddess form's wings  
  
to slow down his and Rouge's decent.  
  
Taro hit the ground hard with his head, damaging it... The ground  
  
that is. Kasumi landed next to him and began to check him over.  
  
Ranma and Rouge landed right next a young blond girl, wearing a  
  
very silly looking white fuku and carrying a pink heart wand.  
  
"What the #%#$#$ do think that you are doing, you little bleach  
  
blond bitch!", Rouge shouted at the girl, causing the girl to fall  
  
over on her rear.  
  
"Ahhhh, scary.", the blond shrieked.  
  
"Fire Soul!", a girl in a red fuku with dark hair yelled out as  
  
a large fireball was launched towards Ranma and Rouge  
  
Ranma-chan held out her hand and absorbed the blast before  
  
firing it back at a brunette girl with a green fuku, who was starting  
  
to crackle with electricity. She went down hard.  
  
"You know I am really starting to get tired of being attacked by  
  
violent little tomboys. Perhaps this time I should teach someone a   
  
lesson.", Ranma said as she shot forward and slammed the girl in the  
  
red fuku hard in the stomach, causing the girl to gasped out loud and   
  
fall over.  
  
Before the girl with the wand could react, Rouge had splashed herself  
  
with cold water and was presently in her cursed form, bouncing the wand  
  
carrying girl against the sidewalk, like an oversized soccer ball.  
  
"If you had killed Taro-chan, there would not have been enough  
  
of you left to cremate.", Rouge hissed as she threw the pig-tailed girl  
  
at another blond in an orange skirt, who had just arrived. Both of them  
  
ended up in a pile on the ground, leaving only a short blue fuku  
  
wearing girl, trembling next to a tree.  
  
"I know who all of you are, Sailor Mercury and I will say this  
  
only once, neither Taro or I are Youma and we do not liked to be attacked  
  
especially in such a cowardly fashion.", Rouge said.  
  
"Who...what are you?", Sailor mercury managed to squeak out.   
  
"Why we are simply two cursed martial artists and two GODDESSES.",  
  
Rouge emphasized while pointing briefly to Kasumi and Ranma.  
  
"Oh dear.", Sailor Mercury said, while suddenly remembering the  
  
warning that Pluto had given them earlier about not attacking any divine  
  
entities, especially a certain couple from Nerima.  
  
While Rouge was talking, Ranma decided to further punish the  
  
wayward scouts by tying them up by their chest bows and hanging each of  
  
them from a separate light post, except for a stunned Sailor Mercury who  
  
was left with the task of trying to figure out how to get her friends  
  
down off of their perchs.  
  
"That should do it.", Ranma-chan said as he walked over to  
  
Kasumi and Taro.  
  
"Ah Ranma-chan, Rouge, we do not need to worry about Taro-san, he  
  
appears to be unhurt.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Landed on his head, did he?", Ranma snickered.  
  
"(Grrr Rumble, Snort), Bite me femboy.", Taro grunted in his  
  
monster form.  
  
At the gates of time, one Sailor Pluto, was watching her fellow  
  
scouts get the #$$# beat out of them including a late arriving   
  
chibi-usa, who Ranma kicked through a time portal, calling her a, "Evil  
  
demon spawn from the future", which quite frankly her dear mother was  
  
often fond of calling her. Oh well at least the little squirt wasn't  
  
presently tied to a light post, like her mother was.   
  
As for what happened to poor Tuxedo Mask, when he showed up, well  
  
Sailor Pluto didn't like to think about that long. He wasn't damaged  
  
all that much, but he would be quite embarrassed every time someone  
  
mentioned the 'incident' for many years to come.  
  
Sailor Pluto briefly considered helping out the inner scouts, but  
  
held off, remembering what had happened to her other selves when they   
  
interfered with the gods in other dimensions. The results were not  
  
preety, besides, leather made her itchy. So having no other recourse  
  
she leaned back on a couch near the portal, pulled out a large bottle  
  
of Jack Daniels from nowhere and toasted her fellow scouts by saying,  
  
"Sorry, princess, but this time you are on your own. She then proceeded  
  
to get really drunk.  
  
"Good you are actually showing signs of intelligence in this plane  
  
of existence.", Sailor Pluto heard a voice behind her say.  
  
Spinning around she saw Hild standing there glaring at her.  
  
"Ah heh.", Sailor Pluto said nervously.  
  
"Consider this a 'friendly' warning, Do not bother any members of  
  
my family or things will get 'unpleasant'.", Hild said while vaporizing the   
  
large couch that Sailor Pluto was leaning against.  
  
Hild teleported away after that, leaving a very paranoid Sailor  
  
Pluto to shiver in front of the time gates, which were now showing scenes  
  
that happened in another dimension, when the scouts killed one of Hild's sons  
  
who wanted to prevent the formation of Crystal Tokyo. What was done to  
  
all of scouts could not be repeated here due to the delicate sensibilities  
  
of the author and some of his gentle readers.  
  
Ranma, eventually did get his ice cream that day, as well as an  
  
amusing story to tell everyone in Nerima when he saw them again. He did  
  
briefly wonder how Akane would take it, since she idolized the 'little  
  
brats', but that was her problem.  
  
Arriving home, Hinako, being part of Ranma, already knew what had   
  
happened and was quite annoyed at the actions of the scouts. Part of the  
  
time she used to idolize them, when she still had her little girl form. Her  
  
past adult form was somewhat impressed by them, but at the same time thought  
  
that such young girls should spend more time in school, and less running  
  
around in such silly costumes.  
  
Presently though, Hinako decided that it was time that she maybe found  
  
some new heroes, including 'her' goddess of course. Perhaps when she reached  
  
18 in a few weeks, maybe Kasumi or those nice other goddesses could introduce  
  
her to some classic heroes. Hinako always did like to study ancient Greek  
  
literature. The opportunity to meet such beings like Athena, or Apollo, was  
  
an opportunity that she was relishing.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Given the size, not to mention the seriousness of the last chapter  
  
that I wrote, I decided to write something a little more cheerful, if not  
  
downright silly in parts, chapter while still retaining some drama, during  
  
the flashback story. As you may have guessed, I am finally getting around  
  
to filling in more of what happened in Urd's past. The next couple chapters  
  
will continue this trend, while still covering events in the present, so  
  
that most people will be pleased. If someone doesn't like the flashbacks,  
  
skip that part of the chapter, but I enjoy writing them, so they are  
  
staying.  
  
As always, if you wish to drop me an email about the story, no  
  
flames please, you can write me back at ryookipacbell.net   
  
I'll be seeing you next chapter.  
  
P.S. My apologies to those who might be offended by the silly   
  
treatment of the Sailor Scouts. What can I say; they have been heroes in  
  
many fanfics, villains in others, why not comic relief in this one.  
  
Ryo Oki 


	13. Ghosts from the Past

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo   
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me  
  
are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story  
  
set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors  
  
in high school.  
  
As with the previous chapter, this chapter uses characters talked  
  
about in flashbacks in previous chapters, particularly, chapter 2, chapter 3,  
  
and chapter 8. You can look over these chapters if you have forgotten some  
  
of the characters mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Although part of this chapter is set during World War II, the events  
  
in our world may not happen the same way in the world that this story is  
  
taking place, so please no emails from history fanatics saying that the war  
  
didn't happen in the same way that I will be describing it.  
  
One last note, since some of the characters will have the same name,  
  
when they meet, the Ukyo and Hinako that are native to the main storyline  
  
will be called Ukyo-n and Hinako-n. 'N' standing for the native version.  
  
The Hinako and Ukyo from the dimension where Ukyo ran her girls school  
  
will not have a suffix following their names.  
  
It was now halfway through the first week, since Ranma and Hinako had  
  
woken up. Hinako now resembled a mature 12 year old, although she should only  
  
still be approaching 11. It appeared that she was maturing quickly as her  
  
mother and grandmother did when they were young.   
  
This bothered Ranma more than he liked to admit. He was still coming to  
  
grips with the fact that Hinako would soon be his age, and with it....well lets  
  
just say that the offhand comment that Taro made to him earlier, was still  
  
keeping him awake at night. For now though, Ranma still chose to think of Hinako  
  
as a younger cousin or friend.   
  
The looks and sometimes comments that Hinako received from boys 'her age'  
  
were also troubling Ranma. Who knew that 12 years olds could be so crude, not to  
  
mention what some of the older boys from the local junior high said to Hinako  
  
when they saw her. Ranma tried to remember if he ever acted like that. He  
  
vaguely recalled some of the boys in his old junior high school talking about  
  
girls, but he never really paid any attention to them. After all, if it didn't  
  
concern martial arts or eating, he really didn't care about it back then.  
  
At least his presence did keep the boys at a distance. He did see more  
  
than one instance of some pre-teen boys bothering girls with their crude  
  
'come ons'. He managed to chase them off easily enough. Of course this had  
  
an annoying side affect of causing one long haired blond girl to follow him  
  
for a while with a love struck look on her face. The girl seemed familiar in  
  
some way. She almost resembled one of those annoying Sailor Scout girls that  
  
he fought off earlier.   
  
While the boys and that blond girl were minor annoyances, what bothered  
  
Ranma the most was how 'strange' Hinako was acting. She seemed to giggle and  
  
blush more often around him than she use to, and she often preferred to   
  
walk next to him without holding his hand, like she used to. Ranma began to  
  
wonder if he had done something to upset her, but every time he asked Hinako  
  
just mumbled something quietly and looked down at the ground.  
  
Hinako had even gone so far as to shield her feelings from Ranma, but  
  
she seemed to be sharing them with Kasumi. The two of them spent quite a  
  
while talking together with Hinako listening quite closely. Ranma tried  
  
to asked Kasumi what was wrong, but she only said that he would understand  
  
very shortly.  
  
Perhaps today at lunch, he should try and talk to Hinako again. If   
  
that didn't work he was really tempted to force his way through Hinako's  
  
mental block. He was 'her' goddess after all. He probably wouldn't though.  
  
Ranma cared far too much for Hinako and he didn't want to betray her in any  
  
way. He would just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
Ranma spread a large blanket on the ground, that he had pulled out  
  
of nowhere. The amount of people that usually ate lunch with him, seemed  
  
to be growing daily, especially when he was in his goddess form. Many  
  
of the schoolgirls just looked on in awe as he transferred some of his  
  
energy to Hinako, and the boys, well..... they came to just stare at  
  
Ranma's girl form, which was the reason that Ranma was now choosing to  
  
help 'recharge' Hinako before the both of them came down to lunch. It  
  
also let him remain in his male form and sit next to Kasumi, (blush),  
  
when she showed up from time to time.  
  
Nabiki and Ranko were nearby feeding each other again, with   
  
Shampoo looking on, commenting on how sickenly sweet they appeared  
  
to be. Of course Akane and Hikari were across the way, doing the same  
  
thing, not that Akane would admit it.  
  
Ranma motioned for Hinako to sit closer to him and she moved a  
  
little closer, but not much.  
  
"Are you ok, Hina-chan?", Ranma asked a blushing Hinako.  
  
"I'm fine.", Hinako said quietly.  
  
"You don't have to sit so far away. You can even sit on my lap  
  
if you like.", Ranma said as he noticed Hinako turn almost crimson,  
  
then giggle. She excused herself shortly there after and ran off. Ranma  
  
was about to follow, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning  
  
around Ranma saw Shampoo shaking her head at him.  
  
"She needs to be alone for a little bit. She'll be ok.", Shampoo  
  
said as everyone looked on.  
  
"But if she is sick or something.", Ranma tried to say.  
  
"She is not sick Ranma-baby, well not physically sick. Love-sick  
  
maybe.", Nabiki snickered.  
  
"Lovesick?!? What?", Ranma said.  
  
"What Nabiki-chan and Shampoo are saying dear boy, is that your  
  
little angel is becoming a woman, to use an old expression.", Ranko  
  
said as Ranma began to see what was going on.  
  
"She is no longer a child. She looks like she is about and at that  
  
age girls begin to feel a little nervous around boys, especially when they  
  
are close to them. She was embarrassed at how she felt when you asked her if she  
  
wanted to sit on your lap.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Was that why she was blocking her feelings?", Ranma said to no one  
  
in particular.  
  
"You can sense each other's emotions? Kasumi-chan and I can do that if  
  
we concentrate.", Ranko said.  
  
"Yeah, we can almost here each others' thoughts if we try hard enough,  
  
but Hinako has been blocking me out.", Ranma said while sounding somewhat  
  
frustrated.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ran-chan, I'm sure that next week, she'll be  
  
acting like all your other former fiancée's., Ukyo teased as she figured   
  
that she might as well have some fun. If she couldn't date Ranma she could  
  
always tease the poor confused boy.  
  
Ranma tried to picture a 14 year old Hinako trying to glomp onto him,  
  
but he just couldn't quite imagine it. Now a 16 or 18 year old Hinako Ranma  
  
wouldn't mind imagining, but it was best not to think of such things.  
  
"Oh someone's thinking naughty thoughts.", Nabiki said as she saw a brief  
  
smile flash across Ranma's face.  
  
"Now, now Nabiki-chan you shouldn't tease Ranma, or I'll have to tell  
  
everyone about a certain rather loud dream you once had about Ranko-chan.",  
  
Kasumi said as she stepped out of a portal, to join Ranma for Lunch.  
  
"Oh, tell Shampoo all the details.", Shampoo said while briefly  
  
slipping back into her 'pigeon' Japanese as Ranko looked at Nabiki with  
  
a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ranma if Hinako is embarrassed right now you could go to her  
  
in a less 'threatening form'.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What? Oh....... I see what you mean.", Ranma said  
  
(Pop) (Pop) (Pop)  
  
One now chibi Ranma-chan raced off in search of Hinako as the two  
  
others stayed with the group. One as snuggling up to Kasumi and the other  
  
was 'flitting' from person to person at first, but settled next to Ukyo  
  
who looked on in shock, not seeing this form of Ranma, as the other's   
  
had.  
  
The sight of the chibi Ranma-chans brought more people over to Ranma's  
  
little lunch group and especially to Ukyo who was being helped by a chibi  
  
Ranma-chan.  
  
"I don't suppose you can do this with your male form, can you  
  
Ran-chan?", Ukyo asked, then looked away in shock at what she had just  
  
said.  
  
"Sorry U-chan, I can only split myself like this.", chibi Ranma  
  
said as Ukyo sighed.  
  
"You don't need that to happen anyway. You are a very pretty girl. You   
  
will find a boy to be with.", chibi Ranma said.  
  
"I don't know....", Ukyo stammered trying to come to grips with   
  
Ranma calling her pretty and the fact that more boys were paying  
  
attention to her lately. She had even received flowers from a secret  
  
admirer.  
  
"Trust me, you will find someone.", chibi-Ranma said with  
  
strong conviction in her voice.  
  
A short while later, Hinako returned to the group, holding  
  
hands with the chibi Ranma that went to look for her.  
  
The school day ended with Ranma leading Hinako back home in his  
  
male form. The girl, while still a little embarrassed with Ranma  
  
holding her hand, but she was calmer than she was earlier.  
  
"Hina-chan, no matter how you feel, I want you to know that I  
  
won't feel hurt or angry with you. I'm not really good with guessing  
  
peoples' feeling yet, so tell me if I make you nervous ok?", Ranma  
  
said to Hinako.  
  
"Alright.....I promise to tell you how I feel.", Hinako replied as  
  
Ranma smiled at her.  
  
A dimension or two away, someone else was thinking about the future  
  
and slipping into a mild depression in the process. Ukyo stood outside the  
  
school that she had founded years ago, to help take her mind off of the  
  
death of the one that she loved. She hoped that she could help shape the  
  
lives of those, that were considered a little different. For many years that  
  
was enough, but a few years ago, when a small timid catboy and his daemon  
  
protector chose to attend her school, Ukyo realized that something was  
  
missing from her life. She wanted a child of her own to raise.  
  
Ranko helped fill the void in her heart, that even her closest  
  
friends and students could not. They had continued to send letters back  
  
and forth to each other, by means of magic, provided by Ukyo's friend  
  
Llewellyn, but that was not satisfying anymore. Ukyo wished that she  
  
could travel to where Ranko was now. The school would soon be closing  
  
for the summer and Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran, Ukyo's two fairy helpers, could  
  
look after the school while she was gone.   
  
Unfortunately Llewellyn had been gone from the school for two years now,  
  
and no one could create a stable dimensional gate that Ukyo knew of. Most  
  
of her students from Ranko's time were gone now. Only the foxgirl Hinako  
  
remained and she would be graduating as the semester ended.   
  
Rei and Asuka had become student teachers at the school and close  
  
'friends' as well, to the surprise of some of the faculty who knew of how  
  
the pair used to argue. Bother were somewhat skilled in magic. Perhaps they  
  
might be able to help.  
  
From inside the school, Hinako looked out at Ukyo. Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran  
  
hovered behind her. All of them had noticed how depressed Ukyo had been as  
  
of late, but they could only guess at what might be causing it. Ukyo was not  
  
one to bother other people with her problems.  
  
"I bet she is thinking about him again.", Lin-Lin said.  
  
"Maybe, but we have no proof. Ukyo no talk to us. Very stubborn she   
  
is.", Ran-Ran said.  
  
"She misses Ranko. I know I do.", Hinako said while blushing lightly.  
  
"You still want catboy, even after he choose Minako, then other girl,  
  
we read about in letter we 'borrow' from Mistress Ukyo.", Lin-Lin said.  
  
"It's not really like that. I mean, I do think that he was very   
  
cute and all, and he probably still is, but I also miss my best friend.",  
  
Hinako said.  
  
"Many boys like Hinako. Sister and I hear many boys from nearby  
  
school talk about Hinako. They think you very cute.", Ran-Ran said to  
  
Hinako.  
  
Hinako sighed as she remembered some of the comments and gifts  
  
that she had started to receive from boys when she turned 15. That was two  
  
years ago, and although Hinako was quite attractive, easily giving any girl  
  
in the school a run for her money, she never really seemed interested in any  
  
one as of yet. Maybe if someone wanted to be her friend first, like Ranko  
  
did, then she could grow closer to someone.  
  
"You should not be spying on Mistress Ukyo. It is not proper.", a voice  
  
said from behind Hinako and the two fairies.  
  
"Yeah, that's our job.", another voice snickered.  
  
"Rei, Asuka, I thought the both of you were away for while. Something  
  
about 'quality time together.", Hinako replied as one of Asuka's  
  
eyebrows twitched.  
  
"That is none of your concern, student....", Asuka said, trying to sound  
  
like an authority figure.  
  
"It matter not why you here. All of us want to help mistress, yes?",   
  
Ran-Ran said in her sing-song voice.  
  
"We all wish to help Mistress Ukyo, but the solution to the problem  
  
of her seeing Ranko again is somewhat of a complex problem to solve.", Rei  
  
replied in her quiet voice.  
  
"In other words, neither you nor Asuka can match Llewellyn in   
  
dimensional magic.", Hinako stated.  
  
"That is a correct summation of the problem.", Rei stated.  
  
"We could try pooling our magic. All of us here, have some skill.   
  
Perhaps if we tried to cast one of Llewellyn's spells at the same time,  
  
it would work.", Hinako said.  
  
"Or we could find ourselves scattered across random dimensions,  
  
possibly in little pieces.", Asuka said while remembering one unfortunate  
  
incident involving a student trying to cast a spell well beyond her means.  
  
"If we had something that belonged to Ranko, we could use it as a focus,  
  
to 'home in on him', so to speak.", Hinako said.  
  
"Maybe we 'borrow' another one of Mistress's letters?", Lin-Lin  
  
said to all those present.  
  
"That might work, but maybe Mistress Ukyo will not want us to risk  
  
our lives so she can see the cat boy again.", Ran-Ran said.  
  
"What do you mean risk your lives?", Ukyo said as she walk in the door,  
  
catching the last part of the girls' conversation.  
  
"Ah.... well you see, all of us.....Um.... that is we know how much  
  
you miss Ranko and we thought that we could help you see him again.", Asuka  
  
stammered out a reply to Ukyo.  
  
"And you planned to do this how?", Ukyo asked, having a bad feeling  
  
that her girls were planning to do something stupid and probably   
  
dangerous as well.  
  
"Well, we were going to try and pool all our magic so that we could  
  
open a door to where Ranko is, so that you could visit him, instead of   
  
just sending letters back and forth like you have been doing.", Hinako   
  
replied to Ukyo.  
  
"That is too dangerous, you know that girls. Remember what happened  
  
last time that was done.", Ukyo scolded everyone present.  
  
"But this time will be different, all of us will help, and we are a lot  
  
stronger than 'she' was.", Asuka said.  
  
"Mistress Ukyo, I believe that if we do pool our abilities there  
  
is a 75% chance of a portal opening correctly.", Rei said.  
  
"With a 25% chance of failure, which might include someone dying  
  
again.", Ukyo said.  
  
"The probability of some dying if we form an incorrect portal is  
  
only 5% from my calculations. The most likely outcome in event that we  
  
fail to form the portal is that we will travel to somewhere else or  
  
possibly sometime else. Our combined energies will protect us  
  
though.", Rei said.  
  
Ukyo stood looking at everyone wondering if such a chance should be  
  
taken. She really did want to see her 'son' again as well as meet the  
  
woman who 'stole' his heart. After all it was her responsibility to see  
  
that he is treated right, even if his last letter stated as such.  
  
"Hmmmm, another catgirl, and one created by accident at that.",  
  
Ukyo mused recalling what the last letter she received said.  
  
"Mistress are you not feeling well?", Rei said while noticing the  
  
far away look in Ukyo's eyes.  
  
"I am fine Rei-chan, I was just day dreaming for a moment.", Ukyo  
  
stated.  
  
"So do you want to take the chance to see the little 'furball'  
  
again?", Asuka asked, making her comment about Ranko sound like a  
  
term of affection, which it was by the way.  
  
"Sigh....... Alright I will allow you to do this, but it will  
  
be done away from the school buildings, possibly in the old soccer  
  
field, down the road.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Yeah!!!", Hinako shouted while starting to jump around like  
  
a hyper-active kid with a sugar high.  
  
It took two hours for the preparations to be made. Once that  
  
was done, everyone began to walk towards the old field, trying to keep  
  
their presence masked from anyone. Having someone disrupt the portal spell  
  
would be very bad to say the least.  
  
The mist that seemed to appear when they started their short trip  
  
did help to hide them from others, but its cool dampness was also making  
  
everyone quite nervous and more than a little paranoid. After all, bad  
  
things happens to those who traveled unarmed in thick mists in the   
  
movies that the girls like to watch.  
  
Ukyo was not feeling....well anything at the moment. Her mind was  
  
elsewhere as she tried to think of just how everyone would react to  
  
her coming to see her son. The natives in the dimension that Ranko  
  
was staying were more than a little strange as Ranko's letters   
  
described them.  
  
All of the girl's joined hands, with Ukyo standing in the center of  
  
the circle, that the girls formed. Asuka, holding one of Ranko's letters,  
  
began to quietly chant in the language of the lower planes, in which  
  
she was born. Rei joined in next chanting in the language of the 'higher'  
  
planes. Finally Hinako began to chant in Elvish, a language that   
  
Llewellyn taught her.  
  
As the chanting continued a small pinprick of light began to form  
  
over everyone. The light began to rapidly expand and began to pull  
  
everyone up towards it, much to their distress.  
  
"I believe that we have miscalculated somewhere along the line.",  
  
Rei said in a calm voice.  
  
"Really? What ever gave you that idea angel girl.", Asuka snorted  
  
as she tried to fight in vain be drawn up into the portal, instead  
  
of just walking through a ground based one as everyone had planned.  
  
Ukyo swore under her breath as she was the first to be sucked up  
  
through the portal, followed by a panicked Hinako, then Rei, and   
  
finally Asuka. As soon as the last girl passed through the portal closed  
  
with a pop.  
  
"Ah oh, they goof big time!", Lin-Lin said, as she and here sister  
  
arrived just in time to see the portal close.  
  
"We have to tell Queen Titania, maybe she contact Llewellyn and  
  
tell her what go wrong.", Ran-Ran said to her sister.  
  
Ukyo and the others found themselves flying along in a tunnel that   
  
seemed to shift colors several times second, causing them to feel quite ill.  
  
After what seemed like hours, it was actually only 4 minutes, a bright speck  
  
of light appeared at the end of the tunnel and as they grew closer, Ukyo   
  
noticed that they were falling towards the ground as the end of the portal  
  
seemed to be hovering over a concrete sidewalk or street of some sort.  
  
"Oh #&$#!!!", Ukyo exclaimed as she exited the tunnel and hit the   
  
ground, with Hinako and the others landing on top of her.  
  
"Oww! I am getter way to old for this $&#/", Ukyo grumbled as she  
  
tried to get up, a difficult task, since everyone was still on top of her.  
  
"My, my, Miss Koanji is that you?", a voice asked.  
  
Managing to turn her head, Ukyo looked up at some sort of little  
  
creature balancing on top of a walking stick.  
  
"Great, not I am seeing little trolls.", Ukyou grumbled as she saw  
  
the little creature begin to swing its stick at her.  
  
Said stick though was caught by an annoyed blue haired, red eyed  
  
angel girl who seemed to almost teleport off of Ukyo in order to prevent  
  
her from being struck by the little creature.  
  
"Violence is neither appropriate nor needed in this situation.",  
  
Rei said as she glared at the old woman.  
  
"Yeah, leave Ukyo-chan alone.", Hinako replied while trying to  
  
sound intimidating.  
  
Cologne meanwhile was beginning that she should have taken up  
  
Shampoo's earlier idea that they go on vacation. Nerima was becoming  
  
even more strange than she preferred it.  
  
As Ukyo stood up Cologne noticed that she appeared much older  
  
than she should and her companions were..... Wait that was it.   
  
Cologne recalled the story that the cat boy had told her earlier about  
  
the Ukyo that raised him and the girls who used to be around him.  
  
"How do you know who I am?", Ukyo asked the little creature.  
  
"Why your son told myself and my great granddaughter all about  
  
the woman who helped raise him and some of the girls he used to attend  
  
school with.  
  
"You know Ranko-chan?", Hinako asked in glee, much to Cologne's  
  
amusement.  
  
"You must be Hinako. Ranko spoke very fondly of you.", Cologne  
  
said as Hinako now had stars in her eyes.  
  
"He did?", Hinako giggled.  
  
Now Cologne didn't enjoy causing trouble, despite what others  
  
might think of her, but lately she had been missing the constant antics  
  
of all the girls who were chasing Ranma. Perhaps if Ranko now had a couple  
  
of girls after him, things would be a little more exciting than they had  
  
been as of late.  
  
"I could get my great granddaughter to show you where he is staying,   
  
so that you could see one another again.", Cologne said while snickering   
  
under her breath.  
  
Cologne led everyone to the Cat Cafe, which as luck would have it   
  
was right across the street where Ukyo and the others had hit the   
  
sidewalk.  
  
Shampoo was not to thrilled with having to lead everyone to  
  
where Ranko was. The little foxgirl seemed to care for the boy and  
  
Shampoo had a feeling that the 'old hag' was trying to cause more  
  
trouble again, like she did when she had Nuku Nuku deliver food to  
  
the catboy several times.  
  
Meanwhile a few miles away, Kasumi stopped talking to Ranma in   
  
mid sentence and a big smile formed on her face.  
  
"Well now, this is unexpected.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What's wrong Kasumi-chan?", Ranma asked while sounding a  
  
little worried.  
  
"It appears that some guests have just arrived in Nerima, and  
  
I believe that they are here to see Ranko.", Kasumi replied.  
  
"Do you know who they are?", Hinako said from across the  
  
living room.  
  
"I do and so will you soon enough. They should be heading  
  
towards the dojo, but we should be able to get there ahead of them. ",  
  
Kasumi said as she took hold of both Ranma's and Hinako's hands, then the  
  
three of them faded from sight with a soft 'Bamf" noise.  
  
A soft popping sound alerted the sensitive of Ranko and Nabiki that  
  
guests had arrived outside their home, near the fish pond. Coming outside  
  
they saw Kasumi, Ranma and Hinako.  
  
"We just saw you not too long ago. Did you miss us?", Nabiki said  
  
with a grin.  
  
"We came to tell you that you will soon have some guests arriving.",  
  
Kasumi replied.  
  
"Not more crazed martial artists or princes I hope.", Nabiki said  
  
"Nothing like that. According to Kasumi-chan they are here to see  
  
Ranko, but Kasumi won't tell us who it is yet.", Ranma said.  
  
"I can say that it is someone we met long ago.", Kasumi said before  
  
Ranko could ask for details.  
  
A few minutes later the sound of voices was heard outside the gate to   
  
the dojo. Nabiki recognized Shampoo's voice and she thought one other  
  
voice sounded familiar, but there were a couple of others that were  
  
unfamiliar.  
  
Ranko had a different reaction. He looked at Kasumi with a look of  
  
shock as Kasumi smiled and nodded her head. Two nano seconds later he shot  
  
past everyone and through the gate open, almost ripping it off its hinges.  
  
There standing in front of him was someone he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Mom!!!", Ranko shouted.  
  
(Glomp)  
  
Nabiki was surprised to see Ranko wrapped around someone who looked  
  
a lot like an older Ukyo.   
  
"She couldn't be the one he talked about. How did she get here?",   
  
Nabiki thought as she approached Ranko.  
  
"Ranko-chan. I missed you so much.", Ukyo practically gushed as  
  
she swung the catboy around before putting him down, seeming somewhat tired  
  
after holding him.  
  
"You have grown so tall now. You are a handsome young man.", Ukyo  
  
said as Ranko looked embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, isn't he cute.", A familiar voice said as Asuka and Rei stepped  
  
around Ukyo.  
  
"Asuka!, Rei!", Ranko yelled as he hugged both of them briefly.  
  
"Greetings Ranko-chan you look well.", Rei said.  
  
"Hello, fuzzball. Did you miss us?", Asuka said.  
  
"How did the three of you get here, not that I mind of course.",  
  
Ranko said in shock.  
  
"Not three of us, four of us.", Asuka smiled.  
  
"Ranko-chan"  
  
(Megaglomp)  
  
Ranko was knocked off his feet by what looked like a young and  
  
quite beautiful foxgirl.  
  
"Hina-chan is that you.", Ranko managed to gasp out from beneath  
  
the foxgirl.  
  
"Uh, huh, it's me. I wanted to see you.", Hinako said as she  
  
rolled off of Ranko and helped him up.  
  
Off to the side Ranma looked at Nabiki who now had her cats  
  
ear laying flat and her tail 'poofed' out with it swinging side to  
  
side.  
  
"Careful Nabiki-chan, you don't want anyone to think that you are  
  
trying to take Akane's place now do you.", Ranma said to Nabiki.  
  
"There is no need to worry Nabiki-chan, they are just friends  
  
after all.", Kasumi said, somewhat relieved that Minako had not showed up  
  
as well. Things might have gotten a little messy if that had happened.  
  
Ranko and Hinako walked over to Nabiki, stopping in front of her  
  
and Kasumi.  
  
"You are right Ranko-chan, she is very pretty.", Hinako said to  
  
a now confused Nabiki.  
  
"Ah... thank you.", Nabiki managed to reply.  
  
"Nabiki-chan, this is Hinako. She is one of the first friends  
  
that I ever had.", Ranko said.  
  
"We were best friends when we were young. At least until Minako  
  
go in the way.", Hinako grumbled the last part.  
  
"Now is not the time for that, Hina-chan.", Ranko said.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. She's not around anymore, and I want  
  
to meet your friends here, including that boy that Kasumi-chan always  
  
seemed to talk about.", Hinako said while earning a sly look Nabiki.  
  
"So, what did my dear older sister have to say about Ranma? It  
  
wasn't something naughty, perhaps?", Nabiki said while earning an  
  
amused look from Kasumi.  
  
"No, it wasn't anything like that. It was kind of boring, really.   
  
All she talked about was how she liked to hold his hand and how she wanted  
  
to snuggle up on the couch next to him.", Hinako said.  
  
(Snort)  
  
"It figures that Kasumi would only talk about something   
  
so innocent. Sometimes I wonder about her and Ranma, they act more like  
  
junior high school kids with their first crush.", Nabiki sound, sounding  
  
a little disappointed. It wasn't her fault that she was a bit of a   
  
voyeur and she couldn't use the cameras in the dojo to 'look in' on   
  
Ranma anymore.  
  
After Nabiki had spoken, Ukyo, Rei and Asuka walked up behind  
  
Ranko and looked at Nabiki with a critical eye. A fact that seemed to make  
  
the neo catgirl somewhat nervous.  
  
"So you are Nabiki, Hmmmm interesting. Ranko always said that you were  
  
human in his dreams. He didn't bite you did he?", Asuka asked as Nabiki  
  
nodded, feeling somewhat shy around the three women from Ranko's past.  
  
"How odd, I thought Kasumi fixed that problem. Are there any more  
  
cat hybrids in this world?", Rei asked.  
  
"No, Kasumi mad sure after Ranko bit me that neither of us could  
  
'infect' anyone else.", Nabiki said.  
  
"So where did he bite you? Was it the same place he bit Minako?",  
  
Asuka replied with a lecherous grin on her face.  
  
"Asuka that is none of business. You should refrain from being so  
  
rude.", Rei said to the demon girl.  
  
Nabiki didn't say anything about being bitten on the hand, instead of  
  
all sorts of erotic places it could have been. Curse her horny feline  
  
nature.  
  
"I think you have teased the girl quite enough Asuka. We came here  
  
to see my son and his friends, not to make things uncomfortable for  
  
them.", Ukyo stated.  
  
Asuka half mumbled an apology as Ukyo motioned for Nabiki to  
  
sit next to her on a bench in the back yard of the dojo.  
  
"I am glad that we finally met Nabiki-chan. My son has told me   
  
a lot about you in the letters that he had been sending.", Ukyo said.  
  
"What has he been saying?", Nabiki asked while trying to hide  
  
the curious expression on her face.  
  
"He is quite taken with you as I am sure you can tell. He has  
  
not paid too much attention to any girl after he broke up with   
  
Minako. Even Hinako seemed to be unable to get too close to him after  
  
the breakup.", Ukyo said.  
  
"How did the breakup, if you don't mind me asking?", Nabiki  
  
replied to Ukyo.  
  
"I don't know how much Ranko has spoken of Minako to you, but she  
  
was a sort of magical girl crime fighter, back in England when all of us  
  
first met her. We didn't know at the time, that she was also a princess  
  
who was reincarnated from some long dead kingdom on the planet Venus   
  
no less.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Ranko said that she was some sort of magical girl, like the sailor  
  
scouts that we have here. He said that Minako was Sailor Venus or  
  
something like that.", Nabiki said.  
  
"She was, and she had to return to Japan to join the others. Ranko  
  
and her had a foolish argument, before she left. Ranko thought that she  
  
was abandoning him. He was and probably still is quite sensitive to that  
  
sort of thing. It might be related to why he can't remember who his  
  
parents were or still are.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Are you thinking that I might leave him or hurt him in some way?",  
  
Nabiki asked.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind. Minako's natural 'flighty'  
  
personality seemed to become more prominent when she became a catgirl,  
  
so seeing how you have been bitten as well I am concerned that you may lose  
  
interest in my son if some other boy comes around.", Ukyo said to Nabiki.  
  
"I.....care a lot about Ranko. I may be falling in love with him. It  
  
is hard to tell at times, with my feline nature not completely under  
  
control yet. I do know that there is no one else that I would rather be  
  
with and I would never do anything to purposely harm him.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I may seem harsh to you, Nabiki-chan but Ranko is my son, maybe not  
  
in blood, but in all other matters. I never had children of my own, my dear  
  
Ryoga, died before we could get married.", Ukyo said while noticing Nabiki  
  
twitch at the mention of her lost love's name.  
  
"Ukyo-san, I know that you fell in love with the Ryoga of your world, but  
  
the one here was different. I don't think you should mention his name too much  
  
while you are here.", Nabiki said to Ukyo as she gave a brief overview of what  
  
happened to the native Ryoga.  
  
"I see...... I should not be surprised. A person in one world doesn't  
  
have to be the same as they are in another world. Llewellyn at least taught  
  
me that much.", Ukyo said to Nabiki as she described her rather enigmatic  
  
friend to the neo catgirl.  
  
"Sounds like Ranko has something in common with Ranma. They both   
  
have a lot of girls who want to be close to them.", Nabiki said.  
  
Meanwhile the native Hinako, who will be referred to as Hinako-n  
  
decided to walk over to the foxgirl Hinako who looked a lot like the  
  
native Hinako, except for the fur and foxtail of course. Both girls were  
  
quiet at first. There were things that they wanted to ask each other, but  
  
it took a few moments for the words to come out.  
  
Hinako saw a younger version of herself in Hinako-n, including the  
  
little angel's shyness that Hinako used to have before she became friends  
  
with Ranko a few years ago.  
  
Hinako-n saw an older version of herself and wondered if she would  
  
be as attractive as the exotic looking foxgirl was when she finally grew  
  
up in a couple more weeks.  
  
Since both girls were a little shy about talking about themselves  
  
they started out by speaking about the boys that they were interested in,  
  
as a friend or otherwise.  
  
Hinako spoke about how Ranko was her first good friend and off  
  
again boyfriend, while they went to school, before Minako started to hog  
  
all of Ranko's attention that is.  
  
Hinako-n spoke about how she was never really close to anyone, due  
  
to her need to drain people in order to be older. She spoke about how, even  
  
before she was cured, Ranma never treated her like a freak. They did not  
  
exactly liked each other too much at times, but he never treated her like  
  
she was inferior or just annoying little child like others did. She was  
  
grateful for that.   
  
Now that she was Ranma's angel, she felt as if she were a part of him,  
  
(she was), and as she aged her feelings were growing more towards romantic   
  
love, from the platonic love she started out feeling towards her new  
  
god(dess).  
  
Across Nerima, the native Ukyo, Ukyo-n, had reached a decision about what  
  
she was going to so with her life. She had finally convinced herself that trying  
  
to pursue Ranma, even a little was now a waste of time, and she was only hurting  
  
herself and the others around her. She wanted to leave Nerima, but she was unsure  
  
of where she should go. Her mother had died when she was quite young and her  
  
damnable... er that is, traditional father still refused to treat her as a girl  
  
until she either married Ranma or had her revenge on the Saotomes.  
  
Since that was not going to happen, it was best if she just left and  
  
settled someplace far away. Where this place would be, was still up in the  
  
air at the moment.   
  
Ukyo-n decided to close her restaurant early and decided to visit Ranma  
  
at his new home. When she got to Hinako's home and noticed everyone was gone  
  
that left only one place to check. She only hoped that the dojo was quiet for  
  
once. Ukyo-n wanted to tell Ranma privately why she was leaving, she didn't  
  
want a large audience and she was not in the mood to fight any strange  
  
martial artist of other weirdos that showed up at the Tendo Dojo from time  
  
to time.  
  
When she reached the fence surrounding the Tendo dojo, Ukyo-n   
  
could hear several people talking to each other, and she didn't   
  
recognize a couple of the voices. Since no one was yelling, screaming  
  
and nothing was being thrown around Ukyo-n decided to enter in the hopes   
  
that she at least could speak to Ranma for a little while without being  
  
disturbed.  
  
Opening the gate, she saw Ranma, Kasumi, Hinako, and the two cat  
  
people, (twitch), Nabiki and Ranko. Ukyo-n also saw another angel girl, and  
  
a demon girl. She wondered how many more weird supernatural creatures  
  
would show up now that Ranma and Kasumi were no longer mortal.  
  
Ukyo-n saw one more person that caused her to freeze in place. Now  
  
it should be noted that the residents of Nerima were a lot more familiar with  
  
magic, strange creatures, and weird martial arts styles than just about  
  
anyone else, except for maybe the residents of Jubaan. So when Ukyo-n saw  
  
an older woman who looked just like her, she reacted in a fashion that was  
  
somewhat different than how most people would have reacted.  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
(Glomp)  
  
Ranma, Kasumi and just about everyone else could only look on in  
  
confusion as the native Ukyo glomped onto her older self.  
  
"You came back to me. Did Kasumi bring you here from Heaven?", Ukyo-n  
  
asked her older self while giving a look of gratitude to Kasumi.  
  
"I am afraid you made a mistake Ukyo-san. I sorry, but I am not your  
  
mother. I came here to see my son Ranko.", Ukyo said as she gently moved  
  
away from her native self.  
  
"But, you look just like her. You are even wearing the same outfit,  
  
she is wearing in this picture.", Ukyo said while pull out a rather old   
  
picture that was sealed in clear plastic.  
  
"Oh my, that does appear to be you Ukyo-san.", Kasumi said to  
  
Ranko's mother.  
  
"I don't know, she looks a little younger than she does.", Ranma  
  
said while pointing to the older Ukyo, who looked somewhat unhappy about  
  
the comment regarding her age.  
  
"Perhaps, mother is the analog of Ukyo-san's mother in this world  
  
instead of the analog of Ukyo as we thought before.", Ranko said to Kasumi.  
  
"Then you didn't bring my mother back to me?", Ukyo-n asked Kasumi  
  
with a distraught look on he face.  
  
"I couldn't that Ukyo-san. Once someone's time is up, they must  
  
move on.", Kasumi said while blocking out the memories of those who died  
  
during her travels, who she wished that she could have brought back.  
  
Ranma looked over at Ukyo-n, and wished that there was something  
  
that he could do. Ukyo had no relatives that cared about her. She  
  
told him about her mother and how her father treated her. The only thing  
  
that he could do though was to try and comfort her. He walked over to  
  
her and pulled her into a hug, much to her surprise. It didn't take long  
  
for the tears to start again. Ranma slowly lead Ukyo-n into the dojo and  
  
everyone else followed.  
  
Ukyo-n began to calm down after a few minutes and an hour later, she  
  
was sitting nervously next to her older self, who was telling everyone  
  
how she first met Ranko. (A.N. See chapter 8 for details).  
  
"So you run a school, for teenage girls and all of them are your  
  
students.", Ukyo-n said as she pointed to Rei, Asuka and the foxgirl  
  
Hinako.  
  
"Ranko-chan was a student with us.", Hinako said with affection.  
  
"Yes you were quite close to him weren't you.", Asuka teased as she  
  
watched Nabiki twitch.  
  
"Don't start that again. Please excuse Asuka Nabiki-chan, sometimes  
  
she thinks before she speaks.", Ukyo said to Nabiki.  
  
(Snort) "Sometimes.....", Hinako said.  
  
"It sounds like all of you cared for each other. That must have  
  
been nice. Much better that being here.", Ukyo-n said.  
  
"U-chan what are you saying.", Ranma said while noticing the hurt  
  
tone in his friend and former fiancée's voice.  
  
"Ran-chan I am going to be leaving Nerima soon. I need to get  
  
away from everyone. You now have Kasumi so it is best if I just find  
  
somewhere to start my life again. Who knows maybe I can even find the  
  
time to finish high school after I set myself up a new restaurant.",  
  
Ukyo-n said.  
  
"U-chan, if you are leaving because of me, please don't. I do  
  
not want to see you hurt anymore.", Ranma said.  
  
Ukyo looked over at her younger counterpart and noticed how  
  
much see seemed to be mirroring the feelings that she had long ago, when  
  
her Ryoga died.  
  
"Ukyo-san, before you leave I know of a place where you can start  
  
a new life and you will not have to do it alone.", Ukyo said to her  
  
younger self.  
  
"Where is this place?", Ukyo asked, curious but somewhat  
  
guarded.  
  
"If you accept, I want you to come back to my school with me.",  
  
Ukyo said as Ukyo-n looked at her in shock.  
  
"You want me to come with you......why?", Ukyo-n asked.  
  
"I never had children of my own. Now while Ranko was all I could  
  
ever ask for in a son, I have always wanted a daughter.", Ukyo said  
  
as Ukyo-n looked as if she wanted to faint.  
  
"It sounds like a good deal to me. I would take it if I were  
  
you girl.", Asuka said.  
  
"I am going to be staying here for a week, so you do not have to  
  
give me an answer right away. I would be thrilled if you chose to come  
  
back with me though.", Ukyo said to her younger self.  
  
"I will have to think about it for a while. I want to get away  
  
from Nerima, but to go to a whole new world.....", Ukyo-n trailed off.  
  
"It is different from here, but you will not stand out if that is what   
  
you are worried about. My world is a little more accepting of those who  
  
are different than this one is. At least that is what my dear son has  
  
told me.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Heh, even we are considered normal there.", Asuka said while   
  
pointing to herself and Rei.  
  
"That's pushing it a little.", Hinako snickered.  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing a little bit more about this world you  
  
came from, especially if my Ranko-chan spent so much time in it.",   
  
Nabiki said as Asuka snorted and Rei raised on eyebrow.  
  
"Possessive isn't she. Better be careful around Ranko Hinako-chan or  
  
the big bad catgirl may try and bite you.", Asuka snickered as Nabiki  
  
looked embarrassed.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way.", Nabiki sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Nabiki-chan.", Ranko said as he reached over  
  
and scratched Nabiki behind the ears. The catgirl could not help but   
  
begin to purr in response to how good that felt.  
  
"Ummm, foreplay.", Asuka whispered to Rei.  
  
"Is that an invitation for later on?", Rei whispered back to Asuka,  
  
as Ukyo made a mental note to always book separate rooms for her and the  
  
girls if they ever traveled together again.  
  
Ukyo declined Nabiki's offer to talk about her home world for the   
  
time being. Since she was going to be here for a week, there would be  
  
plenty of time for stories. For now she wanted to spend some time  
  
with her son and other self, exploring their home town.  
  
Ukyo left the dojo for the time being with Ranko, Ukyo-n, Rei,  
  
Asuka and the foxgirl, Hinako. Walking around Nerima Ukyo was struck  
  
by the sheer lack of anything non-human. Ranko told her that humans were  
  
the only 'intelligent' race on this world for the most part, but it was  
  
still quite strange to not see any elves, dwarves, or even dragons  
  
flying overhead, or the architecture that each of the respective races  
  
lived in. Ukyo wondered how the natives here would respond the silver  
  
and crystalline dragon tower aeries that often were part of the larger  
  
city skylines in her world.  
  
With the lack of the more magical races, the use of magic seemed  
  
to be almost nonexistent. Even Ukyo, as 'mundane' as she was knew a few  
  
low level spells and more than a couple of cantrips. When the group  
  
came upon a little girl in a nearby park that was upset about dropping  
  
her ice-cream cone, the girl's mother was shock and more than a little  
  
scared of the simple 'dancing lights' spell that Ukyo summoned to try  
  
and cheer up the girl. A couple of westerners in the park mumbled  
  
something about Ukyo being a witch and looked as if they wanted to  
  
attack her. Asuka took care of that little problem.   
  
The group finally ended up at Ukyo-n's restaurant. This brought  
  
back memories to the older Ukyo, who used to run a small place for her  
  
and her Ryoga before the boy's death.  
  
"Something wrong sugar?", Ukyo-n asked Ukyo.  
  
"I'm alright it is.....Well this place reminds of my own little  
  
place that I had when I was about your age, before I decided to move  
  
far away from my native Japan.", Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Too many bad memories there?", Ukyo-n asked.  
  
"Well, most were good, but there are a couple I would rather  
  
forget. I would prefer not to talk about them though.", Ukyo said.  
  
"No problem. A lot of in Nerima have something that we would  
  
like to forget, even though it is difficult at times.", Ukyo said  
  
as she gritted her teeth upon seeing a very familiar mailbox walk by  
  
the outer door.  
  
"Since we are here now and I would guess that more than a few  
  
of us are a little hungry, would you like some help in the kitchen.  
  
It has been a while since I grilled anything, but I don't think that  
  
I am that our of practice.", Ukyo said to her younger self, who  
  
seemed quite pleased at having her possible new mother help her out.  
  
As the two Ukyo's began to cook for everyone else, another  
  
get together was being held in another district. With the death of  
  
the little pervert demon Happosai and the reunion of Urd with her  
  
granddaughter, their was no reason for Urd and Mara to be working  
  
together anymore. Mara though seemed reluctant to return to her own home.  
  
She even offered to help Belldandy clean up the temple, an act which   
  
caused poor Skuld to faint from shock.  
  
When night began to fall and Mara still hanging around the temple,  
  
Skuld lost her temper.  
  
"Why are you still here? Don't you have a home to go back to?",   
  
Skuld yelled as Belldandy frowned slightly at her sister's behavior.  
  
"Does me being here bother you little girl?", Mara said with an  
  
evil grin on her face.  
  
"Yes it does.", Skuld said in exasperation.  
  
"Maybe I'll just stay a little longer then.", Mara said.  
  
"She probably just wants to stay away from Lilith for a while.  
  
Kami-sama knows how annoying she has been lately.", Urd said.  
  
"Well that's true.", Mara thought.  
  
"So are you going to spend the night?", Urd asked Mara.  
  
"I hadn't thought about it. I.....well I was just curious about  
  
the story you told us before about your past. I hoping that you would  
  
continue it now that we had the time.", Mara said with a nervous look  
  
on her face.  
  
"I guess I could. I didn't have anything planned to do anyway. Now  
  
where did I leave off?", Urd seemed to ask herself.  
  
Mara, immediately told her.  
  
"Let's see. If I remember right.....", Urd's voice trailed off.  
  
(Nice wavy flashback sequence)  
  
It was the morning after the party in which Hiroki Kurata's  
  
mother had held for head of the Tendo clan. Hiroki's mind wasn't on   
  
Mr. Tendo though. His thoughts centered on a certain bronzed skin  
  
black haired girl, who he could not get out of his mind. The way the   
  
silver streaked in her hair shined in the sunlight, and the way her  
  
smile made him feel all weak in the knees, as the expression went.  
  
Urd was definitely somewhat different from the average girl at his school.  
  
Even her mother was.... Well best not to think of that. He wouldn't want  
  
to sound like a member of that lunatic Kuno clan. He could almost hear  
  
one of them saying, "I must have them both!", after seeing Urd and  
  
her mother.  
  
Hiroki was seriously considering not getting out of bed, but the  
  
intrusion of his 'darling' little sister Kagome, spoiled that plan.  
  
"Hiroki will you get up already. We'll be late for school, and mom  
  
already has breakfast ready.", Kagome said in far too loud a voice for  
  
Hiroki's liking.  
  
"What did I say about knocking, you little oni.", Hiroki said.  
  
(Snort) "You can think naughty thoughts about Urd later. You have  
  
to get up now.", Kagome said.  
  
"As if I had the chance to think about that yet....too much.",  
  
Hiroki thought as he got up out of bed and walked past the little  
  
demon, who was the bane of his existence.  
  
Throughout breakfast Hiroki mainly ignored his mother as she   
  
rambled on about how much their standing in the community would be  
  
increased now that she had been formally introduced to the head of  
  
the Tendo clan. The only part of her ramble that Hiroki paid some  
  
attention to was when his mother actually complimented him on his luck  
  
at finding a member of royalty to be with.  
  
"Figures she only approves of Urd now, since she found out that  
  
Urd's mother is a princess.", Hiroki thought as he sighed quietly.  
  
At the home that Lilith had set up for Urd and herself, while  
  
Urd was to be on Earth, Urd was already thinking about the day ahead  
  
of her. All she had to do was teleport near his home, out of sight  
  
of everyone of course, then knock on the door, so that she could walk  
  
with her boyfriend to school.  
  
At least she didn't have to travel to and from Asgard. That would  
  
make her sisters suspicious, especially if they saw her in her 12 year  
  
old form. Urd did not like keeping secrets from her sisters, but  
  
for some reason Kami-sama ordered her to stay silent or she would be   
  
recalled to Asgard immediately.  
  
Appearing out of sight, Urd approached Hiroki's home and knocked  
  
on the door, which was opened by his mother. Urd expected another tirade  
  
from the woman, but she received something quite different. The woman  
  
seemed quite pleased to see Urd and treated her almost as if she were  
  
a member of the family. She even complimented her on her school uniform,  
  
which Urd had slightly modified again. Hiroki was practically pushed out  
  
the door by his mother so that the two would not be late.  
  
Walking to school, Hiroki could not help but to keep looking at Urd.  
  
She was wearing something on her legs, that made them glisten and drew  
  
attention to their shape.  
  
"Do you like them Hiroki-chan. I thought I was too young for silk  
  
stockings myself, but mother said it would alright.", Urd said while  
  
trying to hold back a smile at Hiroki's dumbfounded expression.  
  
"You look very pretty Urd...-chan.", Hiroki stumbled out as Urd   
  
drew his arm to her chest and walked side by side with him.  
  
"Keep saying things like that and I'll have to give you another  
  
kiss. Perhaps in front of the school.", Urd said.  
  
Nearing the school Hiroki and Urd noticed a group of boys that were  
  
hanging around one of the younger girls. At least her face looked young. Her  
  
brown hair had blond highlights and her eyes shown emerald green. Looking  
  
closely Urd noticed a slight taper to her ears.  
  
"I think that is Kozue", Hiroki stated in a stunned voice.  
  
"Lilith..... What have you done now.", Urd growled.  
  
"Your mother did that? Is she some sort of witch?", Hiroki asked.  
  
"Something like that.", Urd growled as she and Hiroki approached  
  
Kozue, who flung herself at Hiroki as soon as he was in range.  
  
"Hiroki-kun!!!"  
  
(Glomp)  
  
Hiroki tried to breathe, but it was rather difficult with Kozue  
  
almost smothering him. Fortunately Urd managed to peel her off.  
  
"Ahem. Mine!!", Urd said as she glared at Kozue, who was starting  
  
to resemble one of the Valkries in her opinion.  
  
"So, Hiroki, what do you think? Do I look cute?", Kozue asked as  
  
she held onto his arm, with Urd Taking the other, much to the annoyance,  
  
if not anger of the other boys present.  
  
"You look a 'little different', Kozue.", Hiroki said.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed. You should have seen the look on my idiot  
  
brother's face this morning. Even father was a little surprised.", Kozue  
  
said to Hiroki.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me.", Hiroki said, wondering if that idiot  
  
Akito was going to attack him again to 'bewitching' his sister or some  
  
such drivel.  
  
Urd noticed that Kozue appeared to be about the same age as herself  
  
now. Rather strange for a 10 year old. She knew that the girl wanted to  
  
look older to attract Hiroki's attention, but she isn't ready for the  
  
emotions that come from entering your teens, not to mention how the boys  
  
may try and take advantage of her. Urd sighed while realizing that she  
  
would have to look after the girl as well, which meant that Kozue would  
  
have to stay with her and Hiroki while she was at school. After that  
  
her father could take care of her.  
  
"Lilith, when I see you again....", Urd's thoughts trailed off as  
  
she imagined several ways to express her displeasure to her 'mother'.  
  
"The only problem with looking like this now is that all of the  
  
immature little boys in my class won't leave me alone. They think that I  
  
would like to be with them, when I prefer to be with someone more mature,  
  
like you Hiroki-kun.", Kozue said while trying to look as cute as possible.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if Hiroki and I walked you to your class,  
  
that way no one will bother you.", Urd said while drawing a questioning  
  
look from Hiroki.  
  
Urd and Hiroki managed to escort Kozue to class, with only one  
  
problem popping up along the way. Outside of Kozue's class, one very  
  
'hyper' boy tried to drag Kozue away, while calling her his little  
  
"Georgette", or some other silly French name. When Urd asked Hiroki  
  
what that boy's problem was, Hiroki told her that the boy was part  
  
of the Shiritory clan, and they are all a little weird that way. The  
  
boy's mother, Azusa, was supposed to be even worse.  
  
"I suppose we are going to have to look after Kozue for a while,  
  
until everyone calms down.", Hiroki said to Urd as they waited in their  
  
classroom for the teacher to arrive.  
  
"It has to be done. 'Mother' overdid it I am afraid. I am sorry  
  
about that. Just please do not tell anyone about her abilities. We  
  
would get in trouble in everyone found out.", Urd said.  
  
"Does that mean you can do things like that?", Hiroki asked Urd,  
  
who began to sweat a little.  
  
"No, I am a little more normal than mother is.", Urd said, while  
  
hoping that Hiroki would believe her little lie.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter too much. I am used to seeing Kozue  
  
at lunch and other times, even when she looked like a little girl. I just  
  
don't want her to think that I want to date her or something now.", Hiroki  
  
replied, sounding like he was still having a hard time coming to grips  
  
with what had just happened.  
  
You would think that seeing an old friend suddenly look older would  
  
make you more wary of the person who caused it, but Hiroki seemed to   
  
preoccupied with pleasing Urd to be too upset about Kozue. It's amazing what  
  
being love will cause a person to overlook.  
  
"You said before that she doesn't have many friends. Maybe we could   
  
do something to help her meet more people, while trying to avoid the ones  
  
that would take advantage of her.", Urd said.  
  
For the next week Urd and Hiroki watched over Kozue as she did start  
  
to make friends with more students her own age, while they kept the older  
  
boys at bay, especially one perverted little 14 year old who kept bothering  
  
poor Kozue. He found himself punished by both Urd and Kozue's brother, who  
  
first caught the boy bothering her.  
  
Hiroki and Urd found out that Akito didn't think of his sister as being  
  
some sort of witch as they first thought. Instead he thought her to be part  
  
Yousei, or forest spirit. Several nobles families were supposed to have ties  
  
with the spirit world in such fashion and his sister's appearance was proof  
  
in his eyes of his family's superior heritage.  
  
"Figures he would look at things in such a weird way.", Hiroki said  
  
as soon as Kozue told him about her brother.  
  
"My brother has never been normal.", Kozue giggled as Hiroki found himself  
  
agreeing with that statement.  
  
"Does your father think that you are some sort of spirit now? You said he  
  
was surprised by your appearance?", Urd asked.  
  
"He doesn't believe in any of that silliness, but he did take me to see  
  
our family's doctor, who said that I was in better health that just about  
  
any girl my age that he has even seen. He just said that some girls start  
  
to grow up faster than others and he thinks that is what is happening to  
  
me.", Kozue said.  
  
"Either he is trying to cover his cluelessness or he is an idiot.",  
  
Urd thought to herself.  
  
"It's good that you are ok. I wouldn't want to see you get sick.",  
  
Hiroki said as Kozue glomped on to his arm again.  
  
"I like it when you are so nice to me.", Kozue smiled at Hiroki.  
  
"I really have to watch what I say I guess.", Hiroki thought, while  
  
remembering what Urd had said to him earlier about Kozue looking for any  
  
signs of his 'love' for her.  
  
It was now the middle of July and school was out for the summer.  
  
Hiroki was glad to be able to spend more time with Urd and even Kozue found   
  
some friends to spend time with. To make matters even better Hiroki and his  
  
family had received a letter from his father the week before. He would be  
  
returning from China in a couple of days.  
  
The letter that they had received was different than Hiroki expected.  
  
Parts of it were blacked out, but from what he could guess, and Urd  
  
agreed, Hiroki's father seemed quite sad by something that had happened  
  
over in China.   
  
"War is seldom glorious, and often only brings tragedy.", was   
  
something that Urd said upon seeing the letter. Perhaps his father  
  
had become injured or maybe someone was killed. Hiroki wasn't sure, but  
  
he promised himself that he would do what he could to make his father  
  
feel better.   
  
Hopefully his mother would not start up with her speech about how  
  
necessary, if not glorious their empire was for taking what they needed  
  
from the Chinese. Hiroki had a feeling that his father would not want to  
  
hear that.  
  
"Maybe aunty and her husband will be coming back as well. Father  
  
didn't mention them.", Hiroki said to his mother, who seemed to flinch  
  
at the mention of 'that woman'.  
  
It was the night before Hiroki's father was scheduled to arrive home  
  
and Hiroki and Urd were laying on a blanket, near their favorite spot  
  
on the river, looking up at the stars. Both were curious and Hiroki more  
  
that a little nervous about what would happen when Hiroki's father met  
  
Urd. Hopefully his reaction would be a little more positive than his  
  
mother's was.  
  
"Cheer up Hiro-chan, how could your father not like someone as   
  
charming and beautiful as me.", Urd teased.  
  
"He won't mind that you aren't Japanese, but I wonder if he will  
  
think that we are too young to be dating. Father always told mother,  
  
whenever the subject of arranged marriages came up, that children should  
  
enjoy their lives, and not get involved in relationships until they were  
  
out of junior high at the earliest.", Hiroki replied.  
  
"You mother wanted to arrange a marriage for you?", Urd asked.  
  
"Both me and my sister actually. She is so traditional at times,  
  
that it is annoying. She tends to think that someone should marry to  
  
improve their status and to improve your bloodline. You saw how much  
  
respect she gives the whole Tendo family, even that idiot Akito, just  
  
because they are of 'noble' birth.", Hiroki stated.  
  
"Well, at least your father has some sense. If he thinks that we  
  
are too close, we could try and explain to him that we don't intend to  
  
do anything intimate until we are older.", Urd said as Hiroki's eyes  
  
glazed over when Urd mentioned doing something intimate.  
  
Urd put her head on Hiroki's shoulder, causing the boy to snap   
  
out of his daze. He tried to apologize, but Urd just waved it off,  
  
saying that she wasn't bothered by his reaction. She was rather  
  
pleased actually, but she didn't say that out loud.  
  
As they both focused on looking at the stars again, one thing  
  
continued to bother Urd. Hiroki's father was a career soldier and what she  
  
and many other gods and goddesses had learned recently was that Midgard  
  
was about to enter into an era of great strife, not seen since the war  
  
between Atlantis and Lemuria destroyed most of the 'old world' and sent  
  
man almost back to the stone age in terms of culture and science.  
  
Skuld had seen several outcomes to the upcoming war and more than  
  
a couple of them, gave both Skuld and anyone she told nightmares for   
  
days on end. Hopefully humanity will try and restrain itself at least  
  
somewhat.  
  
With her thoughts growing darker, Urd leaned over, pulled Hiroki   
  
upright and wrapped her arms around him, while shivering slightly.  
  
"Urd, are you alright?", Hiroki asked, starting to sound a little  
  
panicked.  
  
"Shhhhh, no need to be so loud, just hold onto me for a while, and  
  
I'll be alright.", Urd replied.  
  
Hiroki tried to speak again, but Urd held a finger to his lips and  
  
he got the hint to stay quiet for now. He was worried about Urd, but at least  
  
he go a chance to hold her, (blush), so close.  
  
A hour or so later, they decided to head back home, with Urd  
  
escorting Hiroki to his home, before she left for her home alone. Hiroki  
  
continued to wonder why Urd wouldn't let him walk her home, but for some  
  
reason he couldn't refuse her when she said that she wanted it to be this  
  
way for now.  
  
Both had wanted to stay out longer, but if that had happened they  
  
may have fallen asleep, and if they showed up the next morning, all  
  
disheveled from sleeping outdoors, well.... lets just say that Hiroki's  
  
mother would be somewhat scandalized by their actions and Hiroki's  
  
nosy, I mean darling little sister Kagome would tell everyone she could  
  
about how her brother was acting.  
  
After leaving Hiroki's home, Urd teleported back to her new home  
  
on Midgard and was surprised to see Lilith there for once. Usually the  
  
elder demoness only showed up when they needed to go out as a 'family'  
  
and see others in the area.  
  
"My aren't we home late, and at your age too. Were you seeing that  
  
charming young man of yours.", Lilith practically purred.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome?", Urd asked, while ignoring Lilith's  
  
question.  
  
"I granted her wish of course.", Lilith said to a stunned Urd.  
  
"She doesn't qualify for any sort of divine wish.", Urd said.  
  
"But, she does for an infernal wish.", Lilith said to a now pale  
  
Urd.  
  
"What did you take from her in order to grant this wish. I know  
  
you don't collect souls anymore.", Urd said while starting to feel sick.  
  
"Now you know I can not discuss the specifics of our little  
  
transaction, but I can tell you that I did not harm her in any way. I can  
  
also say that even my dear brother-in-law approves of the wish I   
  
granted her.", Lilith replied.  
  
"I find that hard to believe.", Urd said.  
  
"Well you could always ask him, but you know he will not tell you  
  
anymore than I have just said, if that. Remember how much he values  
  
his word and hold his confidences.", Lilith said as Urd felt like yelling  
  
or stomping her feet in frustration, while she realized that Lilith was  
  
more than likely right.  
  
Lilith never cared for outright lying, as some demons did. She may   
  
bend the truth almost to its breaking point, but she would never outright  
  
lie, especially to a member or her family, which Urd was.  
  
The next morning came far too soon for Hiroki's liking. He had  
  
slept in late, because of school being out, and due of this he had only  
  
a couple of hours at most, to try and find Urd and her other and prepare  
  
himself for meeting his father.  
  
Had it been a year, or maybe it was longer since Hiroki had last  
  
seen his father. He was ashamed to admit that he had lost track of time  
  
with all that had been happening lately.  
  
Walking into the kitchen Hiroki was surprised to see Urd's mother  
  
talking to his mother and Urd sitting at the table waiting for him.  
  
"I see you are finally up young man. Did you and my do anything last  
  
night that would cause you to be so tired?", Lilith asked as Hiroki turned  
  
bright red and an evil smile grew on Kagome's face. More gossip for her  
  
to spread.  
  
"I assure you Omikami-sama that my Hiroki would only behave in an  
  
honorable fashion towards your daughter.", Hiroki's mother said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose he would.", Lilith said while sounding somewhat  
  
disappointed as Urd was trying to hold herself back from strangling  
  
her 'mother'.  
  
"As you know my husband is due to arrive shortly, and when he does  
  
I believe that perhaps all of us should discuss a formal engagement  
  
between our families if that is agreeable to you Omikami-sama.", Hiroki's  
  
mother said as she practically quivered with excitement at engaging her  
  
son with what she thought was a royal family.  
  
"I must admit that our children do make a fine couple, but I believe  
  
the agreement should be informal for now, until our children come of age,  
  
which in my land is 16.", Lilith said as Mrs. Kurata looked briefly  
  
disappointed until she realized that perhaps her family would have to   
  
prove itself to Lilith's family in order for any marriage to be  
  
considered.  
  
A few miles down the road from the Kurata residence, one Captain  
  
Tadashi Kurata was being driven home by his latest assistant, one who  
  
he was sure knew how to follow orders and keep his mouth shut, unlike  
  
the late Lieutenant Ashida. The Captain was glad to finally be home,  
  
but somewhat sad about leaving his sister and her husband back in   
  
China.  
  
They had decided to stay with the Amazons for a while longer.   
  
The captain's sister, Chihaya had promised that when she and her  
  
husband left they would try and stay away from all Japanese troops  
  
in the area, and from Japan itself if necessary. The captain knew how  
  
much his sister cared for him and his children, but it was better if  
  
she stayed away for a while. At least his wife will be pleased.  
  
Arriving at his home, the captain noticed a strange car parked  
  
out front, and quite a luxurious one at that. His wife was probably  
  
trying to impress someone again, perhaps the owners of the new mansion  
  
that the captain noticed on his drive up.  
  
Tadashi was also quite curious about his son. That strange priest  
  
had shown him with an exotic young looking European girl, being attacked  
  
by the demon the priest banished. Tadashi wondered if they were friends  
  
or something more, before banishing that thought. After all, last year  
  
when Tadashi had last seen his son, Hiroki still thought girls were  
  
'yucky'. He could not have changed that much in a year.  
  
Upon entering his home, the captain was surprised to not only see  
  
the girl he saw in the priests image, but an another woman as well, who  
  
upon standing up resembled a taller and slightly older version of the   
  
younger girl.  
  
The captain's younger assistant just stood still and looked stunned  
  
at Lilith's appearance. Lilith looked and dressed a 'little' different  
  
from most Japanese women.  
  
Lilith appeared to be in her mid 20's with waist length silver hair,  
  
emerald green eyes, and slightly pale skin. Her figure was very close to Urd's  
  
adult form, with a slightly smaller bust line. Her choice of dress was...  
  
somewhat different. Her outfit may have started out as a traditional kimono,  
  
but most of them did not have thigh length slits on both sides and a neckline  
  
that showed more cleavage than most dresses would 30 years later in Midgard.  
  
The Kimono Lilith was wearing was similar to the green one she wore  
  
when she had first met Hiroki and his mother, except this kimono was blood  
  
red with silver highlights.  
  
"Ah you must be Hiroki-chan's father!", Lilith exclaimed in glee as  
  
she picked the man up off the floor and spun him around.  
  
"Must she do that with everyone she meets?", Urd grumbled.  
  
"Now, now dear it is not polite to drool at a lady.", Lilith  
  
mock scolded the captain's assistant, who excused himself and went  
  
outside to clear his head, so to speak.  
  
"I don't believe that we have met before.", Tadashi addressed   
  
Lilith formally.  
  
"Oh, how terribly rude of me.", Lilith said with a seductive  
  
smile that made the captain very nervous and Urd very annoyed.  
  
"I am Lilith Omikami and this is my darling daughter Urd.",   
  
Lilith said with a dramatic tone in her voice.  
  
"They are European royalty dear and our dear Hiroki-kun  
  
and Urd-san are interested in each other. Isn't that wonderful?",  
  
Mrs. Kurata said with glee.  
  
At hearing his wife's pronouncement, Tadashi felt like banging his head  
  
against a nearby wall but restrained himself as this would make a poor  
  
impression on his guests. He should have known that his wife would do   
  
something like this. No doubt the two children were roped into this by  
  
the respective mothers. After all this was only the eighth or ninth  
  
time that his dear wife had tried to engage their son.  
  
"I realize that this may come as a shock to you, but as I had  
  
informed your wife earlier, I have nothing against our two children  
  
seeing each other, but I can not approve of any formal engagement  
  
until the children out both older and have had time to see if their  
  
feeling for each other are permanent, or if this is merely a   
  
youthful fling.", Lilith said to a relieved Tadashi Kurata.  
  
"I am very glad to hear that. I have never been in favor of  
  
arranged marriages for any reason, no matter who the families   
  
involved are.", Tadashi said to Lilith.  
  
"An excellent answer. It is rare to find someone who puts  
  
their principles over personal gain in these times.", Lilith said  
  
as she found herself growing rather fond of the captain as she  
  
unconsciously licked he lips.  
  
With the 'mushy stuff', in Kagome's opinion, out of the way, the  
  
girl no longer felt the need to stay quiet as her mother asked her to  
  
be and, decided to greet her father by the instinctive use of the  
  
Amazon glomp, version 4.5.  
  
"Did you miss me, my little angel?", Tadashi said to Kagome.  
  
"You were gone to long. How come you have to go so far away and  
  
fight those people?", Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, it is not your place to ask such questions.", Mrs.  
  
Kurata chided her daughter.  
  
"More people should ask questions like that.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Well said, Hiroki-chan. It appears you also hold to your  
  
principles like your father does.", Lilith.  
  
"Just be careful son, there are those who would and can use  
  
your beliefs against you.", Tadashi said seriously.  
  
"Dear, did something happen when you were away?", Mrs. Kurata said  
  
while wondering why her husband seemed to down all of a sudden.  
  
"I was not going to mention this, but upon seeing this young  
  
woman and her mother I realized what the priest told me was true.",  
  
Tadashi Kurata replied to his family.  
  
"What priest is that daddy?", Kagome asked.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if we adjourned to the living room, I   
  
have a rather strange tale to tell everyone.", Captain Kurata said to  
  
everyone present.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Tadashi Kurata began to reluctantly tell  
  
his tale about what happened to him in China. He was tempted to omit or  
  
alter some details in order to make the story sound more believable. After  
  
all meeting a demon and engaging in a battle with magical swords was not  
  
exactly something that happened to one too often.  
  
He finished his tale, ending with the battle against his former  
  
Lieutenant and his eventual, and thankfully uneventful return to Japan.  
  
As he looked around the room, Captain Kurata saw looks of astonishment  
  
and wonder on his daughter, while his wife seemed shocked and a little  
  
confused. This was not surprising. His poor wife more than likely thought  
  
he had been working too hard. What the Captain did not expect were the looks  
  
that were on his son's face and on the faces of his two guests.  
  
Hiroki did not seem surprised. This further reinforced the   
  
truthfulness of the image that the monk had shown Tadashi, while he was  
  
in China. The girl Urd, and her mother Lilith seemed quite angry at what he  
  
had gone through, with some frustration showing on Lilith's face.  
  
"My dear husband, you know that I have always trusted in your  
  
judgment and the truthfulness of your words, but what you have just told me   
  
is a little hard to believe.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"It's sound a little weird mother, but it is true. The same thing  
  
happened to Urd and I about a day after we first met.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Is this true daughter, why did you not say anything to Hi..., I   
  
mean myself.", Lilith said.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, besides I thought the spell I used was  
  
strong enough to banish him for a while......Oh $&#$8!", Urd hissed,  
  
realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Spell?!?!", several people seemed to say at once.  
  
"This is difficult to explain, but the little demon that both  
  
your son and husband encountered has been bothering members of my  
  
family for many years. I am sorry to say that my daughter and I are  
  
responsible for bringing him into your midst.", Lilith said to Mrs.  
  
Kurata.  
  
"When that little monk first appeared and he attacked, he was  
  
an actual demon and you defeated him Urd?", Hiroki replied in a   
  
shocked tone of voice.  
  
"It's true. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you would   
  
think that I was strange. I know I already look different from most   
  
everyone around here. I didn't want you to abandon me.", Urd said while her  
  
lower lip began to quiver.  
  
"My goodness, she isn't acting now. She really does have strong  
  
feelings for the boy.", Lilith thought as she watched Urd begin to   
  
break down in front of the boy.  
  
Hiroki reached over and pulled Urd into a hug. Quite a bold move  
  
for the normally shy boy.  
  
"Urd, I am not mad at you, I'm just a little shocked. I would not  
  
abandon you. I really do like you.", Hiroki said.  
  
"I like you too. You're nice.", Kagome added.  
  
"Since this demon has been such a thorn in our family's side for  
  
so long, Urd has trained to be what you would call, a devil hunter.",  
  
Lilith said, while not really lying. Urd did hunt down demons, the fact  
  
that she was also part demon and goddess, wasn't relevant to the   
  
conversation at hand in Lilith's opinion.  
  
"So you're a princess and you hunt down nasty demons?", Kagome  
  
asked Urd.  
  
"Yes, something like that.", Urd said quietly.  
  
"That's really neat. Can you teach me to do that?", Kagome asked  
  
wide eyes.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea.", Urd said.  
  
"This is a lot to take in, I must say. I am not pleased that  
  
such a creature exists and has attacked my family, but I can see how  
  
much your daughter and my son to care for each other, so I will not   
  
stand in their way if they wish to continue to see each other.",  
  
Mrs. Kurata said to Lilith.  
  
"Thank you mother. I thought....Well I would have guessed that  
  
you wouldn't want Urd around any more.", Hiroki replied.  
  
"I am a traditional woman, my son, but I am not quite the Oni  
  
you think I am at times.", Mrs. Kurata said.  
  
"I never thought that you were an Oni mother. Now Kagome on the  
  
other hand....", Hiroki began as Kagome stomped on his foot.  
  
"Oww!, why you little...", Hiroki said as he took off after a   
  
giggling Kagome.  
  
"Such a lively pair, are they not.", Lilith said with an amused  
  
expression on her face.  
  
"I know that I have caused some trouble for yourself and your  
  
family, but you have my word that I will do my best to protect your  
  
son from any harm if that little demon, or any other ever shows up to  
  
harm Hiroki. I promise this to you.", Urd said to Hiroki's mother.  
  
An hour later Urd and Lilith left the Kurata home in order for  
  
the family to catch up on what they had missed in each other's live when  
  
they were separated from each other. No formal agreement was ratified   
  
between the two families as everyone had discussed earlier, and Kagome   
  
was definitely not allowed to train to become a devil hunter. Lilith  
  
already had plans in mind for Kozue, and couldn't take the time to  
  
look after another girl.  
  
Since Lilith had to return to Niflheim, Urd was at her home in   
  
Midgard all alone, brooding about what had happened. She just had to go   
  
open her mouth about using a spell on that little &$#$ Happosai. Hopefully  
  
Kami-sama would not be too upset about her little slip up. If Hiroki and the  
  
others ever found out that she was a goddess though, she might have to return  
  
home, and that would please no one.  
  
In Asgard, Kami-sama was actually quite surprised that thing had gone  
  
as well as they had. It was often hard to tell through all the chaos that his  
  
sister-in-law generated, how events would flow into each other in the  
  
future. As long as his wayward daughter stayed near the boy, all should  
  
proceed according to plan, for better or worse.  
  
For the next several months, all the way into 1940 in fact, Tadashi  
  
Kurata was assigned to a local training battalion. Normally men of his  
  
experience did not train new soldiers, as they did in the west, but he had  
  
the feeling the his new assignment was so that the major could keep a closer  
  
eye on him. Technically Tadashi had done nothing wrong. The disappearance of   
  
Lieutenant Ashida and his men was officially recorded as being due to an   
  
enemy ambush, but their were always rumors, ranging from he and his men  
  
simply deserting, to strange rumors of supernatural creatures, which were  
  
actually closer to the truth than the more sedate rumors. In either case  
  
Captain Kurata found himself under close scrutiny by others and growing  
  
more and more disillusioned with the cause that he was supposed to be fighting  
  
for.  
  
Around early March in 1940, Tadashi was receiving constant reports about  
  
a group of American pilots, 'unofficially' helping out the Chinese in their  
  
battles against his fellow countrymen. This greatly disturbed Tadashi as it  
  
seemed to only verify the feelings of doom and the dreams, that were growing  
  
more frequent about the future of his land.   
  
Many of his fellow soldiers, both senior and junior, seemed to relish a  
  
fight with the Americans. After all they were considered to be a group of  
  
people unused to hardship and would most likely surrender with barely a fight.   
  
Many talked about taking over their lands, starting in Alaska and Hawaii, then  
  
heading east from their to the American West coast. Everyone made it sound  
  
so easy.   
  
Tadashi rarely expressed his views openly anymore, except to his wife  
  
and family. His wife seemed to mirror the opinion of most Japanese. Only his  
  
son and especially Urd seemed to have reservations. If he did not know better  
  
he would assume that his son's constant companion was having visions of the   
  
future, that were as grim as the ones he was having.  
  
Speaking of Urd, Tadashi noticed that her affection for his son, did not  
  
appear to waver in the slightest, nor Hiroki's affection for her. Most  
  
'romances' that kids their age had only lasted of a month or two at the most.  
  
If he didn't know better Tadashi would say that maybe they had instantly  
  
fallen in love and were destined for each other as in that old English play  
  
Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Still, it was a nice distraction that helped keep his mind off of his  
  
daily routine. Even his young daughter Kagome was starting to catch the eye  
  
of a couple boys, not as much as the Tendo Girl, who some people were   
  
beginning to talk about. Her looks were growing more exotic looking.   
  
Hiroki always grumbled about this whenever Kozue's name was brought up.  
  
He never said why he was upset though, and Tadashi chose to respect his  
  
son's privacy for now, but if his son's attitudes became more expressive,  
  
Tadashi decided that he would have to have a talk with the Kozue's  
  
father.  
  
Maybe their was some sort of romantic tension between his son and  
  
the Tendo girl. That could cause his son's confusing behavior, Captain  
  
Kurata pondered on more than one occasion.  
  
Kozue was always fond of his son, constantly following him around  
  
when they were small children, but the idea of his son being with two  
  
girls was a little hard to believe. His wife would be thrilled, but she  
  
tended to have a unique outlook on life.  
  
Toward the middle of the year, Tadashi finally heard from his   
  
sister. He was relieved that they followed his advice and fled  
  
to South America. He was stunned though to find out what they had seen  
  
they had briefly passed through the Philippines. It sounded like  
  
his countrymen were treating the native people there, about as well as  
  
they had treated the Chinese natives. Odd how many of his people who  
  
believed in Karma could treat others so poorly. Their deeds would only  
  
come back to haunt them in the future.   
  
Tadashi hoped that his family would could avoid any troubles, or  
  
he would seriously consider following his sister abroad despite what  
  
his family might say about all of them leaving their homeland.  
  
In the first few months of 1941, Tadashi found himself and the  
  
men that he was training, assigned to the Imperial Navy. They would  
  
start to serve as assault troops?, aboard the new carriers that were  
  
being built. The question was, why were so many new ships needed and  
  
why were his men being stationed on them. This had all the earmarks  
  
of a preparation for an invasion. An invasion of where, was the  
  
the question though.  
  
His new duties were once again keeping him away from his family.  
  
He now saw them only a couple of days a month. This was still more than  
  
he saw them during the time he was in China, but he had grown used to   
  
their company. Maybe he should give consideration to retiring in a couple  
  
of years. He had already spent more years than he could remember in the  
  
service of his country. Perhaps it was time for a change, when and  
  
hopefully if his country began to 'settle down'.  
  
His son had just and it turns out that Urd's birthday was a week  
  
after Hiroki's. On the occasion of the girl's birthday the both of them  
  
had announced that they were in love and had decided to formally announce  
  
an engagement between their two families. It was harder to tell who was more  
  
excited the engaged couple or Hiroki and Urd's mother. His dear wife and the  
  
Lady Lilith seemed to be spending more time together talking about how many  
  
grandchildren they wanted, much to the embarrassment of their children, who   
  
had decided not get married until they were 18. Urd had stunned his wife by  
  
saying that if Hiroki planned to go to college, so would she. Tadashi knew that  
  
women seeking higher education was quite common in the west, but it was still  
  
quite a rare event in his country. Perhaps they would go to school abroad in  
  
the future.  
  
Over all this excitement, barely anyone noticed how hard Kozue had taken  
  
the announcement of Urd's and Hiroki's engagement. Kozue was even seen once  
  
engaging in a loud argument with Urd's mother. Why the girl was mad at  
  
Lilith though, neither of them would say. Kozue was quite beautiful and now  
  
at 12 years of age, she resembled a 14 year old, almost as mature as Urd  
  
appeared when she first met Hiroki.   
  
Kozue had plenty of potential suitors, but she seemed to reject them  
  
all and began to fall into fits of depression. Only when Hiroki was around  
  
did Kozue show some semblance of life. This was terribly hard on the boy. He  
  
really did care about Kozue, but not as a girlfriend. Tadashi Kurata had  
  
spoken to Mr. Tendo several times about what could be done, as neither men  
  
wanted to see the girl so distraught. If her melancholy did not change, perhaps  
  
a change of scenery was in order, possibly sending the girl to visit relatives  
  
who lived in Central Tokyo.  
  
As the year continued to go by, it became apparent to many people, both in  
  
and outside of the military that, 'something was in the air', so to speak. Many  
  
prominent families had son's in both the army and navy. Normally they would boast  
  
quite proudly of their accomplishments, but now everyone seemed to be quite silent,  
  
as if they were hiding some great secret. Perhaps there was a large battle being  
  
planned. Japanese troops were already spread out all over the Western Pacific  
  
Ocean, as well as in China and several countries in Southeast Asia.  
  
Hiroki and several of his classmates thought that perhaps Russia was the  
  
next target for invasion. There had already been small scale battles between  
  
the two countries, so imagining a large scale battle between them wouldn't   
  
be too much of a stretch of the imagination.  
  
As September rolled around Urd and Hiroki were now enrolled in a local  
  
middle school, with Kozue still primary school. It would be the first time   
  
in quite a while that she and Hiroki did not see each other on a daily basis.  
  
Kozue's mood had improved a little over the summer, but that was mainly due  
  
to Hiroki and Urd spending half of their free time with the girl, a fact   
  
that was starting to annoy Urd. She was tempted to tell the girl to get  
  
lost on several occasions, but given Kozue's mental state, it would only  
  
drive the girl deeper into depression.  
  
Although he was pained to admit it, Hiroki did miss Kozue. It was  
  
true that she was pest to say the least, but she was 'his' pest and he did  
  
feel some affection towards her, as a friend. Her growing beauty was a   
  
distraction though. He cursed his himself on more than one occasion for  
  
thinking with his hormones. He began to wonder if it was natural or   
  
merely unavoidable for boys to look at cute girls, even if they did not  
  
want to be with them.  
  
As September was ending Tadashi Kurata told his family that we  
  
would have to leave them for a while, yet again. He was to be stationed  
  
aboard the aircraft carrier Agagi for a few months, but he could tell  
  
them no more than that. He hopefully would be able to see them again,  
  
come new years, but he could not promise anything.  
  
The only good thing, in Hiroki's opinion about all the military's  
  
activities as of late was that it would keep that annoying Akito Tendo  
  
out of his hair for a while. It seems that Mr. Tendo had used some of  
  
his connections to have the boy sent to a private, college where he would stand a  
  
good chance of being inducted into the naval academy in about two years.  
  
This did turn out to be a mixed blessing, for with Akito gone, it  
  
fell once again, to Hiroki to keep an eye on Kozue, and walk her home  
  
from school, so that she would not be harassed by anyone. Admittedly  
  
walking home with two cute girls on his arms was quite pleasant, even with  
  
the dirty looks most of the boys gave him, but Hiroki really did want to  
  
spend more time alone with Urd, especially now that she was showing him  
  
how nice it was to spend some time kissing, (blush), a girl.  
  
On December 5, 1941, all communications between the Imperial Navy  
  
and the civilian population stopped. Even messages that would have been  
  
considered to be emergencies were not allowed to be transmitted. It was  
  
as if the ocean had just swallowed up several carrier task forces.   
  
Urd's mood had also taken a turn for the worse. She seemed quite  
  
agitated and nervous. She even yelled at Hiroki once for him asked her   
  
what was wrong a few too many times. Urd felt terrible for doing this,  
  
and even worse when Hiroki said that she didn't need to apologize. He  
  
just wanted her to feel better about what was bothering her, and if she  
  
wished to keep it to herself, then he wouldn't try to 'pry' anymore.  
  
Two days later everyone would find out just what the secrecy was  
  
all about, and it would stun both military and civilian populations around  
  
the world. No one would be the same after that, and the destiny's of two  
  
countries would be linked for many years, if not decades to come.  
  
As everyone knows, on December 7, 1941 the Japanese navy attacked  
  
Pearl Harbor, and took everyone by surprise. The loss of life was the   
  
highest that the US had seen in a single battle in quite some time. The  
  
only thing that prevented it from being a total victory for the  
  
Japanese forces was the absence of the American aircraft carriers from  
  
the harbor. If they had been there, history might have taken a different  
  
turn.  
  
Below decks Tadashi heard of the attacks on the American naval  
  
base and he assumed that he and his troops would soon be taking part  
  
in some sort of amphibious landing on the islands. He was not looking  
  
forward to this as his thoughts tended to follow the thoughts of   
  
Admiral Yamamoto, who was rumored to have said that all that the  
  
Japanese had done was to, "Wake a sleeping giant and fill him with  
  
a terrible resolve." Whether or not he actually said this is somewhat  
  
debatable, but the fact of the matter is that after Pearl Harbor,  
  
both the American and Japanese Navy's would never be in the same  
  
position again.  
  
Back in Japan as the news of the attack reached the civilian  
  
population, many people were celebrating, thinking that the attack  
  
would serve as a lesson to the Americans about what happens when you  
  
choose to anger Japan.  
  
Hiroki expected his mother to be one to the people proudly   
  
boasting, but this turned out to not be the case. She said very little,  
  
except for that she hoped that Tadashi was alright. Hiroki thought  
  
that perhaps his mother had, 'finally gotten a clue', so to speak.  
  
Urd reminded her boyfriend that sometimes even the most fervent  
  
supported of a cause come to see that fanatical adherence to any belief  
  
can cause one to see that perhaps the world is not as simple as one  
  
would like it to be, and that ones actions have consequences that   
  
you may not have thought of or even imagined.  
  
The ground invasion of Hawaii never materialized. In fact it  
  
was Alaska that saw the only invasion of foreign troops, a fact that  
  
many people seem not to be aware of. The fighting was just as fierce  
  
at times at the island hopping campaigns in the South Pacific, but that  
  
is a story that will have to be told at a later time.  
  
One month later Tadashi returned home to his family, but he  
  
appeared to be different to his family. Hiroki had always admired his  
  
father for how confident he seemed and how sure he was about the  
  
'righteousness' of his actions. Now though his father seemed to have a  
  
constant aura of sadness about him as if he expecting some great  
  
tragedy to befall him. People were disappointed that the Americans did  
  
not try and sue for peace, but instead seemed to grow more defiant  
  
towards the Japanese. Everyone was expecting some sort of retaliation  
  
from the Americans, but nothing had yet to materialize. It would take  
  
until the middle of 1942 for the next chapter in the Pacific campaign  
  
to start. In the meantime Tadashi would have at least a little more  
  
time to spend with his family before he had to leave again.  
  
A week after Tadashi returned home, he began to hint, that perhaps  
  
it was time for Hiroki to practice more with the family sword, saying   
  
that it was time to pass on the family's heritage to the next   
  
generation. His father's choice of words sounded a little strange,  
  
and even a little morbid.  
  
Hiroki saw nothing wrong with practicing his swordsmanship. He  
  
always enjoyed the sparing matches at school with the kendo club. There  
  
was something different about practicing with a real katana though.   
  
Hiroki thought of kendo more as a game, a way to relax, and perhaps  
  
even show off for Urd. Using a sword seemed to signify something else,  
  
but Hiroki couldn't quite puts words to the way he was feeling when  
  
he practiced with his father's sword.  
  
The sword seemed quite ordinary to Hiroki. It was hard to believe  
  
that it possessed some sort of magic, as his father said it did. Urd had  
  
said that she could detect some sort of dormant magic in the blade, but  
  
she did not know how to 'activate' the blade so to speak.   
  
Mr. Tendo encouraged Hiroki to keep practicing with the blade, for  
  
with the war growing more intense, he might have to use it some day to  
  
defend himself or someone that he cares about.  
  
Hiroki was not sure about this. If Japan did come under attack  
  
a sword would be little use against guns and bombs, but kept this opinion  
  
to himself.  
  
During late May of that year, Tadashi once again had to say  
  
goodbye to his family as he left to rejoin the fleet that he was  
  
previously stationed with. He did not take the family sword with him, this  
  
time. When asked why he was leaving it behind, Tadashi told Hiroki, that  
  
it was now time for his son to defend his family. This only increased the  
  
nervousness, Hiroki was feeling as of late.  
  
Back on the carrier, everyone was informed that in little more than  
  
a week, the fleet would be attacking a small American outpost in the  
  
middle of the Pacific ocean by the name of Midway. It was considered to be  
  
lightly defended, and the men were told that the American fleet had been  
  
or was going to be tricked into believing that the Japanese fleet would  
  
be attacking elsewhere. Since all of the transmissions between the fleet  
  
where encoded, no one was worried. The possibility of anyone decoding  
  
their messages was considered to be almost impossible.  
  
On June 6, 1942 the battle began, and it turned out not to be as simple  
  
as the Japanese naval commanders hoped it would be.  
  
Tadashi heard the planes taking off and saw the planes being outfitted  
  
with different weapons several times, as he and his guarded various parts of  
  
the carrier. It seemed as if someone could not make up their minds. First  
  
the planes were armed with bomb, then torpedoes, then back again. Tadashi also  
  
heard that very few fighters were guarding the fleet. If the Americans found   
  
the carrier so vulnerable, everyone would be lucky to make it out alive.  
  
Alarms suddenly sounded throughout the ship and through the opening for  
  
the ships elevators, Tadashi and his men saw approaching American planes,  
  
some carrying torpedoes and overhead the sound of dive bombers could be made  
  
out. All he and his men could do now was wait and pray that they would live  
  
through the day.  
  
A few hours later, after Hiroki had exited his family's small  
  
practice dojo, his father's sword glowed briefly white as an image of its  
  
true form briefly formed over it, before fading out.  
  
The next day, Hiroki yelled out loud, when his father's sword   
  
assumed its true form when Hiroki pulled it from its sheath. Urd almost  
  
fell over, while feeling the power from the sword. It was definitely a demon  
  
slayer sword, as she felt the urge to shudder, being half demon herself.  
  
As he dropped the sword, it returned to its previous appearance, now  
  
resembling nothing more than plain and somewhat worn katana.  
  
"What happened?!?", Hiroki gasped out.  
  
"Off hand I would say that the sword has now accepted you as its  
  
new owner.", Urd said.  
  
"But, what about father? Did it just decide to leave him?", Hiroki  
  
asked.  
  
Urd knew the probable answer to that question. Swords of that power  
  
tended to bond themselves to one owner only, unless the owner either moved  
  
far enough away so that the sword could no longer detect him, or the owner  
  
passed on from this life. Urd hoped that the first reason she thought of  
  
was true, but she had a bad feeling that Hiroki's father had indeed died.  
  
"Try and pick up the sword again, Hiroki-chan.", Urd said.  
  
Hiroki did and the sword once again resumed its true form. This   
  
time Hiroki managed to retain his grip, well until he heard two shocked  
  
gasps from behind him.  
  
Turning around Hiroki saw his mother and sister staring at him. His  
  
mother looked a little fearful, but Kagome looked thrilled. This was   
  
obviously 'something neat', that she would have to tell her friends  
  
about.  
  
"Hiroki, how did you that. I have only seen your father do that  
  
once before, many years ago.", Hiroki's mother said.  
  
"I don't know. It just happened when I picked it up today.",  
  
Hiroki said.  
  
"Wait to I tell my friends at school about this.", Kagome said  
  
in glee.  
  
"That you WILL NOT do young lady. That sword is a family treasure an  
  
I will not have you telling everyone about it. Who knows what sort of  
  
thief might show up to try and steal it.", Mrs. Kurata scolded   
  
her daughter.  
  
The sound of an approaching car, caused Hiroki to grab the sword  
  
and put it into its sheath, without it changing form. He then put it  
  
back into its rack, as everyone left and locked the dojo.  
  
As the car stopped in front of the Kurata home, everyone noticed  
  
that it belonged to the military. Two rather somber looking men in  
  
officers uniforms exited the vehicle and approached Mrs. Kurata.  
  
They asked to speak to her away from the children. As they   
  
were speaking Hiroki saw his mother's lip began to quiver, but her  
  
face quickly took on a neutral, if not strained expression.  
  
The two men continued to address Mrs. Kurata for a few minutes more  
  
before bowing briefly to her and handing her a small package.  
  
After the two officers had left, Hiroki's mother asked to speak   
  
to him and his sister. Urd was about to excuse herself, when Hiroki's  
  
mother asked her if she would ask her mother Lilith to visit later if  
  
it was possible. Urd agreed, although she was somewhat dubious about  
  
inviting Lilith back over.   
  
After Urd left his mother informed Hiroki and his sister about  
  
the death of their father. To say that everyone was sad was an   
  
understatement. Through his sadness, Hiroki did not feel surprised  
  
about his father's sudden death. The way the man had been acting  
  
recently suddenly made sense. Did he somehow sense that he was  
  
going to die soon?  
  
He was forced to abandon any thoughts of that for the moment  
  
as Kagome glomped onto him, while his mother went to answer the  
  
phone. The call turned out to be from Lilith, who would be coming  
  
over shortly to see what Hiroki's mother wanted to speak to her  
  
about.  
  
Both Hiroki and his sister at times thought that their mother,  
  
Aoi, was not exactly aware of how the world really worked, or at least  
  
how they thought it worked. It seemed as if the woman was still  
  
partially living in the previous century. While it was true that Aoi, cared  
  
little for the day to day running of the country. That was a man's, job  
  
after all, she did keep track of things that would affect her family. Her  
  
husband's sudden death was one such thing.  
  
Although her family did raise some crops, they were for their  
  
own use. Their land was far to small to make a living as a farmer. The  
  
family depended on Tadashi's salary from the military, and with his  
  
passing, something would have to be done.  
  
It was considered to be shameful to depend too much on others   
  
for help, in Aoi's opinion, but since her and Lilith's family were to  
  
be united in the future, perhaps the request that she intended to make  
  
of the 'Princess' would be acceptable to both her and her family.  
  
An hour later Lilith appeared at the front door, as if by magic. She  
  
was escorted into the front parlor, by Hiroki's mother, who shut the door  
  
behind her. Both Urd and Hiroki tried to listen to what the two 'old'  
  
women were talking about, but the sounds seemed dampened somehow. Even a  
  
simple spell cast discreetly by Urd was blocked. No doubt Lilith really  
  
wanted her conversation with Aoi to be private.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, one half hour really, both  
  
women emerged from the room, with satisfied looks on their faces, which  
  
made both Urd and Hiroki nervous.  
  
Everyone assembled in the dining room for an announcement that  
  
Lilith intended to make.  
  
"Now as everyone is aware there are strong feelings between my  
  
dear daughter and the handsome young man who has 'stolen' her heart.  
  
Because of this, Aoi, and I have decided that they should spend more time  
  
together in preparation for heir marriage one day. To accomplish this it  
  
has been decided that Hiroki-kun and his family will move into our  
  
family estate.", Lilith announced.  
  
"Is she insane? Does she have any idea of what that will entail,  
  
about keeping certain things about ourselves secret?", Urd wondered.  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea, mother? What about our home  
  
right here?", Hiroki asked.  
  
"My son, I know how much both you and your sister care for our  
  
land, but you must realize that with your father gone we can no longer  
  
support ourselves here. Lady Lilith has generously allowed us to share  
  
her home. I know this must come as a shock to you, but it must be done.",  
  
Aoi said to her son.  
  
Kagome, still in shock from her father's death said nothing. She  
  
just continued to cling close to either Hiroki or Urd. Children are  
  
more resistant to shocks that adults are, but two sudden changes in   
  
their lives in one day, had Urd worried about the girl. Children  
  
sometimes acted quite different than usual after suffering from a  
  
traumatic event.  
  
"Now, everyone will still be attending the same schools, so that  
  
you will not have to leaves any friends that you are close to. Private  
  
tutors will be provided though if you wish.", Lilith said trying to  
  
sound somewhat stern and parental.  
  
It did not take long for Hiroki and his family to move out of their  
  
ancestral home. Some how another family had heard of their troubles and  
  
offered to buy for a generous price. They even offered to take care of   
  
any taxes that resulted from the sale. The fact that they were  
  
gaijins was even ignored by Aoi.  
  
Urd just hoped that Zeus kept things quiet. If he wanted a little  
  
place out of the way so that he could fooled around, without Hera knowing,   
  
it was fine with her, as long as no battles erupted on the property. The  
  
country would soon see enough damage from bombing attacks. It didn't  
  
need any help from divine temper tantrums.  
  
After two months in Urd's family home, Hiroki and his mother seemed  
  
to be adjusting quite well. Aoi still cried at times whenever Tadashi's  
  
name was mentioned but Lilith seemed quite supportive. She also tried  
  
to take care of Kagome, who seemed to be distancing herself from everyone,  
  
and concentrating on earning money of all things, something that the  
  
family didn't need to worry about anymore.  
  
When she was asked why she seemed to obsessed with money, Kagome  
  
would only say that she didn't want to depend on anyone, because someday  
  
they might not be there anymore. This upset everyone, as they saw a young  
  
girl giving up her childhood, for the illusion of security.  
  
This obsession would eventually make Kagome quite wealthy, but it   
  
would also serve to keep people at a distance, until one day she would  
  
find one person to be close too, and that one would turn out to be a  
  
definite surprise to everyone who knew the two people involved.  
  
Lilith was never the best mother, to her real daughter, Mara. She  
  
had Mara, almost on a whim, with a handsome devil, if you pardon the pun,  
  
but she didn't seem to realize what it took to raise a child. Perhaps she  
  
was trying to make up for her mistakes by looking after Kozue and   
  
Kagome. At least that it was Urd thought as she watched Lilith from time  
  
to time.  
  
With Lilith now spending so much time on Midgard, something that was  
  
not usually allowed for someone of her power, much of her duties were  
  
probably being taken over by Urd's true mother Hild. Urd hoped that Hild  
  
would not be making an appearance on Midgard. She was far from a subtle  
  
woman and could care less if others noticed if she got into an 'argument'  
  
with her sister over Lilith slacking off in her duties for their father.  
  
At least Urd's sisters knew not to interfere in Urd's 'mission'  
  
on Midgard. Kami-sama had personally spoken to the both of them, although  
  
he did not tell them any details. Belldandy would never disobey their  
  
father, but Skuld.....well, if the little pest came down here, Urd would  
  
have to make sure that the little goddess behaved herself.  
  
As the months of 1943 began to roll by, many rumors were  
  
circulating that the Japanese army and navy were now losing more battles  
  
than they were winning. In some cases total routs were have said to have  
  
happened. The government was quick to squash these rumors and those that  
  
were known to spread such 'lies' were first warned to stop at once, or in  
  
some cases they were arrested and taken away for 'questioning'.  
  
This was also the year the Hiroki turned 16 along with Urd. She was now  
  
almost her previous height, before she met Hiroki, who was about eight inches  
  
shorter than his fiancée, much to his embarrassment. Both mothers were now  
  
strongly hinting that perhaps it was time that the two teens gave marriage  
  
serious consideration, or in the case of Lilith, that the teens at least  
  
fool around a little. After all her poor daughter did have needs after all.  
  
Aoi thought that this was just a joke, that Lilith mentioned a little too  
  
often. After all, it was only proper to wait for marriage, even if she  
  
and her dear Tadashi were a little 'adventurous' before they married.  
  
During May of 1943, Akito was inducted in to the military academy,   
  
with some intervention from his father. As the son of nobility it was  
  
his responsibility to help defend the country. With his father taking an  
  
administrative position as a Colonel in the army, Kozue went to live with  
  
relative in the heart of Tokyo. She would be attending a new school of  
  
course, but she did leave a phone number so that she could talk to   
  
Hiroki and Urd on occasion.  
  
Hiroki wanted nothing to do with the military, having agreed with  
  
his father about how far many of the soldiers sense of honor had fallen  
  
in recent years. He instead concentrated on math and architecture as he  
  
entered his junior year of high school. He had always liked to build things,  
  
and after the war was over, perhaps his skill would be put to good use.  
  
Urd's plans for the future were a little more nebulous. She was in  
  
love with Hiroki, and would have not problems with marrying him, but when  
  
that time came, she would have to tell him what she really was. This was  
  
an unwritten rule with deities who had married mortals over the years.  
  
Hopefully he would not treat her any different, by acting subservient or  
  
overly proud that he had attracted a goddess, as some mortals did over  
  
the years.  
  
At least Urd did not have to worry about working. She found it hard  
  
to picture herself working in a school or as a nurse, which were a couple  
  
of the professions open to women during this time period. If she could stay  
  
home and practice with magic and alchemy, she would be happier. She also had  
  
more than a few ideas about how she could welcome home her husband after  
  
his hard day at work.   
  
Kagome's interest in finances was beginning to make her quite popular  
  
in town. With the war going on, there were always shortages of some goods.  
  
Kagome and several other girls, who helped her run various businesses, had  
  
managed to negotiate several deals with local suppliers of foods and even  
  
some consumers goods, so that the local families would have first choice  
  
of any products that were available.  
  
Hiroki was glad that his sister had a 'hobby' of sorts, but he hoped  
  
that she was not dealing with the 'wrong' people, which he mentioned to   
  
Urd on a few occasions. Urd did follow Kagome a few times and could find  
  
no instances of the girl dealing with any criminals, local or the Yakuza.  
  
Kagome's success did attract the attention of one annoyance. One  
  
of the Kuno's, a girl by the name of Jade, insisted on being made the head  
  
of Kagome's little organization. She was shocked when she was laughed and   
  
told that no one had any need of her or any member of their family. The  
  
Kuno's were wealthy, but they were also scorned. The oldest boy was  
  
inducted into the army in lieu of being arrested for being involved in  
  
the flow of illegal drugs between Japan and several countries in   
  
Southeast Asia.  
  
The girl, Jade, swore that she would get even with Kagome, but  
  
everyone ignored her words as that of a spoiled child, who could not  
  
'play' with a toy that she wanted.  
  
In a hidden room, underneath her home, Lilith continued to keep  
  
a close eye on Kozue. She was growing more and more frustrated with the  
  
girl as time went on. Kozue seemed to have slipped out of her depression,  
  
but she continued to pine for Hiroki, ignoring all of the other boys  
  
who were showing some interest in her. Some mortals were just so stubborn.  
  
Didn't she appreciate the gift she had been given?   
  
"Sigh, some humans just do not realize that they can not always  
  
have the person that they wish to be with. Perhaps she might be  
  
interested in meeting another person, with the same gift as herself?",  
  
Lilith pondered out loud.  
  
At least her 'daughter' had finally gotten her fiancée to show  
  
some affection, Lilith pondered as she remembered hearing giggling  
  
the week before as the passed by the outdoor hot spring in the back  
  
garden of the home. Sneaking, invisibly to spy..er.. investigate the  
  
noise she was pleased to see Hiroki and Urd playfully splashing and  
  
wrestling with each other. Both appeared to be quite unclothed. Lilith  
  
resisted the urge to break out the victory fans, so she settled on a happy  
  
dance that caused Kami-sama, who was keeping an eye on her, to giggle   
  
briefly.  
  
The end of 1944, brought a message from Mr. Tendo. The letter  
  
said that it was urgent that he see everyone as soon as possible. His  
  
son, Akito had returned from the South Pacific with dire news. He did  
  
not say what this news was, but that it could affect everyone in Japan,  
  
not just their families.  
  
Having seen a few possible futures, both Urd and Lilith had an idea  
  
what the man may wish to speak about. No matter the news though, neither  
  
Urd not Lilith were to use magic to help anyone escape the country. Lilith  
  
could choose to ignore this, with minor repercussions. Urd on the other hand  
  
could not ignore her father's orders. She was already considered to be   
  
'troublesome', by a few gods and goddesses. To directly disobey an order  
  
from Kami-sama......well lets just say she had no urge to be punished.  
  
Everyone agreed to meet at a hot spring resort, near the base of  
  
Mount Fuji. Hiroki was a little skeptical of the reason for this little  
  
trip. It was not that he doubted anything Mr. Tendo had to say, but any  
  
information that came from his son, tended to be a 'little' exaggerated  
  
at times. Still even if it turned out that Akito was full of hot air as  
  
usual, Hiroki still might have some time to spend alone with Urd in one  
  
of the hot springs.  
  
Both families met in one of the resorts smaller meeting rooms,  
  
well away from the main lobby of the resort. Coming into the room,  
  
Hiroki noticed that Akito seemed to be bandaged quite heavily, and seemed  
  
to be quite somber. He barely acknowledged anyone's presence, except for  
  
a brief nod of his head.  
  
Mr. Tendo and Kozue were a little more animated, but one could tell  
  
that they were upset about something.  
  
"I thank all of you for coming on such short notice, but what I have  
  
heard from my son and verified from other sources has disturbed me greatly  
  
and I believe that you need to be aware of it.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"If it concerns my family, then I would like to hear what the boy   
  
has to say, so long as the information is true.", Lilith said while she  
  
looked at Akito and could tell that his bandages were covering several bad,  
  
but not fatal burns.  
  
Akito stood up slowly, wincing as he did, and walked in front of   
  
everyone, briefly stumbling, then apologizing for his 'clumsiness' in  
  
an almost humble voice.  
  
"I would ask that you please do not tell anyone what I am going  
  
to say to you. If any of my superiors or other officials found out, all  
  
of us could face arrest or worse.", Akito said in a voice utterly devoid  
  
of his usual dramatic flair.  
  
"Let's here what this news is.", Urd stated.  
  
"To put it simply our noble country is losing the war. Once I had  
  
completed a very short training period, my self and many others were sent  
  
South to some forsaken island in the middle of nowhere to try and prevent  
  
the Americans from advancing towards our homeland. I fear that our efforts  
  
are merely slowing them down. It will be less than a year before our  
  
home islands are invaded.", Akito said.  
  
"It has become that bad?", Hiroki asked.  
  
"Yes......I was one of the 'fortunate' ones to survive an attack from  
  
an American marine company. You may have noticed these bandages that I am  
  
wearing. Well they are the result of barely escaping being burned alive  
  
while many of tried to escape from the mountain caves that we were supposed  
  
to defend.", Akito said.  
  
"Burned alive?", Hiroki's mother said while shuddering briefly.  
  
Akito told everyone of how the Japanese army had built many  
  
kilometers of tunnels throughout several islands in the South Pacific  
  
in which they could harass the Americans from. These tunnels were not   
  
always stable and sometimes it was hard to escape from them if they  
  
were attacked from one entrance. Instead of trying to follow the  
  
Japanese soldiers into the tunnels the American were using explosives  
  
and flame throwers to flush the soldiers out.  
  
"That is simply horrible for you to have to go through such things.",  
  
Mrs. Kurata said to Akito.  
  
"This war is a horrible 'thing', but at least I am alive, unlike  
  
so many others on both sides. All I want to do now is find some place to  
  
live in piece, especially given the desperate plans that some commanders  
  
are going to implement in the future.", Akito said to everyone.  
  
"What plans are these?, Hiroki said.  
  
"You are aware of the story behind the Kamikaze?", Akito asked.  
  
"Yes, they taught us about it in school, years ago.", Hiroki  
  
said to Akito.  
  
"Well some officers, including Colonel Jiro Kuno are trying to  
  
resurrect the legend.", Akito said as several people grumbled about  
  
the mention of the foolish Kuno family.  
  
"They are trying to create a hurricane?", Kagome asked in  
  
confusion.  
  
"No, my dear girl, they are looking for 'brave' pilots to  
  
sacrifice themselves for the glory of the empire by slamming their  
  
planes into American warships.", Akito said.  
  
"That's insane!", Urd exclaimed.  
  
"Insane or not, that it what is being done, which is why I   
  
wanted to warn you. Right now everyone who is considered to be able  
  
to fight is being rounded up to participate in this war. I know that  
  
you have avoided anything to do fighting so far, but the army is   
  
becoming quite diligent in rounding up 'dissenters' if you will.",  
  
Akito said.  
  
"They are willing to sacrifice us in the hopes of winning?",  
  
Hiroki asked.  
  
"Ney, not winning. They hope that the attacks will break the  
  
American will to fight and bring about an end to the war which will allow  
  
Japan to survive without a formal surrender.", Akito said.  
  
"Idiots, such tactics didn't work in Lemuria and it won't work now.",  
  
Lilith mumbled.  
  
"Pardon, what did you say Lady Lilith.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"Nothing dear, I was expressing my disbelief on how anyone could  
  
expect such a foolish plan to work.  
  
"Its getting quite bad. Already some of my friends have been taken  
  
away for some sort of training. They were bragging about getting to be  
  
pilots, but if they are just going to be killed......", Kozue's voice   
  
trailed off as she began to shiver.  
  
"Well they won't get Hiroki!", Urd declared loudly, as Lilith  
  
gave Urd a look that seemed to say, "Do not do anything to give us  
  
away."  
  
"I would suggest that you move far out into the countryside. I have  
  
heard that several men were sent to your old family residence to look  
  
for your son, but upon arriving they found a gaijin family living their.  
  
I do not know what happened exactly, but supposedly a battle of some sort   
  
broke out and everyone, just seemed to disappear. When others were sent to  
  
investigate the house appeared to have been destroyed in a bomb like  
  
blast and not bodies were found.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"This is very disturbing. I wish Tadashi were still here. He would know  
  
what to do.", Aoi Kurata said.  
  
"Don't worry mother, we will get through this. At the very least, I   
  
will let nothing happen to you and Kagome, even if I have to 'volunteer'  
  
for this foolishness.", Hiroki said as Kagome looked at him with a  
  
quizzical expression.  
  
Everyone left a few hours later, without using the hot springs   
  
behind the inn. No one was in the mood for relaxing, even though that  
  
is what they needed considering the news that they had received.  
  
On the drive back Urd was mostly silent as she thought of what she  
  
could do to prevent anything from happening to Hiroki or his family. Sure,  
  
she could just vaporize anyone who threatened him, and Lilith had enough  
  
power to sink one of the Japanese home islands, but such things were no  
  
longer allowed. Gods and demons were now supposed to operate in the   
  
shadows, with the doublet system ensuring that they wouldn't destroy each  
  
other.  
  
Hiroki knew about Urd's family being able to use magic of a sort. If  
  
worse came to worse perhaps she could just teleport everyone away if any  
  
soldiers came for them. It would probably get her in trouble with Kami-sama,  
  
but at least she wouldn't have to reveal that she was a goddess.  
  
"Sigh, what to do.", Urd whispered quietly as she looked out at the  
  
countryside rolling by.  
  
"Don't worry Urd-chan, I am sure that your future husband will  
  
survive this war.", Lilith broadcasted her thoughts to Urd.  
  
Urd was not the only person deep in thought as the family rode back  
  
to their home. Kagome was think about what her brother had said earlier  
  
about sacrificing himself her his family. Her father was already gone, and  
  
she had decided to depend no one from now on, but.....somehow her brother's  
  
declaration made her feel a little more secure as if perhaps there still  
  
might be some value to letting yourself become close to others.  
  
By the beginning of June of 1945, many people in Japan had heard of  
  
the surrender of the Germans to the allied forces. This meant that Japan  
  
would now the sole focus of the Americans and others. Already the  
  
Philippines had fallen to the Americans as well as the majority of the  
  
islands that the Japanese forces held prior to 1942. Talks of invasion  
  
by American ground forces were now considered to be a matter of when,   
  
instead of if. Many people were considering ritual suicide in place of  
  
being subjected to the 'tortures' that their government said the American  
  
soldiers were doing to the Japanese, especially women and children.  
  
It was during this time that the Kurata's once again heard from   
  
the Tendos. One night the family received a panicked phone call from  
  
Akito. Kozue was wounded when a bomb exploded near the Tendo family  
  
home in Tokyo. Since they knew of Lilith's abilities Akito was  
  
begging for her to help heal his sister. What stunned everyone was  
  
Lilith's refusal. She said that Kozue's time was come and it was time  
  
to fulfill her destiny, before ending the phone call.  
  
"Kami-sama, how can you do such a thing. Not only does she need  
  
your help, but she loves you like a member of her family.", Urd  
  
shouted loud enough to blow Lilith off her feet. This was quite  
  
impressive to the elder demoness.  
  
"I have my reasons.", Lilith said, trying to ignore the hurt  
  
looks everyone was giving her.  
  
"Fine then I will do it, regardless of what anyone may say.", Urd  
  
said.   
  
"I'll go with you Urd.", Hiroki said.  
  
"How can you get to her on time. Her home is many kilometers  
  
from here.", Aoi said.  
  
"I don't have time to explain now, but I will later.", Urd  
  
said as she began to glow, then grabbing on to Hiroki's hand  
  
they both disappeared in a 'bamf' of displaced air.  
  
Less than a second later they appeared outside of the Tendo  
  
home, right in front of the Tendos no less. Luckily, it was still quite  
  
early in the morning, and the sun had not yet risen, so their arrival  
  
had not yet been noticed by others.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Urd knelt down next to Kozue  
  
and looked at the girl, not liking what she was seeing. She had  
  
multiple burns over her body. Several ribs looked crushed and she  
  
was coughing up blood.  
  
"I guess I have no choice.", Urd sighed as she once again began   
  
to glow, but this time another form began to rise out of the glow.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock as what looked like an angel was now hovering  
  
over Urd.  
  
"You are not a wu jen or mage are you. You are some sort of Kami.",  
  
Mr. Tendo said in recognition.  
  
As she tried to heal Kozue Urd told anyone that she was the Norn of  
  
the past and a goddess. The healing was proving difficult. Belldandy had  
  
far more experience. Kozue's outer wounds, including the burns had healed  
  
but the internal injuries were beyond her abilities.  
  
"Dammit Lilith where are you?", Urd stated in frustration.  
  
"Right here Urd-chan.", Lilith said as she faded into view.  
  
"So you will help her now?", Akito asked in a humble voice.  
  
"I am sorry, but as I said it is time for her to fulfill her  
  
destiny.", Lilith said.  
  
"And just what the &#$$ &#&$$ does that mean?", Urd yelled.  
  
"Please don't be mad it was my choice.", Kozue managed to gasp out.  
  
"Shhh, don't say anything.", Hiroki said.  
  
"Hiro-chan, Urd-chan, I know that I am dying and I must fulfill the  
  
promise I made to Lilith-sama many years ago. I can help so many people  
  
that way.", Kozue said.  
  
"Help who. I don't understand.", Hiroki.  
  
"I am sorry Hiro-chan, but I have known about Urd and Lilith for a  
  
while. It was part of the deal I made with her. When my time was to come  
  
I said that I would serve her and others as a messenger between here and  
  
the heavens.", Kozue said quietly.  
  
"And Niflheim is well.", Lilith said.  
  
"So you are going to be one of the Yousei?", Akito said to his  
  
sister.  
  
"Something like that. Please do not be mad at anyone, all of  
  
you. I chose this fate, in the hopes that maybe I could win Hiroki  
  
over, but someone beat me too it.", Kozue said.  
  
"Kozue-chan......", Hiroki's voice trailed off.  
  
"Daughter, if only you had said something, maybe this could have  
  
been avoided. Surely there must have been another boy you could have  
  
liked.", Mr. Tendo said.  
  
"Could you have married anyone else but mother?", Kozue said back  
  
to her father.  
  
"Hiroki-kun could you come closer for a second?", Kozue said,   
  
sounding weaker.  
  
"What is it?", Hiroki asked as he leaned over Kozue.  
  
Kozue smiled as she brought her arms around Hiroki's neck and  
  
drew him into a kiss, before he knew what was happening.  
  
"Kozue-chan?!?", Hiroki said as soon as Kozue released him.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiro-chan....... I just wanted to know what it would  
  
be like just once to kiss someone that I loved. Please forgive me.",   
  
Kozue gasped, as her breathing quickened, then she closed her eyes and  
  
laid still on the ground, passing from this life.  
  
Hiroki found that no matter how hard he tried he could not stop the  
  
tears from falling from his eyes.  
  
"She died because of me. If only she.....", Hiroki sobbed.  
  
"It is not your fault. It never was. My daughter was right. She did  
  
chose her own fate, or destiny if you prefer. We can't help who we fall in   
  
love with.", Mr. Tendo said as he put a hand a Hiroki's shoulder trying  
  
to comfort him.  
  
"It is hard for me to say this, but you were right when you said  
  
that this war was a mistake, because that is what killed my sister, not  
  
her love for you.", Akito said to Hiroki.  
  
"So what now, do you simply whisk her off to the heavens to meet  
  
her 'destiny'?", Urd said while sounding as if she intended to attack  
  
Lilith.  
  
"No, I still have limited access to Asgard. Another will take her  
  
there for me.", Lilith said as a young Japanese woman with dark hair and  
  
sapphire blue eyes stepped out of no where.  
  
"You are late Ama-chan.", Lilith said.  
  
"Amaterasu Omikami.", Urd said.  
  
"So many of you with such interesting destinies.", Amaterasu said  
  
as she looked everyone over.  
  
"You honor us with your presence.", Mr. Tendo said as he bowed  
  
along with Akito and Hiroki.  
  
Kozue was gently lifted off the ground as she said, "There is no  
  
need to thank me Tendo-san, both your family and the Kurata's will be   
  
instrumental in helping to shape this world and another in the future."  
  
"I don't think I like the sound of that.", Urd mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry my little Urd-chan, no one in Asgard would hurt your  
  
young man. In fact a couple of goddesses are even a little jealous.   
  
Better keep a close watch on him.", Amaterasu said as she winked at  
  
Hiroki before fading from sight with Kozue.  
  
"This has to be a very strange dream. It can not be real.", Akito  
  
said while looking at where his sister used to be.  
  
"It is real, and because this is so it would be best if you did not  
  
mention this to anyone. You would more than likely not be believed, but  
  
there are those aware of the truth of things and could make your lives  
  
difficult if they found out that you knew about us.", Lilith said.  
  
Urd, Hiroki and Lilith had to leave shortly thereafter as shouts  
  
were heard from rescue parties who were searching through the rubble   
  
looking for survivors.  
  
Arriving, or rather appearing back at their home, Hiroki, Urd, and  
  
Lilith were faced with telling the truth of what just happened to Kagome  
  
and Aoi. While it is true that they could concoct a pretty good lie. Lilith  
  
in particular was quite good at stretching the truth at times, continuing to  
  
keep their true forms a secret would only cause problems, especially since  
  
the Tendos already knew what Lilith and Urd were for the most part.  
  
It took the better part of an hour of explaining and helping both  
  
Aoi and Kagome overcome the shock of who Hiroki's fiancée really was before  
  
his relatives could speak coherently.  
  
Both Aoi and Kagome were saddened by Kozue's death, as they were both  
  
fond of the girl, with Aoi hoping that Hiroki would have somehow managed to  
  
marry both her and Urd. Of course with Kozue now being some sort of spirit  
  
or immortal being, along with Urd being a goddess, perhaps someone may come  
  
about in the future, but Aoi kept these thoughts to herself for the moment,  
  
as it was not the time to discuss such things.  
  
"So you are really a goddess?", Kagome asked Urd.  
  
"Part goddess and part demoness actually kiddo.", Urd said.  
  
"You are not Urd's mother?", Aoi said to Lilith.  
  
"I am her aunt. Urd's mother is my sister Hild.", Lilith said, not  
  
really comfortable with talking about her sister.  
  
"Why didn't Urd's mom come here?", Kagome asked.  
  
"My sister does not have a very high opinion of mortals and gets  
  
offended quite easily. I am afraid that if someone insulted either her  
  
or Urd, that person would be punished quite severely.", Lilith said.  
  
"Is that what happened to our old house. Was it sold to someone like  
  
your mother?", Kagome asked with surprising insight.  
  
"It wasn't sold to a demon, but a god.", Urd said.  
  
"Aren't gods supposed to be good? Why would they destroy our old  
  
house and hurt people.", Kagome asked an uncomfortable Urd.  
  
"Not all gods are perfect. Many are just like humans, except that   
  
they are more powerful. This is particularly true of the older gods  
  
such as the Greeks or Egyptians.  
  
"This must be hard for you to understand. Both Urd and I wanted to  
  
keep this from you for your own good. Many people do not know how to act  
  
around us.", Lilith said.  
  
"I think it's neat, besides I still think you are both nice.", Kagome  
  
said to Lilith, who could not hope but smile at Kagome.  
  
"Urd, a little while ago when you mentioned that your family knew  
  
how to practice magic, I said that I didn't care about any of that. Even  
  
now that you have told me that you are a goddess, I still do not care. I  
  
love you for who you are, not what you are.", Hiroki said as he caressed  
  
Urd's cheek, eliciting a round of 'awwws' from the two adult women.  
  
The two families continued to talk for many more hours, with  
  
Kagome at one point wondering out loud if she would be able to find a   
  
god to fall in love with her as Urd had fallen in love with Hiroki. Urd  
  
hated to tell the girl that this wasn't going to happen. Gods and   
  
goddesses may have affairs with mortals quite often, without mortals  
  
even knowing who they are really with, but true love between a god and  
  
and mortal is rare.  
  
"Now don't be depressed again dear. I can tell that a lovely young  
  
girl like you will have no trouble finding someone to fall in love with.  
  
Why I believe that a cousin of mine has boy that....", Lilith tried to  
  
say as Urd interrupted her.  
  
"I think that Kagome-chan deserves better than 'him'.", Urd Said  
  
as she glared as Lilith.  
  
"Who is 'him'?", Hiroki asked, concerned about whoever would date  
  
his little sister.  
  
"A little nuisance, that is all. Kagome-chan would be far better  
  
finding a mortal boy to be with.", Urd said.  
  
"Maybe that Tendo boy would be a good choice. He seems a little  
  
distant at times, but if our two families are joined...", Aoi said as  
  
Kagome almost shrieked at her mother.  
  
"I would never have anything to do with that 'BOY'. He's a pervert  
  
always bothering younger girls and bragging how great he is. I bet he  
  
had something to do with Kozue's death.", Kagome stated with a lot  
  
of anger in her voice.  
  
"As much as a pain in the butt as Akito-chan is, he didn't do  
  
anything to his sister. Believe it or not he loved her, besides you  
  
know how much he seemed to be changed when he told us about how he fought  
  
in the war.", Hiroki tried to reason with his sister.  
  
"Doesn't matter, he is still a creep and I want nothing to do with  
  
him.", Kagome said, while Hiroki wondered why his sister seemed to hate   
  
the boy so much. As far as he knew, they had never really met each other,  
  
except for the few times his father visited their home. Hiroki tried on  
  
several occasions over the next few weeks to ask his sister about why  
  
she Hated Akito so, but she never answered.  
  
The war finally ended in August of 1945, with Hiroki managing to  
  
stay out of the war with some assistance from Urd and Lilith. Everyone  
  
was quite shocked to say the least at what happened to Hiroshima and  
  
Nagasaki, but later on both the Americans and Japanese released predictions  
  
that show that if Japan had been invaded instead, far more people would have  
  
been killed on both sides. Dropping the bombs was not a decision that was  
  
made lightly, as fighting the war was, but it had to be done to bring  
  
the war to a close. At least more of the bombs did not have to be used as  
  
they were in a couple of the futures that Urd saw.  
  
Postwar Japan was a very strange time for many of the Japanese  
  
citizens, particularly the older generations. It was one of the few times  
  
in their history that a large amount of foreigners were in their country and  
  
to make matters even stranger, these were the same foreigners that they had  
  
just been fighting. There were conflicts between the two peoples, sometimes  
  
over trivial matters, but the violence that some had predicted the would  
  
erupt in the civilian population never happened.  
  
To some of the native Japanese the most shocking events were the  
  
relationships and even marriages that took place between the Americans  
  
and the Japanese. This was not exactly a common event, but it did occur  
  
enough times to cause some people to wonder if perhaps the two countries  
  
and races might be able to get along better in the future. After all, before  
  
the war, there were many Japanese, recent immigrants and citizens who had  
  
been there for generations living in America and there had been marriages  
  
between the Japanese and Caucasians in the country.  
  
For Urd and Hiroki though, they tended to ignore the world at large and  
  
instead concentrated on their lives. Both had graduated from high school in  
  
in early 1946 and went on to college, with Hiroki going into architecture,  
  
and Urd studying a little bit of everything.  
  
Both Urd and Hiroki graduated four years later, with Hiroki   
  
electing to continue on for two more years to get a higher degree in  
  
architecture.  
  
Throughout this time Lilith visited them occasionally. Kagome and  
  
Aoi were still living in the same house with them. Kagome had wanted to  
  
move out after getting her business degree, finishing in the top of her  
  
class, but it was simply not done for a young woman to live by herself in  
  
those days, besides the apartments that she would have been able to  
  
afford while just starting out would have been quite small in comparison  
  
to where they were all living at the moment.  
  
It took two more years for Hiroki to land a permanent position with  
  
a large company with a strong future. The day after this Hiroki proposed to Urd  
  
and the two were finally married in 1954, much to Aoi's relief. After all she  
  
wasn't getting any younger, and she wanted grandchildren as soon as possible.  
  
A year later, Urd gave birth to a daughter that she and Hiroki named  
  
Nanase, after Hiroki's great grandmother on his father's side.  
  
Nanase turned out to be quite shy and quiet, taking after her father,  
  
who she adored. Urd was a little upset at first about how her daughter would  
  
go to Hiroki first, whenever she needed something, but Hiroki's mother  
  
had spent some time Urd explaining to her how young girls tended to   
  
gravitate towards their father when they were young. As Nanase became  
  
older she would give equal attention to Urd, until she became a teenager,   
  
then she would ignore both parents as teenagers often did.  
  
As Nanase turned 5, she began to open up more towards Urd, and she was  
  
beginning to show signs of her heritage even at that young age. She had a   
  
few strands of silver in her otherwise brown hair and whenever their  
  
family went out to a park or the woods for camping, small animals always  
  
seemed to be friendly with the girl. Even a large bear was once seen with  
  
the girl, when the family went on a vacation in America. Urd had almost  
  
blasted the creature until Nanase told her mother to be nice to her 'friend'.  
  
Hiroki became used to his daughter's abilities over time. Having a   
  
goddess for a wife, tended to make one more accepting of the unusual. He  
  
did wish though that Urd's true mother, Hild would spend some time with   
  
her daughter. Accept for Nanase's birth, they had not seen the woman once.  
  
The same could not be said for Lilith, who seemed quite fond of Nanase and  
  
Hiroki, teasing the poor boy endlessly about when they were going to have  
  
a second child.  
  
Hiroki's mother, Aoi often collaborated with Lilith on bothering  
  
the poor boy. The two older women seemed so much alike at times.  
  
When she became older there was talk about letting Nanase visit her  
  
great grandfather, H-sama in Niflheim. Hiroki wasn't thrilled about  
  
this. It was probably true that nothing would happen to his daughter,  
  
but somehow the idea of sending his daughter to the underworld was  
  
uncomfortable for him. He would far prefer it if his daughter would  
  
spend more time with her other great grandfather, who she had seen   
  
twice already and Hiroki had seen once.   
  
It was a nervous experience for the young man. Urd found it   
  
amusing at first how meek he seemed to be, but she didn't want him to  
  
fear her father, that wouldn't be right and Kami-sama certainly did not  
  
want the boy to be afraid of him. He would have enough trouble with  
  
Belldandy's fiancée in the future being so meek.  
  
Throughout this time, Urd was kept separated from here sisters,  
  
by order of Kami-sama. Hiroki and his family were even unaware that the  
  
goddess had sisters. Perhaps knowing them would somehow alter some  
  
future event that Kami-sama had planned out.  
  
Life was quiet for two more years, until Hiroki had to work  
  
on a project that sent him to several sights around Japan and   
  
American, causing him to be away from his family for days at a time.  
  
This did not sit well with Nanase, who had picked up a habit of  
  
whining from a friend of hers and when Hiroki was absent that is just  
  
what she did to Urd whenever Hiroki was gone. She wanted to be with her  
  
father.   
  
Urd could have discretely brought her daughter to Hiroki for  
  
visits, but the two had decided that when Nanase was born that they  
  
would try to limit the use of magic, so that she did not become to  
  
dependant on it and that Nanase would fit into society better. Both  
  
Urd and Hiroki were unsure of how their daughter would be treated if  
  
she were to openly use magic. Getting her to hold back on her  
  
abilities to summon the local wildlife was hard enough at times.  
  
Halfway through the year though, something would happen that would  
  
change everyone's life forever. Hiroki was working on a large new office  
  
tower that an American company was building on the Northern outskirts of  
  
Tokyo. He was looking over the partially build skeleton of the building,  
  
something he did not normally do, but this building was the subject of  
  
sabotage lately. There were many in the country who no longer wanted any  
  
American's in the country, especially a large company. Hiroki was at the work  
  
site to see that any repairs did not alter his original plans for the  
  
building.  
  
"All problems have been corrected sir and security has been   
  
increased. We should no longer have any problems with unauthorized  
  
entries into the sight.", the foreman for the sight told Hiroki on   
  
the day that the skeleton of the building was nearing completion.  
  
"That is not exactly true my boys.", a voice said.  
  
"What....", the foreman said as he found himself swept off the  
  
building by a most unnatural wind gust that seemed to have come  
  
from the direction of the voice.  
  
"I don't have time for 'insects'.", a little man in monks  
  
robes said.  
  
"You bastard. How could you...... Wait I remember you. You were  
  
that little imp that attacked Urd and I so long ago.", Hiroki said while  
  
glaring at the little man.  
  
"So she told you what I am. It matters not, I will destroy just  
  
the same.", Happosai said as he made a sweeping gesture with his hand   
  
and was surprised when the wind did not seem to affect Hiroki. A second  
  
later a fireball fizzled out before it could strike him.  
  
"Urd and Lilith-san were kind enough to protect me from the magic  
  
of minor demons, just in case something like this would happen one day.",  
  
Hiroki said to a furious Happosai.  
  
"I see, then perhaps it is fortunate I made other plans as well.",  
  
Happosai said as he pulled out a silver amulet, that he would use against  
  
Nanase in the future.  
  
Pressing a jeweled stud in the center of the amulet a beam of light  
  
short towards Hiroki, stopping a few feet in front of him. It then expanded  
  
into a swirling portal. A couple seconds later a very strange creature  
  
emerged. It looked like a large bipedal lizard with golden scales. It  
  
was wearing some sort of metallic armor and was carrying a rather large  
  
serrated sword.  
  
"You have reason to call me, 'little demon'.", the creature hissed  
  
at Happosai.   
  
"I have a present for your master.", Happosai motioned towards  
  
Hiroki, who was beginning to back away.  
  
"A human.... What use is such a weak creature.", the 'lizard'  
  
hissed.  
  
"This human has been bonded to a goddess and has been surrounded  
  
by many spells.", Happosai said.  
  
"Spells which make him immune to your magic..yesss....", the lizard  
  
creature smiled.  
  
"Can you use him or not?", Happosai snapped.  
  
"He will do.", the creature said as it pulled a pair of bolas out  
  
of a pouch and flung them at Hiroki.  
  
The weapon tangled itself around Hiroki's legs, tripping the man and  
  
causing him to roll towards the edge of the building.  
  
As he fell, the portal was shifted under him and Hiroki fell into it  
  
followed by the lizard creature. Hiroki barely had time to shout mentally  
  
for Urd before he fell through.  
  
Urd arrived moments later to see a smiling Happosai lay down a small  
  
scroll, then wave at her and disappear.  
  
Rushing over to the scroll, Urd could tell that it was not magical,  
  
so she tore open its seal and read what it said.  
  
"My dearest little daughter of Hild. For many years your family  
  
has tortured me for the pettiest of reasons. Now it is my time to  
  
torture you. You will NEVER see your husband again and it is your fault   
  
that you did such a poor job of protecting the boy. You had best keep a  
  
closer eye on your daughter, or something might happen to her as well.  
  
Yours Lovingly, Xverfm.", the scroll said.  
  
Urd let out a cry that attracted any immortal present. Both Lilith  
  
and Peorth, who had been granting a wish nearby appeared before her. Upon  
  
hearing what had happened both women said that they would speak to Kami-sama  
  
to see what had happened to Urd's husband, since none of the three  
  
immortals already present could find any trace of the man.  
  
Later that night Lilith appeared back in the home that she shared with  
  
Urd and her family. Neither Aoi nor Nanase had been told of Hiroki's  
  
capture yet, so the two spoke in private.  
  
"So what did he say?", Urd asked in an anxious tone of voice.  
  
"It appears my dear brother-in-law is being stubborn for some  
  
reason. He said that he was aware of what happened but that it happened for  
  
a reason and that everything will turn out alright.", Lilith said while  
  
sounding quite frustrated.  
  
"What the &$$# #$$ does that mean?", Urd shouted.  
  
"I do not know, but I will not accept this. I will have someone  
  
look for the boy. Someone that we can trust.", Lilith said.  
  
"Who?", Urd asked, barely keeping a grip on her emotions. She had to  
  
at least remain a little calm when she spoke to Aoi and Nanase later on.  
  
Lilith snapped her fingers and a tall woman with long blond hair  
  
and emerald green eyes appeared. She appeared to be almost elfin in   
  
appearance and she was almost completely covered by a large white  
  
cloak.  
  
"Kozue.....is that you?", Urd as she walked forward and hugged her  
  
friend tightly.  
  
"Lilith-sama told me what happened. Don't worry Urd-chan I will do  
  
whatever it takes to look for Hiroki-chan and I 'WILL' find him.", Kozue  
  
said as she wiped away the tears that were beginning to form on Urd's  
  
cheeks.  
  
"Kozue, after all what happened in your life, you still want to   
  
help me?", Urd asked.  
  
"Urd, I loved Hiroki. I know everyone thought that it was just a   
  
silly crush, but I truly loved him with all my heart and I will do  
  
anything to help him, even if he did love you instead of me.", Kozue  
  
said as she sighed.  
  
"Both of us did care for you Kozue, but......", Urd's voice  
  
trailed off.  
  
"I know, and I do care for you as well Urd. You were always  
  
nice to me. It made it so hard to be angry at your for 'stealing'  
  
Hiroki away from me, but that doesn't matter now. I don't want to see you  
  
or any of your family sad.", Kozue said.  
  
"I haven't told them yet. I think Aoi and Kagome will be able to   
  
handle the news, but I don't know about Nanase. She is so close to her  
  
father.", Urd said sadly.  
  
"She is a smart girl, I am sure that she will understand when  
  
she gets older.", Kozue said.  
  
"There is one more thing. The note that the little demon left  
  
said that he will come for Nanase one day. I....don't know what to  
  
do about that. If I take her away from here, she might resent me for  
  
leaving her father.", Urd said.  
  
"You will do what is best for the girl. If you have to take her  
  
to some other country or even to Asgard then do so.", Lilith said, sounding  
  
far more mature than she usually does.  
  
"I'll be leaving now and start searching for Hiroki-chan. Don't  
  
worry too much Urd, I know Kami-sama sounded somewhat cold, according to  
  
what Lilith-sama told me, but there must be a reason. He wouldn't want  
  
to hurt you or your family.", Kozue said.  
  
"That doesn't excuse what he has done. I know that things like this  
  
are sometimes done to mortals for a reason, but I am his daughter dammit.  
  
You would think that he would have more concern for his family!", Urd  
  
yelled as thunder rumbled overhead.  
  
"I think you hurt his feelings.", Lilith snorted, not entirely  
  
thrilled with whatever her brother-in-law had planned.  
  
"That's not all I'd like to hurt.", Urd sniffled while up in   
  
Asgard Kami-sama heard had his daughter felt about him and was saddened  
  
by it. He did not like to disappoint his children, but sometimes it  
  
had to be done. He should have a talk with his wife though. While it was  
  
good of his sister-in-law to comfort his daughter, her mother should at  
  
least spend a little more time with her, when he could not.  
  
Back on Earth Lilith had convince Urd to stop pouting for now and  
  
that she would personally help Urd, since her sister Hild, seemed unwilling  
  
to help at the moment, much to Lilith's annoyance. Of course, who was she  
  
to judge, she made many mistakes with Mara as well.  
  
"Now lets go in and don't worry dear, if I have to stay here  
  
personally until every mortal in this family is old and grey  
  
that is what I will do.", Lilith said to a stunned Urd as she walked  
  
back into their home as Kozue teleported away to start her duties.  
  
(End Flashback Sequence)  
  
Back at the temple Urd stopped her story. Her fists were clenched   
  
and it was obvious to everyone that she was having trouble remaining  
  
calm. Belldandy tried to moved closer to comfort her sister, but she  
  
was blocked by Mara, who brought Urd into a hug. After a moment the two  
  
separated leaving a confused Belldandy standing nearby. She almost felt  
  
jealous that someone could comfort her sister, but she was trying to  
  
ignore the feeling, considering the times she became jealous when someone  
  
hugged or was close to Keiichi.  
  
"Thanks.", Urd said to Mara, while wondering why the demoness was  
  
being so 'touchy-feely' as of late.  
  
"You don't have to continue of you do not want to.", Belldandy said.  
  
Belldandy, along with everyone else present did not want to cause Urd  
  
any more emotional trauma, but they were all stunned by the story, that she  
  
had just been telling. Everyone had always seen Urd, being happy, or annoyed  
  
at Skuld for example. Urd rarely showed a somber side though and this facet  
  
of her personality seemed to intrigue everyone, for better or worse.  
  
"It's alright Bell. I'm almost done anyway.", Urd replied.  
  
While Urd gathered her thoughts, both Keiichi and Skuld had wanted  
  
to say something to cheer up Urd, but neither of them really had much  
  
experience in such as thing. Keiichi never really had to cheer up  
  
Belldandy, since she was hardly even sad about anything, and Skuld had  
  
never really had a close relationship with her sister Urd. She knew how to  
  
insult the 'old woman', but didn't know how to make her feel better.  
  
"Ok, now where was I.", Urd said.  
  
"You left off where you had to tell Aoi and Kagome about what  
  
happened to Hiroki.", Belldandy said.  
  
"Well, both of them took he news of Hiroki's disappearance, a lot  
  
better than Nanase did. Aoi and Kagome were affected, with Kagome seeming  
  
to close herself off to people again and Aoi became far to overprotective  
  
of Kagome, causing the two to fight far too often.", Urd started to say.  
  
To make matters worse Aoi arranged a marriage for Kagome, which  
  
although it had been planned long ago, Aoi and the other family did not  
  
really take it too seriously, but with all of the men in the family now  
  
deceased or missing, Aoi wanted someone to look out for her daughter. The  
  
marriage didn't last though. Kagome married a year after she graduated  
  
high school and was divorced less than a year later. She never had  
  
children and I think that she is still single even today.", Urd  
  
continued.  
  
"The breakup of the marriage hurt Aoi greatly. She saw it as another  
  
failure in her life. Her husband and son were now gone and Kagome had  
  
moved out, wanting nothing more to do with her mother. Aoi seldom left  
  
her home anymore and if it wasn't for Lilith I doubt that she would not  
  
have lived as long as she did.", Urd stated sadly.  
  
"Did something happen to her as well?", Mara asked while shaking her  
  
head at how many bad things seemed to have happened to Urd's family.  
  
"No, she was never harmed or threatened by anyone. She just seemed to  
  
give up on life, becoming more withdrawn as time passed by.  
  
After ten years, she died, with the doctors, not knowing why. She just  
  
seemed to give up on life. Maybe she just wanted to see her husband and  
  
son again, if Hiroki is dead that is.", Urd replied as she wiped another  
  
tear from her eye.  
  
"With Aoi now deceased, and Kagome now away, Lilith finally left  
  
the home and it was sold to another family. I took Nanase to Asgard,  
  
hoping to protect her. All of you know how well that worked out. We  
  
fought too often. She fell in with Ares's bunch, then fell for that  
  
bastard nature spirit, and well..... She is now gone as well. Everyone  
  
I loved seem to die or disappear.", Urd said while beginning to break down  
  
again.  
  
"You still have your granddaughter and it is obvious that she loves  
  
you.", Belldandy stated.  
  
"I know, and I am grateful for that, it just hurts though that   
  
Nanase and Hiroki can not be here to watch her grow up. I think that  
  
they would like the people that she is with now.", Urd said.  
  
"At least the person you loved, loved you back.", Mara   
  
accidentally said at loud.  
  
"You loved someone?", Skuld said, finally shaking herself out of  
  
the stupor that Urd's story put her in.  
  
"Once....", Mara said, not evening bothering to insult Skuld for  
  
acting so rude.  
  
"Who was he. Did you even tell him?", Urd asked gently.  
  
"I could never do that to her.", Mara said.  
  
"Her?!?", everyone seemed to say.  
  
"But you can't be with another girl, that's perverted.", Skuld  
  
said as Belldandy chastised her.  
  
"Everyone has a right to love whoever they wish Skuld.",   
  
Belldandy stated.  
  
"What couldn't you do to her.", Urd asked, wondering if she  
  
should bring up the subject. One depressed person around here was  
  
enough, even if it was herself.  
  
"We were close, as friends then we broke apart. It was my fault.  
  
I was being petty and jealous, even though I knew she didn't feel the  
  
same towards me.", Mara said.  
  
"Could you tell us her name. Maybe she might be interested, but she  
  
simply doesn't know how you feel.", Urd said while putting her arm around  
  
Mara, who promptly moved away.  
  
"Sorry, I just....", Mara whispered.  
  
"I promise that no one will make fun of you.", Urd said as she  
  
stared at Skuld.  
  
"What?, I didn't do nothing.", Skuld said while sounding like a  
  
certain pig-tailed martial artist.  
  
"You really want to know who I loved?, Mara asked Urd  
  
"Yes, I am sure that I could you.", Urd said.  
  
"The person that I loved was you Urd.", Mara said as everyone,  
  
including Belldandy fell over.  
  
"Me?!? You loved me? How?", Urd asked.  
  
"When we were young you were always nice to me and were always  
  
there when I need help, whenever mother wasn't around to take care of  
  
her 'little mistake'.", Mara said.  
  
"Mistake?", Urd asked.  
  
"Mother never meant to have me. I was just the result of her  
  
fooling around too often, but you cared about me. I guess I do get it  
  
from mother, but I saw nothing wrong with wanting to be with another girl,  
  
regardless of who she was. A demon like me, wanting to be with a   
  
goddess, what a pathetic joke.", Mara sniffled.  
  
"Why then did we fight so much. It almost seemed that you hated me  
  
until recently.", Urd said.  
  
"When I told you that I thought that you being away with your  
  
husband made me mad because I thought he took away my friend, I was  
  
really upset, because you chose to be with someone else, not me.",  
  
Mara said.  
  
"But you just said that you knew I didn't have those feeling for  
  
you then way...", Urd tried to say.  
  
"Because it was easier that's why! You are part demon, so you must  
  
know how tempted it can be to just give into your emotions. I don't have  
  
a goddess half to calm myself down, so I just acted. It was wrong and  
  
it was childish, but it made me feel a little better.", Mara said.  
  
"I never would have guessed. I am so sorry that I hurt you.", Urd  
  
said as Mara snorted.  
  
"It's my fault, and now you know. I guess I'll just leave now. You  
  
have better things to do than be with me.", Mara stated.  
  
"Don't go, please.", Belldandy said.  
  
"I have to.", Mara said as she started to leave the temple, but   
  
was held back by Urd.  
  
"I can never be a lover to you, but I still want and need a friend,  
  
even one that can be a real pain at times.", Urd said to a shocked Mara.  
  
"You still want me around?", Mara said.  
  
"Yes I do, and even you continue to act so pathetic, I'll just have  
  
to kicked your butt until you snap out of it.", Urd said.  
  
Not much more was said that night between Mara and Urd. Mara   
  
decided to not spend the night at the temple. She stayed away for a few  
  
days even, causing Urd to think that Mara had run away. Mara did return,  
  
but she still remained nervous for a few more days.  
  
During that week Urd had checked up twice on Hinako, noting that  
  
the girl was becoming very attractive, which seemed to confuse her  
  
'poor' goddess. Everything should be fine from now on, for Hinako anyway.  
  
"If only Hiroki and Nanase were still here.", Urd thought to herself,  
  
for the millionth time as she noticed that tomorrow was the anniversary of  
  
his disappearance.  
  
Many years ago, Urd had built a small shine on an island in the middle  
  
of the Pacific Ocean. Hiroki had always liked the tropics, but his work did  
  
not allow them to go on vacations for very long. Urd needed the time to be  
  
alone on the island. She still believed Hiroki to be alive, but somehow  
  
staying near the shine and 'talking' to Hiroki when she was near it made her  
  
feel a little better.  
  
"It's been another year Hiroki-chan. I still miss you with all my heart,  
  
but I have some good news for you. I found Hinako-chan, our granddaughter. You  
  
should see her now. She is so cute and will be very beautiful when she grows up in   
  
a couple of weeks.", Urd said as she related the story about what had happened to  
  
Hinako and how the demon that had caused them so many problems was finally dead.  
  
"Hinako is part of a new family now. She still misses her mother, and was  
  
interested in hearing about our life together. Maybe when we are together again  
  
she will not mind spending some time with her 'old' grandparents.", Urd  
  
continued to speak.  
  
"Something else has happened recently, Mara and I are now friends again.  
  
I know I used to talk how much of a pain she was, but I think I now know why   
  
she seemed to be so angry when I was around her. This may sound strange   
  
Hiroki-chan, but she loved me, and not just as a friend. Now don't worry the three  
  
of us won't be together or anything like that.", Urd giggled, imagining the  
  
shocked looked that Hiroki would have had on his face if she had told him such  
  
a thing to his face.  
  
Urd stayed near the shrine until nightfall, when she headed towards the  
  
beach on the south side of the island to view the stars. She remembered all the  
  
times they the two of them had watched them, in their spot near Hiroki's home  
  
years ago. Urd was surprised the Hiroki had not become an astronomer, but  
  
star gazing was just a hobby, and one that, "Was best shared with one that  
  
you love.", he said one night to her.  
  
That was the first night that they made love to each other. They were  
  
not married yet, still going to high school and living with everyone at  
  
the home the Lilith bought. Those days seemed both so close and so faraway  
  
at times. She could still feel how the touch of his hands felt on her skin  
  
that night. It was harder to tell who was more excited that night, Urd  
  
thought as she blushed.  
  
Urd giggled, remembering how nervous the boy was. She was far more  
  
experienced than he was, but that did not matter. He did, after all, follow  
  
instructions quite well. She was perhaps a little too anxious that night, but  
  
it had been a while after all, and of course that had not exactly just met.  
  
Poor Hiroki wasn't too sore the next day.  
  
"I am such a pervert at times.....Thank goodness.", Urd said with a   
  
wicked grin on her face as her mind began to wander.  
  
Urd began to hum a song that she often did when she was alone at  
  
night. It was both sad and a little hopeful. For some reason though, she  
  
felt the need to sing it this night. Maybe it would bring her closer to  
  
Hiroki this night.  
  
"Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight  
  
Someone's thinking of me  
  
And loving me tonight  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Someone's saying a prayer  
  
That we'll find one another  
  
In that dream somewhere out there  
  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
  
It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star  
  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
If love can see us through  
  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
  
Out where dreams come true"  
  
Urd began to walk back to the shine, to say goodbye for  
  
another year until another voice picked up the song.  
  
"Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight  
  
Someone's thinking of me  
  
And loving me tonight  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Someone's saying a prayer  
  
That we'll find one another  
  
In that dream somewhere out there  
  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
  
It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star  
  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
If love can see us through  
  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
  
Out where dreams come true"  
  
Turning around in shock, Urd saw someone who she had not seen  
  
in far too long.  
  
"Kozue, you have returned?", Urd whispered as a white cloaked  
  
figure removed it's long hood.  
  
"It's been far too long Urd-chan.", Kozue said, then braced  
  
herself as Urd scooped her up and swung her around.  
  
"Your back, but you said that you wouldn't return until, you  
  
found Hiroki. Did you find him.", Urd said, more excited than she  
  
had been in years.  
  
"I haven't found him yet, but I think that I know where he  
  
might be.", Kozue said.  
  
"Please tell me?, Urd begged as Kozue could barely look at  
  
the hopeful look on Urd's face. If she was wrong, what would it do to  
  
her friend.  
  
There are two worlds, that are usually inaccessible from here,  
  
or most places for that matter. The gods there are quite petty and  
  
jealous. They do not want their followers to be exposed to new  
  
ideas, but their control is slipping. I think that Hiroki might be  
  
on one of those worlds. I will have to check though.", Kozue said  
  
"I want to go with you.", Urd said as Kozue shook her head.  
  
"You know that your place is here with your new family. Watch  
  
over your granddaughter. If I find Hiroki-chan, I promise I will do  
  
whatever I can to bring him back, or if I can not I will return here  
  
for you.", Kozue said.  
  
"As long as you are sure that he is there.", Urd said.  
  
"Remember the vision that I had years ago. When your grand  
  
daughter is returned to you, the other will follow. She is now  
  
returned and Xverfm is dead.", Kozue said.  
  
"Before you leave for those worlds, can you stay a little while? I   
  
wouldn't mind knowing what you have been doing all these years.", Urd  
  
asked her old friend.  
  
"I have doing the same thing that the girl Kasumi, which you have  
  
met has been doing. I have traveled to so many places, not just looking for  
  
Hiroki, as I wanted to, but helping others straighten out their lives. I even  
  
arranged for a certain catboy to meet his new mate.", Kozue grinned.  
  
"Let me guess, Lilith took a liking to Nabiki and decided to help her  
  
out as well.", Urd said.  
  
"Lilith-san seems to be attracted to 'flawed souls' as she calls us.  
  
I was a little obsessed with Hiroki, and Nabiki was becoming more interested   
  
in that boy Ranma. Lilith did not just want to grant her new abilities, for  
  
fear that she would end up like I did.", Kozue sighed.  
  
"So she arranged for that Kasumi girl to find Ranko and introduce  
  
her to Nabiki?", Urd asked wary that some sort of magic may have been used  
  
to cause Nabiki and Ranko to fall in love.  
  
"Well I provided the shared dream as Lilith-san asked me to, but you  
  
have my word that no love magic was used.", Kozue grinned.  
  
"You knew I was thinking about that? Am I that predictable now?",  
  
Urd said.  
  
"No, but I have been looking at some of your efforts at getting your  
  
sister and her boyfriend together and how badly some of these efforts did  
  
turn out.", Kozue chided Urd.  
  
"I suppose I made a few mistakes, but I just wanted the two of them to  
  
feel what Hiroki and I felt when we were together.", Urd sighed.  
  
"Then let them find their own way, without either you or Skuld  
  
bothering them. They will be together soon enough.", Kozue said.  
  
"I hope so.", Urd said as Kozue stepped up to her and Hugged her  
  
before drawing her cloak close to her.  
  
"Remember I promised you that I would find Hiroki and I will not break  
  
that promise to you, now I must leave.", Kozue said.  
  
Kozue left Urd to her own thoughts shortly thereafter and Urd  
  
returned to her temple home, while not revealing what Kozue had  
  
told her. There was no sense in getting everyone excited if  
  
Kozue was wrong. The hard part was going to hide her emotions though.   
  
There was so much that she want to show Hiroki in the decades that he had  
  
been missing, and if Nanase could be found too, maybe all of them could  
  
find a home to be together in. It was something to think about anyway.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well it has been a while since I wrote about Urd and Hiroki's  
  
life in the past. I really meant to get to it earlier, back in   
  
chapter 4 or 5, but somehow it just kept being put off as I thought  
  
of other ideas to write about. Now it is done..... for the most part.  
  
The next chapter should be set entirely in the present, but I won't  
  
make any promises about that. I tend to think of ideas on the fly. Who  
  
knows what the next chapter may bring.  
  
The story itself is winding down, you may have guessed. I possibly  
  
only have one of two chapters left to go before book 1 or this   
  
story is done. Yes there will be a book two, which will be a little  
  
different. There will be a hint as to what this will be in the  
  
epilogue to the finally chapter of this story, but you will have to wait  
  
to see what it is. Meanwhile there will be new side stories written   
  
occasionally when I think of new ideas as to what Kasumi and Ranko did on  
  
their travels or what some of the other characters have been up to as  
  
Ranma, Kasumi, and Hinako are trying to adjust to their new lives.   
  
Once again, if you wish to leave me a message about the story, you can  
  
write me at or just leave me a review at , where this story is located in the Ranma anime section.  
  
Ryo Oki 


	14. My Angel

Little Angel Lost  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki   
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me are probably owned by someone else.  
  
Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors in high school.  
  
WARNING!!!! While most of this story has been pg or pg-13 rated there is one love scene near the end of this chapter that could be considered by some to be r rated. If such material offends you, don't read it. It will be quite obvious where this material begins.  
  
One last note, since some of the characters will have the same name,  
when they meet, the Ukyo and Hinako that are native to the main storyline will be called Ukyo-n and Hinako-n. 'N' standing for the native version.  
The Hinako and Ukyo from the dimension where Ukyo ran her girls school will not have a suffix following their names.  
  
Chapter 12: My Angel  
  
Ukyo, Rei, Asuka, the native Ukyo, and Ranko were relaxing in U-chan's cafe as Hinako was talking to Ranko about what she and the other girls who attended Ukyo's school, had been doing since Ranko left their world a few years ago.  
  
Ranko listened as Hinako talked about all the relationships that the girls were in, especially how close Rei and Asuka seemed to be these days, much to the two girls' embarrassment as they listened in. Hinako though was still alone. Her parents had tried to arrange meeting with several boys, of their own race, but Hinako didn't really care for any of them, and in fact seemed not to want to be with any fox boy.  
  
"Are your parents trying to find you a fiancée or just a boyfriend?",  
Ranko asked Hinako.  
  
"Both, not that I need their help though. I am not a little girl who needs someone to her find a boy and as for marriage.....Please I am only 17 and I'm definitely not interested in those horney little fox boys. They don't even want to be friends first. They want to go straight to the honeymoon.", Hinako said in disgust.  
  
"Stay away from arranged marriages sugar, they will only end up causing you problems.", Ukyo-n said in a subdued voice.  
  
"Is there anyone that you like Hinako-chan?", Ranko asked.  
  
"Well.....", Hinako started to say.  
  
"She likes several of the cat boys from the local college. I am afraid you have spoiled her Ranko-chan.", Asuka teased.  
  
"That's not it. They are just nice to me and they listen to me when I speak instead of staring at my body.", Hinako said.  
  
"It also seems to drive your parents crazy, which you do enjoy.",  
Asuka said with a smug grin.  
  
"It's their fault for being so narrow-minded. We are not back in Titania's realm after all. I can be with who I want without having to obey those silly rules.", Hinako said.  
  
"Who is Titania?", Ukyo-n asked Hinako.  
  
"She is the snotty little fairy queen who thinks she has the right to tell us what we could do with our lives.", Hinako said.  
  
"I don't understand.", Ukyo said.  
  
"Titania and her husband Oberon are the rulers of a world that is closely linked to ours. Many of the magical races in my world are from Titania's realm and have been crossing over in the past 400 hundred years so that they can live their own lives.", Ukyo said to her native counterpart.  
  
"Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran told me a little about her. It seems that in her realm all of the races used to fight with each other constantly, so in order to lessen the conflicts Titania decreed that the races should remain separate from each other as much as possible. From what they said though, this isn't working and is only making things worse as everyone is beginning to believe any rumor about another race, since they don't get to see each other very often.", Ranko said.  
  
"It's getting worse. From what mom and dad have heard from their relatives still in Titania's realm, their has been talk of openly rebelling against the queen and king. Several of the more powerful races,  
including the giants and the dragons are thinking about supporting the rebellion. If this happens things could get messy.", Hinako said.  
  
"But everyone gets along in your world?", Ukyo asked while wondering how that was possible since everyone in her world didn't and they were all the same race, more or less. Who knows, maybe her 'mother's' world was different from her own.  
  
"No there are problems. It seems that prejudice takes hold of the hearts of some members of all races. Often political or religious excuses are given to the prejudice and violence that sometimes follows it, but the truth is that is only used to somehow give credibility to their narrow minded views. Near our school there is a group of humans who want to rid the entire British Isles of non-humans. They fight with the police constantly and sometimes harass the students of nearby schools. No deaths have ever been reported, but more than a few people have had to go the hospital as a result of being attacked.", Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Those cowards only attack those that they think are weak. If anyone fights back, particularly with magic then the little 'rodents' try to run back to their holes. Rei and I have taken care of a few of them.", Asuka said with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"They have tried to 'recruit' myself on several occasions by saying that their actions were mandated by the heavens and their cause is just.",  
Rei said as her wings fluttered in annoyance.  
  
"They think that I have corrupted her in some way since we are close to each other.....as friends that is.", Asuka said with a slight reddening to her cheeks.  
  
"If you say so.", Hinako said.  
  
Asuka was about to respond to Hinako's little remark when the ground began to shake, then stop twice as lights flared briefly in the distance.  
  
"Someone is using a great deal of magic.", Rei stated.  
  
Ukyo reached into a pocket and pulled out a large arrowhead that began to float in midair when she released it. The point of it swiveled in the direction that the lights had come from.  
  
"We should checked it out. Magic is much less common in this world, right Ranko-chan?", Ukyo asked her son.  
  
"It could be another demon or Yuma attack.", Ranko said as everyone began to leave the restaurant.  
  
As they were nearing the source of the magic, Ukyo and the rest met up with Cologne and Shampoo who had also felt the release of magic and were going to investigate it. When everyone reached the source they were surprised by what they saw.  
  
Meanwhile an hour earlier at the native Hinako's home:  
  
Before he and Hinako underwent their transformation, Ranma had promised to help train her in martial arts and Hinako had decided that perhaps it was best if she helped Ranma in his new abilities. Now with the both of them picking up new abilities due to the 'interference' of Lilith, Kasumi had decided that they had best start learning about themselves immediately. Hinako would reach her full age of 18 in about two and a half weeks. When this happened Kasumi was pretty sure that the three of them would not just settle down into a quiet home life. Her experience with the various immortal forces of Asgard and Niflheim had taught her that much at least.  
  
Ever though Hinako was somewhat shy around Ranma, this would change in when she reached the subjective age of 14 Kasumi believed, then she would act like any other 14 year old girl around a very cute boy such as Ranma, which of course in Nerima meant that poor Ranma would face yet another teenage girl wanting his affections, and not being shy about it.  
  
"Ranma, since all of us have the time, we she find a large place for you and Hinako-chan to practice your abilities in both your forms.", Kasumi said to Ranma.  
  
"I guess we should, but Hina-chan doesn't.... you know come near me without blushing. How can we practice together?", Ranma asked.  
  
"She will just have to overcome it and I will accept no excuses.",  
Kasumi said with a forceful voice, that surprised Ranma, and Hinako who was hiding around the corner of the living room listening to what Kasumi was saying.  
  
Seeing that she had been found out Hinako tried to sneak away, but found herself lifted into the air by a small gesture from Kasumi. Hinako tried to resist, but she found out that the power of a third-class angel trainee was somewhat less than the power of a second-class goddess.  
  
"Now I know you were not thinking of running away were you Hinako-chan?", Kasumi said, while making the question sound like a statement.  
  
"No.....I was just going to get some water.", Hinako said while putting on her most effective 'cute and innocent' look.  
  
"Hinako-chan, you know that both you and Ranma do not need to eat or drink anymore. I have told the both of you that much.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Yeah, but I still like to eat. It helps a little and people would look at me funny if Hinako and I kissed each other in public to recharge.",  
Ranma said as Hinako looked at the floor, finding it interesting for some reason.  
  
"You don't have to kiss her.... well unless you want to.", Kasumi teased the pair. "All you have to due is kiss someone else, and she will receive the same energy that you will, if she is resting in you Ranma.",  
Kasumi said.  
  
"Who should I kiss though. There are so many choices.", Ranma teased Kasumi right back, much to her satisfaction.  
  
He was growing more confident in areas other than martial arts. It was not too long ago that he wouldn't have even dared to say such a thing for fear of being a 'pervert' and hit by Kasumi's 'dear' little sister.  
  
Kasumi walked up to Ranma and started with a gentle kiss on the lips,  
that quickly escalated into something more. By the time the two separated they noticed Hinako sitting on the ground with her eyes crossed and sweating quite a bit.  
  
"Sorry Hinako-chan, but the both of you will need as much energy as possible for your practice, and you have to get used to strong emotions,  
even if they are distracting.", Kasumi said as she helped the young teen onto her feet.  
  
Hinako promptly leapt into Ranma's form, which was still a weird feeling for Ranma to experience. Kasumi then led Ranma to a back field at the high school. Hinako stayed in side of Ranma, refusing to come out for about a half hour.  
  
When she finally emerged, Hinako found herself scooped up and thrown high into the air by Kasumi. Hinako shrieked and Ranma tried to leap after her,  
but was held back by Kasumi. A second after she began to fall, Hinako manifested her wings and she floated back down to the earth, breathing heavily.  
  
"Did you have to do that Kasumi-chan?", Ranma asked, wondering why Kasumi had done something that his father might have tried.  
  
"She was in no danger Ranma, but she must learn to think and react quickly. I promise I will do nothing to endanger your lives. Your training might seem a little rough, but it will be nothing like what your father put you through.", Kasumi said.  
  
"So what is it that you want us to do?", Ranma asked Kasumi.  
  
"Well for today, I want you to both practice your abilities while in you human forms. Eventually though I want you to be able to do this.", Kasumi said as she changed back to her goddess form and pointed her arm at an old building that the school was going to tear down, but lacked the funds.  
  
Kasumi's hand began to glow blue, then a swirling red energy began to mix with the red glow and a few seconds later a large energy beam streaked towards the building. Ranma almost had to pick his mouth of the ground as Kasumi's energy bolt engulfed the building, reducing it to a fine powder.  
  
"Oh my!!!", Hinako said as she stared wide-eyed in disbelief.  
  
"That was ...um.....very interesting Kasumi-chan.", Ranma said,  
while feeling a little inadequate for once.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma-chan, you won't need to use that much power on anyone if you don't want to.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You have used 'that' on someone? Did they live?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. I am not proud of it, but their were times when Ranko and I were forced to kill our opponents, some of which were human, more or less.", Kasumi replied as she noticed a nervous look on both Ranma's and Hinako's faces.  
  
"Will I have to kill someone?", Hinako said in a nervous voice.  
  
"I hope that you never have to Hinako-chan, but I can not promise you anything. There are some very evil beings in our world and others,  
and simply defeating them in a fight is often not enough. Remember what had to be done to Happosai, or should I say Xverfm.", Kasumi said.  
  
Hinako and Ranma looked like they wanted to say something, but neither of them could find the words at the moment.  
  
"Now I want both of you to focus on your abilities to control the natural environment. I saw the flowers that the both of you had created, now I want to see if either of you can use your abilities to defend yourselves as well as attack.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What do we do again?", Ranma asked for the second time.  
  
"Just use your imagination Ranma-chan. That goes for you as well Hinako-chan.", Kasumi said.  
  
Hinako paced her arm on a large oak tree. A look of concentration passed over her face a vine suddenly shot out from the tree, wrapping itself around Ranma's legs.  
  
"What?", Ranma said as the vines suddenly pulled him off his feet.  
  
Ranma ripped the vines from the tree with his arms that were free. The vines then began to blacken and turn to dust, without harming the tree that it used to be attached to.  
  
Ranma then sent a strong wind gust towards Hinako, who was then knocked off her feet and onto her butt.  
  
"Careful my poor little rear is sensitive.", Hinako pouted as Kasumi couldn't help but snicker at the look on Hinako's face.  
  
"Well if you want to quit?", Ranma said with a smug look on his face.  
  
Hinako smiled at Ranma and snapped her fingers, causing a small cloud to form over Ranma. Said cloud soon drenched one martial artist, who at least stayed male, which usually didn't happen before.  
  
"I hate being wet.", Ranma grumbled.  
  
"Well.......if you really want to quit.", Hinako said with an evil grin on her face, matching Ranma's teasing tone that he used on her earlier.  
  
Ranma responded with a cloud of his own, which soaked Hinako.  
  
"Hey I just washed my hair this morning. Do you know how long that takes.", Hinako almost growled.  
  
"So now its been washed twice.", Ranma smirked.  
  
"Oh you will pay for that.", Hinako said as she put her hand on the ground and it began to rumble.  
  
"Don't over do it Hinako-chan. You don't want to tire yourself out so soon.", Kasumi said as she began to feel Hinako expend a large amount of energy.  
  
The ground continued to rumble slightly for a few moments more, then a small red rock emerged from the ground, followed by a few others that were attached to it.  
  
"Is that it?", Ranma said.  
  
Hinako was beginning breathe heavily, and the look of concentration on her face intensified. Suddenly the ground exploded outward, knocking everyone off their feet. As the dust settled everyone found themselves staring up at a large red rocky creature, wearing 'rocky' boxing gloves of all things.  
  
"Yeah, I did it!", Hinako said.  
  
"You must be joking.", Ranma said in a deadpan tone of voice.  
  
"I used to like this game when I was young. Grandma and me played it all the time.", Hinako said as she concentrated and the creature began to move towards Ranma.  
  
"Your turn.", Hinako said smugly.  
  
Ranma sighed and tried to duplicate Hinako's creation. It took a few moments longer than it did Hinako, but soon a large blue colored 'rocky' robot was facing off against Hinako's red one. Soon the two creatures were trading blows and the echoes of the impacts were heard all over Nerima.  
  
As the combined grouped from U-chan's and the Cat Cafe neared the school, Shampoo took one look at the large 'robots', snorted once, then turned around and started to walk off while shaking her head.  
  
"Where are you going great granddaughter?", Cologne said.  
  
"I'm going home. There is no way that is real.", Shampoo said in surprisingly good Japanese.  
  
"Didn't we used to play something like that back at the school?",  
Asuka asked Rei.  
  
"Those were machines created by Mitsumi. These appear to be some sort of magical constructs.", Rei said.  
  
"Not elementals then?", Ukyo said.  
  
"I don't detect any life force within them, so they must be some sort of golem.", Rei replied.  
  
"How can you be so calm about seeing something like that?", Ukyo-n said while pointing at the creatures.  
  
"Don't worry dear you will get used it. Things like this happen all the time at the school.", Ukyo said to her somewhat dazed younger counterpart / daughter.  
  
"I wonder if they will let me play?", the foxgirl Hinako said.  
  
"So I am not crazy and imagining things.", Shampoo said.  
  
"Well they are real sugar, now for being crazy....", Ukyo-n's voice trailed off with a smirk on her face.  
  
"That boy seems to be taking the game quite seriously.", Rei said as she noticed his golem backing Hinako's up and the girl having trouble continuing to concentrate.  
  
"Sigh, that boy takes things far too seriously at times.", Cologne said.  
  
"Perhaps we should help the girl then.", Ukyo. said.  
  
"Shampoo not getting near those things.", Shampoo grumbled, not really paying attention to how she was speaking.  
  
"You do not have to be near the golems. They are controlled by the will of their wielders. Simply distract them and the golem will cease moving.", Rei said.  
  
"A distraction is it. Hmmm.... I have an idea.", Asuka said as she extended her wings and flew quickly over to Ranma, landing right behind the boy.  
  
"Well hello sexy.", Asuka said in a deep purring voice as she put her arms around him and kissed him on the back of the neck, distracting him quite well as well as Rei who seemed to twitch for some reason at the sight of the demon girl kissing someone.  
  
"Ack.", Ranma said as his golem stopped dead.  
  
Taking advantage of the situation Hinako-n had her golem punch the head of Ranma's golem, sending it sailing into the air, where it began to disintegrate back into dust, now that it was no longer attached to the rest of its body.  
  
"I win!", Hinako-n exclaimed.  
  
"That's not fair.", Ranma said once Asuka climbed off of him, after taking the scenic route first, much to her satisfaction.  
  
"You still lost.", Hinako-n smirked as Ranma pouted.  
  
"He doesn't take losing very well does he?", Ukyo asked as Ranma tried to ask for a rematch, but Hinako-n seemed uninterested. After all she one once, why bother doing it again.  
  
"Hey watch it!", Ranma shouted out as a small lightning bolt,  
courtesy of Kasumi struck the ground near his feet.  
  
"A martial artist must always be alert, right Ranma-chan. Now change to your goddess form and we will see how your use of invocation magic is.", Kasumi said as she was now floating several feet off of the ground and gaining altitude.  
  
Ranma leapt into the air, instantly changing into his goddess form as Hinako looked at the two from below. A few moments later the air was filled with various lightning bolts, fireballs, and other misc. energy bolts.  
  
"Aren't they wonderful?", Rei said with awed look on her face as little hearts seemed to dance around her.  
  
Asuka looked over at her friend and wondered if her friend had a split personality or something. There were times when Rei seemed so cold, Asuka wondered if Rei was either a robot or the half alien albino clone of some dead scientist. Then again there were times when Rei seemed almost as hyper as the little foxgirl Hinako was.  
  
"We could fly up there and join them if you want.", Asuka said.  
  
"Oh we couldn't. It wouldn't be proper, after all it is their sparing match.", Rei said.  
  
"Proper, (Snort), lets just go join in.", Asuka said as she grabbed onto Rei's hand and took off, forcing the angel girl to use her wings in order to stay level.  
  
"Mind if we join you?", Asuka asked as she and Rei flew up next to Kasumi.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Ranma-chan needs to work on her team skills.", Kasumi said as Ranma frowned slightly.  
  
"All right then, Rei can team up with you and I'll team up with 'Xena the warrior goddess' here.", Asuka said as she pointed at Ranma-chan.  
  
Down below, Shampoo and the others were watching the four way magic battle, some with awe and some with calm interest.  
  
"That 'boy' Ranma needs to work more on his magical defenses, instead of trying to dodge everything.", Ukyo said.  
  
"He seems to be doing alright.", Ukyo-n said as a fireball from Kasumi exploded in front of him, sending Ranma-chan into the ground.  
  
"See, a simple globe of protection spell would have rendered that spell useless. You can not really dodge spells with a large burst radius.", Ukyo said as Ranma removed herself from the ground and leapt back into the air.  
  
"Do you ever feel....like you don't belong when you are with them.",  
Shampoo said to Ukyo as she began to feel somewhat inadequate at the amount of power that the four immortals were throwing around.  
  
"You get used to it after a while. Rei and Asuka rarely display their powers and even in my world they are still quite rare. Most of the non-human races are quite mortal and would not be able to do what those four are doing.",  
Ukyo said as she watched Ranma's defense skills increase slightly.  
  
"Can we learn any magic?", Ukyo-n asked her 'mother'.  
  
"Of course dear. Why within a year I should be able to teach you a few useful spells including being able to fly if you so choose.", Ukyo said.  
  
"You can fly?!?", both Shampoo and Ukyo-n shouted out.  
  
"Of course, it's only a third rank spell after all. It's not as if it requires one to be an arch-mage, which is good, because quite frankly I have neither the time, not the desire to devote my entire life to magic. I do know a few tricks though.", Ukyo said.  
  
Listening to the older Ukyo speak, Shampoo whined to herself about how unfair life was becoming. Ranma and Kasumi were goddesses and the little teacher Hinako was now an angel. That sneaky girl Nabiki became a sexy catgirl with a cute catboy for a fiancée. If that wasn't bad enough now spatula girl would be getting magic lessons from her mother.  
  
"I want a power-up too.", Shampoo whispered as she looked toward her great grandmother.  
  
"Sorry granddaughter I can not teach you to fly or hurl magic energy as they are.", Cologne said to Shampoo, anticipating what the young Amazon was about to ask her.  
  
"At least that violent girl Akane is still as unskilled as ever.", Shampoo thought to herself with a little satisfaction.  
  
As Ranma and the others continued to practice they started to attract a crowd, which was unusual for Nerima since most of the residents are so used to the unusual, that if Godzilla himself stomped by there would be nothing more than a few raised eyebrows from a few of the district's citizens.  
  
The sight of a goddess, a daemon, an angel, and a minor demon throwing spells back and forth at each other though was something else though. Many residents remembered seeing Kasumi 'kidnapped' by Hild not so long ago, so their quite a few glares being directed at Asuka, since it was she and Ranma,  
whom very few recognized at the moment, who were attacking Kasumi and the 'weak' angel next to her. Kasumi Had become quite recognizable during the past few days as she seemed to spend most of her time outside of the home in her goddess form, causing more than a few men, young and old to develop crushes on her. She didn't encourage this of course, but these things happened.  
  
On the ground below, Ranko and the others noticed the crowd approaching and began to worry. Several bolts of energy from the sparing match did strike the ground on occasion and they could injure someone if they came much closer.  
  
"Hinako-chan could you make sure that no one comes any closer.", Ukyo asked the foxgirl.  
  
"She doesn't look like a warrior, how can she help.", Shampoo said quietly to no one in particular.  
  
"Watch and you will see.", Ukyo responded to Shampoo.  
  
The air began to shimmer in front of the approaching crowd, then it seemed to 'harden' in front of them producing a wall 40 feet long and 20 feet high,  
which completely blocked the street.  
  
"That is.... impressive.", Cologne said while finding herself surprised, which is something that did not happen very long.  
  
"Your magic has improved a lot since I left the school.", Ranko said to Hinako.  
  
"She is now the best practitioner of magic in the school, including myself Ukyo said, as Hinako blushed at the compliment.  
  
"When you and Kasumi-chan had to leave I wanted to go with you, but I was still too young, so I decided to practice as much as I could in the hopes that I could follow you. After one girl though was killed trying to cross into another world, mistress Ukyo forbid anyone to try and leave our world again.", Hinako said.  
  
"Now that you are here perhaps you and I should practice together like we used to. It would also help to train Nabiki-chan so that she is better able to defend herself.", Ranko said to Hinako, who seemed thrilled that Ranko wanted to be with her, but less thrilled that he wanted Nabiki to come along as well.  
  
"We can stay for about a week more, any more though and I hesitate to think of the mischief Lin-Lin and Ran-Ran may get into.", Ukyo said.  
  
As the crowd still continued to grow, Kasumi decided to end the sparing session that she and the three others were participating in. Perhaps they could continued in some unpopulated area outside of Tokyo in a day or two.  
  
The crowd did eventually disperse and everyone, including the groups from the Cat Cafe and U-chan's went their separate ways. Cologne had her cafe to run and Ranko wanted to get back and see Nabiki. She no doubt knew about where everyone was now, due to the TV cameras that had photographed Kasumi's little sparing match, or so he thought.  
  
Back at the Tendo Dojo Nabiki was quite unaware of what Ranko was up to, or about many current events. Normally she took pride in staying on top of anything that might help her in some way, but lately she had been feeling 'bottled up' for some reason. She found it hard to stay still for long and a couple of times she found herself running as fast as she could through the house and yard as house cats tended to do from time to time.  
  
She had even ignored several phone calls from her associates, who had been running Nabiki's businesses at the high school lately.  
  
"Maybe I should just get out for a while, then I will feel better.",  
Nabiki thought to herself as she leapt out of her window and down into the yard, bouncing off her Akane's head in the process.  
  
"Hey watch out!", Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry little sister.", Nabiki snickered as she leapt out of the yard.  
  
"Stupid cats.", Akane grumbled.  
  
Nabiki bounced from Akane's head, to the fence, to the roof of a large black car that was slowing driving down the street in front of her home. The started driver hit the brakes as Nabiki leapt off,  
causing the girl to miss time a jump and end up in the lap of a very startled tourist, who was sitting with his companion at a table in an outdoor cafe.  
  
"Sorry about that, miyahhh.", Nabiki said as she got off of the tourist's lap and continued to leap from roof to roof.  
  
"Damn Lupin, what was that?", a middle aged man with a dark beard said as he came out of the cafe.  
  
"Off hand I would say it was a neko-musumi or cat girl.", a younger man wearing a kendo outfit said.  
  
"Yeah right, as if something like that is real.", the man sitting at the table said.  
  
Inside the large limousine two people had recovered from being thrown against their seatbelts.  
  
"What was that about?", an elderly woman asked her companion.  
  
"I believe that was one of my wayward granddaughters.",  
Akito Tendo said to his companion Kagome Kurata.  
  
"Well since we have arrived at your son's dojo, shall we see what the 'boy' has been up to.", Kagome said.  
  
Nabiki continued to leap from roof to roof until she came Ranko and the others just leaving the Furinkan grounds. Wanting to surprise him she leapt off the roof towards him. Unfortunately her roof hopping skills still needed a little work as she bounced off of a lamp post and right onto Shampoo, knocking the Amazon to the ground.  
  
"Why do girls jump on Shampoo lately?", the young Amazon said in a frustrated voice.  
  
"Sounds like karma for all of the times you landed your bicycle on my head.", Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
"She landed on your head....Hmmm, unusual courtship behavior if you ask me.", Ranko stated as he lifted Nabiki off of Shampoo.  
  
"It's a long story.", Ranma replied as Shampoo pulled herself out of the ground.  
  
Nabiki and Ranko walked off together, before taking to the rooftops,  
with Ranko showing her how to balance a little better, and if she needed help well he would just have to pull her close to him.  
  
As Kasumi, Ranma, and Hinako returned home, they received a phone call from Akane saying that their grandfather had come to visit and he wanted to see everyone. Hopefully Nabiki would not be out too long, so that she could see her grandfather as well.  
  
A little while earlier:  
  
Akane hearing someone outside of the gate rushed to it and opened it thinking that it was her sister wanting to apologize for jumping on her, she was quite surprised with who she saw though.  
  
"Grandpa!", she shouted in surprise.  
  
"Akane, is someone at the gate?", Soun shouted from within the house.  
  
"Grandpa has come to see us.", Akane said.  
  
Silence came from the house.  
  
"Sigh....That boy is still being stubborn.", Akito grumbled.  
  
"Now dear, we agreed that we would try and make amends with him.", Kagome said to Akito.  
  
"Dear? Grandpa do you have a girlfriend now?", Akane ask with a smile growing on her face.  
  
"Yes, we are dating.", Kagome said before Akito could even open his mouth.  
  
"So are your sister's here? I heard a rumor that Kasumi moved out and that 'interesting things' had happened to both she and Nabiki.", Akito said.  
  
"Oh the shame of it.", Soun said from inside the home.  
  
"Boy!, if you have something to say come out here and say it. I swear,  
a grown man sniveling. What would your mother think.", Akito said as Soun came out of the house looking guilty.  
  
"Yes father.", he replied as Akane could only stare at how her father was acting. She couldn't even recall seeing him act so meek.  
  
Akito introduced Kagome to Soun and the both of them exchanged greetings and everyone started to enter the house.  
  
As they entered the home, three loud 'pops' came from behind them as Kasumi, Ranma, and Hinako, the native one, teleported in. This was followed shortly by two soft 'thumps' coming from the roof, as Ranko and Nabiki were returning from their little jog around the neighborhood. They jumped off the roof, landing beside Kasumi.  
  
"Grandpa, miyahhh!", Nabiki exclaimed as she glomped onto Akito.  
  
"Grandfather, I am glad to see you.", Kasumi said as she softly hugged Akito.  
  
"To think when I used to call the two of you 'My Little Kitten and Angel', that you would become that literally.", Akito said as he smiled.  
  
"You know about what happened to us?", Nabiki said.  
  
"I have a 'friend', who keeps me informed about my family.", Akito said to Nabiki.  
  
"We have met.", Kasumi said with a smile.  
  
"Now lets go inside. I am curious about the two boys who have stolen my granddaughter's hearts.", Akito said as he looked at Ranma and Ranko, both of whom seemed to not be bothered by the elder Tendo's close scrutiny of them.  
  
As everyone sat down, Akito found himself looking at Hinako, trying to picture the young girl that he first saw many years ago.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Hinako as she noticed Akito looking at her.  
  
"I am just remembering how you looked when I first saw you.", Akito said.  
  
"You know me?", Hinako said.  
  
"I was at the hospital with your mother, and grandmother when you were born.", Akito said.  
  
"You know grandmother.?", Hinako said.  
  
"Both Kagome and I know her.", Akito said.  
  
"Your grandfather is my brother.", Kagome said to Hinako who was starting to remember the stories that her grandmother used to tell about her life many years before Hinako.  
  
"Wait....Akito Tendo... I remember you were the one that used to be mean to grandpa and grandma.", Hinako said while frowning.  
  
"That was true. Things have changed though. After the death of my sister, all of us changed.", Akito sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I upset you. If grandmother and 'aunty' forgave you, then I will.", Hinako said.  
  
"'Aunty', I like how that sounds.", Kagome said as she went over and hugged Hinako.  
  
"So son, I heard that you are dating both my granddaughter and this young girl at the same time.", Akito said in mock severity as Kasumi giggled.  
  
"Well it's not quite like that.", Ranma said casually, quite a change from how he used to react whenever some questions him. Of course he wasn't a divinity then.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi filled in many of the details that Akito was unfamiliar with regard how Ranma came to be with both Kasumi and Hinako.  
  
"You become a goddess as well as Kasumi and Hinako is your angel? You lives are even more interesting that ours was when we were young.", Kagome said.  
  
"I would like to see these new forms of yours, if you do not mind.", Akito said.  
  
Kasumi, Ranma, and Hinako changed to their supernatural forms causing a raised eyebrow from both Akito and Kagome.  
  
"So at times you are male with two girlfriends and at other times you three girls are together. Oh my, relationships certainly have changed since I was young.", Kagome said while trying to hold back a giggle.  
  
"The three of us will always be together, especially when I become a little older.", Hinako said, while unsure of whether or not that her aunt approved of her relationship with Ranma and Kasumi.  
  
"Good for you young one. Do not let anyone tell you who you be with. It is none of their business.", Akito said as Soun stiffened slightly.  
  
"That also goes for arranged marriages. They do not work, as my first husband and I found it. Now my second husband on the other hand....", Kagome's voice trailed off.  
  
"Did you have any children?", Nabiki asked Kagome.  
  
"I had a daughter, but she was taken from us and her family at a young age. She barely got to know her daughters.", Kagome said as Nabiki noticed how much Kagome's daughter's death was similar to that of her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, but you now have us now. I am sure father would not mind seeing you and grandpa, and I know that I wouldn't mind seeing you.", Nabiki said as she briefly looked at her father, who was being a lot quieter than he usually was.  
  
"I have been meaning to talk to you, Nabiki-chan, but that can wait for a little longer.  
  
Turning away from Ranma, Akito now gave Ranko a visual once over, so to speak.  
  
"So son, I see that my 'little kitten' is actually now real catgirl, care to explain how that happened.", Akito said to Ranko.  
  
"Be nice to him grandpa, he has done nothing wrong. Beside,  
I like being a catgirl now.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Excellent, she stands up for you son. So how do you feel about her.", Akito asked.  
  
Ranko explained how Nabiki had accidentally become a catgirl and how she had chosen to retain her current form even when Kasumi offered to change he back.  
  
"I suppose I could see why she would want to stay a catgirl, but you know how hard our society can be on those who are different.", Akito said.  
  
"I have always been like this and would not change who I am simply because of the prejudice actions of some foolish man or woman. Nabiki and I love each other, and we will pass any hurtles that life puts in our way.",  
Ranko said.  
  
"So you love her already?", Akito asked as Nabiki listened closely.  
  
"Even since we first shared that dream together, although back then I really didn't know what I was feeling. I just like how thinking about her may be feel nice and warm all over.", Ranko said as Nabiki blushed.  
  
"Oh he is so cute? Almost makes me want to adopt the boy?", Kagome said as Ranko smiled and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't help it if he was adorable. Not that he would say it aloud though.  
  
"I should add that although it seems like I had just met Nabiki, in fact I first had the dream about her, several years ago from my recollection.",  
Ranko said as he explained about all the years that he had spent traveling with Kasumi in comparison to how much time had passed in this world.  
  
Finishing his talk with Ranko, Akito wondered if he should speak with Kasumi about her inheritance. He did want to wait to all of his granddaughters were over 21, but since she was living outside of the home now, and she and her new family could probably use the help he decided to speak to her. He was surprised what she told him, when he took her aside though.  
  
"How could you be wealthy at such a young age?", Akito said to Kasumi as they spoke alone in the dojo.  
  
"Well, Ranko and I did spend several years adventuring together and it is quite a lucrative profession.", Kasumi explained as she listed off several of the creatures, including two dragons that she and Ranko had fought over their time together.  
  
"So even the catboy is well off?", Akito asked.  
  
"Ranko is, but he prefers not to display any wealth. He may look young, but he is 19 now and that makes him an adult in his adopted homeland. We may travel together, but I am not really his parent as I once was.", Kasumi said while sounding a little sad that she no longer had a little child to take care of.  
  
"How about your youngest sister? Is Akane well taken care of?", Akito asked, as he had very little information on his youngest granddaughter.  
  
"She will need the money more than either Nabiki or I. Father considers her his heir to the school, but only if she married Ranma or some other boy. He doesn't consider a woman worthy of running a school.",  
Kasumi said as Akito frowned.  
  
"He still clings to the foolishness that the little pervert taught him.", Akito sighed.  
  
"It is a little more complicated than that, you see, Akane does have someone to be close to but.....", Kasumi said as a knock sounded at the door to the dojo, interrupting her.  
  
The door opened and Ranko stuck his head in, looking disgusted.  
  
"Is something wrong Ranko-chan?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Akari just showed up and introduced herself to Kagome-san,  
sending your father off on another one of his rants. Maybe you or Akito-san could quiet him down, before someone knocks him through the roof.", Ranko said.  
  
"Who is Akari?", Akito said as they stepped out of the dojo.  
  
"That will take some explaining.", Kasumi said, wondering how her grandfather would react to the news that Akane was with another girl.  
  
Akito and Kasumi entered the house and noticed Akane arguing with her father, with him backing up as she got closer and closer to him.  
Akito also noticed a young woman, about Akane's age talking with Kagome.  
She was quite petite and did not seem to be Japanese. Perhaps she was Korean? That might be the cause of he conflict between his son and his granddaughter. Some Japanese still had delusion of grandeur on how superior they were to those of Korean or Chinese descent.  
  
Akito hoped this wasn't the case though. Admittedly he shared a similar view when he was a young man, but he tried to ensure that his children did not suffer from such prejudice.  
  
As Soun was backed up against a wall of the living room, Akito approached his son and granddaughter, clearing his throat when he was close to him. Both of them stopped arguing and turned to face Akito, who said nothing at first, but from the look on his face it was clear that Akito believed that his son had done something foolish.  
  
"You can not blame me for this father. It was not I who had brought shame upon this family with such disgraceful behavior.", Soun said as Akane continued to look angry and across the room, Akari looked as if she was ready to burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"Son, I hope that you are not insulting this young lady because of her heritage, for if you are I am deeply ashamed.", Akito said.  
  
"That is the least of her transgressions.", Soun said while trying to sound at least somewhat righteous.  
  
"He is mad at me for being 'close' to Akari.", Akane said quietly.  
  
"So you are close friends. That is no excuse.", Akito said.  
  
"No grandfather....Akari and I.....Well you see we.... Akane tried to say.  
  
"Go on Akane-chan. Say what you have to say.", Akito replied.  
  
"We are friends and have been so since junior high, but we are also....", Akane tried to say as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Akane dear, I promise I will not resort to hysterics as your father has. Simply tell me why you and your father are arguing.",  
Akito said.  
  
After a few moments Akari spoke up.  
  
"Akane-chan and I are a couple. We are lovers if you really want to know.", Akari said as a quizzical look passed over Akito's face.  
  
"Well that is something different than I expected.", Akito said to Akane.  
  
"See father, oh the shame of my daughter to seek comfort in the arms of another woman. Now the houses will never be joined.", Soun whine for the countless time.  
  
"So you disapprove grandfather?", Akane asked.  
  
"I learned long ago Akane-chan that trying to judge another person's relationship only leads to trouble. Your grandmother and I arranged for your mother to marry your father, since our families knew each other for quite a while. This proved to be a mistake as your grandmother on your mother's side left her family, because she did not believe in an arranged marriage for her daughter, but could not fight against it due to family honor. This was the second time that I made your maternal grandmother quite angry with me.", Akito said.  
  
"Kasumi told us that mother and father did not get along, but she didn't tell us about her mother.", Akane said.  
  
"When your mother died Akane-chan your father said that he would be capable of raising you without help. He wanted the opportunity to prove himself as it were. This did not last long and by the time we realized how he was failing we had already promised to stay away for the most part.",  
Akito said.  
  
"So we could have spent more time with you and not been so alone if father hadn't.....", Akane tried to say with a lot of frustration in her voice.  
  
"Who is out other grandmother?", Akane asked.  
  
"I think I know.", Nabiki said as she walked up to Kagome. "You are our grandmother.", Nabiki said.  
  
"Yes I am.", Kagome sighed.  
  
"I found out mother's maiden name a while ago, but it is so common, I never thought that we were related to someone so well off.", Nabiki said then winced about how bad that sounded.  
  
"That was part of the agreement with your father. He wanted to take care of you and over the years, both Akito and I became so engrossed in our lives and businesses that we failed you. I am sorry.", Kagome said while bowing to a shocked Nabiki.  
  
"All those years, trying to earn money for us. Having no friends and having everyone scared or scorning me. How could you do that to me!",  
Nabiki shrieked at her father while shaking him back and forth by the neck.  
  
"Um, Nabiki dear, you may not want to kill your father despite how much of a lout he is.", Ranko said as he removed Nabiki's paws from Soun's neck.  
  
"Well at least she didn't use her claws.", Ranma remarked.  
  
"That would have been icky if she did.", Hinako said.  
  
"So that is why you came here today father, to shame me?", Soun stated once he regained his breath.  
  
"No son, you do not need me to do that. I came here to end many years of foolish behavior on my part and to spend more time in my grandchildren's lives if they would have me.", Akito replied.  
  
"The same is true for myself. I hope that my daughter forgives me as well as you children for not spending the time I could have spent with you over the years.", Kagome said.  
  
Up in Asgard Kimiko Tendo watched her children meet their grandmother and could not feel anything but happiness for all of them.  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me mother. I forgave you long ago.",  
Kimiko as Lilith approached her from behind and put her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Kami-sama let you visit here today?", Kimiko said.  
  
"Well I had something to talk over with my dear brother in law.",  
Lilith said with a smirk.  
  
"And you can not say what it is?", Kimiko asked, somewhat frustrated on how her lover had to keep secrets from her at times.  
  
"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?", Lilith asked as she turned Kimiko around and kissed her full on the lips, and action which Kimiko returned with equal vigor.  
  
Back at the Tendo dojo, everyone talked well into the night, with Ranma, having to carry Hinako home at 2 am. He really did not need to sleep too much anymore, but it was something that he was used to. Akito and Kagome left at the same time, wondering if they would have enough energy to return to their offices in the morning.  
  
Both elected to stay home for the day, which was a rarity and caused more than a little speculation between their secretaries as to why the two executives were absent.  
  
The next day Nuku Nuku was very happy. That nice old lady who let her work and run around the neighborhood had said that she could be something called a supervisor and tell Mousse what to do if he did not work hard enough like when he tried to chase after Shampoo-chan. The nice old lady even offered to give Nuku Nuku more money, which almost caused Shampoo to fall over, much to Nuku Nuku's confusion. Maybe Shampoo was feeling sick again. She sometimes looked a little green whenever Nuku Nuku happily greeted the customers and when they gave her larger tips than Shampoo sometimes got.  
  
Nuku Nuku offered to share with Shampoo like her papa always taught her too, but Shampoo didn't want the money. Nuku Nuku felt at times that she didn't understand people, which was quite a revelation for the sweet, but somewhat dense catgirl cyborg.  
  
Leaving the Cat Cafe during midmorning Nuku Nuku was running around a corner towards her latest delivery when she stopped suddenly, hearing someone crying. Her papa always said to help people who seemed sad, so she approached a figure hiding just within the entrance to an alley.  
  
The figure turned out to be a young girl, in fact it was one of those neat panda girls that Nuku Nuku had played with earlier.  
  
"Why are you sad?", Nuku Nuku asked the Panda girl 'Mandy'.  
  
"You wouldn't understand since everyone likes you.", Mandy sniffled.  
  
"Maybe I can help if you talk about it.", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
"My beloved panda-chan always runs away from me. He hates me, no matter how much I tell him I love him and want to be with him.", Mandy said sadly.  
  
"Maybe he is just shy.", Nuku Nuku replied.  
  
"I don't know, but he won't even stand still for me to even talk to him. How can I get to know him if he won't even do that.", Mandy said.  
  
"I know, I can help. Maybe if I catch the panda then you can talk to each other.", Nuku Nuku said while sounding quite pleased at her plan.  
  
"If you do that maybe I can help you talk to that catboy you seem so interested in.", Mandy said as Nuku Nuku blushed imagining Ranko sitting next to and talking to her. She just wanted to be friends at first but sometimes other cats shared. Maybe she should ask her papa about it. He seems to be quite happy when he visits mama-san sometimes.  
  
"I will go look for panda after I deliver this food to the customer. Maybe you can come back here after five, when Nuku Nuku gets off work.", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
"Ok ,I will come back here, then we can help each other and nothing can go wrong.", Mandy said as thunder echoed overhead, which was quite odd since there were presently no clouds in the sky.  
  
Nuku Nuku dropped off the food and spent a few minutes looking for the big panda, but could not find him so she returned to the cafe, hoping that the nice old lady would had another delivery for her so that she could continue the search.  
  
Meanwhile at the Saotome home, Genma, in panda form was presently chained and collared in the front yard, much to his embarrassment. His wife had caught him sneaking out for yet another trip to the local tavern. Now he was awaiting his punishment. He did however manage to get some free food, from some passing schoolgirls who could not resist feeding the 'cute' animal and Genma was never one to let pride get in the way of a free meal.  
  
During the afternoon at school, Ranko was beginning to notice countless groups of girls passing by giggling at something. Now this is not exactly an uncommon trait in school girls, but today they seemed particularly interested in something. On two occasions he noticed that the girls were looking at lace trimmed flyer of some sort. It took a bit of searching ,but he finally found one of the flyers on a bulletin board in one of the junior classrooms. The contents of the flyer brought a grin to his face.  
  
"Well now this is unexpected. I haven't seen this done in quite a while.", Ranko said to himself as he took the flyer in order to show it to Nabiki.  
  
He found her outside of their next class, but as he was going to hand her the flyer, he found out that she already had one.  
  
"So you have heard?", Ranko asked her.  
  
"Of course, one of my talent has ways of finding these things out.",  
Nabiki said in a joking fashion.  
  
"Still it is unusual, I haven't heard of a wedding of this sort in quite sometime.", Ranko said as he once again glanced at the flyer announcing the wedding of their teacher Hibiki Amawa and classmate Kuzuha.  
  
"From what my sources tell me she had just turned sixteen and that is the legal age to marry. Hopefully their ceremony will go smoother than Ranma's and Akane's did.", Nabiki replied.  
  
"Would you like to go?", Ranko asked.  
  
"Everyone in the class will be invited.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing you in a formal gown for the event.", Ranko said.  
  
Are you going to rent a tuxedo then?", Nabiki asked.  
  
"That isn't necessary, I already own a couple.", Ranko said.  
  
As they walked into their class, they noticed their teacher and groom in question looking a little green.  
  
"Awful nervous isn't he?", Nabiki said quietly as many of the girls in their class were looking at both Hibiki and Kuzuha and giggling.  
  
"That's understandable. I remember when one of the girls at mother's school married of the math professors. Both of them were quite nervous, and the girl was already 18 at the time.", Ranko said  
  
"So what happened to them.", Nabiki said.  
  
"They were still married when Kasumi and I left the school, so I assume they would still be together.", Ranko stated.  
  
"Perhaps you could talk to him after school to see if he will be alright.", Nabiki said.  
  
"I could ask Kasumi to arrange for them to be alone together someplace private after school.", Ranko said.  
  
"Like a love hotel?", Nabiki whispered.  
  
"My you are a naughty little kitty aren't you?", Ranko said as Nabiki looked at him with an innocent face.  
  
On another floor of the school Ms. Hinako had found out about the wedding and found it hard to concentrate as she taught her class.  
She had stopped twice so far, when she saw another one of those flyers, then she found herself looking over at Ranma and smiling shyly much to his embarrassment and his classmates amusement.  
  
"It looks like the little teacher is getting ideas. Just think Ran-chan in about 2 more weeks she will be 18 and might want to follow in that teacher's footsteps.", Ukyo-n teased.  
  
"Is so nice to see young love. Happens all the time in the village.  
A young warrior falling a handsome young man.", Shampoo also teased.  
  
"You have been borrowing some of Kasumi's romance novels haven't you?", Ranma asked Shampoo.  
  
"I need to have some fun. If we can not get married, then perhaps the little teacher will tell us all of the details after your honeymoon is over.", Shampoo said, her Japanese continuing to improve as time went by.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if girls aren't the real perverts. They just hide it better than the guys do.", Ranma said, not realizing how true this statement actually was.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about?", Ukyo said.  
  
"Me neither.", Shampoo also replied.  
  
The news of the upcoming wedding spread quickly throughout Nerima.  
One would think that such an everyday occurrence would be of little interest to the mainly jaded members of the community, but truth be told so little pleasant events tended to happen in Nerima that many people were looking forward to it.  
  
It is true that with Ranma now appearing to be staying with one,  
well two women, the chaos that he caused in Nerima had dropped quite a bit.  
Now while this was a relief to the citizens, who had to constantly put up with constants fights, that damaged their property and disrupted their lives, it only made things more tolerable. A wedding however was a happy occasion that everyone could celebrate. Many merchants in the district offered their services to the bride and groom, who also were starting to receive quite a few wedding presents as the week went on, from people that they did not even know.  
  
Poor Hibiki was still nervous though. He knew that he loved Kuzuha as much as anyone could love another, and she loved him, but their were still who looked at their difference in ages and gave their opinions, whether they were wanted or not. Opinions from strangers meant very little to Hibiki. He was in no danger of being fired, like he would have been at his former school. Furinkan was always desperate for teachers.  
  
The main problem was Kuzuha's parents. They seemed to be at least somewhat accepting at first, but as the wedding and Kuzuha's birthday drew near, things were starting to get a little chilly. Hibiki tried to put any fears they may have had at rest, but they still viewed him with more than a little suspicion. They could not forbid their daughter to see him anymore, given her age, but hey told the couple that since they were going to be in an adult relationship, then they would be treated as adults, which meant that they would not provide any financial support, or even a dowelry for Kuzuha. This meant little to Hibiki, but Kuzuha could have used the money to help pay for her education.  
  
Hibiki's former students and landlady were behind him though, which meant a lot to him. He was a little worried about the tenants he used to live with, given their lecherous nature around young girls, which there would be quite a few of at the wedding.  
  
During the middle of the week, Hibiki was visited by that catboy,  
who was in one of his classes. It seemed the boy , as well as others probably, noticed how out of sorts Hibiki was. Talking with Ranko seemed to relax Hibiki, and Kuzuha as well. The boy was older than the students at the school and only came to see his girlfriend, but even though he was younger than Hibiki, he seemed to have a lot of good advice, and both Hibiki and Kuzuha listened.  
  
They found out that the boy had been abandoned when he was young and had to raise himself until he was found by Kasumi, whom Hibiki and Kuzuha still had trouble believing that she was a goddess. He told them that they had to depend on themselves and listen to themselves more than anyone else.  
It was their lives and they were responsible for how it turned out. It was somewhat trite advice, Ranko could admit to himself, but there was not a lot to be said really. The could loved each other and knew the risks and responsibilities that their relationship would bring. All Ranko could do was try and reassure then that not everyone was like Kuzuha's parents.  
  
At the cat cafe, Nuku Nuku had heard about the wedding, but was a little unsure of what it was, so she decided to ask the nice old lady who ran the place. Cologne answered the girls questions as best she could,  
having some experience in marriage, even if it was a really long time ago.  
  
"So people get married to raise kittens?", Nuku Nuku asked.  
  
"That is one of the things they do?", Cologne said as Shampoo looked on in amusement.  
  
"Silly pink-haired pest doesn't even know about such simple things.",  
Shampoo thought to herself.  
  
"Nuku Nuku always wanted to have kittens but, I can't do that yet?",  
the catgirl android said.  
  
"Yet?", Cologne asked.  
  
"Yes, papa-san said he knew friend who can help Nuku Nuku even though Nuku Nuku is not a really girl.", Nuku Nuku replied.  
  
"I can not see how that could be done, but if you want to have a child you must find someone to love first. Is there anyone you care about?", Cologne asked Nuku Nuku.  
  
"Nuku Nuku first want to be with Ranko-chan when she first saw him. He seemed very nice, he is with Nabiki-chan and they don't want to share like most cats do.", Nuku Nuku said.  
  
"That is probably for the best. Their has already been enough chaos around here, from one boy attracting many women to him.", Cologne said.  
  
"It very hard for Nuku Nuku to meet boys. Most just stare at my chest and say rude things. There is one boy who was nice, but he only wants to be with someone else.", Nuku Nuku stated.  
  
"Perhaps you should try and show him how you feel. If you want someone you should go after them.", Cologne said while Shampoo sighed. Such wonderful advice did little for Shampoo when Cologne told her to go after Ranma.  
  
"What is the name of this boy that you like.", Cologne asked.  
  
"Umm.....well..... I don't know if I should tell because....", Nuku Nuku said quietly while fidgeting.  
  
"Now remember what I said. You must go after what you want. So who is this boy?", Cologne said sternly.  
  
"It's ducky?", Nuku Nuku said quietly.  
  
"Ducky?", Cologne said.  
  
"You know, Mousse-san.", Nuku Nuku said as Cologne just stared in shock at that revelation.  
  
(WHAM)  
  
Across the cafe Mousse, having overheard what Nuku Nuku had just stared, ran into a column. A frequent occurrence, but this time it was not due to his bad eyesight.  
  
Also having heard Nuku Nuku, Shampoo, with an almost manic grin on her face, was presently doing a 'happy dance' around the cafe.  
  
Things were getting strange around Nerima again.  
  
The upcoming wedding was also having an effect on a couple of other young women in the district. Ranko Noticed that Nabiki seemed to be 'off in her own world', at times as he watched her walk around and sigh at something that she was thinking about.  
  
At Hinako's home, Taro and Rouge were staying there for a few days as Rouge wanted to attend the wedding as well. The looks she was giving her boyfriend though, said that she wanted to do more than attend someone else's wedding  
  
Taro really didn't see the point of them getting married. After all they traveled and lived together. They were even fooling around. Why bother getting married as he mentioned to Ranma, not noticing that Kasumi was listening nearby.  
  
The 'look' and speech that she gave the poor boy afterwards though made him feel quite guilty, although he still really didn't think that he was doing anything wrong. It must be some sneaky ability of the Kasumi's that made him feel as if he did something wrong. Yes that must be it.  
  
Hinako continued to age as the week went by. By Sunday, the day of the wedding, she would be 14, although she already appeared to be closer to 16 and she was rapidly losing the shyness she had earlier displayed towards Ranma. This was quite a relief to Ranma as he didn't like Hinako to be nervous when she was around him. On the other hand, she was now starting to act like a typical teenage girl did when she was around a boy that she liked.  
  
Hinako had been looking over at how Nabiki treated Ranko and was trying to emulate her behavior, for better or worse. She would sit on Ranma's lap, put her around him and often feed him at lunch.  
  
Having two couples in their lunch group now acting so close was starting to get to Shampoo and Ukyo. One could only watch so much affectionate behavior before it started to make you somewhat ill. Not that it had anything to do with the fact that the two girls were single. It wasn't that at all, but people should at least try and show some restraint.  
  
Hinako was also starting to try and get to know some of the girls at the school, but she was not having a lot of success. She was beginning to think of herself as a teenager, but everyone else saw her as a teacher, and one who used to almost enjoy punishing students. By Friday,  
Hinako was almost distraught by how no one wanted to be friends with her.  
She liked being with Kasumi and Ranma, but she wanted other people to like her as well.  
  
Part of Hinako's problem was that as she aged she chose to spend more and more time in her angel form, and she was even altering its appearance to her liking, by changing her hair color from silver with red highlights to silver with lavender color highlights. Her wings also now shared the same color pattern and they were now quite large, easily supporting her weight when she chose to fly. Her outfit also changed, from a simple toga,  
to a Greek style body armor, similar to what Ranma wore in his goddess form, except that Hinako wore a pearl and lavender breastplate to Ranma's chain mail halter.  
  
Her new appearance intimidated those who didn't even go to the school. Most of the residents of Nerima were used to 'unusual' people, but those outside tended to shy away from her, especially if they saw that she could actually fly and was not just some sort of cosplaying otaku.  
  
It was Ranma who provided the solution to Hinako's problem when he casually remarked that it was too bad that there weren't other angels for Hinako to be with. This brought a smile to Kasumi's face as she had an idea where she could find two angels for Hinako to be with. The trick was to convince two goddesses to let said angels run around by themselves. So it was with some reservation that Kasumi and Ranma took Hinako to see her grandmother Urd and her sister Belldandy.  
  
At the temple in which he shared with three goddesses, Keiichi had just returned home after finishing a week of hard classes and the other assorted problems that he usually had to put up with. At least his 'brothers' in the motor club were all away for the weekend, so things should be somewhat peaceful, or so he thought as he saw two goddesses and an angel descend into the temple, landing in front of the front porch. If this wasn't strange enough, one of the goddesses suddenly changed into a teenage boy. So much for a quiet weekend.  
  
As he approached the three visitors, the front door opened up and Urd came running out and scooped up the angel into her arms and swung her around. Come to think of it, that angel did resemble somewhat, Urd's granddaughter that she had been telling everyone in the house about.  
  
"Oh look at you. You are so grown up. It happens so fast these day, (sniffle).", Keiichi heard Urd say as he walked up to the house and was greeted by Belldandy, who was right behind Urd.  
  
Everyone was lead into the house by Belldandy and settled into the living room. Skuld met them there, and she seemed to find Ranma to be particularly interesting.  
  
"Oh!, Is my baby sister finally noticing boys?", Urd teased Skuld.  
  
"What!?! No that's not it... I mean are you really a goddess?", Skuld asked Ranma.  
  
"I suppose I could be both god and goddess. I'm not quite sure yet. I don't think that I am a god when I am a boy.", Ranma said  
  
"You don't know?", Skuld said in confusion.  
  
"It was that red-haired demon woman who made me a goddess, and I haven't had the chance to talk to her too much.", Ranma said.  
  
"Sigh, that sounds like Lilith. She did the same thing to Kozue and never really explained anything about her new form Urd told us.", Skuld said to Ranma.  
  
"It's not too bad, I guess.", Ranma said as he changed to his goddess form. "I have different abilities in each form, but I'm still finding out what they are.", Ranma replied to Skuld who was looking at what Ranma was now wearing and blushing.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Ranma said.  
  
"Nice outfit, Ranma-chan.", Urd giggled and winked.  
  
"Huh.", Ranma replied.  
  
"Ranma-chan since you have such a short skirt, you might want to cross your legs when you sit down.", Kasumi said as Ranma looked at the way she was sitting and quickly sat up straight and crossed her legs.  
  
"Stupid sailor scout outfit.", Ranma grumbled.  
  
"So what brings you by. Not that I mind seeing my little Hinako-chan.", Urd said as she pinched Hinako's cheek.  
  
"Grandma I am not a child. I am almost a woman now.", Hinako said in indignation.  
  
Ranma, seeing the pout on Hinako's face, couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You forget I've spent the past twenty years as a child. The sooner that I grow up the better.", Hinako said to a suddenly thoughtful Kasumi.  
  
"That is true, I guess.", Ranma said.  
  
"Besides, when I am finally grown, Ranma, Kasumi and I can finally all be together.", Hinako said with a coy look on her face.  
  
"All three of you? Isn't that perverted?", Skuld said.  
  
"Oh dear. Oh my!", Belldandy fretted while sounding a lot like Kasumi, or was vice versa.  
  
"Why are you so upset. After all you have a boyfriend don't you as well as an angel. Aren't the three of you ever together?",  
Hinako asked a very red Belldandy.  
  
"The three of us.", Keiichi squeaked out before falling over.  
  
"Must have inherited her tastes from her aunt Lilith.", Urd.  
  
"Aunty has talked to me at school a couple times all ready.",  
Hinako said.  
  
"She has?", both Kasumi and Ranma said.  
  
"I wanted to keep it a secret. Aunty said that you would be surprised and happy about the things that she was telling me about.",  
Hinako said.  
  
"What has she been telling you?", Urd asked, not really wanting an answer.  
  
"She has been showing me this book, the Kama Sutra, I think it was called.", Hinako said as Urd developed a twitch.  
  
"What's that book about?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Um, well you see Ranma-chan...", Kasumi tried to find a way to explain the book's contents to her sweet but somewhat naive boyfriend.  
  
"Did someone say the Kami Sutra. A wonderful book filled with all kinds of fascinating sexual positions.", Mara said as she came into the house.  
  
"Sexual!?!, a heh heh.", Ranma stated while all kinds of naughty thoughts ran through his or rather her head and not for the first time.  
  
"I think I need to have a talk with 'dear aunty'", Urd growled.  
  
"Oh don't be mad. Why did you know that.....", Hinako said as she explained some of the neat things that were in the book that Lilith read to her as Skuld started to take notes, an odd act for a girl who always considered anything having to do with boys as being perverted.  
  
(THUD)  
  
This time it was Ranma's turn to fall over. At least he was only a little shocked and not unconscious with a nosebleed like poor Keiichi presently was. Ranma quickly sat up again but still felt a little dizzy as Hinako looked at him with an expression he had seen Shampoo give him at times.  
  
"So Hina-chan why did you and the others come over tonight?", Urd said, hoping to change the subject before it became anymore explicit.  
  
Hinako tried to explain how, now that she was growing older, she wanted to spend more time with others like herself, to see if they had anything in common, but most teens her 'age' could not relate to an angel, or a teacher for that matter.  
  
"So you want to spend more time with your grandmother?", Urd ask sounding quite pleased.  
  
"I like seeing you, but I came here for something else.", Hinako said as Skuld giggled.  
  
"What is it that you need?", Belldandy asked.  
  
"There are no other angels in Nerima except for me. I was hoping that maybe yours and grandmother's angel could be friends with me and we could go out and do things together.", Hinako said nervously.  
  
You want our angels to go out be themselves?", Urd ask with a confused tone in her voice.  
  
"Well, yes. I mean it must get boring just being inside of you all the time and never getting to do what they want to do. I like being with Ranma-chan and Kasumi-chan, but I would be bored if had to live 'inside'  
of him except when he called me out.", Hinako said  
  
"I never thought about that.", Belldandy said as she summoned Holy Bell.  
  
"Are you bored being with me constantly? Would you like to come out more often.", Belldandy asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Holy Bell looked at Belldandy, seeming to be somewhat nervous.  
She had no experience being by herself and until had never really thought about it. Maybe it could be fun, but wouldn't people stare at her. She didn't like to draw attention to herself.  
  
Picking up on Holy Bell's thoughts, which were being broadcast quite 'loudly' as the angel thought, Hinako said that Holy Bell should be able to disguise part of herself, by making her wings and aura invisible, the same way she could.  
  
Holy Bell moved a short ways away from Belldandy and her form began to blur. When her form solidified her wings had disappeared and her long blond hair was in a ponytail, similar to how Belldandy sometimes wore her hair. She was dressed in long sleeve sweater and and almost ankle length skirt. If she had been wearing glasses, Holy Bell could have been mistaken for a your school teacher in her early 20's.  
  
"See that wasn't so hard, and you look very cute like that.",  
Hinako said as Holy Bell blushed.  
  
"Well I suppose it would be ok.", Belldandy said, as she tried to hide her nervousness. After all most angels always stayed near their god or goddess. Hinako was somewhat of an exception given how she was raised and how much time she spent raising herself.  
  
"So how about your angel grandma? Would it be alright if she came with Holy Bell and I. We won't get into any trouble after all.", Hinako asked.  
  
(POP)  
  
"I'd thought you never ask.", a new voice said.  
  
Stepping out from behind Urd was her angel World of Elegance. Her wings were not present and her long silver and black hair flowed down behind her shoulders. She was dressed in a short black miniskirt with a ruffled white lace top. Both she and Urd could pass for sisters if they had ever gone out in public together.  
  
"She seemed excited to go out.", Ranma replied.  
  
"You got that right cutey.", World of Elegance said as Hinako stepped unconsciously closer to Ranma.  
  
"You want to be away from me?", Urd asked her angel, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"Sigh, for years you didn't want to see me or even think about me. I thought that you hated me, and wanted to get rid of me.", Urd's angel said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was scared of you. You reminded me of a side of myself that I wanted to hide.", Urd said, sounding quite ashamed of herself.  
  
"I know, and I am no angry with you anymore. We are still not as close as Belldandy and her angel though or even your granddaughter and her sexy host, so I would like to spend some time out with them.",  
World of Elegance said.  
  
"Alright.....Maybe when you return we could spend more time together, and I promise not to keep you bottled up so often.", Urd said as she stepped up to her angel and hugged the shocked girl.  
  
"So where do the three of you wish to go?", Belldandy asked the assembled angels.  
  
"I could show them around Nerima. I know the area, and won't stand out around there, even if one of us shows her angel form.",  
Hinako said.  
  
"How are you getting there. You shouldn't fly. Too many people will see you.", Urd said.  
  
"I can take them. If someone can point the way to a large tree nearby, I can phase all of us into it and reappear in the park near Nerima.", Ranma said.  
  
"So you have been practicing your method of transport?", Kasumi asked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, it's been necessary. Sometimes it takes longer to 'recharge'  
Hinako than I thought. Usually all we have to do is hold hands as we walk to school, but sometimes Hinako says it works better if I hold her in my lap and she leans in close.", Ranma said as Urd and Kasumi both had coy coy smiles on her faces.  
  
In a park in central Nerima, the surface of an old tree began to shimmer. Ranma, in goddess form, briefly poked her head out of the portal that was created to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one she lead the three angels out of the tree and into the park. Although it was the middle of the day, the park had many secluded areas, so that they could come and go and hopefully no one would notice them.  
  
After warning Hinako to be careful, and Hinako telling Ranma to relax, Ranma stepped back through the portal, leaving the three angels alone. World of Elegance was excited at the prospect of finally being able to roam around as she wished and Hinako was glad for the company.  
Holy Bell was still a little nervous and had almost moved back through the portal at the last instant when Hinako thought broadcast to her that most men like a woman with a little assertiveness and that Keiichi would be more comfortable around her if she wasn't so timid. That seemed to do it and Holy Bell decided to stay as her feeling towards the boy mirrored Belldandy's.  
  
As they exited the park and began to enter one of Nerima's shopping areas, it was Holy Bell who seemed the most excited as she bounced from store window to store window staring at all the sights, not to mention all of the people.  
  
"Are you really stuck inside of your goddesses when you have not been called by them.", Hinako asked World of Elegance.  
  
"Yes and no. Part of us remains in the astral plane where we can instantly arrive at our goddesses side if necessary, but he other half of us is in Asgard where we can freely move around.", World of Elegance replied to Hinako.  
  
"That's at least something.", Hinako stated.  
  
"No really. After many years of living there Asgard gets rather dull for some of us.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"Holy Bell didn't seem to mind.", Hinako said.  
  
"(Snort), Holy Bell finds knitting to be exciting.", World of Elegance said as she remembered the countless times she tried to get her sister angel to loosen up a bit. It was quite frustrating as the angel would not so much as enter the quietest of Adgard's pubs.  
  
They caught up to Holy Bell who was standing in front of a store window with both nervous and excited look on her face.  
  
"Oh lingerie. Are you thinking of getting some for Belldandy and you to wear some time.", World of Elegance teased Holy Bell.  
  
"Maybe....", Holy Bell thought to the other two angels.  
  
"You can speak to us.", Hinako said wondering why Holy Bell chose to broadcast her thoughts instead of talking.  
  
"I'm not used to it.", Holy Bell said in a quiet but musical voice.  
  
"Well are we going in or not. We look a little foolish just standing out here staring into the store.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"Let's go in. Maybe I can find something to match my hair.", Hinako said while pushing some of her silver and lavender hair out of her eyes.  
  
"We should by some Kasumi and Ranma-chan especially.", World of Elegance said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"That sounds like fun. How about a blue teddy to match her eyes.",  
Hinako said.  
  
"That would look good against her red hair.", World of Elegance agreed.  
  
The three angels emerged from the store an hour later carrying several bags each. It was somewhat of a surprise to see Holy Bell interested in buying such 'scandalous' clothing, but you know what they say about the quiet ones. Hinako's imagination was also running overtime imagining herself with Ranma-chan and Kasumi wearing their outfits. At least until they, (blush), took them off.  
  
One thing they, and anyone else did not have to worry about anymore was having their purchases stolen by a certain little pervert demon.  
  
As Hinako and the others continued to walk around Nerima, Hinako noticed a familiar girl walking around, but dressed far different from her usual fashion. Hinako had to admit, Kodachi-san looked almost demure in her long purple skirt and lighter lavender blouse.  
  
"She has good taste in colors.", Hinako remarked to herself.  
  
"Is she a friend of yours?", Holy Bell said softly to Hinako.  
  
"She is an acquaintance of Ranma-chan's, who he is helping overcome a few problems in her life.", Hinako replied.  
  
"She looks lonely.", Holy Bell remarked.  
  
"So lets asked her to join us.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"You don't mind? This is your first time away from Belldandy and Urd after all.", Hinako said.  
  
"Of course not, besides I know what it is like to be by oneself.",  
World of Elegance said.  
  
"Kodachi-san!", Hinako called out as she approached the gymnast.  
  
"Hinako-sama, nice to see you.", Kodachi said roughly, not really used to being in near what she now knew was an angel and part of Ranma.  
  
"You seem lost Kodachi-chan. All you alright?", Hinako asked.  
  
"I am well, Hinako-sama. You and your companions do not need to concern yourself with me. I was just out......looking for someone.",  
Kodachi said.  
  
"You wanted to see Ranma?", Hinako said as Kodachi blushed slightly.  
  
"That goddess of yours seems to attract the girls to him.", World of Elegance remarked.  
  
"We were supposed to meet today, but I guess that he forgot.",  
Kodachi said, while sounding a little sad.  
  
"That is my fault, Kodachi-san. I was feeling lonely myself so Ranma and Kasumi introduced me to some friends.", Hinako said while motioning to Holy Bell and World of Elegance.  
  
Hinako introduced Kodachi to the other two angels, who seemed a little nervous to now be around three supernatural beings, although Holy Bell did have a way of making people feel quite at ease around her. This was a trait that she shared with Belldandy of course.  
  
"If you like I can call Ranma here. I am sure he would not mind. In fact he has spoken of you and how proud he was at how you have been changing.", Hinako said as Kodachi couldn't resist smiling. It had been a long time since anyone was proud or even slightly pleased at anything that she had done.  
  
A little while earlier at the temple, Kasumi was talking to Urd and Belldandy about the second reason that she had come to see them that day.  
  
"There is a couple at Furinkan that wishes to be married, but they are having some difficulty do to pressure from their families to remain apart. Because of this their wedding will be quite small and Ranma and I hope that you might be able to make it something that the both of them will remember.", Kasumi said to Belldandy and Urd.  
  
"Why are their families against it.", Belldandy asked.  
  
Kasumi and Ranma explained what they knew about Hibiki and Kuzuha, and the problems that they had faced at their last school and how even though he is several years older than her, that they both loved each other greatly.  
  
"A teacher and a student getting married. I haven't seen such a couple in many years. Reminds me of when Kenshin almost had a heart attack while trying to propose to Ama-chan.", Urd remarked.  
  
"She was rather surprised, but being that as it may, what do you want us to do Kasumi-chan.", Belldandy replied.  
  
As Kasumi was about to reply Ranma felt Hinako call to him and excused himself from the temple. He was starting to get bored anyway.  
The subject of wedding still was somewhat of a sore subject with him.  
  
Ranma teleported away from the Temple, and appearing near Hinako,  
ending up right behind Kodachi, who was quite started by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Ranma-sama!", she exclaimed in surprised.  
  
"Remember what I said, Dachi-chan, you have to call me Ranma.",  
Ranma said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry....Ranma.", Kodachi said while biting her lower lip.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for not seeing you earlier. I forgot that we were supposed to meet.", Ranma said.  
  
"I already apologized for that, Ranma-chan. If you like you and Kodachi-san could join the three of us or the both of you could go off on your own.", Hinako said to Ranma.  
  
"I think that we should go our own way, I wouldn't want to interrupt your fun.", Ranma said to the three angels while hoping that he wouldn't be dragged along on a shopping trip. Besides he saw the bags that the three angels were carrying and he had a bad feeling that in some way the contents might relate to him. It would be best to be away from those three for a while.  
  
Ranma walked off with Kodachi holding herself close to him. She seemed so different that her "Black Rose" persona. She was quite shy and lonely as she had told him before. As they walked and talked together Ranma learned that she hadn't had a real friend in quite a long time. She had said as much before, but since she left so suddenly that night it hadn't really sunk in yet for Ranma.  
  
Listening to Kodachi now though, Ranma was reminded of that scared little girl that his other self had met on that other world. Would have Kodachi turned out like her if he or someone else had taken the time to get to know her. How many others were out there waiting for someone to take a chance and be friends with them.  
  
Ranma decided that maybe he should take a look at some of the other students at Furinkan later on. With all of the boys originally chasing after Akane and his girl form, there must have been a lot of girls out there without someone. Maybe Kasumi could help him come up with a plan to help those girls. For now though it would be best if he helped Kodachi. The others could wait for a little while.  
  
Ranma returned home a few hours later after escorting Kodachi around Nerima for a little while longer. When he arrived Kasumi and Hinako were already back. As he walked into the dining room, where the two women were talking, they whispered something to each other and began to giggle.  
  
"Is something wrong?", Ranma asked, having a bad feeling that something was going to happen to him.  
  
"Everything is fine Ranma-chan. We just have a little surprise for you later on.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma replied.  
  
"We can't tell you, but Kasumi and I will show you after the wedding this weekend.", Hinako said with a smile.  
  
"That reminds me, Ranma-chan, I asked Belldandy and Urd to join us at the wedding. We have something planned for the ceremony, and we will need yours and Hinako-chan's help.", Kasumi said.  
  
Meanwhile, as Kasumi explained to Ranma what she had in mind for the wedding, Ranko was watching Nabiki, Akane, and Akari, walk back and forth from the living room to one of the two sister's bedrooms, carrying what looked like formal gowns. From the bits of conversation that he heard, they were still trying to decide what to wear for the wedding, despite it being only two days away. This wasn't a problem for him for he already had a rather large wardrobe, that was even fitted for his tail. Nabiki and the others seemed excited about the upcoming wedding, perhaps planning what their weddings might be like in the future.  
  
Ranko, although he did love Nabiki, could not see himself getting married until they had finished college together. He already had enough money to support the both of them, but Nabiki didn't strike him as the type of person, who wanted somebody to support her.  
  
Now Akane and her girlfriend were another matter. It was obvious that Soun did not approve of them. When they finished high school, would he asked them to leave. He had already said as much to Nabiki if she chose to stay with Ranko. Perhaps they could stay with....oh what was her name,  
Michiru? Ranko heard something about a cousin of Akari's living nearby.  
  
The amazons were invited to the wedding, being rather well known in the district. Nuku Nuku had even asked Mousse to go with her, much Mousse's confusion and Shampoo's joy. For the life of him, Mousse could not figure out why Nuku Nuku was so interested in him. He didn't do anything to encourage her. It was true that they did spend a lot of time together and they hadn't ever insulted each other or fought as proper martial artist couples and especially amazons should. Perhaps he was missing something. Maybe things were done differently where Nuku Nuku came from.  
Either that or she was just confused. She was a machine after all, a rather cute...er that is lively machine, but she wasn't real was she? All this thinking was giving Mousse a headache. Well it would soon be over and he wouldn't have to worry about it.  
  
Ranma would soon be with that Tendo girl and that strange teacher. The 'pizza' chef Ukyo would be leaving and even that weird rich girl Kodachi was starting to act 'normal'. Soon all of people that used to interfere in his and Shampoo's life would no longer other them and he could court Shampoo like a proper Amazon should.  
  
Perhaps he should start out the courtship with something other than his usual chains. Maybe another weapon was called for or maybe hand to hand combat. If only he hadn't lost his Amazon book of courtship rituals. He was sure it was just an accident that Shampoo tossed it down the garbage disposal. Perhaps it was a test of his faith towards Amazon rituals. He would have to figure out on his own how things must be done, and when he was finished Mousse was sure that Shampoo would fall into his arms and pledge her love to him.  
  
Shampoo looked over in disgust at Mousse, who was staring off into space with a lecherous grin forming on his face.  
  
"Stupid Mousse, is probably thinking hentai thoughts about me again.", Shampoo mumbled as she whacked Mousse upside the head with her Bonborrie.  
  
"Ah foreplay... I am on the right path to winning my Shampoo's love.", Mousse thought as he hit the floor, quite unconscious.  
  
On Saturday, the day before the wedding, Hinako had reached the chronological age of 14 after her treatment with Ranma. Her physical appearance though continued to outpace her age. She now appeared to be closer to 17 and Ranma found it harder and harder to ignore the feelings he had towards Hinako. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and kiss her as he had Kasumi, but she was still too young and Ranma felt ashamed.  
  
The dreams he had been having hadn't helped either, not to mention the one where he was with both Kasumi and Hinako, doing.....well certain things he didn't want to think about at the moment. He needed to recharge himself after helping Hinako, but he couldn't kiss any girl that was just walking by, so he was using Kasumi's alternate recharge method,  
name eating chocolate....lots of chocolate. Good thing he could not get a stomachache from overeating anymore.  
  
It wasn't entirely his fault though. For the past two days, Hinako had 'accidentally' left the furo door partially open so Ranma had gotten quite eye full on several occasions. It had to be done on purpose he reasoned after all girls do not normally walk around and past someone while half naked, nor do they pose seductively in front of mirrors, where someone can see them. Those things only happen in certain mangas or animes.  
  
Hinako at times was also broadcasting her thoughts. She had been telling Kasumi about the book that Lilith gave her. Kasumi in turn was talking about what Lilith and her mother had taught her as she trained in Asgard. Poor Ranma felt like beating his head against the wall. He knew that they didn't mean to cause him so much stress, but he was so inexperienced at expressing emotions, especially love that he often felt like running away. Maybe if he didn't hold back his thoughts so much they would understand.  
  
Ranma blamed not only his pitiful excuse for a father, but his former so-called fiancées as well. Before he came to Nerima he had not so much as even kissed a girl before, now he had two girls interested in him, not just as an object, like Akane and the others did, but as a person and they wanted him in both his forms. There was no fear or loathing as Ranma used to pick up from Akane.  
  
This made Ranma feel more than a little inadequate at times. Did he deserve to have two perfect girls near him. Ranma sighed then looked over at Kasumi and Hinako who were looking at him in shock. It took Ranma a few moments to realize that he was broadcasting his thoughts for once out in the open and Kasumi and Hinako had heard how he felt.  
  
"Do I really make you feel uncomfortable Ranma?", Hinako asked with a tone of voice that made Ranma want to hold her close and apologize for upsetting her.  
  
"It's not your fault Hina-chan. I just never had anyone really care about me and even if someone did, I could never feel it they way I can feel how you and Kasumi feel about me. I guess I am just a little scared.", Ranma said which is something Kasumi and Hinako never expected Ranma to say.  
  
"Scared of what, Ranma.", Kasumi said.  
  
"Scared that I'll say or do something stupid that would cause us to break up or that something will happen and everything will go back to the way things used to be before the three of us became close.", Ranma said with great difficulty.  
  
Despite the seriousness of Ranma's words Kasumi was thrilled to here them for they showed how much Ranma was changing and how much he had begun to care about others, instead of just spending him time obsessing about martial arts or trying to find a cure for his curse as he used to.  
  
"Ranma I will always be a part of you no matter what, and I will always LOVE you, understand. You will never have to be alone again.",  
Hinako said seriously as she pulled Ranma close to her kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I guess Hinako and I have been moving too fast. I spent ten years away from you and I just wanted to make up for lost time.",  
Kasumi stated.  
  
"You know that I've never really been close to anyone, besides my grandmother. I wanted someone just to love me as I could love them,  
but if Kasumi and I need to slow down to give you time to feel more comfortable around us we will.", Hinako said.  
  
"Perhaps we should postpone our surprise them until next week then.", Kasumi thought towards Hinako.  
  
"That would probably be for the best.", Hinako thought back.  
  
Back at the temple Urd and her angel were watching Holy Bell,  
who for lack of a better word, appeared to be brooding. Since she had returned home, she had not spoken to anyone and when Belldandy asked Holy Bell to return to her, the angel refused. For the past couple of hours, Holy Bell had done nothing but sit on the edge of the couch and stare outside.  
  
Urd watched several emotions play across the angel's face, but the two prominent emotions seemed to be nervousness and embarrassment. Whatever Holy Bell was thinking about, it caused her to blush at least five times so far.  
  
Holy Bell briefly look over at Urd and her sister angel and wished that everyone would just leave her alone for a while. She needed time to think and having everyone stare at her was not helping matters any.  
  
For more years than she could remember, Holy Bell had spent most of her time in Asgard, waiting to be called forth by Belldandy. It wasn't a bad life,  
if fact many mortals would love to have such a carefree existence, but having spent even a little time with Hinako, Holy Bell found herself wanting to try something different. She was amazed at the amount of time that Hinako had spent by herself, without any goddess, and even when the boy / girl Ranma had become Hinako's goddess she was still allowed to wander around free.  
  
Holy Bell did not want to be all alone without anyone, but she wouldn't mind spending sometime in her material form on Midgard. Even apart from Belldandy, Holy Bell would not have to worry about things such as eating,  
sleeping, or catching an illness. She could recharge her mana through her permanent link to Belldandy, or even through the Earth's system of ley lines.  
  
As Holy Bell rose of the couch and began to stretch out in mid air,  
she found World of Elegance floating next to her.  
  
"Whatever is bothering, you don't have to keep it to yourself. All of here will help if we can.", World of Elegance said as she gently caressed Holy Bell's cheek and smiled gently at her.  
  
"There is not anything wrong. I just....", Holy Bell hesitated.  
  
"You are thinking about what we did today with Hinako and how confused it is making you feel.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"How did you know?", Holy Bell asked.  
  
"Because I have been feeling the same thing.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"You are not acting any different though.", Holy Bell said.  
  
"I am used to feeling conflicting emotions. You forget I reside in Urd most of the time and you would not believe how often that girl has mood swings.", World of Elegance said while winking at Holy Bell, causing her to smile briefly.  
  
"I am just so confused. I want to do something, but I do not know what, except for one thing.", Holy Bell while turning red again.  
  
"What is it? No one will make fun of you.", World of Elegance said.  
  
Holy Bell leaned in close and whispered something to World of Elegance that caused to grin and look over at Urd while transmitting what Holy Bell had just said to her, back to her goddess.  
  
"Oh Keiichi dear, will you and Belldandy come in here for a minute.", Urd yelled in a sing song voice.  
  
"What is Urd?", Belldandy said as she and Keiichi came into the room.  
  
"Holy Bell has something she wants to ask Keiichi and you.", Urd said with an evil grin on her face, which began to set off all sorts of 'warning bells' in Keiichi's mind.  
  
Holy Bell walked over to Keiichi, stopping quite close to him and taking his hand in hers, much to the boy's surprise.  
  
"Do you remember how Urd's granddaughter said earlier that she and Ranma-chan always went out together with Kasumi-chan. Well I was wondering,  
I mean I would like to....", Holy Bell tried to say.  
  
"Do you want to go out with us when we go to Keiichi's school?",  
Belldandy asked, wondering how she would explain Holy Bell's sudden appearance there.  
  
"Well, yes that too, but I want to ask you something else as well.", Holy Bell said.  
  
"Go ahead and ask.", Keiichi said while wondering while Holy Bell was now holding his hand tighter and seemed to be perspiring.  
  
"Hinako-chan said how close she was to Ranma and how well affectionate she was with him and how she had even kissed him. I have never done anything like that, so I want to ask if I could kiss you?",  
Holy Bell asked a stunned Keiichi as Urd noticed a few hairs on Belldandy's hair 'toing' out of place.  
  
"Haven't seen that happen in a while.", Urd thought to herself as he looked over the stunned Belldandy.  
  
"Well can I?", Holy Bell repeated as Keiichi and Belldandy continued to look back and forth at each other, unable to respond to Holy Bell's surprise question.  
  
Not receiving an answer Holy Bell quickly leaned in and kissed Keiichi quickly on the lips, before fleeing out through the back wall of the temple and out into the yard, where she landed near a large sakura tree.  
  
Breathing heavily, she said quietly, "I did it. I kissed him and it felt really good." She then sat down against the base of the tree and sighed contentedly as a small smile formed on her face.  
  
Back inside the temple, Urd and World of Elegance had moved a still immobile Belldandy and Keiichi to the couch and leaned them up against each other.  
  
"How sad, they really need it bad.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"I think it's been almost two years since they met and the most I've even seen them do is kiss. Admittedly if they ever did do more, I would probably faint from shock.", Urd stated.  
  
You and Skuld haven't exactly helped their relationship along at times.", World of Elegance said as Urd raised an eyebrow at her opinionated angel.  
  
"At least I mean well, Skuld interferes because she is still in her 'boys are icky' faze, well at least most of the time.", Urd replied.  
  
"Maybe the wedding tomorrow will give them a subtle hint that maybe it's time to move their relationship along a little.", World of Elegance said to Urd.  
  
The next day was Sunday, the day of the wedding, and many of the participants and guests were scattered all over Nerima trying to get things in order before the ceremony was due to start at five in the afternoon.  
  
Ranma and Hinako had been busy creating new flowers in the grounds of the school in which the ceremony was to be held. It was a little tiring, considering what they also had to do during the ceremony itself, but it would save a lot of money instead of buying the plants according to Nabiki, who was a little busy herself.  
  
Nabiki had managed to contact a few local restaurants who could provide food for the reception afterwards. The native Ukyo had suggested that she could help out, but it turned out that neither Hibiki nor Kuzuha cared much for Ukyo's cuisine. Likewise they were not exactly interested in having the Cat Cafe provide the food, which was fine with Cologne and especially Shampoo who would much rather just relax during this day, which was one of her few days off during the week.  
  
Kuzuha was spending the time before the ceremony with her bridesmaids, who were her friends from the school she used to attend and Hibiki was being coached about how western wedding ceremonies went, by his best man, who turned out to be his former landlord. Her appearance caused many to wonder if the strange little old woman was part Amazon,  
given her habit of threatening to shoot of all things Hibiki's other guests, who were tenants in the boarding house in which he used to say.  
This combined with the fact that she drove up on a rather large and loud motorcycle when she arrived in Nerima early in the morning had people keeping their distance from the woman.  
  
Akari and Akane had spent most of the morning trying to calm themselves as they imagined themselves someday attending a wedding of their own someday. Nabiki could only shake her head at the two love struck girls. They were acting the same way she did towards Ranko when her feline side got the better of her, and they had the nerve to say that she and Ranko were too forward.  
  
Soun, for his part, actually kept silent. Having found out that trying to scold his 'wayward' children was useless, he tried a civilized if somewhat cowardly approach. He simply stayed away from Akane and Akari whenever they had a certain look in their eye or tried to talk to him about 'their relationship'.  
  
Everyone had assembled on the school grounds about an hour before the ceremony was to start. The day had turned out to be warmer than expected and a few people were a little uncomfortable in the heat. As the ceremony drew closer though, the temperature began to drop and the smell cherry and orange blossoms began to waft through the air.  
  
As the bride appeared at the end of the aisle, Belldandy and Urd, who were at the altar, behind the wedding party began to softly sing in a language that few mortals had ever heard. They were joined by their angels a moment later. The song caused a warm feeling of contentment to pass through everyone present and a ray of sunlight now seemed to follow the bride as she began to move down the aisle in the garden that Ranma and Hinako had created.  
  
As Kuzuha moved through the aisle Ranma and Hinako began to glow and full grown sakura trees began to spring up and release their pink flowers as the bride passed by. Several people look on in amazement as they were sure that the saw several small faeries dancing among the trees and briefly encircling the bride before she reached the altar and took Hibiki's hand in her own.  
  
The goddesses' singing helped Hibiki and Kuzuha overcame their natural shyness and both were able to say the vows that they wrote without hesitating. The goddesses' song also seemed to help out another person who was having trouble making a commitment to the one that he loved.  
  
As the song wound down, Taro leaned closely into Rogue and finally told her how much she meant to him and asked her if she would do him the honor of being his wife. Rogue looked wide-eyed at Taro before hugging the boy an tackling him to the ground causing those nearby to comment on how they thought that it was usually the bride and groom who were to be going on the honeymoon.  
  
After the ceremony, the bride turned her back towards the assembled unmarried women who had attended the wedding and through her bouquet. It was caught by a very surprised Ukyo, who had purposely stayed behind everyone else. She had no intention of wanting to catch it, but as she saw something approaching her she instinctively reached out to grab it much to her embarrassment.  
  
Next it was time for the groom to remove the garter from his bride and toss it towards a throng of mostly excited younger men. As the garter flew through the air it seemed to change course on its own and land in the hands of Dr. Tofu, who was as surprised as the elder Ukyo was when she caught the bouquet.  
  
Ranma saw Kasumi's hands glow briefly as the garter changed direction, but must have just been a coincidence.  
  
Ukyo and Dr. Tofu shared a dance as was the tradition and as they moved across the floor Rei and Asuka could not help but notice a blush on Ukyo's face that the angel and demon girl had not seen on their former teacher's face as long as they knew her.  
  
Ranma and Hinako sat at one of the tables, with Hinako sitting on Ranma's lap, with her head resting on Ranma's shoulder. Both she and Ranma had expended a lot of ki during the wedding ceremony, but while Ranma was used to it Hinako had previously needed to drain someone before expending so much energy. Having to rely on her own energy was still tiring. She would get used it as Ranma trained, but for now she needed to rest. Of course the smile now on her face easily told others that she didn't mind relying on a certain someone for support.  
  
As Ranma held Hinako, Kasumi spent her time talking to Urd and Belldandy. Both goddesses talk to her about how their angels were behaving. Kasumi could understand why they were concerned, but in her opinion they were treating their angels like children. Just because angels were traditionally kept close to their goddesses did not mean that they always had to be. Hinako certainly wasn't harmed by seldom staying 'within' Ranma like Holy Bell or World of Elegance were often 'within' their goddesses.  
  
Both angels were proving to be quite popular with the young men who were attending the wedding. Holy Bell was already infatuated with Keiichi, but World of Elegance seemed quite happy to receive a rose from one of the boys, who attending the school that Hibiki formerly taught at.  
  
You would think that World of Elegance would still be 'carrying a torch' for Hiroki the same way Urd was, but at that time Urd and her angel were still apart so she had never developed any sort of bond with him. If he is ever found then she would have to see what might happen, but until then World of Elegance was enjoying the attention.  
  
While the boys were interested in the two angels, the girls from Hibiki's school were interested in Ranko and Nabiki. The girls had never seen something so cute in their opinion and were quite bold in trying to scratch the two cat people behind the ears. Some might have considered this to be somewhat demeaning, but Ranko was used to it and Nabiki had expected something like this to happen. At least the were being accepted by others instead of ostracized like those who stood out from everyone else in Japanese society sometimes were.  
  
Nabiki was a little insecure at the amount of girls that wanted to dance with Ranko. He accepted a few offers, as it was the polite thing to do, but he still made sure that he spent most of his time with Nabiki.  
  
As the night went on, the elder Ukyo was the first to leave the reception, saying that she was tired. About half an hour later Dr. Tofu left, saying that he had a full load of patients the next morning. The fact that he left in the opposite direction of where he lived was surely just a coincidence.  
  
Hinako had decided to phase into Ranma in order to rest. The sight of this caused a more than a few stares from those who were not native to Nerima. This allowed to mingle with the guests, which he couldn't do before with Hinako resting on his lap. He didn't mind it in the slightest, but Kasumi had said before, and he knew that he should try and talk to more people. Ranma thought that he was doing a better job of socializing with others. At least he put his foot in his mouth far less often than he usually did.  
  
Maybe it had something to do with the fact that most of the people that he usually saw were either rivals or fiancées. It was actually quite nice to be around people who did not know who he was. Like Ranko, he had accepted a few offers to dance with a couple of girls, one of whom turned out to be Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo asked him while his back was turned and she had managed to speak to him without her usual accent, that he accepted without knowing who she was at first.  
  
Even though he was presently in his male form, Ranma's goddess side still caused him to notice how nice it was to hold Shampoo. She was nice and warm and 'squishy'. The dance that Shampoo had chosen was a slow dance and she had her head on his shoulder, similar to how Hinako earlier had her head.  
  
Ranma had noticed Kasumi a few times as he and Shampoo danced, and he tried to hold Shampoo a little farther away, he saw Kasumi shake her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She knows that the two of you are no longer engaged, but she still loves you. It won't do any harm to let her enjoy the moment.", Kasumi's voice had said in Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma tried focusing his thoughts on Shampoo. He could not 'talk'  
to her mentally as he could Kasumi and Hinako, but he could pick up on Shampoo's emotions, and she did seem rather happy and content at the moment.  
  
Mousse looked a little annoyed at how he was holding Shampoo, but he had his hands full as Nuku Nuku tried to keep his attention. Akane looked as if she wanted to pound him as usual for 'flirting' with Shampoo, but she was now with Akari, and as the days went by Ranma found himself, truthfully caring less and less what Akane thought of him. She had definitely been replaced by two others.  
  
After his dance with Shampoo, Ranma sat back down at his table and looked on with amusement as the demon girl Asuka convinced the band to play a tango, which Asuka danced quite closely with her 'friend' Rei.  
As others looked on in shock, Ranma was mentally taking notes on how the dance was done. He was still learning about what girls liked, and this dance seemed like something that would interest Kasumi and Hinako, as long as he didn't have to do it in his goddess form too soon. That would still be a little embarrassing.  
  
After the reception had ended, Ukyo-n was walking back to her restaurant alone. Tomorrow she would be leaving with her other self and would not be back anytime soon. She had spent more time in Nerima than she had anyplace else in the past ten years. Leaving Ranma would hurt for a while, but staying would be a mistake. She could not move on with her life until her past was completely behind her. Ukyo-n knew that as long as she stayed in Nerima there would always be some temptation to pursue a relationship with Ranma.  
  
Moving away would allow her to meet other people, not just martial artists. Perhaps that was the problem, come to think of it. She had teased Ranma about his lack of social skills at times, but was she all that much better. Most of her life involved training, and talking about it, when she wasn't practicing it. Just about everyone else she knew seemed to have that problem as well. Shampoo came across as a horny bimbo most of the time and Akane as an angry lesbian. As for Kodachi, well......she wasn't exactly normal either. It was true that they were starting to change a little,  
but all of them needed to improve.  
  
Her "mother's" friends were not exactly normal, but even in the limited time that she had spent with Rei, Asuka and the foxgirl Hinako, Ukyo-n noticed how little they spoke of fighting. They could defend themselves, but they never felt the need to talk about how they practiced,  
or what opponents they had fought. The stories that Ukyo had heard from them seemed to mainly concerned with where everyone had explored or who they had met on a particular adventure, the fighting was an after thought in their explanations.  
  
When she left she would not have to worry about running a restaurant for a while. Ukyo-n did not want to give up on cooking, but her restaurant had taken up so much time, that her grades were less than perfect. If she had a chance to study then perhaps she could graduate then attend a cooking school. Since not everyone preferred her "pizza's", as a few ignorant customers called her cuisine, it would be best if she could attend a cooking school near her new home. Since it seemed to be a western country, Ukyo-n thought the natives would prefer their own style of cooking,  
so if she learned it any restaurant she opened in the future would be more successful than if she just chose to specialize in her family's cooking style.  
  
Upon reaching the door to her restaurant, Ukyo stood outside for a few minutes while looking inside. She would no longer have to worry about the building's faulty water heater, or he tile in the kitchen that needed to be replaced. It would also be nice to live somewhere in which the building was not damaged by crazed martial artists from time to time.  
  
Ukyo-n went inside and up to her room. She only had a little packing left to do, then she was gone. She hadn't even tried to sell the building.  
  
"Let the bank have it. It's not my responsibility anymore.", Ukyo thought with some satisfaction.  
  
Elsewhere in Nerima, Ranma and Kasumi had arrived home, with Hinako 'popping' out of Ranma as soon as they entered the door. Ranma took Hinako up to her room and laid her on her bed. After he left Kasumi helped a still sleepy Hinako changed out of the dress that she wore for the reception. Ranma could of, and probably should have been the one helping Hinako, who was his angel after all, but from Ranma's experience, being around undressed women usually resulted in 'problems'  
for him. He would have to deal with this issue eventually since Hinako would be with him forever, and she wanted to be with him in all ways when she became older.  
  
"She has become so beautiful over the past week, but I have to.  
I guess it....... Well I should wait even if I would like nothing more than than to lay down in the bed next to her and hold her close like a man would normally hold a woman that he loves.", Ranma mumbled than blushed at what he had just said. Hopefully no one heard him. The last thing he wanted was for Hinako to think that he was some sort of pervert.  
  
Inside Hinako's bedroom, both she and Kasumi had heard Ranma and even half asleep Hinako practically vibrated in excitement as she imagined what would happen if Ranma had done what he just said he wanted to do. Kasumi smiled briefly then looked thoughtful.  
  
Ranma was unused to affection from others and had been treated poorly by Akane especially when he had tried to be nice. The 'urges'  
that his goddess form had been giving him, when he was low on energy had not helped matters any. Still he was becoming more open in how he thought towards Hinako and herself at least. If Ranma could be made to act on his thoughts, then they could take over and show the new goddess that being affectionate did have its rewards and definitely does not usually involved heavy blunt instruments.  
  
The next morning Ranma was up early. He, Kasumi, and Hinako, along with several others were going to meet at the hotel where the older Ukyo was staying so that they could say goodbye to their own Ukyo.  
  
Ranma had managed to convince himself that it was not his fault that Ukyo was leaving, but part of him still wanted her to stay, so that they could try and work out some sort of friendship. For the most part, though he thought that it was best that Ukyo went to live with her other self slash mother.  
  
As they arrived at the hotel, Ranma and the others saw the rest of their friends already in the hotel's main lounge talking to the two Ukyo's and the girls that had accompanied Ukyo to this world.  
  
Ranko was talking to Ukyo-n and Cologne was talking to the elder Ukyo.  
  
"I know that you are nervous, but you will not find a better woman to help guide you. I was in horrible shape when Kasumi-chan first brought me to her school, and I like to think that I turned out alright.", Ranko said to Ukyo-n.  
  
"She seems nice and I heard the foxgirl say that their are a lot girls my age at the school.", Ukyo-n said.  
  
"Hinako is about your age. She can show you around, just be careful about any advice you get from Asuka.", Ranko said with a wink.  
  
"Isn't she a teacher there?", Ukyo-n asked.  
  
"Well, yes....but she tends to give advice before thinking though all of the consequences first. When I was there she suggested that I date both Hinako and Minako at the same time, since she normally dated several people at once back then.", Ranko replied.  
  
"Her advice blew up in your face didn't it.", Ukyo-n said.  
  
"Yes, it didn't quite work out. I was living with Kasumi and Minako at the time, and Hinako lived at Ukyo's school, so whenever I left to see Hinako, Minako and Kasumi knew. Hinako was never jealous,  
but Minako was at times, and she often fought with Hinako, with me ending up in the middle usually.", Ranko said.  
  
"You still ended up with the jealous one though, didn't you?", Ukyo-n replied.  
  
"You can't help with who you fall in love with. I guess it was due to the fact that I spent more time with Minako. I really liked Hinako more at first, but I guess I just stared to think of her more as a little sister as time went by. The biggest attraction to Minako though was when we were 13 and I bit her, turning into a catgirl. Our hormones just attracted us to each other after that. It didn't bother me that Hinako wasn't a catgirl, but somehow I began to feel closer to Minako.", Ranko said.  
  
"So it was just because she was a catgirl? That doesn't sound fair to Hinako.", Ukyo-n said.  
  
"It was more than that. What really did it, were the times that I would wake up in the middle of the night, shaking from nightmares that I could never remember. As I awoke I would see Minako sitting next to me with my head in her lap. She was singing a lullaby that her mother used to sing with her. She had a beautiful voice and I remember thinking how much she reminded me of an angel.", Ranko said.  
  
"That's' some story sugar, maybe I'll find an angel of my own.",  
Ukyo-n said.  
  
"Given the students of the nearby boy's school you could find yourself with an angel quite literally.", Ranko said to Ukyo-n.  
  
As Ukyo went back to stand near her 'mother' Ranko noticed Dr. Tofu enter the hotel and walk up to Ukyo. To Ranko's surprise his mother pulled out a 'tube' similar to the one that he used to communicate with her across the dimensions.  
  
"That's interesting. Maybe if things work out between them, mother will finally no longer be alone and Ukyo will not only have a mother,  
but a possible father as well. At the very least, Kasumi-chan will no longer have to worry about the doctor acting strangely towards her.  
  
Ranma spent a lot time with Ukyo-n that morning talking to her about their lives and how he still wanted to here from her if it was possible. Maybe he could even learn to visit her new world when he became more skilled in his abilities. After all if Ukyo-n did find a new boyfriend Ranma would have to make sure that the guy was good enough for her.  
  
Standing off to the side of everyone, the foxgirl Hinako looked around, frustration evident on her face. She had not spent enough time with Ranko. She wanted them to play together as they did when they were younger. She wanted to go on adventures and have him rescue her when she 'accidentally' needed help.  
  
Then again, perhaps that was part of the problem. Kitsunes aged slower than many races. She was physically a young woman, but she still had the personality of a young girl of 12 or 13. She like being held by boys and even thought of kissing them, but she knew she wasn't ready for an adult relationship of the kind she often heard some of the girls in her school talking about.  
  
Ranko had not gotten around yet to saying goodbye to her, so Hinako decided to spend some time doing something that she enjoyed, namely going places that she wasn't supposed to go. She spied a door near her mark, 'No admittance' and quietly snuck in. Looking around,  
she wasn't impressed. It was just some old store room, without even and old computer to play with.  
  
Turning around to leave, she about jumped through the ceiling when someone put their hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Ranko smiling at her.  
  
"You still have to explore places you aren't supposed to go,  
don't you.", Ranko said to Hinako  
  
"I was bored and no one was paying any attention to me, especially you. Why haven't you spent any time with me. I haven't seen you in years.", the foxgirl said with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Hinako-chan, we have spent some time together.", Ranko said.  
  
"Not alone though. Every time we saw each other, Ukyo, or one of the other girls was always with us.", Hinako pouted.  
  
"We just can't go off together for a couple of days like we used to. People would be worried if I just disappeared.", Ranko replied.  
  
"People would be worried? Don't you mean Nabiki would be worried.",  
Hinako said while crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Hina-chan, don't be like that. Nabiki likes to be with me, but you are making it sound like I have to speak to her before I do anything.",  
Ranko said.  
  
"That's what you had to do with Minako. Remember how bossy she became before she finally left.", Hinako said.  
  
"It was more complicated than that. She knew she had to leave for Japan and she knew that I could not go with her when she left. We were both a little frustrated then. I do admit that some of her behavior was inappropriate, but we were only 13 and neither of us had even been in a 'real' relationship.", Ranko explained to Hinako.  
  
"So Nabiki hasn't tried to act all possessive?", Hinako asked.  
  
"Well..... when she first changed she was a little confused for a while, but that has faded. She simply wants to be with me. She has had a difficult life. Her father is useless to say the least, and it was up to her to support the family. Think about it Hina-chan, she was only about seven or so, when she had to start acting like an adult.  
It could not have been easy on her.", Ranko replied.  
  
"I suppose so, but I still wish we could have spent more time together. I don't want to wait another four or five years to see you again.", Hinako said as she stepped up to Ranko and hugged him tightly before stepping back still holding one of his hands with her own.  
  
"It won't be that long. With Kasumi and I now settled in one place I am sure that something can be worked out. Maybe she can establish a portal to allow us and others to visit each other from time to time, and if Kasumi can't maybe she could ask one of those other goddesses to help her.", Ranko said.  
  
"You promise to come and see me if you can then?", Hinako asked.  
  
"I promise, now we should leave before someone finds us here.",  
Ranko said.  
  
"Do you think that everyone will think that we are doing something naughty.", Hinako giggled.  
  
"As long as Asuka doesn't find out and start spreading rumors, like she used to.", Ranko said.  
  
"If she does I'll give her a 'kapowie' like she's never had.",  
Hinako said.  
  
Ranko and Hinako made their way back towards everyone without anyone spotting them, coming out of the closet so to speak.  
  
A little while later, Kasumi lead everyone to an empty area of a nearby park, where she could create a temporary portal for Ukyo and the others to leave without anyone spotting them. As she was leaving Hinako quickly reminded Ranko of his promise to her that he wouldn't let Nabiki or anyone else tell him how he should live his life.  
  
As the next week went by, Hinako continued her attempts to attract Ranma's attention, going so far as to greet him after class with a kiss that caused several girls in the class to sigh longingly.  
At first Ranma was too shocked to respond to any of Hinako's overtures, but over time it was obvious that he was starting to be affected by her emotions.  
  
It started out small, with Ranma opening the door to their home for Kasumi and Hinako as well as complimenting them on what they were wearing. On Thursday morning though, Ranma surprised both Kasumi and Hinako by hugging them closely and kissing them on the lips.  
  
This might seem tame to most people, considering Ranma was living with two very beautiful women, who would be more than receptive to more overt forms of affection, but considering that it was not to long ago that Ranma could not even hold hands with a girl without being nervous and looking around as if someone was going to spring out at him and attack him for doing so.  
  
On Sunday, Ranma surprised himself by sleeping in late. It was almost 9 when he awoke. The night before Hinako had finally reached the age of 16 and the three of them had given Hinako a 'sweet 16' party. Ranma was going to invite more people over, but both Hinako and Kasumi wanted it to be just the three of them. Ranma was a little embarrassed what Hinako wanted for a present that night. Both she and Kasumi spent quite some time kissing and holding Ranma close in both his forms.  
  
Both of them were so energetic, (blush), that Ranma was a little disappointed that all the did was kiss. Hinako now resembled a young woman of Kasumi's age, about 20. Not that Ranma minded, as he felt a little more comfortable being with 'older' women.  
  
Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts for the moment,  
he walked into the kitchen to see Hinako and Kasumi still in their bathrobes, leaning against the counter drinking tea.  
  
"I see I wasn't the only one who woke up late.", Ranma said.  
  
"Oh we woke up a while ago Ranma-chan, we were just waiting for you.", Kasumi said with a seductive smile.  
  
"Waiting for me?", Ranma asked.  
  
"We have a surprise for you.", Hinako replied with a smile that went past seductive into downright lecherous.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma said nervously as the two young women began to approach him.  
  
Standing in front of him, Hinako and Kasumi let their robes fall to the floor, revealing the outfits that Hinako had bought on her little shopping trip with the Holy Bell and the others the week before.  
  
Ranma stood stiffly in shock, if you pardon the pun. Hinako was wearing an almost transparent lavender negligee that matched her hair color. Kasumi was wearing a similar outfit except that it was pure white, which happened to be the same color of Ranma's skin at the moment.  
  
"Ranma, are you alright?", Hinako said as she waved her hand in front on the immobile boy.  
  
"Oh dear, I think he's in shock.", Kasumi said.  
  
"He's not getting away that easily.", Hinako said as she walk up to him, took his hands in hers than placed his hands on top of her breasts,  
causing his eyes to open wide.  
  
"Eh heh...", Ranma replied intelligently.  
  
"Ranma their is no need to be scared. I want you to touch me. I want you to hold me close and do all the things that a man should do to a woman that loves him deeply. Both Kasumi and I feel that way.", Hinako said.  
  
"But....But.... were not married and if we....you know couldn't someone get pregnant.", Ranma managed to say.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that Ranma-chan. You forget all of us are not quite human any more. We will not have any children until we decide to, but if you are still nervous there is an alternative.", Kasumi said.  
  
"What is it?", Ranma said as he unconsciously move his hand across Hinako's breasts and down her hips, much to the girl's pleasure.  
  
"Well, no one said that you have to be in your male form when we are together.", Kasumi said as she pulled out a blue negligee that appeared to be just the right size for Ranma's girl form.  
  
"You want me to be a girl when we....", Ranma tried to say as he had a mental picture of what that would be like. Strangely enough it was very similar to a recurring and quite pleasant dream that he had been having recently. Not that he would mention it to anyone.  
  
"It doesn't matter to us what for you are in Ranma, but if you are nervous being in your male form right now, there is an alternative as I said. Besides I think Hinako is a little curious about what it would be like to be with her 'goddess'.", Kasumi said.  
  
"When aunty Lilith gave me 'that book' she also told me about some of the thing that she and her lover did and well I was a little curious.",  
Hinako said as Kasumi now looked a little off center.  
  
Kasumi knew that her mother and Lilith were quite 'close', but she really didn't want to know the details. Children, even if they are goddesses, just do not want to know about their parent's sex lives.  
  
After a minutes hesitation, Ranma took the blue negligee from Kasumi and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. After 15 minute he, or rather she, had still not emerged.  
  
"Do you think we over did it Kasumi-chan?", Hinako asked.  
  
"Maybe, but you know the dreams he had been having. He was broadcasting them quite 'loudly' at night. I thought that he would enjoy this.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I guess we should just tell him that we can wait. We don't want to force him after all, no matter how much I would like to jump on him and go at it until we are both too sore to move.", Hinako said to a bemused Kasumi.  
  
As the two women were gathering up their robes, the door to Ranma's room opened and a very nervous Ranma-chan exited wearing the blue negligee that Hinako had bought her.  
  
"Do I look ok.", Ranma-chan said nervously.  
  
Kasumi and Hinako stared at Ranma-chan with their eyes wide open. Ranma was in her goddess form, with her wings retracted and her aura glowing pink in either excitement or embarrassment, they weren't sure which it was, but it took all their willpower to not just carry Ranma-chan off to the bedroom then and their.  
  
"Oh my, oh dear...", Kasumi said as she managed to twist her robe in knots.  
  
Hinako was unable to say anything, she just approached Ranma slowing while thinking, "Mine, mine mine, MINE!!!"  
  
Hinako walked up to Ranma-chan and began to move her fingers through Ranma's hair.  
  
"You are more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen.", Hinako said quietly as Ranma blushed.  
  
Kasumi walked behind Ranma-chan while putting her arms around her and kissing her on the back of her neck.  
  
"Remember Ranma-chan we want you to feel good. If anything we do makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell us.", Kasumi said as Ranma nodded dumbly.  
  
Ranma-chan was slowly coming out of her daze. She wasn't quite sure what was going on yet, but she did know that she felt REALLY good and that it would only be fair if everyone else felt the same.  
  
Hinako was pleasantly shocked when Ranma-chan began to respond to her caresses. Ranma began to move her hands through Hinako's hair, then across her cheeks and down her neck while smiling shyly. Hinako was about to lean in for a kiss when she jolted at the feel of her negligee sliding down to the floor, leaving her left wearing only her lavender panties. Ranma began to move her hands across Hinako's breasts, then she slowing traced the circumference or Hinako's nipples, causing the angel to shudder in delight.  
  
Hinako reached over and pushed the straps of Ranma-chan's negligee off her shoulder, causing it to pool on the floor in front of the busty redheaded goddess.  
  
"Yummy!", Hinako thought as she moved her hands slowly around Ranma's breasts and stiffening nipples.  
  
"Perhaps we should go to my bedroom, before things go to much farther.",  
Kasumi said as she lead the other two women into her room, and dropping the top of her negligee just outside the door, before closing and locking it.  
  
The three young women were so occupied with their 'activities', that they didn't feel the energies of the portal that was now opening in their living room. Well, either that or they just didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Honestly my dear, don't you believe that you should have at least called first, before we barge in on them.", Lilith said as she exited the portal.  
  
"I don't see why. Do think we will come upon some orgy between the three of them.", Urd snickered as she exited the portal behind Lilith.  
  
"You can see Hinako, as well, but remember Holy Bell and I want to see her as well. She hasn't seen us in a week and we want to go out with her and that nice Kodachi girl again.", World of Elegance said as she and Holy Bell exited the portal.  
  
"Where is everyone?", Urd asked as she looked around the front of house, finding no one."  
  
"Maybe they went out?", Holy Bell said quietly.  
  
(Thump)  
  
(Thump) (Thump)  
  
"Did you here that?", World of Elegance said to no one in particular.  
  
"It appears to be coming from down the hallway. Hmm, now what it this?", Lilith said as she picked up a blue negligee top and a red one that was sitting right next to it."  
  
"Those are the outfits that Hinako-chan bought for herself and Ranma-chan when we went shopping with her.", World of Elegance said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.  
  
"Bought for herself and Ranma-chan.......(Sniff) (Sniff), Wahhh,  
my granddaughter is all grown up now!", Urd wailed before being smacked on the back of the head by Lilith.  
  
"We should leave the three of them to their fun.", Lilith said as she pointed to a white negligee sitting outside a door from which the unknown thumping noises were coming from.  
  
"Maybe we should check to see if they are alright. We could be wrong about what we think is going on couldn't we?", Holy Bell said with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary.", World of Elegance said as she dragged Holy Bell back through the portal, while wondering if her friend could be that dense or she was just a closet voyeur. Well either that or she is just feeling the frustration that Belldandy obviously feels about not being able to do anything with Keiichi.  
  
Urd was the next through the portal.  
  
"Ah Kasumi you did remember the lessons your mother and I tried so hard to instill in you.", Lilith said quietly as she stepped through the portal, closing it behind her.  
  
"Oh, everyone is back so soon. Was no one home?", Belldandy asked as she saw Urd and the others reappear back in the living room at the temple.  
Standing next to Belldandy, Keiichi seemed equally surprised that everyone had returned early, not that he had anything planned of course.  
  
"They were a little too busy to see us.", World of Elegance said with a smirk on her face as Lilith held back a giggle.  
  
"Well none of us saw them, but from what we overheard coming from Kasumi-chan's bedroom, I believe the three of them were quite involved in expressing their love for each other.", Lilith replied casually  
  
"The three of them?!?", Keiichi said in shock.  
  
"Yes, the three of them you weenie!", Holy Bell forcefully, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Shame on you Holy Bell. You shouldn't say such things to Keiichi.  
Why are you acting like this?", Belldandy asked in confusion as Holy Bell refused to answer.  
  
"She probably picked up on their emotions as we were leaving. Kasumi and the others were 'broadcasting' their feelings through the ether. Anyone with even the slightest magical ability could feel what they were feeling.",  
Urd said to Belldandy.  
  
"It was wonderful. I have never felt anything like it before. You could sense the love they had for each other and how much they liked being together emotionally and physically. I want Belldandy to feel that way as well. She deserves more than a shy smile every day and a kiss on the cheek.  
Why do you know at her age she is still....mumphhhh!!", Holy Bell tried to say but found her mouth block by a blushing Belldandy's hand.  
  
"No there is no need to go into that. Just because they choose to be so expressive so soon into their relationship doesn't mean that everyone should do the same.", Belldandy said.  
  
"We might have more time to spend together if everyone would stop trying to interfere in our relationship. It's bad enough that Urd is always trying to force us to do things we aren't ready for. We certainly don't need any more pressure from anyone one else.", Keiichi said then stepped back slightly as he saw both Holy Bell and Urd glaring at him.  
  
"Interfering, is that what you think I have been doing? Haven't you been paying any attention to the stories that I have been telling you about Hiroki and I?", Urd asked.  
  
"What are you trying to say Urd?, Belldandy asked to a frustrated looking Urd.  
  
"The happiest times that I spent in my life were when I was with Hiroki. He and I complimented each other so well it was as if we were part of the same soul, just as you and Keiichi seem to be my sweet but dense sister.", Urd.  
  
"The same soul?", Keiichi asked.  
  
"We always seemed to be happy together no matter what we were doing. Even when times were tough for us during the war or when Hiroki was just starting his career I knew that as long as we were together nothing could go wrong. We loved each other, and not just physically, although that was rather nice as well. I can't even describe to you how wonderful it was to raise our child together before Hiroki disappeared and everything went so wrong.", Urd said while clenching her fists.  
  
"What about all the pills, the love potions and other things. You know that those seldom work.", Belldandy said, starting to feel ashamed at how sad she was making her sister, even if she didn't mean to.  
  
"Those were a mistake. I was just getting so frustrated. When I first saw Keiichi and found out that the both of you had done absolutely nothing ,even kiss when you had been together for over six months, I overreacted.  
You have to realize though that with Keiichi being a mortal his life is so much more fragile than yours is Bell-chan. He could be taken away from you before you know it.", Urd replied as her angel stepped up behind her and held her shoulder for support, much to Urd's comfort.  
  
"We are still not ready for some things though.", Belldandy repeated as Urd and Lilith rolled their eyes.  
  
"No one is asking you to sleep with him tonight, but you should try and move your relationship a little more forward. Go out on a date together,  
and try and show a little more affection. You won't hurt the both of you to kiss each other a little more often.", Lilith said.  
  
"Even if you do someday get married, remember that after Keiichi passes on there is no guarantee that you will see each other immediately.  
Father may have something planned for him. Make the most of the time you do have together and I promise that I will try my best to help the both of you live a long and happy life together.", Urd replied.  
  
"You two are so right for each other and I can feel the love you have for him, my goddess as I feel the same. Please listen to your sister and the others. We are not lying to you.", Holy Bell said before briefly hugging Belldandy and Keiichi, then phasing out through the read wall and walking out into the rear courtyard of the temple.  
  
Later that night Urd was laying back on the roof of the temple when World of Elegance flew up onto the roof and laid down next to her.  
  
"That was quite a speech you gave to your sister?.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"It had to be done. I don't like preaching to others, because I know how irritating it is when others do it to me, but I had no choice in the matter.", Urd said.  
  
"I'm not judging you. I am no position to give love advice to anyone. We were not together when you and your husband were together. I am not sure if that is a good or bad thing, but I cold feel the love you have for him as you spoke to your sister and I want you to know that if... no when he is found I would like to get to know him. I can't promise that I will ever love him like you do, but I would like to see if we could be friends.", World of Elegance said to Urd.  
  
"I would like that.", Urd said as she reach over and hugged her angel.  
"Perhaps it will help bring us closer together as well."  
  
"Perhaps it will.", World of Elegance said.  
  
The next morning, Ranma awoke feeling very sore and confused. She realized that not only was she not in her own bed but, she was also sharing this bed with a girl with log lavender hair. Ranma sat up and winced as several joints in her body popped loudly.  
  
"What happened?", Ranma said a little too loudly as the girl next to him began to stir.  
  
"Can't you be a little more quiet. It's not nice to wake the dead.",  
Hinako said as she too tried to sit up and winced as several of her joints popped as well.  
  
"Are you alright?", Ranma asked, as he started to remember all that happened the night before.  
  
"I've been better.", Hinako said.  
  
"Where does it hurt?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Everywhere, I think even my hair hurts.", Hinako said.  
  
Ranma reached over and began to massage Hinako's shoulders and her back.  
  
"Oh that's nice.", Hinako said as she rolled over onto her stomach and stretched out allowing Ranma to massage her legs.  
  
"Hmmmm, how did you rear get so red?", Ranma asked.  
  
"Kasumi-chan spanked me.", Hinako said with a giggle.  
  
"When did this happen?", Ranma asked.  
  
"After you fell asleep. Kasumi told me about how she accidentally came up her mother and Lilith 'playing a game' together and well I.  
was a little curious.", Hinako said as she rolled over onto her side.  
  
"Oh, so my little angel is a pervert now?", Ranma said.  
  
"Be nice or I'll get Kasumi-chan to spank you as well.", Hinako said to a blushing Ranma who then began to giggle, then laugh out loud.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?", Hinako pouted.  
  
"No Hina-chan, it just hit me that if someone had said to me a couple of months ago that I would be in bed, with a beautiful angel talking about getting spanked I would have thought that they were crazier than the Kuno's.", Ranma said.  
  
"You are very beautiful as well Ranma-chan.", Hinako said as she stretched out, giving Ranma a full view of her herself.  
  
Ranma pulled Hinako close and kissed her passionately on the lips while moving one on her hand down Hinako's back and onto her lightly red rear end while Ranma's other hand began to move lower.  
  
"As good as this feels we have to get up.", Hinako said while fighting back a moan.  
  
"We could skip school for the day.", Ranma said.  
  
"Very tempting, but we have to set a good example for everyone.  
After all how would it look for a goddess and an angel to fail to show up when everyone else has too.", Hinako tried to say in an upbeat voice.  
  
"Hinako, Ranma-chan are you up yet?", Kasumi's voice practically sang from the hallway.  
  
"Doesn't sound very tired does she?", Ranma said.  
  
"Sigh.... Not only is she a morning person, but she never seems to run out of energy.", Hinako said.  
  
"Maybe her demon half is part succubus, like in that Dark Stalker's manga.", Ranma joked.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me.", Hinako snickered as she remembered how creative,  
not to mention flexible Kasumi was the previous night.  
  
"I heard that.", Kasumi said as she came into the room and saw her two housemates still in bed and wrapped around each other.  
  
"Alright were going.", Ranma and Hinako said as they left Kasumi's room and walked into the furo together.  
  
A short while later, Kasumi heard the shower turn on, then the sounds of giggled echoed out into her room.  
  
"At least they are little more lively now.", Kasumi said while sounding a little disappointed, after all Ranma had only lasted for six hours and Hinako, a little longer than that.  
  
"I will have to work on their endurance and it will be a lot more fun than the training that Ranma is used to enduring.", Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
Ranma decided to walk to school that day in his male form,  
since it wasn't tired as his female form was and it gave him the opportunity to walk closely next to Hinako with his arms around the now 'older' girl.  
He also enjoyed, although he would never admit, the jealous looks he got from some of the salary men and other workers as he walked by with Hinako.  
  
Halfway to school, Hinako leaned her head against Ranma's shoulder and sighed contentedly, mainly because she did feel quite content at the moment, but also because she and Ranma had just walked past a few of the Furinkan boys that used to tease her by calling her 'Hina-chan'. Hinako bet that they were regretting ever calling her that.  
  
There was one middle-age woman shopkeeper who seemed to think that it was improper for someone 'Hinako's age' to be with a student and she told the pair what she thought was they walked by. Hinako surprised the woman and Ranma by telling the woman what she thought of her opinion and where she could stick it. The old spinster was so stunned she couldn't even form a coherent reply.  
  
Much to their surprise Ranma and Hinako did arrive late to the school as they found all of the students in their classroom waiting for them as they walked into the classroom together, no longer leaning against each other as their was enough gossip about them going on.  
  
Ranma sat down at his seat and Hinako began to teach the class but both were a little distracted. Every time Hinako and Ranma saw each other both Hinako paused her lesson for a second before continuing. Now it should be known that the students at Furinkan aren't exactly the brightest that Japan has to offer, but by the fourth pause and blush by Hinako even they could tell that something was going on.  
  
Shampoo thought that Ranma had finally kissed the little teacher like he did to her right after he took her for a short flight. That kiss and well.... grope was enough to distract Shampoo, so seeing Hinako look somewhat out of it was to be expected. Shampoo briefly thought that maybe they had done something more, but she discarded that idea. After all if they had fooled around they wouldn't be here today, at least that is what Shampoo would have done. She would have kept Ranma occupied for the whole morning and then some.  
  
Come lunch time Hinako wanted to speak with Ranma in the class before they went down and sat under 'their' tree.  
  
"I think that everyone suspects that we did 'something' together.", Hinako said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, they just think we kissed or something.  
A couple of the little perverts think that we had sex, but most everyone is ignoring them.", Ranma replied.  
  
"That's good. The principal is gone, but I don't think that I would like to deal with everyone knowing that you in your girl form,  
Kasumi and I spent the night fooling around in her bed for several hours.", Hinako said quietly.  
  
Lunch went quietly except for Nabiki making a comment about Hinako and Ranma having their scent on each other. Ranma didn't think that this was possible, since he and Hinako did take a shower together that morning, so no doubt Nabiki was just teasing them, besides they were in no position to tease about having their scents on each other considering how much time Nabiki spent rubbing her head against Ranko.  
  
That night Ranma was a little nervous about what might happen again. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy what happened the night before,  
he REALLY did, but he still considered himself to be somewhat old fashioned and he wanted to be with someone as a man. The question was could he work up enough nerve to be with Kasumi and Hinako. They had said that they could not get pregnant unless they chose to, but it was still a big step, despite the 'lesbian orgy' that happened earlier.  
  
Ranma crawled into his bed, wearing just his boxer shorts. As he began to fall asleep, the door to his room opened and Hinako walked in, wearing quite conservative long sleeve pajamas. Ranma started to get up to see what Hinako wanted.  
  
"Shoot, they aren't even see through.", Ranma thought, unaware of how perverted he would of once found that line of thinking.  
  
"My such naughty thoughts.", Hinako said as she pushed him back onto the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them.  
  
"Hina-chan, I don't think....", Ranma babbled.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma-chan. All we are going to do tonight is lay next to each other.", Hinako said.  
  
"That's it?", Ranma said while somehow managing to sound both relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
  
"Kasumi and I decided that perhaps we were a little too aggressive with you last night. Although the little 'squeaky' noises that you made were just too cute.", Hinako said to a bright red Ranma.  
  
"A heh heh...", Ranma said.  
  
Hinako pulled Ranma partially on top of her, with his head resting on Hinako's chest. Ranma in male was now a couple inches shorter than Hinako, but that could be changed once Kasumi taught him how to alter his appearance.  
  
Ranma was surprised by this position for a few moments before he relaxed and realized that he was now quite comfortable where he was.  
Hinako was almost as busty as his girl form and the beating of her heart was very soothing to him. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.  
  
"My that was quick.", Kasumi's voice said in Hinako's head.  
  
"Tomorrow, the three of us will be together like this.", Hinako thought back to Kasumi.  
  
"Then we will see where is goes from there.", Kasumi replied mentally to Hinako.  
  
As the week progressed, Ranma did become more and more receptive to his two roommates affections, and come Friday the three of them had a repeat performance of their activities the previous Monday. As Ranma laid there in bed with Kasumi and Hinako snuggled up to him he still fond it amazing how lucky he was to be with the both of them. He used to think of Kasumi as an older sister almost. He thought of her somewhat differently now to say the least.  
  
When he first met Hinako he wasn't sure what to think of the strange little teacher. He didn't even like her at first. That too had changed. Going from dislike to making love to her, even if it was in his girl form was a joy to him. Now if only he could figure out why she purred when he rubbed a certain spot on her neck. Maybe some of his old cat fist curse had rubbed off on her, or perhaps he was just missing something. Oh well, in any case, he thought that it was cute, so why should he worry about it.  
  
As Ranma spent the week, getting closer to Hinako and Kasumi, another resident of Nerima was starting to come out of her shell and was beginning to make friends with a rather unusual girl.  
  
World of Elegance was growing quite bored staying at the temple and participating in some of the adventures that Urd had. She wanted to spend more time out in the world, seeing how, 'real' people had fun. Normally she would try and contact Hinako, but the little angel was busy with her goddess.  
  
"Hmmmm, perhaps she would be interesting in a little trip around town.", World of Elegance thought as she flew out of the temple and towards the home of a girl that she felt somewhat of a kinship too.  
After all the two of them had both been rejected at times by those close to them and they both had little contact with others.  
  
It was decided then, World of Elegance would head off towards the home of her new friend even if said friend was unaware of any relationship between the two of them yet. So it came to pass that one bored and lonely angel landed in the front court of the Kuno home, looking for the Kodachi, but unfortunately finding an idiot kendoist who starting spouting some nonsense about the heaven rewarding him with an angel for his pure and just soul.  
  
World of Elegance was about to leave the idiot to his rambling when she was shocked by the feeling of someone grabbing her from behind and groping her chest. She was so stunned she didn't even move. This didn't last long.  
  
"How dare this little boy touch me like that.", World of Elegance thought as she began to glow red.  
  
Now World of Elegance was an angel attuned to fire, and knew how to use her element quite well. A fiery aura sprung upon around the angel and a few moments later a loud scream could be heard throughout Nerima.  
  
Kodachi came out of her mansion to see what trouble her idiot brother had gotten himself into. Maybe she should just splash the fool again. At least his other form didn't bother her so. The only problem was Kodachi's dear pet alligator seemed to like the smell of panda and often chased the confused panda girl around the estate before she managed to escape.  
  
As Kodachi entered the front yard she saw that her idiot brother had somehow managed to set himself on fire and was now heading towards her dear pet's pond. Kodachi sighed as he leapt in with predictable results.  
  
(Splash)  
  
"Roar.", went a certain alligator.  
  
"Aighhhh!!!!!!!!!! Help, help, help!!!", went a certain panda girl as she ran around the yard with her arms flailing widely.  
  
"Sigh, how pathetic.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Isn't he though.", another voice said, attracting Kodachi's attention.  
  
Kodachi looked towards the sound of the voice and saw World of Elegance who she remembered from the time that they had both went out on the town with Hinako.  
  
"I take it my dear brother's fiery fate was your doing.", Kodachi said, while sounding quite amused.  
  
"He was being punished for rudely grabbing onto me.", World of Elegance said as she smoothed over her top, that Kuno had wrinkled.  
  
"Not that I am complaining, but what brings you here, megami-san?",  
Kodachi stated humbly.  
  
"Please I am an angel not a goddess, and for why I am here, well I came to see you.", World of Elegance said to a confused looking Kodachi.  
  
"To see me....Why?", Kodachi asked.  
  
"I wanted to spend some time with you. We never really had the chance to get to know one another, but I sensed that we both have something in common.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"You want to spend time with me.....How unusual.", Kodachi said.  
  
"You act as if it is strange that someone wants to be around you.  
Don't you have friends that you go out with?", World of Elegance said, to a now downcast Kodachi.  
  
"Besides Ranma-chan, no one has wanted to be my friend in quite a long time.", Kodachi replied sadly.  
  
"But why, you seemed to be quite nice to me and far more normal than some of the cursed individuals around here.", World of Elegance said.  
  
"There are many in Nerima who would disagree with you.", Kodachi said.  
  
"Well that is their problem. I don't see anything wrong with you and I would like to be your friend if you will accept me.", World of Elegance said to a shocked Kodachi.  
  
"I would like that.", Kodachi managed to say after a minute or two of stunned silence.  
  
"Good, then shall we go?", World of Elegance said as manifested her wings once more and scooped Kodachi up into her arms.  
  
"Where are we going?", Kodachi asked, as she hugged the angel close and tried to forget about how high up they were now.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'm sure that something will come up.",  
World of Elegance said with a grin on her face.  
  
Something did in fact come up and Kodachi and World of Elegance had quite an interesting week together, but that is a story, or rather a side story for another time.  
  
For two days after the wedding, Ranko kept finding bridal magazines around the house, with certain pages marks with notes about what outfit would go best with Nabiki's fur color, or what suit what go best with Ranko's fur.  
  
Weddings did tend to have an affect on certain girls this way. There were more than a few girls at Furinkan who attending the wedding, that were now fantasizing what it would be like to be married. Most of course did not have a clue about what it took to actually live with another person and the compromises that everyone had to make with their lifestyle on a daily basis. Ranko and Kasumi had stayed with married couples at times as they traveled around the multiverse and from what Ranko observed the couples that had the happiest marriages were the ones in which both partners realized that neither of them knew everything and that they could and should learn from each other.  
  
In order to distract Nabiki from her thoughts about a wedding, Ranko had continued to teach her how to improve her cooking skills, since he did most of the cooking in the home and quite frankly wanted a break from it.  
  
Ranko also continued to teach Nabiki some of the magic that he knew.  
Nabiki was more than intelligent enough to learn and had the patience that her younger sister lacked. He started out teaching Nabiki how to concentrate on focus on causing simple changes to objects around her,  
such as changing he color of an object.  
  
As Nabiki was about to recite the last word of the spell, the front gate to the dojo banged open and in stomped Akane, mad about something. The noise caused Nabiki to spin around to see what was going on and in the process the energy from the spell flew out from Nabiki and struck Akane, causing the girl's skin to change to a dark blue and her hair to a light green. It did wear off in two days, but until it did poor Akane had to deal with Kuno and a few others chasing after her,  
while proclaiming their love the new 'nymph' that had shown up at their school.  
  
Everyone was to meet at the temple that Urd and her sisters lived at just before Ranma, Kasumi and Hinako arrived. Hinako had wanted to undergo her final change at her own home, but lately there had been to many disturbances. It seemed that ever since Ranma and Rouge had punished the Sailor Scouts for almost injuring Taro one or two of them would often be seen lurking in the neighborhood.  
They finally stopped spying on Ranma and the others after Kasumi became angry at Sailor Moon when the girl peeked over the fence and surprised Kasumi and Hinako who were sunbathing alone with Ranma-chan. For this transgression Kasumi briefly turned Usagi into her namesake. Said girl quickly decided that she did not like being a small green rabbit and vowed never to bother them again after she was turned back to her human form.  
  
Hours before Hinako was to arrive at her grandmother's home, the girl was a nervous wreck. She knew that it was best that she no longer would have to depend on Ranma in order to have enough energy to get through the day, but she wondered if they would be as close. Ranma and she would normally just sit together and hold each other close as he gave her some of his energy. They seldom spoke during this time, as it was unnecessary for they seemed to almost blend into one heart and soul during that time. Hinako wondered if she would ever get to feel like that again once it was no longer necessary for Ranma to 'recharge' her.  
Kasumi had said that they would always feel as close as they wanted to,  
either closing off or opening themselves up to each others' emotions as they saw fit.  
  
Once the ceremony of her ascension was over, Hinako would always be able to draw energy on her from the same source that Ranma drew his,  
such as chocolate or by being affectionate to someone. Since her father was a nature spirit, she would also be able to draw energy from the Earth itself through any of the ley lines that encircled the planet. Nerima and Jubaan had several that ran through them, which might explain the vast amounts of weirdness that seemed to happen in both districts.  
  
When it was time for them to leave, Hinako met Kasumi and Ranma in the living room of their home. The three of them were in their goddess forms,  
with Kasumi looking thrilled with what was about to happen and Ranma looking a little less nervous than Hinako, but considering how much more experience he had with hiding his feelings who could tell what Ranma was feeling at the moment.  
  
The three of them teleported from their home and arrived in the front courtyard of the temple, where they were surprised by the sheer number of people and other..... well 'things' in attendance. Besides many of their friends and family from Nerima, not to mention the goddesses and demons that they had met before, several other spirits and beings who knew Hinako's mother and father had shown up in order to pay respects to the new goddess and her angel. The only two people who Ranma could not find were Soun and his father. At the time Ranma did not know that the two fathers were present earlier, but after Genma tried to 'borrow' a few items from the temple and Soun tried to arrange marriages for Nabiki and Akane, because he disapproved of their current partners, they were both thrown out of the temple, much to Kasumi's embarrassment.  
  
After the ceremony was over, Hinako intended to ask as many of the guests as possible what they knew of her mother and father. At the moment though both Hinako and Ranma found themselves dragged along by either Lilith or Urd so that they could meet many of the gods that they would soon be seeing at times.  
  
Mara was there, looking nervous and staying very close to Urd,  
especially when a few of the more warlike deities threatened her. One went so far as to draw a sword on her, but soon found himself, much to his surprise, hogtied and hung from a nearby tree by a very annoyed Kasumi, who wasn't about to let anyone ruin this day for 'her' Ranma-chan and Hinako-chan. Alas poor Ares, it would be years before the teasing about this incident subsided.  
  
Ranma had lost track of people's names after he was introduced to what must have been the 20th nature spirit who complimented him on landing Hinako, who many thought was even sexier than her mother. Ranma wasn't sure if this was a compliment or insult to Hinako. Most of the spirits seemed to be rather tactless, even more so than Ranma realized he was when he first came to Nerima. Still if they really didn't mean any harm it was pointless to get mad at them. Who knew what damage a fight would cause if several spirits and gods decided to go at it that day.  
  
Another portal opened up, probably bringing another well wisher to the celebration. Who stepped out though surprised many of the attendees. Hild stepped out of the portal dressed in a formal gown that appeared to be covered in diamonds that caused many different hues of light to spread out in all directions when the sunlight struck them.  
  
Urd was in shock about how her mother looked and Lilith looked as if someone had slapped across the face with a squid and called her Shirley.  
Hild seldom cared about what others thought of her appearance, but when she chose to, she could be as beautiful as any being in the multiverse.  
  
Hild moved away from the portal with a neutral expression on her face.  
She moved across the yard and stopped in front of Ranma with a small frown on her face that caused the new goddess to smile nervously and several nearby beings to run for higher ground.  
  
Hild then smiled and pulled Ranma into a hug before kissing her on the cheek, a feat which caused Lilith to fall over and Kasumi's hair to toing out of place. Hinako wondered why her great grandmother was being so friendly with her goddess.  
  
"You have done something that few mortal or immortals have even done.",  
Hild said to Ranma.  
  
"What is that?", Ranma asked nervously.  
  
"You have impressed me. Not only have you won the love of my great granddaughter, but you have also won the love and respect of my best student.", Hild said while motioning to Kasumi, who seemed both surprised and quite pleased with the praise.  
  
"Thank you, but I really didn't do nothing. I just wanted to help Hina-chan, you know.", Ranma replied.  
  
"You are more honorable than most gods tend to be. Don't lose that trait.", Hild said while looking over in contempt at several gods and goddesses who did not look pleased to see her there.  
  
"So you do approve of their joining. I was wondering how you truly felt.", Lilith said as she overcame her earlier surprise.  
  
"I approve of that and of the fact that they shall provide me with great, great grandchildren in the future.", Hild said.  
  
"That's not possible. Gods or goddesses and their angels can not have children together.", Urd said, having overheard what her mother had just said.  
  
"That is where you are wrong daughter. Both Hinako and Ranma are a little different from most bonded goddesses and their angels. She can have children with his male form and both my dear husband and I are looking forward to this in the future. Besides they will make perfect playmates for the children that Kasumi-chan and Ranma will no doubt also have.", Hild said with an evil grin as Ranma, Hinako and Kasumi blushed.  
  
"Kami-sama knows about this.. Never mind that was a stupid question.  
He approves of this?", Urd asked  
  
"Of course, just because it has only been done twice before does not mean that it would not be allowed. After all, my dear daughter, it is no stranger than when he and I, the daughter of H-sama became married, now is it?", Hild replied.  
  
"Good thing we have not been together yet in my male form, or they would have us married already.", Ranma thought to Hinako.  
  
"It's better that grandmother didn't know or she might try to give us one of her fertility potions.", Hinako thought back.  
  
As the time for the ceremony drew close, everyone filed into the main temple building and took their seats. In front of everyone stood Belldandy and Peorth, representing Asgard, and Lilith and Hild representing Niflheim. Facing towards them and away from the audience stood Ranma and Hinako. Kasumi stood off to the side, her daemon heritage signifying that she represented both Asgard and Niflheim.  
  
The lights in the temple began to dim and soft music began to echo throughout the hall.  
  
"Many years ago, it was decided that certain members of humanity would be helped by the gods to improve their lives and the lives of those around them. This was done by the granting of wishes or more often by helping a culture to grow and evolve from by granting of advice from a god or goddess disguised as a member of that society. This would sometimes require a god to spend many years away from those that he loved.",  
Belldandy spoke from the front altar.  
  
"To help alleviate the loneliness of those who were selflessly helping humanity Kami-sama decided that each god and goddess would be bonded to an angel, who would be a there as a friend, to grant advice, and in a few cases, a lover as well.", Peorth said.  
  
"Today we are here to witness the joining of a goddess and her angel,  
but in this case the goddess will now be granted the lifespan and immunities of a goddess when "HE" is in his male form.", Lilith said as Ranma looked at Lilith, then Kasumi in surprise.  
  
"His angel, my great granddaughter, Hinako carries both the blood of the gods and demons in her veins, setting her apart from her peers. It is hoped that this will give her and Ranma a better understanding of the forces of good and evil and how a balance must be maintained between the two.",  
Hild spoke to everyone.  
  
Belldandy asked Ranma and Hinako to step forward and they both now kneeled at the base of the altar.  
  
"Ranma, Hinako, After today they both of you will be joined body and soul for as long as the both of you shall live. You shall feel each others'  
emotions, and at times thoughts as well. I want you think very carefully before you chose to join together.", Belldandy said.  
  
"I have thought a lot about this the last few weeks, and I was nervous when I found out that I would be Hinako's 'goddess', but I know now that I love her and always will. It was a little strange feeling her feelings and finding out what she thought of me. I didn't think that I deserved her at first, that maybe she would be better off with someone better than me. It's hard to say how I felt when I could sense that she loved me as well. I don't know if it was luck or something that caused us to meet, but I am glad that we did.", Ranma said nervously, as Hinako was literally glowing pink with emotions and several of the more sensitive mortal and goddesses were wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
"While you will soon have each other, it is far more common for a god or goddess to take another immortal as a partner. Hinako, will you be comfortable if your 'goddess' chooses to be with someone besides yourself.",  
Peorth said.  
  
"There is someone that both Ranma-chan and I do love and have been spending our lives with. Whether or not this become permanent and Ranma decides to marry her I can not say, but if we do chose to be with this person in the future Ranma and I will both be quite happy.", Hinako said as she and Ranma looked at Kasumi as Nabiki and Ranko could be heard yelling encouragements from the audience.  
  
"Well I am sure that the both of you and this other young woman will be quite happy in the future.", Lilith said trying to hold back a grin at how Kasumi was starting to fidget.  
  
"So have you both made your final decisions? Will you consent to be together from now on?", Hild asked.  
  
"We do.", Ranma and Hinako said at the same time as they held hands and smiled at each other.  
  
As Ranma and Hinako spoke, beams of light emanated from Hild, Lilith,  
Belldandy and Peorth, striking Ranma and Hinako. A second later, a bright yellow beam shined down from the sky, and everyone present knew that Kami-sama now also approved this union.  
  
A few seconds after that cheers arose from everyone present and Ranma and Hinako were soon swarmed with well wishers.  
  
As Ranma and Hinako were being congratulated looked at the pair with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Now is not the time to be pouting Urd.", Peorth said as she walked up to Urd.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to be the one to bless Hinako, not you.",  
Urd said.  
  
"You know the rules Urd. The blessing of a new goddess and her angel must be done by at least one goddess first class. If you managed to straighten yourself out, maybe you will be able to bless that births of your great grandchildren in the future.", Peorth replied to Urd.  
  
With the ceremony over everyone scattered all over the temple complex to talk with those that they hadn't seen in a while. It was quite a rare event for so many immortals and spirits to gather in one place in Midgard.  
  
Nabiki found herself being escorted by Ranko as he led her towards a group of 'people' who were dressed in outfits similar to those that she had seen in an Egyptian exhibit in one of Tokyo's museums. She and Ranko stopped near a young woman who was wearing more gold jewelry than Nabiki had even seen. What really attracted Nabiki's attention though, was the small cat's ears on the woman's hear and the long stripe tail that looked like it came off of a cheetah.  
  
"Ahem.... Aunty there is someone I would like you to meet.", Ranko said from behind the woman.  
  
"Ranko-chan, is that you?", the 'woman' said as she turned around then smiled as she saw Nabiki standing next to Ranko.  
  
"You found a catgirl to be with, and a very beautiful one at that. I am so happy for you.", the woman gushed as she reached and picked up a very shocked Nabiki.  
  
"Too tight...", Nabiki gasped.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry about that.", the woman said.  
  
"That's ok, miss.... I'm sorry I don't know your name.", Nabiki replied.  
  
"Nabiki, this is my 'aunt' Bast.", Ranko said.  
  
"As in the goddess of cats and women?", Nabiki said.  
  
"You have heard of me. It's so nice to see young people taking an interest in history. But enough of that, so how did you meet Ranko-chan.", Bast asked.  
  
As Nabiki and Ranko told Bast how they had finally met each other,  
Hinako and Ranma came across Urd after she had finished talking to Peorth.  
Both Ranma and Hinako knew how lonely Urd was, especially when the goddess mentioned how she wished that is was she who could have blessed them at the ceremony.  
  
"That doesn't matter grandma. I am just glad to see you again.",  
Hinako said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean from what I have seen of Hinako's life and a little bit of your daughter's you always seemed to do your best for them and I was kinda hoping that you could be there for us. I don't know anything about be a god or goddess, not to mention living with someone. We'll both need help at times well anytime you want to see us just come over.",  
Ranma said somewhat clumsily. He still needed to practice speaking to others and not just martial artists at times.  
  
"Just be sure to knock first, in case you might be interrupting something.", Ranma said with an evil grin as Urd looked stunned.  
  
"You sensed me and the others the other day when we.....", Urd replied.  
  
"Yeah, Kasumi noticed you first. Hinako and I were a little busy, but we noticed you afterwards.", Ranma said to a surprised Urd.  
  
"Don't let it bother you though, as Ranma said, just let us know ahead of time.", Hinako said.  
  
The party lasted well into the night and into the morning. Many of the guests were immortal and did not need to sleep but by 4 am more than a few guests were curled up in various parts of the temple complex, sound asleep.  
Nabiki and Ranko were curled up on a couch in a living room, covered by a blanket that Belldandy placed over them.  
  
Everyone managed to either stumble or teleport home by about noon the next day. As Ranko and Nabiki were walking home they noticed her father and Genma running down the street as fast as they could and covered from head to toe in writing. It looked as if someone had taken a large rubber stamp and stamped the word 'baka' all over them.  
  
"That's different.", Nabiki said.  
  
"They probably tried to sneak into the party again and annoyed someone there.", Ranko said.  
  
Ranma and Hinako were far too excited to get any sleep that day,  
not that they needed it at the moment. The blessing that they received at the ceremony would keep them 'charged' for a week or more, unless they found some way to work off their excess energy.  
  
"So how did you like the ceremony?", Kasumi asked Ranma and Hinako after they had been home for a few hours.  
  
"It reminded me of a wedding almost.", Ranma said.  
  
"That's true, we even said, "I do", like couples do during a marriage ceremony.  
  
"In a sense the both of you are married now. You pledged to spend the rest of your lives together, helping and supporting each other, no matter what may happen. In the eyes of Kami-sama and the others that blessed you, you are now man and wife, so to speak.", Kasumi said.  
  
"You know if we are married then.....", Ranma started to say.  
  
"Then we don't have to feel nervous about doing anything that other couples do...", Hinako said as both she and Ranma looked at each other, then to Kasumi.  
  
"The both of you should be alone at first considering this is your first time as 'man and wife'.", Kasumi said with a grin.  
  
"You don't want to be with us now. We can wait until later if you are busy.", Ranma said.  
  
"I think you will have your hands full for now.", Kasumi said as Hinako led Ranma to her room, where there would be no need for Ranma to assume his female form this time.  
  
As Hinako and Ranma were 'busy', Kasumi couldn't help but think about what might be in store for them in the future. Like herself Ranma and Hinako might have to travel together as she did with Ranko in order to earn the abilities that were given to them. Kasumi hoped that this would not happen immediately though. She wanted, perhaps somewhat selfishly, a chance for the three of them to grow closer.  
  
An hour later Hinako came out of her room, looking a little frustrated.  
  
"My that was quick.", Kasumi said.  
  
"I think I broke him.", Hinako said while blushing.  
  
Looking into Hinako's room, Kasumi saw a passed out male Ranma with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hinako-chan, he will be alright we just need to work on his endurance in this form, like we did in his goddess form.", Kasumi said with a giggle.  
  
"That may take a while, but it is a sacrifice that we will have to make.", Hinako also said with a giggle as she and Kasumi entered Hinako's room and closed the door behind themselves.  
  
Out in front of Hinako's home, a large do not disturb sign appeared on the front gate and would remain there for the rest of the week.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Ukyo yawned and stretched out as her alarm clock went off. She had now been living with her 'mother' and the others at the school for three months now, and she was surprised by how quickly she seemed to fit in with everyone.  
  
Back in her birth world Ukyo always knew that her dedication to her family's martial art set her apart from others. Only other martial artists knew what it was that set them apart from 'normal people'. In this world though nobody was 'normal'.  
  
Ukyo had met members of at least 20 different intelligent races,  
and seen more fantastic creatures than anywhere else outside of a fantasy movie or AD&D game. In short she didn't stand out at all. She could almost be considered to be boringly normal and she wouldn't have it any other way. She found it nice to be able to blend into the background and instead of always 'being he nail that needed to be pounded down', as the old saying went.  
  
Now if only Rei and Asuka would stop trying to fix her up with every boy that came around. Those two were so obsessed with finding partners for everyone. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their efforts, but Ukyo preferred to find someone on her own. Besides there was one boy who she did have her eyes on.  
  
Ukyo could feel herself becoming all 'tingly' when she thought about his log snow white hair, deep blue eyes, and jet black skin, with the cutest little pointed ears. He told her that he was half elven and that his father was considered to be a hero by many, on the world in which Ukyo's beloved Shendere was born. Ukyo wasn't sure if she believed all of the stories that he told her. From what she was told the boy's father Drizzt had all but destroyed a city of evil elves and hunted down a notorious assassin all on his own.  
  
In the long run in didn't matter. Ukyo would keep their relationship a secret for now, until they became more serious about each other, that way they boy would be less likely to be scared off by any Rei's or Asuka's antics. For now only the two faeries Lin-Lin and Ran-ran knew of her relationship with the boy and Ukyo had bribed them to be silent.  
  
As she rolled out of bed, Ukyo a low 'humming' sound began to reverberate through the school and she saw a bright glow from beyond her closed bedroom door. Grabbing her spatula and hoping that no one had opened yet another gate to somewhere unpleasant, she ran out of her room, across the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
Reaching the bottom floor she saw her mother, Rei, Asuka, and several students positioned around a glowing portal. A blurred object was approaching from the other side of the portal.  
  
The portal flared brightly, and two figures stumbled out and fell to the floor in front of it before the portal collapsed in upon itself.  
  
As he spots before her eyes, from the glare faded, Ukyo cold see that one of the people on the ground had large white wings, golden hair and piercing green eyes. The other figure managed to stand up shakily and was over seven feet tall with blue skin and long golden hair. She looked like some kind of weird elf. Both figures looked like the had gone ten rounds with Godzilla.  
  
"My god, Llewellen is that you. What happened?", the elder Ukyo asked her old friend.  
  
"Kozue and I will live, but we have important news for you.",  
Llewellen gasped out.  
  
"We have found the boy that all of us had been searching for.",  
Llewellen said.  
  
"You mean....", the elder Ukyo's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, we have found Hiroki Kurata, and he is still quite alive.",  
Llewellen said to her friend.  
  
"Where is he, is his daughter with him?", the elder Ukyo asked.  
  
"I do not know about her, but he is on my home world of.....Krynn.",  
Llewellen said as she collapsed back down to the ground, now quite unconscious.  
  
"Rei, see if you can heal them. Asuka get the school doctor, I will have to contact Ranko and the others. They must know about this news immediately. Ukyo said as she grabbed her daughter and they both ran off towards the elder Ukyo's study.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yeah I know I am probably going to annoy more than a few people by ending the first book of this story in a cliffhanger of sorts, but consider it an incentive to read the second book when I start it.  
  
For those who don't know Krynn, in which the second book will be partly set in, is one of the AD&D worlds created by TSR. It is a world in which the gods abandoned it and clerical magic disappeared leaving only a band of fanatical cultists, called the seekers as the only 'religion' in the world. Now I don't have the space to describe the world of Krynn here.  
Simply look it up on the internet or browse a book at your local bookstore.  
The novels of the world by Weis and Hickman are a good source of information on Krynn.  
  
For those familiar with Krynn the second book of this story will take place during the first war of the lance and I am sorry, but the characters from the novels will not be included in my story. I might not have them even exist in this version of Krynn.  
  
Now as for the story itself. This does end the first book of Little Angel Lost and I thank all of those who have written me on how they enjoyed the story that has been taken over a year and a half of my life to write so far. I can not say when the first chapter of the second book will be out, or even what the title of the new story will be. I have a lot of other things in my life, including other story ideas that I might chose to work on on first.  
  
One thing I do know though, is that I will still be writing side stories about for Little Angel Lost. The main story is finished, but there are still many tales of Ranko's and Kasumi's travels together that I wish to tell.  
  
Once again I thank all of you for your compliments and even criticisms of my story. I hope to hear from all of you in the future.  
  
Ryo 


	15. Side Story 2 Angel and the Rose Part 1

Little Angel Lost

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki ryo_

Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me are probably owned by someone else.

Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors in high school.

This side story is set during the week before Hinako's final transformation and will include some material that was originally shown in Chapter 12 of the main story.

Little Angel Lost Side story #2: Angel and the Rose

As Ranma spent the week, getting closer to Hinako and Kasumi, another resident of Nerima was starting to come out of her shell and was beginning to make friends with a rather unusual girl.

World of Elegance was growing quite bored staying at the temple and participating in some of the adventures that Urd had. She wanted to spend more time out in the world, seeing how, 'real' people had fun. Normally she would try and contact Hinako, but the little angel was busy with her goddess.

"Hmmmm, perhaps she would be interesting in a little trip around town.", World of Elegance thought as she flew out of the temple and towards the home of a girl that she felt somewhat of a kinship too.  
After all the two of them had both been rejected at times by those close to them and they both had little contact with others.

It was decided then, World of Elegance would head off towards the home of her new friend even if said friend was unaware of any relationship between the two of them yet. So it came to pass that one bored and lonely angel landed in the front court of the Kuno home, looking for the Kodachi, but unfortunately finding an idiot kendoist who starting spouting some nonsense about the heaven rewarding him with an angel for his pure and just soul.

World of Elegance was about to leave the idiot to his rambling when she was shocked by the feeling of someone grabbing her from behind and groping her chest. She was so stunned she didn't even move. This didn't last long.

"How dare this little boy touch me like that.", World of Elegance thought as she began to glow red.

Now World of Elegance was an angel attuned to fire, and knew how to use her element quite well. A fiery aura sprung upon around the angel and a few moments later a loud scream could be heard throughout Nerima.

Kodachi came out of her mansion to see what trouble her idiot brother had gotten himself into. Maybe she should just splash the fool again. At least his other form didn't bother her so. The only problem was Kodachi's dear pet alligator seemed to like the smell of panda and often chased the confused panda girl around the estate before she managed to escape.

As Kodachi entered the front yard she saw that her idiot brother had somehow managed to set himself on fire and was now heading towards her dear pet's pond. Kodachi sighed as he leapt in with predictable results.

(Splash)

"Roar.", went a certain alligator.

"Aighhhh! Help, help, help!", went a certain panda girl as she ran around the yard with her arms flailing widely.

"Sigh, how pathetic.", Kodachi said.

"Isn't he though.", another voice said, attracting Kodachi's attention.

Kodachi looked towards the sound of the voice and saw World of Elegance who she remembered from the time that they had both went out on the town with Hinako.

"I take it my dear brother's fiery fate was your doing.", Kodachi said, while sounding quite amused.

"He was being punished for rudely grabbing onto me.", World of Elegance said as she smoothed over her top, that Kuno had wrinkled.

"Not that I am complaining, but what brings you here, megami-san?",  
Kodachi stated humbly.

"Please I am an angel not a goddess, and for why I am here, well I came to see you.", World of Elegance said to a confused looking Kodachi.

"To see me...Why?", Kodachi asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you. We never really had the chance to get to know one another, but I sensed that we both have something in common.", World of Elegance said.

"You want to spend time with me...How unusual.", Kodachi said.

"You act as if it is strange that someone wants to be around you.  
Don't you have friends that you go out with?", World of Elegance said, to a now downcast Kodachi.

"Besides Ranma-chan, no one has wanted to be my friend in quite a long time.", Kodachi replied sadly.

"But why, you seemed to be quite nice to me and far more normal than some of the cursed individuals around here.", World of Elegance said.

"There are many in Nerima who would disagree with you.", Kodachi said.

"Well that is their problem. I don't see anything wrong with you and I would like to be your friend if you will accept me.", World of Elegance said to a shocked Kodachi.

"I would like that.", Kodachi managed to say after a minute or two of stunned silence.

"Good, then shall we go?", World of Elegance said as manifested her wings once more and scooped Kodachi up into her arms.

"Where are we going?", Kodachi asked, as she hugged the angel close and tried to forget about how high up they were now.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure that something will come up.",  
World of Elegance said with a grin on her face.

After a short flight it was obvious that World of Elegance was having trouble carrying Kodachi. It was not the gymnast's weight, but the position in which she had to hold the girl. They landed on a nearby building as World of Elegance thought of how to solve this little problem.

"If this is too difficult, we do not have to continue.", Kodachi said with a little hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, I can do this, I just have to figure out another way.", the fire angel said.

"Your wing's are not big enough to support two people?", Kodachi asked, then apologized for asking such a question.

"No, my wings are only for balance. Angels and other beings such as dragons can fly because of magic. Our wings would have to be much larger and flap far faster if they were to support our weight.", World of Elegance replied to Kodachi.

After a couple of minutes of thought a smile formed on the angel's face as she just remembered how she could fly with her new friend.

Kodachi had wandered off to the other side of the building and was watching something going on below when World of Elegance approached her from behind and put her hand on Kodachi's shoulder.

"Do you see something interesting?", World of Elegance playfully whispered in Kodachi's ear, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

World of Elegance could on giggle at the 'perturbed' expression on Kodachi's face.

"Look down there.", Kodachi said with some amusement, as she seemed to immediately forget her brief bout of annoyance at being surprised.

Walking down the street, holding hands was a young girl with bright pink hair, and a young boy wearing long white robes and very large glasses.  
The girl was skipping along excitedly, practically dragging the boy along with her. He seemed to both nervous and a little excited at the same time,  
judging by how he continued to look around as if expecting something to pop out at them.

World of Elegance was about to tell Kodachi about her idea when the sound of a large Helicopter distracted the both of them. The girl with the pink hair appeared to grow angry, which surprised the boy, who had never seen the girl angry before. He was even more surprised to see to small metal 'prongs?' pop up by her ears.

Much to the angel's surprise the helicopter appeared to covered in weapons and it was pointing them at the 'unarmed' couple. This would never do. Young love must be protected.

"Kodachi-chan please stand back.", World of Elegance said as raised both her arms out in front of her.

Two red balls of plasma formed in front of the angel and shot out,  
at great speed striking and vaporizing the helicopter, leaving the two, female and now quite nude pilots briefly hovering in midair with stunned looks on their faces.

They began to scream as the fell towards the concrete below. Their fall was 'fortunately' broken when a large open topped fertilizer truck from a famous sumo wrestling pig farm, rolled by, just in time for them to fall into it.

Nuku Nuku, also surprised by what had just happened. She had somehow managed to convince her new friend 'ducky' to go our with her when those two mean women who worked for mama-san came to bother her again. She was about to attack and protect her friend, when the helicopter vaporized in front of her.

Not being one to let a good opportunity pass her by, Nuku Nuku tried a trick that the 'nice girl' Shampoo had told her about.

When the helicopter exploded, Nuku Nuku jumped into the boy's arms and pretended to be afraid by what had just happened.

The boy, Mousse, as if you didn't know, instinctively held Nuku Nuku close, much to the girl's glee. Not many people could hold someone who weighed as much as Nuku Nuku. Being a martial artist had its advantages,  
even though Mousse was one of the physically weaker ones in Nerima.

"And life continues to be interesting here.", Kodachi remarked as she observed Mousse carry Nuku Nuku a short ways down the street before setting her down on her feet.

With Mousse and Nuku Nuku now 'taken care of' as World of Elegance put it, she was ready to try flying with Kodachi again. Kodachi was somewhat hesitant, but she was assured that there would not be any problems this time. It had been awhile since World of Elegance had last tried to fly along with someone, and it took her a while to remember how she last did it.

"Now Kodachi-chan please stand next to me and hold my hand.", World of Elegance said as she began to concentrate and a pale yellow glow formed around her.

Kodachi began to feel a slight tingling sensation and a little light headed as well.

"I know that you can not use mana, but I believe I can augment the high levels of life energy in your body to allow us to fly together. Please concentrate on focusing your chi on the ground. Imagine it pushing you upwards.", World of Elegance said.

Kodachi began to do as the angel said and the tingling increased along with her dizziness. Just as she was about to ask World of Elegance to stopped, she suddenly felt clear headed again. In fact she felt far better than she had in a long time.

Looking over at World of Elegance, Kodachi noticed that the angel had her wings extended and tat they were flapping slowing as she appeared to 'bob' up and down. It took Kodachi a moment to realize that the was now floating in that air as well, about two feet off the surface of the roof that the two of them were just standing on.

World of Elegance was pleased when Kodachi let out a child-like giggle as she and the gymnast began to rise slowly into the air.

"It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?", World of Elegance asked.

"I used to think that bounding from rooftop to rooftop gave a freedom that others did not, but it is nothing next to this. Will I be able to do this by myself in the future.", Kodachi asked in a hopeful voice.

"Do you want to get rid of me already?", World of Elegance teased as Kodachi blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean...", Kodachi start to apologized but stopped at seeing the smirk of the angel's face.

"You would have to find someone who knows more about ki or chi than I do. Perhaps that nice little god(dess) Ranma. In the meantime though why don't we find something interesting to do.", World of Elegance said as she and Kodachi began to move forward, with the glow around the fire angel, spreading to envelop Kodachi as well.

They began to rise high and higher and soon Kodachi could actually see the Earth begin curve away from her. She also noticed that as they began to fly faster and faster something was beginning to shake them, but as it seemed to be building to a climax, it suddenly ceased.

Down below, residents of Tokyo was startled to suddenly hear a series of loud booms echo overhead.

Back at the temple Urd wondered what her wayward angel was up to. She had been gone most of the day and refused to answer her summons. She could not blame World of Elegance for ignoring her, but she knew that they had to work through their feelings for each other sometime.

Belldandy looked over at her sister and was having the hardest time resisting the urge to talk to her sister. It was obvious that Urd was worried about her angel, but Belldandy knew that they had to work through it on their own. Kami-sama also seemed to agree with this, when Belldandy had called him earlier.

World of Elegance and Kodachi continued to fly on faster and faster,  
much to Kodachi's joy. They were well outside of Japan, presently approaching the Hawaiian Islands when they flew past a now quite confused carrier task force.  
One minute there was a blip on the radar and a now very classified satellite image, which was thought to be a joke, and the next minute there was nothing.

The world so to go by in a blur to Kodachi until, one moment a sort of colored 'tunnel' seemed to open up in from of her and World of Elegance.  
There was a brief jolt, then the everything faded back to a star filled night sky. Kodachi found herself and a quite tired World of Elegance floating over a large mountain. As they descended they noticed that four large faces were carved in the mountain, that seemed a little familiar.

From the position of the moon, World of Elegance told Kodachi that it was after midnight, despite the fact that they had only been flying for and hour or two and it was still quite light in Japan when they left.  
Obviously they had flown farther than they had intended to.

Landing on the ground, World of Elegance retracted her wings and they faded from sight, before they slumped onto a nearby bench. The flight had taken a lot out of her.

"Are you alright angel-sama?", Kodachi asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be alright. I just need to figure out where we are.", World of Elegance said, not having any knowledge of Midgard geography.

Laying on the ground nearby, Kodachi spots a small pamphlet. Picking it up she looks at it briefly, before a worried expression forms on her face.

"Is something wrong Kodachi-chan?", World of Elegance asks, while beginning to Yawn.

"This paper says that we are at Mount Rushmore, which is monument in the United States I believe.", Kodachi said.

"I take it we are far from Japan then?", the tired fired angel asked.

"We are thousands of kilometers from Japan. Will you be able to return us?", Kodachi asked while trying to hide her nervousness. After all it was American, well Hawaiian culture that caused to father to act so strange. Who knew how she would be affected.

"There is no need to be nervous, we will return, just as soon as I get some rest. I suppose I shouldn't have opened that wormhole, but I couldn't let any notice us flying. Some people overreact to that sort of thing.", World of Elegance replied.

"What are you girls doing out here in the middle of the night?", a new voice said a beam of light was flashed on Kodachi and World of Elegance.

Both girls stiffened and World of Elegance cursed herself for remaining out in the open for so long. At least her wings and aura were not visible. She didn't even want to try and explain that.

As the figure approach the two girls they noticed that it was a man in his 30's wearing a pale brown uniform of some sort, complete with a badge and a gun, much to Kodachi's discomfort.

"Please accept my apologies, but I can explain why we are here sir.", World of Elegance said in perfect English while noticing that the man's had a patch mentioning something called a National Park Service.

Both girls were so distracted with coming up with something to say to the ranger looking at them that they failed to notice a blue portal open up behind them and promptly suck them both into it. The portal quickly closed when they passed through leaving a very confused ranger staring at empty space where the 2 girls previously were.

"Now how am I going to explain this? Better yet perhaps I should just forget what I saw. It's late and I'm just tired... Yes that's it exactly.",  
the ranger told himself out loud.

At the other end of the portal both girls were promptly ejected hard ground landed at the feet of a very annoyed glowing woman.

To be continued.

Yes I am evil I am quite aware of it, but this seems like a good enough place to stop the chapter for now. You can expect the next part in a little while, well hopefully not too long anyway.

As for why it took me so long to write anything in so long. Well I have been somewhat ill for the past 2 years so that cut into my writing time as well as being addicted to a horrible evil that I have now overcome. Said evil being the dreaded "free" MMO. A horrible thing that sucks up your time sometimes money like you would not believe. Fortunately that evil has been vanquished and shall not return if I can help it.

For the future I of course plan to work on the second part of this side story as well as two other side story and one completely new story, the length of which I am not sure of yet. I also plan to hopefully continue the main part of Little Angle Lost which will contain a couple new characters based on recent anime that I have been watching as well as a certain pink haired catgirl mentioned in the epilogue of Nabiki's Heartache.

Hope you enjoyed this part of the story. Till we meet again.

Ryo Oki

(ryo_)


	16. Side Story 2 Angel and the Rose Part 2

Little Angel Lost

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki ryo_oki

Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me are probably owned by someone else.

Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors in high school.

This side story is set during the week before Hinako's final transformation and will include some material that was originally shown in Chapter 12 of the main story.

Little Angel Lost Side story #2: Angel and the Rose Part 2

One moment Kodachi and World of Elegance found themselves trying to explain to a rather confused park ranger how they arrived in "his" park, then the next moment they found themselves tumbling down a lighted tunnel.

"Where are we angel-san?", Kodachi said, while trying to prevent the nausea she was feeling from becoming worse.

"I'm not sure. This is some sort of forced dimensional teleport. Someone wants to see us quickly and doesn't care about being gentle about it.", World of Elegance said.

They continued to fall for a few more moments before noticing a bright light at the end of the tunnel. No pun intended.

Exiting the tunnel far faster than they would have liked they struck a grassy hill and rolled down to the bottom before coming to rest at the feet of a rather annoying looking glowing woman.

"I think I shall be ill.", Kodachi said while her vision continued to swim around her. All she could see at the moment was a whitish light amongst a field of green and purple.

"I think I'll join you.", World of Elegance said as her vision came into focus quicker than her mortal companion.

"Simply pathetic. To think that I should have to waste my time with two such as you is an insult to one such as me.", a new and rather arrogant sounding voice stated.

"Oh... Lets see... Green grass, purple sky, large pink and blue Elder Fruit trees. How in Kami-sama's name did we end up in Asgard.",  
World of Elegance said.

"Are you deaf angel, or have your wits simply fled you during your time with the mortals on Midgard?", the voice said again.

World of Elegance did not have time to answer as she found herself picked up by the neck and was now being glared at by a familiar if definitely unwelcome individual.

The unwelcome presence in question was an attractive woman in her mid 30's with long brown hair and green eyes, wearing a Grecian style toga with various designs stitched in gold running across it.

"Athena what is it that you want?", World of Elegance said with no small amount of contempt in her voice.

"Watch your tone foolish angel, you are in no small amount of trouble because of your foolish actions.", Athena said as she slammed World of Elegance into the ground hard.

At the same time Kodachi was coming back to her senses and had managed to right herself just as World of Elegance hit the ground.  
Reacting without thinking she launched herself towards Athena and managed to tackled the goddess to the ground and struck her once across the face before being flung away by said angry goddess.

"You are lucky I am not allowed to kill you mortal. Your crimes are not equal to your foolish companion, but you are still in more trouble than you realize.", Athena hissed.

"Odd I was just to say the same to you sister dear.", a male voice said as figure appeared out of no where.

The man in question was in his early 30's with long black hair,  
blue eyes, and was wearing an ornate suit of leather armor. He was also , in Kodachi's opinion, quite attractive.

"Ares...", Athena said in annoyance, with a hint of fear in her voice as well.

"Athena my dear, for someone who claims to be the goddess of wisdom you seem quite adept at performing the most foolish of actions.  
Tell me do you wish to be demoted from goddess second class to third class. I here that Kami-Sama is more than ready to deal with you.",  
Ares said with a smirk on his face while Athena began to feel quite nervous.

"I have done nothing wrong. My actions were just in recalling this errant angel to Asgard.", Athena said.

"Right... Kami-sama always approves of forced dimensional teleports,  
especially those involving mortals.", World of Elegance said while picking herself off on the ground.

"A rather good point I must say.", Ares said while helping the somewhat shaken Kodachi up onto her feet.

"You don't appear to be damaged my dear. After all it would be a shame to injure such a beautiful young lady.", Ares said as Kodachi blushed brightly and World of Elegance rolled her eyes.

"Careful she is still quite underage.", World of Elegance said.

"My dear angel you are mistaking me for Zeus or Apollo, I am merely showing my appreciation for her beauty.", Ares said then turned to look at Athena with a stern expression on his face.

"Now then my dear Athena are you going to inform me why you chose to attack these two dear ladies or am I going to inform Kami-sama that you have simply gone insane and should be dealt with accordingly.",  
Ares said to Athena.

"Those two should not be allowed to roam around at will in front of all mortals. There are rules that govern that, as was made clear to me when Joan and...", Athena said before being cut off.

"You can stop right there.", Ares said and began to massage his temples.

World of Elegance and Kodachi then watched as he gave Athena a glare that seemed to say, "You cant possibly be that stupid."

"For a goddess of wisdom, you are failing miserably. The two situations are totally different. You convinced the poor girl you were an angel sent to help her and in the process caused the poor naive girl to be burned at the stake.", Ares said in frustration.

"You speak to me as if you have always treated mortals with kindness dear brother. I have seen first hand how "kind" you used to be.",  
Athena said.

"That was over a thousand years ago. Some of us do grow up sister dear, unlike you who seems to be going the opposite direction.",  
Ares said while glaring at his sister.

"The rules have also changed over the years or Belldandy and her love would not be together.", World of Elegance said.

"You would know this sister if you did not spend the majority of your time "hiding" in your home surrounded by no one but your cats and reading those strange...umm... "BL" stories I believe they are called.",  
Ares said as World of Elegance fell over laughing.

"The goddess of wisdom is a "Fujoshi", World of Elegance laughed while rolling on the ground.

"Oh my.", Kodachi said as she looked at Athena with a surprised expression on her face.

"You are making too light of this situation. The mortals today are quite adept at learning things. What do you suppose will happen when knowledge and pictures of what the military fleet took of them, as they flew past, becomes public knowledge.", Athena said.

"Most likely nothing. Most will call it a hoax or some sort of publicity stunt for a movie. Those that take it seriously will be considered unbalanced conspiracy theorists, and more than likely it will be forgotten entirely in a few weeks as people begin to pay attention to the latest petty celebrity scandal instead.", Ares said while shaking his head in disappoint at his elder sister.

"You are lonely aren't you? You are also angry and a little jealous that someone is able to do something that was denied to you in the past.  
You might also be angry with yourself for what happened to this Joan woman.", Kodachi said, surprising both Ares and World of Elegance.

"Joan of Arc.", Ares corrected.

"What gives you the right to say such things to one such as I. You are just a young girl who has not experienced anything of life.",  
Athena said.

"I know first hand what you are feeling. To see others with friends and lovers, enjoying their company while I remained alone. I may be young but I can experience heartache as well as anyone else.", Kodachi said as World of Elegance came over to her and held her hand while giving her a smile of assurance.

"Perhaps you may know something of this. I can see in your eyes that you are not lying.", Athena said while sounding more subdued than she had before.

"If you are lonely I would be willing to be your friend.",  
Kodachi said to Athena.

"I brought you here against your will and attacked you. Why would you say such a thing?", Athena asked in confusion.

"I used to spend my time either attacking or declaring my love for someone, depending on what form he was in, with someone who is now one of my dearest friends. He might have even hated me at one time, but now he cares for me.", Kodachi said.

"You speak of that Ranma. Now there is an interesting mortal.",  
Ares said.

"I...I will have to think on this, but I do apologize for my actions this day.", Athena said to Kodachi and World of Elegance.

"Well then now that you are not going to kill each other I believe that you sister dear should see Kami-sama now and if you are lucky he might now punish you too harshly.", Ares stated.

"So what is to become of us.", Kodachi said as she began to look around the strange land that she was now in.

"That should not be a problem. I could just send you back immedi...(Ring, Ring)... Excuse me.", Ares said as he pulled a rather odd looking "phone" out of no where.

"They are to what?", Ares exclaimed. as everyone else present looked at him with questioning expressions.

"I am sorry ladies but there is someone who wishes to speak with this dear girl before you leave. She will arrive shortly. Now if you excuse me I must be off.", Ares said as he kissed Kodachi's hand then disappeared in thin air leaving a blushing Kodachi behind.

Athena left a few moments later leaving the two friends standing alone at the bottom of the hill at which they first arrived at.

Not long after that a new portal opened and a somewhat familiar looking woman walked out of it.

The woman in question was in her early 20's with bright blue eyes and long red hair with silver streaks running through it. On her back were 2 large white wings, which provided a contracted to her dark green and brown leather armor that she was wearing.

At first Kodachi thought that the woman was Kasumi Tendo. The two did appear to look similar but as the woman drew closer she could see that this was not Kasumi.

"Ah Lady Kimiko its always nice to see you.", World of Elegance said.

"No need to be so formal.", Kimiko said as she briefly hugged the angel then swatted her on the behind.

"You have been spending to much time around Lilith.", World of Elegance joked with the woman.

"Perhaps.", the woman said as she looked she looked over at Kodachi who as of yet did not know who Kimiko was.

"Ah but I'm being rude. Kodachi-Chan this is Kimiko Tendo a good friend of one of our better Valkrie instructors.", World Of Elegance said.

"Tendo...Oh dear...", Kodachi thought as she looked at the young woman in front of her.

"There is no need to be nervous dear, I wont harm you. I know that you and my youngest daughter have not exactly been the closest of friends,  
but from what I also hear you are trying to improve yourself, which coincidentally is why I am here.", Kimiko said as both Kodachi and World of Elegance looked at her with questioning expressions.

"Now follow me through the portal and I will explain after we arrive at our destination.", Kimiko said.

"Don't worry Kodachi-chan this portal will be safer and much more pleasant to travel through than the one that brought us here.",  
World of Elegance said to her nervous friend.

The three woman crossed into the portal and shortly there after came out the other side in what appeared to be the central courtyard of a positively enormous European style castle.

They were not alone either. Kodachi saw literally thousands of woman of various heights, skin colors, not to mentions different species, engage in all sorts of martial arts and weapons training.  
It was almost to much to take in at once.

Kimiko looked over at Kodachi who was holding in breath in shock at what she was seeing.

"Don't forget to breathe dear. It would be a shame for our guest to collapse before I have a chance to tell the offer Asgard has for you.",  
Kimiko said to Kodachi, who did actually remember that she could breathe.

"Something odd is going on here. Kodachi is still alive so Kimiko can't be thinking of training her as a Valkrie and I seriously doubt she will be offered godhood like Kasumi was.", World of Elegance thought to herself.

Kimiko lead them to a small seating area at the edge of one of the practice fields and motioned them to sit down.

"What I have to tell you is not common knowledge, at least not you so please keep this information to yourselves for the time being.", Kimiko said as Kodachi and World of Elegance nodded in understanding.

"When the demon Xverfm, also known as Happosai was destroyed, most of us believed that we had seen the last of the problems that he had caused. Unfortunately we were wrong. Unbeknownst to us Xverfm was not only involved in various activities in your world, but others as well. He seemed to take great pleasure in altering the timelines of other worlds. How many we can not say. Asgard and Niflheim have sent out agents to these worlds to try and repair the damage, but we are short handed. Because of this we are recruiting mortals who possess various skills and who hopefully are willing to help us correct the damage Xverfm has caused.", Kimiko said to Kodachi who was looking at her with a stunned expression on her face.

"Does that mean you want to "change" me like your daughter was Kimiko-Sama?", Kodachi asked with a hopeful lilt in her voice.

"I am sorry but no. Kasumi was a special case that involved Hild and Lilith. Normally mortals are not just given godhood, even after extensive training, like my daughter had. Hild and her sister though can be quite persuasive and even Kami-Sama has trouble saying no to them at times. I should tell though that if you choose to accept my offer,  
it is voluntary after all, you will be put in harms way and there is a chance that you might not make it back from one of your missions.", Kimiko said with a solemn expression on her face.

"Will I be permitted to come along to help and guard Kodachi-Chan?",  
World of Elegance said as she gently squeezed the hand of her nervous friend.

"If she accepts I believe that could be arranged if your parent goddess agrees. I know that you and Urd are not close but still angels usually to not jump dimensions without their goddess. Now I will leave the two of you alone for a while so that you may discuss this offer, and remember as I said this is strictly voluntary. No one will think any less of you if you refuse, although poor Hephaestus might be disappointed, but don't worry about that.", Kimiko said as she left Kodachi and World of Elegance alone.

"Now why would Hephaestus care? Oh well we can worry about that later I guess.", World of Elegance said.

"This is all so strange and overwhelming. To not only be givin the chance to see this place but offered a chance to travel and help out others. I want to do this but I don't know if I can. I'm not a goddess or catgirl or any of the other unusual being here or in Nerima. I'm a martial artist but not like Ranma or even that Shampoo girl. Can I actually help?", Kodachi said in a humble tone of voice.

"The fact that you actually have doubts is a good thing. Being too confident can get you killed. I have seen it happen, but don't worry too much. I meant it when I said I wanted to be your friend when we were talking at your house and as your friend I will do anything I can to see that you are not harmed.", World of Elegance said as she moved over to Kodachi and hugged the nervous girl.

"Still I am a little unsure of being trained by the mother of one of my formal rivals.", Kodachi said.

"You have nothing to worry about there Kimiko is one of the best trainers here and would never do anything make you feel uncomfortable and tease you like some others I can think of.", World of Elegance said as she motioned towards a rather unusual looking woman teaching some your Valkrie candidates the basics of swordplay.

Kodachi found herself looking at a rather tall and beautiful woman with long silver hair and slightly pointed ears. She was wearing some sort of metal bikini style top and appeared to have a snake of all things wrapped around her...Oh dear!

"Angel-san who is that...woman?", Kodachi said while deeply embarrassed but unable to take her eyes off the odd woman in question.

"That is Echidna and consider yourself lucky you are not one of her students. You would not believe how often that woman's hands like to wander as she teaches.", World of Elegance says.

"Um, and that is a real snake she is wearing around her...",  
Kodachi tried to say while blushing.

"Yes it is, and nobody here seems to want to ask her why she does such a thing. There are some questions probably best left unasked",  
World of Elegance sighed.

"I see.", Kodachi said then steped back unconsciously as she noticed Echidna turn her way then wink and lick her lips seductively.

"Damn pervert elf. If she tries anything to either of us I'll flamb her skanky ass.", World of Elegance thinks as she glared at Echidna

"I believe I am ready to give Kimiko-sama my answer now.", Kodachi said as she moved over to where Kimiko was waiting for them.

To be continued.

This chapter contained a little...well ok a lot more dialogue then I originally intended it too, bit it turned out to be necessary in order to set up what is going to happen in the future chapters.

I was originally going to make Athena an enemy and have her pop in now and again in order to make Kodachi's life and training more difficult, but that idea seemed rather dull. Making her a friend could be much more interesting. After all what trouble could a lonely goddess second class, with no clue what it takes to be a friend,  
possibly cause for someone like Kodachi or those around her. It also had the potential to make the story a tad too dark for my liking. I don't mind writing drama and making things difficult for the main characters as long as it doesn't not get too violent or depressing.

Now as for Echidna I am glad to say that I did not create her. Even my imagination is not that warped. She is a character in a fighting tournament anime called Queen's Blade, which is a "little" different from your average anime of its type. If you are really curious about it I believe the crunchy roll is still showing it from free online. I should warn you though that it does contain vast amounts of nudity and Yuri so you should probably be at least 16 in order to view it.

Echidna though might not appear in this fic further, I am still unsure as of yet. I had originally intended her to teach Kodachi some sword play techniques instead of Kimiko but this story is written to show Kodachi overcoming some issues she acquired growing up, not give her new ones.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Ryo Oki

ryo_oki 


	17. Side Story 2 Angel and the Rose Part 3

Little Angel Lost

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki ryo_oki

Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me are probably owned by someone else.

Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors in high school.

This side story is set during the week before Hinako's final transformation and will include some material that was originally shown in Chapter 12 of the main story.

Little Angel Lost Side story #2: Angel and the Rose Part 3

Kodachi and World of Elegance approached Kimiko so that Kodachi could give Kimiko her answer regarding her training.

"So have you reached a decision?", Kimiko Asked Kodachi.

"Yes, I will undergo any training you feel necessary Kimiko-sama,",  
Kodachi said.

"Even though the missions you will be sent on could be potentially deadly?", Kimiko asked.

"Yes.", Kodachi simply stated.

Kimiko lead Kodachi to a changing area on the north side of the field.  
After all it would a shame for her to ruin her nice outfit running the field that Kimiko was thinking about setting up.

A short while later Kodachi came out wearing a pair of black silk shorts a sleeveless white t-shirt, both of which appeared to be 1 or 2 sizes too small for the poor girl.

"Damn the replicator messed up again.", Kimiko said as she was glad Lilith was not here to see how the girl looked in her outfit.

Most of the male instructors and a few of the female ones, including Echidna seemed to find nothing wrong with the outfit though.

"Damn the pervert elf is even drooling.", Kimiko thought as Echidna seemed to just happen to wander over to where Kodachi was coming from.

An "accidentally launched" fireball from World of Elegance seemed to stop the elf in her tracks as she was blown backwards and was now lying on the grass with a dazed expression on her face and both eyes swirling in opposite directions.

"Oops, I wonder how that happened?", World of Elegance said with an "I'm so innocent" expression on her face.

"Kodachi-chan you can try changing again since the replicator seems to have made a mistake.", Kimiko said.

"Oh no Kimiko-sama I told it to make my training outfit like so.  
I always prefer my training outfits to be a little tight. They can be quite stimulating like that.", Kodachi said with a slightly naughty expression on her face.

"I see...", Kimiko said to Kodachi then looked over at World of Elegance, who for some reason, was holding her nose.

A short while later all of the valkries were leaving the training field and Kimiko made a clear panel appear from thin air and began typing on it.

A low rumble began to emanate from the bare grassy plain. Kodachi blinked as parts of the field began to slide back into itself and several large pieces of equipment including 2 large swimming pools appeared.  
The overall design appeared to be some sort of obstacle course with climbing nets and walls being present as well as several odd looking platforms that moved back and forth and appeared that they could easily knock the person running the course into several mats and small pools located beneath said obstacles.

World of Elegance took one look at the course and snorted, "Been watching a tad too much "Ninja Warrior" have we Kimiko dear."

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about.", Kimiko said with a smirk on her face.

"If you say so.", World of Elegance said.

"Before we start you on the course though I would like to test your strength and endurance with some simple weapon exercises.", Kimiko said to Kodachi.

The first exercise consisted of throwing several rather large and heavy spears towards distant targets. Kodachi's aim and the speed at which she through one than another were excellent but Kimiko was disappointed in the power behind the throws. The spears ideally, were supposed to pass completely though the targets, but Kodachi's attempts either struck the targets then bounced off, or they only stuck a few centimeters into the target.

The second exercise consisted of Kodachi sparing with Kimiko using wooden practice swords. World of Elegance noticed that Kodachi appeared to be doing better during this exercise. She had managed to parry a few of Kimiko's blows but her strikes were still lacking in power and she soon found herself disarmed by Kimiko with a few red marks spread out across her body where Kimiko had struck her.

After both exercises were finished World of Elegance could tell that Kodachi was disappointed with her performances judging by the expression the girl had on her face.

"You did quite well for your first sparing session Kodachi-chan but we will have to work on your strength rigorously I see. Although you are quite agile there are times when you will not be able to simply dodge out of the way of your opponent's attacks.", Kimiko said to Kodachi

Kodachi was about to suggest they try the two exercises again when she noticed several different weapons nearby including several chain-like weapons as well as two types of whips.

The whips reminded Kodachi of her ribbons, so they should not be too difficult handle. The chains were definitely heavier than her ribbons but perhaps they could be of some use.

"Since you are having trouble with your sword and spear practice I would suggest ignoring the whips for now, they are much more difficult to handle properly.", Kimiko said.

Not really paying attention to Kimiko at the moment, Kodachi picked up one of the whips and noticed a slight sparkle at the far end of it.

Noticing a few vases set up as targets Kodachi flicked the whip out at them and was surprised when the whip released some sort of bluish white energy bolt when it struck the vase. Kodachi continued striking the remainder of the vases destroying all ten in under 4 seconds.

"You were saying something about whips being difficult to handle.",  
World of Elegance said with a smirk on her face to Kimiko.

"Well I could be wrong I suppose.", Kimiko said quietly.

The other whip appeared to be normal but Kodachi surprised Kimiko by flinging the whip out and causing it to grab onto a small dagger that was laying on the ground. With a flick on her right wrist she sent the dagger back towards her and caught it with her left hand.

"Ok that is impressive I Suppose.", Kimiko said with a sweat drop formed on her head.

The chains appeared to be normal but each one had a very sharp "head" at the end of them. Kodachi sent the head at a nearby straw dummy and yanked hard when the chain wrapped around. The head shredded the dummy in the process.

"A little too crude and messy for my liking.", Kodachi said as she put the chain weapon back down.

"Where did you learn to use whip Kodachi-chan? I was told that you were a gymnast but I do not remember ever seeing such a thing used when I competed in gymnastics many years ago when I was in high school.", Kimiko said.

"Kodachi is in rhythmic gymnastics. It's a little different than the type you are thinking of.", World of Elegance said.

"It is very similar to the ribbons we use when we are competing.  
I have become quite skilled in using my ribbon to retrieve things, like my dear brother once, as well as being able to tie someone up quite easily using it.",  
Kodachi said with confidence.

"Tie up...Oh my...", Echidna mumbled to herself as she managed to wake up and over hear what Kodachi had said. She did show some rare common sense by not approaching Kodachi as the little angel seemed to be protective of her. Besides fireballs, even weak ones tended to sting "a bit" and she not no urge to be fried again any time soon.

Kodachi went back over to the weapon rack and retrieved the glowing whip and returned to Kimiko.

"Would it be possible to keep this with me? It might come in handy on these "adventures" you mentioned that you intend to send myself and angel-sama on.", Kodachi asked Kimiko.

"I suppose that could be allowed. The ion bolt charge in it isn't too powerful so you should be able to handle it with ease giving your obvious skill with whips.", Kimiko said as Kodachi blushed at being praised by her tutor.

Kimiko lead Kodachi over to the course and explained that the objective was to complete the course without being knocked over by the myriad of moving parts that the course had on it. If she was hit she would fall into various pools of water or nets that were set up next to the course. She would then have to start over from the beginning until she completed the course without any accidents.

As Kodachi began to move through the course extremely fast, Kimiko and World of Elegance could only stare in shock. Instead of moving through the obstacles Kodachi would jump over them, often with jumps exceeding 12 feet in height. When she had no choice but to move through the obstacles Kodachi removed the whip from here where it sat coiled at her waist and used to destroy the obstacles in question.

"I knew she was skilled but not that skilled. With a little more practice she would be able to defeat that purple-headed Amazon girl back in Nerima.", World of Elegance said.

"She is moving though the course faster than most elves could, not to mention those leaps. Yes, she will make a fine adventurer by the time she is finished here.", Kimiko said.

By the time Kodachi was done the timer showed that she now had the second fastest time amongst all of the new recruits and Kodachi was not even an immortal like all of the valkries were.

When she arrived back at the start of the course Kodachi was literally bouncing up and down in excitement, having enjoyed running through the course enormously.

"So was my time through the course satisfactory?", Kodachi asked Kimiko.

"Much more than that dear, even if part of your success was due to the unorthodox methods you used to pass the course.", Kimiko said.

"Did I do something wrong?", Kodachi said sadly, looking like a hurt puppy.

World of Elegance bravely resisted the urge to hug the poor girl.

"No, you really didn't do anything wrong but perhaps in the future you could avoid using any weapons on the course.", Kimiko said while looking at parts of the course that will need to be repaired.

Kodachi blushed and hid the whip behind her while rocking back and forth on her feet before saying, "If you like I could go through the course again.

Before Kimiko could reply a nuisance made itself known.

"Ahhhhhh, help help help help...", a blue and white blur said as it exited a portal and was followed by a few dozen black... well somethings Kodachi observed.

"Oh great the idiot angel is back and she brought company.",  
World of Elegance said.

The "idiot" in question was a young girl about 17 with short light blue hair and wearing a very short white dress. On her back were 2 white wings with one being smaller than the other. Following her were roughly six dozen faceless, pure black humanoids with large black wings and large claws on each of there hands.

"Oh nightgaunts! Target practice time.", Kimiko almost squealed in glee much to World of Elegance's amusement.

"What is going on?", Kodachi asked.

"The angel you saw is somewhat "special". She is actually from another world and does freelance work for us, or at least she tries.",  
Kimiko said.

"Special... That's one way of putting it. Idiot Nanael, always causing trouble.", World of Elegance said.

"As for the other creatures they are nightgaunts. You could say are the typical low level minion monsters heroes have to fight.",  
Kimiko said to blank air as Kodachi had already briefly disappeared from sight and was now in the midst of the nightgaunts decimating them with her whip in order to get to Nanael who was surrounded by a few of them.

The majority of the nightgaunts had chosen to surround Echidna since she was presently unarmed and appeared defenseless. Not a smart move on their account.

"Any last words elf?", the lead nightgaunt said with a whisper.

"Odd, I was just about to say something similar to you. You really did not paying any attention to where the portal you jumped through led did you.", Echidna said with a smirk.

On of the nightgaunts in the back quickly looked around then held up a panda sign that said, "Were screwed aren't we?"

It was then that all the others noticed that they were literally surrounded by thousands of Valkries who were looking at them with hunger in their eyes.

It should be noted that the valkries spent most of their time sparing and training without fighting a real enemy. This caused more than a few of them to have "some" pent up aggression, so when they finally found an enemy to fight, they were more than a little twitchy.

"We'll be going now,", the lead nightgaunt said as he and the others began to back up towards the portal, which "unfortunately" closed just before they could reach it.

(Cue Benny Hill Music)

Soon the nightgaunts scattered in all directions, followed by untold numbers of Valkries, who seemed to want to take their time killing off the nightgaunts.

Back near the idi...I mean Nanael, Kodachi had just finished off the last of the nightgaunts that had surrounded the angel and seemed rather disappointed that they had not lasted longer.

"You saved me!", Nanael said as she glomped onto Kodachi, who seemed rather confused about what to do in this situation.

"Sigh... Nanael get off of her.", Kimiko said to the angel, who was in the process of snuggling into a very confused and embarrassed Kodachi.

"No, I like it here.", Nanael said as she stuck out her tongue at Kimiko.

"I know what will get her loose.", World of Elegance with another fireball forming in her hand.

"You'll just hit Kodachi with that, allow me.", Kimiko said as she pulled a few.. ahem... adult magazines from out of no where then tossed them on the ground near Kodachi and Nanael.

"oh look someone left some naughty magazines on the ground.", Kimiko said out loud.

"Oh porn!", Nanael exclaimed then moved away from Kodachi and sat down next to the magazines.

"What do you think you are doing jumping on someone else, er... I mean that girl?", Echidna asked as she walked up to and glared at Nanael.

"But you said you didn't like it when I did that to you.", Nanael said in confusion.

"I didn't say that exactly.. I just meant that you should ask first if you wanted to do that.", Echidna said as everyone else around her was now staring at her.

"So you like me then?", a now happy Nanael asked a rapidly reddening Echidna.

"Now I've seen everything.", Kimiko said.

"Why were you being chased by them anyway? You were supposed to be a helping out that Nyarko-san girl?", Echidna said hoping to avoid answering any questions by Nanael.

"But, but, that city we were supposed to go to was filled with all sorts of icky creatures with tentacles, and they were slimy. It's not a place any sweet and innocent angel should go.", Nanael said.

"What does that have to do with you then?", Echidna snorted.

Moving away from the arguing "couple" Kodachi made her way back towards Kimiko and World of Elegance.

"Are you alright Kodachi-chan?", Kimiko asked.

"I am fine those creatures were not much of a challenge. It did though feel rather distasteful to be glomped onto by that angel. No offense to anyone, but there is something not quite right about her. She looks like an angel, but there is some sort of darker presence around her.", Kodachi said.

"It's probably just an after affect of being so close to all the nightgaunts that were chasing her.", Kimiko said to Kodachi.

"Don't worry about it, Nanael is many things, but she is hardly a dark presence.", World of Elegance said as she moved close to Kodachi and put her arm around the disgusted girl's shoulders, who responded by leaning her head against World of Elegance.

Further down the practice field all of the nightgaunts were now destroyed except for one, who had managed to avoid any harm due to the sheer speed in which it could run and fly.

As it weaved in and out of the various obstacle course challenges it failed to noticed a new presence that had just arrived on the field.  
As the nightgaunt dodged around a large obstacle it ran right into an outstretched arm belonging to a certain god of war. The nightgaunt struck Ares's arm with such force that it discorporated.

"I see that there was some excitement in my absence.", Ares said as others turned toward him and noticed that he was leading a large green alligator, of all things, on a leash behind him.

"Mr. Turtle is that you?", Kodachi said as she ran up to her pet in such haste that she didn't seem to noticed the faint glowing runes that it now had on its back.

"Mother I've missed you today.", the alligator said, causing everyone except for Ares to stare at it.

"Mr. Turtle you spoke.", said a stunned Kodachi.

"And in a Cajun accent no less.", said an equally stunned World of Elegance.

"Ok spill it. What did you do?", Kimiko said as she glared at Ares.

"My, my such a fierce expression on such a lovely face.", Ares said at Kimiko who continued to glare at him.

"Don't be mad at him, he saved me after all.", Mr. Turtle said.

"What do you mean he saved you?", Kodachi asked.

"Allow me to explain.", Ares said as he led everyone back over to the seating area where they were earlier.

"Well go on.", Kimiko said sounding impatient.

"When I met this charming young lady earlier I found myself simply fascinated by her and I decided that I must find out more about her.", Ares said as Kodachi looked at him and blushed.

"Someone get a shovel it's getting deep in here.", World of Elegance snorted.

"I am quite serious my dear. I decided to visit her place of residence, but when I arrived I witnessed a most curious scene. I noticed two men, her brother and father I later found out, firing 2 rather old rifles into a large pool of water. Judging from the amount of blood rising to the surface of the water I surmised that their prey was down below.", Ares said as Kodachi now looked horrified at the thought of someone trying to kill her pet.

"They were afraid of me. They thought I would eat them when they changed into those silly forms that the nice goddess cursed them into. As if I would ever do such a thing. I would probably get sick if I even nibbled them slightly.", Mr. Turtle said.

"I was unsure what lay under the water but I could sense its fear and sadness. I could feel it fading quickly and caught a glimmer of its thoughts. It was thinking of you my dear young lady as it was dying.",  
Ares said to Kodachi, who was now openly weeping and hugging her pet.

"What happened next?", World of Elegance asked asked.

"I froze the two fools in place and raised your pet to the surface of the water and out onto the ground next to the pond. I was surprised that it was an alligator. From its thoughts and feelings I was sure it had to be human or some other sentient species. You pet is curiously intelligent for a member of its species.", Ares said.

"Go on.", Kimiko said, curious as to what happened next.

"After I finished healing the poor creature I decided to make a few enhancements to it. After all it would be shame if it were to be injured again when I was not around.", Ares said with a smirk on his face.

It was then that the three women present noticed the glowing runes on the alligator's back for the first time.

"What did you do to Mr. Turtle?", Kodachi asked Ares.

"Well besides his obvious speaking ability, I decided to increase his strength, speed, and toughness. After all I had heard that young female adventurers from your land often had guardian beasts and it would be a shame if he were to be injured in the future adventures that you will be taking part in.", Ares said.

"I can not thank you enough for what you have done. I do not know what I would do if I returned home and found Mr. Turtle to be dead. Please except my deepest thanks.", Kodachi said as she bowed to Ares then to everyone's' surprise hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahem... Well that's quite alright. I am glad to have been of assistance.", Ares said while blushing much as Kimiko's surprise.

"Would you excuse us for a moment.", Kimiko said as she led Ares a little bit away from Kodachi and World of Elegance.

"I take it your curious as to why I am actually paying attention to a mortal?", Ares said.

"Yes I am curious, you tend to ignore most mortals unless you want something from them or you are looking for another conquest.", Kimiko said.

"You have been paying too much attention to old rumors my young little valkrie. I have not acted in such a fashion in may years.", Ares said.

"Then what is it. She is just a young child so I find it hard to believe that she "interests" you in a romantic way, shall we say.",  
Kimiko said to Ares.

"She is young. In fact she is the same age as the first mortal I ever felt myself falling for. Kodachi reminds me so much of her. I can sense they both have the same will and lust for life, even though they both came from difficult childhoods.", Ares said.

"So Kodachi is a replacement for an old girlfriend. That sounds rather pathetic.", Kimiko said than gulped as Ares glared at her then looked at her with a pitying look.

"She is not a replacement. I cared deeply for my first love Xena,  
but that doesn't not mean that I have to give up on finding someone else to be with. You have only been a valkrie for a few short years. I on the other hand am several millennium old. Trust me young one living that long can be curse unless you have someone to spend it with from time to time.",  
Ares said.

"So you are not going to force yourself on her?", Kimiko asked.

"Of course not. Like my dear sister I am looking for a friend and companion to spend time with. If it turns out to be something more, well I certainly will not complain.", Ares said.

"Is everything alright. It was starting to look a little tense between the both of you.", World of Elegance said as she walked up to Ares and Kimiko.

"We had some differences to work out, but everything is alright for now.", Kimiko said to World of Elegance.

"Yes, now let us return to the young lady lest we begin to worry her.", Ares said as the three went back over to Kodachi, who was in the process of rubbing her alligator's tummy, as if he were a large dog or cat.

"I take it your pet is now in good spirits?", Ares asked as he approached Kodachi.

"Yes he seems happier than he has been for a long time, but I am worried what will happen when I return with him to my home. Are my foolish father and brother still frozen where you left them.", Kodachi asked.

"Ah no... They were quite loud and insulting when I froze them and began to tend to your pet. Growing tired of their mindless babbling I sent them away.", Ares said.

"Away to where?", Kodachi asked.

"I am not really sure to be truthful. I was in a hurry and simply dismissed them from my presence. They are unharmed and will show up eventually I suppose.", Ares said while not sounding particularly concerned about the two.

Meanwhile in the swamps in Louisiana, a father and son team of alligator hunters were just starting off in the morning when they heard a strange humming noise. Going to investigate they saw a large glowing blue disk suddenly appear about 40 feet in the air about 30 yards ahead of them. Out of the disk popped two men, both Asian. One appeared to be a teenager and the other middle aged wearing some sort of tree hat they guessed.

The two hung in mid air for several seconds before looking down then falling into the waters below with a scream. Upon hitting the water the two men seemed to change. As they came back up to the surface now looked like two young girls wearing some sort of weird costume that made them looks like some sort of bear girls.

A few loud roars rang out near them and the two "bear girls" were now running across the surface of the water being chased by several large alligators. The two hunters could only stare dumbfounded at what they had just seen.

"Shoot what a time for the film crew to be late. Nobody is going to believe what we just saw.", The older man said.

"Maybe we should just forget about it. If we say anything, people are just going to think we are crazy.", the young man said.

With that solved the two "swamp people" went back to doing the job they their family had been doing for generations.

The bear girls were seen by several others that day and eventually became part of a new legend in the swamp about a strange curse that changes men with wicked hearts into feminine beasts.

Back in Asgard Kodachi was curious to what Ares had done to her pet Mr. Turtle. Besides the creatures ability to speak Areas showed that alligator could now move extremely quickly. Her pet ran to the far end of the field and back again at speeds of over 90 miles per hour. His jaws could now bite through several inches of the strongest metals, and his hide was now tough enough to withstand most non-magical and energy weapons. It would take a physical weapon the size of a tank cannon to damage her pet now.

Kodachi was thrilled beyond belief but World of Elegance and Kimiko were worried. How much damage could such a creature do if it ever decided to go on a rampage.

Before he left them once again Ares informed Kodachi and World of Elegance that Hephaestus wanted to see them. He had heard about their little misadventure and recruitment and had an offer to make Kodachi if she was interested.

"I am not sure quite what "Heph" is working on, but he did say that it would be ready in two weeks time and he would deeply appreciate it if you were to visit his workshop when it is finished.", Ares said to Kodachi.

"How odd, Hephaestus usually does not welcome visitors to his workshop.", World of Elegance said.

"Not only does he wish to see her, but he is almost giddy like a young school girl. I have not seen him like this in over a thousand years. It has me so curious I would not mind seeing what he has in mind if the young lady does not mind myself visiting as well.", Areas said as he smiled at Kodachi, causing the girl to blush again.

"In the mean time Kodachi-chan we have a lot of training to work on. I heard that you are still going to school , but it would be best if you either took two weeks off from your school or at the very least come see me for a few hours a day after it is over.", Kimiko said to Kodachi.

"Now if you young ladies will excuse I must go attend to my sister to see what punishment if any Kami-sama had assigned to her for her earlier transgressions.", Areas said as he teleported away.

After Ares had left Kodachi told Kimiko that it would probably be best if she came to Asgard after her schooling was done for the day. She had already been absent for so many times that she could really not afford to miss any more, besides she was trying to now change her image and not just depend on her family's wealth and connections to get her out of trouble.

With that Kodachi and World of Elegance returned to Nerima to see what the next day would bring.

To be continued:

Author's Note:

This particular chapter is a little more light hearted than I originally intended it to be due to my need to write something amusing to counteract the trouble that occurred when I first started to write this chapter.

The house that I live in is quite old and often needs some work to be done so as I sat down to start this chapter I heard an odd cracking and whooshing noise from the basement. I ignored it at first but as it grew louder I decided to investigate it. Imagine my "joy" when I went down stairs and saw that a large water pipe under the house had broken and was in process of turning my basement into a swimming pool.

I was even more "overjoyed" when I found out how much it would cost to repair the damages. So to make my self feel better and not cause me to repeatedly slam my head into the kitchen table, this chapter became a little more humorous.

The main change was the introduction of Kodachi's pet, which I had not planned on but on thinking about it I believe that he will make a good character in this side story.

Now as for the angel Nanael, I did not really exaggerate her personality at all. She is to put it bluntly one of the more greedy and messed up characters in the Queen's blade series, especially in the OAV's that haven't made it to the US yet.

Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter and will want to see more in the future as the next chapters will begin to show the adventures that I have in mind for Kodachi and World of Elegance to Experience.

Ryo Oki

(ryo_oki )


	18. Side Story 2 Angel and the Rose Part 4

Little Angel Lost

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki ryo_oki

Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me are probably owned by someone else.

Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors in high school.

This side story is set during the week before Hinako's final transformation and will include some material that was originally shown in Chapter 12 of the main story.

Little Angel Lost Side story #2: Angel and the Rose Part 4

There was a brief flash of light and Kodachi, her pet and World of Elegance found themselves back in Nerima. Unfortunately it was not back at the Kuno estate as they hoped it would be.

"Oh dear, we are by Lake Nerima. I am afraid we are quite far from my family home.", Kodachi said.

"This has got to be the strangest district in Tokyo. With land costing so much here how can there be so many parks, open gravel pits and other quarries, not to the mention a lake of all things.", World of Elegance asked in confusion.

Kodachi could only shrug her shoulders in reply. Truth be told she had never even thought of such things. Wasn't all of Tokyo like Nerima after all?

"Can you bring us to my Estate Angel-san?", Kodachi asked.

"No, I am afraid your pet is way to large for me to either try and fly with or teleport with back to your home. I suppose I could contact Urd,  
but I really don't want to have to deal with how cranky she would most likely be if she found out we were in Asgard and the changes Ares made to your pet. It's probably best if we just walk back.", World of Elegance said as she failed to notice how people were beginning to stare at her and her two companions as they walked away from the lake.

After a short while though all three did begin to notice that they were attracting more than a little attention.

"I think your standing out a little much.", Mr. Turtle said to World of Elegance in his Cajun accent.

"So sayeth the 20 foot long talking alligator.", World of Elegance said with a smirk.

"Ahem... Perhaps you do have a point.", Mr. Turtle said while blushing.

"Sigh... I suppose it would be best if I altered my appearance somewhat. I certainly do not wish do deal with that rather unpleasant psychotic priest that seems to be bothering Ranma and Kasumi as of late.  
I swear that boy should just vaporize the nuisance. No one would miss such an unpleasant person after all.", World of Elegance said as her form began to blur.

When she was done World of Elegance looked like a young woman in her early 20's with long black hair with silver strips running through it. She was wearing a short black miniskirt and white peasant blouse with accentuated her rather curvy figure quite nicely.

Those who knew her goddess Urd, would have commented that she and her angel obviously share a similar sense of fashion if they were to have seen World of Elegance at that moment.

"Well I suppose this will have to do. At least no one will be staring at me while I am in this form.", World of Elegance said as she missed seeing a young man walking into a light post across the street while looking at her.

Kodachi felt briefly jealous of her angel friend's appearance before banishing that feeling. Of course an angel would be attractive to look at.

"If you don't mind Kodachi-chan, could you call me Yumi Touma while I am in this form. It is a name I have used before when I traveled in disguise.  
People might think it odd if they overhear you calling my "angel-san" as we are walking together.

"Would it be to informal to call you Yumi?", Kodachi asked.

"Only if you do not mind me calling you Kodachi.", World of Elegance said to the now rather pleased looking gymnast.

"I would like that.", Kodachi said with a smile.

Some time later the group of three finally made their way to a more familiar part of Nerima. Mr. Turtle was starting to attract too much attention and he sent Nerima's poor animal control officer running and screaming off into the difference when Mr. Turtle began talking to him.  
You would think he would be a little more use to strange animals appearing in Nerima. After all, he was the one responsible for rounding up that young Tendo girl's strange cooking experiments that got loose and tried to eat a few stray animals on occasion.

As they neared the Cat Cafe Mr. Turtle tried once again to be polite but the results were not what he had hoped for.

"Hello Chinese peasant girl.", Mr. Turtle said to Shampoo, who was outside the Cafe sweeping the walkway.

Shampoo looked at the alligator, blinked once, looked at the ground,  
blinked once more, then fainted right on the ground surprising everyone present.

"That was unexpected. Must be having a rough day I guess.", "Yumi"  
said as she picked Shampoo off the ground and walked into the Cafe with Kodachi next to her.

Mr. Turtle had to stay outside. Its hard to fit a 20 foot alligator through the front doors after all.

A little while earlier:

Shampoo was outside the Cafe sweeping the front walk, and judging from the expression on her face, was not in a happy mood to say the least.  
Truth be told she was incredibly frustrated as of late.

Not long ago her life seemed so simple: Become the village champion,  
celebrate her victory, find a decent man to marry in a year or two and eventually become part of the ruling council like her ancestors have been for the past 400 years.

Things had not gone according got plan though. First their was a certain redhead who easily defeated Shampoo then fled. Said redhead turned out to be a cute, if not too bright boy. Shampoo could deal with this. Most of the boys in the village were not exactly brilliant.

Said boy now though was a god or goddess. Shampoo still wasn't quite sure on that point. Shampoo had been freed from the kiss of marriage and her curse by Ranma's new fianc e, Kasumi, who was also now a goddess or something like that.

At least her idiot admirer, Mousse was now being pursued by a robot catgirl that her great grandmother had hired as a waitress. Of course said catgirl now got better tips than she did.

Her formal rivals were no more. One had left the dimension to be with an alternate version of her mother and the other was now dating another girl.

That left only one daily problem to deal with and Shampoo hoped that she didn't "bounce" on by today. Its a shame her hopes were to be dashed yet again.

Boing Boing Bounce Stomp Splat.

"Shampoo getting really tired of this shit.", Shampoo sighed as she pulled herself off the ground after being used as a spring board by a former mercenary catgirl.

Running up to her and helping her off the ground again was the catboy Ranko who looked liked a feline version of Ranma, or least Shampoo always thought so.

"Please excuse Nabiki-chan, Shampoo-san, she got into the catnip yet again, even after I hid it so well. Perhaps I should just throw it away. IF you need anything please just asked.", Ranko said as he made two simple gestures which Shampoo was not quite familiar with.

The gestures were part of spell that instantly cleaned and mended your clothes if they were damaged. Ranko tried to say more to Shampoo but she just waved him off. She really didn't want to deal with the cats anymore than she had too.

It was bad enough that they were both faster and Ranko was stronger than she was. The fact that he knew magic and was teaching it to Nabiki was more than frustrating.

When she had arrived in Nerima, Shampoo was one of the strongest residents, now she was unsure where she stood.

"Shampoo swear if Shampoo seen one more weird thing today then Shampoo going fall over.", Shampoo said.

About five minutes later Shampoo saw the crazy rose girl walking by with some other older girl and her large alligator. Shampoo tried to ignore them and was succeeding until the large green thing turned its head towards her and spoke.

When that happened Shampoo decided then and there that this day was was officially fubar and it was name time to take a nap.

(THUD)

Leaving Mr. Turtle outside the two young women walked into the cafe. Cologne's eyes practically popped out of her head when she felt the aura of the woman who was carrying Shampoo. This was obviously one of the goddesses or one of the angels that appeared to be visiting Nerima a lot lately.

Cologne hoped that Shampoo's present state was not the result of doing anything foolish to the disguised immortal.

"Pardon the intrusion but we found this young lady unconscious outside.", "Yumi" said as she laid Shampoo down at one of the benches near the front door.

Before Cologne could answer the angel an annoying nuisance made itself known.

Mousse had just come in through the back door and saw his "beloved"  
Shampoo being carried by some foreign girl and that "psychotic"  
gymnast. Putting 2 and 2 together and getting 6.8, he came to the conclusion that they had attacked her and brought her back to gloat about their conquest. Well there was only one response to that insult.

"How dare you attack my dear Shampoo!", Mousse screamed as he launched several chains towards the two young woman.

In response to this Cologne said something VERY impolite and was about to deflect the chains when the tip of what looked like a glowing whip flew past her and slammed into the chains knocking them aside and causing a blur bolt of energy to flow through the chains back into Mousse.

The energy bolt blew him back through the back door and into a concrete wall behind the cafe, making a Mousse-sized indentation in the process. He was also twitching quite nicely as several arcs of electricity moved across his body.

Cologne eyed the weapon and could feel a vast amount of magic flowing through it. Such a weapon is rare even amongst the amazons storehouse of artifacts. Of course given that the gymnast was now standing besides one of the immortals, this might give a hint as to where she had acquired such a weapon.

"What a rude young man. Does he always attack everyone who comes into this establishment?", "Yumi" asked in distain, causing Cologne to become nervous.

Lesson number one when dealing with immortals is do not do anything to make them angry, Cologne had been taught when she was young.

"Please forgive the foolish boy's actions honored one, he does not realize what he is doing.", Cologne said as she got off of her staff and bowed to "Yumi".

"You realize I'm not human. I am impressed I had heard that the Amazon elders were quite perceptive.", Yumi said as her form blurred back to her natural state.

Cologne could see that she had been right. This was one of the angels that had been seen in Nerima lately. Now all she needed to do was find out why this angel was with the gymnast Kodachi and how her Shampoo fit into this mess. Cologne had a feeling she would need a drink by the time this was done.

It was about this time that Shampoo began to wake up and noticed who and what was near here.

"Aiyah, an angel!", Shampoo exclaimed and tried to back away in surprise. She was still half asleep and tripped over her own feet causing her to fall over.

Before she hit the ground she felt two strong arms grab hold of her and set her down gently. The arms belonged to the angel who looked at her with large green eyes showing concern.

"There is no need to be afraid, after all I am the one who brought you inside here to begin with.", the angel said in a tone of voice that left Shampoo feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

Kodachi felt a brief pang of jealousy at not being the one being held like that before shaking the silly thought from her head. Honestly what was wrong with her as of late.

On the other hand if Ranma's goddess form had held her like that, well then she could see herself snuggling up to her form quite willingly, Kodachi thought as she briefly blushed.

Finally getting her bearings as it were and noticing that Kodachi did not seem surprised in the least to be standing next to an immortal of all things she asked the obvious question, "How did crazy rose girl end up being with angel?".

Cologne sighed at her great granddaughter's lack to tact and said, "Perhaps we should move away from the door and make ourselves more comfortable before we start asking questions.", Cologne said as she locked the front door, then went over to Shampoo and dragged her into the kitchen by her ear.

"Please make yourselves comfortable while Shampoo and I get some refreshments for all of us.", Cologne said.

They returned to the dining room shortly thereafter with Shampoo looking properly chastised. Kodachi and World of Elegance could not clearly hear what Cologne and Shampoo were talking about in the kitchen but it was clear that the elder Amazon was quite upset at Shampoo and was lecturing her, probably on proper manners World of Elegance guessed.

Cologne had not bothered even waking up Mousse though. He was simply splashed and locked in a cage outside, where hopefully he would remain silent and not cause anymore trouble for anyone else.

Kodachi began to tell her tale as to how she met World of Elegance and how the both of them ended up in Asgard. As she continued the tale Kodachi could not help but notice that Shampoo began to twitch more and more as her tale continued. She could not figure out why the girl was acting this way, but from the smiles on Cologne's and World of Elegance's faces they obviously knew why the girl was acting so strangely.

Outside the cafe, Mr. Turtle has moved off the sidewalk and down a narrow alley that he barely fit through, to the back of the cafe. He was tired of people seeing him then running away in the opposite direction.

As he exited the alley, he began to smell something rather enticing. Someone had left a duck "dinner" right behind the cafe for him to find. The duck appeared to be asleep but as he nudged the cage it woke up and began to quack quite loudly when it noticed a large green alligator looking at it.

As he was deciding whether or not to eat the duck, who smelled a little like a human as well for some reason, the cage was suddenly yanked off the ground and was now being held by a strange looking pink haired girl, who had just rode up on bicycle.

"Sorry Mr. Alligator you can not eat Mousse, he not really duck, but Nuku Nuku have good Chinese food for you.", Nuku Nuku said as she put several cartons of food in front of the alligator.

Mr. Turtle looked at the duck then at the food, which smelled a lot better than the duck did and began to eat it as Nuku Nuku carried Mousse back into the cafe.

When she entered the cafe Nuku Nuku noticed the nice old lady and her somewhat strange granddaughter talking to another girl and an angel of all things. Nuku Nuku set Mousse down in the kitchen and opened the cage.

She splashed him with warm water from the sink then they both silently listened to the story that Kodachi was telling.

When Kodachi finished her story, Cologne was impressed by what had happened to the gymnast, and more than a little surprised. Privately she had thought the girl to be about as useful as her brother was, but if the gods saw fit to train the girl, then perhaps she had missed something.

With the story over, Shampoo had quickly run up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. A few minutes later several muffled thumping noises could be heard followed by what sounded like someone jumping on the floor.  
This was followed by the sounds of something rather large be shattered.

"What is that girl doing up there?", Cologne mumbled out loud.

A few minutes earlier, Shampoo had heard enough. It took all of her willpower not to run around the cafe screaming her head off. Instead she ran up the stairs to her room as fast as she could and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow and she began to pound her fists and feet into the bed.

"Its not fair, why stupid rose girl get power up? Shampoo much better fighter. Shampoo much better looking and Shampoo not crazy like rose girl.",  
Shampoo thought as she rolled off the bed and jumped up and down on the floor in frustration.

Yes friends and neighbors Shampoo was now throwing a grade A hissy fit if someone were to have seen her.

She soon banged her elbow into a nearby vase that was sitting on a pedestal, causing her to curse softly.

"Stupid vase, get out of Shampoo's way.", the girl hissed as she backhanded it, causing it to fly off its pedestal and slam into a nearby wall.

Feeling better, she began to make her way downstairs where she soon saw everyone staring at her.

"Shampoo what was the crashing noise upstairs?", Cologne asked her now nervous looking great granddaughter.

"Uh...Shampoo tripped over rug upstairs and accidentally knocked over vase in room. Shampoo clean up mess later.", the young Amazon said while hoping her great grandmother believed her story.

Before Cologne could say anything else, a few loud knockings could be heard from the locked front door.

"Shampoo go see who that is at the door and tell them that we are closed for the time being.", Cologne said.

Shampoo grumbled something under her breath and made her way to the front door.

"We is closed, come back later.", Shampoo yelled out, not even bothering to look who was at the door.

The knocked stopped for a couple of seconds then continued louder than before.

"Is you deaf, go away.", Shampoo yelled as she flung open the front door then stopped dead when she noticed, who, or rather what she was not looking at.

"Aunty!", three young voices yelled out before Shampoo found herself tackled to the ground.

GLOMP GLOMP GLOMP.

"Huh?", Shampoo said in confusion having no idea what was going on now.

Cologne and the others went to see what the noise was all about when they came across the site of 3 young girls dog piles on top of Shampoo.

The girls appeared to be about 14 or 15 years old, very pretty,  
with long purple hair and wearing short pink Chinese style dresses. The fact that all three also have purple cats ears on top of their head and long purple tails was also noticed.

"Well now what do we have here? Its not often one sees catgirl triplets.", Cologne said.

"Hi oba-san the three cat girls said cheerily as they rolled off of Shampoo and stood up.

"Great more catgirls, Shampoo's day definitely down the toilet.",  
the somewhat "smushed" Amazon thought to herself.

"Well, I didn't know you were an aunt, Shampoo.", Kodachi said to Shampoo.

"Shampoo not know either.", Shampoo grumbled outloud.

"Well she not "real" aunt but she always took care of us when mama and papa were busy, or when they just felt like fooling around.",  
one of the catgirls said while shuddering slightly.

"Before you go any farther perhaps you three could tell us who you are and why you are here.", World of Elegance said.

"I'm Lavender", the first of the triplets said.

"I'm Violet.", the second girl said.

"And I'm Grape.", the third one very quietly.

"Grape?... Snicker.", Kodachi said.

"Hey it's not my fault I was named this way... Stupid baka papa giving me silly name.", the third catgirl said.

As the three girls were introducing themselves Nuku Nuku and Mousse moved into the dining room to get a closer look at what was going on. When the three catgirls noticed them, something really interesting happened.

"MAMA! PAPA!", the three girls yelled out as they glomped onto Nuku Nuku and Mousse.

"WHAT?", everyone else said as they fell over.

A district away, a pretty young girl of about 16 was standing at the edge of rooftop looking over the city below her. She had long blond hair that she wore in a twin tail style and was wearing a short sleeve black blouse and white shorts.

Of particular interest was the large bladed pole arm that she was carrying.

"Scanning complete. Source of transmission not within range. District is clear.", the pole arm said in a deep male baritone voice.

"Damn, another wild goose chase. We'll never find the right dimension at this rate. It can't be help I guess. Bardiche open a portal back to the Ursula. I'll have to tell admiral Lindy that this dimension is clear and we should more on from here.", the young blond girl said as a portal opened up and she stepped though it.

"I swear this is taking far too long, its cutting into my snuggling time with Nanoha-chan. I even had the bath enlarged for the both of us as well.", the blond girl ranted as the weapon actually seemed to sweat drop.

To be continued.

Author's Note:

Yes, I know I am an evil bastard for stopping the chapter at this point. Consider it an incentive to read the future chapters that rather warped mind will come up with.

This chapter came out a little later than I wanted, you can blame that on the fact that I was on call for jury duty for a week... Blah.. Not the funest way to spend time.

This chapter and part of the next will finish up on some of the open plot lines of the main story such as well... Why Mousse and Nuku Nuku seem to have 3 teens calling them Mama and Papa. Also I might decide to write about what happened to a certain goddess of wisdom and her punishment might make things interesting for Kodachi and World of Elegance in the future.

Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time.

Ryo_Oki

ryo_oki


	19. Side Story 2 Angel and the Rose Part 5

Little Angel Lost

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki ryo_oki

Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me are probably owned by someone else.

Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors in high school.

This side story is set during the week before Hinako's final transformation and will include some material that was originally shown in Chapter 12 of the main story.

Little Angel Lost Side story #2: Angel and the Rose Part 5

After the surprise exclamation of the 3 catgirl teenagers and the glomping of Mousse and Nuku Nuku, everyone was stunned into silence for a few moments before everyone started speaking at once. This continued for a few more minutes before Mousse, of all people, managed to make his voice heard above all of the others.

"Now just stop it! There is no way that these girls are Nuku Nuku's and my children. Nuku Nuku is a robot or, cyborg, not a real girl. I mean even if she is anatomically correct and quite playful that doesn't...er..  
heh...never mind just forget what I said.", Mousse stated as everyone was now staring at him and a blushing Nuku Nuku.

"My, my I was beginning to wonder why you and Nuku Nuku were always taking your breaks at the same time.", Cologne said to Mousse with an evil grin on her face.

"Sounds like bad Mousse take advantage to robot girl. Shampoo think Nuku Nuku no interested in such things before coming here.", Shampoo said while glaring at Mousse and cracking her knuckles.

"Wait a minute it's not my fault. It was Nuku Nuku's idea to begin with. Not that I complained mind you, but I didn't start anything.", Mousse said while looking very nervous.

"Shampoo here that one before. Maybe Mousse need to be smacked up side the head a few dozens times to learn to behave himself.

Off to the side Kodachi was tempted to say something but was really unsure who if anyone was at fault. Not to mention the fact that the boy claiming to be with the catgirl, who Kodachi did not know was some sort of machine, was really outside any experience that she had had in life.

World of Elegance, or Yumi in her present form, just seemed amused by the whole thing. She seemed surprised at first, but a few seconds later her expression changed to an amused grin, almost as if she knew everything that was going on. Having a direct link to Asgard's super computer helped after all.

As Shampoo was just about to begin "teaching Mousse a lesson", she found herself stopped by Nuku Nuku.

"Don't hit him. He told the truth, it was my idea to "do things" with him.", Nuku Nuku said.

"Are you sure child. That is most unlike you. You did not seem interested in such things when you first arrived here.", Cologne said.

"Nuku Nuku not even really know about such things before coming here,  
but Nuku Nuku become interested when Nuku Nuku found interesting magazine in Shampoo-chan's room when Nuku Nuku was looking for her one day.", the catgirl said while trying to keep from blushing any more.

"Did you now. So tell me what was it that my dear great granddaughter was keeping in her room.", Cologne said with a smirk as all eyes were now on Shampoo.

"Nuku Nuku find 'this'.", Nuku Nuku said as she pulled a magazine out of nowhere and handed it to Cologne.

"I wondered where that went.", Shampoo said then quickly slammed her hands over her mouth.

As Cologne looked over the magazine her eyes kept getting bigger and bigger before she finally shut the magazine her shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Well I must say the Japanese as certainly very creative in some areas... Yes definitely creative.", Cologne said.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Kodachi managed to take the magazine from Cologne in order to get a better look at it.

"Naughty Catgirls...oh my.", Kodachi said as she looked at the cover of the magazine.

Quickly looking through it Kodachi found that this particular magazine seemed to be filled with pictures of young women wearing various "outfits" that gave them the appearance of catgirls. Said catgirls then seemed to participate in various "activities" with various men and some women as well.

"Since Nuku Nuku is a catgirl, sort of. Nuku Nuku was curious to try some of the things in the magazine and Mousse was nice enough to help out Nuku Nuku.", Nuku Nuku said.

"Yes, how nice of him.", Cologne said in a sarcastic tone of voice,  
as the three catgirls giggled in response.

"Mama and papa always doing naughty things like that. Luckily grandpa and grandma built house with sound proof walls for mama and papa or we would never get any sleep.", one of the triplets said.

"Too much information.", Shampoo grumbled.

"Yes it was too hard for us three and our other brothers and sisters to sleep sometimes.", one of the triplets, Grape, said.

There are more of you?", Cologne asked.

"Yes mama have six other children besides us.", Violet said as Mousse began to look rather pale.

"Oh my nine children, that certainly is a lot.", Cologne said, while trying desperately not to laugh out loud at the expression on Mousse's face.  
She did have a reputation to uphold after all.

Hearing that, Mousse suddenly decided that now would be a very good time to take a nap.

THUD.

"Well great granddaughter I believe that this means you will finally be free of Mousse's attentions.", Cologne said to Shampoo, before noticing that she was no longer standing next to her.

"Now where did she go? Oh never mind.", Cologne snorted as she noticed Shampoo bounding around the cafe doing a "Snoopy Happy Dance",  
as some very familiar piano music was somehow playing in the background.

As Cologne was watching Shampoo, and Nuku Nuku was trying to wake up Mousse, neither noticed two new people entering the cafe. One was a "scruffy" looking Japanese man in his late 30's or early 40's and the other was a 12 year old Japanese girl with short brown hair.

"Grandpa! Eimi-chan!", the 3 catgirls shouted out as they bounded over to the two new guests.

"Well what to we have here? Has Akiko been creating new cyborgs?", middle aged man said.

"If she has she hasn't told me.", the younger girl said.

"Papa-san!", Nuku Nuku shouted out from across the cafe and bounced over to the man with the others following.

"Papa-san, Papa-san, Nuku Nuku now have children!", the catgirl said as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Stupid fluff brain catgirl you can't have children.", little 12 year old girl said in annoyance.

"Ah you must be Cologne, Atsuko has told me much about you. I am her "father", Kyousuke Natsumi, and this is Eimi Yoshikawa.", the man said as Cologne approached the pair.

"Please have a seat, we have much to talk about.", Cologne said as she led the pair into the cafe.

A short time later.

"I see, so this is what is occurring. Well this ties in quite nicely with what I came here to tell Atsuko about.", Professor Natsume said to everyone.

"What papa-san what to tell Nuku Nuku", the catgirl said.

"Atsuko I have good news, professor Washu said she is ready for you if you wish to become "real".", the professor said.

"Yeah Nuku Nuku can become real girl!", the catgirl said as she began to dance around the cafe with her daughters.

"I wonder how Akiko will take the news of now being a "grandmother",  
the professor mumbled to himself.

"How is that even possible?", Mousse said, finally regaining consciousness.

"That is complicated to explain.", the professor said.

"And I thought Nerima would become calmer what with Ranma-sama no longer having to decide on a fianc e.", Kodachi whispered to Yumi.

"I am afraid that won't be happening anytime soon.", Yumi said to Kodachi with a smirk on her face.

"Now as for you girls. It was unwise to return to the past. Your presence could affect the future in ways that are difficult to predict.",  
the professor said to the triplets, who pouted in response.

"Don't worry grandpa, we know what we are doing. We are not as incompetent as that green haired stick wielder in the next district.",  
Violet said to the professor.

Over in Juuban, a certain green haired stick...er I mean Sensei sneezed and had the impression that she had just been insulted.

Back at the Cafe.

"If fluff brain gets to have children then I want some too.",  
Eimi said while looking at Mousse.

"I'm not into Lolis.", Mousse said while laughing nervously.

"Eimi-chan even if Professor Washu made you "real", you would still only be 12. That is far too young to have children. You would first have to find someone your own age to be with, then when the both of you are older you could start thinking about a family if you are still together.",  
the professor said.

"But I don't know anyone my own age...Oh wait a minute there is one boy that I know.", Eimi said with a wicked grin on her face, which looked more than a little disturbing on a 12 year old.

Some miles away at his elementary school, one 12 year old Ryuunosuke Natsume just felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"I have a feeling father just said or did something, very stupid again.", Ryuunosuke mumbled out loud.

"Are you alright Ryuu-chan?", a girlish voice said from behind him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, no prob...", the boy tried to say but he faltered when he saw just who had spoken to him.

Sakura Kinomoto was considered by just about all of the boys in his elementary school to be the cutest and the sweetest girl there.  
Combine this with Ryuunosuke's as yet unconfessed crush and you have the perfect situation for mental BSOD, which the poor boy had just suffered.

"Ryuu-chan, Ryuu-chan. Are you alright?", Sakura asked the still unresponsive Ryuunosuke.

"Allow me.", a boy next to Sakura said.

SMACK

"Heh stop that.", the now aware Ryuunosuke said.

"Cute girl next to you talking to you. Pay attention fool.",  
the boy said in a faltering voice as he too was rather "distracted"  
by Sakura.

"I'm sorry Kinomoto-san, was there something you wanted to ask me.", Ryuunosuke said, causing Sakura to frown and the boy to begin to feel nervous.

"Ryuu-chan you know I like to be called Sakura-chan, can you call me that.", Sakura said while emitting serious "cuteness rays"  
at the poor defenseless boy.

"O..O..Okay Sakura-chan.", Ryuunosuke said.

"See that wasn't so hard, now come with me I want to talk to you.", Sakura said as she grabbed the boy by his hand and pulled him out of his seat with very little effort, much to his surprise.

This caused a certain dark haired girl across the room to begin to growl, and those around her to begin to move slowly away.

Unwisely looking towards the source of the growl, Ryuunosuke noticed that it had come from Sakura's "friend", one Tomoyo Daidouji.  
He unconsciously gulped when he also noticed that the girl was now glaring at him with the "Glowing Eyes of Doom", (TM), as her hair also began to rise and float all on its own as if blown by some ethereal wind.

"Ryuu-chan can you help me with a problem?", Sakura asked Ryuunosuke once they were in a corner of the room where on was sitting.

"What sort of problem?", the nervous boy asked.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but Tomoyo-chan has been asking kind of strange lately.", Sakura said.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed.", Ryuunosuke said as he looked over at the demonic...er I mean sweet girl Tomoyo, who was now mouthing the words,  
"Die, Boy!", to him.

"Teacher, Daidouji-san is being scary again.", one the braver or more foolish, depending on how you looked at it, students said.

The teacher sighed and open the drawer to his desk containing a tranquilizer gun and some darts. He really hoped "Little Miss Yandere",  
behaved herself today for once.

Trying to ignore Tomoyo, Ryuunosuke asked Sakura, "So what is it you want me to do?"

"Well, I've known Tomoyo-chan for a long time and she was always close to me, but she is beginning to worry me. She really doesn't have any other friends besides me, so she is a little over protective.", Sakura said.

"That's one way of putting it.", Ryuunosuke said as he remembered how Tomoyo reacted last time Sakura-chan spent any time taking to a boy in or outside of class. Fortunately the bite marks on his arm weren't serious and Daidouji-san did test negative for rabies, which kind of surprised more that one member of the class.

"I mean, I've gotten used to all of the pictures she likes to take of me and all the outfits she makes for me, but I'm getting worried that she thinks I'm interested in her as more that a friend. Yesterday I caught her trying to take pictures of me when I was in the shower after P.E.",  
Sakura said while blushing.

"Oh dear...", Ryuunosuke said while trying to get that mental picture out of his head.

"So I was thinking that maybe if you could pretend to be my boyfriend maybe Tomoyo-chan could see that I don't feel that way about her and she could move on to find someone else.", Sakura said to a stunned Ryuunosuke.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?", Ryuunosuke accidentally shouted out loud attracting the attention of everyone in the room, including a certain "demon-girl".

"What! I refuse to allow such a thing to take place.", Tomoyo said as she leapt out of her seat and a rather scary looking black aura began to form around her.

"Oh crap!", exclaimed several of the students around her as they began to look for cover.

"No one should be with Sakura-chan except for me.", Tomoyo said in a menacing voice as dust and small objects on the floor began to levitate and move around her in a circular fashion.

Across the room Sakura had stepped in front of Ryuunosuke and was gripping her shrunken wand in her pocket, hoping that she would not need to use it on her poor confused friend.

"Time to die boy, RAAAWWWRRR", Tomoyo exclaimed as she leapt towards the pair.

"EEP.", eeped Ryuunosuke.

(Phoot) (Phoot)

(Thud)

Everyone began to slightly calm down as they looked at the now "sleeping" Tomoyo Daidouji, who now had two tranquilizer darts sticking out of her.

The teacher gathered his student off of the floor and began to take her to the nurse's office for the 2nd time this week. He was really glad he had so many witnesses or it would be really difficult to explain the principal and the P.T.A. while he had to tranquilize one of his students so often.

"Maybe Daidouji-san should change classes.", one girl said.

"Or maybe schools.", one boy said.

"Or even countries.", a second girl offered.

"Why do I get the feeling my life is only going to get more complicated from now on.", Ryuunosuke said.

Back at the Cat Cafe, the young cyborg girl Eimi Yoshikawa, suddenly had a strange urge to hurt someone who had just tried to damage something that belonged to her. She wasn't sure who this person was or why someone would ever be stupid enough to try and take something that belonged to her.

A quick self diagnostic confirmed that she was not malfunctioning in anyway, so what ever caused this feeling must be real. She decided to investigate this odd sensation more in depth at a later time.

"So you are the young man that Atsuko seems to be fond of.", Professor Natsume said while studying Mousse.

"He looks like a dork if you ask me. Those huge glasses and white robe are definitely not in style.", Eimi said.

"Don't pick on ducky he is very nice to Nuku Nuku and is even like a cat too.", the cyborg catgirl said while hugging Mousse.

"He is like a cat?", Eimi said, not seeing what the pink fluff brained catgirl was babbling on about now.

"Yeah, he is very good at using his tongue like a cat is.", Nuku Nuku said with pride as Shampoo took that moment to turn a fascinating shade of green.

"Shampoo really don't want to hear about that.", the now somewhat ill Shampoo said.

As the future in-laws continued to speak to one another, Kodachi and World of Elegance excused themselves and began to leave the cafe.  
They had to return Mr. Turtle to Kodachi's home. Who knows what trouble a large alligator could get into if he continued to wander around by himself.

They immediately noticed that Mr. Turtle was not near the front of the cafe where they left him. Hearing noises form the alley way near the entrance they followed it to behind the cafe, where they found Mr.  
Turtle surrounded by empty Chinese take out food cartons and what appeared to be a fair amount of light blond hair sticking out from his mouth.

"Oh dear.", World of Elegance said, having a bad feeling about this.

"Bad Mr. Turtle, mama has told you to stop eating people. Now you spit that person out right now or no more Kobe beef steaks for you.",  
Kodachi said placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Mr. Turtle.

A few seconds later a loud "horuck" sound echoed throughout the alley as a small blond haired object shot of the alligators mouth and landed a dozen feet away with a wet squishy sound.

The object in question turned out to be a rather attractive, if somewhat slimy at the moment, teenage girl wearing an almost too cutesy pink dress.

"Ah icky! Poor little Azusa is sticky and slimy now. Bad Mr.  
Chartruse you no try and eat Azusa-chan.", the confused little ice skater said as she approached Mr. Turtle and tried to pull him out of the alley by his collar.

For his part Mr. Turtle did not seem all that upset about spitting out his snack while mumbling something about it being too sweet anyway.

Not wanting to deal with the little pest at the moment, Kodachi pulled her new whip out of no where and wrapped the far end around Azusa. She then yanked hard on the whip and began to move it around in a circular motion faster and faster.

As Azusa became nothing more that a pink and blond blur, Kodachi yanked hard on the whip causing Azusa to arc off way into the distance.  
With the temporary nuisance now gone. Kodachi and World of Elegance continued to walk Mr. Turtle back to the Kuno estate.

As the three approached the entrance to the Kuno estate, they stopped short. One of the gates appeared to have been blown off of its hinges and there were scorch marks scattered throughout the front lawn and gardens of the estate as far as they could see.

World of Elegance was about to have the other two members of her party stand back while she explored the estate on her own when Mr. Turtle spoke up.

"Don't worry too much about the damage, it was caused by that nice god Ares-sama when he was dealing with your baka brother and that Hawaiian obsessed idiot.", Mr. Turtle said to Kodachi.

"So much damage... It appears as if every trap in the estate has been set off.", Kodachi said as World of Elegance began to wonder why one would have so many traps to begin with guarding one's home.

The three began to relax a little until they heard the faint sounds of someone groaning. Approaching the front door to the manor itself they noticed that the door was halfway open and a small figure was laying on the ground in a heap.

The figure was dressed in a black ninja outfit and was tied up with several thin silk ropes. Several bruises could be seen in the parts of his outfit that had been torn away.

"Mistress Kodachi is that you?", the figure said weakly, while trying to sit up, which proved to be rather futile considering its present bonds.

World of Elegance made a quick cutting motion with one of her hands and the bonds holding the small ninja fell apart into several pieces.

A few more quick gestures and the wounds, which were luckily all minor, instantly closed up on the small ninja.

"Sasuke had did you become injured?", Kodachi asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"My apologies mistress, I tried to prevent your father and brother from harming your pet but they overpowered me and left me laying in the doorway. I heard several explosion from nearby until I lost consciousness. I am sorry I do not know what happened afterwards.", Sasuke said to a now very angry Kodachi.

"Don't worry grandpa it wasn't your fault.", Mr. Turtle said to a now staring Sasuke.

"I appear to have been injured more than I thought mistress. I do believe that I heard your pet speak to me.", said a very confused Sasuke.

"Much has happened while you were injured. I am curious though, why does Mr. Turtle refer to you as grandpa?", Kodachi said to Sasuke, who for some reason was beginning to sweat quite profusely.

"I am afraid that is quite a long story mistress and one I was hoping that I would not have to tell you.", Sasuke said as he stood up began to try and move around.

A world away a young girl of about 9 or 10 with long blond hair, wearing short pleated skirt and a short sleeve sweater was looking down on a curious white rabbit / cat like creature. She seemed fascinated by the creatures purple eyes. The creature in turn seemed quite interested in her eyes, with the left one being red and the right one green.

"Hello Vivio I am pleased to meet you.", the creature said in a smooth, almost seductive male voice.

"You know who I am?", the young girl said a curious tone of voice.

"Indeed I do. My name is Kyubey and I have come here to offer you a great gift.", the little white creature said.

"Oh, a gift, what is it.", Vivio said in an excited tone of voice.

"I offer you the gift of magic. You have been chosen for a great quest and you will be able to help many people with your powers.", the creature said.

"I already have magic though. Would you like to see it?", Vivio said while being someone disappointed in Kyubey's offer.

"Odd, how I did not know that already. Very well let me see your abilities if you don't mind.", Kyubey said in an interested tone of voice.

"Cris, come out.", the little girl said as what appeared to be a stuffed rabbit materialized by her side.

"Sacred Heart.. Set up!", the girl exclaimed as a burst of light spread out from her.

The little cat / rabbit creature watched in fascination as first the girl's clothes seemed to explode off of her in typical magical girl fashion. What wasn't typical was the fact that she was now growing taller and aging into a young woman of about 16... A very well build young woman wearing a tight black full body outfit.

"Whoa...", Kyubey said, his mind going temporarily blank.

"What do you think?", the now older and very attractive girl said with pride in her voice.

"B..b...booo...boobs!", the creature said in a daze.

"Eh!?", Vivio said not sure that she heard the creature right.

"SWEETO!", the creature exclaimed leaping towards Vivio with a very lecherous expression on its face.

"Ah, a hentai bunny!", Vivio yelled out trying to dodge away from the now "not so nice" creature.

"Divine Buster!", a young female voice yelled out from behind Vivio as a blue particle beam slammed into Kyubey and blew him back several dozen yards.

"Nanoha mama!", Vivio yelled out while turning around to see her "mother", young woman in her late teens, early twenties with long wavy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and holding a large gold glowing staff with a large red gem near the top of it.

"Stay right where you are Vivio-chan and let me deal with this little creature.", Nanoha said as she walked nearer to Kyubey with her staff changing shape as she approached him.

The staff lengthened as an opening appeared in the top of the staff resembling a very wide shotgun barrel.

"Raising heart, load six cartridges.", the young woman said to the staff.

"With pleasure master.", the staff said in a feminine voice while cackling in a very disturbing fashion.

"Um that might be overdoing it a bit.", Vivio said as looked for something solid to hide behind.

"The...the White Devil.", Kyubey said in fear as Nanoha approach him then picked him up by his collar.

"I don't like that name.", Nanoha said while glaring at him.

"Of course...My deepest apologies. If you let me go I promise to never return to this dimension.", Kyubey said in a panicked tone of voice.

"Not good enough I'm afraid. You must be punished for all of the lived that you have ruined and all of the innocent young girls killed because of your "gifts". Prey to whatever gods you worship, because you will not be leaving here alive.", Nanoha said as she then tossed the little creature high into the air and aimed her staff at him.

"Raising Heart, fire Starlight Breaker, maximum power.", Nanoha said as Vivio managed to hide behind a large ground transport.

"With pleasure master, let's vaporize the little (censored).",  
Raising Heart responded in glee.

"I swear that staff is evil.", Vivio said as a large multi-colored light flew out from the end of the staff and struck Kyubey dead center. Less than a second later the creature was blown into dust.

"Consider yourself 'befriended".", Nanoha said with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Oh my that was very impressive Nanoha-san.", a feminine voice said from behind Nanoha.

Nanoha spun around and found herself facing a young woman of about 19 with long red hair with silver streaks in it. She had two large black and white wings on her back and was wearing some sort of Greek of Roman style armor.

"Who are you?", Nanoha asked in a wary tone of voice.

"My name is Katrina Saotome and I have a favor to ask of you, and your lovely Wife Fate.", the winged stranger said to Nanoha.

To be continued.

Author's Note:

With this chapter now complete I'm done with the happenings surrounding the amazons and Nuku Nuku for now, but as you can tell from the last section of this chapter, other events will soon be taking place, most likely in a few more chapters.

Next chapter will probably focus mostly on Kodachi and World of Elegance. That is unless I can think of more ways to increase the already large number of chapters in this side story.

On another note this chapter should have been out earlier, but I became distracted by the Olympics on TV, some family problems and spending way to much time on the TV tropes website. If you value your free time do not go there and you will find that the hours have somehow fled by and it is now much later than you thought it was.

On a final note, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you time.

Ryo Oki

ryo_oki 


	20. Side Story 2 Angel and the Rose Part 6

Little Angel Lost

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Ryo Oki ryo_oki

Disclaimer: All characters and places not created by me are probably owned by someone else.

Authors Note: This story is an alternative universe / crossover story set roughly 4 months after the wedding. Ranma and Akane are now juniors in high school.

This side story is set during the week before Hinako's final transformation and will include some material that was originally shown in Chapter 12 of the main story.

Little Angel Lost Side story #2: Angel and the Rose Part 6

After helping Sasuke up from the ground, Kodachi, World of Elegance,  
and Mr. Turtle followed the little ninja into the mansion and into a small drawing room near the front of the house, where guests were often met for informal gatherings.

Sasuke excused himself and came back 10 minutes later carrying a rather large leather bound volume under his arm. Setting it down on a table and opening the lock on the front Sasuke then placed it in front of the two girls who could immediately tell that it was a photo album of some age. The first pictures appeared to be quite old and the little ninja told the girls that they could ignore those pictures of they chose. The ones that he wanted them to see were further in.

Flipping through the pages Kodachi stopped when the pictures changed from older sepia toned and black and white images to somewhat faded color ones. Looking closely at the images they appeared to be over 30 years old.  
The pictures were mainly images of young children in school uniforms. Two of the children in particular looked very familiar. One was a young boy of about 5 or 6 who had a face that was somewhat rodent like and the other a young girl of about the same age with long purplish-black hair and bright green eyes.

It took Kodachi a few moments to realize that this young woman was a very early picture of her mother and the "unusual looking" young boy was Sasuke.

Sasuke watched various emotions play across the face of the young woman that he had help raise for so many years after the death of her mother.  
It was not an easy time. The master of the house seemed not to care much for the raising of his children, and often left them for months at a time to be looked after by Sasuke and the other servants as well. Both the young mistress and her brother were often saddened by the seeming loss of both parents but Sasuke knew that this was preferable to them being exposed to the many vices that claimed the attention of the master of the house and his kin.

Hopefully with the arrival of the Mistress's new divine friend and the changes in her relationship with the young Master Ranma, Kodachi could begin to live a more fulfilling life. Before that though Sasuke knew he had to tell the young Mistress certain secrets about her family, secrets he had hoped that would have remained buried forever.

Sasuke was not privy to all of the secrets of the Kuno family though.  
The present master of the house, and even more so his departed father, went to great lengths to hide certain aspects of their family's activities.

Hidden behind a false wall in the back of one of the closets in the Elder Kuno's bedroom was the entrance way to a hidden chamber containing a secret the present master of the house wanted to hide most of all. The entrance to this chamber was heavily locked, trapped and even warded to keep out and in minor supernatural occurrences, as long as the spell was renewed at a regular interval.

The disappearance of both the male Kuno's from the mansion the spell had not been renewed and now a slight purple glow began to show in the back of the closet. Whether or not this would grow remained to be seen.

Back in the front drawing room of the mansion Kodachi looked up at Sasuke and was about to speak when the little ninja interrupted her and began to tell her a tale that would surprise the young girl greatly.

"I do not remember the earliest days of my childhood, but what I have been told is that between the ages of one and two I was left on the doorstep of a local orphanage in Osaka without any note as to why I was left there or who my parents were. Since I was an "unusual" looking child I could only hazard a guess is that my parents were somehow disgusted by my appearance and left my there for someone else to raise",  
Sasuke began.

"The first couple of years there past without incident, but as I and the other children my age reached the age of 5 or 6 the teasing began.  
Children, as you know, can by quite cruel, either unintentionally or on purpose. It seems my somewhat "rodent" like appearance gave them all the fuel they needed to express themselves. For better or worse I tried to weather this teasing the best I could. The words did hurt, but I was still quite small and without any of the training I now possess so trying to start a fight with so many others wouldn't be very smart I decided back then.", Sasuke said.

"Yes, children can be cruel.", Kodachi said as if remembering some distant memory before shaking herself out of it and asking Sasuke to continue his story.

"When I was about seven though, life began to change in one very important way. A young girl was brought to the orphanage. She had very fine features and very pale skin, long blackish purple hair and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale to me."

"Her story was anything but magical though. From what I overheard,  
her parents were killed in an automobile accident and she had no other relatives to turn to. She was quite nervous and barely ever spoke. Even when she did it was only the barest of whispers. Because of this behavior the other children either ignored her or in a couple of cases seemed frightened of her. Her pale appearance and quiet manner led others to think of her as some sort of ghost or other type of spirit that should be avoided.", Sasuke said.

"This was my mother wasn't it?", Kodachi said in a quiet voice.

Sasuke smiled sadly at Kodachi but didn't answer her question just yet. Instead he continued with his tale.

"Since by this time I was quite familiar with being ignored, I tried to talk to this shy, quiet girl without much success. This continued for at least 5 months without any success. I suppose I should have just given up, most other people probably would have. There was something about her though that caused me to want to help and more importantly to realize that she didn't need to hide away from everyone, that there was at least one person she could talk to if she wanted."

"Most of us did not even know the poor girl's real name. We were told what it was when she first arrived but after that no one seemed to mention it. Even the teachers seemed to ignore the girl when she was in class. The only other person who seemed to pay attention to her was this boy about two years older than her and it was not the sort of attention she deserved.",  
Sasuke stated.

"Sounds like a bully.", World of Elegance said.

"He was a very strange child. He was two years older than us but looked at least a couple years older than that. He at first tried to be nice to her, calling her "his little girlfriend", but since she never responded to him he then began to insult her every time he saw her, except when a teacher was present. The insults continued for a while, then things became worse."

"One day she came into the class limping on her right leg. The boy,  
Godai, who had previously just been insulting her, kicked her hard in the leg since she would not pay any attention to him and being larger that all of us no one helped or tried to report him to the teachers for fear of being picked on as well."

"I could not stand to see this sweet and quiet little girl be abused any longer so I went up to Godai and told him that if he picked on her anymore he would regret it. The threat was a joke to say the least, I was much smaller than he and couldn't do any damage to him if I wanted to as I soon found out. I was beaten pretty badly as the other children looked on, including the girl that I cared about.", Sasuke sighed as he continued his tale.

"When he told her that she was next, she had a terrified look in her eyes. I told her to run and hide but she stayed by me even as I was being beaten into the ground. When I saw him begin to pick up a large rock that was nearby I thought that this was it. I would either end up very hurt or dead. What I didn't notice was that as Godai was picking up the rock, the girl whom I was trying to protect, had moved away from us and picked up a a metal pipe that was laying in a trash heap outside of the building near us. Before he could hit me with the rock he was hit on the back of the head with the pipe. As Godai was falling over he has hit on the back,  
then when he hit the ground he was hit one last time on his right knee,  
causing a loud cracking sound to echo throughout the courtyard. His scream could probably be heard for miles.", Sasuke said.

"As I tried to get up I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Please don't get up, you're hurt." Turning my heard towards the voice I realized that it was 'she' that had spoken.", Sasuke said as he smiled gently for the first time while telling his tale of the past.

"Truth be told I was not exactly in a hurry to get up anyway, as the world still seemed to be "spinning" at the moment. I did manage to prop myself up slightly and turned my head to get a better look at her.  
He was kneeling right next to me at was looking at me with concern in her eyes. This was this was the first time she, or any other girl for that matter, had showed any sort of concern for me. I was unsure how I should respond."

"She moved some of the hair that had fallen over my eyes and placed a handkerchief over a cut on my forehead, that I had not even noticed. She told me that I should be more careful in who I fought and even called me by my first name. I was curious how she knew my name since most of the students didn't seem all that interested in me. As if guessing my question she told me that she had first noticed me when I had arrived and had remembered my name when the teacher first called roll at the beginning of the year. I began to feel guilty not remembering her name and had a troubled expression on my face because of this.", Sasuke said.

"My name is Mari.", she said to me as if guessing what I was thinking once again.

"A very pretty name.", I said without thinking, causing both of us to blush.

"I began to feel dizzy again and laid down on the ground where I was. Not long after I heard the sounds of several people running towards where I was laying. Not long after that I fell unconscious."

"I awoke in the infirmary, a place I had more than a passing acquaintance with. To my surprise Mari was sitting in a chair next to the bed I was in. She had a large bandage on her right leg and was presently asleep in the chair with one of her hands holding mine. Despite the pain I was presently feeling I was quite happy at the moment."

"I later found out that right after I fell unconscious a few of the teachers finally came to see what had happened. I expected to be punished along with "him", because the teachers never bothered to find out why a fight happened, they just punished everyone involved. This didn't happen though. Mari along with several of the other girls in the school explained what happened and how I had tried to stop Godai from abusing Mari. One of the teachers even seemed to be impressed that I would choose to defend someone against another who was much bigger than myself.", Sasuke said.

"After that day Mari and I began to spend most of our spare time together either studying, playing and in her case telling me what her life was like before she came to the orphanage. She cried often when she spoke about her parents and her younger sister that she had lost in the automobile accident that had happened because of the actions of some local high school students who thought it would be "cool" to see what happened if they tried to drive while drunk. They were punished, but that did little to heal the harm that they had caused to Mari."

"Over the months that followed though, Mari slowly began to recover, and she even began to practice gymnastics, which had been doing almost from the time she could walk. Many of the other students and teachers were amazed at what she could do, even at such a young age. This admiration from the students also seemed to bring her out of her shell and she began to make friends with some of the other students."

"She surprised me the most though, when she asked if I would like to learn gymnastics. Up until this time I had never bothered to engage in any sport. She for some reason though, thought I would be good at it and as began to practice with her I found out that she was right. I guess being small and quite light was an advantage for a gymnast."

"She went on to enter several amateur competitions, which I couldn't because they were for female gymnasts only. Our school's gymnastic program was technically for girls only but the others did not mind me begin there.  
They even thought it was cute that I wanted to be around Mari. I suppose I was an informal mascot of sorts, although everyone treated me as an equal.  
Still since I was male, no matter how small, I could not enter any of the competitions with her.", Sasuke said.

"The next year was one of my favorite years there. The gymnastic team continued to do well, with Mari performing so well there was talk of her competing the junior national competitions. A piece of better news arrived when several of us learned that Godai, of all people, had been adopted. I suppose it was petty of me to think so, but for the life of me I could not understand why someone like him, who had not yet outgrew his bullying stage,  
was adopted while so many other children had not."

"We later found out that he had been adopted by a martial arts family in Nerima who thought of his aggression as a good thing. He must have not stayed there for long as I have been in Nerima for quite some time now and I have never encountered him even once.", Sasuke said as his moot then seemed to darken.

"At the beginning of the next year our little group received both good and bad news, Mari had finally been adopted, and by a rather prominent and wealthy family. Everyone on the team was happy for her of course. It was even a surprise that she had been at the orphanage as long as she had."

"It did not ease the pain of losing her though. Before she left, she told us how much we all meant to her and how much she would miss all of us.  
She even gave me a parting kiss, which should have made me happy but after she left I found out the tears would just not stop."

"I had always tried to suppress on negative emotions but now I was failing miserably. It was the first time that I can recall crying openly in the presence of so many people. She meant everything to me and I think I was in love with her, or at least as in love as a young child could be in love with another. The others on the team were equally distraught. We were a sort of informal family if you will, with Mari at times acting as the leader of the family if you will."

"We still had each other for support though and we decided that we would do our best to carry on with the gymnastics club. We even hoped that one day we would see her again on another team that we would be facing off against during one of our clubs many competitions.", Sasuke said with some sadness in his voice.

"Halfway through the year though a miracle occurred. I was called into the head mistress's office. When I got there I saw professor Hayashi and another man, whom I did not know looking at me with pleased expressions. The professor was the same man who impressed with me when I first stood up to Godai when he injured Mari that one time."

"The other man could be described as average in just about every way;  
his height, his weight, and his general appearance. There was "something"  
about him though. The best way that I could describe it is that he had a strong presence that seemed to dominate the room."

"Professor Hayashi introduced this man as his old friend and colleague, Tiger Tanaka. The next sentence out of the professor's mouth almost caused me to faint. It seemed that Mr. Tanaka wanted to adopt me into his family. For over ten minutes I just stood there in shock, unable to move at the news that had just been delivered to me. I managed to "come back to life" if you will just moments before they were going to call the school nurse to come and tend to me."

"I must have asked dozen questions as to why someone wanted to adopt me in place of some of the other children. The only real answers I had gotten was the I was somehow special and had some sort of hidden talent that impressed Mr. Tanaka for some reason. I at first refused there offer,  
surprising everyone present including myself. It was probably some sort of insecurity on my part that caused me to refuse. I had always wanted to have a family of my own, but I had been at the orphanage for a couple of years now and almost felt like this was my home."

"They said that I did not have to give them an answer immediately,  
and gave me a period of one week to make up my mind. I wandered aimlessly for a while, until I found myself standing in front of the door leading to the gymnastics practice room. Looking in I saw that everyone was present and hard at work, but the moment I stepped into the room everyone just stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me. It was more than a little creepy.", Sasuke stated.

"The oldest girl on the team, Haruka, who was thirteen, came up to me and asked me if it was true. Was I going to be adopted? I did not answer at first. I was surprised at the fact that they even knew this. When I told her that it was true, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go,  
she surprised me by slapping me then beginning to cry. I had no idea how to respond to this but before I could respond she pulled me close and began to whisper to me.", Sasuke said.

"She told me that she had been at the orphanage since she was a small infant and the now because of her age and the fact that she was of mixed race the odds of her ever being adopted were almost nonexistent.  
It seems people preferred to adopt "pure blooded" babies and small children, not a mixed race teenager. She told me that she would give up almost anything to be in my position and that I was not being fair to anyone present by turning down such a precious gift."

"I tried to tell them that I didn't want to leave them, but they would have none of it. If I had a chance to become part of a real family then I should take it. I wondered if this was how Mari felt when she chose to leave us. Did the pain I was now feeling the same pain that she had felt not to long ago."

"Two days later I made my decision, I was going to accept Mr. Tanaka's offer and become part of his family. It hurt almost as much saying goodbye to the girls on the gymnastics team as it did when Mari left. I did not love the girls in the same way that I did her but I still cared very deeply for them. Before I left I made them promise to try as hard as they can to get into the national championship, for I wanted to see them win,  
in person if possible. I told them that I would try my best to seem them on the day that they took home first place."

"The very next day I left for my new home. Mr. Tanaka arrived at the orphanage in a large limousine. I never knew that he was wealthy, not that such things really meant anything to me. Now while the limo did not surprise me, the fact that Mr. Tanaka had also adopted two other children from the orphanage did. One was a boy about a year or 2 older than myself and the other was a girl my own age who also happened to be a student in my homeroom class. These little surprises though pale in comparison to what awaited the three of us once we reached Mr. Tanaka's home though.", Sasuke said to his audience who were now on the edge of their seats so to speak.

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo, a dimensional portal opened in an out of the way rear courtyard of St. Hebereke School For Young Ladies. Out of the portal stepped a man with short black hair, blue eyes and wearing an elaborate suit of leather armor. Next to him was a young girl of about 16 with long brown hair, green eyes and wearing a furious expression on her quite attractive face. She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform and did not seem to think much of its appearance.

"I don't see why I must undergo this ridiculous trial.", the young girl said in an imperious tone of voice.

"You must under go this because you were a bad girl and Kami-sama decided to set this up as your punishment my dear sister Athena.", the man said with a grin on his face that seemed to further irritate the young girl.

"Then why are you here Ares?", Athena said to her "older" brother.

"Because with Kami-sama stripping you of all your powers for the duration of this trail someone must look out for you, and if that involves posing as a teacher in this school then so be it.", Ares said.

"The fact that, that girl Kodachi attends this school has nothing to do with this duty of yours of course.", Athena said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Does she now? I completely forgot about that.", Are stated with a rather large smirk on his face.

Athena was about to tell her brother exactly what she thought of his lack of memory and where he could stick it when a loud crashing sound was heard, followed by a rather panicked young girl's voice crying out, "No leave me alone, don't touch me!"

Less than a second later Ares found himself standing alone next to the closing portal as his sister was now running as fast as she could towards the sound of the voice.

"Very good sister. Perhaps this little test will help you to show more compassion towards others.", Ares mumbled to himself then turned to face a new visitor who had just decided to pop in.

Author's Note:

Well it's been a while boys and girls, did anyone miss me? The author listens to the sound of nothing but crickets in the background and pouts.  
Ahem, well be that as it may, this chapter was running quite behind schedule. I originally intended it to be out before Halloween and longer than it is now. But, life being what it is, I had other things to attend to first.

Last author's note I commented that the story shouldn't get too much longer unless I thought of a way to complicate things...I did... Not that this will is a bad thing but you all may have to put up with this story for some time more. I hope no one minds.

On another note I will be including more drama in the following chapter,  
nothing too dark mind you but things will not be as light and silly as they were earlier. Sasuke's, Kodachi's and even World Of Elegance's past will be the biggest part of the drama with maybe some humorous tales to balance things out. In either way I hope you enjoy this chapter. With Christmas and New Years soon to be upon I probably with not have a new chapter ready until mid January, maybe early February at the latest. So until then I bid you farewell.

Ryo Oki

ryo_oki 


End file.
